My Story
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: What if the villagers tried to kill a certain Jinchuriki? What if a certain trio of ANBU found him and took him under their wing? What if Naruto wanted to write his own story? Accepting recommendations for relationships.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Well, looks like I'm doing another long ass Naruto story again. Joy. Oh well. At least they're fun for me. Officially taking recommendations and requests for all pairings. Except Naruto. That one is set in stone already. The others are open to polling.

* * *

Second Chance

Naruto walked down the street, one hand on his stomach, the other swinging at his side. He was hungry. Very hungry. He walked into the grocery store near his apartment and then walked to the microwavable foods section, picking up a cup of instant ramen and walking to the counter. He set the cup on the counter and began to dig out money from his pockets.

"I don't want your money!" the store clerk snapped. "I'm not selling to a monster like you! Get out of here!"

"I'm not a monster!" Naruto snapped, slamming the money down on the counter. "I'm going to become Hokage! and money is money so just take it!"

"I'd rather starve to death than accept your money!" the clerk snapped. "Get out of here you monster! Your money is no good here!"

Just then, Naruto's stomach rumbled. He winced, holding a hand to it as his other hand slipped off the counter, leaving the money. Naruto's head fell, staring at his feet as he turned, walking out of the store. The clerk blinked in surprise then looked down at the money Naruto had left. More than double what the ramen cup cost. He shook his head then looked around before sweeping the money into his wallet.

Naruto stumbled down a back alley, deciding to take a shortcut home. As he did, he froze. The other end of the alley was blocked by a pair of men, one holding a two by four with several nails sticking out of the end, and the other a lead pipe. Naruto sighed. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He couldn't go to class at the academy if he got beat up again. he turned to leave but the closer end of the alley was also blocked. This end had one man with a large stone and one with a kunai.

"Please, I just want to go home," Naruto said, stomach rumbling again.

"Too bad monster," the man with the kunai snarled. "We're sick of you infecting our village. We're going to put a stop to it."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "But I'll warn you, I'm a ninja in the academy. I'll kick your asses."

"I don't care if you're a jonin captain," the man with the stone spat. "You'll never be welcome here, and no one will miss you."

Naruto took a step forward just as something solid and metal slammed into the back of his head, his goggles flying off. He hit the ground, vision blurry and his head numb yet screaming in pain at the same time. His vision returned and he looked up to see the man with the pipe, which now had blood on it. The others all walked over and the man with the knife knelt, grinning.

"I'll do the honors," the man smirked. "Goodbye demon."

Then, he drove the knife down into Naruto's back. Naruto couldn't even shout in pain. His vision flared white and he heard the men laughing before their voices grew faint. Naruto's vision returned, allowing him to see the puddle of blood that had formed under him, and the reflections of people passing the alleyway, paying him no mind. His heart fell. No one, not one, even cared enough to make sure he was dead. The pain in his back was unbearable, even blotting out his hunger. He looked to the side and saw his goggles, crushed and ruined.

 _Why do they hate me so much?_ Naruto thought as he saw his goggles.

He tried to move but his strength failed him instantly and his vision began to fade. He felt a tear sliding across his nose into the puddle of blood, but then his vision was gone.

* * *

Naruto groaned, eyes opening slowly. As they did, he saw that he was in a dimly lit room with only one candle for light. The walls were all made of wood and there was someone sitting beside Naruto. He looked over at them, first noticing the long purple hair, then the ANBU mask styled after a cat. He blinked in surprise before looking around again then down. His torso was wrapped in bandages, but, to his relief, he was wearing his pants still.

"How do you feel?" the ANBU asked.

"My back hurts a bit," Naruto said. "And my head."

"My medical skills are limited," she said. "I'll be able to heal you, but it will take a couple of days."

"But I'll miss class!" Naruto gasped. "I gotta go!"

"You're not going anywhere," the ANBU said, before taking her mask off and sighing, setting it aside. "Look, Naruto. You've already been asleep for two days. You lost a lot of blood when you were attacked. You've been declared dead."

"I what?" Naruto gaped. "But I'm alive!"

"That's true," she said. "Because my team and I found you before you could bleed out. But as far as the village knows, you died in that alleyway. Perhaps that's for the best. You can start a new life under a different name. No one would know who you are. And, if you want, my team and I can even train you."

"Really?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "That'd be so cool!"

"Good," she nodded. "Then the first two things we need to do, are to create a new identity for you, and then to train you."

"But, how long will that take?"

"Once you've been healed, we'll spend a week training you and creating a new identity, then clear it with Lord Hokage. Then, we'll reenroll you in the Academy."

"Will I have to start over?" Naruto asked.

"No," she said.

Just then, a door in the corner opened and two more ANBU walked in. Both saw that the cat ANBU had taken her mask off so they followed suit. One had red eyes with black tomoe in them, tear troughs, and raven black hair like Sasuke's, who he looked a lot like. The other had a square face and messy brown hair.

"Are we not hiding our identities from him?" the Uchiha asked.

"No," the cat ANBU said. "We're going to be training him in addition to creating him a new identity. So I figured we might as well be honest with him."

"Are we now?" the Uchiha asked, smiling. "Very well then. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am the son of the head of my clan and Sasuke Uchiha's older brother. I believe you know Sasuke."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Yugao Uzuki," the cat ANBU said.

"My current name is Tenzo," the other said. "I actually don't have a real one so I just identify by whatever code name I have at the time."

Naruto nodded.

"So, who am I going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Menma Uzumaki," Itachi said. "You'll be a survivor from a small group of Uzumaki who was sent here to find Naruto Uzumaki, one of the very few surviving members of your village. However, you'll get a message after you arrive that the rest of your group was wiped out by bandits, leaving you as an orphan with no where else to go but to stay here. However, we'll need to work on your personality more than anything else. Discipline first, then turning you into something other than a prankster. Hopefully something quieter."

"You already considered all of this didn't you?" Yugao grinned.

"I may have," Itachi shrugged.

"Could you make me the strong silent type like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's more about how you choose to act," Itachi said. "If you want to be the strong silent type, we can make you strong, but you have to work to be silent. Like I said, discipline will be first. I'll be drilling you for that."

"How come you three have so much time to work with me?" Naruto asked.

"We've been assigned as your bodyguards since your attack," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded.

"So, how are you going to make me not look like me?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Itachi said. "A mask with a simple transformation jutsu placed on it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Itachi held a mask out to him and Naruto took it, staring at it. It was a fox, he thought. It had a vertical solid oval on its forehead with an oval ring around it but with the higher end of the ring larger than the bottom. There was a second ring extending out of the first with the bottoms joined. A vertical line ran from the top of the mask to the top of the second ring, then continued down from the bottom of the rings a couple of inches, stopping just below the eyes. The eyes were identical to the rings and oval on the forehead, except with the ovals being the eye holes and with the markings rotated about forty five degrees outward from the line between them. There was also a marking on the chin that was the same but inverted from the one on the forehead and half the size. The mask's mouth was an obtuse triangle maybe an inch high and two wide with a line extending diagonally up and back from the bottom corners of the triangle to the edges of the mask. The mask also had a pair of pointed ears. One the ears were a pair of triangles the same shade of bloody red as the rest of the markings on the mask. To hold the mask on, there was a wide elastic strap to go around his head.

Naruto put the mask on and looked around. Despite being small, the eye holes actually didn't hamper his vision very much at all. Itachi held up a small mirror and Naruto looked at his reflection, eyes widening. His blonde hair was now a dark red, only a couple of shades brighter than the markings on his mask. he pulled the mask off and his hair turned blonde again. He grinned. He liked it.

"How come you guys don't need a strap like this to hold your masks on?" Naruto asked.

"Well, our masks are special," Tenzo said. "They have a jutsu on them to hold them on our faces."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"We'll teach that to you later," Yugao said. "Itachi's right. You'll have to get a new personality first."

Naruto nodded, pulling his mask back on.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Reintroduced

A week had passed in the blink of an eye. Naruto, now Menma, even when talking to Itachi and Tenzo, though Yugao still called him Naruto, had not become the strong silent arrogant type like Sasuke. He was a lot quieter now, but more of a polite, respectful type of quiet. To go with his mask, he now wore an open black coat with short sleeves over a white Tee-shirt, black pants and sandals, and gauntlets with metal plates running up the outsides and metal knuckle guards. On the back of the jacket was a large red spiral like the ones on Konoha flak jackets, which Itachi explained was the Uzumaki Clan symbol. Itachi had taught him some in hand to hand combat, along with kenjutsu and kunai fighting techniques, but most of all had taught him the Shadow Clone technique.

Menma stepped into his classroom and looked around. His classmates looked pretty awful to be perfectly honest. Sakura and Ino both had dark circles under their eyes, Kiba and Sasuke both had an empty look in their eyes, Shikamaru was just staring at the wall, Choji was staring at a full bag of potato chips without eating anything. Shino, a kid Naruto knew next to nothing about and who had pretty much his entire face covered, looked unfazed by the supposed death of his classmate, seeming as emotionless as ever. However, it was Hinata that caught Menma's attention. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them was red, and she sniffed every couple of seconds, and wiped her eyes, even though there were no tears.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

Menma turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, my name is Menma Uzumaki," Naruto said. "I was sent by a small group of my surviving clan members to find another survivor from our clan. I was told that there was a Naruto Uzumaki in this class?"

"You're...oh, I see," Iruka said. "You haven't heard? Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki is dead."

Menma waited, making it seem like he was having trouble digesting the news.

"What?" Menma asked. "How did he die?"

"He was...mugged," Iruka said and Menma raised an eyebrow.

Did he really not know or was that just the cover story?

"He was stabbed to death by thieves," Iruka said.

In the back of the room, Menma heard a quiet sob and looked, seeing Hinata holding her hands to her face, crying. Why was she crying? Did she really care about him that much? It had been a week already.

"I see," Menma nodded. "Then I suppose I've wasted my time. I apologize for the intrusion."

He bowed and Iruka blinked in surprise.

"Oh, um, it's alright," Iruka said.

Menma turned to leave just as Itachi appeared in front of him in his ANBU uniform.

"Are you Menma Uzumaki?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded.

"I have a letter from your people," Itachi said, handing him the letter he himself had written. "It was on a wounded messenger hawk."

Menma took the letter and Itachi disappeared. Menma grinned behind his mask. There were blood stains and tears on the letter. Itachi had gone all out making it. He scanned it, getting the general idea. His family had been attacked by unknown ninja and the message was to tell Menma not to come home because there would be nothing waiting for him. After a moment, Menma opened his fingers, allowing the paper to fall to the ground.

"Is...everything alright?" Iruka asked.

Menma didn't respond. Iruka walked over, picking up the letter, eyes widening as he saw the state it was in. He read it silently before his eyes widened.

"Oh," he breathed. "I...oh."

Just then, another Konoha shinobi that Naruto recognized as Ebisu, who helped Iruka out often, walked in but froze when he saw Iruka's face, and what he was holding.

"What's wrong?" Ebisu asked.

"I have to take this boy to speak with the Hokage," Iruka said. "Watch the class."

Ebisu nodded and Iruka led Menma out of the room. As they walked, Iruka glanced down at Menma.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"No, you can't," Menma said. "But thank you."

Iruka nodded as they reached the Hokage's door. He knocked and the Hokage told them to enter, so Iruka pushed the door open, stepping inside, Menma following. Hiruzen studied Menma for a moment as Iruka walked forward, handing the letter to him. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the letter before adopting a serious face and nodding.

"Go back to class Iruka," Hiruzen said. "I must speak with Menma alone."

Iruka bowed then left. Once the door was closed, Menma pulled his mask off, his hair changing from the red that was supposedly common among full-blood Uzumaki, back to it's natural blond.

"So, you're starting today then, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "Very well. However, I'm not putting up with your usual pranks. You're a different person now. I expect you to act like it. If I see you in here, I will not be lenient. Oh, and your apartment is taken so I'll be giving you your mother's house. It's technically reserved for Uzumaki and you weren't supposed to get it until you came of age, but since your cover story has you being of age among Uzumaki, you might as well have it. Just don't destroy it."

"I won't," Naruto said. "We should probably get me to class now, don't you agree, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, my boy, I do believe that would be best."

Naruto pulled his mask back on and Hiruzen stood, putting on his had and leading Naruto back to the classroom. As they stepped in, Iruka, who had been mid lecture, stopped, waiting to see what Hiruzen had decided.

"Class, I would like to introduce Menma Uzumaki," Hiruzen said. "He'll be a part of your class from now on. Please be respectful to him."

The class greeted him all at once, as was customary when a new student arrived, and Menma walked up to his old seat, sitting down and looking around. A few of his class mates glanced at him, but for the most part no one payed him any mind. Well, except one.

"Hey, new kid," a voice behind him said. "Menma."

Menma twisted around, finding Choji leaning forward to talk to him.

"What's with the fancy clothes and the mask?" Choji asked.

"Well, all Uzumaki shinobi wear masks," Menma said.

Technically that was true. According to Itachi, the ANBU uniform was based off of the most common Uzumaki uniform.

"As for the rest of the outfit, it's just comfortable," Menma shrugged.

"But, wait, so, shinobi?" Choji asked. "Like, already graduated academy shinobi?"

"We don't have an academy," Menma said. "We are...were...a small group. So we trained as shinobi from the time we were young."

"So, you're already a Genin?" Choji asked.

"Kind of," Menma nodded. "But the Hokage made me agree to continue through the academy with you and pass the exam in order to be recognized as a Leaf Village shinobi."

Choji nodded and Menma turned back around. Iruka was teaching something that Itachi had already taught him, or, at least, he hoped he was. He was having trouble paying attention like always. He turned to look back at Hinata, seeing that she was still crying. He felt bad. Part of him wanted to call the charade off just so she would cheer up. However, he had already agreed to it, and it would raise too many questions. So for now, he had to deal with it and hope she cheered up eventually.

Menma turned back to the front, forcing himself to focus on the class. If nothing else, he had to keep up the disguise of being a good student.

* * *

Read and review. **_A.N.: Still looking for suggestions on pairings._**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Naruto readied himself as Itachi walked around him slowly. Naruto wasn't a fan of sparring with Itachi. He always lost. But it was beneficial. After all, sparring with someone with Sharingan was always challenging. And it was well worth it to finally be better than Sasuke.

Itachi sprinted at him from the right and Naruto spun toward him, ducking under a punch then flipping over a kick, kicking downward at Itachi. Itachi caught his foot and spun, hurling him. Naruto flipped, landing on the ground and his right hand, then sprinted forward again. Itachi blocked and dodged several strikes before Naruto drew a kunai, slashing at him. Itachi trapped Naruto's arm under his own then drew his own kunai, placing it to Naruto's throat. Naruto grinned suddenly as a second leapt up behind Itachi, spinning and kicking at him. Itachi crouched at the last second, allowing the kick to pass over him before slamming his captured Naruto into the second. Both exploded into smoke and Naruto burst out of the ground behind Itachi, punching at him. Itachi spun, sweeping the punch aside then grabbed naruto by the throat, slamming him into the ground and putting his kunai to his throat.

"Dead," Itachi said. "Impressive. You've gotten better."

"Yeah but I still can't fight you," Naruto complained.

"That's because I have the Sharingan and years more training than you," Itachi stated. "Now, I have some matters to attend to. You'll be training with Yugao and Tenzo for the rest of today."

Naruto nodded and Itachi left with the Body Flicker Technique. Naruto turned to Tenzo and Yugao who looked at each other before shrugging.

"We'll be working with Jutsu today," Tenzo decided. "First, we'll need to know your chakra nature. Here."

He held out a small square of paper and Naruto took it, cocking his head.

"Channel your chakra into that, and the paper's reaction will tell us your Chakra Nature," Tenzo explained.

Naruto nodded, beginning to channel his chakra into it. After a moment, it split in half before both pieces grew damp and fell forward.

"Wind and water," Tenzo said. "Alright. We can work with that."

"Hold on Tenzo," Yugao said. "It's good that we know his chakra nature, but maybe we should start with some simple sealing jutsus. They can be just as effective but they require less chakra."

"But I don't know of many sealing jutsus that are used to attack, do you?" Tenzo asked.

"No, but I know of several used for defense," Yugao said. "As well as storage seals for weapons."

"But if he has no offensive jutsus, he'll be a sitting duck hiding behind his seals until his opponent breaks them," Tenzo argued.

"Can I do both?" Naruto asked. "Tenzo can teach a clone offensive jutsus and Yugao can teach me sealing jutsus."

They looked at each other then shrugged and nodded. Naruto create a clone who followed Tenzo away from Yugao and Naruto. Naruto turned to Yugao who unrolled a scroll on the ground, displaying several different sealing jutsus, all low level but for various uses.

"Obviously I can't teach you anything super powerful at the moment because you're not strong enough, but I can teach you some basic seals, like small storage seals," Yugao said. "Keep in mind, the bigger the seal, the more chakra you need. Since we haven't got a whole lot of chakra at the moment, especially since you split it into a clone, we'll be taking it easy and keeping the seals simple. The first is just a storage seal."

She demonstrated it, forming several hand seals, moving slowly so that he could see which she used, then set her hand on the ground. A small empty circle of seals spread from her palm onto the ground. Then, she set a kunai on it and made the Ram hand seal. The weapon was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared, the middle of the circle had the kanji for "full" in it. She made the ram hand seal again and smoke covered the seal before clearing to reveal the kunai and a once again empty seal.

"It can only hold one item at a time," Yugao said. "But the size of the seal itself can be varied to fit more on an object like a scroll. Now you try."

Naruto copied her hand seals and set his hand on the ground. Nothing. He tried again but still nothing.

"You're just copying my movements," Yugao said. "You have to use chakra too. Focus your chakra as you make the hand seals, then send a pulse into the ground when you put your hand down."

Naruto nodded and tried again. This time, as he sent out the pulse of chakra, the seal spread outward from his palm. He grinned and Yugao smiled, handing him the kunai. He set it in the circle and made the ram seal, channeling chakra into the seal, under her instruction. A cloud of smoke covered the weapon, then cleared and left the kunai's blade behind, the handle having been sealed without it. Naruto stared at the kunai blade then tried the Ram hand seal again. This time, the handle was on the ground, but the kunai blade was gone. Yugao picked up the handle and Naruto tried again. The blade reappeared and Yugao picked it up, inspecting the spot where it was separated.

"Well, that's a new one," Yugao blinked. "I've never seen that happen before."

Naruto sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," she smiled. "You're learning. Besides, kunai are free for ANBU. At any rate, here. keep trying."

She handed Naruto another kunai and he tried again with a similar result. She set three more on the ground beside her then made the Seal of Confrontation and her seal faded. She walked over to Tenzo and the clone just as the clone fired a stream of water about as strong as the flow from a sink faucet out of his mouth onto the ground in front of him.

"No luck here either huh?" Yugao asked.

"No," Tenzo said. "His chakra control isn't very good, though we're working on it."

"You aren't kidding," Yugao laughed showing him the kunai Naruto had broken. "This was done by a storage seal."

"For real?" Tenzo laughed. "Wow. That's almost impressive."

Yugao nodded just as Naruto cheered. She turned to look as he made the Ram hand seal, retrieving an intact kunai from the seal. She smiled.

"He's a pretty quick learner," Tenzo commented. "What's it been, three minutes and he's gotten the hang of that one?"

"Mhm," Yugao nodded. "It may not be a very high level jutsu but it's the first time anyone's taught him jutsu, aside from Itachi teaching him the Shadow Clone jutsu."

"He's going to be interesting to teach," Tenzo said. "Alright Naruto, try again. And this time, make sure you build up your chakra as much as you can."

Naruto formed several hand seals, inhaling. Then, he fired a slightly stronger stream of water out of his mouth.

"Did you tell him how to pressurize chakra?" Yugao asked.

"Good point," Tenzo said. "I actually didn't. If his control was a bit better he wouldn't need to though."

"Yes, but since he's as young as he is, shouldn't we be teaching him how to perform the jutsus the easy way before we teach him how to do it the hard way?" Yugao asked. "It's a weaker technique, sure, but it's a good place to start until he gets his chakra control up."

Tenzo nodded and Yugao walked back to Naruto as he resummoned the kunai for the millionth time.

"Good job," she smiled. "Ready for the next one?"

He nodded, smiling, and she grinned. Tenzo was right. He would be an interesting student.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth

Menma sat down in his seat, the other students filing in one at a time. As Iruka walked in, Naruto noticed one seat was empty. Sasuke's. He was never late. Or absent. As far as Menma knew, at least. Not that he had always been around to see Sasuke there.

"Alright class, today we're going to be practicing hand-to...Sasuke?" Iruka gasped as the Uchiha walked into the room.

His face was empty, even more so than usual, but something about him seemed off. As though he were angry about something.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "I would have thought you'd be out of class for a little while after..."

"If I miss too much class I can't graduate," Sasuke said. "I can't afford that. Now more than ever."

Menma watched as Sasuke walked to his seat and sat down. What did he mean? What had happened that would make Iruka allow him to stay out of school?

"Anyway, as I was saying, today we'll be sparring again," Iruka said. "So, in an orderly fashion, please head out to the yard."

Everyone stood, beginning to head toward the door. Menma caught Iruka looking around cautiously before his face fell and he began to stare at the floor.

 _Was he looking for me?_ Menma thought. _Nah. Couldn't be. He wouldn't look so sad if he was. All I ever did was give him a hard time._

Menma followed the others out to the yard, standing with the group off to the side as usual. Iruka raised his clipboard, staring at it for a moment before calling out Shikamaru and Choji. Choji, a fat kid with spiral designs customary of his clan on his cheeks, along with messy brown hair, walked into the sparing circle first, followed by Shikamaru, the lazy kid who had his black hair in a spiky ponytail and who was probably one of the smartest, if not the absolute smartest, in the class. They stood in the ring, and almost instantly, Choji raised his hand.

"Um, Sensei?" Choji asked. "Is it alright if we don't fight? I really don't want to fight against my friends."

"Yes Choji," Iruka sighed. "You have to fight. Consider it as training."

Suddenly, Shikamaru turned, walking out of the ring.

"It's alright Sensei," Shikamaru said. "You can just mark down that I went out of bounds. Again."

Menma grinned behind his mask. He was having a serious sense of deja vu. Shikamaru and Choji made the unison sign then walked out of the circle and Iruka called out the next two.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said. "And Nar...and...Menma Uzumaki."

Menma looked at Iruka, eyes wide, before seeing that Iruka's face was contorted in pain and sadness. He did miss Naruto. He actually did care. Menma silently walked to the ring, facing Sasuke and taking off his gloves, setting them to the side so that he didn't punch Sasuke with his metal knuckles. Then, he made the Seal of Confrontation and Sasuke did the same.

"Begin!" Iruka said.

They both sprinted forward and Sasuke threw a punch. Naruto ducked under it then swept Sasuke's legs out from under him, knocking him onto his back and crouching over him, left arm supporting himself on Sasuke's abdomen and right fist hovering over Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared at the fist, then up at the mask in shock. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before smiling slightly.

"Looks like it's time for a new Mr. Popular around here, ya know?" Sasuke asked, smile growing slightly as Menma pulled back a little.

"Whatever loser," Menma said, not unkindly.

Sasuke's smile grew before something flashed through his eyes and it vanished instantly. Menma stood, holding out his hand. Sasuke accepted it, allowing Menma to pull him to his feet. They made the unison sign then Menma picked up his gloves, pulling them back on. They walked over to the others as Sakura and Ino were called into the ring. Menma noticed Sasuke walking away from the group and followed.

"Is everything okay?" Menma asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "I know who you really are, Menma Uzumaki. I don't know exactly why you're pretending to be someone else and I don't care. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Menma nodded. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I take it you didn't hear," Sasuke said. "Last night, one of my clansmen went rogue and slaughtered my entire clan except me."

"He what?" Menma gaped. "No way! What about Itachi? Is he..."

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"He's been training me," Menma said. "He's one of the three ANBU that saved my life when the villagers tried to kill me."

"I see," Sasuke said. "Well, he's still alive."

"But I thought you said..." Menma trailed off as the information clicked. "No. You're lying. Itachi wouldn't do that."

"I thought so too," Sasuke said. "Don't you think I want my own older brother to be innocent? But he told me what he did. I saw him do it. Itachi is a traitor. And some day, I'm going to kill him."

"You're...but why?" Menma asked. "Why would Itachi do that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "And personally, I don't care."

"Maybe the Hokage knows," Menma suggested. "Maybe if I ask, he'll tell me."

"Maybe," Sasuke shrugged. "Will you?"

"Of course," Menma nodded. "I want to know too."

Sasuke nodded and Menma turned back to the fight just as Ino and Sakura punched each other in the face, staggering backward and stepping out of bounds at the same time.

"Have either of them ever beaten the other?" Menma asked.

"I don't think so no," Sasuke smirked.

The two of them walked back to the rest of the group and Menma found himself beside Hinata. As was seeming usual now, she was crying. He was amazed she had any tears left. But most of all he felt guilty.

"Are you alright?" Menma asked. "I think you've been crying ever since I got here."

Hinata looked at him then at the ground.

"I'm alright," Hinata nodded.

"That's a lie," Menma stated. "What's wrong?"

"I...It's nothing," Hinata said.

"You can talk to me," Menma said.

"It's just...Naruto...I...I used to...look up to Naruto," Hinata said, restraining herself from bursting into fits of sobs. "And when he died...I realized I never got to tell him..."

She stopped, shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore," Hinata said. "He's gone now."

"Maybe not," Menma said. "In fact, he might be closer than you think."

Hinata looked up at him confused.

"My clan believed that those who were lost would always be there to watch over those they care about, and those that cared about them," Menma said.

"But, he never even noticed me," Hinata said.

Menma felt a pang of guilt. She was right. He had never payed her much attention. Not even enough to notice that she apparently cared about him quite a lot.

"That's alright," Menma said. "According to my Elder, if you truly love someone, They'll come back to you. Just not always in the way you expect. In fact, sometimes, you may not even notice that they're there for a while. He also said that if you care about someone enough and they die, even if they never knew you, when they die they are drawn to you by your feelings for them, and they watch over you as a sort of repayment for having ignored you in life. So maybe Naruto is already right by your side."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him. He blinked before hugging her back. After a moment she pulled away, smiling.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Menma smiled. "I'm always here if you need me."

She smiled and nodded and Menma looked around, seeing several people, especially Sasuke and Sakura, watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Sasuke especially was grinning, since he knew the truth.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door and was told to enter. When he stepped inside, he found Yugao and a jonin that he didn't recognize standing before the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, hello Menma," Hiruzen greeted. "How can I help?

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," Menma asked.

Hiruzen nodded, handing a scroll to the jonin who bowed and left. Yugao began to walk out as well but Hiruzen called for her to stay. She nodded, shutting the door and placing a seal on it that Menma didn't recognize.

"The silencing seal is in place," Yugao said, pulling off her mask as Hiruzen closed the blinds on his windows. "You can take off your mask now Naruto."

Naruto nodded, pulling it off then looked back at Yugao, who had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Is it true that Itachi killed his clan?" Naruto asked.

"It is," Hiruzen nodded. "I assume you want to know why?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

Yugao looked questioningly at Hiruzen.

"Very well," Hiruzen nodded. "Yugao, I asked you to stay because you also deserve to know, as he was a friend of yours. However, neither of you are allowed to tell anyone, especially his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

Both nodded, though Naruto had no intention of keeping the promise.

"Very well," Hiruzen nodded. "The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat. Itachi and one of his fellow clansmen, Shisui Uchiha, reported it to us, and confirmed that the Uchiha had no intention of stopping. Shisui Uchiha tried to use a visual ability of his to stop the Uchiha, however for reasons unknown, was unable to. He later committed suicide, also for reasons unknown. As the situation had become too dire to ignore, and with no other options, Itachi presented a solution. He would kill the entirety of his clan, posing as a rogue ninja, and in exchange, Sasuke Uchiha would be spared and allowed to remain in the village and remain unaware of the crimes his clan had committed. He had been innocent of the whole thing, so we agreed. We being myself, the village elders, and Danzo Shimura, a man in charge of the Foundation, a separate part of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops. Last night, Itachi carried out his plan, and slaughtered his clansmen."

"So, it was to protect the Hidden Leaf village, and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Hiruzen nodded. "Then why not say that? Why brand him a traitor?"

"Because we can't afford to look weak to the other villages," Hiruzen said. "It could start a war if we do."

Naruto cocked his head to the side before nodding.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "You're a coward, and because of that Itachi had to pay the price."

"Naruto that's enough!" Yugao snapped. "Lord Hokage is right. It was the best option."

"Someone should at least tell Sasuke," Naruto said. "He thinks his brother is a monster and wants to kill him."

"No," Hiruzen said. "Itachi made us vow to not tell Sasuke. He believes the best way for Sasuke to become strong is for Sasuke to hate him."

"I disagree," Naruto said. "If Sasuke is ruled by hate, he'll do anything to kill Itachi. He's got a completely one track mind. He'd probably go rogue himself if it meant gaining the power to kill Itachi."

"You would prefer him knowing that his entire family, including his mother and father, were traitors and the only way to stop them was for his brother to singlehandedly slaughter them?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Because then at least he wouldn't hate his only remaining family member over a lie."

"What if he still hates him for killing his parents instead of finding a way to save them?" Yugao asked.

"Then at least he knows the truth," Naruto said. "It's better to know the truth than live according to a lie."

Yugao considered this before looking to Hiruzen.

"Very well," Hiruzen sighed. "Although Itachi will be furious with me, I will tell Sasuke the truth. However, this will likely push Sasuke's blame and hatred onto myself and the village elders as well."

"I'll handle that," Naruto said. "Just tell him the truth."

"Very well," Hiruzen nodded. "Yugao, please fetch Sasuke for me. And Naruto, you head home. Tenzo will meet you there for today's training."

Naruto nodded and pulled his mask back on then followed Yugao out of the building before they went their separate ways, Yugao to find Sasuke and Naruto to go home.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Introductions

Menma sat down beside Hinata. She smiled at him but it faded after a moment and she stared at the desk again. He sighed. Then, he looked around the room. Sasuke was seated at the middle of a desk a few rows down from him and in the middle column, with Ino on his left and Sakura on his right, both of them practically drooling as they begged him to date them. Sasuke ignored them completely.

"Why is Sasuke so popular with girls?" Menma asked.

"They all like the strong silent type, I guess," Hinata said.

"You don't like him?" Menma asked.

"Not like they do," Hinata said. "I cared about Naruto. I was just never able to tell him."

"It's alright," Menma said. "Just think. Today, we're getting assigned to our Jonin captains."

Hinata nodded.

"Alright class, as of today, you are all Genin," Iruka said. "All of the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads led by a jonin, an elite ninja."

Ino and Sakura both looked at Sasuke before squealing in delight. Menma smirked behind his mask.

What was it that Sakura saw in Sasuke that made him so much better? As he thought about it, he began to realize, he didn't really care. He blinked in surprise. When did he stop caring about Sakura?

"Team seven will be Menma Uzumaki," Iruka said, Menma starting to pay attention at the mention of his name, "Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Alright!" Sakura cheered as Ino hung her head.

Sasuke turned his head, grinning back at Menma before turning back to the front. Menma hadn't spoken to Sasuke about what Hiruzen had told him yet. At least this way he would be able to have plenty of time. Menma turned her head, seeing Hinata wearing a disappointed look.

"Guess you won't be there all the time after all," Hinata said.

"Don't worry," Menma smiled behind his mask. "I'll still be there for you. I'll just have to do it between missions."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Next, squad eight," Iruka continued. "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"I'd hate to be on your squad," Ino was saying to Shikamaru.

"Now squad ten," Iruka spoke up. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara-"

"Hah!" Shikamaru laughed. "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

"And, CHoji Akimichi," Iruka finished as Ino put her hands to the sides of her head in despair. "Those are all the squads."

"Iruka Sensei, can I trade squads?" Ino asked. "Switch me and Sakura! Or me and Menma!"

"Don't drag me into this," Menma laughed. "You got your squad."

"There's no trading," Iruka said. "After lunch, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

The students all stood, beginning to file out of the room and Menma walked out with Hinata.

"Good luck with your new squad Hinata," Menma said. "I'm sure you'll be great."

"Th-Thank you," she stammered. "You too."

"Thanks," he beamed. "I gotta get going. There's someone I'm supposed to meet for lunch today. See you later."

Hinata nodded and Menma leapt to the roof of a nearby building then from their leapt across the roofs quickly until he reached the field where he and his two remaining ANBU teachers usually trained.

"Hello Menma," Yugao greeted. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

"I got stuck on a squad with Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Is that not a good thing?" Yugao asked. "I was under the impression you really liked Sakura."

"Well, I mean, yeah, I used to," Menma shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just don't anymore. I was actually kind of hoping to get on a squad with Hinata."

"Oh really?" Yugao asked, grinning behind her mask.

"Don't start," Naruto grumbled. "It's not like that. I think. Anyway, what are you teaching me today?"

"Well, first, we're going to reinforce your mask with chakra for you, that way it'll be able to get hit without breaking," Yugao said holding out her hand. "Then, I'll be teaching you some low-level restraining and paralysis seals. Tenzo is going to continue to teach you offensive jutsus. As usual."

"Actually I'm going to teach you basic puppet jutsu," Tenzo said. "It can be used to control weapons or puppets from a distance and, at higher levels, even other people."

"Now that sounds fun," Menma grinned pulling his mask off and handing it to Yugao.

She channeled her chakra into the mask, the mask glowing slightly for a moment before she stopped and handed it back, allowing him to pull it on.

"Alright," Yugao said. "Now, these seals don't require hand seals but they do require a lot of chakra control."

"Maybe we should be working on that then," Menma suggested.

"We have been," Yugao said. "Every time we had you channeling your chakra into random objects or create and operate seals, you're improving your chakra control."

"Yes but if I mess up a paralysis seal like I did the storage sphere I might hurt you," Menma said.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Yugao asked. "Alright. We'll work on chakra control. Here."

She handed Menma a kunai then held up her own. Chakra began to stream along it, at first slowly but then raging along the blade.

"Stream your chakra through the blade so that the chakra on either side of the blade roll against each other, as though sharpening the blade," Yugao said. "That way, if you throw it at say a tree, it does this."

She turned, throwing the kunai and it streaked through the air, drilling its way through the tree and then into a boulder behind it. Menma gaped at the damage before looking back at Yugao.

"So, just make my chakra grind against the blade?" Menma asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's actually a pretty high level skill, so it'll take you a while to get it."

Menma held his kunai up, streaming his chakra into it then trying to follow her instructions. However, while her chakra had come out looking like spikes racing along the blade, his looked rounded and moved much slower. He grit his teeth, trying to force it to work but it didn't change. After a moment, he threw it but the kunai went no deeper than if he had thrown one without his chakra.

"Man, that's hard," Menma said.

"Like I said, that technique is pretty high level," Yugao said. "If you were able to do it first try I'd be having you teach me. The technique requires a lot of chakra control, the more you have, the easier it is and the faster you can start it. Once you get the technique itself down, you can also extend the chakra shroud it creates, turning the chakra into a sort of extension for the blade."

Menma nodded, just as his clone released its jutsu and knowledge of basic puppet techniques filled his head. He extended a finger and a chakra thread that was extremely wide and easily visible shot out to the kunai and pulled it back to him with a twitch of his finger.

"Not bad," Yugao said. "However, you'll need to refine your chakra for that as well because the threads are supposed to be too thin to see."

"I know," Menma sighed holding up the kunai.

He channeled his chakra into it again and again when he threw it it failed to go very deep into the tree.

"You'd better be getting back," Yugao said.

Menma nodded and ran toward the trees, waving back at them.

* * *

Menma leaned back and groaned. The other teams had all been picked up by their jonin. All except them.

"Patience Menma," Sasuke said. "He'll show up eventually."

"Yes but he's so late already," Sakura said. "Why? I don't get it."

"And you think we do?" Menma asked. "Maybe it's some kind of test."

"I doubt it," Sakura said.

"Well it doesn't make a difference either way," Sasuke said. "Just be patient. He'll get here when he gets here."

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open and a jonin with silver hair spiked up and to the left and his forehead protector pulled down over his left eye stepped through, looking around at them.

"It's about time," Menma groaned. "What kept you?"

"Shut up Menma!" Sakura snapped. "Don't be so rude! I'm sorry Sensei. He's usually not like this."

Menma blinked. She was right. He was starting to act like Naruto again. He looked over at Sasuke who simply sat in silence, watching the jonin.

"I'm sorry," the jonin said. "I got sidetracked a bit."

"It's alright," Menma sighed. "Sorry for being rude. What are we doing first?"

"First, we're getting out of this classroom," the jonin said.

He turned walking away and they all followed. After a few minutes, they reached a spot overlooking most of the village and the jonin leaned against the railing facing the steps where the others sat down. Sasuke sat in front with Sakura off to his left and a little behind him where she could stare without him seeing her, and Menma sat off to the side, watching Kakashi.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," the jonin suggested.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "What are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate," the jonin offered. "Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you go first," Menma suggested. "That way we see how it's supposed to work."

"Me?" the jonin asked. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name," Sakura muttered.

"Okay, your turn," Kakashi said nodding to Menma. "You on the right, you first."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "My name is Menma Uzumaki. I's a shinobi originally from a group of survivors from the Uzumaki clan, however, when they sent me here to find Naruto Uzumaki and invite him to come back to the rest of his clan, they were attacked by rogue shinobi while I was away, resulting in all of their deaths, and ending in me entering the academy here so I could be recognized as a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. The things I like include training, being around friends, and...My hobbies are kind of the same really. Let's see...what do I dislike? Oh, that's easy. I dislike people who treat others like garbage without even getting to know them or considering how the people they pick on may feel. I dislike people who hurt my friends. And I hate seeing people be treated like a monster for something that's not their fault. As for my dreams, someday, I'm going to become Hokage so that I can earn respect and...or...maybe it's not. If I did that..."

"It's alright Menma," Kakashi said. "That's good enough."

Menma nodded, suddenly unsure. Sasuke looked over at him, concerned, but keeping his face neutral.

"Alright, next?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said proudly. "What I like...I mean the person I like, is..." she rested her head on hers hands, looking over at Sasuke. "My hobby is..." she trailed off, giggling. "My dream for the future is..." she looked at Sasuke again and squealed into her hands.

Menma rolled his eyes inside his mask as Kakashi said, "And, what do you hate?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but her voice died in her throat. she blinked in surprise before staring at the ground, looking almost sad.

"Um...being picked at by my parents, I guess," Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up a couple of centimeters before he turned to Sasuke.

"Last one," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "A little while ago, I'd have given a speech about having someone I want to destroy. However, that's changed. I hate traitors. My hobbies are to train, and to grow strong. I like to win. As for my dream for the future, it's...complicated. There's someone I have to find, in order to...discuss, a few of his actions with him. However, I'm not actually sure how the discussion will go."

Menma stared at him for a moment before looking to Kakashi, who nodded.

"Very well," Kakashi nodded. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Menma asked. "Assassination? Bandits? Village defenses?"

"Not exactly," Kakashi said. "It's a survival exercise."

"What type?" Sasuke asked.

"Of the twenty seven graduates that just left the academy, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin," Kakashi said. "The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a pass-fail make-it-or-break-it test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent."

"But, wait, if we still have to pass your test to become Genin, what was the graduation test for?" Menma asked.

"Oh that," Kakashi said. "That was just to select candidates who might become Genin...or not."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"That's how it is," Kakashi said. "I decided whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

"How will we know where the training spot is?" Menma asked.

"It's the Third Training Ground," Kakashi said. "It has the village's memorial stone there."

Menma nodded. He knew the place. It was where Tenzo and Yugao trained him. Sasuke nodded as well, also seeming to know the place. Sakura looked confused.

"Oh, also, you should skip breakfast tomorrow," Kakashi said. "Otherwise, you'll puke."

And with that, he left.

"That sounds horrible," Sakura said.

"Probably," Menma nodded. "I know what he's talking about. Do you two?"

"I do," Sasuke nodded.

"I don't," Sakura said. "Will you show me Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke said. "I have other matters to attend to. Menma can show you."

Sakura sighed but nodded.

"Alright then," Sakura sighed. "Lead the way Menma."

Menma nodded and stood. Then, he turned, leaping along the buildings, Sakura following close behind him. After a few minutes, he landed in the training ground and Sakura landed beside him, looking away.

"This is where we're supposed to meet him," Menma said. "Think you can find it on your own tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "Thank you Menma."

"You're welcome," Menma nodded. "Now, I have to get home. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he left, heading home.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bells

Menma walked into the training ground at the same time as Sasuke and Sakura, all meeting up in front of the three wooden posts standing opposite the memorial stone.

"So, how late do you think he'll be?" Menma asked.

"Hopefully not at all," Sasuke said, taking his backpack off and setting it on the ground.

"I agree," Sakura said dropping her satchel.

Menma nodded in agreement, taking his own pack off then setting it beside Sasuke's and lying down, resting his back on it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no point in waiting on our feet," Menma said. "It'll just make our feet sore and use more energy if he's late, and if he's on time, I'll stand up."

After a moment, Sakura sat down and Sasuke sighed, following suit.

"I suppose that makes sense," Sasuke sighed.

And so, they waited. After the first hour, the sun was above the horizon. Another hour ticked by. Then another.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura finally spoke up.

"Morning everyone," Kakashi said. "Ready for your first day?"

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

"Well a black kat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, pointing back over his shoulder. "Well, let's get started."

He walked over to the posts and set a timer on the middle one.

"Here we go," Kakashi said pressing the switch at the top then holding up a pair of bells. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is too it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

Menma narrowed his eyes. That was the reason for not eating.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us, how come there are only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way, at least one of you ends up tied to a post and is ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi said smiling. "That one goes back to the academy."

They all stared at him. He had said it so kindly and nonchalantly, as though it was some unimportant detail.

"Of course, all three of you can flunk out too," Kakashi reminded them. "You can use any weapon, including Shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are way to dangerous Sensei," Sakura gasped.

"Try to remember you're speaking to a jonin," Menma said. "If he couldn't handle three kids straight out of the Academy with a few pointy stars, he'd be dead by now. However, I will agree that the weapons are dangerous. If we're not careful, we could seriously hurt ourselves."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura demanded.

"I've been a ninja longer than you, even if I am young," Menma said. "I've been wounded by kunai before. I'd rather not repeat that experience."

"Then just be careful with your knives!" Sakura snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Menma said. "Since we're fighting a jonin, we'll have to try and work together. Then we can worry about who doesn't get a bell later. So, while we do this, be careful not to hit each other with your weapons. We're not as experienced at combat as Kakashi Sensei so it's more likely that one of us will be hurt during this. I doubt we'll even manage to take the bells at all by force."

"Agreed," Sasuke nodded. "Don't hit each other. Simple enough. You want to lead Menma?"

"After you Sasuke," Menma grinned.

"You're the better fighter," Sasuke said.

"I'll go," Sakura offered.

They both turned to look at her then at each other.

"Ready," Kakashi said. "Start."

Instantly, Sakura charged at him, jumping and punching at him. He leaned out of the way, allowing her to pass him before reaching out to grab her ankle. Just before he reached her, he crouched, Sasuke's foot flashing over his head. Menma hurled several shuriken at Kakashi but his hand on that side flashed up, fingers slipping into the holes in the middle, catching them. Then, he spun, punching at Sasuke with that hand, forcing Sasuke to leap back. Menma sprinted forward, jumping and kicking at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked it and Naruto flipped, kicking downward at Kakashi. Kakashi caught the kick and spun, hurling Menma away before reaching into his ninja tool pouch as Sakura and Sasuke charged. Both skidded to a stop, waiting to see what weapon he would draw. Kakashi had already dropped the shuriken to the ground, and now he pulled a book out of his pouch. All three Genin stared at him.

"Wha...you're going to read a book while we fight you?" Menma snorted.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. "With your weak attacks, it won't matter if I'm reading or not."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi and he caught Sasuke's first strike, spinning and hurling him into Sakura, both of them crashing to the ground. Menma charged at Kakashi again, punching at him. Kakashi caught the punch and Menma spun, kicking at him. Kakashi dropped to a crouch and Menma flipped, kicking at him. Kakashi swatted Naruto's foot away with his book before jumping and kicking at him. Menma managed to spin, forcing himself to the ground and under the kick then leapt at Kakashi, punching at him. However, before he could reach him, Kakashi vanished. Menma stopped, looking around. Kakashi was simply gone.

"Menma look out!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

He looked back to see Kakashi behind him, fingers clasped over his book in the Tiger hand seal.

"Too late," Kakashi said, driving his hands forward. "Konoha Secret Technique, Thousand Years of Death!"

Kakashi's fingers found their mark in Menma's rear and Menma shouted in pain, leaping away from Kakashi, launching himself into the river nearby.

"Now then, where was I?" Kakashi said to himself, opening his book back up.

"What kind of cheap move was that?" Sasuke demanded, turning to face Kakashi.

"What, the Thousand Years of Death?" Kakashi asked. "Quite effective wasn't it?"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, sprinting forward, leaping and kicking at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked it with his book and Sasuke caught the front of his flak, spinning himself around Kakashi, getting Kakashi moving before landing on his feet and hurling Kakashi at Sakura. Sakura grinned, stepping forward and punching at him. However, before she could hit him, he flipped, using the book to knock her fist aside then grabbed her by the back of the dress, flipping and hurling her into the air. As she fell, Menma dragged himself out of the water.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Menma shouted. "We're not finished yet!"

Kakashi turned to face Menma just in time for Sasuke to kick off of his shoulder and catch Sakura, landing behind Kakashi and sprinting away from him.

"You made me drop my guard to save Sakura," Kakashi noted. "Very good. That was pretty quick thinking."

"Thank you," Menma grinned. "Now try this one."

Suddenly, a dozen shadow clones burst out of the water, all of them hurling ten shuriken each. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and hurled his book into the air before drawing a pair of kunai, knocking the shuriken out of the air. A moment later, the clones all landed on the surface of the water and sprinted forward, Menma joining them.

"Where on Earth did he learn that?" Kakashi wondered.

Suddenly, another Menma grabbed Kakashi from behind, reaching for the bells as the clones leapt forward to attack Kakashi. At the last second, Kakashi reached over his shoulder, grabbing the Menma on his back and using him as a shield at the same time as taking the bells back from him. Then, he disappeared as the Menma he had shielded himself with exploded into smoke.

"Damn," Menma growled. "So close."

He sighed and looked to the side, a flash of silver catching his eye. He stared at the bell on the ground then grinned behind his mask.

"No fucking shit," Menma grinned. "What luck. A bell, lying on the ground below a tree. That's not suspicious at all."

He grinned and looked around. Then, he held out a hand. A chakra thread shot out of his finger to the bell and he tugged, the bell flying into his palm as the chakra thread faded. Then, a twitch up snare shot up from just in front of the bell and Menma grinned, turning and walking away from the tree. Sakura and Sasuke jogged over as he did and he tossed the bell to Sakura.

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"Because me and Sasuke have the best chance of taking it by force," Menma said. "So we'll get the other then decide which of the two of us gets it."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura did as well. Menma took Sakura's hand and placed a small storage seal on her palm, then set the bell on it and sealed it. Sakura nodded and the three of them spread out to look for Kakashi. As they did, Menma slipped into a thick bush, sending a clone out ahead before turning and silently making his way through the trees after the others. After a few minutes, he found Sasuke, tailing him silently. Before long, however, Sakura screamed. Menma swore, readying himself to go to her rescue, but stopped. If he had already gotten to Sakura and put her out of commission one way or the other, he'd be after Sasuke. But then again, he couldn't exactly leave Sakura. He growled in annoyance, knowing it was a trap, but all the same he took off at a run, heading after Sakura.

After a few minutes, he dropped into a clearing where Sakura was on her knees, hugging herself and sobbing. He looked around carefully for Kakashi, then sprinted forward to Sakura. He shook her shoulder but she didn't react. Genjutsu. he remembered Itachi teaching him to break it and made the Seal of Confrontation, channeling his chakra into her, breaking the jutsu.

"W...Wha...Menma?" Sakura breathed. "It was...It was a genjutsu?"

"Yes," Menma nodded. "Let me see the seal."

She held her hand up but the seal was empty.

"Shit," Menma sighed. "He got it. Alright. He'll be going after Sasuke next. Let's go."

Sakura nodded and followed Menma as he sprinted through the trees, heading straight to the clearing where he had left Sasuke. Just as they arrived, Sasuke exhaled a massive fireball at Kakashi. Menma and Sakura sprinted forward but stopped a short distance away.

"Well, he did say go all out," Menma sighed.

Just then, a pair of hands burst out of the ground, grabbing Sasuke's ankles then dragging him downward until he was buried up to his neck. Kakashi rose out of the ground behind him and Menma began to make hand seals.

"Hold your breath Sasuke," Menma said.

Menma inhaled, pulling his mask off to the side just enough to use the jutsu, but not enough to blow his cover as Kakashi turned toward him. he moved to jump away just as chakra threads attached themselves to his wrists and ankles, holding him in place. Then, Menma exhaled, a stream of high-pressured water blasting out of his mouth. It crashed into Kakashi, blasting him away before losing power and hitting Sasuke in the face, weakening the ground around Sasuke as well. Then, Menma slid his mask back into place and ran over to Sasuke, pulling him out of the ground.

"You used a Water Style jutsu to get me away from Sasuke at the same time as making rescuing him easier," Kakashi said. "I would love to know who trained you. They were very skilled."

Menma smirked, nodding.

"I agree," Menma nodded. "He would most likely be honored to hear you say that."

Kakashi smiled before disappearing.

"Alright," Menma said. "Let's go find our Sensei again. We're running out of time and are once again bell free."

Sasuke nodded and they turned, sprinting back to the main training ground. Just as they stepped out of the trees, the timer went off and Kakashi, who was standing beside it, shut it off.

"Time's up," Kakashi said. "And I have both of my bells again. So, it looks like you all fail."

"Darn," Menma sighed. "We were close."

"You were," Kakashi agreed. "Tell you what. Because you came so close, I'll give you an extension. You can try again after lunch. However, the one among you who did the worst is not going to eat."

Menma smiled behind his mask and nodded.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Please come stand against this pole."

"Wha...but...aw," Sakura groaned walking over and standing against the pole.

Kakashi tied her to it then turned to the other two.

"I'm impressed by your teamwork, you two," Kakashi said. "Keep it up, and you may just get those bells after all."

Kakashi walked past them, stopping in front of the memorial stone.

"The names of my best friends are engraved on this stone," Kakashi said.

"They're the names of heroes who died during the Great Shinobi Wars, right?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "And from the Nine-tails attack on the Leaf. Alright. I'm going to get some lunch for myself. You two had better eat quickly. However, if either of you feeds Sakura, the one who does, immediately fails. And then he and Sakura will not be heading to the academy. They will be removed from the program. you will be unwelcome as Leaf Village shinobi, and you will never be allowed to try again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Menma nodded.

"Completely," Sasuke said.

"Absolutely," Sakura agreed. "They eat, I don't. Understood."

"Alright then," Kakashi said. "I'll be back in an hour."

And with that, he left with the Body Flicker Technique. Menma opened his lunch, pulling his mask off to the side enough to get food into his mouth and eating about a quarter quickly as Sasuke ate slowly, then stood, turning to face Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to be able to fight as a team, and she's no good to us if she's falling over from hunger," Menma said. "Here. Eat."

He held out a clump of rice with his chopsticks and Sakura reached out, eating it. However, the moment she did, a massive explosion launched the food out of Menma's hands as smoke shot into the air in front of Sakura. Menma turned, holding up a hand as it suddenly cleared and Kakashi glared at him.

"You!" Kakashi seethed. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the consequences."

He made several hand seals and the sky above them grew dark with storm clouds, lightning flashing through them. Menma's eyes widened. That was some jutsu he was cooking up.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked.

Menma gulped. He couldn't take Kakashi alone. Maybe not even with Sasuke. But he was not dying without putting up a fight. Not again.

"Yeah," Menma said. "You can make all the rules you want, and you can threaten me with anything. But like I said before, I care about my friends. So no matter what may happen to me, I'll never abandon them, whether they're being held by the enemy or tied to a post and refused lunch, I'm going to help them. It's just who I am. So if you want to kick me out and stop me being a ninja, then fine. Go ahead. But don't punish them. I broke the rules. Punish me."

"What?" Sakura gasped. "No! You can't punish him! I'm the one that got myself tied to the pole, it's my fault! Punish me."

"It's my fault," Sasuke said. "I could have stopped him and I chose not to. Therefor the punishment is mine to bear."

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "You all want to be punished together for Menma's transgression?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Kakashi snarled before smiling as the clouds began to part. "You pass."

"Excuse me?" Menma blinked.

"You...pass," Kakashi said slowly. "You're the first group to succeed."

"But, wait, how'd we pass?" Sakura asked.

"The other teams all did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap," Kakashi said. "They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But, those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

Menma grinned behind his mask. He was starting to like Kakashi. He could see by the other's faces that they did too.

"The exercise is over," Kakashi declared. "Everyone passes. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow."

Menma grinned, drawing a kunai and cutting Sakura free. She sighed in relief, stretching her muscles and Menma put his kunai away.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Let's go get something halfway decent for lunch, hm?"

Menma grinned and they all left the training ground, heading into town to eat.

* * *

Read and review. **_This story will not be updated again until I have at least one review from ten different people(or from guests) suggesting pairings._** ** _So far, I have one. So, nine more._**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

I'm Still Here

Menma stepped into the Hokage's office with the rest of his team and Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Welcome," Hiruzen greeted. "Congratulations on passing the exam. That's actually very impressive. However, I'm afraid that you original C-class mission must be put on hold."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"It would seem that a certain group of rogue shinobi is currently ransacking Uzushiogakure," Hiruzen said.

Menma tensed. That was the name of the Uzumaki clan's village, if memory served.

"Is it the group that wiped out my family?" Menma asked.

"Most likely," Hiruzen nodded. "We don't know what they're after, but they seem determined to find it. Our ANBU reported there were twelve."

"That's not a lot of information," Kakashi said. "Do we know anything about them?"

"A little," Hiruzen nodded. "Sho yourself."

Two ANBU stepped out of the shadows to the group's left and knelt. Menma looked and his eyes widened. Tenzo and Yugao.

"Tell them what you told me," Hiruzen said.

"Three days ago, the Hidden Leaf sensed a strange chakra in Uzushiogakure," Yugao said. "We were sent to investigate and when we arrived, we found the rogue shinobi attempting to break through a barrier around the village's main temple's ruins. They were unsuccessful, but they didn't look to be giving up any time soon."

"And you want us to go?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Hiruzen said. "I don't. But I suspect Menma may be able to get through the barrier and we need to investigate the source of the chakra. So I'm sending you along with Team Eight."

"Team Eight?" Kakashi asked. "I see. Very well. When do we leave?"

"Immediately," Hiruzen said. "Team Eight will meet you at the gate. And Kakashi, just so you're aware, this mission is labeled as A-rank. However, we don't know the strength of the rogue shinobi. To be able to take down a group of Uzumaki, they would need to be strong. Be ready for a nasty fight. Even if you have to flee, your top priority is getting Menma to the barrier so that he can go inside, if I'm correct. Menma, if you cannot get through, retreat."

"Understood," Menma nodded.

Hiruzen nodded and waved his hand, dismissing them. Menma's team left and Menma closed the door, Yugao placing a silencing seal for him. Menma pulled his mask off and turned to Hiruzen.

"Alright, now what's actually going on?" Naruto asked.

"The rogue shinobi are actually trying to breach a barrier around Uzushiogakure's temple," Hiruzen said. "However, the rogue shinobi are chunin at best. Somewhere in the temple, something, or someone, erected the barrier when our ANBU reached the temple to keep them out. The ANBU sent a message about it and I sent these two to investigate."

"When we arrived, there were rogue shinobi attempting to breach the barrier and no sign of the ANBU," Tenzo said. "Either the rogue shinobi took them down, or whatever created the barrier did. Either way, you'll need to be careful. While the shinobi don't seem strong, they could be either hiding their power, or there could be something else in that village."

Naruto nodded and pulled his mask back on.

"On the plus side, maybe while I'm there I can learn all kinds of new jutsu from my village," Menma grinned. "Gotta go."

Yugao undid her seal and Menma left, catching up to the others outside.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Lord Hokage wanted to speak with me about what I'm going to do in the temple," Menma said.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi said. "Let's go meet up with the others and get going."

They all nodded and headed to the gate, finding Team Eight waiting. Shino was standing off to the side, silent as always, and Kurenai was looking impatient as she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Menma, however, had his attention drawn by something else. Kiba was standing off to the side with Hinata. Judging from their expressions, it wasn't your typical friendly chat.

"Hey Hinata," Menma smiled, landing beside her.

She smiled at him happily.

"Told you I'd be around," Menma smiled. "Hello Kiba."

"Hey Menma," Kiba said, halfway dismissing him, halfway disgruntled that he had cut in on their conversation. "Anyway, Hinata, I get that you miss Naruto, and I get that you want to believe he's still around, but I just think it's a bad idea to keep this idea that his ghost is protecting you in your head. Ghosts aren't real. And Naruto would have gone to Heaven by now. Or...maybe-"

"Don't say that!" Hinata snapped. "Naruto would never..."

"Naruto is closer than you think, Kiba," Menma said. "And what's wrong with her being in love with someone who's not around anymore?"

"Nothing," Kiba said. "Nothing. I understand that. It's just-"

"Time to go you three!" Kakashi called out.

"We're coming!" Menma responded. "Look, just drop it, alright? You don't know for sure if Naruto's gone or still here, so you have no right to tell Hinata he's gone."

Kiba stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Alright," Kiba sighed. "Fine. Let's just go."

Menma nodded and the three of them ran after the others, catching up after a minute. Menma fell behind, taking up the rear. As they ran, Kiba kept glancing at Hinata. Menma tried to ignore it the same way he was trying not to stare, but both were increasingly difficult as they travelled. After a few hours, they stopped for a lunch break and Menma decided to do something he probably shouldn't and created a clone who hid in the trees above them when they stopped. Menma sat down with his team, allowing Kiba to think he and Hinata had some privacy. In reality, Menma's clone was in the tree above them to listen in.

"Hinata, listen, about what I said earlier," Kiba began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, and I shouldn't have told you Naruto might go to Hell. I was wrong."

"It's alright," Hinata said. "You were just trying to help me."

"I would always help you, Hinata," Kiba said. "Anything you need, you can just ask me. I mean it. Anything."

"Thank you Kiba," Hinata said hugging him.

He hugged her back, smiling. However, as Menma's clone watched, Kiba held onto Hinata for a bit longer than was necessary. Even when Hinata tried to pull away. Finally she managed to extract herself from his arms and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Kiba said, scratching the back of his head. "Dogs are really affectionate."

Menma's clone rolled his eyes. God Kiba was laying it on thick. And Menma did not like it.

"It's alright," Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata?" Kiba said after a minute.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, finishing her lunch and putting the garbage in her back pack.

"I was wondering, when we get back, do you want to get something to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I am human so of course I'm going to need to eat eventually," Hinata said, respectfully dodging his question.

"Well, yes," Kiba nodded, missing the fact that she was too nice to just turn him down. "But, I meant, do you want to go get something to eat with me. As a date."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Sorry Kiba. I promised my little sister I'd help her learn to cook when I got back."

"Well, after that then," Kiba said.

"Um..." Hinata trailed off, trying to think of an excuse to not.

Menma's clone released its jutsu and Menma's eyes widened as the memories reached him. He looked to Sasuke, who looked over at them, then smirked back at Menma.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke said. "Can we get moving? I'm getting impatient. I want to get this over with. Me and Sakura have a date when we get back."

Sakura began to choke on her rice ball instantly and Kakashi raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Time to go everyone!"

Menma packed his things up as Hinata and Kiba walked over.

"Well, just think about it, alright?" Kiba asked.

"Um, okay," Hinata nodded.

Menma swallowed hard, forcing his annoyance down and pulling his back pack on. He stared at the ground. Why was he so mad? It's not like Hinata cared about him as Menma any more than Kiba. She loved Naruto. And that wasn't going to change at all.

"What was that about?" Menma asked as Hinata reached him.

"He...he wants to go on a date with me," Hinata said.

"Oh?" Menma asked. "Is that bad?"

"Well...it's just...what if he's right?" Hinata asked. "What if Naruto is gone?"

"Don't think like that," Menma said. "I thought you could feel him with you."

"I can sometimes," Hinata nodded. "But...even if he is...he's...gone."

They were on the move again by now, Hinata and Menma having fallen back a bit from the others. Kiba was constantly glancing back at them, less than pleased that Menma was alone with Hinata.

"So, what are you going to do?" Menma asked.

"I don't know," Hinata sighed. "I...don't want to move on. But, Naruto's not coming back. He can't. No one can return from the dead. And, Kiba's sweet. And he cares about me. But...I don't know if I actually like him or not. What should I do?"

"I...I think...you should do whatever would make you happiest," Menma said. "But, maybe you should try talking to Naruto. See if you can get him to tell you what he wants."

"I have," Hinata said. "I've tried to talk to him every night. But he never talks back. And it's not the first time Kiba's asked me on a date."

"I see," Menma said. "Well, maybe you should try one last time tonight. If he responds, ask him what you should do. If he doesn't, then follow your heart."

Hinata nodded, looking doubtful.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Menma asked.

"Sure," Hinata said.

"The real reason we're going to Uzushiogakure is because Lord Hokage thinks that there might be someone inside the temple," Menma said. "The barrier wasn't there until after the rogue shinobi arrived. But there's no way anyone's been living in Uzushiogakure. Lord Hokage believes that this may be some kind of spirit. If he's right, that would mean that something about Uzushiogakure makes spirits stronger, maybe make them able to manifest more easily in our world."

"Really?" Hinata gasped, staring at him. "So then...Naruto might..."

"We might need to be a little closer than right now, but yeah," Menma said. "Naruto might actually be able to manifest himself."

Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed, then smiled.

"I hope so," Hinata said. "There are so many things I want to say to him."

Menma smiled. Then, he looked to Kiba, who narrowed his eyes at him before turning away. They travelled in silence for a while, only stopping again when the sun was below the horizon. They set up camp and Menma volunteered for first watch. The others all went to bed and Menma spread a dozen clones throughout the trees to keep watch before he took up his post to wait for Hinata. Finally, sometime around midnight, she silently left her tent, heading into the trees. Menma followed, finding her in a clearing with a million flowers in it. She was on her knees, head bowed and eyes closed, clasping her hands in front of herself as she spoke.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "If you're there, please talk to me. I...I don't know what to do. I miss you. I miss you so much. I never got to tell you the truth. Please."

Menma silently stopped behind her, taking his mask off and setting it aside, then used a transformation jutsu to change his clothes back to his orange jumpsuit. Then, he stepped out.

"Hinata," he said.

She spun, staring at him in shock and awe. Then, she stood, legs trembling, and beginning forward. He frowned, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said. "I never meant to hurt you."

She stopped in front of him and reached out, wanting to touch him, to see if he was solid, but afraid, as though doing so might make him disappear. He reached up, taking her hand and putting it on his cheek. She smiled, tears flooding down her face before stepping forward, hugging him and sobbing into his chest.

"It's alright Hinata," Naruto smiled. "I'm here. I'm still here."

"You...you never answered," Hinata sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I tried, but it was hard for me. It's a long way from the spirit world to here."

He winced. He hated lying to her. He wanted to tell her the truth. But he couldn't.

"Have you been watching?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I have," Naruto smiled. "I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain."

"It's alright," Hinata smiled. "But...what should I do about Kiba?"

"I...I can't tell you that Hinata," Naruto said. "I can't make your decision for you."

"But...I don't know what to do," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "You're so kind, and sweet. You don't want to hurt Kiba, you don't want to hurt anyone. Whatever choice you make, I'll agree with."

"No matter what?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'll wait for you forever, if I have to. I'll wait for you to join me on the other side. Although, you better not do it anytime soon. And if you decide to be with Kiba, then I'll watch over you, and make sure the two of you are happy."

"Wait, you mean, we can be together after death?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But you can't join me yet. If you take your own life you'll go to hell. And you have to give it your all to be the best you can in the mean time."

"But, then I can be with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "If you do, you and I can be together in the afterlife."

Hinata smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Okay," Hinata smiled.

"Alright," Naruto said. "But, you know, Menma cares about you too."

"He does?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Very much."

Hinata's face betrayed her guilt and sadness.

"Hey," Naruto smiled. "Don't be like that. Thing's will be fine. You'll see."

Hinata smiled and nodded, before blushing a bit and staring at the ground.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I...I never got to tell you..." Hinata trailed off.

"You can do it now, if you want," Naruto smiled.

Hinata looked at him, unsure, then smiled and nodded.

"N-Naruto...I've always been afraid, and nervous. But, when I saw you, you were always so brave and determined. And no matter how anyone treated you, you always tried your hardest. And, whenever I was bullied, you were always there to stand up for me, even though you got beat up for it. I never got the chance to thank you before. And I was never able to tell you the truth. I was always too afraid of you rejecting me, and too worried that you loved Sakura instead. But...I love you, Naruto. I love you with all my heart. And I'll wait as long as I have to in order to be with you again."

Naruto smiled, his body going numb as warmth spread through him. How had he never noticed Hinata before?

"U-Um...N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto smiled.

"U-Um...c-can I...k-k-kiss you?" Hinata asked, face bright red.

Naruto paused. He wanted to kiss her. But he also wanted to be with her as Menma, not just have her waiting for what she thought was a ghost until they died. Maybe, he could tell her the truth. Sasuke already knew who he was. What harm would it do if Hinata knew too? He pushed the thought aside. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. Maybe someday, but for now, he had to stay dead.

"Of course," Naruto smiled finally.

Hinata smiled, swallowing hard and slowly leaning toward him. He leaned in as well, meeting her halfway. The moment their lips met, his head went completely light. Hinata sighed, arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her back. Naruto felt Hinata pouring every ounce of love she had for him into it, so he did the same. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours. Finally, they pulled away to breathe and Hinata giggled upon seeing he was breathing as hard as she was.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I didn't know ghosts needed to breathe," Hinata smiled.

"It's more habit than anything," Naruto smiled, leaning forward and kissing her again, more gently this time.

She kissed him back happily. After a couple of minutes, he finally pulled away. Reaching up and removing her arms from around his neck, kissing her palms.

"I have to go now," he said. "It might be a while before I can talk to you again."

"It's alright," Hinata smiled. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

Naruto smiled and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, kissing him back. Then, before she had the chance to open her eyes again, he used the Body Flicker Technique to get back to his mask, releasing the transformation jutsu on his clothes and pulling his mask on. Then, he walked out of the trees.

"What are you doing out here?" Menma asked.

"I was talking to Naruto," Hinata smiled, tears in her eyes again.

"How'd it go?" Menma asked, smiling behind his mask.

"Better than I ever dreamed," Hinata smiled. "He was so real. I could actually touch him. It was like he was alive again. I got to tell him how I feel and...I even got to kiss him."

She blushed and Menma's smile widened.

"That's great," he smiled. "Did you ask him for advice?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "He said that he's waiting for me on the other side. And that he'll support me and watch over me no matter what I decide, but that he can't make the choice for me. And...he also told me that you have feelings for me as well."

"I see," Menma said. "Sounds like he's got a bit of a big mouth."

"Yes," Hinata laughed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew that you were still in love with Naruto," Menma said. "I knew that no matter what I did, I could never compare to him for you. So I didn't try. I spent my time trying to help you cheer up. And I spent my time trying to find a way to reunite you with him."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"While it's true that our loved ones watch over us, it's...rare, that they actually find a way to manifest themselves," Menma said. "I've been searching every scroll I can get my hands on for a way to bring the dead back to life, or to at the very least allow someone to talk to the spirits of their dead loved ones. i haven't found anything. But it seems that something about Uzushiogakure made that pointless."

"He said we wouldn't be able to see each other for a while after this," Hinata said.

"Maybe it is extremely difficult to cross over to see you," Menma suggested. "Maybe he needs to rest so he can do it again."

Hinata nodded before walking over, hugging him. He hugged her back and she tightened her grip.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Thank you for everything you've been doing. And thank you for convincing me to try again. You were right. I'm going to wait for Naruto. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Menma smiled as she pulled back. "I already knew that. But, Hinata, we have to consider the face that, once that barrier falls in Uzushiogakure, and once we find out what is going on there, there may not be any way for you to see Naruto again.

"I know," Hinata said. "But that's alright. I can still wait."

Menma nodded and turned to walk away.

"We'd better get back before anyone notices we're gone," Menma said. "They might get the wrong idea."

Hinata blushed but nodded and they made their way back to camp, arriving to find Sasuke sitting beside the fire pit, glowing coals slowly warming two cups of instant ramen. Hinata blushed again as he grinned at the two of them, but went into her tent, closing it. Menma sat beside Sasuke and slipped his mask off, grinning.

"So, what did I miss?" Sasuke asked.

"She got to talk to Naruto again, straight from the spirit world," Menma grinned.

"Risky business summoning spirits," Sasuke said.

"But worth it," Menma said, pulling it back on. "She finally got to tell him how she felt and even got to kiss him."

A grin split Sasuke's face instantly and Menma pushed him lightly.

"Good for her," Sasuke chuckled. "It's about time. So, what's going to happen now?"

"Now she's going to wait for him," Menma said. "So for now, we focus on the mission."

Sasuke nodded handing Menma the ramen cup then picking up the second and beginning to eat. Menma pulled the mask off to the side, eating his ramen.

"I'll take watch from here," Sasuke said. "You rest up. You'll need your strength if whatever's in that temple decides it wants a fight."

Menma nodded, finishing his ramen then heading to bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

First Mission

Menma stared at the rogue ninja. They were all standing in a group, firing jutsu after jutsu at the barrier. But the barrier blocked everything. The barrier was a massive dome made out of sealing script ever few hundred meters, reaching up from a seal circle on the ground. The barrier stretched about three hundred feet in the air and about a thousand feet across. In the middle was a ruined temple that actually looked pretty intact compared to the ruins of the rest of the village. Every time a jutsu hit the barrier, it sent ripples across the barrier, seemingly in mid air, similar to a stone hitting the water. Then, the ripples faded and the barrier was back to normal.

"That's some barrier," Kakashi said. "Those are some pretty high level jutsu they're hitting it with."

"I agree," Menma nodded. "Let's put a stop to it."

Kakashi nodded and they all spread out around the rogue ninja, closing in slowly. Then, when they were all ready, they stepped out of cover. The rogue shinobi all turned toward them and began to laugh, drawing an assortment of weapons.

"Only two jonin?" one of them laughed. "That's it? That's so insulting."

"And a bunch of kids," another added. "Genin, I'd bet. How pathetic."

"Why are you trying to get into the temple?" Menma asked.

"Because," another laughed. "There's treasure in there. And our master said-"

"Shut up!" the first snapped.

"Yes boss," the third said.

"Master?" Kakashi asked. "And who might that be?"

"None of your business," the leader snarled. "You're all going to die here. Tek, Jet, handle the jonin. I'll take the kid with the mask. The rest of you, kill the men. The chicks are yours to enjoy as you want. Including the jonin if you can make her behave."

"You really think you can just openly state that you're going to rape my friends and get away with it?" Menma snarled.

"Yeah," the leader chuckled, spinning his poleax. "I do. What are you gonna do about it?"

Menma created a dozen clones who all drew a pair of kunai each and charged at the leader. The leader laughed, crouching and readying himself. However, before they could reach him, Menma appeared beside him, slamming his hand into the man's side. A paralysis seal spread outward from his palm, covering the man and keeping him immobile. The clones instantly charged the others.

"I'll be back for you," Menma hissed in the man's ear. "Don't worry. Your death will hurt."

Two of the rogue ninja, one armed with a sword shaped like a blade off a windmill shuriken, and the other with a pair of swords with blades shaped like giant kunai blades, destroyed the clones after them instantly and charged at Kakashi and Kurenai. Jet and Tek. The rest of the clones lasted a little longer before being destroyed.

"Well well, looks like the kid's not to strong after all," one of the others, this one armed with a tomahawk in each hand, snickered. "Alright. Let's go."

Menma drew a pair of kunai, crouching and readying himself. Suddenly, the largest of the rogue shinobi, a man with a square jaw and a body made out of ninety percent muscle, was in the air over Naruto. Before he could crush Naruto with one of his massive fists, Sasuke leapt into the air, kicking the man backward into the barrier, the man hitting it like a wall and sliding to the ground.

"Thanks," Menma grinned.

Sasuke nodded as the rest of the shinobi sprinted past. Sasuke moved to fight the behemoth he had already kicked and Naruto turned, finding two sprinting at him. One was wielding a katana and the other held only a pair of kunai. Menma grinned, flipping over the sword and spun, slashing at the swordsman. The other shinobi blocked it and Menma flipped, kicking the man in the top of the head, slamming him into the ground. Then, Menma spun, blocking the sword and slashing at the shinobi. The shinobi caught his arm and swung him into the air. As he did, the other shinobi stood and Menma flipped, planting his feet in the swordsman's back, shoving him into the other. Both fell to the ground then pushed themselves up as Menma readied himself.

"Fire style, Giant Fireball Jutsu!" the shinobi with the kunai snarled before exhaling the fireball.

Naruto leapt over the fireball and spun, looking at them just as the swordsman grinned.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" the shinobi shouted, firing a massive blast of compressed wind straight up into Menma.

It exploded and launched him into the air. As he fell, he flipped, beginning to make hand seals.

"My turn," Menma snarled before pulling his mask to the side. "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

He fired a blast of his own wind chakra at the pair, blasting them and forming a crater, also cushioning his landing. As he landed, the swordsman stood, sprinting at him, sword raised. Menma spun, sweeping the sword aside with his kunai then split the man up the front with the other. The man staggered a few steps before collapsing. As he did, Menma noticed something. The man had a mask with a hood on the back of his flak. Menma cut it off, inspecting it. The mask was just a plain white mask with no features, but it would be a decent backup since it had a hood. He put it in his back pack then spun, ducking under the other ninja's kunai before slashing him too, dropping him.

Just then, Hinata screamed. Menma spun seeing Hinata holding a gash in her side as the shinobi she was fighting, a man wielding a kusarigama, stalked forward. Menma felt his rage boil over and sprinted forward. The sickle began to descend. Menma pushed himself faster. Then, he skidded to a stop in front of Hinata, channelling his chakra through his kunai and raising it. The sickle smashed on the kunai and Menma push-kicked the shinobi, launching him backward into the one fighting Sakura. Both crashed to the ground and then stood, staring at Menma. Menma raised his kunai, both of which had chakra streaming along them perfectly. Amazing how rage and desperation can help someone get their chakra moving perfectly.

"That's...the Flying Sparrow technique?" Shino gaped, his opponent on the ground behind him, insects swarming all over his body.

"Who are you!?" the shinobi that had been attacking Hinata demanded, unclipping the sickle and throwing it away, pulling out a new one and clipping it on.

"My name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma snarled. "And you're all going to die here."

The shinobi snorted in amusement, standing and taking a step forward just before Menma's kunai drilled through him, stabbing into the ground just inside the barrier. Menma sprinted forward as the shinobi fell. He put his other kunai away and grabbed the kusarigama, channeling his chakra through it before throwing the sickle and spinning, the chain dragging it in a circle after Naruto, slashing the ninja that had been fighting Sakura before. Menma stopped, the chain spinning around his neck as the shinobi fighting Sasuke and Kiba both charged at him. Menma threw the sickle in the other direction, the chain unwinding and slashing Sasuke's opponent before Menma grabbed the chain, spinning the sickle in a vertical circle, the blade driving itself down into Kiba's opponent's head. Then, Menma yanked the chain and the blade tore its way out through his face. Menma spun again, hurling the weight at Kurenai's opponent, the chain wrapping around the shinobi's throat before Menma hurled the sickle at Kakashi's opponent. The ninja smashed the sickle aside, the blade sticking into a boulder instead, and Menma attached several chakra threads, hurling the stone away from Kurenai's opponent, tightening the chain so fast that the shinobi's head flew into the sky. Kakashi's opponent, the one with the windmill shuriken blade for a sword, appeared in front of Menma, slashing at him in an uppercut. Menma leaned backward, the sword splitting his mask in half. He instantly grabbed the one he had taken from his first opponent and pulled it on just as the first fell off. Then, he flipped, kicking the ninja in the side and smashing him into the ground. Then, he punched him in the back. Just as he did, however, his palm exploded into pain. He staggered back, looking at his hands to see he suddenly had claws.

"Is that it?" the ninja laughed, standing as the leader walked over to stand beside him. "I barely felt a thing there."

Menma snarled, surprised at how feral his voice sounded. His teeth felt odd as well. Suddenly, he instinctively dropped to all fours, fiery red chakra exploding up around him. Everyone stared in shock before Menma appeared in front of him, driving his claws through the man's eyes, killing him. The leader smashed the base of the poleax's shaft into Menma, throwing him away. Menma flipped landing on his hands and feet and growling. The leader chuckled, spinning his axe then swinging it, sending out a massive wave of wind charka. The chakra hit Menma but he ignored it, sprinting forward.

"What the..." the leader gaped, staggering backward then composing himself. "Die!"

he stabbed at Menma with the spearhead on the tip of his axe but Menma leapt over it, smashing his fist into the man's face as he passed, knocking him flat onto his back. Then, he landed, skidding to a stop and glancing at Hinata, seeing fear in every feature of her face. He froze. He slowly looked around the battlefield, staring at all of the corpses he had left in his wake. At the blood and gore he had spread. His fingers burned as his claws sank back into his hands and the leader jumped to his feet, slashing at him.

"Menma look out!" Hinata shrieked, seeing that Menma was distracted.

At the last second, Kakashi appeared beside the leader, catching the poleax then slamming his fist into the ninja's abdomen, knocking him out. He tied him up then looked at Menma suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I..." Menma trailed off, looking to Hinata again, seeing worry this time.

"Well, at least no one was hurt very seriously," Kakashi said. "Hinata only got scratched. You go ahead inside. I'll...clean up, out here."

Menma nodded slowly then turned walking to the barrier. He reached his left hand out, resting it against the barrier and suddenly, the seal script from all over the barrier raced around the barrier, transferring itself to Naruto's arm. When it was done, the barrier was gone. He flexed his hand, staring at the seal script on it, then retrieved his kunai and headed inside.

Inside, the temple was in excellent shape, aside from a few holes here and there and some debris on the floors. The walls were lined with scrolls, and the left side had rows upon rows of bookshelves with even more scrolls. On the right, were rows upon rows of weapon racks. And there, at the back of the temple, was a pedestal with a sword sticking out of it. the sword had a red grip, a gold pommel with a ruby embedded into it, and no actual guard. The blade looked to be a double-edged western-style blade, or like that of a jian, except that it widened where there should be a guard. Between the blade and the grip was a gold section with a teardrop-shaped hole just below the base of the blade, and a strip of gold that reached partway out into the blade before ending at a point about level with the ground. Naruto stared at the sword. He liked it. A lot. He walked over, seeing that the ruby was carved into the Uzumaki Clan symbol, and reached out to it but froze as a voice spoke.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki," the voice greeted. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Who are you," Naruto asked looking around. "Where are you? How do you know who I am?"

"I am a former elder of the Uzumaki clan," the voice said.

"What, so, you're a ghost?" Naruto asked.

"I am now," the voice said. "I was once the Uzumaki clan's elder. However, an enemy shinobi sealed my soul inside a sealing tag leaving me as a ghost once it was freed, since I couldn't return to it. My son, Ashina Uzumaki, took over as elder, with me aiding him. I have been in this world, either alive or as a ghost, for going on five hundred years now. I know a great many things about a great many things. And now, I will aid you in whatever way you need."

"So, just to be clear...a ghost is talking to me," Naruto said.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said have you?" the voice asked.

"No I heard," Naruto said. "It's just...you're a ghost?"

"I'm also your ancestor," the voice reminded him. "Be very careful not to anger me."

"Oh what?" Naruto asked.

The voice chuckled. "Tell me, do you see anyone else here?"

"No," Naruto said.

"Then who do you think created that barrier?" the voice asked.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I'm incapable of using jutsu," the voice said. "I have not spent my time trapped in this temple idly. I wrote down the sum total of every jutsu I know in these scrolls. And I spent time working on this sword as well. It is my masterpiece. It can only be lifted by those who bear the sealing formula you now have on your arm. And it cannot be broken."

"Cool," Naruto said. "But, wait. Why a barrier seal formula?"

"The barrier is there as well, yes, but that was more a gift," the voice said. "The sealing formula is the part on your palm. I added it in for whichever Uzumaki came to investigate, since only an Uzumaki could absorb the barrier. Deploy the barrier simply by channeling your chakra through it, by the way. The amount of chakra determines the size."

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned, before it faded. "Do you know what happened outside?"

"You mean you don't?" the voice asked. "Do you even know what you are?"

"You mean the Nine-tailed Fox's jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that," the voice said. "Well, what happened outside was that your rage over Hinata Hyuga being wounded allowed some of the demon's chakra to mix with yours, sending you into a feral state, fueled by rage and, while vastly more powerful and faster than your own, is also considerably more dangerous, as you may have noticed."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "So, can you teach me all your jutsus?"

"No," the voice said. "You are free to take the scrolls, but I cannot train you. However, I do have something else I'll be doing to you."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be purifying you back to full Uzumaki status," the voice said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means, that your Uzumaki chakra from your mother was diluted by your father's chakra," the voice said. "I'm going to restore it to where it would be if you were a pureblood Uzumaki."

"And what will that do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for starters, on the physical side, your hair will turn the typical Uzumaki red," the voice stated. "Then you will get the four traits unique to the Uzumaki."

"What are those?" Naruto asked. "Kekkei Genkai?"

"Not exactly," the voice said. "The Uzumaki have one Kekkei Genkai that is the ability to form chains out of our chakra, called Adamantine Sealing Chains. Aside from that, the other three are born of the Uzumaki's naturally powerful chakra. First, you will gain an elongated life span many times longer than that of a normal person. Second, you will gain the ability to heal others by allowing them to bite you and drain your chakra. However, doing so will cause permanent scars that cannot be healed. Finally, you will gain a sensory ability unique to the Uzumaki and powerful enough to rival even the Byakugan, and which functions similarly to the Byakugan."

"Sweet," Naruto grinned. "Although, is there any way for me to either not have the super long lifespan thing, or to pass it on to someone else as well?"

"You mean Hinata Hyuga?" the voice asked. "It is possible for you to not have it. If you want, I can make it so your life span is the same as it is now. However, you have to understand that it is a great gift being able to live for so long."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "So you're not the least bit lonely? You don't miss all of your friends and family?"

"I...fair enough," the voice said. "Very well. I will leave your lifespan alone. Now, pull the sword out of the pedestal, and then I will fix your chakra."

Naruto gripped the sword and pulled upward. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the sword slipped free and Naruto held it up, inspecting it. The sword was roughly four feet long, and light as a feather.

"Why's it so light?" Naruto asked.

"It is one of the jutsus I placed on it," the voice said. "The same that allows only you to lift it."

"Oh, alright," Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto felt lightheaded and looked at his reflection in the sword's blade, pulling his mask off. His blond hair slowly began to turn red, starting at his scalp and working its way outward. Then, when it stopped, the lightheadedness went away.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the voice said.

"What about the Kekkei Genkai, and the sensory thing," Naruto asked.

"You will learn to use both from the scroll behind you," the voice said. "All of my accumulated knowledge and jutsus are in the rest of the scrolls."

"Can you seal them for me?" Naruto asked. "That way I can carry them all."

"Very well," the voice sighed.

Suddenly, all the scrolls exploded into smoke, before flying over to Naruto and spiraling around in a funnel in front of him. He got the message and pulled his glove off, holding out his hand and the smoke connected with his inner forearm, a storage seal appearing on it as the smoke was all absorbed by the seal. Then, when it was gone, the seal read that it was full and Naruto grinned.

"Put the sword on your back," the voice said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"When it makes contact with your back, a seal will spread onto your torso, holding it against you like a sheath until you need it," the voice said. "Then, you will be able to remove it from your back easily. But no one else will."

"Alright," Naruto nodded, setting the flat of the blade against his back.

Instantly, seal script wrapped around the blade then around Naruto's torso over his clothes before fading. He looked under his shirt, seeing it was visible on his skin. He grinned then pulled his glove back on and picked up the scroll behind himself, sealing it on his right palm. Then, he put his mask back on and headed for the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the voice said, stopping him. "I will not be here if you return. Take care of my sword, and do not allow my knowledge into the wrong hands."

"I won't," Naruto said.

"There are sealing jutsus in there for literally every situation," the voice said. "Even offense. If someone that was truly evil got their hands on the right ones, they would be unstoppable."

"I understand," Naruto said. "Thank you for the warning and for your help. I'll see you around."

"No, you wont," the voice said, then went silent.

Menma turned and walked over to the other weapons racks, seeing that, not only were there a lot of weapons, but there were a lot of weapons marked with the Uzumaki crest, including sharpened disks with the Uzumaki crest on both sides. He picked up a lot of marked kunai, finding that they were all chakra metal, then found a pair of knuckle duster trench knives with bladed knuckle guards made from the same metal that looked really familiar, though he couldn't tell where from. All of the knives had the Uzumaki crest etched into their blades, and he really liked the knives. he put them in his ninja tool pouch, then turned and walked out of the temple, finding the others sitting on various pieces of rubble, waiting for him.

"Nice sword," Sasuke said when he saw Menma.

"Did you find the source of the barrier?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "It was an Uzumaki elder's ghost. He told me how to use the barrier now and gave me this cool sword."

"A ghost?" Kakashi asked. "Interesting. Well, if everything's taken care of, we should head back."

Menma nodded and they started out, Menma once again at the back. Hinata began to fall back to talk to him but Kiba landed beside her, giving her a stern look and she nodded, catching back up. The rest of the trip back was almost completely silent.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Mission

Menma pulled his new mask on and smiled. It was the same as his last mask except without the transformation jutsu and with a seal on it that would allow Menma to fire Jutsus through it, rather than having to pull it off to the side every time. He had already reinforced it, the mask now being much, much harder on account of his much more powerful chakra, and now, it might even be able to withstand a blade. Menma stepped out of his house and looked around. His house was two stories, with the bottom floor having the kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, a bedroom, and a library where he now kept his scrolls, which he had two clones reading through all of the jutsus and then trying to learn them. On the top floor of his house was another three bedrooms, all three being double the size of the room downstairs with king-sized beds, private bathrooms, and walk-in closets. Aside from that, there was also a much larger bathroom with a large bathtub, a toilet, a urinal, and a hot tub, for some random reason. Down the hallway from those, there was a room filled with an array of different weapons, including odd kunai with two prongs at the bottoms of the blades and wood grips. Menma had a few of those with him two, with freshly etched Uzumaki crests in the blades. Next to that room was one with a million different types and styles of armor. Across the hall from those rooms was an office of some kind, with a desk, a bunch of old papers and scrolls, but it was all blank. Then, at the end of the hallway, there was a door opening onto a balcony overlooking his back yard. In the yard, there was his own private hot spring, a sparring area, and two ANBU waiting for Naruto to finish getting ready to train.

"So, I heard there was a bit of an...incident, on your mission," Yugao said.

"Yeah," Menma said. "Apparently the Nine-tails' chakra slipped out a little when I got mad."

"I figured," Yugao nodded. "The seal is weakening, that's why it's happening. Eventually, you will have to remake the seal, but that won't be fore some time yet."

Menma nodded, but just as he was about to draw his new sword, Sasuke landed beside him.

"Menma, time for our...next...Jesus, you live alone here?" Sasuke gaped, staring at his house.

"Uh, yeah," Menma said. "We have a mission?"

"Uh huh," Sasuke nodded. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"It was my mothers," Menma said, seeing Yugao give him a surprised look.

"He already knows," Menma explained. "Anyway, yeah, Lord Hokage decided that since I was posing as an Uzumaki anyway, I might as well have an Uzumaki house. So he gave me this."

"Lucky prick," Sasuke grumbled. "Come on. We got work to do."

Menma nodded, creating a pair of clones to train then left, following Sasuke to the Hokage's office, finding Kakashi and Sakura waiting, along with a man that was drunk and wearing a dark brown vest, tan pants, a straw hat, and a white towel around his neck.

"You must be the one we're waiting for," the man said. "Not a great first impression."

"You must be the client," Menma said. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Menma Uzumaki."

"Tazuna," the man said, shaking Menma's hand.

"Thank you for coming, Menma," Hiruzen said. "You already missed the mission brief."

"Sorry," Menma said. "I was studying the scrolls I found."

"I know," Hiruzen nodded. "Your mission is to escort Tazuna to the land of Waves. You'll be protecting him from bandits or highway men."

Menma nodded.

"That's all," Hiruzen said. "You're dismissed."

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, will you give me and Menma a moment?" Kakashi asked as they walked away. "I need to talk to him for a moment."

They both nodded and walked away and Menma followed Kakashi up to the roof. Once there, Kakashi turned to face him.

"Alright, out with it," Kakashi said. "Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Menma asked, nervously."

"Do you think me a fool?" Kakashi asked. "I know you're not really some unbelievably lucky survivor from a group of Uzumaki who somehow managed to survive all these years only to be killed off by a group of twelve low level chunin rogue shinobi. I also know, that that red chakra you released during the fight was Tailed Beast chakra. So, I'll ask one more time. Who are you really?"

Menma stared at him for a moment before reaching up, slipping his mask over his head and lowering it to his side. Kakashi stared at him, visible eye wide, for several minutes.

"You're...Naruto?" Kakashi breathed. "But...you were reported dead."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "I was saved by three ANBU Black Ops, Itachi Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki, and Tenzo. Then, under orders from the Hokage, I created a false identity, Menma Uzumaki."

"I wish he had told me," Kakashi breathed, Naruto could swear he saw Kakashi's eye watering. "I swore to your father I'd protect you. And then...when you were reported dead...I thought I had failed him. How many people know?"

"Aside from the ANBU and Lord Hokage, just you and Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "I assume it's supposed to remain secret."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'm not even allowed to tell Hinata."

"You care about her don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "I do. But I asked Lord Hokage and he said no."

"I see," Kakashi nodded. "Well, if nothing else, at least she turned Kiba down."

"Yeah, I, uh, might have had something to do with that," Naruto smiled sheepishly."

"I figured," Kakashi nodded. "But, what happened to your hair?"

"Originally, my first mask used a transformation jutsu to turn it red while I was wearing the mask," Naruto said. "But the Uzumaki ghost in the temple turned me into a pureblood Uzumaki, whatever that means. And my hair turned red. I still have to learn to use my new Kekkei Genkai, but I'll learn to do that on the mission."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi blinked. "You mean the Adamantine Sealing Chains?"

"You've heard of them?" Naruto gasped.

"Your mother had them," Kakashi nodded.

Naruto smiled then sighed.

"We should go," Kakashi said. "The others are waiting."

Naruto nodded, pulling the mask on and they headed to the gate where the other three were waiting.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important," Menma said. "Shall we?"

Kakashi nodded and they began to walk away from the village, Tazuna in the middle with Menma and Sasuke in the front and Sakura back with Kakashi.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Assassin

Menma looked around, scanning the area for any sign of shinobi as they walked. He heard movement to the left and drew and hurled a kunai at it. He kept his arm extended, and after a moment of nothing moving, he curled his finger, tugging on the chakra thread he had attached and pulling his kunai back to himself. He put it away and walked over to the bushes, parting them and finding a snow white rabbit lying against the tree. He grimaced.

"Menma what the hell was that!?" Sakura demanded. "You almost killed it!"

That was true. The mark from where his kunai had stuck was about an inch above the rabbit's head.

"It's a snow rabbit," Menma said.

"Yeah so?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't, and Kakashi had already realized. Snow rabbits were only white during winter, when there wasn't much sunlight. As it was currently not winter, the rabbit had clearly been raised inside. It was raised to be used as a substitution.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted.

Menma spun as the others dropped. He drew his sword, slashing upward as a much, much larger one came spinning out of the trees at them. Menma's sword crashed into the larger one, sparks flying, then launched it past him and into a tree behind them. Everyone stood as Menma rested his sword on his shoulder, turning to look at the larger sword to find a shinobi standing on its handle. He wore light grey pants with black pinstripes, green camouflage leg warmers, black sandals, green camouflage forearm sleeves, bandages around his head and neck, and his Hidden Mist headband was sideways so the forehead protector was on the left side of his head. He had a strap reaching up the front of his torso then around its neck where it fastened to itself, probably to hold his mammoth sword. The thing's blade a good seven or eight feet cleaver with a hole in the end of the blade and a notch near the bottom. From edge to edge, it was probably a foot and a half to two feet wide and a good two inches or so thick. The handle was probably three feet long in addition to the seven or aight foot blade, and just from blocking it Menma would estimate its weight at about two hundred pounds.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi greeted.

"Another one?" Menma groaned. "Man, I had enough rogue ninja as I could take back at Uzushiogakure."

"Stay back," Kakashi said. "He's different from the last two. He's in a whole other league."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye," Zabuza greeted. "Did I get that right?"

Menma and Sasuke both stared at Kakashi as Kakashi reached up and pulled his headband up off of his left eye. There was a scar running through it where he had obviously lost his eye, but when he opened it, there was indeed a Sharingan present.

"It's too bad, huh?" Zabuza said. "But you'll have to hand over the old man," Zabuza said.

"Manji formation," Kakashi said. "Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I'm ready."

"Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action," Zabuza said. "This is an honor."

"It gets real old about the time they use it to kick your ass," Menma stated, drawing his sword and moving to stand in front of Tazuna, Sasuke standing to his right, facing outward, toward the river off to the side, and Sakura on the opposite side of Sasuke, facing the other way, forming a triangle in front of Tazuna. "Good luck."

"Heh, good luck eh?" Zabuza mused. "We'll see about that. As for you, jonin, in the Assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you The Man Who Copied Over a Thousand Jutsu. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja."

Zabuza crouched, gripping the handle of his sword.

"Enough talking, I have to exterminate the old man," Zabuza growled.

"Go ahead and try," Menma said. "If you can get past Kakashi Sensei and us."

Zabuza laughed one before kicking off the tree, vanishing and taking his sword with him. A moment later, he was on the surface of the water, one hand forming the Seal of Confrontation in front of his face, and the other with his index and middle fingers extended and his arm straight over his head.

"What's with that pose?" Menma asked.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza said as a thick mist formed around him, obscuring him from view for a moment before he was gone, then rolling in and covering the area.

Suddenly, Menma couldn't see more than five feet. He looked around, cursing, but no matter which way he looked he saw nothing.

"Eight points," Zabuza's voice spoke after a few minutes of the mist growing steadily thicker.

"What's that?" Sakura gasped.

"It's the number of easily targeted fatal spots in the human body," Menma said.

"Larynx," Zabuza said. "Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?"

Suddenly, Kakashi released a burst of chakra, blowing some of the mist away, though Menma could still only see five feet. He turned, looking at the others and saw that Sasuke was trembling, barely able to move. Menma knew why. He could feel it to. Zabuza's intent to kill. His hatred. Evil. Malice. It was almost suffocating.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi spoke up after a moment. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kakashi," Zabuza spoke up.

And then, he was there. Standing in the middle of Sasuke, Sakura, and Menma, his sword resting across his back. It was like he had been there the entire time. He could have killed them all, but he wanted to prove a point.

"It's over," Zabuza snarled.

Or not. Menma reached fastest. Before Zabuza could kill anyone, Menma spun, driving his own sword through Zabuza's. Everyone froze. No blood left Zabuza. Instead, it was only water. Naruto blinked in surprise. How was he bleeding water? Suddenly, the Zabuza Menma had stabbed exploded. Menma spun, raising his sword just as the Zabuza's crashed into it, sending Menma skidding backward.

"Nice reflexes," Zabuza commended, just as Kakashi's kunai reached his throat.

"Don't move," Kakashi ordered. "Now it's over. You're finished."

"Finished?" Zabuza laughed. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Suddenly, another Zabuza was behind Kakashi, already slashing. Kakashi managed to duck and Zabuza destroyed his own clone. His sword embedded itself in the ground andZabuza switched hands, spinning and kicking Kakashi. Kakashi shot into the air, flying away from them. As he flew, Zabuza followed, leaping into the air and slashing him across the front.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Menma shouted.

Then, Kakashi turned to water, splashing down just as Zabuza landed on the water.

"A water clone?" Zabuza raged. "You copied my jutsu before your little speech didn't you, Kakashi?"

He ducked as Kakashi slashed at him then grabbed his arm smashing Kakashi into the water. Then, he made several hand seals as Kakashi began to surface.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza said, the water around Kakashi shooting up, forming a sphere around him.

"Damn," Menma snarled. "Now what?"

Menma noticed that Zabuza's arm was in the sphere as well, seeming to be holding the sphere's form. Zabuza made the Seal of Confrontation and a water clone formed in front of him. So it was true. Zabuza had to be present to keep the Water Prison Jutsu going.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja," Zabuza's clone snarled. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't phase you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then, you may have earned the title ninja."

He made the Seal of Confrontation, reforming his Hidden Mist Jutsu to the point that Menma couldn't even see the tip of his sword.

"But to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke," Zabuza snarled.

Before Naruto could react, Zabuza's knee smashed into his mask, launching him backward but not damaging the mask.

"Fuck!" Zabuza shouted. "God damnit! What kind of mask is that!?"

"Heh, guess I forgot to warn you," Menma grinned, standing and using a chakra thread to pull his sword back to his hand. "My mask is kinda hard to break."

Then, Zabuza's fist crashed into his back, launching him forward. Menma crashed down mask first and bounced, flipping to his feet then rolling his neck to try to keep the whiplash at bay.

"Alright, I'll admit," Zabuza spoke. "It's a pretty nice mask. But a tough mask doesn't make you a ninja!"

Menma looked around wildly. He couldn't see. Zabuza's foot crashed into his stomach, launching him backward into Sasuke, both of them crashing to the ground before Menma rolled off of him.

"Listen!" Kakashi shouted. "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his Water Clone! But his clone can't go far from his body! If you can get away from him, the clone can't follow!"

"We'd be dead before we went five feet," Menma growled, pushing himself to his feet, a hand to his stomach.

He winced, as he turned his neck, eyes closing, and suddenly he could see. He could see Zabuza's fist, less than a second before it crashed into his stomach. Zabuza kicked Sasuke to the side then flipped kicking Menma again and Menma crashed to the ground beside his sword, grabbing it and using it to push himself up.

"Was that...no way," Menma grinned.

He closed his eyes. Sure enough, he could see. Not quite like normal. Everything was black and white, except the people. He could see them as glowing blue chakra silhouettes, Zabuza and Kakashi being much brighter than anyone else, and Tazuna barely glowing at all.

 _Chakra_ , Menma thought. _I can see their chakra._

He began to turn, but suddenly he was seeing everything. Three hundred sixty degrees, even above and below himself. Even himself. It was disorienting. Badly. He saw Zabuza's clone charging at him and moved to block the strike, only for it to crash into his right side, launching him. He could see all sides, but he wasn't skilled enough to tell what was what. He already hated his sensing ability. He stood, focusing his new sight until he could only see as though it were normal vision. Then, he began to turn. At the last second, a glowing chakra leg came into view and he dropped into a crouch, making his vision swing around on Zabuza's clone as it punched downward at him. He dove forward, rolling, and then stood, grinning.

"I see you," Menma grinned.

"But...how!?" Zabuza snarled.

"Not sure how to explain it," Menma said. "It's really disorienting though. I'm not fond of it and using it to fight is a bitch."

Zabuza's clone drew its sword, sprinting forward and slashing at Naruto. Naruto drove his own sword into the ground in the way of Zabuza's slash and let go. When the massive sword hit Naruto's it stopped in its tracks.

"What!?" Zabuza's clone demanded.

Naruto jumped, kicking at him but Zabuza's clone leapt back, growling in rage before vanishing. Naruto spun, seeing the clone on the water. He picked his sword back up as Sasuke stepped up beside him, he thought. He wasn't looking.

"Alright Sasuke," Naruto growled. "I've got a plan. You ready?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto dropped his sword, letting it hit the ground before sprinting at Zabuza.

"What are you doing!?" Kakashi demanded. "I told you to run!"

"We heard you," Menma said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created five clones then all of them, him included, drew their trench knives, streaming their chakra through it.

"Shadow clones and the Flying Sparrow technique?" Zabuza mused. "Not bad."

The first two clones reached Zabuza from the far side, attacking him. He spun, slashing them and they exploded just as the next three clones attacked him. He slashed them all and they exploded just before Naruto burst out of the ground, sword first, stabbing at Zabuza's face. Zabuza leaned backward, avoiding the attack then push-kicked Naruto launching him, the sword landing in front of Zabuza. As Naruto skidded along the ground, he pulled his backpack off and reached into it.

"Alright, try this," Naruto said pulling out a windmill shuriken.

He hurled it to Sasuke who caught it, spinning as a grin spread over his face. He then held the shuriken in front of himself, his hand upside down as the blades spread open.

"A shuriken?" Zabuza laughed. "You'll never touch me with that."

Sasuke leapt into the air, flipping and hurling the shuriken. However, instead of hitting the clone, it sped past, aimed for the real one. At the last second, he caught it, swinging it out to the side and grinning behind his bandage mask. Then, he saw the second shuriken Sasuke had hidden in the shadow of the first. It was aimed directly at his legs, and he couldn't avoid it.

"Not bad," Zabuza's clone nodded.

Then, Zabuza leapt, picking his feet up and allowing the shuriken to pass under him. Just as he did, Naruto exploded into smoke. Zabuza's eyes widened as the second shuriken was covered in smoke as well and a kunai with chakra streaming along it streaked out of it. Zabuza swore, ripping his arm free of the Water Prison Jutsu just ahead of the kunai, which stabbed into the ground at Sasuke's feet instead. Naruto flipped, landing on the water and grinning as Kakashi splashed down.

"Still think we're just some upstarts?" Menma grinned.

"No," Zabuza growled. "You're actually pretty good. But now, you're dead!"

He turned, moving to throw the shuriken he was still holding only for it to stop against the armor plate on the back of Kakashi's hand.

"That's quite enough," Kakashi said. "Thank you Menma, Sasuke. Good work. I'll take it from here."

Naruto nodded and used the Body Flicker Technique to get back to Sasuke, picking up his kunai and putting it away then grabbing his sword. Suddenly, Zabuza and Kakashi both leapt backward, Zabuza beginning to make hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne," Zabuza chanted, making the corresponding hand signs.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne," Kakashi chanted, making the exact same hand seals at the exact same time.

"Jin, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin, Ne, I, Tori," both chanted, finishing at the exact same time.

"The hell kinda jutsu requires forty four hand seals?" Menma blinked.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" both combatants shouted, as a pair of massive dragons made out of water rose up between them.

"Oh, that kind," Menma shrugged.

The two dragons twisted around and around each other before finally crashing together, water crashing down all around the two, who were standing in a kind of cage made out of the base of their water dragons. Then, as their dragons fought, The two sprinted forward, Zabuza slashing with his sword and Kakashi blocking it with a kunai, both struggling to overpower the other. As they fought, Zabuza looked troubled. Then, they leapt away from each other, both readying themselves to attack again. After a moment, they put their weapons away and began to run in a circle, mirroring each other. They stopped at the same time, and both took Zabuza's stance for the Hidden Mist Jutsu, moving at the exact same time. Both lowered their left arms, keeping their hands in a "C" shape.

"-going to do next?" Kakashi suddenly said as though finishing someone's sentence.

Both placed the tips of their fingers together in front of their chests, with their thumbs touching below, forming a diamond between their hands.

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Hah!" Zabuza said as they both formed the Tiger hand seal. "All you're doing is copying me. Like a monkey!"

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks!" Both said at the same time. "I'll crush you!"

Zabuza stared in shock, eyes wide with terror. Menma wasn't far off. How was Kakashi able to know what Zabuza would do before he would do it? Was the Sharingan really that powerful?

"When I finish with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza snarled, both of them forming hand signs.

Then, Zabuza froze. Kakashi did not.

"Water Style, Giant Vortex jutsu!" Kakashi said.

A ring of water formed in front of Zabuza, then thickened. Then, it it turned into a wall of water, blasting forward and hitting Zabuza, dragging him along. Finally, it slammed him into a tree where Kakashi instantly tacked him down with Kunai through each arm and each leg. Zabuza shouted in pain just as Menma landed beside Kakashi in the tree above him, drawing his sword.

"You're finished," Kakashi said.

"How?" Zabuza snarled. "Can you...see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "This is your last battle. Ever."

He reached for a Kunai and Naruto moved to drop down and finish him. However, before he could, a pair of senbon stabbed into Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly and knocking him free of the tree, allowing him to collapse.

"What the..." Menma snarled, flipping to the underside of the branch, staring at a tree a short distance away where a shinobi in a Hidden Mist ANBU mask with a blue coat over a brown kimono was standing. "Who are you?"

"You were right," the person chuckled, the voice sounding feminine, thought Menma suspected it was a boy, probably no older than he was himself. "It was his last battle."

Kakashi dropped to Zabuza, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

"No vital signs," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," the ANBU bowed. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance, to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said.

"Impressive," the ANBU said straightening up. "You're well informed. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

The ANBU suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves, then similarly reappeared beside Zabuza's body.

"Your struggle is over for now," the ANBU said, lifting Zabuza's corpse. "I must deal with the remains. There are a lot of secrets in this body. They must not get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farewell."

And with that, leave once again spiraled around the boy before he vanished along with the body. menma instantly didn't trust the ANBU.

"No," Menma said.

"No what?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no way," Menma said.

"Save it, Menma," Kakashi said. "We'll talk later."

Menma sighed and nodded.

"We haven't completed the mission yet," Kakashi said. "We have to get the bridge builder, to his bridge."

"Sorry for causin' all this trouble for ya," Tazuna laughed. "But you can rest at my house when we get there."

Kakashi nodded, pulling his headband back down over his Sharingan.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi said. "Let's get a move on."

He turned, beginning to walk away as Naruto put his sword away again. After Kakashi's fourth step, he stiffened, eye widening. Then, he tipped forward and collapsed. Everyone rushed over and knelt and Menma sighed.

"It's alright," Menma said. "He just used too much chakra. He'll be alright. Unfortunately, we now have to carry him."

"Great," Sasuke sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

Menma created a handful of clones to carry Kakashi with him and they set off, Tazuna leading the way.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I just realized I skipped a chapter...oops. Oh well. Nothing super important. Menma and Kakashi beat the crap out of the demon brothers, Menma reads his Kekkei Genkai scroll and can't understand how to get either to work properly, then they continue to the Land of Waves. It would have been chapter 10. Except I deleted it by accident. Oops. oh well. Anyway, on with the rest of the story.

* * *

Training

Menma sat down in front of Kakashi, one of his clones sliding the door closed before releasing their jutsu. Then, Menma pulled off his mask.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "What was it you were saying before?"

"Zabuza's alive," Naruto stated. "If that had been a real ANBU, he would have burned Zabuza's both on the spot. Also, Yugao and Itachi taught me about the body's pressure points and its uses. The two that were hit by the senbon, those aren't fatal pressure points. They're the two most easily targeted to put the target into a state of death."

"I agree," Kakashi nodded. "Too many things about it weren't adding up."

"We'll see him again," Naruto said. "And next time, you won't be able to pull whatever genjutsu you used last time."

"So you figured that part out too, huh?" Kakashi smiled. "You're very sharp."

The door suddenly slid open and Naruto froze.

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi greeted as Naruto picked up his mask and pulled it back on. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello Kakashi Sensei," Sakura greeted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Only a little," Kakashi said. "It'll be a few days before I'm walking around again."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "Kakashi Sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and all, but if it puts this much strain on you, maybe you shouldn't use it."

"We'd be dead without it," Menma stated. "Kakashi Sensei, with your permission, I want to train both Sakura and Sasuke. That way we'll stand a better chance of fighting against Zabuza and Haku next time we meet them."

"Agreed," Kakashi nodded. "We'll be here a few days anyway. Go ahead. I'll join you when I'm feeling better."

Menma nodded and stood, turning to the other two.

"Follow me," Menma said. "I'll fill you in while we train."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura looked confused but both followed anyway. Menma led them out to a clearing with three fairly large trees where Menma had had his clones practicing what sealing jutsus they knew.

"So, Sasuke, you're going to learn to climb a tree without any hands," Menma said, creating a clone who walked over to a tree then up the side of it.

Sasuke walked over to the clone, who was standing on the side of the tree. Menma turned to Sakura.

"You, I'm going to teach to fight," Menma said. "After you climb a tree. Your chakra control is high enough that you should pick it up fast. Channel your chakra to your feet then release it through the bottom at a steady rate."

Sakura nodded, doing as he instructed, then ran at a tree and straight up it, flying past Sasuke who was having trouble going more than a few feet, which was possible without chakra. Sakura made it to a branch and stopped, sitting down to watch Sasuke try again and again, marking the tree with a kunai each time. Then, she dropped back to the ground and turned to Menma, who readied himself for a fight.

"Have you ever had any real training in taijutsu?" Menma asked.

"No," Sakura said. "Just the fights we did in the Academy."

"Alright," Menma said walking over. "I'll show you the basics and train you in what I was taught. However, I'll have to train you faster than I was. We don't have a full week."

"A week?" Sakura blinked.

"Well, more than a week to get here, but you could be decent after a week," Menma said.

He showed Sakura basic form, techniques, and footwork, and she picked it up quickly, at first.

"Alright, now attack me," Menma said. "Fair warning, try not to hit the mask. It'll hurt you a whole lot more than me."

Sakura nodded and sprinted forward, throwing a kick at his side. He blocked it with his hand and she spun, kicking at his other side. He blocked that too, followed by a string of punches. Again and again she attacked him only for him to brush off her attacks. She had some decent power, to be honest, but she wasn't great at technique. She was more of a brawler.

"Focus, Sakura," Menma said. "You're just attacking wildly. If you're going to learn to fight, you have to keep your form and your technique."

"I'm doing fine!" Sakura snapped.

"Are you?" Menma asked.

He brushed a punch to the side and drew his trench knife, putting it to her throat.

"You're leaving yourself open when you strike," Menma said. "It's among the biggest mistakes you can make while fighting."

He put his knife away and Sakura sighed, readying herself. She sprinted forward again, again attacking him, and again, he blocked everything. Finally he jumped back, making her stop.

"Alright, this time you're going to block my attacks," Menma said. "Counter if you see a chance."

Sakura nodded and Menma walked forward. He put his hands behind his head and Sakura lunged forward, punching him. He instantly swung his left hand down, knocking her punch aside and grabbing her around the throat.

"You see?" Menma asked. "No guard when you strike."

He released he and she backed away, preparing herself. Then, Naruto stepped forward, jabbing at her. She blocked it, wincing. He kicked at her and she blocked that to, barely, before he flipped, kicking at her back. She spun, getting out of the way, allowing Menma to flip to the ground and sweep her legs out from under her. He stood, sighing as she pushed herself up. He looked up at Sasuke as he dropped to the ground again.

"Sasuke, help her get her technique down," Menma said. "I'm not making any progress."

Sasuke nodded, walking over and had Sakura attack him. Within seconds he agreed with Naruto. He corrected her beginning stance, then had her throw different strikes at the open air and corrected her as she did. Then, he had her attack him again. She did a bit better this time, not an amazing improvement, but it was better. Sasuke returned to climbing his tree and Menma turned to Sakura.

"Alright," Menma said. "This time we're going to actually spar. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward, attacking him. She did, in fact, do better. Granted, he was still brushing her attacks off like nothing, but she had less openings when attacking. Less. Not none. After a couple of minutes, he brushed her attack to the side and tapped his fist against her side. She jumped, spinning and kicking at his head and he ducked under it, tapping his fist against the middle of her back. She landed and threw a side kick at his head which he caught, holding her foot in the air, leaving her off balance.

"Well, you're starting to improve," Menma said. "You're not picking it up as quickly as I did, but you're improving."

He released her foot and she fell, instantly pushing herself back up.

"It's been like two hours," Sakura said.

"I know," Menma nodded. "So, shall we continue?"

Sakura nodded, stepping forward and attacking him again. Once again, he blocked her attacks and tapped his fist against her whenever he saw an opening. She began to get frustrated and her form went out the window.

"That's enough," Menma said. "I have one other option. I know of a seal that causes intense pain when it's placed against the skin. I could use that as...incentive, to not leave any gaps."

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. Menma nodded as well, running his right hand over his left hand, a seal appearing across his knuckles. Then, he did the same to the other hand before crouching and readying himself. Sakura stepped forward, punching at him and he leaned aside, tapping her in the abdomen with his left hand. Instantly Sakura shouted in pain, staggering back and holding her stomach.

Sasuke turned to look at them, eyes narrowed but Sakura shook her head and readied herself.

"Good incentive," Sakura said. "Definitely don't want to be hit again."

Menma nodded and stepped forward, punching at her. Sakura knocked his hand aside and jumped, kicking at him but he caught her foot. At the same time, her other foot crashed into his mask, knocking him back. He steadied himself and grinned.

"Much better," Menma said. "That was good."

Sakura nodded, rolling her ankle.

"That's a hard mask," Sakura said.

"It's reinforced with my chakra," Menma said. "I don't want it breaking again. It actually hurt Zabuza's knee, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura nodded. "Not bad."

She sprinted forward, sidestepping his first punch then punching at his ribs. He turned sideways, avoiding her and moved to hit her with the seal again only for her to roll in mid air, kicking down at his head. He blocked it with his forearms and she grabbed his shoulder, flipping around him then hip throwing him. He flipped, landing on his feet and grinning.

"Alright," Menma smirked. "I'll stop holding back so much then."

He stood, readying himself and Sakura did the same. Both stepped forward, punching at each other. Menma caught Sakura's fist and she ducked under his. Then, her knee connected with his side and he yelped in pain, releasing her fist and staggering sideways. She grinned, leaping forward and Menma sighed. Just as she did, he stepped forward, ducking under her and tapping a punch against her stomach three times, making her shout in pain, curling into a ball and crashing to the ground. Menma turned removing the pain seals from his fists and Sakura pushed herself.

"That was excessive," Sakura complained.

"True," Menma nodded. "No more seals. This time, I actually punch."

Sakura gulped but nodded and readied herself. She charged forward, eyes flashing between different spots on Menma's body, trying to guess how he would strike first. She threw a punch at him and he ducked under it, slamming an uppercut into her ribs. He was careful to keep the power down to a level just high enough to hurt and disrupt her attacks, but he made sure it was still enough to get the point across. Not good enough.

Sakura planted her right foot and spun, kicking at Menma but he ducked under it. She spun around again, faster than he expected, and kicked at him again. This time, he jumped over the kick and she planted that foot, punching at him. He blocked her fist, using it to flip and landed behind her, pulling her arm backward over her shoulder. Then, he put a kunai to her throat.

"Dead," Menma said. "Not bad at all Sakura. You picked it up pretty quickly after I used the seals. However, you're going to need a lot of training to last in a fight against someone like Haku or Zabuza."

"I don't plan to have to fight anyone like that for a while," Sakura said.

"Ino then," Menma said putting the kunai away. "You know she'll be training with Shikamaru to fight, and he was pretty good, when he wanted to be."

Sakura nodded and stepped away from him, readying herself again. He chuckled, also getting ready. If nothing else, she was driven.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Icing Problem

Menma sprinted across the branches of tree after tree. He had been given the day off. Today. Of all the days to be given the day off, it had to be the day that he expected Zabuza to be back in action. The others had already left for the bridge, meaning he was late. And would probably miss the beginning of the fight.

He stopped suddenly as he spotted a boar off to the side. He leapt over to it, seeing it was heavily wounded and dying.

"Swords," Menma mused, looking at the trees around them, and the trail of slashes leading back toward Tazuna's house.

Tazuna was at the bridge, but his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari were still there. Inari was a little brat. And he had reason to be. His father had tried to stand up to Gato, the man that had hired first the two chunin that had met them in the Land of Waves, and now Zabuza to kill Tazuna. As a result, Inari's father had been brutally beaten and tortured, then publicly executed with Inari right there. After that, Inari had lost faith in heroes, and had become a brat. But if Tsunami was in trouble, Menma had no doubt that Inari would step up. He was a good kid.

"Sorry guys," Menma sighed, using a kunai to put the boar out of its misery. "You'll have to wait a little longer."

Menma turned, sprinting back the way he had come. As he neared the house, he heard a scream. A little later, he heard Tsunami shouting for Inari to run. He sped up. Finally he broke out of the trees to see Inari charging two thugs, one bare-chested with tattoos on most of his back and left arm and the other with a blue shirt and a stocking cap. Both drew their swords, slashing at Inari. However, before they could, Menma landed in front of him, blocking the swords with his trench knives.

"Bad move guys," Menma snarled. "You really shouldn't have attacked a kid."

"Who the hell are you?" the taller one with tattoos demanded.

"Sorry, I'm a little pressed for time," Menma said.

He streamed his chakra through his blades, slicing through both swords instantly before tossing the knives into the air and smashing his fists into the thugs stomachs, knocking them out. He caught his knives, putting them away then quickly tied the two up.

"Alright Inari," Menma grinned. "Now, you're gonna have to look out for your mom until she wakes up. I gotta go help my friends. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," Inari nodded, smiling.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "See ya."

And with that, he took off at a sprint, leaving the boy and his mother behind. He moved as quickly as he could, passing the boar in record time then making his way to the bridge. When he reached it, he found that it was covered in mist already, too thick to see through. He closed his eyes, sensing for the others' chakra and smiled when he found them. Sasuke was fighting the ANBU, except that the ANBU's chakra was blurred all around Sasuke, as though he had literally become a sort of dome. Sasuke looked worn out, as well. Menma sprinted into the mist, heading toward Sasuke. As he neared it, he slowed to a stop, opening his eyes to see Sasuke surrounded by mirrors of what looked like ice. They were floating in a sort of dome, and Sasuke had several senbon sticking out of him. The ANBU was reflected in all of the mirrors.

Suddenly, Sakura leapt into the air, moving just barely into view through the mist, and hurled a kunai toward Sasuke, who was essentially in the fetal position as senbon rained down on him from everywhere at once. At the last second, as it was passing a mirror, the ANBU suddenly appeared, halfway extended from the mirror, and caught the kunai. The senbon stopped and Sakura and Sasuke both stared at the ANBU in shock. Sasuke fell to his hands and knees and Menma hurled a shuriken. It slammed into the ANBU's mask, scratching it, but it failed to break it. He grunted in annoyance. He wasn't the only one with a tough mask. He sprinted into the circle of mirrors as the ANBU collapsed, helping Sasuke to his feet and pulling the senbon out.

"You alright?" Menma asked.

"Why are you inside the mirrors?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh shut up," Menma grumbled as the ANBU stood.

"Zabuza," the ANBU spoke up. "Let me fight this boy my own way."

"Thank God," Menma snorted. "And here I thought I was going to have to settle for Zabuza again."

"Watch your tone brat!" Zabuza snapped. "Fine, you want to fight Haku so bad, go ahead. He's all yours Haku."

"Alright," Menma grinned, readying himself. "Let's go Haku. Show me what you've got."

Haku nodded and drew a pair of senbon. Menma removed his sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground then drew his trench knives, sprinting forward. Haku met his charge, stabbing at him with the senbon. Menma swept the sword aside then slashed at Haku. Haku leapt back and Menma smirked.

"I don't need these," Menma decided, putting them away. "Where were we?"

Haku hurled a senbon at Menma and Menma caught it, tossing it aside. Haku sprinted forward, drawing another, then began to attack Menma, using them like knives. Menma avoided strike after strike, easily keeping out of Haku's way. Then, he caught one of Haku's wrists, spinning and slamming him into the ground then letting go and stepping back. A paralysis seal spread from Haku's wrist to cover his body. Haku struggled to move but was unable.

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted. "Stop toying with him!"

"Toying with me?" Menma smirked.

Suddenly, Haku was on his feet again. He stabbed at Menma and Menma only barely managed to avoid it. Haku spun, stabbing again and Menma swept his arm aside, grabbing his wrist and jumping, kicking downward at Haku. Haku blocked the kick then flipped, kicking Menma into the air before leaping backward to a mirror, passing into it.

"What...what the..." Menma looked around.

Only one Haku. He closed his eyes. Yup. Only one. Suddenly, Haku's chakra blurred before vanishing. He spun. Haku was behind him and Sasuke. Then, it blurred again, the blur spreading until it was all around them. Menma opened his eyes, knowing what he would see. Haku was in every mirror.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Menma asked.

"Don't worry Menma," Haku said. "You and I will finish our fight after I finish Sasuke."

Suddenly, senbon began to rain down around them. However, the only one affected was Sasuke. They began to scratch him but none actually stuck. Nothing was fatal, or even serious. Just painful. Menma slammed his left hand into the ground, channeling his chakra through the barrier seal on his arm and the barrier spread around himself and Sasuke, stopping the senbon.

"So you can use this one now huh?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself back up. "Good."

"Now what Haku?" Menma asked.

"How long are you prepared to sit there?" Haku asked.

"Well, considering the only chakra required for this jutsu is to deploy it and retract it, plenty," Menma shrugged.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know," Menma shrugged before whispering, "but we better figure it out soon because this barrier is exhausting to maintain."

"We need to figure out how he can attack from all sides at once," Sasuke said.

Menma closed his eyes again, looking straight up. For the briefest of seconds, he could swear he saw a gap in Haku's chakra. but then it was gone. No, not gone. It moved. He took a deep breath, extending his sensory skills to all outward directions again. There. He could see the gap. It was moving. Fast. flashing from mirror to mirror. It wasn't Haku, though. It was the end of Haku's after image. And the beginning, by default. He followed it. Mentally labelling every mirror he saw. He counted the mirrors off. Then, when the gap hit each, he counted again. It was nearly impossible, since each time it hit a mirror he lost track of it, but he was able to figure one thing out. Haku was moving at light speed. And he was going on a circuit.

"When I drop the barrier, send a Fireball Jutsu straight up," Menma whispered and Sasuke nodded, making the hand seals.

Menma counted, predicting. Then, he pulled the barrier back, the seal script returning to his arm as Sasuke's fireball shot straight into the air. It hit the mirrors, failing to damage them, but it did do something. When the fireball ended, Menma opened his eyes and grinned. All of Haku's reflections now had the bottom of their kimonos burned, along with their left sleeve and a little bit of their hand had turned red.

"That was close," Haku said. "So, you figured it out."

"Barely," Menma said. "I won't be able to do that again. I got lucky with the timing. Your chakra leaves an after image that I can sense. And there's a gap where your after image ends just before you move through that spot again on your circuit. I just timed when the gap flashed through and how long it would take Sasuke's fireball to reach that spot, then dropped my barrier."

"Impressive," Haku nodded. "Thank you for the information."

"Sasuke," Menma said. "We're about to get hit, but your eyes are sharper than mine. Or my senses. After, I need you to watch carefully."

Sasuke nodded. A second later, senbon began to rain down around them. After several seconds, it stopped and Sasuke dropped to a knee, Menma only barely better off. He picked up his sword then put it on his back and created a Shadow Clone for each of the mirrors. All of the Menma leapt at the mirrors and Sasuke looked up, watching those in front of him. Then, all at once, the Menma all exploded into smoke, except the real one, who crashed down beside Sasuke again. he rolled to his feet and tried again. Once again, he was repelled.

"Anything?" Menma grunted, pushing himself up.

"Try again," Sasuke said.

Menma nodded, sending out more clones. This time, as he did, Sasuke kicked water into the air. Once again, Menma was repelled. He crashed down beside Sasuke, just as senbon began to assault Sasuke too, knocking him down as well. Both pushed themselves up, wincing.

"This hurts," Menma growled. "Please tell me you've got something."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Once more."

Menma nodded and sent another wave of clones out. Just as they began to explode, Sasuke sent a fireball jutsu upward. Nothing happened and the clones continued to explode. When there was one left, Sasuke sent a fireball past it and it made it a little further before being launched backward, crashing down beside Sasuke.

"Good," Menma grinned, pushing himself up and looking at the reflections, who now had the entire bottom of their kimonos blackened. "You got him."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll give you an opening," Menma whispered. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded. Then, Menma turned, sprinting toward a gap between the mirrors. After a couple of steps, he was blasted backward. He flipped landing on his feet and sprinted toward another gap. This time, as he neared it, a fireball shot past him. Then, Haku was in front of him and he was flying backward. When he landed beside Sasuke, Sasuke was pulling a senbon out of his shoulder.

"This is exhausting," Menma said, still on his back.

He pushed himself up, groaning and looked around. No new damage. Menma stood, sprinting forward again, Sasuke taking off in the other direction. Then, a senbon stabbed into Sasuke's shin, followed by several more to his forearms and shoulder. Then, a second barrage his Menma in the back of his left shoulder, before Haku kicked him, launching him backward again. He crashed down on his right shoulder, flipping to his feet to keep from having the senbon pushed further in.

"Here we go again," Menma snarled.

He sprinted forward, watching. Waiting. The moment haku appeared in a mirror in front of him, he flipped backward, landing on his feet and sprinting toward another gap. To his left, he saw Haku running from mirror to mirror alongside him. Then, he was gone.

"Menma behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

Menma spun, reaching for his sword, only for the senbon hit him in the chest, throwing him to Sasuke. He crashed don on his side, thankfully, then pushed himself up, looking to Sasuke.

"This isn't going well," Naruto growled. "He's grown tired of toying with us."

"I know," Sasuke growled.

"Looking for a counterattack?" Haku asked, appearing in front of them. "I'll save you the trouble."

Senbon suddenly flew at the two of them from off to the side and Sasuke grabbed one off the ground, blocking the senbon as they approached. One slipped through, hitting him in the left thigh and dropping him to his knee, but the rest he deflected.

"Get up Menma," Sasuke growled. "We need to attack him together on this."

"I know," Menma growled. "I'm working on it."

He began to struggle to his feet, ripping the senbon out of his chest as he did. They were in pressure points. Blocking his chakra control, making him weak. Not to mention he had used up a lot on the clones. As he pushed himself, up, senbon began to rain down at them and Sasuke began to block them expertly. Menma got his knees under him, reaching back and pulling the rest of the senbon out of his back. Just as he ripped the last out, Sasuke shoved him to the side then leapt the other way, a dozen or so senbon stabbing into the ground where Naruto had been. However, one of them had managed to get Sasuke in the leg again.

"There," Menma sighed, pushing himself up and grinning. "Now that my chakra's not being actively blocked, I've got a little fight back.

"You've been trained by ANBU Black Ops," Haku noted. "You knew why I aimed where I did."

"That's right," Menma nodded.

Haku began appeared in every mirror again and Menma took a steadying breath, tensing and readying himself.

"Jump!" Sasuke shouted.

Menma leapt into the air, senbon sticking into the ground at his feet, then landed a distance away from Sasuke who had also dodged senbon. He looked over at him and blinked in surprise. Sasuke's normally black eyes, were now red. The right had two tomoe, from what Menma could see at this distance, and the left had one.

"Sharingan," Haku said.

"Be ready Menma," Sasuke said. "If I say move, he's coming for you."

"Got it," Menma nodded.

Then, all at once, Sasuke was running. Toward Menma. Menma swore. He was the target. And it would be fatal. Menma drew his sword and threw it into Sasuke's path. It hit him in the stomach, knocking him onto his back and pinning him, thanks to its selective weight seal, just as Naruto's hand slammed into the ground, the barrier shooting up around him again. With a loud crash, Haku slammed face-first into it, stopping short. His senbon clattered to the ground as well. All but one. One, had been thrown before the barrier went up. Menma looked down as pain shot through his body. It was sticking out of his abdomen. In the center of the seal holding the Nine-tailed Fox.

 _Oh shit,_ Menma thought.

Suddenly, the barrier retracted and Haku stood, groaning before leaping backward into the closest mirror. Menma groaned, pain and rage flooding him in equal measure. Then, he doubled, over, fingers screaming, feeling like the skin was peeling off as his fingernails grew into claws. His mask fell off, his hair standing on end, teeth growing pointed. Fiery red chakra exploded into the air around him in a column before shrinking down, taking on the form of a fox's head above Naruto. The head turned toward Haku, who was only in one mirror, and roared, the sound deafening. Sasuke clapped his hands over his ears, shouting to Naruto, but Naruto's mind was no longer capable of comprehending anything. Anything, except his desire to rip Haku to shreds. The senbon in his stomach dropped to the ground, the wound hissing and steaming as it sealed, the other open puncture wounds and scratches doing the same.

He charged at Haku, first on all fours, then with his hands back, fingers flexed, ready to claw at Haku, to rip him apart. Haku hurled several senbon at Naruto but Naruto roared, a pulse of red chakra knocking them out of the air. Haku vanished and Naruto skidded to a stop, looking around, snarling. Haku appeared in all of the mirrors, hurling senbon into his back. Then, he straightened up, the senbon flying out of his back as a pulse of chakra shot outward, kicking up a wind so strong it forced Haku to stop. Then, before Haku could react, Naruto's fist crashed into the mirror, shattering it. No Haku. Suddenly, Haku dropped out of a fragment of mirror above him, ready to stab him with a senbon. At the last second, Naruto flipped sideways, spinning as Haku crashed to the ground, missing him. He landed on his feet and right hand, snarling as he watched Haku. Haku retreated toward a mirror but at the last second, Naruto's hand caught his arm. He held him in place, nearly crushing Haku's arm just from squeezing. Then, Naruto roared. Chakra burst out of him, several of the mirrors cracking from it, before his fist crashed into Haku's mash, blasting him out of the circle of mirrors, smashing him straight through one of them. Haku crashed to the ground, bouncing and rolling along the bridge for several yards.

Naruto chased him, a cloud of dust flying up behind him. As he sped toward Haku, Haku stood, half of his mask breaking off and falling away. Then, the other. Naruto pulled his right hand back, claws extended. He drove it forward. Then, he froze. His claws were within a millimeter of Haku's eyes. But then, they retracted. Naruto's teeth shrunk back to normal, and his hand slowly lowered before he staggered back, panting.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked. "You could have won this fight."

"I don't want to be a monster," Naruto growled. "I've already caused enough death and destruction from that power. I've already caused too much fear. I'm not a monster. I refuse to be. I'm going to protect her with my strength. Not his."

"His?" Haku said, confused. "Are you not going to kill me then?"

"If you fight me, you'll die," Naruto snarled. "However, if you choose to walk away now, you can live."

"I cannot do that," Haku said. "I serve Zabuza. I live to see his dream fulfilled. Those who have no use, have no right to live. Kill me."

"Excuse me?" Naruto blinked.

"I failed Zabuza," Haku said. "I cannot defeat you. Therefor I do not deserve to live. Strike. Kill me."

"You want to die?" Naruto asked.

"I do," Haku nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I don't understand."

"I told you, I failed," Haku said. "I am merely a tool, to be used as Zabuza sees fit. If I cannot serve my purpose, there is no point in keeping me. Please. Kill me."

Naruto stared at Haku for a moment, then drew one of his trench knives, streaming his chakra through it.

"Fine," Naruto said. "If you really want me to, then I'll grant you a swift death."

Haku nodded, closing his eyes. Naruto walked over, standing in front of him, raising the trench knife and pulling it back, the chakra shroud extending to cut through Haku's neck completely. However, after a moment, his arm fell to his side, the chakra on the blade fading.

"No," Naruto said. "I won't kill you. If you live, you can find another reason to live. A better one. One that doesn't treat you like garbage. Maybe you could even join the Hidden Leaf Village."

"They would accept me?" Haku asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"They accepted you?" Haku asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned, looking back at the mask lying on the ground.

"That is why you hide your identity with that mask, right?" Haku asked. "You don't want them to know who you are, save for a select few?"

"It would be different with you," Naruto said. "You don't have..."

He rested a hand on his stomach and swallowed.

"Your Kekkei Genkai would be welcomed in our village," Naruto said. " _You_ would be welcomed in our village. The Third Hokage is a good man."

"And so are you," Haku said. "Even if you are just a boy."

"You make it sound like you're all grown up," Naruto smirked.

"Perhaps," Haku nodded.

Suddenly, he raised his right hand, forming hand seals before vanishing. Naruto spun, looking first toward Sasuke, to see him lying on the ground, still pinned under Naruto's sword and perfectly healthy, mostly. Naruto attached a chakra thread to his mask and pulled it to himself. He knew where Haku went. Menma pulled his mask on, then pulled his sword to himself with a second chakra thread and turned, sprinting toward Kakashi and Zabuza. The mist was lifting. Menma could almost see. He closed his eyes. There. Kakashi had caught Zabuza using several dogs, summoning animals most likely. He had used some form of jutsu to attack, but Haku had intervened. Now, Haku was holding onto Kakashi's arm, barely alive but just enough to have cancelled the summoning by hitting the scroll with senbon, and no keeping Kakashi from backing away. Zabuza was free. He drew his sword, slashing. Menma landed beside Kakashi, blocking Zabuza's sword with his own. Kakashi leapt backward, setting Haku down and closing his eyes.

"Not bad kid," Zabuza smirked. "You defeated Haku and you saved Kakashi. But you can't fight against me."

"I know," Menma said. "I don't intend to fight against you. I'm just going to stop you from moving."

He shoved Zabuza's sword to the side then tossed his own at Zabuza. It hit Zabuza in the stomach, knocking him to the ground and landing diagonally across his body.

"What...what is this!?" Zabuza spat. "How...how is it so...heavy!?"

Menma turned, walking over to Haku and kneeling.

"Damnit Haku," Menma sighed. "You could have been one of us. We could have been friends. Zabuza's unable to move. My sword can only be moved by someone with the seal I possess on my left hand."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Nice work."

"Yeah, nice work," Sasuke said, landing beside Menma. "You pinned me down with that goddamn sword in the middle of a fight, went on a rampage, then ended your rampage before it was even useful."

"I won the fight, Sasuke," Menma said. "There was no need for Haku to die."

Kakashi turned, walking toward Zabuza. Menma and Sasuke following.

"Get this thing off of me!" Zabuza raged as everyone stopped just out of range of his sword.

"I can render his arms useless," Menma offered.

"Do it," Kakashi nodded.

Menma nodded and hurled a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza blocked it and Menma appeared over him, grabbing his wrists. Seal script spread over Zabuza's arms instantly, then flashed and faded. Zabuza shouted in pain, his sword falling to the ground just above his head. Menma set Zabuza's arms at his sides gently, deciding not to cause any unnecessary pain, not that his seal had literally shredded Zabuza's muscles. He picked up his sword and jumped back to Kakashi, putting his sword on his back.

"What...what did you...do to me?" Zabuza asked, face scrunched up in pain.

"It's a particularly nasty seal that uses the chakra it's made out of to shred the muscles of any limb it's placed on," Menma said. "I don't really care much for it, but because you're as dangerous as you are, there isn't much choice."

"Well well, looks like you couldn't do the job after all could you, Zabuza?" a cocky voice asked from the end of the bridge.

They turned to look, seeing a short man with a casted left arm, an expensive suit, and bushy brown hair standing in front of a mob of thugs armed with a lot of nasty looking weapons.

"Gato?" Zabuza growled. "I don't understand, what is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?"

"Well you see there's been a slight change in plan," Gato said, tapping his walking stick on the ground. "According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

"What?" Zabuza snarled.

"That's right," Gato smirked. "You're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, Demon Ninja of the Mist? Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten."

The thugs laughed. Clearly, they had never seen a ninja. Zabuza probably didn't need arms to kill them. He'd probably enjoy it too.

"Well well Kakashi," Zabuza growled. "It would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kakashi agreed.

Gato walked forward, stopping beside Haku's body and smirking down at it.

"That reminds me," Gato said. "You little punk! You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm!"

He pushed Haku's head with his foot, as though testing to see if he was actually dead.

"I've been meaning to repay you for that," Gato sneered, then kicked him as hard as he could. "Heh! I only wish he was alive to feel it."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Menma spat.

"Quiet Menma," Kakashi said.

"Haku's dead, what does it matter?" Zabuza said.

"What?" Menma hissed. "You don't care? You're just going to stand there and let him be treated like a dog? You two were together for years! Didn't he mean anything to you?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi," Zabuza said. "I merely used him, like Gato used me. Now, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But the boy? Nothing."

"You truly are a monster," Menma snarled. "Haku lived for you. He died for you. You were the most important thing in the world to him. And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all? While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never cared anything at all for him? His entire life, he fought only to fulfill your dream. You never let him have a dream of his own. But he didn't care. And you'd just toss him aside like he was nothing but a broken tool! If getting strong means being like you, then I'd rather stay weak. Because at leas then I'm able to care about others!"

"You talk to much," Zabuza said.

Menma focused on Zabuza again, ready to shout some more, but stopped as he saw a tear fall to the ground in front of Zabuza.

"Your words cut deep," Zabuza said, looking up at the sky. "Deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them too! And now something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends."

He suddenly began to move his head, using his teeth to unwrap his face.

"Well, cat got your tongue?" Zabuza asked, smiling. "Are you so surprised to find that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well at least, I have failed. Boy, give me your kunai."

"Alright," Menma nodded, pulling out a kunai and tossing it to Zabuza.

Zabuza caught it in his mouth by the grip, then charged forward. He was fast. Even as weakened as he was he was fast. Gato shouted in fear, staggering backward before turning, sprinting away, shoving his way through the army of thugs.

"That's enough of this!" Gato shouted. "Do it! Take him down now!"

The thugs cheered, one of them stepping forward and proclaiming Zabuza to be insane. Less than a second before Zabuza killed him with the kunai. Zabuza began to duck and slash his way through the thugs, avoiding blades and slashing any that got too close. Then, one stepped into his way, slashing at him only for him to jump, flipping forward and landing on his feet. As he landed, a thug drew a pair of scimitars. He slashed at Zabuza but Zabuza avoided it, kicking him in the jaw and breaking his neck. Then, he ducked under another weapon, slashing its owner's throat. A very large fat thug stepped forward, raising a club but Zabuza slashed him as he passed. Before he could get far, a thug planted a spear in his back. He kicked the thug, shouldering past another and continued. Another spear entered his back. Another thug died. Then, Zabuza burst out the back of the mob, charging Gato. As soon as he drove the kunai into Gato's chest, five more weapons drove themselves into Zabuza's back. Zabuza staggered forward, barely on his feet and coughing up blood. The kunai was still in Gato's chest. Zabuza grinned at him.

"You crazy fool," Gato snarled. "If you're so eager to join your friend, go ahead. But you're not taking me. Not this time."

"Nah uh," Zabuza said, slowly standing up straight. "I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow."

He began to walk over to Gato, putting his face inches from the shorter man's.

"We wouldn't be welcomed where Haku's gone to!" Zabuza sneered. "Hell's where we're going Gato. I can't think of a more fitting destination for a Demon Ninja, can you? I'm told there are many demons down there. Of all shapes and sizes. Oh yes, I should fit right in! You on the other hand, Gato, well I fear you're in for a long and very painful eternity!"

He bent down, grabbing the kunai with his mouth and ripped it out then slashed Gato across the chest. He spun, slashing him again. Gato staggered backward, his glasses falling of. Zabuza stepped on the glasses then pivoted around Gato before slashing his throat, throwing Gato off the bridge. Gato crashed down in the water and Zabuza grinned around his kunai, then turned, looking at the mob who shouted in fear, separating an creating him a path back. Zabuza dropped the kunai, staggering through the mob, toward Haku. Halfway there, he fell to his knees, muttering to himself before collapsing.

Menma stared at him for a moment, before the mob filled in, the one in front grinning.

"Don't go getting carried away with your celebration," the thug said. "Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone. We sure ain't leaving empty handed. So I guess we'll just have to hit up that village and see what they got."

"I don't think so," Menma growled starting forward.

Just as the mob began to charge, an arrow flew out of the sky, embedding itself in the ground in front of the leader, stopping the mob. Menma turned, then grinned. Inari was standing on the far end of the bridge, a pot tied onto his head like a helmet, a crossbow in his hands, and a second pot on his back for armor, alone with a quiver filled with crossbow bolts. Behind him stood most of the men from town, all armed with pitchforks, hoes, and any other tools that could be used as a weapon. Many of them had sticks, one even had an oar. Even Tsunami was there, unarmed.

"Inari!" Menma cheered.

"Heroes usually show up at the last minute, you know?" Imari grinned.

Menma did as well. Then, he turned back to the mob.

"Alright then," Menma grinned. "Let's get this party started. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the area, then cleared, leaving dozens of Menmas. Kakashi smirked, standing. He moved to create shadow clones of his own but Sasuke stopped him.

"It's alright Sensei," Sasuke said. "We've got this."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, pulling his forehead protector down over his Sharingan as Sasuke stepped forward, Sharingan active, and created ten clones of his own.

"Copy Cat," Menma grinned as Sasuke stepped up beside him, all of the clones and the originals taking identical but mirrored stances. "Ready when you are!"

"No thanks!" The thugs shouted, sprinting to the edge of the bridge and leaping overboard, splashing down in the water then climbing onto the boat.

Menma snorted as he and Sasuke released their clones and Menma stumbled, Sasuke catching him.

"You overdid it," Sasuke said.

"I'm still getting used to having my chakra be so strong," Menma said. "It can be hard to use only a little at a time. Like trying to hold the ocean back to let a single drop through."

"Yeah, sure it is," Sasuke snorted.

Menma laughed, pushing himself off of Sasuke and looking to Zabuza again as Kakashi walked over to him. After a moment of talking to Zabuza, who was apparently still alive somehow, Kakashi knelt, removing the weapons then picking the rogue ninja up. He carried him over to Haku and set him down. As he did, it began to snow.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Zabuza breathed as Kakashi set him down.

Then, Kakashi stood, and walked away without a word. Menma turned away, deciding that he should give Zabuza some privacy to say his goodbyes. Instead, Menma walked to the railing, staring down at the water below, one hand on his stomach, the other supporting him against the railing.

"You worried about whatever that red chakra was?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the railing next to him.

"I know what it is," Menma said. "It's only just recently become a problem for me."

"It's why the villagers tried to kill you," Sasuke more said then asked, though Menma still nodded. "You're not whatever they think you are. You're a good person. And you will always fight for what you believe. You ended whatever that was before you killed Haku just because you didn't want to be a monster. Because you didn't want to be controlled by it. You don't have to be, Naruto. You can choose your own path."

"Thank you," Menma said, smiling behind his mask. "And Sasuke..."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

Menma punched him in the top of the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke complained. "What the hell?"

"That's for trying to sacrifice yourself for me," Menma said. "And this one..."

He stomped on Sasuke's foot, making Sasuke clamp his mouth shut on a shout then lean against the railing, clutching his foot.

"...is for calling me that name when I'm wearing my mask," Naruto finished.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted.

"Showoff," Menma grinned.

After a couple more minutes, Sakura and Kakashi walked over.

"Well, Tazuna says we can stay at his house until we finish the mission, which is technically to be his bodyguard until the bridge is finished, though I doubt that will be necessary now," Kakashi said. "So, we're all heading back for today. They're going to continue work tomorrow."

Menma nodded, pushing off the railing, and they all headed back to Tazuna's house to rest. A few days later, the bridge was finished and they were headed home.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training Partner

Menma waited as the others left the Hokage's office. Once again, he closed the door, placing the silencing seal himself this time.

"Is there something else Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"The boy, Haku," Menma said. "I never told the others this, Kakashi might know already, but he was innocent. While fighting us, he never once aimed at a fatal spot. Even in the last attack that was meant to take me down, he was only aiming for points that would put me in a state of death."

"You're sure?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "One hundred percent."

"I see," Hiruzen nodded. "And what is it about this you felt the need to tell me?"

"After I stopped my rage, once I was in control, Haku wanted me to kill him," Menma said. "But I refused. The others don't know, but I offered him the chance to join the Hidden Leaf, so that he didn't have to die. So that he could live a life for himself, rather than for Zabuza."

"Did you now?" Hiruzen mused. "But he refused?"

"He did," Menma nodded. "If he had agreed, would you have accepted him?"

"I'm not sure," Hiruzen said. "And I suppose it's a moot point now. Unless, you intend to extend the invitation to others as well."

"If I did, if there were others that I thought deserved a second chance and that would be able to find it in the Hidden Leaf, would you accept them into the village? If they deserved it?"

"Naruto, you are an excellent judge of character," Hiruzen said. "You are compassionate, and you fight even for those, who fight against you. If you truly believed they deserved a second chance, and that they wouldn't turn on us if given the chance, then yes. I would accept them into the village."

Menma nodded.

"I just had to know," Menma said, removing the seal. "I had to be sure the last thing I said wasn't a lie."

And with that, he left. He headed down to the street, then began to walk through it, not really sure where he was going, but going somewhere anyway. His feet carried him more or less of their own free will. A few minutes later, he was in the Third Training Ground. He stopped. Hinata and Kiba were there. He stayed behind the tree, looking out at them. Akamaru wasn't there.

"Come on, Hinata," Kiba said. "It could be fun. Just as friends."

"If it was just as friends you'd let me invite Menma," Hinata said.

Menma raised an eyebrow. Since when was she anything but shy?

"Look, I told you, he's not the kind of guy you should be hanging around," Kiba growled. "He's a monster, Hinata! Whatever power he used, he tore those guys apart! Literally! He tore a sickle out of a guy's face! He used a chain to tear a guy's head off. He's a fucking monster, Hinata! A freak! And he lost control again on his last mission! You can't be around him anymore! He's bound to lose control and kill you."

"Well then it's a good thing you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with then isn't it?" Hinata said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!" Kiba snapped grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go Kiba," Hinata warned.

Kiba blinked then released her.

"I...I'm sorry, Hinata," Kiba said. "I was way out of line."

"Yes, you were," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry," Kiba sighed. "I...I just...I worry about you, Hinata."

"I know," Hinata said. "But you don't need to. Menma would never hurt me."

"Alright," Kiba sighed. "I still don't trust him, but, alright. I'm heading home. I'll see you around Hinata."

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "Goodbye."

Kiba turned and walked away. Menma waited, counting the seconds until two minutes had passed then stepped out, walking into the field where Hinata was still standing, deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Menma asked as he approached.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Menma," Hinata smiled. "It's nothing important."

"Oh, alright then," he smiled. "So, how're things on your team?"

"Well, Kiba's still trying to ask me out," Hinata said.

"Really?" Menma asked. "Did you tell him you're waiting for Naruto?"

"I think he thinks I dreamed it," Hinata said.

"Well that's his fault," Menma shrugged. "Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Kind of," Hinata admitted. "I feel really bad for turning him down all the time."

"It's his fault for asking," Menma shrugged, leaning against the middle pole beside her. "Have any fun missions?"

"Not like you," Hinata said. "I've mostly been catching lost pets and pulling weeds. I heard you fought a Jonin and a Kekkei Genkai wielder."

"Word travels fast," Menma smiled. "What else have you heard?"

"I heard that whatever happened at the temple happened when you were fighting the Kekkei Genkai user," Hinata said quietly.

"I thought you had," Menma sighed. "It did. I didn't kill anyone this time, though."

"That's good," Hinata nodded. "Sasuke said you stopped it yourself."

"You talked to Sasuke?" Menma asked.

"Uh huh," Hinata nodded.

"Should have known," Menma chuckled. "Well he's right. I did stop it myself. I didn't want to be a monster. Because I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I don't think you're a monster," Hinata said.

"You never did," Menma mumbled.

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Uh, i-it's nothing," Menma said. "So anyway, I have this ability I need your help with."

"My help?" Hinata asked. "What can I do?"

"Well, the ability works kind of like a Byakugan," Menma said. "It allows me to sense things in every direction, including my own chakra, as though I was seeing it. Except, it's really disorienting."

"Yes, using the Byakugan was the same way at first," Hinata nodded. "You want me to spar with you until you're able to keep yourself oriented with it?"

"I was kind of hoping there was a trick to it," Menma said.

"Well, not really," Hinata said. "For the Byakugan, it's like normal sight. With normal sight, you can see one hundred eighty degrees, but mostly in peripheral vision. you can focus on different spots, but the rest is peripheral. Except, until you learn to use it properly, you try to focus on everything. I think it's the same problem for your sensing ability. Most Hyuga learn to focus by sparring."

"Is that how you learned?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Alright," Menma agreed. "Please train me."

Hinata smiled and nodded, taking a stance with her legs spread a bit and turned with her left side toward him, her left arm extended and the palm facing him, fingers joined and bent forward slightly, and her right arm horizontally beside her waist with the hand in the same position. Menma closed his eyes, allowing his senses to extend to complete vision. He instantly lost track of which was was forward, however, thanks to knowing Hinata was in front of him, he knew to step backward, not forward, when she ran at him, jabbing at him with her right hand in a palm strike. She sidestepped and the next strike she threw hit him in the chest. It wasn't hard, just enough for him to know he got hit. He tried to focus on Hinata without blocking the rest of his sensory vision, but it was hard. She moved again, jabbing at him. He tried to block it but went in the wrong direction and she got him in the back. He turned as she moved and jabbed again. Again he tried to block and again she hit him, in the shoulder this time.

"I hate this ability," Menma complained.

"Don't worry Menma," Hinata smiled. "You'll get the hang of it."

"Easy for you to say," he huffed. "You grew up with the Byakugan. I only gained the ability to use this on my last mission."

"Exactly," Hinata nodded. "You have to give it time."

She jabbed again, again hitting him in the back. He spun, trying to block her next strike and succeeded. He cheered just before her next hand, which he could swear was her right, hit him on her left side. He sighed. He got lucky. That was all. She stepped back, he thought, and relaxed her stance. He opened his eyes, seeing her smiling.

"Maybe we should try something else," Hinata said. "If you really want to learn it in a matter of minutes."

"That would be nice," Menma said.

"Close your eyes again," Hinata said.

He did so, extending his vision, and she held her hand up.

"Using your eyes and without opening them, follow my hand," Hinata instructed, moving her hand to the side. "Right. Left."

Back to the other side.

"Right," Hinata said moving her hand to his right again. "Left."

Back to the other side.

"Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Up. Down. Up. Down."

"I feel like an idiot," Menma said.

"Is it working?" Hinata asked.

"Actually yeah," Menma said. "But it doesn't solve front and back."

Hinata thought for a moment then began to walk around him.

"Left side," Hinata said. "Back. Right side. Front."

As she walked, his eyes followed her behind his eyelids. Then, when she started to go behind him, he lost orientation. Then, when she was on his right and moving in front of him again, he was oriented again. He groaned.

"No use," Menma sighed.

"Have you ever focused on your peripheral vision without moving your eyes?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma said.

"It's kind of like that," Hinata said. "Try to focus on my hand moving your eyes, then stop moving them and keep track of which way my hand is moving."

He sighed but nodded. Hinata raised her hand, beginning to walk back and forth in front of him, alternating where her hand was between left right, up, and down at random. For a moment, he moved his eyes with her hand. Then, centered his eyes, tracking her hand as she had said. Then, she kept walking right. And kept walking. And then, suddenly, he realized he was able to track her behind himself as well. She tossed something into the air and a moment later, a ball was falling in front of himself, a little of her chakra channeled into it so he could see it. At the same time as he moved to catch the ball, Hinata stepped forward, throwing a palm strike at him. He caught the ball in his left hand, and her wrist in his right.

"Very good," Hinata smiled.

"Oh my God," Menma gaped. "I did it! it worked! Hinata you're a genius! I could kiss you!"

"You're welcome," Hinata smiled.

Menma closed his eyes, experimenting lookin all around himself. Then, he tried something else. A moment later, his vision was looking down from above. His depth perception wasn't good, but he could see himself and Hinata. And, with a little experimentation, he could swing his view around, looking around the area, even zoom in through the trees, only, when zooming in, he was the center again.

"This is so much better," Menma smiled, hugging Hinata. "Thank you so much Hinata."

"You're welcome," she smiled, hugging him back.

Then, she pulled back, taking her combat stance again. He grinned, taking his own and closing his eyes. She stepped forward, jabbing at him and he swept her strike to the side, throwing one of his own. He caught his wrist and suddenly his hand was numb. His eyes flew open and he staggered backward, staring at his hand then her.

"Oh, sorry," Hinata said. "I should have warned you. I use Gentle Fist style combat. I don't put much physical force into my strikes but each strike I send a pulse of chakra out through whatever I strike with. I can make limbs go numb, or I can tear organs and muscles apart. If my Byakugan were stronger, I could see chakra points and shut down chakra flow, but I can't do that."

"Could you learn to?" Menma asked.

"In theory," Hinata nodded. "I would have to strengthen my Byakugan for it. That's actually really difficult. I'd have to focus my Byakugan on the smallest thing I can see with them for hours a day for days on end, if not longer."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Menma said. "In the mean time you can teach me to use Gentle Fist."

"You want to learn Gentle Fist?" Hinata blinked. "Why?"

"Well I already have the sensory equivalent of the Byakugan," Menma shrugged. "It could be fun to mess with people and make them think I have Byakugan by using Gentle Fist too."

"I suppose it would also give you an advantage," Hinata mused. "Alright. But you have to be the person I learn to use chakra points on."

"Uh...is that safe?" Menma asked.

"I think so," Hinata said. "I've never targeted chakra points before."

"As long as you can undo whatever damage you do then, I guess," Menma shrugged.

Hinata's face fell and Menma sighed.

"That's not what I meant Hinata," Menma said. "I just meant as long as it doesn't involve permanent damage to my chakra network, I don't care if it's safe. It means I trust you."

Hinata smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, it's alright," Hinata said. "I understand. I'll make sure it's safe to practice on someone first."

"Well, actually, first you have to learn to see them," Menma pointed out.

"Oh hush," Hinata snorted, rolling her eyes. "Now, you want to continue?"

Menma nodded, grinning and closed his eyes.

* * *

Read and review. **_Still looking for shipping suggestions. Here's a list of who for. Konoha 11, all jonin captains, Sai, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Tsunade, Shizune, Guren, Shion, Koyuki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Omoi, Karui, B, Darui, Samui, Jugo. if you can think of anyone else, feel free to throw them in too._**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trouble

Menma walked down the street with Hinata, smiling behind his mask.

"You did really well today Menma," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I can finally launch enough chakra out of my hand to bend paper," Menma laughed. "I'm real deadly."

"I actually meant keeping yourself oriented," Hinata said. "But that too."

Menma laughed and shook his head. In truth, she was making much more progress than him. And training with him had actually done wonders for her own abilities too. He was hard pressed to keep up with her while trying to use Gentle Fist, and her precision and chakra control were leagues beyond his. Menma closed his eyes, and shook his head, then opened them, blinking. There were three people behind them. He stopped, turning and looking back, seeing a cardboard box with rocks drawn on and a pair of eyeholes cut in the front sitting on the ground behind him.

"That is the worst disguise I've ever seen," Menma stated.

"Ah man, how'd he see through it so fast?" a young male voice whined.

"Fast?" a female asked. "We've been following them for the last three blocks."

"It's because he's awesome!" a second male voice declared.

"Oh God, not them again," Menma sighed.

Suddenly, the box exploded. Multicolored smoke rose into the air around the three Academy students, making them cough.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder," the group's leader, Konohamaru Sarutobi, coughed.

All three suddenly jumped up, forming a line. Menma rested his mask in his right hand, his left arm folded across his chest and holding his right bicep.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest girl in preschool," Moegi introduced herself, winking.

"I like algebra, you can call me Udon," Udon introduced himself.

"And I'm the greatest ninja in the village," Konohamaru said. "I'm Konohamaru."

"Um...who are they?" Hinata asked.

"They're just some kids from the Academy that have been following me around anytime I'm here ever since I passed Kakashi's bell test," Menma snorted.

"Hey!" Konohamaru whined. "That's not nice! Everyone knows I'm your greatest rival!"

"You are?" Hinata asked.

"Don't encourage him," Menma groaned.

"That's right!" Konohamaru said proudly. "Say, who are you anyway? You're really pretty."

"O-Oh, uh, th-thank you," Hinata said, her shyness returning under attention.

"Hey Menma, is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

Hinata blushed instantly and Menma did as well, though his mask hid it.

"What?" Menma said. "No, no! It's nothing like that. We're just training together."

"Looks like you were on a date to me," Moegi said. "A boy and a girl. Alone."

"Shut it Moegi," Menma growled. "It wasn't a date. We were just headed back to her house after training."

"So you were walking her home then," Konohamaru grinned.

Menma slammed his palm into his forehead, groaning.

"I'm done with you," Menma said, turning and walking away. "Come on Hinata. Your father will kill me if I make you miss lunch."

"Already worried about the in laws?" Konohamaru grinned.

Menma froze. He instinctively knew Hinata was probably bright read right now. Honestly so was he. But he also knew, he was done with the little stalker.

"That's it you little brat!" Menma snarled spinning around. "Come here!"

Konohamaru spun, sprinting away and laughing. Menma followed, then Moegi, Udon, and Hinata.

"Konohamaru, wait up!" Moegi complained.

"Yeah Konohamaru, wait up!" Menma snarled.

"Stay away!" Konohamaru shouted over his shoulder, seconds before crashing headlong into a shinobi wearing a black body suit with cat ears on the hood, white circle with half the inside maroon and half yellow, purple face pain on his chin, cheeks, and above his nose, and something on his back wrapped in bandages with brown hair or fur sticking out.

Beside the boy was a girl a little older than him, at a guess, with blond hair in four spiky ponytails like Shikamaru's one, a lavender dress that ended maybe halfway down her thighs a red belt, a fishnet top under the dress, and a large metal object on her back. It looked like a huge metal rectangle, but Menma seriously doubted that was all it was.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked Konohamaru, grabbing him by his blue scarf, lifting him up off the ground, holding the scarf in a way that was choking Konohamaru.

"Hey, put him down!" Menma ordered.

"Or what?" the boy snorted.

Menma glanced at the forehead protector on the boy's hood. Hidden Sand Village. the girl had her headband around her neck, with the same crest. Menma grinned, drawing his sword. These two were from away. They didn't know him.

"Or I'll make you," Menma warned.

"Oh, the kid wants a fight," the boy grinned.

"Actually no," Menma smirked. "The sword's a gift to welcome you to our village. Catch!"

Konohamaru picked his feet up as Menma tossed the sword to the boy. It hit him in the upper legs, tipping him over backward then pinning them down. He shouted in surprise, dropping Konohamaru who darted around behind Menma and the girl stared down at the boy.

"Well?" She said. "Get up!"

"I...I can't!" the boy gaped. "I can't lift the thing."

The girl stared at him then rolled her eyes, bending down and trying to lift it. Nothing.

"What the..." Temari gaped. "What kind of sword is that!?"

"It's a really good one," Menma said. "Pretty heavy huh?"

She stared at him as he walked over. She inched away, reaching for the object on her back. Menma shook his head, chuckling. Then, he reached down and lifted the sword off with one hand, flipping it a few times then putting it on his back again. The two stared at him like he had two heads. Menma walked back to Konohamaru and knelt.

"Apologize," Menma said.

"I'm sorry Mister," Konohamaru said. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Yeah whatever," the boy said. "Hey you with the mask. What's your name?"

"Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah," the boy snorted, removing the object from his back. "Sure it is."

"You're going to use the crow for this?" the girl asked, worried.

"We got a few minutes before he shows up," the boy said. "Relax. I'll be quick about it. He'll be none the wiser. But first..."

The boy held his hand out, then made a "come here" motion with his index finger. Naruto's eyes snapped shut instantly, seeing the chakra thread attached to Hinata's waist, already yanking her over. He held out an arm, catching her as she passed, then drew his trench knife, streaming his chakra along it and cut the thread. The two segments glowed for a moment, becoming visible to the naked eye, then faded. Menma opened his eyes and lowered his knife to his side as Hinata stepped back, arms in front of herself like she did whenever she was most nervous or afraid.

"That, was a stupid idea," Menma said. "Now I know three things about you."

"Oh?" the boy grinned. "And what's that?"

"You're a puppet master ninja," Menma said, holding up a finger on his left hand. "Which would make that crow thing your puppet. Second, you're stupid. And third, I'm going to beat your ass into the ground so hard your sister there will feel it. Or am I wrong about that?"

"Good guess," the girl nodded. "I'm Temari. This is my dumbass brother Kankuro."

Kankuro suddenly drew a kunai, pulling it back. His eyes burned with rage and bloodlust. however, before he could throw the knife, a pebble slammed into his hand hard enough that he dropped the knife and his puppet, clutching his hand.

"Oh, and that's another thing," Menma grinned behind his mask. "You're too focussed on me. You didn't even notice Sasuke up there did you?"

Kankuro and Temari both looked up, seeing Sasuke lounging in a tree on Menma's right, tossing a second pebble over and over in his hand.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kankuro snarled.

"Didn't you hear?" Sasuke asked. "I'm Sasuke."

"Oh, a wise guy huh?" Kankuro snarled. "Well why don't you come down here so I can see how smart you really are."

"Kankuro," a new voice spoke up, dripping with malice and death threats. "Back off."

Everyone froze. Fear coated Kankuro's face. Everyone turned to look, seeing a new boy, another Sunagakure shinobi, hanging upside down from a tree branch on the opposite side of the same tree Sasuke was in. He wore black pants, a black shirt, a mesh shirt under that, a white cloth diagonally across his chest from his right shoulder with the extra length currently hanging toward the ground about level with his neck, a very thick tan leather strap diagonally across his chest the other way with his headband tied around it near his waist and two smaller straps attached to the large one just above the headband and reaching around to the back in order to hold the giant gourd he had with him on his back, sealing tags on the gourd, a cork in the top of the gourd, a red cloth tied around the gourd, and red hair the exact same shade as Menma's own.

 _Where the hell did this guy come from,_ Menma thought. _I didn't sense him before so he clearly wasn't here. How'd he move so fast but so quiet?_

"You're an embarrassment to our village," the boy said. "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"Uh...uh...hey Gaara," Kankuro said, forcing a smile to hide his fear. "Uh, n-no I remember. They challenged us. I mean, they started the whole thing really."

Menma clapped a hand over Konohamaru's mouth before he could object. Konohamaru nodded and Menma let go.

"See, here's what happened-" Kankuro began.

"Shut up," Gaara ordered. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh, right," Kankuro said, hands up at his sides in a motion meant to diffuse the situation, hopefully. "I was...totally out of line. I'm, sorry Gaara. I was, totally out of line."

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused," Gaara said, looking at Menma, allowing Menma to see that the kanji for "love" was carved into the left side of his forehead with his otherwise messy hair parted over the scar.

Suddenly, sand began to fall from around the boy and he vanished, reappearing in the sand cloud as it reached the ground. He stood as the sand seemed to vanish, then turned to leave.

"Let's go," he growled. "We didn't come here to play games."

"A-Alright," Kankuro nodded. "Sure, I get it."

"Hold on," Menma spoke up, stopping them. "Just what are the three of you doing in our village anyway?"

"What have you been under a rock your whole life?" Temari snorted.

"Actually I just got back from a mission," Menma said. "What did I miss?"

"The Chunin exams are being held soon," Temari said.

"Are they really?" Menma blinked, looking to Hinata who nodded.

"I didn't think they'd be for a little while," Menma said. "Guess that explains it then."

Temari smirked and turned, continuing to walk away, following Gaara.

"Hey you!" Menma called out after glancing at Sasuke, seeing him watching Gaara. "What's your name?"

Temari and Kankuro both turned to look at him.

"The one with the gourd," Menma said. "Gaara, was it?"

"That's right," Gaara said turning. "I'm Gaara of the Desert. And who are you?"

"I'm-" Menma began.

"Not you," Gaara said. "You don't interest me. I mean him."

Gaara pointed at Sasuke who smirked at Menma.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. "And my friend is Menma Uzumaki. You would do well to remember both of us."

"Is he strong?" Gaara asked, staring at Menma, bloodlust flooding out of his eyes, even more than from Zabuza's.

"Very," Sasuke nodded.

"Then I might," Gaara said. "Let's go."

He turned, walking away and the other two followed. Sasuke dropped down beside Menma, watching Gaara. Menma closed his eyes, focussing on Gaara. His chakra was much, much stronger than the other two. His chakra felt wrong. Evil. Unstable. Darker than Zabuza's could ever be. Just then, Hinata began to fall. Menma spun, catching her and gently setting her down, holding her upper body in his lap.

"Hinata, hey, come on now, open your eyes," Menma said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Damn. She's out."

"What, because she didn't react to you snapping your fingers?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually yeah," Menma said.

He turned, looking at Sasuke and held his hand in Sasuke's direction then snapped. Except, for Sasuke, the sound was amplified several times over, making him stagger backward and cover his ears.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said, as he lowered his ears. "What was that?"

"That was what happens when I use a very special seal to aim and enhance sonic vibrations," Menma said. "Neat trick huh?"

"Jesus!" Sasuke said, checking his ears for blood. "What kinds of seals do you not have?"

"Oh I have almost everything," Menma said. "I could probably fight an entire battle with just sealing jutsu, now that my clones have read and practiced about half of the seals I got from the temple."

"Half?" Sasuke gaped. "That's it? After all this time?"

"I told you there were a lot," Menma said. "Anyway, I better get her home. Her father's going to kill me."

"What happened to her?" Konohamaru asked.

"Gaara's killing intent was too much for her," Menma said.

"But, I didn't feel it," Konohamaru said.

"That's because you couldn't see his eyes through me," Menma said. "And even aside from that, it was aimed at me and Sasuke, and Hinata just got a little too close. Anyway, I better go."

Sasuke nodded and Menma left, leaping from building to building until he arrived at the Hyuga compound. One of the Hyugas present sprinted over instantly, demanding to know what had happened.

"She just tired herself out training," Menma lied. "She'll be alright in a little bit. She just needs rest."

The Hyuga nodded, taking her then hurried inside. Menma turned, leaving and heading to the bridge where they were supposed to meet Kakashi. As he did, Gaara dominated his thoughts. That kid, was going to be trouble. Maybe more than the village was bargaining for.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

First Exam

Menma watched from the ceiling as the ninja in front of the door punched another ninja, a kid with jet black hair in a bowl cut, bushy black eyebrows, a tight green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, bandages on his hands, and a red headband around his waist, sending him careening backward and onto his rear. The ninja's friend, who was standing beside him, grinned and sniffed.

"Hah!" the one who punched him laughed. "You're taking the chunin exams but you can't even get past us?"

The ninja had a bandanna with his forehead protector, displaying his Hidden Leaf crest, brown hair, a blue body suit extending up from his grey shirt to his chin, grey pants, and blue sandals. The other had long, mess, raven hair, a blue headband, a large nose, a blue shirt with black sleeves, a white cloth around his neck, white pants, and a pair of swords like large kunai on his back.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt," the first ninja said.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy callin' ya," the second said, then sniffed.

"Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there," the ninja in green's female teammate, a girl with her brown hair in two buns on either side of her head, a pink qipao, and blue pants said, walking forward.

A moment later, she too was punched and sent to the ground beside the ninja in green. Menma closed his eyes and smirked. The one in green had a lot of chakra, but it was distorted somehow. The girl's chakra level was pretty decent as well, but nothing unusual. Then, there was another ninja who Menma guessed was also with them. He had a lot of chakra. And it was potent. And familiar. It felt similar to Hinata's. So, he was a Hyuga. Menma opened his eyes, looking up toward the floor where Sasuke and Sakura were standing below him, both watching the scene as well.

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy," the first ninja blocking the door was saying. "For chunin, it's always life and death."

"You think it's a joke?" the second asked. "Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls, don't belong here."

"We're just thinning out the heard," the first said. "You won't graduate anyway so just go home and play with your dolls."

"Real nice speech," Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked over, Menma dropping to the floor beside them. "Now both of you step aside and let me through."

Menma smirked. They didn't even need to go in. The sign above the door said room 301. But they were on the second floor, making it 201. Genjutsu. Sasuke was showing off. Again.

"And while you're at it reverse the genjutsu," Sasuke said. "We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the _third_ floor."

Menma looked at the Hyuga, seeing him staring at him. And not happy about it.

"Well well," the second ninja said.

"So you noticed the genjutsu huh?" the first asked.

"Go ahead, tell them Sakura," Sasuke said.

What he was sharing the spotlight now?

"I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did," Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You have the sharpest eyes and best analytical skills on our squad," Sasuke said. "You must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I must have?" Sakura asked. "Well sure. Of course. Sure. I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

"Heh, well aren't we the smart ones?" the second ninja sniffed as the sign above the door suddenly warped before returning to normal, complete with the proper room number. "So you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!"

He flipped, spinning as he did in an overly flashy and lengthy windup for a kick. Sasuke reacted instantly, throwing one of his own. However, before either connected, the ninja in green, who had been being thrown around before appeared between them, catching both kicks. Menma raised an eyebrow. Instead of twitching his finger and flipping the ninja Sasuke was about to kick using the chakra thread now attached to the ninja's right foot, Menma waited. The ninja let go of their legs and they both brought their feet to the floor, backing away, Menma lengthening the chakra thread as needed.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" the Hyuga asked, walking over to the ninja in green with the girl who had been punched. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but..." the ninja trailed off when he saw Sakura.

"Never mind, forget it," the girl sighed.

Suddenly, the ninja in green walked over to stand in front of Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee," he introduced himself. "You are Sakura, right?"

Menma's eyebrow rose again,a grin forming on his face as Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"Please be my girlfriend," Lee said, winking and holding up a thumb's up. "I vow to protect me with my life."

"Definitely...not," Sakura said.

"Why?" Lee asked, voice sounding somewhere between a moan and a whine.

"Because you're a weirdo," Sakura said, Lee slumping forward in defeat.

Menma bit back a chuckle, which was even harder upon seeing the tiny smirk Sasuke had to turn his head to hide.

"Hey you," the Hyuga said, walking over with the girl. "Over here."

They all turned to him except Lee.

"What's your name?" the Hyuga demanded more than asked, staring at Menma.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's," Sasuke said.

"You're a rookie aren't you?" Neji asked, turning to Sasuke. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke said.

"What's that?" the Hyuga growled.

The girl giggled.

"Cute," she said.

Sasuke walked back over to Sakura and Menma and Menma nodded.

"Time to head out," Menma said. "Don't want to be late."

They began to walk away, Menma making sure to give the Hyuga a wide birth. He didn't know what he did to piss off the Hyuga, but he had. And he didn't want to do it any more.

"Watch this," Menma grinned as they walked away from the group. "I can show off too."

Sasuke grinned knowingly just before Menma twitched his finger, yanking the chakra thread and sending the ninja that had tried to fight Sasuke spinning and flipping in the air before he crashed to the ground face first, rear to the sky and legs bent like he was sitting on something. Several of the gathered ninja laughed as Menma disconnected from the chakra thread, and the ninja he had flipped simply groaned.

"You're getting pretty good with those," Sasuke smirked. "Tried a puppet yet?"

"No," Menma sighed. "I haven't had the time. Too many missions."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura turned to look at him, confused.

"But you've been training with Hinata almost constantly for a couple days," Sakura said. "Don't tell me that was a mission too."

"No," Menma said. "That was for me. For several reasons."

"Like to piss off Kiba," Sasuke smirked.

"That is an added benefit, yes," Menma grinned.

After a minute, they began to walk through a large open room when Lee's voice reached them.

"Hey you, with the attitude, hold on!" Lee called out, over-enunciating each word.

They all turned to look at him, seeing him a level above them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight," Lee said. "Right here, and right now."

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Lee said, dropping to the floor silently, then standing. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hm, so you know me," Sasuke mused.

"I challenge you," Lee said, taking about the weirdest fighting stance Menma had ever seen. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it's true. I figured you would be a good test for me. And also..."

He turned his attention to Sakura, who shivered.

"Oh Sakura," he said, blushing yet completely straight faced. "I love you!"

"Why is your clan the one famous for being great after they died?" Menma complained. "Mine never gets any publicity anymore."

"Menma, your clan was only good at sealing jutsus," Sasuke said. "Mine was good at everything."

Menma looked over at Sakura who was in a panic attack about how ugly and creepy Lee was.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked. "I accept your challenge."

"Kinda wish he'd challenge me," Menma huffed.

"I would also be honored to test my skills against a member of the once great Uzumaki clan," Lee stated. "I meant no disrespect. I only meant that the Uchiha clan was said to be better at Nin and Taijutsu. I would be honored to fight the ninja who took down a Kekkei Genkai wielder and helped take down Zabuza."

"While I'd love to take full credit, I really didn't do too much with Zabuza," Menma said. "And against the Kekkei Genkai wielder, I'd have died without Sasuke there."

"Still," Lee said. "From what I have heard, you overpowered him after Sasuke Uchiha was incapacitated."

"Incapacitated!?" Sasuke snapped pointing at Menma. "That idiot threw his sword at me!"

Lee looked confused and Menma removed his sword, setting it on the floor and then kicking it over to where it stopped in front of Lee.

"If you lift it, you fight me and Sasuke both together," Menma offered. "If you don't, I'll just wait and fight you some other time."

Lee nodded, crouching and gripping the sword.

"I'm confused," Sasuke muttered. "Do you want to fight him or not?"

"I just wanted to mess with his head," Menma grinned.

"Um, excuse me," Lee said. "I cannot pick it up."

"Well that's too bad," Menma said, holding out his hand, making a show of attaching chakra threads and pulling the sword back, putting it back on his back. "Guess you're not strong enough to fight me then."

Lee's eyes widened and a seemingly impossible amount of tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Yes!" Lee said, holding up a fist. "I must get stronger to challenge someone so physically powerful as to wield that sword!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sasuke said. "It's a trick. He has a seal that lets only him lift it. For everyone else it's too heavy."

"Oh," Lee said, suddenly fine and with a dry face.

 _Is that even possible?_ Menma thought.

"So, you ready to fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Lee said, retaking his stance.

Sasuke sprinted forward, throwing a punch at Sasuke but Lee disappeared. Then, Lee appeared in the air beside him, spinning and kicking at him.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted.

Sasuke ducked under the kick and Lee flipped backward, away from Sasuke, landing on his left hand then his feet only to swing another kick around at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't dodge it but as he raised his hands to block, Lee raised his right hand, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

 _One handed seals?_ Menma blinked.

Then, Lee's foot crashed into Sasuke's face, throwing him.

 _Nope,_ diversion, Menma thought. _Well played._

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke landed at the base of a pillar along one side of the room and began to push himself up. Then, he grinned.

"I've been waiting to try this out," Sasuke grinned.

When he looked up from the floor, he exposed his Sharingan to Lee. He sprinted forward, moving to attack again. However, as soon as he got there, Lee dropped under his punch and planted a kick to the bottom of his jaw, launching him into the air.

"You see, my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," Lee said, sprinting forward as Sasuke landed.

When he reached him, he began to attack him rapidly. The third kick hit. The next strike did not. An elbow to the ribs did. Sasuke staggered back to the wall, clutching his ribs.

"You get it now?" Lee asked. "I am using Taijutsu, that means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee leapt into the air, instantly vanishing and reappearing beside Sasuke.

"It is just straight martial arts, nothing more," Lee said.

"Why you..." Sasuke spun, swiping at Lee with a back fist.

However, Lee leapt over it, landing a distance away. Menma noticed he had adopted a new stance a little while ago as well. This one, instead of having his hands at his sides, he had his right hand forward and in a knife hand, his palm facing him and his arm at a forty five degree angle with the ceiling while his left hand was a fist behind his waist.

"I know your technique," Lee said. "Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is, Taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right," Sasuke said. "So what's your point?"

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves," Lee said."I do not have to. Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them, you are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but if your body cannot keep up what good does it do you? You know what? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it. And those like me. The ones that have to train every day of our lives. The fact is that your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu. here is what I mean."

Lee had been dodging attacks as he spoke for about half of the speech, and now he planted a kick to Sasuke's jaw again, launching him into the air, higher than the last time. Then, he appeared behind Sasuke, flying along with him. A technique called the Dancing Leaf Shadow.

"Now I will prove my point," Lee said as the bandages on his arms suddenly unravelled. "That hard work beats out natural talent. You're finished."

Suddenly, a pinwheel toy flew through the air, the stick tacking Lee's unravelled bandage to the wall.

"Alright that's enough Lee," a massive red and yellow turtle off to the side spoke up.

Lee flipped, landing on the ground and Sakura sprinted forward, catching Sasuke.

"You...you were watching this whole time?" Lee asked.

"Of course," the turtle said. "That last technique is forbidden. You know that."

Menma blinked twice, staring at the turtle, then turned and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You alright Sasuke?" Menma asked.

"Should have made you fight him," Sasuke grunted, pushing himself up. "I think he broke my pride."

"That's alright," Menma said. "You'll have an ego the size of Hokage Mountain again by tomorrow. Now, let's go register before we're late."

"Is he talking to a turtle?" Sakura asked.

"Summoning animal," Menma guessed. "Probably passing messages for Lee's Sensei."

"That makes sense," Sakura nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

As they were passing Lee, Menma glanced at him, seeing Lee's uncovered hand, and the nasty scars on it.

"Excuse me, I understand you're going to punish Lee, but try to remember there's only about ten minutes before registration for the Chunin exams ends. If Lee's late, he's disqualified.

"You have a point," the turtle said just before a cloud of smoke appeared on it before an identical clone of Lee appeared on top of it, except older and without the bandages. "Lee, I'm going to make your punishment quick."

"Yes Guy Sensei," Lee said, bowing his head, which Guy then punched, sending Lee flying.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Menma stared in shock.

"Um...registration," Menma said.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"Right," Sasuke agreed.

Then, they turned, speed-walking out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

First Exam

Menma stepped into room 301 and stopped. Sasuke and Sakura stepped in behind him and also stopped. There were a lot of genin in the room. Dozens. And since, as Kakashi had explained just outside the room, they needed teams of three, there were a lot of teams.

"I guess we're, not alone," Sakura muttered.

"Sasuke, where have you been!" An overly bubbly and flirtatious voice greeted, just before Ino jumped onto Sasuke's back, hugging him around the neck. "Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours."

"Get off me," Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh it's you guys," Shikamaru greeted as he and Choji walked over. "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"Scared I'm going to make you loose in the first exam Shikamaru?" Menma grinned.

"Scared I'm going to have to carry you through the exam like I did in the Academy," Shikamaru snorted.

"You never carried me through the Academy," Menma blinked. "I had better scores than you."

Shikamaru smirked, raising and eyebrow and Menma's eyes widened.

 _Does he...no, there's no way,_ Menma thought.

"Well well, what do you know," Kiba spoke up. "It looks like the whole gang is back together again."

"Hey Hinata," Menma smiled.

"Hello Menma," Hinata smiled back.

"So they let you in too huh?" Kiba asked, very displeased.

"Well I had to kill a few chunin to get an entrance exam but they were more than happy to after," Menma said. "Of course they let me in you idiot. I'm a genin and Kakashi Sensei said I was ready. Why wouldn't they let me in?"

"Well, for the Hidden Villages to get chunin, a few would have to survive," Kiba said. "If you loose control again, that's not liable to happen."

"Good thing I'm not loosing control then isn't it?" Menma snarled.

"Both of you calm down," Shino said. "This isn't the time or the place for this discussion."

"Hey if Kiba wants to make a scene I'll happily oblige him," Menma said. "I'd love to try out my new skills on him."

"Hey, you guys," someone off to the side called out. "You might want to try keeping it down a little."

Menma turned. The ninja had a white shirt under a purple vest with a high collar, purple pants, an off-white cloth around his waist, blue sandals, silver hair in a ponytail, a Konoha headband, purple forearm gloves with metal splints on the back of the hands, and large round glasses.

"I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies right?" the ninja asked. "Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?" Ino snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," the ninja said. "But really, look around you."

Everyone turned, finding the rest of the room's occupants glaring at them.

"You've made quite an impression," Kabuto said. "See those guys?"

He nodded toward a team of Hidden Rain shinobi who all had their hair combed forward, hanging down on the left side of their face.

"They're from the Rain village," Kabuto said. "Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto," Sakura said. "Is that your name?"

"Yeah?" Kabuto replied.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura questioned.

"No it's...my seventh," Kabuto admitted, drawing confused looks, as he wasn't that much older than them. "Well, it's held twice a year, so this will be my forth year."

"Wow a veteran," Sakura said. "You must really be an expert by now."

"Yes," Kabuto nodded. "Sort of."

"No offense but I wouldn't say expert," Menma said. "He is still a genin, after all."

"Well, they say seventh time's the charm, right?" Kabuto asked, laughing nervously.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true," Shikamaru said. "Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet," Kabuto said, pulling a deck of cards out of his tool pouch. "Maybe I can help you kids out a little, with my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with all the info I've learned over my four years," Kabuto said, kneeling and setting the cards down. "I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye."

He flipped the first card over, revealing a blank face.

"In fact, they appear blank," Kabuto said. "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, as Kabuto set his pointer finger on the card, which began to spin.

"You see, I'm using my chakra...to reveal their secrets," Kabuto said. "Like this for example."

He made the Seal of Confrontation and the card released a puff of smoke before changing into a map of the Five Great Nations, with green rectangles rising off of it.

"Awesome, a map," Sakura said. "Of what?"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the chunin exam," Kabuto said. "What villages they come from and how many from each village."

"Impressive," Menma said. "You'd make an excellent spy if you can gather that kind of information easily the first day of the exam."

"Why thank you," Kabuto said. "But I could never be a spy. I'm a terrible liar."

Kabuto resealed the card and looked up at them.

"Anything else you want to see?" Kabuto asked.

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked. "Individually?"

"They might," Kabuto nodded. "You have someone special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke said.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect," Kabuto said, putting the map card back on the deck then tapping it on the ground to get the cards aligned. "But I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course. So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke said. "And there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it."

"Well that's no fun, you even know their names," Kabuto said, pulling out the cards. "That makes it easy. Here they are."

"Show them to me," Sasuke said.

"Okay, first up it Rock Lee," Kabuto said, unsealing the card.

The information was displayed like a personnel information sheet in someone's official record. The top right had a photo ID, the left middle had a picture of the entire team, above that on the left was the information like name, village, height, weight, age, and the bottom was dedicated to their abilities with a chart on the bottom middle showing their abilities with a pentagon with a red portion to show their strengths, then a bar graph on the right showing the same in a different format. On the bottom right was a list of mission rankings and the number of each they had completed. There was also a special comment section.

"Looks like he's about a year older than you guys," Kabuto said. "Mission experience, eleven C-ranks and twenty D-ranks. His squad leader is Guy, and in the last twelve months his Taijutsu has radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the exam. This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

Menma noticed Hinata tense at the mention of Neji's name.

"Okay, now for Gaara of the Desert," Kabuto said, unsealing the second card.

It was set up the same but his skill graphs were completely empty. There was also a question mark beside the D-ranks, rather than a number.

"Mission experience, eight C-ranks and...get this, one B-rank as a genin," Kabuto said. "There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But there is this. He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-rank as a genin, and has never even been injured?" Shikamaru gaped.

Kabuto resealed his cards and put them away, picking up the rest.

"Well, you get the point," Kabuto said.

"Hold on," Menma said. "I have one. Me. Menma Uzumaki."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow before nodding, pulling out the card and unsealing it, then handing it to Menma, face down. Menma stepped away from the others and flipped the card over, scanning it. Rookie genin who showed up partway through the Academy's final year. Team seven. Uzumaki clan origin. Skilled in Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. Monstrous chakra level and power when angry. There is was. Known family. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Do you have a card on Naruto?" Menma asked, handing the card back, allowing Kabuto to reseal it.

"I don't," Kabuto said. "Why?"

"I never met him, but he was the original reason I came to this village," Menma said. "I want to know more about him."

"He died as a child," Kabuto said. "It's not like he'd have many ninja skills."

Menma nodded. Kabuto put the cards away and stood.

"What can you tell me about the Hidden Sound?" Menma asked.

"They sprung up quite recently," Kabuto said. "They're still very small, a mystery. I know next to nothing about them or the genin they sent."

Menma nodded, closing his eyes. It wasn't originally to use his senses. But as soon as they closed, he saw that it was a good thing. The Sound genin were moving. Toward them. Fast. The first to reach them was a ninja with a tan shirt over grey camouflage shirt and pants, a mask-style forehead protector, and black forearm and shin guards. He leapt into the air, hurling a pair of kunai that had the ring pommels removed. Menma held his sword out, blocking the two kunai. The Sound genin didn't have an exceptional amount of chakra, but Menma was willing to bet they were still pretty dangerous.

He put the sword on his back again, opening his eyes as the next ninja, this one with every part of his head except his left eye wrapped in bandages, a grey camouflage shirt with the right sleeve much longer than his arm, a fur pelt on his back, grey pants, and a gauntlet with several holes in it on his right arm, arrived and threw a punch at Kabuto. Kabuto leaned back, out of the way, smiling, just before his glasses shattered.

"Oh, so it was that kind of attack," Kabuto mused, taking off his glasses.

"Hang on, I saw it all, he dodged the attack," Sasuke said, stepping forward.

"Sound," Menma said. "The gauntlet amplifies sound waves to levels that make them useful as a weapon."

Just as he said this, Kabuto gasped, tensing, then fell to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth in pain before throwing up.

"Write this on your little card punk," the Sound genin smirked. "The genin from the Village Hidden in the Sound will be chunin when this is over. Guaranteed."

"That's an impressive trick," Menma said, looking at the sound shinobi who had the gauntlet. "Kind of like this."

He reached out, snapping his fingers and the ninja staggered back, shouting in pain and surprise, clutching his ears.

"Payback's a bitch," Menma said.

"The hell was that?" a female Sound ninja demanded. "What'd you do to him?"

Just then, there was a massive cloud of smoke in the front of the room.

"Alright you baby-faced degenerates!" a voice shouted. "Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin."

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with several scars on his face, a black trench coat, and a bandana over his bald head. Behind him, were several chunin.

"I'm Ibiki Morino," the one in the trench coat said. "Your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy. First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off! Who told you you could fight? You wanna be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry," the one with the gauntlet said. "It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir."

"I'll only say this once so listen up," Ibiki said. "There will be no combat between candidates, no combat without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"No fatal force?" the Sound genin that threw the odd kunai asked. "That's no fun."

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam," Ibiki said. "Hand over your paperwork. In return you will be given a number, this number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

"Written test?" Menma blinked. "That's it? The first stage is a written test? Lame."

The chunin all sat along one wall with clipboards, and the others all made their way to the front of the room, turning in their paperwork and getting their numbers. Menma made his way to his seat, sitting down and leaning back, hands folded behind his head. A moment later, Hinata sat beside him.

"Oh hey Hinata," Menma smiled.

"Hello Menma," Hinata smiled. "Good luck on the test."

"Thanks, you too," Menma smiled.

"Everyone, eyes front," Ibiki said, tapping a piece of chalk on the blackboard. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what you all may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members.

"Wait a second!" Sakura shouted. "You're saying we all get scored as a team!?"

"Silence!" Ibiki shouted. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three. The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are very sharp and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

 _Why does he keep saying "to be caught" rather than "to cheat?"_ Menma thought. _Unless...that's the whole point._

"If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be," Ibiki said. "One more thing. If any member should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails. The final question will not be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Naruto looked down at the test. Question one. Decipher the code. Question two. Shuriken trajectory and physics. And on. And on. And on. Each question harder than the last. Great. Menma sighed, picking up his pencil and moving to the scratch paper, writing out the coded message then beginning to decipher it. After about ten minutes, he finished and wrote the message in the answer box.

 _Thank you Tenzo,_ Menma grinned.

The next question was actually a little easier for Menma. He quickly filled in the answer box, then flipped the test over, finishing the question on the back. Hopefully that was allowed. He scanned through the rest again. Question six. Describe the mechanics, chakra control, and theory behind a Silencing Seal. A grin spread over his face. He began to write, filling in the question probably with more detail than necessary. He looked at the rest. He could probably answer two or three. He closed his eyes, using his senses to look at Hinata's paper. One question.

"Hinata," he whispered.

She blinked twice to show him she heard.

"If you need to, feel free to use my answers. The second one goes onto the back, though."

She blinked twice again, leaning forward and looking straight down at the paper, her hair hiding her eyes as she activated her Byakugan. She began to write down the answers he had as well and Menma looked through the questions, deciding on which to do. He began to write, filling in two more questions then set the pencil down. That was all he could do. He looked around with his senses, focusing so that he could move his point of view around. Gaara had a hand over his right eye, and a ball of his chakra was above him. Menma resisted the urge to look and see what it was. Kankuro had chakra threads going to one of the sentinels, and Crow was missing. Menma grinned. Smart kid. Sasuke was likely using his Sharingan, Sakura probably had most of the questions already, as smart as she was. Neji was doing the same thing Hinata was, and two of the genin in front of Menma had an unusual amount of chakra for a genin, not that he was one to talk, along with a completely filled out test.

 _Chunin,_ Menma grinned.

He began to copy their answers, but after only two, a kunai flashed through his vision. he saw it in his periphery aimed at his face and jerked his head to the side and the kunai stabbed into the test of the ninja one seat behind him. Menma opened his eyes and turned, looking back, seeing the ninja was terrified. He looked back at Ibiki.

"What the...what was that all about?" the ninja asked, standing.

"Five strikes and you're out," one of the chunin said. "You just failed the test."

"What?" the ninja asked. "It can't be."

You and your teammates will leave the room immediately.

"Candidate number twenty three, fail," another chunin spoke up.

"Number twenty seven and forty three, fail!" another said.

"But it's not fair!" a genin shouted as he was dragged out of the room. "I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!"

"No!" another genin shouted. "No way! Who says I cheated five times! Where's your proof!? How can you keep track of all of us? You got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn't just-"

He was cut off by a chunin slamming him into the wall, hard.

"Sorry pal," the chunin said. "We were chosen for this job because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without us seeing it. We're the best of the best and you, my friend, are history. Now get out. Take your teammates with you."

Menma decided he had answered enough questions. He set his pencil down and sighed, resting his head in his hands. He listened to the clock tick. Then, suddenly, Ibiki was speaking. He must have drifted off.

"Rule number one," Ibiki was saying.

Menma's head snapped up. More rules? Terrific.

"Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question," Ibiki said. "It's your decision."

"Whoa, so what's the catch?" Temari asked. "Let's say we decide we don't want to do it. What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero," Ibiki said. "In other words, you fail. And that means, of course, both your teammates fail as well."

Almost everyone in the room started to mutter and comment on the choice.

"Not so fast," Ibiki said, silencing them. "You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, not only will you fail...You will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!"

Menma's mouth fell open, and basically every other genin in the room had a similar reaction.

"Hey that's bull man!" Kiba shouted. "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people here who'v taken the test before."

Ibiki began to laugh.

"I guess you're just, unlucky," Ibiki said. "I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then, by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Ibiki laughed again and Kiba sat down hard. Menma glanced at the two chunin seated in front of him. He was banking a lot on them writing the correct answer. They didn't need to take the test again. They already passed. And the others were dependent on him too. If he got the question wrong, they were all stuck as Genin for life.

"Now then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question," Ibiki spoke up. "Those of you who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

After a moment, the ninja beside Naruto dropped his pencil and stood, raising his hand.

"I'm out," the ninja said. "That's it. I'm out. I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Number fifty, fail!" a chunin said. "Number one thirty, number one ten. That means you're out too."

"Genai, Inaho, I'm sorry guys," the genin that had opted out said. "I'm sorry."

"That's it, I quit!" another genin said.

"Me too Sir, I'm out," a third said.

Then, around the room, hands began to raise. One after the other. Menma gripped the table hard. He couldn't let the others be barred from becoming chunin because of him. But he also didn't want to make the others fail because he was afraid. He closed his eyes, trying to think. He didn't know what to do. After a moment, he opened his eyes and stood.

"Number fifty three-"

"Shut up!" Menma snapped. "I'm not giving up. I never quit. You can't scare me away. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way. So you can make all the rules you want. And you can invent every possible way to force someone to fail. But I'm going to keep going no matter what. Even if that does mean I have to stay a Genin forever."

Ibiki smirked at him and he sat back down, staring at Ibiki, hoping he had made the right decision. Ibiki began to look around the room, a look of interest barely showing on his face.

"This is a decision that will affect the rest of your lives, as well as that of your teammates," Ibiki warned. "If you want to quit, this is your last chance."

The room was silent.

"Well then, I admire your determination, if nothing else," Ibiki said. "For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you...that you've all passed the first exam."

Menma dropped his pencil. He blinked, then turned to look at Hinata who looked equally shocked.

"Wha...hold on!" Sakura shouted. "What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?"

"There never was one, not a written one at least," Ibiki laughed. "Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" temari shouted. "So the other nine questions were just a waist of time! Is that what you're saying?"

"No no, not at all," Ibiki said. "Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances. The point of the questions was that they were far too hard for any genin. They were designed to make you cheat. However, cheating would do you no good without someone to cheat from. That's why I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers to sit in and have the answers. Information can be one of the greatest weapons a ninja wields. And how well you gather it can determine the difference between a mission's failure or success."

Ibiki removed his bandana and everyone stared. His head was covered in scars. Slashes, punctures, burns. There was no square centimeter of the top of his head that wasn't scarred.

"There will be times you have to risk your life to get it," Ibiki said putting his bandana back on. "Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind. Misinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is about," Temari said.

"You're not?" Ibiki asked. "The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely you see that."

"Sure, but explain it anyway," Sakura said.

"The goal was to test you not only as individuals but as part of a squad," Ibiki said. "The final question gave you two choices. Both difficult. You could play it safe and skip the question, though it meant both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it, knowing if you got it wrong, you would loose your chance of ever being chunin. It was a no win situation. But just the sort chunin have to face almost every day. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many enemy ninja they have, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No. There will be many missions that seem almost suicidal if you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, and achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades' lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves chunin. At least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

Menma smiled behind his mask. A moment later, a sphere of maroon cloth exploded through the window. It began to unravel and whoever was inside threw two kunai tied to corners of the cloth, tacking it to the ceiling and blocking Ibiki from view. Then, she landed in front of it. She had blue hair in a very messy ponytail, a tan jacket open, a very tight mesh shirt revealing her cleavage, an odd red pendant like a pawn chess piece upside down with a horn extending from one side of its head, grey shinguards, a very, _very_ short orange skirt, and mesh shorts below it.

"Heads up boys and girls," she said as she stood. "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go! Follow me!"

Everyone stared at her. Confused, though a couple of the Leaf Village males were staring for other reasons.

"You're early, again," Ibiki said, stepping around the massive cloth, which had "Chunin Exams Second Test" painted on it in big white letters.

Anko blushed, still holding one fist in the air and the other at her side.

"How many are there?" Anko asked. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki said.

"They sure don't look like it," Anko smirked. "Trust me, when I'm done with 'em, more than half will be eliminated. Heh, this is going to be fun. Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but, things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."

Everyone stared at her for a moment, before standing and hurrying out of the room. Menma found Hinata waiting, along with his team and smiled.

"We're still going to train some more, right Menma?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Menma nodded. "But I have some others to train with too, so would you mind if we trained at my house today?"

"Sure," Hinata nodded.

"The hell kind of training requires that you be at your house, Menma," Sakura demanded.

"The kind where she teaches me to use my sensory jutsu," Menma said. "Trust me, it's nothing like you're thinking. Pervert."

Sakura blushed bright red, Hinata doing the same, and Sasuke actually chuckled.

"I'll let Kakashi know you got pulled away, then I'll stop by and tell you where we're meeting the proctor," Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke," Menma smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Hinata nodded, and the two of them left, Menma leading Hinata to his house where his ANBU teachers would be waiting.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

One More Practice

Menma landed in his back yard and Yugao and Tenzo turned toward him, reaching for their masks, but froze when Hinata landed next to him.

"Who's this?" Tenzo asked, lowering his hand.

"This is Hinata," Menma said. "She's been helping me learn to use my Sensing Technique and Gentle Fist."

"Gentle Fist?" Yugao asked. "Ah, so you want us to teach you the body's pressure points and chakra points so that you can target them with Gentle Fist. Is that right?"

"Yes please," Menma nodded.

"Very well," Yugao sighed, forming a shadow clone. "Have a clone learn them from mine. Then go check in with your other clones. They said they had something to show you."

Menma nodded, creating a clone, then turned to the house.

"Want a tour while you're here?" Menma offered.

"Oh, um, okay," Hinata nodded.

He led her inside, showing her around the house then ending it at his scroll storage room. Everything was organized on shelves now, and there were two clones pouring over a scroll each, facing away from the door with their masks off.

"Hey there boys," Menma greeted.

"Hi," they both said, pulling their masks on before turning around.

"Learn anything good?" Menma asked.

"I did," one of the clones nodded.

Menma released his jutsu, taking a moment to sift through the memories and knowledge the clone had accumulated. Then, he created another to continue where that one left off.

"How about you?" Menma asked.

"Only a couple," the clone said. "I'm actually in the middle of reading another useful one right now."

"Alright, I'll be back for you after we finish training," Menma said.

"Can do Boss," the clone said.

Menma turned to Hinata.

"Alright, let's get to it," Menma said.

Hinata nodded as they walked out of the room.

"They seem a little different than you," Hinata said.

"They're...uh...excited to spend all day learning new jutsus," Menma said. "So, what's you cousin like? Neji, I mean."

"He's a genius," Hinata stated. "He's good at everything he does and he's much stronger than I am. But he's a member of the Branch Family, rather than the Main Branch. Because of that, he has to serve my sister and I. He also has a curse mark on his forehead, under his forehead protector, that will seal his Byakugan and make them useless when he dies, or if my father activates it."

"That's horrible," Menma said.

"I agree," Hinata nodded. "I hate the way our clan is. But I can't do anything about it. And because I'm not as strong as my younger sister, I might be replaced as heiress by her."

"Which would mean you get a curse mark too, right?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Don't worry," Menma smiled. "When I'm done with you, you'll be mopping the floor with both your sister and Neji."

Hinata smiled but it didn't last long.

"I don't want to fight them," Hinata said.

"I know," Menma said. "You're too nice for that."

They stepped outside and Menma sent a clone to both Yugao and Tenzo, then turned to face Hinata, both taking their Gentle Fist stance. Hinata moved first, darting forward and striking at Menma's chest. He knocked her hand to the side, striking at her as well but she also ducked to the side. As per usual in their practice, he didn't try to send chakra out through his hands while fighting her. With no practice, he'd be more likely to hurt her if he did. Instead, he was simply throwing palm strikes. She knocked his hand aside and stepped forward, jabbing at him rapidly. He grinned, avoiding her strikes and knocking them aside as fast as he could. She had gotten faster since they'd been training. Her skill since they started had nearly doubled. He ducked under a strike and she spun around him, striking at his back. He spun around her strike and she suddenly spun, her foot slamming into the side of his mask, throwing him. He spun through the air, hand holding his mask on his face since the elastic strap had broken. Then, he flipped, landing on his feet and grinned behind his mask.

"Well that was new," Menma smirked. "You're throwing real attacks too now?"

He reached up, pulling the two sides of the split together, channeling his chakra into the tip of his finger and running it over the split, the split sealing itself as he did. He'd replace it later, but for now it would hold. Hopefully.

"I figured I should learn how in case I can't use Gentle Fist for some reason," Hinata said.

"Smart girl," Menma grinned. "Good idea. Let's see how you do."

They both crouched, readying themselves again and Hinata sprinted forward. When she reached him, she kicked at him and he ducked under it. He stood, blocking several punches then jumping over a kick. He flipped, kicking downward at her and she blocked it. He landed behind her and she turned, kicking back at him. He turned sideways, shoving her foot away and she used the momentum to spin, foot connecting with his side. He stumbled away, grinning.

"Very good," Menma smiled. "You'll have to work on your power, but you're really good."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Next time you use actual strikes, try aiming for a spot on the far side of whatever you're hitting," Menma said. "If you aim at the spot you're hitting instead, you lose power."

Hinata nodded and Menma turned and began to throw palm strikes at empty air, practicing sending Chakra out through his palms.

"God, this is hard!" Menma complained after a while of failing.

"A lot of people believe only a Hyuga can do it, because we have naturally high chakra control and our Byakugan," Hinata said. "In reality, it's jut the chakra control that's important. You just have to work at it."

Menma sighed, nodding and continuing. After a while, the clone Yugao had been training in Kenjutsu released his jutsu, then Tenzo's, who had once again been learning puppet techniques, this time practicing them on a basic puppet. It wasn't too hard actually. Once he got the hang of it. Menma sighed, stopping his own practice as the sun began to set.

"You'd better get home," Menma said. "You father will chuck a fit if you stay much longer."

Hinata nodded hugging him.

"Good luck tomorrow," She smiled.

"You too," Menma replied.

She turned, leaving and heading back to her house. Menma turned to Yugao and Tenzo who both pulled their masks off, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no, don't even think about it," Menma said.

"Naruto's got a girlfriend," Yugao grinned.

"She's waiting for...look, she's waiting for a guy she thinks is dead," Menma said. "We're just friends."

"Except that you like her," Tenzo snorted.

"Oh like you're one to talk," Menma snorted. "Have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Well...I...um..."

"No, he hasn't," Yugao smirked.

"Exactly," Menma sighed, pulling his mask off. "Alright, I better go check in with that other clone now. How long are they going to be?"

"How well do you want to know the pressure points and chakra points?" Yugao asked.

"Like the back of my hand," Menma said.

"Then a while," Yugao said. "I'm sure they'll be done by the time you finish the second exam."

Menma sighed and nodded, turning and heading inside, releasing the clone he had left earlier then replacing him. The clone had been right. He had found one sealing jutsu meant to restrain, one jutsu that would open a seal a previous Uzumaki ANBU had used for storage of his "favorite tools" according to the scroll, and one jutsu that would cancel a summoning. Menma sighed, heading to bed. He had an early start in the morning.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Second Exam

"This is the sight of the second stage of the Chunin exam," Anko said. "The Forty Fourth Battle Training Zone. But we call it, the Forest of Death. And soon enough, you're gonna find out why."

"Sounds like a fun day," Menma shrugged. "Can't be any tougher than Zabuza Momochi."

"Oh, sounds like we've got a tough guy," Anko smirked.

Then, she drew and hurled a kunai in the amount of time it took to blink. Except, she aimed at the side of his mask. Menma grinned. The kunai hit with a metallic ring and sailed into the air, flipping over Menma's head and landing somewhere behind him, his mask unharmed. However, Anko was suddenly behind him, a second kunai to his throat.

"That's a nice mask," Anko commented. "But are you tough enough to handle this?"

"I think so," Menma nodded.

Anko looked down, finding his own kunai at her stomach, chakra streaming through it.

"Well well," Anko grinned. "You're full of surprises."

She spun suddenly, getting ready to slash with her kunai only to stop. Menma turned to look back, eyes widening. A female Hidden Grass shinobi was standing well inside Anko's personal space, her head over Anko's shoulder and her hideously long tongue extended, wrapped around the handle of Anko's kunai.

"I was, just returning your knife," the ninja said.

"Why thank you Grass Ninja," Anko said politely, despite how utterly creepy the ninja was. "Ya know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me, if you wish to reach a premature end."

"My pardon," the female said, speech not affected in any way by her tongue being out. "With all the commotion, I'm afraid that I became a bit excited. I meant you no harm."

And with that, the Kusagakure shinobi turned, walking away. As she did, Menma closed his eyes, focussing his senses on her. And staggered backward, eyes flying open. She had more chakra than him and Gaara combined. She was definitely not a genin. And her chakra felt even darker and more evil than Gaara's.

"Likewise," Anko said. "Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun."

"She's...She's not..." Menma gulped.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked, smiling.

"It...It's nothing," Menma said. "She's just really...creepy."

"Agreed," Anko smiled, walking away, toward a desk were several Chunin sat. "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all."

She pulled a stack of papers out of her coat.

"It's just a standard consent form," Anko said. "Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form, and then sign it."

"What for?" Menma asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test," Anko said. "And I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility."

She laughed as the papers began to get passed around. Menma took one, eyes closed and senses trained on the Kusa shinobi. Who was that? And why the hell were they pretending to be a genin?

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test," Anko said. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills."

Menma grinned. A multi-day test. He glanced at his forearm, where there was a storage seal that he kept in-case-of-emergency rations in. Looks like it was a good idea after all.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field," Anko said. "The Forty Fourth Battle Training Zone has forty four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of..." she rolled up the scroll on which she had been showing them a map of the area and put it away, then pulled out two more scrolls. "...an anything goes battle. To get your hands, on these scrolls."

She held them up. One was marked with the kanji for Heaven. The other, was marked Earth.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Anko said. "You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven scroll, and an Earth scroll. All together, twenty six teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams, will be going after the Heaven scroll. And the other half, will be trying to get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both the Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower," Anko said.

"That means at the very best half of us will fail," Sakura realized. "More if not every team is able to get both the scrolls."

"No one ever said it would be easy," Anko said. "Oh and one more thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there!?" Ino gaped.

"What are we supposed to do for food!?" Choji demanded.

"Just look around," Anko said. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah but, that's not all the forest has plenty of," Kabuto spoke up. "There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"That means, with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test," Neji said.

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter," Lee stated. "So we will have less time to sleep, and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed."

"Completely surrounded by enemies," Sasuke mused. "We won't have time to rest, we'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right," Anko nodded. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test. And I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

She looked at Choji, who was, as usual, stuffing his face with chips.

"So um, let's say mid-exam," Shikamaru said. "Can we quit?"

"Of course not," Anko said. "In the middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry I quit.' Well I guess you could but it's probably going to get you killed."

"Joy," Menma sighed. "This won't go well."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified," Anko warned. "The first is simple. If all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two. If a team loses a member, or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you, can look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What if it happens to fall open?" Someone in the back asked.

"Let me put it to you this way," Anko smiled. "You, don't, want, to, know. There are times when you will be ordered to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team turn your forms in over there to get your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside. Oh and I have one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Menma rolled his eyes, looking back at the forest. Anko walked away and the teams began to disperse. As they did, the chunin pulled a red curtain across the front of their booth, that way no one would know who had what for a scroll. Menma looked around, finding Sakura and Sasuke sitting beside a large rock, probably discussing either who would keep the scroll or where to start from. Since it was their choice, Menma decided to make a small change to the rules. No one ever said teaming up was illegal. He closed his eyes, looking around. After a few minutes, he found Hinata, a fair distance from everyone else. He walked over and she smiled when she saw him.

"Oh, hello Menma," she greeted.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Menma asked.

"Oh, I was just...thinking," Hinata said.

"You're nervous, right?" Menma asked.

"Uh...mhm," she nodded.

"I thought so," Menma sighed. "You don't need to be. You're an excellent ninja, Hinata. And besides, I came to see if you wanted to work together."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when you think about it, no one said it was cheating for two teams to work together," Menma said. "If you guys help us get our second scroll, we'll help you get yours."

"Alright," Hinata nodded.

"Good," Menma smiled. "Take the gate next to ours and we'll meet up inside."

Hinata nodded just as a chunin poked his head out of the booth.

"We're going to start handing out scrolls now!" the chunin announced.

"See you in a bit," Menma said.

Hinata nodded, and Menma used the Body Flicker Technique to get to the booth first, with Kiba just behind him. He walked into the booth, taking the scroll then sealing it on his right palm. Then, he walked out and over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We'll be getting help during the test," he said quietly.

"From who?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata," Sasuke snorted. "Who else?"

"We're going to help each other get the other scroll," Menma said.

"And what if they have the scroll we need?" Sasuke asked.

"Then they keep it," Menma said. "Think of it as a mission that involves two teams working together."

"So you and Kiba are going to work together?" Sasuke smirked.

"No way," Menma snorted. "He'd try and kill me. He's yours."

"Menma's going to work with his girlfriend," Sakura said.

"Actually, we're going to be lookouts," Menma said. "Diamond formation."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sasuke said. "Alright. I'm in."

"Of course," Sakura said. "They'll have food in the tower so we can eat real food there."

"Oh, that's another thing," Menma said pulling his glove off. "I have food in here."

He showed them the seal and they both grinned.

"How much?" Sasuke asked.

"Six people can have two sandwiches a day for five days before I run out," Menma said. "I originally meant for our team to be able to survive for ten days if a mission went south, but this is as good a use as any."

Sasuke nodded and Menma unsealed the scroll.

"Come here Sasuke," he said.

He pulled Sasuke's head down so he could see the top, then sealed it at the back right corner of Sasuke's head, where the seal was hidden under his hair.

"Good idea," Sasuke said. "Here goes."

Menma turned, seeing Team Eight walking over. Kiba already glaring at Menma.

"We're in," Shino said. "I assume you have a plan."

"We can take it from any team except Gaara's or the Hidden Grass shinobi's," Menma said. "And if we meet the Hidden Grass shinobi, we're all going to die."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, check her chakra," Menma said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at her, gasping, eyes wide.

"What...who is she?" Hinata said, nervous again.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Her chakra is so immense and dark, she makes Gaara look like Sakura," Menma said. "Definitely not genin, and definitely not here for any good reason."

"We'll need to finish soon and get out of the forest then," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Menma said. "Let's go pick our gates."

They all nodded, heading to two neighboring gates, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru on the other side of Team Seven.

"Oh joy," Menma sighed. "This aught to get interesting."

"Well, you did say any team," Sasuke said.

Menma grinned. He was actually excited about this. After all. He had the chance to try out his new tricks. For five straight days.

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Orochimaru

Menma swept the area with his senses. To his left were Sasuke in front and Sakura just behind him. On the other side of them, Kiba was in front with Akamaru on his head, and Shino just behind him. Hinata was on the other side of them. He had already given distributed the food, in case anyone got separated, and now they were searching for their other scrolls. They did, in fact, end up having each other's scrolls, but as per their agreement, they didn't fight each other for them. Instead, they decided to not fight Shikamaru's team or Neji's, both of which had tried to get to them. Instead, they were going to find a different one. Preferably a pair of weaker ones that didn't involve friends, Gaara, Lee, Neji, or the Kusagakure shinobi. After a while, Menma spotted their first targets. An team of three hidden in the trees. He signaled a halt and they landed in the next clearing. Once there, Menma stretched. He looked to Hinata who nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go use the bathroom," Menma said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The others nodded, except Kiba who looked skeptical. Menma walked into the trees, straight toward the other team. After a moment, he stopped, turning to face a tree. A moment later, metal wire suddenly wrapped around him. He tipped over backward as three Amegakure shinobi appeared over him. They all wore tan body suits and breathing masks, and bandages around their eyes. One of them, seemingly the leader, had both eyes exposed, one had only one exposed, and one, a sensory type, had both covered. The leader had long brown hair spiked up and to the front left, messier than Kakashi's, the one with both eyes covered had messy brown hair spiked backward, and the other had a bandana.

"Well well," the leader said. "We caught us the tough guy. Not so tough now are you. Search him."

The other two dumped out his ninja tool pouch and the leader snorted.

"That would be too easy," the leader smirked. "My name's Oboro. And now..."

He made the Ram hand seal and then transformed into a replica of Menma, except left handed.

"I'm you," Oboro said. "See ya around."

And with that, he turned, walking back toward the others. Menma rolled his eyes then waited. After a minute, Menma attached chakra threads to one of the other two, making him punch his friend then cut Menma loose. He flipped to his feet, releasing the other shinobi just as Oboro began to shout. They looked at Menma, who was calmly picking up his things, then turned, sprinting after Oboro. When Menma was done, he put his ninja tool pouch back on and grinned, running through the trees. Just as he arrived, Oboro leapt backward from Sasuke, trying to escape. The other two were fighting Sakura and Kiba, both of whom were about to win. Menma leapt up behind Oboro and kicked him, blasting him back into the ground at Sasuke's feet then landing on a tree, standing just as Sakura ducked under a punch then planted her fist in her opponent's gut, dropping him. Behind her, Kiba grabbed his opponent by the head and smashed it into the ground twice, knocking his out.

"What kept you?" Sasuke asked.

"Had to make it believable and figured you wanted to have some fun," Menma said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Menma landed beside Oboro. He moved to scramble away and Menma attached chakra threads, holding him in place.

"No!" Oboro shouted. "You won't get our scroll!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Menma snorted.

Oboro began to pull his hands together but stopped when Sasuke appeared behind him, pulling a Heaven scroll out of Oboro's pouch, which matched their own Heaven scroll.

"Oh perfect," Kiba grinned. "We'll take that."

Sasuke tossed it to Shino who dropped it down the front of his collar. Menma released Oboro who turned and fled, his two teammates following.

"Well, that was fun," Menma said. "So, what next?"

"Now we need a way to make sure we are who we say we are," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I have just the thing," Menma grinned. "And here I thought this seal would be useless."

He held up his palm and a seal appeared on it.

"Just feed it some chakra," Menma said.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "Now, just as an added precaution, everyone come here."

Everyone walked over and Sasuke slammed a smoke bomb down. A moment later, the smoke cleared and Menma let the seal fade, having marked everyone while the smoke was hiding them.

"Alright," Menma said. "Now, let's go find our scroll."

"Yeah, about that," Kiba said. "I'm going to have to refuse. I'm taking my team and heading to the tower now."

"Oh really?" Menma asked. " _Your_ team?"

"Yeah, _my_ team," Kiba snarled. "Is that a problem? They're certainly not _your_ team."

"No they're not," Menma agreed. "They're Kurenai Sensei's team. And if any of you would be put in charge, it would not be you."

"Let's go guys," Kiba said. "We're leaving."

"I'm staying," Hinata said.

"No, Hinata," Kiba said flatly. "You're not."

"You're not in charge of me Kiba, and you can't complete the mission without me," Hinata said.

"I'm staying as well," Shino said. "And since I have the Heaven Scroll, you can't complete the mission without me either."

"You're both serious about this aren't you?" Kiba snarled.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I am," Shino said.

"Fine," Kiba snarled. "I'll just take them all down so that they get disqualified."

"Uh, guys," Menma said. "It'll have to wait."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She's coming," Menma said.

"Shit, move!" Kiba shouted.

They all took off at a dead sprint, fleeing the Hidden Grass Shinobi. As they ran, Menma and Hinata scanned for other shinobi. None. The coast was clear for the time being. After a bit, the Hidden Grass shinobi fell back and disappeared. They continued on for a little longer before stopping to rest.

"Great," Kiba said. "First I'm stuck with one freak, then I'm running from another."

"Kiss my ass," Menma grumbled. "I didn't ask to have anger management issues alright? If I had had the choice I'd be exceptionally normal."

"You should never wish you were something other than you are," Hinata said. "You're a great person just as you are."

"No he's not!" Kiba snorted. "He's a fucking monster."

"He's not a monster Kiba!" Hinata snapped, everyone staring in shock. "Why do we have to have this conversation every day? He's not a monster! He's a better man than you'll ever be!"

Menma grinned behind his mask and Kiba fumed. Then, he made the dumbest mistake of his life. He slapped Hinata. A moment later, he had the tip of Menma's sword pressing dangerously against his carotid artery and Menma's trench knife to his manhood.

"Which will it be Kiba?" Menma growled. "Which head to you want me to take off?"

"Enough, both of you!" Sasuke snapped. "Kiba, apologize, and if you ever hit Hinata again, understand that I'm not stopping Menma again. Menma, put your goddamn sword away!"

Menma grumbled but did as instructed, walking over and helping Hinata up.

"I...I'm sorry Hinata," Kiba said, actually seeming in shock that he had hit her. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Suddenly, a rumble began to reach them. Menma tensed.

"Oh no," he breathed, turning and facing the sound.

A massive wall of wind chakra was blasting through the trees toward them.

"Shit!" Menma swore, standing in front of Hinata protectively. "It's her!"

Then, the blast hit. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and leapt aside and Shino and Kiba both leapt the other way, Kiba taking Akamaru. Naruto and Hinata, however, got blasted. Menma took the brunt of the blast, his mask taking even more but, as usual, not being damaged. As he and Hinata flipped and spun through the air, Menma grabbed her, curling around her protectively just before slamming into the ground, plowing it up for several meters. When he stopped, he released Hinata who sat up, looking around scared.

"Are you alright?" Menma asked.

"Y-Yes," Hinata stammered. "Are you?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Menma said standing.

Just then, a massive snake began to slither out of the trees.

"Oh great," Menma sighed. "Now we have to deal with this."

"A snake?" Hinata gasped, backing away.

"Don't worry," Menma said. "I have just the jutsu for it."

Hinata nodded and Menma began to make hand seals.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" He fired the jutsu at the ground below the snake and the explosion sent it flipping and spinning into the air.

Menma and Hinata sprinted past where it had been, heading back to help the others. As they ran, Menma closed his eyes, looking ahead with his senses, seeing Sasuke getting ready to hand his scroll over to Orochimaru. He cursed, speeding up. Hinata struggled to keep up but began to fall behind. Then, at the last second, Menma shot between Sasuke and the Grass ninja, catching the scroll Sasuke had thrown.

"Menma what the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke demanded. "You don't understand what we're up against! You were right! He's far stronger than us! We can't win!"

"You can't," Menma snarled. "I've been improving my jutsus time and again since we left Uzushiogakure. Now, I can handle anything this freak can throw at me."

"Is that so?" the grass ninja asked, grinning. "Well let's see about that."

She pulled her left sleeve up, revealing a very odd seal on her arm. She bit her thumb, then swiped her blood down the seal, beginning to make hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the grass ninja said, slamming her hand down, a massive snake exploding out of the point of contact in a cloud of smoke.

"Summoning huh?" Menma asked. "Alright. My turn."

Menma knelt, placing his hands on the tree branch he was standing on. A glowing circle appeared below him, black seal script reaching straight out from him in six directions. Then, the seal script began to glow gold before reading out and wrapping around the snake, holding it in place before forcing it onto the ground, pinning it.

"Oh, you're an Uzumaki," the grass ninja smiled. "That is interesting."

Suddenly, a second Menma landed behind the ninja on the snake, slamming his hand into the ninja's back.

"Contract Seal!" that Menma shouted.

A seal spread outward from his palm and a moment later the snake exploded into smoke vanishing. The grass ninja spun, arm extending and wrapping around the Menma that had blocked her Summoning Jutsu, then spun, hurling him at the other Menma. The airborne one crashed into the first and both exploded into smoke.

"What!?" the ninja gaped.

Menma landed in front of the ninja, sword drawn and ready.

"I see," the ninja said. "You let a clone do the dangerous job. Smart."

The ninja leaned forward, gagging. Then, after a moment, a sword's hilt slowly grew out of her mouth. It looked somewhat like a snake, and when the ninja removed the sword, Menma saw that it was a jian. And also, that it was covered in saliva and vomit.

"Gross," Menma said, shivering. "You're a fucking freak."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the ninja said. "My name, is Orochimaru."

"Wait, _the_ Orochimaru?" Menma gaped. "Like, the Sannin? one of the most famous and dangerous criminals in Konoha history?"

"Well, I didn't think I was so famous," Orochimaru smiled. "Yes. I was once a Konoha Sannin."

"Sasuke!" Menma shouted. "Change of plans! Get the fuck out of here! Hinata, Sakura, go with him!"

"Oh no," Orochimaru smiled. "They're not going anywhere."

Menma blinked in confusion and looked around. All three were shaking, but looked like their bodies wouldn't move.

"What did you do?" Menma growled.

"A simple yet effective Genjutsu," Orochimaru said. "A single glance and their fear binds them in place."

"I see," Menma nodded, sealing his scroll into his hand again. "Very well. I'll have to kill you then. But why are you here?"

"I'm here for Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "I'm very interested in his growth, and I would like to be a very big part of it."

"The fuck you will," Menma snarled.

He sprinted forward, holding his sword ready and Orochimaru stabbed at him. Menma knocked the blade aside then slashed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru leapt away then swung his now stretched out arm to the side. Menma flashed his sword up, Orochimaru's crashing into it, sending Menma skidding backward. Menma grunted, rolling his shoulder and shaking his right hand then readied himself again.

"Not bad," Orochimaru grinned. "You've got some good reflexes. And that sword of yours is very durable. I don't even think I scratched it did I?"

"No," Menma said. "Now die!"

Menma sprinted forward, slashing at Orochimaru rapidly but Orochimaru easily blocked or evaded everything. Finally, Orochimaru knocked Menma's sword aside and began to stab at him. Menma blocked and dodged every stab, the same way Orochimaru had been blocking and dodging his slashes. Menma backpedaled as Orochimaru pursued him, stabbing at him in a blurred flurry of sword after images. Menma only barely managed to keep up and a sword would scratch him somewhere every few seconds. Then, Menma ducked and lunged as a stab passed over him, slashing at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped, slashing downward at Menma but Menma spun, sword flashing around and smashing Orochimaru's to the side. Orochimaru lost his grip and his sword spun away. Menma planted his free hand, spinning and kicking at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked the kick and Menma stabbed at him only for Orochimaru to kick the sword, sending it spinning away as well. Menma flipped to his feet and took a fighting stance similar to Gentle Fist but with his rear hand a fist at his waist.

"Now that's an odd stance," Orochimaru smiled. "Are you under the impression that you're a Hyuga?"

Menma smirked, sprinting forward and jumping, kicking at him. Orochimaru ducked under the kick and Menma landed behind him, punching at him. Orochimaru's head stretched out of the way and then his body followed as Menma punched downward, cratering the tree. Orochimaru stood beside his and picking it up.

"Well, this is the end, Menma Uzumaki," Orochimaru smiled, making Menma stare at him in shock.

Menma drew his trench knives, streaming his chakra through them and Orochimaru grinned.

"Well now, that's a neat trick," Orochimaru smiled. "Where did you learn that I wonder?"

Menma sprinted forward, beginning to slash at Orochimaru with his knives rapidly. Orochimaru avoided most, blocking a few, then stabbed at Menma. Menma blocked the stab with his right knife, allowing the blade to spark across his own, then slashed Orochimaru across the stomach. Orochimaru staggered back and Menma put his knives away, tugging a chakra thread and pulling his sword back to him. Orochimaru grinned and raised his sword as Menma did the same, holding his sword with one hand now.

"You must feel very confident to use that sword one handed," Orochimaru said. "It's made for two."

"But it's light enough for one," Menma said. "And one is faster."

Orochimaru smiled, sprinting forward and stabbing at Menma rapidly again. Menma blocked the sword as fast as he could, expertly wielding his sword with only one hand. Then, he knocked a stab aside and suddenly it was him on the offensive. He slashed diagonally down and to the left at Orochimaru who blocked it, Menma's sword sparking across Orochimaru's then finishing its arch. Once there, he flipped it, slashing horizontally to the right. Orochimaru jumped back from the slash and Menma spun, slashing the same way again, again making Orochimaru jump back. Menma spun again, switching hands, and swiped his right hand like he was slashing. Orochimaru leapt backward and Menma stepped forward, slashing at him. Orochimaru literally hissed in annoyance, blocking the blade with his own before push kicking Menma. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and grinned. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow just as a paralysis seal spread from the bottom of his foot over his body.

"I can't beat the Legendary Orochimaru in Kenjutsu," Menma stated. "But in Fuinjutsu? Easy."

Orochimaru glared at Menma as Menma sprinted forward, pulling his sword back. Then, suddenly, Orochimaru turned to mud. In that instant, Orochimaru appeared out of the ground behind Menma, arm pulled back and sword blade glowing blue. Then, he hurled his sword like a javelin. Menma began to turn, not moving nearly fast enough to block it.

Just as the sword was about to impale him, however, Hinata stepped in the way, the sword driving itself through her abdomen before she twisted, the sword exploding out of her back and missing Menma, stabbing into the ground instead, the light fading from the blade.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted, catching her as she fell. "Why?"

"I didn't...want to...lose a friend," Hinata said, smiling weakly. "Don't let...him hurt...the others."

"Hang on," Menma said, practically ripping his right glove off. "You're not dying. Bite me. It'll heal you."

Hinata looked confused for a moment, but bit him, as he instructed. The moment her teeth broke his skin, he felt his head go light and felt his chakra being sapped. Hinata's wound sealed itself slowly. Then, Hinata released him. He fell backward onto his hands, breathing harder than he would have expected. He looked up, seeing that Orochimaru and Sasuke were fighting. And Sasuke was doing pretty well. For a moment. Then, Orochimaru appeared in front of him, punching him in the face. As Sasuke was reeling from the punch, he punched him in the stomach, then drilled his knee into Sasuke's face. Then, he punched him in the face again. Sasuke flew backward, crashing down on the branch they had been fighting on. Orochimaru began to stalk forward, but stopped as three small paper bombs Sasuke had planted on his back exploded. Sasuke jumped up, leaping into the air and hurling several shuriken, all of which had wire attached to them, past Orochimaru. A moment later, Orochimaru was pinned to a tree. Sasuke sent faire streaming along the wire, which he held a bit of in his mouth, and the fire hit Orochimaru with so much force that it blasted straight through the tree. Orochimaru shrieked in pain.

Menma stood, leaving his sword where it had fallen on the ground. Then, suddenly, Orochimaru was free, his head was stretched across the distance between himself and Sasuke, biting Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke shouted in pain and Orochimaru pulled his head back.

"Menma!" Hinata shrieked.

He spun. Orochimaru's sword was streaking through the air, blade glowing, toward Hinata. Menma appeared in it's path with his own sword, slashing. His sword's edge met Orochimaru's sword's tip and Orochimaru's sword blade exploded. Orochimaru spun to look just as Menma's sword crashed to the ground.

"How dare you," Menma snarled, suddenly behind Orochimaru on all fours, claws extended, teeth pointed, and more than willing to let this rage play out. "Don't you ever try to hurt her!"

"How did you-"

Orochimaru was cut off by Menma's fist crashing into the side of his jaw, sending him crashing through two trees and into a third. He stood just as Menma appeared in front of him, kicking him and blasting him sideways out of the tree and into another. Then, Menma blasted into him, the pain seals on his hands blasting Orochimaru. He grabbed Orochimaru, a pain seal pressed firmly against him, then sprinted along the tree, dragging him literally through the tree, chunks of wood exploding up as Orochimaru broke them off with his body. More than one drove itself through Orochimaru instead. Then, Menma picked him up and smashed him back down, sending both crashing to the ground below, Orochimaru first. Menma began to slam his pain seal enhanced fists into Orochimaru's face as fast and hard as he could. The pit below them deepening with every punch. He switched a punch for a slash of his claws, blood and bits of flesh flying up around him before his next punch met. Then another. Another slash. More punches. He grabbed Orochimaru and spun, hurling him into a tree where Orochimaru broke off a pice of wood that got stuck in the ground then fell on it on his way down. Menma crashed down on him, fists and claws once again tearing into Orochimaru. Menma wasn't even sure if Orochimaru was still conscious. or alive. He didn't care. He was too angry to care. He beat and clawed and beat some more. His hands broke at some point, his own blood mixing with Orochimaru's. one of his claws caught on something solid, either a tooth or bone, and was ripped out. Still his assault continued. It continued, in fact, right up until Hinata caught his elbow as he pulled his right fist back for another punch.

"That's enough Menma!" Hinata said. "Just stop!"

Menma froze, his rage leaving him, claws retracting. He staggered away from Orochimaru, finally feeing the pain in his hands. he ignored it, picking up his sword.

"Thank you Hinata," Menma sighed.

He turned back to Orochimaru just as Orochimaru's body began to melt.

"What the hell!?" he snarled.

"That power," Orochimaru's voice said from behind them, Menma spinning and putting himself in front of Hinata. "That rage. That hatred. So, it _is_ you after all. I was so worried for a moment. but now...I'm glad it's you. I intend to make use of you."

"Go die in a hole!" Menma spat.

"Now now Menma," Orochimaru smiled. "Is that any way to treat your future master?"

"I'd die before serving you," Menma snarled.

Orochimaru smiled before holding out his hand, his broken sword's hilt returning to him.

"Ah, you broke my blade," Orochimaru smiled. "That _is_ impressive."

He made the Seal of Confrontation and the fragments of blade shot over, reforging themselves instantly.

"Now then," Orochimaru smiled. "Where were we?"

Menma growled in rage then stabbed his sword into the ground.

"I told you, I can't beat you in Kenjutsu," Menma said before taking a Gentle Fist stance, closing his eyes.

Orochimaru charged forward, moving too fast to track normally. He raised his hand to slash at Menma and Menma slammed a palm strike into his arm, a pulse of chakra entering his arm and making him drop the sword. Orochimaru shouted in surprise just before Menma's next palm strike hit his chest, directly over his heart. A second burst of chakra shot into Orochimaru and Orochimaru staggered backward, clutching at his chest. Then, a second him shot out of his mouth. The one Menma had hit fell flat and he turned to the new one, understanding Orochimaru had yet again shed his skin.

"You can use Gentle Fist," Orochimaru snarled, breathing hard now. "Not bad."

He sprinted forward again, moving to attack Menma. Menma ducked under his first punch and slammed a fist into his jaw. He staggered back and Menma stepped forward, drawing a trench knife, streaming his chakra through it, and slashing Orochimaru across the chest in one fluid motion. Once again, Orochimaru had shed his skin, suddenly behind Menma. He reached out to grab Menma but Menma ducked under it just before Hinata's fist crashed into his jaw, sending him stumbling back before she took a Gentle Fist stance beside him.

"Hinata," Menma said warningly.

"You're not fighting him alone," Hinata said as Menma drew his second trench knife.

"Alright," Menma said forming a dozen clones who all charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru growled in annoyance, ducking under the first clone and kicking him into two more, then grabbing a fourth and smashing him through three others. The last five clones all slashed Orochimaru at the same time, forcing him to shed his skin just before both Menma and Hinata's hands crashing into his chest from opposite sides, sending chakra into his torso. Once again, it was only a skin, but by now Orochimaru was panting, standing off to the side and barely on his feet. Menma opened his eyes, looking at Orochimaru. He had lost his disguise, revealing his white skin and the purple pigmentations around his eyes.

"Damn you," Orochimaru snarled.

"That substitution technique seems pretty costly," Menma said taking his fighting stance again. "Wonder how many more times you can use it."

Orochimaru began to make hand seals and Menma began to make the same.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Menma shouted.

Both exhaled their jutsus and a moment later, Menma's jutsu had absorbed Orochimaru's blasting through the trees, and past the fence around the outside but stopping before hitting the village. Menma sighed, breathing hard and fell to one knee. In front of him, Orochimaru began to rise, severe burns on a large portion of his body.

"Damn you boy!" Orochimaru snarled. "I should have taken you a bit more seriously from the start. No matter."

"No matter?" Menma grinned. "You're about to die here and it's no matter?"

"Oh, I'm not dying anywhere," Orochimaru hissed. "I'm immortal."

"Why don't you come over here and test that?" Menma invited.

Just then, insects swarmed Orochimaru. He shouted in pain, then, shot out of the swarm. Just as he landed, Kiba fell toward him, swiping with his own claws. However, before he could get him, Orochimaru fell away as mud.

"You may think you've won, Menma Uzumaki, but I got what I came for," Orochimaru's voice said, echoing from all around them. "Soon enough, Sasuke Uchiha is going to come to me of his own free will, for power. You'll see."

And then, he laughed, his voice fading to silence.

"Creepy bastard," Menma snarled, pushing himself to his feet. "Sasuke."

"He's unconscious," Sakura said, landing beside them with him. "Menma, your hands!"

"I'll be fine," Menma said. "I'll be healed within a couple of days. What did he do to Sasuke?"

"He bit him," Sakura said. "Aside from that, I don't know."

"Let me see," Menma said.

Sakura lifted Sasuke's upper body, showing Menma a mark on Sasuke's neck. It was three black tomoe in a triangle.

"A curse mark," Menma said. "Terrific. We'll have to show Kakashi Sensei later. For now, we need a place to rest where other teams won't find us."

Sakura nodded and they looked around, Hinata using her Byakugan.

"There's a hollow under some tree roots that way," Hinata said pointing.

"Lead the way," Menma said.

"I'll carry Sasuke," Kiba said.

He picked him up and everyone followed Hinata. Once there, They set Sasuke down and Menma sat beside him, eating one of his sandwiches to stay awake. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Kicked While You're Down

Menma pushed himself up, stretching and cracking his neck, then stretching again. He had dozed off after a while, allowing Sakura and Team Eight to keep watch after Hinata promised to keep anyone, mostly Kiba, from removing his mask. Unknown to the rest, he also had a clone watching. Now, he was rested, healed, and ready to continue. However, Sasuke was still out.

"Good morning Menma," Hinata greeted him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I expected," Menma shrugged looking around. "Where are Kiba and Shino?"

"Shino's in the trees, having his insects hold a perimeter," Hinata said. "Kiba went to the bathroom."

Menma nodded, closing and opening his hands.

"Are they already healed?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Uzumaki heal ridiculously fast."

Hinata nodded and Menma looked out into the trees. Orochimaru could be anywhere nearby. But he wasn't alone. Any of the other teams could, in theory, get past Shino and attack them. Like Gaara. Menma strongly suspected the Sunagakure shinobi could easily get past Shino if he wanted. Hopefully he had already gotten his scroll and gone to the tower, though Menma felt bad for whoever he took it from.

"Hinata," Menma said. "While we wait for Sasuke to wake up, you want to train?"

Hinata nodded and the two of them walked out from under the tree and took Gentle Fist stances. Then, when Hinata attacked, it was with standard strikes, rather than Gentle Fist, while Menma used Gentle Fist strikes. Now that he had learned to actually send chakra pulses from his hands, Hinata was a lot more careful about not touching them, not that he actually sent chakra out at her. He didn't have the control to not hurt her.

Menma ducked under a kick, sending a palm strike at her support leg and she jumped, getting over the strike and spinning, her once support leg flashing around at his face. He turned sideways, allowing the kick to pass him and Hinata landed on her other leg, spinning and sending a wheel kick at Menma's head. He dropped into a crouch, allowing the kick to pass then standing, throwing several palm strikes at her. She swept them all aside before side kicking him in the chest, throwing him backward. He landed on his feet and grinned. She was getting good. Much more improvement and he'd have to stop holding back against her.

"Way to go Hinata," Menma grinned. "You've gotten good. Where'd you learn my style of Taijutsu from?"

"Sparring with you," Hinata said.

"You learned that well just from watching me?" Menma gaped. "Holy crap! You're amazing!"

Hinata blushed but smiled.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled.

"Hey Menma!" Sakura said. "It's my turn."

"Sure," Menma nodded, turning to her and taking his old combat stance.

Hinata walked over to the tree, activating her Byakugan and looking around. Menma turned to Sakura who took a combat stance as well then charged. Her first strike was a telegraphed haymaker. Rather than ducking like normal, he jumped. Just as he was landing, Sakura spun, jumping. His mouth fell open just before her foot crashed into the side of his head, throwing him. He flipped, slamming down and rolling a ways before flipping to his feet and skidding to a stop.

"Sasuke?" Menma grinned.

Sakura nodded proudly.

"Alright then," Menma grinned. "Let's see how well you learned."

He charged at her, jumping over the side kick she led with. He flipped over her as he passed, then flipped, throwing a kick at her. She ducked under it, crouching with her left foot directly under her, her other foot off to her right, leg also bent, and her hands helping her balance. Then, just as Menma landed, she began to move. First, her left leg swung around in front of her right, then, she shifted her weight to her left hand while jumping off her right foot. At the same time as she flipped onto her left foot, her right foot flashed around at Menma in a roundhouse kick. Menma managed to get his arms un the way, barely blocking the kick and skidding away.

"Jesus!" Menma yelped, shaking his arms. "Man you have way too much power for a girl! That practically broke my arms!"

"Sorry," Sakura said.

"Don't be," Menma smirked. "That's great! Kick a root with that one."

She did as instructed, redoing the kick on a root, smashing through it.

"Impressive," Menma said. "That's some amazing power. My turn."

Sakura grinned. Their training session had become a contest of power. Menma walked over to an intact root and took a combat stance, deciding on a kick. After a moment, he grinned, knowing exactly the right one. He took a breath then jumped, spinning outward and smashing his right heel completely through the tree, splinters exploding off of it.

"Figures," Sakura snorted. "You're stronger than me and better at Taijutsu."

"Yeah," Menma agreed. "Except that the kick you did was a roundhouse. The amount of power you had was exceptional."

Sakura grinned.

"Think I can beat Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Beat her?" Menma snorted. "She'll be lucky to not end up in the hospital."

Sakura beamed and Menma looked to Hinata.

"Your turn Hinata!" Menma called. "Come kick a root."

Hinata walked over, understanding why when she saw the damage they had done. Then, she chose a root about the same size as theirs and spun, wheel kicking it. Her foot also broke through, as Sakura's had done, however her root had slightly less damage.

"Nice!" Menma grinned.

Just then, three shinobi stepped into the clearing. The Sound genin. Menma glared at them, stepping forward and readying himself.

"How'd you get past the other two?" Menma snarled.

"They couldn't handle loud noises," the one with the gauntlet stated.

"Kiba would be exceptionally sensitive to that," Hinata agreed.

"What are your names?" Menma asked. "I'd introduce myself first, but all three of you know me."

"My name is Dosu Kinuta," the one with the gauntlet said. "This is my team."

"I'm Kin Tsuchi," the female said.

"I'm Zaku Abumi," the other male grinned. "And I'm going to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"No," Menma said. "You're not."

"What, your girlfriends going to protect him?" Kin sneered.

"No," Menma said. "They're not going to fight. I am. I'm going to take all three of you."

"Big words," Dosu said. "We don't care much to fight against you. You don't interest us. We only want the Uchiha. Let us conduct our business and we'll leave the rest of you in piece."

"Right," Menma snorted. "Cause that's gonna happen."

"Fine," Dosu growled. "Zaku. Let's go. Kin hang back."

Kin nodded and Dosu charged. Menma held his hand out, snapping at Dosu and he staggered to the side, hands over his ears. Then, Menma drew his sword, slashing several kunai out of the air before blocking another that Zaku was holding in reverse grip.

"You're quick," Zaku grinned. "But not quick enough."

Suddenly, Zaku's free hand was against Menma's forehead. A blast of air blasted into Menma's forehead through a hole in Zaku's palm, sending Menma flying backward, crashing into the tree. He groaned, pushing himself up and feeling his mask. Intact. He sighed in relief.

"That's some mask," Zaku grunted. "He's all yours."

Menma slammed his hand into the ground, his barrier deploying just in time for Dosu to crash into it. He released the barrier instantly and charged at Zaku, leaping over a second blast. Zaku swore as Menma flipped, kicking downward at Zaku who blocked it, catching his leg.

"Bet your leg's not as durable as that mask!" Zaku grinned.

"You're right," Menma agreed. "Bet yours isn't either."

Zaku's eyes widened as Menma flipped down, hands clasped before slamming into Zaku's thigh. Zaku staggered back, leg numb, and dropped Menma who landed on his feet. Menma turned as Dosu reached him, then raised his foot, blocking his arm before jumping, doing a one-legged roundhouse kick to Dosu's face, throwing him sideways. As Dosu staggered away, Menma spin, landing on his feet facing Zaku just before a blast of air hit him in the chest, blasting him backward. he crashed down hard, rolling before flipping to his feet. Then, Dosu's fist crashed into his mask, sound waves filling his ears instantly and making them begin to bleed. Menma groaned, falling to his right knee and hand.

"There," Dosu said. "That should do it."

"You're not touching Sasuke," Sakura snarled.

Dosu smirked, sprinting forward only for Menma to slam into him, knocking him away before falling to his knees in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, Hinata, get Sasuke...out of here," Menma growled, slowly and unsteadily pushing himself up.

"You haven't had enough yet?" Zaku snorted. "Hey Dosu, up the power."

Menma turned to look just as Dosu's fist crashed into his mask again, sending him staggering sideways and crashing to the ground, unable to move.

"That should do it," Dosu said, turning to Sakura.

Just as he did, Menma swiped his hand sideways, the chakra threads attached to all three Sound genin hurling them into trees on the opposite side of the clearing.

"Go!" Menma snarled, staggering to his feet and into the way of the three genin. "Now! I can't hold them off for long like this."

"But we can't just leave you alone!" Sakura said.

"You aren't," Menma growled. "Neji's team is coming this way, quickly. Lee should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Lee?" Sakura breathed. "Alright. Go Hinata. I'm going to help Menma."

Hinata hesitated but then picked up Sasuke as the Sound genin stood.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Dosu demanded.

"I already said," Menma growled. "I'm not letting you hurt my friend. I will protect my friends no matter what it takes. I never give up. And I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way. It's about the only thing I actually know about my cousin Naruto. His was the same."

"Is that important?" Dosu asked.

"Not to you," Menma snorted. "But to me, yes."

Dosu snorted in amusement.

"Alright," Dosu growled. "This time, it'll be fatal."

Dosu sprinted forward, arm pulled back but before he could reach them, Menma pulled his hand again, spinning Dosu's arm and slamming it into his own face. Dosu staggered back, hands over his ears and groaning.

"Oops," Menma grinned. "My bad."

"You brat!" Zaku seethed, blasting both Menma and Sakura.

Hinata turned, fleeing into the trees with Sasuke and Menma pushed himself up, barely, and Sakura stepped in front of him.

"That's enough," Sakura said. "I'll take over."

"No," Menma growled. "You go and handle the girl. These two are mine."

"You can barely stand," Sakura said.

"I told you," Menma grinned. "I only have to hold them off."

Sakura stared at him then nodded, sprinting at the girl, who drew several senbon, grinning. Dosu charged at Menma, growling in rage.

"Just die!" Dosu shouted.

Just before he could attack, Lee appeared, both feet crashing into Dosu and launching him sideways. Dosu flipped, landing on his feet and Menma dropped.

"Finally," Menma groaned. "You're turn Lee."

Lee looked at him then nodded.

"The one with the bandages on his head manipulates sound with his right arm and disorients you with it," Menma warned. "Don't let him punch you or even come close."

Lee nodded again, readying himself. Dosu charged, leaping and pulling his hand back, but Lee drove his arm into the ground, pulling a massive root up out of it and into Dosu's path, blocking the punch. Then, just as Dosu landed, Lee appeared beneath him, foot crashing into the underside of his jaw. Lee instantly appeared behind Dosu, bandages wrapping around him. Then, as they began to fall, Lee grabbed Dosu around the waist, both of them upside down, and began to spin them both.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted.

Menma looked at Zaku just as Zaku slammed his hands into the ground. Then, Lee leapt away from Dosu who crashed do the ground, head first. Lee landed beside Menma as Menma struggled to stand. At the same time, Sakura landed beside them, Kin lying on the ground unconscious near the trees.

"Nice," Menma grunted, forcing himself to his feet.

"So, you're on your feet again, huh?" Dosu growled, pushing himself out of the dirt as Zaku pulled his hands out of the ground grinning.

"But that's impossible," Lee gaped.

"Don't be so sure," Zaku said. "I control sound waves and air pressure through these tubes. I can obliterate boulders. Or, I can turn the ground as soft as a feather cushion."

Dosu charged forward and Menma moved to help only for Zaku to blast him backward into a root. At the same time, Kin appeared behind Sakura, grabbing her by the hair and kicking her in the back of the knees. Lee spun to help Sakura only to have to turn back in time to block Dosu's bunch. The result send a very powerful sonic blast into his ear, blood trickling out of it.

"Hear that?" Dosu growled. "This gauntlet turns the vibrations of the impact into sonic waves. Those waves I then control using my chakra, allowing me to direct it to any target I want."

Menma pulled a shuriken out of his ninja tool pouch but when he threw it it barely went a foot before hitting the ground.

"I think you're about done," Dosu snorted.

"I'm...not," Lee growled before jumping. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Dosu caught it easily, then punched Lee in the jaw. Lee shouted in pain, holding his ear as Dosu let him go. Lee landed on his knees before falling sideways onto the ground, unconscious.

"Alright kid," Dosu growled. "Time to finish you off."

"No," Menma growled, shouldering into Dosu again, knocking him away before collapsing, slowly starting to get up again.

"Alright, really now," Dosu growled. "You're just annoying me."

Menma struggled to his feet, closing his eyes. His senses were intact, though his balance was still shot, leaving him nauseous and barely able to stand.

"Alright that's enough," Kin said. "Make another move and this girl dies."

"Hurt her and you'll regret it, Menma warned as Sakura drew a kunai.

"Aah, that's cute," Kin smirked. "Really though. You're done fighting."

Sakura suddenly reached up knocking Kin's kunai away and cutting her own hair with her kunai, then spinning, roundhouse kicking Kin in the side of the head, dropping her instantly.

"No," Sakura said.

"Behind you!" Menma grunted as Dosu shoved him and darted at Sakura.

Sakura spun just as Kin stepped in front of her, tackling Dosu.

"What!?" Zaku raged. "What are you doing!?"

Zaku moved to step forward when suddenly, he couldn't. He looked down, seeing a shadow connected to his, reaching out of the trees.

"Human Boulder!" a voice shouted, before a massive boulder that looked like clothes, blasted out of the trees at Dosu and Kin.

It plowed them both over, launching them both, then turned toward Zaku. Before it could reach him, however, Dosu appeared in front of it, punching it. After a moment, it was enveloped in smoke, turning back into Choji. Then, Dosu turned, sprinting at the source of the shadow. It disconnected, and Zaku smirked, sprinting forward. Sakura rushed to meet him but he blasted her. He moved to keep running but Menma tripped him.

"You annoying punk!" Zaku seethed, kicking him in the mask and hurting his foot. "Ow!"

Sakura appeared over him, punching down at him but he jerked his head sideways, avoiding her fist before blasting her in the stomach. She sailed into the air before crashing down and he appeared over her, his fist slamming into her face again and again. Menma began to push himself up but Kin kicked him over, pulling several senbon and glaring down at him.

"I've had enough of you," Kin snarled.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba's voice suddenly shouted.

Two massive, grey, spiraling, blur streaks shot into the clearing from opposite sides, one slamming into Zaku, launching him, and the other blasting Kin. They both crashed down in the middle of the clearing just before Dosu landed beside them, a cloud of insects forming at the edge of the trees before Shino stepped out below it, Shikamaru supported on his shoulder.

"You two," Dosu snarled.

"Your little trick finally wore off," Kiba growled from the opposite side of the Sound genin from Shino, Akamaru on his back as he was on all fours. "Now it's our turn."

"No," a voice above them said. "It's ours."

They all turned to look, seeing Neji and Tenten in the tree above where Menma and now Sakura were lying.

"Lee!" Tenten gasped, seeing their unconscious teammate.

"You blew it," Neji stated. "So, you three enjoy picking on little girls and wounded, huh? Alright. Let's see if you can handle me. I'll take all three of you. Alone."

Just then, he saw what Menma suddenly sensed. A very dark, and very powerful chakra approaching. Fast. Menma would have panicked if he hadn't recognized the one with it. And hadn't been borderline unconscious as well.

"Tough talk for a kid," Dosu growled. "Alright. Come on down and show us what you can do."

"Actually, it looks like it might have been taken out of my hands," Neji stated.

"What?" Dosu asked.

A moment later, Sasuke was kneeling beside Sakura and Hinata beside Menma.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Just have to wait for my ears to recover," Menma said.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"That'd be me," Zaku said, raising a hand. "What're you gonna do about it, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned, staring at Zaku, Sharingan active. The left half of Sasuke's body were covered in a glowing red flame design, spreading outward from the curse mark. As Menma watched, it spread further, turning black as it covered everything.

"What's the matter Dosu?" Zaku asked, getting ready to strike. "Not getting cold feet are ya?"

"Wait Zaku!" Dosu shouted. "You don't understand!"

"Watch this," Zaku said. "I'll blow them all away with one shot! Supersonic Slicing Wave!"

He held his hands out, unleashing a massive blast of wind and sound. However, as he was, Sasuke grabbed Menma and Sakura over his shoulders, using the Body Flicker Technique to get behind Zaku, Hinata grabbing Lee and moving out of the way as well.

"Well what do ya know," Zaku grinned. "Blew em all away."

"Not quite," Sasuke said.

Before Zaku could react, Sasuke tapped the back of his fist against Zaku's neck, blasting him away, sending him rolling along for a ways.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, firing several balls of fire at Zaku.

"I don't think so!" Zaku shouted, blasting the jutsu.

However, instead of ending there, the flames being blown away revealed several shuriken which Zaku failed to stop. Zaku crossed his hands in front of his face but the shuriken were a distraction. Before he could reach, Sasuke was behind him, a foot between his shoulder blades and holding Zaku's wrists. Then, Sasuke smiled.

"You seem very proud of these arms," Sasuke sneered. "You must be very attached to them."

Then, he pushed with his leg, pulling with his arms. For a moment, the only sound was Zaku shouting in pain. Then, there was a crunching sound followed by a loud crack. Sasuke let go, Zaku falling to the ground, still screaming in pain.

"Your turn," Sasuke said, turning to Dosu. "You're the one that Menma lost to, right? I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

He began to walk forward, Dosu and Kin both frozen in fear. Sasuke grinned as he walked, his chakra almost as dark as Orochimaru's.

"No!" Sakura screamed, standing and sprinting after him. "Stop!"

She grabbed him in a hug from behind and he turned, looking back at her, seeing her crying.

"Please," Sakura sobbed. "Stop."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, the curse mark again glowing and slowly receding to its dormant state. Once it was done, Sasuke collapsed, gasping for breath.

"You're strong Sasuke," Dosu said pulling out the scroll. "Too strong. We'll strike a deal. This scroll for our lives."

He set it on the ground and appeared beside Zaku, carefully picking him up, Zaku now unconscious.

"It would seem we underestimated you," Dosu stated. "However, should we ever meet in battle again, we won't run or hide."

And with that, he left, Kin following.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke grunted. "Whatever that freak did to me...it's trying to take over. It's strong."

"It takes a lot out of you...to control your rage...doesn't it?" Menma spoke up, Hinata helping him sit up.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "I don't think that's all this is, though."

"No," Menma agreed. "But when you loose control, you've got bloodlust and rage pumping through your veins. Not too terribly different at first glance."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I could see it in your eyes," Menma said. "I know that look. The rage at your friends being hurt. The desire to see those who hurt them hurt in return. Maybe dead. It's not an easy thing to control. But I know you can do it."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know you," Menma smiled. "You don't let things control you. No more than I do."

Sasuke smirked and nodded before his eyes began to droop.

"Rest," Sakura said. "You've been out for about a day, so we still have another four."

"That long?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Don't worry," Sakura said. "We can handle things from here. You go ahead and rest."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off against Sakura. She carried him back under the tree as Hinata helped Menma, who was finally starting to recover, make his way over as well, setting him against the tree beside Sasuke while the other teams gathered around with them.

"What did they have?" Menma asked.

"Earth Scroll," Sakura said.

"Good," Menma nodded, unsealing the Heaven Scroll he still had. "Let me see it."

She handed it over and he sealed both into the inside of his left glove, then turned it right side out again and pulled it back on.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked, looking to Shikamaru's team and Neji's team.

"We've had no luck," Shikamaru said.

"Us either," Neji said.

"We'll help you," Sakura decided.

Lee, who Tenten had woken up by shaking him violently, and Tenten both nodded, Neji remaining silent. Shikamaru sighed but nodded as well.

"There will likely be at least one team set up outside the tower by now," Neji stated. "And if we find a path to it, we'll probably find some collectors."

"Agreed," Menma said. "And I'm pretty sure I know who'll be outside the tower."

"Those Hidden Rain guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "They'll be trying to get both scrolls, one to make up for the one we took, and one to pass the test. As for collectors, I'm not sure who they'll be."

Sakura nodded and glanced at Kiba. Menma did the same.

"Thank you," Menma finally said. "For saving me."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," Kiba grumbled. "It wasn't for you."

"I know," Menma nodded. "Still. Thank you."

Kiba nodded, then he and Akamaru left into the trees to keep watch, Shino doing the same. Neji, Tenten, and Lee all sat a short distance from the others and Hinata sat down beside Menma, yawning while Sakura lay down beside Sasuke, falling asleep.

"You rest too, Hinata," Menma said. "You've been up since yesterday morning. You need sleep."

Hinata nodded and leaned on his shoulder, drifting off quickly. Menma caught Neji watching him through narrowed eyes but after a moment, Neji turned away, returning to his conversation with Tenten and Lee.

* * *

Read and review. Still looking for relationship suggestions.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Tower Defense

Menma scanned the area around them with his senses. He knew that, even while scanning, Neji would also be staring at him, trying to figure out what jutsu he was using that made him a Sensory type. At Menma's request, no one had said what he could actually do, only that he was a Sensory type. The four teams were now arranged in a large square with Menma on the right die with Sasuke and Sakura beside him, Hinata directly opposite Naruto with Kiba up front, Shino beside Hinata, Neji in the back with Tenten and Lee in front of him, side-by-side, and Ino in front of Shino with Shikamaru and Choji behind Kiba, also side-by-side. With every sensory ninja present scanning for enemies, and Kiba doing the same along with Shino's bugs, there was no chance at all that they would be ambushed. Hopefully.

As they neared the tower, Menma sensed their targets. A lot of them. He signaled a halt and they stopped in the trees just short of a clearing. In the clearing, the same Amegakure ninja that had tried to ambush Menma and Hinata's teams before were standing with a dozen or so clones each.

"Well well," Menma grinned. "Oboro."

"You know them?" Neji asked.

"They ambushed us before Orochimaru," Menma said. "They're not strong. Me and Sasuke will handle this."

Sasuke nodded and the two of them dropped into the clearing, Sakura and Hinata following instantly.

"Why are you two here?" Sasuke asked.

"Neither of you are up to one hundred percent," Sakura said. "We're going to help."

Menma sighed as the clones began to walk forward.

"Best guess on the clones?" Sasuke asked.

"Water," Menma said. "Sup Oboro. Ain't seen you for a couple days."

"Oh great," an Oboro clone grumbled. "You again. Looks like we get pay back."

"Looks like," Menma nodded. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Menma Uzumaki. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Oboro," a second Oboro clone said. "This is Mubi," he indicated the one with the bandana, "and Kagari."

He gestured to the one with both eyes covered and that one instantly hurled a kunai with a blade on each end of the grip. Menma snorted, slashing the kunai out of the air with his sword then split a Mubi clone as it leapt at him with a kunai. Sure enough, It turned to water, splashing down. Menma grinned, putting his sword away and drawing his trench knives. The clones all drew kunai and the other three got ready. Then, the four of them waded into the clones, dodging kunai and destroying clones rapidly. Hinata was using Gentle Fist, and doing exceptionally at it, as she was dropping almost as many clones as Menma, who was dropping one every time he slashed. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting next to each other and were dropping pretty much the exact same number.

After several minutes, with the clones reforming as they fought, Menma ducked under a kick then jumped, wheel kicking the clone just as one behind it hurled a kunai past it at Hinata. At the same moment, a clone over by Sasuke and Sakura kicked Sasuke away, then stabbed at Sakura. Menma appeared behind Hinata, slashing the kunai out of the air with his sword at the same time as Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, the kunai stabbing into his forearm before he killed the clone. Menma sighed in relief, putting his sword away just as Sasuke's chakra spiked, his curse mark fueled by his rage.

"Sasuke!" Menma snapped. "Calm down!"

Sasuke looked at him, then glanced at Sakura before gritting his teeth, taking a shaky breath and forcing the curse mark to recede.

"Good," Menma sighed as Sasuke fell to one knee. "That's one fight I don't want to have."

A pair of clones stepped forward, holding swords and raising them to slash Menma and Hinata, who were both distracted. However, before the swords could reach them, Lee appeared behind the clones, hitting both with a Leaf Hurricane.

"Thanks," Menma smirked, turning back to the clones, leaving his trench knives in their pouches. "I think it's about time to level the playing field."

He formed two dozen clones who instantly swarmed outward into the ranks of the Amegakure genin's clones, obliterating them then disappearing, leaving the clearing empty.

"Well that's disappointing," Menma grunted. "They ran away."

"Don't be so sure," Oboro said.

Suddenly some... _thing_ began to move. Everywhere. Globs of some kind of goo or liquid began to appear and slid over the trees, the ground, everything. Then, they would disappear again. Finally, the things began to return, dozens of them. Each one began to darken and grow, a clone forming from each. Except that these clones were all of Kagari except with black body suits.

"What the..." Menma blinked, looking around.

He closed his eyes, sensing the clones but instead, all he could see was a sort of haze of chakra, causing a strange disruption in Menma and the others' chakra when it touch them. He opened his eyes, seeing a clone hurl a kunai with two blades. On instinct he dodged sideways and the weapon stabbed into the ground. He picked it up and stared at it then looked to the clones again.

"Illusion," Sasuke stated.

"This isn't," Menma said handing the kunai to Sasuke and charging forward, punching a clone experimentally then leaping back, the clone exploding into goo on impact, then a second torso and head growing out of the wound, hurling a second kunai, which Menma dodged, the others doing the same.

"Oboro and his friends must be in the trees," Menma guessed, coordinating their moves with their illusions.

Lee nodded, crouching and slowly dragging his right foot in a circle around himself.

"No weapons shall enter this circle," Lee declared, drawing a pair of kunai. "Sakura, Hinata, for the sake of keeping Menma and Sasuke focused on the matter at hand, please step into this circle."

Both nodded, getting in the circle just as several kunai came flying toward them. Menma turned to help just in time to see Lee flash around the circle, easily blocking them all with his own kunai.

"Please leave this to me," Lee said. "I will protect them."

Menma nodded, turning back to the clones, then closing his eyes for a moment, looking around. He spotted the ninja, turning in that direction and hurling a double-bladed kunai he had picked up from the ground so that it spun, carving through a clone then shooting into the trees, cutting several smaller branches and making a lot of noise. About thirty seconds later, the clones all faded from view and Oboro and his team leapt out of the trees into the air, Kiba and Neji following.

"You knew I was signaling the others," Lee said. "So you showed them where to go."

"Yes," Menma said. "And thank you for protecting Hinata and Sakura."

"Not bad," Oboro commended. "You lot are pretty smart teaming up with so many others. Of course, we're not alone either."

"Oh we know," Menma smirked.

Just then, three more Amegakure shinobi landed on the opposite side of Menma's group from Oboro's team. Neji and Kiba landed with Menma's group and Menma smirked. Still uneven.

"What's so funny?" one of the new Amegakure shinobi, a male wearing an iron conical hat, a breathing mask, and a black cloak asked.

His teammates looked exactly the same except that one had everything painted red and the other white.

"Well," Menma smirked. "It's still not even."

"No?" the Ame ninja in black asked. "Then you should have no problem taking our scrolls."

The ninja held out a sack, revealing several sets of scrolls.

"Collectors," Menma growled. "So, I guess that means you're all pretty skilled."

The ninja smirked and drew a kunai, kneeling and cutting a tripwire with it. A moment later, everyone but Menma was in a net, the net made out of steel cables and connected to the ground by massive metal spikes that had opened barbs underground.

"Oh, I get it," Menma smirked. "Trappers."

He shook his head, walking over to the net and taking Hinata's hand, placing the seal to allow someone to wield his sword on her hand then passing it to her and turning back to the Ame ninja, now all standing together.

"A sword?" Oboro snorted. "That's what you think will help them?"

"Yes," Menma nodded. "But only because I don't have time. I'm going to be dealing with the six of you."

"Big words," Oboro snorted.

"Well then tough guy, your team can go first," the ninja in red stated.

Oboro's eyes widened for a moment before he shrugged, drawing a pair of kunai and charging as Kagari and Mubi did the same. Kagari and Mubi went out around the cable net on opposite sides as Oboro leapt over it, hurling a kunai at Menma. He drew his trench knives, slashing Oboro's out of the air then ducking under Oboro. When the other two reached him he jumped, slamming the bottoms of his feet into their faces then landed and blocked Oboro's knives. Oboro glared at him and Menma grinned, head butting Oboro and sending him staggering backward. Mubi attacked next, slashing at Menma rapidly. However, Menma blocked every slash then jumped over a stab and spun, areal roundhouse kicking the ninja, knocking him out. He touched down on his left foot, and spun backward, then wheel kicked Kagari, dropping him as well. Then, he turned to Oboro just in time for Hinata to step past him and roundhouse kick him to the head, dropping him before disabling his arms and legs with Gentle Fist.

"Thanks," Menma grinned.

The others carefully crawled out of the cable net through the hole Hinata had cut in it, then turned to face the other three Ame ninja as Neji disabled both of Oboro's teammates the same way Hinata had Oboro.

"Well done," the ninja in black said. "And that's a very nice sword. I think I'll take it once you're all dead."

"Good luck," Menma smirked.

"You don't think we expected you to beat those weaklings?" the ninja in red asked.

"We've been waiting for you to clear the area so we could have fun with you," the ninja in white said unrolling a scroll.

The other two did the same, all three scrolls on the ground before they slammed their hands down on them, unsealing over a dozen different nasty looking blades each. Menma's smirk faded instantly and he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, putting her behind himself. Sasuke did the same to Sakura and Lee grabbed the cable net, ripping the anchors out of the ground and hurling it out of the way.

"We're the three best weapons masters in Amegakure," the ninja in black stated. "Enough, in fact, that Lady Angel even said we may be able to help our Leader some day if he needs it. She said something about his Path to Asura or something."

"What?" Menma blinked, confused.

"We don't really understand either," the ninja in black said. "But it's an honor to serve our Leader and Lady Angel. So we'll do whatever it takes."

Menma shrugged, holding up his trench knives as the ninjas all put their blades somewhere on their bodies, being almost literally covered in blades.

"I'll take the one in black," Menma said.

"I will take the one wearing red," Lee said, holding a ten foot bo staff suddenly.

"I'll take the white one," Sasuke said. "And Lee, where did you get that?"

"It collapses into segments," Lee stated.

"Oh," Menma nodded. "Alright then. Neji, protect Sakura and Hinata for us, please."

Neji nodded and the three charged at the Ame ninja who all drew matching cleavers with heavily serrated blades. Menma flipped over his opponent's first slash, slashing at his head as he passed over the ninja but the ninja spun, drawing a katana and slashing at Menma while crouching under Menma's strike. Menma blocked the sword, landing then ducking under the cleaver, stepping forward and slashing at the ninja. The ninja jumped back then stepped forward, slashing at Menma with both, only for Menma to block both and jump, planting his feet in the ninja's face. He landed on his feet, glancing to his right to see Lee beating his opponent around and around with his bo staff, having no trouble at all. On the other side, Sasuke was using a pair of kunai to deflect the blows of his opponent's weapons, a pair of scimitars, one after the other, having no chance to strike. Menma turned his head back to his opponent just as the opponent's katana snapped against Menma's mask.

"What the..." the ninja shouted, jumping back.

"Yeah, should have warned you," Menma said. "My mask is pretty tough."

He sprinted forward, ducking under the cleaver and cutting the blade off, then jumped, roundhouse kicking at the ninja's head, only for the ninja to block his foot with the flat of a pair of his own scimitars. Before he could even slash at Menma, Menma had drawn his sword, slashing at him. The ninja blocked the sword with both of his and his swords' blades snapped. He staggered backward, staring at the blades then throwing them aside, pulling out a sword with a double-helix-shaped blade and a handle long enough for four hands. The ninja sprinted forward, slashing at Menma, who blocked the blade, then kicked the ninja in the knee, breaking it.

"Sorry," Menma said, spinning his sword. "But you're not serving anyone."

Menma took the bag of scrolls and began to walk away as the ninja leapt at him. Menma sensed him coming, having closed his eyes, and spun, slashing with his sword and splitting the ninja in half, his greatsword stabbing into the dirt behind Menma. To Menma's left, Lee smashed his opponent into the air then jumped, flipping over him then smashing the tip of the bo staff into his opponent, smashing him into the ground, knocking him out. To Menma's right, Sasuke leapt away from his opponent, avoiding a slash by the ninja's swords, a pair of broadswords with sword blades shaped like kunai blades. Once Sasuke was at a distance, the ninja stabbed a sword into the ground, making the Seal of Confrontation. Instantly, flames and smoke began to fly off of Lee's opponent.

"Lee move!" Menma shouted.

A moment later, Lee's opponent exploded, blades and shrapnel flying in every direction. Lee had escaped the explosion and was kicking swords out of the air as best he could. Sasuke had attacked his opponent again, keeping him from activating anything similar with Menma's opponent. Menma, on the other hand, had reacted on base instinct, not even aware he had moved until he was standing in front of Hinata, a jagged piece of what he thought might have been a conical hat sticking out of his abdomen.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped.

"I'll be alright," Menma grunted, standing and very carefully pulling the metal out, instantly coughing up blood.

"No you won't," Neji said, shoving Menma to the ground and pinning him, pulling out gauze and roughly shoving it into his wound.

Menma shouted in pain as he did but Neji ignored him. When he stopped, Menma struggled to stand, only to find the pain had sapped him of his strength.

"He's bleeding internally," Neji said. "I slowed it but we need to get him to the tower. They'll have Medical ninja there that can stop the bleeding."

"I'll be...disqualified," Menma said just as Sasuke stepped up beside him. "Take the...gauze out. I can...heal myself."

"You'll pass out," Sasuke said.

"I know," Menma nodded. "Keep my...mask on."

Sasuke nodded and yanked the gauze out while pulling Menma's right glove off for him. Menma instantly bit his own arm, eyes squeezing shut as pain flared through his body. Apparently, healing himself was much less pleasant than he had hoped. He looked down at his stomach, seeing the wound sealing itself slowly. Then, when it was fully sealed, he let his arm go, vision going black instantly.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. **_I need pairing suggestions for Kiba._**

* * *

Switch

Menma stood from his spot on the floor, looking around. Most of the others were asleep still, despite it being about an hour from the close of the exam. However, Kiba and Hinata were both gone. He left the room, guessing they had gone to get something to eat. Also guessing that Kiba wasn't going to leave well enough alone. Sure enough, he stopped just before a corner when he heard Kiba's voice up ahead. He walked to the corner, peeking around it carefully. Further down the hallway, Hinata was standing pressed back against the wall with Kiba just in front of her, right hand supporting his weight beside her head and the other holding onto her right wrist.

"Hinata, I saved his life," Kiba was saying. "You owe me for that. I didn't have to save him. I did it for you."

"And I'm grateful, Kiba," Hinata said. "Truly. But I'm not going on a date with you."

"What does one date matter?" Kiba asked. "Unless you're afraid you'll fall for me."

"That's not it," Hinata said.

"Then what?" Kiba asked.

"I'm waiting for Naruto," Hinata said. "I don't like you like that."

"Then one date shouldn't matter," Kiba said.

"It matters to me," Hinata said. "So I'm not going on one with you."

"Fine," Kiba growled. "Then how about a kiss?"

"What?" Hinata gasped. "No!"

"Let me put it this way," Kiba said. "I'm going to kiss you. You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want to."

He began to lean forward and Menma stepped around the corner instantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kiba," Menma spoke up, making Kiba whip his head around toward him, glaring. "Or what? You'll snap and kill me?"

"No," Menma said. "But Hinata kicks pretty hard when she needs to. It'd be a crying shame if you had to experience just how hard in a certain area."

Kiba blinked then looked back at Hinata who wasn't showing any emotion at all. Kiba gritted his teeth and pushed off the wall, letting go of Hinata's hand.

"Whatever," Kiba snarled, walking away.

"Thank you," Hinata said once he was gone and Menma had walked over. "You showed up just in time."

"He's getting more and more pushy isn't he?" Menma asked.

Hinata nodded.

"I don't know if he's going to accept no as an answer for long," Hinata said.

"We'll have to get you away from him then," Menma said.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"Leave that to me," Menma said. "I'll take care of it. Did you eat yet?"

Hinata shook her head and Menma tilted his head toward the cafeteria. Hinata smiled and nodded and the two of them walked through the door, getting a rice ball and some eggs, then sat down at one of the several deserted tables to eat, Menma being very careful to keep most of his face, namely his cheeks, hidden from Hinata's sight as he ate. Once finished, he pulled his mask back on and waited for Hinata to finish.

"So, how are you going to get me away from Kiba?" Hinata asked and Menma couldn't help but grin.

"Why, with my stunning good looks and charm, of course," Menma joked and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Yes that mask of yours is very attractive," Hinata snorted.

"I could show you my abs," Menma shrugged then sighed. "I'm going to ask Kurenai Sensei and Kakashi Sensei to switch you to Team Seven."

"For who?" Hinata asked.

"Probably me," Menma said. "That would be the most fair trade since my sensing jutsu works the same as your Byakugan."

"But you and Kiba on a team together would be a recipe for disaster," Hinata said.

"That's true," Menma nodded. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what they say. But Hinata, you'll have to tell them what Kiba's been doing. Everything."

"I know," Hinata said.

"Alright, let's go then," Menma said.

Hinata nodded and the two of them stood, leaving the cafeteria and heading to the main room of the tower, a large round room with a set of raised balconies against two sides with stairs up to it by the entrance, a massive tiled battle square in the middle of the room, and a massive statue of a pair of hands making the Ram Seal with five wooden panels on the opposite side, two on each side of the hands and one above. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were in the center of the room, talking in hushed voices.

"Wait here," Menma said and Hinata nodded.

Menma began to walk over and Kurenai noticed him, informing the other two, who both turned to look at him.

"Ah, Menma," Kakashi said. "Perfect timing. We need you to tell us about what happened during your fight against Orochimaru."

"Why?" Menma asked.

"Because the proctor hasn't been seen since shortly after your fight with him," Asuma said.

"Wait, what?" Menma blinked. "She's missing?"

"Yes," Kurenai nodded. "We think he may have captured her. However, two of his subordinates informed ANBU that they were not to allow the Chunin exams stopped under any condition, or else the Hidden Leaf would be destroyed. Before we could apprehend the two, they committed suicide."

"Should we really be telling him this?" Asuma asked. "I understand he fought Orochimaru but he is still a child."

"He'll be fine," Kakashi said. "Please, tell us."

Menma relayed as much information as he could to the trio, describing it as best he could. He did, however, gloss over the bit about him losing control, saying he blacked out a part of the fight, rather than telling the truth, then finished with Orochimaru retreating, claiming to have gotten what he wanted.

"I figured you might have had help," Kakashi nodded. "I didn't think it possible for you to chase off Orochimaru alone. I guess he helped this time."

"Um, Kakashi Sensei..." Menma said, glancing at the other two.

"Oh, they already know," Kakashi said. "In light of Orochimaru's attack on you and Sasuke, I figured they should know what Orochimaru might be after."

Menma nodded.

"I wouldn't say he helped, necessarily," Menma said. "Though he definitely did more damage to Orochimaru than I did alone. Hinata was the most help though. And speaking of Hinata...Kakashi Sensei, Kurenai Sensei, we need to have a...chat."

"I get the sense I'm not welcome," Asuma chuckled.

"It's nothing personal Asuma Sensei," Menma promised.

"Don't worry about it," Asuma smiled. "I need to go and report what you told us to Lord Hokage anyway. I'll be back in a little while."

Kakashi nodded before turning to Menma, who in turn, turned and motioned Hinata over. When she arrived, she looked at Menma, unsure.

"Hinata needs to be transferred off of Team Eight," Menma said, both jonin staring at him in shock. "Trust me. There's a good reason."

"And...what's that?" Kakashi asked.

Menma looked to Hinata who swallowed and nodded.

"For the past couple of months, Kiba's been asking me out on dates, and pressuring me to accept," Hinata stated. "I told him that I was waiting for Naruto, who's waiting for me in the afterlife-"

At this Menma scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"-but kiba refused to listen, and even told me I was crazy for thinking Naruto was waiting for me," Hinata continued.

"Well, that's not exactly pleasant, but I don't think that quite warrants changing teams," Kurenai said.

"There's more," Menma stated.

"During the second exam, Kiba and I got into an argument about whether or not I should go on a date with him, and then it turned into whether or not Menma is a monster, based on his...um...episodes," Hinata explained. "I got mad and said Menma is a better man than Kiba will ever be and Kiba...slapped me."

"And he's alive?" Kurenai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke stepped in before I could do anything stupid," Menma said.

"I'm sensing there's still more," Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded.

"When we were attacked by one of the other teams, Menma was almost killed but Kiba saved him," Hinata said. "But, a few minutes ago, he admitted to me that he only did it so that I would owe him and would go on a date with him. When I still refused, he tried to..."

She swallowed, unable to finish.

"He tried to make her kiss him," Menma said. "I interrupted, though, and he stormed off."

"I see," Kurenai nodded. "That does sound like it'll cause a situation. We could switch him, but who for? Sasuke?"

"For me," a voice behind them spoke up, making them turn, seeing Sakura standing a little ways away. "I'll switch with Hinata."

"Sakura?" Menma blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm," Sakura nodded. "I don't have to be on a team with Sasuke to see him. I just have to make sure I see him more often than Ino."

Menma snorted.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Menma smirked. "Don't worry. I'll keep him in line."

Sakura smiled and nodded, looking to the two Jonin.

"Alright," Kurenai nodded. "I can agree to that."

"You've really grown up Sakura," Kakashi smiled. "Alright. I'll agree as well. As of now, Hinata is a part of Team Seven, and Sakura is a part of Team Eight."

Menma nodded and Hinata smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled.

"Don't mention it," Sakura smiled. "And if Kiba gives me any trouble, I'll just deck him."

Hinata nodded, but looked slightly less pleased at the thought.

"Kakashi Sensei," Menma said. "Are you aware of Sasuke's Curse Mark?"

"Curse Mark?" Kakashi asked.

"That was what Orochimaru wanted," Menma said. "He put a Curse Mark like this on Sasuke's shoulder."

Menma used a kunai to cut his thumb then used his blood to draw Sasuke's Curse Mark on his other palm, showing them.

"That's..." Kakashi trailed off. "I see. That's not good. I'll have to go inform Lord Hokage immediately. I'll need to seal it as soon as possible."

"You can seal it?" Menma blinked.

"Only partially," Kakashi said. "It's not a perfect method, but it'll help."

Menma nodded and Kakashi left with the Body Flicker Jutsu.

"The test should be ending soon," Kurenai said. "I suppose you might as well go and wake up the others. You should probably also tell them about the change. Even if not the reason for it."

Menma nodded in agreement and Kurenai turned as several chunin and the Hokage walked in, Asuma and Kakashi following, still talking about what Menma had told them. Menma, Hinata, and Sakura turned, walking back to the room their teams had fallen asleep in and woke everyone up.

"Time for the test to end?" Sasuke asked.

"Almost," Menma said. "Lord Hokage just arrived. Also, there's been a change to our teams."

"What change?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hinata and I have switched," Sakura said, everyone else in the room stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"It doesn't matter," Menma said. "It's been handled. The important thing, is that Sakura is now on Team Eight and Hinata is on Team Seven."

Sasuke and Shino both nodded and stood, the others doing the same. Everyone began to leave until it was just Menma, Sasuke, and Shino left.

"It was Kiba, right?" Sasuke asked. "He did something so bad, or at least tried to, that they switched Hinata to our team? And I'll bet Sakura volunteered to go to Team Eight?"

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I can't say what he did, but yeah."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the door.

"Better go," Sasuke said. "Wouldn't want to be late."

"Shino, you go ahead," Menma said.

Shino nodded, leaving and Sasuke turned to Menma.

"Kakashi Sensei is going to seal your Curse Mark," Menma said. "He said it's not a perfect jutsu, so it probably won't completely suppress it, but it'll help."

Sasuke nodded.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"I doubt we'll be just released," Menma said. "Too many teams made it for that. We'll probably have preliminaries, an elimination round before the finals. After your match in that he will probably seal it. You just need to restrain it yourself until then."

Sasuke nodded. Then, the two of them left to join the others.

* * *

Read and review. **_Again, I need suggestions for who to pair Kiba with. I also would like pairings for Kakashi, Anko, Yugao, and Tenzo/Yamato. But mostly Kiba._**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Preliminaries

Kiba was livid. Team Eight were on the opposite side of the room from Team Seven, Kiba's death glare never leaving Menma, even as Sasuke fought one of Kabuto Yakushi's teammates, Yoroi Akado, a ninja wearing their clan's standard purple clothes with black sunglasses, a purple cloth in front of his face, and a nasty ability to steal Chakra. He struggled to catch Sasuke after the initial surprise strike, however, thanks to Sasuke knowing to stay out of the way. However, Sasuke was still tried from the Curse Mark having taken over. Finally, Sasuke vanished, reappearing below Yoroi and kicking him into the air then jumping up behind him, placing two fingers against his back. However, his Curse Mark chose that moment to activate, Sasuke shouting in pain.

"Come on Sasuke," Menma muttered. "Control it. Don't let it win."

Menma could see the worry covering Sakura's face. However, after a moment, the Curse Mark receded and Sasuke kicked up at Yoroi's side, Yoroi blocking it. Before he could react, however, Sasuke spun the other way, his left hand crashing into Yoroi's face. Sasuke's spin continued, slamming a punch into Yoroi's stomach before smashing an axe kick into it at the same time as Yoroi hit the ground. Then, he leapt away, landing on his feet but only barely remaining up, Yoroi lying unconscious on the ground.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha," the proctor for the preliminaries, and then again for the Finals, announced before coughing.

He was sick. Bad. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he coughed every couple of minutes. The name though, Hayate Gekko, sounded familiar. Yugao had mentioned it a couple of times. Menma thought she had said something about learning Kenjutsu from him.

Sasuke began to fall but Kakashi appeared behind him, catching him.

"You did alright," Kakashi said. "Come on. Let's get that Curse Mark of yours taken care of."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi helped him out of the tower as medics took Yoroi away. The next pair were Shino and Zaku.

"Can he fight with his arms broken?" Menma mused.

"Maybe one of them is healed," Hinata said. "Do you think Shino will be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, now that he knows what Zaku can do," Menma smiled.

Hinata nodded just as Zaku darted forward, punching at Shino, which he blocked. However, Zaku then blasted Shino. Shino slowly stood in the dust as Zaku grinned at him.

"Is that it?" Zaku grinned.

Just then, the sound of thousands of insects filled the room. They began to crawl out of Shino's coat, Zaku staring in shock. Until he heard the swarm behind him.

He turned, looking at the thousands on the floor, closing in on him, then back at Shino, who was walking forward.

"Allow me to introduce my parasitic insects," Shino said. "They attack their prey by swarming them, and absorbing their chakra. If I attack you with this many, you'll never be able to fight again. If you don't want that, I recommend you give up. If you use your left hand on me, I will make the insects attack you from behind. And if you attack my insects, I will attack you. Either way, you will lose this battle. It's always best to keep an ace up your sleeve until the end."

Shino made a hand seal and Zaku growled in frustration. Then, he grinned, his other arm trembling before moving out of the sling and pointing at the bugs as his left hand pointed at Shino.

"You're right," Zaku grinned. "It is best to have an ace in the hole. Here's mine. Take this!"

However, just as he was about to fire, chakra began to explode out of both of his arms just above the elbows. He was so shocked that for a moment, he didn't even scream. It wasn't until the chakra was done and his arms were hanging uselessly at his sides that he screamed in pain. He looked down at his hands and Menma closed his eyes, sensing for the cause, then grinned. Shino had insects in the tubes.

"What the-" Zaku began but trailed off.

"When I recommended you quit, I also told my insects to plug those holes in your hands," Shino said, appearing behind Zaku. "Just to be safe, I also plugged your right arm. As I said, it's wise to keep an ace in the hole. However, I prefer to have two aces."

Zaku spun, bringing his right foot off the ground only for Shino to slam a hammer fist into the side of his head, throwing him and knocking him out.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Told you he'd be fine," Menma grinned. "He let himself get blasted to plant his insects."

Hinata nodded as Kiba walked back to his team, Sakura congratulating him but Kiba not saying a word. The next match was announced. Kankuro and Kabuto's other teammate, Misumi Tsurugi. Kakashi got back just as the two ninjas reached the ground floor. The fight was short, though. First, Misumi sped across the battle zone in an instant, his body coiling and wrapping around Kankuro's body as though made of rubber, the same way Orochimaru's had been able to. Kankuro struggled to get free, ending with Misumi breaking his neck. However, a moment later, Kankuro was revealed to actually be Crow, Kankuro's puppet, and Kankuro had been wrapped in bandages on the puppet's back. He unwrapped himself while making his puppet wrap its arms around Misumi then crush him until Misumi surrendered. As Misumi was being carried away, Sakura's name appeared on the screen, along with Ino's.

"There we go," Menma grinned. "Now we can see what Sakura's learned."

"Agreed," Kakashi nodded.

The two walked into the ring and Hayate announced the beginning of the match. Immediately, Ino held her hands out, thumbs, index, and middle fingers making a diamond with her ring fingers and pinkies raised, aiming her hands at Sakura, only for Sakura to dodge to the side. Sakura charged at Ino who drew a kunai ducking under Sakura's kick and slashing at her, then turning to get some distance. Sakura caught her by the back of her hair but Ino cut it, the same way Sakura had, then leapt away, a trail of her hair following. Sakura dropped what she held and smirked, charging at Ino again. Just as she reached halfway, she froze, body suddenly stiff. A glowing string of chakra was connected to Sakura's feet, stretching through the fallen hair to Ino, who set her foot on it, immobilizing Sakura.

"Got you," Ino grinned, holding out her hands again. "Ninja Art, Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

After a second, Ino fell limp, miraculously staying on her feet, and Sakura smirked and looked around, grinning. Then, she raised her hand.

"I, Sakura Haruno, would like to announce that I sur-"

"Is that it Sakura?" Menma called out, deciding to lend a hand as repayment for Sakura volunteering to switch with Hinata. "You want me to tell Sasuke that you lost? To Ino? That's too bad. Sasuke's going to be disappointed. We'll probably have to switch him to a different team too."

Ino glared up at him through Sakura's eyes before doubling over, clutching her head and shouting in pain.

"I will never be giving up!" Sakura suddenly shrieked, in control again. "Not now, not ever!"

Suddenly, Ino jerked back, gasping for breath and staring, wide-eyed at Sakura, who grinned.

"Thanks Menma," Sakura said. "Guess we're even."

Menma nodded, also grinning, as Sakura began forward, Ino scrambling to her feet. Then, Sakura bounded forward, throwing a punch at Ino. Ino ducked under it only for Sakura's knee to crash into her chin, knocking her backward. Then, Sakura jumped, planting both feet in Ino's chest, throwing her, before landing in push-up position and standing. Ino landed hard on her upper back, rolling backward onto her stomach and simply lying there, unconscious.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno," Hayate announced.

Sakura carried Ino up to the stands on Team Seven and Team Ten's side, setting Ino against the wall just before she woke up, looking around.

"You did good Ino," Sakura smiled. "If not for Menma, I'd have lost."

"You were amazing Sakura," Ino said. "I wish I could fight like you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you ever since we met Sasuke. Do you think we can be friends again?"

"Of course," Sakura nodded.

Menma turned to the board as Tenten and Temari were listed. Unfortunately, his stomach took that moment to announce two things. Nature called, and he was hungry. He groaned.

"I gotta go," Menma said. "I'll try to be back before the next match. When I get back can you fill me in on what I missed? And stall for me if I'm late?"

Hinata nodded. Menma turned, hurrying out of the room and to the bathroom. He hurried as much as he could, then washed his hands thoroughly and quickly ate a sandwich from his seal, since he had a couple left. Then, he stepped through the door just as Shikamaru made Kin Tsuchi bend backward, fast, using his Shadow Possession Jutsu, slamming her head into a wall, the shuriken he had thrown stabbing into the wall above her as hers sailed over Shikamaru's. Menma blinked in surprise, then climbed up to the platform, stopping beside Hinata.

"What's going on?" Menma asked.

"Tenten summons tools out of a pair of scrolls, launching them at her opponent," Hinata said, leaning on the railing beside him. "Temari uses the fan on her back for Wind Style Jutsus. She used them to block Tenten's attacks then to knock Tenten out."

"How well did Tenten do?" Menma asked.

"Couldn't even come close," Hinata said. "As for this fight, Kin used bells attached to senbon to make Shikamaru hallucinate, but he used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to track the wires she held in her hand back to her, trapping her."

Menma nodded. He had missed quite a bit. He looked up at the screen as names began to cycle across it randomly. Then, it stopped and his eyes widened. Menma Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.

"God help me," Menma breathed.

He swallowed hard as almost everyone in the room stared at him. Kiba grinned wickedly, dropping to the ring and staring up at him.

"Will you be okay?" Hinata asked. "Will you..."

"No," Menma said. "I'm not losing control. But I'm going to end this quickly."

He jumped over the railing, landing opposite Kiba and standing slowly, tense, ready for Kiba to attack him early.

"Begin!" Hayate said, then jumped backward, coughing.

Kiba sprinted forward, low to the ground and moving fast. Menma growled in annoyance, barely managing to block Kiba's arm, then jumping as the other swiped under him. Kiba grinned up at him, flipping into the air in front of him and slashing Menma across the torso before Menma could react, throwing him backward. He crashed down, rolling just as Kiba appeared over him, slamming his claws down on Menma's back, cracking the floor and driving them deep into Menma's back. Then, Kiba spun, hurling Menma away then chasing him again.

 _Fast,_ Menma thought, ignoring the screaming pain in his back. _Not good._ _Can't keep up. I think I'd rather fight Orochimaru again._

Menma flipped in mid air, skidding backward on his feet and drew his sword, hurling it at Kiba. Kiba easily sped around it but it slowed him enough.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Menma shouted, forming fifteen.

Menma fell to one knee as Kiba tore through three clones before the rest caught his limbs, holding him still.

"You're strong," Menma growled, slowly pushing himself up. "I'll give you that. And I believe that you do care about Hinata. However, you're obsessed. And you can't stand the fact that you're losing to a ghost. And because of that, it's clouded your judgement. You're quick tempered when someone mentions Naruto, and you get angry when she rejects you in favor of a ghost. So you've grown pushy. And you tried to force her to kiss you. And you thought she'd be okay with that? Sorry Kiba. I know you're blaming me but I didn't do anything to block you. You pushed her away yourself."

Kiba snarled in rage, reaching over and biting a clone's throat out, destroying it then quickly destroyed the rest, charging at Menma. Menma closed his eyes, sensing Kiba coming. Just as he did, Yugao and a Menma clone stepped into the building, the clone disappearing instantly.

 _A clone?_ Menma thought just as the memories flooded him, making Menma stop long enough to be slashed. _Finally._

Menma grinned as he flipped to his feet, skidding backward as Kiba charged. Menma made a fist with his middle knuckle extended and when Kiba slashed with his right arm, Menma drilled his middle finger's knuckle into a pressure point on his bicep, Kiba's arm stopping its slash and instantly falling limp. Kiba leapt backward, yelping in pain and surprise, then staring at his arm.

"What the hell did you do!?" Kiba demanded.

"Pressure point," Menma stated. "It leaves the arm numb and useless for three minutes."

Kiba snarled in rage as he used his left hand to flip a food pill into the air, Akamaru eating it and transforming into a copy of Kiba, but with his arm working. Kiba ate one himself as Akamaru climbed onto Kiba's back and Kiba crouched, supporting himself with his feet and left arm, the right hanging limply on the floor with Akamaru on his back on all fours.

"Try this," Kiba snarled. "Fang Over Fang!"

Akamaru jumped off of him and Kiba jumped off the floor, both spiraling into the same grey blur streaks Menma had seen when Kiba had saved his life, before both rocketed forward, directly at Menma. Menma dove to the side, the two streaks shooting past then curving up into the air and then down at him again. Before Menma was even on his feet fully, they both blasted into him, launching him high into the air before curving around and slamming into him again, this time from above, blasting him into the ground before crashing into him again before both Kiba and Akamaru, who still looked like Kiba, leapt out of the crater they had formed, landing on their feet and snarling. Kiba raised his right arm, rolling it in its shoulder to remove any stiffness then grinning.

"He's going to be out for a while," Kiba grinned. "Go ahead and call the match."

"The winner is-" Hayate began.

"Don't you dare!" Menma snapped, dragging himself out of the crater and pushing himself to his feet.

Blood was dripping to the floor from underneath his dirty but intact mask, and Menma's entire body was covered with scratches. He was trembling, barely on his feet.

"You're fast," Menma growled. "Almost too fast. Almost."

Kiba raised an eyebrow just as glowing strands of seal script wrapped around him, pinning him to the floor. Akamaru spun, looking back at the only Menma clone to have survived, who had formed the same Sealing Jutsu Menma had used to stop Orochimaru's snake. Then, Kiba began to spin, hurtling toward Menma's clone. Menma raised his hand, yanking on a chakra thread he had placed on Akamaru's wrist and Akamaru stopped spinning, but hurled a kunai, destroying the clone anyway.

"Damn," Menma growled as Kiba stood, turning to Menma as Akamaru did the same. "Well this sucks."

Both charged, moving in a near blur. Menma leapt out of the way of Kiba's strikes then ducked under Akamaru, before leaping backward to avoid Kiba again, not having enough time to retaliate, only to dodge. Finally, both appeared beside him as he was still airborne and slashed him, launching him backward then crashing down on him. They leapt back, landing on their feet and watching him.

"You're pathetic!" Kiba spat. "And not just because you're weak. You lose control and go on killing sprees every mission you go on. You can't protect Hinata because you're weak, but then you get pissed at yourself for being weak and go on a rampage, destroying anything in your path and justify it by saying, 'well I only tore the bad guys into a dozen pieces,' and 'I'll never let it happen again,' but then you turn around and do the same damn thing the next fight you get in! Pretty soon you're going to snap altogether and you'll turn on Hinata! And yet you think it's a good idea for her to be in the same team as you!?"

"Yes," Menma snarled, slowly pushing himself up, blood red chakra rolling off of him. "And if I lose control every fight I'm in, doesn't that mean you should have let me win?"

Menma began to make hand seals and Kiba and Akamaru scattered. However, before anyone could try and stop Menma, he slammed a hand into his stomach.

"Chakra Suppression Jutsu!" Menma shouted, a glowing red seal spreading over his body instantly then fading, the red chakra vanishing instantly. "You're right about one thing. I struggle with control. The Uzumaki have monstrous chakra, more than four times as powerful as a normal shinobi's. However, that said, the only reason I lose control is because it's hard to keep chakra that powerful in check. But you're wrong. I will protect Hinata. I will protect all of my friends, no matter the price, and no matter who from. I used to dream of being a legendary and famous shinobi. Of being Hokage. But that dream doesn't matter so much to me anymore. For a while, I had no dream. I didn't know what I wanted. Because I didn't really know who I was anymore. But now I know. My dream is to see my friends safe. To get to watch them grow old and live happy lives. To die peacefully, when they're ready. I will protect my friends. Even if it's from myself. But in order todo that, I have to beat you, Kiba. So I hope you're ready. Because I'm going to be using every ounce of strength I have to take you down."

Kiba growled in annoyance, then jumped, spinning and shooting forward again, Akamaru doing the same.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru sped toward Menma.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Menma said, dozens of Shadow Clones suddenly filling the room.

Kiba and Akamaru began to tear through the clones, doing well until one of them slammed their hand down, generating their barrier, Kiba and Akamaru both crashing into it, hard. They both fell to the ground, Akamaru turning back into his dog form, unconscious, and Kiba staggered to his feet and backed away.

"Akamaru!" Kiba growled. "Damnit!"

"My turn," Menma growled as he and his last four clones charged.

Kiba growled in rage, sprinting forward Kiba drove his claws into one of the Menma's stomach just as another jumped onto that Menma's shoulders then off of him into the air. That Menma's fist crashed into Kiba's jaw just before it exploded into smoke. Kiba staggered backward, turning around in time for one of the other clones to appear below him, foot crashing into the underside of his jaw, launching him into the air. Another Menma kicked off of that one, flipping backward and kicking Kiba in the jaw again, launching him higher. Then, that Menma clone spun, yanking hard on chakra threads and hurling the last Menma clone upward, feet first, both feet crashing into Kiba's gut, forcing him still higher, and bruising his lowest four ribs. Then, Kiba tipped backward at the top of his arch, looking up just as the real Menma smashed a falling axe kick into Kiba's face, blasting him back toward the ground. Before he could land head first, however, the three clones on the ground caught him, then set him on his back.

"It's over," Menma said, landing off to the side, releasing his clones and bending forward at the waist, breathing hard.

"The winner is Menma Uzumaki," Hayate Gekko said.

Menma sighed, then limped over to the stairs, making his way gingerly up to the balcony then sitting heavily against the wall.

"You should let the medics have a look at you," Kakashi said.

"I'll be fine," Menma stated, reaching under his mask to wipe at his mouth. "My bask is the only problem."

"I have some healing ointment," Hinata offered. "It won't seal it up immediately but it will help a bit."

Menma nodded, turning so his back was to her and she pulled out a cup of the ointment, gently putting some on each puncture wound. They were bad. Each was roughly as pig around as nickel and three inches deep. Kiba had driven pretty much the entire length of his fingers into Menma's back. Menma hissed in pain whenever she touched a wound, but after she finished the last one, all ten began to seal up, being almost completely healed within a few seconds.

"Oh my God," Hinata gasped. "How did they...did you bite yourself?"

"No," Menma said. "Did they heal?"

She nodded.

"Must be my Uzumaki chakra," Menma said. "A few had that ability."

Of course, what he didn't say was that it wasn't his chakra healing him. It was what lived inside him doing it.

Just then, the next two names were announced. Neji and Hinata. Menma and Hinata both stared at the board in shock.

"You can do this Hinata," Menma said, standing. "You'll mop up the floor with him."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Hinata smiled. "Here."

She held out the ointment, but he shook his head.

"Hang on to it," Menma smiled. "If my chakra healed my back, the rest shouldn't be far behind. Besides, Neji's going to need some when you get done with him."

Hinata smiled and nodded, putting the ointment away then walked down to the ground floor to meet Neji. He was watching her, his expression somewhere between emotionless and distaste. Hinata took a Gentle Fist stance and Neji copied her. Hayate announced the start of the match and both sprinted forward, striking at each other rapidly. Neji seemed to have underestimated Hinata, because his first palm strike Hinata swept aside, jabbing at his arms and torso rapidly before he dodged sideways, striking at her again. She ducked under it, turning toward him and striking at him again. This time, he kept pace with her, blocking her strikes as she did the same to his, both careful to keep their hands from touching the other's. Then, after several seconds, Neji staggered back as Hinata slipped through his guard, nearly hitting him. Then, she stepped forward, striking at him. However, he was fast and used his left hand to strike her attacking arm with two fingers, then hit her in the heart with her other hand. After a moment, she leaned back, coughing up blood before staggering back. However, Neji caught her wrist, pulling her sleeve up and revealing numerous small red dots along her arm.

"You've been...targeting my chakra points?" Hinata gasped, gripping his left hand with her free arm. "How?"

"I'm better than you Hinata," Neji said.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he wrenched his hand free of Hinata's then jumped backward, staring at his hand. Menma closed his eye and grinned. His chakra flow to his arms was blocked, leaving his arms unable to use Gentle Fist strikes. Neji stared at her incredulously and Hinata smiled knowingly. Neither of them could use Gentle Fist anymore. Which meant that this fight, was now tipped in Hinata's favor. Or at least, Menma hoped it was. Hinata had come a long way in her hand to hand combat skills.

Hinata coughed up more blood, gritting her teeth and clutching at her chest over her heart. Menma could sense it was damaged by Neji's strike. She had to be careful or it would stall. After a moment, she straightened up, readying herself again, activating her Byakugan and Neji did the same.

Hinata sprinted forward, Neji meeting her charge and when he began to throw palm strikes, Hinata blocked them and attacked with a combination of punches and kicks, which Neji blocked and dodged expertly. Menma should have known he'd be good. He trained under the same jonin as Lee, after all. Suddenly, Neji ducked under a punch from Hinata and slammed a palm strike into her jaw, throwing her backward. She landed on her feet, skidding backward a ways before coughing.

"Give up Hinata," Neji said. "You can't win."

"No!" Hinata said. "I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"If you continue to fight, your heart will stop and you'll die," Neji warned.

"No," Hinata said. "Because I'm going to end it here and now."

"We'll see," Neji said, sprinting forward.

Hinata waited. Neji threw a palm strike but Hinata had expected it. In a maneuver as smooth as silk and as perfect as if she had practiced it ten hours a day every day for three years, Hinata snap kicked Neji's hand up and to Hinata's left, deflecting his strike, then swung her foot back down, her momentum from her snap kick fueling her axe kick, which hit Neji on top of the head, smashing his head into the floor. He brought her foot back behind herself remaining tense and ready for Neji to try anything. However, he was unconscious, eyes still wide with shock.

The room was completely silent. No one was breathing. No one was moving. Everyone was staring at the Hyugas in a state of shock. Even Hinata looked surprised that she had won. Then, all at once, every Leaf Village shinobi on the balconies began to cheer. The sound was suddenly deafening. Hayate tried to regain some semblance of order so he could declare Hinata the winner but gave up. The only two jonin aside from Hayate not cheering were Kakashi and Asuma, but both were smiling widely.

The celebration came to an abrupt end, however, as Hinata coughed up more blood, heart stopping, then began to fall. Menma kicked off the wall, landing behind her and catching her, pulling his glove off. She made an unhappy face but bit him, his chakra draining instantly. As soon as she finished, however, he blacked out, slumping to the floor as she sat up.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

One Month to Train

Menma opened his eyes, restraining a groan. Hinata sat beside him, and she smiled when he reached up, making sure he was wearing his mask.

"You didn't take it off?" Menma asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I knew you'd be angry if I did so I left it," Hinata said.

"Thank you," Menma smiled. "But, aren't you even a little curious? I could have a face chiseled by angels."

Hinata chuckled but shook her head.

"I'm extremely curious," she said. "But I can deal with it."

"Thanks," he smiled. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well, after my fight, Gaara fought Rock Lee," Hinata said. "It was...brutal. At first, Lee took the early advantage by dropping a pair of leg weights that must have weight several hundred pounds each. But, after what should have been the final hit, what everyone thought was Gaara turned out to be a hollow shell called Sand Armor that Gaara uses for defense. After that, Gaara started to win, so Lee used some jutsu called the Inner Gates Formation that would allow his chakra to be increased up to ten fold, according to Kakashi, if all Eight Gates were opened. Except, the eighth would result in death. Lee opened five of them and began to beat Gaara badly. But, Gaara shielded himself from the final hit by turning his gourd into sand to protect himself. Then he used his sand to crush Lee's arm and leg. And before that, his Inner Gates Formation had been tearing his body apart and sending bone fragments into his spinal cord. The damage was so severe that Lee can never be a Ninja again."

Menma stared down at the sheet. Lee couldn't be a ninja? That's awful. Being a ninja was all Lee ever wanted. With that taken away from him, he must be devastated.

"I know it takes a lot out of you," Hinata spoke up. "But...is there any way that he could..."

Menma shook his head.

"No," Menma said. "Using that ability is far more taxing than it seems. To heal someone, I wind up expending three times the amount of chakra they receive. I almost died restarting your heart. If I tried to heal Lee, and his injuries are as bad as you say...it would kill me."

Hinata nodded.

"I thought not," Hinata nodded. "After that fight, Choji fought against Dosu, the Sound Village ninja with the weird gauntlet. Dosu won easily. Then, after that, Lord Hokage announced that we would have a month to train before the finals."

Menma nodded, lifting the sheet and looking under it, sighing as he saw he still had his pants on, even though his was shirtless. He pulled the sheets back, carefully standing and picking up his shirt, pulling it over his head, then pulling on his coat.

"Well then, better get busy training," Menma said. "You want to train together or separate for this one, since we might end up fighting?"

"Um, separate," Hinata decided. "I'm going to see how far I can progress on my own for a month."

Menma nodded, grinning.

"Alright," Menma said. "I'll be training with my ANBU mentors then. Let me know if you change your mind."

Hinata nodded and the two of them left the hospital, going in separate directions. Menma stopped at his house, where Kakashi was talking with Yugao and Tenzo.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," Menma greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi greeted. "I was just discussing your training with these two. There's someone else that will be training you for a couple of weeks first."

"Who?" Menma asked.

"Master Jiraiya," Kakashi said. "One of the Legendary Sannin."

"I'm going to be trained by a Sannin?" Menma gaped. "That's awesome!"

Kakashi smiled.

"I thought you might be excited," Kakashi nodded. "Now, you've been out for about two days. You should probably go get cleaned up. He'll meet you at the hot spring in a couple hours."

"Why the hot spring?" Menma asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi promised. "Now go."

Menma sighed but nodded and headed inside, taking a quick shower and putting on a clean outfit identical to his last, as were every other outfit in his closet. Then, Menma stopped by the clones reading the scrolls.

"Anything new and useful?" Menma asked.

"Nothing yet," one of the clones responded as the other shook his head.

"Alright," Menma said. "I'll be back in a while to swap you guys out."

They both nodded, returning to reading. Menma turned and left, heading to the hot spring, finding it deserted, thankfully. Menma walked out onto the water and sighed, looking around. The steam was thick, making it hard to see the fence, but he could tell the place was deserted. Which meant he was free to practice in peace. He created a clone and both took defensive positions. Then, the clone darted forward, kicking at him. Menma ducked under it, dodging to the side under an axe kick, then drew his sword, the clone doing the same. Both charged, swords clashing loudly, before their shoved each other's blades away and spun. Their swords met again with a metallic ring before Menma shoved the sword away and slashed downward at his clone. The clone blocked it and Menma leapt into the air, slashing at his clone again. Just as the clone blocked the sword, Menma heard something behind himself.

"That's it girls, look this way," a voice said.

Menma spun, staring at an older man with long messy white hair in a ponytail, a green long-sleeved shirt and pants, chin guards and gauntlets, and a red vest over his shirt. He wore red sandals with two pieces on the bottoms, and a scroll hung from the back of his waist.

 _How the hell did he get there without me noticing?_ Menma blinked. "Hey you!"

The man jumped and fell off the wall dividing the male side from the female. Then, he turned to Menma and his clone, both having put their swords away, as the clone started forward.

"Who are you?" the clone asked. "And why the hell are you peeping?"

"How dare you interfere with my research!?" the man demanded. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and a massive toad the size of a horse appeared below him. Then, the tongue shot outward, crashing into the clone's stomach and destroying him.

"So you're the real one!" the man said as the tongue swung around at Menma.

Menma flipped over the tongue, then charged at the man.

"Yeah right," the man snorted.

Suddenly, the tongue retracted and shot outward again, wrapping around Menma and lifting him.

"Who are you?" Menma demanded.

"Me?" the man asked, striking a pose that Menma supposed was supposed to look cool. "I'm the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!"

"Toad Sage?" Menma blinked.

"Some may still call me the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya," the man offered.

"You're Jiraiya?" Menma gaped. "You're the guy who's supposed to train me? Seriously? A pervert?"

"Train you?" Jiraiya blinked. "Who are you?"

"Menma Uzumaki," Menma said.

"Menma..." Jiraiya's eyes widened and the toad dropped him then vanished. "You!"

He sprinted forward, grabbing Menma by the shoulders and looking him over then pulled the mask off.

"Ah, there it is," Jiraiya smiled. "You look like your father. You have his eyes. But your mother's hair. Naruto."

"You knew my parents?" Menma blinked, taking his mask back and pulling it on.

"I did," Jiraiya nodded. "Lord Hokage told me you had taken a new identity. I didn't realize it was you. I'm sorry."

Menma shook his head.

"What were their names?" Menma asked. "What were they like?"

"Your mother was quite, temperamental," Jiraiya laughed. "She was easily angered. But she loved you and your father very much. And she was very brave. She gave her life defending you and the village. Your father too. He was a true hero. And his speed was unbelievable. No one could match his speed."

"Except the Fourth Hokage," Menma stated.

"Well, I think he may have even given the Fourth Hokage a run for his money," Jiraiya chuckled. "Anyway, your father was a genius. The type that only exists once a generation."

"I see," Menma nodded. "How did they die?"

"The Nine-tails killed them," Jiraiya stated.

"Oh," Menma said, staring at the ground.

"Well, anyway," Jiraiya said. "If I'm going to train you, we'd better get busy."

Menma blinked in surprise then nodded.

"Come on," Jiraiya said. "Follow me."

They left the hot spring, heading to a river outside the village. Once there, Jiraiya turned to look at Menma.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "I'm going to teach you to summon. I would teach you how to control the Nine-tails' chakra, but I've heard you've been having some...trouble, with it. So for now, we're going to stay away from that."

Menma nodded as Jiraiya summoned a toad about half the size of a house. The toad reached its tongue out, the tongue wrapped around a scroll. Menma took the scroll and unrolled it on the ground. Inside, several names were written in blood, with the fingerprints of one hand below it. Menma got the general idea and used his sword's blade to cut his thumb, using the blood to write his name then putting blood on his fingerprints and stamping them below his name. Once he was finished, Jiraiya told him which hand seals to make and Menma tried. However, instead of a toad, even a normal one, all he got was a tadpole.

"Fuck," Menma grumbled.

"Try again," Jiraiya urged.

"Alright," Menma sighed.

He tried again. Tadpole.

Both disappeared in a puff of smoke and Menma sighed.

"How hard is this jutsu supposed to be to learn?" Menma asked.

"Well, your father picked it up quickly, but it took me a couple of days to learn," Jiraiya said. "So, it'll probably take you a while."

Menma sighed.

"I'm going home for lunch and to check on a couple of my clones," Menma said. "I'll be back here in a couple of hours."

Jiraiya nodded and Menma left, heading back to his house while Jiraiya went into town for lunch. When Menma arrived, Hayate was in the back yard, sparring with Yugao. Menma left them to it and headed inside, releasing the two clones and creating two more to take their place. one of the two had learned the seals that were on his sword. The other had learned nothing exceptionally useful. Menma ate lunch then went out into the back yard just as Yugao and Hayate finished sparring.

"Hello Menma," Hayate greeted before coughing. "Yugao told me she was training you so I thought I'd give her a hand and train you in Kenjutsu."

"Sure," Menma nodded. "But, out of curiosity, how do you know Yugao?"

"We're together," Yugao said. "And he's been training me in Kenjutsu for some time now. He's still better than me."

Menma nodded, drawing his sword and Hayate stared at it as Menma readied himself.

"Alright," Hayate coughed. "Whenever you're ready."

Menma nodded, charging and slashing at Hayate, only for Hayate to easily deflect the blade and put his own to Menma's throat. Menma's eyes widened.

"Your sword might be light, but it's still designed specifically for two hands," Hayate said. "Because of that, you can't wield it one handed, as you prefer."

Menma nodded, gripping it with two hands and raised it over his head. Hayate nodded, readying himself as well, and Menma slashed. Hayate blocked the slash and Menma spun, slashing at his side. Hayate blocked that as well, then shoved the sword away and again placed his sword to Menma's throat.

"Leave a clone with me when you leave," Hayate said. "I'll train him while you're away. Then, when you come back, you can release him and train with me yourself."

Menma nodded and created a clone. The clone began to train with Hayate and Menma left, heading back to the spot where he had left Jiraiya, who was waiting for him on a rock.

"Welcome back," Jiraiya said. "Now, where were we?"

Menma sighed, cutting his thumb open again and returning to trying to learn the Summoning Jutsu. Once again, all he got were tadpoles. All day long. Finally, at the end of the day, he and Jiraiya called it a day, though most of Jiraiya's day had been spent watching women further upstream playing in their bathing suits. Menma went back to his house, releasing the clone training with Hayate who also called it a day, heading home after saying goodbye to Yugao. Then, Menma also went to bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad News

Menma rolled out of bed, showering and getting dressed then swapped out his scroll clones, noticing they were finally almost finished, then headed out to the same spot as the last week to train with Jiraiya. When he arrived, Jiraiya was already watching the women playing in the river so Menma rolled his eyes and began to practice. As with the day before, he made barely any progress. Rather than tadpoles, however, he was getting frogs with tails.

"It's no use," Menma sighed, after dozens of failed attempts. "Hey Pervy Sage, you got any tricks to move this along faster?"

"Faster?" Jiraiya mused. "Well, let me think. You can perform the Flying Swallow Technique, can't you?"

"Yeah," Menma nodded.

"How did you learn that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I needed it to protect..." Menma trailed off.

He had learned quite a bit out of instinct when he needed to protect Hinata.

"Thanks," Menma said, closing his eyes and forming the hand seals, remembering how he felt on the first mission, when he saw Hinata about to be killed. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and suddenly, the ground felt, different. He opened his eyes, seeing the ground was now smooth and rust colored. He looked around. He was on a massive toad, comparable in size to Mount Hokage. It wore a blue happi vest, had a tanto strapped to its waist, and had a pipe in its mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" the toad growled, looking up toward the top of his head.

"My name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma said, leaning down where the toad could see him. "And I'm the one who summoned you."

"You?" the toad snorted. "A boy? No way."

"Why not?" Menma asked.

"I'm Gamabunta, Chief Toad of Mount Myoboku," the toad stated. "No mere child can summon me."

"Well I did," Menma said. "Jiraiya taught me how."

"Jiraiya?" Gamabunta growled, looking down at Jiraiya whose eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Gamabunta," Jiraiya greeted.

"I still owe you for cheating me in cards," Gamabunta growled. "Why did you summon me kid?"

"The Pervy Sage was teaching me the Summoning Jutsu as training," Menma stated. "That way, if I ever need the jutsu to fight something, I'd have it."

"What makes you think I'd fight for you?" Gamabunta growled.

"Isn't that part of the contract?" Menma asked.

"No," Gamabunta snorted. "The contract states that you have the right to summon toads. It never said we have to fight for you."

"Oh," Menma said. "So, what would I have to do to get you to fight for me?"

"You can't," Gamabunta said. "If I want to fight, I'll fight. And if I don't, I won't."

"Jiraiya said that my father also summoned toads," Menma said. "Do you know him?"

"How would I know?" Gamabunta asked.

"My original name is Naruto Uzumaki," Menma said. "Maybe my father mentioned his son to you at some point?"

"Is that right?" Gamabunta mused. "Yes, I think I do know your father. So your _his_ son are you? Tell you what, kid. If you can provide me with a worthy opponent when you summon me, I'll consider fighting for you, in memory of your father."

"Thank you," Menma smiled.

"Now, I'm heading home," Gamabunta said. "Kindly get off my head."

Menma slid to the ground and Gamabunta disappeared in a massive cloud of smoke.

"Well well," Jiraiya smirked. "Not only did you summon a real toad, but you summoned Gamabunta. That's impressive. And it looks like he respects you because of your family. Also impressive. Well, there's nothing more I can teach you at this time."

"Really?" Menma groaned. "You taught me one jutsu and that's all you can teach me?"

"Well," Jiraiya laughed. "If I taught you everything right away, what use would you have for me later? I'll be around, Naruto. See you."

And with that, Jiraiya left. Menma groaned, then headed home for lunch. However, when he arrived, he instantly could tell something was wrong. Yugao was sitting against the wall on his back porch, mask in her lap, simply staring at it.

"Yugao?" Menma asked, pulling his own mask off. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone," Yugao said, staring up at him as he knelt beside her. "Hayate...We found his body earlier today."

Menma's eyes widened before he hugged her. Hayate had been training Menma's clones while Menma trained with Jiraiya. However, the night before he said he had a mission, then he didn't show up that morning.

"I'm sorry," Menma said. "I can't imagine..."

"It was only a matter of time," Yugao said. "He was sick, and getting worse. We had hoped that he'd get better when the exams ended...but..."

Menma squeezed her a little tighter and she let out a sob before getting control of herself again.

"I'm sorry," Menma breathed.

"So, what are we training today?" Yugao asked, standing.

"We're not," Menma said. "You're taking time off. You need it."

"But...I can't go home," Yugao said. "If I do..."

"You could stay here," Menma offered. "There's more than enough room. And it's not like you have to worry about me bringing women home."

Yugao snorted in amusement then nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded before picking his mask up and heading inside, making them both something to eat. Then, once they were finished, yugao went to pick a room and Menma went outside just as Tenzo arrived.

"Hello Tenzo," Menma greeted. "What are you teaching me today?"

"To make blades out of your chakra," Tenzo said.

"Like the Flying Swallow Technique?" Menma asked.

"Not exactly, no," Tenzo said. "It forms a blade of the specific Chakra Nature you use."

"So, you're going to teach me to make swords out of wind and water?" Menma asked.

"More or less," Tenzo nodded, holding out his hand.

Water formed in it, extending until it had formed the general shape of a sword, if only roughly.

"This is a jutsu from the Hidden Waterfall Village," Tenzo said. "I learned it from a Hidden Waterfall shinobi as thanks for helping him during one of my missions."

"Whoa!" Menma grinned. "You've got to teach me that. Although, what's the point of learning to use chakra to make swords when I have mine?"

"Well," Tenzo said. "To put it simply, these swords are arguably as sharp and deadly as the Flying Swallow Technique. They also don't have any weight. Your sword does, even if not much. And if you lose that sword, you can still use these."

Menma nodded and Tenzo released the sword, which fell to the ground as normal water. Then, he performed the jutsu again, this time with hand signs, in order to teach Naruto. Naruto tried but his sword fell away almost instantly.

"It requires quite a bit of chakra control," Tenzo said.

Menma nodded, creating a clone to train with Tenzo then stretching and yawning.

"I'm heading to bed," Menma said. "Good night."

"Good night," Tenzo said.

* * *

Read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Interruption

Menma set his bowl on the counter and turned to leave.

"Naruto," Yugao called from the living room. "Rinse your bowl out and put it in the sink."

"Yes _Mom_ ," Menma replied, rolling his eyes and rinsing his bowl before setting it in the sink. "I'm heading out!"

"I'll be there by the time it starts," Yugao replied. "Just have to finish a few things."

"Alright," Menma replied, pulling his mask on and leaving the house, heading to the massive coliseum where the finals would be held.

In total, there were ten of them taking the exam. When he arrived, there were seven others waiting. The ones present were the Sand genin, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Sakura. He landed beside the Leaf Village shinobi and they turned to him, smiling.

"You made it," Sakura smiled. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"No," Menma said. "I figured he was just in the bathroom or something."

"No," Sakura said. "He's not here. And he disappeared from his hospital room a week ago."

"Really?" Menma blinked. "He's probably training with Kakashi Sensei then."

"I guess," Sakura sighed. "I hope he's not late."

"He's not the only one," Menma said. "Where's that Sound Village kid?"

"He's not here yet," Shikamaru said.

People soon began to make their way into the stands and the genin all moved to the small waiting room set up for them. As they waited, the stands filled past seating capacity. Menma looked around carefully and spotted Yugao and Tenzo standing at the back of the stands near the Hokage's area, both wearing their ANBU uniforms. He smiled.

"Good luck Menma," Hinata said.

"You too Hinata," Menma smiled.

After a few minutes, they were all summoned to the middle of the arena and made their way downstairs, standing in a circle and staring up at the stands, only Kankuro showboating for the crowd. Finally, the Kazekage arrived and Hiruzen stepped forward, beginning to thank everyone for coming. Menma looked around again. No Sasuke, no Dosu. Then, Menma's ears caught something. Hiruzen said nine candidates. By Menma's math, there should be ten if everyone was present.

"I don't think Dosu is coming," Menma said.

"Lord Hokage _is_ one short if everyone was here," Shikamaru agreed. "But what about Sasuke? Maybe he was disqualified for something, and Dosu is just late."

"No," Menma said. "Sasuke isn't stupid. He wouldn't get himself disqualified."

"Oh, by the way," the new proctor who had replaced Hayate, Genma, spoke up pulling a piece of paper with the match-ups written on it. "Look it over. There's been a slight change to the match-ups."

The paper had no "Dosu" anywhere on it, and the first match was Menma against Hinata. Aside from that, there was Sasuke against Gaara, Shino against Kankuro, Shikamaru against Temari, and lastly was Menma again against Sakura.

"Hold on," Menma said. "Why do I have to fight twice?"

"We have an odd number," Genma said. "So we randomly selected one genin to fight an extra match against Sakura. If you win either match, you progress along that bracket anyway. If you lose either, that opponent will continue as well. If you win both, one full bracket will be removed."

"Oh," Menma said. "That makes sense. I guess."

"Good," Genma said. "Alright, the terrain is the same but the rules are the same as the preliminaries. The matches continue until one side either surrenders or dies. That being said, I can step in at any time and end the fight, and no arguments permitted. These are the opponents for the first match. Menma Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. You two stay. Everyone else can go to the waiting area."

The others turned, walking away and Menma glanced at Hinata, who looked nervous. He actually did himself. He didn't want to fight Hinata. Sparring was one thing, but this time they were expected to try and kill each other. Menma sighed, looking up at the stands, then stopped, looking along the stands slowly. ANBU. A couple dozen of them, all wearing the same black or white cloaks that the ANBU wore for assassination missions. Menma turned his attention back to Hinata who had noticed them as well, but who didn't know the significance of the cloaks. Both took their fighting stances, Menma using one somewhere between Gentle Fist and his normal fighting stance.

"Alright," Genma said. "Let the first match begin!"

And with that, he jumped backward to give them room to fight. Hinata charged, striking at him rapidly with Gentle Fist. Menma blocked and evaded everything she threw at him, but he didn't strike back. Something the crowd noticed.

"Come on Menma!" Sakura's voice shouted. "Fight back!"

"Take her down!" someone shouted.

"Don't be a bitch!" a woman shouted.

Hinata noticed as well and after a moment she stopped, stepping back.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Hinata asked.

Menma stared at the ground.

"just think of it as sparring," Hinata offered. "The only difference is that there's a crowd watching. We've always known when to stop before, right? So when one of us loses the fight this time, we'll surrender."

Menma watched her for a moment then nodded, smiling.

"Alright," Menma nodded, taking his stance again as Hinata did the same.

This time, both charged, beginning to fight as always. Hinata used Gentle Fist strikes and Menma used standard ones, both blocking everything thrown at them. The crowd loved it, cheering loudly as the pair went back and forth with their strikes. Then, after a moment, Hinata dropped, trying to trip Menma only for Menma to backflip over it and land on his feet, closing his eyes and focusing on Hinata. Then, he grinned, deciding to have some fun.

"Watch this," Menma said, forming the Ram hand Seal. "Byakugan!"

The crowd went deathly silent instantly. He charged, throwing a palm strike at her, sending out a weak pulse of chakra as he did. As usual with Gentle Fist strikes, the chakra was visible, allowing the crowd to see that he was using Gentle Fist. The arena was so quiet that if they had stopped fighting, they could have heard a pin drop in the stands. Hinata began to fight back, also with Gentle Fist, grinning at Menma's trick.

"The crowd's so confused," Menma grinned. "They don't know what to make of me."

"No they don't," Hinata agreed. "That's kind of a mean prank."

"I just wanted to throw Gaara off for when I fight him," Menma said. "Because I seriously doubt he's going to lose to anyone. Even Sasuke."

Hinata nodded in agreement, ducking under a palm strike and side kicking at his head, making him lean back. He did a backward handspring away from a palm strike, flipping in midair and facing away from Hinata, allowing her to attack him from behind, only for him to dodge it then strike back, which she also dodged. Then, she leapt away, landing on her feet and crouching.

"Alright Hinata," Menma said. "Show me what you learned while you were training."

Hinata nodded, crouching and readying herself. She turned sideways, left hand forward and at a forty five degree angle to the ground with her palm upward, her left leg running straight and parallel to her left arm, toes pointed toward Menma, then her right leg bent and supporting most of her weight with her right arm running in a straight line with her left, palm also upward. Menma grinned, readying himself.

"Eight trigrams," Hinata said then sprinted forward. "Two palms!"

Her first two strikes were to Menma's forearms, knocking his arms out of the way.

"Four palms!"

Two more strikes to his torso.

"Eight palms! Sixteen palms!"

Four more strikes, followed by a further eight.

"Thirty two palms!"

Sixteen rapid strikes, throwing Menma backward. He crashed down on his back, groaning, then rolled to his feet, lifting his arms and looking at his own chakra with his senses. It was blocked. Less than half of his normal flow.

"Ouch," Menma grinned. "That hurt. A lot. Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way then."

He took a standard fighting stance and Hinata charged again. Menma met her charge, striking at her rapidly as they fought. She blocked his strikes, and even managed to strike a few more of his chakra points. Finally, he leapt back, panting.

"Well well well," Menma grinned. "When you get serious, you're even better than I thought. I actually think you might me stronger than me. However, I have one more trick to try. Something I very carefully learned during the last month. And trust me. When I say carefully, I mean moving at a snails pace for safety."

He closed his eyes, placing his palms together.

 _"Alright you monster,"_ Menma shouted inside of his mind. _"Fork it over. You owe thirteen years rent, and it's time for you to start paying!"_

Deep inside him, within its seal, the Nine-tailed fox snarled in rage and disgust. When Jiraiya had taught him to communicate with the Nine-tails in order to gain some measure of control over its chakra, it hadn't been pleased. Now, it was no less happy to help Naruto. Though it didn't exactly have a choice.

The Nine-tails chakra began to boil inside of him, flooding through his chakra network, clearing his chakra points and replacing his own chakra temporarily. Hinata instantly recognized the chakra and staggered backward. Menma lowered his hands to his sides and looked up at Hinata, recognizing the fear on her face.

"Don't worry Hinata," Menma reassured her. "I have a bit more control over it now. I can keep in control now. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hinata stared at him for a moment then nodded, taking her Gentle Fist stance again, Menma creating a sea of clones. They all charged at her and she began to fight them, destroying them as quickly as she could, dodging through their ranks to avoid being pinned down. After several minutes, the last clone exploded and Hinata turned to Menma, charging him. He did the same and moved to trip her only for her to jump, kicking him backward. He crashed down on his back and groaned. Then, he sat up, grinning.

"Not bad," Menma grinned, just before a clone burst out of the ground, grabbing her legs. "But not quite good enough."

Hinata looked past Menma, to a hole in the ground.

"You were so busy fighting my clones, you didn't notice one of them digging," Menma stated, walking over, catching both of her wrists and gripping them with his left hand, setting his right on her shoulder. "Game over."

She smiled, nodding, and Menma released her arms and his clone, which exploded into smoke.

"You did amazingly Hinata," Menma smiled. "I yield."

Hinata stared in shock at him and he nodded, then turned to Genma, who, like everyone in the stands, was staring in stunned silence.

"You...but...you..." Genma shook his head slowly then sighed. "The winner is Hinata Hyuga!"

The crowd began to shout instantly. Some cheered, other shouted insults at Menma, and some simply demanded to know what was going on.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "But, why?"

"Because I only have to beat one opponent," Menma said. "I can just drop Sakura and move on that way. But Hinata. If you have to fight against Gaara, resign. Don't even try. Just quit. He will kill you."

Hinata nodded, understanding perfectly that he was right. She couldn't beat Gaara. She knew that from watching his fight against Rock Lee. She wasn't fast enough to even get past his sand. Much less defeat him. And if she tried, he'd kill her without a second thought.

Menma and Hinata both walked to the waiting area where they were instantly assaulted with questions by Sakura.

"Why did you quit!? Were you really even trying!? Why did you let your anger take over!? Who actually won!? Where the hell is Sasuke!?" Sakura demanded.

"In order," Menma said. "I quit because Hinata won, I was actually trying, I did not let my anger take over, simply used its power, Hinata actually won, and how the hell should I know where Sasuke is?"

"He's going to be disqualified if he doesn't show up soon," Shikamaru said.

"Agreed," Menma nodded.

Just then, a second jonin appeared in front of Genma, speaking for a moment before disappearing again. Genma rested his face in his hand for a moment before lifting it and turning to the stands.

"Listen everyone," Genma spoke up, the crowd quieting down. "One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet. So, we're going to postpone this battle briefly and simply jump ahead to the match that would have followed it. So, Shino Aburame and Kankuro, come down!"

Menma turned to Kankuro, who exchanged a look with Temari, before turning back to Genma.

"Proctor!" Kankuro shouted. "I withdraw!"

Menma's mouth fell open. He withdrew? No fight? What the hell was going on? Something didn't add up. Menma closed his eyes, looking around as Shikamaru and Temari were called down to the stands. He was here. He had to be here. Nothing else made sense. Menma gripped the railing tightly as he scanned. He focused on every single chakra, allowing himself to become disoriented as he searched the stands. Not the ANBU. Not the first row of the left-most box. Not the second row. Not the third. it felt like it was taking Menma forever to search. He could feel his body trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was from exertion or from fear.

"Menma?" Hinata called out, stopping him and making him open his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Just then, Menma looked into the arena as Shikamaru caught Temari with his shadow, using the hole Menma's clone had dug. Then, Shikamaru raised his hand.

"The hell with it," Shikamaru said. "I give up."

Menma's jaw dropped, Menma briefly forgetting what he had been doing. Did Shikamaru really just do the same thing Menma had? Given up after winning?

"I used up all of my chakra on that Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru said. "Bummer. And here I had already planned out the next two hundred moves in my head. But, my chakra is running low."

He released Temari, who lowered her hand, staring at him incredulously.

"Anyway, if I was to win this thing, it would just mean more work," Shikamaru shrugged.

"The winner is Temari!" Genma announced, people shouting and even throwing things, at Shikamaru instantly.

Shikamaru made his way back to the other competitors, with Temari following after a moment. Then, the same jonin who had told Genma to postpone Sasuke's match reappeared behind Genma, relying a message before vanishing again. Then, Genma announced that the match was postponed again. Menma headed down to the arena with Sakura, who walked a distance away.

"Alright," Genma said. "Begin."

Sakura charged, striking at Menma fast. Menma blocked her strikes, for a moment regretting teaching her to fight so well. He threw a punch at her, which she ducked, punching him in the stomach. He flew backward, landing on his feet then ducking under a roundhouse kick and standing, side kicking at her. She blocked it then flipped off his foot, axe kicking at him. He avoided it and grabbed her foot, spinning and throwing her. She landed on her feet and charged again and he met her charge with a punch. She knocked it aside, her own fist drilling into his jaw, just behind his mask. Then, she was attacking him even faster. Since he was still recoiling from the punch, he was unable to avoid the next five strikes, both punches and kicks. Then, finally, he ducked under a kick, standing in time to begin blocking strikes. But she was still fast. He was having trouble countering, and when he did she blocked it. She had clearly been training hard the last month. While he had been working to learn to summon and to control the Nine-tails' chakra, Sakura had been improving her Taijutsu. And she had improved a lot.

Finally, Menma noticed that, despite her improvement, she still left an opening. He grinned. He almost didn't notice it, since she was moving fast and striking before she had even fully reset.

"You never did fully solve that problem of yours," Menma stated.

The next punch Sakura threw, he knocked away before tripping her, putting a kunai to her throat.

"What?" Sakura gaped. "How?"

"You focus too much on your strike," Menma stated. "So if I deflect it, your attention naturally follows it, allowing me the chance to counter. You lose, Sakura. Sorry, but I can't be seen losing to two girls in one day. Plus, since Sasuke and Gaara are last, whichever of us wins, fights whichever of them wins. As much as I hate to say it, I'm banking on Gaara."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I give up," Sakura said, looking at Genma, who nodded.

"The winner is Menma Uzumaki!" Genma announced.

Menma grinned, putting his kunai away and helping Sakura up. Then, they walked to the waiting area, Gaara heading down to the arena. Then, just as Genma began to speak, a small tornado of leaves appeared, then settled, the leaves drifting slowly to the ground around Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke's hair had grown out, and his blue clothes had been traded for black, with his left hand in bandages with a black strap wrapped around it and elbow and knee pads.

"Finally," Menma sighed.

"Menma, what was wrong?" Hinata asked. "During Shikamaru and Temari's fight, you looked...upset. Almost scared."

"How could you tell?" Menma asked.

"You were shaking," Hinata said.

Menma nodded, looking down at Gaara as he and Sasuke got ready to start.

"Something's wrong," Menma said. "I'll let you know when I find out what."

Menma closed his eyes, returning to his search, keeping himself oriented again. If he got disoriented, if he let himself become unfocused, he would only slow himself down. Not the ANBU. Not the first row. Not second. Not third, fourth, or fifth. Second box. No. Third. No. Not on the roof around the Arena. Not outside the Arena. So where? He was here. He had to be.

Menma felt himself trembling again. He calmed himself, looking around again. There. Menma's stomach dropped. The Kazekage. Orochimaru was posing as the Kazekage. Menma opened his eyes, looking down at the battle to see sand rising around Gaara before forming a bubble, solidifying into a dark brown stone. Menma still had time. Whatever Orochimaru had planned, it without a doubt involved Gaara.

"Stay here," Menma growled. "I found Orochimaru."

Hinata gasped and Menma left with the Body Flicker Technique, landing beside Hiruzen.

"Freeze!" the Jonin guarding Hiruzen ordered, drawing a pair of kunai.

"Menma?" Hiruzen blinked. "What are you doing here."

"Orochimaru," Menma snarled, standing as he drew his sword. "I finally found you."

"Orochimaru?" Hiruzen blinked.

"The Kazekage," Menma snarled. "He's actually Orochimaru."

"You're confused," Orochimaru said. "You can't actually believe that I'm Orochimaru."

"Are you sure?" Hiruzen asked.

"I will never forget his chakra," Menma snarled. "It's him."

"I must say," Orochimaru grinned, voice returning to his own. "You impress me child."

Suddenly, the sound of thousands of birds filled the arena, and everyone, Orochimaru included, turned, looking down into the arena to investigate. Sasuke was on the wall, a ball of lightning in his hand. Then, he sprinted down it, the ball of lightning tearing a path along beside him. When he hit the ground, he sprinted along it directly at Gaara. As he neared it, spikes shot out of it to impale him but he avoided them.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, plunging the ball of lightning into the sphere.

For a moment, there was silence. It seemed to stretch on. No one moved. Not even to apprehend Orochimaru. Then, the silence broke.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Gaara shrieked. BLOOOOOOD! ! ! IT'S MY BLOOOOOOD! ! !"

Sasuke suddenly began to try and pull his arm free, but something held him in place. Lightning began to fly out of the sphere again, another cry of pain echoing from inside. Then, Sasuke leapt back, his arm finally pulling free, and something coming with it before letting go. Menma almost didn't want to call it an arm. But that's what it seemed to be. It was the color of sand, had black veins running along it, stretched more than ten feet after Sasuke, and had pointed and likely sharp fingers tipped in black, as well as a couple of spikes near its hand. For a moment it sat there in plain view, then, it began to retract into the hole Sasuke had made. Menma swallowed hard, closing his eyes and looking at the sphere. Inside, Gaara's chakra silhouette looked deformed, the thing seemed to be his arm, but it wasn't the only thing deformed. And his chakra was unstable. Darker than before, but so unstable that it seemed as though it might simply stop flowing at any minute. Maybe he was hurt fatally.

Menma opened his eyes, turning to Orochimaru again, who turned back to Menma and Hiruzen.

"My, Sasuke has truly grown strong," Orochimaru smiled behind the cloth hanging in front of his face. "Just as I knew he would."

A deafening roar suddenly exploded out of the sphere, drawing their attention yet again. It sounded monstrous, and scared, and angry, with an unhealthy dose of bloodthirsty to top it off. As it quieted down, Menma turned back to Orochimaru.

"What is he?" Menma snarled.

"He's like you," Orochimaru smiled. "He's the ultimate weapon. At least, for now."

"Too bad you won't be around long enough to use him," Menma snarled. "I'm going to kill you this time you freak!"

Just as Menma stepped forward, the two ninja behind Orochimaru leapt forward, dropping small black cylinders. Menma cursed, leaping off the balcony seconds before it exploded. Orochimaru leapt out of the smoke, landing on the top of the building with a kunai to Hiruzen's throat. Menma landed in the arena and instantly began to sprint up the wall toward them only to skid to a stop when four Sound shinobi landed around Orochimaru and Hiruzen.

"Ninja Art!" they all shouted. "Four Flames Formation!"

A purple barrier rose around the Hokage and Orochimaru, closing at the top as well. Menma growled in rage. They were all cut off, Hiruzen was on his own. Menma leapt back to Sasuke, landing beside him as Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru landed on Sasuke's other side. Temari and Kankuro seemed to have gotten Gaara and fled. Probably wise, though given what Orochimaru had said, he doubted it would matter if he was wounded.

* * *

Read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Gman64, thank you for pointing out the spots where Naruto's name was mentioned. That was a mistake and I've fixed that.

* * *

Two of a Kind

Menma glanced back again. They were still following.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nine," Menma said. "Eight together and one hanging back to watch for ambushes."

"Great," Shikamaru sighed. "Now what?"

"We need to delay them, to buy ourselves some time," Shino stated. "I volunteer."

"No," Shikamaru said. "I'll do it. My Shadow Possession Jutsu was designed as a delay tactic. And I'm the only one capable of planning a way out of the ambush if things go poorly."

"Are you sure?" Menma asked. "I could leave clones."

"You're going to need as much chakra as you can get to stop Gaara," Shikamaru said.

"Gaara is mine," Sasuke said. "I'm finishing my fight with him."

"Your fight with him is what's going to set him off," Menma said. "Trust me. He's not the kind of guy you want to have set off. If you can't finish him in one strike, you lose. Shikamaru, do what you have to do, but don't get yourself killed."

Shikamaru nodded and stopped on the next branch. The others, continued, speeding up as much as they could. Finally, they spotted the Sand genin. The three stopped, Gaara supported on Kankuro's shoulder, and Temari reaching for her fan.

"Wind Style jutsus," Menma spoke up. "That was your specialty, right?"

Temari glared at him.

"Kankuro, go!" Temari said. "I'll hold them here."

"Hold us?" Menma snorted as Kankuro left, no one chasing him. "Oh no. You won't. Sasuke, go get Gaara. Sakura, Shino, you're going with him. Temari's mine."

The three of them nodded and moved to go around Temari. She drew her fan but before she could attack them with it, Menma's sword stabbed into the branch at her feet, blocking her fan. She glared at him and spun the other way, blasting them with a blast of wind anyway.

"Alright, not bad," Menma admitted, pulling his sword back to himself with a chakra thread. "Fine. You want to fight us all, you can fight us all."

Menma and Sasuke both leapt at her and she leapt over them. Then, Sakura appeared over her, axe kicking at her. She blocked it with her fan, then kicked off of her fan to throw herself under a cloud of Shino's insects. She drew several kunai as she fell, hurling them at Menma and Sasuke, who both blocked them all. Then, she flipped, landing on the ground and catching her fan.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted, swiping her fan toward the two.

They both leapt into the air, the blast of wind cutting through a tree instantly. They landed on a branch and then separated as a second blast cut the branch.

"You're quick!" Menma commented as he flipped around to the top of a branch then leapt off as it was cut by a blast of wind.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, blasting the ground around Temari with fireballs, lighting a ring of fire around her. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

He launched a massive fireball at her but she spun, swiping her fan.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted, clearing the fire and throwing Sasuke backward.

Then, a kunai with a paper bomb attached stabbed into the ground behind Temari.

"Shit!" Temari shouted, holding her fan in front of herself just before the bomb exploded, hurling her.

She crashed down on her back, coughing up blood and skidding to a stop.

"Gotta run," Sasuke said.

"Thanks for the dance," Menma said. "Maybe next time it can be a duet instead of a trio."

Then, they took off again, chasing after Gaara and Kankuro.

"You could have killed her if you had put the bomb closer," Sasuke said. "You're too soft."

"We don't have to kill her," Menma said. "The mission is to make sure Gaara can't attack the village. And trust me, she will never be as much a threat as Gaara."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Menma glanced at the others, who were a little ways back.

"He's a Jinchuriki," Menma stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked ahead then back at Menma.

"You're sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Orochimaru told me he was," Menma said. "It explains his dark chakra, his ungodly power, that weird arm, and why he's the Hidden Sand's trump card."

Sasuke nodded.

"Looks like we are fighting him together then," Sasuke said.

Menma nodded in agreement and they focused on chasing their targets.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped, staring down at the ring of burned grass, then at the body lying a short distance away. Temari, if he remembered correctly. He walked over to her, seeing that she was alive but wounded badly. There was a gash in her side where something, probably shrapnel, judging by the crater in front of her, had hit her. He knelt, sighing and pulling out gauze, pressing it to her wound and beginning to wrap it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Temari demanded.

"Relax," Shikamaru said. "I'm just tending to your wound."

Temari stared at him, incredulous.

"But...why?" Temari gaped. "I don't understand. I'm your enemy!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Shikamaru said. "Just felt like it was the right thing to do, I guess."

He finished, fastening the bandages then sat against a tree beside her.

"Why would you help me?" Temari asked, forcing herself to her feet, holding a hand to her side.

"Like I said, I'm not really sure," Shikamaru said. "I should have killed you. That would have been right by my village. But I guess I don't like the idea of killing wounded girls."

Temari glared at him and drew a kunai, stepping forward and putting it to his throat.

"I should kill you right now!" she hissed.

"Probably," Shikamaru said. "I'll just be a headache for you later if you don't."

Temari pressed the tip of the kunai against his throat for a moment before shouting in annoyance, throwing it sideways and standing.

"We're even," she growled. "I don't owe you anything."

Then, she jumped into the trees, taking off.

"There must be something wrong with my head," Shikamaru sighed. "Oh well. Sorry guys. At least she doesn't have enough chakra to fight. I hope."

* * *

Menma landed in front of Kankuro and Gaara, forcing them to stop as the others landed on all sides.

"Hello Kankuro," Menma smirked. "Been a while. I think we had some unfinished business before the chunin exams didn't we?"

"I was hoping to get further," Kankuro sighed. "Where's Temari?"

"Relax," Menma snorted. "She's alive."

"I see," Kankuro nodded. "You're too soft."

"See that's what I told him," Sasuke spoke up.

Just then, Temari landed beside Kankuro, her side bandaged but too tired to fight, clearly.

"Oh, you bandaged yourself up huh?" Menma noted. "I was not counting on you to be the type to carry medical supplies."

"Give me Gaara," Temari said. "You have more chakra than me."

"Good idea," Menma nodded. "I wanna play with the puppet."

Kankuro snorted in amusement, passing Gaara to Temari, who took off again, then set crow beside himself.

"Hold on," Shino said. "I've got dibs on him first. I have unfinished business with him, because our match was never even started."

"Fair enough," Menma nodded. "We'll go handle the freak then."

"You can't beat Gaara," Kankuro said. "If he gets enough chakra back to unleash that _thing_ , you'll all die."

"Don't be so sure," Menma said. "It won't be the first demon I've met."

And with that, Menma and Sasuke took off again, Sakura following while Kankuro turned to Shino. After a few more minutes, Menma landed on a branch behind Gaara and Temari, Sasuke and Sakura landing beside him a moment later, just as Gaara slammed the back of his fist into Temari, throwing her aside.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara snarled, his sand armor cracking. "You and I are alike. You have friends, but it is your purpose that makes you strong. However, mine is the stronger purpose. Only by killing you can I know what life is."

Gaara doubled over, clutching his head and screaming.

"You're wrong," Sasuke said. "I will defend my friends with my life. I may have the drive to grow stronger, but it's not for me. We're nothing alike. You kill for enjoyment. Because you think it's your purpose in life. You're a monster. Just as much as that one you have inside of you."

Gaara shrieked in pain again, beginning to thrash around. Then, sand began to grow out of the side of his gourd. It spread down his arm, thickening, forming the same arm that had reached out of the sphere. The sand covered half of Gaara's face, seeming to fuse with it. Giving him a pointed ear, pointed teeth. black sclerae with a yellow eye containing a four-point star for a pupil with four dots around it. The black veins Menma had seen before were a type of seal script, it looked like. A tail grew out of the bottom of the gourd, more seal script along it.

"Uh oh," Menma said as Gaara's hand shot out, expanding until it was more than big enough to hit all three of them.

Menma grabbed Sakura and leapt out of the way as Sasuke went the other way. The arm blasted through several trees, obliterating them as though they were made of paper. Menma landed on a tree of to the side, setting Sakura down. She sank to her knees, staring at Gaara in terror.

"Put some distance between yourself and Gaara," Menma said. "Sasuke and I will handle this."

Sakura nodded and turned, getting further away. Menma turned, glancing at Sasuke who nodded, drawing kunai. Menma drew his sword and Sasuke went first, leaping into the air and hurling the kunai at Gaara. Gaara held his arm up, blocking them. Then, they sank into his arm.

"You can have them back!" Gaara snarled.

The kunai suddenly burst out of his arm again, hitting Sasuke. After a moment, he was covered in smoke and turned into a log, which fell. Menma stepped forward, leaping at Gaara next. Gaara swiped at him with his hand but Menma created a clone, stepping off of it and allowing the clone to be hit instead. Menma made it over the arm and fell toward Gaara, pulling his sword back. Gaara held his arm in the way and Menma slashed, splitting the arm. Gaara shouted in pain, leaping into the air just as the sound of birds filled the air. Menma leapt to the side just as Gaara leapt to meet Sasuke. He sent his arm forward, screaming with animalistic delight, drool and slobber flying from his mouth. Sasuke's Chidori tore through Gaara's arm, then blasted out of his back, Sasuke landing on the tree where Gaara had leapt from and Gaara crashing down on a branch opposite Sasuke.

"Nice," Menma said. "But not good enough. How many more can you do without risking the Curse Mark activating again?"

"None," Sasuke said. "Two's my limit."

"Got it," Menma nodded. "Then I'll take over. Be ready to back me up."

Gaara stood, the arm and tail both thickening, growing a little darker, spikes growing out of both. Then, both gripped the branch Gaara was on, Gaara leaning back, the arm and tail stretching.

"Oh shit!" Menma shouted, jumping out of the way as Sasuke did the same.

A moment later, Gaara streaked past, blasting through the tree, launched by his arm and tail like a slingshot. As Gaara flew, his hand stretched open, several parts of it grabbing a dozen different branches, Gaara flipping around as his arm stretched more than before.

"Shit, he's fast!" Menma snarled, landing on a branch and turning to face him. "Too fast. Won't be able to use my sword. Fine. Let's try a Wind Sword."

He put his sword away as Gaara launched himself forward. Menma jumped, barely getting over Gaara. However, at the same time as Gaara's hand hit Sasuke and launched him, Gaara's tail did the same to Menma. Both crashed through a tree then cratered another, falling to their hands and knees.

"This mother fucker," Menma snarled. "It really annoying."

He held up his right hand, forming a disk of pressurized wind over his hand.

"Try this one, Gaara," Menma snarled.

He began to form and hurl the disks as fast as he could, a swarm of them tearing into Gaara's arm and tail, then breaking through and biting into Gaara as well. Gaara screamed in agony. Menma stopped, watching as Gaara's arm began to fall away. Almost instantly, Gaara's other arm began to mutate to replace it.

"Sasuke, you're all burned up," Menma said. "Go wait with Sakura. Let me handle him from here."

Sasuke nodded, turning and retreating to Sakura's side.

"So, I'm going to fight only you now?" Gaara snarled. "Alright then. I'll kill him later!"

Gaara leapt forward, pulling his newly mutated arm back. Menma drew his sword, and waited. He couldn't outmaneuver Gaara in the air. But if he timed it right, he could take that gourd off of his back, and remove him from his source of sand.

Just as Gaara swiped at Menma, Menma jumped, flipping under Gaara's tail then cutting the gourd off, the gourd and tail both falling away as sand. Gaara landed heavily on the next branch, shouting in rage.

"I'm willing to bet you need sand to mutate," Menma stated. "So if you don't have that gourd of yours, at the very least it'll take you longer."

Gaara doubled over, his arm slowly growing again.

"How dare you," Gaara snarled. "You'll pay for that!"

Menma smirked, putting his sword away and beginning to make hand seals.

"Wind Style, Air Bullets!" Menma shouted before exhaling a dozen or so at Gaara.

They slammed into him hard, throwing him backward. After a moment, however, his mutated arm grabbed a branch, swinging him under it and throwing him to his gourd. The moment he touched it, it exploded into sand. Menma swallowed hard, drawing his sword again as Gaara was covered by the sand. As it solidified, his entire body had become sang, with the other half of his head matching the first half, both arms being mutated, his tail back and bigger than ever. The only things still the same were that the top of his head still had his hair, the scar of the kanji for love was still on his forehead, and his feet were uncovered. The same also had given him a fat stomach, though Menma seriously doubted that meant anything except more defense.

"Now you die," Gaara snarled. "Sand Shuriken!"

He swiped his arms downward and several blasts of chakra flew out, blasting into Menma and hurling him backward. He flipped, landing on his feet and growled in annoyance.

"I really hope he doesn't mind," Menma growled, cutting his thumb on his sword. "But I'm going to need him on this. I hope him being so big doesn't make it harder for him to fight Gaara. But if Gaara transforms fully, I'll need his size. Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and smoke shot up around him. Then, it cleared revealing a small frog roughly the size of a normal one.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Menma groaned. "I hate this jutsu."

"What is it?" the toad asked. "And whatever it is I hope you brought along some treats because if you think I'm doin' it for free you're wrong."

"Wind Style, Sandstorm Devastation!" Gaara suddenly shouted, several mouths opening all over his body before all of them exhaled a massive blast of sand and Wind chakra.

Menma grabbed the toad and leapt into the air, turning so that the blast hit him and not the toad. Menma crashed through several trees before stopping, letting the toad go.

"Gee thanks," the toad said. "But why's that guy pickin' on us?"

"He and I are trying to kill each other," Menma growled, pushing himself up. "I was trying to summon the Chief Toad."

"My pop? the toad asked. "That makes sense. Kinda small for him though."

"Not for long," Menma growled. "But anyway, it looks like I'll have to do this myself. Stay here where it's safe."

"Way ahead of ya," the toad said.

Menma leapt into the air, creating a hundred clones who all began to make hand seals.

"Wind Style, Vacuum Bullet!" They all shouted, exhaling the blast at Gaara.

Gaara held his arms up, blocking the jutsus only for a pair of Menmas to appear below him, slamming their feet into his jaw, launching him skyward. Then, all of the other Menmas began to slam their fists into him, sending a burst of chakra into Gaara before exploding into a cloud of smoke. Gaara was blasted downward but just as he made contact with the ground, Menma smashed both feet down on top of him, blasting him downward into the ground, forming a massive crater. Then, Menma leapt off, landing beside the toad he had summoned again. As the dust settled, Gaara stood, his body beginning to slowly fall away.

"Alright," Menma sighed. "Progress. Looks like I might not need your father after all."

"I didn't give you enough credit," Gaara snarled. "I guess I should have known that a Jinchuriki like me would be a harder fight than this. Fine. i'll stop holding him back then. Come on out, Shukaku."

Sand suddenly exploded skyward from Gaara, winding and twisting together until it had formed a massive raccoon-looking creature. Menma gulped, entire body feeling numb.

"Shit," Menma breathed.

He closed his eyes. The chakra coming from the body was still Gaara's, but he could sense something else deeper. Something darker. More evil. Gaara suddenly grew out of the body's forehead, his lower body still held in the body. He glared at Menma, holding out his hand. Menma kicked the toad, throwing it away before sand exploded up from the ground, wrapping around him.

"Fuck this," Menma growled, wiping blood from his thumb onto his palm and setting it against the sand. "Please help me. Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded into the air, the cloud towering as high as Gaara's new body. When it cleared, Menma grinned, finding Gamabunta below him and the smaller toad beside him.

"You answered," Menma grinned.

"What's going on?" Gamabunta growled then looked at Gaara.

His eyes widened and he leapt away, shouting in surprise and fear. He crashed down nearly three quarters of a mile from Gaara, not very impressive given the two's size. They both towered over the trees as though the trees were just tall grass.

"Kid, tell me you didn't summon me to fight against a Tailed Beast," Gamabunta growled.

"Sorry," Menma apologize. "I ran out of options."

"I'm not fighting that thing," Gamabunta growled. "I'm not suicidal."

"Hey Pop," the smaller toad said, dropping down in front of Gamabunta's eye.

"Gamakichi?" Gamabunta asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The kid accidentally summoned me trying to get you," Gamakichi said. "Then that guy over there started picking on me. The kid managed to protect me, though."

"Is that right?" Gamabunta growled. "Go home Gamakichi. You'll be in the way here."

Gamakichi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, Kid," Gamabunta growled. "I've changed my mind. I'll help you fight this thing. Consider it my thanks for protecting my son."

"Thank you," Menma nodded as Gamabunta drew his tanto. "What's the plan?"

"Well, it looks like the kid is using himself as a medium, forming Shukaku a false body," Gamabunta explained. "He probably plans to let Shukaku take control of it, but for that to happen, he'd need to be asleep. Right now, while he's awake, we're just fighting him."

"Play Possum Jutsu!" Gaara shouted.

Then, he slumped forward, asleep.

"Oh shit," Menma breathed.

A moment later, the massive body's eyes began to glow. Even without sensing it, Menma knew that Gaara's chakra within the body had been replaced by the darker one.

"Hyaaaa!" Shukaku shrieked. "I'm finally free! Here I come, baby! Hope you're ready to die! Let's do this!"

"I'm going to jump," Gamabunta warned.

"Wind Style, Drilling Air Bullet!" Shukaku shouted, slamming his left fist into his stomach.

Just as Gamabunta leapt into the air, a blast of Wind chakra bigger than Gamabunta exploded past below him.

"Water Style, Liquid Bullet!" Gamabunta said, firing an equally massive blast at Shukaku.

Shukaku slammed his right fist into his stomach, blocking Gamabunta's attack with his own. The result caused heavy rain on the ground below them for several seconds, covering everything in an inch of water. Gamabunta landed behind Shukaku and leapt again as Shukaku turned.

"Drilling Air Bullet!" Shukaku shouted, slamming his fists into his stomach in rapid succession, sending three at Gamabunta.

"Liquid Bullet!" Gamabunta countered, however, he could only send out two.

"Damnit!" Menma shouted. "I hope this works!"

He slammed his hand down, extending his barrier around Gamabunta. The blast hit the barrier and was stopped, but doing so drained a massive amount of Menma's chakra.

"Damn," Menma sighed, retracting the barrier as Gamabunta landed. "That was exhausting."

"He's coming again," Gamabunta warned.

"Shit!" Menma gasped as Shukaku began to drum on his stomach, unleashing a stream of Drilling Air Bullets.

Gamabunta leapt to the side, firing off a few Liquid Bullets at Shukaku. Shukaku avoided them, continuing to fire at Gamabunta.

"What's the plan here Chief Toad?" Menma shouted over the successive explosions.

"The longer Shukaku is in control, the stronger he'll become," Gamabunta said. "You have to wake up the spiritualist medium."

"The what?" Menma asked.

"The Jinchuriki," Gamabunta said. "Wake up the Jinchuriki."

Menma nodded just as Shukaku fired several blasts at them as they landed.

"Can't dodge!" Gamabunta shouted.

"Damnit!" Menma slammed his hand down again.

The blasts began to slam into the barrier, but it held. For a moment. The last shot smashed straight through, blasting Gamabunta. Then, Gamabunta leapt out of the smoke, landing in front of Shukaku, grabbing him.

"Now!" Gamabunta shouted.

Just as Menma stepped forward, Shukaku stepped back, easily escaping Gamabunta's grip and making Gamabunta leap away. He landed at a safe distance and growled in frustration.

"I don't have any claws or horns to dig into my opponent," Gamabunta said. "You'll have to use a transformation jutsu to make us something with what he need."

"I know just the thing," Menma growled, making the Ram hand seal. "If we're going to fight a Tailed Beast, we should do it as a Tailed Beast."

"Ready," Gamabunta said. "Now!"

He leapt forward and they were suddenly covered by smoke. Then, they burst out of the smoke, transformed into the Nine-tails.

"Oohh, Kurama," Shukaku said. "Long time no see. How you been?"

Gamabunta snarled, speeding at Shukaku and Shukaku sighed.

"What a pathetic transformation," Shukaku said. "It doesn't even let me talk to him. Rip off. Drilling Air Bullet!"

Gamabunta leapt to the side, avoiding the blast then speeding forward again. Shukaku fired again and Gamabunta leapt over it, landing in front of Shukaku and lunging, claws and fangs sinking deep into Shukaku's body, making the Tailed Beast shriek in pain.

Then, Menma released the Transformation Jutsu, leaping off of Gamabunta at Gaara. He slammed his fist into Gaara's face, waking him up then skidding down Shukaku's face to the end of his nose before stopping himself with his sword.

"Aahh, but I just got here!" Shukaku complained.

Then, the light faded from his eyes and Gaara slowly rose, looking at Menma.

"You ended the jutsu," Gaara growled. "Time for you to die."

Shukaku's arm crashed into Gamabunta's side and Menma looked back.

"Get out of here Gamabunta," Menma said. "And thank you."

Gamabunta nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Shukaku's body pulling its arm back as sand began to rise around Menma's feet. Menma sprinted forward, pulling his sword back. As he got about half way, however, sand shot up, surrounding the sword and Menma's forearm. Menma smirked and let go, the sword's weight dragging the sand away from Menma's arm and allowing him to continue forward.

"Nothing can lift my sword but me and Hinata," Menma smirked.

He closed his eyes and shouted in surprise, doing a backflip over his own sword's blade, the sword held by an arm identical to the one Gaara had had when only partially transformed.

"Oh what!?" Menma snapped. "That's such bull shit!"

He stood, sighing and making several hand seals, water forming in his hand and reaching upward into a sword.

"I can't believe I'm about to sword fight with something I'm standing on," Menma grumbled.

He sprinted forward, slashing at the arm only for the sword to block his. He jumped, flipping over the arm and slashing it only for sand to shoot up, connecting to the portion still on the sword's hilt before slashing at Menma. Menma landed and then flipped over the blade, feeling it cut partway through his mask's strap. He landed on his feet and darted forward, slashing the arm. Another connected and he slashed that, only for yet another to catch the sword.

"Okay fuck this!" Menma spat slashing the arm and catching the sword, putting it on his back then charging at Gaara.

Sand shot up in his path and he slashed his way through it. He leapt into the air, stabbing at Gaara only for sand to shoot up, catching his arm, forcing him to land before more shot up around Menma's body.

"Time to die," Gaara growled.

"Not yet," Menma snarled, dropping his sword.

The water splashed the sand holding Menma and it fell away. Menma stepped forward, pulling his fist back but more sand shot up, wrapping around him again. Sand blasted into his mask, breaking the strap and launching it off of Shukaku's body.

"So, that's what you look like," Gaara mused.

 _Damn,_ Menma thought. _I'm out of chakra. I can't break myself free._

He tried to pull his arm but the sand wouldn't budge.

"I'm glad you're this close," Gaara said, holding his hand out, a long spike of sand forming in it. "I wanted to see the look on your face when you died."

 _"Chakra, now!"_ Menma shouted at the Nine-tails, Kurama as Shukaku had called it.

He felt it flood his body, the red chakra shooting up around him, his coat tearing off of his body and flying away. He tried to move his hand but found he still couldn't. Gaara pulled the spear back, the tip aimed at Menma's heart.

"Enough of this!" Menma snarled, slamming his forehead into Gaara's.

Pain flared behind Menma's eyes. It had been a long time since he had been hit in the face. His head suddenly felt light, and he was aware of blood running down his face between his eyes. As his vision returned, he saw cracks spiderwebbing out from beneath Gaara. The sand spear in his hand fell away and blood ran down Gaara's own face. Then, the entirety of Shukaku's body fell away as sand. Menma grit his teeth, waiting for his head to hit the ground, but instead, he crashed down on a tree. He looked around, seeing Gaara on one opposite him.

"Looks like you're out of chakra," Naruto panted, pushing himself to his feet. "You know, you and I are an awful lot alike. I've never been liked. Never. Ever since I was an infant, and the Nine-tailed Demon Fox got sealed inside of me, I've been hated by everyone."

"You have friends," Gaara said.

"No," Naruto said. "I don't. Menma Uzumaki has friends. My name, is Naruto Uzumaki. My entire life I've been alone. The villagers tried to kill me more times than I can count. One day, they almost succeeded. I was saved, barely, and took the name Menma Uzumaki, hiding behind a mask, pretending to be something I wasn't. Menma Uzumaki gained friends. He gained popularity. People liked him. But, you know? I realized something, once Naruto was gone. I wasn't as alone as I thought. People used to get mad all the time. I annoyed almost everyone. But then, when I became Menma, I noticed that everyone was sad. you see, even though I annoyed them, there were still people that cared. I was just too focussed on myself to see it, The person who matters the most to me was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. And I never knew. And now that I'm Menma Uzumaki, and now that I know how I feel for her, I can't be with her. It's not Menma Uzumaki that she loves. It's Naruto."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked.

"You feel alone," Naruto said. "You think no one cares about you. But your siblings do. Even the way you treat them. Even as much as they are afraid of you losing control, they both still love you. You're not as alone as you think you are. You just have to look around to see it."

"You're wrong," Gaara said. "No one loves me. The only person that cares about me is myself. The person who claimed to care about me tried to kill me."

"Maybe he did," Naruto sighed. "But maybe there was something else going on that you didn't know about."

"No!" Gaara shouted, voice cracking. "No one loves me!"

Naruto sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"It's over Gaara," Naruto said. "You've lost."

Gaara growled in rage and crouched. Naruto sighed, also crouching. After a moment, both leapt at the other. Gaara moved first, throwing a punch. Naruto's left hand knocked the punch aside just as Naruto's right hand slammed a punch into Gaara's jaw, launching him the opposite direction. Naruto began to crash down through the branches but stopped just shy of the ground when Sasuke caught him. Sasuke set him on his feet, Naruto's arm over Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke pulled Naruto's mask back onto him, the strap replaced by Sasuke's forehead protector.

"You did well," Sasuke said as Naruto pushed off of him, limping toward Gaara who was lying on the ground.

Naruto took the mask off, slipping the forehead protector over his sword hilt to hold it, and continued toward Gaara. Before he could get there, his legs gave out and he fell onto his hands and knees. As he did, Temari and Kankuro appeared over Gaara, Kankuro moving to protect him and Temari kneeling over him, tears in her eyes.

"Gaara!" Temari gasped.

"You're...crying," Gaara breathed, voice weak.

Temari wiped her eyes and Gaara turned his head to look at Naruto.

"It's over," Gaara said as loudly as he could in his condition.

"Alright Gaara," Kankuro nodded after a moment of shock.

He carefully lifted him, Gaara, then turned to face Naruto again as Naruto stood.

"You heard him," Naruto said. "This fight is over."

Temari and Kankuro nodded and turned to leave.

"Temari, Kankuro, Menma," Gaara spoke up, making them pause. "I'm...sorry."

Temari and Kankuro turned to look at each other, then back at Naruto who smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Gaara," Kankuro blinked after a moment.

Then, the three left. Menma pulled his mask back on again and slumped against Sasuke, who pulled his arm over his shoulders.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you," Sasuke said as he began to limp back toward Sakura. "I will never understand how you got Gaara to apologize for what's happened."

"All I did was understand," Menma said. "Now come on. Let's get home. I think that fight's probably over by now too. And there's still a chunin exam to finish."

"I'm pretty sure the exams are over," Sasuke smirked. "And either way you'll be down for a good week or so."

Menma smiled and nodded. Sasuke grinned as well just as Sakura landed in front of them, taking Menma from Sasuke. Then, the three of them headed home.

* * *

Read and review. ** _Yes, I know Shikamaru and Temari were a bit OOC. I just thought it would be better this way. Anyway, still need pairing ideas for Kiba. I've narrowed it down to movie or filler girls. Just need help choosing one. So, Koyuki, Shion, Amaru, Sasame, or Shizuka. You can add one or two if you want but he's not ending up with that cat lady he ended up with in cannon, or with Karin._**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Been a While

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. A bandage was still taped to his forehead, but aside from that he was healed. His usual outfit had been traded for the dark black shirt and pants that were customary for shinobi to wear to a funeral. He picked up his mask and stared at it, then pulled it on. The white clashed badly with his clothes. He made the Seal of Confrontation and the white on the mask turned black while the red turned white. He had already put a new strap on the mask, giving Sasuke back his forehead protector. Now, he was ready.

He stepped outside, listening to the thunder and staring up at the sky as dark clouds filled it. It would rain soon. Fitting for the occasion. He walked through town, meeting up with Sakura, and Sasuke partway there and they all silently walked along. At the Hokage's Tower, they went to the roof, other shinobi arriving at the same time. They all formed two columns, standing silently as the rain began to fall, cold and stinging. The two Village Elders stood in front of the gathered shinobi, speaking in turn to give the eulogy. Menma looked around. Everyone was holding back tears, except Konohamaru. He wept openly. Menma stared at him for a moment before looking back at the picture of Hiruzen. His own eyes stung, tears rolling down his cheeks and out from under his mask, falling to the ground, hidden by the rain.

 _It's a rule among shinobi,_ Menma thought. _No matter what happens. No matter how bad things get. You can never show your emotions, but with my mask, no one can see me cry._

They formed a line, everyone depositing flowers in front of the picture, then returning to their spots.

 _Everyone else here, they're all being so strong,_ Menma thought. _So, what right do I have to cry, when none of them are. I don't deserve to show any motions if they can't. I'm no more special than them._

Menma's shoulders shook once before he stiffened them, stopping them from betraying him further.

 _I don't deserve to act special,_ Menma thought. _I don't even deserve to be here. I let Gaara distract me, and now he's gone. I could have been there to fight with him. I could have stopped Orochimaru. But I was weak._

His shoulders trembled, barely noticeable, but still. Menma felt a sob rising, and fought it back. Then, a hand slipped into his. He looked to the side. Hinata. She was beside him now, looking up at him knowingly, sympathetically. She looked back at the picture, squeezing his hand. Hers was trembling. Menma stared at her. The rain was making water stream down her face, and her hair was making it go next to her eyes. But he could tell. She was holding her tears back. He stared at the ground, giving her hand a light squeeze as well and forcing himself to stop crying. Finally, the clouds parted. He looked up as the sun began to shine, first on the picture, then spreading outward over the village. Menma stared up at the sun as the ninja around him began to leave. Finally, Hinata turned, wrapping her arms around him, her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to try and hide your emotions," she said. "He was like family to you, ever since yours died. It's understandable."

"I'm not special," Menma said. "I don't deserve any special treatment."

"It's not special treatment," Hinata said, pulling back. "It's natural to feel pain. Menma, his death wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped Orochimaru. And even if you had, Gaara would have killed Sasuke, and Sakura, and then probably the Leaf Village. Because of you, we're all alive."

"You don't know that," Menma said. "I could have stopped Orochimaru and Gaara."

"No," Hinata said. "You're a great ninja, and you're strong. But you aren't invincible, or all powerful."

Menma stared at the ground then nodded.

"Thank you, Hinata," Menma said.

"Of course," Hinata nodded. "I'm always here if you need me."

Menma nodded, then turned, beginning to walk away.

"I guess I'd better go home and change," Menma said. "Can't train in this."

Hinata nodded, walking beside him.

"Will you train me?" Hinata asked. "It's been a while since we've trained together."

Menma nodded.

"I'd be happy to," Menma smiled. "Meet me at the Third Training Ground in a little while."

Hinata nodded and left for her house, Menma heading to his own. When he arrived, he stopped just outside the door. Yugao and Tenzo were inside, and it sounded like Yugao was sobbing, with Tenzo comforting her. Menma walked up the wall to the window to his room, opening it and silently entering. He had never expected to have to sneak into his house, but he didn't want to mess with whatever was going on downstairs. Yugao was like a sister to him, but it wasn't his business.

Menma changed into his usual outfit, switching his mask back to its normal color, then left to the Third Training Ground, finding Hinata waiting. He landed on the edge of the field and began to walk over. She smiled and walked over to meet him as he did. When he arrived, she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I heard you were kidnapped during the chaos," Menma said.

Hinata nodded.

"A couple of jonin knocked me out and tried to kidnap me but Kiba, Neji, and Tenten saved me," Hinata said. "Neji's change a bit from when I fought him. He seems...calmer. I guess. My father explained to him the truth about Neji's father's death, that he chose to die to protect his brother, rather than being forced to. I think it helped. And Kiba seems to have smartened up a bit after you fought him. Or, at least, he hasn't tried to ask me out since."

"Good," Menma nodded. "So, what do you want to do for training today?"

"I was thinking we could work on speed," Hinata said.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Give me your hands."

Hinata held them out and Menma placed a pair of seals on them. Instantly, Hinata's eyes widened.

"They're called Gravity Seals," Menma said. "They increase your weight ten fold each level. These are level ones."

"When did you learn these?" Hinata asked.

"I released my clones this morning before the funeral," Menma said, placing the same seals on his hands. "So, ready to train Rock Lee style?"

Hinata nodded.

"Right," Menma nodded. "Fifty pushups. Then ten laps around the training ground."

Hinata nodded and they both began to do pushups, both of them struggling instantly. Ten times his weight was a much higher jump than he expected. Finally, he finished his pushups and began to run, feet barely leaving the ground each step. More of a fast walk.

After five laps, he collapsed, allowing his seals to fade and releasing Hinata's, as she had collapsed doing her pushups.

"Well that hurt," Menma sighed, pushing himself up. "How does Lee wear so much weight and still move so fast?"

"Years of practice," Hinata said, walking over just as Jiraiya appeared behind Menma.

"Hello Menma," Jiraiya smiled. "Who's your attractive friend?"

"This is Hinata Hyuga," Menma said. "And if you don't stop staring, I'll poke your eyes out with my sword."

Jiraiya huffed then turned to Menma.

"Go get packed," Jiraiya said. "You and I have a mission."

"You and me?" Menma asked. "What?"

"We have someone to find," Jiraiya said.

"The next Hokage?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "But she's going to be a handful. She'll probably refuse."

"Oh this aught to be fun," Menma sighed. "Alright. I'll go pack. Sorry Hinata, I guess I gotta go. Maybe next time."

Hinata nodded and Menma tossed her the scroll with the Gravity Seals. Then, he used the Body Flicker Technique to get back to his room and quickly packed his backpack before returning to the training ground, finding Jiraiya waiting.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "Let's get going."

The turned, walking away from the training ground, then leaving the village.

* * *

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Long Time No See

Menma sighed, lying back on his bed. When Jiraiya had told him to go to his room and stay there, he had hoped he would at least give him something to do, like teaching him the new jutsu he promised him. So far, nothing. Menma sighed, again, getting up and placing a Gravity Seal on his hand then beginning to do push ups. Then, after several minutes, a knock came at the door.

"Well that was quick," Menma snorted. "Did she dump you already?"

The person knocked again.

"Jeez," Menma snorted, pulling his mask on and slipping off the bed into his sandals. "She must have really gotten to you."

Another knock, more urgent this time.

"Alright already, sheesh," Menma sighed. "Just let me unlock it."

He turned the lock, pulling the door open and froze. Black cloak. Red clouds. He slowly lifted his head, staring into the man's eyes. Sharingan.

"Long time no see, Menma Uzumaki," Itachi greeted, hand closing around Menma's throat, lifting him of the ground easily, since Menma had released his Gravity Seals when Itachi knocked the first time.

"Itachi?" Menma choked out, looking past him to the taller man with blue skin and a massive sword wrapped in bandages on his back. "Who's that? What are you doing here?"

"So many questions," Itachi sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have time to answer them. You're coming with us to meet the rest of the Akatsuki. We're going to extract the Nine-tails from you to use it to take over the world. That's all you need to know."

Menma placed a level two Gravity Seal on his hand and Itachi dropped to the floor, twenty times his own weight pinning him. Then, Menma landed on his feet, drawing his sword and jumping over Itachi, slashing at the other ninja. The ninja had his sword out, blocking Menma's instantly, then kicked Menma, throwing him down the hall. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and held his sword in front of himself.

"That's a nice sword you've got there," the ninja grinned. "My name's Kisame Hoshigaki, and this is my sword Samehada, otherwise known as Sharkskin."

"Pleasure," Menma snarled charging.

His sword met Samehada with a loud clash, then, several layers of seal script appeared along Menma's blade before all turning into pure chakra and being absorbed into Samehada, which grey, breaking out of its bandages, revealing its blade to be made up of scales, designed for shredding, not for cutting. Menma moved to shove the sword away and Kisame yanked on the handle, the scales sparking against Menma's sword for a moment before Menma's blade snapped in half. Samehada crashed to the ground beside Menma, and Menma leapt backward, staring at his supposedly indestructible sword. He put the handle on his back and let go, but the sword clattered to the floor. He stared at it. Then, he looked under his shirt. The seal that was supposed to hold it to him was gone. It had faded when Samehada had absorbed that seal script from Menma's sword. Menma's eyes widened. Not just seal script. The jutsus. Samehada had absorbed the jutsus on Menma's sword, making it just a normal blade. That's why it had broken.

Menma drew his trench knives, glaring at Kisame as Itachi stood, cracking his neck and stepping into the hallway. He looked at Naruto, his Sharingan now having two three-bladed shuriken-like designs with each blade curved slightly clockwise, and suddenly everything was blood red and black, and Kisame wasn't moving.

"Naruto," Itachi said. "We are inside my Genjutsu. It's called Tsukuyomi. Time passes much faster here than in the real world. Barely a second will have passed when we return to it."

"Why are you doing this?" Menma demanded.

"I told you," Itachi said. "The Akatsuki wishes to remove the Nine-tails from you, and harness its power."

"Yes, but why are _you_ doing it," Menma demanded.

"I'm not," Itachi said. "I'm in deep cover for the Hidden Leaf, gathering as much intelligence as possible on the Akatsuki."

"What do you have so far?" Menma asked.

"Kisame wields a living sword capable of absorbing chakra and jutsus, as it did with those protecting your sword," Itachi stated. "Another member, Deidara, utilizes explosive clay as a weapon, and has the power to subdue a Tailed Beast in a single blast. Sasori, Deidara's partner, uses puppets, though I don't know much else about him. Hidan is immortal, literally. His partner, Kakuzu possesses the ability known as Earth Grudge Fear. A terrifying ability that grants its users control over an endless number of small black cords to fight with, at the cost of your body becoming segmented, and stitched together by the cords. Kakuzu is almost immortal, thanks to Earth Grudge Fear's ability to take the hearts of opponents and replace those you own, extending your life. Kakuzu carries five hearts, each heart granting him a different Chakra Nature affinity. The rest I know nothing about."

"That's plenty," Menma said. "Come home."

"I cannot," Itachi said. "I must stay in the Akatsuki a little longer. The Akatsuki will be making their move soon. I will do my best to not allow it. These are the other members of the Akatsuki."

Several images appeared. All wore the same robes.

"This is Deidara," Itachi said, indicating one with a blond ponytail and bangs hiding his left eye. "This is Hidan."

He indicated a man with a cocky, sadistic smile and his grey hair combed back. Hidan wore a pendant of a triangle inside a circle around his neck and carried a large scythe with three red blades one under the other.

"Kakuzu," Itachi continued.

Kakuzu had a white hood, blood red sclerae, a black mask over his nose and mouth, black backing for his forehead protector, and was terrifying even though it was just an image.

"Sasori," Itachi said.

He indicated a man that was hunched over, almost to the point of dragging his chest on the ground. The man's cloak was specially tailored to fit him, and there was a massive, mechanical, segmented scorpion tail reaching out of the back of his cloak. He wore a black bandana over his mouth and had his hair in cornrows.

"This is Zetsu," Itachi said, indicating a man with the left half of his face white and the right half a featureless black with a round yellow dot for an eye.

The man had green hair, and a green, plant-like growth on each side of his head like a massive, carnivorous flytrap.

"Konan," Itachi said, indicating the only female.

She had blue hair with a bun on the side, a blue rose stuck through the bun, a piercing in the middle of her lower lip, and yellowish orange eyes.

"This is the leader, Pein," Itachi said.

This person was only a silhouette. He had spiky hair, and the only real feature was the glowing purple eyes with a ripple design.

"I know absolutely nothing about these three," Itachi said indicating Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. "That is why I must remain."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Itachi said. "Now, when I release you, collapse."

Everything turned back to normal and Itachi's eyes returned to normal Sharingan, blood running out of one of them. He held a hand to it as Menma sank to his knees before falling forward, letting himself go limp as he hit the ground, closing his eyes.

"Tsukuyomi," Kisame noted. "Good job. Though, I think you're overusing that one."

"Yes," Itachi nodded.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice shouted as he stepped round the corner.

Menma frowned behind his mask. Bad timing Sasuke. Really bad. He heard Sasuke's Chidori form. Well. So much for talking to him.

"Dodge this!" Sasuke shouted, sounding as though he were daring Itachi.

"Very well," Itachi said as Sasuke sprinted forward, Chidori tearing a channel in the wall beside Sasuke.

Sasuke leapt forward, driving his Chidori at Itachi as Itachi raised his arm, deflecting Sasuke's with ease. The Chidori blasted the wall out and Itachi's Sharingan changed again. Then, after a second, Sasuke also collapsed. Menma could see from Sasuke's chakra that he was faking as well. Be could also sense Jiraiya. He would be there any second. Finally.

Kisame raised his sword, slashing downward, and a toad appeared in the way, blocking the blade. Then, Jiraiya appeared behind Menma, setting the woman he had gone on a date with against one wall. Then, he turned to the two Akatsuki members.

"Alright you two," Jiraiya said. "Now you face me."

Kisame backed away and Itachi stared at Jiraiya. Jiraiya began to make hand seals and slammed his hands down on the ground. flesh began to grow on everything.

"Ninja Art, Toad Mouth Trap," Jiraiya said.

The flesh on the ground began to rise, wrapping around Kisame and Itachi's feet and Kisame's sword.

"This way," Itachi said, turning and running away from Jiraiya.

"Easier said than done," Kisame said, ripping his sword free and following.

After they had rounded the corner, Menma stood, Sasuke doing the same, and they saw a wall of tentacles grow out of the wall at the corner, following the pair. Then, the ground shook and the three of them sprinted around the corner, finding the end of the hallway burned and with a gaping hole in it, surrounded by black flames.

"Black flames?" Menma blinked.

"Amaterasu," Sasuke said. "One of the most powerful jutsus the Uchiha clan possesses, granted only by the Mangekyo Sharingan. It burns through anything, and cannot be extinguished. It will even burn other flames."

"That's a very dangerous jutsu," Jiraiya said, unrolling a scroll and quickly writing down a seal. "Sealing Jutsu, Fire Seal!"

Chakra reached out from the seal, enveloping the flames, turning them into chakra, then retreated into the seal, a glowing red symbol appearing inside the seal, which was four arrows, before the light faded, leaving the symbol black. Jiraiya rolled the scroll up and put it away, turning to Sasuke.

"So, what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"He gave me all of his information on the Akatsuki," Menma said.

"He and I discussed his destruction of our clan," Sasuke said. "He'll be returning to the Leaf Village as soon as he can do so without drawing the entirety of the Akatsuki with him."

Jiraiya nodded and sighed.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "Sasuke, you head back to the Hidden Leaf. And thank you for delaying them. Menma and I have to finish our mission. Then we'll be back."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Menma.

"Be careful," Sasuke said. "Somehow I suspect it won't be as easy as going for a walk."

"Never," Menma snorted. "But I'll be back soon."

Sasuke nodded and left through the hole in the wall, and Jiraiya and Menma left the hotel after Jiraiya had returned the hallway to its normal state, the pair deciding to simply keep moving.

* * *

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Burnout

Menma forced his chakra into the balloon, spiraling it as fast as he could. But again nothing happened. He pushed more in. A stream of chakra sliced through the side of the water ballon, spilling the water from inside.

"Damnit!" he swore. "This is impossible! Spiraling your chakra in a water balloon doesn't make the balloon explode. It just makes the water spin!"

He sat down against a tree, trying to think. Sure it was an A-rank jutsu and all, but it was goddamn impossible to learn. It should be S-rank for difficulty, not A. Finally, Menma went into town, going to get something to eat. That's where his first problem arose. He couldn't make his hand grip his chopsticks for more than a couple of seconds. His hand had been burned out by forcing too much chakra through it.

"Great," Menma sighed, eating clumsily with his left hand.

When he was done, he went back to his and Jiraiya's hotel, going to the bathroom. Then, he left the bathroom, finding a cat playing with one of their water balloons.

"Hey knock it off," Menma sighed. "It's not a toy."

After another moment of the cat batting it back and forth, the balloon suddenly burst, splashing the cat and scaring it off.

"What the...oh," Menma grinned. "So that's the trick."

He went into his and Jiraiya's room, getting a balloon and channeling his chakra into it, sending the chakra spinning through the balloon in a dozen different directions. After about two seconds, the balloon popped, splashing Jiraiya. He sat up looking around before seeing Menma holding a handful of balloon pieces.

"Well well," Jiraiya grinned. "Three days for part one. Not bad. Alright. Time for round two."

Jiraiya led him to the area he had been training and tossed him a rubber ball. Then, he held up a second, popping it in a matter of moments.

"Think you can handle it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course," Menma nodded.

Jiraiya smirked as Menma began to try. However, no matter how much chakra he pushed into it, or how hard he pushed, the only thing that felt like it was ready to burst was his chakra network. He stopped, panting, and Jiraiya sighed, walking away.

"Wait!" Menma called out. "Can't you give me a hint?"

"Sure," Jiraiya said. "The key is force."

"Force?" Menma blinked. "That doesn't help me at all!"

"Good luck," Jiraiya called, raising a hand as he walked away.

Menma growled in frustration, turning back to his ball, trying again. And so, began a torturously long cycle of failure. Day in and day out, he stood there, channeling too much chakra for his Chakra Network to handle into the ball, failing time and again to pop it. And each day, the obvious nerve damage in his hands got worse, to the point that he had to eat by gripping larger foods between his wrists to bring it to his mouth. Jiraiya had never said anything about nerve damage. The pain was incredible. It got to the point that he would go to bed with ice wraps on his hands to try and numb the pain, only for the pain to bleed through and make what little sleep he got restless anyway.

Finally, he pushed more chakra than he had yet, probably too much, into the ball, to the point that his entire forearm and hand went numb, almost making him drop the ball, and as a reward, he only got a tiny slit in the ball, the air bleeding out slowly. He shouted in pain and frustration, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Well, looks like someone's making progress," Jiraiya said.

"This Jutsu is impossible!" Menma shouted, wheeling around on him. "The more chakra I use, the more nerve damage I get! All I need is a little help! You're supposed to be training me! Not trying to get up every skirt in the village while I burn away my ability to use Jutsu at all!"

Jiraiya stared at him for a moment, then held out half of the popsicle he was holding. Menma stared at him then took the popsicle between his wrists, biting a piece off before apologizing. Jiraiya stared at Naruto, surprised by how he was eating.

"Can't you use your hands at all?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not to eat," Menma said. "I can't even make a fist right now. Guess having ridiculously powerful chakra is more of a burden for me right now isn't it?"

"I see," Jiraiya said. "You popped it by pumping in chakra until it couldn't handle it. Here, let me see your right hand."

Menma held his hand out and Jiraiya pulled out a marker, putting a small Uzushiogakure crest on his palm.

"What's that for?" Jiraiya asked.

"Look at this piece of paper," Jiraiya said, holding up a blank sheet of paper.

Menma looked at it, nothing special.

"Okay," Menma said.

"Hold on," Jiraiya said, putting a small spiral like the center of the Hidden Leaf Village crest n the center. "Now look again."

"Okay, what about it?" Menma asked.

"The first time you looked, you probably focused on the whole paper right?" Jiraiya asked and Menma nodded. "And the second time, you focused on a single point, like the mark at the center. Right?"

Menma blinked in surprise then nodded.

"You see, when the mind has no focal point, it is hard to concentrate," Jiraiya said. "But if it has something to concentrate on, it becomes exponentially easier, almost natural. Next time you try the jutsu, focus only on that mark on your hand."

Menma looked at it and nodded, picking up his next rubber ball and channeling his chakra into it. This time, Menma focused on the mark in the center of his palm, and a moment later, with much less chakra than before, the rubber ball split a tiny hole in it, the same size as the last, and deflated. Menma blinked in surprise before picking up another, taking a breath then trying again. Once again, it ripped open and deflated, the hole a little bigger this time. Menma sighed. It was pointless. He couldn't do it. It was too hard. Hell learning Gentle Fist had been easier than this. Menma's eyes flew open. Gentle Fist. Jesus he already learned this part. It was just Gentle Fist. Menma grabbed a ball, wiping the mark off of his hand and held the ball out, focusing on his Gentle Fist training as well as what he learned with the Water Balloon. The rubber ball began to thrash around, deforming. Then, it exploded. Jiraiya's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Well I'll be," Jiraiya grinned. "What was it?"

"Gentle Fist," Menma smirked. "I already learned how to do this. I just didn't realize it."

"Very good," Jiraiya grinned. "Alright. Let's call it a day. We'll head into town and find out some more about Tsunade. Then, we'll continue to the third step."

Menma nodded and they headed into town, going from bar to bar, asking about Tsunade and showing a picture Jiraiya had of her. Finally some luck.

"I know who you're talking about," a man said at last. "I can even tell you where she is right now."

"How about a drink friend?" Jiraiya asked.

"No thanks," the man snorted. "I made out like a king thanks to that woman."

"So she lost again huh?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Her losses were piling up so she decided on a change in scenery," the man stated. "Tanzaku Town."

"I see," Jiraiya nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome," the man smirked. "Good luck."

Jiraiya nodded and turned, walking out of the bar with Menma behind him. Once they were out of town, he stopped, pulling out a water balloon.

"You're going to wait a day to continue, that way your hands recover," Jiraiya said. "But afterward, you have to do this."

He held the balloon out, but nothing happened. Then, he held out his empty left hand.

"Now again in my left hand," Jiraiya said.

The same sphere of spiraling chakra Jiraiya had shown Menma before, a Rasengan, appeared in his hand.

"The third step is to apply the first two at their peaks, then maintain and contain it," Jiraiya said. "If you can do it without breaking a water balloon, you've mastered it."

Menma nodded and Jiraiya put the balloon away, walking to a tree.

"Before you ask why the third step is so important, I'll show you," Jiraiya said forming a Rasengan bigger around than his hands, not contained.

He slammed it against the tree and the chakra burst outward instantly, carving a spiral design into the tree without doing much actual damage. Then, he formed a second, this one contained, and slammed it into the tree. It didn't disperse. Instead, the chakra drilling its way into the tree, obliterating a section of it, forming a perfectly round crater almost completely through the tree.

"If you keep it contained, the chakra can't spread, and its rotation and force increase," Jiraiya said. "It's damage dealing potential is also increased, drastically."

"That's amazing!" Menma gaped. "How long until Tanzaku Town?"

"Two days," Jiraiya said. "One for your hands to recover, and one for you to train."

Menma nodded and they headed out, moving quickly in order to reach Tanzaku town as soon as possible.

* * *

Read and review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Perfection

Menma formed a Rasengan, no longer bothering with the balloons. He had made a little progress with his Rasengan, but only a little. And fighting the Legendary Sannin Tsunade certainly hadn't helped. Neither had his big mouth. He had claimed to be able to master it in three days. Then, had agreed to a bet with Tsunade that he could do it in a week. The extension from his original claim was great. Except that there was almost no way he could win. The best motivation he got, aside from rubbing it in that monster of a woman's face, was the First Hokage's necklace.

"Again," Menma growled, slamming his Rasengan into the tree.

It formed a crater, but it didn't obliterate the tree the way Jiraiya's had. Menma had been at it for six days, almost constantly, stopping only to eat. His hand had long since begun to burn from the chakra. He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. but his bet was over by the time the sun set tomorrow. He had to get it. He formed another Rasengan but before he could even move, it fizzled out and he collapsed, sleep overtaking him instantly.

* * *

Menma opened his eyes, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. He sat bolt upright, looking around. His mask was off to the side, sitting on the bedside table. Shizune was asleep on the floor at the end of the bed, looking to have been knocked out. Menma's stomach dropped. Tsunade. She must have gone to Orochimaru. He had approached her just before they had arrived, wanting her to heal his arms and undo what little damage Hiruzen was able to do. Menma pulled his mask on and shook Shizune's shoulder until she stirred.

"Menma?" Shizune blinked before sitting up, looking around in fear. "What time is it? What day is it? What day? What time?"

"Um, it's Monday morning," Menma said. "What happened?"

"Tsunade knocked me out," Shizune said. "She's gone to meet Orochimaru!"

Menma nodded, turning to the sliding door onto the balcony.

"Wait!" Shizune gasped. "Where are you going!?"

"To stop her," Menma said. "I have a score to settle with Orochimaru. And if I can find him before she heals him, I might actually be able to settle it."

"You can't be serious!" Shizune gasped. "Last night you were supposed to be asleep for two days! You can't fight Orochimaru!"

"I'll be fine," Menma said, opening the door. "Find Jiraiya. I'll bet he's at a bar, either passed out from alcohol or drugged by Tsunade."

Shizune stared at Menma before Menma leapt off of the balcony, closing his eyes and sensing for Orochimaru. There. Easy. Even if the silhouette had no arms, Menma could still recognize the chakra anywhere. He sprinted toward it, eyes still closed.

"Here I come Orochimaru," Menma snarled. "Shame I couldn't perfect my new jutsu for you. Oh well. Too late now."

Menma leapt off the wall around town and sprinted toward the open field. He opened his eyes. There. Orochimaru was standing off to the side as Tsunade attacked someone, each strike with her monstrous strength forming massive craters. However, after a moment, the person took a food pill and began to form hand seals, chakra suddenly streaming over his hands. Menma closed his eyes. Suddenly, he recognized the chakra from two places. The first to come to mind was before the first exam. Kabuto. Menma snarled in rage. A spy. The second time was the finals. that chakra had belonged to one of the ANBU. That explained the genjutsu that Kakashi had explained fell over the stadium. Menma opened his eyes just as Kabuto tapped his hand against Tsunade's right arm and left leg, then leapt backward just ahead of a punch.

"I've weakened the muscles in your right bicep and left thigh just enough that you won't be able to unleash that incredible strength of yours," Kabuto said.

Before he could say or do anything else, Menma landed behind him, slamming his right foot into the side of his head. As he sailed sideways, his hand brushed against Menma's ankle and Menma shouted as pain flooded through him from his ankle. He instinctively held it off the ground and Tsunade hurried over.

"What did...he do?" Menma asked through gritted teeth.

"The chakra around his hands is a technique called a chakra scalpel," Tsunade said. "With it, he can sever muscles or arteries inside of your body with a single touch."

She rested her hand on his ankle, green chakra forming around her hands. The pain in Menma's ankle faded and after a moment, Tsunade stopped and Menma set his foot down, finding it fully healed.

"Thank you," Menma said. "So Kabuto. Fancy meeting you here."

"Menma," Kabuto greeted, inclining his head. "Or would you prefer I call you Naruto?"

"Not bad," Menma said. "I was wondering if you knew."

"Please," Kabuto snorted. "An Uzumaki? Wearing a fox mask? I'm surprised more haven't figured it out."

Menma shrugged.

"Be careful," Tsunade warned.

"Yes," Kabuto said. "Be careful. Tsunade has a bit of a debilitating fear of the sight of blood. If you get cut, you'll be on your own."

"Stay out of my way!" Tsunade said, shoving Menma aside and charging Kabuto.

As she approached, Kabuto snorted in amusement and drew a kunai.

"Too late for that!" Tsunade shouted.

She pulled her fist back but Kabuto slashed his own palm, sending blood splattering onto Tsunade. She staggered backward, falling to her knees, staring at the blood, unmoving.

"You see?" Kabuto snorted. "At the sight of blood, she becomes nothing more than a scared child!"

He punched Tsunade, sending her flying past Menma. Before she could hit the ground, Shizune appeared, catching her and setting her on the ground, beginning to wipe the blood away. Jiraiya landed beside Shizune and Kabuto's smile faded.

"Long time no see, old friend," Orochimaru greeted him.

"I see time hasn't helped your looks any, old friend," Jiraiya said.

Orochimaru smirked in amusement and looked back at Kabuto.

"Deal with them," Orochimaru said.

"As you wish," Kabuto nodded, chakra forming around his hands again.

"Your chakra control is a problem," Menma said, taking a Gentle Fist stance, closing his eyes. "Something will have to be done about that."

"Gentle Fist," Kabuto said. "You learned it from Hinata Hyuga. She's very attractive. Perhaps after I deal with you I'll pay her a visit."

Menma felt the Nine-tails stir but bit back his anger.

"You're not going to be breathing after this," Menma said. "So I'm not worried."

Kabuto sprinted forward, swiping at Menma, but Menma ducked under his hand then stood, driving his index and middle fingers of both hands into several chakra points, blocking Kabuto's chakra flow to his arms and forcing him back. Kabuto staggered away and growled in annoyance. Then, he leapt backward to Orochimaru, panting and pulling out a food pill.

"Replenishing your chakra already?" Menma smirked.

"That's a plasma pill," Shizune said. "He's replacing the blood he lost."

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, driving his fingers into his pressure points.

"No way," Menma breathed. "He can restart his chakra flow using pressure points!?"

"That's incredible," Shizune said. "That's one of the most advanced techniques a Medical Ninja learns! I've been training under Tsunade and even I haven't mastered it."

"Isn't it time to removed the bandages from your arm?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru raised his left arm to his mouth, the arm trembling, then bit the bandages, breaking them and let his arm fall, pulling the bandages off, revealing dark purple arms. Then, Kabuto wiped some blood from his right hand and wiped it across the seal on Orochimaru's forearm.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kabuto shouted, slamming his hands into the ground.

Smoke explode up around them, revealing a pair of massive brown snakes, with Kabuto and Orochimaru on their heads. Menma narrowed his eyes at Kabuto.

"Jiraiya," Menma said. "Can you handle Orochimaru?"

"I'll have to," Jiraiya said, biting his thumb and making hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke exploded up around Jiraiya and when it cleared, it left Gamakichi sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Hey there," Gamakichi greeted.

"Gamakichi!?" Jiraiya shouted. "What are you doing here!? Where's your father?"

"I'll do it," Menma sighed, pulling out a kunai and cutting his thumb then putting it away and forming hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and smoke shot up around him. However, instead of Gamabunta, a small yellow toad with a happi vest appeared.

"Hi," the toad said.

"Gamatatsu?" Gamakichi said. "What are you doing here? Where's Pop?"

"Oh Gamakichi!" the toad greeted, sounding to be a little slow. "This is the first time I've been summoned. This is my time to shine."

"Go get yourself some snacks and hop off to find a place to hide you idiot," Gamakichi said.

"They have snacks here?" Gamatatsu asked. "This is awesome."

"Oh for the love of God," Menma growled just as the two snakes lunged, hissing loudly.

Menma grabbed Gamatatsu and leapt backward as Jiraiya did the same with Gamakichi and Shizune did with both Tsunade and her pet pig Tonton. The snakes blasted into the ground and Menma landed on his feet, setting Gamatatsu down.

"Stay here," Menma sighed. "You'll be killed if you interfere."

"Alright," Gamatatsu nodded. "Good luck."

Menma turned toward Kabuto and his snake, narrowing his eyes.

"Kabuto!" Menma shouted. "You and I have some business to take care of!"

"Then come and get me!" Kabuto invited.

Menma smirked, forming three clones and all of them sprinted forward. The snake lunged at them and they scattered. Just as it crashed down, a massive bog of blood red mud formed below them and the snakes were stuck. The bog wasn't deep, but it was enough to pin the snakes. Menma's clones landed around Kabuto's beginning to make hand seals, glowing rings appearing around them before glowing strings of seal script reached up from the ground, wrapping around the snake and effortlessly forcing it down under the mud where it would suffocate and was trapped. As they did, Kabuto leapt off and Menma chased him.

Kabuto landed on his feet and Menma reached him before he could react, throwing a punch at him. Kabuto ducked under it, both hands lighting up with chakra. Menma closed his eyes, seeing Kabuto's right hand coming and swept it aside then slammed his knee into Kabuto's stomach, instantly pulling it back before Kabuto could hit it with his left hand. Menma leapt back and drew his trench knives. Kabuto growled in annoyance, crouching and readying himself as Menma did the same.

"Gentle Fist is useless, but don't think that means I'll be as easy to kill as you want me to be," Menma snarled. "Once I'm done with you, I'll be dealing with Orochimaru."

"Even without his arms, he'll tear you apart now that he knows not to underestimate you," Kabuto said.

"Even if he knows not to, you still are," Menma stated.

Menma sprinted forward, slashing at Kabuto who ducked under it. As Kabuto reached for Menma's side, Menma's right foot came up, kicking Kabuto's arm aside as Menma spun. Menma slashed at Kabuto again and Kabuto leaned back out of the way then swiped at Menma again. Menma avoided his strikes the same way he avoided Hinata's, knocking his arms away when he could, then slashed at Kabuto. Kabuto managed to narrowly avoid the blade so Menma side kicked him, shoving him backward before following, slashing rapidly. Kabuto avoided the attacks as fast as he could, managing to keep just ahead of Menma. Finally, Menma leapt backward, flipping and landing on his feet then grinning.

"What?" Kabuto asked. "Do you find it funny that you can't reach me?"

"You want to see my reach do you?" Menma grinned, putting his trench knives away and pulling out a kunai, one of his pronged variety. "Sure."

He exhaled, a green-tinted blade made out of wind chakra forming over the blade of the kunai and extending to four feet. Kabuto's eyes narrowed and Menma stood, holding his sword at his side, grinning.

"A Vacuum Blade," Kabuto noted. "I see."

Menma sprinted forward, slashing at Kabuto rapidly, his completely weightless blade whipping back and forth through the air, Kabuto only barely able to keep out of the way. After a moment, he stepped forward, swiping at Menma. Menma flipped over Kabuto, slashing at him as he passed over him. Kabuto leapt away, the sword slicing a gash into his shoulder. Kabuto landed on his feet, holding a hand to his shoulder, his hands no longer surrounded by chakra.

"You're quick," Kabuto admitted. "Faster than I expected. But I think I have an answer for that."

"And what's that?" Menma grinned.

Kabuto grinned just as a second exploded out of the ground, hands slamming into Menma's thighs. Menma shouted in pain, dropping to his knees and looking up at the Kabuto that had hit him. That Kabuto grinned then turned to mud and fell away. Menma turned back to Kabuto and he grinned, beginning forward.

"You had such big talk during the first part of the chunin exams," Kabuto said. "But where's all that talk gone now? And speaking of that, weren't you strong enough to fight off Lord Orochimaru during the second exam? Then suddenly you were getting your ass handed to you by Kiba? And Hinata? Now me? Please. Just admit it. All your real power comes from that monster inside of you. Without that, all you are is a little kid playing adult. Sure I'll admit, you did well to beat Gaara. But without the Nine-tails, you're nothing."

Kabuto stopped in front of Menma and grinned.

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage one day," Kabuto smirked. "If I kill you now, you can kiss that dream goodbye. Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. If you admit you've lost, I'll let you live."

Menma stared at the ground, teeth clenched as he gathered chakra in his right hand. Then, when he was ready, he lunged at Kabuto, forming a Rasengan in his right palm. However, before he could reach him, Kabuto spun past the jutsu, kicking Menma and sending him flying sideways.

"I've severed the muscles in your legs," Kabuto stated, watching as Menma struggled to his knees, trying unsuccessfully to stand. "You're not going to be able to move your legs."

Menma slowly began to push himself up, shaking badly.

"What?" Kabuto gaped. "You're stubborn."

"You'll have to...try harder, to beat me," Menma growled.

Kabuto sprinted over, right hand glowing with chakra before he chopped Menma in the neck, sending him flying and crashing down in front of Tsunade.

"It's over," Kabuto said. "The muscles around your neck have been weakened. "Moving your body will be next to impossible now."

Menma growled in annoyance before rising into the air, rotating then landing lightly on his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and Kabuto stared at him, mouth hanging open. Menma grinned, raising his left hand, his middle finger rising as he did.

"You're using puppet jutsu...on yourself!?" Kabuto gaped. "Fine! If you want to be stubborn, I'll just kill you!"

He sprinted at Menma, drawing a kunai.

"That's enough Menma!" Tsunade said. "You don't have to protect me! Just run!"

"Shut up," Menma snarled. "Stop underestimating me!"

Kabuto stabbed at Menma but Menma twitched a finger and his left hand shot up, grabbing the hand holding the kunai, the kunai splitting his hand between his index and middle fingers.

"What!?" Kabuto blinked.

"I told you," Menma snarled, holding his pinkie finger up, his right arm held out to his side. "Never underestimate me."

Menma channeled his chakra into his right hand, a Rasengan forming in it, the chakra inside spinning faster and faster as he kept it contained.

"That's impossible!" Tsunade gasped.

"Dodge this!" Menma snarled, pinkie falling, making his hand shoot forward. "Rasengan!"

The Rasengan slammed into Kabuto's abdomen at the same time as Kabuto's left hand hit Menma over the heart. After a moment, the Rasengan launched away from Menma taking Kabuto with it, enveloped in a sphere of bright white chakra, the Rasengan spinning against his abdomen. Then, Kabuto crashed into a boulder, the chakra exploding. As the dust settled, Kabuto slumped forward, the spot where the Rasengan hit twisted around and around, blood dripping from the center. It would make a nasty scar, but Kabuto would live.

"Damn," Menma growled, pain spreading through him rapidly.

He coughed, blood splattering across the ground, then flexed his hand, his Puppet Jutsu making him fall backward, landing directly in front of Tsunade. Everything went dark instantly, but after a moment, he felt something cold and wet on his torso. Someone was crying. He cracked his eyes open, seeing Tsunade over him. He reached up to her necklace, making her freeze.

"Hey, don't...forget...our bet," Menma reminded her, struggling to breathe.

Then, his hand fell and everything went dark again.

* * *

Read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Menma walked through the halls of the sewer-like inner world of his mind. It was depressing. He would prefer his mind be something a bit more...open. However, he supposed that a sewer was fitting for the creature living inside him. In a way, at least. He stopped in front of the cage, the Nine-tails looking out at him.

"Back again?" the monster snarled.

"You're Kurama right?" Menma asked. "I burned up all of my chakra. So I need to borrow some in order to fight Orochimaru."

"You don't need to fight him," Kurama said. "Both of the other two Sannin are doing so. Getting involved is stupid and pointless. You can't kill him, and you'll only be in the way of the other two."

"Then give it to me so I can watch," Menma said.

Kurama growled but red chakra reached out of the cage, enveloping him and then sinking into his skin. A moment later, he opened his eyes, seeing that he was with Shizune and a clone of Katsuyu. Just as he sat up, Tsunade slammed her fist into Orochimaru's chin, sending him flying backward. Menma stood as a gigantic purple snake that was pinned to the ground through his mouth with Gamabunta's sword exploded into smoke.

"Damn," Menma sighed. "Missed the fight."

"Menma!" Shizune gaped. "But...how?"

"I borrowed some chakra," Menma said standing. "Wish I had made it in time to help."

He closed his eyes, watching as Orochimaru sank into the ground before his chakra vanished. Then, Kabuto made several hand seals before also disappearing.

"How did Kabuto survive my Rasengan anyway?" Menma asked.

"Before you had even hit him, he was healing the point of impact," Shizune said. "So after the blast, he was able to heal just enough to survive, though the damage was still far more than he could repair."

Menma nodded as Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Tsunade's giant slug all disappeared, the smaller version of Tsunade's slug following suit. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked over just as Tsunade began to wither, her body turning old. Menma glanced at where her necklace should be and realized for the first time that he was already wearing it. He smiled then rested his hand on her shoulder, transferring a little of the Nine-tails' chakra into her. Instantly, her body returned to its younger state and the mark on her forehead reappeared, slightly larger than before.

"What..." Tsunade stared at her hands. "Is this...the Nine-tails'?"

"Yeah," Menma said. "I borrowed some to help but woke up just as the fight ended."

"It's alright," Tsunade said. "We beat him. Come on. Let's head back into town to rest."

Menma nodded and the four of them left, heading back to town, Shizune bringing Tonton with her. The next morning, they were in the same restaurant where they met, and outside of which Menma and Tsunade had fought, and Tsunade announced that she agreed to become Hokage.

"It's about time," Menma sighed. "I was afraid I'd have to fight you for it."

"If you had you wouldn't have a Hokage," Tsunade said.

"That's what you think," Menma snorted. "I can perform the Rasengan now. Plus I never used Kurama's chakra last time. Or Gentle Fist."

"Yes, about that," Tsunade said. "Where did you learn that? And how do you make up for not having Byakugan?"

"Well," Menma said. "I learned from a friend of mine who's a Hyuga. And I make of for lacking Byakugan with a sensory jutsu unique to the Uzumaki, along with knowing where to target thanks to the two ANBU training me whenever we have the time."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. "It seems I've got a lot to learn about."

"I'm sure Sensei left plenty of scrolls about it in case something happened to him," Jiraiya said. "Even when he didn't think it was possible for something to happen he was always making back-up plans."

Tsunade nodded and leaned back.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "How about a bet?"

"Oh, God," Jiraiya sighed. "What is it this time?"

"I bet I can eat more than any of you three," Tsunade said. "I have to replenish my chakra."

"You lose," Menma grinned, pulling his mask off and setting it aside as their first round was delivered. "What do I get for winning?"

"I'll teach you Medical Ninjutsu," Tsunade said.

Menma grinned. That would work well.

"Well well," Menma grinned. "Looks like I just became a Medical Ninja."

And with that, the two began to shovel food into their face, Jiraiya and Shizune both resting their heads in their hands.

"Which one is the child again?" Shizune asked.

"Bets me," Jiraiya sighed. "Well. At least they're not fighting."

Shizune nodded sighing. Then, she and Jiraiya began to eat as well, at a much more reasonable pace.

* * *

Menma stepped into the village, grinning, and looked around. Hinata was just stepping out of a side street and stopped when she saw them.

"Oh, Menma, welcome home," she said walking over.

"Hey Hinata," Menma greeted smiling. "How've you been?"

"Good," Hinata said. "I've been training with Shino and Sasuke."

"Oh yeah?" Menma asked. "Learn anything fun?"

"Sort of," Hinata said. "What about you?"

"I spent the entire time trying to learn one jutsu," Menma said. "I didn't even get to fight Orochimaru again."

"That's probably for the best," Hinata said. "He's dangerous."

"Menma got into enough trouble anyway," Shizune said. "He fought one of Orochimaru's spies, Kabuto Yakushi, and got himself pretty beaten up doing it. It did give him the chance to master that jutsu he mentioned though. I'm Shizune, by the way. You must be Hinata Hyuga."

"That's right," Hinata said. "How did you know?"

"We heard about his Hyuga friend who taught him Gentle Fist," Shizune said. "Speaking of which, this is Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, two of the Legendary Sannin. Lady Tsunade is also the new Fifth Hokage."

"Oh!" Hinata gasped bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Hokage."

"And you," Tsunade smiled. "Anyway, I should go and see the Village Elders. Are they as unpleasant as I remember?"

"Even more so," Jiraiya sighed. "Have fun."

"Oh no," Tsunade said, catching his ear as he began to walk away. "You're coming with me, Jiraiya. You have to tell them about Menma's training."

Jiraiya sighed and followed her, Shizune doing the same.

"So, how are the others?" Menma asked.

"Good," Hinata said. "Though, I haven't seen Kiba around very often. I think he's started avoiding me."

"Better than the alternative," Menma pointed out and Hinata nodded. "Say Hinata, wanna go get something to eat later?"

"As a date?" Hinata asked, looking concerned.

"No," Menma said. "As friends. I'm not stupid enough to think I could win you away from Naruto. I just feel like getting something to eat and wanted to know if you were interested."

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"I have to go," she said. "I'll be by your house later, okay?"

"Sure," Menma nodded. "See you."

Hinata waved as she walked away and Menma turned, heading to his house to check in with his scroll clones.

"We're finally finished," one of the clones said, setting his scroll down. "We've read them all. We're just reviewing the ones we can't figure out."

"Which is most of them," the other clone said.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Thanks guys. Sorry I haven't been able to replace you in so long."

"It's alright," one of them shrugged.

Menma released both, the knowledge flooding him and leaving him unable to focus on anything else for several minutes until he had sorted through all of their memories. Then, he blinked and sighed. They were right. There were a lot of jutsus they hadn't been able to figure out. Including one sealing jutsu specific to the Uzumaki clan. But, regardless of their success or failure, he at least knew the basics of how to do all of the seals now. He just had to practice. He smiled. He was glad to be home.

* * *

Read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Request

Menma walked up to Tsunade's office and knocked. After a moment the door opened and Shizune smiled and stepped out of the way, allowing Menma into the office.

"Ah, Menma," Tsunade greeted.

"You sent for me?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "I've reviewed the results of the Chunin Exams, as far as they went. I've decided that both you and Shikamaru have earned the rank of Chunin. Shikamaru I told earlier. Shizune."

Menma turned to Shizune, who held out a plaque with a sheet of paper, basically stating he was a chunin, along with a green Konoha flak jacket.

"Do I have to wear the flak?" Menma asked.

"No," Tsunade said. "That's optional."

Menma nodded accepting both and staring at them before setting them aside and placing a silencing seal on the door, removing his mask.

"Lady Tsunade, I'd like to request permission to tell Hinata who I am," Menma said.

"You love her don't you?" Tsunade asked.

Menma nodded.

"Then why aren't you together?" Tsunade asked.

"She's in love with Naruto Uzumaki, who she believes is dead," Menma said. "That's why I want to tell her the truth. I can't stand lying to her."

"I see," Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry Menma. I can't allow you to do that. Too many people already know. Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Gaara of the Desert. The original order was for no one to find out. I understand how you feel. But I cannot allow you to tell Hinata. I'm sorry. My answer is no."

Menma sighed but nodded, pulling his mask back on and picking up his flak and the plaque. Then, he turned and left the room, removing his silencing seal as he went. Then, he headed home, dropping off both in his room just before Hinata arrived.

"Hey Hinata," Menma smiled, hiding his disappointment.

"Hello Menma," Hinata smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"That's up to you," Menma said.

"Well," Hinata said thinking. "How about Yakiniku Q?"

"Sure," Menma smiled.

They left his house, walking through the streets to the barbecue restaurant and heading inside, getting a table that was out of the way. When they were seated and had ordered, Hinata turned to Menma.

"I heard you made Chunin," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Probably not going to wear the flak jacket though. I mean, it really doesn't stop much and it's just extra weight."

"Fair enough," Hinata nodded. "Lady Tsunade said I was close but didn't quite make it."

"Sorry," Menma apologized. "There's always next time, though."

Hinata nodded smiling.

"So, what are you going to do for training?" Menma asked.

"I was thinking about asking Neji to train me," Hinata said. "He's still better than me. I only won because I caught him off guard. Plus, his Gentle Fist skills are far more advanced than my own."

Menma nodded just as their food arrived. Menma began to cook the meat and stared at it.

"So, are you going to take your mask off to eat?" Hinata asked, Menma detecting a note of hopefulness in her voice.

"Not this time," Menma chuckled. "Believe me, if there's anyone in this village I want to be able to take my mask off around, it's you. But I'm not allowed."

Hinata nodded and they waited in silence until the food was ready then began to eat, Menma pulling his mask away from his face enough to get food to his mouth before putting it back in place.

As they ate, they talked about Menma's training with the Rasengan and then about his fight against Kabuto.

"I'm glad Lady Tsunade was able to save you," Hinata said. "I'm not sure what all of us would have done if you had died."

Menma smiled behind his mask, eating another piece before deciding he was done. Hinata had finished eating a while ago as well, so Menma payed for the meal and they left, walking toward Hinata's house.

"I'm going to meet up with Kakashi Sensei later," Menma said as they neared her house after talking about her training while he was away. "Sasuke said something about a mission when I met him earlier."

"Not much time to rest huh?" Hinata asked.

"It's not a big deal," Menma shrugged. "I like going on missions."

Hinata nodded, smiling just as they reached the main gate of the Hyuga Compound.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata," Menma smiled.

"Alright," Hinata smiled, hugging him.

He blinked in surprise before raising a hand as she walked away, waving. After a moment, he turned, heading to the Third Training Ground where Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all waiting.

"Sorry I'm late," Menma said.

"It's alright," Kakashi said. "You earned a date."

"It wasn't a date," Menma said. "Anyway, what are we doing?"

"Tomorrow, you two are going to go to the movies," Kakashi stated.

"Uh...a movie?" Menma blinked.

"That's right," Kakashi said. "It'll get you ready for your next mission."

"Um, okay," Menma said as Kakashi held a ticket out to him. "Noon huh?"

"That's right," Kakashi nodded. "Don't be late. They don't let anyone in after the show starts."

"Understood," Menma nodded.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "You're all dismissed for now. I'll find you again after the movie."

Menma nodded and Kakashi vanished.

"A movie?" Menma asked. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Sasuke nodded. "Oh well. Nothing better to do. And we can always watch from the ceiling as training."

"Fair enough," Menma nodded. "Well, I'm heading home then. I'm still recovering from having my heart shredded."

"Goodnight," Sakura said.

"Night," Menma said.

Then, he left, heading home for the night.

* * *

Read and review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Misunderstanding

Menma stopped in front of the door, finding Sakura and Sasuke both present already. Just as he walked over to them, Hinata arrived as well.

"Hey Hinata," Menma greeted, smiling. "How'd the clan meeting go?"

Hinata's face fell and Sakura and Sasuke both instantly turned and walked into the building.

"What's wrong?" Menma asked. "Are you not able to come after all?"

"No," Hinata said. "It's not that. I can come on the mission. Lady Tsunade is even keeping Sakura on as help, instead of my stand-in. But..."

"What is it?" Menma asked after a moment.

"I've...been promised," Hinata said.

"You've been..." Menma's eyes widened and he grit his teeth. "Please tell me you don't mean what I think you do."

Hinata nodded.

"I'm engaged," Hinata said.

"Who to?" Menma asked.

"One of the wealthiest members of the Main House," Hinata said. "Rai Hyuga."

"So then, I guess Hanabi won't be replacing you as heiress after all," Menma said.

Hinata shook her head.

"Why?" Menma asked after a moment.

"To keep the clan pure," Hinata said. "That's how the Hyuga Clan is."

"That's stupid," Menma said. "Is there any way to stop it? maybe Lady Tsunade could-"

"No," Hinata said. "The only way to stop it would be for Rai to refuse. And he won't."

Menma was silent. For someone to refuse an arranged marriage to the heiress of a clan like the Hyugas, it would be seen as a great dishonor. The family would likely be marked with the Branch Family curse mark and expelled from the Main House, then ostracized by the Branch House as well. On the other hand, the alternative was for Hinata to be married. And Menma couldn't allow that.

"Do you want to marry him?" Menma asked.

"No," Hinata admitted. "I want to be with Naruto."

Menma sighed. There was only one way out of this. But he was going to have a lot of guilt for it. And if Hinata ever found out the truth, it would easily double the amount of explaining he would already have to do.

"I found a seal," Menma said. "I haven't practiced it, but it is supposed to be able to manifest the spirits of the dead, using the jutsu caster's chakra."

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Like I said, I haven't tried it, and I'm not sure how much chakra it would take, or if it would even work," Menma said. "And if it doesn't..."

"Could it hurt him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Menma said. "If you want, I can try it. And if it works, Naruto could...persuade Rai to reconsider."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Maybe it would be better if I said, I could manifest Naruto, and Naruto could discuss you and Rai's engagement with him, and then decide if Rai deserves you," Menma said. "You know Naruto better than me. How do you think the talk would go?"

"I don't know," Hinata admitted. "But knowing Rai, if Naruto did want to...persuade him to go away, it wouldn't end well. Rai is stubborn. And short tempered."

"From what I've heard, so is Naruto," Menma said. "So, do you want me to try?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Have Rai go to the Third Training Ground alone after our mission. I'll do my best then."

Hinata nodded and hugged Menma.

"Thank you," Hinata said. "Should I be there?"

"No," Menma said. "If things do go south, I think it would be best if you weren't involved. That way Rai can't blame you and get you in trouble. Just tell him a friend of yours would like to speak with him."

Hinata nodded then glanced at the theater.

"We'd better go," Hinata said. "The movie should be starting soon."

Menma nodded then grinned.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Dinner yesterday, a movie today," Menma noted as they walked in and handed their tickets to the clerk at the front desk then went to buy snacks. "Sasuke's going to have a ball with this."

Hinata laughed and nodded.

"You're right," Hinata laughed. "He's definitely going to find this entertaining."

Menma bought both a soda and one large popcorn, then they headed into the theater. Menma closed his eyes, easily finding Sasuke and Sakura on the ceiling, practicing their tree-walking while they watched the movie. Menma decided that it would be difficult to eat popcorn and drink soda upside down, especially without his mask falling off, so he and Hinata sat at the back of the theater, where there was an entire row empty.

"Do you know how to walk on walls yet?" Menma asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Water?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll teach you that one during the mission," Menma said. "It's kinda fun really."

Hinata smiled and nodded. After a couple of minutes and some commercials, the movie began to play and they fell silent. As the movie played, they watched as a group of three men and a woman, all a cross between shinobi and soldier fought against an army of soldiers in dark armor with conical hats and cloth around their waists, led by a ridiculously powerful old man with a list of bull crap "jutsus" that were just beams of energy at his disposal. Nevertheless, it was a good movie. And to be honest, the main heroine in the movie was very attractive, though Menma would argue that Hinata was more attractive. As they move payed, Menma and Hinata ate their shared popcorn bag and sipped at their soda. After a few minutes, their hands met and the bag and both pulled it back as though they had been shocked. Menma glanced at her, seeing her blush before she blinked and a grin spread over her face. She covered her mouth, beginning to laugh and Menma slipped hi hand under his mask, doing the same. Look at them, acting like it was a real date. He stopped laughing but smirked at the thought. As if he could be on a date with her for real as Menma Uzumaki.

"Sorry," Hinata said after a minute. "It's just, we're making it look so much like we're actually on a date."

"I know," Menma smirked. "Shared popcorn, back of the theater, accidentally holding hands in the popcorn bag. Sasuke's going to have a blast."

Hinata snorted and nodded. They went back to watching the movie, Menma letting Hinata have the popcorn, and as the movie progressed, Menma successfully predicted almost everything that happened. Several towns destroyed. Heroes beaten. Supporting heroes killed off. Final battle. And then they watched as the four main characters combined their chakras, making a rainbow chakra that shot out in yet another energy blast and sent the main villain spinning into the sky, clearing the storm clouds and tornadoes that had been all around them, revealing a rainbow, which the main heroine proclaimed their futures lied beyond. Once the move was over, Sasuke and Sakura walked down the wall to sit beside Menma and Hinata, Sasuke grinning from ear to ear.

"So how was your second date?" Sasuke asked.

Menma threw his empty cup at him and Sasuke caught it, chuckling. Then, they made their way out of the theater and headed to the spot their were supposed to meet Kakashi, underneath a billboard advertising the movie they had just watched.

"I wish the movie was longer," Sakura complained as they sat there, waiting for Kakashi. "I could have watched that handsome Michy that played Sukeakuro all day. O-Of course, he doesn't compare to you, Sasuke."

"Nice save," Menma snorted. "Real smooth."

"Not compared to your ability to go on a mission and turn it into a date," Sasuke snorted. "Now _that's_ smooth."

Menma sighed, rolling his eyes just as the sound of hooves reach them. They all backed away from the billboard and the fence it was above just as a white horse leapt over the fence off to the side, Yukie Fujikaze, the actress playing the movie's main heroine, Princess Gale, on it's back. Then, the gate in the door burst open and a dozen or so brown horses rode through with men wearing the same suits of armor as the antagonist army from the movie pursued her, along with one man with grey hair and beard, glasses, and a black poncho over brown clothes. Menma blinked.

"That's not actually what it looks like is it?" Menma asked.

"Nope," Sasuke said.

"Should we help her anyway?" Menma asked.

"Probably," Sasuke nodded.

Menma nodded in agreement and looked to Hinata.

"Coming?" Menma asked.

"Of course," Hinata nodded. "You're not rescuing any damsels in distress without me."

"Of course," Sasuke smirked. "He's too weak."

"Oh hah hah," Menma said sarcastically as they ran after the soldiers, gaining quickly with Sakura moving to cut them off. "So funny."

"Oh relax," Sasuke said. "We all know Hinata's just secretly afraid you'll start dating the damsel."

Hinata blushed and Menma glared at Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke," Menma said. "That's enough dating jokes for one day. Especially since you know what's really going on. Give it a rest."

Sasuke sighed but nodded.

"Sorry Hinata," Sasuke apologized. "There they are."

Menma nodded, forming three clones before all four Menmas dropped off the rooftop they were on, each knocking a soldier off of their horse before the clones began to tie them up and Menma jumped to the back of Yukie's horse and faced backward, using chakra to hold himself on Yukie glancing back at him then turning back around silently. Behind them, Sasuke and Hinata continued to fight the soldiers. After a moment however, just as Yukie rounded a corner, a second Yukie, this one riding on a nearly identical horse, though slightly smaller and with some brown on the front, sprinted past behind them, down a side street. Yukie rounded another corner and the soldiers followed the other Yukie, who Menma assumed was Sakura.

"Who are you?" Yukie asked as they sped through town.

"Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Great," Yukie sighed. "Listen, kid, would you mind getting off my horse?"

"Couple questions first," Menma said. "Why were those guys chasing you?"

"None of your business," Yukie said.

Suddenly, several children sprinted into the street in front of her. Her horse reared up and the two fell to the ground, hitting hard.

As they stood, one of the children, a young girl, shouted, "Look, it's Princess Gale!"

The children ran over, crowding around her and asking her multiple questions.

"Look, my name's not Princess Gale," Yukie said.

"Yeah that's right!" The girl said. "You're the actress Yukie Fujikaze!"

She pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?"

The other three began to beg as well, also pulling out notebooks and pens.

"Forget it guys, I don't do autographs," Yukie said, but the children continued to beg. "Enough already! I mean come on! What's so special about getting my autograph huh? You're just going to shove it in some drawer and forget about it. All it's good for is collecting dust. They're just a waste of time! They're useless! What a joke."

Yukie pushed past the children, running down the street and Menma sighed. He closed his eyes, sensing for her and memorizing her chakra. Then, he began to head back to the others, taking the more than likely stolen horse with him. When he reached the others, they were at a movie set and Kakashi introduced Sandayu Asama, Yukie's manager and also the man with grey hair who had been chasing her. Sandayu explained that ever since she had heard they would be filming the next movie in the Land of Snow, Yukie had been running away.

"I see," Menma said. "So, what's our mission?"

"We'll be...shall we say, escorting Yukie Fujikaze while they are in the Land of Snow," Kakashi said. "It's an A-rank mission, though it probably won't be any trouble."

"A-rank for escorting an actress?" Menma blinked. "How many will this make?"

"Four," Kakashi said. "There was the mission to Uzushiogakure, the Land of Waves was changed to A-rank, and stopping Gaara was made into an A-rank mission after the fact. Technically this could be considered your fifth, what with retrieving Lady Tsunade, but that was never an actual mission."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Our team's gotten pretty popular for A-rank missions."

"It would seem so, yes," Kakashi agreed.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding earlier," Menma said, turning to Sandayu.

"It's alright," Sandayu assured him.

"We should probably collect our wayward actress," Kakashi said. "We leave at dawn."

"Want me to get her?" Menma asked.

"I'll do it," Kakashi said. "I have a pretty good idea where she'll have ended up. You just go and pack."

Menma nodded and kakashi left. Then, the others all headed home to pack for several days of travel.

* * *

Read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Boat Ride

Menma groaned, rolling out of his bed and pushing himself to his feet. He changed into a clean set of clothes and pulled his sandals on, then walked out of his room, going first to the bathroom before heading toward deck. When he stepped outside, he noticed it was a bit chilly. He'd have to apply a temperature control seal to his outfit soon.

He walked to the front of the ship, staring out at the open sea. Thoughts of how to deal with Hinata's engagement had plagued him all night. He could simply threaten Rai Hyuga. Maybe beat the crap out of him and scare him away. But what if Rai actually was good for her? She already said he was rich. What if he was also kind and truly cared about her as well? What if he cared about Hinata as much as Menma did? Did he have the right to deny Rai Hyuga the exact same thing he himself wanted so desperately, when Rai was actually capable of having it?

"Good morning Menma," Hinata said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello Hinata," Menma smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," Hinata said. "It's a little cold in my room."

"Same," Menma said. "I have a couple of extra blankets if you want them."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "So, how long until we reach the Land of Snow?"

"Three days," Menma said. "Wanna train?"

Hinata nodded just as several people in the film's crew walked out onto the deck, driving a variety of weapons into it, making it look like there had been a battle.

"Oh hey, they're doing a scene," Menma blinked as Sasuke stepped up on deck. "Hey Sasuke, let us know when they start, alright? Me and Hinata are going to practice walking on water."

Sasuke nodded and Menma picked Hinata up, dropping off the ship, landing lightly on the water then attaching chakra threads to Hinata to hold her above the water.

"Alright," Menma said. "Now, like with tree walking, you have to focus your chakra to your feet, but this time you have to release it at a steady rate."

Hinata nodded, focusing her chakra as Menma slowly lowered her to the water. When she reached the surface, she began to slip through, the water rippling around her feet. She furrowed her brow, focusing harder, and after a moment, the water stopped rippling. Menma slowly began to release his chakra threads, Hinata remaining atop the water.

"Good job," Menma smiled. "I figured you'd pick it up quickly."

Hinata nodded and Menma grinned.

"Now do jumping jacks," Menma said.

Hinata blinked but nodded, starting. After the third, she broke the surface. Before she was deeper than her knees, Menma had caught her with chakra threads, and smiled.

"You did well," Menma said.

"I fell in," Hinata said.

"When I first started to learn this, I fell in more than a hundred times before figuring it out," Menma said. "And that was even for the first step. Watch."

He released her completely and she shouted in surprise, falling several feet to the water below, then landing on top of the water. She blinked in surprise and looked at Menma.

"Instinct," Menma said. "You trained with tree walking a lot, so that it would be easy if you had to fight on a wall. Because of that, walking on water became an equally natural reaction once you had a feel for it."

Hinata nodded, smiling and pushing herself up.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "So, should we spar?"

"They're about to start!" Sasuke called down to them.

"After this," Menma said.

Hinata nodded and the two of them ran up the side of the ship, stopping next to Sasuke and Sakura, seeing the actor playing Shishimaru in the movie lying in the middle of the weapons with Yukie kneeling over him. As the scene played out, Yukie turned to Shishimaru and it was like someone had flipped a switch. She acted perfectly. Menma actually felt bad for her because her friend was dead. Then, she held up a hand.

"Wait, hold on everybody," Yukie said, making the entire film crew groan.

"What is it?" the director asked.

"Sandayu, bring me my eye drops so I can cry," Yukie said.

"Oh, yes of course!" Sandayu said, hurrying over with the eyedrops.

Menma stared at them in disbelief. He thought his eye might actually have twitched. Eyedrops. She could become an entirely different person at the drop of a hat, but she needed eyedrops to cry.

They finished the scene with a loud dramatic scream of Shishimaru's name by the obviously grief-stricken princess, then began to clean up the set. Menma turned to the others, who seemed to have reactions ranging from Sakura's, who matched Menma, to Sasuke who looked as emotionless as ever, to Kakashi who seemed interested and somehow sympathetic about something, to Hinata who didn't look to know what to think.

"So...she can't cry?" Menma blinked.

"That's right," Michy said, walking over. "For as long as we've known her, and apparently since she was a child, she's needed those eyedrops to cry."

"That's...not what I expected," Menma said. "She's still amazing though."

"Agreed," Michy nodded. "She's a natural born actress."

Michy left, walking over to talk with the director, while he did, Menma turned back to Hinata.

"So, want to get back to training?" Menma asked.

Hinata nodded and they dropped off the ship to the water, turning to face each other, taking their usual fighting stances. Both charged, striking at each other rapidly with a mixture of weak chakra pulses to numb the other, and equally weak standard strikes. As they fought, they followed the ship, making sure they weren't left behind. Then, finally, they got back onto the deck of the ship and sighed.

"I'm getting hungry," Menma decided.

"Me too," Hinata said. "Let's continue after lunch."

Menma nodded and they both headed below deck to the galley and ate lunch then headed back up to the main deck. Once there, Menma turned to Hinata.

"Alright," Menma said. "So, since you can walk on water now, what do you want to learn next?"

"Um," Hinata said thinking. "Can you teach me some jutsus? You know a few, right?"

"I know a lot of seals," Menma said. "As far as offensive jutsus go, I do know a handful, but they all depend on your chakra nature."

"How do you find that out?" Hinata asked.

Menma pulled a piece of chakra paper out of his ninja tool pouch and handed it to her, telling her to channel her chakra into it. A moment later, it crumpled then lit on fire. She gasped and dropped it, and it burned away to ash before it hit the ground.

"Fire and lightning," Menma said. "Well shit. I can't really teach you anything at all, then."

Hinata's face fell but Menma smirked.

"Oh don't be like that," Menma smirked. "Kakashi and Sasuke both have the ability to use Fire and Lightning jutsus. You can learn from them. And one of my ANBU teachers might be able to help as well."

Hinata nodded and Menma drew a pair of kunai, passing one to her.

"Have you trained with kunai yet?" Menma asked.

"A little bit," Hinata said. "I'm not great with them, but I can do a little."

Menma nodded, readying himself, Hinata doing the same. Then, she charged forward, slashing at him. He blocked the knife, instantly seeing several openings. She realized the same thing and jumped backward, readying herself again. Menma smirked at the determination in her eyes.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be even better with them than me," Menma smirked.

Hinata smiled and nodded, Menma tossing her the other kunai then drawing his trench blades. Then, Hinata attacked him again.

* * *

Read and review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Cold

"Mr. Makino!" the assistant director's shout rang out, waking up everyone on the ship. "We have a problem!"

Menma was dressed and on the deck of them ship within two minutes, then slowed to a walk, staring at the massive iceberg in front of the ship. It was huge. Probably as big around as the Forest of Death. In the center there were two massive spires of ice, with almost plateau-like areas below them on the side they were on.

"It's massive," Menma breathed, not noticing just how cold he was.

"Yeah it is," Hinata said, stepping up beside him, startling him. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Menma said, shivering. "God it's cold."

Menma placed a hand over the center of his chest and seal script spread over his clothes before fading. Menma sighed before placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, feeling her shivering as well. The same temperature control seal spread over her as well and faded and she also stopped shivering.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

"Temperature control seal," Menma said. "It'll keep you from getting too hot or cold."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi arrived a moment later, staring at the iceberg before Menma gave each of them the seal as well. Then, the camera crew moved down to the iceberg, as the director had decided to film on it. A small stove was set out for warmth and the camera crew began to set it up. Then, the actors took their places, Princess Gale and her two surviving friends on the lowest plateau, and the old man and main antagonist of the first movie on another off to the left.

"Alright," the assistant director said, holding up the black and white board that read off what scene they were doing. "Scene thirty six cut twenty two! Action!"

"So Princess, you've arrived!" the antagonist greeted, stepping into view. "Well done."

"It's you!" Yukie gasped. "Mao!"

"Princess, please, stay back!" Michy said, hand on his sword.

"We'll take care of him for you," the other actor, Kin Menma believed his name was, said, also holding his sword.

"Did you honestly believe these meager fools would be a match for me, Princess!?" Mao demanded, pulling his left hand back, then pointing his index and middle fingers at Yukie and the others.

At the exact same time, as though scripted, the mountain behind him exploded, the entire iceberg trembling. From Mao's reaction, though, Menma could tell it was most definitely not scripted. Menma closed his eyes as Hinata activated her Byakugan and Kakashi appeared between Yukie and the mountain.

"Three!" Menma shouted.

"There's something weird about them!" Hinata warned. "It's like their chakra is in a bubble around them, but it's not a jutsu!"

"Welcome friends," the first of the three shinobi greeted, standing from under a white blanket beside the explosion point, "to the land of snow.

He had light purple hair in a ponytail with a lock handing in front of the right side of his face, dot eyebrows, bright green eyes, purple lines extending a couple of inches from the bottoms of his eyes, and a suit of strange white clothing with blue tubes running across it, a dark long-sleeved shirt under it, white gloves, a strange device on his right forearm with an opening over the back of his hand like it could launch something, and a device on his left shoulder with a white and blue yin-yang symbol in the center. Hinata was right about his chakra, as well. It formed a sort of bubble, or barrier, around him that couldn't be seen by the naked eye.

A second appeared off tot he left, a girl. She had her Hidden Snow headband attached to a cold-weather cap with two tufts of pink hair sticking out of the sides, eyebrows similar to the first's, and brown eyes. She also wore a similar suit of armor, except her right wrist had a device that stuck out from her arm further, and there was a pair of long metal spikes on her back, where Menma guessed the yin-yang device was, since it wasn't on her shoulder.

"Greetings, Princess Koyuki," the girl greeted, staring at Yukie. "I do hope you're still carrying around the Hex Crystal."

Kakashi turned to stare at Yukie before spinning as the third rose, directly opposite the girl. This one also had similar armor and eyebrows, except he was much fatter. He had purple hair sticking messily up from his mask-style forehead protector, an odd red and purple object that looked something like a weapon on his back, a yin-yang symbol on his chest, and a very large mechanical left arm below the elbow, probably a gauntlet, with a cannonball for a hand. his armor also featured pauldrons, unlike the other two's.

"You lot aren't half bad," the fat one said. "Unfortunately, it's not good enough."

"Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, protect Yukie," Kakashi said. "Everyone! Get back to the ship!"

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Fubuki, Mizore," the middle one said. "I'll leave the princess to you."

Then, he dropped off the ledge he was on, moving to fight Kakashi, who moved to meet him. Clearly, he was the leader, and the biggest threat. That was fine. Menma had two others to deal with. Fubuki was the girl, he guessed, which made the fat one Mizore.

"Sasuke, take the girl," Menma said. "Sakura, Hinata, get everyone onto the ship."

"Right," the other three nodded.

Mizore pulled the object off of his back. Menma could see that the edges were clearly sharpened, but as he removed it from his back, it opened into a snowboard, which Mizore dropped then jumped onto, rocketing forward, propelled by chakra. Menma rolled out of the way and Mizore leaned back, curving around to try to ram him again. Again Menma dodged it and hurled several kunai at the shield, but they were smashed on contact with the chakra around him, a purple barrier appearing for a moment before fading from sight again. Sasuke's fuma shuriken streaked past Menma but it, too, smashed on contact. Menma closed his eyes. Just as he did, Fubuki's voice rang out.

"Ice Style, Tsubame Blizzard!"

"Ice Style!?" Menma gaped. "Oh great! Another Haku!"

As he watched, all the while dodging Mizore again and again, birds made out of ice shot out of the ice around Fubuki, streaking at Sasuke, who rolled out of the way. They swung around, flying at him again, and he leapt into the air, launching a Fireball Jutsu at them, melting them. At the same time, Yukie went stiff.

"Ice Prison Jutsu!" Fubuki shouted, placing her fingers on the ground.

Massive chunks of ice began to shoot out of the ground. Sasuke leapt over them, launching a fireball at Fubuki but she used three ice spires to block it. Yukie collapsed.

 _She's afraid of fire!_ Menma realized.

Suddenly, as Mizore passed for the thousandth time, he swiped at Menma with his mechanical hand. Menma ducked under it, slamming his knee into Mizore's side, launching him off of his snowboard and into a massive chunk of ice, fracturing it.

"I've had enough dodge fatso for today," Menma said. "I'm done with you."

Mizore snorted in amusement, pointing his mechanical arm at Menma. Suddenly, the hand launched out, crashing into Menma's abdomen and launching him backward. He crashed down hard, groaning.

"Didn't see that coming," Menma groaned before rolling to his feet, seeing Mizore hurtling toward him on his snowboard again.

Menma drew a kunai, creating a Vacuum Blade on it as Mizore approached. As he reached him, Mizore stomped on the back of his snowboard, the board flipping up and closing, Mizore catching one of the two handles set into what was not the back, slashing at Menma. Menma blocked the weapon, shoving it away and slashing at Mizore. Mizore grinned as the sword approached him. At the last second, Mizore leapt backward, eyes wide, then landed in the distance, reaching up to the cut on his cheek.

"Why didn't my barrier block it?" Mizore growled.

"So that shield is for weapons and jutsus is it?" Menma growled. "Thanks for the info."

Menma leapt into the air, flipping over Mizore, then kicked him sideways. He flipped, landing on his feet, then held his hand out toward Menma again.

"You can't hit me with that twice!" Menma snorted, darting sideways.

Before he got far, however, a length of some kind of chakra-laced string shot out, wrapping around Menma before Mizore flipped him into the air and smashed him back down, the string detaching from Mizore. At the same time, Sasuke, who had still been dodging Ice Prison Jutsus, was suddenly caught and encased in ice, only to be replaced by the stove with a paper bomb attached. The bomb exploded and a pair of kunai with wires attached flew out, wrapping around Fubuki and pinning her to her ice chunks, before fire began to speed along the wire at her. The mechanical spikes on her back suddenly unfolded, forming a set of large purple wings, breaching the cord as they did. She flew into the air just ahead of the flames, and Kakashi landed in front of Menma as he stood, turning to all three of the ninja.

"That's enough Menma," Kakashi said. "Get to the ship. I'll handle them."

"You sure?" Menma asked. "My Vacuum Blade is able to slip through their chakra barrier."

"I'm sure," Kakashi nodded."

Menma nodded, pulling three shuriken out of his ninja tool pouch and exhaling Vacuum Blades onto them, then hurling them at the three ninja with Chakra Threads before making hand seals.

"Ninja Art, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Menma shouted, the shuriken all multiplying into a cloud of them each.

"Shit!" the one Kakashi had been fighting swore.

Fubuki, being airborne, easily evaded hers, then threw a kunai into the ground in front of each of the other clouds. Massive white ice spike exploded out of the ground under the two clouds, blocking all but one of each cloud. Mizore and the other ninja both dodged the last ones.

"Damn, I was close," Menma growled, already running toward Yukie, who Hinata and Sakura were trying to get to snap out of her panic attack.

Suddenly, a kunai entered his peripheral vision with a tiny ball of ice attached to the ring. Hinata saw it two and all but threw Sakura, Yukie, and Sandayu out of the way. However, she couldn't escape in time. At the same time at the kunai hit the ground and sent massive ice spike exploding into the sky, Mizore fired his mechanical hand at Yukie.

"No!" Kakashi shouted, turning to help only for his opponent to appear in front of him.

At the last second, Menma appeared in front of Yukie, the mechanical hand crashing into his right palm with enough force to send out a shockwave, kicking up a cloud of snow behind him. Mizore tried to retract his hand but it wouldn't move. On Menma's left shoulder was Hinata, unscathed save for a scratch on her cheek.

"Thank you Menma," Hinata breathed as he set her on her feet, still gripping Mizore's hand.

"Get them on the ship, Hinata," Menma snarled, his eyes seeming to glow red from inside his mask.

Hinata nodded, sprinting away and picking up Yukie, sprinting to the ship with Sandayu and Sakura following.

"No one hurts Hinata," Menma snarled, his clawed fingers denting the metal of Mizore's hand as Menma's left gripped the cable connecting it to Mizore's arm. "Come here!"

He twisted his upper body, one foot moving back a step as he yanked the cable with all his strength. Mizore's feet left the ground and suddenly all the force his arm was exerting trying to pull the hand back to him, pulled him toward the hand, Mizore streaking through the air toward Menma. Menma pulled his right hand back, his newly restored sword appearing in it from a seal on his palm. Then, As Mizore neared him, he stepped forward, stabbing at him.

"Shit!" Mizore shouted.

"Ice Prison Jutsu!" Fubuki shouted, slamming her hand into the ground.

A massive chunk of ice exploded out of the ground between them, encasing Menma's sword and part of the cable attached to Mizore's hand, but Menma managed to jump out of the way in time to escape. Mizore crashed into the ice, hard, but after a moment he stood.

"Thanks," Mizore growled, slamming his fist into the ice, the ice shattering, and his mechanical hand retracted as he caught Menma's sword.

"I thought only you could lift the sword," Sasuke said.

"After it broke I never reapplied those seals," Menma said. "I was never a fan of the sword anyway. I mostly kept it to deal with Kisame."

Sasuke nodded as Mizore swung the sword experimentally.

"I like this," Mizore said.

"Good," Menma said. "You can keep it."

Suddenly a loud hiss reached their ears. Mizore looked at the sword's grip, which was unravelling, and saw paper bombs underneath.

"Oh shit!" Mizore swore, dropping the sword and leaping away.

The explosion hurled him away, Fubuki being thrown higher into the air as well, and both crashed down hard, Mizore on his back and Fubuki her left leg, which broke loudly. Then, a massive whale made of ice, just as big as the glacier they were on, exploded up in the middle of it, splitting the glacier in half between the two ice spires in the middle. Half began to sink and Sasuke and Menma retreated onto the water, then to the ship.

"You blew up your sword?" Sasuke asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Menma asked. "We needed to distract them."

Sasuke shook his head, sighing, just as another whale, followed by another, shot out of the water, the two impacting over the glacier and falling onto it.

"Oh God," Menma breathed.

The two whales crashed down on the glacier and obliterated what was left, sinking it. A moment later, Kakashi jumped onto the ship and it set off, going around the glacier and sailing away, heading for the Land of Snow again.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yukie fainted," Sakura said. "But we're all okay."

Kakashi nodded, turning to Sandayu.

"I think we need to talk," Kakashi said.

Sandayu nodded in agreement.

"We will reach port in a couple of hours," Sandayu said. "When we get there, I'll explain everything."

Kakashi nodded, heading below deck and Menma leaned against the railing. Sasuke and Sakura headed below deck as well and Hinata walked over to stand behind Menma.

"Are you okay?" Menma asked.

"Thanks to you," Hinata nodded.

He turned to her and she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I lost control," Menma said.

"You saved me," Hinata said. "So stop worrying over it. It's done now. We're safe."

"You're right," Menma nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you."

She smiled, squeezing for a moment, then stepped back, smiling before heading below deck. After a moment, Menma followed.

* * *

Read and review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Abduction

Menma stared out the window, then down at his clothes. Upon reaching the Land of Snow, he had traded his black trench coat for a white one. However, where his last had had short sleeves, this one had long ones, so he kept them rolled up to just below his elbows. The temperature control seal was working beautifully. While everyone else was cold, he was comfortable.

Menma closed his eyes, making sure Yukie, or rather, Princess Koyuki Kazahana, was still with them. When they had reached shore, Sandayu had explained the true identity of Yukie Fujikaze. She was once, and still was, the rightful heir of the Land of Snow, Yukie Kazahana, and he had been in service of her family. However, while she was still a child, her uncle, Doto Kazahana, had staged a coup with the Hidden Snow Ninja, and had murdered her father, Sosetsu Kazahana, taking the throne for himself. Then, Kakashi, who had been an ANBU at the time, had smuggled Koyuki out of the Land of Snow. The reason Sandayu had brought Koyuki back was to take the throne back form Doto, which meant that Menma and friends would be fighting. Koyuki was very displeased. She didn't believe her uncle could be defeated. And she didn't believe happy endings were possible. When her father had been killed, the trauma had caused her to repress her memories of being Koyuki, until the fight on the glacier. The trauma had also caused her to become cold and emotionless.

Suddenly, Menma's truck slowed to a stop and Menma looked toward the driver.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pee break," the driver said simply, climbing out.

Menma sighed, getting out as well to look around. Ahead of the convoy of trucks was a large tunnel, big enough that it was probably a train tunnel. However, the tracks had long since been buried by the ice and snow.

"Our hideout is not far from here," Sandayu said. "We'll pass through here and take shelter there. Then, our my people can rest easy. We'll finally have our Princess back."

"How long is the train tunnel?" Menma asked.

"It's about a mile," Sandayu said.

"Alright!" the assistant director called out. "Everybody load up!"

They all got in, the trucks heading into the tunnel. Inside, it was dark, with several paths branching off of it at first before it narrowed into a single tunnel, narrow enough that two trains wouldn't be able to pass each other. After a bit, they exited the tunnel, slowing to a stop. Instantly, the assistant director burst out of his truck. Menma instantly guessed why.

"Mr. Makino!" the assistant director shouted. "We've got a bit of a problem!"

"What is it this time?" the director demanded.

"Yukie has up and vanished again!" the assistant director shouted.

Menma sighed. Kakashi and the others all nodded as Menma closed his eyes.

"I've got her," Menma sighed. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kakashi nodded and Menma left, eyes closed, sensing Koyuki's chakra as he followed her. When he found her, she was lying in the snow, having apparently tripped.

"How many times are you going to run away from your fate?" Menma asked as she looked up at him, but received no reply. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

He picked up her in a piggy back, carrying her back up to the road and then to the tunnel, walking into it.

"Why?" Koyuki asked. "Why do you always come looking for me?"

"Cause it's my mission," Menma said. "You can run as many times as you want, but I'll keep coming after you. Just try to hide. I'm going to find you."

After a moment of silence, Koyuki said, "You can drag me back if you like. All I'm going to do is act for the camera."

Menma snorted in amusement just as a train whistle blew behind him. He stiffened, Koyuki doing the same on his back. He looked down. The ice on the train tracks was melting, rapidly. In seconds the tracks were there, chakra running through them to keep the ice off.

"Shit," Menma growled. "Hold on!"

He sprinted forward, the tunnel slowly brightening before the whistle blew again, very close behind them this time.

"It's gaining on us!" Koyuki shouted, as though the fact that he could barely hear her over the train's engine bearing down on them was completely lost on him.

"Relax!" He shouted back. "We'll be fine!"

"We'll never make it!" Koyuki cried out.

"Would you shut up already!" he snapped.

"It's over!" Koyuki shouted. "We're finished!"

"This isn't over!" He snapped. "I'll be dead before I give up!"

He could feel the train now. Instinctively, he could feel that when his feet went back, they came within an inch of the train. Unacceptable. He leaned forward, pushing his legs until they burned. He sped up. Faster. He leaned forward more. Faster. He pushed harder. Faster. They began to pull away from the train, miraculously. But he couldn't keep it up. He could feel his legs could give out at any moment. Then, a light appeared in front of them. He began to slow. The train began to catch up to them, fast. Then, just as they left the tunnel, Menma hurled himself and Koyuki to the side, the train shooting past, barely missing them, and slows to a stop in front of the trucks. Two people appeared at the back. One was the ninja Kakashi had fought on the iceberg, Nadare Roga. The other was larger, looking to be very muscular and broad-shouldered with a square jaw and a hard face. He wore an expensive-looking cloak suitable for royalty.

"It's been a long time, Koyuki," the man said.

"I knew it," Koyuki breathed. "It's Doto."

"It's been ten years," Doto continued, staring directly at Koyuki. "Come now, don't be shy. Let's get a look at that face."

Menma stood in the way, staring into Doto's eyes. Even without his senses he knew. Doto was powerful. Menma closed his eyes and his senses confirmed it. Doto was a ninja. And wearing Chakra Armor like the three Hidden Snow Ninja Menma and the others had fought, except Doto's barrier seemed a lot stronger.

"Sorry," Menma said. "No faces today. But you'll be seeing my mask again. When you die."

"Big talk from a child," Doto said.

Suddenly, dozens of logs began to slid down the steep incline on one side of the train, crashing into it and burying two cars in snow and logs. They all looked, seeing fifty men wearing samurai armor, with Sandayu at the front, also dressed in armor.

"There you have it men!" Sandayu shouted. "Our beloved Princess has returned to us! With her at our side, victory is ours!"

The men began to cheer and Sandayu drew his sword.

"Here me Doto!" Sandayu shouted. "We have waited a long time for this day of reckoning to come! Sandayu Asada and fifty loyal warriors stand before you to avenge our fallen leader Lord Sosetsu! On this day you will breathe no more!"

The men cheered then began to charge. Doto smiled. Menma did not. The train was curved on the tracks so that the entirety of that side was aimed toward the men. That side of every car suddenly opened, revealing dozens of square slots along their side at the same time as a single Snow ninja rose out of a round section at each end of each car with a box in front of them with numerous similar slots and a crank handle on the back right side. Menma's gut dropped. The men were about to be slaughtered.

As the men approached, the Snow ninja began to turn their cranks, the trains each beginning to fire wall after wall of kunai, hundreds of kunai flying across the gap and beginning to tear into the men in under a second. Blood flew in every direction. Bodies fell. Some were even torn into pieces by the knives.

The bloodbath lasted seconds. Maybe thirty. While it played out, Doto began to laugh. Then, the trains stopped, smoke rising from the cars. Menma looked to Sandayu's men. Of the fifty one that had started the charge, only Sandayu was left. There were kunai stabbed into his body practically everywhere. He was finished. But he was miraculously still on his feet, even if he was swaying slightly. The train car directly in front of him fired one more time, a wall of kunai flying at him. But before it could reach him, a Fuma shuriken shot down in front of him, blocking the kunai that would have hit him. Then, Sasuke darted between two ice boulders, hurling a kunai with an explosive tag, the explosion doing absolutely no visible damage to the train. Then, Sakura dropped a ball of paper bombs, starting an avalanche, beginning to bury the train. Doto and Nadare stepped into the train as it began to move again. As it began to cross a bridge, the bridge collapsed, the train beginning to slide into it. However, the front two cars detached from the rest and left, going around the next bend and disappearing from view.

Menma stood, walking over to Sandayu, who had finally collapsed. As they walked, Koyuki began to speak.

"That's what comes of never giving up," Koyuki said bitterly. "If they hadn't stood up to Doto, then none of this bloodshed would have happened."

They reached Sandayu and he looked up at Koyuki.

"My...Princess," Sandayu said, struggling to do even that. "Please, forgive me. I...I never shoulder have, gotten you...involved in all of this. It's just...that every one of us here...were able to keep believing in spite of everything, because...We knew, you were alive. When you were little...and even now...you have always been...just as I...your loyal Sandayu believed...So too must you believe in yourself...You have always been our purest hope Princess...Please...do not waste...your tears...on me."

Then, his head fell to the tide and the tanto that had Koyuki's eyedrops tied to it fell to the ground. Koyuki sat there, staring at him in silence.

"You are such a fool, Sandayu," Koyuki said quietly. "I can't cry. You have my eyedrops."

For a moment, Menma thought he might have detected a trace of sorrow in Koyuki's voice, something she claimed to no longer be able to feel. But then, it was gone and she was glaring at all of them again.

"Are you all satisfied?" Koyuki asked. "Let's go back. If you stay here your lives will be in jeopardy. Let's go home already."

She turned, beginning to walk away and Menma turned to her.

"Go home to where?" Menma asked, making her stop. "I thought this was your home. What the hell do you have to go back to? Your place is here!"

"You know absolutely nothing," Koyuki said. "Spring doesn't come to this country. Our tears have frozen over, and our hearts hardened with the cold."

"But, aren't you the only one with the ability to change that?" Sakura asked. "I mean at least...at least, that's what Sandayu believed, wasn't it?"

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Koyuki said beginning to walk again.

"Hey!" Menma shouted. "Hold it!"

Koyuki ignored him and Menma sighed, closing his eyes. Good thing too.

He sprinted forward, tackling Koyuki to the ground just as a massive balloon attached to the top of one of the two train cars that had escaped rose above the cliff, Mizore's metal hand narrowly missing Koyuki, blasting Menma into the ground instead.

"That's twice punk!" Mizore shouted, his hand grabbing Koyuki as it retracted.

At the same time, Fubuki flew past, hurling a dozen kunai, ice spikes exploding out of the ground where they hit. As she began to fly past a massive pile of snow, Menma stood from his, his coat having disguised him, and leapt onto her back. She shouted in rage, beginning to spin and flip, trying to shake him free. He held on until they were close to the train car then leapt off, shoving her away from it and landing on the platform at the back. He kicked the door inward and stepped inside, ducking under Mizore's mechanical arm.

"Lights out!" Menma shouted, slamming his fist into Mizore's face, knocking him out.

A moment later, Nadare was behind him, his hand slamming into Menma's neck, dropping him. Menma stirred a moment later in a different room. He was bound in wire and Nadare was standing in front of him with a metal object with a red and blue yin-yang symbol in the middle and six grooves on the outside. Nadare pulled the device into two pieces, electricity connecting them for a moment before he moved to slam half of it into Menma's abdomen. Menma could feel the metal hand gripping the back of his coat. Good. He really didn't like Mizore. At the last second he jumped, barely getting out of the way in time. Nadare slammed the device into a stunned Mizore instead of Menma and six wires shot out, driving themselves into Mizore's abdomen before electrocuting him, Mizore shouting in pain before dropping.

"Great," Nadare sighed as Menma slipped out of the wire holding him.

"Hah!" Menma laughed. "I think I'll pass on that."

"Is that right?" Doto asked from behind Menma.

Menma spun just as Doto slammed the second half of Nadare's device into his abdomen, the same thing happening as with Mizore. The pain was excruciating and he felt his chakra being pulled away instantly. His vision went dark almost instantly and he collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

Read and review. **_Which filler arcs/movies should I do?_**


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

Menma opened his eyes and looked around. Dark cell. Dark outside the cell. He had chains connecting his feet, with about a foot and a half of slack, then another chain connecting his wrists with only two links in between. That chain was attached to a second suspending him from the ceiling. He pulled experimentally against his chains but the moment he began to exert any real force, the device in his stomach electrocuted him again, making him stop. He was definitely not breaking the chain through brute force, or a jutsu. Menma grinned, pulling himself up to his glove and grabbing the file he had tucked into it with his teeth, transferring it to his right hand before dropping down.

"Chakra or no, I'm not useless," Menma grinned. "I have never been so grateful for Yugao insisting on me learning to escape a prison without chakra. Even though that class sucked. I'll have to thank her when I get back."

Just then, he heard footsteps and dropped his head, closing his eyes. The cell across from him opened then closed and the footsteps left before he opened his eyes. Koyuki was across from him, staring at him coldly.

"Serves you right," Koyuki said.

"Yeah?" Menma asked. "You too."

"I know," Koyuki said, sounding sad.

"No spring," Menma said, making her look at him, his right hand filing at the first link connecting him to the ceiling. "You said there is no spring. What did you mean?"

"You'll see when the spring comes, Koyuki," Koyuki said. "My father used to say that. He used to tell me that if I never give up, that if I kept believing in the future, spring was sure to come. But this land has no spring. My father died. I fled from the land of snow, and I stopped believing. I was always running, always lying to people. Though mostly I was just lying to myself. My life has been one big charade. Becoming an actress, is about the one thing I was cut out for in this world."

Menma winced, staring at the floor. Then, he looked up at his hand. He had filed about a third of the way through.

"That's not going to change anything you know," Koyuki said.

Just as she did, Menma's fingers slipped on the file and it fell to the floor. Menma cursed and stared at it.

"Told you," Koyuki said. "In the end, all you can do is give up."

"It's a lot easier when you give up," Menma said, Koyuki turning to look at him as he used his left bicep to push his mask off, the mask falling to the ground. "You're not the only one who's been running from who you are. I'm sill running. Every day I lie to the people who matter the most to me. I go by an alias, I hide my face behind a mask. All because I'm afraid of what would happen if everyone knew who I am. My name isn't Menma Uzumaki. It's Naruto Uzumaki. In my village, Naruto Uzumaki was a monster. The the villagers tried to kill him. Officially, he died, and Menma Uzumaki showed up a week later trying to find him. Ever since that day, despite being a ninja now, despite having friends, I'm still too afraid to take the mask off. I use the fact that there's an order to hide my identity as an excuse, but really, no one would stop me from taking it off. I'm just too afraid. And even if I did take it off, the people who matter the most to me still don't even really know who I am, because they never knew who...or rather, what Naruto was. Even without the mask I would still be lying, and hiding my true identity. You can give up if you want. You can run and hide, and pretend to be someone you're not. But I know how that goes. You will be alone, even with the people you love. You will never be happy. Or, you can accept who you are, and stop running. You can take your rightful place as Princess Koyuki Kazahana, and then as Queen once we take down Doto. And we will take him down. I promise you that. But until then, just sit tight. I'll be right over."

He pulled himself up so his head was level with the link he had been filing, then began to pull his hands apart. The device attached to him began to electrocute him instantly, smoke curling up from it after a moment.

"Stop!" Koyuki gasped, standing. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Not yet!" Menma snarled, pulling harder, electricity coursing over him constantly. "I'm not...finished yet! Not until...I tell Hinata...the truth!"

Koyuki stared at him. He shouted in pain and effort, yanking his hands apart, the link finally breaking and dropping him to the floor. He sighed, the smoke slowly stopping and clearing. He pushed himself up, his entire body feeling heavy.

"See?" Menma sighed. "No problem. This next part though..."

Menma picked up his mask, pulling it back on and walking to his cell bars.

"As a favor, don't call me Naruto," Menma said. "I abandoned that name, and I'm not ready to stop running yet. I'm still Menma Uzumaki."

Koyuki nodded just before before Menma reached out, grabbing the bars. Electricity blasted across him instantly, burning his clothes and making his hair stand on end. After a moment, he ripped his hands away and collapsed to the ground, his body numb but feeling, mostly pain, returning after a moment. An explosion shook the prison, then another, and another. Finally, two Snow ninja ran past, the second noticing Menma and running back, tearing the electricity seal tag off the lock and opening the door. The two ran in but the moment they were close enough, Menma jumped to his feet, slamming a haymaker into one's temple and knocking him out before slamming the other's head into the wall. He grabbed the keys, grinning at Koyuki as she stared at him in shock.

"Thought I was down for the count huh?" Menma grinned, removing the shackles from his wrists and ankles.

"Why would you grab the bars if you knew that would happen?" Koyuki demanded.

"Because," Menma smirked. "If they were paying attention, they would have noticed that my clothes weren't burnt by the electricity. Then they would have been more careful."

He unlocked his gate and walked across a catwalk to hers. Below him, and above him, there were countless more levels of cells, all with catwalks connecting them and the levels connected by elevators and stairways. Menma removed the seal tag from Koyuki's cage and unlocked it, then pulled it open and grinned.

"So, you ready to run again?"

Koyuki grinned and nodded, standing.

"Yes," Koyuki said. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded, taking her hand and running down the catwalk to the nearest elevator, taking it to the top floor. Just as they stepped out, a length of chakra-laces string attached itself to the ceiling, a Snow ninja landing in front of them. Menma stepped forward instantly, attacking the ninja with several punches and kicks before the ninja jumped back.

"Hold it, hold it Menma!" the ninja said, throwing off his uniform to reveal Kakashi. "It's me!"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Menma said, eyes wide. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Kakashi said, pulling out Menma's ninja tool pouch with both of his kunai pouches containing his trench knives. "Here."

He tossed it to Menma and Menma caught it, putting it all in its place then grinned.

"Can you use your sensory skills?" Menma asked.

"No," Menma said. "This thing's blocking my chakra."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Are you alright Princess?"

"Yeah," Koyuki said. "You switched my Hex Crystal for a fake without telling me didn't you?"

"I did," Kakashi nodded. "Sorry about that, but I figured this is what he was after."

He handed her the crystal and she stared at it for a moment before putting the necklace on. Just then, several Snow ninja tumbled past the doorway behind Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura sprinted over.

"This place is crawling with guards," Sakura said.

"Where's Hinata?" Menma asked.

"I'm here!" Hinata called out from a level below them, running up the wall and landing beside Menma holding out her hand, his necklace resting in her palm.

He felt his neck. In all the commotion, he hadn't even realized it was gone.

"I didn't think you would want to leave without this," Hinata said.

"You went off alone, to get me a necklace?" Menma asked.

Hinata blushed slightly but nodded. Menma grinned and hugged her.

"You're the best Hinata," Menma smiled.

Her blush darkened a little as he stepped back, taking the necklace and pulling it on.

"That's...I see," Kakashi mused. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"This way," Koyuki said, turning and running down the catwalk, into the hallway opposite where Sakura and Sasuke had exited.

The others turned, following her. The hallway curved and wound through the prison, or castle, or whatever they were in, but there were no guards. Then, suddenly, the ran into a very large open room. They stopped in the center just before the lights on their right came on, revealing a raised section, roughly fifty feet high with a throne on top. Doto stood from the throne, laughing and then clapping.

"Well done, Koyuki," Doto said.

Menma's stomach dropped as Koyuki turned, running up the steps to Doto's side. Kakashi moved to follow and the three ninja Menma's team had fought before appeared in his way. Koyuki set the Hex Crystal in Doto's hand and turned to look back at the others.

"This shouldn't be a surprise to any of you," Koyuki said. "I mean really, I am an actress, right...Menma?"

Menma's eyes widened. She didn't call him Naruto. Why wouldn't she? If she was a traitor, she had no reason not to. Except, she wasn't a traitor. It was all an act. But it wasn't for them.

"There you have it, another brilliant performance by Yukie Fujikaze," Doto said.

"Yes," Yukie said. "It was all an act."

She drew Sandayu's tanto and stepped forward, stabbing Doto in the chest.

"No!" Menma shouted. "He's wearing Chakra Armor!"

Koyuki's eyes widened just before Doto grabbed her by the throat, grinning widely as his other hand gripped hers, pulling her tanto away from him before squeezing, making her shout in pain and drop the tanto. Then, he punched her in the stomach, knocking her out and dropping her, then removing his robe. Unlike Nadare and the others' armor, his was black with a blue green cloth around his waist with a purple belt. Also unlike the others, his armor was plated.

"You're very smart, boy," Doto said. "That's right. It's our latest prototype."

Menma sprinted past the first three, then up the stairs at Doto. At the last second, Doto's right fist flashed up, crashing into Menma's jaw and hurling him backward, off the balcony.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted, sprinting forward, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Menma growled.

"You're wasting your time," Doto stated as Menma stood again. "Every ounce of your chakra has been sealed. Come Koyuki. Let's go. Beyond the rainbow."

Koyuki stared at Doto just before the roof above them exploded, beginning to collapse. A wire attached to Doto's back began to pull him up and Menma hurled a kunai with a rope attached, the knife bouncing off of Doto's armor and the rope wrapping around Koyuki's arm. Menma was dragged up through the debris after Doto, praying the others got away, just before the wings on Doto's back extended. Doto looked down at Menma as he flew, narrowing his eyes. Then he flew around, his razor sharp wing slicing through the rope easily, dropping Menma. Menma fell fast, crashing down through the trees, breaking a couple of ribs and his left leg.

"Damn it!" Menma growled, pushing himself up. "You're not getting away from me!"

He began to limp after Doto, but within seconds it became apparent that he wouldn't be able to be of any use with a broken leg. Suddenly, a cart pulled up with the director, assistant director, and the camera crew on it.

"Hop on!" the director said, swatting his rolled up script on the railing to the cart.

Menma grinned, climbing on and setting leg out in front of himself.

"God I wish I had spent more time studying with Lady Tsunade," Menma sighed, resting his hands on his leg, green chakra forming around them. "I hope I can fix it in time."

* * *

Read and review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Seal

Menma sighed as he bent and straightened his leg. It was healed. and the ribs, while still broken, he could deal with for a bit. He suspected that he would have worse than that soon enough anyway, since he couldn't use chakra. The cart shot along, speeding past two massive glaciers like gigantic rectangles. Menma closed his eyes, looking ahead.

* * *

Doto dropped Koyuki off to the side, walking over to the well in the center of Rainbow Glacier. Then, he pulled out the Hex Crystal, pressing it into the slot. Nothing.

"What the..." he ripped it out again, staring at it. "I don't understand!"

"Much more convincing than the last one isn't it?" Koyuki asked.

Doto turned to her just in time for her to slam her palm into his stomach, sending a pulse of chakra into him, since her hand was already inside the barrier. He staggered backward, coughing up blood before Koyuki jumped, kicking him in the jaw and sending him backward into a pile of snow.

"How!?" Doto demanded as Koyuki held up the Hex Crystal.

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Hinata smiled knowingly at Doto, Naruto's necklace hanging from her hand.

"What!?" Doto seethed.

"I gave the real one to Menma," Hinata said. "Kakashi gave this one to Koyuki."

"But when did you switch with her?" Doto demanded.

"When you dropped her to take off your robe," Hinata said.

"But you were in the room!" Doto spat.

"Close," Menma said, landing beside Hinata, handing her the Hex Crystal and taking his necklace, putting it on. "It was a clone that you saw."

"You!" Doto snarled then looked at the Director's cart, where the real Koyuki was sitting. "There you are."

"Eyes front asshole," Menma said stepping forward. "You've got to deal with me first."

Doto snarled in rage as Menma sprinted forward, then began to make several hand seals.

"Ice Style, Black Dragon Blizzard!" Doto shouted.

He threw a punch and a massive dragon made out of black ice exploded out, the inside of its mouth and its eyes glowing red. It crashed into the ground in front of Menma then exploded out of the ground into him, launching him skyward. He spun and flipped, trying to build his chakra, succeeding only in getting himself electrocuted again. He crashed down hard on the ice. Hinata gasped, covering her mouth, silently begging him to get up.

"Menma!" Koyuki shouted.

"What's the matter?" Menma growled, pushing himself up slowly, two more ribs broken. "I hardly felt a thing there."

"That's enough Menma!" Koyuki shouted. "If you don't stop he's going to kill you!"

"What did I say before?" Menma asked, beginning to build his chakra again, smoke curling out of the device. "I can't die yet. If you'd just have a little faith, I'd be done by now."

"How is that possible?" Doto snarled. "That device sealed your chakra! How can you have enough to make it work that hard!?"

"The smoke?" Menma grinned. "I'm a bit unique."

"Die!" Doto snarled, sprinting forward.

He pulled his fist back to punch him but Hinata leapt into his path, kicking him in the face and knocking him sideways. His fist crashed into the ice and smashed it below all three of them, dropping them into the water. Hinata and Doto climbed out instantly but Menma began to sink. As he did, he struggled to build his chakra even more. Slowly, he felt the device overworking itself. A tiny crack appeared on the face of the device.

He looked up. A black ice dragon reached across the gap in the ice, blasting Hinata and throwing her. The Nine-tails did nothing. Maybe he was sealed too. Or he was being careful to keep from being sealed. Suddenly, the water began to vibrate. Electricity. Chidori. Above Menma, Doto's chakra barrier began to glow blood red at a single point, casting a bloody hue over everything, before the Chidori and the bloody light both vanished. Menma felt his lungs burning. He needed to breathe. Just a little more and the device would break. but he didn't have time to do it himself.

 _"Come on Kurama!"_ Menma shouted in his head. _"I need you to break the device!"_

The Nine-tails' chakra flooded him for a brief moment, instantly shattering the device, then vanished and Menma's own sealed chakra returned to him. He grinned, ripping the device off and forming dozens of clones. They all exploded out of the water and into the air as Menma used a Raging Waves Jutsu to push himself through the water to under Hinata, then used a Water Sword to cut himself free, pulling himself out and gasping for breath. He looked up as Doto's Twin Dragon Blizzard jutsu faded.

"It's over," Doto grinned. "This ridiculous little farce is over!"

He began to laugh as Menma stood, letting his water sword fall away and clearing his throat. Menma formed a Rasengan. The snow and smoke faded and Doto turned to him, staring at the Rasengan.

"I told you not to underestimate me, didn't I?" Menma asked. "Now you die, Doto."

Menma sprinted forward and Doto crouched, readying himself.

"Menma!" Koyuki shouted. "I believe in you! You are by far the strongest ninja I've ever known!"

"Well yeah!" Menma snorted as he ran. "I could have told you that!"

As he neared Doto, the sun began to rise, the glaciers all reflecting the light in a rainbow of colors. The colors were also reflected off of Menma's Rasengan. Except, that wasn't quite right. It was...different. The chakra in it suddenly felt weightless. Calming. Doto punched at Menma and Menma jumped, flipping sideways until he was upside down, then slammed the Rasengan into Doto's chest. Except, it didn't quite reach. The chakra was suddenly so powerful that it couldn't make contact. The yin-yang symbol on Doto's chest shattered, then the armor below it twisted around. Then, the Rasengan exploded into a spiraling vortex to rainbow-colored chakra, blasting into Doto and sending him hurtling away, spinning. Doto crashed into one of the glaciers, cracks spreading over it instantly, most of his armor completely destroyed. Then, he fell, the ice over the front of the glacier falling away as well. Menma sighed, limping over to the well as Koyuki walked over as well. He held out the Hex Crystal that he had taken back from Hinata, and Koyuki pushed it into the slot. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, steam exploded up around them, the temperature rising quickly. Then, heat began to radiate from the broken glacier Doto had hit, the ice and snow melting in a perfect circle around it and spreading outward, speeding up rapidly. Once all of the glaciers had melted, the line where snow and ice turned into lush green grass and beautiful flowers shot outward, spreading past the horizon in seconds.

"A heat generator," Menma said. "They're not glaciers after all."

Koyuki stared at the massive pillars. Then, the steam in the center of the ring of pillars lit up, a projection of a man that looked a lot like Doto and a young girl filling it. Sosetsu Kazahana and a young Koyuki, Menma realized.

"Believe in the future," Sosetsu said. "If you do, the spring will surely come. What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?"

"I'm going to become, a princess," the young Koyuki said.

"Oh?" Sosetsu asked. "What sort of princess?"

"Let's see," the young Koyuki said. "One who's strong, and who's kind. And most of all, one who fights for justice!"

Sosetsu laughed kindly. "That's some dream."

"Did I...did I actually say those things?" Koyuki breathed, staring at the projection in awe as Menma walked over to Hinata, kneeling beside her, beginning to heal the broken ribs she had gotten from Doto's jutsu.

"Well," Sosetsu continued. "So long as you never give up, and believe in your dream, one day you'll be that princess."

Sosetsu walked around behind the young Koyuki, putting the Hex Crystal around her neck.

"You can see her can't you?" Sosetsu asked. "There's a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you."

Menma glanced at the projection. Whether by coincidence or fate, Koyuki was, in fact, directly in front of the projection, Sosetsu's smile aimed directly at her. tears began to slide down Koyuki's face.

"But, I have sort of a problem," the young Koyuki said. "There's something else I want to be."

"Really?" Sosetsu asked. "What's that?"

"An actress!" the young koyuki explained.

"What?" Sosetsu asked, before laughing again, Koyuki joining in.

Menma smiled as the projection slowly began to fade and he finished healing Hinata. She sat up, smiling.

"Thank you," Hinata said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Menma said. "I'll be healed in a couple of days."

Hinata nodded and stood, carefully helping Menma up as well, allowing him to support his weight on her shoulder. Koyuki stood, walking over.

"Thank you," Koyuki bowed. "You defeated my uncle and now I can be the princess I apparently once wanted to be. Come on. The capital isn't far and you need to go to the hospital, ninja or not."

Menma chuckled and nodded.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Let's go then."

Koyuki nodded and they all got onto the Director's cart, catching a ride to the capital.

* * *

Read and review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Message

"It's a shame you have to retire from acting," Sakura said as they were saying their goodbyes to Koyuki a few days later following her coronation.

"Who said anything about retiring?" Koyuki laughed. "Ruling over the Land of Snow and acting? I think I can handle both."

She held up a script in a green hardcover. Menma looked at the name and his mouth fell open.

"I mean, I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now," Koyuki smiled.

"Th...that script," Kakashi said, sounding like he was in a state of complete shock at the script.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," she smiled and lifted the front of her dress, hurrying away.

"Please tell me that script wasn't what I thought it was," Menma said.

"It was," Sasuke said. "Make Out Paradise."

"That...script..." Kakashi said as she was ambushed by children begging for autographs, which she smiled and happily began to sign. "She's...perfect."

"Careful you don't sound like you're in love Kakashi," Menma snorted. "Bet that movie's going to be beyond popular."

"Probably," Sasuke nodded. "By the way, I have something for you."

He held up an envelope with stars and a rainbow in the bottom left corner.

"Nice envelope," Menma said. "Matches your personality perfectly."

"Shut up Loser," Sasuke said blushing. "Just open it already."

Menma chuckled and opened it pulling out a picture with Koyuki's signature on it. However, the value of that was defeated by the fact that the picture was of him unconscious and heavily bandaged, lying in a hospital bed while Koyuki kissed his cheek, having pulled his mask just barely out of the way, careful to keep his face hidden.

"Sasuke," Menma said, putting the picture back in the envelope. "Have I ever shown you how I make my Rasengan?"

"Uh...no," Sasuke said. "So, Kakashi Sensei, we should probably be heading home, right? Right. Okay, I'll just be going now."

"You have three seconds," Menma said.

Sasuke turned, sprinting away and After three seconds Menma chased him, the others all laughing, Koyuki joining in when she saw what was going on. Finally, Menma stopped chasing Sasuke and the others caught up before they headed back to the ship. Once there, Menma headed to the front of the ship to read the letter that was also in the envelope.

"Menma, I know how you feel. I know you're afraid to tell people who you are. You have ever right to. I can't begin to imagine what you must be living with. And I may not know exactly what it is you're hiding even deeper than with that mask, but I do know that if Hinata truly cares about you, as Naruto, then she won't care. And if you do tell her who you are, she'll forgive you for any lies you told her. She'll be so happy to have you back, that you would be forgiven on the spot. You shouldn't be afraid to reveal who you are anymore. You truly are the strongest ninja I've ever met. If anyone doesn't like who you are, then that's they're loss. You're the best person I've ever met, Menma. Don't let what others think of you dictate how you act. Be proud of who you are. If your friends truly care about you, they will accept you even if you do tell them who you are. They know what kind of person you are now. So if you take your mask off, the only thing that will change is that they know your real name and your face. Take it from someone who knows, it's so much easier to accept who you are. Even easier than giving up. I hope I can see you again soon Menma. Koyuki. P.S. I'll be sure to send you all a ticket to my next movie. I'm sure you and Hinata could have some fun in the dark at the back of the theater without her seeing that handsome face of yours."

After the end of the letter she had drawn a large winking smile. Menma folded the letter up, tucking it back into the envelope, blushing furiously. After a couple of minutes, he sensed Hinata behind him and turned.

"What are you doing up here?" Hinata asked.

"Just needed some time to think," Menma said, forcing the less acceptable thoughts out of his head. "You want to train?"

Hinata nodded and they headed down to the main deck where they'd have enough room.

* * *

Read and review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Meeting

Menma ducked under Tenzo's Water Whip and glanced at Hinata, learning knife fighting and basic Medical Ninjutsu from Yugao. The moment he did, Tenzo's whip wrapped around his throat and his own fell away as water.

"You're distracted," Tenzo said. "What is it?"

"It's just...something a friend said," Menma said.

"Well, you know I'm awful at giving advice," Tenzo said. "Yugao. Let's take a break. Menma needs to talk."

Yugao nodded and walked off to the side with Menma while Tenzo and Hinata went to relax.

"What's up?" Yugao asked.

"I...I'm considering losing my mask," Menma said.

"Alright," Yugao nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"Aside from the order not to," Menma said. "I don't want to lose the people I care about. I don't want to lose my friends. Do you...Do you think that they would all accept me if they found out who I was?"

"Well..." Yugao trailed off. "I honestly don't know. Some might not. But I'm sure most would."

"And what about Hinata?" Menma asked.

"I don't know," Yugao sighed. "She was in love with Naruto, so that wouldn't be a problem. But you've been lying to her for a while now. I'm not going to lie. Even if you love someone, finding out they've been lying to you, and about something that important, it's not going to be pretty."

Menma nodded, crestfallen. He had been afraid of that. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get late.

"Hinata," Menma said. "You better get going. Don't forget to tell Rai where to go."

Hinata nodded and left.

"Rai?" Yugao asked.

"Hinata's arranged betrothed," Menma said. "She wants me to use a seal to have Naruto speak to him, mostly to drive him off."

"Will you?" Yugao asked.

"I don't know," Menma said. "If he's good for her...I don't know."

Yugao nodded and Menma turned to her.

"Should I?" Menma asked.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you," Yugao said. "Just be prepared for whatever consequences come from it."

Menma nodded, heading to the meeting place and creating a clone who prepared the seal he would be "manifesting" Menma with.

"Remember," Menma said. "No being seen."

He used a Transformation Jutsu to make his hair blonde again and turn his clothes into his old orange jumpsuit.

"Also, keep an eye out for Hinata," Menma said. "If she compares our chakras, we're busted."

The clone nodded as Menma stepped into the seal and the clone made several hand seals, Menma sinking into the seal, tossing his mask to the clone. Once inside, the seal took on the form of a circle with a glowing disk inside. The seal was actually mostly for show. Which is why Menma selected it for this encounter. Menma's clone retreated into the trees and after a few minutes, just as the sun slipped below the horizon, a Hyuga landing in the clearing. He was roughly sixteen, had shoulder-length black hair, an arrogant expression, and a look of half interest half boredom as he observed the seal.

"Well?" Rai called out. "Are you here oh great Ghost Boy? Naruto Uzumaki? That is who she wanted me to talk to right?"

Menma's clones formed the necessary hand seals and set his hand against the ground. Instantly, the glowing disk in the center of the circle, as well as the ring of seals around it, began to shoot electricity into the air a few feet, not enough for anyone outside the clearing to take notice. Menma slowly rose from the disk, staring at Rai. He already disliked him, but he'd give him a chance. He deserved at least that.

"Whoa," Rai breathed. "Alright. That was pretty neat. So, Naruto, what is it you want to say?"

Menma had thought long and hard about what to say to Rai. He had debated and argued his questions with himself for the entire trip back from the Land of Snow, then all day he had been training with Tenzo and Yugao. Now, looking at Rai, he had narrowed it down to one question. One order.

"Describe her."

Rai blinked in surprise before cocking his head.

"Describe her?" Rai asked. "Alright. She's quiet, stutters around her father when she does speak, she's not exceptionally good looking compared to her younger sister, but she does come with the biggest perks. She's tolerably obedient, and she's at least loyal enough to her father that she hasn't tried to pull some trick to get her father to back out on her deal. Not that she could. Her father wants my money. And once our wedding night comes around, she'll smarten up and decide I have exactly what she wants too. So, do I get your blessing?"

"No," Menma snarled, restraining himself from accidentally tapping into Kurama's chakra. "As a matter of fact, you wouldn't have my blessing even if you were the last living creature on the planet. Now, you're going to go back to the Hyuga Compound, tell Hiashi Hyuga that you no longer wish to marry Hinata Hyuga, and then you will leave her the fuck alone."

"Oh yeah?" Rai asked. "What and some ghost is going to make me right?"

Menma walked over to a tree and snapped a limb off, breaking it against the tree and throwing it aside.

"Yes," Menma snarled. "I may be dead but I can still make contact with you. And trust me. Contact will hurt you, so much more than it'll hurt me."

"And what happens if I kill a ghost?" Rai asked.

"You don't want to find out," Menma warned.

"Yeah, I really do," Rai grinned, taking a Gentle Fist stance, activating his Byakugan.

Menma's clone was concealing his chakra from Rai with a seal, so Menma wasn't worried about that. Menma sighed, walking forward.

"I'm warning you," Menma said as he approached Rai. "Just leave while you can."

Rai charged, throwing a palm strike at Menma. He was sloppy. He wasn't accustomed to fighting, extensive Gentle Fist training or no. Menma swept his arm to the side and push kicked him, throwing him backward. Rai crashed into a tree, grunting and pushing himself up then sprinted forward again, attacking Menma rapidly, striking at his Chakra Points, only for Menma to knock the strikes away easily. Finally, Menma ducked under a strike, leaning to the side and swinging his feet up, slamming both into the side of Rai's head as he flipped sideways, landing on top of the Hyuga's head before jumping back. Rai stood, shaking his head and Menma growled in annoyance.

"Rai, stop this retarded bullshit!" Menma snapped. "You suck at fighting. You're a pathetic excuse for a Hyuga, and if you keep attacking me, I'm going to kill you."

Rai took the same stance Hinata used for Thirty Two Palms.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" Rai seethed, sprinting forward, driving his hands at him. "Two pal-"

He stopped as Menma caught both hands, squeezing nearly to the point of breaking them before slamming his forehead into Rai's. Rai staggered back and Menma stepped forward, fists, elbows, knees, and feet crashing into Rai one after the other for several minutes before he swept Rai's feet out from under him then spun, slamming his other foot into the still airborne Rai, throwing him into another tree, cratering it. Rai stood, spitting out blood and glaring at Rai. Rai sighed, drawing a kunai and creating a Vacuum Blade on it.

"Don't even think about it Rai," Menma snarled. "I've warned you enough. If you attack again, you die."

Rai sprinted forward as fast as he could, driving a palm strike at Menma. Menma slashed, but rather than harming Rai, the blade passed right through him. Rai turned, looking back and his jaw dropped open. Menma was suddenly gone but a second Rai remained. The area lightened, allowing Rai to see the extend of the damage. The arm he had attacked with, which had been the first to meet the blade, had been split in half from palm to torso, which had been split open from one shoulder to the other, the other shoulder being the only reason that Rai's upper body was still attached to the lower part. Suddenly, several ANBU landed around Rai's body.

"Jesus," one of them said. "What the fuck happened to him?"

"I don't know," another said. "These wounds aren't consistent with any material blade I've ever seen. And there's no sign of anyone else here. Though, it definitely looks like the kid was fighting something."

"Well yeah," a third said. "The kid's dead."

"Enough," the first said. "We found the body, we better get it back to Hiashi. He needs to know that his daughter no longer has a betrothed."

"Wait!" Rai gaped. "I'm right here!"

"But are you?" Menma asked from behind him. "Are you sure? Are you really there? Or are you dead too?"

Rai spun to face him but suddenly, everything was dark again. There were no ANBU, no Rai corpse, only Menma, standing before him with a Vacuum Blade ready, waiting for Rai. Rai staggered backward, eyes wide with fear.

"That's your last warning," Menma snarled. "If you charge one more time, that vision will be made into reality. You know what to do to survive, Rai Hyuga. If you do, you'll never hear from me again. If you try to cross me, I'll be back to finish the job."

"Alright!" Rai said, voice panicked and cracking. "I surrender! I'll call off the marriage! She's all yours!"

"Good," Menma said. "Remember, if you ever try to double cross me, or you ever hurt Hinata, I'll kill you."

"I won't!" Rai shrieked. "I swear!"

Menma nodded and Rai turned, sprinting away. Menma let his Vacuum Blade fade and turned, putting his kunai away as Sasuke and Menma's clone stepped out of the trees, the clone tossing Menma his mask before releasing his jutsu, Menma pulling his mask on and releasing the Transformation Jutsu.

"Perfect timing with that Genjutsu," Menma said. "That was the final push he needed. Thank you."

Sasuke grinned.

"You're welcome," Sasuke grinned. "Can't let my best friend go to prison for killing a rich Hyuga while pretending to be a ghost."

Menma snorted in amusement then looked up.

"I better get to bed," Menma said. "You heading home?"

"Nah," Sasuke said. "I'm going to see Sakura first."

"Alright," Menma said. "Hurry up and ask her out would ya?"

"You're one to talk," Sasuke snorted. "Anyway, I gotta get going. See you around Menma."

Menma nodded and the two of them left in separate directions, Menma heading home and going to bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Pursuit

Menma opened his eyes and blinked. It was barely light out, but already someone was pounding on his door. He rolled out of bed, getting dressed and then pulling on his mask. Then, he walked to his door and opened it, Hinata's arms instantly wrapping around his neck as she cheered.

"Uh, good morning to you too," Menma said.

"He refused!" Hinata exclaimed. "Rai refused the arrangement! I don't have to get married!"

Menma smiled and hugged her back as she threw her arms around him again. He grinned happily before setting her down.

"Menma," shikamaru said from the door. "I hate to interrupt but I've got bad news."

"What kind?" Menma asked.

"Sasuke's left the village to join Orochimaru," Shikamaru said. "I've been ordered to round up a team of Genin quickly to track him down. I was also told you might want to come along."

"He left?" Menma asked, arms falling to his side as he stared at Shikamaru, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"We don't know," Shikamaru said.

"Why Genin?" Menma asked.

"Because too many Jonin are away on missions and we don't have time to wait for them to return," Shikamaru said. "We also can't afford to take any more away from Village defenses."

"I'll go pack," Hinata said.

"No," Menma said. "You're not going Hinata."

"He's my teammate too," Hinata said.

"Yes he is," Menma said. "But he'll be guarded by Orochimaru's strongest. So you're going to sit this one out. Keep Sakura from following. Let me and Shikamaru handle this."

Hinata sighed then nodded and Menma and Shikamaru left. They quickly rounded up the team Shikamaru had in mind. Choji, Neji, and Kiba. Lee was still recovering from the surgery Tsunade had performed, but would be cleared to resume his training as a ninja soon. Too late for the mission, however, and Shino was away on a mission with his father. Out of all that left, these were the best suited.

"Alright, let's go," Menma said.

"Menma," Shikamaru said as they ran away from the village. "I know you're stronger than me, and we're both chunin, but I'm technically supposed to be the leader of this mission."

"Then by all means," Menma said. "Lead. I'm just here to have a very strongly worded discussion with Sasuke."

"Do you know what made him leave?" Shikamaru asked. "He seemed fine."

"I agree," Menma nodded. "I don't know what it is."

Menma's mind flashed back to when Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. Maybe Itachi had told Sasuke something that Sasuke had kept hidden. Or maybe Sasuke had decided that he needed to do this for some other reason. Maybe it was a secret order from Lady Tsunade. Menma wasn't sure. And either way, he only know of one person he could ask. Though, he doubted Sasuke would tell him willingly, if Sasuke didn't want to or was ordered not to.

Menma found himself drifting ahead of the others and slowed down a bit. Shikamaru shot him a glance and Menma shook his head.

"I don't know," Menma said. "But I intend to find out."

Shikamaru nodded. Menma turned, looking at Kiba, who looked displeased but wasn't actively attacking or swearing at Menma.

"Thanks for your help, Kiba," Menma said.

"Just don't kill me," Kiba growled.

Menma nodded and they all headed out. As they travelled, they all kept their senses sharp. After a while, Kiba reported that two new smells had met up with the four they were chasing, then were left behind. Shikamaru guessed that it had been a battle, then decided they'd be going after the original targets, rather than trying to find out anything from the battle sight. Suddenly, Kiba stopped them. Shikamaru looked around then pointed up at a paper bomb.

"Perimeter trap," Menma said. "Give me a moment."

He formed several hand seals, seal script spreading over his right arm, then pointed at the tag and it burst into flames. Using his senses, he checked the other tags connected to it by chakra and sure enough, they burned away as well. The seal script on his arm faded and he stood, nodding.

"We're clear," Menma said.

"Nice work," Shikamaru said as they got moving again.

As they began to move, they passed several more types of traps, before reaching an area where the branches were all rigged too heavily to explode to use or for Menma to clear quickly. They dropped to the ground and began to walk along the ground, walk because there were numerous tripwires across the ground, catching the light. After several minutes, Menma suddenly froze, Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu holding him in place.

"That was close," Shikamaru said, making Menma look down.

Menma spotted the reason for Shikamaru stopping him instantly. Directly below his foot, exactly where the only seemingly safe place to step was, there was a much, much better concealed tripwire.

"Clever," Menma said, Shikamaru making him very carefully step to a safe spot, Neji directing him with his Byakugan. "Sloppy traps to hide a better one. They might have stopped to rest."

Neji looked ahead his his Byakugan then nodded.

"They're resting," Neji said. "A couple of minutes out."

Menma nodded and they all knelt within whispering distance of Shikamaru who quickly explained a plan for himself and Menma to go at them from one side while Neji and Choji closed in from another, and Kiba and Akamaru closed in from a third. As they neared the clearing where their targets were waiting, Menma and Shikamaru crouched in a bush, peeking through.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's sealed in the coffin," Menma said, eyes closed. "His chakra's weak, but it's also corrupted, and growing darker. Rapidly. The lid is a type of Barrier Ninjutsu, and the seal tags are to keep Sasuke's chakra contained when it spikes."

"Spikes?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's his Curse Mark," Menma said. "The barrier, it's keeping him alive. We have to take the entire coffin back, sealing tags and all. If we open it, Sasuke will die."

Suddenly, one of the ninja spun, hurling a kunai at them, the blade stabbing into a tree just behind Menma and Shikamaru, the three paper bombs on the ring pommel catching fire.

"Shit," Menma growled. "Move!"

The two of them leapt away from kunai, the explosion hurling them into the clearing. Just as they landed, the others were all pulled in by one of the ninja, a man with six arms and his black hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru's, using nearly invisible spider-silk-like threads, used in the same fashion as Menma used his chakra threads. Then, a fat man with a strip of orange hair on each side of his head and one in the middle slammed his hands into the ground, a massive stone dome exploding up around them.

"What is this!" Choji demanded.

"It's sapping our chakra," Menma reported. "We need to get out quickly."

Kiba crouched, growling. Then, he leapt into the air, spinning into a spiraling grey streak. Menma took a breath, looking around at the barrier. He had to find out where to hit it, since Kiba was just bouncing around doing nothing. If he didn't, they were in trouble.

* * *

Read and review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Found

Kakashi walked along the wall at the top of the gate in silence. Sasuke leaving troubled him. Immensely. However, when he had gone to see Tsunade about it, she ha explained the truth behind it. To a certain extent, he could understand why Sasuke had left. However, he also knew that if Menma successfully caught up to Sasuke, and tried to make him return by force, Sasuke would not agree. And push would come to shove very quickly.

"K...Kaka...shi," a hoarse voice called out from below him.

He looked down and his eye widened. Anko was lying in front of the gate.

"Anko!" Kakashi gasped dropping down to her and picking her up.

Her clothes were ripped and stained with her blood, there were gashes all over her body, her left leg was broken, her ankles looked to have been hobbled, and here eyes were red and swollen. Kakashi picked her up gently, turning and leaping to the top of the wall then taking off at a sprint toward the hospital, several ANBU arriving in time to see why before one left to inform Tsunade and the others stayed on top of the wall to fill in for Kakashi.

When Kakashi reached the hospital, Anko was taken to be checked out then given a room to wait for Tsunade, at Anko's request. Kakashi was allowed in after a few minutes and sat beside Anko, taking her hand as she smiled up at him.

"I'm so glad to see your eye again," Anko said. "Since I can't see your face."

"Anko, what happened to you?" Kakashi asked. "Where have you been?"

"I found Orochimaru in the Forest of Death," Anko said. "I...I tried to fight him. I was going to use a jutsu to kill him at the cost of my own life...but...he used my Curse Mark to paralyze me. When I woke up, I was chained to a wall."

Tears began to run down Anko's cheeks and she closed her eyes, forcing back her memories of what had happened.

"Hey," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Anko, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He...He tore at me, experimented on me," Anko sobbed. "He said something about trying to make the perfect host. Something about unlocking the perfect Curse Mark. He..."

Anko was sobbing too hard to speak. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her carefully, holding her against him.

"It's alright," Kakashi said. "It's over."

"He...He..." Anko struggled to speak.

"Anko, it's okay," Kakashi said. "You don't have to say anymore."

"He...He raped me," Anko sobbed, burying her face in Kakashi's chest as he stared at the wall, mind reeling.

"He...what?" Kakashi gaped. "Jesus. Anko, I'm so sorry. I swear, I'm going to make him pay."

"You can't!" Anko said panicked, shaking her head. "He released me to bait you. He wants you to go after him. He wants to steal your Sharingan."

"Anko-"

"No!" Anko said, hands clutching at his vest. "Please! You can't go after him! He's too strong! He'll kill you! Please Kakashi! I can't lose you!"

She began to sob into his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head.

"Alright," Kakashi sighed.

"You can't let Sasuke go to him either," Anko said, Kakashi's blood running cold.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"He knows that Sasuke wants him dead," Anko said. "He's waiting for him, Kakashi. If Sasuke goes to him he'll die!"

Kakashi's eye widened before he closed it.

"He's already gone isn't he?" Anko asked. "Sasuke's already left."

"Yes," Kakashi said. "He left yesterday."

"Please tell me Menma didn't go after him," Anko pleaded.

Kakashi remained silent. Anko buried her face in his chest.

"Damnit!" she sobbed. "It's happening just like he said it would!"

"What did he say would happen?" Kakashi asked.

"The Akatsuki are going to get the Nine-tails!" Anko sobbed. "And then Orochimaru is going to bring them back to destroy the Hidden Leaf in return for giving them Menma!"

Kakashi's blood ran cold. Just as she finished, Tsunade stepped through the door.

"Ah, Kakashi, you're here," Tsunade greeted before seeing his expression. "What is it?"

"We have to get to Menma and Sasuke now!" Kakashi said.

Tsunade instantly understood the urgency from his tone and nodded.

"Take Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Tenzo, Shikaku, and Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "Get there as fast as you can."

Kakashi nodded, sprinting out of the room. Tsunade hurried to the bed, beginning to heal Anko quickly. While she did, she had Anko tell her Orochimaru's plan. Then, she left to put the village on high alert, recalling as many jonin as she could.

* * *

Read and review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bone to Pick

Menma leapt from branch to branch as fast as he could. He was struggling to believe just how fast shit had hit the fan. After he had broken out of the dome with a Rasengan, Choji had chosen to fight that Sound Ninja one on one while the others went on ahead. Then, they had been caught in a web that no blade could cut, only Gentle Fist. As such, Neji had stayed behind to fight the ninja with six arms. Menma would have happily fought that one instead, but Neji had flat out refused, saying that Menma was fastest, and would need to get Sasuke back to the village fast in case any of the Sound Ninja survived. Next, the apparent leader of the group, a ninja with silver hair falling around his face and an identical second head growing from the back of his neck, had tried to delay them. Kiba and Akamaru had drawn them away to fight them. Lastly, there was the girl with pink hair and the hat. Just as Menma and Shikamaru caught up with her, a fifth ninja with white hair, two red dots on his forehead, a loose, light grey long-sleeved shirt with the collar hanging down to his abdomen and revealing a Curse Mark on his chest, and dark grey pants had arrived and taken Sasuke's coffin while the girl tried to delay them. However, Shikamaru had successfully gotten Menma past her and now Menma was chasing the last member alone.

"Be careful guys," Menma growled. "None of you are allowed to die."

He leapt into a clearing, seeing his target sprinting through it with the coffin. When his target looked back and saw Menma was gaining on him, he stopped, setting the coffin down and turning toward Menma.

"You're faster than the others," the man said. "My name is Kimimaro. Who are you?"

"My name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "And I'm taking my friend back."

"Sorry," Kimimaro said. "I cannot allow you to do that. I have no quarrel with you. If you leave now, I will not stop you."

"Yeah?" Menma growled. "Well I have a bone to pick with you for trying to take my friend to Orochimaru. So I'm going to tear you apart."

"A bone to pick?" Kimimaro mused. "Is it this bone?"

A spike made out of bone extended from his right palm.

"Or this one?" Kimimaro asked, a second growing from his left.

"What are you?" Menma asked as more spikes began to grow out of his elbows, knees, back, and shoulders.

"I possess the Kekkei Genkai known as Shikotsumyaku," Kimimaro said. "I can control my bones, growing them into any shape I want, allowing me to use them as weapons, or armor. Additionally, my bones are harder than steel."

Menma snorted, shaking his head and hurling several shuriken. Kimimaro leaned backward and the shuriken shot over him. Then, as he stood, several Menma clones sprinted at him. As they reached him, he spun, turning into a near blur as he spun and pivoted around the clones, killing them all with cold efficiency. Menma created dozens more and they all charged with an identical, if drawn out, result. Not a single clone got close enough to place a scratch on Kimimaro. Finally, the last six clones backed away, all drawing kunai and forming a Vacuum Blade on them. Kimimaro looked around.

"Those blades are much stronger than steel," Kimimaro noted, his bone spikes retracting. "I see. This might be interesting then."

He shrugged his left shoulder, the left side of his shirt falling off his shoulder and a bone grew out of it. He pulled the bone upward, the bone continuing to grow as it formed a sword made of bone, roughly four feet long. Menma raised an eyebrow. Gross and morbid as that was, the sword was pretty cool.

Kimimaro pulled the shirt back up as Menma hurled several shuriken again, all of his clones charging. This time, rather than dodging the shuriken, Kimimaro slashed them, each being cut in half with ease. Menma's clones reached Kimimaro, slashing at him and he blocked their blades one after the other, moving rapidly, successfully fending off all of the clones attacks before ducking under a slash and splitting the clone. Another stepped forward to stab at him but spikes grew out of his back, crossing just outside of his skin and blocking the blade before Kimimaro spun, slashing that clone and the one next to it as well. He jumped, two clones stabbing each other as they passed under him, then landed on his feet, blocking a slash by the last clone and grabbing him by the throat, crushing it. Menma slowed to a stop, watching Kimimaro as he turned to Menma.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," Menma said, pulling his gloves off and exposing the gravity seals he still had on his arms. "I haven't taken these off for a fight since I put them on. I'm actually kind of excited."

He released the seals, his body suddenly feeling weightless, and drew his kunai again, recreating the Vacuum Blade and charging. Kimimaro met his charge, slashing at Menma rapidly and Menma deflected the blade, his body so light that it almost seemed to move of its own free will as his instincts whipped his sword around and around. Kimimaro stabbed at Menma and Menma turned sideways, the blade grazing his abdomen, then slashed the blade aside and slashed at Kimimaro. Kimimaro leaned back, slashing upward at Menma at the same time, who also leaned back. Menma's sword sliced a tiny scratch into Kimimaro's left cheek. Kimimaro's sliced a gash up the middle of Menma's mask. Menma's eyes widened and he leapt back, feeling his mask.

"Well well," Menma said. "It's been a long time since that's happened too."

Kimimaro sprinted forward, slashing at Menma rapidly again. Once again, Menma avoided or blocked everything, being more careful now that he knew just how deadly the sword was. Anything that could cut through his mask that easily was definitely not something he wanted to be wounded by. It could probably split him in half like a piece of paper.

Kimimaro flipped over Menma, slashing at his head and Menma blocked the sword then side kicked Kimimaro in the chest as he was descending, sending Kimimaro flipping away. He flipped at the last second, landing on his feet and narrowing his eyes at Menma. This time, Menma went on the offensive. He sprinted at Kimimaro, sword whipping around and around, slashing, feinting, blocking, stabbing, slashing again. Head, torso, left arm, right leg, throat, left leg, torso, left leg, right arm. Kimimaro began to back away as Menma's Vacuum Blade was deflected time and again by Kimimaro's bone one. Finally, Kimimaro caught Menma's arm during a slash and stabbed at Menma. Menma managed to turn his torso mostly out of the way, receiving only a shallow gash in his side, then caught Kimimaro's arm. Kimimaro pulled his head back, a long bone spike growing out of his forehead. Before he could head butt Menma, Menma flipped, planting his left foot against Kimimaro's chest then smashing his right into Kimimaro's nose, breaking it. Kimimaro flew backward, dropping his sword, then landed on his feet, his nose resetting itself, just as the coffin exploded, Sasuke landing in a dead sprint away from the pair, in the same direction Kimimaro had been traveling before. Menma picked up Kimimaro's sword, sealing it on his forearm, then sprinted at Kimimaro. Before he could reach him, Kimimaro grew himself a second bone sword in the blink of an eye and darted forward, stabbing at Menma too fast for Menma to react.

At the last second, a leg with an orange leg warmer over a green jumpsuit crashed into the side of the blade, knocking it sideways and saving Menma before a pair of hands grabbed Menma's shoulders, dragging him away from Kimimaro before a second bone blade, this one growing out of Kimimaro's left palm, passed through the air where Menma had been. Menma landed on his feet beside Lee and sighed.

"Thanks," Menma said. "Good to see you up and about again."

"I will handle this one," Lee said. "You go after Sasuke."

Menma nodded and turned, sprinting after Sasuke. Kimimaro moved to block his path but found Lee already standing in the way. Just as Kimimaro spotted Lee, the grass between where Lee had been and where he was suddenly moved, blown over as though Lee were just passing over it.

"Your fight is with me now," Lee stated.

Kimimaro growled in annoyance but raised his sword, readying himself. Menma silently prayed for Lee to be safe, for all of his friends to be safe, then passed into the tree line, sprinting after Sasuke.

* * *

Read and review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Ambush

Menma sped up behind Sasuke, jumping and flipping over him, landing in front of him and making him stop.

"Enough Sasuke," Menma growled. "You're not running any further until you explain what's going on."

"Alright," Sasuke sighed. "I figured you'd catch me, I just hoped you wouldn't. When we met Itachi, he told you about the Akatsuki members. He told me about Orochimaru. Orochimaru is not as much a threat as the Akatsuki, but he has to be taken out before them or else he'll use a couple of them to become immortal."

"Kakuzu and Hidan," Menma said. "So why would you leave?"

"Because," Sasuke said. "The best way for Orochimaru to be brought down is for me to train under him until I'm strong enough to kill him. Itachi also said that he will return to the village when Orochimaru is dead."

"So you're going to train under Orochimaru in order to kill him, then you're going to track down Itachi in order to tell him it's time to come home?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "There's one more thing, though. In order for Orochimaru to believe that I'm truly leaving the village to join him, I have to make him believe I have no loyalty to the Hidden Leaf, and no love for it."

"So you have to try and kill me," Menma guessed.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "It's the only way."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "But since Orochimaru knows that it'd be quite a...changed landscape, we'll just have to settle which of us is strongest once and for all."

Sasuke grinned and nodded. Both crouched, readying themselves.

"No weapons," Menma said. "Just bare handed and jutsu."

Sasuke nodded and they charged. Sasuke threw a punch at Menma, which Menma blocked and slammed a kick into Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke staggered back before his Sharingan activated. Menma stepped forward, punching at Sasuke and Sasuke swept it to the side before catching that wrist and flipping over Menma, pulling his arm back painfully and kicking Menma in the back, throwing him. Menma flipped landing on his feet and spinning, ducking under a kick then throwing several punches and kicks. Sasuke blocked them all then caught a jab and spun, first so that Menma was moving forward, then the other direction. Once Menma was off balance, Sasuke swept his legs out from under him and slammed him into the ground. Menma rolled to the side, avoiding a curb stomp that fractured the ground. As he stood, Sasuke leapt into the air. The ground began to break apart, glowing. Menma shouted in surprise and leapt into the air as well. As he did, the countless explosive tags below the ground exploded, throwing Menma into the air, burning him. Menma flipped and spun over the edge of the cliff. Sasuke swore sprinting down the face of it tot he water below, moving to catch Menma. However, at the last second, Menma flipped, sending a pulse of condensed wind into the water, the explosion clearing the river for a moment, as well as stopping Menma's fall. Then, both ninja landed on the surface of the water, the water around Menma rippling.

"Menma," Sasuke said, concerned. "I'm really sorry. I expected you to be able to get further clear than that. You did say we had to destroy the surrounding area."

Menma looked up at him, his eyes glowing red with slit pupils inside of his mask.

"You're right," Menma snarled. "I did. So let me change it a bit. We can't have you getting to Orochimaru unscathed, after all, can we?"

Sasuke's eyes widened just as Menma sprinted forward, moving in a blur. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized Menma was moving too fast for his Sharingan to track. Menma's fit crashed into his rib cage, lifting him into the air before Menma flipped, kicking him and sending him flying into the side of the cliff, cratering it. Sasuke instantly threw himself to the side just before Menma crashed into the cliff, blasting massive cracks into it. Sasuke landed on the shore and Menma landed in front of him, charging and beginning to slam his fists into Sasuke right and left. He kicked Sasuke and Sasuke flew backward, blasting through a boulder completely before landing, a look of frustration on his face. Menma sprinted forward again, throwing a punch that Sasuke caught. Sasuke grinned only for Menma's knee to crash into this jaw less than a second later. Sasuke staggered backward and Menma's foot crashed into his chest, throwing him backward. Sasuke crashed into the ground, plowing up a section before stopping.

"There," Menma said. "That should be about enough. Alright now just blast the two statues and you can..."

He trailed off as Sasuke stood, glaring at him with his Sharingan now sporting three tomoe.

"If you think I'm ending this fight in second place, you've got another thing coming," Sasuke snarled.

"I see," Menma nodded, closing his eyes and sighing.

Just as he did, a massive chakra that dwarfed any Menma had seen yet, except for Shukaku and Kurama, forced itself to the forefront of his senses. His eyes snapped open and he looked up just in time to dive to the side as a black streak exploded into the ground, the shockwave it sent out hurling both of them away from the crater. Menma flipped, landing on his hands and feet, snarling and watching the figure as it stood. However, just as it turned to him, a second appeared beside Menma, swinging a massive three-bladed red scythe at him. Menma leapt backward, the first scythe blade catching the edge of his mask and tearing it free then splitting it in half. Hidan looked at his scythe blade and sighed.

"Missed," Hidan reported. "Shame. I was close."

"Don't worry about it," Kakuzu said, his cords already holding Sasuke off the ground. "We need him alive anyway."

"Akatsuki," Menma snarled.

"Naruto run!" Sasuke shouted, pulling futilely at the cords.

"Yes Naruto," a cocky voice behind him said. "Run. Get away. Escape while you still can. Oh wait. It's too late."

Naruto turned, seeing a head of blonde hair and a white claw bird under the man's feet. Deidara. He looked to his right. A hunched over man with a long, metal, segmented scorpion tail. Sasori. Naruto looked to his right, onto the river. Kisame. Five. Five Akatsuki members. For two children.

"Looks like I get to bag the Nine-tails after all," Kisame said.

"No you don't," Deidara snorted. "He's mine. I'll let you help me though, if you really want to overkill him."

"You want to talk about overkill?" Kisame snorted. "He sent five of us to deal with a pair of children."

Naruto looked around at all of them, then to Sasuke who was still struggling to escape Kakuzu's clutches.

"Get out of here Naruto! Now!" Sasuke shouted.

" _Kurama, I need your help,"_ Naruto said. _"We're in way over our heads here. If you want to live, I need you."_

Nothing. Naruto swallowed hard.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Looks like I don't have another choice."

He spun, hurling a shuriken at Kakuzu, a Vacuum Blade already on it. Kakuzu snorted in amusement.

"That the best you got?" Kakuzu snorted.

He moved his cords out of the way but just as the shuriken was passing, Naruto made the Seal of Confrontation and the Vacuum Blade exploded, the blast hurling Kakuzu one way and Sasuke the other. Sasuke landed on his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain, then turned to look at the Akatsuki members.

"Time to show me what you learned from those Sound Village freaks Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded as his Curse Mark spread over his body. The Akatsuki members all watched him in amusement, until Naruto reached Hidan, deciding he was currently the biggest threat, given he was immortal. Naruto slammed his fist into Hidan's face and Hidan staggered backward, then swiped at Naruto with his scythe. Naruto ducked under it, darting forward and slashing him with his claws. Hidan shouted in pain and Naruto went ballistic, smashing Hidan into everything he could find, all the while slamming his fists and feet into him and tearing at him with his claws. The objective was simple, break enough bones that Hidan couldn't fight. Unfortunately, the more Naruto beat Hidan, the more Hidan began to laugh. Finally, Naruto leapt backward from a slash of Hidan's scythe then spun, drawing his trench knives and blocking Kisame's massive sword.

"I remember you," Kisame grinned.

Naruto shoved the sword upward, slashing at Kisame. As he did, he heard something whistling through the air behind him and twisted, his other knife blocking Hidan's scythe. Kisame escaped Naruto's knife and landed on the water only for Sasuke to appear behind him, smashing both fists into him, blasting him under the surface. Sasuke sprinted at Hidan and Naruto turned, sprinting at Kakuzu, who Sasuke had been fighting before. Kakuzu seemed to be skilled with Taijutsu, however the main problem was that, as Naruto slashed at him, his hand hardened, blocking it. Naruto jumped, flipping over Kakuzu and slashing at his back only for Kakuzu's other hand to swing around, hardening and blocking that knife as well. Naruto slashed at him again but Sasori's tail crashed into the ground in front of Naruto, blocking the knife. Naruto leapt to the side as the tail exploded up from the ground, barely missing Naruto.

Naruto landed on his feet. He could tell he was no longer under Kurama's influence. His claws were gone. He put his knives away and formed several dozen clones who all charged at the Akatsuki members. Explosions began to rin out from the group fighting Deidara. Kakuzu released four cloud of black cords from his back, each with a different mask, and the clouds began to unleash terrifyingly powerful jutsus of every nature except Earth, obliterating all of the clones he had been supposed to be delayed by in seconds. Sasori's tail whipped around himself, killing a lot of the clones before unrolling a scroll, a massive cloud of smoke appearing before a puppet with a brown cloak, black hair, and a cloud of what looked like tiny iron shavings appeared over the scroll. The iron shavings then began to form massive constructs, crashing down on the clones, or slicing through them, or surrounding them and crushing them, the same way Gaara used his sand.

"Fuck this," Naruto snarled forming several hand seals and turning to Kakuzu. "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

One of Kakuzu's cord masses with a red mark on its mask flew down into the path of the blast, expanding as flames licked out from between the cords.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine," Kakuzu growled.

Naruto's eyes widened as a wall of flames exploded out of the mask, joining with the wind and then shooting toward Naruto, its power more than doubled. Naruto slammed his left arm into the ground, his barrier shooting up around him, blocking the jutsu, barely. When it had passed, Naruto dropped his barrier, panting, and looked around. Of his dozens of clones, only three were left. They both retreated to stand with Naruto, Sasuke landing behind him, his left shoulder sporting a wound that looked like road rash from Kisame's sword.

"Any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "This shit sucks."

"Thanks," Sasuke said flatly. "Now how about a plan."

"Working on it," Naruto growled.

Just then, a clone burst out of the ground behind Sasori, slamming a Rasengan into his back. The Rasengan exploded and pieces of Sasori flew past in all directions. It was a puppet. A puppet with red hair, a compartment in the right side of his chest, a spool of thick metal cable tipped with a poisoned spike in his open stomach, a circular object in the left side of his chest where the heart should be with a seal on the face of it, and a pair of large metal spikes on his back landed beside Deidara.

"Sasori...is a living puppet?" Naruto gaped.

"Sasori," Deidara said. "Bring out your puppets."

Sasori pulled out a scroll, unrolling it and opening the compartment in his chest. Hundreds of chakra threads shot out into the seal on the scroll, before lifting the scroll over Sasori. Then, dozens of red puppets exploded out of the scroll. By Naruto's best guess, somewhere around a hundred. Naruto looked at the puppet Sasori had been using before and sighed. It had not been destroyed as he had hoped. It was just abandoned.

"So, a puppet fight huh?" Naruto asked. "Fine. Two can play that game."

The clone to his right formed the Tiger seal and closed his eyes, a seal beginning to form in the air above him, glowing white.

"Nine Masked Beasts, Golden Snake, Black Tortoise, Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Vermillion Bird, Southern Sage, Grim Reaper, Northern Sage, Celestial Maiden!" the clone chanted.

Finally, the seal finished and nine puppets exited the seal, which was nine circles connected by seal script. Sasori looked interested and Naruto's clone sent his puppets into the cloud of red ones. At the same time, Naruto's other clone spun and began to fend off Hidan's scythe. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Naruto swallowed hard.

"Well," Naruto said. "That leaves us three."

Kakuzu's masks all landed around him and he grinned.

"I think that's closer to six," Sasuke said just as Deidara held out his hands, the mouths on his palms spitting out two small clay creatures connected to Deidara by a length of clay.

Thanks to his clones, Naruto knew the creatures could be cut to pieces and keep attacking, all of the pieces continuing, then all explode.

"Eight," Sasuke said.

Kisame who had exited the water a while ago, grinned.

"This shit has gone on long enough," Kisame said. "End it Kakuzu."

Before anyone could react, two massive columns of cords exploded out of the ground, grabbing Naruto and Sasuke before hurling them both into the air. As they began to fall, the chords caught them both again. Sasuke began to make hand seals then exhaled a massive stream of flames onto the cords, the flames shooting along them to Kakuzu. Kakuzu shouted in pain, the chords releasing Sasuke instantly. Sasuke began to fall but before he could land, sand shot underneath him, catching him. Naruto, on the other hand, was less lucky. The chords smashed him headfirst into the ground.

Naruto's vision went black. He couldn't feel the pain. He knew there should be pain. He had been slammed into the ground hard enough to shatter bones. But he couldn't feel the pain. All he could feel was the cold, and the water. He was floating, belly up with his nose just above the surface.

 _"Humans,"_ a voice rumbled.

He knew the voice. He couldn't place it though. His mind was starting to go numb, starting to struggle to think.

 _"So fragile,"_ the voice said. _"So weak. Apparently, I have to do everything. For the sake of my survival, I will save you. Just this once. Just so that once this seal finally breaks I can rip you to shreds myself."_

Then, Naruto felt warm. No. That wasn't right. Hot? Not quite. It wasn't a nice experience. Hot was close but not quite enough. Burn. That's what it was. It burned. Everything burned. His entire body felt like he had been dropped in acid. His mind began to focus. Began to work properly again. His head screamed in pain. His neck was stiff and numb. His body felt heavy. He began to rise out of the water, the boiling red chakra he was suddenly in lifting him as his head and neck healed themselves.

"Well well," Hidan chuckled. "The kid's getting a little help this time."

Someone sprinted out across the water toward them. Naruto looked and saw that it was Kisame. Rage flared inside of Naruto. Kisame had hurt Sasuke's shoulder. Kisame was trying to kill them both. Just as Kisame raised his sword, Naruto flipped forward, the rest of the way, his fist crashing into Kisame's face, blasting him backward. Kisame crashed into the ground, groaning and motionless as his sword landed beside him then tipped sideways on top of him. Off to the side, Sasuke stood beside Gaara. Gaara was staring at Naruto in a mixture of worry and fear. Then, sand began to cover his body until he had a tail and two sand arms. Sasuke took a steadying breath as his Curse Mark began to spread, covering every inch of his body, the black turning brown. A black cross formed on the top of his nose and across his cheekbones. His sclerae turned black and his Sharingan began to glow. His hair turned grey and grew until it reach the back of his waist before two massive wings shaped like massive webbed hands with massive claws burst out of his back.

"Looks like he's the one Orochimaru wanted after all," Kakuzu mused. "And another Jinchuriki. Good. This is turning out to be our lucky day."

Menma appeared beside him, the chakra shroud he had over his body now having expanded hands gripping two of Kakuzu's cord creations for Naruto before Naruto slammed them together on Kakuzu. Then, he spun, hurling all three at Hidan, slamming him into the ground as well. Several red puppets, who had long since destroyed the clone controlling Naruto's puppets, flew down at Naruto and the chakra shroud's tail swiped them all out of the sky, bits and pieces of them crashing to the ground. Sasori's cable shot toward Naruto but Sasuke appeared in front of it with a pitch black Chidori in his hand and used it to block the cable, the cable all but exploding as it touched the Chidori. Sasori retracted what was left just as Deidara hurled dozens of clay spiders at the other two. Gaara's sand arms formed a wall in front of the two and the explosion failed to reach the two but did destroy Gaara's sand arms. Gaara slammed his hands into the ground and several of Shukaku's sand arms exploded out of the ground around Deidara crashing down where he had been. Deidara was now airborne on a clay bird and grinned.

"Can't reach me now can you?" Deidara sneered as Gaara's sand arms reformed.

Kisame charged at Gaara from the side but a massive, fat, raccoon-like creation of sand shot out of the ground, blocking his sword, which bent sideways with a snap. Kisame swore loudly, jumping back and cradling his sword. Deidara began to laugh but then leapt sideways as Sasuke, also airborne, blasted through the creation with his Chidori. Deidara landed on the ground just in time for Naruto to appear beside him, slamming his fist into the side of his head, blasting him into the side of the cliff.

"This isn't going well," Kakuzu stated as they began to back away from the three.

"No it's not," Kakashi said as he, Jiraiya, and Shikaku appeared on the opposite side of the Akatsuki members, Deidara being held by Kakuzu's chords.

"A Sannin," Kisame growled. "And Kakashi of the Sharingan. I think it would be best if we took our leave for now."

"No," Naruto snarled. "None of you are going anywhere."

He held his hand out, forming a Rasengan that his chakra cloak fed some of its chakra to and then condensed around.

"I'll kill you all!" Naruto raged, lunging at Hidan with the Rasengan as Sasuke shot toward Kakuzu with a pitch black Chidori. "Rasengan!"

Before they could hit their targets, chakra threads on their attacking wrists spun them, their jutsus crashing together.

"Move!" Kakashi shouted, all of the Konoha Shinobi and Gaara scattering, the Akatsuki members taking the chance to fall back.

The jutsus didn't explode. Instead, the chakra flying off of them formed a massive black sphere around Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke both tried to stop their jutsus but they couldn't. The jutsus were self sustaining now. Then, suddenly, both cancelled out and the two shot toward each other. Sasuke's clawed fingers embedded themselves in Naruto's chest as Naruto's scratched the Leaf Village symbol on Sasuke's headband out. Then, the chakra sphere around them exploded violently, nearly obliterating the statues beside them of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. The explosion also sent Naruto and Sasuke flying in different directions, both crashing down on shore and returning to their normal states.

"Shit," Sasuke groaned, pushing himself up and seeing Naruto wasn't moving. "Naruto!"

He sprinted over, the others all reaching Naruto at the same time.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned as he stirred. "Can we stop trying to see who's stronger now?"

Sasuke sighed then chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sure," Sasuke said. "Since I won we can stop."

"Yeah, keep believing that," Naruto said tiredly. "Get going. If you're going to do what you need to do, he should be okay with it now."

Sasuke nodded and looked to Kakashi.

"Go on," Kakashi nodded. "We'll see you as soon as we can."

Sasuke nodded and turned, limping away. The others turned back to Naruto who yawned.

"I'm going to go to sleep now," Naruto said. "Can you wake me up when we're home?"

"Sure," Jiraiya said. "The wound's not serious so go ahead."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off.

* * *

Read and review.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Home Again

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes slowly. Kakashi was on his left, Jiraiya beside him, and at the foot of the bed were Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, even Kiba. On Naruto's right was Hinata. Naruto reached up to his face and sighed in relief. His face was covered by a cloth mask on the lower half like Kakashi's, hiding his whisker marks.

"You're awake," Shikamaru said. "Finally. You've been out for days."

"I have?" Menma blinked. "Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"You were almost out of chakra," Jiraiya stated. "Had you tried to continue fighting, you might have lasted about three minutes before dying of exhaustion."

Menma's eyes widened in surprise.

"Guess it's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Menma said. "And speaking of showing up, what was Gaara doing there?"

"He wasn't the only one," Kiba said. "His brother with the puppet showed up in time to help Kurenai Sensei stop Sakon and Ukon, the freaky twins we fought."

"Kurenai was there?" Menma asked.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded.

"I owe my life to Guy Sensei!" Lee exclaimed, tears of pride running down his face.

"Who helped you Shikamaru?" Menma asked. "Anyone?"

"Um...it was...Temari," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at anyone.

Menma grinned.

"What about Choji and Neji?" Menma asked.

"They're both also hospitalized," Shino said. "Choji used a type of food pill that increases the user's chakra to massive proportions but at the cost of them dying after using it. An ANBU going by the name Tenzo was able to keep him alive long enough for Medical Ninja to arrive and save him. As for Neji, he was seriously wounded during his fight. Asuma Sensei arrived in time to save him from a fatal blow then finished off Neji's opponent."

"Good," Menma sighed. "So, no one was lost?"

"Well, Sasuke escaped," Kiba said, Menma glancing at Kakashi who shook his head. "Aside from that, though, no we didn't lose anyone."

Menma nodded then lay his head back.

"Menma needs rest," Jiraiya spoke up. "We can visit him again some other time."

The others all nodded and began to leave but Menma caught Hinata's arm and she sat back down as the others left. Once they were gone, Hinata hugged Menma.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Hinata said, pulling back and taking his hand. "I know what really happened. I'm the only one that knows. I overheard Kakashi Sensei and Jiraiya talking about it. What were you thinking fighting someone so strong?"

"There was no way we could have escaped," Menma said. "Our only chance was to disable as many as possible before running. We were surrounded and each of them was stronger than Orochimaru. By a lot."

Hinata sighed, nodding, then smiled.

"Well, at least you're okay now," Hinata smiled. "But...I have a bit of a...selfish request."

"What is it?" Menma asked.

"Can you manifest Naruto for me?" Hinata asked. "I've been trying to talk to him again but I can't hear a response."

"Is there something specific you want to talk to him about?" Menma asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Hinata nodded. "And I also want to spend some time with him. It's been a while."

Menma nodded.

"I can try," Menma said. "I'm leaving the hospital in a little bit. So, I'll try and manifest him tonight."

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" She beamed, hugging him again. "Where?"

"The Third Training Ground," Menma said.

Hinata nodded then stood.

"I have to get home," Hinata said. "See you later."

"See you," Menma said.

Hinata turned and left and Menma stood, getting dressed then checking himself out and heading home. When he stepped through the front door, he found a pair of Sharingan watching him.

"Itachi!" Menma shouted happily, running forward and hugging him. "You're back!"

"I'm just a clone," Itachi said. "I came as soon as I heard that the Akatsuki had attacked you and failed to capture you."

"Thank you," Menma said, stepping back. "So, you sent Sasuke to Orochimaru?"

"I had to," Itachi said. "He's the only one able to progress fast enough to kill Orochimaru before the Akatsuki begins to make their move. However, he can only do that if he has Orochimaru training him."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Do the Akatsuki have any Tailed Beasts yet?"

"No," Itachi said. "But they are closing in on the Seven-tails Jinchuriki and the Three-tails."

Menma nodded just as Yugao stepped around the corner behind Itachi.

"Itachi!" Yugao snapped.

He turned to her and she stormed forward.

"You're gone for this long and when you finally are able to send a clone, you don't even say hello!?" she slapped him then grabbed him by the collar, pulling his lips to hers. Menma blinked in surprise then looked away as the two continued to kiss. After several minutes, they finally stopped and Yugao lay her head against his chest.

"I've missed you," Yugao said.

"And I you," Itachi said. "But I have to go now. I came to ensure Naruto was safe."

"You can't stay?" Yugao asked. "Not even for one night?"

"I'm sorry Yugao," Itachi said. "I cannot. If I'm away for too long, the original will suspect something is wrong."

"Alright," Yugao nodded before kissing him again. "I hope you can visit again soon."

"As do I," Itachi nodded.

Then, he released his jutsu, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Yugao glanced at Menma and blushed.

"When the hell did that happen?" Menma asked.

"Um, well, when you left to find Tsunade, do you remember meeting Itachi?" Yugao asked.

"Obviously," Menma said.

"Well," Yugao said. "When he was close, he sent a clone to visit. And the clone kind of...helped me, with Hayate's death."

"Oh," Menma said after a moment. "I see. Well...good for you."

Yugao blushed again but smiled.

"I've been trying to get Tenzo a girlfriend recently when we're not on duty but he's not been very receptive," Yugao said.

"Yeah, probably not," Menma laughed. "So, can we spar a bit? I have to go...manifest Naruto for Hinata tonight."

"I'm sorry," Yugao said. "I know how much it hurts you to lie to her."

"I'm sure you do," Menma said. "So, sparring?"

"Yeah, sure," Yugao nodded as they walked outside.

For the next few hours, the two of them sparred before Menma headed inside, getting a new mask to replace the last, this one identical to those before it, since Menma had simply bought a lot of replacements for it, reinforcing them all. Then, Menma put the mask on, taking off the cloth one, and created a clone. Then, Naruto took the mask off, using a Transformation Jutsu to change his hair color to blonde again before changing into his old orange jumpsuit. He noticed it was starting to get a little tight on him, his body gaining more muscle and growing a bit.

Then, Naruto and his clone headed to the Third Training Ground, careful to not let Naruto be seen. Once at the Training Ground, Naruto's clone sealed Naruto again and waited. After about twenty minutes, Hinata arrived, looking nervous.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt him?" Hinata asked.

"One hundred percent," the clone nodded. "And don't worry. After I manifest him, I'll let you two be alone."

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

The clone nodded just as clouds covered the moon, darkening the area. The clone formed several hand seals and the seal began to release its glorified light show. Then, Naruto rose out of the seal and the seal faded. The clone turned and went into the woods, releasing his jutsu, and Hinata stepped forward, hugging Naruto.

"I've missed you so much Naruto," Hinata said.

"I've missed you too Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata kissed him and he kissed her back. However, after a moment, he pulled back, guilt filling him.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing," Naruto said. "I'm sorry Hinata. I've been neglecting to watch over you recently. My cousin has been getting himself in an awful lot of trouble. I had to go on that last mission with him. I hope you're not mad."

Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"It's alright," Hinata said. "You brought him home safe. Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled. "I heard you wanted to talk. Sorry I wasn't there to hear earlier."

"It's fine," Hinata smiled. "It's just...When you drove off Rai, what was your reason?"

"He didn't care about you," Naruto said. "He was only interested in being in charge. He just wanted to use you for power. Well, that and...never mind. He wasn't good enough for you. That's all."

"You know, Menma's in love with me too," Hinata said. "He's been so loyal to me. He's been there for me every time I needed him."

"Yes," Naruto said. "I know. More than you realize. He's been there for you even when you didn't know it."

Hinata's eyes widened but she nodded.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"It's just, I feel bad," Hinata said. "Because, he cares so deeply about me. Maybe as much as I do for you. And yet, I'm turning him down for a ghost. No offense."

"None taken," Naruto smiled. "And you don't need to feel bad. He understands. He doesn't mind. He'll be there for you no matter who you are with."

Hinata nodded then smiled.

"That sounds like the same thing you said," Hinata said.

"Yes it does," Naruto smiled before kissing her, ignoring the guilt.

This was the only way he could be with her. He'd be damned if he was going to let guilt spoil it. Hinata kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck as hers went around her back. She pressed herself against him, sighing contentedly as she deepened the kiss. After several minutes, he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned, opening her mouth and allowing him entrance, her own tongue meeting his. Naruto pulled back long enough to lower her to the ground then lay down Hinata lying on top of him. Then, they continued where they had left off. Hinata's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him into the kiss. His own hands were on the small of her back, holding her against him. After a moment, his hands began to drift up and down her back, Hinata sighing as he did. Then, they began to move lower. Hinata moaned as they reached her goal, kneading, Naruto realized what he was doing and yanked his hands away, getting out from under her in an instant, breathing hard and somewhere between disappointed it was over and angry at himself for letting it get so far.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I...I can't," Naruto said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Naruto..." Hinata began turning his head back toward her. "I want to."

"Hinata, you're too young," Naruto said. "I'm sorry. I can't. I...I have to go."

He stood, hurrying into the trees and using a Transformation Jutsu to change back to his Menma outfit, then went home. Once there, he changed into his real Menma outfit and went to the roof, staring up at the stars. After a few minutes, Hinata landed behind him, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" he asked, standing and turning to her, barely able to act like he didn't know already what had happened.

"I...I was stupid," Hinata cried, leaning against him as he hugged her.

"Hinata, I'm sure you weren't," Menma said. "What happened? You can tell me anything."

"W-Well," Hinata began. "At f-first...w-we were just...talking. But then...w-we started k-kissing and it w-was amazing but th-then..."

She stopped, clearly ashamed, believing she had done something wrong. Menma sighed, lifting her chin.

"Hinata," Menma said. "Whatever happened, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"W-We almost..." she trailed off but the blush would be enough to tell anyone.

"Oh," Menma said. "Hinata..."

"I-I should h-have kn-known he w-wouldn't w-want to," Hinata said.

"Hinata," Menma sighed, hugging her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You love him and you just want to be with him in every way possible. You want to be his. I'm sure Naruto understands."

"Then why would he just run away and send himself back?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe he wanted to too," Menma said. "But, maybe he saw the fact that you're still young, and he wanted to let you wait until you were older."

Hinata nodded against Menma's chest.

"Maybe," Hinata sniffed. "I just...I feel like I might have offended him."

"Don't," Menma smiled. "I promise you you didn't. Naruto loves you more than anything, right? So you probably couldn't offend him no matter what you do."

Hinata nodded, smiling and wiping her eyes then hugging him.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "It means a lot to have you always be here for me."

"Hinata, I will be there for you even when you don't want me to," Menma smiled. "I'll always be watching over you."

Hinata looked up at him then smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"I should get home," Hinata said. "My father probably knows I snuck out by now."

"Just say you were training with me," Menma said. "At worst I'll get yelled at.

Hinata nodded and smiled then turned and headed home.

* * *

Read and review.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Knight in Shining Armor

Menma watched the target silently. He, Hinata, and Shikamaru were on a mission alone since the others were busy and, for whatever reason, this mission was classified high enough to warrant two Chunin. The mission was simple. Catch a ferret and take it back to the village that had payed for it. Somehow, the mission had become B-rank. It was still a nice change from the missions they had been doing like fighting Doto, or the Sound Four, or Zabuza, or Gaara, or the Akatsuki.

They had been resting for a couple of days since the failed attempt to "recapture" Sasuke. Sasuke had managed to send a letter via messenger bird to tell them that he had arrived safely and Orochimaru had agreed to train him. Now, it was just a waiting game.

"Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked, using the communicators they had been given for the mission.

"Ready," Menma said.

"Ready," Hinata reported.

"Go," Shikamaru said.

Hinata stepped out of the bushes in front of the ferret and it turned, sprinting away from her. As it neared the bushes, Menma stepped out, making it veer sideways into a large field where Shikamaru had set up a few dozen traps. However, one by one it bypassed them all. Finally, it neared a stream and stopped where Shikamaru had set up several hollow logs over the log and when the ferret reached up onto the lowest to smell at a piece of food in the highest, they collapsed. The ferret squeaked in surprise and fear, running away from the logs and under a box Shikamaru had somehow disguised as a lump of grass. The ferret knocked the stick holding the box up over and the box dropped capturing it.

"Nice one Shikamaru," Menma grinned, walking over to the box and picking it up carefully, putting the ferret in his backpack for the trip back. "I wish we could do more missions like this. This was easy. No fighting. No damsels in distress. No attitude adjustments. No super powered freaks. Just a ferret and a long walk home."

"I agree," Shikamaru nodded as the ferret slipped out of the pack, climbing onto Menma's shoulders and circling his neck. "Well what do ya know. He's friendly."

The ferret leapt off of Menma to Hinata, landing lightly on her shoulders and rubbing his head against her cheek, making her laugh. Menma smiled, watching as the ferret ran around and around her neck and she laughed before finally catching it and cradling it like a child before scratching its belly. Menma smiled before his train of thought began to move toward family and future. He forced it back to the present but his good mood was ruined. He turned, continuing to walk and after a moment they stepped out onto the edge of a field or one kind of crop or another. Except, there was no one working. It was almost nine and there was no one. On the other side of the hills where the village they were heading toward was located, smoke was curling into the air. It was too early to be cooking, however, and too warm to be for warmth. Menma's stomach dropped.

"Shikamaru," Menma said.

"I see it," Shikamaru said. "Split up. Menma, take the ferret."

The ferret obediently jumped back to Menma and climbed into his pack again and he zipped it closed before heading away from the other two who also split up. As they moved, Menma closed his eyes, sensing around. He saw nothing. No one. Not in the trees, not in the village, no where. What he did see was a torched and completely destroyed village.

"It's been destroyed," Menma said.

"He's right," Hinata said. "What do we do?"

"Move in carefully," Shikamaru said. "If whoever did it is still around, I don't want them seeing us until we're already there."

"Right," Menma said.

"Okay," Hinata agreed.

Menma opened his eyes and looked around. Something didn't feel right. He felt like he was missing something. Suddenly, Hinata screamed. He turned to go help her only to find himself staring at a massive steel cuirass built for someone overweight. He looked up at the mask on the soldier who stood almost double his height and had a massive morning star held over his head. The massive weapon began to descend and Menma dodged to the side, the mace crashing down before Menma landed on his feet and leapt at the soldier, punching it and knocking it sideways. Then, he grabbed the soldier's morning star and spun, caving in the cuirass with it. Except, the soldier collapsed and the armor fell to the ground, the white clothing underneath going flat. They were empty. Menma turned to look to the right, seeing two more, these holding Hinata by the arms. He closed his eyes. No chakra. Not even threads. What were they?

"Let her go," Menma warned.

The soldiers made no move to, so a moment later, a pair of Menma clones leapt up behind them, splitting them in half with water swords. Menma appeared beside Hinata, catching her as she fell and she steadied herself against him, smiling weakly.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled before looking past Menma, eyes widening.

Menma turned, seeing a boy roughly Menma's age with long blonde hair, red eyes peeking through his white helmet. He wore black clothing under his white cuirass, had an odd black and red thing on his left forearm, white knee guards, and had a long knife about a foot long on the back of his waist.

"Hey you," Menma said. "You mind telling your friends to leave mine alone? That is, if your friends are even human."

"Friends?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah," Menma said. "The big walking suits of armor attacking us."

The soldier stared at the clones and their water swords, then turned to Naruto, drawing his sword.

"Oh, so you're a tough guy, huh?" Menma grinned. "Good. You're always the most fun."

His clones charged at the soldier but when they slashed at him, he blocked their swords then shoved them upward and slashed both. Menma cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Well well," Menma grinned. "Not bad. Not bad at all. You're skilled."

Menma closed his eyes but then opened them again. The soldier's chakra was low. Civilian level at best. Whatever power the soldier had that allowed him to be powerful enough to lead, or maybe control, the soldiers.

"Thank you," the soldier said. "If they were as strong as you, then I'm afraid I can't say the same for you."

"That's funny," Menma said. "Would you like to see my real strength? I promise you you'll lose."

The soldier rolled his eyes and Menma held his hand out, snapping his fingers, the soldier staggering backward, ripping his helmet off as sound waves blasted his helmet, making it ring, amplifying the sound dangerously. The soldier held his hands over his ears, dropping to his knees and Menma grinned.

"W...What was...that?" the soldier demanded.

"A glimpse," Menma said. "It's an easy trick really."

Menma drew a kunai, creating a Vacuum Blade on it then charged. The soldier met his charge, blocking Menma's blade with his sword. Menma shoved the blade away, slashing at the soldier. The soldier blocked the slash and Menma flipped over his blade, kicking at his head. The soldier blocked the kick with his other arm then grabbed Menma's foot, spinning and hurling him into a tree. Menma stood, hurling several shuriken at the soldier but he held up the device on his left arm and it opened into a shield. Then, Menma sprinted forward. The soldier lowered his arm, sprinting forward and ducking under Menma's first slash. He slashed Menma across the stomach but instead of being wounded, Menma exploded into smoke. A moment later, a Water Sword burst out of the ground on one side of the soldier and a Vacuum Blade did the same on the other. The soldier blocked the Vacuum Blade with his sword and the Water Sword with his shield and the two Menmas burst out of the ground, moving past the soldier as he turned.

Just as the soldier slashed both soldiers in rapid succession, a third Menma burst out of the ground behind him, slamming a palm into his back, sending a pulse of chakra into him, making him cough up blood and stagger forward. The soldier turned, stabbing at Menma only for Menma to knock the arm away and jump, kicking the soldier in the side of the head, making him bounce and roll along the ground, stopping just shy of a cliff. The soldier stood, growling in rage as his eyes glowed, the blade of his sword extending to the length of a normal sword before emerald green flames began to shoot off of it, reaching about a foot into the air.

"Tired of playing around?" Menma asked, forming a Rasengan. "Me too. I'm ending this."

"I was just about to say the same thing," the soldier growled.

Menma sprinted forward, leaping into the air and falling toward the solider.

"Rasengan!" Menma shouted as the soldier pulled his arm back, stabbing at the Rasengan.

"Rising Thunder!" the soldier shouted.

The Rasengan hit the flames and the flames began to fly backward from the point of impact, the same way chakra was from Menma's Rasengan. The two pushed against each other for several seconds, Menma's jutsu struggling to get through the soldier's strange attack. Menma's pack tore free, flying off the cliff. Then, both attacks exploded into a massive fireball, obliterating the ground below the two, dropping them both off the cliff, both completely unconscious already.

* * *

Read and review.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Nomadic Tribe

Menma ducked as the scythe passed over him again. Being immortal seemed to have another advantage over not worrying about wounds. Hidan seemed to have limitless energy. Menma blocked several slashes before a mass of chords shot out of the ground, grabbing him and dragging him upward to where Kakuzu was waiting on the cliff face.

"You thought you could escape didn't you, Jinchuriki?" Kakuzu snarled. "We haven't forgotten about you. You will be ours. We will tear that power of yours right out from inside of you!"

"Let me go!" Menma shouted.

"Gladly," Kakuzu grinned, hurling Naruto at the ground again.

Menma tried to move but his body failed to respond. He could hear Kurama laughing in his head. The ground was rushing up toward him, a dull roar growing louder rapidly.

 _"It's almost time,"_ Kurama's voice snarled. _"Here I come!"_

* * *

Menma sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and looking around. His entire body was screaming in pain but he ignored it. He was in a tent, not fighting the Akatsuki again. To his right, he could see a couple dozen people sitting around a handful of camp fires, eating, talking, laughing, some playing string instruments. To his left, the soldier that had attacked him before lay, unconscious and bandaged like Menma was, his armor sitting off to the side, Menma's own clothes, mask included, sitting off to his right as well.

"Now that you're up, try not to move around too much," a voice in front of him said as an elderly man stepped out of another section of the tent and smiled, a bowl in his hand with what looked like a paint brush. "I'm the leader of this caravan. My name's Kahiko."

"Caravan?" Menma blinked.

"Most nations call us the Nomadic Tribe," Kahiko said, motioning for Menma to turn around. "You were very lucky. If we hadn't been passing by when we did, the river would have swept you and your friend away."

"He's not my friend," Menma said.

"Now now," Kahiko said. "When traveling together, we put our differences aside."

Just then, the soldier's eyes opened and Menma glared at him.

"What was that about?" Menma asked. "Why'd you attack us?"

The soldier stared at him.

"Oh so now you're a mute right?" Menma growled. "Because I didn't hear you shout the name of that freaky attack earlier?"

Again his question was met with silence.

"Fine," Menma growled. "Don't answer."

Menma picked up his mask and pulled it on as Kahiko finished applying whatever medical ointment he had been to Menma's back. Then, Menma held his right hand over his broken left forearm, beginning to heal it, the soldier watching him, seeming mystified. Once Menma was done with his forearm, he healed his right upper arm, again the soldier watching in wonder.

"That's quite the skill you have there," Kahiko said.

"Thank you," Menma said.

The next few hours, Menma helped Kahiko prepare dinner for the tribe, healing his ribs when he wasn't busy. Finally, as it was dark and Kahiko was putting the finishing touches on the stew they had made, Kahiko brought up how quickly Menma had recovered even before he started healing himself.

"My recovery time is higher than normal due to a...um...gift, I inherited from someone that once led my village," Menma said. "And my clan's natural vitality as well."

"That's quite impressive," Kahiko said. "Your new friend is impressive as well. He's recovering almost as fast as you were."

"Really," Menma said, looking to the soldier, who was watching him.

Kahiko turned to look as well, just as his daughter who had been treating the soldier unwrapped the bandages from his chest, revealing an odd symbol, almost like a birthmark. When Kahiko saw it, his face darkened and he turned back to the stew. Just then, the ferret that had been in Menma's pack, which Menma had found out earlier was also present, scurried out of a tent and up Kahiko to his shoulder.

"Well hey there little guy," Menma smiled.

"Nerugui seems to like you," Kahiko said. "He usually doesn't get so close to people. He's usually pretty shy."

Just then, Nerugui scurried down off of Kahiko and ran over to the soldier, curling up in his lap and closing his eyes.

"Not so shy now huh?" Menma smirked as Kahiko deflated.

"Well how do you like that," Kahiko sighed. "The truth is, I'm the one who hired you to bring Nerugui back. He's our caravan's little treasure. He's been with the caravan since the start. He's even older than I am."

"Yeah right," Menma snorted. "There's no way he's that ancient."

"You said you were a ninja," Kahiko said. "Is it really so unbelievable?"

Menma opened his mouth to respond but it trailed off, Hidan flashing through his mind.

"I guess not," Menma said.

They ate and went to bed, then got moving the next morning. As they travelled, Kahiko's granddaughter, Emina, told Naruto about the tribe's past, how their country was destroyed in some form of catastrophe and how the survivors were scattered to the wind. Not unlike the Uzumaki really.

"Nerugui is living proof that we had a country," Kahiko said. "Our people have been taking care of him for generations now. That's why he's so shy. He stays amongst his own."

Just then, Nerugui sniffed the air and ran off, jumping from Kahiko to Emina's ostrich, then to Menma's head before leaping to the ground and running to catch up with the cart where the soldier was riding, wearing the armored black body suit he had had under his white armor.

"At least I thought he did," Kahiko said.

"That's the second time he's done that," Emina noted.

"Nerugui," Kahiko said miserably. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

After a few minutes, Menma rode up beside the soldier, staring at him as the soldier petted Nerugui.

"Hey you," Menma said, the soldier looking up at him. "You ready to talk? Why'd you attack my friends?"

The soldier stared at him.

"That's some power you have," the soldier said. "What is it?"

"You mean my chakra?" Menma asked. "I noticed you didn't use any to fight. So what do you use?"

The solider was silent.

"Fine," Menma sighed. "We'll start off small. My name is Menma Uzumaki."

"My name is Temujin," the soldier said after several seconds of silence. "I'm here to form a utopia."

"Then why would you attack us for no reason?" Menma asked.

"You should come with me," Temujin said. "Master Haido would be very interested in your power."

"Pass," Menma said. "I'm not abandoning my friends."

"That's a shame," Temujin said. "Your power is truly amazing. I've never seen someone able to heal wounds before. Master Haido would have loved to see that."

"Yeah well I might be more inclined if you hadn't attacked my friends and I," Menma said.

"I am sorry about that," Temujin said. "There was a misunderstanding. We had been attacked earlier by a group of people and we believed you were a part of the group."

"I see," Menma said. "Whatever."

He slowed down, falling back behind the cart and the rest of the trip was silent. After a while, the tribe stopped and Temujin pulled his armor on, climbing out of the cart and starting to walk away. As he was passing a tree where a girl was climbing to retrieve her ball, the girl fell. Temujin sprinted over, leaping forward and just barely catching the girl. Menma sprinted over as Temujin sat up, the girl running to her mother. Temujin winced, holding a hand to his still injured arm and Menma sighed, holding out a hand. Temujin stared at him for a moment before standing and turning, walking away.

"I'm done with this place," Temujin said. "My debt to these people has been repaid."

And with that, he walked away, Menma glaring at his back. He turned, walking back to the ostrich he had been riding on. After a time, Temujin returned from his walk, getting back in the cart as the tribe began to move again. That night, Menma woke up as Temujin began to leave. Menma sighed when he saw Nerugui following him. Menma wrote a note for Kahiko, explaining he went to retrieve the ferret again, then followed Temujin.

* * *

Read and review.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

True Colors

Menma stared at the massive mechanical structure looming over them through the fog.

"What is this?" Menma breathed.

"Come," Temujin instructed, walking forward with Nerugui following. "I'll introduce you to Master Haido."

Menma sighed, following Temujin inside.

"So, what's with all these suits of armor?" Menma asked as they passed one.

"They are soldiers, loyal to the cause," Temujin said.

"They're empty suits of armor," Menma said.

Temujin was silent.

"Do you even have any friends?" Menma asked.

"All of my comrades are..." Temujin trailed off and Menma understood.

They soon reached an elevator and stepped inside, Temujin working the elevator using one of three levers that ran horizontally on a gilded post set into the wall. The elevator rose for several floors before stopping and opening. Menma followed Temujin out of the elevator and in front of a throne where a kind-looking man with orange hair and thick slightly darker eyebrows, a monocle, and white clothes under a light blue shawl with a tall white hat rounded at the top with a slit running sideways on top, like a type of priest for one religion or another.

"Master Haido, I have returned," Temujin said, kneeling before the man.

"Ah Temujin, welcome home," the man greeted before looking to Naruto. "You're the one aren't you? Temujin let me know he was bringing you along."

"Did he?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Haido nodded. "He tells me you have a very special power."

"That's right," Temujin nodded, standing. "Allow me to show you."

He drew his sword and cut his palm, then held it out to Menma. Menma rolled his eyes then healed Temujin's palm and Haido's eyes widened.

"My, that is an impressive power," Haido admitted. "Would you be interested in working together to build a utopia?"

"You know, the perfect peaceful world is truly appealing to me," Menma said. "More so than I care to admit. But I can't join you. I have my own dreams and goals. I have things I have to do. So I have to go home. But I can promise you this much. If I ever become Hokage, the leader of my village, I'll definitely lend you as much help as I can."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Haido smiled just as Nerugui scrambled out from under Temujin's helmet and up to his shoulder. "Oh, you have another friend."

"My apologies Master Haido," Temujin said. "I spent some time among a caravan and he took a bit of a shine to me."

"A caravan you say?" Haido asked, something in his expression striking Menma as off. "That is interesting. A caravan."

"Master Haido!" a female voice shouted over the intercom. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" haido asked.

"The fleet we sent to the Land of Wind was wiped out!" the voice stated.

"The Land of Wind?" Menma blinked, images of Shukaku free and decimating everything flashing through his mind.

"I'm on my way!" Temujin said, running toward the elevator, Menma just behind him.

They stepped into the elevator and Temujin pulled a lever and the elevator began to shoot downward. Menma kept lancing at Temujin, who wore an emotionless expression they were on the ground floor, they left the massive structure and began to head for the Land of Wind. Fortunately, Temujin claimed they could be there before noon if they didn't rest, which was fine with Menma.

* * *

Menma stared up at the completely decimated, and now beached, warship. The ship had been torn apart, massive chunks of metal lying scattered along the beach, twisted misshapen pieces of broken metal to go with the twisted misshapen ship sitting about a hundred meters from Menma and Temujin. The ship had massive gaping holes in its sides, the front was bent upward, and it was torn in half across the middle, the rear half in slightly better condition sitting off to the left.

"What the hell happened here?" Menma breathed.

Temujin was walking toward the tail end so Menma sprinted after him, catching up and following him into the ship. Inside, the metal plates making up the walls and floor of the ship were crumpled in places and missing in other. The hallway was narrow enough that Menma could touch both sides without fully extending his arms, and not excessively high either, making Menma feel claustrophobic. The hallway was also tilted, as was the rest of the ship, to the left. Menma stopped at a door on the left that was blocked by the entire room having pipes and metal beams filling it. Temujin rounded a corner up ahead and Menma hurried after him, into a slightly larger hallway. Then, they reached a door to a completely destroyed room. Temujin began to walk through it, not even bothering to look around, but Menma did. There were corpses, children their age dressed in rags. The floor was crumpled and disconnected, leaving large gaps and there were broken spheres of glass with a metal ball inside, one for every corpse, most of which were actually still inside the glass spheres.

"Hold up," Menma called out, making Temujin stop. "What is all this?"

Before Temujin could say or do anything, a familiar puppet shot out of the darkness above them, wrapping its arms and legs around Temujin.

"Menma!" Kankuro's voice called out.

"Kankuro?" Menma blinked as Kankuro landed off to the right.

"Yup," Kankuro said. "Thought you could sneak up on us huh?"

"Wait, so, it wasn't Shukaku that tore the ship apart?" Menma asked.

"Nope," Kankuro said. "Just Gaara."

"What's going on?" Menma asked.

"Oh man," Kankuro said. "You didn't know about this? These guys just invaded out of nowhere. We've had quite a few casualties trying to stop their rampage. Whole villages were wiped out."

"Oh really," Menma said, turning back to Temujin. "Well, it would seem a Utopia isn't your goal after all, is it?"

"Noble sacrifices for the greater good," Temujin said.

"Oh please," Menma snorted. "If you actually believe that, you're more brainwashed than I thought. You know Haido's been putting on a show, right? He's lying to your face."

"Look, sorry for cutting in but I'm going to take him out now," Kankuro said.

"Stay out of this!" Menma snapped. "He's my opponent. I have a score to settle with him."

"Who don't you have a score to settle with?" Kankuro snorted.

Suddenly, the symbol on Temujin's chest began to glow through his armor and he raised his arms, breaking the puppet's grip then kicking it backward into a wall.

"What!?" Kankuro gaped as Temujin turned to Menma, drawing his sword.

"Those who stand in our way, will be eliminated," Temujin stated.

"Temujin!" a female behind Kankuro said, stepping into the room.

She had blonde hair just past her shoulders and fanned out behind her, and maroon armor.

"You know you're not supposed to be here you idiot!" she snapped. "Your primary duty is scouting!"

"This one's just acting as a lookout," a second female said, stepping into view.

She had long straight brown hair with some over each shoulder and the rest behind her, dark green armor.

"There's another unit waiting nearby," the second finished.

"Yes but..." Temujin trailed off.

"What's got you so worked up?" the second asked.

"We're splitting before things get ugly around here," the first said.

Suddenly, a wall of sand exploded out of each wall, crashing together where the two women had been. The two had avoided it by jumping over it, but it had been close.

"Not so fast!" Gaara shouted, jumping after them.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Kankuro said, following.

"Oh alright, I guess we can play," the first woman said.

"You fellas should learn when to walk away," the second added before both disappeared into a hole in the roof, narrowly avoiding a hand made of sand, which blasted the pipe the first woman had been on.

"What the hell is this?" Menma growled. "Aren't these your friends lying here?"

"They are," Temujin nodded. "And like me they were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to achieve our dream."

"Hah!" Menma laughed humorlessly. "If they are your friends, you sure don't act like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Temujin said. "You were raised in a village where you probably never knew war. Sure you're a ninja, so you know what it's like to fight to the death, but you probably have no idea what it's like to lose everything. You could never understand what I've been through."

"You're wrong about that," Menma said drawing his trench knives. "My parents were killed the day I was born. I grew up with my entire village hating me, and they almost succeeded in killing me once. Ever since then I've hidden behind this mask and used a fake name. My own village tried to kill me, Temujin. You think you have it rough? The first person to care about you raised you as a son. The people that cared about me told me I couldn't use my own name anymore."

Temujin snorted in amusement.

"Sucks to be you then," Temujin said, sprinting forward and slashing at Menma.

Menma blocked the slash and jumped, kicking at Temujin. Temujin ducked under it, stabbing upward at Menma. Menma spun, knocking the blade away then landed behind Temujin as both of them kicked the other. Menma blasted into the wall of sand and Temujin blasted through a wall of the ship, crashing down two floors below in a massive open room with massive pipes and sections of the wall lying here and there. Menma dropped down beside him, the two beginning to fight, sparks flying around them rapidly. Finally, Menma bent backward under another slash then stood up, push kicking Temujin into the wall.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma shouted, the jutsu blasting Temujin out of the ship and into the sand.

Menma sprinted after him, swapping his trench knives for a Water Sword. As Temujin stood, he extended his sword then began to fight Menma again. Off to the side, Gaara defeated the woman in maroon armor, who seemed to have mutated into some kind of ape.

Menma blocked a slash from Temujin and smashed his forehead into Temujin's helmet, making him stagger backward. Temujin caught himself and stepped forward, slashing at Menma again. Menma ducked under the slash and stabbed at Temujin who sidestepped it. Temujin's sword flashed around at Menma but Menma blocked it just as pink smoke enveloped the two of them. Menma coughed as Temujin backed away, sword shortening, and disappeared in the smoke.

"Temujin!" the surviving female shouted from above them. "Withdraw!"

Menma heard Temujin jump and growled in annoyance, clearing the smoke with a Great Breakthrough. Temujin and the woman were already gone.

"Damnit!" Menma snarled.

"Um, a little help please!" Kankuro called out from above.

Menma looked and saw Kankuro hanging from a piece of metal above the water. He attached chakra threads to Kankuro and lowered him to the ground with them then let go.

"Thanks," Kankuro said. "That bitch turned into a bat."

"It would seem they can vastly increase their power by altering the structure of their bodies," Gaara said walking over. "It's good to see you again Menma."

"You too Gaara," Menma said. "I never got the chance to properly thank you for helping us against the Akatsuki."

"You don't have to," Gaara said. "Consider it repayment for saving me from myself."

Menma nodded then sighed.

"I have to get back," Menma said. "My job isn't over until I stop them."

"Good luck," Kankuro said. "We'll finish cleaning up around here and make sure we didn't miss anything then come help."

"Thanks," Menma said.

Kankuro nodded and Menma turned, sprinting away, heading back toward Haido's metal palace.

* * *

Read and review.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Haido

Menma stopped at the top of the cliff, staring down at the ruin before them, which was in the middle of a river that ended in a waterfall, only a bridge to the side of the cliff allowing anyone to reach the temple. Haido had sent another of his soldiers to the caravan, obliterating it. However, Shikamaru and Hinata had arrived in time to stop the attack and had hidden the survivors, then had waited until Temujin arrived before catching him. Menma had arrived a short time later and had joined them in a cave where they were hiding as they questioned Temujin. Temujin had revealed he had a Stone of Gelel, the ancient treasure of a people long dead capable of unimaginable power, inside of himself, and Kahiko had responded by telling him how their people had once used Gelel to create a country that flourished. Wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight, and trees continuously bore fruit. Then, the tale had turned dark as Kahiko told how the people had inevitably used Gelel to fight and had ended up destroying each other. He told how the royal family, Temujin's ancestors, had been able to fuse Stone of Gelel with flesh, and had taken the remaining stones along with something called the Book of Gelel, across the ocean while the other survivors sealed the Mine of Gelel away, since only the Royal Family could destroy it.

After hearing the story, Temujin had proclaimed that his resolve was stronger than ever before breaking free and kidnapping Kahiko, who knew the location of the mines, and the young girl who Temujin had saved before leaving in order to make Kahiko tell him where the mines were. Menma and the others had followed them by having Nerugui track Temujin.

"They're in there," Menma said as Hinata and Shikamaru landed behind him.

"Right," Shikamaru said. "We need to be careful."

"Haido's not here yet," Menma said. "Which means the only one we have to deal with is Temujin. I'll take him out. You two get Kahiko and the girl out."

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded and they all hurried own to the bridge, finding Nerugui waiting. They ran inside, nerugui again taking the lead, and followed the ferret through the passages and hallways of the ruin. Finally, they reached a large open chamber where Temujin and Kahiko were walking out toward three large circular pillars forming a three-leaf clover in the center of the room. Below them was a fifty foot drop.

"Hey!" Menma shouted, making the pair stop. "Let him go!"

"Stay out of this!" Temujin snapped.

Just then, the room began to shake. For a moment, Menma thought Gaara might have arrived. However, instead of sand, a massive mechanical object with several drills on the front crashed into the room and stopped, the bottom opening and revealing Haido and his two surviving female knights, along with three of the hollow suits of armor.

"Master Haido," Temujin said kneeling. "The Mines of Gelel lie below."

"Thank you son, I am in your debt," Haido said. "Because of your sacrifice, our utopia is finally near at hand."

"Yes milord," Temujin said.

"Very well then everyone," Haido said. "Let's get going."

"Hold on a second," Shikamaru said, catching Haido with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. "Sorry. I hate to be rude and all, but I had a couple of questions."

"Master Haido," the woman in greed armor who had fought Kankuro said stepping forward.

"Easy Kamira," Haido said, smiling back at Shikamaru. "I'm fine. A bit unsettling though. Good manners are such a rarity. He's not a friend of yours, now is he, Menma? I'm a bit puzzled. We made a promise to each other, did we not? We swore to do everything in our power to make this world a better place."

"You're right," Menma said. "And the first step will be for me to kill you."

"What will you do once you get the Stone of Gelel?" Shikamaru asked. "What's your endgame?"

"What'll I do?" Haido asked. "Why I'm going to create a utopia. A world without war, where the weak are finally free from oppression."

"It's funny," Shikamaru said. "But it looks like you're doing the exact opposite of that."

"All that I do is in the name of justice," Haido said.

"Like attacking an innocent caravan?" Hinata asked.

"Or destroying dozens of villages along the coast of the Land of Wind without provocation?" Menma asked.

"It couldn't be avoided," Haido shrugged. "My children have made great sacrifices, you see, noble sacrifices, necessary in order to create a world free of war."

"Hey old man!" Menma spoke up. "These noble sacrifices were your friends. Doesn't that even bother you? I guess in your book they were just a means to an end. Is that all your fallen comrades are to you now?"

"This is what it means to accomplish something," Haido said.

"So you don't even care that your friends are dying?" Menma demanded, looking at Temujin now.

"That's right," Temujin said. "I've accepted it. As the rest of my brethren have done."

"It can't be helped," Haido said. "Each of us dreams of a world where peace is finally possible."

"Then they're not really your friends are they!?" Menma snapped.

"And why's that?" Haido asked.

"Simple," Menma said. "A friend isn't someone you sacrifice. A friend is someone you do everything in your power to protect! You give everything to keep your friends safe! You sacrifice yourself before you sacrifice a friend! What's the point in building a utopia if everyone you're trying to build it for is already dead!?"

Suddenly, the pillar Temujin and Kahiko were on began to move, sliding away from the others.

"Old man, what are you doing!?" Temujin demanded.

"It's time this thing was eliminated from the world forever," Kahiko said. "Even if it means our doom."

And with that, Kahiko turned his foot on the concealed switch, making the pillar drop into the floor, the floor closing above them.

"Eliminate the stone!?" Haido seethed, breaking free of Shikamaru's jutsu instantly and pulling out a book, rifling through it. "That cannot be possible!"

After a moment, he threw the book down, floating into the air.

"He must know something," Haido snarled.

Haido landed on the platform behind Menma and backhanded him, sending him spinning through the air like it was nothing. Menma groaned as he pushed himself out of the crater in the wall, watching as Haido punched the massive slab of stone blocking the hole Temujin and Kahiko had gone through, then stood, four wing-like objects forming behind him before he jumped in, the three soldiers following.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted.

He looked to see Shikamaru facing the woman who was able to turn into a bat. The other woman, who wore blue armor and was apparently able to transform into a wolf, was facing Hinata, who had thrown a kunai at her to get her attention.

"Go!" Hinata shouted. "We'll handle these two!"

"Be careful!" Menma shouted. "You won't be able to see her chakra!"

Hinata nodded and Menma jumped into the hole after Haido, sliding down the wall using chakra. When he landed, Nerugui was lying motionless on the floor, Temujin was staring at Haido in shock and disbelief, and Haido had his right hand aimed at a wounded Kahiko, now wearing a fingerless black glove with a glowing Stone of Gelel on the back. Menma managed to get Kahiko and move out of the way just before the ground where Kahiko had been exploded.

"What the hell was that!?" Menma demanded.

"This is becoming so tiresome," Haido sighed raising his fist, the stone glowing again.

Menma began to jump around, narrowly escaping a blast each time he jumped.

"Temujin, what are you just standing there for?" Haido asked after five shots. "Are you going to kill them or not?"

Temujin slowly stood as Menma set Kahiko against the wall.

"Great," Menma sighed. "Fighting, Kahiko as the 'damsel' in distress. Temujin needs an attitude adjustment, and now there's a super powered freak to fight. Joy. Why can't I ever have a normal mission?"

Menma turned to Temujin, who looked displeased.

"You call this...a noble sacrifice?" Temujin said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Haido demanded. "Take care of them like you always do. Hurry up!"

"No," Temujin said. "I've had enough. I can't."

"I see," Haido sighed. "Temujin, you're an inferior individual. No different from your parents."

Temujin looked up at Haido in shock, seeing him grinning down at Temujin wickedly.

"You really are a pathetic little brat," Haido sneered.

"But that's...impossible," Temujin breathed making Haido laugh.

"That's right, it was me!" Haido laughed. "Such blindness. Latching onto the very person who killed your parents. What an adorable little pawn you are. But..."

Haido began walking forward, firing a blast at Temujin which Temujin blocked with his sword, barely.

"...now that I know where the stones are..." Haido said, firing again. "I hardly need you anymore, do I?"

He fired again, blasting Temujin's sword our of his hand before Haido's shirt and cloak both ripped off, revealing his abs, pecks, and biceps to be covered in some kind of dark grey substance, like stone armor. Then, his hat and the dress part of his robe tore away, leaving him in black pants with his hair turning white, his skin turning a stony grey, with the exception of his right forearm and hand which turned the color of sandstone, and the darker parts growing even darker. His eyes turned completely red with slit pupils and fore red spheres appeared behind him in a square. He picked Temujin up by the front of his cape, choking him as he pulled back his right hand.

"Mas...ter...Haido," Temujin choked out.

"Die you good for nothing mongrel!" Haido ordered.

"You first!" Menma shouted before firing a Pressure Damage, blasting Haido away from Temujin, Temujin's cape tearing free.

Temujin landed on his hands and knees, coughing and Menma landed beside him, holding out Temujin's sword.

"I'm going to need your help Temujin," Menma said.

Temujin looked up at him then took the sword and stood, nodding. Menma held his arm up, unsealing Kimimaro's bone sword and spinning it in his hand, grinning at the near-weightlessness of it.

"Everywhere I look there's garbage," Haido grinned.

Then, he disappeared, reappearing less than a second later between Menma and Temujin, punching both and sending them flying. Temujin flipped, landing on his feet as Menma crashed into the wall. Menma growled in rage, picking up his bone sword and demanding chakra from Kurama. He felt it flood him and sprinted forward, reaching Haido at the same time as Temujin, both slashing. Haido's spheres grew into curved growths on either side of him and darkened, deflecting both blades. Menma spun, stabbing at Haido only for Haido to catch his arm and kick Menma, launching him backward. Menma flipped, landing on his feet just as Haido appeared in front of him again, holding Temujin by the throat. He smashed Temujin into him, both of them blasting into the wall before Haido fired a blast at them. Menma held up his bone sword and managed to block the blast but the blade exploded, pieces of bone flying in every direction.

"Damnit!" Menma shouted. "I just got that!"

Haido laughed as he appeared in front of Menma just as Menma snapped his fingers. Temujin flinched then blinked in surprise as Haido staggered away, hands over his ears and shouting in pain.

"I can aim it," Menma said before stepping forward, slamming the bone handle of his now useless sword into the side of Haido's head.

As Haido staggered to the side, Menma let go of the bone and smashed his fist into Haido's stomach, a pain seal present. Haido shouted in pain, staggering backward and Menma stepped forward, kicking Haido sideways toward a dozen or so waiting clones. At the last second, the spheres behind Haido exploded outward in a black column, blasting several clones before whipping around and around, destroying them all. Haido grinned as Menma and Temujin both charged. He caught Menma's wrist and Menma snapped, Haido again staggering away. This time, Temujin attacked next, his knee crashing into Haido's abdomen. Haido coughed, lifting into the air a bit before Temujin flipped, his armored foot crashing into Haido's face at the same time as Menma's did. Haido shot backward, flipping and spinning through the air until he crashed into the wall. As he began to stand, Temujin's fist crashed into his face.

"Rasengan!" Menma shouted, shoving it at Haido.

Haido punched Temujin, launching him away then brought his foot up, kicking Menma in the throat. Menma disappeared in a cloud of smoke, however, and the real one's Rasengan crashed into Haido's back, exploding and sending Haido crashing into the far wall, just below the ceiling. As he fell, the ground above him collapsed, burying Haido.

"I got you!" Menma cheered, then picked up Temujin's sword beside himself and walked over to Temujin, handing it to him. "Thanks."

Temujin nodded just as Haido's laugh rang out. Menma turned just as the debris on top of Haido exploded into the air, Haido standing, every limb twisted, even at his waist.

"Well, that certainly stings a bit," Haido growled.

"No way!" Menma gaped. "That's impossible!"

Gelel Energy began to flow out of the hole in the ceiling, absorbed by the stone in Haido's glove. Then, Haido's body parts began to twist back around, healing instantly.

"Wonderful!" Haido laughed.

"It's the Mine of Gelel!" Kahiko shouted in dismay.

"My wounds, they're healing!" Haido laughed, twisting his head back around by hand, making Menma cringe. "So much power!"

"Temujin, you good to continue?" Menma asked.

"You mean...you still..." Temujin stared at Haido in awe and terror.

"Of course," Menma snarled. "I don't ever back down."

"I've heard enough of this blathering," Haido snarled, turning to face them, right hand raise and the stone glowing. "Allow me to deliver you to your utopia."

A beam of glowing green energy blasted out of the stone at Menma and Temujin, almost too fast to react to.

"Menma!" Kahiko shouted.

"Damnit!" Menma growled, turning to tackle Temujin out of the way just as the beam hit something, green light briefly blinding Menma and Temujin before fading. "What?"

The three suits of armor stood in front of Menma and Temujin, charged and smoking. Three silhouettes rose out of the armor, forming the shape of three children, two boys and a girl, all roughly Temujin and Menma's age.

"Everyone," Temujin breathed. "What have I done?"

"Foolish children," Haido snarled. "I told them not to interfere. But I guess they're at that age. Well, no matter. I'll take care of you myself then."

"Temujin!" Menma shouted, holding out his hand.

Haido raised his own hand, beginning to absorb more Gelel energy from the Mine above him and Temujin grabbed a piece of green stone off of the ground. Menma blinked as he stared at it. It was a fragment of a Stone of Gelel. But from where?

"Nerugui had it," Temujin said, holding his hand over Menma's, focussing his Gelel Energy in the space between them.

Menma held his left hand out on his other side, channeling what was left of the chakra Kurama had given him into it, the Rasengan that formed being a dark orange. He also formed a Rasengan using Temujin's Gelel Energy and it was the same color as the flames created by Temujin's Rising Thunder.

"Let's put an end to this!" Haido snarled, holding his hand out, firing a massive blast of Gelel Energy.

Temujin sped up, getting in front of Menma and holding out the piece of Gelel Stone, the blast parting before it.

"It's just as you said Naruto," Temujin said as his armor began to tear free, piece by piece. "There's no point in a dream that sacrifices your friends."

"You're finished here!" Haido sneered, increasing the power and sending Temujin flying.

Naruto leapt over the blast and readied his right Rasengan.

"Impudent brat!" Haido snarled, flying into the air and sending his spheres out as a massive black column already. "I doubt if you could even touch me boy."

Suddenly the column shattered.

"We'll see!" Menma shouted, shoving the red Rasengan at Haido as Haido met it with a punch from his right hand.

"Would you just die already!?" Haido seethed.

Suddenly, the Rasengan faded at the same time as the stone in Haido's glove shattered. Then, Menma slammed the Gelel Rasengan into Haido's chest. For a moment, it rested against his skin, spinning and Haido laughed.

"That's not going to work on...wait...that's, Gelel!?" Haido's eyes widened.

Then, the Rasengan exploded, a massive vortex of Gelel Energy blasting out of Haido's back and sending his corpse spinning through the air, crashing into a device on the side of the room, destroying it. Menma landed on his feet and turned to look back at Temujin who grinned, still holding the fragment of Gelel Stone.

"Nice," Temujin grinned.

Then, the room began to shake, small chunks of the ceiling and walls falling at first, then entire sections began to break loose. The floor split into sections as everyone was thrown off their feet and above them, a floating pool of glowing liquid began to bubble and roll, as though boiling.

"Oh no!" Kahiko moaned. "That's the mine!"

"That's the mine?" Menma asked.

"When the key that unlocks the mine was broken, the seal was released," Kahiko said.

"What's that mean?" Temujin asked.

"It means that the Mines of Gelel are out of control!" Kahiko said.

"What happens when it goes out of control?" Temujin asked.

"I don't know," Kahiko said. "But given the size of the continent that was destroyed, I wouldn't be surprised if it took out half the continent."

"Are you kidding me!?" Menma gaped.

"How do we stop it?" Temujin asked, kneeling beside Kahiko.

"There's nothing we can do," Kahiko said. "It's too late to stop it now."

"Then what were you doing before?" Temujin asked. "You know of a way, don't you? What was that summoning circle?"

"There's no way we can bring it back under control," Kahiko said. "Although, there is a way in which the Mine can be destroyed."

"So tell me!" Temujin snapped.

"Place you hand in the center of the circle," Kahiko said. "This is an ancient form of summoning sealed by the blood of our ancestors."

"Yeah but what are you gonna summon!?" Menma demanded.

"A Space-Time rift," Kahiko said. "A boundless void will swallow up everything around it. However, it will spawn from the point of contact. The person who summons it will be sacrificed, never to return."

"Don't even think about it Temujin," Menma said as Temujin walked over.

Then, he slammed his fist into Menma's stomach, and Menma dropped. Visions and faces filled Menma's head. Haku. Gaara. Itachi. Friends. People he trusted. People he had wanted to save. People he had saved. People who had saved him. He had been fortunate, in the end. Because he had great friends. Temujin had not. Temujin had been chasing a lie his entire life. He deserved another chance.

Menma forced himself awake, standing and looking around. The rift was below him, Gelel flowing into it. In the center, Temujin sat on a quickly crumbling chunk of land. Menma leapt to the wall then off of it, creating a chain of clones who all grabbed each other's feet. Then, just as Temujin began to fall, Menma caught his arm, making him look up at him.

"What are you doing!?" Temujin demanded. "You'll die! You'll be pulled in!"

"Shut up!" Menma snarled. "I never abandon my friends! And I never give up!"

His clones began to pull him back up, Menma pulling Temujin with them.

"Just hold on and we'll be out in a minute!" Menma snapped.

Temujin stared at him before nodding, gripping Menma's forearm as well. The clones continued to pull and just as they were outside of the void again, the void closed, the last fraction of Gelel Energy remaining outside and exploding skyward in a massive beam, throwing Temujin and Menma against the wall, knocking both out.

When they came to, the canyon above them was full of life, trees and grass growing everywhere, even the cliff faces. Menma sat up, groaning, as Temujin pushed himself up, looking down at his hand, seeing the fragment os a Gelel Stone was still held in his left hand, now glowing slightly with Gelel Energy it had absorbed. A cracking sound drew both of their attention to the wall where a black rectangle was beginning to crack.

"Hey, it's muscovite," Menma blinked. "I didn't know there was any of that around here."

"Muscovite?" Temujin blinked as the black stone shattered, revealing an image of two men holding hands, a picture of peace.

"It's a very thin type of stone, a little more solid than glass," Menma said. "Weird picture."

"Yeah," Temujin grinned. "Weird."

"What?" Menma asked.

"I think a friend of yours is calling," Temujin said.

Menma listened and then winced. He was right.

"Menma!" Hinata voice shouted, sounding panicked for a moment before he sensed her Byakugan activate. "I see him!"

"Oops," Menma sighed, standing. "Didn't mean to scare her."

After a moment, she dropped through the hole in the ceiling and looked at the two of them, unsure about Temujin.

"It's alright," Menma smile. "He's a friend."

Hinata nodded then smiled and hugged Menma.

"You scared us," Hinata sighed as Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara all appeared in the hole above them.

"Sorry," Menma apologized. "We had to summon an endless void to swallow the Mine of Gelel."

"You make that sound unimpressive," Shikamaru snorted. "Anyway, Temujin, your friends are all waiting for you on top of the cliff."

An image of the ghosts rising out of the suits of armor before flashed through Menma's head.

"They're alive?" Temujin gaped.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded. "They woke up after that green energy shot into the sky."

Temujin smiled and sand formed under them, lifting them all up to the top of the cliff where Temujin was swarmed by his friends, including the three whose spirits Menma had seen before.

"I guess these missions are worth it," Menma said to himself. "I'm getting good at happy endings."

Hinata smiled and hugged him again and he smiled as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Homeward Bound

Menma stood on the rock, the waves lapping at the stone below him, a fine mist reaching him. Slowly, the boat finally set sail, Temujin and his surviving friends onboard, as well as a few of the survivors of the Nomadic Tribe. As the ship slowly passed the rock, Menma jumped onto the ship, landing beside Temujin, who had a certain ferret on his shoulder.

"Just couldn't stay away huh?" Temujin grinned.

"Well, my original mission _was_ to retrieve that ferret," Menma said.

Temujin glanced at him and he smirked, shaking his head.

"If he wants to go with you that's fine," Menma smiled. "I really just came to say goodbye."

Temujin nodded, smiling and held out his hand Menma reached out to shake it but Temujin turned Menma's hand so that the back of it was up and set the fragment of Gelel Stone he had kept against Naruto's hand, the fragment sinking into his skin instantly, the same seal as was on Temujin's chest appearing on Menma's hand. Then, the seal glowed for a moment before fading.

"It's not a full stone, so you won't be able to control Gelel Energy to fight like I can, but it will strengthen your ability to heal things," Temujin said.

"My Medical Ninjutsu?" Menma blinked. "Awesome. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Temujin smiled. "Also, here. I won't be needing this anymore."

He held out his sword and Menma smiled, accepting it.

"I made it expand and collapse using my Gelel Energy," Temujin said. "Your Chakra can probably do the same."

Menma experimented channeling chakra into the blade and it extended to the length of a normal sword. He collapsed it again and smiled, putting it back in the sheath and thanked Temujin again.

"Good luck," Menma said. "Warring states are dangerous places. You sure you don't want to keep this in case you have to defend your friends?"

"It's alright," Temujin smiled. "There are always other weapons in warring states. Besides. I kicked your butt before without it, so I think I'll be okay."

Menma snorted in amusement then jumped up onto the railing.

"See you around Temujin," Menma said before falling off the railing and flipping, landing on the water before turning, running back to the shore where the others were waiting.

"Nice sword," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Menma said, hooking it to the back of his belt, where Temujin had worn it. "I'll make adjustments so it doesn't break when we get back."

Menma turned to Kahiko who crossed his arms.

"So, I take it we're not getting payed?" Menma asked.

"Nerugui is gone," Kahiko said. "Some of our people are gone, and the Mines of Gelel are gone...We'll send your pay to the Hidden Leaf. You have our thanks for helping us finally end that nightmare."

"You're welcome," Menma said. "Take care."

Kahiko nodded and the other members of the tribe waved as the three ninja began to head home. As they travelled, they remained mostly silent. When they were halfway home, they stopped for the night and Hinata gave Menma a look he knew all too well. She wanted to see Naruto. He nodded, sighing behind his mask and she smiled. After a bit, Menma left into the trees, saying he was going to the bathroom, actually getting away from the others and creating a clone before changing into his old outfit again, having the clones seal him. Then, the clone returned to the camp, telling Hinata the seal was ready, since Shikamaru had gone to bed. Then, the clone led Hinata back to the seal. Once there, he released Menma, who smiled when he saw Hinata. She smiled as well, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Hinata," Naruto said, stepping forward and wiping her tears, the Menma clone walking into the trees and disappearing.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time," Hinata said.

"Hinata, don't," Naruto said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to too. But, like I said. You're too young. I'm sorry I hurt you. I just couldn't let myself do that."

Hinata nodded, hugging him.

"I love you Naruto," Hinata said.

"I love you too Hinata," Naruto said. "What's wrong?"

"Some children were returned to life recently," Hinata said.

"It wouldn't have worked on me," Naruto said, already knowing where she was going with it. "They had only died recently and still had bodies. I've been dead a long time and I'm only a manifested spirit."

Hinata nodded and Naruto sighed, kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled.

"I'm going to have to be careful with you," Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed but nodded, resting her head against his chest.

"I wish I could find a way to bring you back," Hinata said, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"You don't have to," Naruto said. "I'm always with you, and I'm waiting for you. We can be together again once you get here. And in the mean time, Menma is able to allow us to see each other for a little while at a time."

Hinata nodded and smiled before it slowly faded.

"We almost lost him today," Hinata said. "Naruto...why do you love me?"

"What?" he blinked.

"Why do you love me?" Hinata asked.

"I...I love you because you're beautiful," Naruto said. "Because you're kind to everyone. Because you're one of the only people who ever truly cared about me, no matter what anyone ever told you. Because you're strong, and brave, and you do whatever it takes to protect the people who matter to you."

"I see," Hinata said, turning her face into his chest.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, starting to get worried.

"I don't deserve your love," Hinata sobbed.

"Yes you do!" Naruto assured her, extremely worried now. "Hinata, you do. No one in the world is as kind and gentle as you. Hinata, talk to me."

Hinata was sobbing too hard to speak for a bit. Then, finally, she managed to stop and sat up.

"I just...needed to vent," Hinata said, sniffing but smiling. "Thank you, Naruto. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and Menma sighed, nodding as she set her head against his chest again. After a little bit, she was asleep so Naruto stood, carrying her back to her tent and gently covering her before leaving and finding Shikamaru waiting. He sighed quietly and motioned for Shikamaru to follow, heading back to where he had left his clothes. As he began to change, he answered Shikamaru's unanswered question.

"It's the only way I can be with her," Menma said, pulling his mask on and letting his hair go back to being red. "And it lets her see Naruto, even if she does have to continue to believe he's dead."

"And what happens when she finally finds out who you really are?" Shikamaru asked.

"She won't," Menma said. "She can't. I can never tell her the truth."

"That's bull shit Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You could have told her already if you weren't afraid."

"But I am!" Menma snapped. "I'm terrified of losing her! That's why I haven't told her yet! I'm terrified of losing her over my lies! I'm terrified of losing everyone! That's what Menma Uzumaki is! He's my being a fucking coward!"

Shikamaru remained silent and Menma sighed, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Menma said. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Do you feel better?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really," Menma said.

"Didn't think so," Shikamaru said. "And you won't until you stop lying to yourself and to her. You know what'll happen if you tell her the truth. You can't run from it forever. It's inevitable."

Menma sighed. Maybe Shikamaru was right. But he was not going to risk it just because the second smartest ninja in the village said so. He was too stupid for that.

* * *

Read and review.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Mission

Menma stared up at the moon in silence. It had been a while since he had simply sat outside. It was peaceful tonight. No clouds. No fighting. The village was silent, except for the chirping of insects. He named off the constellations he knew. Not an exceptionally long list. He had never cared enough to learn them. Menma lay back, only to find Jiraiya standing over him.

"Hello Naruto," Jiraiya greeted him.

"We're in the village Pervy Sage," Menma sighed, sitting up.

"Relax, everyone's asleep," Jiraiya said. "And anyway, I have a mission for you, straight from the Hokage herself."

"And what is it this time?" Menma asked. "Save an ostrich and fight the Tsuchikage?"

"Now now," Jiraiya chuckled. "Nothing so common for you. This time, we're skipping to the fight. We're being sent to investigate the Hidden Sound Village, which means we'll be up against Orochimaru."

Menma's eyes widened and he stood, a small grin spreading under his mask. If Orochimaru died, Sasuke could go home.

"Who're we taking?" Menma asked.

"Sakura and Hinata," Jiraiya said. "And we leave in twenty minutes."

"I'll get Hinata," Menma said. "And I'll send a clone to get Sakura."

"It sounds like you don't trust me," Jiraiya snorted. "They're a bit too young for me to try and conduct research on them anyway."

"Even so," Menma said. "You go and wait at the gate."

Jiraiya shrugged and left and Menma headed inside, quickly packing then putting his mask on and sending a clone to fetch Sakura while heading to the Hyuga Compound. The Hyuga that guarded the gate had all come to recognize Menma a while ago, back when he and Hinata trained together regularly, so they greeted Menma cheerily, despite the hour.

"Me and Hinata have a mission," Menma said. "Would you mind going to get her please?"

"Sure," one of the guards nodded.

He left and headed into the compound. While Menma waited, Neji walked out, leading Menma a short distance away.

"Menma," Neji said. "I'm going to say this as bluntly as I can. I'm not a fool. Hinata may be blinded by her emotions, but I'm not. You're Naruto. You've been hiding behind the alias Menma Uzumaki and a mask for reasons I don't know and don't care to. But you pretending to be a ghost and 'manifesting' so that you can be with Hinata has to stop. It's starting to hurt her. She's crying herself to sleep every night and refuses to talk about it. I understand you're trying to help by letting her talk to Naruto but you have to stop. More than that, you have to tell her the truth. You know her, Menma. You know that no matter what happens she'll still love Naruto and will forgive you completely."

Menma stared at the ground in silence.

"Look," Neji sighed. "It's up to you whether or not you tell her the truth, and I won't rat you out. That would only hurt her more. But you need to tell her. It's killing her thinking that the person she loves most is dead."

"I know," Menma sighed. "I can see it. I'm not a fool either. But...I can't tell her. I can't. I can't risk losing her. And...even if I did...I'd still be hiding something."

"You mean the Nine-tails?" Neji asked, Menma's eyes widening as he stared at Neji in shock.

"Yes, I know about that too," Neji said. "I don't know who else does, besides the adults that know who you are, but that chakra that you unleash when you're angry isn't human. I asked one of the adults of the Branch family once why Naruto was killed and, because he was drunk, he told me that Naruto had been the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. That led me to understand what that red chakra you possess was, which led me to understand who you really were, which explained how you could 'manifest' Naruto, as Hinata claimed."

Menma stared at Neji before nodding.

"You realize that it's punishable by death to speak about what I am, right?" Menma asked.

"I don't care," Neji said. "I have to go. Hinata will be here soon. Take care of her, Naruto. And don't let her be hurt either."

And with that, Neji was gone. Menma sighed, turning around as Hinata stepped out the gate, looking around then smiling and walking over when she spotted him. They headed to the main gate where Sakura and Jiraiya were waiting. Then, they all headed out. As they travelled, the sky began to lighten. Then, as the sun began to peek over the horizon, they reached the border of the Land of Rice Patties.

"Somewhere ahead is the Sound Village," Jiraiya said. "Our mission is to find it."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Where do we start?"

"Let's find a village," Jiraiya said. "Once there, we can search for leads."

"Meaning you can go out drinking and flirting with random women while we do nothing," Menma said. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

They continued until they found a village and stopped, Jiraiya turned to Menma who rolled his eyes, holding out his wallet. Sakura held hers out as well but Menma stopped her.

"Don't waste your money," Menma said. "He's got enough."

Jiraiya sighed, walking into the town and Menma led the other two around the town and away from it to a tall sign. Menma sat on top of it and Hinata sat on a rock beside it while Sakura stood beside them.

"What's taking so long?" Sakura asked after a while.

"He's probably drunk by now," Menma sighed.

"Already?" Hinata asked. "That was fast."

"You don't know the half of it," Menma snorted just as a high whistling reached his ears.

"Menma, look out!" Sakura gasped.

Menma closed his eyes, left hand snapping up and catching the three kunai flying at him. He dropped to the ground as a ninja wearing a full mask with only their eyes showing and with a ponytail of orange hair sticking out of the back.

"Who is that!?" Sakura gasped.

"You one of Orochimaru's goons?" Menma asked, eyes still closed. "Not an exceptionally powerful one, so, barring a Kekkei Genkai, I seriously doubt it."

The ninja stared at him for a moment before pulling out a smoke bomb and slamming it down, turning and fleeing.

"Should we chase them?" Hinata asked.

"Nah," Menma sighed. "If I know Jiraiya, he'll be here in a couple of minutes anyway. And there's no way in hell that ninja was working for Orochimaru. They weren't strong enough. If they were, they would have killed us."

Hinata nodded just as Jiraiya sprinted past. Menma sighed, picking up Jiraiya's pack and scroll then sprinted after him, the girls following.

* * *

Read and review.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Ambush

Menma sighed, taking another piece of meet off of his skewer under his mask.

"Relax Sakura," Menma said. "We'll find him. Besides, it's not like anyone said dealing with Orochimaru would be easy."

"You're right," Sakura nodded, taking a bite of her own.

On Menma's other side, Hinata remained quiet as she ate. Suddenly, the same ninja as before tumbled out of the trees, landing in the road in front of them.

"Well well," Menma said, eating his last piece of meat and throwing the stick off the road. "Look who it is. Our old friend."

The ninja looked up at them, eyes wide, and tried to stand. Before they could, they winced, eyes closing in pain as they grunted, dropping back to their knees and holding their right shoulder in pain.

"What happened?" Menma asked.

Just then, a massive group of kunai shot out of the bushes at all of them. Before it could reach them, they scattered, Menma grabbing the injured ninja that had attacked them before as he moved. He landed out of the way of the kunai as a ninja wielding, what appeared to be, a massive pair of sheers appeared beside him, stabbing at him. He jumped over it and spun, kicking the ninja away before landing and beginning to run with his injured passenger, Hinata and Sakura fleeing as well, two more ninja attacking them. the one attacking Sakura had a log on his back with something covering in mesh netting extending from one end and a scar across his right eye. The one attacking Hinata had a massive overbite, to the point of looking almost comical, and massively disproportionate fists, making the rest of his body look small.

Before Menma could escape, his opponent appeared in front of him, slashing him across the middle. Then, both he and his passenger were covered in a cloud of smoke, two split logs dropping to the ground. A moment later, both Hinata and Sakura escaped using Substitution Jutsus as well. Menma watched the three as he fled, using his senses. All three were fairly strong. Though, not so much as for Naruto to suspect he'd lose a fight to them. The one that had attacked Hinata was actually the strongest, though. After a bit, Hinata and Sakura both met up with Naruto and the three of them stopped at an abandoned house a ways away from the road, a very long flight of stairs leading up to the actual building. It had only one room, so Menma knew instantly from the dust that it didn't see much traffic. Not that he expected it to. It was a bit off the beaten path.

"Alright," Menma sighed, after watching out the door for a few minutes. "I think we're clear."

"Now that we're safe, I should take a look at that injury," Sakura said. "I have some medicine so that it won't get infected."

The ninja looked up at her, eyes widening, then looked to Menma.

"Relax," Menma said. "I can just heal the wound for you, no stripping required."

Sakura blinked and looked at him, confused, until she realized why that would matter.

"Oh," Sakura blinked. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's alright," the ninja said as Menma stepped around behind her, holding a hand over her injured shoulder, green chakra forming around it. "My name is Sasame Fuma."

"My name's Menma Uzumaki," Menma said, finishing healing her wound and stepping back as she reach up, pulling her mask off, letting her long orange hair fall down her back. "Better?"

"Yes," Sasame nodded. "Thank you."

Menma nodded and Sakura stepped forward.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you on friendlier terms."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, why were those ninja chasing you? And who were they?"

"They're Sound Ninja," Sasame said. "They're job is to safeguard Orochimaru. I attacked you before because I believed you were in league with them."

"So then when we asked if you were working for Orochimaru you realized your mistake," Menma summarized."

"Yes," Sasame said, bowing. "I'm sorry for wrongly attacking you."

"Don't worry about it," Menma smiled. "No harm done. But, can you tell us as much as you know about the Hidden Sound? We're here to investigate it and, hopefully, destroy both it and Orochimaru."

Sasame nodded.

"The Land of Rice Patties is not a large nation," Sasame began. "But our Feudal Lord wished to increase our standing among the neighboring nations. Our defeat was obvious even from the beginning. We've never had very many shinobi. Afterward, all of the shinobi clans fell into poverty. Some left, other sunk as low as common thievery. However, others have struggled on in the shadows, hoping for a time when we can become strong again. Then, one day, my clan was approached by an emissary from the Hidden Sound Village. He promised us a chance at having the first Great SHinobi Village in the Land of Rice Patties. But in return, we have to serve Orochimaru. My cousin, Arashi, was seen as the best hope for our clan's revival. He was sent as a representative of our clan. But..."

"But nothing changed," Menma guessed when Sasame stopped speaking, tears running down her cheeks.

"We just kept waiting for some sort of message to come from Arashi, but there's still no word from him," Sasame said.

"Sounds like we're on a rescue mission then," Menma said, Sasame looking up at him in shock. "You were going to tell us that you're going to save him, right?"

Tears welled up in Sasame's eyes again but she smiled and nodded.

"Then we'll give you a hand," Menma said. "Besides, if you meet Orochimaru while you're trying to save Arashi, you'll be killed. With us there, you won't."

Sakura and Hinata both looked up at him, unsure about their own chances for survival if they met Orochimaru, but remained silent.

"Thank you!" Sasame said, wiping her eyes.

Menma grinned and nodded just as a spider descended from the ceiling in front of him. His smile faded as he slowly looked up. Neji had told him about Kidomaru and his ability to summon spiders to fight for him. Judging by the millions on the ceiling above them, that's exactly what was going on now.

"Oh boy," Menma sighed. "This isn't good."

He turned, walking to the door and pushing it open, finding the world outside covered in webs. A voice somewhere in the distance laughed.

"Ninja Art, Wind Spiders," the voice said. "My darling children have spun threads of the purest silk, and led me right to you."

"Is that all?" Menma snorted. "You had me scared for a moment there. I was worried I was up against another Kidomaru."

"You know Master Kidomaru?" the voice asked. "How are you alive?"

"He's not, that's how," Menma said. "A friend of mine killed him. Now, I'll take you out. You're nowhere near as terrifying as Kidomaru."

Menma swiped his hand through the webs and smirked as they broke easily. Then, he leapt to the ground and formed a dozen clones, all of them spreading out around and over the building, looking around.

"Born to be born," a new voice spoke up. "Breathing but to live. One sunrise and one sunset. Kagero's life, like a mayfly, lasts a single day. Pity one so ephemeral is in itself so pitiable. Know that I am at my greatest when lying in the deep and dark of the Earth."

The ground began to shake violently. Menma crouched, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself, his clones all doing the same, before the man who had attacked Hinata before appeared beside them. Or, at least, his head did, rising out of the ground.

"Ninja Art, Antlion Jutsu!" the man, Kagero, shouted as the ground around him began to drop into a sinkhole with him as the center.

Within seconds it reached the building.

"Everybody out!" Menma shouted as the building pitched sideways, he and all of his clones falling into the sand.

He began to try to sand but his hands and feet simply kept moving under the sand which began to try and crush them almost instantly. Menma swore, pulling them free just as Jiraiya appeared over him.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted, summoning a toad who shot its tongue out to a clone.

As it began to pull the clone up, Menma and another clone grabbed its front foot. Sure enough, Kagero hurled two kunai into the clone holding the tongue, destroying it it.

"Another clone!" Kagero cursed. "Where is he?"

"Over here!" Menma shouted, hurling his clone at Kagero.

Kagero jumped out of the way of the punch, the sand crushing the clone almost instantly as it swallowed him, before Menma landed on the ground and jumped to Kagero, slamming a Rasengan into his abdomen, sending him flying into a massive boulder. Menma landed on the side of the now still sinkhole and sighed.

"That could have gotten bad," Menma sighed.

He looked up at the side where the building had been and saw Sakura, Hinata, and Sasame all standing along the edge. He jumped out of the pit, landing beside them as Jiraiya walked over.

"Thanks for the save," Menma said.

"Of course," Jiraiya said. "So, who's your pretty new friend?"

"Sasame Fuma," Menma said. "She's going to be helping us, and in exchange we're going to be rescuing her cousin from Orochimaru. Oh, and Jiraiya. Watch your stare."

Jiraiya blinked in confusion before realizing what he meant.

"You think I'd make a pass at her!?" Jiraiya gaped. "She's too young for me first of all and it's like you think that's all I think about!"

"Pretty much," Sakura grumbled. "Just stay away from her."

Jiraiya sighed.

"Can we just get back to trying to find out Orochimaru's hideout location?" Jiraiya complained.

"If that's where you want to go, I can show you the way," Sasame said.

"Excellent," Menma nodded, looking around.

"Please do," Hinata said.

Sasame nodded and stood, turning and leaping into the branches of the trees nearby, the others following. Menma looked back at the others with his senses and saw that the other two had retrieved Kagero's body. Then, all of a sudden, Kagero's chakra returned, stronger than before. Menma kept quiet about it. No need to alert the others over that yet. He could probably still deal with Kagero alone.

* * *

Read and review.


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Choosing Sides

Menma bit into the rice ball again. Jiraiya had suggested they stop to eat before heading into the mountains to find Orochimaru. Coincidentally, one of the women he had met in the town before had made him a feast for the road. After Jiraiya had set out the food, Sasame had offered to make tea. Now, Menma was using his senses to watch as she added a drug to the four bamboo cups. Menma shook his head and they all scattered, Menma's clones taking their place. Then, they got ready to watch. Sure enough, when each of the clones drank their tea, they all passed out. Then, Sasame fired a flare into the air. After waiting for a minute, two of the Sound Ninja, the one with the log and the one with the sheers, landed in front of Sasame.

"Traitor," Sakura hissed.

"Wait," Menma said. "Maybe not."

"I did what you asked," Sasame said. "Now will you take me to Arashi? Please! You're friends with him, right?"

"Oh, uh, Arashi is...with Lord Orochimaru," the one with the sheers said. "He's undergoing...some...special training."

"Liar," Menma breathed.

"Now get out of the way so we can finish them," the ninja said.

"What?" Sasame gasped, stepping in the way. "No! You said they were going to be taken to Lord Orochimaru to be examined!"

"Yes, but he'll only be examining them from the head up," the ninja said, closing his sheers to emphasize his point.

"No!" Sasame said. "You can't do that!"

"Get out of the way!" the ninja said, smashing his sheers into the side of her head, throwing her.

The other ninja hurled a kunai at her but Menma leapt out of the trees, catching Sasame and getting her out of the way.

"What!?" the ninja with the sheers snarled. "Did the drug not work!?"

"It would have, if we had actually drank it," Menma said.

At that moment, each of the Menma clones' Transformation Jutsus wore off before the clones all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Clones!" the ninja spat. "I should have guessed."

Sakura and Hinata landed behind Menma and he passed Sasame to them then turned to the ninja with the sheers.

"So, what do you say you and I finish what we started before?" Menma grinned.

"Bring it on," the ninja growled.

Menma smiled, creating four clones. Then, he sprinted forward, sending out his clones. The first pulled his fist back, stopping as the ninja stabbed him.

"One," the clone grinned, punching him just before disappearing, making him stagger backward.

The ninja turned just in time for the next clone to appear below him.

"Two," the clone said, slamming his foot into the bottom of the ninja's jaw, launching him into the air.

"Three!" the next clone shouted, stepping off the last clone and flipping backward, feet smashing into the ninja's jaw and forcing him higher.

Then, the clone spun, chakra threads pulling the last clone upward in a blurred streak.

"Four!" the clone shouted just as both feet crashed into the ninja's gut, launching him upward into the air.

Just as the ninja reached the highest point, he began to tip backward and Menma's heel crashed into his face.

"Five!" Menma said, the kick sending the ninja crashing down into the stone ground below, fracturing it. "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Menma landed beside the ninja then leapt backward, landing in front of Hinata and Sakura again just as the other ninja crashed down on top of Menma's opponent, the telltale spiral wound of a Rasengan on his abdomen.

"Too easy," Menma grinned.

"Watch out," Hinata warned.

Menma turned and stopped. The person standing before him was not Kagero. Or, at least, it wasn't anything like he had expected. For starters, he was now she. And she had four chakra wings growing out of her back, and more than double the chakra she had had as Kagero.

"Who...what, are you?" Menma asked.

"The Kagero you knew died," the girl said. "In order for the Fuma clan to be great again, I must give all. I must use that ability which I can use but once in a lifetime."

"Excuse me?" Menma blinked.

"Ephemera," the girl said.

Suddenly, her wins began to glow brightly and shot out and around at Menma. Menma cursed but before he could react, Jiraiya appeared beside him, summoning the stomach lining of the Mountain Toad, shielding them.

"Thanks," Menma said as the stomach lining disappeared.

"I thought I had to," the girl said. "He said he would restore the Fuma clan."

Then, she fell. Her wings were back to normal but had large chunks missing from them. As she fell, she turned into a streak of blue chakra, hitting the other two then vanishing, taking them with her.

"Well, they're gone again," Menma sighed.

"You're right," Jiraiya nodded. "Once Sasame wakes up, we should head out again."

Menma nodded, turning to the others. They set Sasame in the shade under a nearby tree, then began to wait. After a few minutes, Sasame opened her eyes. Upon seeing she had been discovered, she instantly drew a kunai, driving it at her throat. It stopped when it hit Menma's hand.

"Now now Sasame," Menma sighed, taking the kunai from her and pulling it out, healing his hand. "There's no need for that."

"W...What?" Sasame asked. "But...I betrayed you."

"You wanted to see your cousin," Menma said. "We understand. Besides, what point would there be in me keeping my promise to get your cousin back to you if you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Sasame's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded.

"All you have to do is lead us to the hideout," Menma said. "After that, you head back to town. We'll get Arashi out and bring him back to you. I promise."

Sasame nodded and stood, taking the lead again. After a little while, they reached Orochimaru's hideout, a stairway leading down into the earth.

"That's it," Sasame said from where they were watching it behind a massive root several hundred meters back.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "You head on back to town. Leave this to us."

Sasame nodded, smiling and hugged Menma before turning and leaping into the trees. Menma turned back to the others, seeing Hinata staring at the hideout with no hint of emotion on her face, seeming to have not noticed, Jiraiya grinning and giving him two thumbs up, and Sakura glaring at him.

"What?" Menma asked.

"You're a clueless idiot," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Menma blinked, thoroughly confused.

"We should head in," Hinata spoke up, voice clipped and quieter than Menma had heard her since she stopped stuttering. "I'll watch for traps."

Menma blinked twice then nodded slowly. They headed over to the top of the stairs where Jiraiya stopped them, summoning Gamakichi.

"What's up?" Gamakichi greeted them.

"Hello Gamakichi," Jiraiya said. "We need you to go down to that door and check for any traps Hinata doesn't see."

"Sure thing," Gamakichi nodded, then looked at Sakura who shrank back, face showing nothing but disgust. "I'm on it."

He hopped off down the steps and Menma looked at Sakura.

"I can't help it," Sakura said. "Frogs just give me the creeps."

They all headed down the steps after Gamakichi then followed him into the base.

* * *

Read and review.


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own Naruto Shippuden of any of the characters.

* * *

Saved

Deep inside a hideout to the far West of the Land of Rice Patties, two people were getting ready to see each other for what may be the last time, again. One, was a redhead with a certain sensory ability thought to be unique to her. The other, was simply a Kiri Nin who had been too weak to keep from being captured. Both were experiments, to a certain extent. But only one had the right to complain about it.

The Kiri Nin walked into a room where the redhead was watching a staged fight between two experiments. The Kiri Nin walked over to watch just as one of them snapped the other's neck.

"Brutal," he commented.

"You're not kidding," the read head nodded. "I saw the schedule."

"Don't tell me," he sighed. "I know I have to fight immediately after the next experiment. Are they always as horrible as they have been recently?"

"They're trying to break you," she sighed. "They've broken everyone else. All except you. When they do, I don't think I want to see it. Because you'll die. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Aw, you do care," he teased. "I knew you cared about me."

"Do not!" She shouted slapping him making his head turn into water then back again.

"So," he sighed. "When's your next experiment?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But...they're not as...standard, as your own. And they're losing patience with me."

"What do you mean?" he questioned just before she burst into tears.

"T-they're going to k-kill me!" she sobbed as he pulled her into a hug. "I-I'm...s-so scared that I'm g-going to be...k-killed or that...you will...I c-can't e-even sleep at n-night! I j-just want t-to l-leave!"

"Karin," he whispered stroking her hair comfortingly, finding it as one of the rare ties that she didn't freak out and hit him. "I promise. After my next fight, we'll bust out of here. I've had enough of this place to last me a life time. And I'd rather break out before the boss gets back."

"Can't we go now?" Karin questioned. "We could go right now before you have to have your next experiment! Please Suigetsu!"

"Sorry," Suigetsu apologized stepping back. "That won't be happening."

Just then the door burst open and several guards walked through it, taking Suigetsu's arms.

"Wish me luck in my fight," Suigetsu smiled as they dragged him out the door, Karin watching him go in silence.

* * *

Suigetsu sighed looking down at the kunai they had given him. His own sword had been destroyed upon his capture leaving him to have to fight freaks with a tiny knife. Right now he was fighting some freak that looked to have been crossbred with a fish. He had skin on his face and down the middle of his chest and stomach but the rest of his body was covered in grey and green scales, he had fins where his ears were, a fin running from the top of his head to the back of his waist, fins on the outside of his arms, and the outsides of his lower legs. He held a katana and Suigetsu knew from experience that he, like the thousands of others Orochimaru had made, had powerful Water Style jutsus. Thankfully jutsus were not allowed in this fight.

Suigetsu glanced up at the observation window and saw Karin watching intently and nervously. He looked back to the fishman and blocked a slash. He kicked him back and charged forward but the fishman ducked under his kunai and slashed him across the stomach. Suigetsu's stomach turned to water, negating the otherwise deadly injury. Suigetsu slashed at the fish's throat but it leapt to the ceiling, cutting a wire then jumping down to the floor and pressing the wire to it, ten thousand volts shooting through the floor and into Suigetsu and the fish, lighting both up like Christmas trees. Suddenly, Karin's words drifted into his head.

 _"They're trying to break you. They've broken everyone else. All except you. When they do, I don't think I want to see it. Because you'll die."_

He smiled wryly. Maybe he should have taken her offer to break out after all. Darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Suigetsu groaned opening his eyes and saw Karin's worried face beside him.

"I must be dead," Suigetsu groaned, voice hoarse. "Because I see an angel."

"The point of the fight was to kill you," Karin stated, ignoring his flirting. "You only won because you survived."

"But I won," Suigetsu grinned. "How long 'til I'll be able to walk?"

"A week," Karin stated, gaze dropping to the floor in shame. "But it doesn't matter."

"Why?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Because you were out for three days," Karin stated. "I've been transferred to the Southern Hideout. Apparently I'm supposed to be in charge there. And you've been upgraded to a must-save specimen."

"Thank you," Suigetsu smiled. "I promise, I'll come and bust you out as soon as I get the chance."

"No you won't," Karin stated. "You'll be confined to a cell. You'll never be let out."

"I will come get you," Suigetsu promised. "No one is going to keep me locked up. Even the Boss."

Karin nodded, smiling then slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Suigetsu demanded.

"For scaring me," Karin stated.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and Karin smiled then left. Suigetsu, on the other hand, was taken to his cell, a massive fish tank, where he would be staying indefinitely.

* * *

Read and review.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Heart to Heart

Menma stopped, staring at the three tunnels ahead of them.

"I'll take the middle one," Menma said.

"Hold on," Jiraiya said. "At times like these, you can never be too careful."

He drew a small metal rod that extended into a very short bo staff. Then, he spun it several times before driving the end into the ground and letting go. The staff tipped over and rolled to the right before stopping.

"Okay," Jiraiya said. "I guess I'm going that way."

"How is that being careful?" Menma snapped.

"It's all about the technique," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, sure," Menma snorted creating a clone. "Hinata, you come with me. Sakura, you go with the clone and Gamakichi."

"Right," Sakura nodded as Gamakichi and the clone headed down the path on the left.

"Be careful everyone," Jiraiya said pulling on his headband since they no longer needed to hide what village they were from, the toad and clone stopping to wait for Sakura. "As of now, it's the first circle of Hell. Snakes, or demons, could attack you at any moment. Be very careful."

"We will," Menma said as Hinata and Sakura both put their headbands on as well. "Now, let's get moving."

Jiraiya nodded, heading down his tunnel as Sakura and the clone followed Gamakichi down theirs. Then, Menma and Hinata headed down the center hallway in silence. Unlike normal, there was a tension in the silence between them. And it wasn't just the danger. That much they could avoid with their sensory skills.

"Pressure plate ahead," Hinata said, throwing a kunai into the ground in front of it.

They went around it, silence falling over them again. As they rounded a corner, Menma stepped over a thick rope tripwire, Hinata doing the same. Once they had moved fifty meters away from it, Menma pulled it with a chakra thread and the walls and ceiling opened, bamboo spikes shooting out of the hidden compartments, more than enough to have impaled the two of them.

"There's a lot of traps this way," Menma noted. "Hinata-"

"We should move on," Hinata said. "We have a job to do, right?"

"Yeah," Menma said. "Right."

Hinata took the lead this time, but after only a couple of steps, the floor opened below her, countless bamboo spikes waiting to impale her below.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted, catching her by the arm as she began to fall, having to step out onto the wall to do so. "Thank God. Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded, smiling at him before he grunted with effort and swung her back up to safe ground. Just as he did, the stone he was standing on shifted and his eyes widened. Then, it fell out of the wall and he began to drop as well.

"Menma!" Hinata shrieked, just before the floor closed and something heavy crashed down on top of it.

Menma flipped, creating several clones to cushion his fall then quickly used a trench knife to level off two of the spike and stood on them.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted as the last of his clones disappeared. "Are you alright!?"

"Menma!?" Hinata voice shouted, muffled by the floor and whatever else was blocking his exit.

"I'm alright!" Menma said. "Step back! I'm blasting my way out with a Rasengan!"

He waited for three minutes, then jumped, forming a Rasengan and slamming it into the floor. The blast cleared him enough of a crater to land in but failed to break through to the hallway. He tried again. This time, he blasted through, coming out halfway under a massive metal object blocking the trapdoor. Menma pulled himself up and out and Hinata threw her arms around him.

"Thank God," Hinata said, sniffing. "I was afraid you..."

"I'm alright, Hinata," Menma smiled, hugging her. "I'm fine. It'll take more than a few spikes to kill me. Now come on. Let's go find another route."

Hinata nodded, stepping back and wiping her eyes and Menma took the lead, going back along the path to the last trap. Behind the wall there was a hollow section. Menma stepped into it and Hinata carefully followed. They made their way alongside the wall of their hallway for a ways before finding themselves at the metal object again. It extended into the walls about a foot, but after that it was open. Even with their sensory abilities, they could barely see. Menma carefully felt his way around the object until they were at the wall again and continued for a little way before Menma used a Vacuum Blade to cut a doorway back into the hallway. As they stepped out, they found themselves in front of a large steel double door cracked open. Inside, the flickering light of candles lit up the center of a room between two lines of columns. In the center stood Kabuto. Sakura was closer to the door than him but wasn't moving.

"I'm afraid so," Kabuto was saying. "Sasuke couldn't handle the Curse Mark, and now, he's just a memory. If you're in such a hurry to meet him, I'll send you to him. You can spend an eternity with him in the afterlife!"

Kabuto hurled a kunai at Sakura, but before it hit, Menma stepped in the way, deflecting it with his mask.

"I don't think so," Menma said. "Sasuke's fine, Sakura. The Curse Mark was definitely not killing him. Now, Hinata, Sakura, stay back."

Menma closed his eyes. It wasn't Kabuto. It was Kagero.

Sakura and Hinata leapt back as Menma drew Temujin's sword.

"Kagero," Menma said. "You can drop the act. I know you're not Kabuto."

Kagero cocked her head before the being covered in smoke. Then, she flew into the air on her completely restored wings, drawing several kunai.

"Throw all the toys you want, you'll never hit me," Menma stated.

Kagero began to hurl them, one after an other. However, one after another, Menma slashed them out of the air with his sword. Finally, Kagero was down to her last kunai and instead, flew at Menma, slashing rapidly. She was fast, but Menma was able to keep up, blocking every slash. After a minute, Menma shoved the knife away, forming several clones. Before any could do anything, Kagero flew into the air, past a candle.

"Fire Style, Misty Flames Dance Jutsu!" she said before exhaling a cloud of gas.

The gas lit on fire the moment it reached the flame then engulfed all of the Menmas.

"Menma!" Sakura shouted.

Kagero grinned just as Menma stepped into view on the side of a pillar she was headed toward.

"Rasengan!" Menma shouted, slamming it into her back.

She shot forward, crashing through three pillars before stopping against a brick wall, forming a crater before sinking to the ground. Menma dropped to the floor, grinning as he walked forward.

"Well, that takes care of her," Menma said. "Don't worry, Kagero. I'll make it qui..."

He trailed off, staring down at himself. He couldn't move, because there were chakra threads, even thinner than he could make, wrapped around his body. He followed them back to Kagero and saw that they were attached to her over her heart.

"Good eye," Kagero commended, voice weak. "Those threads are anchored in the chambers of my heart. And they're currently working their way into your body, to your own heart. Listen, you can hear it can't you?"

Menma grit his teeth as Hinata stepped forward, chakra streaming over a kunai, and slashed at the threads, only for the blade to break. Both stared at the knife. Hinata's Flying Swallow Technique had been perfect.

"These threads can't be cut by anything," Kagero said. "Even the Flying Swallow Technique or Gentle Fist. Your Hyuga friend can't save you, Menma. Our hearts have totally sinked. They beat as one now. The chakra in these threads have linked my circulatory system directly to your own. Your heart is now entirely under my control. If my heart should beat faster, than your heart will beat right along with it. And if my heart should stop, yours will do the same."

"But what's the point?" Sakura asked. "You'll die too."

"That's true," Kagero said. "But it doesn't matter. I've already promised my body to Lord Orochimaru to do with as he pleases."

With that, Kagero began to push her hand into her chest, the area around it glowing bright purple as her hand passed through it. Then, she pulled her hand back out, her heart following, the arteries and veins connected to it stretching to allow it to move, thankfully.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Menma growled.

"Now all I have to do is squeeze," Kagero said. "Then I'll die, and so will you."

"Hinata," Menma said. "You have to get out."

"What!?" Hinata gasped. "No! Not without you!"

"Hinata face it," Menma said. "These chakra threads aren't breaking, and you can't do anything to stop Kagero without killing me as well. You need to get out while there's time, Hinata."

"No!" Hinata said. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Hinata I love you but right now, I need you to leave me alone!" Menma snapped. "Leave! Now!"

"No!" Hinata snapped. "I'm going to save you!"

Kagero suddenly squeezed, and Menma shouted in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his chest. His heart stuttered then restarted.

"So how does it feel?" Kagero asked. "To have your heart crushed from within your own chest?"

She squeezed again, harder this time. Again Menma shouted in pain, the feeling of choking making him lightheaded as his head struggled before restarting again. He couldn't take much more. If she kept torturing him like this, he might just put a kunai through her heart himself.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted. "Hang on!"

She was sawing at the threads with Flying Swallow Technique with one hand and with Gentle Fist with the other. Sakura was trying to rip the threads apart barehanded. Menma smiled in spite of the situation. They couldn't save him. But they would be damned if they didn't try.

"Even Lady Tsunade, with all her strength, would be powerless to break the threads," Kagero stated. "Enough now. It's time we left this world."

She lifted her heart, squeezing with as much strength as she could muster. She cried out in pain, this time. As she did, Menma's eyes squeezed shut, a piercing shriek of pain flying out of him as the chakra threads began to glow green. Hinata and Sakura were desperately struggling to break the threads. Menma couldn't even focus enough to use his sensory ability to see what was happening. He heard footsteps. He should have heard his heartbeat. There was one. Sasame's voice, talking about a tag. Another beat. Pain flared through Menma's body. He left the ground, hearing electricity. Then, it was silent. He was lying in darkness. And he was cold. He looked around. Nothing. He was floating in a void. He clapped. Silence. Nothing. No sound. No people. No light. Just him. He felt light. Weightless. That probably went along with floating though, he supposed.

Then, there was a weight. He could feel it pressing down on his chest. Not much. Just enough for him to know it was there, despite whatever state he was in. Sound began to return. A very, very, dull thumping. Sets of two. His heart. It was beating again. They had saved him. Then there was a voice.

"Menma! You can't die Menma! Please! Please don't go!"

"Hinata," Menma said, recognizing the voice.

Except, his voice didn't sound right. It was raspy. Weak. He suddenly couldn't see. He tried to blink but realized his eyes were already closed. He opened them. They hurt. The light of the candles hurt. He looked down. His head suddenly felt so heavy. Hinata was on his chest, her hands clutching his shirt, a wet spot from her tears taking up a good amount of it. She was staring at him in shock.

"Hinata," Menma rasped again. "I'm not going anywhere."

She shouted in joy, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Sakura was off to the side, smiling and wiping her own eyes, looking to have been crying as well. Beside her stood Sasame, who sighed in relief then smiled.

"You saved me?" Menma asked. "How?"

"She gave me a tag that let me cut the threads," Sakura said. "But, how did you know?"

"The threads are the Fuma clan's most highly guarded technique," Sasame said.

Menma nodded, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Hinata.

"It's alright Hinata," Menma said. "I'm fine now."

She pulled back, forcing herself to stop and wiping her eyes, nodding. Then, she stood, helping Menma to his feet as well.

"Thanks," Menma said, standing on his own and sighing, turning to the only door our. "Last door. I don't think Sasuke is here, but Arashi will be through there."

Sasame nodded and they all started toward the door.

* * *

Read and review.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Experimentation

Menma stopped as the door opened. He readied himself just before Orochimaru stepped into view.

"Orochimaru," Menma snarled, taking a step back.

He was in no condition to fight Orochimaru. He was barely on his feet.

"Where is Arashi?" Sasame demanded. "What have you done with him!"

Orochimaru reached a hand up in front of himself, then grabbed his hair and pulled, his entire head pulling off as a mask, followed by his clothes. The man before them dropped it all and smirked. He had short silver hair, light blue cargo pants, an off-white shirt under a dark blue vest.

"Arashi!" Sasame gasped, running forward.

Arashi held up a hand, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're wrong," Arashi said. "I'm not...the Arashi...you remember."

Then, he bent forward, his back bulging and cracking. His shirt exploded off as his skin turned a rusty red and his back began to swell and bulge. The faces of the two ninja Menma and Jiraiya had beaten before finding the hideout grew out of the sides of the growth, both faces releasing something between a moan and a roar. Then, the bulging finally stopped, thick veins sticking out of Arashi's skin in random places.

"What have you done to yourself?" Sasame breathed, backing away.

"The bodies of the greatest Fuma clan shinobi have been combined," Arashi said. "I have become the most powerful shinobi to ever live. Allow me to show you the most powerful jutsu you will ever see, Sasame. The Arashi you used to know is gone. What you see before you is a fusion of cadaver puppets. Just a lump of unfeeling flesh."

Then, Arashi's body began to mutate further. The face with the scar on Arashi's left side grew something akin to an upper body, with its own under-grown right arm and an excessively long and muscular left arm. Sasame screamed as Arashi began to laugh.

"Sakura, Hinata, get Sasame out of here," Menma growled. "I'll take care of his guy."

"Menma no!" Sasame cried out. "You're not really going to fight him!?"

"Of course!" Menma growled. "You've gotta get it through your head. That's not the sweet gentle cousin you used to know. He's gone!"

"Jigumo, attack!" Arashi ordered, pointing at Menma.

The second body shot forward, hand swinging down to crush Menma. Menma took a step but fell to his knees, heart pounding painfully, threatening to give out again.

"Menma, look out!" Hinata shrieked, tackling Menma out of the way at the last second.

Both avoided the strike and Arashi turned toward them as Hinata stood in front of Menma.

"You're in no condition to fight," Hinata said. "I'll do it. You need to rest."

Menma sighed and nodded. She was right. She could hold her own. Not for long, he knew, but for long enough. He placed a hand over his chest, beginning to heal his heart as Hinata began to avoid Jigumo's strikes. After several seconds, Jigumo's mouth opened and webbing shot out, catching her and wrapping her up. Sakura stepped out to try and help her only for Hinata to cut herself free with Gentle Fist, leaping out of the way of the other dead shinobi's sheers, which had grown out of the arm that grew out of Arashi's back. The sheers split the webbing cocoon in half but Hinata was safe. She landed opposite Arashi from Sakura and Menma and Arashi turned toward her. The body with the sheers, Kamakiri Arashi had called him, drove its sheers at Hinata. At the last second, she spun, avoiding it and slamming her heel into the blade, knocking it away. Menma grinned. She had been practicing.

"Too slow," Hinata said. "I'm not quite as weak as you thought, Arashi. You'll have to do better."

Arashi grinned, moving to take a step forward only for his foot to hit a trip wire.

"Oops," Sakura grinned. "Should have watched your step."

Arashi's eyes widened before a dozen kunai with small pouches full of tiny papers flew at him from above. Arashi growled in annoyance as Kamakiri swiped his sheers through the air, knocking the kunai to the ground harmlessly, the papers floating down in a cloud around Arashi.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu," Sakura said, pulling out a kunai with a paper bomb attached. "Enjoy!"

"Blizzard?" Arashi asked, looking at the small papers, which he suddenly realized were paper bombs. "Oh shit!"

He jumped just as all of the bombs exploded. He crashed through two pillars and into a wall before dropping to the ground, burns covering his freakish body.

"Nice!" Menma grinned, his fear that Hinata and Sakura would be hurt starting to fade.

Maybe he didn't give them enough credit. They were certainly stronger than he realized. Maybe they could handle this. They both readied themselves as Arashi stood. Menma was almost finished healing his heart. Once he was, he was free to hit Arashi with everything he had. Starting with a Rasengan to the face, he hoped.

"I've grown tired of this," Arashi growled. "It's over. Kamakiri, Jigumo, fuse your chakra with me!"

He began to chant as he formed hand seals, his chakra spiking rapidly.

"Get ready!" Menma shouted.

Both girls tensed. Then, Arashi grinned.

"Fuma Ninja Art, Spell of the Mandala!" Arashi shouted, a multicolored triangle forming between his hands before he pushed it outward and it shot outward, expanding into a triangular pyramid as it expanded and flew.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted, but it was too late.

The object crashed into her, enveloping her, then crashing along the ground for several yards before stopping, the barrier now completely trapping her, one leg in front of her at an uncomfortable angle and the other behind her at an even more uncomfortable angle. Sakura ran over, touching the barrier only to be shocked and back away.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's the end," Arashi stated, hands still in a wide triangle but beginning to slowly close.

As they did, the barrier began to shrink. Menma's eyes widened seconds before there were two very loud snaps and Hinata shrieked in pain.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted trying to push himself up only for his heart to put him back down. "Damnit!"

"As the chakra cage shrinks, the person inside is crushed, smaller and smaller until both are the size of a pebble," Arashi stated. "What's more, there's no way to break free of the cage, not as long as I maintain the jutsu and keep up the pressure. See?"

He moved his hands closer again. There was a pair of tearing sounds and another loud crack, Hinata screaming again, louder this time, followed by her sobbing. Menma grit his teeth. He was almost finished. He needed to be done. Now. Suddenly, Sasame leapt onto Arashi, stabbing a kunai into him beside Jigumo's head. Chakra began to shoot out of Jigumo's eyes and mouth as the body began to slid off, melting off of Arashi. Kamakiri's arm grabbed Sasame, lifting her into the air before the chakra coming from Jigumo faded. Arashi slowly lowered her to the ground, seeming to come back to himself.

"Forgive me, Sasame," Arashi said. "All I wanted...was the power to help the Fuma clan find its place in the sun once again."

"Yes!" Sasame cried, stepping forward. "I know. I do understand. But it's over now. You can...come home. Come back to the village."

Arashi shook his head, smiling.

"Never again," Arashi said. "Look at me, I've become a monster."

"No that's not true!" Sasame cried.

"If you knew the agony, Sasame," Arashi said. "Endless. I'm begging you. Put me out of my misery."

Then, chakra began to shine in Kamakiri's eyes and Arashi stopped, crying out in pain before grinning wickedly.

"What am I saying, you tried to kill me and for that you must pay!" Arashi shouted, Kamakiri's hand rising.

"Please Arashi, stop!" Sasame pleaded.

"Pay with your life!" Arashi shouted, Kamakiri's sheers growing out of his hand again as he stabbed at her.

Menma realized that Arashi hadn't moved his own hands out of the triangle since forming the barrier. He couldn't. It would end the jutsu. He grinned. He was finished healing at last. Just before the sheers reached Sasame, Menma appeared in the way, his sword deflecting them into the ground before he slammed his Rasengan into Arashi's chest, directly between his hands, making sure to knock one aside with his elbow. The Rasengan blasted Arashi backward the three feet between himself and the wall behind him where he was stuck in a crater. Then the barrier exploded. Before Menma could react, a piece of the barrier's wall shot past, removing Kamakiri's head, leaving Arashi as himself instantly. Then, Menma slammed his left hand down, his barrier shooting up around himself, Sasame, Sakura, and Arashi. A massive ball of chakra expanded outward from the barrier, obliterating everything it touched.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing through the explosion to Hinata. She was safe. The blast was moving outward from the barrier, from her. Then, finally, the blast ended and Arashi collapsed against Sasame as Menma lowered his barrier, sprinting to Hinata, laying her legs out straight and beginning to heal her instantly.

"Hang in there Hinata," Menma said even though she had long passed out from the pain. "I'll have you fixed right up in no time."

That was a lie. The barrier had torn pretty much everything at her hips when it had dislocated them, as well as snapping both femurs, both tibias, both fibulas, tore her patellas free, and disconnected her ankles from her legs. The skin was all that was holding her legs together. A massive chunk of the ceiling began to fall but before it could crush them, a massive toad appeared, blocking it.

"Get on!" Jiraiya called out from above. "Sorry I'm late, I was a little held up."

Sakura leapt onboard instantly and Arashi threw Sasame up to Jiraiya as another chunk of the ceiling fell, crashing down behind him. The impact blew away the dust obscuring his legs, allowing them all to see Kamakiri and Jigumo's flesh piles grabbing at his legs, climbing back onto him slowly.

"I'm staying here," Arashi said. "I'm a puppet like these two now. Menma, Sakura, Sasuke is alive. He is the vessel Orochimaru intends to inhabit, but he must wait three years to do it."

"Alright," Menma nodded, jumping onto the toad and using chakra threads to very, very carefully lift Hinata up onto the toad before beginning to heal her again. "Thank you for telling me Arashi. Goodbye. And I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Arashi smiled as Sasame stirred, sitting up. "I'm just glad I was able to see Sasame again. Goodbye Sasame. I'll be watching over you."

"Arashi!" Sasame screamed as the toad leapt out of the hideout through a hole in the roof just as the rest of the ceiling caved in, crushing Arashi.

Menma held Hinata onto the toad with Chakra threads while also struggling to heal her legs. Jiraiya took on look and understood why.

"Can you do it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes," Menma said. "But it's going to take time."

"Alright," Jiraiya nodded. "We're headed back to town now. Once there, we'll get a hotel and you can treat her there."

Menma nodded, focusing on his healing. Once at the town, Menma used chakra threads to carry Hinata to the hotel, then to the room he would be using to treat her in for the next two days minimum.

* * *

Read and review.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Meet the Family

Menma stepped into the field and looked around. Hinata was sitting on one of the three posts, waiting for him.

"You're early," Menma greeted walking over. "How are your legs?"

"Good as new," Hinata said, dropping to the ground. "Thanks to you. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well," Menma said, thinking for a moment. "I figured we could start with sparring, then some seals, any jutsus you've learned, and maybe some Medical Ninjutsu."

Hinata nodded, smiling and took her usual stance. Menma smirked, taking his own before hinata charged, kicking at his head. He blocked it with his forearms, grinning. She had gotten faster. She spun away from him, her foot whipping around into a windmill kick that he ducked under. Then, he struck at her support leg. She jumped over the jab, flipping and axe kicking downward at him. He dove to the side, avoiding it before she spun, side kicking him and throwing him backward. He flipped, landing on his feet before she reached him, throwing several palm strikes at him. He blocked and dodged them, throwing his own strikes back whenever he could, but she had improved a lot. He was holding back still, but she was definitely a lot better than the last time they had sparred. Finally he caught a kick and stepped forward, pushing her off balance. Before she could fall, she picked her other foot up, wrapping both around his abdomen and spinning, throwing him to the ground and hitting the ground next to his head with a palm strike, simulating killing him.

"Well done," Menma grinned. "You've improved a lot."

"Thank you," she smiled, sitting up before realizing what position she was now in.

She shot up in the blink of an eye, face pink, and began to stammer out an apology. He hadn't seen her flustered for what felt like forever. He grinned. She really was cute when she stuttered. He just wished he knew why she was.

He pushed himself up, pulling out a scroll and sitting down, unrolling it. Hinata sat opposite him and stared at the blank scroll.

"Today, I'm going to teach you some more advanced seals and barriers," Menma said. "First, do you remember the Gravity Seals I taught you to make?"

She nodded, placing one on the scroll before letting it fade. Menma nodded, grinning.

"Alright," Menma said. "This next one is a bit trickier to make but just as useful."

He made the Ram Seal then placed his right hand on the side of her face before taking her hand. She blinked in surprise, just as he pulled his hand back. She looked at her hand, seeing a tiny seal on the back of her thumb.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Menma turned, looking at a clone off to the side. The clone lifted his left hand to his ear.

"Hello Hinata," the clone said, the clone's voice sounding like he was beside her.

She spun around, looking around but there was no one there.

"It's a communication seal," Menma said, grinning. "It works like a communicator, except that the range extends up to five miles."

"No way," Hinata breathed. "I just place my hand next to my ear?"

"Make this seal when you do," Menma said, showing her.

It was basically the Seal of Confrontation with her left hand, except that the thumb was straight along the index finger. She tried and the clone held up a thumbs up, telling her he could hear her.

"That's awesome," Hinata grinned.

Menma placed the same seal on the scroll to show her how to do it and she tried. However, she struggled with it. After a few failed attempts, she finally succeeded and Menma made the Seal of Confrontation, the seals on the scroll vanishing. Next, Menma showed her the seals that had been on his original sword. One to make it unbreakable, one to make it light to her and impossibly heavy to anyone else, and one to allow her to actually lift it. She picked the seals up quickly then gave Menma a curious look.

"Is that how your mask is so strong?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately no," Menma chuckled. "The hardening seal only works on weapons, so my mask isn't affected by it. Otherwise I wouldn't have to reinforce it with chakra."

Hinata nodded and Naruto showed her a handful of other seals, such as the Contract Seal and a barrier that would block poisonous gas. Then, he rolled the scroll up and sealed it back into his arm.

"How much stuff do you have sealed on your arms and gloves?" Hinata asked.

"Probably too much," Menma chuckled.

"Have you mastered all of the seals you had scrolls for?" Hinata asked.

"Not by a long shot," Menma chuckled. "I actually haven't been practicing the ones I don't know like I should have been. But no, the most useful seals I still haven't mastered."

"More useful than a communication seal?" Hinata asked.

Menma chuckled.

"Much," Menma grinned. "Capable of sealing away even the strongest of Summoning Animals. Probably not a Tailed Beast, but Summoning Animals sure."

"Wow," Hinata said. "Can you teach it to me?"

"Sorry," Menma sighed. "That one's an Uzumaki Clan secret technique. I would teach you but it's against the rules."

Hinata sighed but nodded. Menma stood, holding out his hand and forming a Water Sword. Hinata responded by holding out her own hand. Flames sprang to life around her hand before reaching outward into a sword made out of fire. Menma grinned and nodded.

"Good," Menma nodded. "What else?"

Hinata made several hand seals before exhaling a bolt of lightning, blasting a tree in two. Next came a stream of flames, burning both halves into ash. She was about to fire off another jutsu but Menma stopped her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Save your strength," Menma said. "You'll need it for Medical Ninjutsu training."

Hinata nodded and Menma cut his palm, having Hinata watch him heal it with her Byakugan. Then, he cut it again and held it out. Hinata began to try to heal it but struggled to get the chakra flow right. After a little bit, she managed to figure it out, sealing his hand almost as quickly as he could. He grinned.

"Very good," Menma grinned. "And with that, we're going to go learn from Tsunade."

She nodded, following him to Tsunade's office where Tsunade was instructing Sakura on the basics of Medical Ninjutsu.

"Later, Menma," Tsunade said.

"Not for me," Menma said. "Hinata wants to learn too."

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Come on in Hinata."

Hinata walked over to the pair and Menma left, heading back to his house, finding Yugao and Tenzo sparring. He watched, waiting patiently until it was over.

"Welcome back Menma," Yugao greeted him, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "Anything wrong?"

"Tsunade's busy," Menma said. "Can you teach me the next level of Medical Ninjutsu?"

Yugao chuckled but nodded and Menma sent a pair of clone to train with Tenzo before following Yugao into the house to train in Medical Ninjutsu. Several hours later, after halfway figuring it out, Menma left the house, now wearing his orang jacket and pants and with his mask on. When he reached the field where he and Hinata seemed to be forming a tradition of sorts of him performing his lie for her, he once again created a clone to "manifest" him then passed off his mask, changed his hair color, and sank into the seal. A little later, Hinata arrived and the clone released Naruto then left and disappeared, as always.

"Hinata," Naruto said. "I'm so sorry. I never meant-"

She cut him off with a kiss, then pulled back and smiled.

"It's alright Naruto," Hinata smiled. "Menma already explained it to me. You kept his heart beating after it tried to fail again. If you hadn't, he would have died and I wouldn't have been able to escape the barrier."

Naruto sighed, smiling and nodded.

"How did I ever earn you?" Naruto asked.

"By being yourself," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled, kissing her, then pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto said. "I never meant for you to be hurt."

"Hurt is better than dead," Hinata said. "You protected me as best you could. Thank you."

Naruto smiled and nodded, kissing her again. This time, he didn't pull away after a moment, they sat down, not breaking their kiss. Naruto's arms wrapped around Hinata, holding her against him and her arms went around his neck, doing the same. Finally, Naruto managed to break away from the kiss, sighing and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"That's getting harder," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, breathing hard. "It is."

Naruto sighed, giving Hinata a quick kiss before gaining a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Hinata, how long has it been since you talked to Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"A while, actually," Hinata said. "I guess we just haven't been around much."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "I guess you're right. You think he's finally given up trying to steal you from me?"

"Maybe," Hinata shrugged. "Maybe he just got smart and decided to not make Menma mad anymore."

"Hopefully," Naruto chuckled. "Has your father tried to promise you to anyone else?"

"No," Hinata said. "Rai is actually helping prevent anyone from getting betrothed to me. Never thought he would, but he's actually being really helpful."

"I see," Naruto nodded before standing. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Hinata nodded, standing and taking his hand, then following him to the top of the Hokage Monument. Once there, he led her to a spot where the Fourth Hokage's face blocked out the lights of the village, allowing there to be more stars than she had ever seen in the sky. She lay down, staring up at them in awe. He smiled, watching her face as she stared up at the sky.

"There's so many," Hinata breathed. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is," Naruto agreed.

Hinata turned to him and smiled, kissing him. He kissed her back, one hand moving to the side of her face, thumb gently stoking her cheek. After a moment she pulled back, looking into his eyes and smiling before sighing and resting her forehead against his on the ground.

"I know it's hard but-"

"I'll wait," Hinata smiled, rolling on top of him and laying her chin on his chest. "For as long as I have to, I'll wait."

Naruto smiled. "At least she wasn't crying this time."

She set her head down and within a couple of minutes she was asleep again. Naruto gently piked her up, taking her back to the Hyuga Compound and sneaking her into her room, again. However, before he could sneak back out, the door slid open. He froze. He so wished he had agreed to have Yugao show him the Transparency Jutsu that Hayate had been renown for. Slowly, Naruto turned, expecting to find Hayate standing in the doorway. Instead, it was a girl a few years younger than Hinata with long brown hair, one lock of which fell between her eyes.

"Are you Naruto?" the girl asked.

"Um..." Naruto trailed off, not sure how to respond. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga," the girl said. "Hinata's little sister. She talks about you all the time."

"That's great," Naruto said. "I gotta go."

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

"I gotta meet a friend," Naruto said.

"Hinata says you're a ghost," Hanabi said. "Can Ghosts get a girl pregnant?"

Naruto blushed, badly.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I'm just gonna go now. Nice meeting you."

"She wants to stop seeing you, you know," Hanabi said, making Naruto freeze.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She says that she loves you but she's holding you back, keeping you from moving on," Hanabi said. "So she's going to stop seeing you."

Naruto stared at the little girl before turning to look at Hinata. Was that why she had been so happy? Was it just an act to make the last time she was going to have Menma "manifest" Naruto perfect? Naruto's face fell.

"She does love you," Hanabi said. "But she doesn't want you to feel like you have to be around her."

Naruto nodded, still staring at Hinata. Hanabi left after another minute, and Naruto finally turned, leaving the Hyuga Compound and heading back to the field, grabbing his mask and heading home for the night.

* * *

Read and review.


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Travel

Menma sighed. After the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Menma had hoped Kiba had at least cooled off a little. That wasn't the case. Less than a minute after meeting up at the main gate, Kiba was already throwing dirty looks his way. The mission was definitely not one Menma had planned on going on. He and Hinata were to accompany Kiba and Shino in search of a Bikochu Beetle with which to track "Sasuke." In reality, Menma had gotten one of Itachi's forehead protectors from Yugao. So far, the only one not present was Hinata. Just as he registered this, she ran over, apologizing for taking so long.

"Not a problem Hinata," Kiba beamed, stepping up beside her and wrapping an arm around her. "Just glad the real team's back together again."

"The only reason she and I are here is because her Byakugan and my sensory ability are the second best chance of finding the Bikochu after Shino himself," Menma said, shoving Kiba's arm off of Hinata's shoulders. "And you should try and remember that Hinata's in a relationship. So for the duration of this mission, no flirting, no asking her out."

"If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it, freak," Kiba snarled.

"You want to go Kiba?" Menma growled.

"Enough, both of you," Shino said. "If either of you starts an argument with the other one more time on this mission, I'll be submitting a request to have both of you sent back to the academy. I don't care if you are a chunin, Menma. I'm a Genin and was still put in charge of you for this mission. That means you will follow my orders. Understood?"

"Perfectly," Menma grumbled. "Can we go now?"

Shino narrowed his eyes at him but nodded. They started out, traveling much slower than Menma expected. Shino was very relaxed, meaning that they were walking. Then, the moment the sun began to near the horizon, Shino ordered them to stop and set up camp. Menma had clones do the work while the others ate sandwiches from Menma's usual mission stores. Even Kiba didn't complain or mouth off about it, though that may have been because of Shino's threat. Then, as soon as they were done eating, before the sun had even touched the horizon, Shino ordered them to go to bed. Menma was not going to like following Shino's orders. At all. But, with no other choice, he lay down in his sleeping bag, Hinata to his right and Shino to his left, then Kiba on Shino's other side. Menma lay awake, staring at the ceiling for a long while. Then, finally, he drifted off only to be woken by a slight draft a few minutes later. He sat up, looking around. Hinata was gone and she had left the tent flap open a little.

he sighed standing and suddenly became aware of his need to relieve himself. He left the tent, headed into the woods, then did his business in a thicket of trees where no one could see him, barring use of a jutsu. Once finished, he looked around. He heard rushing water off to his right and headed in that direction. What he found was a waterfall, flowing down over several rock ledges with a wading pool on each ledge. Then, the water flowed along the ground for a bit before dropping off again. There was someone standing on the water in the center of the river, though it was dark and he could barely make out the silhouette. As he watched, she took a step, throwing water into the air, then began to turn, each movement releasing a pulse of chakra, drawing more and more water droplets into the air, and dividing those already there. Menma blinked in surprise. That was an impressive level of chakra control. But something besides that kept nagging at him. The person, clearly a woman, seemed familiar somehow. He was about to call out to her when one of the several layers of clouds over the moon moved, just enough for Menma to recognize who exactly he was staring at. And what they were wearing, or rather, weren't wearing.

 _Oh...my...God,_ Menma thought. _Hinata...shit...can't move. Look away Naruto. Look away. Look away before she notices you. Come on, damnit! Move!_

Finally he managed to tear his eyes away from the sight before him and turned, silently heading back through the trees to the tent, slipping in silently and getting into his sleeping bag. After another few minutes, Hinata returned, fully dressed, and got into her sleeping bag as well. Menma kept his eyes closed, mind replaying what he had seen again and again. he tried to shut the images out but they refused to leave. After a moment, he rolled onto his side, turning toward her but kept his eyes shut, one hand winding up under his waist, the other in front of him. Finally he started to get comfortable as he listened to Hinata's breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep. Then, she rolled over and her hand landed on his. he froze, wide awake again as she held his hand in her sleep. After a moment, he smiled, closing his eyes and drifting off.

The next two days were relatively uneventful, passing fairly quickly until they reached the top of a cliff that formed a perfect circle around a forest the same size as the Forest of Death. In the center was a single tree that dwarfed the rest. Somewhere in that forest, Shino claimed was the Bikochu Beetle. However, that wasn't all. The moment Menma closed his eyes, he spotted the three shinobi watching them.

"Audience," Menma said casually, beginning to stroll down the face of the cliff, Hinata doing the same and Shino and Kiba both climbing down. Hinata activated her Byakugan and nodded.

"I can't see insects," Hinata said.

"Dn't worry," Menma said. "My senses can."

Hinata nodded as they reached the bottom, waiting for the other two. Once they were all on the ground, Shino held up a photo of the Bikochu Beetle. Menma looked up from the photo and pointed. Shino turned. There was a giant version sitting in a tree behind him.

"Well, it's definitely got the right appearance," Shino said. "But the Bikochu is no larger than a rhino beetle."

Menma nodded. Then, they spread out to search.

* * *

Read and review.


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Unexpected

Menma sat crosslegged, eyes closed, senses sweeping through the forest. Shino was off to the side, using his ability to control insects to draw them in groups, hoping to bring the Bikochu. So far, it had been about five hours and they had found nothing. The area was so big, and their target so small that there was probably next to no chance they would find it before it rained, after which Shino said the Bikochu would lay an eg and be useless to them.

Finally Menma sighed, opening his eyes and looking around. He was getting stiff from sitting around.

"I'm going to move to another area," Menma said and Shino nodded.

Menma jumped into the trees, heading to the area where he had seen Hinata searching before. Finally, he stopped in a tree above a clearing, seeing Kiba talking to her.

"Look, Hinata," Kiba said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just saying, this is a good chance for us to...celebrate the rightful team being back together."

"My team is Naruto and Sasuke," Hinata said, trying to continue searching.

"Not originally," Kiba said. "Come on Hinata. Celebrate with me. It could be fun."

"Kiba, I'm trying to search for the Bikochu," Hinata said, pushing his arm off and walking away, Kiba following.

"Alright, I'll look with you," Kiba said.

" _I_ don't want to look with _you_ , Kiba," Hinata said, seeming to have had enough. "And I'm not going to go out celebrating with you. I'm not going to go on a date with you. I told you, Kiba. I've told you a million times. I'm not interested in being with you."

"Look, I've told you, alright!?" Kiba growled. "Forget about Naruto! The Naruto you see isn't a ghost!"

Menma tensed, ready to step in if Kiba tried to tell Hinata that it was him, though he wasn't quite sure how Kiba knew.

"Your hallucinations and dreams aren't real!" Kiba snapped. "Naruto's gone! He's dead! He's never coming back! And making out with your pillow at night won't change that! I mean, think about it! Before he died he never once cared about you! He never even noticed you! Then he's dead an all of a sudden he's in love with you!? Get real."

Menma had heard enough. However, before he could step in, Hinata made him stop with her next statement.

"Menma already explained it to me," Hinata said and Kiba bristled.

"Menma!?" Kiba snapped. "Oh please! That idiot wouldn't know a ghost from a...Wait. This isn't about Naruto at all, is it? It's about Menma. You've fallen in love with him haven't you?"

"What?" Hinata blinked. "No. You're imagining things now Kiba. I'm in love with Naruto and I don't hallucinate his ghost. He actually does visit. Or, he did."

"Oh?" Kiba grinned. "Did he stop visiting?"

"No," Hinata said. "I stopped having Menma bring him back."

Kiba bristled again.

"Look, I don't care about your personal problems with your imaginary boyfriend," Kiba snarled. "You _are_ going to go on a date with me. If you don't, I'll take it out on Menma."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Hinata asked, smiling. "Menma would tear you limb from limb. You're nothing compared to him. Not in combat. Not as a person."

Kiba growled, raising his right hand but Menma landed beside her, catching his hand with his own right then lifting Kiba by the throat with his left. Kiba struggled to breath, prying at Menma's fingers uselessly.

"I think that's more than enough, Kiba," Menma said. "Threaten me all you want. But if you raise a hand against Hinata, I'll tear you apart. However, I'd rather not go back to the academy. So I'm going to give you one chance. I'm going to set you down. You're going to walk away. If you do. This ends here. If you don't..."

He raised his right fist, showing Kiba the pain seal on his fingers.

"...you will regret it,"Menma finished. "On the count of three. One...two...three."

He set Kiba down, releasing his neck, and Kiba's right hand instantly curled into a fist, swinging at Menma. Before it could land, Menma's left hand knocked it aside before his right drilled into Kiba's stomach. Kiba shouted in pain as the seal kicked in, dropping to the ground, writhing in pain, before Menma let the seal fade and turned to Hinata.

"Come on," Menma said. "Let's go look somewhere else. Kiba's gone and scared all of the insects here away."

Hinata nodded and the two of them walked out of the clearing just before Shino landed in it.

"What happened?" Shino asked as Kiba stood, dusting himself off.

"I, uh, saw a snake," Kiba said.

Shino stared at him, not believing him in the slightest, but turned and walked away anyway.

Menma sat down, cross-legged again, and closed his eyes. Hinata activated her Byakugan but he could tell from the irritation on her face and the way she stamped her foot that she couldn't see insects still.

"Don't worry," Menma said. "Just look normally for now. At night I can help you train your Byakugan if you want."

"Yes please," Hinata said before blinking and laughing. "Well there's a switch."

Menma took a second to understand what she meant before grinning. She was right. He was offering to help the person whose Byakugan had trained his sensory abilities, to use their Byakugan. He laughed as well for a moment before stopping, sighing and stretching his back.

"It's getting late," Menma said, looking up at the sky which was beginning to darken. "We should get back to the others."

Hinata nodded and they headed back to the others. They all ate, then lay down. After a while, Kiba and Shino were asleep so Menma and Hinata snuck away to a clearing where Hinata activated her Byakugan. Once active, Menma created a storage seal as a reference point on the ground. He had Hinata focus on it, then began to shrink the seal. Hinata told him when she couldn't see it anymore and he stopped, Hinata beginning to focus her chakra. After a moment, she reported she could see it again and he began to shrink it again. Again she told him when she lost sight of it and began to focus. This time, she couldn't get her Byakugan to register it again and he let the seal fade, Hinata deactivating her Byakugan.

"Sorry Hinata," Menma sighed. "You did good though. You were able to see it at the size of a dung beetle."

Hinata smiled and nodded. That was definitely an improvement, but not enough. However, now she would be able to train alone to do it, since she knew what worked.

"I'm going to go and get some sleep," Menma said. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late, alright?"

Hinata nodded and Menma walked away, making his way into the woods a ways before quickly changing. Then, he placed a chakra disruption seal on his arm. The seal didn't affect him much. He wouldn't be able to make any clones, but he could still change his hair color with a Transformation Jutsu, and the Byakugan wouldn't be able to recognize his chakra, something he had secretly had Hanabi test for him, though she didn't know why.

Once he had changed and sealed his clothes away, Naruto walked back into the clearing, seeing Hinata slowly going through the motions of several strikes. He stood off to the side, watching her until she turned toward him for a kick and froze, staring at him in shock.

"Naruto," Hinata breathed, stepping toward him then stopping, staring at the ground. "Did Menma..."

"Not this time," Naruto said. "I've been resting since the last time I was able to manifest myself. Recovering my strength until now I can manifest myself, jut this once."

"Why?" Hinata asked. "Why not have Menma do it?"

"You weren't going to ask him to," Naruto said. "You were going to stop seeing me."

Hinata stared at the ground, eyes watering.

"I'm holding you back," Hinata said. "If I keep having Menma call you...you can't move on."

"I don't want to move on," Naruto said. "I love you Hinata. I love being able to see you, to be with you. Even in the afterlife, you are all I care about. I don't want to stop seeing you. It's all I look forward to."

Hinata stared at him, tears running down her cheeks before sprinting forward, leaping at him, arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her back. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and simply stood there.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "I'm so sorry."

"Hinata," Naruto smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"No," Hinata said. "I do."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto...I can't..." Hinata grit her teeth, staring at the ground. "I can't be with you. I don't deserve you. You're in Heaven and all you're thinking of is me. I'm still here and...and I tried to send you away."

"Hinata," Naruto sighed, hugging her. "That's enough. You were doing it for me, so I don't want to hear any more about you not deserving to be with me. I'm not letting you break up with me over something so trivial, Hinata. Not now. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left now."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before nodding and laying her head on his shoulder. He sat down, Hinata sitting in his lap, head still on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said after a time.

"It's alright," Naruto smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I don't have much longer, though. I'm going to return soon."

Hinata nodded, reaching up and kissing him. He kissed her back, then stood.

"Promise you aren't going to try to break up again?" Naruto asked.

"I promise," Hinata smiled, kissing him.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "Close your eyes Hinata."

She did so and he brushed a hand along the side of her face, placing a sleep seal on her, making her fall asleep instantly. He gently set her down then went into the trees, changing into his normal clothes again before returning and collecting Hinata, heading back to the others. He tucked her into her sleeping bag and then slipped into his beside her and smiled as he watched her sleep, a smile on her face. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she really was. He closed his eyes, drifting off quickly.

* * *

Read and review.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Mission Complete

Menma stared up at the dark sky. They had been searching for three days, but had yet to find anything. Kiba had spent the last couple of days avoiding both Menma and Hinata, mostly because they had been searching together, but now their time had finally run out. It was raining. The Bikochu could lay an egg at any time.

"I can see them!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. "I can see the insects!"

Menma glanced at her and smiled. Her Byakugan was active and the rain cooling the air had made it easier for her to see the insects.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "Want to see who can find it first?"

Hinata nodded, grinning, and Menma closed his eyes, scanning the trees for the Bikochu. However, it seemed he just wasn't meant to find one. Fortunately, Hinata did.

"I see it!" Hinata gasped, pointing. "There! On the side of that tree!"

Menma turned to look just as the Bikochu began to fly. Menma grinned, attaching a Chakra Thread like a leash, then slowly, carefully, pulling it back and giving it to Hinata, who carefully closed her hands around it.

"Let's get back to the others," Menma said.

Hinata nodded, smiling, and they hurried back to Shino and Kiba, Hinata proudly showing them her find. Shino put it in a box so that it couldn't fly away, then looked up as the rain stopped, the clouds beginning to part. Then, the Bikochu released an egg.

"That was quick," Menma said. "So tomorrow we can teach the new Bikochu the scent right?"

"Yes," Shino nodded.

"Alright," Menma grinned sitting down and looking up.

The day was already gone. They had spent the entire day searching before it had started raining.

"We can rest here and head back tomorrow or we can head back now and camp probably at the top of the cliff," Menma said. "I doubt we should run through the night."

"We'll rest at the top of the cliff," Shino said.

"I'm going to go and wash my face," Hinata said.

"Alright," Shino nodded. "We'll wait here then head out once you get back."

Hinata nodded and left into the woods and Shino turned and climbed onto one of the lower branches of the tree. Kiba went to a higher one and Menma leaned against the trunk. The minutes ticked by. Menma remembered finding the river the day before. It wasn't far. Hinata might be thinking about something that she wanted to do alone, but she would know her excuse of washing her face shouldn't take long. Before he knew it, the sun was almost below the horizon.

"Something's wrong," he called up to the other two.

Just as he did, a kunai shot out of the trees at him. He drew a kunai of his own, catching the blade of the one flying toward him with his own kunai's ring pommel. He took the kunai out of the ring, putting his kunai away and looked at the one thrown. There was a not attached to the grip. He closed his eyes. No one. They were quick.

"What's the note say?" Shino asked.

"We're holding the kunoichi brat hostage," Menma read. "If you want to get her back you'll trade her for the Bikochu. Bring it to the top of the eastern hill at midnight."

"It seems we have a bit of a dilemma," Shino said.

"No," Menma said, eyes closed. "We don't. I can see her. She's in a massive beehive to the north."

"Well then let's go get her!" Kiba said.

"Wait," Menma said. "There are bee larvae there the size of humans. And there's chakra running through the entire hive. Plus, all three of our friends are there."

"Perhaps it would be pest to exercise patience," Shino said. "You two have no experience fighting against insects."

"Insects?" Kiba asked.

"I believe our enemies are members of a clan of insect handlers similar to the Aburame," Shino said. "They are the Kamizuru clan. Bee handlers. They fight with bees the same way I fight with beetles."

"Because of that, you two would be at a severe disadvantage if we were to fight them," Shino said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Menma said.

"Yes," Shino nodded. "But what about Hinata? They will likely have her in a position in which they can kill her easily, should we attempt to double-cross them."

"Alright boss," Menma said. "Then what's the plan?"

"We wait until midnight," Shino said. "We meet them at the eastern hill and swap a goliath beetle made to look like a Bikochu. The amount of time it takes them to recognize the difference is time we can use to rescue Hinata."

"And if they double-cross us?" Menma asked.

"Then we kill them and you lead us to Hinata," Shino said.

Menma nodded. Kiba did not.

"You're seriously okay with this?" Kiba growled. "She's being held hostage! She could be being tortured!"

"She's going to be fine, Kiba," Menma said. "Trust me when I say that I want to rescue her much more than you. But we can't do that now without risking her safety. We have to wait. Trust me Kiba. Hinata is much stronger than anyone gives her credit for. Even me."

"How do you know?" Kiba demanded.

"Because she saved my life," Menma said.

Kiba stared at him before growling in annoyance.

"Fine!" Kiba growled. "We'll fucking wait then! But if Hinata's hurt, it's your fault."

Menma nodded. Then, they all sat in silence as the sky began to darken. Finally, Menma caught them a Goliath Beetle and Shino made the necessary changes before they headed out, reaching the hill a little early. Not that it mattered, the three ninja were already present and had Hinata with them, her entire body except her mouth covered in solidified beeswax.

"Well what do you know," Menma said, holding out the box containing the fake Bikochu Beetle. "Somebody was planning a double cross after all."

He let go of the case, grabbing a kunai and hurling it into Hinata's head. Kiba and Shino both stared in shock just as Hinata melted into wax. The case with the beetle shattered and it changed back into a Goliath Beetle, flying away.

"You can't trick me," Menma said. "Only one of you is real as well. The other is in the hive, waiting to trap us, and the other is with Hinata."

Menma turned away from the three ninja before them to where an identical three were on top of the cliff to his left.

"These wax clones aren't good enough," Menma said. "They have no chakra."

The fatter man with the dark hair on the cliff growled in rage as all of the other ninja melted into wax.

"Damnit," the ninja growled, holding out his hands as bees began to swarm around him. "Fine then! Take this!"

The bees began to swarm down at them and Naruto fired a Pressure Damage, blasting most of them into pieces, Shino's bugs handling the rest. Suddenly, the air around them was buzzing with bees. Menma gulped. He didn't have a jutsu that could work all the way around. He had his barrier, but he would rather not show that off yet.

"Wall of Insects Jutsu!" Shino said, his beetles suddenly forming a dome around the three and flying in a circle, destroying any bees that tried to get through.

"Nice!" Menma said.

However, before he could react, the dome parted for an instant, just long enough for Menma to see a wave of bees bringing explosive tags.

"Paper Bombs!" Menma shouted.

The explosion obliterated the beetles but Menma shielded himself, Kiba, and Shino from it with his barrier. Then, while the smoke was hiding them, they all leapt away, Menma taking the lead and heading for Hinata.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the river just as the three Kamizuru ninja arrived. Hinata was gone.

"This is where she was," Menma said, staring at the broken rope, then at the waterfall.

Suddenly, Kiba was lifting him by the throat.

"I told you didn't I?" Kiba growled. "If she got hurt, you'd pay!"

"Now's not the time Kiba," Shino said just as the only female of their opponents summoned a massive bee half the size of a small house.

"Allow me to introduce the Queen Bee," the ninja said.

Suddenly, the bee sprayed wax out of its mouth, coating all three and sticking them to the ground.

"Damn it!" Menma shouted. "Got to...get free!"

The wax hardened within seconds, stopping Menma from moving, not that he didn't try.

"Struggle all you want, no one breaks out of the Queen Bee's wax," the girl said.

"That's what you think," Menma growled, channeling chakra through his hand, the chakra cutting through the wax cocoon instantly.

He carefully freed his hand, then began to free the rest of his arm. Before he could, the other male, who had blonde hair and looked overly skinny, drew a kunai, charging forward. As he neared Menma, a kunai with a paper bomb stabbed into the ground, forcing him to jump back as Hinata landed beside Menma, picking him up and jumping away from the kunai as it exploded. She set him down then stepped forward, taking her Gentle Fist stance.

"Perfect timing Hinata," Menma smiled. "I'll be free in a minute."

"That's okay," Hinata said. "I can handle this. They won't surprise me this time."

She closed her eyes, making the Seal of Confrontation as the three Kamizuru ninja sent a cloud of bees at her.

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata said, opening her eyes and activating her Byakugan, arms blurring around herself, Bees exploding right and left.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing chakra blades as thick as hairs extended from her palms As they watched, she killed any and every bee within reach. However, the jutsu was clearly taking a toll on her. Sweat poured down her face. Menma looked at Shino just as he began to break free, his insects having eaten the wax. Menma raised his arm experimentally and found his own wax was also weakened.

Just then, the female summoned the Queen Bee again, sending it at Hinata. It sprayed wax at her but her jutsu was able to stop it. However, the wax did manage to slow her arms down, just enough for the Queen Bee to smash into her, throwing her backward.

"Hinata!" Menma shouted as she began to stand.

"It's alright Menma," Hinata said. "I can handle this."

She began again, hands moving slowly at first before speeding up to a blur again. The Queen Bee flew at her again, but this time, when it got within range it was instantly repelled by her jutsu. She finally stopped, arms hanging limp as the Queen Bee crashed down on the three ninja, crushing them before bouncing into the water, leaving the three ninja lying motionless.

"Hinata that was amazing!" Menma cheered just as she began to collapse.

He appeared behind her, catching her and kneeling, holding her in his lap.

"You were great," Menma smiled.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "I used up all of my chakra though."

"That's alright," Menma smiled. "Rest. We'll be staying in here for a while, since we've dealt with our company."

Hinata nodded and Menma carefully picked her up in a piggy back, walking back to Shino and Kiba.

"Let's head back to the tree," Menma said. "The Bikochu should be waking up soon anyway."

Shino nodded and they headed to the tree at the center of the area. Once there, Menma set Hinata against the tree and turned to Shino, pulling out Itachi's forehead protector.

"So you're sure that thing still has Sasuke's scent on it?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sure," Menma nodded.

"It sure doesn't smell like him," Kiba growled.

"Have some faith, Kiba," Menma said. "I'm not incompetent."

"I'd beg to differ," the female Kamizuru ninja said from the Queen Bee's back as it stepped out of the trees.

"How are you even alive right now!?" Kiba gaped.

"I've had about enough," Menma said, drawing Temujin's sword and extended the blade, channeling his chakra into it, the chakra rolling off of the blade like flames the same way Temujin's Gelel Energy had. "I've been meaning to test this out."

The Queen Bee flew into the air and Menma slashed, a massive blast of chakra shooting out of the blade, heading off to the side at first then arching through the air, narrowly missing the Queen Bee as it flew sideways to avoid it. Menma winced, letting the chakra disappear from the blade.

"That's a lot harder than I thought," Menma sighed, shrinking the blade and putting it away. "I'll stick to my Rasengan I guess."

He formed on in his right hand as the Queen Bee shrieked, flying at him. He stepped forward, slamming the Rasengan into its head, the Rasengan exploding and blasting the Queen Bee apart, the explosion also finishing the Kamizuru ninja, sending her crashing through the bug habitat for a long distance before she finally stopped.

"There," Menma said. "Now then."

He turned back to the others, setting the headband in the container with the Bikochu then pulled his hand out just as the Bikochu crawled out of its cocoon, sniffing the headband.

"Alright," Kiba grinned. "We did it."

The Bikochu began to fly into the side of the container facing Menma. They all stared at it.

"Tell me it's not," Menma groaned.

Shino opened the container and the Bikochu flew out of it, landing on Menma's chest.

"I told you it didn't smell like Sasuke!" Kiba shouted.

"It must have been because you had it on you for so long," Shino said. "Enough of your own scent rubbed off onto the headband to cover Sasuke's."

"Great," Menma sighed, putting the Bikochu back into the container and closing it. "Well, since it's going to chase me anyway we might as well take it. It'll make a hell of a pet."

Shino stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Shino said. "Let's rest a bit. Then we'll head home later."

Menma nodded in agreement and sat down beside Hinata who had already drifted off. Within seconds he was unconscious too.

* * *

Read and review.


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Keeping Busy

Menma stepped into the Hokage's office and sighed. Neji's team was already present.

"Ah, Menma, there you are," Tsunade said. "Jiraiya left on an S-rank mission so you're going to be going on a mission of your own with Team Guy. Those three men you found while training earlier were coming here to request our services dealing with a gang that took over their village known as the Kurosuki Family. You four will aid them."

"Very well," Menma nodded.

"Menma, I'm placing you in charge of the team," Tsunade said. "It's your first time in charge as a Chunin, so I'll be interested to see how you handle it."

"Is there anyone I should be especially aware of in the gang?" Menma asked. "For example, in the Land of Waves, the gang hired Zabuza Momochi."

"Well, so far as I know, this gang handles everything themselves," Tsunade said. "The one you need to watch out for is their leader. The men said his name was Raiga."

"You're sure?" Guy asked from off to the side.

"Yes why?" Tsunade asked.

"Raiga Kurosuki was once a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist," Guy said. "He was renown as the Thunder of the Mist, due to his use of the Thunderswords known as Kiba."

"I see," Menma nodded. "This mission may be a bit...complicated, after all. Thank you for the warning."

Guy nodded and they all left, heading to the Main Gate where the three men they would be escorting home were waiting.

"Alright," Menma said. "Lead the way."

The men nodded and began to walk away. Menma and the others followed. As they walked, Menma kept his eyes closed, sensing for enemies. Nothing. After a time, Lee began to fall asleep, stumbling along with his eyes half closed.

"You alright Lee?" Menma asked.

"I'm fine," Lee said. "Guy Sensei and I once ran a three day marathon here. I feel tired just thinking about it."

Lee sniffed the air and smiled.

"I forgot how thick the smell of curry was here," Lee said, Menma sniffing and realizing he was right. "Yes! I was right! Up ahead is the Curry Shop of Life!"

He pointed and Menma looked ahead with his senses, seeing a small curry shop up ahead. Lee was right. Lee sprinted on ahead, embracing a small elderly woman sweeping in front of the shop. Menma and the others stopped outside of it.

"That mountain is the Katabami Gold Mine," one of the men said, pointing. "That's where we're going."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "We're at a safe distance here. We'll rest here and then head into town tomorrow."

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, you must try Granny Sansho's Curry of Life," Lee said.

"I suppose we might as well," Menma shrugged.

Sansho beamed and led everyone inside. It was getting late already and Menma was starting to get a bit hungry. So, a few minutes later, Sansho set a plate of curry in front of them all. Except, the curry's sauce was the color of tar and bubbled and hissed ominously. Menma turned to stare at Lee who picked up a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. His face turned bright red instantly and he began to shout about how amazing the curry was, stuffing his face. Menma stared at him a moment longer before pulling his mask slightly to the side, raising a spoonful to his mouth as the others did the same. He ate the spoonful and instantly grabbed his glass, gulping all of his water down instantly before grabbing Lee's and doing the same, since Lee obviously didn't need his. Once the second glass was empty, he pulled his mask back into place, watching at the others chugged their water as well, all of them having waited too long to cancel the after effects of the ungodly spicy sauce.

"It's...uh...very spicy," Menma said.

"Isn't it great?" Lee asked, beaming.

"It's great," Tenten said to be polite, eyes watering from the burning in her mouth.

"I'll go and get you all some more water," Sansho said, leaving and coming back with two pitchers of water.

She set them on the table then went into the other room and Menma pushed his mask off to the side, grimacing as he refilled his glass and Lee's, which he intended to use again.

"How?" Tenten whispered.

"It's rude not to," Menma shrugged before taking a deep breath and shoveling the curry into his mouth as fast as he could, swallowing it before he even had a chance to taste it.

Then, he drained both glasses. Not enough. He made several hand seals, clamping his mouth shut and filling his mouth with water using a Raging Waves Jutsu, then swallowing it and doing it again. Finally, the burning subsides and he sighed.

"Well, eat up," Menma said.

Tenten and Neji stared at him before sighing. They began to eat, trying to go quickly as well, waiting as long as they could stand before drinking. As they did, Sansho returned.

"So, Granny Sansho, where is Karashi?" Lee asked.

"He headed into town a while ago," Sansho said. "He was so moved by your hard work. 'I'm going to be a man,' he said. 'Part of the Kurosuki family.' And I haven't heard from him since."

Lee stared at her in shock before turning to look at Menma.

"There it is," Menma nodded. "We already had the fighting and the super powered freak. I figured an attitude adjustment would show up soon. Don't worry. We'll smarted Karashi up."

"Super powered freak?" Tenten asked. "Attitude adjustment? What are you talking about?"

"Practically every mission I've been on since the Land of Waves has had both some super powerful freak of nature that we've had to fight, and someone who has had a bad attitude that I've somehow managed to turn into a decent person," Menma said. "Princess Koyuki, Temujin, Inari, even Gaara. Now, we have Raiga Kurosuki as the freak of nature, and it seems we have Karashi as the attitude adjustment."

"You know," Neji said. "From what I've heard from Hinata, he has a point."

Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, let's just get some rest before we fight your freak of nature tomorrow," Tenten said. "A Ninja Swordsman of the Mist isn't someone to fight on no sleep."

"Agreed," Menma nodded. "Sansho, I hate to impose, but do you happen to have a room we can stay the night in? Even just a storage room."

Sansho nodded.

"Absolutely," Sansho nodded.

She led them up to a guest room and then brought them blankets and pillows.

"Thank you," Menma bowed, taking the bedding from her. "Tomorrow we'll head into town and we'll be back with Karashi."

Sansho nodded and Menma turned to the others.

"Get some rest," Menma said. "We have and early day tomorrow. And a long one."

Tenten and Neji nodded, lying down and Menma turned to Lee.

"I have too much energy to sleep," Lee said.

Menma sighed and placed a sleep seal on his chest, Lee dropping instantly.

"Oh I have so got to learn that one," Tenten grinned.

Everyone else lay down as well and they were all asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Read and review.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Funeral

Menma knelt above the mine entrance, watching the townspeople walk in and out of the mine with loads of ore. Four men wearing dark cloaks were shouting for them to move faster, driving them like slaves. Menma glanced at the others. None liked what they saw, but only Lee looked to be considering stepping in. Suddenly, an elderly main who looked to have been starved collapsed, his load spilling. One of the men walked over, demanding he pick it up before threatening him with a funeral. Not death, just the funeral.

"Stay here," Menma said to the others. "I'm going to test their strength."

And with that, he jumped down, landing behind the man in the cloak and roundhouse kicking him in the head, dropping him. The other three all stared in shock before Menma appeared beside the next, knocking him out with a punch to the stomach before knocking the other two out by slamming their heads together. He motioned for the others to come down just as the old man turned to him, panic stricken.

"Oh no!" the man cried out. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Menma asked.

"You must do the same to me as you did to them!" the man pleaded. "Hurry!"

"Why would I do that?" Menma asked.

"If you will not do it, then I will do it to myself!" the man said before beginning to punch himself in the face.

Menma caught his hands stopping him.

"Stop it!" Menma said. "What's the matter?"

"If I'm not injured, they will believe I was behind it!" the elderly man said. "Then they will give me a funeral!"

Suddenly, a gong began to sound.

"What's that?" Menma asked. "Reinforcements?"

"No," the old man said. "They ring that to summon everyone to a funeral."

"What's so special about the funeral?" Menma asked.

"If anyone makes the boss mad, they have a funeral in which they bury the person alive," the old man said. "Then Raiga stands over the coffin and weeps as though losing a dear friend."

"Whose funeral is it?" Neji asked. "It can't be yours can it?"

"No," the man said. "I heard that they caught Rokusuke. It's probably his."

"It's Rokusuke?" Menma asked.

Rokusuke was one of the three men that had hired Menma and the others. He had run off in the night, desperate to save a friend of his who had been buries alive, even though the friend was long dead.

"So, let me get this straight," Tenten said. "This Raiga actually enjoys funerals?"

"Yes," the old man nodded.

"Great," Menma sighed. "A psychopath."

He looked toward the gong where there were dozens of graves and saw a large group of men in dark cloaks carrying a coffin.

"Let's go," Menma said. "The easiest way to take out the Kurosuki family is to kill Raiga. So what's the easiest way to draw him out?"

"Take down his goons," Tenten said.

"And we know where all of them are," Lee added, also looking at the funeral procession.

"Listen, you need to get all of the workers to hide," Neji said, turning to the old man. "We're from the Hidden Leaf Village and we're going to deal with the Kurosuki family, but we need you all to stay out of harms way, alright?"

The man nodded and Menma turned, hurrying toward the funeral procession, the others following. They all knelt behind graves and Naruto closed hie eyes. All of the gang members, except one, were ninja, though they weren't exceptional ones. It would be easy for them all to be taken down. The weak one, however, Menma was fairly certain was Karashi.

"Ready...now!" Menma whispered.

They all jumped out, Tenten hurling several smoke bombs. The gang members scattered before all of them extended three claw blades from their gloves and charged at Menma and the others, except for the one Menma believed was Karashi. Tenten pulled out a three-part staff, quickly incapacitating two of the gang members with it. The next two to go down were from Neji. The next three charged at Menma who grinned, flipping forward onto his hands and spinning, kicking all three in the jaw then flipping onto his feet again.

"Three more!" Neji reported.

One leapt out of a tree at Neji and Lee appeared beside him, spinning and kicking him into another, knocking both out. Then, he landed on his feet and charged at the last one, only to stop at the last second, the man falling and his hood falling off, revealing brown hair and a scared expression.

"Is...is that really you?" Lee asked.

"I take it this is Karashi," Menma said as he, Neji, and Tenten walked over.

"It is," Lee said. "Karashi, is it true? Did you really willingly join the Kurosuki gang?"

"So what if I did?" Karashi huffed. "What of it?"

"Well for starters, that makes you a criminal," Menma said. "Attempted murder, murder, burying people alive. That's grounds for life in prison already."

"Their leader is a great man," Karashi said. "He took the entire gold mine back from those evil men, and he liberated this whole village."

Menma looked around.

"You are brainwashed aren't you?" Menma asked. "He enslaved the entire village. The only one evil here is Raiga."

"Let me handle this," Lee said. "Karashi, that was more than just a delicious curry you used to make. It literally saved my life. You have a gift. You would give that up to join these people who do not even care about human life? How can you?"

"What did I ever get from sweating over that stupid pot all day?" Karashi huffed. "Nothing! Joining the Kurosuki, I became part of something bigger. Something powerful and feared. I'm important now. Not some nobody stuck in the kitchen of some stinky little curry shop!"

"Yeah, now you're a criminal nobody," Menma said just before Lee's fist collided with Karashi's jaw.

"Karashi, not only did you bring me back from the brink of death with your curry, but you taught me a lesson I have never forgotten," Lee said as Karashi sat up again. "You taught me that if you put your heart and soul into something, anything can happen. You can change the world! I learned that even someone like me could accomplish great things if I tried hard enough. That was your gift. You say you want to be more powerful and respected? You were a better man then. Turn back Karashi. You must turn away from this path you have taken. Be the man you once were."

Karashi leaned forward, getting on his hands and knees.

"You're right," Karashi said. "I've been a fool. Forgive me."

"Help!" someone shouted as a banging reached their ears. "Someone please! Get me out of here! It's dark!"

Menma turned, looking to the coffin.

"Oops," he grimaced. "We forgot about Rokusuke."

He walked over, pulling the coffin lid off and Rokusuke sat up, gasping for breath.

"It's you!" Rokusuke gasped.

"That's right," Menma nodded. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Forgive me," Rokusuke said. "But when I thought of my friend buried alive I had to try to help. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel," Menma said before stiffening.

Something was off. Something felt wrong. Like they were in danger. Like they were being watched. Menma looked around. No one. He looked up at a cliff in the distance and the feeling intensified. Menma looked to the others. Neji was staring too.

"You feel that too?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Neji nodded.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"I think we're being watched," Neji stated.

"From where?" Lee asked.

"The top of that cliff," Menma said, pointing while closing his eyes. "It's Raiga. But there's someone else. They're on his back."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure," Menma said. "But whatever the reason, I doubt it'll make things easy for us."

"Right," Neji nodded.

"Karashi, you stay here and look after Rokusuke," Lee said.

"A-Alright," Karashi nodded.

Menma and the others sprinted to the cliff then quickly climbed to the top, finding the cliff deserted. Just as they arrived, fog began to roll in, obscuring their sight.

"He's here," Menma growled.

* * *

Read and review.


	64. Chapter 64

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Raiga

"He's here," Menma growled, drawing his sword.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu," a voice said.

"Neji, Byakugan," Menma said.

Neji activated it, looking around.

"No good," Neji said. "I can't see a thing."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu can't do that," Menma said looking around. "There's something else at work here."

Menma closed his eyes, looking at each of their chakra. Neji's was disturbed.

"It's a Genjutsu," Menma said. "He's somehow casting a Genjutsu that's blocking your Byakugan."

"But how?" Neji asked. "The Byakugan can see through all Genjutsu."

"Not all, it seems," Menma said.

"Behold!" Raiga shouted suddenly. "Ninja Art, Lightning Fang!"

Suddenly, lightning shot into the sky from the top of a steppe in front of them. Dark clouds gathered overhead.

"Scatter!" Menma shouted.

"Lightning Fang, strike them down!" Raiga shouted.

Lightning shot out of the sky, blasting the ground where they had been, the explosion blasting chunks off the cliff. Menma landed off to the side, staring up at the steppe.

"Lightning Style sword user," Menma said, crouching and raising his sword. "This will be tricky."

Raiga began to laugh, sounding every bit as insane as Menma suspected he was.

Menma looked around, closing his eyes to sense for the others and found that they were surrounded by enemies. Eleven by his count. They attacked them, but then stopped. Menma could tell why. Their chakras were all disturbed. Genjutsu. But that didn't change that the enemies were real. They had to be. They had Chakra Networks. Menma looked down from the cliff to where Lee was hanging from a branch a little ways below. When Menma sensed for an enemy, there was one standing on the branch above Lee. When he opened his eyes, the enemy was gone.

"What kind of illusion has a Chakra Network?" Menma breathed, running down the side of the cliff to Lee then to the ground below, Neji and Tenten joining him.

"What gives?" Tenten asked.

"It's a Genjutsu," Menma said. "But it's so strong. The illusions even have Chakra Networks. There's no genjutsu in existence that can do that. Unless..."

"It's a Kekkei Genkai," Neji realized, Menma nodding.

"That's got to be why Raiga has the other person on his back," Tenten said.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing for Raiga and the other person. There they were. On top of the cliff where the lightning had come from. Raiga wore a large cloak to conceal the person, seeming to be a child, on his back. He was holding a pair of swords that had a round tsuba just above the handle, two-foot-long blades and had six inch blade spikes coming out of the blades, one at the base on the back, and one near the tip on the front.

"I see them," Menma said. "The person on his back looks small, probably a child."

"Can you tell what kind of jutsu the Kekkei Genkai is?" Neji asked.

"No," Menma said just as Raiga raised his swords, chakra gathering in them. "Hang on, Raiga's about to attack."

"Thunder Funeral, Feast of Lightning!" Raiga shouted, two lightning bolts shooting down through the ground at them, all of them being hit before they could react and being thrown.

Menma groaned, using Medical Ninjutsu to keep himself conscious and heal himself as the others were all knocked out. Raiga landed in front of Lee, grinning.

"Warmed over corpses," Raiga said. "We're strong, you and I. No, it's you Ranmaru. You're the strong one. And when you're with me, your strength is mine."

"Raiga, they're not dead," Ranmaru responded. "Three are unconscious. The troublesome one who can see through my powers is barely awake and recovering."

Menma cursed. The kid was starting to get on his nerves.

"Stubborn lot aren't they?" Raiga asked. "Fine, if frying them won't work, I'll dice them up. Starting with that one."

Raiga took a step toward Menma and Lee's leg suddenly swept Raiga's out from under him. Then, Lee flipped onto his hands, kicking at Raiga but hitting Ranmaru who shouted in pain. Raiga leapt away.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga said, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

Lee followed Raiga, attacking him in his sleep, Raiga using the flat of his blades to block Lee's punches and dodging his kicks.

"Hang in there Ranmaru," Raiga said, blocking another punch.

"I'm alright," Ranmaru said. "Raiga, this one is still unconscious."

"What did you say?" Raiga asked.

Menma pushed himself up, finally finished, and moved to Tenten, who was next to him, beginning to heal her, working faster now that he was able to concentrate. As he did, Lee continued to attack Raiga, who decided he would give Lee a funeral after all. He attacked Lee but Lee avoided it, continuing to attack. Menma could hear Ranmaru directing Raiga, warning him about what Lee would do before he did it.

"It's hard to read his movements," Ranmaru said. "But, for you, I'll do my best."

It seemed as though Ranmaru's eyes allowed him to read peoples movements before they acted, similar to the Sharingan. Menma finished healing Tenten and turned to Neji just as Ranmaru's abilities clicked with a memory. Something he had read about in one of the scrolls he had gotten in Uzushiogakure. Menma growled in annoyance, beginning to heal Neji as well. He glanced at Tenten. She was still out, but she was alive. However, she was too close to the fight to be safe. Menma formed a clone to get her out of harms way while he healed Neji. Once he was finished, the clone returned and took Neji away as well before releasing its jutsu as Menma turned to Raiga, who was still battling Lee. Just as Menma was facing them, Lee kicked at Raiga who turned to avoid it. Instead, Lee's foot hit Ranmaru, sending him flying, allowing Menma to see that he was inside of a sort of sleeping bag, or a pod. It was zipped all the way closed, though, so he couldn't see Ranmaru.

Menma caught Ranmaru and set him down, forming a clone to get him away from the battle, and away from Raiga, then turned back to the battle once again. Just as he did, Lee woke up, stopping fighting as Raiga leapt at him, meaning to slash him. Menma sprinted forward, jumping and kicking him away, landing on the other side of Lee as Raiga landed on his feet, driving his swords into the ground.

"Good job Lee," Menma said. "I'll heal you later. Right now, I have a pathetic psychopath to kill."

"You think so, huh?" Raiga growled, raising his swords as Menma drew his.

"I don't care if you were a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," Menma said. "I'll still kill you."

Menma sprinted at Raiga who snorted in amusement, blocking Menma's sword with his own. He slashed with the other and Menma lifted his foot, blocking Raiga's arm. Raiga growled in rage and Menma punched him, throwing him backward. Raiga flipped, landing on his feet and crossing his sword over his head, a sphere of electricity forming between them.

"Lightning Ball!" Raiga shouted, slashing his swords downward, throwing the ball at Menma.

Menma jumped, flipping over it and grinned.

"Nice try," Menma smirked. "Too slow."

Raiga charged another, firing again. Menma ducked under it and charged. Before he could reach Raiga, Raiga crossed his swords in front of himself, electricity shooting over his body before launching out and hitting Menma, throwing him backward. Just as Menma was standing, a Lightning Ball hit him in the chest throwing him backward.

"Damn!" Menma growled, pushing himself up. "That stung. A lot. But it was nothing compared to that last one. What's the matter? Run out of steam already?"

"Why you," Raiga growled, charging another. "Just die!"

He fired and Menma spun past it, charging. He slashed at Raiga rapidly and Raiga blocked everything before sidestepping a stab and kicking Menma, throwing him back.

"You're pretty good," Raiga growled. "But I'm not going to lose to some kid."

He raised his swords, electricity gathering on them before driving them into the ground. Rather than electrocuting Menma again, the electricity shot up the cliff, Raiga chasing it. Menma ran after him, gaining quickly.

"Ninja Art, Boulder Avalanche!" Raiga growled as the electricity at the top of the cliff blasted it into pieces.

Raiga leapt through the boulders, landing at the top of the cliff with ease. Menma leapt through them as well then had a clone throw him over the cliff just before Raiga turned to look down, seeing the boulders crush the clone.

"It's over," Raiga grinned.

"That's right!" Menma shouted, creating another clone in the air above him and placing his feet on the clone's then jumping at Raiga as the clone shoved with his feet.

Raiga turned as Menma formed a Rasengan.

"Stop!" Ranmaru's voice shouted suddenly.

"Too late for that!" Menma said. "Rasengan!"

He slammed it into Raiga's stomach, the Rasengan blasting Raiga off the cliff and over the edge of another cliff below, into a valley. There was a deafening crash and Menma sighed, running down the face of the cliff and then back to the others, kneeling beside the bag containing Ranmaru. There was a fine red dust seeping out of it, but it faded. Menma opened the bag and stood. Ranmaru was a young boy with blood red eyes, light purple hair, and a light blue shirt. He stared up at Menma with an emotionless face.

"So, wait a moment," Lee said. "When I was sleepwalking before, then, was it you I fought?"

"No it wasn't," Ranmaru said. "It was Raiga and I together."

"Together?" Lee asked.

"Always," Ranmaru said. "Ever since he found me. Life used to be painful. I had no reason to live. Then, one day, Raiga came to our village with other ninja. They began to kill everyone. Spies from that village had infiltrated their village, so they came to find their targets. However, they couldn't find any, so they began to kill everyone. Raiga was the one to find me. He told me that he had been killing at random, and was going to kill me. I didn't mind, though, as long as it was him. Because he was like me. He had suffered through life as well. Always searching for a meaning for life. I had been watching him. I was always ill, and was unable to leave my house because of it. I was only ever able to peer out at the world with my ability. So, if in my death, Raiga was able to find meaning in life, then I was okay with that. But he didn't kill me. He saw that I was alone like him, so he decided that from then on, he and I would be as one. That was the day I became Raiga's eyes and ears, and Raiga became my hands and feet. The outside world that we dashed into was filled with things that I saw and heard for the first time in my life. It was so much fun. Wherever and whenever I was with Raiga, nothing else mattered. We were never apart. We were trying to find a meaning in our lives by living for each other. And we were convinced we'd found the answer. That's why, if Raiga is gone, I've no reason to live. Without him I have no purpose in this world. No cause to exist."

Menma stared at Ranmaru silently. Haku had had a similar bond with Zabuza. Except, Zabuza wasn't a psychopath. In the end, Zabuza was better for Haku than Raiga was for Ranmaru, and Zabuza had still gotten Haku killed. Menma would be damned if he let Ranmaru be killed as well.

"There's no need for me to be here anymore," Ranmaru said.

"Did Raiga ever mention the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist to you?" Menma asked, kneeling.

"Yes," Ranmaru said. "Why?"

"Because Raiga is actually the third I've met," Menma said. "Another of them, Zabuza Momochi, had a partner, Haku, whose only goal in life was to protect and serve Zabuza. All he ever wanted was to please him. For that purpose, I was forced to fight against Haku. Haku told me that before he met Zabuza, he had no purpose, no reason to live. And that if Zabuza was killed, he would again have no purpose. When I defeated him, he said that he had failed Zabuza, and no longer deserved to live. I wanted him to live, though, because he and I could have been excellent friends if he had. Instead, he gave his life to save Zabuza's. He died believing that he had failed Zabuza. In truth, Zabuza had truly cared for Haku. He had never said so, but he had. Zabuza had been everything to him as well. You care about Raiga, and Raiga cared about you as well. But now that he's gone, it doesn't mean that you have to die either. And it doesn't mean you have no purpose. It just means you need to find another one. I know someone who might be able to treat your illness, and allow you to see the world on your own. That way you don't have to be carried around all the time. That way you can go out and find your own purpose. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Ranmaru nodded.

"Alright then," Menma smiled. "I guess it's settled then. We'll bring you back to our village after we finish up here. Then, once you're better, you can go and find your own purpose."

Ranmaru nodded, smiling. Menma picked him up, bag and all, and used a seal like the one that had once held his sword on his back to attach Ranmaru to his back, closing the bag a little so that Ranmaru couldn't fall out.

"Alright," Menma said. "Let's head back into town and see what's become of the rest of the gang."

"Right," the others said.

Then, they turned and started heading down the path along the cliff back toward the mine.

* * *

Read and review.


	65. Chapter 65

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Saved

Menma and the others walked down the path toward the townspeople. As they did, the Kurosuki Family prepared to roll a dozen massive boulders down the cliff at them, which would start a rockslide.

"They're going to try to crush us from above," Ranmaru warned.

"We know," Menma nodded. "But thanks for the warning. Don't worry. They won't get us."

When they went around a bend hiding them from everyone's view, Menma created four shadow clones who transformed into all of them, including the one staying as Naruto keeping a copy of Ranmaru on his back. The clones set off down the hill again and Menma and the others waited.

"Let us know when to come out and surprise them, okay?" Menma asked.

"Okay," Ranmaru said, red dust gathering in the air behind Menma, creating an image of the cliff from a ways away.

"That's some ability," Neji said.

"His eyes glowing red?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Tenten said. "How'd you know?"

"I think I know what the Dojutsu's called," Menma said.

"You know what this ability is?" Ranmaru asked. "Do you know how to get rid of it? It's only ever made people hate me."

"Trust me, I understand," Menma said. "Don't worry, it's a great ability. A lot of people will be impressed by it. Not everyone hates people for abilities like that."

"Go now," Ranmaru said.

Menma nodded, he and Neji going first, landing on the boulders at the bottom of the cliff where the gang was searching for their corpses.

"Hey, what're you lookin' for?" Menma asked.

"You know what!" one gang member said, grinning. "Those brats that we crushed."

"Would you be referring, to us?" Neji asked.

The gang members all turned to look at them as Lee and Tenten landed on the other side, surrounding them.

"Get in formation!" one of the gang members said.

They all huddled around and Menma grinned.

"You crushed the wrong brats," Menma said. "Those were just our shadow clones and Transformation Jutsus."

"Ninja Art, Black Tornado," one of the gang members said leaping into the air.

The gang members quickly stacked into two towers five people high. Then, every gang member extended their claws before the two towers began to spin, quickly becoming blurs. Menma and the others scattered, dodging between the boulders but the gang members were spinning so fast that they blasted right through them.

"Alright," Menma grinned. "That's actually not a bad technique. I think I have an answer for it though."

He jumped, flipping and landing on a boulder, one of the two tornadoes heading straight toward him. He attached chakra threads to the boulder and flipped forward, hurling the boulder at the tornado.

"Disperse!" one of the gang members shouted.

The tornado stopped instantly, the gang members diving out of the way. Then, the boulder crashed into the other tornado, knocking out three of the gang members there and dropping the top one to the ground, breaking an arm. Tenten knocked that one out instantly with a baton just as Lee knocked the other out with a kick. Menma turned to the five around him and Neji and snorted in amusement, taking a Gentle Fist stance, Neji doing the same.

"Do you actually know any of the techniques, or just the basic style?" Neji asked.

"Basic style," Menma said. "I can't see chakra points so I just aim for organs."

"I see," Neji nodded, smirking. "I guess my Byakugan is still better."

"Who was it that could see through Ranmaru's genjutsu again?" Menma asked, grinning.

The gang members charged and Neji took two down with a jab to the heart instantly, incapacitating them. Menma took two down the same way then spun, grabbing the last member's wrist seconds before his claws tore into Ranmaru.

"You alright Ranmaru?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Ranmaru said. "Thank you."

Menma punched the gang member in the face, knocking him out, then turned to Karashi who before had been talking about how great the Kurosuki Family was when the clones had been crushed. They all walked over to him, standing around him.

"So, Karashi," Menma growled. "What do you have to say about the Kurosuki Family now?"

"Uh, it was just a joke," Karashi said nervously.

"You expect us to believe this was a joke!?" the elderly man from the mine demanded. "You terrorized our whole village."

"But I didn't have any other choice," Karashi said. "If I didn't do it, I would have been killed by the Kurosukis."

"Well instead of the Kurosukis, I'll do the job with a blow from my hammer!" one of the villagers said.

"That's right!" Another said holding up a knife.

The villagers began to close in on Karashi with all manner of tools until Lee stepped in front of Karashi, holding his hands out.

"Please Lee, out of the way!" someone said.

"You should strike me instead," Lee said, bowing. "Until you are satisfied."

"Why would we punish you?" the elderly man from the mine asked.

"At one time, Karashi was a kind-hearted innocent young man," Lee said. "And I am partly responsible for him joining a gang of thugs like he did."

"You're to blame?" the elderly man asked.

"It was because of my words he came to think that power is everything," Lee said.

"Right," Karashi said. "That's what it was. I knew it was wrong, but I had to do it anyway."

"Keep quiet Karashi!" Rokusuke snapped.

"It is true," Lee said. "Karashi was naive, but even so he has a rare ability to make life-saving curry. Please let him atone for his sins. Let him make curry. And also, if Karashi ever goes astray again, there will be consequences. I swear."

Lee threw a punch up at Karashi's face, stopping a hair's breadth from his nose.

"I will punish him with my two fists," Lee stated, Karashi gulping loudly.

"Listen up," Rokusuke said. "What does everyone think about letting Lee and Grandma Sansho handle this situation?"

Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Well, I suppose he was just an underling of the Kurosuki family," the elderly man said. "I mean it's not like he attacked the village himself. Perhaps it would be better to have Rock Lee take him under his wing and see..."

"Well in that case..." another villager said.

Several of the villagers nodded. Then, Lee grabbed Karashi by the head, dragging him roughly to the ground in a bow.

"Thank you all very much," Lee said.

"Uh, yeah, thank you," Karashi said.

With that settled, Lee and Karashi stood and turned to Menma and the others.

"Before we go, can I ask a favor?" Ranmaru asked. "I want to see what happened to Raiga."

Menma nodded and they all headed to the top of the valley, looking down at Raiga. Menma turned around backward so Ranmaru could see and Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Nothing," Neji reported as Ranmaru's eyes began to glow.

He smiled before the light faded and Menma looked back at him.

"Everything alright?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Ranmaru replied. "We can go now."

Menma nodded and they all began to walk away, heading back to the Curry of Life Shop. When they arrived, Karashi bowed behind Sansho, who was cooking, and begged her to forgive him. In response, she set a plate of curry in front of him and told him to eat. He did so, but after the first bite he had to stop, struggling to swallow it.

"That's my three hundred percent spicy punishment curry," Sansho said. "Eat up. And I fixed a plate for all of you as well. Oh, and who's this?"

She looked at Ranmaru who smiled at her.

"I'm Ranmaru," Ranmaru said.

"Can you fix him up a plate as well?" Menma asked. "And could you make it as mild as possible?"

"Actually, I'd like mine mild as well, if you don't mind," Tenten said, raising a hand.

"I'd be happy to," Sansho nodded, beginning to cook again.

A few minutes later, she brought the plates in, Lee's once again being black, Neji and Menma's being red as well as the other two men who had stayed at the shop, and Tenten and Ranmaru's being yellow. Everyone ate their curry happily and then everyone except Menma and Ranmaru went to bed. Ranmaru was still slowly working at his food so Menma sat up with him.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Ranmaru said, making Menma blink in surprise. "They'd all accept you."

"You really do see a lot, don't you?" Menma asked.

"Sorry," Ranmaru said.

"It's fine," Menma said. "Your Kerryugan is impressive. I had read that it was powerful but I seriously underestimated it."

"Is that what it's called?" Ranmaru asked.

"I believe so," Menma nodded. "I had read that it granted the wielder the power to control blood, but I suppose that might vary depending on the wielder."

"I see," Ranmaru said. "Are you going to tell her?"

"So you know about that too, huh?" Menma asked.

"You should tell her the truth," Ranmaru said. "She'd understand."

Menma stared at him for a moment before smiling and pulling his mask off.

"I want to," Menma said. "I used to be afraid. I still am, I guess. I know she wouldn't hate me, and yet, part of me is still afraid. I've tried reasoning it out, I've tried forcing myself. But, I can't. Every time I do, All I can think of is myself when I was a child. I was always alone. The villagers tried to kill me, so I took a fake name and put on a mask. Then, I suddenly had a lot of friends. I'm just afraid that, if I do take the mask off, they'll go back to hating me, like before."

"You shouldn't be afraid of that," Ranmaru said. "Plenty of people found out who you are and they don't care."

"I suppose you're right," Menma nodded. "But, if I lose Hinata, I'll have nothing. Hinata is everything to me."

"I know," Ranmaru said. "Wait until you're ready. Then tell her the truth."

Menma smiled and nodded, pulling his mask back on.

"Come on," Menma said. "Let's get you to bed."

Ranmaru nodded and Menma picked him up, carrying him upstairs to the room where they were all sleeping and putting him in Menma's sleeping bag, then lying down next to him, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	66. Chapter 66

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Lightning

Menma stood, balancing the log on his shoulder and looking up at the dark sky again. The storm would be on them soon. But something didn't feel right. He felt like there was something he was missing. Tenten had already gone to check on Ranmaru and Karashi who were alone at the shop, but she hadn't come back yet. Menma closed his eyes, looking toward the shop. No one. He dropped his log.

"They're gone," Menma reported.

"What!?" Neji demanded. "Gone where?"

"Raiga," Menma said, opening his eyes. "Ranmaru had Karashi take him to Raiga."

"But Raiga's dead," Neji said.

"Maybe not," Menma said. "He might be clinging to life still. Ranmaru's Dojutsu, Kerryugan, is able to see a person's actual life force, not just their chakra. While you saw that Raiga was dead, Ranmaru may have actually seen that he was alive still."

"So then, Ranmaru went to save him!" Lee stated.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "We need to stop him."

Just then, a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky over the Katabami Gold Mine, striking the ground. Menma stared up at the mountain.

"Too late," Menma said. "We need to go. Now. Sansho, you need to get back to the shop. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sansho nodded, heading back toward the shop as Menma, Neji, and Lee headed for the mountain. Menma closed his eyes, scanning ahead until he found Raiga. They headed toward him and within a couple of minutes they were standing before him again.

"Ready to die!?" Raiga roared. "You killed Ranmaru!"

"No," Menma said. "I was trying to save him."

Menma closed his eyes, scanning around and found Tenten with Ranmaru. Ranmaru was weak, however. He looked to be near death.

"He sacrificed himself," Menma said. "To save you. He transferred his own life force to you so that you would live. That's why he was unconscious when you woke up."

"Unconscious?" Raiga growled as Menma drew a kunai.

"Yes, unconscious," Menma said. "He's still alive. And even though I know he's going to hate me for it, you won't be alive long enough to see him again."

Raiga growled in rage.

"You're lying!" Raiga shouted. "You killed him and now you're trying to kill me again!"

Menma sprinted forward, Raiga raising his swords, lightning shooting out of the sky into his blades, electricity covering him. Suddenly, Menma's hand tingled. His eyes widened and he hurled the kunai away, leaping in the other direction just as a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, blasting the kunai to bits and throwing Menma back to Lee and Neji. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and swore.

"Conductors," Menma said. "He's not using chakra this time. He's using actual lightning. Drop anything metal."

He removed his sword and tool pouch, setting them down, then removed both of his trench knife pouches, tucking them into his ninja tool pouch. Neji and lee did the same then stood.

"Forehead protectors too," Menma said. "Even the slightest metal will make you a target."

Both nodded, removing their headbands and setting them down as well and Menma stepped forward.

"Alright," Menma said. "Now don't get hit. His power is on a whole other level this time. You're both about to see a Ninja Swordsman's true power."

He flipped backward, landing on a tree and breaking off a branch. Then, he dropped to the ground and exhaled a Vacuum Blade onto the branch, making it a handle. Then, he charged. Raiga grinned.

"You're a fool!" Raiga shouted.

He slashed his swords and two massive waves of lightning shot out, blasting along the ground at Menma. Menma dove to the side, barely avoiding it, then created several clones who all charged. Raiga began to slash rapidly, bolt of lightning after bolt of lightning flashing from his swords at the clones. Several were able to avoid them but most were blasted. Then, Menma reached Raiga, slashing at him from the left. Raiga blocked it with both swords and grinned.

"You fool!" Raiga sneered.

Suddenly, a pair of lightning bolts hit Raiga's sword, the electricity blasting Menma and hurling him backward into all but one of this clones, destroying them. At the same moment, Neji appeared behind Raiga, moving to strike him. Before he could, a massive bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, blasting him as well.

"Fools!" Raiga laughed. "This isn't chakra, it's actual lightning!"

Lee stepped forward next, pulling his leg weights off and dropping them.

"I remember you," Raiga sneered. "On second thought, no funeral. I'll just kill you!"

He slashed at Lee but Lee flashed out of the way of the lightning, appearing in front of Raiga, punching him in the face. Raiga landed on his feet and slashed downward, a bolt of lightning flashing out of the sky at Lee but missing before Lee kicked Raiga in the abdomen. Raiga roared in rage, flipping his swords to reverse grip and raising them, lightning hitting them before he drove them downward into the ground. Lee leapt backward as a wave of lightning followed but before he could land it blasted him. He landed on his feet, staggering but remaining on his feet.

"I am still standing," Lee said.

"You're an annoying little brat," Raiga growled.

"Raiga," Menma said, pushing himself up, having healed the last of his wounds. "Sorry I took so long Lee. I'll give you a hand now."

Menma released his gravity seals, the change in gravity making the rain droplets on his body fly into the air before falling again, the distortion not continuing to any other rain drops.

"You're like cockroaches," Raiga growled. "No matter how many times I step on you you just keep going!"

He ripped his swords up and slashed at Lee again, making Lee dodge sideways away from a lightning bolt as Menma charged, shooting along the ground in a blur. At the last second, Raiga raised his swords, a bolt of lightning hitting them before Raiga stabbed at Menma. Menma flipped into the air just as lightning shot out of the blade at him, shooting out into the air and blasting a cliff face opposite them. Then, Menma flipped, smashing a kick into the top of Raiga's head as Lee appeared beside him, punching him in the jaw. Raiga flipped through the air, flipping over and landing on his feet, driving his swords into the ground. The ground below Lee and Menma began to glow and Menma's eyes widened. He was still descending so he couldn't react. Lee, however, tackled Lee out of the way as lightning exploded into the air. Just as Lee and Menma landed, Raiga slashed at them, a bolt of lightning blasting them both, throwing them. Menma crashed into a boulder, dropping to the ground as Lee pushed himself up again. Menma saw Lee on his feet and tried to stand as well, only for his arms to give out.

"Why do you try so hard?" Raiga demanded.

"I will get stronger until Guy Sensei can smile at me with pride," Lee said.

"Now I understand," Raiga said. "Your whole life is devoted to your Sensei. Then maybe this Guy person can be the one to hold your funeral! After all your hard work, I'm sure he'll shed tears!"

Raiga held his swords up, lightning striking them and electricity beginning to fly off of Raiga so much that he glowed.

"Ninja Art, Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Raiga shouted, beginning to spin.

The lightning began to spiral and reach up until it formed a rapidly shifting and spinning dragon silhouette. Then, the dragon shot forward and down, drilling into the ground before exploding out of it and shooting at Lee. Lee leapt away with Menma but before they could get far or be hit, glowing strands of sealing script crossed in front of the dragon, Menma grinning as the sealing jutsu dragged the lightning dragon back to Raiga, pinning both it and him to the ground. The lightning dragon suddenly dispersed, the electricity shooting up into the air into a cloud of shuriken, blasting them. All but one exploded into smoke, the electricity scattering into the air, and the last was blasted apart. Menma grinned as he and Lee landed, their hair now standing on end from the charge in the air.

"Perfect timing," Menma grinned, looking to his last clone, who had thrown the shuriken shadow clone jutsu and used the seal to restrain Raiga.

"Now we can finish him," Lee stated.

"Don't be so sure!" Raiga snarled.

Suddenly, lightning exploded out of the ground below them, blasting both. It wasn't nearly as much as Raiga had been using, so Menma could tell it was only chakra, but it did drop both of them to the ground. Menma tried to stand but was too weak, even more so than before. Raiga stood, having also blasted the clone, and began to walk toward them.

"I've had enough of you," Raiga growled.

Just then, Ranmaru stepped in front of them, making Raiga stop.

"Ranmaru," Raiga breathed. "You are alive."

"That's enough Raiga," Ranmaru said. "I brought the Curry of Life. I want you to try it. The spices blend together just like the happiness of all the people of the world."

"What are you saying?" Raiga asked. "Nevermind. We'll talk about it later. Get out of the way so that I can finish these fools."

"No," Ranmaru said. "These people are kind. They helped me even though I was your partner. They're my friends."

"Ranmaru, you're betraying me?" Raiga asked.

"No," Menma said standing. "He's not betraying you. He's choosing to live a life of laughing with others instead of crying with you."

"He's betraying me!" Raiga raged, swords raised as lightning began to explode into them, the ground below him cracking. "Ranmaru! I won't be able to remember you as you were! I have to give you a funeral!"

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Menma shouted, creating dozens of clones between Raiga and Ranmaru. "You'll have to go through all of me first!"

"Get out of my way!" Raiga raged, slashing his right sword.

A massive wall of lightning blasted out of it, tearing along the ground and then blasting through the army of clones. He slashed his other sword, sending out another wave. Then another. Then, he slashed both swords straight down as the clones charged. Several massive walls of lightning blasted out of the ground, obliterating the clones.

"Maybe that will shut you up," Raiga growled.

"Don't count on it!" Menma shouted as four of him charged.

One sprinted up to Raiga, punching him just before a bolt of lightning hit it. As Raiga staggered backward, the next kicked him under the jaw. Then, the next kicked off of that one before it was blasted. He kicked Raiga in the stomach, sending him higher before spinning, pulling the next clone into Raiga's stomach, feet first. Raiga flew into the air, both clones being blasted, then turned as Naruto flew toward him.

"Nice try!" Raiga shouted raising his sword.

Lightning shot out of the ground into his sword and he slashed, blasting the Naruto in the air, that one also exploding into smoke. Then, the real Naruto leapt at him from below, smashing both feet into Raiga, hurling him away. Raiga sailed over the edge of the cliff and Menma landed on his feet just as lightning shot out of the sky, hitting Raiga. Menma ran over to the edge and looked down just as the last of Raiga was electrocuted into ash.

"It's over," Menma sighed, turning back to Ranmaru. "You're free."

"Thank you for protecting me Menma," Ranmaru said. "I'll still go to your village with you, but I want to learn to make the Curry of Life."

"I think that's a great idea," Menma smiled, nodding. "Come on. We should get the others back to Sansho so that she can make them some curry."

"We brought the curry here," Ranmaru said. "It's this way."

Menma picked up Lee and followed as they headed down the mountain to where Karashi and Tenten were kneeling beside Neji. His face was bright red from the curry but he was unconscious.

"The curry keep knocking him out?" Menma asked.

"Yeah," Karashi nodded.

"Give some to Lee," Menma said. "I'll take care of Neji."

Tenten nodded, taking Lee from Menma and feeding him some curry then giving him the plate so he could shovel all of it into his mouth. Menma healed Neji then helped him up.

"Thank you Menma," Neji said. "We should get back to the shop. The storm's over now, but it's getting late now. We should rest."

Menma nodded and picked up Ranmaru in a piggyback then started down the mountain, the others following.

* * *

Read and review.


	67. Chapter 67

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trading Jutsu

Menma stepped into the training field where Hinata was waiting. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Good morning Menma," Hinata bowed. "How is Ranmaru?"

"Great," Menma said. "Tsunade was able to completely wipe out his illness. Now he just needs to work to get his body stronger. Karashi and Granny Sansho can handle that."

Hinata nodded.

"I heard you for another Ninja Swordsman of the Mist," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "That was fun."

He shook his head and took his fighting stance as Hinata took a Gentle fist stance.

"I can imagine," Hinata nodded.

The two charged at one another, beginning to spar. For a bit, it was even. Then, Hinata began to use her Eight Trigrams Thirty Two palms. When she finished, Menma surrendered and Hinata reset his chakra points for him.

"Can you teach me Gentle Fist techniques?" Menma asked.

"Sure," Hinata nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Menma smiled and nodded, forming a clone. Hinata had Menma point out all of the chakra points he could on the clone's torso and Menma did so. Then, Hinata gave a demonstration of Thirty Two palms. It was actually much easier than Menma thought. All he had to do was hit thirty two different chakra points in sets of doubling numbers starting with two, with each set having more force than the last. Menma began to try but when he finished, Hinata told him he hit the same chakra point three times. He tried again, but again he hit chakra points repeatedly.

"Why does it have to be different chakra points?" Menma asked.

"Well, you're shutting down the chakra points," Hinata said. "So, if you hit one twice, you'll reopen that one, and render the entire attack pointless."

Menma nodded and tried again, once again repeating himself.

"Does it leave a mark when you hit a chakra point?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "It leaves a small red dot, remember my arm during the preliminaries of the chunin exams?"

"Oh yeah," Menma nodded, creating another clone and having him pull his jacket and shirt off.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Hinata stammered, blushing slightly.

"I want to be able to see where I'm hitting," Menma said.

He tried again and this time was able to perform the technique correctly since each strike left a red dot, allowing him to keep track. The clone exploded into smoke and Menma created another, repeating it five more times until it was muscle memory for the order.

"Alright," Menma said. "I think I've got it. What's next?"

"Well," Hinata said, thinking for a moment. "There's Sixty Four palms that involves another set, but the speed and force required for it are difficult to get. Then there's rotation, Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, and Eight Trigrams Air Palm."

"Air Palm?" Menma asked. "Is that a Wind Style thing?"

"No," Hinata said shaking her head. "It's actually just a blast of highly condensed chakra sent over a long distance to attack a target, making it look like it's just air."

"Can you show me?" Menma asked.

"I would, but, I'm not actually all that good at it," Hinata said.

"Maybe if we work together we can both learn it," Menma suggested.

"Alright," Hinata nodded, taking a Gentle Fist stance as Menma created a clone for her to attack. "Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!"

Hinata shouted, thrusting her hand at the clone. Menma closed his eyes, sensing the chakra Hinata launched from her hand. However, while it was condensed, it wasn't condensed quite enough, and dispersed before reaching the clone.

"Let me see your hand," Menma said.

Hinata held it out and Menma placed a small mark in the center of her palm with a pencil.

"What's this for?" Hinata asked.

"Use the same amount of chakra but try to condense it to that mark, rather than your entire palm," Menma said.

Hinata nodded and tried again. This time, the blast hit the clone and destroyed it.

"It worked!" Hinata cheered. "I did it! Thank you so much! But, how did you know that would work?"

"I had to do the same thing when I was learning the Rasengan," Menma said. "It was hard for me to focus my chakra properly, so the Pervy Sage put a mark on my palm and told me to focus my chakra there."

Hinata nodded and Menma created another clone, taking a Gentle Fist stance.

"Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!" Menma said, firing a blast of his own at the clone, destroying it first try.

"You're so good at learning new jutsu," Hinata said. "I've been trying to learn that jutsu for a couple of years."

"Well, it's actually kind of like the second step of my Rasengan training," Menma said. "And Gentle Fist in general is like the first step. Hey, I know, you want to learn Rasengan?"

"You would teach me that?" Hinata asked.

"If you want me to then absolutely," Menma smiled. "I get the feeling you'll pick it up even faster than I did. However, I have to warn you. I'm not allowed to help you almost at all while you're learning it. For you to actually master it, you have to learn it alone. And it's extremely difficult. It's A-rank just for the difficulty."

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "Please teach me."

"Okay," Menma smiled. "We'll have to buy a few things first, though."

Hinata cocked her head to the side and Menma sent out clones to the village to gather water balloons.

"While they're out buying what we need, know any other Gentle Fist techniques?" Menma asked.

"Well," Hinata said, thinking. "There's Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall. It's the same as Air Palm except it requires two hands. Usually Hyugas use one hand collaboratively with another Hyuga to do it, but they have to be in perfect sink. The chakra blasts have to combine into one large one. For that, they have to be fired at the same speed, at the same time, and be equally condensed. It's incredibly difficult to learn. It's almost more difficult, however, for one ninja to do it with both hands."

"Let me try," Menma said. "Eight Trigrams, Air Palm Wall!"

He shoved both hands forward but, even though they were at the same speed, fired at the same time, and condensed the same, the blasts didn't combine, and instead two blasts hit a tree instead of one large one.

"You're right," Menma nodded. "That is hard."

Just then, the clones got back, setting down backpacks of water balloons. Menma grinned, picking one up and tossing another to Hinata.

"Alright," Menma said. "Time for your training. The first step to forming a Rasengan is to burst this water balloon with your chakra. However, you have to do it by spiraling the chakra inside the balloon."

He demonstrated, bursting his balloon in under a second. Hinata nodded, holding out her balloon. She concentrated, making her chakra spin inside the balloon as fast as she could. However, nothing happened beside the balloon moving.

"It doesn't work," Hinata said. "There's a trick to it, isn't there?"

Menma smiled knowingly and she sighed.

"But you can't tell me," Hinata sighed. "How long did it take you to learn?"

"A month to learn the first and second step," Menma said. "Then a little over a week to learn the third, but mostly because of a bet with Tsunade."

Hinata nodded as Menma held his hand out, forming a Rasengan. Hinata stared at it for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Oh," Hinata said. "I get it."

"Do you?" Menma asked.

"It's not so much like Gentle Fist as you said," Hinata said. "That just makes it easier for me to focus my chakra. The trick is..."

She held the balloon out, the balloon beginning to shake and deform. Menma grinned. Then, it exploded.

"Well I'll be," Menma smirked. "I was hoping it would take you at least a couple of days. How'd you figure it out so fast?"

"I could see the chakra spiraling inside of your Rasengan," Hinata said. "There was chakra going in every direction."

"I see," Menma grinned. "Guess I didn't pay enough attention when I was learning it. Alright. Since you don't need these anymore..."

He used Chakra Threads to move two of the packs over to her then grabbed a balloon and hurled it at her the balloon exploding against her shoulder. She squealed in surprise then grabbed two, hurling them back, laughing. Menma laughed as well, using a pack as a shield then pulling it on, grabbing and hurling balloons at her from it using charka threads.

"Hey that's cheating!" Hinata laughed, grabbing a pack and sending the entire contents at him.

Menma shouted in surprise just before the balloons hit, soaking him. Then, he began to laugh, pulling the pack off and doing the same to Hinata. She dodged it, however, and grabbed the second pack, retreating behind the leftmost post while Menma hid behind the rightmost one with his other pack. Then, they began to hurl them at each other, laughing as they did. Finally, the water war ended when they ran out of balloons. Menma laughed, as the four packs exploded into smoke, having been transformed clones. Menma looked at Hinata, who was dripping water after Menma's last attack had involved her surrounded on all sides by chakra threads holding water balloons. She smiled at him but suddenly a memory flashed through his head. A waterfall. The moon covered with clouds. A certain teammate of his training on the water with nothing on. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away.

"Everything okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma said. "Just got water in my eyes. Come on. It's getting late and you need to change."

"It's your fault," Hinata said. "You got me all wet."

Menma stopped, eyes widening as a flood of impure thoughts filled his head, despite his best efforts. Beside him, Hinata had stopped as well, face scarlet.

"Th-That's n-not...I-I m-mean," Hinata stammered, face darkening quickly.

"You should probably go and put some dry clothing on," Menma said, saving her from trying to speak any more. "You'll catch a cold."

Hinata nodded, still blushing.

"I'll keep teach you the second step of Rasengan training tomorrow," Menma said.

Hinata nodded and hurried away, leaving Menma to struggle to clean his mind.

* * *

Read and review.


	68. Chapter 68

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Recovery

Kakashi sat down beside Anko, handing her a stick of dango and pulling his mask down to eat his own. Anko stared at him for a moment before smiling and beginning to eat her own.

"You should take the mask off more often," Anko smiled. "You're even more handsome than I pictured."

Kakashi smiled, shaking his head and chuckling. Once he was finished with his dango, he pulled the mask pack up.

"How have you been Anko?" Kakashi asked. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine," Anko smiled. "Whatever Orochimaru did to me, he can't touch me now. Even if he were here, I have you to protect me. Right?"

"Of course," Kakashi smiled as she leaned on his shoulder, Kakashi wrapping his arm around her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, Anko. I promise."

Anko nodded, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. Then, she lay her head back down, staring out at the clouds.

"You know, he never broke me," Anko said. "Even when he..."

"You don't have to talk about it, Anko," Kakashi said. "It's alright."

"I know," Anko said. "But I can't ignore it forever. Anyway, he never broke me. I was always able to find a reason to stay strong. And you know what that reason was?"

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

"You," Anko said. "I thought about seeing you again, and it gave me the strength to continue. You've been guarded ever since Rin and Obito died. I can understand that. I really can. But after all the hard work I put in making you open back up again, I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see you again. So I kept strong. I waited, watched for a chance to escape."

"And you did," Kakashi said.

"No," Anko said. "I didn't escape. He let me go. He knocked me out then left me in the middle of the woods. Finding the village was just an accident."

"But it worked out," Kakashi said, giving her a light squeeze. "You're safe, and now you get to see me open up."

Anko smiled and nodded. She turned her face into the side of his neck, kissing it lightly. Then, she looked back up at the clouds again.

"I miss the old days," Anko said. "Not the war, old days, just the days when things were always peaceful for us. I wish we could go back to then. There's a lot I'd do differently."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. "Like what?"

"I'd have been there for you from the start," Anko said. "I'd never let you join the ANBU Black Ops. I'd have trained harder so I could kill Orochimaru. I'd have asked you on a date back then instead of chickening out."

"You wanted to ask me out?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Anko nodded, chuckling. "But I was afraid."

"I have a hard time imagining you afraid of anything," Kakashi said.

"I'm afraid of a lot, actually," Anko said. "I am human, after all. I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid of Orochimaru. I'm afraid of talking to Ibiki for more than ten minutes. Most of all, I'm afraid of losing you."

She looked up at him as he stared back at her in surprise. After a moment, she reached up, kissing him through his mask. He kissed her back, neither particularly caring that the mask was in the way. After a moment, Anko pulled away, laying her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm glad you found me," Anko said. "I'm glad it was you who was with me in the hospital."

"So am I," Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi," Anko said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's head back to my house," Anko said. "I'm feeling like a change in scenery."

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "You must have recovered faster than I thought. I was under the impression that you were still on limited duty."

"I'm not planning on fighting you," Anko said. "Unless you resist."

She kissed the side of his neck again and he swallowed hard, pushing her head away.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"What, you think I might not want to have sex just because that snake raped me?" Anko asked. "Kakashi, I'm fine. Really. I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Alright, Anko," Kakashi sighed. "We can try."

Anko smiled, kissing him again before standing, pulling him up. Then, she practically dragged him back to her house.

* * *

Read and review.


	69. Chapter 69

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Ghost Hunters

Menma slurped up his ramen and looked to his right, the man hiding there ducking out of sight again. Menma sighed.

"Come on in here," Menma said. "I'll buy you something to eat, since you're so hungry."

After a moment, the man stepped into the restaurant and sat down beside him.

"Thank you," the man said. "I don't mean to impose, but I have no money. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine," Menma said as Teuchi brought the man a bowl of ramen. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chishima," the man introduced himself.

"Why are you so pour Chishima?" Menma asked, finishing his bowl as Chishima ate his almost fast enough to finish at the same time.

"Another bowl please," Chishima said, Menma staring at him in shock before pulling his mask back into place. "I just payed for a mission out of my own pocket."

He finished his next bowl, and four more, in rapid succession before being finished.

"Thank you, come again," Teuchi said after Menma had payed and they were leaving.

"So, you payed for a mission out of your own pocket?" Menma asked. "It must mean a lot to you."

"Yes," Chishima nodded. "It could mean life and death for my friend."

"Well now you've got me curious," Menma said. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sure," Chishima nodded. "My friend and the ruling lord of the Land of Birds, Sagi, recently lost his father. Then, not six months later, his twin sister, Toki, died as well. It was so hard on him. He became a completely different person. He rules from inside of his palace. He sees no one. But that's not the part I need help with. Lately, the Land of Birds has been haunted by the Cursed Warrior, a spirit dressed in white armor with the face of a demon. He has been terrorizing everything. Many believe he is the spirit of Sagi's father, Owashi. They believe Owashi's death was not a natural one, and now his spirit is searching for his murderer."

"So, you need help figuring out what's really going on?" Menma guessed.

"Yes," Chishima said. "I already payed the Hokage but..."

Menma nodded, standing.

"Don't worry," Menma smiled. "I'll help you out. Wait here. I'll be back in a bit."

Chishima nodded, smiling and Menma left, heading to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

Menma opened the door and walked in, closing it behind himself and crossed his arms.

"Who's going?" Menma asked.

"Where?" Tsunade asked.

"To the Land of Birds," Menma said.

"Oh that," Tsunade sighed. "I hadn't decided yet. Almost everyone is busy at the moment."

"Who's left?" Menma asked.

"Tenten," Tsunade said. "Neji's on his way back. Hinata is going to leave on a mission in a little bit. That's about it."

"Switch Hinata and Neji," Menma said. "I'm going to be taking Hinata and Tenten to the Land of Birds with me."

"What makes you think you have that kind of authority?" Tsunade growled.

"How about the fact that I'm a chunin, have nothing better to do, am training Hinata, and you need someone to go on the mission who you know will succeed?" Menma asked.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before groaning.

"Fine," Tsunade groaned. "Go. Hinata was going to go on a mission with her old team because we needed the tracking ability so try not to fight Kiba this time. As for Tenten, she's probably training."

Menma nodded, turning and leaving the office then sending a clone to get Tenten and heading to Hinata and the others himself. He landed in front of them as they were heading toward the Main Gate and they stopped.

"Oh, Menma," Hinata said. "Sorry we can't train today. Maybe when we get back."

"Oh don't worry," Menma snorted. "We'll have plenty of time on our mission. You'll be coming with me to the Land of Birds instead of this one. Kiba, Shino, you're going to be waiting for Neji to get back to go on your mission."

"Excuse me?" Kiba snarled. "What gives you the right to break up our team for a mission?"

"Well, first off," Menma said. "Hinata is _my_ teammate, not yours. And secondly, Lady Tsunade gave me permission. Our mission takes precedence, so we need to leave right away."

"Don't listen to him Hinata," Kiba growled. "He's just trying to break us up."

"Well that shouldn't be hard then," Hinata said, walking away from Kiba and toward Menma. "Considering there's nothing to break up. See you when we get back Shino."

"Good luck on your mission," Shino said.

Menma and Hinata left, heading to the Main Gate and arriving at the same time as Tenten did.

"No fight?" Tenten asked. "That's boring."

"Maybe next time," Menma shrugged. "Anyway, everyone ready?"

"You said the Land of Birds, right?" Hinata asked.

"That's right," Menma nodded as a clone arrived with Chishima. "This is Chishima. He's the one who hired us. He'll fill you in on the nature of the mission."

Hinata and Tenten nodded and they all set out, Chishima explaining about the Cursed Warrior as they walked.

"How does a ghost hunt take precedence over tracking bandits who have been raiding towns along the border?" Hinata asked.

"Because he payed in advance out of his own pocket," Menma said.

"Oh," Hinata said, eyes widening.

After that, they travelled in relative silence. Several days later, they finally arrived, standing in front of the Main Gate of the capital. Just as they arrived, a whistle began to blow, lights shining into the air. They all sprinted into the capital, seeing a glowing warrior wearing white samurai armor and a creepy mask flying away from them.

"It can fly," Menma noted as they stared at it.

"There's no doubt," Chishima said. "That's the Cursed Warrior."

"Let's go you two," Menma said. "Chishima, wait here."

The three ninja took off, chasing the apparition as it fled. Then, it went into a small building on the edge of the city and they stopped in front of the building. Menma closed his eyes and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Hinata, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Nothing. There's no sign of a living presence inside."

"So, we're sure this ghost is a hoax set up by Sagi's advisor Komei to steal the throne, right?" Menma asked. "That's what we decided?"

"Yes," Tenten nodded. "So, there has to be a rational explanation, right?"

Menma nodded just as the doors of the building swung slowly open, creaking loudly. He swallowed hard as the Cursed Warrior floated out of the building, landing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Menma demanded. "What do you want?"

The Cursed Warrior stared at him in silence.

"Can't you speak?" Menma asked.

The warrior began to walk forward.

"Stop!" Menma ordered, but it kept walking. "If you don't stop we'll attack."

The Cursed Warrior walked for another moment then stopped, eyes glowing yellow. It stared at Menma, then Hinata, then Tenten.

"You did not kill him," the Cursed Warrior said, voice deep and demonic.

Then, the armor fell to the ground, the pieces falling away from each other, revealing no one inside. Menma swallowed hard, staring at the armor.

"Did we just get judged by a ghost?" Menma asked.

"Looks like it," Tenten nodded. "Wonder what he meant?"

"We should get back to Chishima," Hinata said. "He'll want to know."

Menma nodded, and the three of them turned, leaving the building, Menma closing the doors with Chakra Threads as they left.

* * *

Read and review.


	70. Chapter 70

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Assassination

Menma looked around at the modest room. There wasn't a lot in it, even though the advisor to the Feudal Lord, Moso, lived there. After a moment, Chishima slid the door behind him open and a large older man stepped through, chuckling kindly.

"How shameful of me to receive you in such squalor," the man, clearly Moso said as Chishima slid the door closed.

"It's not a problem," Menma said as all of them bowed. "Trust me, we've been received worse."

"I'm sure," Moso chuckled as they sat up. "So, Chishima, I take it these are the shinobi from the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes milord," Chishima said. "From your right, allow me to introduce Tenten, Menma, and Hinata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Moso smiled. "So, you were all at Komei's house when the Curse Warrior appeared last night, weren't you? Did you discover the true identity of the Cursed Warrior?"

"Not exactly," Menma said. "It was just an empty suit of armor. However, we'll continue to try and figure out what's going on. You have my word."

"Very well," Moso nodded bowing. "Please eliminate these harmful rumors of the Cursed Warrior as soon as you can. I beg of you."

"There's really no need to bow, Lord Moso," Menma said. "We'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," Moso said, sitting up. "Chishima, please treat them to lunch. I'm sure they must be hungry."

"Yes milord," Chishima bowed.

Moso stood and Chishima slid the door open for him then closed it again before leading them all to a small restaurant serving chicken wings. After a few minutes, they were served and began to eat. While they were, they discussed what to do next with Chishima. Menma decided it would probably be best if they could talk to Sagi. So, Chishima led them to a lake where he explained that Sagi used to go to play with his sister Toki. He said that he hoped Sagi would go there with his attendants, allowing them the opportunity to speak with him.

"They're coming," Menma said quietly, eyes closed.

Soon, the attendants came into view with the litter being carried by a pair of oxen. Menma watched as they drew closer.

"At least he's not making his attendants carry him," Menma said.

"No," Chishima said. "Lord Sagi is kind. He does not believe that any man is low enough to have to carry him."

"Wow. So that's Lord Sagi huh?" Tenten asked, grinning and eying Sagi up and down. "What a cutie. He's definitely my type."

Menma closed his eyes again and grinned, Hinata smiling as well. Chakra was different for everyone. However, between males and females, there was a larger difference.

"Um, Tenten?" Menma grinned. "I'm not so sure he is your type."

"What makes you say that?" Tenten asked.

Menma grinned and glanced at Hinata who nodded, telling him he was right.

"What?" Tenten asked.

Suddenly, Menma sensed something else. Three people armed with oddly-shaped shuriken and tantos. Assassins.

"In the water!" Menma said just as several shuriken shot out of it at Sagi.

Menma hurled his own shuriken, blocking the assassins just as the three leapt out of the water.

"Assassins!" one of the attendants shouted. "Protect Lord Sagi!"

Just as the assassins sprinted toward Sagi, Menma landed in their path, kicking one backward. The other two slashed at him but Tenten and Hinata both appeared beside him, blocking the attacks with kunai then knocking those assassins back as well.

"Who are you?" Menma demanded as the three stood.

Then, they turned, diving into the water and swimming away. Tenten and Hinata moved to follow but Menma caught them both by the shoulder just before an explosion in the water sent the water flying into the air.

"Leave them," Menma said. "They're not going to try again right now."

"Lord Sagi," Chishima said as the three turned to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sagi said. "I am unhurt."

"That's good," Chishima sighed. "Allow me to introduce these three ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. They have come to our land to figure out the true identity of the Cursed Warrior."

"They shouldn't have bothered," Sagi said. "Let me guess, this was Moso's idea wasn't it?"

"Yes, because he feared for your life, Lord Sagi," Chishima said. "And with very good reason. If these three hadn't been here, then-"

"Hold your tongue!" Sagi snapped.

"Forgive me," Chishima apologized.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Menma asked. "We're here basically on our own dime. But we came anyway because Chishima is a loyal friend. He was so worried about you that he payed for us to come here out of his own pocket, and he barely has anything."

"I don't need his help," Sagi said. "That friendship is consigned to the past. I have become a Feudal Lord and he is a paige, now and forever. I have risen to great heights. I can no longer see him."

"Seems to me the only thing that's risen to great heights is your ego," Menma said. "Being nobility doesn't make you a better person. It just gives you a different title. From what Chishima's told us, you're even less a good person now that you're a Feudal Lord than you were when you were just the child of one."

"Proceed," Sagi said to his attendant.

"Yes milord!" the attendant said, leading the ox in front around and then away from the lake.

"Please find it in your hearts to forgive him," Chishima bowed.

"Sagi just called you worthless," Menma said. "You truly are loyal."

"His father and little sister both died one after the other," Chishima said. "That's when Lord Sagi's heart grew cold."

"I see," Menma nodded, picking up a shuriken. "These are shaped awfully strange. You ever seen anything like it Tenten?"

"No," Tenten said just as Chishima gasped.

"Have you?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Chishima nodded. "There are no known shinobi in the Land of Birds, but some of the guardsmen are receiving special training."

"Who do they answer to?" Menma asked.

"To the tactician," Chishima said. "Lord Komei."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Guess we'll have to pay Lord Komei a visit next, then."

Chishima nodded.

"Come, I'll take you to him," Chishima said.

"Thanks," Menma said. "By the way, do you happen to know where I can get a rubber ball?"

"A ball?" Chishima asked. "Well, there's a toy shop on the way."

"That'll work," Menma nodded, smiling. "After you."

Chishima nodded, confused, but took the lead anyway, walking away from the lake.

* * *

Read and review.


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Second Time

Menma bowed as Komei sat across from him.

"Lord Komei," Menma greeted. "Please pardon my intrusion. But I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Very well," Komei said. "What is it?"

"An assassin trying to kill Lord Sagi threw this at him," Menma said setting the shuriken on the table between them. "Do you recognize it?"

"I do," Komei said. "The guardsmen receiving special training use them. If you're bringing this to me, you suspect I may be behind it, don't you?"

"I don't know what I think," Menma said. "But I do believe someone ordered Lord Sagi assassinated and your guardsmen may be behind it. Who's training them?"

"What?" Komei asked.

"You said they were receiving special training," Menma said. "Who are they receiving it from."

"I don't..." Komei trailed off. "You'll have to excuse me. I've had a very long day."

"Of course," Menma said, bowing again. "Perhaps another time."

Komei nodded and Menma left the house, meeting up with Tenten and Hinata down the road where Hinata was trying to burst her rubber ball, as Menma had showed her how to before. Menma chuckled, bouncing the extra against a wall and catching it while Tenten kept watch of Komei's house.

"Someone's leaving," Tenten said.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing the person's chakra. Komei.

"It's him," Menma said putting the ball away, Hinata doing the same. "Let's go."

They followed Komei through the streets, Komei moving slowly, as the sky began to darken. Then, sometime around midnight, they reached the same building where they had seen the Cursed Warrior before. Once again, the door swung open, and the Cursed Warrior stepped out. This time, there was chakra inside.

"There's someone in there this time," Menma reported.

"So then it's not a ghost," Tenten said.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, the Cursed Warrior looked up at them. Komei spun, looking up at them before turning to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Menma growled, dropping to the ground and sprinting after Komei, only for the Cursed Warrior to appear in the way, drawing his sword and slashing at Menma.

Menma drew his own sword, blocking the slash then leapt backward.

"Looks like it doesn't like us as much this time," Menma said.

"I'll get it," Tenten said.

She sent several kunai at the Cursed Warrior from one of her scrolls, then charged as it was distracted. Before it could react, she leapt over it, placing a pair of explosive tags on it. The tags exploded and Menma grinned, until the smoke cleared, revealing an intact Cursed Warrior.

"Oh great," Menma growled. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

Suddenly, the Cursed Warrior began to spin his sword over his head, a tornado forming around it almost instantly.

"He created a tornado!?" Menma gaped.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said, looking at the Cursed Warrior. "I can't see him without chakra. Shuriken Shadow Clones!"

Menma slammed his left hand into the ground, his barrier forming around them and blocking the shuriken before Menma retracted the barrier. Then, Menma looked around. Tenten fired several tools out of her scroll but they bounced off of the tornado with a metallic ring.

"Hinata," Menma said. "I'll make an opening, then you hit him with Thirty Two Palms."

Hinata nodded.

"Tenten, keep him busy," Menma said. "It doesn't matter if you can't hurt him."

Tenten nodded, beginning to rapidly fire tools at the Cursed Warrior, everything bouncing off of the tornado. Then, after a moment, Menma burst out of the ground inside the tornado, smashing his right fist into the Cursed Warrior's jaw, knocking him backward and ending the tornado. A moment later, Hinata reached him, hitting him with Thirty Two Palms and throwing him backward into a tree.

"Got him!" Menma cheered.

"Finally we get to see what's going on," Tenten said, walking forward.

However, before she could pull the mask off, a dark purple smoke began to curl out of the armor. Then, the armor tipped over, falling apart again before glowing green liquid began to pool below it.

"Okay...what the fuck?" Menma said.

"What is that stuff?" Tenten asked.

"Ectoplasm?" Hinata guessed. "Maybe it's a real ghost after all."

"That's impossible," Menma said. "There was chakra this time. It couldn't have been a ghost."

"Fair enough," Hinata nodded. "Should we ry to find Komei again?"

"No," Menma said. "He'll be at home. However, I do have an idea. We found this armor and the shuriken in Komei's storeroom, so we should put it back where we found it."

"But we didn't find...oh," Tenten said. "Good idea."

"We're going to put this there to get him arrested?" Hinata asked.

"We're certain he's behind it, right?" Menma asked. "If Komei is actually somehow behind the Cursed Warrior, and it's not a ghost, we'll put a stop to it. I really don't think it is a ghost, though. Something just feels...wrong, about it being a ghost."

Tenten and Hinata nodded. Then, Menma and Tenten picked up the armor while Hinata picked up the shuriken lying on the ground. Once they had everything, they headed back to Komei's house, placing it in Komei's store room before leaving and giving the "anonymous tip" to some guards passing by in the street. A few minutes later, Komei was under arrest.

"I want to thank you all so very much," Chishima said.

"I don't think it's over," Menma said. "Whoever was controlling the Cursed Warrior, they're still out there. It definitely wasn't Komei."

"But we just got him arrested," Tenten said.

"I didn't say he was innocent," Menma said. "Only that he wasn't the Cursed Warrior."

"I believe it's over," Chishima said. "But let's wait until tomorrow. Lord Moso will meet with you tomorrow to discuss the events."

"Alright," Menma nodded.

And with that, they headed back to the inn where they were staying.

* * *

Read and review.


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own Naruto shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Sticking Around

"I would like to thank you all for all of your hard work," Moso said. "Komei has already given his confession. It would seem the Cursed Warrior incident was a ploy to create unrest among the people."

"He confessed already?" Menma asked. "That was quick. What about the Cursed Warrior? Did he say how he pulled that one off?"

"It was a guard pretending to be a ninja," Moso stated. "When you defeated him, he used a powerful hydrochloric acid to melt his own flesh."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Very well. If this mission is over, we'll be on our way."

"Thank you again," Moso said before leaving.

"Is that really it?" Tenten asked.

"Let's get back to the inn," Menma said. "We'll talk more there. Chishima, thank you for bringing us here. I hope you and Sagi are able to be friends again."

"Thank you for everything," Chishima bowed.

Menma and the others headed back to the inn and once there, Menma placed a silencing tag on the door.

"It's not over yet," Menma said. "Komei is innocent."

"What?" Tenten blinked. "How do you know?"

"He's a tactician," Menma said. "Imagine Shikamaru in his place. Why would Shikamaru confess after such a small amount of time?"

"To draw out the Cursed Warrior and find out who it is!" Hinata gasped.

"Exactly," Menma nodded. "I'm going to go and take another look at that building where the Cursed Warrior keeps showing up in the day light. You two stay here and act like the mission is over."

"Trying to avoid suspicion," Tenten said. "Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks," Menma nodded.

He left, heading to the building and stopped, looking around. The area was deserted. He cut his thumb with his sword and made the necessary hand seals, setting his hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Menma said, a cloud of smoke appearing before leaving Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Hello you two. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Gamakichi nodded.

"Is you guys' sense of smell stronger than a human's?" Menma asked.

"What do ya think we are, a couple of puppies?" Gamakichi asked. "Where's Gamatatsu?"

Menma blinked and looked around before spotting Gamatatsu off to the side, jumping up at a rope hanging down from a tree.

"What are you doing?" Gamakichi asked.

"Hey brother!" Gamatatsu said. "What do you think this is?"

He grabbed the rope finally and when he fell, a large kite fell out of the tree on top of him. Menma blinked in surprise, staring at it. Menma picked it up, then looked up in the tree, seeing two more. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, blowing the kite out of his hand, taking Gamatatsu with it, since Gamatatsu was holding onto the rope still. Menma caught Gamatatsu by the leg, pulling him back down then watched the kite blow away.

"A glider," Menma said. "So that the Cursed Warrior could fly. So, if it's not a ghost, how did he hide from me and Hinata, and magically appear in that building?"

"Tunnels maybe," Gamakichi suggested. "He hid below ground when you were lookin', then popped out after you stopped."

Menma nodded in agreement. He walked over to the doors with the two toads following. Then, he pulled them open, looking inside the dark building. For a moment, it looked like there was nothing there. It was just an empty old temple. Gamatatsu and Gamakichi hopped inside, and after a moment, Gamatatsu lay down, his vest blowing upward, as though there were a breeze coming from below him. Menma walked over, kneeling beside him and moving him out of the way, feeling the ground. He knocked. Hollow. He closed his eyes, sensing the door and opening it. Stairs led down below the ground.

"Good call Gamakichi," Menma smiled. "You two head on home now. I've got this handled."

"Alright," Gamakichi nodded. "Let's go Gamatatsu."

Both disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Menma started down into the tunnel. As he walked, he looked around. The tunnel didn't branch, didn't curve, and soon ended at a dead end. Menma looked up and saw that there was light coming from above. He climbed up the wall to the ceiling, shifting the obstruction out of the way and sticking his head up. It was a large cement pot of flowers. He looked around. The Feudal Lord's house. He was in the Feudal Lord's yard. He climbed out silently, pushing the pot back into place, hiding the tunnel, and looked around. There was a wall ahead of him with an open doorway, and on the other side he could hear splashing. He silently crept to the door, peeking through, then pulled his head back instantly. There was a woman bathing in a hot spring on the other side. Of course, not just any woman. It was Sagi, or rather, whoever was pretending to be Sagi. Given what Chishima had told him of Sagi's family, he suspected it was Toki, and that Sagi has actually been the one killed. Menma swallowed hard and turned to leave. However, just as he stepped out of the bushes, he found himself facing five guards, all aiming their weapons at him.

"So, I take it you're not going to give me the chance to explain why I'm here," Menma said, the guards glaring at him. "Fine, go ahead and tie me up.

As the guards relaxed a little and moved to pull out their rope, Menma sealed his trench knives and sword into a seal on his left hand. Then, the guards took his ninja tool pouch, tying him up.

"Why are the pouches on your legs empty?" a guard asked.

"I lost those fighting the Cursed Warrior," Menma said. "You can search me for hidden blades if you want to."

The guards patted him down, coming up empty, just as Sagi walked past, once again disguised as a boy.

"Lord Sagi," one guard said. "We've caught a suspicious person sneaking around. What should we do with him?"

Sagi glared at Menma for a moment before turning away.

"I've never met this person before in my life," Sagi said. "He's not worth taking to the magistrate's office. Lock him in the dungeon at once."

"Yes milord!" the guards bowed.

Menma sighed. This was a fine predicament he was in. It would seem they would be sticking around regardless of the Cursed Warrior still being around or not.

* * *

Read and review.


	73. Chapter 73

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth

Menma waited until the guards walked away from his cell before getting himself free with Gentle Fist. He pulled the straight jacket off and set it aside, walking to the bars and looking out.

"Well shit," Menma sighed. "Now I've done it."

He walked to the back wall, sitting down just as something splashed down the hallway. He stood, tensing. Something else splashed. He could hear footsteps and clinking armor. Looks like he had a visitor already. A moment later, the Cursed Warrior appeared in front of his cell, pushing the door open and stepping into it, eyes glowing red as he stared at Menma. He raised his halberd and darted forward, slashing at Menma. Menma stepped out of the way, then jumped as the Cursed Warrior slashed the other way. Menma closed his eyes. His theory was right. He knew who it was. The Cursed Warrior stabbed at Menma who jumped, flipping over the warrior and landing near the door. The warrior turned, moving to attack Menma again, but Menma held his hands up.

"Wait, Toki!" Menma said, the Cursed Warrior freezing.

"How do you...know that name?" the Cursed Warrior demanded.

"Chishima told me about your family," Menma said. "He said that many believed the Cursed Warrior was Owashi's spirit, trying to avenge his own death. Chishima told me that his friend Sagi became an entirely different person after his sister Toki died. Except, it wasn't Toki that died. It was Sagi. Did you know that between men and women, chakra is different? It's not much, but it's enough to tell when a woman is pretending to be their dead brother."

The Cursed Warrior stared at him a moment before reaching up to his mask and pulling it off, revealing Sagi's face.

"How long have you known?" Toki demanded, still using her brother's voice.

"That you were Toki?" Menma asked. "Since the lake. That you were the Cursed Warrior? I started to think it when I saw where that tunnel you used to get to the temple exited. What I'm not sure about is why."

"They say that only a ghost can attain true vengeance," Toki said, pulling out a pocket watch. "But that is a dirty lie. This watch is a family heirloom. It's supposed to be passed down from father to son. But no more. Ever since my father died, it's stopped ticking, as though the watch itself feels the pain of death. I will avenge my father's murder! I have to!"

"Living for vengeance isn't right," Menma said. "It'll only cause pain."

"Shut up!" Toki snapped. "You have no right to interfere! You don't have any idea what it's like to have absolutely everything taken away from you!"

"Probably about one step above having nothing from birth," Menma said, making Toki blink in surprise. "Do you know why I wear my mask?"

He pulled it off.

"Because this face is universally hated by every village in the Hidden Leaf Village," Menma said. "When I was born, a demon attacked my village. Due to certain, circumstances surrounding the demon's defeat, the villagers hated me, and repeatedly beat me."

"You're a Jinchuriki aren't you?" Toki asked.

"Yes," Menma said. "The demon is inside of me now. Because of that, the villagers tried to kill me. They almost succeeded. However, I was saved by someone who is now a friend. Ever since that day, I've hidden who I am behind a mask. Most of my friends don't even know who I am. Even among those who do, only a couple know _what_ I am. So yeah, I may not know what it's like to have everything taken from you, but I do know what it's like to have nothing."

"I see," Toki said as Menma pulled his mask back on. "So, you think I should let go of my vengeance? Then who will punish my father's murderer?"

"I will," Menma said. "Komei is innocent. I don't expect you to believe me immediately, but I can get the true killer to reveal himself. All I need is the Cursed Warrior armor and for you to tell me where Komei is going to be executed."

Toki stared at him for a moment before nodding. She pulled the armor off quickly, leaving her in her Feudal Lord robes.

"He will be executed in a few hours," Toki said.

"Lord Sagi," Chishima's voice said from behind Menma.

Menma turned, seeing Chishima landing heavily against the wall, bleeding from shuriken wounds on his shoulder. He had bled a lot already, it seemed.

"Chishima!" Menma gasped, hurrying out of his cell and beginning to heal him. "Hang on. I'll have you fixed up in a minute."

"Chishima, what happened?" Toki asked.

"Lord Sagi, your enemy, the one who murdered Lord Owashi and your sister, is Lord Moso," Chishima said. "I went to speak with him and discovered him taking to several shinobi, including the three would-be assassins from the lake. I escaped but not without injury."

Menma finished healing Chishima's shoulder and began to heal his leg.

"Then there is another reason I cannot save Komei by force," Toki said. "If I attempted to call it off, Moso would not listen. And if I attempted to save him by force, Moso would fight back. And either course of action would alert Moso that I know his plan."

"Leave that to me," Menma said. "I'll pose as the Cursed Warrior and spring Komei so that it doesn't start trouble between the Land of Birds and the Hidden Leaf, then I'll expose Moso and take him down."

"Yes," Toki nodded. "Once you have rescued him, take him to the temple, use the tunnel to reach my palace."

Menma nodded, finishing healing Chishima and standing.

"One more thing," Menma said. "I'll need a distraction. Something to make it hard to see me."

"I have just the thing," Toki nodded, reaching into her robes and pulling out a small black ball. "Throw it on the ground and it will release purple smoke, enough to cover your movements."

"Thank you," Menma said, bowing. "I'll save Komei and bring him to you. Now, you two better get out of here."

Toki nodded and she and Chishima turned, running away. Menma turned to the armor, pulling it on quickly then leaving a shadow clone to take his place. He left the dungeon, sneaking out into the city and used a Transformation Jutsu to disguise himself. A couple of hours later, he made his way to the execution. Once Komei was present, he slammed the smoke bomb on the ground, purple smoke shooting out and filling the area, stopping him before he could take his own life.

"Forget the formalities, just kill him!" Moso shouted to one of the guards.

"Yes milord!" the guard shouted.

Before he could, Menma, now free from his transformation to let the armor show, landed in front of Komei, catching the guard's arm before slamming his sword's buttcap into the guard's diaphragm, knocking him out. The other guards stepped forward and he quickly knocked them out as well before picking up Komei and grabbing the rope of the glider, the wind picking up and carrying them away. As they glided toward the temple, Menma looked back, seeing Tenten, Hinata, and now Kakashi, following. There was also another ninja following them.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Komei said.

Menma nodded. Then, when they were over the temple, Menma dropped, landing on his feet just as Hinata and Tenten landed in front of them.

"That's far enough freak!" Tenten said, drawing a kunai. "So we were right, you are working together."

Menma stood perfectly still, staring at the two of them.

"Well?" Tenten growled. "Say something!"

Menma looked at Hinata in silence and her eyes widened before she set a hand on Tenten's arm, making her lower the kunai.

"It's alright," Hinata said. "Go ahead."

Menma nodded, running to the temple with Komei following as Kakashi landed at the edge of the field.

"You two are going with them," Kakashi stated.

"We are?" Tenten asked.

"Come on," Hinata said, pulling Tenten by the arm.

Tenten sighed and followed, and soon, the four of them were in the tunnel, heading toward Toki's palace.

"Who are you?" Tenten demanded.

Menma held up a finger and Tenten growled in annoyance. When they reached the other side, Menma opened the tunnel and climbed out, helping Komei out, then Hinata, then Tenten. Once they were out, Menma turned to them.

"Hello Tenten, Hinata," Menma greeted. "Sorry about that."

He reached up, pulling the helmet forward to hide his face as he lifted his mask to his face, pulling it on. Then, he lowered the helmet and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you ever take that thing off?" Tenten asked. "You can't be that ugly."

"That's not why," Menma chuckled, pulling the rest of the armor off as well, sealing it in his arm. "Lord Komei, sorry for getting you arrested. That was a bad move."

"It's alright," Komei said. "You exposed Moso. Now, let's get inside."

Menma nodded and led the others into the palace where Toki was waiting.

"Lord Sagi," Komei said bowing. "I am truly sorry. I was sure that the apparition in my room was you. So I went to the abandoned temple where people had seen the Cursed Warrior coming and going. There, I met the apparition again."

"Yes but that Cursed Warrior was not me," Toki said.

"I was one of Moso's shinobi," Menma said. "Under orders to make it seem as though Komei was working with the Cursed Warrior. All he had to do was be seen with Komei by us, then attack us. It was never questioned by Moso whether or not we'd beat that ninja. He just had to give us evidence against Komei. Then, once he was defeated, he carried out his suicide orders, exactly as Moso had instructed. That's how Moso knew exactly what the Cursed Warrior used to make it seem as though the armor was empty after we fought it."

"That explains a lot," Hinata said.

"Moso's goal must have been to take control of the Land of Birds by disposing of Lord Sagi," Komei said.

"Probably," Menma said. "But one thing remains. Moso's not paying the ninja. They serve him."

"You think he's a ninja too?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Menma said. "Not a powerful one, I don't think. At least, not in Ninjutsu. He may have great skill in Genjutsu or Taijutsu though."

"You've done well, Menma," Toki said standing and pulling out her watch. "However, from this point on, I work alone. Understand that this is something I must settle alone. Until I've done this, my heart is as broken as this watch. We're both stuck, forever, in the past."

"Sagi no," Komei said. "Revenge is a poisoned blade that saves the most fatal cut for the man who wields it."

"Fine, so long as I take Moso down with me!" Toki said. "Darkness could completely swallow my heart and I'd welcome it!"

"That's stupid," Menma said, making everyone stare at him. "Komei is right. If you let darkness fill your soul, you can't fix a broken heart. If you want to honor your family, if you want to no longer be stuck in the past, then let go of your revenge. I will take care of Moso. I promise you that. But you have to let your vengeance go."

"No," Toki said. "I will not give up my vengeance."

"Then you'll die," Menma said. "You can't fight against a ninja without first being a ninja. Not if you hope to survive. Allow me to finish Moso for you."

Toki sighed then slammed her fist against the wall behind her, the wall spinning. Menma blinked and closed his eyes. On the other side of the wall, Toki pulled a rope. All around them large wooden gates dropped, locking them in. Then, the roof began to cave in.

"Yup, we're out of here," Menma said, turning to one of the walls. "Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!"

The jutsu blasted a large enough hole in the gate for them to slip through and he pulled Komei over to it, pushing him through. Tenten followed, then Hinata. Then, Menma scrambled through just before the room collapsed. They all sprinted to the tunnel , slipping in and closing it just before guards ran past.

"That bitch," Menma growled.

"Bitch?" Tenten blinked. "You mean asshole or bastard, right?"

"No, I mean bitch," Menma said. "It wasn't Toki that died. It was Sagi. Toki has been living as Sagi in order to carry out her revenge and so that whoever killed Sagi wouldn't be able to become the Feudal Lord as they wanted to."

"I see," Komei said. "Toki always was a smart girl. We must stop her from fighting Moso."

"It's getting late," Menma said. "She'll be going after Moso tonight. We just have to pay him a visit before her."

"Right," Hinata nodded.

They hurried toward Moso's house, the sun going down as they ran.

* * *

Read and review.


	74. Chapter 74

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Fake

Menma landed on the roof of Moso's mansion in time to see Toki, who had moved to attack Moso, stop as a dozen or so wires wrapped around her body.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Moso said. "See where our shadow intersect. Now my shadow compels you to do as I do."

He raised his left arm and Toki's right did the same, holding up her sword.

"Now, you who have lived as Sagi will die like him!" Moso shouted.

"Toki!" Chishima shouted, running out of the bushes. "Lady Toki, I didn't realize it was you, please forgive me."

"What a touching moment," Moso growled, holding up a shuriken. "Now die!"

He hurled it at Chishima but Menma caught it with a Chakra Thread and used it to cut all of the strings holding Toki.

"Pretty proud of your tricks aren't you?" Menma asked, landing beside Toki and catching the shuriken. "Too bad your Shadow Possession Jutsu is just a cheap trick using wires. Just like everything else you can do."

"His Fireball Jutsu was no trick," Chishima said.

"Chishima is right," Toki said. "And he does have skill. He disarmed me with only a fan."

"Hate to tell you this but you're not really that great with a halberd," Menma said. "Don't worry. I'll handle Moso. You just stay here. By the way, Moso. I know the guy who actually has the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Your cheap knock off isn't even convincing."

He formed a dozen shadow clones who all drew their swords and Moso growled in annoyance. He used a Phoenix Flower Jutsu but the clones batted the fireballs away. Then, Kakashi, Hinata, and Tenten landed around Toki and Chishima.

"Kakashi Hatake," Moso growled. "I should have known you'd be here."

"So you're Hoki, leader of the infamous Wandering Ninja," Kakashi said. "Your reputation precedes you. A shinobi who's ever creeping from place to place in search of new prey, like a bat in the night. We of the Leaf are taught to face our hardships with honor. That is the way of the shinobi. People like you who try to better their lot through deceit are ninja in name only. Nothing but common thieves."

"Elitist pig!" Moso shouted, slamming his hand on the ground, smoke shooting up around him. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly, there were three massive green dragons above him. Menma snorted in amusement while Tenten trembled. Suddenly, Moso, or Hoki, or whatever his name was, leapt forward, kicking Chishima away before punching Toki in the stomach, knocking her out and throwing her over his shoulder, turning and running to the building, leaping onto the porch and running into the mansion.

"Oh no you don't!" Menma shouted, sprinting after him.

One of the dragons reached down in front of Menma, roaring, but Menma ran straight through it, the image deforming for a moment before going back to normal. Kakashi threw a shuriken into a tree, knocking the projector creating the dragons out of it and breaking it.

"A projector?" Tenten asked. "Wow. He's completely fake."

Menma leapt onto the porch, chasing Hoki as several ninja leapt off of the roof, landing in front of the others. Before they could do anything, a wall of Menma clones crashed into them from behind, knocking them out. Just as Menma stepped into the mansion, the door slid closed. He looked around.

"Look closely, Leaf ninja," Hoki's voice said.

Menma looked toward where the voice had come from and saw Hoki in a canoe, _inside_ the painting on the wall.

"Genjutsu," Menma said. "You're trying to catch me in a Genjutsu. Nice try."

He closed his eyes, sensing Hoki on the other side of the door. Hoki realized his Genjutsu wasn't working and dropped through a trapdoor with Toki. Menma hurled the door open and dropped through as well, landing on the surface of the water and sprinting along it, following its flow. After a moment, he came out on the lake, looking around with his senses. Suddenly, Hoki's hand shot out of the water from below, grabbing his hand and pulling him downward Menma snorted, drawing his sword and stabbing Hoki in the shoulder, freeing himself and surfacing just as Chishima splashed down in the water. Menma ran over to him, bringing him to shore then looking around.

"Looking for me?" Hoki asked from a boat in the middle of the lake.

"Hoki!" Menma snarled.

"Lady Toki!" Chishima gasped.

"I'm sorry that I had to deceive you for so long, Chishima," Toki said.

"Don't worry about that," Chishima said.

Hoki snorted, throwing his disguise off, leaving him in a dark gi with face paint in crescent moons under his eyes then two dots on his forehead as well as around his mouth.

"Finally showing your true face huh?" Menma growled. "Bout time."

"Shut up!" hoki snarled, hurling a pair of shuriken.

Before Menma could even think about deflecting or dodging them, Chishima stepped in the way, the shuriken hitting him in the back. He grunted, collapsing against Menma who pulled the shuriken out, setting him on the ground.

"Come on Chishima," Menma said. "Hang in there. You're gonna help me save Toki."

"No...Menma," Chishima said. "I'm not. Menma...please...save her. Lady Toki...is everything to me. Please...you have to...save her."

"I will," Menma said. "I promise."

"That Ramen...was delicious," Chishima said.

"I'll treat you again some time," Menma said, hands glowing green, sealing Chishima's wounds enough for him to survive.

"Thank...you...Good...bye," Chishima's head fell back and Menma stood silently.

"Chishima!" Toki shouted.

"Now you!" Hoki shouted. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Menma turned as the massive water dragon began to bear down on him.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma said, blasting the water dragon into mist.

"Not bad," Hoki grinned.

"Not bad yourself," Menma said. "Your Water Style jutsus are actually pretty impressive."

"Water Style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Hoki shouted.

Menma's eyes widened just as a massive tsunami exploded out of the lake, crashing down on him and Chishima, along with everything else around the lake. When Menma opened his eyes again, he was staring at a glowing Sagi. He blinked in surprise.

"Naruto, please, save Toki," Sagi said, Menma staring at him in shock. "I entrusted her with the future of the Land of Birds, I left her my watch. But Toki became obsessed with her intense desire for revenge. For her heart, it's like time is stuck, and as a mere soul, I cannot change it. So I beg of you, please change it for me. Push her time out of the past, and toward the future."

And with that, Sagi faded from existence. Menma blinked, staring at the spot Sagi had been. He had just seen a ghost. He swam to the surface, still partially in shock, but arrived just as Hoki raisedToki's sword, about to kill her. Menma sprang out of the water, ramming his shoulder into Hoki's side, throwing him out of the boat. Toki stared up at him in surprise before looking back at the boat again.

"You should have let him kill me," Toki said. "I don't deserve to live. My desire for revenge got Chishima killed."

"Toki, Chishima's alive," Menma promised her. "I didn't have enough time to heal him completely, but I was able to seal his wounds enough for him to survive."

"But, the water..."

"I have a clone get him out of the way," Menma said. "I promise you, Chishima will be just fine. But Toki, there's something else you should know. I met your brother Sagi."

"What?" Toki gasped.

"While I was underwater, his should appeared before me, and told me that he never wanted you to take revenge," Menma said. "He wanted you to look after the Land of Birds instead. That was why he gave you the watch."

Toki stared at him before smiling.

"My brother's been watching over me hasn't he?" Toki asked.

"Yes," Menma said. "When people die, they don't disappear. They stay with those they loved, and those who loved them, and watch over them. Sagi's still here. But because he's only a soul, he wasn't able to help you himself. So he asked me to do it instead."

Toki nodded just as two shuriken flew out of the trees at him. He grinned, drawing his sword and spun, knocking both away.

"Nice try Hoki," Menma said. "But you can't beat me."

"Is that right?" Hoki growled, stepping out of the trees and beginning to make hand signs. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared, there were several dozen of him. Menma closed his eyes.

"Haze Clones," Menma said. "Illusionary clones meant to mimic the Shadow Clone Technique. Not bad. you Genjutsu is more impressive than your Water Style Jutsus. Too bad I can see you. Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Menma quickly made the hand seals before the water dragon exploded out of the water, crashing down on the real Hoki, blasting him underwater. Then, just as he was surfacing, Menma appeared over him, kicking him in the head and knocking him out.

"You did it!" Toki cheered.

"Of course," Menma smirked, dragging Hoki to land and tying him to a tree. "He was easy. Anyway, someone wants to see you."

Just then, Chishima stepped out of the trees, smiling at Toki as she stepped off the boat.

"Chishima!" Toki gasped, sprinting forward and hugging him as he hugged her back. "Thank you Menma."

"You're welcome," Menma smiled. "And Toki, your brother told me to tell you that if you could forget about vengeance, your time would start moving forward again. Maybe you should check your watch again."

She stared at him then pulled it out, looking at it to see the second hand ticking along for the first time in years.

* * *

Menma watched as Toki's attendants bowed before her, agreeing to allow her to stay the Feudal Lord, despite having been posing as her brother for so long. Menma smirked and turned to Tenten.

"So Tenten, is she still definitely your type?" Menma grinned.

"Sh-Shut up about that!" Tenten said, blushing. "I didn't know it was a girl, alright!?"

"Oh Neji's going to love hearing about this," Menma chuckled turning and walking away.

"He's not going to hear about it!" Tenten said. "Right? Menma!"

Menma chuckled as they walked and Hinata and Kakashi joined in, following.

"So, did you really see the ghost of Sagi?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Menma said. "And I'm pretty sure we all met the ghost of Owashi too."

"When?" Tenten asked.

"The first time we met the Cursed Warrior," Menma said. "I asked Toki about that one and she said it wasn't her. But at the same time, it wasn't one of Hoki's either, because Hoki only had one of his ninja be the Cursed Warrior that one time to implicate Komei."

"So then, that one was real," Tenten said.

"Yup," Menma nodded. "Wonder what would have happened if we fought him."

"I'd rather not find out," Tenten said.

"Fair enough," Menma nodded. "Come on. Let's get home soon."

"Menma," Hinata said, making him turn to her.

"What is it?" Menma asked.

Hinata held out the rubber ball and a moment later it exploded. Menma grinned.

"I knew you'd learn fast but damn!" Menma laughed and Kakashi stared at her, then at Menma.

"You're teaching her the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure am," Menma nodded. "She picked the first two steps up in a couple of days. She's probably going to master the third step in under a week."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said. "Let's wait and have you teach her that one when we get back."

Menma nodded and they set out for home.

* * *

Read and review.


	75. Chapter 75

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trip to Sea

Menma stepped into the Hokage's office, looking around. Shino and Hinata were just behind him and Anko Mitarashi stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You?" Menma blinked. "Oh boy. This is going to be a long mission."

"Menma Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, you three are going to be heading to the Land of the Sea to deal with a being known as the Demon of the Sea. We don't know what it actually is, but you will deal with it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," all three nodded.

"Good," Tsunade said. "Anko Mitarashi will be in charge of you for the time being."

The three of them nodded and Anko sent them to pack. As they walked out, Menma sighed.

"God, it feels like it's been forever since we went on a mission with Kakashi Sensei," Menma said.

"You're right," Hinata nodded. "Oh well. Nothing we can do about it."

"True," Menma nodded. "I'll meet you guys at the gate."

The other two waved as he left for his house, landing in the back yard, finding Yugao practicing with her sword.

"Hey Yugao," Menma greeted.

"Hello Menma," Yugao said. "Are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I'm going to the Land of the Sea with Anko."

"Oh really?" Yugao asked. "Did you know she and Kakashi are together?"

"I didn't," Menma grinned. "That'll be fun to pester her about. Where's Tenzo been?"

"Tenzo?" Yugao asked. "I don't know actually. He's probably been out on missions. How long has it been since you trained with us anyway?"

"A while," Menma said. "Huh. I'll have to do that when I get back. I could use more jutsus and Kenjutsu practice."

"Alright," Yugao nodded. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Absolutely," Menma nodded heading inside.

He went to his room, gathering his ninja tools, then his sword and trench knives, then got several sets of clothing and put it in his pack. Then, he pulled the pack on and headed downstairs to the fridge. There, he opened it and pulled out a plate piled high with sandwiches and sealed them into his emergency food stores seal. Then, he put the plate in the dishwasher and turned to look outside. He felt like he was forgetting something.

He did one more walkthrough of the house, stopping at the scroll room. He scanned the room for anything that stuck out as what he was forgetting. Then, he rubbed his neck. His necklace. He slapped his forehead and then blinked. And his mask. He walked into his room, pulling his necklace on then picked up his mask, staring at it. It had saved his life numerous times. It had become his face. But more than anything he wanted to leave it behind. He wanted to be able to walk around with his real face showing. He looked in the mirror and grimaced. He was pale. Wearing the mask for so long had left his face exceedingly pale, almost white. He'd have to be sure to get some sun on his face soon. Maybe he could take his mask off during the mission. Maybe it was finally time for Menma to disappear. It would be easy. He could just show up at the gate without it.

No. It wasn't the right time. They had a mission to do. And there was no way Hinata would be focusing on the mission if he took his mask off now. He sighed, pulling the mask on and walked outside, seeing that Yugao had already left, then headed to the Main Gate. The others were already there, waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late," Menma said.

"It's fine," Anko said. "We'll be heading to a port village, then chartering a boat. We'll arrive at the Land of the Sea on the Mother Island, the one in the middle."

Menma nodded and they began to walk away from the village, heading toward the port village. Within a few hours they had arrived.

"Here we are, the Land of the Sea," Anko said.

"Is that Mother Island?" Hinata asked pointing.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and Anko went rigid, eyes wide and teeth chattering, her entire body trembling. Menma saw something on her neck glowing and his stomach dropped. A Curse Mark. He closed his eyes. No mistaking it. She had a Curse Mark. The same one Sasuke had. Anko began to breath hard, covering her mouth as though she felt like she was going to throw up. Then, she lowered her hand, tensing herself to stop shaking.

"Listen, guys, why don't you go on ahead and see if you can't, rustle up that boat," Anko said.

"What about you?" Menma asked.

"I just remembered there's something I've gotta do," Anko said instantly turning and leaping into a tree. "See you later."

And with that, she was gone. Menma considered going after her, but decided against it.

"Come on," Menma said. "If we don't get that ship she'll have a cow."

Hinata nodded and they began to walk away, Shino following after a moment.

 _So he noticed too,_ Menma thought.

When they got to town, the saw a young girl with bandages covering most of her body handing a man a plate of fish. He gave her a few coins for it but from the look on her face it was clearly not enough.

"Excuse me," Menma said. "That's a little cheap for that kind of fish, isn't it?"

The girl stared at him as the man's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm not underpaying her," the man assured him. "It's just, with all of this Demon of the Sea business, customers haven't been coming around like they used to. That's the going price nowadays."

Menma sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, removing a couple of bills and handing it to her.

"Here," Menma said. "This should cover it."

She stared at the money in wonder before slowly backing away from Menma.

"What?" Menma asked.

She turned, hurriedly walking away, her large pack swinging back and forth quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Menma asked.

"No," the man said. "She's not used to kindness. The people on Mother Island where she's from won't do business with her."

"All those bandages, is she hurt?" Menma asked.

"No," the man said. "But, there's something not right about her. A little while ago, she was taken by spirits."

"She disappeared then?" Hinata asked.

"That's right," the man nodded. "A little while ago, a bunch of the islanders suddenly up and vanished. They say that out of all of them, only she turned up again. We're a small village, and she's different. She makes everyone, a little nervous."

Menma watched as first two boys stuck their tongues out at her as she walked past, then a group of children she was walking past ran away, saying something about a monster. Memories flashed through his head. Memories of a swing. And angry glares. Of harsh words. Memories of a knife in an alleyway.

"They say she lives outside of the village now, alone," the man said.

"That's got to be hard," Hinata said.

One of the children running away from the girl had bumped into her and fallen over. The girl stopped, kneeling down and running her hand through his hair, making him stop crying. However, as soon as she stood and began to walk away again, the child began to cry again.

"I feel so bad for her," Hinata said.

"Looking like that, and then all the stories we've heard?" the man asked, Menma already clenching his fists. "How can you not feel on edge?"

"How about the fact that she's just a young girl trying to make a living?" Menma snarled. "how about the fact that she didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment? How about-"

"Menma," Shino said. "Let it go. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Menma said as the girl walked into an alleyway and a man followed her. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

And with that, he vanished. He leapt to the roof over the alleyway then dropped into it just int time to catch a punch aimed at the girl's stomach.

"And just what do you think you're doing attacking a defenseless girl in an alleyway?" Menma snarled squeezing the man's hand. "I think you should both leave. Now."

The man yanked his hand back and both leapt into the air, disappearing. Menma shook his head. She had ninja ambushing her in alleyways. if that's how it was for him, he'd be dead. He turned to the girl, seeing her watching him suspiciously. He knelt, picking up her bag of food and holding it out to her. She was pretty, despite the bandages. He truly disliked the way humans treated those who were different.

"Are you alright?" Menma asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said, taking her bag from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Menma said. "Are you going to be okay to get home on your own?"

The girl stared at him a moment before the untrusting look returned.

"Yes," she said, hurrying past him. "I'll be fine. Goodbye."

And with that, she rounded a corner and was gone. He stared after her, seeing the inside of a different alleyway, and several people who weren't there. Then, he turned, heading to the water where Hinata and Shino were waiting.

"There you are," Shino said. "You should have said something before running off."

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma said, nodding. "Where's our certifiably insa-"

"Who we talkin' about?" Anko asked, a kunai suddenly to his throat.

"No one," he said calmly.

"Good job getting us a boat," Anko said. "Now, what do ya say we get going?"

"Right," Menma nodded. "I'll man the oar."

The others climbed in and they began to head across the water. As they travelled, everyone remained silent. Menma was lost in his memories, Anko was lost in thought about something, and Hinata and Shino were just not disturbing them. Suddenly, the boat jerked and shook. Menma snapped to the present, trying to turn the rudder but it wouldn't budge.

"We've...run up on...something," Menma growled, struggling to move it.

"Showing himself so soon?" Anko breathed just as a massive whirlpool appeared int he water before them. "Change course!"

"Trying!" Menma growled, but still the oar wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, an arm shot out of the water, stretching and wrapping around Hinata. Before it could move, Menma had a hand closed around it, holding it in place.

"Anko, would you care to do the honors?" Menma asked.

"Happy to," Anko said, forming several hand seals. "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

She exhaled a stream of flames that blasted along the arm, blasting the water out of the way as it travelled before hitting the arm's owner. When the flames cleared, the arm, along with its owner, turned to water and fell away. Menma and the others all leapt out of the boat as it reached the maelstrom and sank.

Then, a ninja, one of the two from the alleyway before, appeared behind Anko, their arm wrapping around her throat.

"You let your guard down," the ninja grinned just before Menma's foot slammed into the back of his head, making him release her.

"Yeah so did you!" Menma snapped, grabbing the man and spinning, hurling him away before landing on the water. "So, you decided to move from defenseless girls in back alleys to four ninja on the water huh? Bad move, Misumi Tsurugi."

"Misumi Tsurugi?" Hinata asked. "That name sounds familiar."

"He fought Kankuro in the Chunin exams preliminaries," Menma said. "He lost."

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the water, grabbing Menma and dragging him under. He felt the person latch on and begin to absorb his chakra.

 _Yoroi Akado,_ Menma thought, twisting his palm toward him. _You want my chakra? Alright. Here you go!_

He sent an Eight Trigrams, Air Palm into Yoroi's abdomen. The blast, however, was much, much larger at point blank range than Menma expected. Menma found himself shooting through the water, his face suddenly feeling cold. Then, all feeling stopped. It began to return a little at a time. His chest constricting from lack of oxygen. He was moving. Spinning. Then, he was on his back, yet, he felt weightless. Suddenly, his chest wasn't so restricted. he could breathe. Actually, that wasn't quite right. It felt like air was forcing its way into him. He tried to open his eyes but the salt water hurt them. He could see an eye in front of his. Why was there an eye there? His eye closed, then opened again. The eye was gone. Whoever it was had moved a bit further away, unrecognizable now in Menma's blurred vision. Then, his eyes closed again as he felt himself moving, just before he passed out entirely.

* * *

Read and review.


	76. Chapter 76

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Saved

Menma opened his eyes. They burned still, despite him no longer being underwater. Off to the side, there was a person. His vision was too blurred, he could see who. They reached toward him. He thought he could see a damp cloth in their hands. He chuckled internally. It wouldn't work. They would just put it on his mask. For some reason, that thought seemed stupid to him. Then, he felt the warm cloth on his forehead. His mask was gone. He needed to find it. But that could wait for another time. He as tired now. His eyes began to close again as the person left the room.

* * *

Menma opened his eyes, wincing before sitting up. The cloth from his forehead fell off and he stared at it before looking around. He was in a small shack. His eyes burned so he lifted the cloth, wiping them, then healed them. Then, he looked around again. The room was almost completely bare. His jacket and pants were hanging from a peg in the wall above him to dry. He was still wearing his boxers and his tee-shirt, and there was a blanket over him.

A door to his right slid open and he turned to look. The girl from the other day. The one wrapped in bandages with the faded clothes and purple hair framing her face. The one he had protected in the alleyway.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday," Menma said as what he realized how he had survived drowning clicked in his head. "You can breathe underwater can't you? You saved me."

"It was just a coincidence," the girl said.

"That's not true," Menma said. "I'd be dead if not for you. Thank you."

He bowed as much as he could while already sitting down and she looked away.

"It was nothing," she said. "The food's almost ready."

Menma nodded and she left again, allowing him to get dressed. Once he was, he opened the door, seeing her sitting beside a pot over a small fireplace, scooping some into a bowl. This room wasn't much more decorated than the last. There were a couple of night stands in both rooms and some fishing equipment, but that was about all. The girl held the bowl out to him and he took it, thanking her.

"So, what's your name?" Menma asked.

For a moment he didn't think she'd answer. Then, she sighed.

"Isaribi," she said.

"Thank you again, Isaribi," Menma said.

"So, what were you doing in such a desolate place?" Isaribi asked.

"I was on a mission," Menma said. "I probably have to finish it. How long was I out?"

"Not long," Isaribi said. "I found you yesterday."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Did you...happen to find a fox mask when you saved me?"

Isaribi shook her head.

"I figured," Menma said. "Thank you for the food."

"What was your mission?" Isaribi asked.

"I'm supposed to escort a ship from the Land of the Sea to the Land of Water," Menma said. "They've been attacked by the Demon of the Sea, recently, so they hired me and my friends for protection."

He saw the way Isaribi closed up when he mentioned the Demon of the Sea. The way she tensed. She knew something. But she had saved his life. He wan't going to pry.

"You're a diver, right?" Menma asked and Isaribi nodded. "You need any help catching fish? If we work together I'm sure we could catch enough for you to make some decent money."

She stared at him, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips for a moment before she shook her head, standing.

"If you're feeling better, as soon as you're done with your meal please leave," she said before leaving.

He sighed, setting his bowl down and following her. Once outside, he closed the door and stopped, staring at it. The window was broken in several places and there was paint and writing all over the front. Things like "Monster" and "Die freak" were written almost everywhere.

"Who did this?" Menma asked.

"Some kids from town," Isaribi said. "But I can't let it bother me."

She turned, beginning to walk away.

Menma sighed just as a child's voice shouted, "Look, it's the monster!"

"Monster?" Menma breathed, seeing a certain swing and a crowd angry glares again.

"Get out of here!" another shouted.

"You're a bad omen!" a young girl shouted.

"Yeah, take this!" another girl shouted, throwing a stone and hitting Isaribi in the shoulder.

Menma growled in rage, clenching his fists.

"She won't talk!" one child shouted.

"Look at her!" another shouted.

"Say something!" a third shouted, hurling a second stone, this one aimed at her face.

At the last second, Menma caught the stone, growling in rage and crushing it in his hand.

"Knock it off!" Menma growled. "I'm not going to let you pick on Isaribi anymore."

"Who are you?" a kid asked. "A friend of the monster?"

"She's not a monster!" Menma snapped.

"Yes she is!" a kid accused. "Everyone knows she went and joined up with the Demon of the Sea!"

Then, the children all turned and ran away. Menma sighed, turning to Isaribi who shrank back from him in fear.

"It's alright," Menma said. "I won't hurt you. Let me see your arm."

She was shaking slightly as he reached out toward her arm. There was already a bruise forming, but her arm wasn't broken. He healed it quickly then stood, holding out his hand. She stared at her arm in amazement for a moment before looking up at him. After a moment, she set her hand in his, letting him help her up.

"Thank you," Isaribi said. "But, they're right. I was taken by the spirits. It's only natural that they fear me."

"Being kidnapped doesn't give people the right to fear you, or treat you like a monster," Menma said.

"No human will ever want to associate with someone so different," Isaribi said. "You don't know."

Menma opened his mouth to respond just as a horse came galloping past. Then, Isaribi began to walk away.

"W...wait, Isaribi!" Menma blinked, unsure what had changed to make her go from willing to talk to leaving.

"You should go," Isaribi said. "I've had enough of you."

He blinked again in surprise. Then, he sighed, nodding.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry for intruding, and I am truly grateful to you for saving my life."

He turned, beginning to walk away, unsealing a cloth mask from his left arm and pulling it on, since his own mask was missing. He sighed, deciding he would leave it on this time. He pulled his tee-shirt's collar over it then pulled the mask up over his face, leaving Isaribi's house to head for town, so that he could find the others.

* * *

Read and review.


	77. Chapter 77

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Taken

Menma groaned as yet another villager pointed back toward Isaribi's house.

"How the hell did I pass them without knowing it?" Menma growled. "Thanks."

He turned, sprinting back the way he had come, then leapt into the trees, making his way back toward Isaribi's house quickly. He stopped when there was an explosion, however. Then, he turned, heading toward it, landing on the water just as Shino managed to bind some kind of fish-human hybrid in wire. Menma ran over to the others and stopped.

"There you guys are," Menma said. "It's about time. I've been looking all over for you."

"Menma!" Hinata gasped, throwing her arms around him. "I was so worried! We all, were worried."

"You're a bit late, however," Shino said. "We already caught the Demon of the Sea."

"Really?" Menma blinked, looking at the creature.

It looked like a girl. Actually, she looked really familiar. Menma's stomach dropped.

"Isaribi," Menma breathed. "Is...Is that really you?"

Isaribi stared down at the water.

"Isaribi...what..." he stopped as Isaribi broke free.

"She's loose," Shino said.

Isaribi turned, diving back below the surface.

"Isaribi!" Menma shouted, stepping forward just as water exploded into the air, then solidified into Yoroi, who had an arm around Isaribi, holding her in place. "Yoroi. Take your hands off of her!"

"Are you crazy?" Yoroi scoffed. "She's a highly valuable lab rat. If we lose her, I'll be the one to be blamed."

"Let her go!" Menma shouted. "Now!"

Isaribi simply stared at the water as Yoroi made the Seal of Confrontation, the water below him spiraling into a whirlpool. Menma sprinted forward as the two began to sink in the center of it but Anko shouted at him to stop.

"Don't case after them any further!" Anko shouted. "Remember what happened yesterday!"

"But...Isaribi..." Menma trailed off as Anko raised a hand to her Curse Mark again.

"Menma, we will help her, I promise," Shino said. "But right now, there's nothing we can do."

Menma looked back at Yoroi and Isaribi just as they disappeared below the surface and the water calmed.

"Damnit!" Menma growled.

Just then, Anko shouted in pain, collapsing.

"Anko!" Menma shouted, running over. "Damnit Anko! Wake up! This isn't the time to be napping!"

"Come on," Shino said. "Let's get her to shore, then you can fill us in on what happened to you."

"Alright," Menma nodded, picking up Anko.

They made their way back to shore, setting Anko down beside the cliff where the tide couldn't reach her before Menma soaked a rag and placed it on her forehead to help with the fever she had developed at some point.

"Alright Menma, time to start explaining," Shino said. "What happened after you disappeared?"

"Well," Menma said. "For starters, I would have drowned if Isaribi hadn't found me. She saved my life. Then she took me back to her house and looked after me while I was recovering. While I was there, I saw just how badly everyone treats her. So...I want to help her."

"Because she saved your life, or because you sympathize with her?" Shino asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Both," Menma said. "Isaribi may fit the physical description of the Demon of the Sea, but she's not the demon. She wouldn't attack those ships."

"How do you know?" Shino asked.

"Some kids threw rocks at her, but she didn't even try to defend herself," Menma said. "I don't know what happened to her, but I know she wouldn't attack anyone."

"If you're right, that would mean there's another person out there like her, who _is_ attacking the ships," Shino said.

"And the next one leaves in the morning," Hinata said. "We should get back to the inn."

"I'm going after Isaribi," Menma said. "I'm not letting Yoroi keep her, no matter what he wants with her. Besides, he'll probably take her to the real Demon of the Sea."

"You don't know how to find her though," Hinata said. "By now, she's long gone."

"I actually might know where to look," Shino said. "We heard something earlier about an island that's at the heart of all those people being taken away by spirits."

"Where?" Menma asked.

"It's a barren crag where the Demon of the Ocean lives," Anko said, sitting up. "Demon Island."

"Oh, you're awake," Menma said. "Good. Since you used to be his student, I need to know if I'm right. Is Orochimaru mixed up in this?"

Anko nodded.

"How do you know that?" Shino asked.

"Yoroi and Misumi were Kabuto's teammates in the Chunin exams," Menma said. "And who does Kabuto faithfully serve?"

"Orochimaru," Hinata said. "So, then, does that mean that Isaribi is one of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"She is," Anko said. "She used to be human. But Orochimaru experimented on her, for reasons I never knew, and she became what you saw before."

"Alright," Menma nodded, standing. "Then I'm going to Demon Island. I'm going to rescue Isaribi, find the real Demon of the Ocean, and destroy Orochimaru's lab."

"You sound so sure," Anko said. "Alright. I like the idea of trashing my old Sensei's house."

"Good," Menma nodded. "Let's head to town and find a boat."

"Actually, ours survived the whirlpool," Shino said. "It's this way."

With that, the others took off, Menma following.

* * *

Read and review.


	78. Chapter 78

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Home Crashers

Menma walked into the room in silence, staring at the stasis tubes. Creatures floated inside. Crosses between humans and fish, or humans and birds. They looked less, human, than Isaribi, though. These were newer. Improved, in a sense.

"What is Orochimaru doing here?" Menma breathed.

Suddenly, the floor gave out beneath Shino, Hinata, and Menma. They fell down a large shaft before landing at the bottom.

"Is everyone alright?" Shino asked.

"Terrific," Menna grumbled. "Hinata?"

"I'm alright," Hinata said.

"What a pathetic bunch," Yoroi snickered, stepping out of cover. "Don't you all ever get tired of playing the hero?"

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" Menma asked.

"Didn't lose last time we fought, did I?" Yoroi grinned.

"You're right," Menma said. "Let's settle the score, shall we?"

"Wait Naruto," Shino said. "Given his style of fighting, perhaps I should deal with him. You have something else to take care of, don't you?"

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Thanks Shino."

"Good luck," Hinata said.

The two of them turned, sprinting out of the room, Shino's insects blocking Yoroi from following. Once out of the room, Menma closed his eyes, sensing for Isaribi and finding her, Anko, and a third man all in the same room. He sprinted through the hallways, Hinata following after him, until he burst through the door, slowing to a stop beside Anko.

"Who's he?" Menma asked.

"Ah, Menma, glad you could make it," Anko said. "Meet Amachi. He's a medical ninja working for Orochimaru. This whole rigamarole is his doing."

"So all of this bullshit is your fault then?" Menma growled. "Good. You and your crazy experiments are finished, pal!"

"Crazy!?" Amachi spat. "This isn't a joke! I've devoted my entire life to this research!"

"Research?" Menma spat. "You call forcing an innocent girl to be treated like a monster research!? You call making her have to wear bandages to hide who she is research!? Do you have any idea what you've put her through!?"

"Look!" Amachi said, indicating Isaribi, who stood just behind him. "This girl is capable of adapting to an aquatic environment. Combining the ability to breathe underwater with advanced strength and reflexes. It's always been my dream. A ninja corps for underwater warfare. And this girl here is the first step!"

"Hate to break it to you, freak, but Kisame Hoshigaki has all of those abilities and a limitless supply of chakra," Menma said, drawing his sword. "Your experiments will never compare to him. And it doesn't matter, because you're not going to do to anyone else what you did to Isaribi! I'm going to make you pay!"

He sprinted forward, stabbing at Amachi. However, before he could get there, Isaribi stepped in the way. Menma stopped on a dime, the tip of his blade hovering in front of her chest, over her heart.

"Move Isaribi," Menma said.

"No," Isaribi said.

"Isaribi...he's the one that...he's the one that did this to you!" Menma said, stepping back.

"I know but...I don't have a choice," Isaribi said. "He's the only one who can turn me back. Here, look."

She reached up, removing the bandages from her head, revealing a spot of scales under her left eyes.

"Humans judge based solely on looks," Isaribi said. "They stay away when they see a girl covered in bandages. Imagine what they would do when they see a monster covered in scales. I just want my body back okay? i just want to be human! I'll do whatever it takes to be human again!"

"I don't have to imagine," Menma said. "Isaribi, I do understand. More than you know. But, Isaribi, you still are human."

She stared at him, confused.

"Like I told those kids, you're not a monster," Menma smiled. "What a person look like isn't what makes them a monster, it's what they do. For example, the guy behind you is a monster. He looks human, but the things he does to people makes him a monster. You, Isaribi, saved my life. you took care of me while I was hurt. You're not a monster. Sure, you may not look like other humans, but you're still more human than most of the ones I've met."

Suddenly, Menma slammed his left hand down, his barrier shooting out and shielding himself, Hinata, Anko, and Isaribi as a paper bomb exploded, sending debris smashing against the barrier. After a moment, Menma retracted it and Misumi huffed from the hole he had made.

"Guess I was a little too noisy," Misumi said. "Thanks for the distraction Isaribi, you two get going now."

"Isaribi," Menma said. "Don't. You don't have to be a monster. And you shouldn't trust one either."

Isaribi stared at him for a moment before turning, walking out of the hole with Amachi, head bowed. Misumi stepped through, cracking his knuckles and Menma growled in annoyance, putting his sword away.

"I've had more than enough of you, freak!" Menma snarled, creating two shadow clones as the roof began to collapse.

Misumi charged at Menma and he and one of his clones sprinted forward, fighting against him. However, he was quick, and with his stretchable body, it was nearly impossible to land a hit. Then, just as the ceiling began to fall apart, glowing strings of seal script shot over, wrapping around Misumi then pinning him to the floor.

"And stay there," Menma growled. "You, protect the other clone until it's over. Hinata, Anko, let's go."

"Right!" Both said, sprinting to the hole, seeing Shino running toward them on the other side.

"Let's go, the entrance is already blocked off," Shino said.

He turned, sprinting away and they all followed, Shino's insects leading them to a caved in tunnel.

"I can't use my Rasengan," Menma said. "It's liable to bring down the whole mountain."

"Stand back," Anko said, biting her thumb and forming several hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A massive blue snake appeared, all of them climbing into its mouth before it blasted out of the tunnel, releasing them before disappearing. Menma stared up at the sun.

"The fleet will have already left," Menma said. "We'll take this boat. We need to move, now."

Anko nodded as everyone got in and Menma raised the sail, the ship lurching then taking off, sailing away from the island quickly.

* * *

Read and review.


	79. Chapter 79

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

True Monster

Menma landed on the ship, staring at Isaribi. She had scared the soldiers. She had knocked on out with a Water Style Jutsu. But she hadn't really hurt anyone.

"Isaribi, what are you doing?" Menma asked. "Don't you get it yet? If you don't stop, you really will be a monster."

"Get him," Amachi said.

Isaribi snarled, charging forward and tackling Menma off of the ship. They splashed down in the water and Menma broke away, climbing to the surface. Then, just as he was out, Isaribi dragged him back down. She got in his face, snarling at him threateningly. But he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew exactly where to look. He had it too. He hugged her, Isaribi instantly stopping, stiffening, unsure how to react. After a moment, she shoved him away, blasting him with the same Water Style Jutsu, throwing him onto a small patch of land. Then, she climbed out after him, glaring at him.

"Isaribi, why can't you see?" Menma asked, standing. "You're putting people's lives at risk. Don't you care if they die?"

"Now that you ask, I don't," Isaribi said. "I'm a monster. I don't care if people die. I don't care who drowns."

"You're lying," Menma said. "You saved me. I'm alive because of you. You were wrong before. I do know. I know exactly how you feel. Because I went through the same thing. The day I was born, I had a demon sealed inside of me. So from the time I was born, I was treated like a monster. And the villagers routinely beat and tried to kill me. Then, one day, they came close. Very close. I was only barely saved. And since then, I've worn a mask to hide who I am. I only gained friends after I put it on. Actually, that's not quite true. I first saw that I had friends after I had the mask on. But I had friends before that. I just couldn't see it. I officially died, and I failed to see that there were people that cared. Until it was too late."

"No one cares about me, though," Isaribi said. "I'm just a monster!"

"That's not true," Menma said. "I care, Isaribi. Hinata, Shino, Anko. They care. I know it's not much, but we do care that you're alive. We do care about you. No matter how people treat you, no matter who calls you a monster, or what they do to you, you are only a monster when you act like one."

Suddenly, Amachi landed off to the side.

"You're useless!" Amachi scolded her. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just-"

"Never mind, I'll do it myself," Amachi said.

"Fine by me," Menma said. "You're the real monster here anyway. I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you."

"Monster you say?" Amachi grinned. "You've seen right through me. But not some half-monster freak like Isaribi. I'm the full deal. Want to see?"

And then, he mutated. His skin became dark green scales on the outside and a lighter green inside. He grew a fin running backward on top of his head with two frills on the back corners of his jawline and two feelers on his forehead like alien antennae ending with fins of their own. His eyes became entirely the color of blood, his teeth sharpening to points, and he grew frog feet, webbed fingers, and fins on the outside of his forearms.

"I am the fully refined model, perfected for mortal combat," Amachi stated.

"But Amachi..." Isaribi breathed.

"Out of the way," Amachi growled. "I don't have any more need for a guinea pig."

He opened his mouth, a blast of water flying out at Isaribi but Menma stepped in the way, the blast hitting him and throwing him into her. She caught him, staring down at him as he groaned, struggling back to his feet.

"We were going to dissect her, and use her organs for experiments, but then we took pity on her and let her live," Amachi grinned. "And what did we get for our trouble but incompetence and ingratitude."

"Shut up!" Menma growled. "You've said enough!"

"Aw, what's wrong?" Amachi grinned. "Am I hurting her feelings?"

"No," Menma growled, holding out his hand and drawing water to it, forming a Water Sword. "You're pissing me off!"

He sprinted forward, leaping at Amachi and slashing at him, but Amachi was faster than he anticipated and smashed him away before he could reach him.

"Is that it?" Amachi laughed.

"Not hardly!" Menma growled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created five clones and they all charged, forming Water Swords as they ran.

"Oh please," Amachi laughed. "It doesn't matter how many you throw at me!"

He held his arms out, his scales flying off of him and tearing into Naruto, destroying the rest of his clones and throwing him backward to the small chunk of land where Isaribi was sitting.

"Menma!" Isaribi gasped.

"I'm fine," Menma growled, standing.

"Come now, give it another go," Amachi encouraged.

"You better believe it," Menma growled. "Until you turn Isaribi back, I'm going to keep coming, again and again."

Just as he was on his feet, Amachi unleashed another blast of water, sending Menma flying into Isaribi again, once again Isaribi caught him. Once again, he began to pick himself back up.

"Well?" Amachi grinned. "Had enough yet? Come on, give it up already kid!"

"I told you," Menma growled, drawing his trench knives. "Until you make, Isaribi human again, I'll keep coming at you...again and again!"

He sprinted forward, leaping over a punch and slamming an axe kick down on Amachi's head, then landing in front of him, stepping forward and slashing, only for the blades to bounce off of his scales.

"What?" menma blinked.

"Water Style, Great Cannonball Jutsu!" Amachi growled, blasting Menma with a much stronger blast.

Menma landed on the water, taking a moment to float as he healed some of his more painful injuries.

"For me?" Isaribi asked. "You'd do that for my sake?"

"I'm getting a little tired of this farce," Amachi said, biting his thumb. "Come, Sea Monster!"

The water began to move, turing a light gray under Menma. Then, it rose up behind him, forming something vaguely resembling a body. Just as an arm reached out toward him, all of the water touching Menma exploded into the air before falling back down, Menma already being gone.

"I don't see a human Isaribi yet!" Menma snarled, slamming his knee into Amachi's side, Menma's trench knives already put away. "You know what that means?"

He appeared on Amachi's other side, kicking him back the other way.

"I'm not done!" Menma shouted, appearing in Amachi's path again and flipping, axe kicking him into the ground, blasting it into rubble.

He grinned just as the Sea Monster's hand closed around him, raising him.

"What do you want?" Menma asked, making hand seals and turning to face it. "Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

The blast dispersed the Sea Monster, dropping Menma back onto the small patch of ground where Isaribi still sat. He snorted as he landed, turning back to Amachi just as Amachi appeared in front of him, biting his shoulder. Menma shouted in pain, slamming a fist into Amachi's stomach, making him release him, and Amachi backed away, blood dripping off of his chin.

"You...bastard!" Menma snarled. "What the hell was that!?"

"Just needed to get the paralyzing agent into your blood," Amachi stated.

Menma's eyes widened as Amachi inhaled. Then, he sent out a blast of water at Menma. The blast hit, throwing Menma backward into Isaribi and both into the water. A moment later, several snakes wrapped around Amachi, biting him. He grunted in pain then ripped them off, grabbing them and pulling, Anko landing in front of him hard.

"Ah, Anko," Amachi grinned. "You're awake again are you. No matter. You should feel the first signs in...three...two...one..."

Anko suddenly doubled over, vomiting into the water. She turned to glare at Amachi again only to begin vomiting again. Menma struggled to his feet, healing his wound and staggering forward, his body feeling numb.

"You're pathetic, boy," Amachi grinned. "You've failed. The toxin will reach your heart soon, and from there, your entire body will become paralyzed in a matter of seconds."

"Then there's...no time...to waist," Menma growled, wiping blood on his right hand and making several hand seals slowly, hands trembling. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He set his hand on the ground and smoke exploded out from under him, Gamabunta appearing before Menma fell forward off of him. Amachi laughed as Menma fell until Menma exhaled a Pressure Damage at him, the explosion blasting him down to the bottom of the ocean before he rose back to the surface, unconscious. Gamabunta caught Menma just as water exploded into the air off to the side, forming the Sea Monster again.

"Damnit!" Menma growled, unable to move. "Can't...move."

"What is that?" Gamabunta growled.

"It's a creature made entirely out of water," Anko said, landing on Gamabunta's head. "Hit it with oil. I'll take care of the fire. It's the only way we'll have a chance."

Gamabunta nodded, setting Menma back on the rock beside Isaribi who ran over, kneeling beside him, back in her mostly human form now. Then, Gamabunta sent a wave of oil at the Sea Monster, which Anko lit on fire instantly. The result was a massive explosion, completely obliterating the Sea Monster. Menma sighed.

"Can you set my right hand on my chest?" Menma asked. "I think I can heal the poison if you do."

Isaribi nodded, moving his hand to his chest and he began to heal himself, working on eliminating the poison. Slowly, he succeeded until whatever was left wore off and he sat up, healing the rest of his injuries as well.

"You alright Menma?" Anko asked, landing beside him as Gamabunta disappeared.

"Yeah," Menma said as Isaribi helped him stand. "Is it over?"

Anko held her hand out, three snakes shooting out of her sleeve and wrapping around Amachi who had been swimming away then retracting, allowing Anko to tie him up.

"Yeah," Anko said. "It's over. Let's get him to the one working ship so we can finish our mission."

"Right," Menma nodded.

* * *

Menma stared up at the ferry and sighed. He really didn't feel like going back out onto the water yet. It hadn't gone well for him recently.

"I guess, in the end, there's no way for me to go back to being human after all," Isaribi said, standing next to him, Hinata and Shino standing off to the side.

"Maybe not," Menma said. "The Hidden Leaf has the single greatest Medical Shinobi in history. If you came with us, she might be able to help you."

"Really?" Isaribi asked. "You mean it? I can really come with you?"

"Of course," Menma smiled.

Isaribi smiled, eyes watering, then threw her arms around him, kissing him through his mask. Shino and Hinata stared in shock, and after Isaribi pulled back a second later, so did Menma.

"Uh...Isaribi...I-"

"I know," Isaribi said. "She's really lucky. I just wanted you to know."

"Uh...y-yeah," Menma nodded. "Um..."

"Hey!" Anko, who they had been waiting for for a half hour, shouted from the ship. "Let's go! The ship's about to shove off!"

"What the...we've been waiting for you!" Menma shouted.

"Oh, sorry about that," Anko smiled.

Suddenly, a gong on the ferry sounded, signaling the ship about to leave. They all shouted in surprise, sprinting onto the boat as it began to move. Once onboard, Anko walked over to Menma.

"Look what I found on my way here," Anko said, holding out his mask.

Menma cheered, pulling it on then pulling his cloth mask down and sighed. He truly hated the mask. But at least while he was wearing it girls couldn't kiss him without warning. Menma sighed, leaning on the railing and staring down at his reflection. He already missed seeing half his face.

* * *

Read and review.


	80. Chapter 80

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Cause to Worry

Menma watched as Hinata held up another water balloon, for a moment nothing happening before the balloon exploded. Hinata sighed.

"Try it without the balloon," Menma suggested, forming a Rasengan.

Hinata formed one as well, noticing hers was a bit bigger than his.

"You understand why the third step is important, right?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "Without it, its damage isn't excessively severe, while with it the jutsus is extremely destructive."

Menma nodded. Hinata pressed her Rasengan against a tree, a spiral of gouges appearing as the Rasengan faded. Then, she reformed it, focussing and tried again with the same result. Menma sat sown on a boulder, watching her work. She didn't have his endurance or his powerful chakra, so after about five, she stopped to rest.

"This is a lot harder than I expected," Hinata said.

Menma nodded.

"The only reason I was able to master this jutsu is out of instinct while fighting Kabuto," Menma said. "Without that fight, I probably wouldn't have mastered it for months. I tried for six days straight and failed to make very much progress at all."

Hinata nodded, sighing and sipping at her water.

"Did you hear?" Menma asked. "Tsunade was able to almost completely cure Isaribi. She still has the ability to transform and breathe under water, but when she's not transformed she looks normal now."

Hinata set her water down, standing and forming a Rasengan, slamming it against the tree, the Rasengan forming a crater this time, but still not perfected. Menma blinked in surprise. Had he made her mad somehow? She formed another, slamming it into a different tree with a similar result. She formed another but then stopped, staring at the Rasengan before it shrunk out of existence. Menma stared at her. She looked...confused? Conflicted? Something like that.

"Menma...can I ask you something?" Hinata asked, voice barely audible and sounding more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, to the point that it scared him.

"Of course," Menma said. "Anything."

"Would you...Would you ever be...able to love anyone...besides me?" Hinata asked, staring at the ground.

Menma's eyes widened before he stared at the ground as well. Was this about Isaribi kissing him?

"No," Menma said after a moment. "I couldn't."

"Why?" Hinata asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you're everything to me, Hinata," Menma said, looking up at her. "If I lost you, I would have nothing left to live for."

Hinata turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. Menma stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him and she trembled as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Menma asked. "Talk to me, please."

"I...I used to be so sure," Hinata sobbed, Menma lowering them both to the ground, holding her against him. "I u-used to know without a d-doubt. B-But..."

"Hinata, what is it?" Menma asked, making her look up at him and wiping her tears. "Please. You know I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you."

"I...I can't see Naruto anymore!" Hinata sobbed, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"Why?" Menma asked. "Hinata, you're starting to scare me."

Hinata continued to sob for several minutes, unable to speak for a while. Then, she slowly managed to stop.

"Do...Do you...Do you think...Naruto would hate me if I tried to move on?" Hinata asked.

Menma's eyes flew open and he stared down at her in shock. She wanted to move on? Since when? To who? Who the hell could have stolen her away from Naruto if she was willing to wait until the afterlife to be with him?

"I...No," Menma said. "I don't think he would. He's already said that he would always be there for you, and that he'd support whatever decision you make. But...I do think it would matter who. If they're like Rai I doubt Naruto would be too favorable about it. But, if they were good to you, and truly loved you, I'm sure he would be fine with it."

Hinata nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled. "No matter what I've done, you've always been there for me. You even helped me see Naruto, even though it meant you couldn't be with me. Thank you so much Menma."

She kissed him on the cheek before standing, turning back to the tree, forming a Rasengan and pushing it against the tree. Still not perfect.

Menma stared at her. Now he was officially worried. He never thought he would ever see her give up on her relationship with Naruto. He was almost afraid to know who had stolen her away. And yet, he _really_ wanted to meet them. Without Hinata present, preferably. Just then, Lee landed behind Menma, who looked up at him.

"We've been summoned," Lee said, Hinata stopping what she had been doing and turning to him. "We three have a mission."

Menma nodded and stood, he and Hinata following Lee to Tsunade's office.

"There you are," Tsunade said. "Have you all heard of the Village Hidden in the Stars?"

"It's that village with the meteorite that affects chakra somehow, right?" Menma asked.

"That's right," Tsunade nodded. "Well, you three are going there on a mission to guard the village."

"I take the face that there's no jonin here to mean you're putting me in charge again?" Menma asked.

"That's right," Tsunade nodded. "You'll lead the mission. And Menma, don't break the star. You have a habit of causing a lot of damage when you fight. Try and keep it to a minimum this fight."

Menma sighed and nodded.

"I get it," Menma said. "No Rasengan unless I have to."

Tsunade nodded and The three left, packing then meeting at the Main Gate and leaving, heading toward the Village Hidden in the Stars.

* * *

Read and review. **_I need recommendations for Tenzo's relationship._**


	81. Chapter 81

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Insider Threat

Menma landed at the edge of the canyon and looked down. The bottom of the cliff was obscured by yellow gas. Poison. Just then, an arrow flew at Menma's head. He leaned it to the side and it embedded itself in a tree behind him, a rope connected to it allowing a ninja wearing a gas mask to run across the canyon.

"Hello to you too," Menma said as the ninja dropped to the top of the cliff in front of Menma and the others.

"Who are you?" the ninja asked. "What do you want?"

"We were hired by the Hidden Star Village to protect their star," Menma said. "We're from the Hidden Leaf."

"Oh," the ninja said, pulling his mask and hat off, revealing his forehead protector that had a Star on it. "It's you. Come on. Use the rope to cross. The gas at the bottom will kill you in seconds."

He turned, running back across and Menma and the others followed. Then, the ninja led them to the Hidden Star village, then to the leader.

"Welcome," the leader said. "My name is Akahoshi. I am the acting Hoshikage."

"I thought only the Five Great Shinobi Villages had kage," Menma said.

"It doesn't matter!" the ninja who had met them at the canyon, Sumaru, snapped. "Our people will one day rival the Five Great Nations!"

"Enough, Sumaru," Akahoshi snapped. "Return to your training."

Sumaru growled in annoyance but stood and walked out of the room.

"Please excuse me," Menma bowed, before standing.

He followed Sumaru, finding him walking up a cliff and jogging to catch up.

"Sumaru!" Menma called out, making the ninja stop and jog up to him. "I've heard that your village's star grants your people augmented chakra, is that true?"

"Yes," Sumaru nodded. "But mastery of it require hard work. And that's what I'm going to do! Nothing but hard work, and then one day I'll be the Hoshikage!"

"Good," Menma smirked, making Sumaru stare at him. "You seem like a good guy, even if you don't trust outsiders, which is understandable. I'm sure you'll make a fine Hoshikage one day."

Sumaru stared at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"You know, you're a little weird," Sumaru said, before turning and walking away again.

"So, what are you allowed to tell me about the star and your chakra?" Menma asked.

"Well, two hundred years ago, the star fell from the sky, forming a crater," Sumaru said. "Since then, our people have been training to harness and master the chakra it gives us. The chakra is pink in color and can repel any attack."

"Oh really?" Menma grinned. "Any attack huh? Now that I'd like to test."

Sumaru smirked just as they reached the top of an ancient crater, the ground a dull grey, same as the long-dead trees. Menma felt a tree. It wasn't fossilized like he though it might have been. Just grey. Menma looked at the building in the center of the crater.

"That's the training area where our star is enshrined," Sumaru said.

"Can I see it?" Menma asked.

"Of course not!" Sumaru snapped. "No outsider can see something so sacred!"

"I hate to break this to you, but my mission is to protect it," Menma said. "At some point, I'm going to have to see it."

"You are defending it from outsiders!" Sumaru snapped. "If they don't get past you, you don't need to see it. And if they get past you, you've failed your mission!"

Suddenly, a ninja wearing the same gas mask and hat combination Sumaru had been wearing sprinted out of the building, a chunk of pitted, crater-filled stone with a strange pink gas coming off of it clutched in their hand.

"The star!" Sumaru shouted.

"I'll get the star, you check on your friends!" Menma said, but Sumaru hesitated. "We don't have time to hesitate!"

"Right!" Sumaru nodded, sprinting to the building as Menma chased after the ninja with the meteorite.

He chased them out of the crater and then through the woods. When in range, Menma hurled several shuriken. The ninja leapt over them, landing on top of a tree. They made a strange hand seal and pink chakra like peacock feathers spread out behind them, constantly shifting, moving upward on both sides until they met, like two halves turning against each other.

"Ninja Art, Kujaku!" the ninja said, their voice distorted by the mask but obviously female.

Menma stopped. Pink chakra, like Sumaru had described. Looks like he'd get to test it after all.

"Beast," the ninja said.

The chakra spiraled into a column behind them before a lion-like form appeared from it, growling, eyes glowing yellow. It leapt forward, one paw swiping at Menma but he jumped, flipping backward over the paw and the form retracted, growling. Menma hurled several shuriken, using the Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu and the shuriken bounced off of the chakra creation.

"It's futile," the woman said.

"He wasn't kidding," Menma grinned. "That shit's hard."

Suddenly, a second Menma appeared, grabbing the woman, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You can't move while controlling that chakra," that Menma said. "That makes you and easy target."

Menma hurled several Vacuum Blade Shuriken and the woman's chakra split in two, reaching down and blocking the shuriken again, still with no damage.

"Shit," Menma growled. "Sorry Tsunade. Looks like I'm going to need it to break through. Collateral damage, here I come."

He formed a Rasengan as the woman drove a kunai into the other Menma, destroying it, then made the same hand seal as before, the two chakra creatures combining into one large one. Then, it shot forward at Menma. Menma leapt into the air, shoving the Rasengan at the chakra creature. The two jutsus hit, chakra flying off of the impact point. Then, the Rasengan shattered, and Menma's eyes widened just before the chakra creature crashed into him, blasting him backward into the ground, which he plowed up for a hundred meters. He cursed, standing just as Sumaru shouted his name. The women turned, looking at Sumaru before the chakra creation retracted.

"Wings," the woman said, the chakra splitting into four oddly shaped wings, the woman flying into the air.

"You can fly too!?" Menma gaped. "That's cheating! Come back here!"

The woman turned, flying away, quickly passing the canyon. Then, Sumaru slowed to a stop beside him.

"He's gone," Sumaru growled.

"You weren't kidding," Menma said. "That Star Chakra really is solid as fuck. Even my Rasengan couldn't get through."

"What are you talking about?" Sumaru demanded.

"That woman had the same chakra you described the star giving you," Menma said. "I think she called the ability Ninja Art, Kujaku."

"That ninja art," Sumaru said. "Only a star-trained ninja could know it."

"So then that ninja was from your village," Menma stated.

Just then, Lee and Hinata ran over, slowing to a stop beside him. Menma closed hie eyes, sensing for the woman and spotted her a ways away. Even with his senses her chakra was pink.

"There was a distress call from the training room," Lee said. "What has happened here?"

"A ninja with the same chakra as the people of this village stole the star and used her chakra to fly away," Menma said.

"Fly?" Hinata asked.

"And you saw this?" Lee asked.

"She's that way," Menma said pointing.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, searching for the thief, then deactivated her Byakugan.

"She's too far," Hinata said. "I could only see her for a second. But Menma's right. She was flying."

"A ninja that can use chakra to take to the air," Lee said in wonder. "That is a formidable shinobi."

"You want to talk about formidable, the chakra was able to overpower my Rasengan," Menma said, both Lee and Hinata staring at him in shock.

"Come," Sumaru said. "We need to inform Akahoshi."

Menma nodded and they followed.

* * *

Read and review.


	82. Chapter 82

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Background

Menma opened the door to the medical building and stepped inside, looking around.

"Hello?" Menma asked. "Anybody home?"

He saw someone lying in the bed at the far end and started forward. Sumaru had said there were several people in the training room. Why was there only one here? Menma looked around, listening for movement. Nothing. Maybe they all left. Suddenly, thick tentacles of pink chakra wrapped around his neck, his mask falling off as they began to squeeze.

 _Not this shit again!_ Menma growled, pulling at the tentacles.

He was just barely able to pull them away from his neck. They weren't as strong as the last one's.

"Hokuto, stop it," the person in the last bed said. "It's alright. I can tell."

He planted his feet on the ground with chakra and pulled downward, hard. A girl's voice shouted in surprise and fear before he stepped back, catching her as she fell. She blushed, staring up at him then flipped out of his arms, landing a little distance away from him and getting ready for a fight.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight," Menma said. "I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. I heard some people were hurt by the thief so I came to see if everyone was alright."

"You're from the...I'm so sorry," the girl bowed. "I didn't recognize your chakra, so...I assumed you were an enemy. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Menma smiled. "No harm done."

He knelt, picking up his mask and pulling it back on, then walked over to the other person, a boy a couple years younger than them who was very ill.

"And what's your name?" Menma asked.

"This is Mizura," Hokuto said. "His health has been declining since he started his star training."

"Hokuto no!" Mizura said. "You shouldn't discuss start training with outsiders!"

Then, Mizura began to cough. Hokuto apologized, helping him drink so he could stop coughing, then sighed.

"Since he started training, huh?" Menma asked. "I'll bet that star strengthens chakra through radiation. That's probably what's killing him. I can help with it, if you want. I'm not great with poison or radiation, but I am a medical ninja."

"You are?" Hokuto asked.

"More or less," Menma said. "I'm slowly learning."

Hokuto looked to Mizura who nodded. Menma set his hands on Mizura's chest, beginning to heal him.

"Why do you all hate outsiders so much?" Menma asked as he worked. "Especially Sumaru. He got mad at me just for asking to see the star."

"Please don't mind him," Hokuto said. "About ten years ago, his parents were guarding the star, but they were killed by ninja from another village seeking to steal it."

"I see," Menma nodded. "I guess I can understand how he feels then. So, where is he? And the others? Why are only you two left here?"

"They're gone," Hokuto said. "They said they were going after the star."

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Menma gasped, standing. "Sorry Mizura, I've got to go!"

"It's alright," Mizura said. "It's already better."

Menma nodded and turned, sprinting out of the building. He closed his eyes, sensing for Star Chakra and found it easily, heading in that direction. As he ran, Lee caught up to him, running along beside him.

"What is the emergency?" Lee asked.

"Sumaru and a bunch of the other kids went to try and get the star back," Menma said. "If we don't hurry, they'll get themselves killed."

Finally, they reached the edge of the canyon just as all of the Hoshigakure genin collapsed in a circle around the thief. Menma and Lee drew several shuriken, hurling it at the thief but his Star Chakra reached around in front of him, catching then reflecting the shuriken. Menma drew his sword, deflecting them all, then put it away, sprinting at the thief, who picked up Sumaru then fell backward off the cliff, his Star Chakra forming a set of wings and allowing him to fly away.

"He is gone," Lee said, landing beside Menma. "Was that the thief?"

"No," Menma said. "The thief was a girl. That was a guy. It was someone else pretending to be the thief. But why?"

"And why take Sumaru?" Lee added. "Perhaps that was this person's goal."

"That makes no sense," Menma said. "Why would someone dress up like the thief just to kidnap Sumaru?"

"Perhaps the thief has some connection to him," Lee said.

"Let's get these kids back to the medical building," Menma said. "Then we'll find Hinata and try and figure out what's going on."

Lee nodded as Menma created several clones, everyone picking up two of the children. Then, they headed back.

* * *

Read and review.


	83. Chapter 83

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Backstabber

Menma sat at the top of the crater, watching the Hoshigakure genin. Hinata and Lee sat beside him and were also watching the genin, all of them lost in thought.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked finally. "If we carry out our mission and return the star, they all put their lives at risk."

"But if we do not return the star, then their village will be at risk," Lee stated.

"We have to complete the mission," Menma said. "What they do with the star once its back is up to them."

"But, Menma..." Hinata trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Of course," Menma said. "If, while we're carrying our mission someone happens to drop the star into the valley and break it, then that's not really our fault, is it?"

Hinata stared at him before grinning and nodding.

"You're right," Hinata said. "Accidents happen."

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "But there's something still bugging me."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Sumaru's kidnapping," Menma said. "I want you guys to investigate Akahoshi again. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. Call me paranoid but I feel like he's not exactly the good guy."

"You think that he will turn out to be the freak of nature?" Lee asked, making Menma grin.

"Maybe," Menma said. "The one that took the star is a lot stronger than him, but that doesn't mean Akahoshi can't have something up his sleeve."

Lee nodded and stood.

"Let's go, Hinata," Lee said.

"Right," Hinata nodded. "But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can't find where in the trench the thief took the star," Menma said. "I'll meet you back here by sundown. And Hinata, be careful."

"You be careful," Hinata smiled. "Trouble seems to find you even when you're doing nothing."

"You're right there," Menma chuckled. "Good luck."

Hinata nodded and she and Lee left. Menma stood, cracking his back and looking around. He closed his eyes just as a massive spike in Star Chakra drew his attention. Just as he spotted Akahoshi and the thief battling at the trench, two Hoshigakure ninja landed in front of him, already on a knee.

"Friend from the Hidden Leaf Village!" One of them said. "The thief has returned! Lord Akahoshi is attempting to delay him. Please, you must come quickly!"

"Right," Menma nodded. "Lead the way."

The two turned, heading back toward the canyon and Menma followed, eyes closed, watching the fight. The thief was much, much stronger than Akahoshi. More than three times stronger. However, she wasn't trying to kill Akahoshi. It seemed more like she was just trying to scare him. Menma could see that the thief didn't have the star on them anymore. So he couldn't quite figure out why the thief would return. Before he could puzzle it out, he leapt into the air over the thief, who was standing near the edge, her Star Chakra creation looming over Akahoshi. Menma created a dozen clones, using the smoke to get to the ground. Then, when the thief was distracted, obliterating the clones, Menma moved in. Just as the last one was defeated, Menma stepped in front of the woman, hitting her with an uppercut, knocking her gas mask off, her long brown hair fanning out around her as she flew backward, crashing down near the edge. Menma, who still had his eyes closed, kept watch on Akahoshi as he strode forward, picking up the gas mask as he walked, then kneeling beside her, making it look like he was tying her up. Sure enough, Akahoshi formed a beast of his own and sent it at the two of them.

"Deep breath Menma," Menma muttered to himself, quickly slipping the gas mask on the woman just as Akahoshi's chakra beast blasted the chunk of land they were on, dropping them toward the gas.

Menma took a deep breath, stopping just before entering the poison gas. Suddenly, the woman looked around, catching Menma and instantly spreading her chakra wings before shooting upward out of the cloud of gas and away from the valley. When Menma finally couldn't hold his breath anymore, he looked up at her and she nodded. He gasped for breath, coughing, then began to breathe normally. Finally, they landed outside a cave and the woman walked inside, motioning for him to follow. He did so and found that the inside of the cave was furnished fairly well. It had a bed, a fireplace with a large pot over it, a shelf for ingredients, and a stool off to the side.

Menma sat on the stool, sighing and taking his mask off, rubbing his temples. He scanned himself for poison, finding that he was clear, then turned to the woman.

"You're Sumaru's mother, aren't you?" Menma asked.

She stared at him, then took off the mask and nodded.

"I'm Natsuhi," the woman said. "How did you know?"

"Well, I only pieced it together on the way to fight you that last time," Menma said. "The first sign was when you fled from our first battle when you saw Sumaru, despite the fact that you had basically won. Then was the fact that someone, I think probably Akahoshi now, dressed up like you to lure Sumaru n, then went to the trouble of kidnapping him. I couldn't figure out why, until you returned. Sumaru was just bait for you, and leverage to get you to return the star."

"That's right," Natsuhi nodded. "You're pretty sharp for a child."

"Thank you," Menma smiled. "So, what now?"

"I suppose I'll have to return the star," Natsuhi said. "I have to protect my son."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him," Menma smiled. "My two friends have probably broken into Akahoshi's house by now to investigate and have gotten Sumaru out."

Natsuhi smiled.

"But, wait, why steal the star?" Menma asked. "Because of the dangers of Star Training?"

"Exactly," Natsuhi nodded. "It also isn't the first time I've taken it. The first was ten years ago. Even then, it was obvious Star training was dangerous. Our brothers and sisters were falling ill left and right. My husband, Hotarubi, and I were two of the lucky ones who had survived the training. We decided to take the star far away, where it could no longer harm our brothers and sisters. An elite unit of tracking shinobi was quickly dispatched, and it wasn't long before they caught up with us. However, before we could fight, Lord Third Hoshikage arrived. He said that he understood why we took the star, and swore to end Star training if we returned the star. He also asked that we disappear from the village and keep watch over it. And that if Star training ever resumed, we were to take the star again, and end the training for good. We returned the star, along with Hotarubi's necklace for Sumaru. We asked that Lord Third Hoshikage tell our son that we were killed. No one could know the truth about our leaving. Shortly thereafter the Hoshikage discontinued the Star training. he saw, as we did, the dangers of it. That the potential benefits weren't worth the damage being done to our people. It wasn't long after we left the village that my husband Hotarubi died from its effects. The same thing could very well happen to me at any moment. There's no way of knowing."

"So what do we do about the star, and Akahoshi?" Menma asked.

"There is nothing we can do about Akahoshi," Natsuhi said. "As for the star, I have to give it to Akahoshi. Only then will he stop pursuing my child and your friends."

Suddenly, her eyes glowed the same shade of pink as her chakra and she stood, turning to the entrance.

"What is it?" Menma asked.

"Akahoshi," Natsuhi said. "He's here."

Menma nodded, pulling his mask back on and running out the door, Natsuhi following.

* * *

Read and review.


	84. Chapter 84

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Manipulation

Menma sprinted out of the trees, drawing his sword as Akahoshi turned toward him. Akahoshi growled in annoyance.

"I thought we got rid of him in the canyon!" one of Akahoshi's bodyguards growled.

"It doesn't matter," Akahoshi said. "We'll handle him here."

Akahoshi sent a chakra beast at Menma and Menma dodged to the side, speeding toward Akahoshi. Akahoshi's chakra beast crashed down in front of Menma then blasted into him. Menma exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"What!?" Akahoshi growled.

Suddenly, Menma was behind him, slashing. Akahoshi leapt into the air, but not before Menma's sword slashed a gash in the chakra. Menma grinned. It was vulnerable at the base. At their back. Akahoshi's beast shot down at Menma but before it could hit him, Natsuhi's crashed into it, destroying it. Akahoshi spun toward Natsuhi, who glared at him.

"Akahoshi," Natsuhi said. "I will ask you one more time to reconsider. Stop the Star training and I will leave you and the village in peace forever."

"Thank you for the offer but no," Akahoshi snorted. "You're just as blind as that stubborn old man the Third Hoshikage. He wouldn't listen to reason either. He refused to understand that the Star training is essential to keep our village strong and prosperous. I gave him more than enough chances to reconsider his decision to stop it. But in the end, he had to die for the sake of the village."

"You monster!" Menma spat. "You've got this whole village believing in you and you don't care if they live or die! Mizura's in the hospital because of you. He might not survive!"

"Greatness cannot be achieved without some sacrifice," Akahoshi stated, a smug look resting on his face, as though stating that he had murdered the Third Hoshikage brought him some form of satisfaction. "Any true shinobi knows this."

"You're a sick piece of shit!" Menma spat.

Before he could do anything, Natsuhi stepped in front of him.

"This isn't your fight," Natsuhi said. "It's our village, we will resolve it."

Akahoshi smirked as he and his two bodyguards all formed chakra beasts. Then, Akahoshi's bit the other two, absorbing them and growing to be slightly larger than Natsuhi's.

"He absorbed them!" Menma gasped. "Be careful Natsuhi."

Natsuhi nodded just before the two beasts crashed together. However, the difference was obvious instantly. Akahoshi's beast bit into Natsuhi's, causing the beast to become disrupted as it cried out in pain, Natsuhi groaning.

"I had to make do with makeshift Star training," Akahoshi sneered. "Who would have thought that I would be more than a match for someone who benefitted from the real training? Come now Lady Natsuhi, where is all of that power you showed me the last time? Are the after effects of Star training beginning to wear you down?"

Suddenly, Natsuhi's beast flipped, biting into Akahoshi's and making him grunt in pain.

"For what you have done, you will never be forgiven!" Natsuhi snarled.

Suddenly, Sumaru landed at the edge of the trees off to the side, followed first by Hinata and Lee, then Hokuto, then the rest of the genin. Natsuhi stared at Sumaru for a moment before her chakra beast stopped.

"Son!" Natsuhi gasped.

Suddenly, Akahoshi's beast blasted through Natsuhi's before Akahoshi extended a very thick tendril of Star chakra, from his right hand, the chakra wrapping around Sumaru. Menma closed his eyes just as the tendril's chakra began to alter the flow of Sumaru's own. Akahoshi was controlling him now.

"Sumaru!" Natsuhi called out.

"Why is lord Akahoshi acting this way?" Hokuto asked. "Could it really be true then? Could it really be true that Lord Akahoshi is the one that knocked us out and took Sumaru away?"

"Anyone who mistreats his own students in such a way does not deserve the term sensei!" Lee stated.

"Why did you do it?" Hinata asked.

"It was for the sake of the village!" Akahoshi said. "To get back the star that this woman stole!"

"That doesn't explain why you're crushing the life out of Sumaru right now!" Hinata stated.

"It's because Natsuhi is Sumaru's mother," Menma said from his place on top of the rock formation that hid the star. "He's using her love for Sumaru against her by threatening him. That's not to say he won't actually kill Sumaru, though."

"My...mother?" Sumaru struggled to say. "She's my mother?"

"That's right Sumaru, she is your mother," Akahoshi said. "But more importantly she is your enemy. All that matters is that she stole the star and risked the destruction of everyone in it!"

"You say that now but using the star will probably kill everyone in it anyway!" Menma snapped.

"Fool!" Akahoshi snapped. "Giving your life for the sake of your village is every shinobi's dream! Sumaru knows that. One day he will be Hoshikage and put the Five Great Hidden Villages to shame! Isn't that right?"

Yes," Sumaru said, Akahoshi now in complete control. "I will be Hoshikage. And I will make them all pay."

"Show your foolish mother just how much you would sacrifice to fulfill your dream," Akahoshi ordered.

"For that...I would give my life!" Akahoshi said, pulling a kunai out of his shirt, arms trembling.

"Akahoshi!" Menma snapped. "Let him go! Stop controlling Sumaru!"

"I see you've guessed it," Akahoshi grinned, turning back to Natsuhi. "Yes, I hold Sumaru's life in the palm of my hand. Lady Natsuhi, it's time to make a choice. Which will it be? Will you keep the star or trade it for your son's life?"

Sumaru was holding the kunai to his own throat, the knife slowly moving closer.

"No stop!" Natsuhi pleaded.

"Well well, what is it Lady Natsuhi?" Akahoshi asked. "Does this mean you've come to see the error of your ways?"

"Very well," Natsuhi said. "You win Akahoshi."

Menma dropped to the ground just as Natsuhi's chakra wrapped around the stone, breaking it loose and lifting it into the ground, all several thousand tons of it. Then, the coffin inside slid open and the star floated out and to Akahoshi. Then, Natsuhi let the massive stone formation fall, the rocks shattering as they landed. Menma sighed as Natsuhi fell to one knee, the effort of lifting such a massive stone having depleted her energy. Akahoshi grinned and put the star inside his haori then formed the Kujaku hand seal again, his chakra beast instantly shooting toward Natsuhi. Menma shoved her aside just in time for the beat to bit him, his chakra leaving him almost completely in under a second. His head went numb. He heard a voice scream, vaguely realizing that it was his. Then, he was lying on the ground, Akahoshi's beast retracting as Hinata and Lee knelt on either side of Menma.

"Foolish boy," Akahoshi said. "That's what you get for always playing the hero. If you're lucky, you may survive. Lady Natsuhi, you're in luck. This boy's chakra was actually rather powerful. So I'm going to allow you to keep your own. His was quite a meal in and of itself."

He let his chakra fade and turned to the Hoshigakure genin.

"We have the star back so we'll overlook everything else that happened here today," Akahoshi smirked. "Follow me all of you who would dedicate your lives to serving our village."

Hokuto stepped forward and said, "But milord...Sumaru's hurt."

"Leave him there," Akahoshi said. "He's nothing but the son of a traitor. Now get moving!"

All of the genin except Hokuto nodded and left.

"Sorry milord," Hokuto said, stepping between Sumaru and Akahoshi. "But I will not leave Sumaru."

"Then you're a rogue ninja," Akahoshi said before leaving.

"You'll be sorry Hokuto," one of the body guards said before following.

"It's your funeral," the other said.

Then, they were alone, and Menma finally let his eyes close and sleep take him.

* * *

Read and review.


	85. Chapter 85

I do not own naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

In Time

Menma opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the roof of the cave. To his right, Sumaru was asleep in Natsuhi's arms. To his left, Hinata was sitting with her eyes closed, strain on her face as her hands glowed green over Menma's heart.

"Hinata," Menma breathed, voice barely more than a breath.

"Don't talk," she said. "You need what little chakra you have left."

A beed of sweat dripped down the side of her face, falling to the floor as Lee walked in with a bucket, setting it down and using a cloth to wipe Hinata's forehead.

"Is it working at all?" Lee asked.

Hinata didn't respond, more sweat gathering on her brow for Lee to wipe away.

"If only we had the Curry of Life," Lee said. "Then we could save him for sure."

"Food...storage...seal," Menma breathed.

"You have a seal that stores food?" Lee asked.

"Right arm," Hinata said, struggling to maintain her focus. "Under the glove."

Natsuhi slid over, pulling his glove down and exposing more than a handful of seals, most of which held weapons.

"Which?" Natsuhi asked.

"Center of his forearm," Hinata said through gritted teeth. "Hurry. He's fading."

Menma blinked and suddenly found it hard to open his eyes. He was growing tired rapidly. He forced his eyes open and the edged of his vision began to darken, the rest looking further away than it should, and slowly moving further. His body felt like it weighed a million pounds. Then, there was a noise. A thumping sound. It wasn't loud. He could barely hear it. And it was growing slower. Softer. The next thing he was aware of he found he couldn't quite describe for a moment. Burning, he decided. His mouth was burning. It got worse. The pain was slowly drawing him back to alertness. His vision slowly returning. it got worse again. Then again. Then, finally, the pain stopped getting worse. He blinked, his vision sharpening. Natsuhi had an empty plate in her hand. She was looking at Hinata worriedly. Menma felt the burning begin to die down. It wasn't enough, whatever it was. it occurred to Menma that someone else should be there. Not in the cave, but with him. An animal. A dog, maybe? What was the name? Kat? Kitty? Kurt? That sounded close. Close enough, anyway. He was too tired to think. Maybe talking to Kurt would wake him up.

 _"Hey Kurt, you awake?"_ Menma asked, although he was aware that his mouth hadn't moved. _"Kurt? Guess not. I don't blame you. I'm kinda tired too. Must be really late."_

 _"And just where do you think you're going?"_ a voice demanded, growling and displeased. _"And stop calling me Kurt! God, I swear, I'd have been better off with a snail. Here. Take my God damned chakra, you useless brat. You can thank me later, when you can remember my name."_

Suddenly, Menma felt itchy. Very itchy. No, not itchy. It was like with his mouth. Tickle? No. Burn. That was it. His entire body burned. He opened his eyes, seeing red chakra shooting up from his body, Hinata having staggered backward upon its sudden appearance. Menma blinked twice, his mind sharpening. He sat up, gritting his teeth and looking down at himself. It wasn't the boiling chakra cloak it had been when he fought the Akatsuki. Just the red chakra that he got when his temper got the best of him. He sighed, pulling his glove back on then pulling his other off, reaching under his mask and biting his thumb before wiping blood over a seal on his left palm. Then, he made several hand seals before bright blue chakra shot out from the seal, covering his body and replacing the red chakra that returned to Kurama. Menma sighed, wiping the blood off on his pants.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Chakra containment seal," Menma said. "An Uzumaki specialty that can contain up to ten times your normal amount of chakra. However, only the person that places it can open it, so I couldn't have you guys do it. Hinata, thank you. You saved my life."

"Well, yeah," Hinata smiled. "I couldn't exactly let my best friend die could I?"

Menma smiled and nodded, reaching under his mask to rub his eyes.

"Thank God that's over," Menma sighed. "So, we going to get the star back?"

"Yes," Natsuhi said, standing. "I am. You're not. You've got chakra now so you'll live but you don't have enough to fight."

"Watch me," Menma snorted, pushing himself up. "My chakra's pretty potent. I'll be just fine."

"We're coming too," Hinata said as Sumaru sat up, yawning.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked when he saw his mother and Menma standing.

"We're going to get the star back," Menma said. "You coming?"

"Of course," Sumaru nodded, pushing himself up.

"Don't forget about me," Hokuto said, stepping into the cave.

Natsuhi stared at everyone before sighing and nodding. Then, Menma felt his eyes growing heavy.

 _But, I released my chakra seal,_ Menma thought. _Am I losing chakra again? No, it's Natsuhi._

Then, he collapsed, the others doing the same, allowing Natsuhi to walk out without them following. When Menma woke up, it was already dark. He pushed himself up, growling in annoyance and shook the others awake.

"Mother!" Sumaru growled. "Damn you!"

He sprinted out of the cave before the others could stop him and formed his chakra into wings, taking off.

"Damnit!" Menma shouted as the others ran after him. "Sumaru! Come back!"

No good. He ignored him.

"Damnit!" Menma snarled. "We gotta hurry!"

The others nodded, all of them sprinting to the rope across the canyon and across it, then to the crater, stopping behind a boulder as they found every ninja in the Hidden Star Village, including the other genin, surrounding the training building.

"Are you sure we have to go in there and finish him off?" one of Akahoshi's bodyguards asked. "Sumaru's always been the most useful genin in our village."

"Yeah, maybe we can just let it slide," the other said.

"Oh quit your whining," Akahoshi snapped. "We can just train another one."

"Another one?" Hokuto repeated.

"We need to do something," Hinata said.

Menma closed his eyes. There were kunai in Natsuhi's back, but she was alive. She and Sumaru were surrounding themselves with their chakra.

"We can't," Menma said. "Unless the villagers order us to attack Akahoshi, we can't do anything."

"Archers take aim!" someone shouted making everyone look to see flaming arrows with paper bombs attached. "Fire!"

All of the arrows stuck into the building, burning for a moment before exploding, obliterating the building. Menma closed his eyes again, seeing Natsuhi and Sumaru safe inside their chakra shield in the center of the building. Hokuto suddenly jumped over the boulder, sprinting toward the building.

"Menma, what's wrong with you!?" Hinata demanded.

"They're both alive," Menma said. "They shielded themselves with chakra. I let her think otherwise because the villagers won't listen to us."

"Listen, everyone!" Hokuto shouted, turning to face the villagers. "If you continue the Star training you're all going to die! The person who took the star was Sumaru's mother. but she only did it to protect you all!"

"Is that true, Lord Akahoshi?" Someone asked. "Will the Star training really kill us?"

"Don't tell me you all really believe this nonsense!" Akahoshi scoffed, turning to face the other ninja. "The only people who cannot withstand this training are the people who do not love this village enough! Those with enough loyalty to the village will become true shinobi. And one day, our noble land will surpass the Five Great Hidden Villages!"

"Either Hokuto or Lord Akahoshi," someone said. "I don't know which is telling us the truth."

Menma grimaced. Talk about brainwashed. Loyalty determining survival rates? Yeah right. Suddenly, a bell sounded from off to the side. Menma turned. It was Mizura. The bells were attached to a cane he had made to help him walk. He smiled.

"Mizura!" Hokuto gasped.

Mizura walked over to stand beside Hokuto.

"Everyone, please wait!" Mizura said, stopping, breathing hard just from the effort of walking. "Listen to me. There's...something that, all of you here...need to see."

Mizura suddenly pulled his shirt open, revealing glowing purple markings across his body, the effects of the radiation that Menma had tried to heal before.

"Lord Akahoshi," Mizura said. "You know that my heart is filled with pride for the Star Village. The incredible pain I was in, I endured it for the Star training. How? How can you say I failed because I don't love this village enough?"

Mizura swayed suddenly before falling, Hokuto catching him and gently lowering him to the ground.

"Mizura!" Hokuto cried out.

Finally, people began to understand. Menma silently walked around to the side of the boulder, leaning against it, as much for support as to look calm. He wouldn't admit it, but Natsuhi was right. His chakra was barely keeping him up.

"You weak little loser!" Akahoshi snarled. "Your lies will cause the downfall of this village!"

Akahoshi suddenly grabbed a crossbow, aiming at Mizura and Hokuto.

"No Akahoshi, don't do it!" someone shouted.

"Those kids aren't traitors sir!" another said.

"For goodness sake they're just children from our own village!" a third added.

Hokuto stepped in front of Mizura, holding her arms out.

"We won't let this happen!" one of the other genin shouted, running over to stand in front of Hokuto.

"You dare to betray our village!?" Akahoshi spat.

"Lord Akahoshi, I'm sorry but I won't follow you blindly any longer!" the genin said.

The rest of the genin began to voice their agreements, stepping in the way of the arrow and Akahoshi stared in rage as they all moved to block his shot.

"They have turned their backs on their own people!" Akahoshi snarled. "They have betrayed us! Execute them all!"

"Lord Akahoshi have you gone mad?" one of the ninja said.

"You would have us wipe out all of the children?" another demanded. "That's horrific! The village would have no future!"

"Sir please," one of Akahoshi's body guards said. "I think you've taken this too far."

"Perhaps you should listen to your people and back down for the moment," the other added.

"You have a lot of nerve, playing innocent!" Akahoshi spat. "You have just as much blood on your hands as I do!"

"Stop, sir, don't!" one of them pleaded, realizing what Akahoshi was about to say. "Don't you say another word."

"Akahoshi!" a ninja shouted. "Who's blood do you mean?"

"We should take pride in our star," Akahoshi sneered. "It sets us apart from all others! I couldn't stand by and allow some foolish leader to prevent us from ever using our strongest weapon!"

"You mean...so _you_ killed the Third Hoshikage!?" a ninja gasped.

"Of course!" Another said. "That explains the mysterious circumstances around his death."

"What do you have to say about this accusation!?" a ninja demanded. "Answer the charges and then accept your fate!"

Akahoshi laughed.

"Yes it was the three of us who assassinated the Third Hoshikage!" Akahoshi laughed. "We had to do it, it was the only way we could save the village!"

"You've gone mad!" one of the ninja shouted.

"You're the ones who betrayed us!" another shouted.

"Wait we can explain!" one of Akahoshi's bodyguards said. "It was his idea, we just went along with it!"

"Shut up you idiot!" the other snapped. "Don't acknowledge anything!"

"Lord Akahoshi, we can no longer recognize you as village leader," one of the ninja stated. "Our allegiance is not with you criminals now. The heart of this village is inside those children!"

"Everyone listen!" one of the ninja shouted. "For the honor of the great Star Village, let us rise up and stand together with the children!"

All of the assembled ninja cheered. Lee and Hinata stepped out beside Menma.

"Can we beat him up now?" Lee asked.

"Not yet," Menma said, watching as the adults apologized to the children, promising to fight with them.

Suddenly, an arrow flew from Akahoshi's bow at Hokuto. Mizura saw it coming and spun, taking the arrow in her place. Menma pushed off of the rock instantly, growling in rage. He glared at Akahoshi who was grinning like a madman.

"Akahoshi!" a ninja shouted as everyone turned on him. "You can't do as you please any longer!"

"You've gone mad!' Another shouted. "Give up! You've already lost!"

"How can I lose, when I possess the star?" Akahoshi laughed, pulling the meteorite out of his shirt. "With the star's power, I shall become the Fourth Hoshikage!"

He began to press it into his chest, growling in pain as he did. Then, as his ribs began to break loudly, the growl became a shout. Then, finally, he stopped, the star embedded in his chest, shining brightly, rays of pink chakra shooting out of it before fading, his eyes glowing pink.

"Such power!" Akahoshi laughed. "No amount of training could ever produce this kind of power! I should have done this from the start! Made my body one with the star!"

He began to laugh but it cut short with a gasp as fear filled his face.

"What is this!?" He demanded. "What's going on?"

He screamed as Star Chakra shot out of his eyes and mouth before the usual peacock-feather-shaped tail construct burst to life in front of him, coming from the star. Menma closed his eyes. The star's chakra was flooding his chakra network, overloading it and frying him. Suddenly, his hair turned pink, growing longer and breaking out of its ponytail. He roared, turning to his two bodyguards. Menma sighed. One of the strongest freaks of nature yet, and he was barely able to stand before the fight began.

* * *

Read and review.


	86. Chapter 86

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Dragon Slayer

Suddenly, Akahoshi's chakra exploded upward into first a tornado, throwing his bodyguards away, then a dragon, staring down at the children and growling. it formed a sphere of Star Chakra then fired it, blasting everyone of the assembled Star Village ninja, sending them flying. It turned, firing a second blast at Menma and the others, throwing them as well. Menma groaned, pushing himself up and swore as Hinata and Lee began to stand as well.

"Now may we beat him?" Lee asked.

"Probably should have let you earlier," Menma said. "Hinata, there's no way I'm going to be able to beat him. Lee and I will keep him distracted. You finish him."

"With what?" Hinata asked. "I don't know any jutsus strong enough to hurt him now."

"Yes you do," Menma said before turning as Akahoshi began to walk toward Hokuto. "We don't have much time. I can only keep his attention for maybe two hits."

With that, he sprinted down to stand in front of Akahoshi. Akahoshi grinned, his dragon roaring as Menma drew his trench knives, since he was too weak for anything else. He readied himself then sprinted forward. Akahoshi snorted in amusement as his dragon swooped down at Menma. At the last second, Lee crashed into the side of the dragon, knocking it away, into the rubble of the training hall. The dragon sent debris flying, freeing Natsuhi and Sumaru, who both collapsed from exhaustion. Menma reached AKahoshi, slashing at him.

"Too slow!" Akahoshi sneered just before the dragon fired a blast of Star Chakra, sending Menma crashing along the ground.

Menma coughed, trying to push himself up as Lee appeared in front of Akahoshi, charging. Akahoshi's dragon swooped down, a pair of wings sprouting from its back before one of the wings crashed into Lee, blasting him backward. Lee crashed along the ground for a ways before standing, removing his leg weights and throwing them away. He took off at Akahoshi, vanishing, then reappeared beside Akahoshi, throwing a punch. A wall of Star Chakra appeared in the way and blocked his punch. From the pain on Lee's face, it clearly did not feel good, and this being someone who could crater the ground without breaking his hand. Lee flipped over Akahoshi, kicking at him from the other side and Akahoshi's chakra blocked it again before catching his leg and swinging him around and around before releasing him, sending him crashing through the ground then up out of the crater.

Menma growled in effort, releasing his gravity seals and pushing himself up. His body still felt heavy, but he could move now. He sprinted forward, the dragon firing a blast at him but he dodged sideways, narrowly avoiding it. Then, he sped toward Akahoshi, throwing a punch of his own. As with Lee, Akahoshi's chakra blocked it, Menma's hand fracturing, but Menma simply dropped, sweeping his leg under the chakra at Akahoshi's feet. Akahoshi jumped over it before his dragon's next shot hit Menma, blasting him backward. Menma coughed, blood splattering over the inside of his mask. He pushed himself up, pulling up his cloth mask and removing the hard one, wiping the blood off before pulling it back on, pulling his cloth mask down again.

"I grow tired of you," Menma growled. "I'll...finish it."

He grit his teeth. He didn't have enough chakra to form a Rasengan.

 _"Kurama, I need a little chakra,_ _"_ Menma said. _"Just enough to make a Rasengan to distract him."_

Hinata was standing behind Akahoshi, waiting for Akahoshi to attack again so she could strike him. Menma felt Kurama's chakra fill him and formed a Rasengan, in it. Akahoshi grinned at him.

"With that?" Akahoshi scoffed. "That puny jutsu probably won't even last a full second against my Ninja Art, Kujaku."

"I don't know," Menma said. "I think it will if I go _back_ to the third step."

Akahoshi raised an eyebrow but then grinned as Menma crouched.

"Alright then," Akahoshi grinned. "Let's go."

Behind Akahoshi, Hinata formed a Rasengan of her own, the chakra beginning to escape containment almost instantly. She looked up as Menma charged at the same time as Akahoshi's dragon.

"Rasengan!" Menma shouted, slamming it into the dragon.

Sure enough, the dragon blasted straight through the Rasengan, blasting into Menma and hurling him away. Menma looked past Akahoshi just as Hinata slammed her Rasengan into the back of Akahoshi's chakra, rage filling her features for the first time since Menma had met her. For a moment, it looked to be a stalemate. Then, the Rasengan blasted through the chakra, cracks shooting along the dragon as it began to crumble. Akahoshi spun just in time for the perfect Rasengan to hit the star, exploding and obliterating the star completely. the explosion hurled Akahoshi backward into the side of the crater. He groaned, his hair turning back to its normal shade of purple and smoke curling off of him. Menma grinned, rolling onto his back and sighing as Hinata sprinted over.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped. "Menma are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Menma nodded, holding up a hand. "You did it, Hinata. You beat him. And you perfected the Rasengan in less time than me. I knew you could do it."

Hinata smiled, taking his hand and helping him sit up as Sumaru and Natsuhi pushed themselves up as well.

"Is it over?" Sumaru asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I don't see how you lost to him, he wasn't that strong."

"Yeah, you look like you didn't even break a sweat," Sumaru snorted. "And the star?"

"Busted," Menma said, looking to the broken remains where they had landed, all of them slowly crumbling into dust. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Sumaru said. "We're better off without it. We'll still be a Great Shinobi Village someday."

"I don't doubt it," Menma smiled. "Now, does the fact that we beat up your Hoshikage mean we failed the mission?"

"The mission was to protect the star," Natsuhi said. "So with it's destruction, yes. You failed. Thank you so much."

Menma chuckled before Lee limped over beside him, helping Hinata get him to his feet.

"Let's get him to the inn," Lee suggested. "We can rest there. We'll have to leave tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and Sumaru walked over, taking Menma.

"I'll do it," Sumaru said. "It's the least I can do for sitting the entire fight out."

Menma snorted and nodded, beginning to limp back to the inn. The others followed, Natsuhi carrying Mizura. Then, when they were at the inn, she treated his wound as best she could and Menma lied on the other bed, passing out almost instantly.

* * *

Read and review.


	87. Chapter 87

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I borrowed a few Fuinjutsu from Bleach's Hyapporankan, Gochutekkan, and Rikujokoro.

* * *

Testing

Menma extended his sword's blade and waited, watching Yugao as she slowly shifted her position again and again. Menma's patience began to wear thin, though he knew that's what she wanted. So, he waited. He was tired of her beating him before their swords even met because he got impatient. Off to the side, Tenzo was drilling Menma's two clones in a number of Wind and Water techniques. With any luck, by the time Menma was finished being beaten another dozen times that day by Yugao they would have at least made some progress.

Finally Yugao darted forward, slashing at him from the right. He spun, blocking it and Yugao instantly spun, slashing at him from the other side. He blocked that as well just as Yugao's foot swept his out from under him. He flipped, placing his hand on the ground just in time for her other leg to sweep that out from under him before she had him pinned to the ground with her sword to his throat.

"Damnit!" Menma grumbled. "How'd you get so good?"

"I had a very good teacher," Yugao said, standing and helping him up. "Come on, I'm going to teach you a few special kenjutsu techniques that I learned from him."

Menma nodded but then sighed, shaking his head. He created a clone for her to teach before putting his sword away, deciding he should probably work on the sealing jutsus he'd been avoiding. Among them was a jutsu that had made the Uzumaki famous, a seal that would be extremely helpful, a couple of jutsus that he wanted to try because they had been effective against him, and his Kekkei Genkai.

"Alright, might as well give it a try," Menma sighed, sending a clone out to be a test dummy.

He formed several hand seals before placing his hand on the ground. Seal script shout out from under his hand to the clone, forming a circle around it. Then, the clone's chakra began to seep out of it slowly, going back into Naruto.

"Slow," Menma said. "They'd have to be incapacitated. Shit."

He ended the jutsu and Menma sighed, tilting his head to the side. There were a few more he wanted to try, but one in particular came to his mind. He decided to give it a try and began to form several hand seals. After a moment, he held his hand up beside his head, a glowing white barrier in the shape of a long rod grew from his hand. He hurled it at the clone, forming the Ram Seal instantly and the shaft split into a half dozen more, the shafts all driving themselves through the clone, pinning it to the ground for a moment before it exploded into smoke. Menma grimaced. He hadn't realized that that jutsu was an attack when he read the scroll. He was glad he practiced it on a clone. He formed another, who once again walked a distance away to be a dummy, and Menma formed several hand seals, slamming his palm down, this time. Suddenly, five massive, glowing, orangish yellow barriers in the shape of hexagonal pillars dropped out of the sky, crashing down on the clone and pinning him to the ground by each arm and leg and between the shoulder blades. The pillars were connected by a glowing string of seal script, but despite the fact that the barriers looked to weigh a ton and worked as though they did, they didn't harm the clone. Menma made the Seal of Confrontation and the barriers disintegrated from the top down. The clone stood and Menma decided to try one more before calling it quits. These new seals were really tiring. He formed three hand seals and held up a kunai which glowed gold, then hurled it into the ground between the clone's feet. Then, six glowing barriers appeared in the air around the clone, driving themselves into its sides, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't move them.

"Nice," Menma grinned, once again releasing the seal then the clone.

"Impressive jutsus," Yugao said, walking over with his clone.

Menma released the clone, along with both that Tenzo had just finished training, then sighed.

"I'm beat," Menma said. "Let's break for lunch."

"Alright," Yugao nodded. "You know, I'm starting to see why your clan's Fuinjutsu was so feared. Barriers make great weapons."

"Agreed," Menma said. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

He turned, heading into town. He stretched, yawning, then stopped as he spotted Kiba and Hinata up ahead. He blinked. He had her arm around him, and she was just walking along, smiling. His jaw fell open. Was she actually letting him hit on her? He thought back to when she had asked if he though Naruto would mind if she moved on. Had that been who she meant? Kiba? Of all people, she was trying to move on to _K_ _iba_? Menma felt nauseous. Fear gripped him. Why would she ask him that instead of Naruto? Did she know? how the hell had Kiba, of all people, managed to steal her? When had he managed to steal her? He leaned against a fence beside him as his head began to spin. He took a deep breath. He couldn't really be having a panic attack, right? He wasn't really that pathetic. He felt his stomach roll over and pulled his mask up, doubling over as he vomited. He tried to inhale but it was cut short by another heave, more straight bile splashing to the ground. Suddenly, he realized something was off. He could smell something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it was making him throw up. He sprinted back toward his house, throwing up three times by the end of the alleyway before collapsing. Just as he hit, Kiba appeared over him, grinning down at him. Fortunately, when Menma had hit, his mask had somehow fallen back down over his face.

"Well well," Kiba grinned. "Menma. I thought my special smoke bomb might get you. I hoped it would. Look at you. You can't even stand."

"What did you...do to me?" Menma growled, trying to stand only to feel his balance leave him and he fell again.

"Just a mixture of a few chemicals," Kiba said. "It'll pass in a few more minutes. But before that, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. By the way, did you like my genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu?" Menma blinked before it clicked.

It wasn't Kiba with Hinata. It might not have even been them at all.

"See, the mixture can only take effect when there's a little bit of stress in someone's body," Kiba said. "And nothing stresses a guy out like the woman he loves with a guy he hates."

"Who...who was it?" Menma asked.

"Hah!" Kiba snorted. "You really want to know? Lee. She's on a date with Lee."

Menma set his forehead against the ground. That made a little more sense. He felt his stomach beginning to settle down. He could get Kiba with a paralysis seal if he could grab his ankle. That would give him enough time to hit him with a bigger seal. Like the ones he had tested at his house. He looked up at Kiba, glaring at him, then reached out for his leg. Before he could reach it, Kiba stomped on his arm, breaking it. Then, he kicked Menma under the jaw, throwing him backward, knocking his mask off. Menma crashed down on his side facing away from Kiba and pulled his cloth mask up. He grit his teeth. Fighting one armed and weakened as he was, his options were limited. He quickly decided which seals he would use to beat Kiba. There were two. Very useful too, just under practiced. He stood, Kiba moving to punch him. As he did, Menma held out his own fist, a seal forming on the fingers. Then, Kiba's hand hit Menma's and he instantly yanked it back, yelping in pain. Menma shook his own fist and grinned.

"Repulsion seal," Menma said. "With no chakra added, it sends out an equal and opposite amount of force. Which means when I do this..."

He stepped forward, punching Kiba int the abdomen. Rather than doubling over, Kiba lifted into the air a foot before landing on his feet and instantly dropping to his knees and forehead, arms crossed over his abdomen.

"And if I send it chakra," Menma said, "It does this."

Kiba looked up at him in fear just as Menma sent a pulse of chakra to the seal, the seal sending Kiba flying in response. He bounced and rolled along the ground to the end of the alleyway before slowly beginning to stand. Menma let the seal fade, deciding to try and remember to leave it on his knuckles later. As Kiba began to stumble forward, Menma darted forward, slamming his hand into his stomach. Kiba instantly froze, a seal formula spreading over him before glowing red. When it faded, Kiba dropped to the ground, paling and holding a hand over his mouth.

"Chakra disruption seal," Menma said. "Remember our fight in the chunin exams? Well, that's a bit more...enemy oriented version. Don't worry, the effects will fade in about an hour. Once they do, I advise you have Tsunade heal those bruised ribs of yours."

Then, he walked away, healing his forearm. He headed to a hill on the edge of the village, sitting down in the shade of a tree. He sighed, staring at the village. It was peaceful. People were going about their business, there were only a few clouds in the sky, and there was a slight breeze. Menma looked to his right and saw a girl with long, straight brown hair and a pink kimono painting. He stood, walking over and looking over her shoulder, noticing she was extremely pale. The painting was of the village, and it was amazing.

"Wow, you're really good," Menma said.

"Thank you," she responded, continuing to shade the storm clouds her painting had over the village.

He blinked, confused. Why would she have storm clouds? She drew a white underline for one section of clouds, a lightning flash, just as dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, blowing in in seconds before settling. He blinked, staring at her painting. She dipped her paintbrush in the white again and swiped a line from the clouds to the top of the academy and the line glowed for a half second before a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, blasting the roof of the academy, as in her painting. He stared at the academy in shock as the girl began to walk away with her painting and supplies. There was a fire on the building but several shinobi soon had two streams of water hitting it, slowly extinguishing it. Menma turned, sensing for the girl then chasing after her. There was no doubt she had caused the lightning strike, especially since the clouds were already dispersing, but what he didn't know was how.

After a minute, he spotted her further along the path. However, before he could reach her, a pair of medical ninja stepped out of the trees, grabbing her and sedating her. Menma began to sprint toward them but stopped as an ANBU appeared in his path.

"An ANBU?" Menma breathed. "What's going on? Menma asked. "Who is she?"

"Menma Uzumaki," the ANBU said. "You need to leave the area immediately. You are not to breathe a word of what you saw here."

"You expect me to leave just like that?" Menma asked. "After what I just saw?"

"This does not concern you," the ANBU said. "If you do not leave, you will be considered a rogue shinobi."

And with that, the ANBU made the seal of confrontation, smoke exploding up around him and the Medical Ninja, allowing them all to leave. Menma considered tracking them but decided against it. He sighed, heading back toward his house. It was after lunch break and, while he was still exhausted, there was a couple more things he wanted to learn. Besides, Yugao might know who the girl was.

* * *

Read and review.


	88. Chapter 88

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Visit

Menma walked into the area and Sakura, Shino, and Kiba turned to him.

"What's all the yelling about?" Menma asked.

"What's it matter to you?" Kiba spat.

"Kurenai Sensei just told us that she's quitting Team Eight," Sakura said, glaring at Kiba. "She wouldn't say why."

"And yet, I suspect you may have some idea, Sakura," Menma said.

"Well...maybe," Sakura said. "I overheard Kurenai Sensei and Lady Tsunade talking. Kurenai was saying that the lightning strike was somehow her fault for the way some girl named Yakumo turned out. Shizune said that Yakumo was being held by a three-man squad made up of two Medical Nin and one ANBU."

Menma's eyes widened at that. He had met them.

"Kurenai said that it wasn't good enough, and she had to settle the matter personally," Sakura continued. "She said that because of whatever this situation is, she couldn't be our team captain anymore."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

Sakura nodded and Menma turned, leaving, sensing for Kurenai, finding her easily and heading over to her, landing behind her.

"Oh, Menma," Kurenai said, turning to him. "Did you need something?"

"I met Yakumo," Menma said. "I saw her get caught."

"I see," Kurenai sighed. "How is it you know that she has anything to do with me?"

"That's not important," Menma said. "I saw her painting the village, except with storm clouds over her. Then, she painted a lightning bolt hitting the Hokage Tower and it happened. Tell me, what kind of power is that? Wether control? Control over reality?"

"You know an awful lot already," Kurenai said. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. She has a Kekkei Genkai that allows her to produce unnaturally strong Genjutsu. That's why I was chosen as her teacher. However, I didn't have faith in her. Her body is frail, an illness she's had since birth, one even Lady Tsunade probably can't treat."

"Probably," Menma said.

"I don't know," Kurenai said. "But, anyway, I gave up training her. She wanted me to train her as a ninja and I just couldn't do it. Now, her Kekkei Genkai is going out of control."

"I see," Menma nodded. "I'm going to go and see her, probably disguised as you."

"I can't allow you to do that," Kurenai said.

"You can't stop me," Menma said, forming the Seal of Confrontation and exploding into smoke, his memories going back to the real Menma.

Menma blocked Yugao's sword just as his clone's memories reached him. He stopped and Yugao stopped an attack, her sword hovering beside his throat.

"Did your clone get what he needed?" Yugao asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "Thank you for teaching me that jutsu."

"You're welcome," Yugao nodded. "You picked it up a lot faster than I thought you would."

Menma nodded then put his sword away, pulling his mask on and leaving. He closed his eyes, sensing for Yakumo, finding her after several minutes. He headed that way, stopping a little ways outside of the villa's defense perimeter, stopping a foot from a wire with bells attached. He transformed into Kurenai and walked forward, stepping out of the trees to find the two Medical Ninja and the ANBU waiting.

"Kurenai," the ANBU said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Yakumo," Menma said.

"It's a bit late," the ANBU said. "Can't it wait?"

"Unfortunately no," Menma said. "I won't be long."

"Alright," the ANBU nodded. "She's in her room, resting. Make it quick."

"I'll only be about ten minutes," Menma said.

Menma walked past him, into the building, closing the door behind him. Then, he began to walk down the hallway on the other side of the entryway. He could sense Yakumo but could sense her chakra in paintings in the room on his right. He opened the door, stepping into the room and looked around. It was an art studio. He left the lights off, walking around and looking at the paintings leaning against the walls. Every one of them was a picture of some part of Konoha being destroyed, with corpses lying scattered. One of them was the same hallway he had just walked down with the two medics and the ANBU lying on the ground. Then, Menma turned to the last picture and froze.

It was Kurenai, with a beam of red light piercing her heart. He stared at it, an odd fear gripping his chest. His heart began to beat faster, pounding against the inside of his ribcage. Then, all at once, pain exploded through him from his chest, over his heart. He clamped his mouth shut before he could scream. He knew the pain. A stab wound. Smoke enveloped him, Menma changing back to himself before clutching at his chest. Except, he was fine. There was no stab wound, his chest no longer hurt, and he could feel his heart beating at a normal rate. He stared down at his chest, then at the painting.

"If painting a lightning bolt can make lightning strike..." Menma said before his eyes widened. "No."

He formed a couple of hand seals before kneeling, placing his hand on the ground. A seal formed underneath the painting before the circle below it turned black starting in the center and the painting fell, as though into a hole. Then, the seal closed until there was a seven-pointed star left in the center before the star spun. After a moment, it stopped and the shredded remains of the painting rose out of the seal before the seal faded. Menma stood, looking around before closing his eyes and activating his new jutsu, the Transparency Jutsu that Hayate had been so good at and had taught Yugao. He crept out of the room, following his senses until he reached the roof where Yakumo was standing at the railing, staring out at the trees. Just as he stepped forward, he opened his eyes and found himself in a hallway again. He recognized it. It was in the academy.

"What the..." He closed his eyes again.

Still in the hallway. What was going on? Could his senses not see through her Genjutsu? He followed the hallway to a door that was ajar. He stopped, peeking in. Kurenai and Yakumo were standing inside.

"Sensei, please teach me," Yakumo said. "With your help, I can become a ninja. I have to become a ninja!"

"I already told you that's out of the question," Kurenai said. "I'm left with no choice. I'll have to seal your powers. Without them, you can never be a ninja."

Menma opened his mouth to speak just as he was suddenly on the Villa's roof again. He looked around, surprised.

"Why did you come here?" Yakumo asked.

"What was that?" Menma asked.

"That was a Genjutsu," Yakumo said. "I'm not good at controlling them without painting."

"Did she really seal your powers?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Yakumo said. "But why do you care?"

"She abandoned some friends of mine to come and help you," Menma said. "I want to help her so that she can do it quickly. My friends need her."

"I see," Yakumo said. "Good. Then when she gets here I can pay her back."

"You're going to try to kill her with your Genjutsu aren't you?" Menma asked. "You're capable of that, right?"

"Not me," Yakumo said. "The other one is."

"Other one?" Menma asked.

"Don't worry," Yakumo said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the back of his neck and darkness took him almost instantly.

* * *

Read and review.


	89. Chapter 89

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Family Trouble

Menma opened his eyes, seeing Sakura beside him and him lying in a hospital bed.

"Um, Sakura?" Menma said. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Sakura said. "You were caught breaking into a villa on Satomi Hill."

She smacked him upside the head, hard.

"What the hell?" she demanded. "I thought you were going to talk to Kurenai Sensei!"

"I did," Menma said. "Then I decided that since I couldn't talk her into taking you guys back, I'd help her deal with Yakumo."

"God you're useless!" she snapped. "I have to go help Lady Tsunade. Don't do anything stupid."

With that, she left and Menma left the hospital out the window, heading home and changing into fresh clothes before heading to Kurenai's house. Before he could knock, Guy appeared beside him.

"Don't waste your time," Guy said. "She already left."

"Do you know where she went?" Menma asked.

"I think she said something about a student she used to have who's in bad shape," Guy said.

"Yakumo," Menma said. "Thanks Guy Sensei."

Guy nodded and Menma left, heading back toward the Satomi Hill villa, finding Kurenai about halfway there. He flipped over her, landing in front of her and slamming his hand into the ground, a glowing blue blue barrier shooting up in a square around them.

"Alright, Kurenai Sensei," Menma said. "No more games, no more secrets. You're going to tell me the truth, then I'll let you be on your way."

"Menma, I have to go," Kurenai said.

"Why did you seal her powers?" Menma asked.

"You spoke to her, then," Kurenai sighed.

"I did," Menma nodded. "Just how strong is her Kekkei Genkai, really?"

"Dangerously," Kurenai said. "To the point that even with my training she may lose control. It's so powerful that in others, it's formed a second personality, Ido, made up of all of their negative emotions. Hate, sadness, anger, jealousy. Anything. And then that personality takes on the personality of a demon and begins to kill. When that happens, the only way to stop it is to kill the person with the Kekkei Genkai. As you can imagine from the level of power she has with the seal in place, that's not an easy task. I'm trying to stop her power from breaking free before it comes to that."

"I see," Menma nodded. "And after that?"

"I'm not going to take Squad Eight back," Kurenai said.

"Why?" Menma asked. "They're freaking out without you."

"Menma," Kurenai sighed. "Drop the barrier. I could use your help dealing with Yakumo. You're better with seals."

Menma watched her a moment.

"You're right," Menma nodded. "I am better with seals. But we're not done talking. What made you leave them to begin with?"

"I failed Yakumo because I didn't have faith in her," Kurenai said. "I betrayed her. I don't deserve to train Squad Eight."

"You have had faith in them, though," Menma said. "It may not be the Team Eight you originally requested due to some...unforeseen circumstances, but it hasn't changed the fact that Sakura and Shino have made a lot of progress since you've been training them. Hell, even Kiba's made progress. He's a fucking amazing chemist."

"What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"Nothing that matters anymore," Menma sighed. "Look, once Yakumo has been dealt with, just take back your team, alright?"

Kurenai didn't answer so Menma sighed, dropping his barrier. The moment he did, Kurenai formed several hand seals before turning to dust and blowing away.

"Oh for God's sake!" Menma growled just as roots shot out of the ground, wrapping around his arms, legs, waist, and neck, a tree growing behind him, the roots growing out of the side of the tree and pinning him to it. "I hate being hit with Genjutsu. Oh well. Always wanted to try my hand at it."

He closed his eyes, sensing around himself. He was now lying in a bush on the side of the road, Kurenai seeming to have hidden him. He opened his eyes and was back against the tree. He sighed.

"Great," Menma sighed. "I was hoping that would break it the easy way. Fine."

He closed his eyes again, gathering his chakra this time before releasing a burst of it, breaking the Genjutsu. He sat up just as Sakura tripped over his feet. He caught her with Chakra Threads and set her back on her feet then stood, rolling his neck.

"What the hell were you doing in the bushes?" Kiba demanded.

Menma looked around. Team Eight was present, along with Guy.

"I was just taking a nap," Menma said. "The thought of fighting you bored me so much I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Now's really not the time Menma," Sakura said. "One of the ninja guarding Yakumo sent an emergency message saying they were under attack."

"Oh joy," Menma sighed. "Guess she should have taken me with her after all."

"Kurenai?" Guy asked. "You saw her?"

"Yeah," Menma said. "She asked for my help, then as soon as my barrier was down she put me under a Genjutsu and left me in the bushes."

"She was alone?" Guy asked.

"Yeah," Menma said. "We should hurry."

Guy nodded and the five of them began to run toward the Villa, Menma leading, eyes closed and senses scanning for enemy ninja. After a few minutes, Menma spotted four shinobi in front of the villa, along with two inside, not counting Kurenai and Yakumo. As they drew closer, two of the shinobi went inside and one of the others moved to intercept Menma and the others. Menma slowed to a stop, the others doing the same, just as the ninja rose out of the ground.

"Sensory type, eh?" the ninja grinned. "That's alright. I like beating your kind. It proves my strength."

Vines burst out of the ground, wrapping around Menma who sighed, not moving as they wrapped around and around him, binding him in place.

"Genjutsu user, huh?" Menma said. "What a shame. Let's see, definitely not a sound type. And I didn't look you in the eye, so it's not an ocular Genjutsu. Chakra then. Good. That makes this a bit more fun."

He formed several hand seals before breaking the Genjutsu. Then, he drew his sword, circling around the ninja. The ninja watched, drawing a chokuto with a clan crest on the handle. It looked familiar, but Menma ignored it. Menma began to close in as he neared the man. Then, just before the man could attack him, a paralysis seal spread over the man's body, trapping him in place.

"I've gotten better," Menma observed. "Four feet now. Not great, but better."

He strolled up tot he man, stopping in front of him just as the paralysis seal faded.

"Of course, I wish I had one that would last longer," Menma said. "Anyway, block this, and you win."

The man looked confused as Menma raised his sword and slashed. The ninja raised his own to block it but Menma's sword passed through it. Then, the man's back split open, as though Menma had slashed him from the opposite side. Suddenly, the Menma he was seeing faded and his eyes widened.

"A Genjutsu?" the man asked.

"Only a simple one," Menma said. "I'm not very good. Only small illusions work for me, not the big stuff you do. And don't worry. The wound isn't fatal."

The man tipped forward and crumpled to the ground and Menma turned to Sakura.

"Heal him," Menma said. "We're going on ahead."

"Why do I have to heal him?" Sakura asked.

"You're faster than me," Menma said simply. "Just do it."

Sakura sighed, beginning to treat the unconscious shinobi, and Menma and the others continued.

"Guy Sensei," Menma said. "Do you recognize this crest?"

He tossed Guy the ninja's chokuto and Guy nodded.

"It's the crest of the Kurama clan," Guy said. "But why would the Kurama clan be trying to attack one of their own?"

"I bet I know," Menma said. "We need to find Kurenai."

He closed his eyes, sensing for Kurenai, but she was no longer in the villa. He scanned around and found her and Yakumo both in the woods, both trapped in a Genjutsu cast by the shinobi standing in front of them.

"We gotta hurry!" Menma said.

They all sped along, reaching Kurenai just in time for Menma to block a shuriken heading for her. She had managed to escape the ninja's Genjutsu, then placed him under her own, but he was able to break free as well. He was good. Menma closed his eyes, keeping his senses trained on the man.

"Tell me, what exactly is the Kurama clan trying to kidnap one of their own for?" Menma asked. "Weaponization? Or assassination?"

"You're a bright kid," the ninja growled. "Then you should already know you can't break free of that Genjutsu."

"Oh, did you place me in one?" Menma asked. "I hadn't noticed."

He began to walk forward and the man looked surprised, then angry.

"How!?" the man demanded.

"I'm guessing you tried an ocular Genjutsu," Menma said. "Unfortunately for you, my eyes aren't open. I don't need them open. Therefor, you wasted the chakra."

He shot forward, placing the same seal as he had used when he punched Kiba on both fists. Then, he slammed his fist into the man's gut, sending him flying backward into a tree.

"Whoa!" Guy said.

"I didn't realize Menma had that kind of power," Kurenai said.

"It's a seal on his fists," Kiba said. "I got a...demonstration the other day."

"I swear, I will have Yakumo yet," the ninja growled, pushing himself up and forming several hand seals.

Then, he turned and ran. Menma opened his eyes, seeing that the man had disappeared and sighed.

"Want me to go after him?" Menma asked.

"No," Kurenai said. "Let's get Yakumo back to the villa."

Menma nodded, taking Yakumo onto his back since Kurenai had a stab wound in her shoulder. They headed back to the villa, arriving just as Sakura brought the last of the Kurama shinobi out of the building, putting him down with the others. Menma took Yakumo inside, putting her in bed and Sakura sedated her. Then, Sakura left to treat Kurenai.

* * *

Read and review.


	90. Chapter 90

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Inescapable Genjutsu

Menma walked along, carrying Yakumo on his back, the others behind him. As they walked, Menma kept his eyes closed, watching for any Kurama clan members hiding nearby. After a while, they stopped as the Hidden Leaf Village came into view. It was destroyed. The buildings had gaping holes in them and some were only the skeletal remains of the buildings they had once been. Menma closed his eyes, staring at the village.

"Genjutsu," Menma said. "But I can't see through it."

"How can you tell it's Genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Our chakras are all disrupted," Menma said. "Kurenai Sensei, can you break free?"

Kurenai formed several hand seals before sending out a pulse of chakra. The only result was Kurenai passing out.

"I thought not," Menma sighed as Sakura caught Kurenai. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital. If nothing else, we can rest there."

The others nodded and they all walked along until they reached the ruins of the hospital, making their way inside to the first hospital room they found with two beds and set Kurenai and Yakumo in them.

"Great," Menma sighed, leaning back against the wall. "So, in reality, we're probably lying on the ground right now."

"Can't you see when you close your eyes?" Sakura asked.

"No," Menma said. "Not this time. Yakumo's Genjutsu powers are stronger than my senses."

"Then how do we escape?" Sakura asked.

Menma sighed, eyes closed just as the Kurama clan member that had escaped before, Unkai according to Kurenai, sprinted past down the hallway.

"He's back," Menma said. "Shino, Kiba, go outside and keep him from escaping. Sakura, see if you can find medicine for Kurenai Sensei. Yakumo's Genjutsu is strong enough that it should work anyway."

Sakura looked confused but nodded. Then, Menma sprinted out of the room, following Unkai. After a moment, he caught up with him at the end of a hallway, throwing a punch at him which he was careful to avoid just as the floor gave out beneath them. They crashed down in the basement of the hospital and both rolled to their feet, Menma forming a Water Sword as Unkai drew a kunai.

"Wait, we haven't the time to be fighting," Unkai said.

"Because of the Genjutsu?" Menma asked. "Do you know how to escape?"

"There's a way," Unkai said. "If you cut off your five senses, you can render her jutsu ineffective."

"You want me to let you knock me out?" Menma snorted. "That's a good one."

"It's the only way," Unkai said.

Just then, a fine red dust began to fall through the hole above them. Not much, but enough to draw their attention.

"Ranmaru," Menma breathed. "Thank God! I have my own way. Ranmaru, can you block out Yakumo's Genjutsu for me and the others?"

The dust slowly enveloped both of them, then they were lying in the woods. Menma moved to sat up and tipped sideways, falling from the tree he was in. He flipped, landing on his feet and right hand then looked around as the others all stirred and got up as well.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Ranmaru," Menma said. "His Dojutsu can block Kekkei Genkai. I wasn't sure if it was strong enough for hers but it looks like it was."

"Where are Yakumo and Kurenai Sensei?" Shino asked.

"I've got a guess," Menma said, looking back at the villa.

He closed his eyes and inside the villa all he could sense was a void with paintings floating around and a floating chunk of land with Yakumo sitting in front of a painting.

"We've gotta go," Menma said turning and sprinting toward the building.

He burst through the front door, but there was no void. He closed his eyes. Nothing. he couldn't even sense the others who were standing with him. He swallowed hard. He knew where to look. He sprinted forward but just as he neared the door, a wall of flames exploded into life in front of him, shooting forward.

"Menma!" Sakura shrieked.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" Menma shouted, exhaling a massive stream of water that exploded upward after it hit the ground, blocking the flames.

However, the door itself remained on fire, despite the water, and Menma sighed.

"Right," Menma said. "Gotta get through there."

"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"Parasitic insects," Shino said, his insects swarming out of his sleeves and into the door, the flames not affecting them. "They can't slow her down long. Whatever's going on in there, you need to save Kurenai Sensei."

"Right," Menma nodded creating four clones. "Make it quick boys."

One of them placed a sleep seal on Menma then the four picked him up and hurled him through the door and the flames before releasing the seal. Menma stirred, looking around. He was in a void, lying on empty space. He stood, looking around. Kurenai was in front of him, her body below her chest faded from existence. In front of Yakumo, who was glaring at Menma, was a painting of Kurenai with the same spots that were missing from the real Kurenai painted over.

"Yakumo," Menma said. "Let Kurenai go."

"So she can kill me like the Third Hokage ordered her to?" Yakumo scoffed. "No way."

"You misunderstood the conversation," Menma said. "They never meant to kill you. They just wanted to try and keep your powers from taking control of you."

"Yeah right!" Yakumo snapped. "And I'll be my parents, two of the strongest jonin in the Leaf Village, just _happened_ to _accidentally_ let themselves be illed in some common house fire, right?"

Menma blinked in surprise before looking to Kurenai who shook her head. Understanding clicked.

"No," Menma said. "It was no common house fire."

"Exactly!" Yakumo said. "The Third Hokage-"

"It wasn't the Third Hokage," Menma said.

"No, Menma stop!" Kurenai shouted. "You can't tell her!"

"T...Tell me what?" Yakumo asked. "What is it?"

Suddenly, a painting fell to the ground beside Yakumo. It had a massive amount of black paint on it, hiding the original painting. Menma realized these were her repressed memories. Suddenly, the paint began to run, falling off.

"Menma, you have to stop her!" Kurenai shouted. "She can't remember!"

Menma took a step forward just as a pair of massive arms formed from blue paint grabbed him, wrapping around his arms and holing him in place. The last of the paint left the original painting, revealing an image of the villa in flames with Yakumo standing in front of it. Yakumo gasped, watching it. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I remember now," she said, opening her eyes, staring at her hands. "The thing inside me destroyed my mother and father that day. My own hidden Genjutsu killed my parents!"

"You're wrong Yakumo!" Kurenai said. "That thing wasn't you! You and that monster are two different beings!"

Yakumo bent down, picking up her fallen paint trowel.

"I wish you were right, but the truth is...that thing...lives inside my heart," Yakumo said, putting the point to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you Sensei, for everything you tried."

"Don't do it!" Menma shouted.

"No stop!" Kurenai shrieked.

Just before Yakumo was able to impale herself, a portrait of her that had been floating in front of her suddenly reached its hand out of the portrait, catching her arm.

"The portrait, saved her?" Menma blinked, staring. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Yakumo tried to move her arm but after a moment, the trowel dropped to the floor and the arm retracted.

"Why?" the portrait of Yakumo asked. "Why do you do this to yourself when you are not to blame? The ones who should be punished are those who imposed such a heavy burden on you. The ones who tried to get rid of me just as you were reaching your full potential."

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"Ido," Menma said as the portrait began to lean out, changing as it did. "It's all of the negative emotions, particularly anger and hate, that you hold in your heart."

Ido stood, looking toward Menma. Ido had Yakumo's hair and clothes, but its skin was a dark grey with long claws, overly long arms, large fangs in its snout, darker grey eyes, and its ears stuck out from the sides of its head like horns. As it stood, its joints cracked and jerked violently for a moment before its eyes glowed red then returned to their "normal" grey.

"The last time I saw this thing, I was exploring deep into Yakumo's psyche, and found this thing eating away at it, literally," Kurenai said. "My mission wasn't to eliminate Yakumo. It was to kill the monster within her. But it's much stronger than it was then."

"I absorbed all of your pain into my body, and now I'll settle the score for good," Ido said, stalking toward Kurenai.

"No way!" Menma snarled, bringing his knee up into one of the arms holding him.

Ido shouted in pain, stopping, and Menma dropped to the ground, forming several hand seals. He slammed his hand into the ground but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" Menma growled. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Menma drew his sword, Ido glaring at him.

"You are a thorn in my side," Ido growled. "So you are the one I shall destroy first!"

She darted forward, jabbing at Menma with her claws. Menma blocked it with his sword and deflected her claws to the side, sparks flying off of the blade as he did. Ido began to rapidly jab at Menma, who began back-peddling, fending off the blows as much as he could but unable to return any. Kurenai was right. Ido was fast. And in Ido's Genjutsu, Ido held all the power. Menma ducked under Ido's claws, moving to slash at the creature only for Ido to suddenly be behind him, kicking him in the back. He flipped forward, crashing down on his back and Ido appeared over him, raising its claws. Then, just before it could stab him, Yakumo flipped over it, driving her trowel into its forehead. She landed on the other side of Ido and Ido stared at her.

"But...why?" Ido asked. "I've always...done my best to...serve you! I...only...wanted...what's best...for you!"

Then, the trowel glowed white before Ido's face split in half and burned away, revealing a featureless face made of glowing, dark purple energy. The face expanded before exploding in a bright flash, all of Ido vanishing. Menma stood as Yakumo formed several hand seals, glowing green strings of seal script swirling around Kurenai, restoring her body. Then, Yakumo began to fall, Kurenai catching her.

"You did wonderfully Yakumo," Kurenai said. "I'm so proud of you."

Yakumo smiled, resting her head against Kurenai as Menma turned to the portrait of Kurenai being killed. Just as he did, the paint began to run, falling to the floor and leaving the painting as one of Kurenai holding Yakumo just as she was now. Then, the dimension around them faded, leaving them in the studio again, the curtains all opening and letting in the light. At the same time, the door burst open and Shino, Sakura, and Kiba sprinted in, stopping.

"Kurenai Sensei!" Sakura gasped.

"Don't worry," Menma smiled. "It's over."

Sakura nodded, smiling, and Menma turned to look at Yakumo and Kurenai.

"You should have Tsunade see about that condition," Menma said. "Ranmaru had a similar one and she treated him."

"Really?" Kurenai blinked, shocked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I'll bet she can help Yakumo too. Then you can have a four-man team. Or just replace Kiba."

"Watch it Menma!" Kiba snapped. "You're just lucky I'm not beating the shit out of you."

"You mean playing my punching bag," Menma said.

Suddenly, trees grew behind both of them, branches growing out of it and around both, restraining them.

"Both of you, that's enough," Kurenai said. "I understand you don't like each other and have fought several times, but right now isn't the time. Fight it out again later. For now, Yakumo is trying to rest."

"Sorry Kurenai Sensei," Menma winced, his tree fading.

"Yeah, sorry Sensei," Kiba said as his tree also faded.

"Come on," Kurenai said. "Let's get Yakumo back to the Leaf."

Menma nodded, picking Yakumo up on his back again as they all headed out of the building, turning and heading toward the village. Menma couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The last time we walked home, we ended up in a Genjutsu," Menma said.

"Not this time," Sakura said, pointing to the perfectly normal Hidden Leaf Village.

Menma smiled and nodded and they all headed down into the village, heading toward the hospital. As they were walking toward it, Menma looked to the side, seeing Lee and Hinata sitting on a bench in the park. He turned forward again, walking a bit faster.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"It's nothing," Menma said. "Come on. We have a patient to get treated."

Sakura nodded, having seen exactly what was wrong. She chose to leave it be, however, and they continued to the hospital.

* * *

Read and review.


	91. Chapter 91

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Yes, I borrowed more Kido from Bleach.

* * *

Break In

Menma hurled the glowing barrier rod in his left hand, forming the Seal of Confrontation. Unlike the last time he used the jutsu, the rod didn't separate into several like it should. Instead, when it hit the straw dummy and impaled it, several more barrier rods suddenly burst outward from inside, having grown off the original.

"So the Ram seal separates it in flight to target an area, and the Seal of Confrontation makes it generate more after impact to increase fatality like the Cutting Sprigs jutsu Tenzo told me about," Menma said. "Good to know."

He turned to his clone, who was holding its sword at the ready, and stepped forward, swinging his other glowing barrier rod at him. The clone blocked it and the barrier shattered.

"Yeah, definitely not a melee weapon," Menma said. "Alright, I think I'll check in on Temujin next."

He sat down, forming several hand seals before setting his palm on the ground before him, a circle forming before glowing white as seal script flashed over it like a hologram, one symbol at a time. Then, a glowing image of Temujin formed in front of him, standing about a foot and a half tall. Temujin was holding a piece of paper and was deep in concentration, considering that on his end of the jutsu, a life size glowing hologram of Naruto would be sitting on the floor in front of him. After a moment, Temujin looked up and jumped, shouting in surprise, his friend that Menma had seen before, first as a spirit and then as Temujin's second-in-command when they left, running into whatever room they were in, his glowing image appearing beside Temujin's.

"Menma?" Temujin blinked. "What...how...is this a jutsu?"

"Sure is," Menma grinned. "Effective huh?"

"It's amazing!" Temujin's friend grinned. "Where are you?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village," Menma said. "Just thought I'd check on you guys, see how your mission's going."

"Pretty well, actually," Temujin said. "We've managed to get a warring country to agree to a temporary cease fire to discuss peace with us mediating over it. The talks are going well. This letter says that they've reached an agreement and are going to sign a peace treaty today."

"Make sure you wear your armor and take a sword," Menma said. "That's about the best time for a mass assassination because then both sides will be enraged."

"Don't worry," Temujin said. "We're not taking any chances. Only myself and the two leaders are going, and I'm not letting anyone die. Except the possible assassin. Kind of ironic that someone trying for peace is planning ways to kill assassins."

"Fairly," Menma chuckled, nodding.

"So, have you talked to that other friend I heard about before I left?" Temujin asked. "Koyuki, was it?"

"Oh, her," Menma said, nodding, grinning sheepishly behind his mask. "She was...um...practicing her script, when I called so I ended it within a couple of seconds."

"Her script?" Temujin blinked. "What's the script?"

"Um, it's nothing major," Menma said. "Just didn't want to interrupt. Really, didn't want to interrupt. Anyway, I gotta get back to training. When's the treaty get signed? I'll call back afterward to make sure everything went okay."

"It's in three days," Temujin said.

"I'll call in four, then," Menma said. "That'll give you plenty of time to celebrate with that really attractive female friend of yours who I remember couldn't take her eyes off of you when you were leaving."

"Oh, so you noticed that huh?" Temujin laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, nice talking with you Menma."

"See ya," Menma laughed, ending the jutsu, the seal fading.

Just as he did, Hinata stepped into the field, looking at the destroyed straw dummy, the barrier pole having already disappeared.

"I didn't realize you were here training, Menma," Hinata spoke up, Menma looking up at her in surprise.

"Oh, hey Hinata," Menma said. "I'd have asked you if you wanted to train with me but I figured you'd have been out with Lee again today."

"Lee?" Hinata asked. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you two out on your dates the last couple of days," Menma said.

"Dates?" Hinata blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh! No, it's not like that! Lee's just...giving me some advice, that's all."

"Oh," Menma said just as the intrusion detection seal he had placed on his house alerted him to an intruder.

He turned, looking toward his house, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"There's someone breaking into my house," Menma said.

"Do you want me to help you catch them?" Hinata asked.

"No," Menma said. "I think I know who it is. It would be best if you stayed here."

"Oh, alright then," Hinata said, Menma leaving just before Lee arrived.

"What was that about?" Lee asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Hinata said.

After a moment of staring at Hinata's expression, his eyes widened.

"Do not tell me that he believed we were..." Lee trailed off as Hinata nodded.

"I told him it was just you giving me advice but I'm not sure if he believed me or not," Hinata said.

"I see," Lee nodded, then sighed, staring at the ground. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "Let's get going."

Lee nodded and turned, walking away, Hinata following.

* * *

Menma landed in his back yard, eyes still closed, watching the intruder stroll calmly through the house. There was no way the intruder hadn't noticed the seal. He had always been good. And yet he had tripped it anyway. Menma smirked. So it was only halfway a social call.

Menma walked into his house, grinning as Itachi appeared in the stairwell, watching him.

"It took you two minutes to reach here," Itachi said. "I could have placed traps in every room of your house."

"Good to see you too, Itachi," Menma said. "But, in all fairness, if you were actually an enemy breaking into my house, I would have remotely activated my own traps and killed you on the spot."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Menma grinned, pointing upward. Itachi looked, seeing an intricate seal formula on the ceiling. He cocked his head.

"I don't recognize it," Itachi stated.

"It's an Uzumaki trap seal," Menma said. "When activated, it separates your soul for your body for three minutes, by which time I would have removed your head."

"Why not use it in your fights?" Itachi asked.

"I placed one in every room of the house," Menma said. "Each one I placed, left me completely drained of chakra. Plus, they have to be completely remade after each use. Also, it's actually pretty easy to counter. For example, anyone that has a partner with them could have the partner break the seal and send them back instantly. If they're alone, they return instantly if their own chakra exceeds five times the chakra in the seal. Yours is borderline."

"I see," Itachi nodded. "And, uh, where's Yugao?"

"She's doing some ANBU stuff in the village," Menma smirked. "She should be back in a couple of hours. In the mean time..."

"What do you want to learn?" Itachi sighed, Menma cheering.

"Genjutsu," Menma said. "I want to learn Genjutsu."

"That's all?" Itachi asked.

"Well some of us don't have Sharingan," Menma pointed out.

"That's true," Itachi said. "But Genjutsu relies heavily on fine chakra control. As skilled as you have become at Fuinjutsu, you have more than enough chakra control to excel at Genjutsu. However, I should warn you, Kurenai is the one you should be training in Genjutsu with."

"I know," Menma said. "But I can't train with her because she's a different squad's leader. And Kiba's sensei."

"Oh, that's right," Itachi said. "You and Kiba aren't very good friends. Well, I suppose I can teach you a few things. However, you'll need to learn to summon crows for most of the genjutsu I can teach you that don't involve Sharingan."

"But I already summon toads," Menma said. "Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"No," Itachi said. "You can decide between different summoning contracts through chakra control. Different summoning animals, and even specific animals within a species, require chakra be used differently between each. It's not much of a difference, and you can probably get the correct result by luck. And as a summoner, you instinctively learn the difference as you practice, and learn to choose on instinct. That said, summoning crows is unique. It requires no hand seals or blood, and also requires very little chakra."

"Really?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "However, of all summoning animals, crows require the greatest amount of chakra control to utilize effectively. There are no combat-type crows. They are useful only for deception and as messengers. Anything else, you will require your toads for."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "I think I'm ready."

Itachi nodded, unrolling a small scroll. Unlike with the Toad summoning contract, this scroll only had a small chakra seal. Menma filled the seal and Itachi wound up the scroll, the scroll disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Then, Itachi looked Menma in the eye and suddenly Menma found himself knocking several jutsus to use the crows with.

"Wow," Menma blinked. "That was probably the easiest I've ever learned something."

"My transferring knowledge is no different than you reading a scroll," Itachi said. "You know how, but you must practice it before you can say you learned it."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Alright."

They walked outside and Itachi demonstrated each of the jutsus that he had given Menma the knowledge of. Then, Menma and his clones began to practice. Itachi kept his Sharingan inactive for it, as did the clones he had paired up with Menma's, so that the Genjutsu Menma was practicing wouldn't be instantly negated by them. Finally, after several hours of training, and eventually sparring, Yugao returned, embracing Itachi almost as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"I missed you Yugao," Itachi smiled, resting his face against her head.

"I wish you could drop by more often," Yugao said.

"As do I," Itachi said. "It's getting late, though."

"Don't tell me you have to go already," Yugao said, worried.

"I don't," Itachi grinned. "I am able to stay until my chakra runs out in the morning."

"Will it still last that long?" Yugao asked. "You were using clones to train, right?"

"It should last until around two in the morning," Itachi said. "I was very careful to save enough to spend the night with you."

"And on that note, I'm getting a hotel," Menma said. "See you in the morning Yugao."

"See you Menma," Yugao said. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Menma laughed. "I was going to train for a few more hours anyway."

Yugao nodded and Menma left, returning to the Third Training Ground where his dummies were still set up.

* * *

Read and review.


	92. Chapter 92

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad News

Menma ducked as his clone threw a roundhouse kick at him. Then, he jumped flipping over a followup windmill kick. As he was upside down, he held out his fist, sending a pulse of chakra into the seal on his knuckles, blasting the clone and destroying it. He grinned, landing on his feet just as several snakes burst out of the ground, wrapping around him and binding him in place. For a half second, Menma thought of Orochimaru, but then calmed as he realized it was Anko.

"I heard on the grapevine that an old friend taught you a few new jutsus," Anko said, releasing Menma and walking over.

"I have a lot of old friends," Menma said. "Hear anything else?"

"Well, there was also that bit about the Kurama kid being cured by Lady Tsunade," Anko said. "But the biggest news was the rumors about you training under Itachi like the old days."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Menma asked.

"Kakashi," Anko said. "And he heard it from Yugao when he asked why she was too sore to jump between buildings this morning."

"Too much information already," Menma said.

"You see, the reason was-"

She stopped, eyes widening as she stumbled to the bushes and doubled over, vomiting. Menma's eyes widened and he jogged over, reaching her just as she finished, using chakra to clean her mouth out.

"Sorry," Anko said. "I've been really sick the last few days. I came to try to give it to you so it would leave me alone."

Menma closed his eyes, then opened them again, staring at her.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Anko," Menma said.

"Why?" she asked, staring at him. "No. Don't say it. I'm not! Me and Kakashi are careful."

"Anko..." Menma trailed off and her eyes widened.

"No!" She snapped. "That's impossible! You're wrong."

Menma sighed, lowering his head. Anko stormed over to one of his dummies, hitting it several times before having to go to the bushes to vomit again. Menma walked over, standing beside her. When she was finally done vomiting, and had cleaned her mouth with chakra again, she glared at him.

"You're still wrong," she said. "It's just the flu, or a parasite, hell chakra sickness."

Menma shook his head.

"It's not, Anko," Menma said. "I'm sorry."

Anko stared at him before sitting down, setting her face in her hands. At almost the same time, Kakashi stepped into the clearing.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked, plugging his nose.

Menma looked to him, then back at Anko before disappearing. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and walked over, kneeling beside Anko and pulling her into a hug as she sobbed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Besides that, she had been throwing up every few minutes in the mornings, and had been staying at his house.

"Please tell me I slipped up," Kakashi said, but Anko shook hers.

"It...It's his," Anko sobbed.

Kakashi nodded, sighing.

"What are we going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Anko snapped, sitting up to glare at him.

"You're the one that's pregnant, Anko," Kakashi said. "I'm asking you because I want to know what you _want_ to do with it."

"I want to cut it out of me and leave it on Orochimaru's doorstep!" Anko snapped. "This is probably why he actually took me!"

"Probably," Kakashi agreed. "But that still begs the question. What are we going to do?"

Anko stared at him for another moment before leaning her head against him again.

"I don't know," Anko said miserably. "Because of who the father is we should get rid of it. But..."

"I know how you feel about that," Kakashi said. "It's your choice, Anko."

"Would...would you..." she stared at the ground but he lifted her chin to look at him.

"If you asked me to, I would raise it as my own," Kakashi said. "So long as you were there to help me."

Anko smiled, tears filling her eyes before throwing her arms around him, sobbing.

"I'll probably have to do all of the work if it's a girl too," Anko sobbed still smiling.

"Most likely," Kakashi nodded, lacing his fingers between Anko's. "But we'll have plenty of time to practice."

Anko blinked, staring down at the cause of the cool feeling on her finger. A ring. Silver with a large diamond in the stone. She stared at it then up at Kakashi.

"Anko, I know we haven't been together long but-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't know why you bothered to ask," Anko said. "I mean, I did just ask you to raise a kid with me."

"Just figured you'd be more angry with me if I made the assumption you would," Kakashi said.

Anko smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

Menma landed in his back yard, seeing Yugao going through some extremely light kenjutsu training. Anko was right. Yugao looked like she was in agony shifting her weight from foot to foot as she trained. Menma doubled over, laughing hard and clutching his sides. Yugao spun toward him, blushing bright red and glaring at him grumpily.

"I'm sorry," Menma laughed. "You just look so ridiculous. I bet even I could beat you now."

"Want to find out?" Yugao asked taking a step forward and wincing, her leg threatening to give out, making Menma fall onto his back, howling with laughter. "Alright! I get it! It's funny! Can you stop laughing now?"

Menma forced himself to stop, standing and apologizing before sitting down and forming several hand seals, setting his palm on the floor and forming the same communication seal that he spoke to Temujin with, this time "calling" Gaara. The image that appeared was one of Gaara running, with a very displeased expression on his face.

"Menma?" Gaara asked. "I take it this is some new jutsu?"

"Good guess," Menma nodded. "You look angry."

"We just sent a message but it probably hasn't reached you yet," Gaara said. "My student, Matsuri, was kidnapped by a group calling themselves the Four Celestials. They're from Takumi Village. They're after Shukaku."

"I'll gather a team right away," Menma said standing. "We'll be on our way within twenty minutes."

"Please hurry," Gaara said.

Menma nodded and ended the jutsu, saying a hasty goodbye to Yugao while sending clones to find all of the members of the Konoha 11 while he himself went to inform Tsunade and "request permission."

* * *

Read and review.


	93. Chapter 93

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Ultimate Weapon

Menma leapt from tree to tree, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Choji following. Shikamaru had allowed Menma to be in charge once they arrived, but had come up with the initial plan. Shikamaru and Ino would be helping Temari. Kiba and Choji would help Kankuro. Lee would go with Menma to help Gaara and rescue Matsuri. Assuming, of course, that Gaara didn't wipe the enemies out before anyone even got there. Shikamaru had sent Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Sakura on a different route in order to have them find the targets, then to heal anyone that needed it once the battle was underway.

After several minutes, they stopped at the top of the cliff, looking around. Menma closed his eyes, extending his senses. Hinata and Neji were nearby, Byakugan active. Shino was a ways away but his insects were swarming all through the forest before them. Menma searched further. There. Temari was fighting a woman with two swords that had massively powerful chakra inside them, despite the woman not being that powerful. Kankuro was fighting a boy with one sword that likewise had a massively powerful chakra in it. Gaara was fighting a large man with a staff connected to a spiked cube by a chain with a suit of armor that had some form of animal face on the front, probably a tiger or a lion. Menma opened his eyes just as Shino's insects found Shikamaru through use of a sack containing the scent of one of Shino's female insects. They swarmed around Shikamaru for a moment before forming writing in front of them, reporting what Menma had seen, as well as the fact that the fourth member was still on the move with Matsuri.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Choji, Kiba, Kankuro is that way. Shikamaru, your girlfriend is over there. Lee, follow me."

With that, they all dropped off the cliff to the trees below, sprinting along toward their respective fights. Shikamaru sped along, arriving at his fight just in time to catch Temari after her opponent redirected one of her own jutsus back at her. Temari looked up at him, smiling.

"You're a little late," Temari said, smiling. "I was afraid I'd have to do this all on my own."

"Can't let that happen now can we?" Shikamaru smiled, dropping to the ground and setting Temari down gently. "Stay here. Ino and I will take over, you rest."

Temari nodded as Ino landed beside Shikamaru, watching their enemy.

"This is going to hurt," Ino said.

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded. "Yes it is."

* * *

Kiba crashed down on one of the three dragon heads, pinning it to the ground just shy of Kankuro.

"Hello again Kankuro," Kiba grinned. "Looks like you could use some help."

"Get off my dragon!" the boy Kankuro was fighting snapped.

"Human Boulder!" Choji shouted, speeding out of the bushes and crashing into the boy, throwing him into a tree, Kiba releasing the dragon as it retracted.

"Good," Kankuro smirked. "I got a speed fighter and a power house. This will work perfectly."

* * *

Menma sprinted out of the trees, speeding toward Gaara as his opponent threw a spiked block on the end of a chain attached to a bo staff at him. Gaara, who's sand was soaked with water and now useless, was unable to defend himself. However, before the weapon hit, Lee appeared over Gaara, spinning and kicking it away.

"The hero always saves the day at the last minute," Lee said.

Menma grinned, altering his course and leaping out of the trees behind Gaara's opponent, his foot crashing into the back of his head.

"Damn right he does!" Menma grinned, landing on his feet and left hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting Gaara. So, what's this guy got up his sleeve? Water jutsus?"

"No," Gaara said. "The other three combined their chakra to form a water dragon, I'm not sure how. This one's only real danger is that his armor absorbs chakra."

Menma nodded as Sakura landed beside Gaara.

"I'll take care of Gaara," Sakura said.

"Good," Menma nodded. "We'll deal with this guy."

Lee began to sprint forward as Menma drew a kunai, streaming his chakra through it and hurling it at the ninja. The ninja spun sideways, the kunai shooting past and then drilling through a tree. Menma raised an eyebrow. A moment later, Lee's foot crashed into the man, his chakra being leeched away almost instantly. Lee leapt back and Menma formed a water whip, wrapping it around the man and counting. After two seconds, the whip fell away as water.

"I see," Menma smirked. "That's good to know."

"What is?" the ninja demanded. "What could a brat like you possibly know?"

Menma grinned as Gaara stepped up beside him.

"Gaara, I've got a jutsu that's perfect for this guy," Menma said. "You go ahead and save your student."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked.

"Absolutely," Menma said.

"Alright," Gaara nodded. "Good luck."

With that, he left, the ninja grinning and letting him go.

"Thanks, but I don't need it," Menma grinned forming several hand seals before a barrier rod formed in his hand. "Catch."

He hurled it at the ninja, the barrier streaking through the air in a blur as Menma formed the Seal of Confrontation. Before the ninja could react, the rod impaled him through the chest just above the armored lion head, then more rods exploded out of the man, miraculously not hitting the lion head or pauldrons that made up the armor.

"Incredible," Lee said, staring at the man as the barrier rod shattered and the man fell backward to the ground. "I have never seen a jutsu like that."

"Impressive huh?" Menma grinned. "Are you good to continue?"

"Yes," Lee nodded.

"Alright," Menma said. "Let's get going."

With that, the two of them took off, chasing after Gaara. When they arrived, Gaara had ha gash in his right shoulder and was running on empty, using a pair of kunai to deflect three extending blades made up of sections of blue metal attached by a wire, Menma was sure, that were all anchored on Gaara's opponent's back. In addition to those blades, the man was wearing the white lion head from the last guy's armor, had a black longsword with an empty hole near the tip, and had a jian with a light blue blade and a hole identical to the black one's in the gilded cross guard. There were three green orbs of chakra floating in the air behind the man.

"Hey you!" Menma shouted, hurling a kunai with his chakra streaming along it.

The man spun, swinging the jian and a massive tornado formed in front of him, deflecting the kunai before shooting toward Menma and Lee, blasting them both backward into the cliff face on their right. Menma dropped to the ground. Apparently, running into a dead end hadn't been an accident on the opponent's part.

"Nice sword," Menma growled, standing. "I think I might just appropriate that."

"You think so do you?" the man grinned. "Perhaps you will like this one more!"

The three blades on his back suddenly began to generate chakra, the chakra forming an off-white dragon silhouette the size of a large snake over each blade. Then, the dragons all shot forward, Menma leaping to the side as the dragons crashed into the ground. Menma noticed that the fronts of their faces were also sharpened, allowing them to be more deadly. Menma landed on his feet as Lee charged at the ninja. The ninja grinned, slashing his black sword toward Lee and a massive wall of flames exploded out, flying at Lee who shouted in surprise and leapt backward but couldn't escape. The flames hit him and exploded, blasting him into the wall.

"You children should just give up," the ninja laughed. "No one can match the power of the Takumi Village's ninja tools. They're unbeatable!"

"Want to bet?" Menma grinned. "You want to play with swords, then fine. Let's play."

Menma drew his sword, extending it and borrowing some of Kurama's chakra, channeling it into the blade, the chakra rolling off of the blade. The ninja narrowed his eyes at Menma, slashing and sending a wall of chakra-laced wind at him. Menma slashed his own sword, sending a blast of chakra out of it. The blast hit the wall of wind and both exploded. Menma slashed the other way and that blast exploded against a wall of fire. Then, Menma appeared opposite the ninja from where he had been, slashing again. The chakra blast hit the ninja, throwing him just before the ninja's three extendable blades burst out of the ground, slamming into Menma as dragons and throwing him backward, tearing open a gash on his right side, left shoulder, and left hip. Menma crashed to the ground, his sword stabbing down in front of him, and the three dragons shot toward him to finish him, only for sand to form a dome over him, blocking them. Menma groaned, extending his senses just as a rounded metal object shot out of the ground over Gaara before opening into a domed cage with very thin openings in the sides. The sand dome fell away and Menma stood, picking up his sword, leaving the blade long.

"What is that?" Menma asked, staring at the cage.

"It's our trap for Gaara," the ninja said. "Now, Gaara, I'll be taking that Shukaku chakra now."

"That's what you're after?" Menma gaped as the cage began to seal up, Gaara throwing a rope javelin to the ground in front of Matsuri, who Menma had had a clone free. "Trust me buddy, drawing Shukaku out is a monumentally bad idea."

"I'm not afraid," the ninja scoffed. "The Shukaku is supposed to be the ultimate weapon, however, we will prove that Takumi Village has the true ultimate weapon. We will restore our ultimate weapon and rule over the Five Great Nations!"

He formed several hand seals, the metal dome suddenly beginning to radiate chakra, the chakra making Kurama instantly begin to thrash about, Menma's gut instantly feeling like someone was punching it repeatedly. At the same time, Gaara began to shout in pain.

 _"Calm down Kurama!"_ Menma snapped, but of course, he did no such thing.

After a moment, chakra flew off of the dome, blasting the cliff face and revealing a coffin, which then floated to the ground, falling open to reveal a withered corpse with long white hair and a white robe.

"Oh Mighty Lord Seimei, may your spirit come and be joined with my flesh to complete your revival!" the ninja said, holding his arms out to the side as the corpse began to glow.

Then, the ninja turned to dust, blowing into the coffin, the corpse inside being restored, now looking young and alive. Then, he opened his eyes, walking out of the coffin and to the ninja tools still floating in the air before him. The ninja stopped beside the tools and turned to Menma.

"No way," Menma breathed. "It worked?"

"I am called Seimei, leader of the Village of Artisans," the man said. "And now, after my hundred years of slumber, I have been brought back to life as my village's ultimate tool."

He made three hand signs and the tools began to shine, blindingly bright. Seimei walked into the tools and when the light faded, he was floating, one of the three glowing spheres just behind his feet with the white lion head now having a strip of metal reaching down in front of the sphere on Seimei's left then reaching back up on Seimei's right, the two crossing behind him and then reaching over each shoulder to link into the lion head behind its ears, the jian's blade had been split in two, the two now extending from the lion's head just behind its eyes and curving around behind Seimei before reaching up and out to his sides, the black sword's blade growing out of the lion's nose, the other two glowing orbs behind his shoulders, and the three blue blades reaching up from behind him. Seimei turned to the dome, smiling.

"Oh I see, the monster from the Sand Village has become the source of my renewed energy," Seimei said. "It is just as Hoki predicted. Lying dormant inside of the body of the one called Gaara, is an awesome power, and once caged he will transform into the Shukaku. The Shukaku chakra and I shall gain infinite power!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let that happen!" Menma shouted.

He closed his eyes. There was a constant stream of chakra going from the dome to Seimei through the armor. The dome had to go. Quickly. Menma formed several hand seals, forming his barrier rod and hurled it at the dome, forming the Ram hand seal, but when the now multiplied rods hit the dome they shattered.

"There's nothing you can do," Seimei said. "Dashing Wind."

A tornado reached out of the armor, blasting Menma backward into the cliff face. Menma grunted in pain and stood, sprinting forward, grabbing his fallen sword on the way. Seimei sent his three extendable blades at Menma but Menma slashed them aside with his own sword.

"You annoy me," Seimei said. "Solid Blanks."

Several barely visible balls of compressed air shot out of the jian's blades and crashed into Menma, throwing him back further and further. Just as he crashed into the wall again, a Menma clone crashed down on the dome, Rasengan first.

"What!?" Seimei said, turning to the dome just as the Rasengan exploded, the blast bouncing off of the dome and destroying the clone instead.

"Damnit!" Menma growled. "Hang in there Gaara! I'll get you out in a minute!"

"And just how will you do that?" Seimei asked, turning to him as Menma put his sword away.

"Like this," Menma said forming several hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground.

Seimei snorted in amusement, a massive wall of flames shooting out of the black sword's blade just before five glowing barrier pillars attached at the top by seal script crashed down on Seimei, pinning him to the ground. Menma was thrown backward by the flames, crashing into the cliff and landing on his feet just as Seimei's extendable blades stabbed into the ground, pushing himself up like extra arms, the barriers all shattering as he broke free.

"Damnit!" Menma growled. "I didn't even know that was possible!"

Suddenly, chakra began to flood off the dome, becoming partially visible as it flowed into the lion head's mouth.

"I feel the power!" Seimei shouted. "It's absolutely incredible!"

Menma growled in rage, trying to think. He looked down at the seals on his knuckles. It wasn't much, but if he could get close enough they would definitely do a lot of damage. Though, with Shukaku's chakra, he wasn't sure if he _could_ get close enough.

"Why don't you give up Boy?" Seimei asked. "The power of the Shukaku is already mine. And now, I declare war on the Five Great Nations, and all of the ninja in them that have trampled on my village. You will all feel the wrath of the hundred year grudge my people have held against you."

"Shut up freak," Menma growled. "I hope you got a good taste of Gaara's chakra, because you're about to give it back!"

He sprinted forward, jumping over a barrage of Solid Blanks. Then, just as his feet touched the ground again, a wall of flames blasted into him, slamming him into the wall. He groaned, pushing himself up again and stumbling forward a few feet.

"I'm curious," Seimei said. "Why do you continue to get up even when you know it's pointless? Why is that monster from the Sand Village worth risking your life over?"

"Because he's my friend," Menma snarled forming a barrier rod. "I'd give anything to defend my friends!"

He hurled it at Seimei but before it had even reached him, it broke down into chakra and was absorbed.

"Damnit!" Menma growled.

"If it means that much to you then very well, die for your friend!" Seimei said, the three extending blades shooting forward, turning into dragons again but this time darkening until they were even darker than the original blades.

Menma swallowed hard as they approached. However, just before they hit, Matsuri's rope javelin wrapped around the dragon heads. Menma looked over at her, seeing a determined look to her eyes.

"Now I understand what Gaara Sensei was trying to teach me," Matsuri said. "Maybe weapons took the lives of my parents, however, you can also use a weapon to protect the lives of those close to you!"

"Utter nonsense," Seimei said, the dragon heads throwing Matsuri into the air before breaking free.

Menma darted over, catching Matsuri and setting her down just as Gaara roared, his voice distorted, as it was when they had first fought, and then again when they were fighting the Akatsuki.

"Matsuri, thank you for the save, but you need to get out of here," Menma said.

"No," Matsuri said. "I'm going to help save Gaara."

"Look, Matsuri, I understand wanting to help your friends and your Sensei, but trust me when I tell you you cannot be here for the rest of this fight."

Just then, the dome exploded, pieces flying in every direction as Gaara's sand hand rose into the air then sank back into the cloud o dust he had kicked up.

"What is that?" Matsuri asked.

"It's Shukaku," Menma sighed. "Stay behind me."

Just then, the others all arrived, including Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino. Sakura and Hinata instantly sprinted over.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped, seeing the injuries covering him.

"I'm fine," Menma growled, watching as Gaara growled at Seimei, then turned to look at the rest of them. "Matsuri, Gaara's fighting to protect you but in order for that to happen, you have to run, now."

"No," Matsuri said firmly. "I trust Gaara Sensei! I'm not leaving! I'm going to help save him!"

Menma sighed, turning back to Gaara and Seimei and taking a step forward, only for Hinata to catch his hand.

"You can't," Hinata said. "You're hurt. You'll be killed."

"That's what people thought when I fought Haido too," Menma said. "Or sealed away the Mine of Gelel. I'll be fine, Hinata. I promise. Keep Matsuri safe for Gaara. I'll be back in a bit."

"Can you beat them both?" Sakura asked after he had gotten out of earshot of Hinata.

"No," Menma said. "I can't. But against the Akatsuki Gaara was like that and fought alongside me. So hopefully he'll do the same thing here so that I really don't have to fight both. Only Gaara, if it comes to that."

"Alright," Sakura nodded. "Be careful."

Menma nodded, continuing forward as Sakura hurried over to Lee, beginning to heal him as Menma approached Gaara. Then, suddenly, the arm and the side of Gaara's face that had transformed began to fall away as sand. Menma stopped, eyes widening. Gaara was fighting off the transformation. Finally, he stopped, sighing in relief as the transformation ended. Menma sighed in relief.

"So it was too much for your chakra to even complete the transformation," Seimei assumed.

"If I'm to protect my friends, I must do it with my own power," Gaara said.

"You're a fool," Seimei said. "You're allowing your emotions to guide you, but a shinobi must abandon their emotions to gain ultimate power. And power, power is the only truth in this world. As you're about to find out. You're finished, you freak of the Sand."

He sent out his dragon heads and Gaara leapt into the air, avoiding one before the other two tore through his left hip and right side. Gaara landed hard, holding his side but smiling.

"What's so funny?" Seimei asked. "You have no more chakra, if fact I'm surprised you have the strength to hold that grin on your face."

"Yes you're right," Gaara agreed. "My chakra is almost completely depleted. But, all the time I was in that cage, do you think I was just sitting on my hands doing nothing?"

"Everyone get back!" Menma shouted, turning to the others as they all retreated further from the fight.

Gaara clapped his hands.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara shouted.

Nothing.

"I would appear that you've run out of sand as well as chakra," Seimei snorted.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert," Gaara said as Menma closed his eyes, grinning. "Wherever there's rock, wherever there's Earth I can make more sand."

Then, the cliff around them began to collapse, sand exploding outward from it, completely burying Seimei as Gaara rose into the air on the sand and Menma and the others leapt to the top of the cliff, which had stopped collapsing. The sand basted hundreds of yards through the trees before stopping. For a moment, it seemed like it was over. Then, a tornado blasted its way out of the sand, Seimei rising up from the hole. Menma sighed.

"You've that much chakra left?" Seimei growled. "Unexpected, however that just means you've that much more I can feed on!"

Seimei began to absorb Gaara's remaining chakra, his armor pulling so hard that it created a wind from behind Gaara.

"He's absorbing the last of Gaara's chakra!" Neji warned.

"Gaara Sensei!" Matsuri shouted.

"Relax," Menma said. "It's Gaara. He's not that easily defeated."

Gaara held up his hand, sand beginning to form in his palm.

"Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack, Shukaku's Pike!" Gaara said as the sand finished forming a large spear with a jagged tip looking something loke one of Gaara's transformed hands, or maybe the shape of a flame, with a small spike on the back end. "You want my chakra? Then here, take it."

With that, he hurled the spear, the head stabbing through Seimei's armor sideways through the lion's mouth, impaling Seimei and breaking the armor, which stopped absorbing his chakra instantly. Then, all of the ninja tools shattered, falling to the ground.

"How...how did you...no!" Seimei stammered. "It's impossible!"

"You wouldn't understand, you're only a ninja tool," Gaara said. "You turned your back on being human."

"Ridiculous," Seimei snarled. "It can't be. It can't be!"

Then, the three orbs keeping him airborne shattered as well, dropping him to the sand below, which began to spiral up around him instantly, pulling him below the surface.

"Giant Sand Burial!" Gaara shouted, slamming his hands into the ground, waves rippling out across the sand before it stilled and dust began to float up through the sand and disappear into the air.

"Gaara Sensei did it!" Matsuri beamed. "He beat him!"

"Of course," Menma nodded. "He's Gaara. Did you expect anything less?"

"No," Matsuri said before sprinting out to meet Gaara.

Menma and the others began to make their way over as well, but just as they did, Gaara began to fall. Matsuri caught him at the last second, setting him down and looking at the others, worriedly. Menma knelt beside Gaara, closing his eyes.

"He's fine," Menma smirked. "The stubborn idiot just knocked himself out by using too much chakra."

"Good," Matsuri sighed as Menma began to heal him.

Menma looked up at her, seeing the relief and joy in her eyes as knowing Gaara was alright. There was something else there, too. Only just barely, but he still recognized it. He turned his eyes to Hinata, who was watching Menma work. Then, he grinned inside of his mask.

 _Alright, universe, alright,_ Menma thought. _I can take a hint. I'll tell her._

He chuckled to himself, healing the last of Gaara's wounds. Then, he stood, looking up at the cliff where Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching. The two Jonin jumped down, landing beside Menma and Kakashi picked Gaara up as Jiraiya rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well," Jiraiya said.

"I just got tossed around," Menma grinned. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Read and review.


	94. Chapter 94

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bombshell

Menma leaned against the gate, watching as Gaara thanked the others of the team. He had already said his goodbyes to the Sand ninja, and now, he just needed to get Hinata alone, and somewhere that he could tell her the truth without anyone else interfering.

"Well at least this time you didn't get all choked up," Temari grinned, talking to Shikamaru. "That's an improvement."

"Sheesh, women," Shikamaru sighed. "You always gotta get the last dig in."

"You're right," she grinned, Shikamaru staring at her in surprise. "That was rude of me. Here, let me apologize."

And with that, she stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek before turning and walking away.

"See you around Shikamaru," Temari said, waving at the red-faced genius over her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," Shikamaru said, partially in shock as he raising a hand. "See you."

The others all laughed, even Gaara grinning. Gaara, Matsuri and Kankuro all said goodbye one last time and began to walk away, following Temari. Menma turned to walk over as Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

"Go pack," Jiraiya said. "We're leaving in an hour."

"Leaving?" Menma asked. "Mission?"

"No," Jiraiya said. "We're going to be traveling while I train you for about the next two years."

Menma's stomach dropped and he leaned back against the side of the gate, staring up at Jiraiya. He was kidding, right? An hour to prepare for a two year training trip? Just like that? He expected Menma to just up and leave? He couldn't be serious.

"That's...that's funny," Menma said.

"I'm not joking, Menma," Jiraiya said. "We have about two years before the Akatsuki is ready to try and take the Tailed Beasts for real. So I have that long to train you."

"Then train me here!" Menma said.

"The training we're going to do is going to be classified as an S-rank secret, like what you carry around with you," Jiraiya said. "We can't train here. And your hour is ticking away."

"But...I..." Menma looked to Hinata, seeing her watching them with a curious expression on her face.

"Say whatever goodbyes you want to," Jiraiya said. "But if you're not here in an hour, I'm dragging you out, ready or not."

With that, Jiraiya left. Menma stared at the ground for several seconds before Hinata walked over.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I...can you...walk with me for a bit?" Menma asked. "I want to talk."

"Sure," Hinata nodded.

He turned, walking toward his house, Hinata walking along beside him.

"So, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Jiraiya just told me that I'm going to be leaving an hour from now for a two year training trip," Menma said.

"What?" Hinata gasped. "Just out of the blue?"

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I tried to get him to train me here but he wasn't having it."

"I see," Hinata said, both of them watching the ground as they walked.

After a moment, they heard some commotion up ahead and hurried around the corner, stopping as they watched an ANBU member without his mask on pushing himself up from the ground, a woman about his age standing over him, glaring at him. The two were in an alleyway, away from public view, but the woman slapping him, proven by his red cheek, was not quiet. Neither was her voice.

"How dare you!?" the woman shrieked. "You spend three years lying to me, telling me my husband is dead, and then you take off your mask, and it's you!? And you have the guts to apologize and think I'm going to forgive you!?"

Menma's stomach twisted. He really didn't want to see this right now.

"Please," the ANBU said. "I love you, I'm so sorry for lying, but I had to. It was the only way to-"

"I don't care!" the woman snapped, slapping him again. "You lied to me, your wife, for _three years_! How DARE you!? Don't you _ever_ come home again! My husband is dead! If I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself!"

And with that, she stormed past the ANBU and out the far end of the alleyway, leaving the man sitting on his knees, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Menma turned, walking away, Hinata following.

"I don't like ANBU," Hinata said. "Don't tell Yugao and Tenzo that. I like them as people, but as ANBU I can't stand them. Hiding who you are from the people you love, and who love you is despicable. And telling them that they're dead...there's no justification for that."

Menma's heart dropped into his stomach, shattering.

"Yeah," Menma said, voice quiet and clipped. "Listen, I gotta go pack or I'll be late. Can you say goodbye to the others for me? Thanks."

And with that, he leapt onto the roof of a building beside them, leaving her standing in the road, confused. When he reached his house, he went inside, taking off his mask and hurling it against his dresser, breaking the dresser. He shouted in rage, punching his hand through the wall, then kicking the door and blasting it into splinters. He was an idiot. Of course she wouldn't forgive him. Why would she? he had been lying to her even more than that ANBU had his wife. After everything he had done, there's no way she could forgive him. He was a fool to ever think she could.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Yugao asked, stepping into the room.

"No," Menma said. "Just finally accepting the inevitability of my mask becoming a part of me."

He pulled his back pack out of the closet, filling the storage seal on the bottom with clothes then filling the pack as well.

"By the way, the house is going to be yours for the next two years," Menma said. "Jiraiya and I are leaving to train and I won't be back for a long time."

"Two years?" Yugao asked. "When did you find that out?"

"About a half hour ago," Menma said.

"Oh," Yugao said. "Alright Naruto. I'll see you when you get back, I guess."

"Yeah, see you," Menma said, walking to the door and stopping. "Oh, and Yugao. My name's Menma. Naruto's dead."

He pulled his mask on, walking out and leaving Yugao staring after him in shock and confusion. Menma left to the Main Gate, finding Jiraiya waiting.

"Let's go," Menma said, walking past Jiraiya.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Jiraiya asked.

"What's the point?" Menma asked. "I'll be back eventually anyway."

Jiraiya watched him walk away for a moment before following. Menma close hie eyes, sensing all of his friends standing on the gate, watching him leave. Then, he opened his eyes and watched the road ahead of himself. He would be back eventually. But Naruto, Naruto would never be coming back. Naruto was now, truly, dead.

* * *

Read and review. Thought there would be a big reveal huh? Nope. Not yet. The universe hates Naruto too much for that.


	95. Chapter 95

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Menma leaned forward, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up at the massive craters and holes in the ground that he had made. Apparently, the training wasn't just secret, it was also extremely destructive to try to learn. He stood up straight, taking a breath before trying again. Once he was finished he once again bent forward, staring at the trail of destruction his jutsu had made.

"You're getting closer," Jiraiya said. "You're maybe halfway there."

"We've been at this for a month!" Menma snapped. "Why can't I learn anything else yet?"

"You have to master this jutsu first," Jiraiya said.

"But it's been a month!" Menma snapped. "I haven't made any progress on any _actual_ training in a month! When are you going to actually teach me something!?"

"I am teaching you something," Jiraiya said. "I'm teaching you this."

"Yeah and when I was training with Yugao and Tenzo I was progressing twice as fast as this!" Menma snapped.

Jiraiya remained silent. Menma stared at the ground, beginning to feel bad.

"You're angry," Jiraiya finally said. "I can understand that. I forced you to leave your friends and your home for two years with only an hour to prepare. However. While we are traveling, I am the master and you are the student. So for the duration of this trip, you will follow my orders, and you _will_ do as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Menma grumbled.

"Good," Jiraiya said. "Now do it again."

* * *

Menma leaned against the wall, tapping his finger on his shoulder. After about five minutes, Jiraiya returned, handing Menma half of an ice cream pop, beginning to eat the other. Menma ate his in silence, staring straight ahead.

"You're making good progress," Jiraiya said. "Your chakra reserves have increased greatly."

"But I'm not learning enough new jutsus," Menma said. "I've learned only one in two months."

"Don't worry," Jiraiya said. "Starting tomorrow, you learn three at once. Now that you mastered the last one, these should be walks in the park."

"Finally," Menma sighed, finishing his ice cream.

* * *

Menma sighed pulling his mask up and wiping the sweat off his brow. Before him, chunks of Earth fell back to the ground, crashing down and fracturing everywhere. Menma groaned, kneeling and gasping for breath.

"Let's take a break," Jiraiya said. "Recall your clones."

Menma nodded, dispersing both and walked over, sitting beside Jiraiya and leaning back against the tree, panting.

"You're doing amazingly Menma," Jiraiya said. "You've mastered four high level jutsus already since we left."

Menma simply nodded. He was too tired to speak. As they sat there, Menma drifted in and out of consciousness, before finally Jiraiya told him they were done for the day. Menma nodded, heading back to the hotel while Jiraiya went into town. As always.

* * *

Read and review.


	96. Chapter 96

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just wanted a filler before the actual training chapter.

* * *

Writing a Story

Menma rolled out of bed, groaning and stretching before walking out of his hotel room to the main room where Jiraiya was sitting. Jiraiya nodded to him, sipping at his tea.

"Ready to get started?" Menma asked.

"You should eat first," Jiraiya said.

"I'll eat when we get there," Menma said.

Jiraiya sighed and nodded, finishing his tea before the two left, walking to their thoroughly destroyed training area. When they arrived, Menma created two clones, sending them away to continue training in the jutsus they had been the day before. Then, he turned to Jiraiya.

"Master, you've created jutsus before, right?" Menma asked. "Like, your own unique jutsus?"

"I have," Jiraiya nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"How do you do it?" Menma asked. "How do you create a jutsu?"

"Well, when you think about it, every jutsu was created by someone," Jiraiya said. "At some point, someone created a jutsu, then they just got passed down from one person to the next until the present. Creating a jutsu is a lot harder than learning one. You can't teach someone to create a jutsu. It's like...it's like, writing a story. There are fiction and non fiction stories, and then there are fanfictions. A nonfiction story retells real life events. In a jutsu, that would be like...using a different technique to replicate a jutsu, I suppose. A fanfiction uses the characters and general universe of a story for a plot that the author created. That would be like modifying a jutsu to the same effect as another, like my Needle Hell jutsu is designed to replicate the effect of the Ninja Art, Needle Senbon jutsu. Now, a fiction story, is created completely from a writer's own mind. These can be the most difficult, as the author has to completely design a world in which all the events of the story are possible, and then create characters to do it. For a jutsu, this would be the same as creating a completely unique jutsu, such as the Fourth Hokage creating the Rasengan, or Kakashi creating the Chidori. It's incredibly difficult to do this, but depending on how successful you are, this can be the most rewarding as well. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to create a jutsu of my own," Menma said. "A lot of the shinobi I've faced or learned from have created their own jutsus. So I want to do the same."

"I see," Jiraiya nodded. "Alright. I'll help where I can. What kind of jutsu do you want to create?"

"A few," Menma said. "First, I want a Wind Style sword jutsu that doesn't require me to have a weapon already in my hand, like my Water Sword jutsu. I also want to learn something a bit...harder."

"Well, let's start off with the Wind Style sword and go from there," Jiraiya suggested. "Really the only thing to do for that is to concentrate on your Wind Style chakra and focus it into your hand, then apply change in chakra form and nature. It's not an easy task, but it is easy to understand. And in your case, easy to teach. Your Rasengan is a change in chakra form. The Vacuum Blade is change in chakra nature."

Menma nodded, focusing on his right palm. After several seconds, a green-tinted chakra blade formed from his palm, extending to four feet, a barely-visible cyclone of chakra-laced wind spiraling around it.

"You just created a jutsu of your own in seconds," Jiraiya said, staring at it.

Just then, a gash opened on Menma's forearm and he yelped in pain, the jutsu fading.

"Well, I suppose it's not perfect," Jiraiya said. "You'll have to work on that."

Menma nodded, then grinned.

"Alright, the next one's going to be a lot harder to learn, let alone control," Menma said. "I want to learn to fly."

Jiraiya stared at him before grinning.

"Well, if you're going to set a goal you should always set it high," Jiraiya grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Wings," Menma said. "I was thinking wings."

"I see," Jiraiya grinned. "Wind Style would be the easiest, though still unheard of."

"No," Menma said, shaking his head. "I want to be able to teach this jutsu to even those without Wind as their Chakra Nature. And the Star Village ninja were able to do it with Star Chakra."

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, "but with normal chakra...Well kid, it's official. No one aims higher than you when they create goals. Hokage. Chakra wings. You really no how to reach for the stars. Alright. Do you want to learn it before or after you learn your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Both," Menma said. "At the same time."

"Heh, you really are determined," Jiraiya grinned. "Alright. Let's see how this goes."

Just then, Menma's clones returned, both having successfully mastered their jutsus.

"Two more huh?" Jiraiya grinned. "You are one of a kind."

"Fuinjutsu is my specialty," Menma said.

Jiraiya laughed and nodded.

"Then your Kekkei Genkai shouldn't be too hard to learn either," Jiraiya said. "It's classified as Fuinjutsu."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Can't wait to learn it."

Jiraiya nodded and Menma retrieved a scroll from one of the seals on his right arm. His Kekkei Genkai scroll. It had been a long time since he had read it. However, he had also finally mastered a second jutsu from one of the other thousands of scrolls Uzushiogakure had left him with, that would allow him to read the Kekkei Genkai scroll properly. Menma unrolled the scroll, placing his right hand on it. After a moment, the characters began to move around on the page. Then, they all reformed, the description of each Kekkei Genkai having transformed into instructions. Menma read through the instructions for his last Kekkei Genkai and winced. If not performed correctly, it would tear his body open. He created a clone who stepped forward, away from Menma and Jiraiya and focused. Then, after a moment, glowing golden chains exploded out of his back, tearing his body open, blood splattering across the ground. The chains faded instantly, allowing Menma one second to stare at the gaping maw that used to be the entirety of the clone's back before it exploded into smoke, taking the blood with it. No Medical Ninja in existence could heal that.

"Ouch," Jiraiya said. "Good thing you used a clone for that. Otherwise this trip would have ended a lot faster than planned."

Menma nodded in agreement, forming another hundred clones to try one at a time. Then, Menma turned and walked away, putting some distance between himself and the clones so that he could concentrate to try and create his chakra wings. Jiraiya followed, then stood off to the side as Menma concentrated, focusing his chakra into a pair of large batwing-shaped constructs behind himself. However, when he flapped them experimentally, not only did they do nothing, they broke apart, the chakra disappearing into the atmosphere, dropping Menma to one knee.

"Damn," Menma growled, drawing some chakra from his chakra seal. "Any advice?"

"Nothing I can think of," Jiraiya said. "This kind of jutsu has never been attempted before. Let alone successfully created. If you can pull this off, you'll be worthy of a run on sight order in any bingo book just because of your fame."

Menma grinned. That would be an interesting thing to brag about. However, being feared wasn't something he was interested in. He stood, trying again, channeling his chakra into a pair of wings on his back again, attached over his shoulder blades. Once again, they dissipated almost instantly. Suddenly, his last clone was released and Menma dropped to his hands and knees, panting. No luck. A hundred clones, and not one had managed to successfully perform his Kekkei Genkai. He sighed, completely opening his chakra seal, creating another hundred clones who left to once again try to perfect his Kekkei Genkai, except for two who Jiraiya agreed to teach more jutsus.

* * *

Read and review. **_HELP! I NEED IDEAS FOR WHICH JUTSUS HE SHOULD LEARN! LEAVE AS MANY AS YOU CAN THINK OF. WIND, WATER, OR NON-ELEMENTAL ARE ALL ACCEPTED!_ ONLY _WIND WATER OR NON-ELEMENTAL! MENMA/NARUTO DOES NOT HAVE FIRE LIGHTNING OR EARTH CHAKRA! ! !_**


	97. Chapter 97

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I know the Adamantine Chains don't actually change chakra color but I wanted Menma to have his orange chakra that was supposed to be canon and couldn't think of another way to do it.

* * *

Like Me

Menma watched as his clones practiced. Progress hadn't been very good in the last couple of months. In fact, he hadn't made hardly any in weeks. The newest jutsu Jiraiya had him learning was surprisingly difficult. To the point that Menma wanted to just give up. He sighed, sitting down and closing his eyes. A moment later, he was standing before Kurama again.

"Hello again Kurama," Menma greeted.

"What do you want this time?" Kurama growled.

"Just to chat," Menma said. "It's getting pretty close to time to head home. Finally. Before we go, I wanted to know if you know of any jutsus you wouldn't mind teaching me. After all, if the Akatsuki captures me, they'll seal you away."

"What makes you think I care about that?" Kurama growled.

"Not much," Menma admitted. "But you never know. Your self preservation might be as high as Shukaku's. After all, when we fought the Akatsuki before, Shukaku allowed Gaara to use his power, remember? That was the same time you let me use yours."

"I remember," Kurama growled. "Hm, so you want jutsus eh? Fine. Why don't we start with a waker seal to contain me."

"Yeah right," Menma snorted. "You'd break out and kill me on the way. Nice try."

Kurama growled in annoyance before his ears perked up and he whipped his head around inside of his cell.

"What is it?" Menma asked.

"One of my siblings," Kurama growled.

"Attacking us?" Menma asked. "Which?"

"Not attacking us," Kurama growled. "They're in distress. They're calling for help."

"Which way?" Menma asked.

"East," Kurama said. "Halfway between Suna and Takigakure."

Menma was on his feet and moving toward the distressed Jinchuriki in minutes, his clones all transforming back into chakra and being absorbed by Menma, a skill he picked up rather recently and that negated most of the drain involved with using Shadow Clones.

"Can you tell which?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "It's Chomei, the self proclaimed _'_ lucky number seven,' otherwise known as the Seven Tailed Beetle."

"The Seven-tails huh?" Menma asked. "Alright. Let's see what they're up against."

Menma sped along, forming several hand seals then holding his hand out in front of himself, a square barrier turned to that the corners were up and down and to the sides formed before him before an image of Jiraiya appeared in it.

"Menma?" Jiraiya asked. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"There's someone like me in trouble," Menma said. "I'm going to help. They're halfway between Suna and Taki. I'm sure you won't be able to miss it once it starts."

"Be careful Menma," Jiraiya said. "It's most likely the Akatsuki. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Menma nodded, speeding toward the battle, lowering his hand, the barrier shattering instantly. As he travelled, he closed his eyes, sensing ahead of himself. For a while, there was nothing. Then, he spotted them. And he swore. Kakuzu and Hidan. It would be the immortal ones. He looked to the Jinchuriki and shouted in surprise. They had been completely taken over by their Tailed Beast. Menma opened his eyes just as he crested a mountain, seeing a massive beetle with a blue medieval-armor-like exoskeleton. He sprinted as fast as he could, speeding toward the battle as the Seven-tails began to charge a massive black and purple sphere of chakra. However, before it could, two of Kakuzu's cord puppets flew into the air, firing a Pressure Damage and Searing Migraine respectively, the jutsus combining and exploding against the Seven-tails, whose sphere also exploded, the explosion filling the entire area with dust and falling debris. Menma closed his eyes, streaking into the dust cloud in time to see the Seven-tails' body turn into chakra and return to the Jinchuriki, a girl his age judging by her chakra, and she began to fall. Menma sped forward, catching her at the last second and continuing, getting out of sight just before Kakuzu and Hidan stepped out of the dust, looking around.

Menma opened his chakra seal, transferring all of the chakra inside to the girl then covering her mouth as she stirred, looking around. She had cuts and bruises covering her, and it looked like more than one broken bone. She looked up at Menma in surprise and he held a finger to his mask's mouth. She nodded and he removed his hand, quickly healing her broken bones then the other, less severe injuries.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm like you," Menma whispered back. "Can you control yours?"

"We're friends," she whispered. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Tell you what," Menma whispered, finishing healing her. "If we survive this fight, I'll be your friend. My name's Menma Uzumaki."

"I'm Fu," she introduced herself. "The one with the mask is-"

"Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, formerly of Takigakure," Menma finished. "The other is Hidan. Have you seen his ability yet?"

"No," Fu whispered, shaking her head. "I figured it was a bad idea to let him cut me with that big scythe of his."

"Good," Menma nodded. "If he ingests your blood, he'll draw a circle with a triangle inside on the ground, then when he's in the design, any injury inflicted on him will be inflicted on whoever's blood he ingests as well. Also, he's immortal. The best we can do is disable him."

Fu nodded.

"Can we beat them both?" Fu asked.

"No," Menma whispered gravely. "But I have help on the way. Once he arrives, we will be able to. But they might flee. If they do, do not chase them."

Fu nodded.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu shouted.

Menma swore, grabbing Fu and leaping backward away from the massive wall of flames now spreading outward in every direction.

"We're not going to make it!" Fu shouted as they leapt into the air. "It's too high!"

"You're right," Menma agreed.

Fu squeezed her eyes closed as the heat reached them, followed by the smoke and dust. Then, it passed and she opened here eyes, staring down at the ground well over a hundred feet below them. She blinked and looked up. Menma was holding her under his left arm, his right his right arm forming the Seal of Confrontation and a pair of wings formed from light orange chakra spreading from his back.

"Whoa," Fu breathed. "You have orange chakra? That's awesome!"

"Comes with one of my Kekkei Genkai," Menma said. "Hold on. My jutsu's almost ready."

"Jutsu?" Fu asked, cocking her head to the side before looking down again.

Just as she did, the last of the dust cleared, revealing Kakuzu with all four of his cord puppets standing around them and Hidan standing off tot he side, scythe resting on his shoulder.

"Well look at that," Hidan grinned. "It's our old friend the Nine-tails brat."

"Nine-tails?" Fu blinked, looking back up at him. "I see. Pleasure to meet you."

Menma smirked just as his jutsu finished. A moment later, a barrier shot up around Kakuzu and Hidan, trapping them in a massive cube.

"Caught you," Menma grinned. "And now, you both cease to annoy me."

The barrier began to fire pieces of itself as senbon, millions of them shooting inward from the barrier, the barrier itself deconstructing as they did. However, before they could reach Kakuzu and Hidan, Kakuzu's Water Style mask opened its mouth, a massive explosion of water shooting up around it, flooding the barrier and shattering the senbon. The water dropped to the ground and Menma sighed.

"Should have guessed," Menma sighed. "That would be too easy."

"Let me go," Fu said.

Menma looked over at her, seeing a pair of insect wings growing out of the small of her back, and released her, the wings blurring into motion, allowing her to float beside him.

"How do your wings keep you in the air if they don't even move?" Fu asked.

"They're designed not to," Menma said. "If they move, they break up and fall apart. Now, we have to deal with them."

"Since your jutsu failed, do you have any other ideas?" Fu asked.

"Can we expect any help from the Seven Tails?" Menma asked.

"No," Fu said, shaking her head. "He's too tired from trying to fight them before. The most I can do with regards to that is use my wings."

"I see," Menma nodded. "In that case, I hope two months of training brought me something useful."

Menma began to rapidly form hand seals, Kakuzu and Hidan both crouching, tense and ready for almost anything.

"Wind Style, Ripping Cyclone Jutsu!" Menma shouted, three massive tornados exploding to life in seconds, speeding around and around the ground below Menma and Fu, tearing up chunks of ground everywhere only to hurl them about a moment later.

Kakuzu's puppets returned to him and he and Hidan began to leap around, struggling to avoid the massive cyclones. The tornados began to close in, making it increasingly difficult to avoid them. However, after a moment, Kakuzu ripped his mask off, exhaling a Pressure Damage, dispersing all three in one blast. Menma growled in annoyance, breathing hard as Fu rested a hand on his shoulder, her hand glowing green and his strength returning.

"You're a Medical Ninja?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Fu nodded. "And with Chomei's help, I can heal from a distance using my webbing. I can't make any now though."

"Webbing huh?" Menma asked. "That's alright. Anything that reminds me of spiders is something I'll pass on anyway. That's enough."

Fu nodded, removing her hand as Menma sighed, forming several hand seals as Kakuzu released his puppets again. Then, Menma formed a barrier rod in each hand, hurling them at the two Akatsuki members, forming the Ram hand seal. The two rods multiplied into a cloud of them and they began to rain down on their targets. Hidan made no move to avoid them. Kakuzu and his masks, did. As a result, Hidan found himself pinned to the ground by three and Kakuzu was pinned by one while his cord puppets were each pinned by three. All four puppets rose up off of the barrier rods instantly and Menma grinned, forming more hand seals before ending with the Ram hand seal again. Five glowing golden barrier pillars dropped out of the sky, pinning Hidan to the ground before six glowing barriers crashed into each of Kakuzu's puppets, pinning their arms to their sides.

"You think this is enough?" Kakuzu grinned, ripping the barrier rod out of himself and standing, hurling it aside. "You're a fool."

"You're the fool," Menma grinned, as a clone landed behind Kakuzu, setting both hands on the ground, glowing strings of seal script shooting out from him instantly as a glowing circle formed under him, the jutsu restraining Kakuzu in two seconds.

"Not bad," Kakuzu said. "He's quick. But not fast enough."

Kakuzu's right hand burst out of the ground, slamming into the clone's stomach and the clone exploded into smoke. The seal faded from Kakuzu just in time for Menma to crash down on Kakuzu's back, both fists smashing into his back, the damage being multiplied by the seals ever present on his knuckles now. Then, he leapt off as Kakuzu slowly stood, turning to look at him as he flew back up to Fu.

"You're awfully brave when my back is turned and you're in the air," Kakuzu snarled.

"You're a member of the Akatsuki," Menma snorted. "An S-ranked criminal. You really think I'm going to fight you head on? Yeah right."

Menma began to form hand seals as Kakuzu began to do the same. Then, Menma placed his hands together, fingers forming a triangle, and shoved outward, a rainbow colored barrier forming between his fingers and flying outward, crashing into Kakuzu and trapping him, crashing along the ground for a little ways before stopping.

"Got you," Menma grinned. "Like it? It's called Spell of the Mandala. And in it, I'm going to crush you until you're the size of a pebble."

Two of the masks flew at Menma but before they could reach him, Fu appeared in the way, kicking the first into the second, both crashing into the ground.

"Thank you Fu," Menma grinned, beginning to move his hands closer.

Kakuzu shouted in pain as the barrier, which was already too small for him, began to shrink. As Menma's hands grew closer and closer, Kakuzu's masks all opened their mouths. Then, a lightning bolt, a stream of water as thick as a pencil, and a massive blast of flames exploded up toward them. Menma cursed, releasing the jutsu and grabbing Fu, shooting out of the way seconds before the jutsus shot past.

"That could have worked without them," Menma growled as one of the cord puppets crashed into the pillars still pinning Hidan.

The pillars tipped sideways and Hidan stood, picking up his scythe and smirking.

"Shit," Menma growled. "Looks like I'll be taking you head on after all."

"I'll take Hidan," Fu said, drawing a pair of kunai.

"Be careful," Menma said. "Don't let him cut you."

Fu nodded and Menma flew down, landing in front of Kakuzu and his puppets, his wings retracting.

"So, you've given up trying to take me down with jutsus have you?" Kakuzu grinned.

"Yes," Menma nodded, taking a fighting stance. "Instead, I'll do this the hard way. Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!"

He spun, shoving his hand at the Water mask, the blast hitting the mask and shattering it, the cord puppet dropping to the ground as a mass of cords instantly. Menma spun the other way, swiping his arm across at the Lightning and Wind masks.

"Wind Style, Wind Cutter Jutsu!" Menma said, an arch of air shooting out and slicing through both masks.

As Menma turned to the last, Kakuzu caught his hands, growling in rage and squeezing.

"Enough of that, you piece of shit," Kakuzu growled, the other mask and all of the fallen cords retracting into Kakuzu. "You're facing me now."

Kakuzu kicked Menma back and Menma flipped, landing on his feet and darting forward, throwing a punch at Kakuzu as Kakuzu threw one of his own, his fist darkening as he did. Their fists met and both stumbled back a step. Menma cursed. Whatever that ability was, it was strong. Kakuzu stepped forward, kicking at Menma and Menma flipped over it, slashing at Kakuzu with his sword before putting it away as he landed, holding a fist out at Kakuzu and sending a pulse of chakra to the seal, blasting Kakuzu away. He spun as he heard Fu scream and saw Hidan leap backward, blood trailing on his scythe and a deep gash on Fu's shoulder. Menma swore, taking a step toward Hidan before cords exploded out of the ground, wrapping around Menma.

"Not so fast, Jinchuriki," Kakuzu snarled. "You destroyed three of my hearts. I have to repay you for that."

"You think so huh?" Menma growled holding out his right hand. "Wind Rapier!"

He formed his new wind sword and then slashed the cords, cutting them off instantly before landing on his feet and left hand, pointing the sword at Hidan. The blade shot outward at Hidan but froze just shy of him as Hidan's skin turned black and white.

"Damnit!" Menma growled. "No time!"

He let the sword fade, sprinting forward and tackling Hidan out of the circle, managing to do so just before Hidan could stab himself. Menma and Hidan crashed to the ground, rolling for a moment before Menma punched Hidan in the face. A crater exploded into existence below Hidan and Hidan groaned before Menma picked him up by his cloak.

"Stay down!" Menma snarled, slamming him back down and punching him rapidly.

Finally, Kakuzu appeared beside Menma, punching him and blasting him away. Menma flipped, landing on his feet as Kakuzu appeared in front of him, fist shooting toward Menma's face. Menma grinned as the fist hit his mask. Then, with a deafening boom, Kakuzu rocketed the other way, blasting into the side of a hill and falling limp for a moment. Menma grinned, cracking his neck just as Hidan stepped into his seal, stabbing himself in the abdomen.

"No!" Menma shouted as Fu coughed, blood splattering across the ground.

Menma punched the ground, cracks shooting along it and splitting the seal, Hidan's skin turning back to normal.

"Too late!" Hidan sneered. "She's ours now!"

"I don't think so," Menma growled forming the Ram hand seal. "Water Style, Inner Demons!"

Hidan grinned before the look turned to one of confusion, then strain. Menma walked forward, drawing his trench knives and streaming his chakra along them.

"Maybe you'll find it harder to move in several pieces," Menma growled.

"What did you do to me!?" Hidan demanded.

"I took control of your body through the water inside of you," Menma said. "Think of it like the ultimate living puppet jutsu."

He pulled his hand back but then flipped backward as Kakuzu crashed down where he had been. As Menma landed, he lost control of his jutsu and Hidan slumped forward before standing up straight again, grinning.

"Much better," Hidan grinned.

Then, he blurred forward, slashing at Menma rapidly with his scythe. Menma blocked slash after slash before flipping sideways out of the way of a downward strike, allowing the scythe to explode into the ground. At the same time, Kakuzu appeared in Menma's path, punching at him. Menma flipped over it, smashing his heel downward into Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu snorted in amusement but before he could do anything, Menma exploded into smoke, the real one picking up Fu and passing her to a clone. The clone took off at a sprint toward the Hidden Sand Village and Kakuzu and Hidan turned toward Menma.

"Sacrificial pawn then?" Kakuzu grinned.

"No," Menma said. "I just didn't want her getting caught up in this next part."

Just then, Jiraiya landed beside Menma, glaring at the two Akatsuki members and both staggered back a step.

"Sannin," Kakuzu spat. "Hidan, withdraw!"

"Right," Hidan nodded.

Both turned to flee only for find Menma standing in front of them. They turned, looking back to see that Menma was gone from beside Jiraiya.

"Problem?" Menma asked. "You didn't really expect to just leave did you?"

"Fine then," Kakuzu growled. "If you want to play it that way, Wind Style, Pressure Damage!"

He exhaled the blast at Menma, who flew up out of the way. As he did, Hidan and Kakuzu both charged straight through the blast, then out the far side, speeding away from the fight. Menma landed beside Jiraiya and then turned toward Suna.

"Let's go," Menma said, flying into the air and picking up Jiraiya. "We need to catch up."

And with that, he took off, speeding through the air after his clone who was carrying Fu.

* * *

Read and review. **_Still need more Wind Style and Water Style jutsus. Also any good seals or barriers you can think of._**


	98. Chapter 98

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Friend

Menma watched as the Medical Ninja worked. She kept her face completely emotionless, almost putting Gaara to shame. She flicked her head, getting her brown hair back over her shoulder. Finally, she finished healing Fu and stepped back, looking up at him.

"She should be alright now," the Medical Ninja said. "I'm glad you found her when you did."

"So am I," Menma nodded. "You're very skilled."

"Thank you," she said.

"Ameno is probably the most skill Medical Ninja in our village," Gaara said, stepping into the room. "How is she?"

"Fine now," Menma said. "It was pretty close though."

"I am sure," Gaara nodded. "So, the Akatsuki has begun to make their move. It's fortunate that you stopped them, but that does not mean that she is safe."

"You're right," Menma nodded. "Neither are you. As powerful as you are, the Akatsuki were able to overpower the Seven-tails itself."

"I heard," Gaara nodded. "Will she be going with you then?"

"Yes," Menma nodded. "And I'm going to warn the others that the Akatsuki has begun. Hopefully they'll be smart enough to go into hiding. Better yet, they'll meet up in order to face the Akatsuki."

"Agreed," Gaara nodded as Fu sat up looking around.

"Hey, it's you again!" Fu beamed. "Hi!"

"Hello again, Fu," Gaara said.

"How exactly did you two meet again?" Menma asked.

"The Leaf and Sand villages held a joint Chunin Exam a couple of days ago," Gaara said. "Fu took part in it, and saved me from having my Tailed Beast extracted by an usurper."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Who passed?"

"The exams were cancelled after the Second Exam, however, a report about each participants performance was sent back to each village, so that the Village leaders could decide on who to make Chunin," Gaara said. "In our village, most of them were promoted, including Ameno."

Ameno bowed and Menma smirked.

"Congratulations," Menma said. "What about Matsuri?"

Gaara shook his head.

"She performed admirably, but she was not yet ready to be Chunin," Gaara said.

Menma nodded.

"Do you know who made chunin from the Leaf?" Menma asked.

"She made it," Gaara said, knowing exactly who he wanted to ask about. "Actually, I've been told that all of those who took the previous exam with you were promoted to Chunin, except for Neji who was made Jonin for saving both Fu and myself from the usurper."

"I see," Menma smiled, nodding before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! So that prick outranks me now!?"

Ameno and Fu laughed and Gaara grinned and nodded.

"Terrific," Menma groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"I'm told that all of them have been training as hard as they could in an effort to not be surpassed by you," Gaara said. "Apparently, you have been in their thoughts almost constantly since you left."

"I see," Menma said, staring at the ground, smiling. "Can't wait to head home."

He looked over at Ameno and had a thought.

"Ameno, would you mind if I learned your Medical Jutsus?" Menma asked.

"Well, sure," she nodded. "But it'll take a while."

"Not really," Menma said. "I have a seal that will transfer the knowledge of them to me, well, sort of a copy of it at least. Then I just need to practice."

Ameno nodded after a moment and Menma walked over, placing his hand against her forehead, a seal spreading out from his hand for a moment before flashing and retracting. Menma stepped back, closing his eyes and sifting through the new jutsus. One to form praying mantis arms for offense, one to form a water jellyfish attached to his chest that could heal all of his injuries one time, at least until it ran out of chakra, and one to form water mosquitos that would burrow into the target's body in order to draw out poison, then would heal their burrow holes on the way out.

"Well well," Menma mused, opening his eyes. "Those are some pretty impressive techniques. Where did you learn them?"

"I created them," she said. "Where'd you learn that seal?"

"A scroll I found in Uzushiogakure," Menma said as Jiraiya walked in.

"Menma, we're going to stay the night here and head out in the morning," Jiraiya said.

"Alright," Menma nodded.

"Hi, I'm Fu!" Fu said, darting over to stand in front of Jiraiya, hand extended.

"I'm Jiraiya," Jiraiya said, shaking her hand. "One of the Hidden Leaf's Legendary Sannin, otherwise known as the Great Toad Sage."

"Do you wanna be my friend?" Fu asked.

Jiraiya blinked in surprise before smiling and nodding.

"Sure," Jiraiya nodded, Fu instantly jumping into the air, cheering.

"And you're going to be my friend too, right?" Fu asked, running over and grabbing Menma's hands.

"We're alive aren't we?" Menma smirked.

Again Fu cheered. Menma laughed then said goodbye to Ameno, who also agreed to be Fu's friend, and the three Jinchuriki walked out of the hospital, heading toward Gaara's office then up to the roof to talk.

"Where are the other Jinchuriki?" Menma asked.

"The Three-tails went missing from the Hidden Mist Village some time ago," Gaara said. "Aside from that, there are apparently two in the Hidden Cloud Village, one in the Hidden Stone village, and two that were shunned and forced from their village. I don't know where they are, or which they are."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Now, Fu, how did you become friends with Chomei?"

 _"Don't even think about it,"_ Kurama snarled. _"Not interested."_

"He and I are just a lot alike," Fu smiled. "He says he'll be impressed if you can get the Nine-tails to be nice though."

Menma chuckled and nodded.

"So will I," Menma smirked. "Alright. If I can't do it that way, maybe one of the other Jinchuriki knows a way to take control forcefully."

 _"I dare you to try you whelp,"_ Kurama snarled.

"I would like to be able to gain my Tailed Beasts cooperation as well," Gaara said. "However, that will not be easy. For now, it's getting late. You two leave in the morning, you should get some rest."

"I'm leaving?" Fu asked.

"Me and Jiraiya are going to escort you home," Menma said. "Then we're going to ask your village leader for permission to take you with us for your protection."

Fu cheered, jumping.

"I get to see the world!" Fu cheered.

"First, you have to sleep," Menma said. "Let's go."

He hopped of the railing, extending his wings and she followed suit, leaving Gaara watching them fly away from the roof. Menma landed on the roof of the hotel and walked down the face of it to the ground and Fu followed, then they both headed inside and to the room Jiraiya had rented them, thankfully one with a bed for each of them, Jiraiya being in the room across the hall.

* * *

Read and review.


	99. Chapter 99

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Homeward Bound

Menma floated along, positioned in the air as though he were lying on his back, wings extended and a grin plastered to his face, mask resting on his chest.

"So, Naruto, what kinds of jutsus am I going to learn?" Fu asked, flying along above him.

"I told you not to call me Naruto," Naruto grinned. "And since you have Wind and Fire style chakra, I'll be able to teach you almost all of my Wind Style jutsus. As for Fire Style ones, you'll have to have Kakashi Sensei help you with that one."

Fu nodded, smiling.

"No Menma," Jiraiya said. "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get back?"

"I'm going to...oh, hah hah," Menma said, rolling his eyes. "It's a trick question because I have to report in to Tsunade first."

"I actually meant once you're free," Jiraiya chuckled. "But you are right."

"Once I'm free I'm going to go see everyone," Menma said. "And complain to Tsunade about Neji outranking me."

Jiraiya and Fu laughed and Menma looked further down the road, seeing a caravan heading toward them. He pulled his mask on and landed, retracting his wings, Fu doing the same. As they passed the caravan, Menma closed his eyes. Bandits.

Just as the caravan was past, the bandits all leapt out, leveling an array of weapons at the trio.

"Probably not the brightest move of your lives," Menma warned. "You may want to reconsider."

"Shut up!" one of them snapped. "Hand over all the money you got!"

"We don't have much," Menma said. "But what we do have is pretty well worthless to you."

"What do you mean?" the lead bandit demanded.

"This," Menma said, stepping forward and punching him before he could react, the bandit flying backward into one of the carts, blasting through it and crashing to the ground on the other side. "So, who's next?"

The rest of the bandits dropped their weapons instantly, turning and sprinting away from them, shouting about mercy as they did.

"You really should keep your shinobi skills hidden," Jiraiya said.

"I did," Menma snorted. "If I had shown them what I can do they'd be dead."

Jiraiya sighed but nodded. Then, they continued on their way. As they walked, Menma kept his eyes closed. After a little bit, he grinned.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's the Curry of Life shop," Menma grinned, speeding up. "Anyone hungry?"

Jiraiya and Fu followed, the three making their way along the road to the shop where Menma pushed the door open, stepping inside just in time for Sansho to step around the corner with several freshly cleaned pots. She dropped them the moment she saw Menma and stared at him.

"Hello again Sansho," Menma greeted. "How have you been?"

Sansho smiled, picking up the pots and hurrying into the kitchen. Then, she came running back out, Karashi and Ranmaru following. Ranmaru had grown, now standing level with Menma's shoulder. He looked to have gained quite a bit of muscle in the last couple years, and he grinned when he saw Menma.

"Menma," Karashi greeted. "It's been a while. "Come on in. Take a seat. We'll have it ready in a couple of minutes."

Menma nodded, grinning and sat down at one of the tables, Fu and Jiraiya sitting beside him. A couple of minutes later, Ranmaru walked in with a tray holding the three plates, setting them out for the three before sitting down across from them, Karashi and Sansho sitting down as well after a moment. Menma introduced everyone and they all talked for a bit, discussing what the others had been doing for the last two years. As it turned out, Ranmaru had been training to become a ninja so that he could defend those close to him if needed. The person training him had somehow ended up being Iruka, though Menma wasn't sure why. Menma explained in brief what he had been doing and Fu explained in excessive detail what she had done pretty much her entire life, which amounted to cause trouble and take the Chunin Exams, then meet Menma and Gaara, and the Akatsuki.

"That's quite the tail," Karashi laughed after Fu's longwinded and extremely cheerful retelling of fighting for her life and nearly dying was finished. "I've never met someone so cheerful about someone trying to kill them."

"He was from Takigakure, so it was really fun to meet him!" Fu stated before shoving a large spoonful of curry into her mouth, showing no sign of it being spicy.

They talked for a while longer as the three finished eating, then said their goodbyes and the three left again, all of them anxious to get to the Leaf, Fu to find her friends who had saved her and to make more, Menma to see everyone, and Jiraiya to do "research."

* * *

Read and review. **_Suggestions for what to have Fu learn would be appreciated. Wind and Fire only._**


	100. Chapter 100

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Home

Menma landed lightly on top of the pole, grinning and looking around. The village looked almost exactly the same as it always did. The main difference was that Tsunade's face was now also carved into the Hokage Monument. Menma looked down at his clothes. He hadn't bought new ones yet, so there were still holes and frayed spots on these. He'd have to buy some new outfits after he met with Tsunade. Fu flew up beside him, taking in the village and grinned.

"Wow, it hasn't changed at all," Fu said.

"Didn't you just see it a couple months ago?" Menma asked.

"So?" Fu asked.

"Nothing," Menma chuckled, looking down just as Sakura and Konohamaru arrived, Moegi and Udon following.

Menma grinned and dropped to the ground, walking over to her as Fu landed beside him.

"Hello again Fu," Sakura smiled. "Menma, wow. You've gotten tall. It's been so long. You need a new outfit."

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "It wasn't exactly the easiest training in history. You look great Sakura. How've you been?"

"Good," Sakura nodded. "Did you hear? We all made Chunin."

"Yeah, except Neji," Menma grumbled. "That jerk."

"So you heard huh?" Sakura grinned. "Yes, Neji's a jonin now."

"You ever finish your Medical Ninja training?" Menma asked.

"Well, I've always got more to learn, but I'm done most of it," Sakura said.

Menma nodded just as Konohamaru was covered in smoke. Menma turned to him just as most of the smoke cleared, leaving Konohamaru as an attractive brunet, covered only by what little smoke remained. After a moment, he transformed back, grinning.

"So, what do you think boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Pretty good huh?"

Menma snorted.

"Come on Konohamaru," Menma said. "You shouldn't be using jutsu like that. It's beneath you. Besides, where did you even learn that?"

"It's how I get Ebisu to agree to the stuff we want to do," Konohamaru said.

"Okay that makes sense," Menma nodded, having met Ebisu once and remembering how perverted he could be. "But still, you shouldn't use jutsu like that."

"Alright Boss," Konohamaru nodded. "So, can you teach us some new jutsus?"

"Maybe," Menma said. "But not for a while. I have to go see Tsunade right now."

"Alright," Konohamaru said. "See you around Boss!"

And with that, Konohamaru and his teammates turned and ran away. Menma shook his head, sighing, and turned to Sakura.

"I'll see you around Sakura," Menma said. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone you've seen me, alright?"

"You mean don't let Hinata find out," Sakura grinned. "Alright. I won't. By the way, Lee's probably busy right now, so try not to interrupt him."

"Doing what?" Menma asked.

"You'll see if you find him," Sakura grinned before turning and walking away.

Menma looked to Jiraiya who shrugged and turned, walking toward Tsunade's office again. Menma and Fu followed, Menma taking the time to remind Fu not to use her wings in the village, since she was supposed to hide what she was. After a while, they reached Tsunade's office and were allowed in, Menma placing a silencing seal on the door and pulling his mask off.

"It's been a long time you two," Tsunade said. "Your training proved to be fruitful, I hope. And who's this?"

"This is Fu," Menma said. "Jinchuriki of the Seven-tailed Beast. She was attacked by the Akatsuki a while ago but Jiraiya and I saved her. For her safety, it was decided that she should come with us."

"I agree," Tsunade said. "Better to have her with you than on her own. So, the Akatsuki is on the move now, are they?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded. "We've already been to the Hidden Sand, so Gaara is aware of their movements. I suggest we warn the other Hidden Villages that have Jinchuriki to be on high alert."

Tsunade nodded then turned to Menma again, grinning.

"Naruto, I've been keeping someone off missions for the past couple of days so that they'd be ready to test your improvement when you got back," Tsunade said.

"Kakashi Sensei," Menma guessed. "Where is he?"

"Right outside the window," Tsunade said.

Menma pulled his mask back on, removing the silencing seal and opened the window, leaning out and looking to his left at Kakashi.

"So, Menma, you went and got all grown up," Kakashi said, raising a hand without looking up from his book. "It's good to see you again."

Menma grinned, sitting on the window sill. He reached into his ninja tool pouch and pulled out the newest book in Jiraiya's borderline porn series.

"I got a present for you," Menma said, holding out the book. Kakashi's visible eye widened and he began to twitch, the same way he did when he saw Koyuki's script so long ago.

"Is that..." Kakashi trailed off, taking the book and opening carefully, as though it were made of the world's most priceless and most fragile gemstone in the world and the secrets to true happiness lay inside.

"That's enough Kakashi," Tsunade said. "This isn't the time to be fooling around."

"Ah, right," Kakashi said, closing the book and putting it away. "Anyway, I'll be testing both your progress and Sakura's. So, we're going to do the Bell Test again and see if you actually succeed this time."

"I'll be sure to not kill you in that case," Menma grinned.

"Kill me huh?" Kakashi asked. "Well, we'll have to see about that. For now, take some time to check in with everyone. I'll meet you and Sakura in the training Ground later."

"You just want to read the book," Menma grinned.

Kakashi smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Menma turned, dropping back into the office just as the door swung open.

"Well well," Menma grinned as Temari and Shikamaru walked in. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Who are...wait, that mask...Menma?" Shikamaru gaped.

"Good to see you too," Menma grinned. "Hello Temari. You two a couple yet?"

Both blushed and began to deny it, stopping only when Fu began to laugh.

"Oh, hello again Fu," Shikamaru said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Akatsuki tried to take her," Menma said. "I managed to get there in time so now she's going to be sticking with me in case they try to give it another go with more than two."

"You fought against the Akatsuki again?" Shikamaru asked. "Are you suicidal?"

"I'm not afraid of the Akatsuki," Menma said.

"No but she's going to kill you," Shikamaru pointed out.

Menma's smile dropped. He was right. She'd be furious at him for being so stupid. He sighed and nodded.

"You're right," Menma nodded. "Anyway, it was good seeing you again. "I gotta go see the others."

"You mean Hinata," Shikamaru stated. "Aright, get going."

Menma nodded and he and Fu went up to the roof. Menma pointe at his house.

"That's my house," Menma said. "You can go explore if you want, just try to stay out of trouble. Once you've explored, go and wait for me at my house, alright? I'll be home after Kakashi's test."

Fu nodded and hopped off the building, heading into town. Menma closed his eyes, sensing around. There was Sakura, shopping at Ino's flower shop, though Ino wasn't there. There were Ino and Choji, having barbecue with Asuma. There were Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru who now stood level with Kiba's waist. Menma had always enjoyed beating Kiba senseless, though Kiba had probably mellowed out by now. Still, if not, Menma could have some fun. Menma kept searching. There were Neji and Tenten, enjoying some privacy in the woods. Menma grinned, shaking his head. It really was about damn time they got together. Though, he supposed that was probably old news for everyone else. Menma kept searching. There was Lee. With Yakumo. Menma's grin grew. So that's what he was busy with.

"Well well, Lee and Yakumo," Menma said. "I'm definitely not challenging them to a team brawl any time soon. Now, where is...bingo."

He finally spotted Hinata. She was in the woods just outside the village, and looked to be training, judging by the craters around her.

"Alright," Menma said turning toward Hinata before becoming hyper aware of his mask.

He stopped, staring at his feet, the memory of Hinata's words just before he had left replaying in his head.

"I think I'll start with Shino and Kiba," Menma decided, heading toward the pair.

Just as he landed in the street, a cloud of parasitic insects flew up around him.

"Shino, I really suggest you get them way from me before I'm forced to kill them," Menma warned.

"Menma," Shino said, the insects returning to him. "I'm sorry. My insects didn't recognize your chakra."

"I've been through a lot of changes in the last two years," Menma said. "How've you been?"

"Good," Shino said. "We all trained hard, though it would seem we were not able to keep up as we all wished to."

"Well, in all fairness, I was trained by a Sannin," Menma said. "Hello Kiba, how've you been?"

"Don't think I've forgotten the score, Monster," Kiba growled. "I'm still going to tear you apart."

"Good luck," Menma chuckled as Akamaru padded over, sitting down and looking up at Menma, tongue hanging out as he panted.

Menma smiled, reaching down and scratching Akamaru's head lightly before sighing.

"You haven't seen her yet have you?" Shino asked.

"No, not yet," Menma said.

"You should," Shino said. "She worked harder than any of us to be able to continue to be of use to you when you returned. She didn't want to be left behind too far, so she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion every day."

"I see," Menma smiled. "Well, I suppose I should go see how well it payed off then."

Shino nodded and Menma walked past the two, heading first to the clothing store. He got a black tench coat with long sleeves, a black variant of the standard Konoha Flak Jacket, black pants, black sandals with only the toes showing, and a new set of gauntlets to replace his own ones. He cuffed his jacket's sleeves just below his elbows then payed for it and for a dozen more exactly like it, which he had delivered to his house. Then, he left the store and went to the field where Hinata was still training.

He stopped just inside the tree line, taking a moment to take in her appearance. She had let her hair grow out, keeping the hime-style cut but with the back now reaching her waist. She had traded her old sweat shirt for a lighter one with a white hood and sleeves and the main body a light lavender, blue pants, a black headband for her forehead protector, which still hung around her neck, and black sandals. Menma smiled. She had grown truly beautiful. He stepped out of the trees, walking over as she stopped, turning toward him and smiling.

"Hello Hinata," Menma greeted. "I'm home."

She smiled and nodded. Menma looked around at the damage to the field.

"Quite the redecoration," Menma said. "What've you been working on?"

"The Rasengan mostly," Hinata said. "I've just been practicing with it to improve my chakra reserves. But, some of this is from some other stuff. Neji left a couple of these from Gentle Fist Palm Rotation."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Did you ever learn that one or the Sixty Four Palms?"

"No," Hinata said. "I tried but I couldn't."

Menma nodded.

"That's alright," Menma smiled. "I learned a bunch of other stuff I can teach you."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Like what?"

Menma formed his chakra wings, floating easily into the air then around the clearing before floating down in front of her, Hinata watching him in awe.

"Care for a lift?" Menma asked.

Hinata nodded, smiling happily and wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on his feet. Then, he floated into the air, over the trees before slowly beginning to gain speed until they were shooting along easily. He skimmed along over the trees and over rivers, speeding through the air with Hinata cheering happily. Then, he arched upward, shooting upward to the clouds, turning so that Hinata could reach up and run her hand through it without falling. Then, he turned, heading back down to the warmer air,starting to slow down.

"I missed you Hinata," Menma said as he finally landed.

"I missed you too," Hinata said, hugging him. "I'm glad you're home."

Menma smiled, hugging her back before stepping back.

"I gotta go," Menma said. "I gotta show Kakashi Sensei what I've learned. I'll see you later, alright?"

Hinata nodded, smiling and Menma turned, flying to the Third Training Ground, landing beside Sakura just before Kakashi stepped out of the woods.

"Close call Menma," Kakashi said. "You were almost late."

"Like you're one to talk," Menma snorted. "So, ready to get started?"

* * *

Read and review.


	101. Chapter 101

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Retesting

Menma grinned as he and Sakura waited for Kakashi, who had his Sharingan open, to start the test. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were in the trees watching.

"Ready, start," Kakashi said, instantly vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Menma closed his eyes, spotting Kakashi below them. He floated into the air with his wings, pointing downward. Sakura nodded, chakra gathering in her fist before she punched the ground, the chakra blasting it apart, demolishing the clearing and revealing Kakashi. Menma grinned down at him from above and Kakashi stared at Sakura. After a moment, he jumped out of the crater and Menma landed on top of one of the posts.

"So, Kakashi Sensei," Menma grinned. "Feel like handing over those bells yet? Or should I show you why you should."

"I have a better idea," Kakashi said, before exploding into smoke.

"Shadow Clone," Menma sighed, closing his eyes. "Of course it was. There you are."

Menma let his wings fade, dropping to the ground and running after Kakashi, Sakura following. After several minutes, Menma made Sakura hide behind a tree, then circled around in front of Kakashi. He waited, making sure Kakashi saw him, then flew over when Kakashi turned to look for Sakura. He landed directly in front of Kakashi, and when Kakashi turned back around, he shouted in surprise, jumping backward when he found Menma right in front of him.

"Hey there Kakashi," Menma grinned. "You looking for someone?"

"When did you...you know what, nevermind," Kakashi sighed, standing. "Let's see how much your Taijutsu had improved."

"I'd love to," Menma smiled, taking his fighting stance.

Kakashi stepped forward, throwing a punch at Menma only for Menma to catch it it his right hand, grabbing Kakashi under the upper arm with his other and spinning, throwing Kakashi over his head. Kakashi flipped, landing on the side of a tree and Menma grinned, removing the seals from his knuckles. Kakashi leapt at him, flipping and kicking at him and Menma jumped over it, flipping and axe kicking downward at Kakashi. Kakashi caught Menma's other foot, pushing upward on it and making Menma flip, allowing Kakashi to land on his feet. Menma landed on his hands as Kakashi stepped toward him but Menma spun on his hands, both feet connecting one after the other with Kakashi's jaw, making him stagger sideways. Kakashi stopped himself then ducked under Sakura's fist. Menma flipped to his feet, watching as Sakura swung at Kakashi again and again. Her Taijutsu had gotten a bit rusty as she trained in brute force with Tsunade, but the longer she fought with Kakashi, the more the form and technique Menma had drilled into her returned until finally Kakashi leapt away, deciding it was a bad idea to try to dodge her attacks any longer.

"My turn Sakura," Menma said. "Wouldn't want you crushing Kakashi Sensei's skull on accident. So, Kakashi Sensei. Shall we move on to Ninjutsu?"

"Sure," Kakashi nodded. "Let's do that."

Just then, several shinobi burst out of the ground around Kakashi, stabbing him through the torso. Kakashi coughed, his mask darkening with blood.

"That's one down," one of the shinobi said. "Now, for the other two."

"Oh that would be terrifying," Menma said. "If I couldn't see through Genjutsu."

He formed the Tiger hand seal, releasing the Genjutsu. Kakashi sighed, resting his face in his palm.

"That's right," Kakashi sighed. "I actually forgot you could do that. Alright fine. I suppose it's time for Ninjutsu after all."

"Thank God," Menma sighed, forming several hand seals. "Wind Style, Pressure Damage."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Menma fired a blast of compressed wind. Then, as the jutsu exploded, Kakashi retreated. Menma sighed.

"So much for a jutsu fight," Menma grumbled. "Let's go."

Sakura nodded and the two of them ran through the trees, chasing after Kakashi. Finally, they caught up with him at a river and he turned toward them, hands blurring together as he formed hand seals.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted, exhaling a massive fireball at them.

Menma snorted in amusement, holding his hand out. A massive rectangular barrier appeared in front of them, forming a wall between them and the fireball, which exploded against the barrier. The barrier cracked but held until the fire was gone before falling apart.

"Weak barrier," Menma said. "Still, whatever works."

Kakashi began to make hand seals again, leaping backward. As soon as he landed on the water, a massive wall of water shot up around him, forming something vaguely resembling a Water Dragon, just with too much water. It shot forward, beginning to crash down toward them but before it could Menma grabbed Sakura, flying into the air over the water. Kakashi groaned as Menma and Sakura landed on the water, Sakura grinning at him and Menma forming hand seals of his own.

"Water Style, Exploding Water Shockwave!" Menma shouted before inhaling then leaning forward, water exploding out of his mask.

Sakura leapt onto his back, where she would be safe from the jutsu as water exploded outward from Menma, flooding everything around them. When the jutsu finally ended, Sakura dropped to the surface of the water and the two of them looked around for Kakashi.

"Now where'd he go?" Sakura asked as Menma close his eyes.

"Let me see..." Menma mumbled, sensing around. "There he is. Alright. I'm getting impatient with this test. I need to get home before Fu destroys my house."

"Or Yugao assumes she's an intruder and attacks her," Sakura added.

"That too," Menma nodded. "Alright, here's what we'll do. What's Kakashi's one weakness?"

"Um...being late?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Menma blinked. "No, the Make Out series. He hasn't finished this book yet, though. So all I have to do, is pretend I'm going to spoil the ending for him. Then, He'll cover his ears. But because he has his Sharingan open, he'll be able to read my lips. And if that's the case, he'll do what?"

"Close his eyes!" Sakura gasped. "Menma you're a genius!"

"Right," Menma nodded. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Sakura nodded.

Menma turned, sprinting along the water toward Kakashi, Sakura running just behind him. When he finally came into view, Menma grinned, putting his plan into action.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Menma shouted, making him jump to his feet, readying himself. "You'll never guess how that book of yours ends. You see, the main character is actually-"

Kakashi slapped his hands over his ears.

"None other than-"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. Menma grinned. He and Sakura landed in front of him, both taking a bell before stepping back as Kakashi slowly opened his eyes again.

"A ninja must always see through deception," Menma grinned, holding up his bell.

"Right Sensei?" Sakura asked, holding up hers.

"I suppose I deserved that," Kakashi sighed, pulling out his book. "I never thought I'd be taken down by this."

"I don't know why you read those anyway," Menma shrugged. "They're really boring. Jiraiya loaned that one to me but I couldn't even make it past page ten."

Kakashi stared at him, arms hanging limp at his sides.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed. "Menma could never actually spoil the book for you. We just knew that the mention of the book alone would be enough to freeze you in your tracks."

Kakashi stared at her before sighing, putting his book away.

"Well done, you two," Kakashi said. "I'm very impressed."

"As am I," Tsunade said as she and Shizune waked out of the trees. "I'm sure Menma kept a dozen or so tricks up his sleeve so as not to kill you, but he's definitely improved. Menma Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, from this moment on, both of you are being reassigned to your teams. You're both finished with your training."

"Lady Tsunade," Menma said. "I'd like to request that Fu be formally attached to my team until the Akatsuki situation is dealt with. That way she and I can keep each other away from the Akatsuki."

"Agreed," Tsunade said. "Any missions you go on, she'll accompany you."

Menma nodded, then turned to look at Kakashi.

"She has Fire Style Chakra, and I promised her I'd get you to train her," Menma said.

"Great," Kakashi sighed. "Another one."

Sakura and Tsunade laughed.

"Alright, both of you head on home," Tsunade said. "You'll get your first assignment tomorrow."

Menma nodded and they all left, heading back to their houses.

* * *

Read and review.


	102. Chapter 102

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Emergency

Menma sat down in his back yard, deciding to check in with Gaara. It was late but he knew Gaara didn't sleep at night. One of the curses of living as Shukaku's host. Menma formed his seal and an image of Gaara formed, surrounded by a nearly complete sphere of sand and with his hand extended out of it.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara said, closing his fist.

"Gaara?" Menma asked. "What's going on? Who are you fighting?"

"Akatsuki," Gaara said. "One who uses clay creations that explode."

"Deidara," Menma snarled. "Are you at Suna?"

"Yes," Gaara nodded. "Please hurry."

Menma ended the jutsu instantly, leaping to his feet.

"Yugao!" Menma shouted, Yugao sticking her head out the window instantly. "Get Kakashi and send him to Tsunade's office, now!"

Yugao leapt out the window without a moment's hesitation and a moment later, Fu ran out, pulling the large red cylindrical object she always carried onto her back. The two extended their wings, flying to Tsunade's office and Menma burst through the door without bothering to knock. Inside, Tsunade was listening to an ANBU reporting on a mission.

"Menma!" Tsunade snapped. "I'm in the middle of-"

"Gaara's under attack!" Menma interrupted.

"What!?" Tsunade shouted. "Who?"

"Deidara, Akatsuki!" Menma said.

"Get your team and leave immediately," Tsunade instructed.

Menma nodded just as Kakashi hurried into the room.

"What's going-"

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade and Menma both said as Menma and Fu ran out past him.

Once outside, Menma sent a clone to fetch Temari, who was at a hotel for the night, while he went to get Hinata, Fu going with him. They landed in front of the the Hyuga Compound and the Hyuga guards both turned to him.

"Get Hinata," Menma said. "We have to leave right now."

"Why?" one of them asked.

"The Kazekage is under attack," Menma said. "Our team is the reaction force."

One of the Hyugas turned, sprinting away instantly and the other swallowed hard then sprinted into the building as well, most likely going to tell Hiashi his daughter was leaving. After another minute, Hinata ran out and Menma flew over, picking her up and flying toward the Main Gate, Fu flying alongside them.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"Akatsuki," Menma said. "The same group that attacked me and Sasuke in the Valley of the End."

Hinata nodded, falling silent as they flew. When they landed, Temari, Kakashi, and Sakura were waiting.

"Lady Tsunade told me to come with you as well," Sakura said. "She said you might need another medic."

Menma nodded, then, they all took off at a sprint away from the village. As they travelled, Menma and Fu began to pull ahead of the others, only for Sakura and Kakashi to tell them to slow down, time and again. Finally, Menma was tired of slowing down.

"I'm not slowing down anymore," Menma said. "You're lucky me and Fu aren't flying there. By the time we get there, the fight will be long over, if it isn't already. And the way Gaara told me to hurry up and get there, I'll be surprised if he wins. He was only fighting one, but I could tell he was having to go all out. And the Akatsuki travels in pairs."

"What are you saying?" Temari asked. "That Gaara's going to die?"

"No," Menma growled. "What I'm saying is, if we hurry, he won't."

"Menma, calm down," Kakashi said. "Even at your speed, it'll take three days to make it there. If you push yourself too hard, you'll bee too tired to help anyone when you arrive."

"No I won't," Menma growled. "If nothing else, I'll use myself as bait while you all rescue Gaara."

"Bait?" Temari blinked. "How could you be bait?"

Menma glanced back at the others, specifically Hinata. Then, he looked to the front again clenching his fists and taking a leap of faith.

"Because I'm no different than Gaara," Menma growled. "The spirit of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox that attacked the Hidden Leaf Village is sealed inside of me."

Menma kept his eyes closed, watching Hinata's reaction, as well as the others. Sakura didn't look as surprised to find out he was a Jinchuriki so much as she was surprised he was openly stating it. Temari was surprised, though. He jaw dropped open and she looked to be struggling to speak for several seconds. Hinata, on the other hand, simply stared at Menma, no true visible reaction showing on her face. Menma swallowed. He wasn't sure what that meant.

"If anyone's going to be bait, I'll do it," Fu said. "They'll need your strength to save Gaara if one of the Akatsuki stays behind. And after you save Gaara you can come and rescue me again. It's not like they're going to kill me right away anyway."

"You too?" Temari asked.

"Did you figure that out during the exams?" Fu asked. "Yeah, I have the Seven-tails."

Temari nodded and they all continued in silence for a very long while. As they travelled, the sun rose, then began to set again.

"Menma, we should stop to rest," Kakashi said. "We can continue in the morning."

"The longer we rest, the further the Akatsuki gets with Gaara," Menma said. "There's no telling how long it'll take to extract Shukaku from him, so we need to hurry."

"We don't even know if he lost," Kakashi said.

Menma stopped on the next branch, running through hand signs before slamming his hand down on the branch, a seal appearing on the ground, symbols flashing over it before a large white owl, seeming to be made from clay, appeared over it, Deidara standing on its back and Gaara wrapped up in its tail feathers. Deidara turned, looking directly at Menma and and Menma ended the jutsu instantly.

"He lost," Menma said. "Now can we continue?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Now we can continue."

"What about Kankuro?" Temari asked.

Menma repeated the jutsu and an image of Kankuro in a hospital bed with his upper body exposed but wrapped in bandages appeared. After a moment, the jonin that had once been the three Sand Siblings' jonin captain stepped into view.

"Menma Uzumaki, right?" the jonin asked.

"Baki!" Temari gasped, jumping over beside Menma.

"Temari!" Baki gasped. "Thank God. Lord Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki and Kankuro tried to stop them. He's suffering from some form of poison."

"Where's Ameno?" Menma asked. "She can remove poison from a person, right?"

"She's away on a mission," Baki said. "We can't reach her."

"I can treat the poison," Sakura said.

"I can handle the poison," Menma said. "I'll give it to you to form an antidote. Baki, we're on our way. Two days out."

"Hurry," Baki pleaded. "I'm not sure if Kankuro has that long."

Menma nodded, ending the jutsu and they all instantly began to move again. No one mentioned taking a break again.

* * *

Read and review.


	103. Chapter 103

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Poison

Menma entered the hospital room, pushing past the hospital staff to get to Kankuro's side, Temari assuring them that it was alright.

"What are you going to do?" Baki asked.

"Do you have any anesthetics?" Menma asked.

"No," Baki said. "We haven't been giving him any because they might react with the poison and stop his heart."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Alright. Kankuro, if you can hear me, this is going to hurt, a lot."

He formed the Tiger hand seal, the water in the air forming into a swarm of water mosquitos above him.

"Medical Water Style, Water Mosquito!" Menma said as the shrill buzzing of thousands of mosquitos filled the room, the mosquitos swarming down to Kankuro.

Menma used a kunai to cut the bandages off of his torso but the wound had already scabbed over.

"Damn," Menma growled. "I was really hoping to not have to do this to him."

"Do what?" Baki asked.

"Fu, don't let anyone interfere," Menma said.

Fu formed the Seal of Confrontation before extending her wings, chakra shooting out of them and up around herself, Sakura, Naruto, and Kankuro, then solidified into a peanut-shaped cocoon of green fibers. Menma nodded to her, then formed the Tiger hand seal again. Instantly, the mosquitos began to burrow into Kankuro's navel, digging their way into his body as he began to thrash around, screaming in agony. Sakura held him as still as she could, pinning his torso and arms while Fu pinned his legs with webbing. Then, after several minutes of being quickly deafened by Kankuro's screams, the mosquitos flew up out of Kankuro, each having turned black from the poison. Kankuro fell still and Sakura grabbed an empty bowl from a table that was halfway inside of the cocoon, holding it out. The mosquitos swarmed over to the bowl, dropping the poison off before they all evaporated. The cocoon began to turn back into chakra, flowing back into Fu as Menma began to heal Kankuro of all the injuries he had, including where Sakura's strength holding him down had begun to bend his bones. When he was finished, he sighed, leaning heavily on the side of the bed, Hinata stepped forward to help support him.

"Is he..." Baki trailed off as Kankuro's eyes slowly opened.

"Menma," Kankuro rasped. "Don't ever do that again."

"Don't get yourself poisoned and I won't have to," Menma smiled. "Sakura, can you create an antidote?"

"I think so," Sakura nodded. "You've given me more than enough to work with. I just need time."

"How much?" Menma asked.

"A few hours," Sakura said. "At most."

Menma nodded.

"Hurry," Menma said. "I'm not waiting forever."

"Baki," Kankuro suddenly croaked. "Were my puppets...recovered?"

"Yes," Baki nodded.

"Bring me crow," Kankuro said.

Baki nodded, hurrying out of the room, then returning later with a blanket held in a ball. He set it down, unwrapping it and revealed Kankuro's first puppet's pieces.

"There," Kankuro said, pointing at one of the hands, which was closed in a fist. "I managed to get a piece of robe off of the one I fought."

"Good job," Menma said, opening the hand, the thumb falling off, and handing it to Kakashi. "Have your hounds track them with this."

"Are you giving me an order?" Kakashi asked.

"Were you planning to do something else with it?" Menma asked.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Then consider it a suggestion," Menma said. "Just make it quick."

Kakashi summoned his hounds, having them smell it, then they all left to track him. After a moment, an elderly woman walked over, looking at them suspiciously.

"My name is Chiyo," she said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "I'm a friend of Gaara's. This is Fu, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake."

"I see," Chiyo said.

"We've prepared a hotel for you all," Baki said.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "We'll accept your offer."

"I hope your hounds are fast Kakashi," Menma said. "Because I'm not going to be patient for long."

Kakashi nodded.

"I agree completely," Kakashi said. "Come on. Let's head to the hotel. We can have Sakura meet us there once she's finished."

Menma nodded and he and the others left the hospital, Baki leading them to the hotel and then a hotel worker showing them to their rooms.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry it's so short.


	104. Chapter 104

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Imposter

Menma sped along at the front of the group, Fu to his left and the others struggling to keep up behind them. Kakashi had agreed to allow the two Jinchuriki to set the speed. However, he was probably regretting it now. Along with the Hidden Leaf Ninja and Fu, Chiyo had decided to join them, stating that it was her duty to help Gaara, since she was an Elder of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Menma, tell me something," Sakura said, speeding up to get next to him. "How long has the Akatsuki been after you?"

"I'm not sure," Menma said. "But given the fact that I met two of them even before the Valley of the End, I'd wager at least three years."

"But they waited for almost that whole time to make a move," Kakashi said. "Perhaps it was because Master Jiraiya was around, and they didn't want to face him."

"That's not it," Chiyo spoke up. "From what I've learned, there's an entirely different reason that they didn't make a move. If you're going to draw out the Tailed Beast that lies within, a number of preparations need to be made. They simply needed more time."

"About the Tailed Beasts, how many are there?" Sakura asked. "And what are they?"

"You're the apprentice of that Slug Queen Tsunade and you don't know?" Chiyo asked.

"The Tailed Beasts aren't something we talk about in the Hidden Leaf," Kakashi said. "It's considered top secret information."

"I see," Chiyo nodded. "The Tailed Beasts are enormous masses of pure chakra, and very powerful chakra at that. There are a total of nine of them, each with their own characteristics and number of tails, going from the Hidden Sand's One-tailed Beast to the Hidden Leaf's Nine-tailed Beast. During times of war they were sought after for military purposes. However, the power of a Tailed Beast was beyond human understanding. No one could control them. Since peace has reigned they've been forgotten, but they still exist, all nine of them, scattered throughout the world."

"I see," Sakura nodded. "That would explain a bit."

"You're wrong though," Menma said. "It's possible for them to be controlled. Madara Uchiha did it when he fought the First Hokage. To a certain extent, Gaara can do it. Fu took it a step further and befriended her Tailed Beast."

"Is that so?" Chiyo asked. "Now that's quite interesting."

Menma closed his eyes as they reached a clearing and swore, landing, the others doing the same behind him. At the same time, Itachi Uchiha stepped out of the trees opposite them.

"They would send you to stop us, wouldn't they?" Menma growled. "Itachi Uchiha."

"That's Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "Itachi, I need to get through. Step aside."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, except Itachi, who simply stared at him.

"The Nine-tails...and the Seven-tails," Itachi said. "Good. The wayward children have come home."

"Wayward children?" Kakashi blinked.

"Itachi, didn't you hear?" Menma growled. "I said move!"

"Why on Earth, would I do that?" Itachi asked. "You're a Jinchuriki. It's my mission to capture you."

"Itachi," Menma growled. "I'm warning you for the last time. If you don't move on your own, I'll move you. And then you won't have to worry about what'll happen when Sasuke finds you, because I'm going to kill you."

"Do you think you can?" Itachi asked as Menma closed his eyes.

Menma sped forward after ensuring he wasn't under any Genjutsu. He moved to pass Itachi but a katana dropped out of Itachi's sleeve and he slashed at Menma as Menma passed. Menma drew his own sword, blocking it as Itachi spun, forming the Seal of confrontation.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi said, exhaling a massive ball of flames at Menma from point-blank range.

Menma's eyes widened just before he was flying backward, chakra threads attached to him from Chiyo, pulling him out of the way. He flipped, landing on his feet as the chakra threads faded. Menma extended his senses again, focusing on Itachi. It was his chakra, it flowed exactly right, they were real Sharingan, and yet, it was definitely _not_ Itachi. But he had to be sure.

"What would you like me to tell Yugao about this?" Menma asked. "That you were doing your job or that you're just an asshole?"

"You won't be telling your friend anything," Itachi said. "And even if you did, I couldn't care less."

"Menma, you need to calm down," Kakashi warned.

"Trust me," Menma said. "I'm calm. But Kakashi Sensei, that is _not_ Itachi Uchiha. He's an imposter. I'm not sure how, but he is. The Sharingan and all of his abilities are real, though."

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Totally," Menma nodded.

"Then perhaps we have a chance," Kakashi said.

"That's enough," Itachi said, pointing at Menma. "It's time for you to come with me."

"Me first!" Kakashi said, sprinting forward, pulling his forehead protector up and throwing a punch at Itachi.

Itachi caught it and a second sped toward Menma. However, Menma wasn't fooled. The real Itachi had been the one to train him in Genjutsu. He couldn't be fooled by it. Menma closed his eyes, taking a breath and clasping his hands with his index fingers extended.

"Release!" Menma said, sending out a pulse of his chakra.

"So, you figured out it's Genjutsu already," Itachi said, his lower half turning into crows. "Impressive. Whoever taught you Genjutsu was very skilled."

Menma's eyes widened. The imposter didn't have his memories. Menma grinned. The imposter didn't know what he could do.

"That's right," Menma grinned. "My teacher was one of the best. For example..."

Menma formed three hand signs and the world around them turned bright red, the heat sky rocketing.

"Fire Style, Hell's Summer Jutsu," Menma said, grinning as his own Genjutsu made Itachi's eyes widen and sweat start to form on his brow.

However, being caught in Itachi's Genjutsu still, the false jutsu was having the same effect on him.

"You're being burned by it too," Itachi noted. "Are you sure you should be using something like that?"

"We'll find out," Menma growled.

Suddenly, a flock of crows above Menma turned into shuriken, raining down on him, stabbing into him everywhere. Menma grit his teeth. Genjutsu. Pain or not, it wasn't real. Suddenly, the right side of his entire head began to burn. His skin began to flake and float away, the same with his mask and hair. Then, it was Sasuke's, in his Curse Mark Level Two form.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "You're such a worthless ninja. I should have let the Akatsuki have you at the Valley of the End."

Then, Menma's left arm began to twist, until kakashi's head was growing out of it.

"You've learned so much in the last two years, and yet you're caught in a Genjutsu right out of the gate," Kakashi's head said. "You're such a failure."

Menma's right hand suddenly snapped up, beginning to choke Menma.

"I'll finish what the Akatsuki failed to do here and now," Sasuke's head said.

"What a fitting end for a failure," Kakashi growled.

"You always come out on top," Gaara's voice said as Menma's left hand lifted itself, Gaara's left eye and his scar now on Menma's palm. "Only you. No one else. You always leave us all in the dust."

Then, Menma's abdomen began to bulge. The front of his flak burst open and Hinata's head appeared.

"You're a liar," Hinata said, hatred filling her eyes. "You lied to me, all these years, you monster! You should just die!"

Menma squeezed his eyes shut, tears sliding down his face as his right hand began to crush his throat, blood leaking out of his mouth.

 _Genjutsu, Genjutsu, Genjutsu,_ Menma thought repeatedly as the voices of his friends berated him and told him to die. "Help me. Hinata. Kakashi Sensei. Sakura. I need your help."

Then, suddenly, it was over. He was standing where he had been, Hinata's hand on his shoulder and the others looking at him worriedly. At the same moment, something near Itachi exploded and Kakashi and Itachi both leapt backward from it, Kakashi landing halfway between Itachi and Menma.

"What..." Menma blinked before taking a steadying breath. "Thank you, Hinata."

"Of course," Hinata said, taking a step back.

"Menma, are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be better once this imposter is history," Menma growled. "Kakashi, you take the lead."

Kakashi nodded, turning back to Itachi. Then, he sprinted forward as Itachi began to make hand seals.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, exhaling a massive fireball the size of a house at them.

Kakashi leapt to the side, avoiding it and Menma charged.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" Menma shouted, sending a wall of water into the air, blocking the fireball.

As he did, Kakashi landed on his feet, darting toward Itachi, forming his Chidori. Itachi avoided the jutsu then kicked Kakashi backward. Just as he did, Menma flew downward at him from above, an orange Rasengan in his palm.

"Rasengan!" Menma shouted, slamming it into Itachi's back.

He blasted into the ground, the Rasengan exploding, then leapt off of Itachi, landing in the trees as Itachi exploded into smoke.

"I'm tired of that Sharingan," Menma growled. "Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A very thick mist began to roll in, thickening until it blocked out nearly everything from view. Menma closed his eyes, sensing for the others. As he watched, Itachi launched a Fireball Jutsu at Kakashi but Kakashi escaped underground, sending a clone in after Itachi. Itachi then caught the clone in Genjutsu. The moment he did, Menma sprinted forward, forming a Rasengan, continuing to pump chakra into it.

"Months of training and I thought this would never pay off," Menma snorted as his Rasengan grew to the size of a beach ball. "Giant Rasengan!"

He slammed it into Itachi, the explosion destroying Kakashi's clone and sending Itachi blasting through the ground. The mist cleared, revealing someone else lying in the crater, wearing Akatsuki robes.

"I was right," Menma said. "So, who are you then?"

"His name is Yura," Chiyo said as she and the others stepped out beside Menma and Kakashi. "He's a jonin from our village that went missing shortly after Gaara was taken."

"Is it possible he was an Akatsuki spy?" Sakura asked.

"No," Chiyo said. "He served on the council for four years."

"Maybe he didn't know he was a spy," Menma said. "Itachi's got more than enough skill for that kind of Genjutsu."

"I agree," Kakashi nodded. "But for right now, it's a moot point. We need to get going."

"Right," Menma nodded.

He turned, taking the lead with the others all following.

* * *

Read and review.


	105. Chapter 105

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Menma landed on a river, a massive boulder in front of him with a sealing tag on it blocking the entrance to the cave beyond, inside of which Gaara was having his Tailed Beast extracted. Menma closed his eyes, looking first at the barrier, then at the inside of the cave. It wasn't finished yet. There was a massive amount of very dark chakra around Gaara, drawing out his Tailed Beast's chakra, but there was still some in Gaara. They had some time. Menma returned his attention to the barrier.

"Five Seal Barrier," Menma growled. "It's an annoying one. Definitely time consuming. Normally the only way to breach it is by removing the five tags all at the exact same time. Then the barrier would be gone and we'd be free to break the barrier."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Where are-"

"However," Menma continued. "During the last two years, I did some thinking. I can trap almost anyone with a seal or a barrier. I can attack and defend using barriers. But I wasn't particularly good at removing barriers. So I decided to read through a few of the scrolls again, the ones my clones passed over. The ones about breaching barriers and seals. And I got really good, really fast."

"Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"This won't take long at all," Menma said.

Menma made several hand seals before ending with the Ram seal. He sat there for a moment, focusing his chakra, sensing the five tags. Then, he thrust his right hand toward the tag, index and middle fingers extended. The tags all instantly lit on fire burning away in seconds. A moment later, Sakura's fist crashed into the boulder, blasting it into rubble. Before the pieces had even stopped falling, Menma was inside of the cave. Above him, a massive ball of blue chakra was surrounding Gaara, connecting him to the mouth of an enormous statue. The statue was in lotus position with its hands raised, nine of the ten fingers having a person on them. Two were actual people but the others were all glowing chakra holograms. The statue had nine eyes that were all slowly opening, only one of them possessed an iris and pupil, however.

"They're early," one of the silhouettes said. "Delay them."

Just as the two present Akatsuki members leapt toward them, Menma growled in rage, golden chakra chains exploding out of his back and reached around, wrapping around Gaara, beginning to pull him out of the blue chakra. The remaining shinobi all grunted and growled in exertion, the chakra holding Gaara beginning to pull back. However, the Tailed Beast chakra had stopped leaving Gaara, and what was in the blue chakra still began to return to him.

"Stop him!" the silhouette of the obvious leader ordered.

Of the two present, Sasori and Deidara, Sasori reacted first, launching his tail at Menma. Before it could reach him, Chiyo had attached chakra threads to it, pulling it off course and making it stab into the ground.

"Thanks," Menma growled, pulling harder.

The last of the floating Tailed Beast chakra returned to Gaara just seconds before he burst out of the blue chakra, flying to Menma who caught him, retracting his chakra chains.

"Got him!" Menma grinned, turning to Sakura. "Here, keep him safe."

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Sasori and I still have to settle which of us is the better puppet master," Menma said. "Kakashi, you, Fu, and Hinata handle Deidara. He's low on clay. He can probably only make a dozen explosive creations at this point. Still, be careful of him."

"We will," Kakashi said.

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to-" Menma began but Chiyo stepped forward, making him stop.

"You're going to help me fight Sasori," Chiyo said. "Your strength and your antidote to the poison will come in handy. I'll need you. Menma, you're going to be taking care of the Kazekage while also helping with Deidara."

"She's right, Menma," Kakashi said. "Let her and Sakura handle Sasori. We'll take Deidara down then come back to help. Besides, only you can defend Gaara and fight at the same time."

Menma sighed but nodded.

"Alright," Menma nodded. "You win."

"Sasori, things don't look to great for us," Deidara said. "What do we do?"

Sasori turned, looking back at the now deserted room.

"Draw your group away," Sasori said. "You'll have two Jinchuriki, a Hyuga, and Kakashi of the Sharingan following you, so just keep them busy until I can join you."

Deidara nodded, holding out his right hand, the mouth there spitting out a glob of chewed clay. Deidara closed his hand, molding and shaping it with his chakra before hurling the object into the air. Smoke covered it instantly and a moment later, a massive clay bird with an oddly shaped, thin head landed behind him. Deidara jumped up onto the bird and Menma growled in annoyance as the bird began to take off, moving slowly as it passed over them.

"He's baiting us," Menma said creating a shadow clone to take Gaara. "Or maybe it's just a slow bird. Kakashi, Fu and I are going to fly on ahead and take it out of the sky. Once we do, hit him, the way only you can. Hinata, stick with my clone and help protect Gaara."

"Got it," Kakashi nodded.

"Right," Hinata nodded.

The four of them sprinted outside and looked around, then up at Deidara as he flew away through the canyon away from the cave. Menma and Fu extended their wings then shot into the air, speeding after Deidara, who growled in annoyance as they easily gained on him.

"They're fast," Deidara growled. "I never would have guess the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tails could fly. Fine, let's see how you handle this!"

Deidara's bird suddenly dove, zipping around and dodging around the massive roots stretching across the valley. Menma and Fu both followed, shooting through the roots as though they had done it a million times, speeding toward Deidara at their top speed.

"You made a mistake Deidara!" Menma shouted. "Fu and I love to fly! It's freeing! So we practiced doing that more than anything! Even fighting! But the one thing we excelled at more than flying, was arial combat!"

Deidara looked back, grinning just as four birds each with four wings and the size of a cat shot out from behind roots ahead of the pair. Menma swore, drawing his sword then slashed, channeling his Wind Style chakra.

"Shock Blade!" Menma snarled, a gust of wind shooting out, knocking the birds off course.

The birds hit the canyon walls and the roots and exploded, sending debris flying in every direction but Menma and Fu shot past Deidara swore, reaching into his pouch for more clay. A moment later, he hurled more than a dozen balls of clay that landed on the roots and became baseball sized crickets. Fu flew forward this time.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Fu shouted, exhaling and blowing the crickets onto Deidara.

The moment they landed, she grinned forming several more hand seals.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb!" Fu shouted, exhaling a wall of flames, the middle of which grew into a dragon's head.

Deidara swore just before the flames reached him and all of the clay, including his bird exploded. A moment later, he shot out of the far side of the smoke on a clay house fly the size of his last bird. Menma swore. House flies were fast and hard to crush because of their reaction time. Menma held his hand out to the side, forming his Wind Rapier then aimed it at Deidara. A moment later, the blade shot outward, extending toward the fly almost in the blink of an eye. Before it could hit, however, the fly shot upward, avoiding the blade then darting around and between the roots. Clearly this thing was as good at flying as any other fly.

"Great," Menma snarled as he and Fu chased Deidara. "That thing maneuvers well. We'll have to actually try for this."

Menma and Fu sped up, streaking through the air until they reached Deidara. Menma was first, flipping and kicking at Deidara. Deidara snorted in amusement, dropping and placing his hand on the fly, flipping and blocking Menma's kick with his own. At the same moment, Fu shot downward at the fly from above.

"Hidden Waterfall Hurricane!" Fu shouted, crashing into the top of the fly, barely missing Deidara, who leapt away from the attack

The fly was blasted into pieces and Deidara formed himself another bird to replace it, before detonating the clay from the fly. Menma and Fu had already moved out of the way of the fly's explosion, so little more than wind hit them. Menma shot along, getting ahead of Fu and shooting through the roots, moving higher and getting above Deidara.

"Attacking from above huh?" Deidara grinned. "That won't work twice."

Suddenly, Fu was in front of him, both feet crashing into his stomach, launching him upward through a root and into the air where Menma was waiting. Menma flipped, slamming a roundhouse kick into Deidara and blasting him away. However, when Deidara blasted into the ground, he turned to clay instantly. The real Deidara broke out of the top of his clay bird and grinned, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

Menma's eyes widened as a massive clay centipede burst out of the ground below him, wrapping around him, a second bursting out of the log where the Deidara clone had blasted through, wrapping around Fu.

"Got you!" Deidara sneered, detonating both. "Well well, congratulations Deidara, three Jinchuriki. Just got to go and retrieve these two, then kill that Hyuga bitch-"

He was cut off by something crashing into his back with all the force of a speeding train. He blasted into the ground, his remaining arm breaking before he bounced, beginning to flip only to see Menma flying toward him, his eyes glowing red inside his mask.

"What _now_ you're pissed!?" Deidara shouted.

Menma's fists crashed into Deidara blasting him into the ground again before Menma spun, kicking him in the face and sending him blasting through the ground back into the canyon. Just as Deidara cratered into the other side, Fu appeared, boiling red chakra covering her, and punched him in the face, sending him blasting through several roots before he cratered into another. He heard a high-pitched whistling and flipped backward, landing on his waiting bird and taking off again just as Menma exploded through the root Deidara had just left, hitting so hard that both halves of the root broke free of the cliff faces, taking massive chunks of stone with them.

"You're over a river, Deidara," Menma snarled making hand seals. "You're in _my_ domain! Water Style, Water Dragon Wall!"

Deidara looked back at Menma, preparing to spit his latest creation at Menma and Fu, but stopped as the roar of running water reached his ears. As he began to turn, the roar was joined by the sound of breaking rocks and tees shattering. Then, as he was facing the front again, his mouth fell open, the small ball of clay falling out as he the tsunami rushing through the canyon toward him suddenly grew into a dozen Water Dragons.

"Die!" Menma shouted.

Then, the dragons all hit Deidara's bird at once, exploding into a massive jet of water, pieces of Deidara's bird flying in every direction as it launched both Deidara and his bird out of the canyon, the two of them crashing down in an open field. Menma and Fu flew out of the canyon, Menma calming himself as they slowly floated to the ground, Kakashi landing beside them, gasping and panting from struggling to catch up.

"So...fast," Kakashi panted. "And that...jutsu...where did you...learn that?"

"I learned a lot of jutsu you've probably never heard of," Menma said. "I created a handful as well. Like my wings."

"I see," Kakashi nodded as Menma's clone landed with Gaara on his back and Hinata in his arms, bridal style.

The clone set Hinata on her feet then set Gaara down, glaring at Deidara.

"Jesus," Deidara growled. "I really bit off more than I could chew with you. Guess my man Sasori was right. I should have only tried to stall you."

Menma closed his eyes, watching Sakura and Chiyo fighting Sasori. They were doing well, especially considering they were fighting against both Sasori and his hundred puppets using only Sakura and ten of Chiyo's puppets.

"I wouldn't worry about Sasori right now," Menma growled. "Sasori is going to die, very soon. But you, Deidara, you're going to be waiting for him in Hell."

"You think so huh?" Deidara growled. "Just because I can't outrun you?"

"You've got no functional arms," Menma said. "And you dropped the last of your clay. It's over."

Just then, Lee and Tenten landed beside Menma, watching Deidara.

"More?" Deidara snarled. "Guess I should stop acting then."

Deidara leaned his right side against the bird, placing his right knee against his wrist. Then, with a pained shout and a sharp twist, he reset his arm Then, he carefully set his hand against the bird.

"You're incredibly annoying, even for a Jinchuriki," Deidara snarled. "I grow tired of you."

He stepped back, the mouth on his hand spitting out a clay praying mantis. Then, when it hit the ground, it expanded into a human-sized one.

"You thought I was out of clay, right?" Deidara sneered. "Well I've got all I could possibly need right here!"

The mantis shot forward, its legs scurrying forward with surprising speed. It began to slash at them all, Menma's clone taking Gaara into the air while the others all jumped around, avoiding it. Finally Menma landed directly in front of it, forming several hand seals.

"Fine," Menma growled. "Let's play your game."

He held his hands out the his sides, water from the air gathering on his hands then extending outward, forming praying mantis arms.

"Medical Water Style, Water Praying Mantis!" Menma said, streaming his chakra into the blades like a chakra scalpel, or Flying Swallow Technique.

"What kind of Water Style jutsu is that?" Tenten gaped.

Menma darted forward, ducking under a slash from the clay mantis then spun, splitting it into three sections in a second, all three sections instantly being batted into the canyon before Deidara could detonate them.

"Damnit!" Deidara growled as his hand began to form another clay creation.

"I don't think so," Menma snarled, darting forward.

Deidara leapt to the side but before he could get away, Menma's water arms extended by several feet, both slashing his arm, one halfway down the bicep and one halfway down the forearm, effectively cutting his arm into three sections as well. Menma spun, slashing at Deidara but he ducked under it, biting a massive chunk of clay out of the bird's body before turning and leaping away, only for Lee to appear in front of him, kicking him backward. Deidara crashed down in the middle of the field as Menma transformed his water arms into a single water whip, wrapping it around Deidara.

"It's over Deidara," Menma growled. "You're going to die here."

"I think it's time I pulled my Ace," Deidara growled. "I hadn't expected to lose my other arm as well. But it doesn't matter now. I'll take you all with me!"

"You'll what?" Menma growled.

Deidara grinned as he began to expand, massive bulges bursting outward all over his body rapidly, blowing him up like a deformed balloon.

"True art...is an explosion!" Deidara shouted seconds before turning into a massive fireball.

The others had all turned to flee but the fireball was growing too rapidly. Menma growled in rage, forming several hand seals.

"Fu, get Sakura here now!" Menma snarled. "Wind Style, Cyclone Wall!"

Wind chakra began to spin around him, forming a massive tornado instantly and sucking all of the fire from the explosion into it, saving the others. Fu, understanding the problem with that, took off back toward the cave. Once the tornado was ignited, the air inside skyrocketed, Menma's body beginning to cook inside the dome. After a matter of seconds, the fire suddenly went out when a small black hole, barely bigger than a fist formed int he top of the dome, pulling the jutsu and the fire into it. However, the damage had been done. Menma dropped to the ground, groaning as his badly burned body smoked. A minute later, Fu landed beside him, setting Sakura down and she began to heal him.

"You idiot!" Sakura snapped. "What the hell was that!?"

"Everyone...was safe," Menma said. "Who stopped the jutsu?"

"I did," Kakashi said, breathing hard and pulling his forehead protector back down. "I used my Mangekyo Sharingan ability Kamui."

"Mangekyo..." Menma said. "Like Itachi's Tsukuyomi, or Amaterasu."

"That's right," Kakashi nodded.

"There," Sakura sighed, finishing healing him. "You're healed. But you need rest."

"You don't look so good yourself Sakura," Menma observed, considering she had a deep gash in one side and numerous scratches.

"I'm alright," Sakura said. "Thanks to Neji and Guy Sensei. They showed up just in time. How's Gaara?"

"Alive," Menma's clone said, setting Gaara down. "He should be waking up any time now."

Sakura nodded, helping Menma up and Menma reabsorbed his clone, sighing as the added chakra got him to stop feeling halfway dead. Menma knelt beside Gaara as Gaara began to stir. Just as he did, dozens of Sand ninja landed around them, Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri in the front. Menma carefully sat Gaara up as his eyes began to open. Then, he set a hand on Gaara's shoulder, Gaara turning to look at him in shock.

"Good morning Gaara," Menma smiled.

"Menma," Gaara breathed before slowly looking around. "What is this?"

"They all came running to help you," Menma smiled. "You've had everyone worried half to death. One in particular."

"Lord Gaara!" Matsuri suddenly shouted. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Matsuri," Gaara blinked before nodding.

The reactions were instant. Matsuri and another girl with long brown hair began to cheer, some of the ninja began to celebrate and laugh, a couple began to cry, and Gaara simply sat there, still partially in shock from his near death experience.

"We managed to get to you just in time," Menma said. "They got most of his chakra, but you kept Shukaku. They'll probably be back for the rest, but they have practically a full Tailed Beast."

Gaara nodded slowly as Kankuro walked over.

"You gave us all quite a scare, little brother," Kankuro said.

"Would you two quit putting on airs already?" Temari demanded. "Gaara is the Kazekage."

Then, she shoved Menma aside to get to Gaara.

"Gaara, talk to me, how do you feel?" she asked.

Gaara didn't respond. Instead, he began to try and stand up. He managed to get most of the way to his feet before his legs gave out. Before he could land, Matsuri was beside him, catching him.

"Easy Lord Kazekage," Matsuri said. "Let me help."

"Matsuri," Gaara breathed before nodding. "Thank you."

Matsuri smiled and nodded and Menma noticed the other girl looking a bit, unhappy. Menma smirked. Of course Gaara had a fan club. Strong silent types always did. Except Menma. As Menma, he only had friends. But as Naruto, he had had one. As he stood, he raised a hand to his mask. It had been a long time since he had considered taking it off. He lowered his hand, watching as the sand ninja greeted Gaara and told him how happy they were to have him safe. Then, once Everyone was ready, and Gaara was rested enough, they started back toward the Hidden Sand.

* * *

Read and review.


	106. Chapter 106

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Report

Menma landed just inside the gate of the Hidden Leaf village, setting Hinata down just before Fu landed beside him, setting down Sakura. A moment later, Guy skidded to a stop in front of them with Kakashi on his back and a moment after that, Lee skidded to a stop beside him with all of their packs on his back.

"Looks like seventh place Lee," Menma said. "Me and Hinata were first and second, Fu and Sakura were third and fourth, and Guy and Kakashi were fifth and sixth."

Guy and Lee both instantly burst into dramatic tears as Neji and Tenten walked into the village, both exhausted.

"How fair is it that the only two that actually had trouble with the one day trip back are also the ones being ignored?" Neji complained.

"You're a jonin Neji," Menma said. "You should be able to keep up just fine."

"Oh don't you start with me Menma," Neji snapped, Tenten holding a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Guy," Menma said. "You should get Kakashi Sensei to the hospital. He looks a bit...sick. Sakura, Neji, and I will go and report in to Tsunade."

"Good idea," Guy nodded. "Off I go then."

Guy sped off toward the hospital and Menma sighed, shaking his head. With that, Menma turned, walking toward the Hokage's office with Sakura and Neji. Lee and Tenten both went after Guy and Fu left to explore some more. Hinata stood still at the gate for a bit before turning and walking away as well.

"Hinata's been awfully quiet since we left the village for that mission," Sakura noted as they walked.

"Actually it's been since she found out I'm a Jinchuriki," Menma said.

"She did?" Neji asked. "Did she find out..."

"No," Menma said. "And you should probably not bring that up, all things considered. I'm going to tell her...eventually."

"I recommend you do it sometime soon," Neji said.

"I know," Menma said. "I just...need to find the right time."

"Do you know how many chances you've had that could have been the right time?" Neji asked.

"Believe me, I know," Menma said. "I will tell her. I just, can't tell her right now."

Neji nodded and the three continued to Tsunade's office. Once there, Sakura closed the door and had Menma place a silencing seal on the door.

"What's going on?" Menma asked.

"Sasori of the Akatsuki gave me a tip on how to find Orochimaru," Sakura said. "He said that one of his subordinates, a spy in Orochimaru's inner circle, would be at the Tenchi Bridge ten days from our fight at noon, expecting to see Sasori."

"Ten days from your fight," Tsunade said. "That would be..."

"Six days from today," Menma said. "The Tenchi Bridge is near the Hidden Grass Village, right? That's a bit of a long trip."

"It's a couple of days," Tsunade nodded. "So, that gives you two days to find a new teammate and to train as a team with them, Naruto."

"What about Sakura?" Menma asked.

"Sakura is not going to be going on this mission," Tsunade said. "Do to the nature of Sasuke's rogue status, she'll be staying here for this mission. Fu will be staying here as well. Don't worry, she'll be training in Wind Style Jutsus with Asuma Sarutobi."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Who'll be standing in for Kakashi Sensei?"

"I have someone in mind," Tsunade grinned. "I think he'll be a good stand in, and I think you and Hinata will get along with him very well. As for your other spot, for the time being I'll leave that up to you."

Menma nodded.

"I'll Find someone by the end of the day," Menma said.

"And I'll speak with the Village Elders," Tsunade said grimacing. "What a pleasure that'll be. Good luck, Menma."

"Thanks," Menma nodded.

"Now, what happened to the two Akatsuki members that you fought?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasori died," Sakura said. "Lady Chiyo of the Hidden Sand Village took him down."

"Deidara blew himself up in an attempt to take us all down, probably knowing that Fu and I could survive the blast," Menma said. "Although, something about that nags at me."

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure," Menma said. "He ran out of clay faster than I thought he would. Maybe too fast."

"You think it was a clone?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Not that it matters, I cut off one arm and Gaara had already crushed the other. Unless he has Kakuzu reattach it."

"Kakuzu," Tsunade said. "That's one of the two that was attacking Fu, right?"

"Yeah," Menma said. "Also one of the ones that attacked me in the Valley of the End. He possesses something Fu called the Earth Grudge. She said it's a secret Forbidden Jutsu from Takigakure."

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I've heard of it. I've never seen it though."

"Consider yourself lucky," Menma snorted. "It's terrifying."

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Tell me about these imposters your teams fought on the way there."

"You fought one too?" Menma asked, looking to Neji, who nodded.

"We fought an imposter of an Akatsuki member by the name of Kisame," Neji said. "The imposter had extremely powerful Water Style techniques and a large sword covered in bandages."

"If it was anything like the imposter of Itachi that we fought, it was probably like fighting the real Kisame," Menma said. "The fake Itachi had all of the real one's skills and abilities. It was a very powerful transformation jutsu."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. "We'll need to prepare for that, as well."

"One other thing," Menma said. "The imposter didn't have as much chakra as Itachi. Only about thirty percent of it. I'd wager that the fake Kisame had about that percentage of the real one's too."

"Only thirty percent?" Neji gaped. "Are you serious? That imposter was a monster. He had more chakra than I've ever seen anyone except you have, and you're a...well...you know."

"You're right," Menma nodded. "I'd rather fight Shukaku twice than fight Kisame once."

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "While you're on this mission to the Tenchi Bridge, I want you to compile as much information as you have on the Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara included."

"Sure," Menma nodded.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said.

Menma bowed, then left, heading home and changing into fresh, unburned clothes, before heading out to find Hinata and ask who should go with them.


	107. Chapter 107

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Teammate

"Well, Kiba's senses would come in handy, but I doubt the two of you would get along well enough for the mission," Hinata said. "Shino would be helpful."

"True," Menma nodded. "Of course, if we end up fighting Orochimaru, Lee's combat abilities would be invaluable."

"True," Hinata nodded. "Fu would be exceptionally helpful as well. It's a shame she isn't allowed to come."

"Agreed," Menma nodded. "I wonder who the stand in will be. Maybe Anko."

"That would make sense," Hinata said. "Especially if it does come to a fight with Orochimaru. She trained under him so she knows how he fights."

"I just hope she doesn't put Neji in charge of the mission," Menma said. "No offense to him but that's a headache I don't need."

Suddenly, several lions that seemed to be made out of black and white ink leapt at Menma and Hinata from off to the side. Before they could reach them, Menma's Cyclone Wall exploded to life around the pair, destroying the lions and splattering their ink across the street around them. Menma let the wind fade and turned, looking sideways at the boy crouching on a rooftop a ways off with a scroll on the roof in front of himself, a paintbrush in his hand, and a tanto handle extending from behind his right shoulder.

"Speaking of headaches," Menma growled. "Why are we being attacked by a leaf shinobi?"

"We should go ask," Hinata said.

"Gladly," Menma nodded. "Back me up from here with your Eight Trigrams, Air Palm. Consider it target practice."

Hinata nodded and Menma sprinted toward the ninja, drawing his sword as he ran. The ninja dipped his pen in ink and began to paint, then held his hand up in the Seal of Confrontation.

"Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll," the ninja said calmly.

Six ink lions instantly leapt out of the scroll at Menma. In rapid succession, three exploded, in splattering across the wall below the ninja. Menma put his sword away, holding his hands out and spinning, pushing chakra out through all of his chakra points, forming a large orange dome around himself.

"Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Menma said, the chakra spinning around him quickly, destroying the ink lions and scattering their ink.

Then, Menma leapt out of the chakra dome before it was even fully dissipated, drawing his sword again. As he landed and slashed at the ninja, the ninja drew his tanto, which Menma realized had no tip, blocking it.

"Not bad," the ninja said. "You're pretty good."

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" Menma growled.

"All in do time, Naruto Uzumaki," the ninja smiled. "All in due time."

"What did you just call me?" Menma snarled.

"Don't worry, she can't hear us from here," the ninja said. "Your secret is safe. I'll be sure to call you Menma."

Then, he twisted his tanto, allowing Menma's sword to pass him before leaping into the air with his scroll, ink spiraling around him before scattering into the air, the ninja vanishing.

"Be sure to...who the hell was that?" Menma growled.

He dropped to the ground, sighing and walking back to Hinata who gave him an unimpressed look.

"What?" Menma asked.

"Where did you learn the Palm Rotation?" Hinata asked.

"I practiced it while I was training with Jiraiya," Menma said. "Neji told me about it while he was telling me about fighting Kidomaru when we went to retrieve Sasuke so I went off of that and figured it out."

"Oh," Hinata said, nodding. "Can you help me with it?"

"Sure," Menma nodded. "It's not hard, once you figure it out. Just push chakra through all of your chakra points and spin. The chakra will pretty much do the rest."

Hinata stepped away from Menma and tried. For a moment, nothing. Then, the chakra dome formed as she spun faster. Menma tossed a kunai and the chakra knocked it away. Hinata slowed to a stop, smiling.

"How is it I can only learn a new jutsu when it's you teaching me?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Maybe I'm just naturally a great teacher," Menma grinned, picking up his kunai and putting it away.

Just then, Yugao dropped off of a rooftop beside them. Menma turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Yugao," Menma smiled. "What's up?"

"A new team member has been selected for your team," Yugao said. "Not entirely by Tsunade's choice. She did, however, select your new team captain."

"That was quick," Menma sighed. "Alright. Thanks for the heads up."

Yugao nodded, then left. Menma sighed, turning to walk away just as a ball bounced out of an alleyway and a toddler, less than three years old by the look of him, ran out after it, laughing. Menma blinked in surprise. The kid looked familiar somehow. The child picked up the ball and turned, looking up at Menma. His yellow eyes staring questioningly at Menma's mask.

"Funny mask!" the child exclaimed as Anko stepped out of the alleyway.

"Oh, hello Menma, Hinata," Anko said. "It's good to see you again. This is Kana."

"I see," Menma smiled, kneeling. "Hello Kana. I'm Menma."

Kana dropped her ball, reaching up to his mask.

"No no Kana," Anko smiled. "You can't have that."

"How old is she?" Menma asked.

"Almost three now," Anko said. "They grow fast don't they?"

"Sure do," Menma nodded. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Someday, maybe," Anko nodded. "But not until she's old enough to understand."

"Don't wait too long," Menma said. "It'll just make things worse."

Anko nodded, scooping up Kana and her ball.

"Are you going to let her be a ninja?" Menma asked.

"Probably," Anko nodded. "Though, she'll never learn my jutsu. The less snakes in her life the better."

Menma nodded.

"Fair enough," Menma agreed. "Well, we need to get going. Take care."

"You too," Anko said.

Menma and Hinata left, heading to the Main Gate. Once there, they stopped to wait for the new members of the team. After a couple of minutes, the same ninja that had attacked them before stepped out from behind the gate.

"Hello again, Menma," the ninja greeted.

"You!" Menma snarled, reaching for his sword.

"That's enough Menma," Tenzo's voice said as he stepped out of an alleyway. "He's your new teammate. You can't kill him. My name is Yamato, I'll be filling in for Kakashi while he's in the hospital."

"Yamato?" Menma blinked. "Alright. I suppose you already know I'm Menma. This is Hinata. And this asshole is the guy that attacked us out of the blue not twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry about that," the ninja said. "My name is Sai, and I just wanted to see how strong you were. It's good to know that you aren't packing too much."

Menma felt his temple twitch in agitation.

"Is that right?" Menma growled. "Maybe you'd like to go again without running away this time."

"Enough Menma," Hinata said. "Captain Yamato is right. You two can't be fighting. You'll have time for that later. As for you, attacking us isn't smart, especially attacking me. That's a good way to get yourself killed, no matter where you're from."

"Good to know," Sai nodded. "I promise it won't be a problem again, Deadwe-"

He stopped when he found Menma in front of him, sword against his throat.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Menma asked. "If you'd like to continue breathing, I'd advise against angering me any further. Hinata's a lot stronger than you, and if you manage to make her mad, it'll be the last thing you ever do. That said, before you have to worry about angering her, you should know. If you insult, attack, endanger, or otherwise treat Hinata as though you're better than her, I'll treat you like you're a member of the Akatsuki. And the last member I met, ended up losing both of his arms before turning into a fireball. Are we clear?"

"Completely," Sai smiled.

"One more thing," Menma growled. "Wipe that fake smile off of your face. It's not fooling anyone. A ninja of the ANBU Black Ops' Foundation has no emotions, so smiling is pointless. Faking a smile may be able to defuse hostile situations, but only when you're not the cause of it."

Menma stepped back, putting his sword away and Sai regarded him almost curiously.

"You were holding back before," Sai stated.

"I don't generally try to kill anyone from the Hidden Leaf Village," Menma said. "Though, I've made a couple of exceptions."

"I see," Sai nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, since the introductions are out of the way, what do you say we test your teamwork?" Yamato asked.

"I doubt there's going to be very much," Menma growled. "At least where the newest member is concerned. But for the sake of the mission, we might as well give it a shot."

Yamato nodded. Then, he turned, walking out of the village, the others following as they headed to an area where they could fight without breaking anything that someone lived in.

* * *

Read and review.


	108. Chapter 108

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Exercise

Menma waited, watching Yamato carefully. It was far from the first time he had sparred with Yamato, so he wasn't even close to worried about it. However, it was the first time he had to do it as part of a team, and furthermore, the first time he had to do it with Sai. He really doubted they would pass for teamwork, even if they managed to capture Yamato, as was the goal.

"Begin," Yamato said.

Menma sprinted forward, jumping over Yamato, throwing a punch at him. Yamato caught the punch, kicking at Menma, who blocked Yamato's kick with the bottom of his own foot. At the same time, Sai reached Yamato, kicking at his head. Yamato released Menma, ducking under Sai's kick and grabbing his ankle, hurling him at Menma. Menma caught Sai's hand, spinning and through him back at Yamato. Yamato formed several hand seals and a massive tree exploded out of the ground, growing around Sai, who almost instantly exploded into smoke. Just as it did, however, Menma wrapped his arms around Yamato, getting him in a full nelson.

"Not bad Menma," Yamato nodded. "You're as skilled as ever. And thank you for holding back."

Just then an ink snake wrapped around both, pinning them together and making Menma fall sideways. As they landed, Yamato turned to wood.

"God damnit!" Menma snarled. "A Wood Clone!"

He struggled to break free but the snake was restraining his arms.

"Sai!" Menma snapped. "Let me go!"

Sai, who had been hiding in the trees, turned, sprinting away. A moment later, Hinata reached Menma, channeling her chakra to her hand and cutting through the snake instantly, helping Menma up.

"Let's go," Menma growled.

They sprinted through the trees after Sai to find him and Yamato fighting. Sai was better than Menma gave him credit for. He wasn't giving Yamato a chance to use any jutsus. Menma sprinted forward, kicking at Yamato. Yamato spun, blocking it and Sai dropped, leg sweeping at them both. Yamato jumped over it using Menma's leg but Sai still tripped Menma then spun, kicking him away before kicking up at Yamato. Yamato stepped off of Sai's foot and held his hand out.

"Wood Style, Giant Forest Jutsu!" Yamato shouted, several massive four-by-four beams shooting out of his sleeve, bending and twisting as they shot at Sai, each with a very pointy end.

Sai leapt out of the way, the beams crashing into the ground and detaching from Yamato. Just as Yamato landed, Menma appeared behind him. kicking him into the beams. Yamato spun, deflecting the next kick then ducked as Hinata threw a palm strike at him from the side. He slammed his hand into the ground and a tree grew under both, making them jump backward. Several ink lions leapt at Yamato but he hurled a pair of kunai, killing both before beginning to block and dodge Sai's attacks again. After a moment, Menma stepped up beside Sai, catching Yamato's kick and Sai responded by jumping and kicking Menma away. Menma flipped, landing on his hands and feet, growling in annoyance. Yamato spun, throwing Sai at Menma then forming hand seals.

"Wood Style, Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" Yamato shouted, slamming his hands into the ground, a massive wooden cage forming around Menma and Sai before Yamato turned, beginning to spar with Hinata.

"Great," Menma sighed. "Fine. I'll blast a hole in it. If you think you can work with me for ten seconds, I've got a plan."

"Alright," Sai nodded. "What is it?"

"Just distract him," Menma said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Menma held his hand out to his side, forming a Rasengan, then slammed it into the side of the cage, blasting a gaping hole in the side. Sai sprinted out instantly, attacking Yamato only for Yamato to throw him into Hinata. Both stood, Sai attacking Yamato again, and Hinata looked to Menma and nodded. Menma returned the nod and stepped out of the box, kneeling and setting his palms on the ground. A glowing circle formed around him as Glowing golden seal script stretched outward from him instantly, wrapping around Yamato and binding him, pinning him to the ground.

"There we go," Menma grinned. "Go ahead and bind him with your ink snakes Sai."

Sai unrolled his scroll and painted a snake, then formed the Seal of Confrontation, the snake slithering off of the scroll and then wrapping around Yamato, allowing Menma to release his sealing jutsu.

"Very good," Yamato said. "Hinata, Menma, your teamwork is impressive. Sai, yours leaves a lot to be desired. However, I'll admit it was better at the end. I'll say you passed."

"Good," Menma said as Sai released Yamato. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to spend the night at a vacation resort with a hot spring," Yamato said, making Menma grin.

"Excellent idea," Menma grinned. "This is going to be fun."

A few hours later, Menma was leaning against the side of a hot spring, the only thing still on his body being his mask.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Sai asked. "Is it because you're ugly?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Menma said, not feeling like discussing his real reason with Sai.

"There's nothing like being a hot spring to bond with teammates, is there?" Yamato asked.

"Nope," Menma said, knowing better than to disagree with Yamato. "Nothing like it. Relaxing, warm, and no one's telling me I can't wear my mask at this one."

"You do have a point," Sai said. "This hot spring is relaxing. It's just a shame that we missed mixed bathing day. I think it would be more fun to have Hinata with us as well."

Menma tensed.

"What did you just say?" Menma growled, hands gripping the side of the spring so tightly that the rocks began to crack. "You wanna say that again? I'm not sure I heard you properly."

"I meant no offense," Sai said. "I truly wish to bond with my new team."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Menma said. "I could tell by the way you bound me in an ink snake and left me there. I could tell by all of the times you kicked me out of the way so you could face Captain Yamato alone."

"My apologies," Sai said. "I merely wished to test myself. Perhaps in the future, I should express this verbally."

"Yeah, probably," Menma growled, releasing the rocks. "Oh, and Sai. You're starting to annoy me again."

Sai gulped, nodding.

"Well, I'm getting out now," Yamato said. "I'm going to go and get our rooms. You two play nice. Please."

And with that, he walked away. Menma sank down until the water was just below his nose. Maybe he'd create a jutsu to breathe under water next. That'd be helpful for fighting someone like Kisame. Menma's eyes flicked to the wall separating the two sides. An idea struck him, but he forced it away instantly. He was definitely not going to entertain that thought. Especially right there. And he was definitely not going to act on it either.

"I wonder if Hinata ever looks through the walls of hot springs to spy on the men," Sai said. "She does have that ability, possessing the Byakugan. By the same thought, I wonder if Neji ever does that."

"Sai," Menma said. "I know you're very weird and you don't know what is and isn't socially acceptable, but those thoughts are much better left unsaid. Especially around me. Hinata's not like that. Neji's not like that. And it's an insult to think that either would stoop to that level. I'm going to say this only once. From now on, any thoughts you have about me or my friends' characters, keep it to yourself. It'd be a shame for us to have to find another replacement on such short notice."

"My apologies," Sai said. "I meant no insult. I haven't been around others very much, as I'm sure you know, since you know where I come from. I'm not very good at talking to people."

"I've noticed," Menma said. "I'll give you a little free advice. Being rude to people, and insulting them, or suggesting they are morally questionable, is a bad idea. If you actually care to make friends, don't do that. On the other had, if you have a secret mission, and it in any way angers me, I will break you in half and deliver you back to Danzo myself."

Sai stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I understand," Sai said. "Also, just so that there are no secrets between us, I do have an ulterior mission, aside from investigating Sasori's spy. And as a fair warning, it is most definitely going to anger you. However, it is for the good of the Hidden Leaf Village. And if you allow me to carry it out, you'll find that I can be a very loyal and effective member of this team."

"Sai," Menma said. "You should go."

Sai nodded.

"Just think about what I said, when we meet Sasori's spy," Sai said.

And with that, he left the hot spring, leaving Menma alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Read and review.


	109. Chapter 109

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Second Try

"Menma, before we get to the Tenchi Bridge, I need to know everything you can tell me about Sasori," Yamato said. "Mannerisms, speech patterns, everything."

"Sure," Menma nodded.

"But before that, let's go over the mission again," Yamato said. "Sasori said that a spy working under Orochimaru is going to be at the Tenchi Bridge at noon. When we get there, I'll use my Wood Style Ninjutsu to transform into Sasori's puppet Hiruko and go to meet the spy."

"Being a spy entails a certain level of risk and danger," Sai said. "I think we can expect the spy to have his guard up, and to be highly skilled."

"Agreed," Menma nodded. "For once."

"If we're going to find Orochimaru's Hideout, we must capture this spy alive and unharmed," Yamato said. "It's going to be a very difficult mission. If we lose this spy, we lose Orochimaru. For that reason, we're going to run another training exercise. Menma, you and Sai need to get your teamwork up if we're going to have a chance of capturing this spy."

"Fine," Menma sighed. "I agree. We could do better."

"You _need_ to do better," Yamato said. "Alright. After we capture the spy, I'll decide what we do based on what intel we can gather from him there."

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "If we can find Orochimaru's hideout, do we take Sasuke back?"

"We'll see," Menma said. "But, no offense Captain Yamato, I'm going to handle things where Sasuke are involved."

"Fair enough," Yamato nodded.

"Why does he get to decide?" Sai asked. "Wouldn't it be best to drag Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf for questioning?"

"That depends on our ability to," Menma said. "And anyway, that's none of your concern."

Sai watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Yamato said. "Now, tell me about Sasori."

"The biggest thing about him was that he hated to be kept waiting, and hated to make others wait," Menma said. "It was his biggest pet peeve."

"Alright," Yamato said before looking out the window at the dark sky. "Hinata, Sai, go on to bed. You'll need rest for tomorrow. Menma, tell me as much as you can."

* * *

Menma knelt beside Sai, watching as their fake Sasori made his way onto the spy walked toward them on it, reaching up to hold his hood up as a strong gust of wind blue. Menma tensed, ready for the signal. Then, finally, Sasori held up a thumbs up. Menma and Sai were off like a shot, sprinting after the spy. Menma reached him first, jumping and kicking at him, making him leap back, his hood falling down. Menma grinned as he saw Yamato's impressed expression. Not a bad start to a training exercise. Sai leapt over Menma, flipping and kicking downward at Yamato, barely missing. Then, Menma spun around Sai, throwing a spinning hook kick at Yamato. The moment Yamato ducked under it Sai stepped around Menma throwing a knee at his face. Yamato leaned back out of the way and Menma stepped forward, grabbing Sai by the arm and spun, making him kick at Yamato. Yamato leapt backward and Menma spun again, hurling Sai at him. Sai flipped, kicking Yamato only for Yamato to explode into chunks of wood. Sai flipped, landing on the ground just in time for Yamato to burst out of it, forming a wooden cage around him. Menma sprinted forward, throwing a punch at Yamato with his left hand, making Yamato jump back, while slashing the cage with his sword, freeing Sai. Sai leapt over Menma, hurling several shuriken but Yamato drew a kunai, deflecting them before holding his arm out.

"Wood Style, Giant Forest Jutsu!" Yamato said, his arm shooting out and catching both Sai and Menma.

Menma formed a Rasengan, blasting the wood off of himself and leapt to Yamato, tripping him and pinning his legs as Sai landed beside him, placing his tanto to Yamato's throat. A moment later, several ink rats with paper bombs on their backs ran over, the paper bombs exploding and filling the area with sleeping gas. Menma coughed, Sai exploding into smoke, then collapsed, Yamato sinking into the ground again. Sai cursed from his hiding place, looking around then running off to try and catch Yamato.

A few minutes later, Menma stirred, groaning and holding a hand to his head as he sat up, finding Yamato scolding Sai for knocking out Menma. Menma stood, clenching his fists and stormed over.

"What in the HELL was that!?" Menma demanded. "You only hit me you jackass!"

"My apologies," Sai said. "I had intended to hit you both."

"That's not how teamwork works!" Menma snapped. "You don't just knock out your teammate just because you think you have a chance to put the target to sleep!"

"I'm sorry," Sai said. "I promise to try to differentiate between comrades and targets next time."

"You know what?" Menma growled. "I'll tell you something. And this is from the bottom of my heart. I will never, ever, consider you a comrade, or a member of Team Kakashi. I would accept Orochimaru himself as a comrade before I acknowledge you. When we actually do this tomorrow, you'd better stay out of my way, because if you don't, I'll be the one who has trouble differentiating between friend and foe."

Menma stormed past him but it seemed Sai still hadn't learned to stop talking.

"It's funny," Sai said. "You refuse to accept me as a comrade, and yet you still consider Sasuke Uchiha one, even though he betrayed his own village."

Menma froze. Yamato froze. Hinata stepped forward.

"Menma," Hinata said.

"You don't know anything," Menma said, turning and looking back at Sai. "You don't know the first thing about Sasuke. Sasuke is not a threat to the Hidden Leaf Village. He never has been, nor will he ever be."

"Why is it that you put so much faith in Sasuke?" Sai asked. "He left the village to train with Orochimaru."

"Yes, he did," Menma said. "But no matter what he does, Sasuke is my brother. And whether you choose to remember or not, you know what it's like to have a brother. The fact that you still carry around that picture book that you were making for your brother proves that."

Sai stared at him, hand inching toward his backpack. Then, he let it fall again, watching as Menma walked away. Hinata followed, deciding to make sure he was calm. He knelt, picking up his backpack as she reached him.

"Menma, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," Menma said, pulling the pack on.

"That's a lie," Hinata said. "Talk to me. I'm here for you. You know that."

"Do I?" Menma asked. "Because you've hardly said three words to me ever since you found out I'm..."

He stopped, taking a breath to calm himself so that he didn't start shouting. Hinata's face fell and she stared at the ground.

"You're right," Hinata said. "I haven't said anything, because I didn't know what to say. Menma, I don't care that you're a Jinchuriki. I don't care that the Nine-tails is sealed inside of you. It doesn't change who you are. And me finding out isn't going to either. I'm not going to find out and you're going to magically become a different person. You've been the Jinchuriki and the best friend I've ever had since we met. So it doesn't matter to me what's sealed inside of you, as long as you stay yourself. I'm sorry I've been, distant, lately. I just...I've been thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Like what?" Menma asked.

"I..." she trailed off, staring at the ground. "Can you...try to manifest Naruto for me? After this mission?"

"Is that all?" Menma smiled. "You had me worried for a minute there. I can try, Hinata. That's the best I can promise is that I'll try."

Hinata nodded then hugged him. After a moment, she stepped back and turned, walking back to the others. Menma sighed, following her as they all set off, heading toward the actual Tenchi Bridge, since the one Yamato and Hinata had met on had been Yamato's creation for the training exercise.

* * *

Read and review.


	110. Chapter 110

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trap

Menma knelt, watching the bridge. To his right was Hinata, and on her other side was Sai. Both were waiting patiently. Menma was having trouble with that. Something just didn't feel right about it.

"He's here," Sai reported suddenly.

Menma turned back to the front as a figure in a dark blue cloak stepped out of the trees, stopping at the bridge to look around before heading out onto the bridge. Menma closed his eyes, sensing the man's chakra.

"Oh for the love of...It's Kabuto," Menma growled, Hinata staring at him before activating her Byakugan and nodding.

Menma lifted his left hand to his ear, warning Yamato with the same communication seal he had given Hinata before he left. Yamato didn't respond because he had already reached the bridge. He made his way out to Kabuto, who turned, beginning to speak with Yamato. Menma couldn't hear them, but that didn't matter. Whatever Kabuto was up to, he didn't trust him.

"Something's wrong," Menma said, closing his eyes again, sensing around on the far side of the bridge until he found what he was looking for. "I knew it. Orochimaru's here."

With that, he used the Body Flicker Technique to get behind Kabuto, pinning his arm behind his back and slamming him down onto the bridge, placing a paralysis seal before standing.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yamato demanded in Sasori's voice.

"Sorry about this, but we've got an uninvited guest," Menma growled as Orochimaru walked out onto the bridge, a massive green snake slithering along beside him.

"Well well, look who's here," Orochimaru smiled. "The Nine-tails Jinchuriki."

Hinata and Sai landed beside Menma and Orochimaru's smile widened.

"Ah, I remember that face," Orochimaru smiled. "Hello again, Hinata."

"Orochimaru," Menma snarled. "So, I take it you freed Kabuto from Sasori's jutsu, then."

"A very long time ago," Orochimaru nodded. "I take the fact that you're here to mean Dear Sasori is dead then?"

"Yes," Menma said. "And I'll give you two guesses who's next."

He crouched, readying himself and Orochimaru smiled.

"I see," Orochimaru smiled. "Let's see who has grown stronger. You, or Sasuke."

Menma narrowed his eyes as Kabuto suddenly broke free, chakra streaming along his hand as he spun, reaching for Menma's leg. Before he could grab him, Menma's Chakra Chains burst out of his back, wrapping around Kabuto and hurling him into the trees behind Menma. Yamato released his Wood Style Transformation Jutsu and stood, narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru.

"You want to see how much stronger I am?" Menma growled. "Fine, watch closely."

Menma retracted his Chakra Chains then held his hand out, forming his Wind Rapier and extending it in the blink of an eye through Orochimaru's snake. He let the sword fade and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sorry," Menma said. "I dislike snakes. I see them and have an impulsive need to kill them. Like the one I'm seeing now."

Orochimaru crouched, deciding to use some caution. Menma formed several hand seals, leaning back.

"Wind Style, Vacuum Spheres!" Menma shouted, exhaling a dozen at Orochimaru who leapt backward, the blasts punching through the bridge below him and slicing the suspension ropes around and behind him.

One managed to graze his shoulder, slicing a gash into it, before Orochimaru landed on top of the suspension rope, grinning.

"Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru shouted, holding his arm out and allowing dozens of snakes to shoot out of his sleeve at Menma.

Menma smirked as they wrapped around him, then disassembled into crows. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked around before Menma appeared in front of him, fist crashing into Orochimaru. Orochimaru flew backward, crashing through the trees on the far side, plowing up the ground. Then, he stood, grinning.

"I don't know why you're so happy," Menma growled. "You're about to die."

"You've become quite strong," Orochimaru smiled. "But you're still nothing compared to Sasuke."

"Is that so?" Menma asked. "Guess I should stop toying with you then."

He formed several hand seals and slammed his hand down, five massive glowing pillars crashing down on Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Menma formed a barrier rod, pulling it back.

"Smile," Menma grinned, hurling it at Orochimaru.

He formed the Ram hand seal and the rod multiplied in the air. Sure enough, Orochimaru opened his mouth, shedding his skin and leapt out of the way. One rod punched a hole in his right leg but the rest missed him, hitting his shed skin instead. Orochimaru landed on the bridge, gritting his teeth against the pain and Menma grinned.

"Slowed down is good enough," Menma said forming hand seals. "Water Style, Poseidon's Fist!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a massive wall of water exploded out of the river below them, forming a massive fist and shooting over the side of the bridge at him. At the last second Orochimaru dropped to the ground, slipping under the fist. However, rather than hitting the trees, the fist stopped, moving over Orochimaru and slamming down where he had been. Orochimaru had managed to escape, leaping into the air to evade the attack and Menma grinned, forming hand seals.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma shouted, exhaling the jutsu and hitting Orochimaru square in the chest, sending him blasting through the trees again.

This time, he extended his wings, flying after Orochimaru. He streaked through the air to where there was a cloud of dust rising into the air and spotted Orochimaru standing. Menma crashed down on him fists first, a massive crater opening below them. Then, he leapt backwards, having let his wings retract. He landed on his feet and grinned as Orochimaru slowly stood.

"Alright," Orochimaru grinned. "You've got skill. But if that was the best Wind Style jutsu you've got, I've got the advantage at this distance from the water."

"Do you?" Menma asked. "Well, lucky for me it wasn't the strongest."

Menma began to form hand seals and Orochimaru began to dart around rapidly, keeping Menma from aiming at him.

"You're wasting your time," Menma grinned. "Wind Style, Ripping Cyclone Jutsu!"

Three massive tornados exploded to life around Orochimaru, shattering trees and ripping up chunks of the ground instantly, beginning to hurl them around and around the battlefield, quickly forming an enormous clearing before beginning to close in. Orochimaru was doing all he could to avoid the debris when he noticed the tornados getting closer. Before he could react, a flying boulder hit him, launching him into the air where he was instantly yanked into one of the tornados. Orochimaru screamed as the chakra in the tornado tore into him. Blood flew in every direction before pieces of Orochimaru followed. Menma let the jutsu end just as Orochimaru burst out of the ground, opening his mouth, his jian's blade shooting out of it at Menma. Menma drew his own, deflecting the blade into the ground to his left then grinned.

Before Orochimaru could react, a massive cube barrier formed around him. Orochimaru climbed out of the ground, looking around.

"You seem to have captured me," Orochimaru said.

"That's not this barrier's purpose," Menma said forming the Seal of Confrontation. "Goodbye snake."

Then, the barrier began to fire its senbon inward at Orochimaru, deconstructing. Orochimaru was shattered instantly but once the dust had settled, Orochimaru's remains turned to mud.

"Of course," Menma sighed. "You always have been hard to pin down."

"Why thank you," Orochimaru grinned from behind Menma.

Menma spun as Orochimaru gagged then opened his mouth, a wall of hundreds of thousands of snakes shooting out of his mouth, all of the snakes having a jian blade extending from their mouths. Menma sighed, forming several hand seals.

"Wind Style, Cyclone Wall!" Menma said, wind exploding into motion around him, any snakes that touched it being ripped apart.

When the snakes were all gone, Menma let his jutsu end and turned to Orochimaru who stood, pulling his sword out of his mouth. Menma drew his own sword, sprinting forward and slashing at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked the slash, spinning and slashing at Menma. Menma flipped over the blade, spinning and slashing at Orochimaru only for Orochimaru to lean backward, avoiding the slash. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and stabbing his sword into the ground, forming the Ram hand seal.

"Water Style, Torrent Blade," Menma grinned.

Orochimaru heard running water behind himself and ducked, a pair of paper-thin water disks formed from water in the air shooting over his head then arching around and shooting back at him again. Orochimaru hissed in annoyance, blocking one with his sword and it exploded into pieces. He blocked the other with similar results and Menma switched the snake hand seal as all of the water floating around Orochimaru turned into senbon.

"Secret Jutsu, A Thousand Needles of Death," Menma said, the senbon shooting inward into Orochimaru's now empty skin.

Menma turned to Orochimaru as he stood.

"You're not looking so good Orochimaru," Menma grinned.

Suddenly, Orochimaru spun, thrusting his sword at Menma, the blade shooting outward. Menma couldn't react before it reached his mask and closed his eyes. There was a loud boom and his ears began to ring as he flew backward. Then, he crashed through the ground, through the bridge, and into the other side of the canyon. Menma groaned, opening his eyes, seeing the tip of Orochimaru's sword resting against Menma's mask between his eyes, not having left a mark. Menma grinned as the sword retracted.

"Couldn't pull it off huh Orochimaru?" Menma grinned standing and extending his wings.

"Menma!" Hinata called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Menma said. "I'll be finished in a few minutes."

He took off, flying back to the massively destroyed area he had just left and landed in front of Orochimaru, who was breathing hard.

"Impressive jutsu," Orochimaru said. "I've never heard of that before."

"Guess you looked in the wrong scroll," Menma said. "And speaking of the wrong scroll, guess what one scroll taught me."

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"Definitely not this," Menma grinned, forming hand seals. "Wind Style, Wind Dragon Jutsu!"

He exhaled, a massive dragon formed out of wind shooting into the air above him and stopping, snarling at Orochimaru, its serpentine body coiled around Menma. Orochimaru crouched, taking a step back before the dragon shot forward, jaws snapping closed on Orochimaru, teeth punching holes into him before spiraling higher and higher into the air. As it rose, Orochimaru began to pass through the dragon, the Wind chakra tearing gashes into his body. Then, when Orochimaru was out, the dragon flipped, flying downward and hitting Orochimaru, flying downward with him before exploding against the ground. When the dust settled, Orochimaru stood, one arm missing and blood leaking from the countless gashes on his body.

"That was quite the jutsu," Orochimaru growled. "But it wasn't good enough."

His mouth stretched open and Orochimaru stepped out of his skin, kicking it off and then grinning.

"You disappoint me," Orochimaru grinned. "No wonder you're afraid to take that mask off. You're too weak to handle telling the truth. It's alright. With as little power as you have, you have every right to be a coward. Oh, but I do hope that Kabuto doesn't misspeak over there. He has such trouble keeping his mouth closed with secrets sometimes."

Menma's eyes widened and he turned only for Orochimaru's sword to sprout from his chest. Orochimaru leapt backward, taking his sword with him then grinned.

"You let your guard down," Orochimaru grinned as Kabuto stepped out of the trees, holding Hinata by the hair, his free hand pressed his her throat. "Oh look, your friend's come to play."

Menma's stomach dropped as his skin began to burn. Boiling red chakra formed over his entire body, his rage skyrocketing as he crouched, placing his hands on the ground, his second tail forming.

"Now now Menma," Kabuto said. "If you make a move, I'll kill her."

"I'm going to destroy you," Menma snarled, his third tail growing. "You're going to beg for mercy."

"Begging's not really my thing," Kabuto grinned.

Just then, Hinata brought her foot upward into his groin, making him double over, both hands shooting to his injured manhood, allowing Hinata to leap away from him.

"Menma?" Hinata asked, looking worried.

"Leave," Menma growled. "Get back to the others and tell Captain Yamato what's happening to me."

Hinata nodded, turning and sprinting away as Menma doubled over, his seal throbbing painfully. Then, he was in a void. There was nothing around him. He looked at his hands. His skin was peeling, flaking off in large pieces, leaving burns behind. He could feel the pain, but he didn't react. His mind felt numb, slow. He looked up and around. He wanted to see what was going on. He closed his eyes, sensing outward. Everything looked hazy and red. He got a headache trying. Then, he saw what he thought was Orochimaru flying through the air. He smiled. He liked seeing that. He kept watching. Several hundred snakes shot toward him but his left hand swiped downward, slamming the ground and sending out a shockwave, blasting everything into paste. Orochimaru attacked him again but he swatted the Sannin, splitting him in half.

Kabuto attacked next. However, before he was even close enough to attempt to hit Menma one of Menma's tails swung around, batting Kabuto aside. Orochimaru attacked again, somehow having reattached his halves. He wrapped a snake around Menma but the snake began to burn away to ash instantly. Orochimaru shed his skin just before the rest of his body did the same. He shot around the battlefield with a long grey snake tail for several seconds before shooting toward Menma, punching him. A second upper body grew out of Menma's side, slashing Orochimaru's head off with his claws. Once again, Orochimaru had escaped his skin. He landed a short distance away as Menma stopped, crouching. Then, spheres of blue and red chakra began to shoot out of him then gather above him, forming a single black and purple sphere of chakra. The sphere shrunk, and suddenly Menma's sight was from lower. Maybe he was crouching again.

Then, he ate the sphere. It tasted horrible. He wanted to spit it out. Apparently, his body agreed because it turned to look at Orochimaru, bulging and opening its mouth. Then, Menma gagged and the sphere exploded out of his mouth, streaking forward first as a beam of energy then compressing down into the sphere again while in flight. Orochimaru slammed his hands down, three gigantic walls shooting up in the path of the sphere but when it hit the first one, the sphere exploded, obliterating all three and a short distance beyond them but unable to completely obliterate Orochimaru like it should have. Still, when the dust cleared, Orochimaru lying with his head stuck in the ground and his feet up, one twisted around backward. Menma watched and his body did the same. Menma began to feel bored. He wanted to hit Orochimaru some more. Orochimaru was probably still alive, though Menma couldn't sense anything past whatever the red stuff was covering his body. Menma opened his eyes, looking around again. still nothing but blackness.

His chest suddenly itched, he looked down. Nothing there. He closed his eyes. Orochimaru's sword was against his chest but hadn't been able to stab through the chakra. Menma was being pushed along by the sword, blasting through the trees and along the ground, shattering rocks with his body before reaching the canyon again, exploding into the side exactly where he had been before. Orochimaru pulled his sword back a little then poked Menma with it again. Then, again. And again. Finally, Menma began to get annoyed by the poking and reached up, knocking the sword aside with the back of his right hand. The sword blurred away, spinning Orochimaru's head so fast that Menma's apparently enhanced hearing heard a loud crack. Not that it mattered, he had shed his skin the moment Menma reached for the sword.

"Menma!" a voice off to his side shouted, making him turn. "Menma that's enough! You have to stop! Please!"

It was Hinata. Her voice was so loud this close that it hurt. She was crying though. Menma felt bad. He didn't want to make her cry. He didn't like it. Suddenly, his mind sharpened enough to realize three things. First, she was running toward him. Second, she was too close. Much, too close. Third, one of his tails was already swinging down at her. She stumbled, stopping and looking up as the tail sped toward her. Menma grit his teeth. No. He would not hurt Hinata. He refused.

The tail froze, inches away from her. It moved further away and Menma grit his teeth, forcing his mind to clear, to focus. Then, he felt pain. Everywhere. His entire body was covered in burns and he was finally able to feel them properly. The red chakra covering him faded almost instantly and Menma began to fall. Hinata caught him but the pain her touch brought on made his senses fail instantly, darkness taking him.

* * *

Read and review.


	111. Chapter 111

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

True Mission

Menma stirred as his mask shifted. He tried to open his eyes but stopped, pain flaring through him. He extended his senses, seeing that it was Hinata who was removing his mask, probably to heal the burns on his face. He reached up, catching her hand, stopping her.

"But, Menma, your face..." Hinata said but trailed off.

"I can heal that," Menma said, inspecting the rest of his body with his senses. Everything was sore but he was healed. "Thank you for saving me, Hinata."

"You're welcome," Hinata smiled, helping him sit up. "But I just healed your burns."

Menma shook his head slowly, careful not to aggravate his remaining burns.

"You saved me from the Nine-tails too," Menma said. "I was only able to stop my rage because of you. But, you see now, don't you? Kiba was right about me. I am a monster. I can't control the Nine-tails, and I'm going to hurt you. I understand if you want to switch back with Sakura, or just go to a different team."

"That's not true," Hinata said. "You're not a monster. You're you. And you didn't hurt me. I know you will never let anyone hurt me, especially yourself. I don't need to go to a different team because you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Menma asked.

"Because I trust you," Hinata said.

Menma stared at the ground. Then, he carefully reached up under his mask with one hand, beginning to heal his face. He watched with his senses, and after a few minutes, he was finished and pulled his hand back, putting his mask back into place then stood, gritting his teeth against hie entire body's stiffness.

"Where's Sai?" Menma asked.

"He took off while you were fighting Orochimaru," Yamato said.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing for Sai. After a moment, he found him, speaking with Orochimaru.

"He's talking to Orochimaru," Menma said.

"Is he a traitor?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so," Menma said as Orochimaru and Kabuto took off, Sai following. "At the hot spring, he told me that he had been given a secret mission that required him going on this mission with us. He said the mission would make me angry, but that I would only understand if...oh."

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Danzo ordered Sasuke's execution," Menma said. "That's Sai's mission."

"That would make sense," Yamato nodded. "Come on. My Wood Clone is following them but let's see if we can't pick up their trail too."

Menma nodded. He wanted to see what kind of destruction he had caused during his fight. Menma created a clone, flying the two across the canyon before they all walked through the trees to the battle site. Once there, Menma stopped looking around. There were several layers of craters, with one roughly ten feet across in the center. Then, on the right side, there were three massive cracks in the ground with the craters deformed slightly on the far side of the cracks, being further out than it would be otherwise, then two massive trails of destruction for a quarter mile off to either side of the cracks, where the explosion from Menma's final attack had gone around whatever walls Orochimaru had summoned.

"I did...all this?" Menma breathed, looking around.

"Yes," Yamato nodded. "You were quite destructive."

Menma spotted the contents of Sai's backpack on the ground and walked over, kneeling and picking up his scrolls, putting them in his own pack, along with his brush, then picked up the picture book. the book was one Sai had been making for his brother, who had apparently died before Sai could finish it. Sai no longer remembered what he was going to pain in the book any further, so he had left it unfinished. Menma was willing to bet that losing his brother had made him forget how to feel, so he hadn't been able to finish the book.

"I can't believe Sai would just leave that lying around," Hinata said.

"Same," Menma said. "He may not expect to survive his mission."

Hinata remained silent and Menma sat down, opening the page. On the front cover was a picture of a young boy with light blue hair, a yellow shirt, and black pants. On the back, was a picture of a young boy with short black hair, a black shirt and black pants. Menma was able to figure out the back had Sai and the front had his brother.

The first page of the book had Sai's brother facing an opponent with a basic black ninja outfit with a scarf and holding a kunai. In the next page, Sai's brother was wearing the first enemy's outfit and holding the kunai while facing a man in samurai armor with a kusarigama. In the next, the boy had the lower half of the armor on since the rest was too big for him, and was holding the kusarigama, facing a person with long black hair, a white kimono, and a naginata. Menma closed the book, flipping it over and opening it from Sai's side, finding the same images but with Sai being the one to gain he armor and weapons as he progressed through the book. From both sides, the two brothers continued to win every fight and gain the weapons and armor of their foes, showing them growing stronger as they fought. Then, Menma reached the middle and found that the last picture was the only one unfinished. It showed Sai standing on his side with a Hidden Leaf headband and flak, a pair of either swords or tanto, a kunai on the back of his waist, and no face, his right hand extending into the other page, which was as blank as Sai's face. Menma stared at the picture.

"Damnit," Menma sighed.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Now I've got to save that mother fucker," Menma sighed, standing and storing the book in his ninja tool pouch, closing his eyes. "Come on. Let's get going."

He turned, following Sai and Yamato and Hinata followed without a word.

* * *

Read and review.


	112. Chapter 112

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Infiltration

Menma leaned against the side of the massive rock formation, breathing hard. He was still exhausted from Kurama taking over before. And Hinata and Yamato could tell.

"Are you alright Menma?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be fine," Menma said. "The entrance is just ahead, under that rock formation over there. Tenzo, we should tunnel under it from here using your Earth Style Ninjutsu."

"Good idea," Yamato nodded. "And Menma, please stop calling me Tenzo. Even though both of you know who I really am, for this mission my name is still Yamato."

"Fine," Menma sighed, sinking to the ground and leaning back against the rock. "I'll take the rear. Captain Yamato, you should go first."

Yamato nodded and formed several hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground, the ground crumbling and falling away. After a moment, yamato dropped in, then a moment later he whistled and Hinata dropped through. A moment after that, Menma dropped in, landing heavily behind Hinata. He pushed himself up, following the two through the small tunnel as Yamato continued tunneling, finally stopping as they reached a wall of stone. It was the outside of Orochimaru's hideout, but if Menma or Hinata blasted through with their Rasengan, they would alert the entire hideout to their presence.

"Now what?" Hinata asked, realizing the same thing.

"The more solid the rock, the less force that need be applied to a single crack," Yamato said, running his hand over the stone until he found a suitable crack near the center of the tunnel. "Here."

He turned his index finger into a wooden spike and extended it into the crack. Then, it began to push deeper into the crack while expanding. Within a minute, there was a square hole in the stone large enough for them to slip through with almost no sound having been made. Yamato and Hinata slipped through quickly and Menma pulled himself through after another moment. He stood on the far side, steadying himself against the wall and looking around.

"Orochimaru needs to redecorate," Menma said. "Or at least decorate differently."

The walls, floor, and ceiling of this hideout were exactly like the last Menma and Hinata had been in, orange stone with spiral and wave designs running along them, and candles set along the walls, giving barely enough light to see.

"Sai's this way," Yamato said after a moment.

Menma turned, following as the other two walked away, then after a moment, they all began to run. Menma closed his eyes, seeing Kabuto walking in Sai's direction as well. At the speed they were moving, they would easily beat him there, but he would discover that Sai was gone the moment he reached the room. He passed the news on to Yamato who said they would be gone before Kabuto reached the room. Menma nodded and they continued, reaching the room after a moment and Yamato held his index finger to the lock, a thin piece of wood stretching into the lock, forming to the inside and unlocking the door. Yamato slowly pulled the door open and stopped when he could see inside.

"I thought we might find you here," Yamato said, pulling the door open and stepping inside.

"So, I take it that fake corpse didn't fool you then," Sai said, referring to a trick Kabuto had tried to pull by making a fake corpse of Sai and hanging it from a tree to get Menma and the others off their trail.

"No," Menma said, stepping past Yamato. "So, assassinating Sasuke. You're not nearly strong enough for that."

"So you figured it out did you?" Sai asked.

"Wasn't hard," Menma said. "Here. This belongs to you."

He held out the picture book they had found and Sai reached out, thanking Menma as he took it back, emotion flashing across his otherwise stoic face for a moment.

"Sai," Menma said. "You're coming with us. You can do it either bound or free. That much is your call."

"I'll come quietly," Sai said. "I would lose in a fight anyway."

Menma nodded and Sai walked out of the room, Yamato directing him back toward their entrance. Once outside, Menma sat heavily against the wall while Sai knelt, allowing Yamato to bind him with his Wood Style ninjutsu.

"You were going to give the picture book as a present," Menma said, Sai looking at him curiously. "To your brother. I'd wager you weren't related by blood, you probably met in the foundation, and he took you under his wing, treating you like a brother, always looking out for you. Am I right?"

"You are," Sai nodded. "You're quite good."

"Thank you," Menma said. "But you never finished the book, so you obviously never gave it to him. You said he died, so I'd guess his death caused you to forget what you were going to draw in the center page, the one where you and your brother would have met. I know about the Foundation. I know the practices there. The same practice used to be used in the Blood Mist Village. Members of the Foundation are raised together on a team, so that they form a bond. Then, as a final test before becoming full-fledged members, they are set against each other in a fight to the death. I'd wager you were set against your brother, you were forced to kill him. That's why you forgot what you were going to draw. Am I right?"

"Partially," Sai said. "You're right about the Foundation's practices. And you're also correct in your theory that he and I were ordered to fight. However, I did not kill my brother. In fact, we never fought. Instead, my brother succumbed to illness. In the book, the picture I wanted to show him most of all was the final one. The one in the center fold. But then he died, and I forgot...I couldn't remember what I was going to draw. Since that day, I've felt nothing. There has never been any reason for me to. I exist only for the sake of the mission."

"That's not true," Menma said. "You do have feelings still. For your brother. If you don't believe me, just look at that book. It's precious to you. And even after all this time, you're still trying to remember what you were going to draw. But you aren't able to move past your brother's death. That's why you can't remember."

Sai stared at the book and Menma sighed, pushing himself up and walking over to stand with Hinata and Yamato.

"Alright," Menma said. "Our mission's over. We investigated the spy and found Orochimaru's hideout. So now, it's about time that went to find our old friend Sasuke, wouldn't you agree Hinata?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," Sai said. "Anywhere Sasuke goes, Orochimaru is with him. If you want to reach Sasuke, you'll have to go through Orochimaru. In the condition you're in, he'll tear you apart, and make you one of his experiments."

"Maybe," Menma nodded. "But I have to try."

"Why?" Sai asked. "Why would you risk your life for someone, who doesn't want to be saved? Why would you, even when nobody's ordering you to?"

"Because missions aren't everything," Menma said. "Those who abandon a mission have always been regarded as scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. If you're willing to turn your back on a friend, then you don't deserve to have friends. And I will never turn my back on a friend."

"It doesn't matter," Sai said. "You see, I met Sasuke. You care about him as a brother, right? But Sasuke told me, that he doesn't care about you at all. He says that all he cares about is killing his actual brother Itachi Uchiha."

Menma smiled, nodding slowly.

"I figured he'd say something like that," Menma said. "I'll deal with Sasuke. He and I have always been able to understand each other. He's the one who accepted me most. And I was never able to get anything past him. Even before he had his Sharingan he saw through all of my tricks."

Sai stared at Menma and Menma's legs twitched, threatening to give out before Menma caught himself.

"So," Menma said. "How about it Sai? Feel like lending us a hand in finding Sasuke without trying to kill him?"

He stepped forward, reaching toward the wood binding Sai only to leapt backward, Hinata and Yamato doing the same, as kunai began to tab into the ground between them and Sai. Then, Kabuto landed in front of Sai, watching Menma who had landed on one knee, standing slowly.

"Sai," Kabuto said. "From the circumstances, it looks like these people have captured you. I had thought I threw you people off our trail. I suppose that was too much to hope for with you on the team. After all, you were once Lord Orochimaru's test subject."

He turned his attention to Yamato, grinning, and Menma took a step forward, getting his attention back, seeing Sai nod behind Yamato and grinning behind his mask.

"I'll warn you now, Kabuto," Menma said. "I'm not feeling up to a protracted fight. So if you don't get out of my way, I'm not going to hold back."

"You don't look like you will be standing much longer," Kabuto said. "As it stands, I think I can take you this time."

Menma smirked behind his mask. Kabuto might actually be right about that. Menma doubted he'd even be able to form one clone. However, Taijutsu should be okay. He sprinted forward, throwing a punch at Kabuto who stepped aside from it, chakra forming around his right hand. He jabbed at Menma and Menma swept his hand to the side, turning and roundhouse kicking him in the head. Kabuto flipped and spun, then exploded into a cloud of smoke, crashing down as a log. Menma spun just as Kabuto's hand hit his mask. Kabuto shot backward, flipping then crashing down beside Sai and standing. As he did, blood dripped to the ground from under Menma's mask.

"Well well," Menma said, reaching under his mask to heal the small cut between his eyes. "Your chakra scalpel actually got through. I'm impressed."

Kabuto grabbed Sai, leaping up onto the rock formation as Yamato's Wood Style sent massive wooden beams blasting into it after him, all of them only barely missing. Finally, as the last one hit the rock, another beam extending out of the side, crashing down in front of Hinata, allowing her to charge up it, a Rasengan in her palm. Kabuto swore, leaping out of the way a second before she reached him, her Rasengan exploding into the side of the rock formation instead. The blast did, however, free a massive hornet's nest, the hornets swarming out of their nest after it hit the ground and chasing Kabuto. Kabuto dropped Sai, shouting in surprise and a hint of fear, staggering backward before streaming chakra over both hands, slashing through the hornets rapidly.

 _Wonder if he's allergic to them or just afraid,_ Menma thought. _P_ _robably allergies._

Finally, Kabuto managed to finish killing them all and sighed, watching the three Hidden Leaf Shinobi before walking over to Sai, whispering something then freeing him.

"Watching you all fight, it's pathetic," Kabuto said. "Most of all you, Menma. You were able to give Lord Orochimaru a hard time a few hours ago, and now, you can barely stay on your feet while you fight. You probably can't even use basic Ninjutsu right now. That's truly pathetic."

Just then, Sai grabbed his wrist twisting it while placing his hand on Kabuto's shoulder, slamming him to the ground and keeping him there.

"Sai, what are you doing?" Kabuto snarled.

"I was never on your side," Sai said. "However, I'm interested to see this bond that Menma and Sasuke share. Also, I think that if I help Menma, I might finally remember what I was going to draw."

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto snapped.

"Keep a hold of him Sai," Yamato said, forming several hand seals.

Wooden beams shot out of the ground, wrapping around Kabuto before binding his arms and legs. Then, Sai put him against the rock formation and Yamato created a Wood Clone to keep watch on him.

"Menma," Yamato said. "Kabuto's right. You're too weak to be effective. You stay out here as well."

"No," Menma said. "I'll be fine."

"Menma-"

"I said I'll be fine!" Menma snapped. "It's been almost three years," Menma said. "I'm not staying out here. I'm going to find Sasuke."

Yamato stared at him for a moment then nodded and the four of them turned, heading back into Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

Read and review.


	113. Chapter 113

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Too Early

Menma sprinted down the hallway, throwing open the next door to an empty room, then the next, and the next. He'd be using his senses to find Sasuke, but when he had tried earlier the strain had made him nearly collapse. Continuing without a rest was only making it worse, but he refused to slow down He and Sai sprinted along, searching for Sasuke. Door after door. Hallway after hallway. Scouring the hideout for Sasuke. Finally, they reached the last door on their half of the floor.

"I believe this is the last door on the level," Sai said. "Let's check the other."

Menma nodded and they turned, sprinting back down the hallway toward a staircase they had passed. However, before they could reach it, Menma tripped, crashing to the ground hard. Sai slowed to a stop beside him.

"Naruto, you know, the others are searching too," Sai said. "There's no need to push yourself this hard."

"My name is Menma," Menma growled, pushing himself up to his hands and knees, sweat running down his face and dripping out of the eyeholes in the mask. "And there's no time to be resting. Hinata's Byakugan isn't working from all of the chakra in the air here. So I have to put everything I've got into finding Sasuke."

"But if you find him in your condition, you won't be able to do anything," Sai said.

Menma stared at the ground before pushing himself up, instantly staggering sideways into the wall, panting. Then, he slid to the ground, head falling forward several times, only for him to pick it back up each time.

"Alright," Menma sighed. "We'll rest for...a few few minutes."

Sai nodded, sitting beside him, and Menma let his head drop, darkness taking him instantly.

* * *

Menma bit back a groan, lifting his head and looking around. His head throbbed painfully and he felt even worse off than he had before. However, that was probably from his exhaustion no longer numbing him to the pain. He looked over at Sai, who was staring at his book. Then, he opened it, pulling out his brush and beginning to draw.

"I finally remember," Sai said. "I remember the picture I wanted to show him."

After a minute, Sai held the book up, showing it to Menma. Menma smiled. It was of Sai and his brother holding hands and smiling. Menma smiled as well just as footsteps reached his ears, making his head pound with each. He pushed himself up, his head feeling like it was being crushed in a vice with someone pounding a sledge hammer on the crank. He turned, seeing Orochimaru walking toward them out of the shadows.

"Well now, looks like there are some rats running around in my home," Orochimaru smiled. "Good. My snakes were getting hungry."

Sai stood as well, turning to glare at Orochimaru and preparing himself for a fight.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Orochimaru shouted, holding out his hand, a pair of snakes shooting out toward them.

Sai grabbed Menma, leaping backward and taking him with him, getting both of them out of the way of the attack, the snakes retracting. He set Menma on his feet and Menma groaned, holding a hand to his head for a moment before stepping forward, forming the Seal of Confrontation with his right hand.

"Sai, go," Menma said, chakra beginning to flow out of the seal on his left hand, covering him.

"But-"

"Go Sai," Menma growled. "This fight is going to be...destructive."

Sai was silent for a moment before turning, running down the hallway away from Orochimaru. Menma sighed as the seal emptied itself and he still felt exhausted. He didn't have enough chakra for most of his powerhouse jutsus like his Ripping Cyclone Jutsu, or even a Giant Rasengan. However, he might be able to form one normal Rasengan. If he could get close enough. Not that it mattered, Orochimaru would just shed his skin to avoid the damage anyway. But still, Menma had to try something. Even if he was just stalling long enough for Sai to get away. Menma looked off to the side, seeing Sai's backpack was still on the ground, his picture book halfway exposed. He picked up the book, putting it in his ninja tool pouch then stood, turning to Orochimaru.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked. "I'm waiting. You said there would be a battle and I'm interested to see it."

Menma raised his hand to his left ear.

"You guys find anything yet?" Menma asked.

"Nothing," Hinata reported.

"You?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah," Menma said. "I found Orochimaru."

"We're on our way!" Yamato said. "Be careful, Menma."

Menma lowered his hand, creating a handful clones, then gritting his teeth. Rasengan was out. It wouldn't be enough and would leave him unable to continue. So, Menma was down to Taijutsu, again.

Menma drew his sword and his clones either drew their sword, drew their trench knives, or took unarmed stances. Orochimaru grinned.

"Let's see what power you've got left," Orochimaru grinned. "Striking Shadow Snake!"

He sent out four snakes as Menma and his clones charged, and the four snakes all extended the first few inches of a blade from their mouths. When they reached Menma and his clones, one clone exploded into smoke before the rest decapitated the snakes. Menma and his clones sped forward, reaching Orochimaru before he could react and attacking him rapidly. Orochimaru smiled and began to avoid the attacks easily before spinning and grabbing one of the Menmas by the wrist, spinning and smashing him into all of the other clones then threw him into Menma, launching both backward down the hallway, all of the clones exploding into smoke and Menma struggling to his feet.

"How pathetic," Orochimaru smirked. "Striking Shadow Snake!"

He sent out four snakes again, all four extending their blades and Menma turned his head, knowing he couldn't dodge them this time. He didn't have the strength to stand quickly. Then, at the last second, a large wooden beam blasted through the wall on Menma's left, slamming the snakes into the opposite wall, stopping them. They all retracted and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Yamato and Hinata appeared in front of Menma. Menma sighed, beginning to push himself up.

"Sorry to have to bow out," Orochimaru said. "But I'm afraid I have some business to take care of with Sai. until next time, Menma, Hinata."

And with that, he was gone, a cloud of smoke obscuring his departure. Menma sighed, leaning heavily against the wall, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped, hurrying over and transferring him some chakra to keep him up. "Are you alright?"

"Just burned up too much chakra," Menma said. "I'll be fine. Captain Yamato, can you find Sai? He went off to find Sasuke while I fought Orochimaru."

Yamato nodded, focussing. After a moment, he turned, running off, Hinata and Menma following. Suddenly, the hideout shook in an explosion and Menma, even without trying, sensed Sasuke's chakra. He stumbled, crashing to the ground and the others stopped, Hinata quickly helping Menma to his feet.

"I'm fine," Menma said. "Let's go before things get ugly for Sai."

Yamato nodded, turning and sprinting away, Menma and Hinata following. Finally, after several turns, they stopped as they saw light ahead. Menma started forward, moving as quickly as he could. He stumbled but caught himself, continuing then slowing to a stop beside Sai, panting.

"He didn't like being restrained, right?" Menma asked.

"No," Sai said as Menma turned, looking up at the side of the newly formed crater, where Sasuke was standing.

He had on black sandals and black pants, a purple cloth around his waist with a large rope belt, a white shirt with the front open and loose sleeves, revealing his black gauntlets, and he had a black chokuto on the back of his belt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his eyes moved to Menma, then Hinata and Yamato stepped out, stepping up beside Menma.

"Well well," Sasuke said. "Hinata's here too. How've you been Hinata? Tell me, did you ever learn to put two and two together?"

"Sasuke," Menma said. "Don't you think it's about time you came home?"

"Home?" Sasuke asked. "No, I don't think I will be going home. Not with you. I have yet to find my true brother yet. I still have so much to learn from Orochimaru. No, I think I'm just fine where I am. But Menma, you're barely even standing."

Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of Menma, landing on his feet, Sharingan active and staring into Menma's eyes. Suddenly, they were inside of Menma's mind, standing in front of Kurama's cell.

"So we're in here huh?" Menma asked. "Good. How much longer?"

"You!" Kurama snarled, bubbled formed of his chakra rising out of the water on the floor outside the cage, forming a bubble silhouette of Kurama's body, glaring at Sasuke. "Those eyes. You're eyes are the same as Madara's. I should make Naruto tear you apart. You and that chakra, which is darker than mine."

"Not too much longer," Sasuke said, completely ignoring Kurama's presence. "I don't actually have that much left to learn. I only need to grow a little stronger and finish perfecting a new jutsu I'm creating from the Chidori. Then, once's I'm finished, I'll be ready to take down Orochimaru. I'll-"

"Naruto!" Kurama snapped. "Destroy this insignificant-"

"Would you stop interrupting!" Sasuke snapped, gripping Kurama's nose and squeezing, popping the entire silhouette. "Better. As I was saying, once I've taken down Orochimaru I'll be finding a few individuals currently in Orochimaru's custody and will be freeing them, taking them with me. Then, we'll be searching for Itachi. I'll send you a letter and a map as soon as I know where to find him."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "I'll be waiting for it. And Sasuke, you were right. I'm barely standing because that jackass took over my body and fried it. When you get back out, kick me away and I'll stay down. Then you just need to incapacitate Sai and Yamato. I can make Hinata let you leave, maybe Sai, but Tenzo, sorry, Yamato, will definitely need to be knocked out."

"Wouldn't your friend from the ANBU who was training you with Itachi be the one most likely to accept your advice and my mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "But since it is a top secret mission, your leaving has to look good. Plus I'm willing to bet Orochimaru and Kabuto are on their way so the strongest has to be out cold."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "Ready?"

"No," Menma snorted. "But let's get this over with. And Sasuke, I taught her the Rasengan. Don't let her surprise you with it or things will get messy."

"Good to know," Sasuke nodded. "Here we go."

A moment later they were back in the real world and Menma felt Sasuke's hand gripping his jacket. Then, Sasuke spun, hurling Menma over his shoulder into the wall. Hinata ran over to Menma instantly while Yamato held his hand out, firing several beams at Sasuke and Sai sprinted at him. However, before they could reach him, Sasuke smirked.

"Chidori Stream," Sasuke said, electricity racing over his entire body then in a dome around him, launching Sai back and obliterating the wooden beams as they reached it.

Sai landed hard then began to stand and Yamato drew a pair of kunai. Sasuke turned to Yamato drawing his sword and stabbing at him, electricity streaming over the blade before the blade easily cut through a kunai and stabbed into Yamato's right shoulder, the chidori paralyzing him.

"Rasengan!" Hinata shouted, leaping at Sasuke with it.

Sasuke turned his head, placing Hinata under a Genjutsu, causing her Rasengan to fade before she crashed to the ground in front of him.

"That might have been bad," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, a wooden shaft shot out of Yamato's chest, shoving Sasuke's sword out of him and making Sasuke stagger backward as Sai charged, tanto out. Sasuke spun, kicking Sai into the wall beside Menma, knocking him out just as several wooden beams grew out of the ground around him.

"Wood Stye, Domed Wall Jutsu!" Yamato said.

Just as it closed into place, Sasuke burst out of the top, landing on the top of the crater, staring down at Yamato. Then, Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared beside him.

"There you are Sasuke," Orochimaru greeted. "I see you have things well under control. However, I believe it would be wisest to allow them to live, for now. After all, they've proven themselves quite skilled at eliminating Akatsuki. Perhaps they can remove a few more, and allow you free access to your brother."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before putting his sword away. Then, all three of their feet lit on fire, the fire quickly burning their bodies away to nothing, all three being gone.

"So they got away after all huh?" Menma grunted, pushing himself up as the others all stood too. "Ow. Everything hurts."

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Sasuke was blessedly gentle with me. He knew I wouldn't have the strength to try and fight him after he threw me. Are you okay?"

"He just placed me under a Genjutsu," Hinata said. "Captain Yamato?"

"I'll be fine," Yamato said. "The wound is shallow. Sai?"

"Fine," Sai said, standing. "In the end, the only one we should be worried about is still Menma."

"Rest, Menma," Hinata said. "You need it. We'll head back to the Leaf once you've recovered."

Menma didn't argue, lying down against the wall and quickly passing out.

* * *

Read and review.


	114. Chapter 114

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Emergency

Menma stared down from the pipe at Danzo as he walked away. After a moment, Danzo stopped, turning and looking up at him with his uncovered eye. Menma narrowed his own at him.

"How did you get in here?" Danzo growled.

"Wasn't hard," Menma said. "So, you're Danzo then? Good. I want to have a word with you regarding you giving an ANBU Black Ops registry to Orochimaru."

"How is it you found out about that?" Danzo asked.

"Because we brought it back with us," Menma said. "Listen, Danzo, I get that, in your own twisted way, you're trying to help the Leaf Village, and that you're some hero from the last couple of wars, but truth be told, I don't like you. At all. In fact, I might actually respect Orochimaru more than you. So just to be clear, I'll warn you now. If you ever cross the Leaf Village, or endanger anyone in it, again, if you put even a fraction of a toe out of line, I'll treat you like a traitor to the village. I promise you, I will end your life. And I'll probably be thanked for it. You think you're invisible, but I promise you, I can track those Sharingan in your right arm and eye socket from anywhere inside of ten kilometers."

Danzo's eye widened as he stared at Menma.

"Yeah, you can't hide those from me," Menma said. "They have very distinct chakra signatures. You have a total of eleven Sharingan. And your right arm isn't normal, though I can't quite tell how. But that doesn't matter. As I said before, you step out of line again, and I'll kill you. Consider this your only warning. If you ever see me again, it'll be because I'm here to kill you."

Then, Menma leapt into the air, flipping backward as a cloud of purple insects shot past below him. Menma landed on the side of the wall and left with the Body Flicker technique. Danzo cursed and turned to Sai.

"You're to keep an eye on him," Danzo said. "If he becomes a threat to me, you are to eliminate him."

Sai remained silent as Danzo strode out of the room.

* * *

Menma landed in his back yard, sighing and looking around. Yugao was out for the moment and Yamato was still talking to Tsunade, so Menma headed inside, trading his ruined outfit for another that hadn't been reduced to tatters in a fight against Orochimaru. Then, Menma stepped outside just as a metal banging filled the air. He turned, leaping onto the roof of his house as shinobi began to speed toward the Hokage's office and civilians began to flee toward their houses. Menma spread a dozen or so clones through the village to make sure no one was stampeded in the chaos, then headed to the Hokage's office to find out what was going on. He landed on a knee in front of Tsunade who rolled her eyes.

"Stand up Menma," Tsunade said. "Get serious. This is more of an emergency than Shukaku attacking the Leaf Village."

Menma stood, nodding.

"We received an alert that late last night someone revived Moryo," Tsunade said. "His Ghost army is on the march. We'll be working in conjunction with other nations to put an end to this crisis."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "Now, I have a question. Who's Moryo and what's the Ghost Army?"

"You mean you don't know?" Tsunade asked. "Moryo is an ancient demon that predates even the Tailed Beasts. And the Ghost Army is an army of stone soldiers that are incredibly difficult to destroy and are controlled by Moryo. The last time Moryo's Ghost Army was on the march, he nearly took over everything."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Alright. When do I go fight the Ghost Army?"

"You don't," Tsunade said.

"Come again?" Menma asked.

"You're not fighting the Ghost Army," Tsunade said. "I have a more important task for you. I need you to get Hinata, Lee, and Neji and meet me in my office."

Menma sighed, raising his hand to his ear.

"Hinata, grab Neji and head over to Lady Tsunade's office," Menma said.

"Right," Hinata responded.

Menma sent out another clone to track down Lee, then headed down to the office. A few minutes later, Tsunade walked in with Shizune, then came Lee, then Hinata and Neji. They all stood in front of Tsunade's desk and she sighed.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Neji is going to be team captain for your mission. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy have all gone to the battlefield to try and stop the Ghost Army. Menma, I don't want to hear it."

Menma dropped his hand and sighed.

"Now, Sai has been given a different mission that requires his specific skills, so Lee will be filling in for him," Tsunade said. "Now, your mission is an escort mission for a VIP."

"A VIP," Menma repeated. "With a demon and his immortal army on the loose, we're escorting a VIP."

"This isn't a Feudal Lord, don't worry," Tsunade smiled. "This is a Priestess. Moryo's soul was sealed away in the Land of Ogres, and his body in the Land of Swamps. Now that Moryo's soul is free, he's heading for the shrine where his body is sealed away. The Priestess of the Land of Ogres is the only one with the power to seal away Moryo's soul once again. Therefore, she must be taken to the Land of Swamps. Moryo will undoubtedly try to have her killed along the way. That's where you all come in. You'll be escorting her to keep her safe."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Anything else we should know?"

"You should keep in mind that I am in charge," Neji said.

"Well I'm sorry, would you like to ask for as much information as we can get before we leave?" Menma asked. "Or would you prefer to leave with next to no information and wind up getting our asses handed to us like we did fighting Raiga."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Menma then sighed and motioned for Menma to continue.

"Thank you," Menma said.

"There is actually one other thing, though it doesn't relate to Moryo," Tsunade said. "Gaara sent you a package, Menma. As thanks for saving him. Apparently, he had it specially crafted for you in Takumi Village."

"Takumi?" Menma asked. "Isn't that where Seimei was from?"

"That's right," Tsunade said. "The Village of Artisans, well known for their nearly unparalleled ninja tools."

Menma nodded as Tsunade held out a box.

"I think you might recognize them," Tsunade said.

Menma stared at her for a moment before opening the box and pulling out a pair of swords. He grinned widely as he held up the Double-Edged Sword and Garian Sword, two of the weapons the Four Celestials had wielded. He grinned, placing seals on both instantly to make them unbreakable then attaching the Double-Edged Swords to his back as he used to his original sword, then stared at the Garian sword. After a moment of trial and error, ie figured out how it worked and was able to make the grip retract into the blades. He re-extended it and grinned.

"Are you quite finished?" Neji asked.

"No," Menma said. "But we can leave now."

Neji rolled his eyes and Menma grinned as they turned and left the building. As they walked, Menma left, heading to his house where he dropped his flak and shirt, wrapping the Garian Sword's middle blade around his torso and extending the other two blades down the outside of his arms where he'd be able to extend and use them as though they were attached to his gauntlets, which he extended them inside of then extended them out in the gap between the metal splint on the back of his hands and the first metal splint on the back of his forearms. Then, he pulled his shirt and flak back on, making the Garian Sword retract its handle, and pulled his coat back on, heading back to the gate where the others were just arriving.

"Where did you go?" Neji asked.

"I was getting something set up for emergency use," Menma said. "So, what's the plan?"

"You and Lee will be running defense," Neji said. "Hinata will be staying with our charge. Her Medical Ninjutsu training will be helpful in healing our charge should anything happen to them while you're away. Though, I doubt anyone will be getting past you."

"Better safe than sorry," Menma said. "Shall we?"

Neji nodded and they all turned, leaving for the Land of Ogres.

* * *

Read and review.


	115. Chapter 115

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Priestess

Menma stopped on top of the cliff as the four attacking shinobi leapt toward the Priestess's palace. A wall of arrows greeted them but one of them, a man with a cloth hanging in front of the lower half of his face, white hair, and excessively large hands, spun, smashing through the arrows. The other three then launched a barrage of their own weapons at the archers, killing them all. Menma narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go on ahead," Menma said, extending his wings. "Catch up as soon as you can."

"Leave some for us," Lee said.

"We'll see," Menma said, taking off, shooting over the courtyard where at least a hundred corpses lay.

He closed his eyes, sensing what was going on inside the building then blasted down through the roof in time to block a barrage of assorted ninja tools aimed for the Priestess, who was being shielded by a guard, who had meant to give his life for her. Menma sighed in relief when the dust settled, revealing the shocked yet still alive Priestess and guard alike.

"Who..." the guard trailed off, staring at Menma's wings as Menma turned his attention back to the shinobi.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the shinobi, a man with pink hair with bangs covering his right eye and the hair behind him messy, demanded.

He was also the only shinobi with no face paint. The one with the large hands, who was clearly a power house, had dark skin, green markings on his face and the backs of his hands, and, like the other two with markings, a massive amount of chakra. The next was a man with dar blue hair reaching up and backward in three spikes. He had red markings consisting of a small rectangle on his forehead then a larger one around that reaching through his black eyes, then another small one on his chin. The last with markings was a woman with messy orange hair, three blue lines down her face, a spike growing up out of each elbow, and blue lines running down her arms. As with the other two with markings, she had completely black eyes, and like all three of the others, she wore a white robe with grey lines on bottom. The only one who didn't seem too much of a threat was the one with pink hair.

"My name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "And if you intend to harm the Priestess, you'll have to go through me."

"Gitai," the one with pink hair said.

The large one with green markings darted forward, throwing a punch at Menma. Menma smirked, allowing the punch to his his mask. Instantly there was a massive boom and Gitai shot backward out the door, taking the other two with markings with him, leaving only the one with pink hair.

"What the...what did you do?" the shinobi demanded.

"You should be more careful when you attack a stranger," Menma said. "You never know what they're capable of."

"The same could be said for you," the shinobi said, leaping backward out of the building.

Behind Menma, the Priestess and both of her guards had fled through a secret door in the back wall. Menma flew out of the building, landing in front of the four ninja, retracting his wings.

"Gitai, Setsuna, Shizuku, bust out a Fire, Earth, and Wind combo," the shinobi with pink hair ordered.

"Right," Gitai nodded, stepping forward. "Earth Style, Earthen Corridor!"

He punched the ground and massive stone walls shot up around Menma, forming a labyrinth of tunnels. Menma snorted in amusement.

"Since it's a combo, you'll try to fill the tunnel with fire using a Wind Style jutsu to amplify a Fire Style one," Menma said, more to himself as he walked to the exit, his senses guiding him. "Nice try."

"Fire Style, Fire Run," the female said, sending a ring of flames into the tunnel at Menma.

Menma snorted, hopping through the ring safely. Then, he grinned as the other shinobi, the one with blue hair, stepped forward.

"Wind Style, Divine Down Current!" the ninja said, sending a wall of chakra-laced wind into the tunnel.

"Nice try," Menma grinned, drawing his new Double-Edged Sword and slashing it.

A blast of his own Wind Style chakra blasted into the jutsu and caused a massive explosion of Wind chakra, demolishing the section of earth tunnel Menma was in. Behind him, the ring of fire hit a wall and exploded, blasting that portion of the tunnel as well, but not filing the tunnel as they had planned.

"Damn it!" Gitai growled. "He has Wind Chakra?"

"A lot of it," Menma grinned closing his eyes. "And you three are all out of chakra now. Such a shame too. That could have been a good combo. But, whatever power up you three had is all burned up."

All three of them no longer had their markings, and their hair had all become somewhat more normal. In addition, the girl no longer had elbow spikes, and Gitai no longer had over-sized fists or dark skin. Now, he was pale.

"He's right," the male with blue hair said, stepping back. "We need more chakra."

"Shut up Setsuna!" the girl, apparently Shizuku, snapped. "Don't tell him that!"

"I'm a sensory ninja," Menma smirked. "He didn't need to tell me."

Menma put his Double-Edged Sword away and crouched, grinning.

"So, my turn now, right?"

Just then, the tree ninja scattered as Lee crashed down between them, then began to attack Gitai. At the same time, Hinata landed behind Setsuna, attacking him with Gentle Fist, which he only narrowly managed to avoid. Menma stepped forward, attacking the girl but she proved to be pretty good with Taijutsu, enough, at least, to fend Menma off decently. Finally all three turned and retreated, Gitai leading them to the other ninja, who Neji had gone to stop. Then, once they were all grouped together, Lee attacked them again, forcing them all to retreat again, deciding the fight was unwinnable as things stood at the moment.

"Menma," Neji said as Menma landed beside Neji, retracting his wings. "Good job delaying them, but you let one of them attack the Priestess."

"You were already on your way," Menma said. "You had it handled Neji."

"Be that as it may, You cannot pull a stunt like that again," Neji said. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Menma said. "Are you alright Priestess?"

"Who are you?" the Priestess asked, still hidden behind her bodyguard, who was holding her in a piggy back.

"My name's Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "I'm a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf."

"I see," the Priestess nodded. "Taruho, put me down."

"Yes, Lady Shion," the bodyguard, Taruho, responded.

He knelt, setting Shion on her feet then standing and stepping out of the way. Menma and the others stared in shock. Shion and Hinata could have been twins. The only differences besides clothing were Shion having blonde hair and deep purple eyes. Menma looked back and forth between the two then at Neji, instantly recognizing the plan forming in Neji's eyes.

"No," Menma said. "No fucking way, Neji. It's not happening."

"I'm in charge, Menma," Neji reminded him. "I make the decisions."

"You...oh that's it," Menma growled. "You are so lucky we have a mission or I'd beat the snot out of you right now."

"What are the two of you fighting about now?" Lee asked.

"Neji wants to disguise Hinata as Shion and use her as bait," Menma said.

"What?" Lee asked, looking between the two.

"It's a good idea," Hinata said.

"No," Menma said. "That's not happening. We don't need to take that kind of risk."

"It's only a risk if you fail at your job," Neji said. "It would be more of a risk to not."

"Neji," Menma growled.

"It's my choice," Hinata said, making them all turn to her. "I'll do it. I'll be the bait. But to make everyone happy, Menma's going to be guarding both me and Shion. And for the sake of throwing the enemy off, Shion shouldn't be disguised as me. She should stay looking like herself."

"She'd still be in danger," Neji said.

"But if she's disguised to look like me, she'll have to act like me, including fighting," Hinata pointed out. This way, if they attack me, they won't be expecting me to fight back, and if they attack her, Menma and I are both there to defend her anyway."

Neji was silent for a moment before looking to Menma. Menma still wasn't happy about it, but after a moment he nodded. Neji nodded as well and sighed.

"Very well," Neji said. "That will work. Now, if it's alright Lady Shion, we must speak with you regarding Moryo and the ninja who attacked you."

Shion nodded and they all headed back inside.

* * *

Read and review.


	116. Chapter 116

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Attitude

"Many lives were lost during the assault last night," Taruho said. "However, thanks to your timely arrival, Susuki was spared, despite Lady Shion foretelling his death."

"What, like, a vision?" Menma asked.

"That's right," Taruho said. "It's a shame you didn't arrive soon enough to save more."

"I yet live," Shion said, her tone of voice instantly telling Menma he didn't like her attitude. "I'm sure they shoulder no regrets."

"Excuse me?" Menma growled. "What did you just say? It sounded like you don't care who dies around you as long as you're safe."

"Why should I?" Shion asked. "I'm the Priestess. I'm the one who matters."

"That's where you're wrong," Menma said. "All lives matter. And you shouldn't be willing to throw lives away to save your own. You should try to protect the people around you."

"And just how do you suggest I do that?" Shion asked, apparently annoyed that Menma disagreed with her.

"Maybe tell them about your vision of their deaths so that they can find a way to survive," Menma said.

"Alright," Shion said. "I'll start with yours. In an active volcano, you're going to be stabbed through the heart from behind by a purple and black object of some kind. You're going to die. Is that enough detail?"

The room was silent. No one was quite sure how to react. Finally, Menma swallowed.

"How often are her predictions right?" Menma asked.

"Until Susuki, one hundred percent of the time," Taruho said.

"Taruho, I'm tired," Shion said. "Get rid of these people. I want to sleep some more."

"Yes, Lady Shion," Taruho bowed. "Please follow me."

He turned, leading them out of the room, the others all following but Menma hesitating. He wanted to ask about the vision, to get as much detail as he could, but after a minute, he turned, walking out of the room with the others. Taruho led them to a small room with a table holding a carving of a dragon and sat down, the others doing the same.

"Please forgive Lady Shion," Taruho said. "In the visions, anyone who dies does so protecting Shion, allowing her to survive in exchange for their lives. And it's always someone who is honored to die for her."

"Sounds like her ability is more of a self preservation instinct," Menma said. "Is Susuki really the only one to have survived?"

"Yes," Taruho nodded. "The weapons you blocked were supposed to kill him, according to her vision."

"So I was able to change the future huh?" Menma grinned. "Awesome."

Taruho nodded.

"I think Lady Shion may be a bit, confused, or worried, since she's never been wrong before," Taruho said. "If she was wrong about that, it would mean that the other visions may have been wrong as well, and she may have been able to save them."

"It can't be easy," Hinata said. "Seeing the people around you die, and then having to watch it happen anyway. That's got to be hard."

"I agree," Menma nodded. "I can understand why she's so cold."

Hinata nodded as Taruho stood.

"Please excuse me," Taruho said. "I have to go and prepare for our departure."

"We'll do the same," Neji nodded.

Taruho left and Menma turned to the others.

"So...stabbed by a black and purple thing," Menma said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Neji said. "It'll just make you paranoid and obsess over it."

"Oh trust me," Menma snorted. "Nothing's going to be stabbing me through the chest any time soon. And I'm not going to obsess over it. But, having a heads up about what to look for is always good."

"You should be very careful on this mission, Menma," Lee said.

"I will," Menma snorted. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Whenever Taruho is ready," Neji said. "The sooner the better."

Menma nodded in agreement and leaned back against the wall. All of his things were in seals this time, so he didn't have to worry about packing. After nearly a half hour of them waiting, Neji came back in, angry.

"Ridiculous," Neji said.

"Taruho not ready yet?" Menma asked.

"Taruho is insisting on bringing more of their forces," Neji said. "We are to wait until preparations are complete."

"But we need all the time we can get," Hinata said.

"Maybe," Menma said. "Then again, I'm supposed to die, so if waiting around here will change that, I'm fine with it."

"You can't escape my predictions," Shion said, stepping into the room. "Here's another one for you. You're going to meet you end by beheading."

"Yeah, sure," Menma snorted. "If that's true, it means I already changed the future and I'm not going to be stabbed. In that case, it'll be easier than I thought to beat your prediction."

"You're weird," Shion said, then turned to Hinata. "Why doesn't she look like me?"

"Just watch," Menma said, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder and forming the Seal of Confrontation.

A moment later, Hinata's hair turned blonde and her eyes turned the same shade of purple that Shion's were.

"There," Menma said. "Now she just needs a set of clothes and she'll be ready to go."

"This way," Shion said, turning and walking away.

A few minutes later, she and Hinata returned, looking absolutely identical to Neji and Lee. Menma, on the other hand, was able to tell the difference, partially from being around Hinata so much, and partially because of his senses.

"Alright Shinobi, I'm ready to go now," Shion said.

The others nodded and stood and they all walked outside, following Shion around to the waterfall behind the palace.

"This waterfall is where I come to purify myself," Shion said. "It also hides an escape route."

"Are you sure you wish to leave without Taruho, milady?" Neji asked.

"I am the Priestess of the Land of Ogres," Shion snapped. "If I want to leave my attendants, I will."

Menma sighed, forming several hand seals, the waterfall suddenly splitting, revealing a tunnel. Menma knelt, forming a clone.

"Hinata rides on my back," Menma said. "Shion rides on the clone."

The two Shions climbed onto the Menmas and they all headed through the tunnel, Menma letting the waterfall return to normal once they were through. Then, they began to run. After a short while, they reached a wooded area, racing along.

"Your back is uncomfortable," Shion complained. "I want to be carried by someone else."

"I will carry you, Lady Shion," Lee volunteered.

"No way, you're even weirder than this one!" Shion snapped.

Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself into the branch at Neji's feet and they all dropped to the ground, Menma closing his eyes then relaxing.

"It's Taruho," Menma said.

Just then, Taruho dropped out of a tree, landing in front of Menma.

"What are you doing here?" Shion demanded.

"No matter where you go, it is always my duty to watch over you, Lady Shion," Menma said.

"You're nothing but a burden to me!" Shion snapped, then pointed back the way they had come. "Now go back to the village!"

"I will not," Taruho said.

"Go back home!" Shion shouted, almost whined.

"I will not," taruho repeated.

"Go!" Shion said. "I mean it!"

"I will not," Taruho said once again.

Menma groaned.

"If he can keep up he can come along," Menma sighed. "I'm getting tired of hearing this girl whine already."

"Be respectful Menma," Neji said. "Very well. Let's go."

With that decided, they all turned, continuing, Taruho running along behind them.

* * *

Read and review.


	117. Chapter 117

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Changing Nature

Menma sighed, as he sat down, yawning. They had been running all day. Then, they had stopped so that Taruho and Shion could rest. Shion had promptly thrown a fit about cold soup and had thrown it, her rice balls, and her bread all on the ground in the ensuing temper tantrum. Then, she had gone to bed. Menma sighed. She and Hinata were sleeping next to each other, since that would keep the trick going if they were being observed. Not that they were. Menma was scanning the area with his senses and so far saw nothing.

Suddenly, there was movement in his senses' periphery, directly over Shion. He spun, drawing his sword, the others turning as well only to all stop. Menma stared at the empty space above the Priestess. Then, he closed his eyes again and his mouth fell open, the hand holding Temujin's sword lowering slowly. He could see everyone's chakra, yet floating above Shion wasn't more chakra. It was a glowing, violet Shion. He could see a glowing replica of the Priestess with his senses. As he watched, the glowing Shion rested her hand on the other's forehead, and Shion opened her eyes, her chakra suddenly racing. Menma opened his eyes, seeing Shion's eyes glowing in a strange, shifting, purple, kaleidoscopic design. Menma closed his eyes again, watching as the glowing replica of Shion made a sad face, tears falling from her eyes, then faded. Shion blinked, waking up and looking around at the ninja in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"That...you just had a vision, didn't you?" Menma asked.

Shion blinked in surprise.

"How did you..." Shion trailed off as Menma stood, putting his sword away.

"I don't know...what I just saw," Menma said. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll fill you guys in on what I saw in the morning."

Neji nodded and Menma left, using his senses to find Taruho, who was sitting at a cliff, watching the lightening horizon.

"Hey," Menma said, sitting beside him. "So, about these visions. You said it's always someone honored to die for her, right?"

"Yes," Taruho nodded. "And if they don't die, as she foresees, I am absolutely certain Shion herself would die. Or, at least, with the exception of Susuki."

"I see," Menma nodded. "I think I understand."

"So far as I know, Shion's visions were always correct," Taruho said. "And because of it, the people began to fear her for her premonitions. They began to avoid her."

"I think I understand why she's as cold as she is," Menma said. "If no one wants to give their life for her, they won't. Then she won't need to watch anyone else die."

"That would make sense," Taruho nodded as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"Time to go," Menma said, standing and turning, finding Shion standing behind them. "Good morning."

"Taruho, I don't need you," Shion said. "Go back home."

"You'll have to forgive me, milady, but I cannot leave your side," Taruho said.

"You'll be nothing but a burden, Taruho!" Shion snapped.

Menma stared at her. She looked angry, sure. But there was something in her eyes.

"It was him," Menma realized. "Your vision earlier, it was of Taruho dying."

Taruho stared at Menma, then at Shion.

"If you don't go back home, Taruho, you're going to die," Shion said, her face transforming from anger to something between sorrow and fear.

Menma stared at her. She was trying to save him. She was trying to save Taruho, by making him go home.

"Taruho," Menma said. "I need you to head back to your village."

Both looked at him in surprise.

"Trust me," Menma said. "We can take care of Shion. She's a handful, but I've had worse. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt her. But, if you stay, I can't protect you both."

"If I'm meant to die protecting Shion, then I will," Taruho said.

"You're not," Menma said. "I'll explain to everyone at once. Come on."

He led them back to the others and they all sat down to listen.

"Earlier, when I thought I saw someone while Shion was having a vision, what I saw, or rather, what I sensed, was chakra," Menma said. "Not, normal chakra. It was Shion's. Controlled by her spirit.

"So, Shion's chakra was outside of her body?" Neji asked.

"No," Menma said. "Shion still had her chakra, and this chakra was different, more powerful. It was also an anomaly."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"When I sense chakra, what I see is a silhouette," Menma said. "The chakra that I saw earlier was different. I was able to see Shion. She was glowing and pink, but it wasn't a silhouette."

"What are you saying?" Neji asked. "You're not making sense."

"Her visions aren't really visions," Menma said. "The easiest way I can put it is, it's a ghost."

Everyone stared at him.

"Let me put it this way," Menma said. "Back when Hinata and I were dealing with the Curse Warrior incident, I met the spirit of Sagi. And that time, I was able to see a glowing Sagi with my senses, the same as last night. When I sense a spirit, I'm able to actually see it like a person, except glowing. What I saw earlier, was Shion's ghost."

"But I'm not dead," Shion said.

"Not yet," Menma said. "Your visions are actually your future self, returning to the past and warning your earlier self about how you died, and who was around that could die in your place. You vision of Susuki was that those weapons would impale him and kill him, right? Well, if you hadn't told him that he was going to die protecting you, he wouldn't have been on post at that time, and wouldn't have been there. Right Taruho?"

"Yes," Taruho nodded. "He actually took an extra two days of standing guard after you told him your vision."

"Right," Menma said. "Before you had the vision, you were the one to be impaled and die. Then your spirit went back in time to warn you."

"But then, how did you save Susuki and not me?" Shion asked.

"I don't know," Menma admitted. "Maybe him being on post longer caused a ripple effect that somehow got us there sooner."

"So, what you're saying is, if I don't die, Shion is going to instead," Taruho said.

"No," Menma said. "What I'm saying is, we need to know everything you can tell us about the vision, so that we know what to look for, then we can send Taruho on his way."

"All I saw was him lying dead," Shion said. "Except, he looked like me."

"A Transformation Jutsu?" Menma asked. "I've never known one that extends past death."

"I do," Taruho said. "It's a secret jutsu known to my clan. It's also permanent."

"Alright," Menma nodded. "First thing, you're definitely not using that jutsu. Secondly, you can stick with us, but you're staying out of all of the fighting."

Taruho nodded and Shion glared at him.

"He's right!" Shion snapped. "Stay out of this! I don't want you killed!"

Taruho's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he nodded, Shion blushing at her own outburst.

"Alright," Neji said. "Let's get moving."

Menma formed a clone for Shion, and she and Hinata climbed onto Menma and his clone's backs. Then, they were on their way again, following along a river, since it was the only nearby source of fresh water as well as a natural means of protection from the Fire Style jutsus the enemy shinobi had used before. However, since the path had them jumping from stone to stone, Shion was not pleased.

"Put me down!" Shion was shouting. "I'm going to fall! You're crazy! This path is too dangerous! Are you trying to protect me or kill me! There has to be another way we can go!"

"Lean back," Menma's clone said, stopping, Menma doing the same, nodding to Hinata to lean back as well.

Both did and Menma and his clone both extended their wings then allowed Shion and Hinata to lean against them again, flying into the air and along the path with the others.

"Better?" Menma asked.

"A little," Shion huffed.

As they reached a slightly larger pillar, they stopped, hearing the roar of moving water.

"What is...oh you've got to be kidding me!" Menma groaned.

Upriver from them, an exceptionally large Water Dragon was shooting along over the water, heading straight for them.

"What, so they had Water Style jutsus now?" Menma growled. "Terrific! That's the biggest Water Dragon I've ever seen! Hold on tight!"

Hinata gripped him with her arms and legs, holding herself on his back as he formed several hand seals.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Wall!" Menma shouted, a massive wall of water exploding up in front of them and shooting outward to meet the massive Water Dragon, the wall of water separating into a dozen normal sized water dragons as it went.

The two jutsus met in a massive explosion, water shooting into the air and falling as rain, Menma wrapping his arms around Hinata's legs again.

"We need to get off the river," Menma said. "It's slightly less safe than we thought."

Neji nodded in agreement. They all turned, heading up the cliff to their right to the top where Menma and his clone landed, Menma setting down Hinata, before closing his eyes, looking around.

"There," Menma said. "Gitai and Shizuku. The Earth style guy and a girl that had had Fire Style only yesterday. Today it looks like Water Style only."

"That's impossible," Neji said.

"Maybe whatever power up they have gives them different Chakra Natures, or only strengthens one type, so that the other is undetectable," Menma said.

"Maybe," Neji nodded.

"I'm going to go and deal with the Water Style girl," Menma said. "Lee, you deal with Gitai. He's Earth Style but uses a lot of Taijutsu."

"Right," Lee nodded.

Menma picked Lee up, shooting into the air and across the canyon. Then, he flipped, hurling Lee at Gitai. Then, he flew at Shizuku, just barely missing her as he crashed to the ground fist first. The girl grinned, lifting her left foot, a drop of water falling off of her toes tot he ground.

Water Style, Surface Slicer!" the girl shouted, slamming their foot into the ground, a wave of water exploding out of it where her foot touched, tearing along the ground at Menma.

Menma flipped out of the way, retracting his wings and grinning, landing on the ground.

"I like that one," Menma said. "Allow me to show you mine. Water Style, Severing Wave!"

He exhaled a pencil-sized stream of water at the girl, who doze out of the way, the water slicing through the ground then around at her, slicing through trees easily. She managed to avoid it, however, and Menma let the jutsu end, smirking.

"Not bad," Menma said. "You're quite fast."

"Why thank you," the girl grinned.

Then, she shot forward, skating along the ground on a layer of water which shot up around her toes. Menma jumped, flipping and extending his wings, shooting away from her into the trees, dodging between them then landing at a sprint.

"You really believe all these rocks and trees are going to shield you from me?" she asked. "I think you might be taking this a little to lightly."

She jumped and when she landed again, a pair of Surface Slicer jutsus shot outward. Menma landed on a rock then leapt into the air, watching the jutsu split the rock perfectly. Menma grinned, landing in the trees and running. She hopped again, sending a Surface Slicer up into the tree at him, splitting a branch.

"Alright, I'll admit, you've got some skill," Menma grinned. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He created a couple dozen clones, sending them at her only for her to stop, forming a spinning globe of water over her self that was bigger than she was.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Whip!" the girl said.

Numerous tendrils of water shot out of the globe, blasting into the clones and destroying them. Menma grinned, closing his eyes to check on the others. They were a ways away, but Menma's clone had created one of its own, risky but necessary considering Neji was fighting against Setsuna while retreating, keeping Setsuna from catching up with Menma's clones. Menma spotted something else with Neji and Setsuna a moment before he was forced to open his eyes to avoid a tendril of water aimed for him. He growled in annoyance as he returned to his fight.

"You're interrupting," Menma warned forming a finger gun and pointing it at the girl. "Water Gun Jutsu!"

A drop of water gathered from the air fired off the end of his finger, blasting through the girl instantly and making her release her jutsu, falling backward. Menma closed his eyes again and returned to Neji's fight, this time focusing on the puppet of the pink-haired shinobi. He swore, turning to look toward his clones, seeing the ninja quickly gaining on them. His hand shot to his ear instantly.

"Clones fly now!" Menma ordered.

Both complied and also prepared for a fight, both of them activating their senses. Menma opened his eyes, looking back at the girl who was still lying motionless.

"You can stop playing possum now," Menma said.

The girl grinned then stood, the water from her jutsu reforming above her.

"Water Attack, Gorgon!" she said, the water turning into a massive water snake and shooting toward him.

Menma grinned, forming hand seals.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Menma shouted.

For a moment, the girl grinned. Then, Menma's Water Dragon exploded to life out of the side of her own water construct.

"What!?" the girl gaped.

Menma's Water Dragon shot outward, arching around and ramming into her Gorgon head-on. She grinned widely.

"Oh my, you used my Water Style Jutsu as a source for your own?" the girl gushed. "That's genius! I've never thought of that!"

"Thank you," Menma grinned. "This is probably one of the most entertaining fights I've been in for a long time. It's fun to fight someone with your own Water Nature."

Suddenly, a Menma clone stepped out from behind a tree behind her, shoving a Rasengan into her. However, instead of exploding, the Rasengan blasted a gap into her side, her body around it turning to water. She grinned, tendrils of water from the edges of her wound blasting the clone into smoke before she dropped to the ground as water then reformed, grinning.

"I see," Menma said. "So that's how you survived my Water Gun Jutsu. That'll make it hard to beat you."

Just then, one of Menma's clones was destroyed, the one carrying Hinata, thankfully, and Menma's head snapped up.

"Unfortunately, I no longer have time to play with you," Menma growled, extending his wings. "Shion needs me."

And with that, he shot into the air, grabbing a very drunk Lee on the way. Menma sped along, speeding over the trees, Lee sitting up on his back, cheering. After two minutes, Menma landed beside Hinata as his other clone landed with Shion, who was safe. Hinata was healing a gash in her right shoulder, wincing as she did, but was fine.

"Are you alright?" Menma asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata said. "The scalpel he threw to kill your clone scratched me on the way by. He got a nasty surprise when he tried to move in for the kill, though."

Menma grinned.

"That's my girl," Menma grinned, Hinata blushing slightly.

"So, uh, where's Taruho?" Hinata asked.

Menma grinned, unrolling a scroll with a body containment seal on it.

"I figured he'd be safe in here," Menma said. "If the seal is damaged in any way, he'll be ejected into a safe area."

"So then...he's safe?" Shion asked.

"That's right," Menma nodded. "Another vision beaten. I'm getting pretty good at this."

Shion stared at him before smiling and looking to the ground.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" Shion asked.

"I know," Menma grinned.

"You figured out how my visions worked, and came up with strategies to stop them from coming true," Shion smiled. "I wish I could do that."

"You can," Menma said. "You just need to focus on every part of the vision and memorize it, then watch for a situation close to that in your life and act. It's not easy, definitely. But it's not impossible either."

"Thank you," Shion smiled.

Menma nodded and Hinata cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but don't we have an immortal demon to stop?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah," Menma said, picking up Hinata as his remaining clone picked up Shion. "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

Read and review.


	118. Chapter 118

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Leader

Menma and his clone flew along, speeding toward the sanctuary through the trees. On their backs, Hinata was cheering and Shion was clinging to the clone for dear life.

However, as they reached halfway, at the same time as Menma sensed Setsuna and Shizuku both be killed by Neji and the others, Menma and his clone stopped, the last shinobi landing in front of them.

"And you are?" Menma asked.

"My name is Kusuna," the ninja said. "And you're out of luck if you think you're going to get past me. I was put in charge of the other three for a reason."

"Yeah," Menma snorted. "You control those snakes that keep powering the other three up."

"Exactly," Kusuna grinned as four of the snakes burst out of him, screeching menacingly at Menma.

Menma smirked, floating to the ground with his clone where they dropped off Shion and Hinata.

"You two better stay here," Menma said, forming three more clones who surrounded the two with Menma's first clone, all of them forming hand seals.

"Ninja Art, Four Flames Formation!" the clones shouted, a large purple barrier forming around the clones and the two Shions.

"A barrier?" Kusuna smirked. "Not bad. But if I beat you, those clones go away too."

"Good luck," Menma grinned.

"Thank you," Kusuna grinned as his eyes turned black, his hair growing messier in the back as dark black circles formed on his face, and jagged lines down his arms. "Shall we begin?"

Menma sighed. This might actually be a problem.

The dark snakes shot forward, screeching, only for Menma to draw Temujin's sword, decapitating them, making sure to avoid the blood. Good thing too. The blood that hit the ground began hissing. Kusuna laughed, turning to Menma as the snakes regrew their heads, shooting toward him again. He flipped over them, extending his wings, and watched the snakes blast into the ground with enough force to crater it. Menma growling in annoyance as Kusuna began to form hand seals.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Kusuna said before exhaling the jutsu at him.

Menma dropped to the ground and sped forward. However, before he could reach Kusuna, the snakes shot at him, making him veer sideways.

"Earth Style, Falling Earth Spears!" Kusuna shouted.

Instantly dozens of stone spike exploded out of the ground at Menma. He shouted in surprise, contorting his body between the spike and sighing in relief as he found himself alive.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted.

"Not bad," Kusuna grinned, walking over to the edge of the spikes. "You're good at dodging."

"But let's try this one," Kusuna grinned. "Water Style, Surface Slicer!"

He stomped his foot, the wave of water shooting out instantly. Menma flipped, slipping out of the spike and out of the way just before the water shot past.

"Fire, Earth, and Water," Menma growled. "Let me guess, Wind and Lightning too, right?"

"That's right," Kusuna grinned. "I can have all of them at once thanks to my snakes."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Let's try this then."

He drew his Double-Edged Sword and slashing it, sending out a barrage of Wind Swords and Kusuna leapt into the air, avoiding it, barely. As Kusuna landed, Menma appeared behind him with a Rasengan, slamming it into his back. It exploded, launching him and he crashed through several trees before flipping and landing on his feet, grinning.

"Not bad," Kusuna grinned. "I like that jutsu."

Suddenly, he fell into a puddle, his face remaining in it, grinning up at Menma. Then, he stood, his hands still water and held them out, the ends of his fingers swelling.

"Sprinkler of Death!" Kusuna shouted, Menma taking off instantly as water bullets began to zip past behind him.

Kusuna began to laugh hysterically as he turned, his stream of lethal projectiles following Menma. Menma fired back, first with a Water Gun Jutsu then with Wind Swords from his Double-Edged Sword, but the attacks merely punched holes through Kusuna's water body which closed instantly.

"You can't run forever!" Kusuna shouted.

"No, and I'm already tired of it!" Menma shouted.

He closed in, getting behind Kusuna before manifesting his chakra chains and driving them throw Kusuna. Kusuna coughed, blood splattering across the ground as he stared down at the chains.

"What...are these?" Kusuna asked.

"They're called Adamantine Sealing Chains," Menma said. "They can seal even a mass of pure chakra. So punching a hole through you with them is easy. It's over, Kusuna."

Kusuna's snakes shot backward at Menma but Menma drew his Double-Edged Sword and blasted the snakes into oblivion, ripping Kusuna into pieces with his chains and retracting them. Then, his clones let the barrier down and one of them absorbed the other three. Hinata climbed on Menma's back and Shion on the clones, and the two took off again, heading for the sanctuary.

"Not long now," Menma said.

Finally, he and his clone landed at the top of a cliff, looking down at a field of boulders with a doorway on the other side, a rope with several ribbons in front of it.

"I think that's it," Menma said. "So, shall we go?"

Hinata and Shion both nodded and Menma grinned, dropping down to the field of boulders and beginning through it. As he did, however, the boulders began to crumble, stone statues of soldiers standing from the rubble.

"Terracotta soldiers!" Shion gasped.

"What are they?" Menma asked.

"They're part of the Ghost Army!" Shion said.

"Wait a minute," Menma said. "You mean to tell me the dreaded Ghost Army is just a bunch of lousy statues? Lame."

Suddenly, three statues suddenly attacked each Menma. Menma managed to block his with Temujin's sword but his clone tried to dodge his, resulting in him being destroyed and Shion flying over the cliff.

"Damnit!" Menma snarled, slashing and destroying the statues then flying over the edge after her. "Shion!"

* * *

Read and review.


	119. Chapter 119

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rock-Hard Muscles

Menma walked out of the water, setting Shion against the tree, then setting Hinata next to her. Hinata was un conscious, but Shion was stirring. Menma turned and walked a little ways away from the two, reaching behind himself to rub at his back. Then, he pulled his mask off, shaking the water out of his hair for a moment as Shion watched him. He pulled it back on and turned, looking back at the two.

"You shouldn't have saved me," Shion said. "If I had died you could have lived. At least until Moryo got around to destroying the world."

"Oh come on, if I've proven anything by now, isn't it that your visions aren't one hundred percent accurate?" Menma asked. "Trust me Shion, I'm not going to die."

"Then I am," Shion said.

"I won't let that happen either," Menma said. "I'm going to protect you, and survive doing it."

"But how?" Shion asked.

"I'll figure something out," Menma smiled. "All I have to do is stay away from purple and black pointy object right?"

Shion stared at him then smiled, able to tell by the wrinkles around his eyes that he was too.

"You sure you can do it?" Shion asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded.

"Alright," Shion nodded. "Then I trust you."

Menma smiled, turning to Hinata as Hinata stirred, looking around.

"You alright?" Menma asked.

"M-Menma," Hinata stammered, blushing then looking around. "I...where are we?"

"The bottom of the cliff," Menma said. "Shion fell and we went after her. I had a clone shield you from the fall but it was destroyed and you bumped your head."

Hinata's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Are we going back to the temple now?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma said, forming the Seal of Confrontation, Hinata's appearance going back to normal. "I think you're safe to look like yourself now."

Hinata nodded, standing and looking up at the top of the cliff. Menma knelt in front of Shion, allowing Shion to climb onto him, wrapping her arms around him, Shion catching Hinata glancing at them then instantly looking away out of the corner of her eye, even though Menma missed it.

"Menma," Shion said.

"Yeah?" Menma asked.

"Be careful," Shion said. "You must live."

"We'll both live, Shion," Menma smiled, standing. "Hinata, when we get up there, you and Shion are heading down into the shrine. I'll deal with the paperweights upstairs then meet you both inside."

Hinata nodded and the two of them sprinted up the side of the cliff, both forming a pair of Rasengans, Shion clinging to Naruto so he could use his hands. Once they were at the top, Hinata darted forward, blasting the first soldier she met with her Rasengan. The explosion destroyed several statues, clearing a gap. Menma instantly darted past, shoving his Rasengan into the next group. His Rasengan's explosion was considerably larger, blasting a wider path, the soldiers around that area falling over. Hinata darted past Menma again, blasting the next group. Then, Menma blasted the last group, allowing the three of them to reach the temple. Menma knelt, letting Shion down then turned to the statues, drawing his Double-Edged Swords and blasting the statues nearby with Wind Swords, knocking them back.

"Get going you two," Menma said, standing and creating three clones. "We'll handle this."

Shion nodded, turning and hurrying into the shrine but Hinata hesitated.

"Go Hinata," Menma said, turning to her.

She stepped forward, hugging him, then turned, running after Shion. Menma stared after her, blinking in surprise before turning back to the statues.

"My lucky day," Menma grinned. "I get to have some fun with the lamest Ghost Army in history and Hinata's worried about my safety. And not a purple and black spike to be seen. I wonder if Kusuna was the Freak of Nature."

Menma drew his Double-edged Swords, separating them into both blades as one of his clones drew their other sword, extending the blade and channeling their chakra over it, grinning since Menma had finally taken the time to practice using it like that enough to be able to use it effectively and not burn up all of his chakra in one go. The next clone extended his Garian Blades from his gauntlets, transforming them into dragons, also grinning. Then, the last formed a pair of Rasengans.

"Alright," Menma grinned. "Thank god for leaving clones at home to practice while I leave on a mission."

In truth, those clones had been released sometime during his fight with Kusuna, allowing the memories to return to him, though they didn't reach him until after they had all fallen from the cliff. Now, Menma grinned as he stepped forward, resting his right Double-Edged Sword on his shoulder.

"Shall we boys?" Menma grinned.

With that said, all the statues began walking forward. The Narutos waited a moment before laughing at an unspoken joke or another and darting forward, with the exception of the clone with the Garian Sword. The Rasengans clone began to blast his way through the statues, instantly reforming whichever Rasengan he used. Once he had cleared a large enough space, Menma landed in the center of it, spinning and sending Wind Swords blasting through the statues. Then, he darted to one side of the circle and began to tear into the statues with point blank Wind Jutsu blasts, alternating between that and simply cutting through them with his seal-enhanced blade. On the other side of the circle, the clone with Temujin's sword was blasting his way through the statues with Temujin's sword, each slash exploding almost as much as one of Hinata's Rasengans, also sending out a blast of chakra with each slash. The three Menmas were careful to keep close enough to the Garian clone for his dragons to cover them, alternating between wrapping the dragons around the statues and smashing them into each other and also restraining any that got close enough to attack the other Menmas. Menma spun as a statue was restrained behind him and another stabbed past it. He swept the blade aside just as the Garian clone exhaled a barrage of Air Bullets, the jutsu blasting both statues into rubble.

Menma grinned, all of his clones adapting to the new strategy instantly, beginning to blast pretty much everything they saw with Air Bullets as they fought. Chunks of statues flew in every direction rapidly as they fought, Menma forming a new Rasengan clone and a new clone for Temujin's sword as well when both ran out of chakra. The two returned to their spots, blasting through the statues but Menma was seeing the problem already. Sure enough, by the time both had disappeared again, Menma and his Garian clone both retreated to the center of the circle, looking around at the sea of statues. They had obliterated probably a thousand, without exaggerating. And yet, still there were too many to count. Menma closed his eyes, looking around wth his senses. Off to one side of the area, there was a canyon where stone soldiers were steadily marching in, a constant flood of fresh enemies.

"Damn," Menma growled. "So many statues."

"I don't think we can keep this up much longer," the Garian clone said.

"No," Menma agreed. "We can't."

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara's voice shouted, a tidal wave of sand suddenly exploding out of the canyon and toward Menma and his Garian clone.

Both retreated to the entrance to the shrine, Menma forming a barrier to protect it. Sand crashed into it and Gaara landed on top of the sand, looking back at Menma as he let the barrier fade and reabsorbed his clone.

"Hey there Gaara," Menma grinned. "Thanks for coming."

Statues began to rise out of the sand as Kakashi landed on the far side with a clone, both forming a Chidori, their chidori connecting to each other's with lightning before Kakashi sprinted forward, the electricity splitting statue after statue into pieces. Finally, Kakashi stopped beside Gaara as several large ink birds covered in explosive tags landed around the battle field, exploding before Sai landed beside Kakashi with Yamato and Guy.

"Get going Menma," Gaara said. "We'll handle this. Giant Sand Burial!"

He slammed his hands into the ground and the ripples shot across the sand, crushing the statues still inside of the sand into dust. Then, more began to burst out of the sand as ranks upon ranks of them began to flood in through the canyon again.

"Good luck," Menma said.

"You'll need it," Gaara said. "You always do."

Menma smirked and nodded, turning and sprinting down into the shrine. As he arrived, Hinata was lying beside the door, unconscious and Shion was kneeling in the center of the room, crying. Menma knelt beside Hinata, picking her up and healing the spot on her skull that had been bashed in. He grit his teeth, praying that he wasn't too late. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around in surprise.

"Did...did she do it?" Hinata asked. "Where are the soldiers?"

"Terracotta soldiers?" Menma asked, looking around then spotting several destroyed pieces of soldier lying off to one side of the massive cavern. "Over there."

Hinata sighed in relief, standing, and Menma did as well, looking around. Now that he took in the room, he was impressed by its size. It was massive. Probably a mile across, maybe more. The floor had a walkway several hundred feet across along the outside then a massive spiderweb of paths filling the rest of the room, each path about six feet wide and with boiling lava below, leaving the room sweltering hot, not that Menma noticed, since his clothes still had the same temperature regulating seal that he had first applied in the Land of Snow on them.

"Shion!" Menma shouted. "Did you do it?"

"Naruto," Shion said. "I didn't deserve to be protected! Not by you, or anyone else!"

"Shion?" Menma said worriedly, taking a step forward only to stop as the room began to shake. "Hold this!"

Menma said, passing Taruho's seal scroll to Hinata and extending his wings, flying forward just as numerous massive purple spike exploded up out of the ground around Shion, each one having a dark purple aura radiating off of them.

"Purple spikes," Menma blinked. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! Why do I always have to fight the demons?"

He growled, watching the massive spike as they all grew heads, each head that of a dragon with glowing red eyes and purple tongues. Menma sighed, rolling his eyes then flying off to fight a creature too strong to be listed as a Freak of Nature.

* * *

Read and review.


	120. Chapter 120

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Moryo

Menma shot forward, shooting past glowing purple spike after glowing purple spike. Tempting Fate really was a bad idea when every spike you saw made you think about how it would feel to have one driven through your chest. A dragon head swung down at Menma and he flipped over it, slashing in an upper cut with his combined Double-Edged Sword, blasting the head with Wind Swords, blowing it into ribbons of dark purple flesh. He shot around a spike that was planning to carry out Shion's vision and sliced the end of it off then spun, firing a barrage of Wind Swords at the rest of Moryo's heads and tails, which Menma supposed the massive spike must be. The Wind Swords didn't do as much damage as he would like and he began to fly around again, slashing and blasting as he went, each head or tail he damaged instantly being replaced by a fresh one. Finally, a tail swung around, smashing into Menma and launching him, blasting him into the walkway on the outside of the room.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm fine!" Menma growled, pushing himself up and creating dozens of clones. "Let's get him!"

The clones and Menma all drew Temujin's sword, extending it but not channeling their chakra through it. Then, they flew into the air, shooting toward the dragon heads and tails. All of the heads turned toward Menma, opening their mouths and roaring, firing a wall of spikes at them. A clone shot forward, beginning to spin.

"Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" the clone shouted, but the spikes blasted through instantly, killing the clone.

The next clone to reach them formed several hand seals.

"Wind Style, Cyclone Wall!" the clone said, forming a sphere of Wind chakra around himself.

Once again, the shield failed, though it lasted a little longer. Next, all of the remaining clones flew in front of Menma, holding their hands out.

"Wind Style, Great Cyclone Wall!" they all shouted together.

Instantly, a gigantic sphere made out of smaller spheres of spinning Wind Chakra formed around Menma, blasting the spikes into oblivion as they reached the shield. Menma grinned, continuing forward, shooting past all of the clones just as the shield faded. He slashed the head that had attacked him and the head exploded, another bursting out out of the ground. Menma stopped as his clones shot past him, tearing into the body parts. However, after a moment, dozens of spikes burst out of the ground, obliterating the clones and stabbing at Menma. Menma began to fly around, fending off the stabs like they were from swords, barely able to keep up. Then, a tail behind him blasted him downward at the ground where all of the dragon body parts were coming from. Menma grinned, switching his sword to his other hand and forming a Giant Rasengan. Then, he slammed it into the ground, a massive explosion blasting all of the body parts into paste, only for double the amount to burs up from the ground of to the side. Menma flew at them again, flipping over a bite and removing it only for two more heads to burst out of the ground.

"What is he a fucking hydra!?" Menma spat, deflecting a tail only to be blasted backward into the ground yet again.

He stood, trying to extend his wings but they faded instantly. He sighed. Time to do it the hard way.

"They keep regrowing," Menma sighed. "Gotta find their core. Where's...Oh, Shion."

He sprinted forward, flipping over a swipe from a tail and removing it, landing on his feet and leaping off of the next pathway his feet hit, sensing a head shooting toward him from the side. He grinned, creating a clone to flip him over the bite, the clone being destroyed, but Menma drove Temujin's sword into the head, allowing it to pull him into the air so he could look around. Once he was airborne, he leapt off of the head with the sword, looking around. Below him, there was an eye-shaped spot that was radiating darkness. Then, Menma sensed something coming up behind him, fast. His mistake hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't move. He couldn't use his wings. He was dead. The spot he had seen suddenly shone brightly with pink energy again and a sphere of chakra appeared around Menma, looking exactly like the outside of Shion's bell. The spike bounced off the shield and Menma began to fall. Two dragon heads shot up at him, trying to eat him, only for the shield to deflect them as well. A tail swiped around, smashing into the shield like a baseball bat and Menma sailed through the air, crashing down on the walkway on the edge of the room, the shield failing to protect him from his landing. He groaned, looking up at the light that was still shining in the distance.

"Shion," Menma growled. "What did you just do!?"

He pushed himself up, grabbing his fallen sword and drawing his Double-Edged Sword in his left, sprinting forward as Moryo reached out to attack him as he neared. Menma flipped over the first head, blasting it with Wind Swords before peppering the next two with Air Bullets, obliterating them both. Six more burst out of the ground as several tails attacked Menma but Menma flipped over them, slashing his Double-Edged Sword and sending out an arch of compressed wind that sliced through the tails. Then, Menma put his swords away, borrowing chakra from Kurama as he dove into a void of dark purple energy in which he could sense Shion. She was floating just below him, unconscious.

"Shion!" Menma shouted, grabbing her hand and extending his now blood red wings, shooting back out of the void, spinning and swerving around tails and heads. "Snap out of it! Open your eyes and breathe!"

Shion's head snapped up, her eyes opening as she gasped, coughing and gasping for breath, looking around in surprise and confusion.

"Can you see, can you hear?" Menma asked, Shion nodding.

"You saved me?" Shion asked. "But...how?"

"I told you, I'm not letting you die today," Menma grinned. "So, what do you want to do Shion?"

"I..." Shion said quietly.

"Can't here you!" Menma shouted, swerving around a tail and drawing Temujin's sword, slashing a head before it could take a bite out of them.

"I want..." SHion began again then grinned evilly, turning her face so her ear was beside his mouth. "...TO LIVE! ! !"

"Ow," Menma said, leaning his head away from her but grinning. "Alright then, shall we?"

He held his hand out, her bell lying in his palm. She understood almost instantly, holding her hand over his, channeling her chakra into the bell, Menma using the chakra to form a shining pink Rasengan that continued to grow as she pushed more and more chakra into it. Finally, it stopped, Shion wrapping her arms around Menma with him holding the Rasengan, now as wide as two of him tall, above them with his right hand, his left securely around Shion, holding her against him.

"Better get going Hinata!" Menma warned, sending a clone to her, the clone grabbing her and shooting out of the shrine instantly. "You want Shion's power Moryo? Then here it comes! Super Chakra Rasengan!"

He flipped them, shoving the Rasengan downward and flying downward at Moryo. All of the now dozens of heads formed up below Menma, opening their mouths and firing countless spikes up at them, only for the Rasengan to effortlessly blast through them, then the heads, drilling its way down to Moryo's base. Moryo shrieked in pain as the Rasengan slammed into the spot where all of his tails and slowly regrowing heads were connected. Then, the Rasengan shot downward about a foot before beginning to slowly drill its way downward. Menma flipped, flying away from it, both arms around Shion to keep a tight grip on her as he streaked away from it and through the tunnel leading up away from the shrine.

"We've got about thirty seconds at best before that thing explodes!" Menma shouted over the wind. "Hang on tight! Things are about to get rough!"

Shion squeezed him tighter just as they exited the mountain and the entire top of it exploded, sending lava and molten rock flying skyward. Behind them in the tunnel, a wall of flames and lava was racing after them. Menma pushed himself faster, barely escaping before the flames exploded outward, the concussion hurling the pair away from the mountain. Menma managed to catch himself in the air before they could crash down and closed his eyes, sensing the others and flying toward them, landing a ways away as he felt his wings beginning to give out. Then from there, they began to walk, Shion sitting on Menma's back piggy back style. As he walked, the sun rose. Then, finally, they reached the others, Menma setting Shion on her feet and standing beside her, watching volcanic ash curling into the sky.

"Well, it could have played out a lot worse than this, I guess," Kakashi shrugged.

"They ended up creating a new volcano, huh?" Lee asked.

"That knucklehead," Shikamaru sighed.

"That's what you get to leaving it to him," Temari stated.

"I do have a knack for destruction don't I?" Menma asked, grinning, proud of his skill at obliterating pretty much everything, in a weird way. "Guess this means your priestess days are over huh?"

"No, there will always be a need for one," Shion said. "I realized something in there. It's the evil that's in mens' hearts, that gives rise to Moryo. So who's to say that he won't return to this world again and again? And I realized that the next time a certain chunin visits, I should definitely not let him into my house."

She laughed, a few people behind them doing the same, though quieter, since they had to travel with him on the way home.

"But you don't have to worry," Shion continued. "I won't curse my fate anymore. I'm a Priestess. That's my mission. Isn't that right Menma? Then of course there's my power. It has to be passed on to the next Priestess too. How 'bout it Menma? You wanna help me with that?"

Menma stiffened, not quite sure he had heard her correctly. Behind him, pretty much everyone was having a similar reaction. Except Hinata, she was beat red and standing partially hidden behind Neji.

"Uh..." Menma tried to think of something to say but was having trouble thinking of anything at all.

Then, he glanced over at Hinata and his mind began to kick him repeatedly for acting so embarrassed, even given the situation.

"Sorry Shion," Menma said, finally. "I'm going to have to turn you down on that offer. My heart belongs to someone else."

"I figured," Shion smirked. "Just making sure."

"However, I do happen to know someone who would be more than happy to help out," Menma said.

"I swear to God if you say Lee," Shion said, eyes narrowed.

Menma smirked, tugging on a chakra thread and pulling Taruho's scroll to himself, unrolling it and releasing Taruho, then stepping up beside him, patting him on the shoulder.

"He'd be honored to accept your request," Menma said.

"What?" Taruho asked. "Oh, uh, of course. Anything for you, Lady Shion."

Several of the others burst out laughing, making him stare at them, then Menma in confusion, Menma holding his own laughter back, glad he had his mask.

"What did I just agree to?" Taruho asked.

"Don't worry Taruho," Shion laughed, taking his hand. "You'll find out when we get back. Come on. Time to go home."

Taruho was more confused than ever but nodded, picking Shion up piggy-back style, only to be more confused still when she wrapped her arms around him, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Have a safe trip Taruho," Menma grinned. "Enjoy the celebration."

Again several of the others began to laugh as Taruho simply walked away, deciding to simply wait and let Shion tell him when they got back. Menma turned walking over to the others, stopping beside Hinata.

"Ready to go home?" Menma asked.

"Well that depends," Kakashi said. "Would you like to create any more volcanos or get any more requests to impregnate girls before we go?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably beside Menma.

"Nah, I'll pass this time," Menma said. "Might make some more volcanos next time though. That's pretty fun."

The others all collectively sighed, beginning to walk away, except Hinata, who hugged Menma again.

"I'm glad you're alright Menma," Hinata said. "For a second there, I thought you might take her up on her offer."

Something in her tone caught his attention, though he couldn't quite tell what.

"Of course not," Menma snorted, taking her hand and beginning to follow the others. "My heart belongs to you Hinata. Always has, always will. No matter what."

Hinata smiled, wrapping her other arm around his and he smiled inside of his mask. He wasn't quite sure why Hinata was suddenly so cuddly with him, but he could definitely get used to it.

* * *

Read and review.


	121. Chapter 121

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

My Last Goodbye

Menma sighed, placing a long unused seal on the ground, then stepping into it as a clone sealed him in it. After a couple of minutes, Hinata arrived and the clone released Naruto, then took off. Hinata stared in shock.

"Naruto...you're..." she trailed off, staring at him.

And for good reason. Even while pretending to be a ghost, he had let himself stay the same age. He had also traded his old orange jump suit for a jacket with black sleeves and on the shoulders, then a strip down the zipper, then the rest orange and a pair of orange pants and his black sandals.

"I figured that it would be a bit, awkward, if I was still twelve," Naruto shrugged. "It's been a long time Hinata."

Hinata nodded, smiling. She stepped forward, kissing him then rested her head on his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Naruto," Hinata said.

"I missed you too, Hinata," Naruto said. "Is everything alright? You don't seem quite as, happy, as usual."

Hinata nodded, stepping back but staring at the ground.

"You've always been there for me," Hinata said.

"I have," Naruto nodded.

"And I swore I'd wait for you," Hinata said.

"You did," Naruto nodded.

"And, I meant every word, really, I did...but..." she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto stepped forward, lifting her chin and wiping her tears, smiling.

"Hinata, it's alright," Naruto smiled. "I already know."

"You...you do?" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

"I've done a lot of things since I died, but leaving you was never one of them," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, staring at the ground again, once again on the verge of tears. "It's just...he's been there for me ever since we met, and he's saved my life so many times, and...and...and I couldn't keep myself from falling in love with him."

Naruto smiled, his insides flipping for joy, and in guilt.

"I know he has, Hinata," Naruto smiled. "It's alright. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to wait. It's easier for me, now that I'm dead."

"So, you're not mad?" Hinata asked. "Even though he's your cousin?"

"No, I'm not mad, Hinata," Naruto smiled. "Honestly I couldn't think of a better person for you."

Hinata smiled, tears running down her cheeks. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. Then, she pulled back, sniffing and resting her head on his chest.

"I'll always love you, Naruto," Hinata promised.

"And I'll always love you, Hinata," Naruto said. "And I'll always be watching over both of you."

Hinata smiled and nodded, stepping back as Naruto smiled at her.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "Time for me to go. Close your eyes."

Hinata did so and Naruto left with the Body Flicker Technique instantly. He stopped in his room, closing the door and turning to the mirror, grinning for a moment as his hair turned back to its natural color. As it did, his smile faded. His eyes drifted to the mask hanging beside the mirror and his mouth pulled into a tight line. A moment later, his hand snapped up, punching through the mirror entirely, shattering it and blasting a gaping hole in the wall.

"If you're trying to relieve stress, might I suggest punching something other than your house?" Yamato asked from behind Naruto. "Especially with your mask off."

Yamato made the Dog hand sign and the wall repaired itself.

"I can't keep lying to her, Tenzo," Naruto said. "I...I can't. But if I tell her...she'll hate me."

"You don't know that," Yamato said. "She loves you, Naruto. Both as Naruto and as Menma. If you take your mask off, sure, she may be angry that you've been lying to her, but she'll still love you."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. "You're not in a relationship. You never have been."

"You're right," Yamato nodded. "I've never actually been in a relationship. But, I have been in love. I still am, actually. With someone that I don't think I'll ever see again, actually. And that started out even worse than what you're doing."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto snorted. "Why's that?"

"She thought I was her brother, so I played along," Yamato said. "It was while I was still in the Foundation. At first I was using her to accomplish my mission. Then I was trying to fill the hole left by her brother's death. Then I almost lost her, and I couldn't handle it. I fell in love with a girl, that I was pretending was my sister."

"Does she know you're not her brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Yamato nodded. "Though, she only found out the same day that she left. And I haven't seen her since."

Naruto stared at his mask then sighed, pulling it on.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I can understand how that must feel. At least a little."

"Don't worry about it," Yamato said. "I'm an ANBU. We almost never have relationships. And when we do, we don't usually expect them to end well."

Naruto nodded, thinking of Hayate. Then, he walked down the stairs to the door, opening it just as the girl on the other side was about to knock. Menma stared at her in surprise. She was about twelve. If that. She wore a yellow and dress with pink along the edges and pink sandals.

"Um, can I help you?" Menma asked.

"Hello, my name's Yukimi," the girl greeted. "Is Tenzo here?"

Menma stared at her then turned to look back into the house.

"Hey, uh, Tenzo," Menma called out. "There's someone here to see you."

After a moment, Yamato stepped into view and stopped, staring at Yukimi in shock.

"Yu...Yukimi," Yamato breathed. "You're..."

"Hey, no fair!" Yukimi pouted, stepping past Menma into the house. "You got all grown up! You jerk. You were supposed to wait for me!"

"Well, I can't exactly help that," Yamato said. "You've been away for years. How are you..."

"Oh, that's right," Yukimi said. "I forget you can't use that sometimes."

Suddenly, she transformed into a cloud of pink smoke, the cloud stretching up to slightly shorter than him before returning to human form. Just like that, she had aged. Her hair was the same shade of brown but was a little longer. The bangs and the bottom of the back still curled out to the sides, though. Her dress had changed so that the left sleeve extended ended just below her shoulder and there was a strip of metal wrapping around her upper arm now. The dress itself was still unreasonably short, probably to short for her to safely sit down, honestly, and her pink sandals had grown into pink shinobi sandals. Aside from that, she had gained a very attractive figure.

"Better?" Yukimi asked, holding her arms out to her sides.

Yamato's mouth fell open, the ANBU struggling to think of anything to say. Yukimi and Menma both grinned before Yukimi bounded forward, leaping into Yamato for a hug, Yamato falling onto his rear before his mind thought to hug her bag. She sat straddling his lap and grinned at him as he stared up at her.

"You're...you're home," Yamato breathed, seeming unable to believe it.

"Miss me?" Yukimi grinned.

Yamato once again struggled to find something to say but this time she simply rolled her eyes before kissing him. Menma grinned then turned, leaving the house and giving them privacy.

* * *

Read and review.


	122. Chapter 122

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Meeting the Gang

Menma stared at the ground in silence. The night before, he had had a dream, or at least, he hoped it was a dream. In it, he had been on a rampage in his Nine-tails cloak, version two. He had destroyed a monastery, then had woken up in his bed. He didn't feel the weakness that came from the cloak, but he could definitely feel that he hadn't rested.

"Hey, Menma!" Sakura's voice called out, making him look up, seeing Sai and Hinata walking along behind her.

"Hey Sakura," Menma said, standing, his entire body stiff from lack of a decent sleep.

"You alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Just didn't sleep well last night. Hey Sai. You coming to visit Kakashi Sensei too?"

"I am," Sai nodded. "Sakura and Hinata thought that I should meet him outside of a battle, since I'm a part of the team now."

"Fair enough," Menma nodded.

"We met up with him in the library," Sakura said. "When was the last time you were in a library Menma?"

"Probably the last time I was in my scroll room at home," Menma said. "Where do you think I learned all of my Sealing Jutsus?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said. "I forgot about that mission. Back when things were easy and we weren't fighting monsters and demons."

"Who's we?" Menma snorted. "I don't remember you fighting Moryo, or Shukaku, or even Haido."

"That's because you're the idiot that keeps challenging freaks like that, big shot," Sakura said.

Menma shrugged, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Gotta challenge myself somehow," Menma grinned.

"Me...Menma...Sa...Sakura," Sai said, both looking at him in surprise. "May...May I join in your conversation? I read in a book that, in order to make people feel at ease around you, you should call out to people casually, or to use nicknames and terms of endearment. It said doing that would breed familiarity and might even lead to...friendship."

All three of the others stared at him before smiling.

"Well well," Menma grinned. "That was a quick improvement."

"So that's what you were doing at the library," Sakura smiled.

"I've been trying to come up with some nicknames for Menma and Hinata," Sai said.

"Any luck?" Hinata asked.

"A little, I think," Sai said.

"Alright, let's hear it," Menma grinned.

"Well, alright," Sai nodded. "You would be Freak of Nature."

Menma blinked in surprise before laughing.

"I've been called worse," Menma grinned.

Sai smiled turning to Hinata.

"And then, you would be, Lovely," Sai said, and all three of the others stared at him, the silence awkward and tense.

"Um, Sai," Menma said. "I don't think that one's such a good idea."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sai said, bowing. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Hinata glanced at Menma, face beat red.

"Uh, i-it's okay," Hinata said.

"Just try and think of a different one," Menma said.

"Um, most times, a nickname or pet name comes from someone's personality traits," Sakura said. "Let's take Menma for example. You could go with Hotshot, Dimwit, or Tough Guy."

"Ouch," Menma said, holding a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Oh, I see," Sai said, staring at her.

"Uh, Sai, why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked.

"I understand," Sai nodded. "Thanks for the advice...Ugly."

Menma and Hinata's jaws dropped open as Sakura stared at Sai with an emotionless face. Sai simply stood there smiling. Then, just as Sakura began to move to punch Sai, Menma wrapped his chakra chains around her, Sakura struggling to break them.

"HOW COME I'M UGLY AND SHE'S LOVELY, HUH!?" Sakura raged, reaching for Sai, who was just barely out of her reach.

"I'm going to go ahead and say that nicknames aren't your thing," Menma said. "Calm down Sakura. He didn't mean it as an insult."

"HE CALLED ME UGLY!" Sakura seethed.

"My apologies," Sai said, making the mistake of bowing.

 _SMACK!_

Sakura's fist crashed into the back of his head, thankfully without her monster strength. Sai stumbled backward holding his head and Menma sighed as Sakura calmed down. Menma released her and Sai rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm going to go ahead and say no more nicknames from Sai," Menma said. "It's hazardous to your health."

"Noted," Sai nodded.

"We should get going," Hinata said. "We're supposed to be visiting Kakashi Sensei, right?"

"Good idea," Menma nodded.

They all turned, walking to the hospital where Kakashi was laid up after trying to roundhouse kick a Ghost Army statue and breaking his foot.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei," Menma greeted as they stepped into the room.

"Hello Menma, Sakura, Hinata," Kakashi smiled. "So, I take it this is the new guy. Sai, was it?"

"Yes sir," Sai nodded. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh, um, thank you," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sensei," Menma said. "How much longer are you going to be in here?"

"Anxious to start training again?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "I need to keep up with Sasuke."

"I heard," Kakashi nodded. "I also heard you fought Orochimaru."

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "That ended much differently than I expected."

"So I heard," Kakashi said. "I have an idea for what type of training we can do once I get out. We're going to create your ultimate jutsu, Menma. But the training will only work with you."

"I don't know, Kakashi," Menma said. "My wings are pretty hard to beat."

"Well, that is true, but I meant an offensive jutsu," Kakashi said. "One even stronger than your Ripping Cyclone Jutsu."

"Really?" Menma asked. "Awesome. What is it?"

Just then the door slid open and Asuma stepped in.

"How you feeling today, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma Sensei, you really should learn to knock first!" Ino said as she, Choji, and Shikamaru walked in.

"What's up guys?" Choji asked around a mouthful of chips.

"Well look who it is," Shikamaru smiled. "Menma, Sakura, and Hinata. Haven't seen you guys for a while. Who's this?"

"This is Sai," Menma said. "He's the newest member of Team Kakashi."

"I see," Shikamaru nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," Sai nodded.

"Hey, that new guy's pretty cute, don't ya think?" Ino said sort of quietly to Sakura. "He even kind of looks like Sasuke."

"On the outside maybe," Sakura whispered back. "But on the inside, no way. He can't read people's emotions."

"Why'd you bring the whole gang in here of all places?" Kakashi asked Asuma. "This isn't a rec room you know."

"You have a point," Asuma said. "Why don't you guys head on over to the barbecue restaurant. Team Kakashi, and Sakura, you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like to."

"Barbecue?" Choji said before cheering.

"I'll second that!" Ino exclaimed, before smiling knowingly as she stared at Sai, who was looking out the window.

"I need to talk to Kakashi alone about some business," Asuma said. "In the mean time, the barbecue is on me, okay?"

Shikamaru looked at Asuma in surprise and Menma raised an eyebrow.

"How's Fu been?" Menma asked.

"Good," Asuma said. "She's out exploring the village again right now. She learns fast too."

Menma nodded, grinning.

"I figured," Menma nodded. "Anyway, I guess we'll be heading out now. See you later."

Asuma nodded, raising a hand and they all left. Once they were out of the hospital, however, Shikamaru branched off, saying he had to help his family with something. The rest of them headed to the restaurant, sitting around the table, Sakura making sure to sit beside Sai, smiling broadly at him as she did. Menma rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what nickname he came up with for her.

"I can't believe Shikamaru didn't come," Ino said. "He's always shown up to celebrate successful missions with us before. And this last one was definitely one to celebrate."

She smiled at Sai as she passed him a plate of meet and he smiled back, thanking her.

"Alright!" Choji cheered. "Then I get Shikamaru's share!"

"Knock it off Choji!" Ino snapped. "We should be polite and introduce ourselves to Sai before we eat."

"Oh, yeah, Choji nodded. "Of course."

Ino turned to Sai, giggling flirtatiously and Menma rolled his eyes, then sighed and shook his head.

"So, uh, hi there," Choji said, practically drooling at the thought of eating. "I'm Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. So, uh, your name is Sai, isn't it?"

"Yes, uh..." Sai trailed off, thinking.

Sakura, Menma and Hinata all suddenly realized what his nickname for Choji would be.

 _Please tell me he's not that stupid,_ Menma thought.

"Fa-" Sai began but Menma shot across the table, covering Sai's mouth and stopping him.

 _He is that stupid,_ Menma thought.

Hinata and Sakura both sighed as Choji glared at Sai.

"Sai, no," Menma hissed. "Just no. Not in front of Choji. Understand?"

Sai nodded and Menma sighed, sitting back.

"Hey, were you about to say something?" Choji asked.

"No, it was nothing!" Sakura assured him. "Forget about it."

"Okay," Choji said happily, putting pieces of meat on his plate.

"Anyway, I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino said, beaming at Sai. "My family owns the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Nice to meet you."

Sai turned to her, thinking again. Menma instantly realized he was remembering the consequences of calling Sakura what he thought of her, which Menma still wanted to laugh about but knew better. With any luck, Sai could at least give Ino a decent nickname.

"A pleasure, uh...you...um...you...um..." Sai thought for a moment longer before deciding on one. "Beautiful."

Menma reached under his mask to stifle his laugh, which Ino completely missed as she was still grinning from the compliment. However, after a moment, Menma lowered his hand, turning to Sakura who was grinding her teeth, fists clenched.

"Here we go again," Menma sighed.

"What so now she's beautiful!?" Sakura demanded, instantly scrambling over the table.

Everyone within reach instantly tried to restrain her but after a moment, she threw them all off and her fist connected with Sai's face despite their best efforts. Menma groaned, lying on his back beside Hinata, who had been too far away to try and help.

"You're smart," Menma said. "You stayed out of it."

Hinata simply smiled.

"You just always choose the worst times to step in," Hinata said.

Menma sat up, sighing, then put some meat on a plate for himself, beginning to eat.

"Now that that's over, let's dig in," Menma said, receiving only groans in response.

* * *

Read and review.


	123. Chapter 123

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training Plan

Menma stepped into the Third Training ground and grinned when he saw Kakashi and Tenzo waiting for him.

"Hello Menma," Kakashi greeted him. "So, are you ready to start your training?"

"Sure am," Menma nodded.

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Now, For our training, we're going to need to form a jutsu combines a change in chakra nature, with a change in chakra form."

"Isn't that basically all of my jutsus?" Menma asked.

"Well, technically, yes," Kakashi nodded. "However, for this, we'll be adding one of your chakra natures to your Rasengan."

"Hey I never thought of that," Menma blinked. "Which one?"

"That's up to you," Kakashi said.

"Well, I know more Water Style Jutsus, so let's go with Wind," Menma said.

"Very well," Kakashi nodded. "Here."

He held out a leaf and Menma took it, staring at it.

"Split that using your Wind Style Chakra," Kakashi said.

Menma stared at it for a moment then shrugged, channeling his chakra into it and splitting the leaf in half instantly.

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "But let's test just how strong you change in chakra nature is. Tenzo."

"Right," Yamato nodded. "Earth Style, Rampart of Flowing Soil!"

A massive section of the ground broke free, rising from below Yamato, stopping when it towered over Menma and Kakashi. There was a channel down the front with a small depression at the bottom.

"Water Style, Waterfall Basin Jutsu!" Yamato said, water exploding out the top of the channel then falling to the depression below, creating an endless waterfall.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Your next task is to split this waterfall."

Menma stared at it before looking to Kakashi.

"Really?" Menma asked.

"Really," Kakashi nodded as Yamato grew Menma a massive beam, stretching from in front of Menma to a walkway across in front of the waterfall.

Menma sighed, dropping his coat and shirt, then his gauntlets and the Garian Sword before walking up the beam to the waterfall. He rubbed his hands together, staring up at it.

"And no cheating with your Water Style chakra either," Kakashi said.

Menma sighed. He had actually considered that. Then, he set his hands against the water fall, just barely in it, and closed his eyes, channeling his chakra into the waterfall. He grit his teeth, focusing. Then, he opened his eyes. The waterfall had split but only about two feet wide and only reaching halfway up the waterfall.. Menma groaned.

"Well, that's certainly more than I expected," Kakashi said. "So far all of the jutsus you've used with your Wind nature chakra, barring your Ripping Cyclone Jutsu and your Cyclone Wall, have been relatively average changes in chakra nature. For the jutsu we're going to create, you're going to need it as strong as it can be. When you can split the waterfall all the way, you will be ready for the jutsu."

Menma nodded as Hinata stepped into the clearing, blushing when she saw Menma.

"Hey Hinata," Menma greeted, jumping down to his shirt and using chakra to dry himself before pulling his Garian Sword, shirt, and coat back on. "What's up?"

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for us," Hinata said. "But we'll be going with Captain Yamato again. Kakashi Sensei has a different one."

Menma nodded and they all turned, walking to Tsunade's office, Kakashi hanging back, since he suspected his mission was a bit more secret than theirs.

"Ah, there you all are," Tsunade said. "Come on in. Yamato, you're going to be taking Team Kakashi to a small town on the border of the Fire Nation in order to investigate some grave robbers."

"Grave robbers?" Menma said. "What are they Akatsuki? Orochimaru?"

"Nope," Tsunade said. "Just grave robbers. And no complaining."

Menma sighed, staring at the floor.

"Fine," Menma groaned. "It'll be a quick mission, if nothing else."

"Good," Tsunade said. "Now, before you go, I'd like to speak with Menma alone for a moment."

Yamato nodded, leaving the room with Sai and Hinata.

"What's up?" Menma asked.

"I'm sending you on this mission because you seem to attract trouble," Tsunade said. "In this case, most likely Orochimaru, though I'm not sure why. I didn't say anything because the others don't know about Sasuke's mission, right?"

"I don't think so," Menma said.

Tsunade nodded.

"If it's Orochimaru, I'll leave how you deal with it up to you," Tsunade said. "Now, as for the other thing. I'm giving you the option of becoming a jonin. You're already above Jonin level and you've proven that you're ready, even though you have a little trouble following Neji. So it's your choice."

"If I accept, does that mean I have to get a new team?" Menma asked.

"Not exactly," Tsunade said. "For some missions sure, though you'll be in charge of the teams. But for most I can still send you with Team Kakashi."

"In that case, absolutely," Menma grinned. "I can't wait to rub this in Neji's face."

"Well, technically he did become a jonin first," Tsunade reminded him. "Anyway, from here on out, you're a jonin. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Menma smiled. "So, if, let's say, I ever wanted to stop being Menma..."

"Yes, your jonin status would carry over to your actual identity," Tsunade nodded. "Now, you should get going."

Menma nodded, smiling. Then, he turned to leave only to stop again.

"What about Fu?" Menma asked. "Is Asuma still looking after her?"

"No," Tsunade said. "He was given a mission as well. In the mean time, Fu will be training with Might Guy. She might be a better Taijutsu fighter than you by the time you get back."

Menma smirked and nodded. Then, he left, finding the others waiting outside the building. They all walked through the streets to the Main Gate where Team Asuma was just getting ready to leave as well.

"You guys heading out too?" Menma asked, making them all look over at him.

"Yup," Shikamaru nodded. "Our mission's going to be such a drag."

"We got grave robber duty," Menma snorted. "Quit complaining."

"Good point," Shikamaru snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah," Choji laughed. "At least we'll have something to do."

"I'm sure our mission won't be quite as boring as yours," Menma laughed. "After all, when are my missions ever easy?"

"True," Shikamaru nodded. "Well, see you when we get back."

Menma nodded, raising a hand and walking away, Sai and Hinata following, then Yamato.

* * *

Read and review.


	124. Chapter 124

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the character.

* * *

Misunderstanding

Menma sat down beside the small stone carving and held his hands on either end of the stack of leaves, exhaling slowly. Then, he channeled his chakra into the leaves. After a moment, he separated his hands, smirking. All split.

"Man, I wish Captain Yamato had something harder for me to split," Menma sighed. "This isn't even a workout."

"Is that some form of training?" Sai asked.

"It's supposed to teach me to control my change in Chakra Nature better," Menma said. "Except, I'm already past this level so it's not doing anything."

"I see," Sai nodded, opening a book and skimming through it.

After a moment, he stood, walking over to sit beside Menma. Menma stared at him for a moment until Sai reached out to put his arm around him.

"Put your arm on my shoulders, and I'll kill you," Menma warned and Sai took his arm back instantly as Menma stood. "You shouldn't take advice about how to make friends from a book. It's just going to cause problems. If you want friends, all you have to do is not be weird. The first step is, don't take advice from a book. Second, be kind to everyone you're trying to be friends with. Anyway, I've gotta take a leak, so, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Alright," Sai nodded.

Menma walked away, heading down the trail a ways before turning off the road into the trees. Once he was out of sight, he did what he needed to do, then turned to leave. Just as he did, a bush rustled. He closed his eyes. Boar.

"You had me worried for a second there," Menma smirked. "I thought you were a grave robber."

Just as Menma was about to open his eyes, he spotted a field with a barrier covering most of it. A grave. One of the four that were protected by a barrier set in place by the Fire Temple, the ground that had hired them. Menma walked toward the field, stopping at the edge and opening his eyes. The barrier created an eternal fog, hiding the grave from view. It wasn't much of protection, but it was something. Menma sighed, walking over to the hidden staircase leading into the grave and walked down into the tomb. He walked to the burial chamber and stopped. No coffin.

"Oh boy," Menma sighed.

Just then, he spotted movement behind himself and turned, opening his eyes. The person was walking toward him out of the shadow. Menma jumped backward, crouching behind the stand that the coffin should have been on, watching the person. They were wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves under a blue robe. A Warrior Monk. One of the monks that lived at the Fire Temple. His right sleeve hung below his hand, hiding it from view, and on his left hand was a set of chakra metal claw blades.

"You're a Warrior Monk," Menma said, standing. "My name's Menma Uzumaki, I'm from the-"

"Beast Wave Palm!" the monk shouted, swiping his right arm in front of himself, an arc of Wind Chakra shooting outward at Menma.

Menma sighed, rolling out of the way, then stood.

"I guess not," Menma said. "Nice Wind Style Jutsu. For your save I hope you know a few of them. Of course, we don't have to f-"

Suddenly, an extremely strong gust of wind slammed into him, pinning him to the ceiling. The monk fired a second Beast Wave Palm, this one blasting the entire ceiling into debris, throwing Menma into the air. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and the monk landed in front of him, glaring at him and raising his claws.

"I see," Menma sighed. "So, you're not even listening a little, right? Fine then. Shall we?"

The monk sprinted forward, holding his claws out and Menma grinned, drawing his trench knives and meeting the monk's charge. As they neared each other, the monk's chakra streamed along the blades, except not in a perfect Flying Swallow Technique. Menma matched the monk's chakra flow and blocked a slash as they reached each other, grinning.

"Impressive weapon, and skill with it," Menma grinned. "Though, your Flying Swallow Technique requires a little work."

"My what?" the monk demanded.

"Streaming your chakra along your blades," Menma said, flipping backward. "It should look like this."

He switched to a perfect technique and the monk growled in annoyance, slashing at Menma. Menma sensed the chakra coming and flipped into the air, three massive gashes being blasted into the ground.

"Alright, I'll admit," Menma grinned. "I don't know that one."

"Beast Wave Palm!" the monk shouted, swiping his arm at Menma again.

"Shock Blade!" Menma shouted, slashing his right trench knife.

The two jutsus met but the monk's blasted through Menma's and then crashed into Menma, who exploded into smoke.

"Not bad," Menma grinned, appearing behind the monk. "You're pretty fun."

He printed forward, throwing a punch at the monk who spun, Wind chakra forming over his right arm into a silhouette of a large hand with claws, catching Menma's punch.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" the monk shouted, the wind shooting out ward and exploding, throwing both of them backward.

Menma flipped, landing on his feet as the monk stood, glaring at him.

He pulled his arm back to attack again but stopped when a voice shouted, "Sora!"

Menma turned to look, seeing Yamato, Hinata, Sai, and three more Warrior Monks running over. When they reached them, one of the monks, apparently the leader of the group, gave Sora a stern look, and Sora looked away, hiding his right arm behind his back.

"Lord Chiriku, all of your concerns were correct," Sora said. "On my way out to meet our guests I got nervous about the hidden tomb so I went to check in on it. The barrier hadn't been broken but the coffin was gone and I found this guy just standing there!"

Menma rolled his eyes, noticing that the fog was one.

"Oh please," Menma snorted. "Like I tried to tell you before you attacked me, my name is Menma Uzumaki. I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village and when I showed up, the coffin was already gone."

"Oh yeah?" Sora snapped. "And who can corroborate your story?"

"You can search my storage seals if you want," Menma said. "It'll probably take all night, I have an awful lot of them, but you're more than welcome."

Hinata grinned, knowing that Menma was understating how long it would take.

"I'd love to!" Sora snapped. "Why don't we start by breaking them open!"

He raised his claws only for Chiriku to lift him by the back of his robe.

"Greetings my brothers from the Leaf Village," Chiriku said. "I am from the Fire Temple. My name is Chiriku. There must have been some misunderstanding about the rendezvous location so we missed each other. My deepest apologies."

He bowed, pressing down on Sora's head to make him do the same.

"Nice to meet you," Yamato said. "My name is Yamato, the captain of our team. Menma has already introduced himself and..."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Sai," Sai said.

"This is Sora," Chiriku introduced. "He's a monk in training at the Fire Temple."

"Master I told you, we don't need any help from the Leaf Village," Sora said.

"Sora," Chiriku said, silencing him just as the other two monks, who had gone to check that the coffin was actually gone, ran over.

"Lord Chiriku," one said. "Lord Kitane's coffin has indeed been taken. The thieves left no evidence whatsoever. The barrier seal was broken with ease. Whoever did this must be a highly skilled ninja."

"Well, if we're facing a shinobi with great ability," Chiriku sighed, "then it was wise to contact the Leaf. The two of you, head back at once and arrange guards for the other three hidden tombs, and tighten security around the Fire Temple to emergency readiness."

"Yes sir," the two bowed, leaving.

"For now, let us return to the Fire Temple," Chiriku said.

"Yes, we will at once," Yamato nodded.

A few minutes later, they were walking up the steps to the Fire Temple, Yamato and Chiriku in the lead, then Sora, then the other three. Menma watched Sora walk, thinking. He looked familiar somehow. Finally, they crested the top of the stars and Menma stopped, staring at the temple in shock. He had seen it before. In his dream about his Nine-tails cloak going on a rampage. This was the temple he had seen destroyed.

"No way," Menma breathed. "It was...here?"

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I had a dream about this place the other night," Menma breathed. I saw this place..."

He shook his head.

"It's nothing," Menma said. "Just weird to go someplace you had a dream about is all."

Hinata nodded and she and Sai continued, Menma hesitating another moment before following.

* * *

Read and review.


	125. Chapter 125

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Making Amends

Menma watched as Sora sparred with his opponent, barely putting any real strength into it. Something was off about it. Like he was trying not to stand out. Like he was hiding. What he had seen earlier returned to him. The way all of the other monks glared at Sora as he passed. The disgusted looks they all gave him. Except Chiriku. His was the look a disapproving father might give a rebellious son. His was the only one not holding the same hatred and contempt that had ended in Menma Uzumaki existing. Finally, the sparring ended and Menma hopped down, walking over to Sora.

"May I?" Menma asked. "If you're going to train, you might as well have a decent sparring session."

Sora stared at him for a moment before smirking, crouching and readying himself. Menma took a stance of his own and grinned. Sora moved first, stepping forward and throwing a punch at Menma, which Menma easily blocked. Menma grinned, ducking under Sora's follow up kick then standing, shoving upward on Sora's foot, making him flip backward.

"You'll find it's not quite so easy to outfight me in Taijutsu," Menma smirked.

Sora darted forward, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches, and Menma countered with his own, having removed his repulsion seals from his knuckles. As they sparred, Sora began to grow angrier and angrier, his attacks growing faster and stronger. Menma glanced at the other monks, failing to miss the glares. As he dodged around a punch, Sora saw them too. His rage shot through the roof. He kicked at Menma and Menma sidestepped it only for Sora to spin, kicking him into the air with his other foot. Once airborne, Menma crossed his arms in front of himself, blocking a flurry of strikes. Then, Menma flipped backward from the force of a kick and landed on his feet. He could see the glares out of the corner of his eye. Sora was facing them.

"Not again!" Sora shouted, charging and throwing powerful yet unfocused strikes at Menma, which he easily avoided.

 _He's lost all sense of focus,_ Menma thought. _So I was right then._

He blocked a kick just as Chiriku ordered Sora to stop. Sora huffed and turned, walking away. Menma sighed.

 _Jinchuriki,_ Menma thought as he watched Sora walking away, head low and shoulders tucked, as though he were expecting to be beaten, the same way Menma used to walk when he was still Naruto.

* * *

Some time later, Menma left the others to find Sora. He tracked him with his senses to a cave a ways away from the temple. He heard the sound of breaking rocks inside and walked in, following a tunnel to a large cavern where Sora was firing off Beast Wave Palms and Beast Wave Gale Palms, practicing controlling them.

"That's a nice jutsu," Menma said, getting his attention as he walked over. "I know you'll probably say no, but do you suppose you could teach me? I'd like to learn."

"Why would I do that!?" Sora demanded.

"Because we both have Wind Style chakra," Menma said. "Because I'll teach you a few in exchange. Because I know what you are."

Sora stared at him, tensing. Sora held his right hand behind himself, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sora growled.

"You're a Jinchuriki," Menma said. "You have one of the Tailed Beasts sealed inside of you."

"How do you know that?" Sora demanded, drawing his claws.

Menma lifted his shirt, and retracted the Garian Sword's blade, then pulled his bandages out of the way, focusing his chakra enough to reveal the seal.

"I'm a Jinchuriki too," Menma said, putting everything back in place. "I know how you feel. And I know why you're so cold to everyone."

"I suppose you would, wouldn't you?" Sora asked as Menma pulled his mask off.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," Menma said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. When I was five, the villagers tried to kill me, and almost succeeded. As a result, I was given a false identity, and a mask. I was to become Menma Uzumaki, a survivor of my clan's destruction. And then, ever since that day, I've hid behind a mask."

"So you hide your face, and I hide..." Sora trailed off.

"Your hand?" Menma guessed. "What's special about it?"

"Whenever I tap into my Tailed Beast's chakra, it mutates into the real version of the hand created by my Beast Wave Gale Palm, a massive demonic hand with long claws and scales," Sora explained.

"I see," Menma nodded. "Well, there's another Jinchuriki back in the Hidden Leaf. Her name's Fu. Pretty much everyone I know loves her. And pretty much everyone knows I'm a Jinchuriki now. No one really cares about that either. The Hidden Leaf is different than here. People won't all hate you for what you are. hell, in the Hidden Sand Village, a Jinchuriki is the Kazekage."

"Really?" Sora asked, and Menma nodded. "That's amazing. And the monks claim to be so forgiving and accepting."

"So," Menma said. "About those jutsus."

"Heh," Sora chuckled. "Alright. Sure. I'll teach you. But you have to teach me some really high-level ones in exchange."

"I don't know many high-level Wind Style ones," Menma said. "I know more Water Style jutsus. Wind Style ones are hard to find because it's so rare a chakra nature. But, I will teach you what I can."

Sora nodded just as something passed overhead, the shadow passing across the spot of light left by the one hole in the ceiling. Sora looked up just in time to see an owl.

"A patrol bird!" Sora gasped. "One of the tombs!"

The two of them sprinted outside and Menma extended his wings, picking Sora up and shooting into the air, flying back toward the temple.

"You can fly?" Sora gaped.

"I can teach you this one too, if you want," Menma grinned. "This one's a bit harder to pick up, though."

Sora nodded and Menma sailed toward the temple, landing outside just as the bird arrived. Menma and Sora hurried inside, finding Chiriku and Yamato talking, Sora and Hinata just arriving.

* * *

Read and review.


	126. Chapter 126

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Playing Hard to Get

Menma stared at the four coffins shooting across the open prairie. He had already sensed out that there were no shinobi with them, and yet, those were definitely the coffins they were after.

"It's a trap," Menma said flatly. "But for who?"

"Probably anyone trying to catch the thieves," Sora said.

"I don't think so," Menma said, staring at Sora, then looking to Yamato, who was watching Chiriku.

"Chiriku, stay here," Yamato decided. "If anything happens, I'd like you to please report back to the Fire Temple."

"Right," Chiriku nodded.

"I don't think it's for Chiriku," Menma said, then sighed. "Sora and I will go straight up the middle."

"Alright," Yamato nodded. "Hinata, you and Sai take the right flank. I'll take the left and provide backup."

All of them nodded and Sora leapt off of the cliff.

"Always so eager to start," Menma sighed. "Alright. See you guys later."

Menma tipped backwards off the cliff, arms cross and allowing himself to fall headfirst beside the cliff, quickly catching up with Sora as Sora ran down the face of the cliff.

"Sup Sora," Menma said, extending his wings and flipping around so his stomach was to the cliff, flying along beside Sora.

"Show off," Sora smirked. "Want to see who can run faster?"

Menma grinned, landing at a run beside him and retracting his wings, both sprinting down the cliff then along the ground toward the coffins. Menma closed his eyes, watching for any barriers or traps as they ran. There was nothing. Suddenly, the coffins stood up. Menma grinned, pulling ahead of Sora.

"I got it," Menma grinned.

"This is a Fire Temple problem," Sora said, shoving Menma aside. "Just watch, you might learn something."

He reached out for the coffins only for Menma to leap over him, pushing off his head.

"I'll take the lead on this one," Menma grinned reaching for the coffins that they had finally reached.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora shouted, grabbing Menma's ankle, pulling him back and dropping him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Menma snapped just as the coffins all began to spin in a blur and tunnel into the ground, Menma and Sora staring in surprise.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, running over with the others.

"The coffins just suddenly sank into the ground," Menma said.

"And I was almost there too," Sora growled. "I could have handled it if you hadn't gotten in my way!"

"It's not my fault!" Menma snapped. "You were too slow!"

"I have half a mind to put you underground!" Sora snapped.

"Yeah well why don't you make a coffin for yourself while you're at it!" Menma retorted.

"That's enough you two," Yamato sighed before looking at the holes. "That's odd. There's no sign of their presence. They're gone."

Menma stood, staring at the hole and leaning forward, peering into it just as he sensed a spike of chakra.

"Move!" Menma shouted, taking to the sky as the others scattered.

Just as they did, the ground exploded, massive chunks flying in every direction, one hitting Menma in the gut, making his wings fade. Then, suddenly, massive stone spires and mountains began to explode out of the ground all over the prairie, transforming it in seconds into a sort of pseudo-wasteland, with massive rock formations everywhere, creating a labyrinth of valleys and canyons. Menma and Sora landed on a rock outcropping on the side of a cliff just as Hinata leapt up from below, landing on another slightly further away.

"Seems this is the result of divine retribution, thanks to someone's mistakes," Sora said, glaring at Menma.

"Nope," Menma said. "Earth Style jutsu. A really big one. I'm put my money on Earth Style, Impermanence. It's a combination of Earth Release and Summoning Jutsu, which is how it's so powerful. Come on."

He stepped onto the wall, running over to Hinata, Sora just behind him.

"You alright Hinata?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "But Sai and I got separated, and now I can't find Captain Yamato either."

"Hold on," Menma said, creating a clone who flew upward, trying to get above the rock formations.

Before it could, however, several spike exploded out of the rocks around it, impaling the clone, destroying it.

"Though so," Menma said. "Well, looks like we do this the hard way."

"Um, guys?" Sora said. "Didn't that used to be a valley?"

He was pointing past Menma and Hinata and when they turned to look, he was right. The valley that had been too deep to see the bottom of before was now solid rock on their level.

"Genjutsu?" Hinata asked as Menma closed his eyes.

"Nope," Menma said. "None of our chakras are disturbed. Though there's definitely a lot of chakra running through everything here. If I remember what I read correctly, Impermanence is controlled by the user's chakra. So they can create traps or passages at a thought. Like that floor."

Menma kicked a stone onto the floor where it used to be a hole, and sure enough, the stone bounced and rolled.

"Watch your step," Menma said walking away. "They can basically open a hole right under-"

He stopped as the ground beneath his feet vanished in a perfectly round hole, dropping him.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped as the hole closed itself.

"He walked right into that one didn't he?" Sora asked.

"We have to help him!" Hinata said, taking a step forward only for the entire valley floor to vanish, dropping them both as well.

* * *

Menma groaned, sitting up and looking around. The stone around him was red now, and he was in a tunnel. He was really starting to hate Impermanence. Especially since the only real way to stop it was to beat the user.

"Great," Menma sighed. "Now where am I?"

He began to walk through the tunnel, not bothering to use his senses since Impermanence could change in the blink of an eye. Finally he came to a fork, stopping and looking down both tunnels.

"Why now," Menma shrugged. "Left it is."

He began to walk down the left path but on his third step there was a cracking sound. He leapt backward instantly as the ground gave way under where he had been.

"Can't fool me with the same trick twice," Menma grinned standing. "But, that does mean that I'm probably going the right way."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice said as a massive boulder suddenly rolled out of the left tunnel.

Menma rolled his eyes, forming a Rasengan and stepped forward, shoving it into the boulder, blasting it into dust.

"Nice try," Menma grinned.

"Fuen needs lessons in how to set a good trap," the voice said again as a woman stepped out of the tunnel, grinning.

She wore black sandals, pink short shorts, and a sleeveless maroon shirt with a black trim, and matching detached sleeves. She had dark red hair, the same color as Menma's, though from her chakra she definitely wasn't an Uzumaki. In fact, her chakra seemed, off. It seemed like her Chakra was strongest in her hair, which was strange since hair didn't usually have chakra at all.

"Manual labor," the woman said. "Not really my cup of tea. The traps in this place were supposed to do the work for me. I guess I have no choice. Let's make it a quickie shall we?"

"Sorry," Menma grinned. "I'm spoken for. I'm going to have to turn you down. I promise though, if you ask nicely I'll let you down gently."

With that, she darted forward, turning invisible, reappearing beside him and licking his cheek. He leapt back, wiping his cheek off and staring at her.

"Oh my, the taste leaking from your chakra network," she said. "Who knew? So you're one of the rare few with Wind-based Chakra. And Water to boot. I like you."

"Oh, I see," Menma said. "You're a succubus. You absorb other people's chakra to feed your own power."

"Wow, you're sharp," she said. "This might not be a quickie after all. We might have to make this a nice all nighter. So, tell me sweetie, which do you prefer, french or traditional?"

Menma blinked in surprise then scratched his head.

"Uh, what?" Menma asked.

"Maybe not that sharp though," she smiled. "I'm talking about kissing sweetie."

"Kissing?" Menma blinked. "That's how you steal chakra? Sorry. I told you, I'm spoken for."

"Well, if you won't decide, then I guess we can just do french," the woman shrugged. "It's more fun that way, and it works faster."

"You do realize for you to even have the chance to decide you'd have to catch me first, right?" Menma smirked. "Let's see about these traps, shall we?"

He turned, sprinting down one of the paths and closed his eyes. Sure enough, she was following, though she was following through the wall.

"Cheater," Menma grumbled. "Water Style, Severing Wave!"

He spun, exhaling the jutsu and carving through the water toward where she was hiding. She shot upward on the wall, barely avoiding it, then left the wall, grinning.

"Oh, a sensory type," she smiled. "My, I do know how to pick them. Come on Baby. Just one kiss."

"Water Style, Surface Slicer!" Menma said, stomping his foot and sending two waves of water at her.

She jumped to the side, merging with the wall just in time to avoid them and Menma turned, sprinting away again. As he ran, she shot around in front of him, rising out of the floor.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma shouted, blasting her and making the tunnel begin to collapse above her.

He grinned, turning and heading back the other way. Finally, the tunnel stopped collapsing and he slowed to a stop, sighing in relief. Just as he did, he stiffened, feeling as though his limbs were tied in place. At the same time, she rose out of the ground, smiling.

"You're impressive," she smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Let...me...go!" Menma growled, struggling to escape as she leaned forward, hands on the sides of his face, having already pushed his mask up.

"Reaper Kiss," she said before kissing him, her tongue slipping into his mouth instantly.

Then, Menma exploded into a cloud of smoke. She spun, narrowing her eyes as several more appeared, releasing their Transparency Jutsus.

"Nice try," Menma smirked. "I'm not quite as easy as that. Good effort though. That jutsu of yours is a pain in the ass."

"Fine," she sighed. "I guess I'll have to do some manual labor after all. Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

She exhaled several fireballs at the Menma clones in blurred streaks, destroying them all.

"Such a shame," she sighed. "I expected a challenge after all that big talk. Oh well. Wonder where the real one is."

Suddenly, Menma flew down at her, Rasengan first. However, before he could reach her, she sank into the stone, escaping.

"Man, you're quick," Menma smirked. "I barely even got started and you were already moving. This is going to be on hell of a go after all."

"Why thank you," she said, stepping out of the wall. "You're not to bad yourself. You might actually give me a good ride."

"Yeah, keep talking," Menma said, forming another dozen clones.

"More clones?" she snorted. "Not very creative are you? Then I'll just go with...Water Style, Mouth of the Serpent!"

A column of water rose into the air beside her suddenly, before changing into a snake as it reached around at Menma and his clones. It crashed down on them all, flooding the area and making a river, flooding over the edge of a cliff. Menma's clones were all destroyed but he leapt out of the water, extending his wings again. He landed on a ledge on the opposite side of the gap but just as he did, water blasted out of the wall, flooding that area as well and washing him away from the gap.

"God damn Lady!" Menma shouted. "Quit trying to get me wet!"

"Lightning Style, Earth Flash!" she said, appearing on a cliff above him.

"Fuck," Menma swore as electricity raced along the ground from her to the river, then from there to him, electrocuting him instantly.

Menma stirred a moment later, lying at the edge of the remaining water. He leapt to the roof of the cave, leaving a clone in his place, and then waited. His entire body ached from the Lightning Style jutsu, but he'd be fine. As he waited, the woman rose out of the stone beside his clone and Menma leapt down at her, Rasengan first. She turned at the last second, chakra-laced wind suddenly blowing around her, carrying sakura petals.

"Wind Style, Scattering Flower Dance," she said, the wind and sakura petals exploding into a massive column, slamming into him and blasting him into a wall.

"Yup," Menma groaned, pushing himself out of the wall. "Not surprised you have Wind too, after seeing your other four."

"Try this one on for size, big boy," she smiled, inhaling, a sphere of spinning Wind Chakra forming in front of her mouth.

Then, she exhaled and it shot at Menma. He leapt out of the crater just ahead of the jutsu and she began to fire more at him. he countered on with an Air Bullet but it didn't work. Neither did a Vacuum Sphere. He had to learn that one. It was strong.

Suddenly, she was in front of him.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she said, exhaling a stream of fireballs at him.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" Menma said, exhaling a stream of water that exploded upward, blocking her jutsu.

He ended his almost instantly, leaping up and backward seconds before electricity shot through it. As he landed, she landed in front of him.

"Water Style, Mouth of the Serpent!" She said, water rising around her as he formed his own hand seals.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Menma said, his water dragon exploding off of the side of her jutsu then wrapping around, crashing into the front as his had with Shizuku's.

"Oh, impressive," she said. "I'm getting more and more excited the longer we play with each other."

"Yeah well I'd like to stop playing now," Menma said, landing on a ledge off to the side, her instantly appearing behind him. "Damn you move fast."

"Lightning Style, Earth Flash!" she said as he instantly leapt off the ground and to a tunnel on the opposite side of the room, running through it.

After several minutes, however, she appeared in front of him, firing a Scattering Flower Dance at him and slamming him into a stalagmite. He grit his teeth before drawing and slashing his Double-Edged Sword.

"Wind Reversal!" Menma shouted.

Instantly, his opponent's jutsu spiraled into a tornado, shooting back toward her. She leapt to the side, avoiding it as Menma slashed again, sending a barrage of Wind Swords at her. She dropped to her hands and knees under the attack, but a single one sliced off a few strands of her hair. As soon as it did, the woman seemed to wither, looking a hundred years old for a moment before turning to dust and collapsing.

"What the..." Menma trailed off, staring at the dust as he put his sword away.

"How dare you?" the girl said, suddenly behind him, making him spin. "How dare you do such a thing to a lady?"

"That was...some substitution," Menma said. "I could have sworn you actually died."

"You have no respect for women, do you boy?" she asked, inspecting the spot where her hair had been cut. "Do you have any idea how long it took to grow this hair? Hair is vital to a woman."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and began walking forward as Menma backed away, sensing that something was off now.

"You have damaged a woman's most important feature," she said, face suddenly contorting into a ghoulish expression, her hair coming alive around her. "And now you're going to pay for it!"

"Wow, now you really look like a Succubus," Menma said. "Not so attractive now."

"Attractive?" she asked, face going back to normal. "Why thank you."

Suddenly, the Menma in front of her exploded and the real one behind her couldn't move.

"Oh shit," Menma growled, struggling to move as she turned around, smiling.

"Now then, why don't we end our fun the right way?" she asked pushing his mask up and leaning in. "Reaper Kiss."

Menma struggled to move but couldn't. Then, she kissed him, once again her tongue slipping into his mouth. This time, since it wasn't a clone, glowing blue lines spread over his body instantly, his skin feeling cold. His vision lost color, everything going black and white, then blurring slightly. He heard an explosion behind him and Hinata shouted his name. Then he heard a different voice, a male's, say a jutsu's name, but his hearing was starting to be distorted. Then, suddenly, he felt his throat burning. Kurama's chakra was flowing into her as well now. He wasn't sure if Kurama did it intentionally or not, but her reaction was immediate. She pulled away, shrieking in fear and disgust, shoving Menma. The sudden movement knocked Menma's mask back into place, thankfully, because before he had even realized he was moving he was lying on his back. He groaned, reaching up and straightening his mask so he could see, then pushed himself up.

He looked back, seeing Hinata, Sai, and Yamato all trapped in a cage made from stone pillars. He grit his teeth, channeling his Wind Style chakra to his left hand and swiped it, sending out a Vacuum Slash to free them from the prison before falling sideways. Sora was suddenly beside him.

"Menma, get up," Sora said, shaking him lightly.

Menma's head cleared instantly and he pushed himself up, turning to the now three ninja before them. One of the two others was a female, Fuen by Menma's guess, with dark hair and a long dress styled the same as Menma's original opponent's shirt. The other was a man with bluish grey hair spiked backward, a strong build, and a green robe with a black border, along with brown pants.

"I've come to back you up," Sora said.

"Thanks," Menma said. "Good timing, though about three minutes sooner would have been better."

"Sorry, I was busy," Sora said.

"So was I," Menma said. "The one with the shorts has all five chakra natures."

"That's possible?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Menma nodded. "So, I have a score to settle with her, so I'll take her out. You think you can handle the other two?"

"I think so," Sora nodded.

Menma nodded as well as Fuen and the man moved to surround the pair who stood back to back.

"Three on two," Menma said. "Good luck."

Just then, the room began to shake, the three ninja leaping away as Menma and Sora leapt to Yamato and the others just ahead of a cave in above them.

"Sorry we're late!" Chiriku shouted. "But help has arrived."

"Lord Chiriku!" Sora smiled.

"Hah!" Menma laughed. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Shouldn't we be making our move?" Fuen asked.

"Absolutely," Menma's opponent nodded. "There's no reason to stall for time any longer."

Suddenly, there was a metallic clash above them and everyone looked up to see a man with long white hair, a khakkhara, a robe styled the same way the other three ninjas' clothes were, and a straw hat standing above them.

"You," Sora said as the man looked up, revealing a scar diagonally across his face.

The other three ninja leapt up to him and all four disappeared.

"Who is that guy?" Sora muttered to himself, before gripping his newly unbandaged human right hand.

"Come on," Chiriku said after a moment. "Let's head back to the Fire Temple."

Everyone agreed and they all leapt out of the cavern through the hole, turning and heading back to the Fire Temple in silence.

* * *

Read and review. A.N.: For those of you wondering, no, Hinata did not see Menma's face. She was behind him and his mask fell over his face before he could fall.


	127. Chapter 127

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Grand Tour

Menma sighed, as Sora turned, walking away. Menma had somehow been volunteered to babysit him until their next mission now that he was standing in for Sai, who had suffered a broken arm in the last one, and now, Sora was saying he was going to take over the village.

"Well, can't just leave him on his own, I suppose," Menma sighed.

He walked after Sora, but Sora seemed to have disappeared.

"Man this guy's fast," Menma groaned, walking through town. "Where'd he go?"

Finally, he spotted him, having a stare down with Akamaru, both of them growling at each other.

"What the..." Menma blinked, walking over. "Sora, what the hell are you doing?"

Sora ignored him.

"Well, at least Kiba's not here," Menma sighed.

"Well look who's here," Kiba greeted walking up behind him. "Menma? Hey Akamaru, what are you doing? And who's that? Hey, what are you doing messing with Akamaru?"

"Does this mutt belong to you?" Sora demanded, walking over, Menma resting his face in his hand. "I suggest you keep this mangy beast on a leash and teach him not to bark at strangers."

"You think he's a pet or something?" Kiba growled. "And he's trained to bark at suspicious people. So who the heck are you?"

"Relax Kiba," Menma sighed.

This was a headache he really didn't need right now.

"His name's Sora," Menma said. "And he's a stand in for Sai while Sai's arm heals."

"Oh, so he's on the loser team then?" Kiba growled. "No wonder he's an idiot."

"I'll let Hinata know you think so highly of her," Menma growled.

"You wanna go freak?" Kiba snarled, getting in Menma's face.

"Would you quit butting in?" Sora demanded, pushing Menma.

"Hey hey, stop fighting!" Choji called out as he and Shikamaru walked down a flight of stairs off to the side and started toward them. "Come on guys, can't we all just get along?"

"Butt out fatso," Sora snapped, Menma and Kiba staring at him in shock and fear as Shikamaru took a couple steps away from Choji, who had dropped his chip bag.

"This guy's nuts!" Shikamaru said.

"Did...you just call me fatso?" Choji snarled.

"That's right," Sora grinned, walking over. "What're ya gonna do about it?"

"Oh boy," Menma sighed.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted. "Let's have a free-for-all!"

"Let's go Choji!" Kiba shouted, sprinting forward. "You need to learn not to call people names!"

"You think Fatso's going to be much help?" Sora snorted, jumping to the top of a bird house just in time for Choji to appear behind him.

"There you go saying it again!" Choji snarled, grabbing Sora by the arms from behind and shaking him. "I am big boned and the rest is all muscle you puny little-"

And the rest was all gibberish. Kiba and Akamaru leapt into the air as Menma sighed.

"That's it!" Kiba grinned. "Hang on to him Choji!"

Suddenly, the bird house broke, Choji falling backward and Sora jumping to the ground, looking up at Kiba and Akamaru just in time to dodge their attacks, then Choji's as well as all three joined in. Menma groaned as he watched.

"It's three against one," Menma sighed, walking over to stand beside Shikamaru.

"Yeah but what are ya gunna do?" Shikamaru shrugged. "The guy brought it on himself. Besides, you know what'll happen between you and Kiba if you step in."

"Yeah, you're right," Menma nodded. "Well, guess there's nothing else for it then."

He leapt over to the fight, landing in time to block Choji's fist with his left, Akamaru's bit with his leg, and Kiba's punch with his right. All three stopped.

"That's enough," Menma said. "As much as he does deserve it this time, Sora's a friend, so I can't stand by and let you attack him. I apologize on his behalf for what he said and did. And request that you all calm down. Instead of drawing Lee in for a fight, we could settle this over barbecue instead."

"If Sora apologizes," Choji said, glaring at Sora who was staring at Menma in shock.

"I...I'm sorry," Sora said. "I was wrong to say what I did. Please forgive me."

"Well what do you know," Kiba growled, stepping back as Akamaru released Menma's leg and Choji lowered his fist, which shrunk down to normal size. "The freak managed to teach the idiot some manners. Will wonders never cease."

"Kiba, I'd rather not continuously fight you," Menma said. "It proves nothings, changes nothing, and is completely pointless. I'm sorry for being what I am, and I'm sorry that Hinata didn't want to be with you, but you and me continuously fighting each other isn't going to change it."

"You're right," Kiba said. "But you know? Maybe if I get rid of you, she'll at least be safe."

Kiba stepped forward, throwing a punch at Menma but Sora caught it.

"Sorry," Sora said. "But I'm not standing around and letting you attack my teammate either."

"Don't get involved in this, idiot," Kiba growled. "The freak behind you is a filthy Jinchuriki. He deserves this."

"So because someone decided to seal a monster inside of an infant he deserves to die?" Sora growled, Menma instantly sensing his anger. "You two-faced bastard. Get lost! Beast Wave Gale Palm!"

The jutsu blasted into Kiba hurling him away and Kiba flipped, landing on his hands and feet as Menma sighed, resting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Leave it be, Sora," Menma said. "He's just mad because the girl he likes prefers me over him. He's not worth your time."

"Why you..." Kiba charged forward but his fist met with Menma's mask, shattering instantly as Kiba flew backward again, crashing into a tree this time just before Lee landed in front of Menma.

"That is enough, Kiba," Lee said. "It is time for you to leave."

"Why is everyone fighting?" Fu asked, landing beside Sora and Menma. "Can I join in?"

"Good to see you Fu," Menma said. "This is Sora."

Fu turned to him and cocked her head.

"Which one are you?" Fu asked.

Everyone stared at her except Menma who looked to Sora curiously.

"The Nine-tails," Sora said, everyone's jaw dropping open, except Fu, who looked back and forth between Menma and Sora.

"But, he has the Nine-tails," Fu said, pointing to Menma.

Sora turned to him and Menma nodded.

"How can that be possible?" Sora asked.

"Chomei says that she doesn't sense a full consciousness with you," Fu said. "Just chakra and rage. She's saying you something called a Pseudo-Jinchuriki, where they have the chakra but not the actual beast."

"So, I'm a fake?" Sora asked.

"No," Menma said. "For all intents and purposes, it's the same. Anyway, come on. I did promise you all barbecue. Kiba, if you want you can come too. But I suggest you don't try to start anything there."

Kiba glared at him as Menma walked back to Shikamaru, finding Asuma there too.

"Hello Asuma Sensei," Menma smiled. "We're heading to Yakiniku Q's. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Asuma nodded. "Why not."

A few minutes later, they were all seated around the table, including Kiba, with his newly healed hand courtesy of Fu, and Akamaru, who was a clone of Kiba, except for his tail and barking.

"So, how's Chiriku these days?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, that's right," Menma said. "You've been there haven't you?"

"My father was Kazuma," Sora said quickly. "Did you know-"

"You handle yourself well," Asuma interrupted. "You're fast. I see Chiriku trained you well."

"No," Sora said. "Chiriku's too important a person to train the likes of me. I trained myself."

"You got that good on your own?" Asuma asked, smiling. "Impressive."

"Hey Asuma Sensei," Menma said. "Want to help me teach him the Flying Swallow Technique? I want to see if mine's as good as yours anyway."

"Oh?" Asuma asked before smiling. "Sure. After we eat."

Menma nodded, digging in, Sora doing the same. A little while later, they went outside, Menma and Asuma both demonstrating the technique, Menma allowing Asuma to explain it to Sora. Then, the two hurled it without holding back. Asuma's drilled through the tree, a boulder behind it, and then most of the way into the ground on the other side. Menma's drove itself through the tree, and then far enough through the boulder that the point was sticking out the far side.

"Rats," Menma sighed. "That'll be a pain to get out."

Menma pulled Asuma's knife back to him with a Chakra Thread and Asuma thanked him before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Sora shouted. "Please, if you knew my father, you have to tell me. Tell me the truth about why he was killed!"

"Yes," Asuma said. "I knew your father. He died for what he believed. No matter how the circumstance may appear, he died for honor, as he saw it. Now, I have to go."

And with that, Asuma left. Menma walked over to the boulder, attaching a chakra thread to his trench knife and pulling hard. Finally, after a few seconds, it broke free, slowly sliding back out of the boulder.

"There we go," Menma smirked, walking over to Sora and holding it out. "Here. It'll be easier if you practice with this."

Sora shook his head, pulling out a normal kunai.

"If I can do it with this, it'll be easy," Sora said. "Now, as for me teaching you my jutsus. Which do you want to know first?"

"Actually, I have a seal with can transfer your knowledge of them to me, and then my knowledge of the ones I'm trading you for to you," Menma said. "It's easier and faster that way."

Sora nodded and Menma rested his hand on Sora's forehead for a moment, transferring their knowledge to each other. Then, he removed his hand, smiling.

"Now we just have to practice," Menma said.

"Alright," Sora nodded. "Bet I learn this technique and another before you finish both of those."

"Heh, you're on," Menma grinned, beginning to practice the Beast Wave Palm as Sora began to hurl kunai with his chakra streaming through them at the tree rapidly.

* * *

Read and review.


	128. Chapter 128

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Practice

Menma glanced sideways at Hinata again, just in time to see her look away.

"Captain Yamato," Menma said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Yamato nodded.

"Have you ever heard of a ninja possessing all five chakra elements?" Menma asked.

"Well, no, actually," Yamato said. "Never. Why?"

"Because the ninja I fought had all five," Menma said, Yamato watching him seriously.

"All five?" Yamato asked. "That's...remarkable. You should be careful if you meet them again."

Menma nodded.

"Alright," Yamato said. "We're going to be going over some formations in order to improve your teamwork."

Suddenly, a voice above them laughed, making them look up to see Asuma standing in the tree above Yamato.

"It's not like they're a permanent team," Asuma said. "Why bother drilling 'em? Seems king of pointless if you ask me."

"Asuma," Yamato greeted.

"And besides," Asuma said. "Menma's at his best when he's a one-man-army, and he's skilled enough to be able to be an effective team with anyone regardless of training. Sora, on the other hand, is a heavy hitter that likes diving into the fray. Just put 'em out front and let them do their thing. You and Hinata back 'em up as best you can."

"I don't disagree with you, but..." Yamato trailed off and Menma glanced at Hinata, who was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

"Why don't we save drills and teamwork for another time?" Menma asked. "Asuma Sensei can keep training Sora in Wind Chakra Nature, and I can get to training Hinata to fly, which I was supposed to have done already."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise and Yamato sighed, nodding.

"Alright," Yamato nodded. "For now, you can all go back to training individually."

Menma nodded and Yamato left, Asuma sighing and leading Sora away. Then, Menma turned to Hinata.

"Alright," Menma said. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hinata said, staring at the ground.

"Hinata, I know you," Menma said. "I know there's something bothering you. What is it?"

Hinata was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I just..." Hinata looked to the side, blushing. "You...you kissed that woman."

"What?" Menma blinked. "Hinata, I promise you that wasn't what it looked like. She used a jutsu called Reaper Kiss to steal her opponents' chakra through a kiss. She used a paralysis jutsu to immobilize me in order to do it."

"Oh," Hinata said, still staring at the ground.

"Hinata," Menma sighed, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "How many times do I have to tell you that my heart belongs to you?"

"At least a few more," Hinata said, turning her head to the side and resting it against him. "As long as it means that you're still here."

"I'll always be here," Menma smiled. "I promise."

Hinata nodded, smiling and for a time, they simply stood there. Then, Hinata pulled back.

"So, you said something about teaching me to fly?" Hinata asked.

"I did," Menma smirked. "Turn around."

Hinata did as instructed and he placed his finger tips against her back in two spots over her shoulder blades, where he focused his chakra for his wings.

"Focus your Chakra here," Menma said. "Not elemental chakra, just chakra. Should be easy for you, being a Gentle Fist user. Then, once you've focused your chakra, shape it into your wings. From there, it gets hard. That's just the cosmetic stuff. For now, focus on that."

Hinata nodded, focusing her chakra. For a moment, the two spots began to glow, but then the chakra faded and Hinata began to breathe hard.

"I thought you said it would be easy," Hinata said. "My chakra just keeps dispersing."

"Just keep trying Hinata," Menma said. "You already have all of the techniques to do it. You just have to realize it."

"I do?" Hinata asked, thinking. "Can I have a hint?"

"Sure," Menma smiled. "Learning the techniques has the risk of causing nerve damage."

Hinata stared at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about. She smiled, focusing again. This time, her wings began to form and Menma yelped in surprise, jumping back.

"Hinata stop!" Menma said, Hinata letting the wings, which had been oddly formed Rasengan, fade.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You're not using all three techniques," Menma said. "You just created a pair of Rasengans on your back! God, only the third technique so you don't lose chakra."

"Oh," Hinata said, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

Menma sighed, shaking his head and smiling as Hinata tried again, managing to get the wings almost right this time, maintaining them for a few seconds.

"This is hard!" Hinata complained.

"It took me a month to get as far as you are now," Menma said. "My entire back was numb for weeks after I finished mastering the jutsu."

"Ouch," Hinata said, then sighed, trying again.

* * *

As the Sun began to set, Menma blasted another boulder with a Beast Wave Gale Palm, grinning at the jutsu. Unlike Sora's, however, his were orange.

"I got it!" Hinata cheered, running over to show him her finally stable wings.

Menma smiled nodding, staring at her wings.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"That's enough for today," Menma decided. "We'll pick up again in the morning."

"Alright," Hinata nodded, reabsorbing the chakra from her wings.

"Come on," Menma said. "I'm starving."

Hinata smiled and nodded and the two left into town, heading to Ichiraku's for dinner before Menma walked Hinata home. Then, he walked back to his house, finding Fu hanging from a tree in his back yard.

"You're back!" Fu exclaimed, dropping down and sprinting over, meeting Menma with a leaping hug. "You'll never guess what happened to me today!"

"What?" Menma asked, extracting himself from her nearly painful hug.

"I met a guy who has bugs inside of him!" Fu exclaimed.

"What, Shino?" Menma asked. "Yeah, he's a part of the Aburame clan. They breed bugs inside of themselves and then use the bugs as weapons."

"That so cool!" Fu exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," Menma said. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed. Good night Fu."

"Goodnight!" she beamed before returning to her tree as Menma walked up to his room and passed out on the bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	129. Chapter 129

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Sign

Menma walked over to stand beside Sora. He was hurling the kunai harder than necessary. Clearly he was not in a good mood.

"It's not about how hard you throw them," Menma said. "You have to focus on your chakra."

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Sora snapped, hurling another kunai that blasted through first the tree and then the boulder behind it.

Menma swallowed.

"Sora," Menma said. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"There's only one person I need to talk to," Sora snarled. "And you're not it. Get the hell away from me."

And with that, Sora turned, storming off. Menma sighed. He had about a half hour before he had to meet with Hinata to continue her training. So, he followed Sora at a distance, using the Transparency Technique to go unnoticed but the boy. After a little while, Sora stopped when he saw Asuma, then ran after him.

"Sora, you're going to make me late," Menma growled. "What are you up to?"

He jumped to the roof of a building beside the alleyway where Asuma and Sora had gone and sent a clone to the meeting with Hinata. Then, he turned, following Sora.

* * *

When the clone arrived at the clearing, Hinata was already waiting.

"Hey, Hinata," the clone said. "Really sorry but something came up with Sora so the real me had to take care of that, so unfortunately you're stuck with a clone for today."

"That's alright," Hinata smiled. "I understand."

The clone nodded, smiling. Then, he formed his wings and flew up into the air over Hinata, explaining to her how to make her wings allow her to fly. It was hard to explain, harder still to figure out, but after getting it to work, the jutsu was almost second nature after about ten minutes flying around. At least, that's how it was for Menma. Hinata struggled with getting off the ground.

* * *

"You thought you'd sniff around on your own did you?" Tsunade was asking Danzo, who was tied to a chair back to back with an apparent Konoha ANBU who had infiltrated the Hidden Rain. "I don't know what you found out but you are going to tell me. Was the Hidden Rain responsible for those earlier attacks?"

Menma, who was using the Transparency Jutsu to remain unseen on the pipes above the interrogation room while he watched Sora, who was lying on one such pipe to eaves drop, closed his eyes so that he could watch both Sora and Danzo. Danzo began to chuckle.

"You really are badly informed if you don't even know that much," Danzo said. "Princess Tsunade, while you pursue your policy of moderation, your complacency is destroying this village."

"I take it then you refuse to talk," Tsunade growled walking around to the other prisoner. "Very well then. In that case-"

"Don't bother," Danzo said. "You're just wasting your time if you think you can get him to talk."

"There's more than one way to go about this," Tsunade smirked, looking over to Ibiki Morino as he strode forward, hands in his pockets.

The ANBU did not look happy to see him.

"You summoned me, milady," Ibiki said as a greeting, the ANBU starting to shake in fear already.

"I'm counting on you Ibiki," Tsunade said.

"Leave it to me," Ibiki said. "Give me ten minutes and I'll have him singing like a bird."

Just then, the doors swung open and Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado walked in, stopping in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade," Homura said. "Where is your patience? A Hokage is supposed to be above this sort of thing. Going so far as to drag Ibiki into it. Really, such tactics. They're unacceptable."

Koharu walked over to the ANBU, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"There there now," she said. "I'm sorry about all of this."

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Poor Danzo," Koharu said. "Tatsuji wasn't only spying for you, you see. All that time he was sending information to us as well."

She laughed, turning to Tsunade.

"He is no traitorous spy, he is a loyal citizen of the Leaf," Koharu said.

"According to Tatsuji's reports, the Hidden Rain was not responsible for the attacks on the border villages," Homura said. "More significantly, it seems the mission assigned to him by Danzo was to track the movements of those four grave robbers, the ones who violated the hidden tombs near the Temple of Fire recently."

"Well, what did he find out?" Yamato asked.

"It is just as you all feared, I'm afraid," Koharu said. "What they were really after all along, was that boy Sora from the Fire Temple."

"Tsunade," Homura said. "You know about the incident that boy caused at the Fire Temple in the past, don't you?"

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"I don't know how it came to be, but there's no doubt the boy possesses a great power of some kind," Koharu said. "Power equal to, if not greater than, that of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve whose tombs were ransacked."

"And you welcomed it with open arms," Danzo said. "You brought this strange and dangerous power into our own village."

 _They don't know what he is?_ Menma thought. _How? Is the seal containing his Tailed Beast chakra really that strong?_

Tsunade glared at Danzo.

"Since you are supposed to be the Village's guardian you must act quickly," Danzo said. "You must decide what is to be done."

"Yes, I understand," Koharu said. "But we can't just send him back to the Fire Temple! Perhaps if we kept him under lock and key..."

"No no," Danzo said. "The seedling must be torn out by the roots before it can spread and threaten the village."

"Elimination?" Tsunade asked, Menma flinching, since he knew how Sora was going to take hearing this.

Just then, three ANBU appeared behind Sora. Menma instantly recognized Yugao as the one in the middle and attached a nearly invisible Chakra Thread to her wrist tugging lightly twice, signaling her to wait. She disrupted her chakra flow as a signal that she understood and Menma let the Chakra Thread fade.

"Tsunade, you're the Hokage," Homura said. "The decision is yours. You must decide what is best for the Leaf Village."

"I won't-" Tsunade said but was interrupted by one of the ANBU with Yugao getting impatient and grabbing Sora, dropping to the floor and pinning Sora to the ground.

"Let go of me you masked monkey!" Sora snapped.

Menma grit his teeth. Another second. That's all it would have taken for Tsunade to say that Sora was welcome.

"Sora!" Tsunade snapped.

"We caught him hiding in the rafters," Yugao said, dropping down beside him.

"Anyone else up there?" Tsunade asked, Menma instantly realizing she knew he was there.

"No ma'am," Yugao reported.

"I heard everything," Sora growled. "Elimination huh? Is this power I have really that much of a threat to you people!? You're no different than those fools at the Fire Temple!"

"You carry the seeds of disaster in you!" Danzo spat.

"Danzo!" Tsunade snapped.

"You're all cowards and fools, every one of you!" Sora snapped, turning to Yamato and Asuma. "Comrades huh!? To Hell with Team Kakashi!"

"Sora," Yamato breathed.

"Well I guess that's what I get for trusting in people again!" Sora continued, struggling to get away. "This is what I get for believing in all of you!"

"Quiet, Sora that's enough!" Tsunade scolded.

"Asuma, there's something I need you to tell me now!" Sora said. "Was it you? Are you the one who killed my father? Who murdered my father? Was it you?"

Everyone watched him in surprise for a moment, before turning to Asuma.

"It was me," Asuma admitted. "I'm the one who finished it. And by that I mean I...I killed Kazuma."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Sora glared at him again.

"Now, I understand," Sora growled.

His right hand began to glow blue and Yugao and the other ANBU leapt away from him. He turned, pointing his hand at Asuma as it broke out of its bandages, mutating into a demonic hand complete with scales, claws, and what Menma believed was dark red skin. Menma could sense the Nine-tails' chakra coursing through it.

"How dare you?" Sora snarled. "You had no right! How dare you!?"

"Stop!" Yugao ordered, she and the other ANBU leaping at Sora only to be batted aside, Sora snarling in rage.

Then, Sora fired a Beast Wave Gale Palm at Asuma. Asuma held up one of his trench knives, expanding the chakra shroud on it to block the jutsu. After a moment, Sora leapt forward, shoving Asuma back and the force blasted a hole in the wall to the outside. They stopped outside, Asuma's knife still holding back the jutsu, though beginning to lose ground.

Menma dropped to the floor, sprinting outside, still invisible just as Asuma let the jutsu pass him and kicked Sora backward into the wall, knocking him unconscious, his hand turning back to normal. However, Sora began to stand again almost instantly.

"Who gave you the right, to kill my father?" Sora growled, hand mutating again, growing bigger this time. "You had no right!"

Sora charged forward, Asuma raising his knives but after a couple of steps, Sora's hand turned back to normal and he collapsed. Suddenly, a group of shuriken sped toward him out of the dust still hanging into the air. Menma darted forward, turning visible just as he got in front of Sora, the shuriken sticking into his back, blessedly shallow thanks to his flak.

"You alright Sora?" Menma asked as Sora stared up at him.

"Why did you..." Sora trailed off as Menma shrugged, all of the shuriken falling out.

"You needed help," Menma said before turning, seeing a Foundation ANBU vanish off of the roof in the distance. "Foundation. Figures."

"Sora!" Yamato shouted as he, Tsunade, and Shizune sprinted out through the hole. "Menma are you alright?"

"Fine," Menma nodded.

"And as for you," Sora growled, turning back to Asuma again. "You betrayed your comrades. You stabbed my father in the back! And I will have my revenge!"

Before anyone could stop him, he sprinted forward. Then, at the last second, he leapt into the air, a whirlwind forming and carrying him away.

"That idiot," Menma sighed. "Tsunade, would you mind?"

Tsunade nodded, walking over and healing his back. Then, Menma walked inside, healing Yugao and the other ANBU Sora had hit.

"Sorry about that," Menma said. "I figured if he heard Tsunade say that she wasn't going to eliminate him it would be okay."

"It's fine," Yugao said. "My partner got impatient."

"You mean to tell me that you were here?" Homura demanded.

"When did I say that?" Menma asked, turning and walking back out of the building, then heading home to get a new jacket, shirt, and flak, again.

Then, he headed to the field where Hinata was still trying to learn to fly, the clone giving her advice where he could. Menma reabsorbed the clone and watched Hinata try. She wasn't quite getting it, though she was close. She could get a few feet off the ground, before her wings would fail and she'd drop back down.

"You're making good progress," Menma said. "Don't worry. You'll figure it out."

"How did you ever figure this out alone?" Hinata asked.

"It was hard," Menma said. "Hardest Jutsu I've ever had to learn. Even if the Ripping Cyclone Jutsu did take me twice as long, this was still harder."

Hinata nodded, trying again but again she only made it a few feet.

"Let's take a break," Menma suggested. "There's plenty of time to learn later. Let's go grab a bite to eat."

Hinata nodded, retracting her wings and they walked into town, then headed to a mostly random restaurant, Menma deciding that Sora would show up later, with or without Menma trying to find him.

* * *

Read and review.


	130. Chapter 130

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Multitasking

Menma sprinted along the rooftop after Sora. The last few hours had been a very long cycle of searching for Sora and failing to find him, even with Menma's senses. Then, finally, Menma had gone to check in with Tsunade and had arrived in time to tackle her out of the way of a large shuriken with a cable attached, down which Sora had slid in an attempt to kill Tsunade. Menma had then chased Sora out of the building, leading to the current situation. As they ran, the power all across the village went out. Menma swore. The four ninja from before were getting ready to attack. He could feel it.

Menma formed a clone, sending it to the Main Gate, then continued after Sora.

* * *

As Menma's clone landed on the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu both smiled at him.

"Good to have you here," Kotetsu said.

"Just a clone," Menma said. "Should be enough though. To stall, at least."

As the four ninja from before approached, numerous groups of shinobi closed in, attacking them with anything they could think of, only for the Earth Style male of the group to block everything with an impressive combination of normal Earth Style techniques and Impermanence.

"Don't attack head on!" Menma shouted to the shinobi preparing to charge.

Several ignored his warning and sprinted forward, only for the ground to split apart under their feet.

"Shit!" Menma swore, sending out Chakra Threads, each thread catching a shinobi and pulling them back just before the ground snapped shut, barely saving them and pulling them back to the gate.

A moment later, Genma landed beside Menma.

"Nice save," Genma said. "Glad you're here, even if you are a clone. From now on, you only attack from a distance!"

* * *

Menma flipped over Sora's claw blades again, landing on his feet and darting forward, tackling Sora into an alleyway only for Sora to kick him off, driving his claws into a wall and stop his descent, Menma doing the same with his kunai.

"What were you trying to do by attacking Lady Tsunade!?" Menma demanded.

"Leave me alone!" Sora snapped, leaping back up to the roof, Menma following again. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me considering what we both have inside of us!" Menma snapped, landing beside Sora as both stared at the Main Gate.

Menma lifted his hand to his ear.

"Status?" Menma asked.

"Those four from before are here," Menma's clone said. "We're trying to delay them but they're using Impermanence."

"Got it," Menma said. "I'll leave it up to you."

He lowered his hand, turning back to Sora as Sora took off again, Menma once again following.

* * *

A volley of jutsus exploded against yet another stone wall, but as the smoke cleared, Fuen had a scroll unrolled with a topographical map of what appeared to be Konoha drawn on it, and was forming rapid hand signs.

"Barrier Defense Seal Jutsu," Fuen said, slamming her hands down on the map. "Eight Gate Lockup!"

Instantly, a massive tower exploded out of the ground directly in front of the Main Gate, rising up to tower over the gate. Menma turned, looking around. There were four, one at each gate, in the four cardinal directions. Then, suddenly, a massive, multicolored barrier dome formed around the village. Menma stared up at it. This barrier he had actually read about. He had not read any way to destroy it without killing the user.

"Don't touch it," Menma growled. "It'll burn you to ash in seconds. Something's not right. They want us stuck here for some reason."

Genma nodded just as a blinding light began to shine just inside the gate. They leapt backward, landing with the rest of the Konoha ninja as a voice spoke from the light.

"We are four individuals," the leader of the four ninja said. "Made one by a common resolve to pursue the cause of the Land of Fire. It is this indomitable resolve that has brought us here. Lend us your ears for but a brief moment, for there is not much to say. We have but only one purpose. The greater glory of the Land of Fire with the Feudal Lord supreme!"

The light faded, revealing the four ninja, the leader holding a tag that had allowed them to slip through, the tag burning away instantly.

 _This guy's good with seals and barriers too,_ Menma thought.

"The existence of the Hokage and this village poses a lasting threat to the supremacy of the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord," the leader said. "There can only be one true king. Don't you understand!? There is no longer any reason for this Hokage of yours to exist!"

"Why you..." Kotetsu growled.

"We didn't expect your approval!" the leader smirked. "Nevertheless, you will help us achieve our purpose. Even after you die!"

"Be careful!" Menma called out, loud enough for the other Konoha ninja to hear. "The redhead has all five Chakra Natures, the taller man has powerful Earth Style Ninjutsu, the other female I'm actually not sure about, and the leader is extremely skilled with his staff as well as Wind Style Ninjutsu!"

"Well look who's here," the leader grinned. "Your old friend has come to play again, Fuka."

"I'd rather not," the woman Menma had fought before said. "He's not my type."

"Fudo," the leader said.

"Yeah," the other man said, leaping into the air. "Earth Style, Impermanence!"

"Get back!" Menma shouted, leaping away as a massive wall of purple and pink stone shot toward them.

The other Konoha Shinobi all followed Menma's example, retreating as the wall of stone pursued them for a ways before finally stopping. As Menma stood, the true nature of this use of Impermanence was revealed. Corpses began to break out of the stone. A hand grabbing a foot there, a head breaking free there. It was not a pleasant sight.

"Earth Style, Ultimate Revival Jutsu," Fudo said. "Soil Bodies."

More and more corpses began to break free, their skin blue and their movements sloppy and jerky. Menma and the Konoha shinobi fell back further, watching as the growing crowd of undead grew as it approached them.

"Rise fallen shinobi!" the leader called out. "Rise and live again!"

Then, he began to laugh as they all watched the corpses.

"You are about to die facing our army of dead shinobi!" the leader laughed.

* * *

Menma blocked Sora's claw blades and shoved them to the side, kicking him backward.

"Enough of this!" Menma snapped. "Lady Tsunade was never going to eliminate you! Had the ANBU waited another moment, Tsunade would have said as much!"

"I finally found you," Asuma spoke up from behind Menma.

"It's the backstabber Asuma!" Sora shouted as Asuma jumped down in front of him.

"Why did you attack the Hokage?" Asuma asked, reaching out for Sora's shoulder. "She's not the one you're after. The one you want revenge on, is me."

"Let go!" Sora snapped, swiping at Asuma with his claw blades then leaping to the roof just to their right, looking down on the two of them. "I'm just doing the same thing you did! You chose to side with your king by killing my father, so I decided I'd return the favor by killing her!"

"You're not making any sense Sora!" Menma snapped.

"No, he's right," Asuma said. "Sora, you called the Hokage King just now. This is bad!"

"What is it Asuma Sensei?" Menma asked.

"If my guess is right, the village is in even greater danger than we feared," Asuma said.

* * *

Menma hurled his barrier rod, forming the ram hand Seal and separating the rod into a dozen, pinning down a small group of undead ninja, who then exploded into dust. Then, Menma spun, slashing another with his trench knife as it staggered toward him, that one also exploding into dust. Some of the undead had swords, and Menma wasn't putting knowing how to use them past the undead. He had never heard of this jutsu. So it wouldn't surprise him if the undead retained all skills from before death, similar to the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu. Behind Menma, Kotetsu slashed an undead ninja, destroying it as Ebisu landed behind him, blasting a pair with a Fireball Jutsu. Menma swallowed hard, forming hand seals.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma shouted, blasting a massive group of the undead.

* * *

"The enemy's objective is more than just conquest," Asuma said. "It's mass slaughter."

"Nonsense!" Sora snapped. "What makes you think that-"

"It must be!" Asuma interrupted. "Why did the grave robbers steal the bodies of the four Lightning Style Shinobi? It's because they sought the power of those particular shinobi. They wanted the power of Lightning Style jutsu. They've hit upon a means of utilizing that jutsu and wiping out the village and everyone in it."

"Wipe out the village?" Sora repeated, looking toward the Main Gate.

"Sora, is this really true?" Menma demanded. "They'll destroy the whole village? Thousands of villagers. You want their lives on your head!?"

"I don't know!" Sora snapped, squeezing his eyes shut then turning to flee. "I don't know anything!"

He leapt away, retreating from Menma and Asuma.

"Sora!" Menma shouted.

"I must join the others," Asuma said. "I have to stop this before the worst happens. Menma, you'll have to deal with Sora."

"Got it," Menma nodded. "I'll warn my clone you're coming, and that his fight's a diversion."

Asuma nodded as Menma turned, chasing Sora again, raising his hand to his ear.

"Asuma's en route," Menma said. "That fight of yours is just a distraction. The stolen corpses are going to be used to destroy the village!"

"Copy!" Menma's clone repeated. "This is a pretty dangerous distraction though! If we aren't careful, this distraction will end us instead."

* * *

Menma landed beside Genma just as the rest of the Konoha eleven arrived behind them, except Sakura who was already treating the injured.

"We're being invaded?" Kiba asked.

"What...exactly are they?" Lee asked.

"There's something...not normal about them," Ino said.

"They're undead shinobi," Menma said.

"Are you alright Menma?" Tenten asked.

"I'm a clone," Menma said. "So the fact that I'm still here means I'm fine. However, I'm starting to run low on chakra. I just got word from the real me, though. Asuma's on his way over."

"Good," Choji said. "We could use him by the look of things."

"Ino," Genma said. "Go and back up the Medical Ninja corps."

"They're going to need you," Ebisu said.

"Right," Ino nodded, but stopped when she saw a tattoo that she recognized on one of the undead ninja. "Those markings!"

"The Kohaku Clan," Choji said, having seen it as well.

"Who?" Izumo asked.

"They're shinobi who live near the border of the Land of Fire," Ino said. "They're village was one of those hit in the recent series of attacks."

"When we went to investigate we found no survivors," Choji said. "Whole villages, and everyone in them, destroyed in a single night."

"To do this to our own people," Ebisu growled. "It's unforgivable."

"Ino," Menma said. "Get going."

"Right," Ino said, running off.

"The victims of one attack used as weapons in another?" Kotetsu asked, slashing one that had snuck up behind him.

"What a horrible thing to do!" Kiba said, slashing a pair, Menma landing behind him and slashing three that were about to pounce on him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Menma nodded, leaving to help someone else, smiling that, at the very least, he and Kiba could get along to protect the village.

The others were carving their way through the corpses, but several shinobi were being swarmed. Menma drew and slashed his Double-Edged Sword, blasting those corpses with Wind Swords, then fell to his knee as the ninja he had saved retreated further from the horde of undead. Menma grit his teeth, pushing himself up and putting his sword away as Hinata landed beside him, taking out three undead that had been about to pounce him from behind.

"Thanks," Menma said. "I'm almost out of chakra."

"That's fine," Hinata said. "Just don't use any jutsus. We have enough now."

Menma nodded.

"There's just no end to these guys!" Kiba shouted as he leapt backward from one group and into another, destroying them all instantly and backing away from the enemies, closer to allies.

Menma closed his eyes, sensing for Asuma, seeing him heading to the main power station, rather than the gate.

"Asuma's heading for the power station," Menma said. "The four corpses that were stolen are there."

"Go," Hinata said. "We can handle things here."

Menma nodded turning and fighting his way through the corpses, breaking free quickly and heading for the power station.

* * *

Menma leapt forward, grabbing Sora and tackling him onto the roof of whichever building they happened to have made it to. He pinned him, glaring down at him.

"Enough of this Sora!" Menma snapped. "Even if Asuma did kill your father, he had a good reason for it. Asuma is a good man, not a murderer!"

"Yeah he had a good reason, the Hokage's orders!" Sora snapped, rolling them over. "The Hokage! His father! The King of the Leaf ordered my father's death! The Land of Fire doesn't need two kings. There will always be distrust and confusion as long as there are two kings of equal strength. It was my father's dream to unite the his people under one king. And for that dream, he payed a terrible price. And all because that man, Asuma, chose the other king."

"The other king?" Menma asked.

"Yes Naruto," Sora said. "He was ordered by the Hokage to eliminate my father. And those living under the Hokage must follow the Hokage's orders. That's why my father did everything he could to bring him down."

Menma grabbed Sora's arm, rolling them both over, glaring down at Sora, pushing his mask up out of the way.

"Even if that were true that's no reason to attack Lady Tsunade," Menma snapped. "But it's not true. I'm going to tell you a short story. You see, I knew the Hokage. One of my very first missions, I was sent to the Land of Waves as an escort to a bridge builder. On that mission, we met and fought against one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Leaf. A notorious and exceedingly dangerous criminal. With him was a young boy, our age, just a child then. That boy had a Kekkei Genkai allowing him to fight with Ice Style Ninjutsu. A friend of mine and I fought the Ice Style User, Haku. And Haku was almost too strong for us. but in the end, we won. And I offered Haku the chance to join us in the Hidden Leaf Village. To become one of us. But Haku was loyal to Zabuza, and gave his life to protect him, even though Zabuza ended up dying anyway. When I got back, I asked the Third Hokage if he would have allowed Haku to come to the Hidden Leaf, and the Third Hokage agreed. The Hokage was a better man than I can ever hope to be! He was fair, and just! He gave his life protecting the Hidden Leaf Village! He would never have ordered your father's death without just cause!"

"But you can't be sure, can you?" Sora demanded.

"Can you?" Menma demanded. "You never felt like Asuma Sensei was your father's enemy, not until someone else whispered their lies in your ear. Who was it?"

"None of your business!" Sora snapped.

"It was the leader of that group, right?" Menma demanded. "The same group that's going to wipe us all out?"

"He never told me about that part!" Sora defended. "He said the only target was the Leaf's king. No one else. Not even Asuma was supposed to be..."

"So what went wrong with this plan of yours?" Menma asked.

"That's what...I'm trying...to find out if you'd just get lost!" Sora shouted, shoving Menma off.

Then, he drew his claw blade, leaping at Menma. Menma drew a kunai, streaming his chakra through it and blocking the claws, one of them breaking off instantly, but the rest holding thanks to Sora streaming his own Chakra. Sora backed away as Menma stood, putting the kunai away and picking up the broken piece of blade.

"I know what it's like to be lonely, remember?" Menma asked. "You and I...we're alike. And you do have friends here. I'm your friend, Sora. I'm trying to help you."

Sora turned, sprinting away and Menma sighed, putting the piece of blade in his ninja tool pouch and pulling his mask down.

"Here we go again," Menma sighed, turning as Fuka rose out of the ground in front of him, laughing.

"Long time no see, handsome," she smiled.

"You again," Menma sighed. "I don't have time to play with you today."

"That's alright," she smiled. "I'm a bit pressed for time too. Those lips of yours will be mine, this time. I'll make sure of it."

"You had some trouble last time," Menma said. "Sure you can handle it this time?"

"I'll admit, you were a little too hot to handle last time," she smiled. "But that prize of yours is just to tempting to resist."

"I suppose there's nothing else for it then," Menma sighed, readying himself. "I'm not going to let you down lightly this time. I'll crush you."

She grinned, and both charged.

* * *

Read and review.


	131. Chapter 131

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Saving a Friend

Menma ducked under Fuka's kick, spinning and sweeping her other leg out from under her before spinning again, kicking her away with his other foot. he flipped, landing on her feet and formed several hand seals.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she shouted, firing a stream of fireballs at Menma.

Menma formed his wings, flying over the jutsu and forming several hand seals.

"Water Style, Severing Wave!" Menma shouted, exhaling his jutsu at her.

She rolled out of the way, forming her own hand seals.

"Water Style, Mouth of the Serpent!" Fuka said.

Water exploded out of a silo behind her, forming a snake as it shot toward him, Menma making hand seals again.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Menma shouted, his jutsu once again extending from the side of hers. This time, hers began to swerve and bend around.

"Can't block mine if you can't get in front of it!" Fuka sneered.

"I know," Menma said. "But I'm not blocking."

Fuka's eyes widened just before his Water Dragon crashed down where she had been. She landed off to the side, growling in rage as Menma began to form hand seals again before wiping his hand downward. Five glowing barrier pillars crashed down on her back, pinning her, and she shouted in rage.

"You can't move now," Menma said. "It's over."

He formed a barrier rod and hurled it, forming the Seal of Confrontation. The rod buried itself in her shoulder before exploded out of her body all barrier pillars shattered, as did the barrier rod and her body turned to dust, blowing away before a new body appeared in its place, first transparent, then physical, only her hair remaining from the first body. Menma raised an eyebrow. She stood, glaring at him and he flew down at her, drawing a kunai and slashing at her as he passed, slicing a gash into her arm.

"How dare you defile my body?" She demanded. "I'm going to kill you now."

"No," Menma said. "You're not."

He spun, hurling the kunai and she leapt to the side, the kunai slicing off a few strands of her hair. She shrieked in rage.

"I knew it," Menma said. "I finally figured out why there's chakra in your hair, and why you're more concerned with it than you are with your body. You switch bodies to use different element. But your hair, that remains, because you had to house your soul somewhere."

Fuka growled in rage, lightning forming over her right hand.

"Lightning Style, Electric Needle Spark!" Fuka shouted, charging at him as he drew his trench knives, streaming his chakra along them and flying at her in a blur.

* * *

Menma landed at the power station, finding Asuma trapped in a triangular barrier made of Lightning Style Chakra.

"Effective Barrier," Menma said. "I can get you out but when I do I'll disappear. I'll have to leave the rest up to you."

Asuma nodded and Menma formed several hand seals, glowing red seal script forming on his right palm.

"Uzumaki Ninja Art, Barrier Destruction," Menma said.

He reached out, gripping the barrier, the barrier contorting like soft rubber. Then, Menma pulled it away, the barrier ripping then fading as he tore a piece off. He let go of the piece he had and it disappeared, looking to be crumbling. Then, Menma exploded into a cloud of smoke and Asuma grabbed his chakra blades, taking off after Kitane.

* * *

Menma landed hard, groaning. Fuka was pretty fast when she was angry. She had managed to grab his wrist when he slashed at her, allowing her to electrocute him for a dangerous amount of time. He could no longer feel his wrist, so the skin there was probably dead, and he could smell cooked meat. He closed his eyes, playing possum. Sure enough, Fuka landed over him.

"You're lucky you have Wind nature chakra, otherwise I'd just kill you now," she said, pushing his mask up out of the way. "But, you are one of the lucky few, so I'll let you die happy this time. Reaper Kiss."

The moment she began to kiss him, Menma formed a Rasengan in each hand, swinging them up and slamming them into the sides of her head, gritting his teeth. Then, both exploded, burning him but blasting her hair into smoking bits, her body turning to ash and falling away. Menma groaned just as the barrier above him began to break apart. He sighed. Good. The others were winning.

He took a minute, laying there and healing his wounds, starting with his wrist, then got up and left, extending his wings and flying toward Sora, fixing his mask on the way. He kept his eyes closed, sensing for him, and found him with the leader of the four grave robbers. He sped up, crashing down just as the leader slammed a Five Pronged Seal Release into Sora's gut. Menma's stomach dropped as he let his wings fade. Sure enough, a half second later, Nine-tails Chakra began to fly off of Sora, whose arm mutated, before bubbling red chakra began to form around Sora.

"Shit," Menma growled. "Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"Yes," the leader smiled. "I've just doomed the Leaf Village."

Just then, Asuma landed beside Menma, staring at Sora in shock.

"What..." Asuma trailed off, staring at the leader of the grave robbers.

"That's right Sora," the leader laughed. "Take all of that rage and channel it into power, real power! Use it to crush the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Stop saying that!" Sora said. "I'll never do...these things you want me to. I wasn't brought into this world for that!"

"Of course you were!" the leader snapped. "Your life's purpose is to serve the cause of unifying the Land of Fire. And the time has finally come when your powers are required Sora!"

"What are you running your mouth about now?" Menma growled.

"Wait a minute..." Asuma muttered. "It is you. But, it can't be."

"Asuma Sensei, do you know this guy?"

"I do," Asuma nodded. "He was one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

"Great," Menma growled. "Whoever you are, what'd you do to Sora!?"

"I just made use of the scraps you left behind, that's all," the ninja said.

"You...no way," Menma breathed. "You're the one that made Sora a Pseudo-Jinchuriki!?"

"That's right," the ninja laughed. "I did! Very good!"

Suddenly, Sora doubled over, groaning in pain as his arm began to mutate further, shredding his sleeve as the mutation spread up his arm.

"Sora!" Menma shouted, sprinting forward.

Before he could reach him, Sora's arm raised and the chakra over it shot outward, blasting Menma backward. Menma crashed down hard just as Fu landed beside him.

"Why is our new friend going out of control?" Fu asked.

"His seal was broken by that guy," Menma growled, standing.

Suddenly, Sora dropped to his hands and knees, a tail and two fox ears growing out of his chakra shroud. As it did, his eyes turned red with slit pupils and his teeth sharpened. Then, small spikes began to grow off of his face, like the scales on his right hand.

"This is getting bad," Menma said. "We have to stop him from reaching Version Two."

"Agreed," Fu nodded. "Can you get through to him?"

"If not I'll place a new seal on him," Menma said. "But I hope it doesn't come to that."

Menma sprinted forward and Sora turned to him. As Menma neared him, Sora roared, a shockwave of chakra flying out, blasting Menma backward. Menma crashed to the ground and Sora leapt at him, pulling his right arm back. At the last second, Fu shot past, grabbing Menma and pulling him out of the way, setting him down and retracting her wings, the ninja that had caused Sora's rampage staring at her.

"Another one!?" the ninja spat. "You've got two!?"

Menma heard metal clinking and looked over as the ninja's staff, which had broken into sections chained together, shot toward them.

"Wood Style, Domed Wall!" Yamato's voice shouted, the wooden half-dome forming over Fu and Menma, shielding them.

"Thanks Captain Yamato," Menma smiled as the wall sank back into the ground.

Menma turned back to Sora as Yamato and Sakura ran over to stand beside him and Fu.

"Sora!" Menma shouted. "You can't let that power of yours control you! You have to fight it!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Sora demanded. "Because you happen to fear this power? You never wanted me! This power is the only thing I trust now! I'll crush everyone who ever made me an outcast!"

He swiped his right arm, a blood red Beast Wave Palm shooting out at Sakura.

"Beast Wave Palm!" Menma shouted, firing one of his own orange ones, the two meeting in mid air and exploding, Sora's continuing.

Menma drew a trench knife, streaming his Chakra threw it and stepped forward, blocking the jutsu, deflecting it to the side where it blasted into the ground.

"I'm so tired of this power of ours," Menma said. "I'm sick of people being hurt by it. Innocent people. I can't let you hurt anyone else, Sora. I'm sorry."

"You think you can stop me?" Sora spat. "You're probably not even really a Jinchuriki! I've never seen you use this power!"

"That's because I don't want to use that power," Menma said. "I choose not to, so that I don't hurt the people close to me. I'm truly sorry, Sora. But if you try to unleash that power, I'm going to have to stop you."

"You can't stop me!" Sora snapped. "I won't let anyone stop me!"

He raised his hand but before he could do anything, Shikamaru caught him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Shikamaru!" Menma smiled.

"Go for it Choji!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji shouted, appearing behind Sora. "Both hands!"

He expanded his hands then grabbed Sora, wrapping his hands around him.

"Yeah we got him!" Ino cheered.

"Now he won't be able to get away," Shikamaru said.

Menma and Fu walked forward, stopping in front of Sora.

"It can't be right," Sora said. "It doesn't make sense! If you really have the Nine-tails inside of you, and you really have the Seven-tails in you, how can you have so many friends? You should be outcasts! Why aren't you alone, like I've been. Like I've been all these years."

"I was," Menma said. "I was an outcast for years. I told you that before. I was so much of an outcast, that it almost ended up killing me. Then I put on this mask, and made friends because no one knew to treat me like a monster. By the time people found out what I was, they didn't care. Honestly, these same people, they would have been my friends anyway. If I hadn't almost died, if I had continued living the way I was before, I'd be a lot weaker right now, but I'd still have my friends. You never left that temple. You didn't get to meet anyone who was openminded enough to accept you for who you are, rather than hating you for what you are."

Suddenly, Sora's chakra shroud began to go out of control, raging around like a fire. Within a second Choji's hands had burned and he had to leap back. Menma sighed, forming hand seals.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sora," Menma said. "But with this seal, maybe you can control your power."

A glowing circle of blue seal script formed on his right palm, but just as he stepped forward to place it against Sora's abdomen, Sora's tail suddenly whipped around, smashing Menma backward into Fu. Menma groaned, looking up. The moon was covered. Shikamaru couldn't use his jutsu anymore because there were no shadows. Ino tried her Mind Transfer Jutsu but within seconds returned to herself, screaming.

"Ino, are you alright?" Kiba asked, running over.

"What happened with the Mind Transfer Jutsu?" Lee asked.

"There...there was no human presence left in him," Ino said.

Sora's cloak calmed itself, the second and third tail both growing alongside the first.

"Fu, if he grows another tail..." Menma trailed off and Fu nodded.

"I know," Fu said, boiling red chakra growing around her, three tails growing for her as well. "Since I control my Tailed Beast, I can use this safely. I'll hold him down. You put a seal on him."

Menma nodded as Fu vanished, reappearing behind Sora, two massive Chakra hands slamming together on him, trapping his arms to his sides. Menma sprinted forward, forming hand seals, the same ring of seal script appearing on his right palm. Then, just as he neared him. one of Sora's tails crashed into Fu, throwing her backward as the other blasted the ground in front of Menma, a force like an explosion throwing Menma away. Menma crashed down hard, pushing himself up as the other all watched Sora, who was looking back and forth between Menma and Fu. Suddenly, Yamato sent several massive wooden beams at Sora to hold him down. However, within a second, they exploded off of him, Sora glaring at Yamato.

"Sora!" Menma shouted from above. "That's enough!"

Sora's tail flipped around, blasting Menma into the ground beside him. Then, Sora was standing over Menma, right arm raised, claws ready to impale him. Before he could, Fu's tails and Chakra Arms wrapped around him and Shikamaru caught him in a Shadow Strangle Jutsu, his shadow wrapping around Sora's body. Then, Sora roared, his cloak surging outward then retracting, through Fu off at the same time as Sora broke free of Shikamaru's jutsu. Choji sprinted forward, throwing a massive fist at Sora, only for his equally massive demonic right hand to catch the punch, the chakra shroud burning Choji before Sora threw him. Menma stood, healing his injured shoulder as he did.

"Sora, for crying out loud..." Menma growled. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sora sent a Chakra Arm at Menma but before it could hit, Hinata landed behind him, grabbing him and leaping out of the way. She set Menma on his feet and he thanked her, turning back to Sora. Lee and Kiba both tried to attack Sora but nether landed a hit before Sora sent them flying. Then, as they stood, Sora smashed his right hand into the ground on one side, blasting Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura away. Then again on the other side, launching Kiba, Lee, Akamaru, and Yamato. Fu attacked next, Sora actually having to put in effort to keep her at bay this time. Then, he grabbed her middle tail and spun, hurling her into the side of the crater that had formed from the first shockwave. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Lee all charged back in, attacking Sora together, almost the same as they had when Sora had first gotten to the Hidden Leaf. After a moment, he spun, arms out, and smashed them all away.

"You and me are the same, Sora," Menma said, walking forward, holding a hand up to keep Hinata from following as Sora turned toward him. "Do you remember when you first got here? We all got into a fight then too, everyone trying to hit everyone. I guess we're not very bright, huh? That's just the way we are."

Sora spun, sending out a Chakra Arm at Menma but Menma vanished, reappearing in front of Sora as the arm crashed into the ground. Menma grabbed Sora by the shoulders, gritting his teeth as his hands burned, his gloves somehow not harmed.

"Sora!" Menma shouted, getting in Sora's face. "Sora! Come back to us! I've been where you are! I know you're still in there! Sora!"

Sora roared, a shockwave of chakra shooting outward, blasting Menma's gloves and jacket sleeves into tatters, his skin burning.

"Menma!" Hinata cried out.

"Don't do this!" Sakura shouted.

"Menma, get away from Sora!" Yamato ordered.

"Sora!" Menma shouted, ignoring the fact that his hands were already burned almost to the bone already. "Come on! Snap out of it! You've gotta try! Listen to me!"

Suddenly, Sora grinned. Menma's eyes widened just before his own Nine-tails Cloak suddenly covered his body. Menma leapt back, staring at the chakra around his hands.

"What the..." Menma trailed off, staring at Sora. "Don't tell me...the Nine-tails Chakra in him is drawing mine out too!"

"Hokage Style, Elder Jutsu!" Yamato shouted, holding out his right hand. "Tenth Edict on Enlightenment!"

He leapt forward, slamming his hand into Naruto's back then leapt backward, several massive wooden structures rising out of the ground in a circle around the two Nine-tails Jinchuriki, metal spikes on the sides facing toward Menma and Sora. However, after a moment, the jutsu failed.

"No..." Menma growled, his second and third tails growing into place as well. "Not now. I can't...let it...come out!"

His eyes itched, letting him know they had turned red with slit pupils, and his fingernails grew into claws. His teeth grew sharp and his body began to burn, very slowly.

"Damnit...Kurama..." Menma snarled. "I don't...want you! Go...back...to sleep!"

Suddenly, Sora was beside Menma, slashing at him. Menma flipped, leaping backward and landed on his feet, just in time for Sora to appear in front of him, both of them grabbing the other's right wrist.

"Stop it...Sora," Menma growled. "You don't...wanna do this! Sora!"

Sora's skin began to peel off, large flakes of it floating upward in the chakra shroud and burning away, leaving the glowing chakra body that Menma knew was Version Two underneath. Suddenly, a massive shockwave began to form.

"Get back!" Menma shouted, everyone turning to flee.

Then, it exploded outward. When the explosion faded, Menma was holding a completely Version Two Sora. Unlike Menma's Version Two form, Sora's had one lock of hair now chakra coated hanging in front of his face, a larger snout, and the demonic right hand. Menma's hands were burning faster now, black smoke curling up from where they touched Sora.

"Menma!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata," Menma muttered. "Come on! Sora...for the last time...wake up!"

Sora's head suddenly stretched into Menma's gut, blasting him backward. Menma bounced and rolled along until Fu caught him, setting him on his feet. As a result of the impact, bits of Menma were starting to flake off too.

"Should I go Version Two to try and restrain him?" Fu asked.

Menma ignored her, gritting his teeth, struggling to hold back his own transformation.

"Kurama..." Menma growled. "I told you...you're not...needed here! You think...you can just...show up whenever you feel like it!? Beat it!"

 _"Go ahead, leave it to me, Boy,"_ Kurama's voice urged in Menma's head.

Menma grit his teeth, most of his skin having peeled off already. He reached back to his ninja tool pouch, looking for something, anything, that would allow him to stop the Nine-tails. his finger cut on something and he grabbed it, pulling it out. Sora's claw blade, the one he had broken off before.

"I won't back down!" Menma growled, flipping the blade over so the point was down. "No monster fox is going to take over me!"

He drove it downward into his thigh, slicing his fingers as well. But the pain worked. His remaining skin stopped flaking.

"Enough...Kurama!" Menma snarled. "I refuse...to let you...control me! I won't...do the things...I warned Sora...against!"

 _"Why do you hesitate?"_ Kurama asked. _"Just say it and I will lend my power to you. Say it."_

"Shut up!" Menma shouted. "Sora, hang on! I'll save you! Sora!"

Menma's teeth began to shrink.

"Wake up!" Menma shouted. "I know you can here me Sora!"

His chakra shroud faded, leaving most of his body badly burned.

"Get out of there!" Menma shouted. "Are you gonna stay asleep forever? Well I won't let you!"

Menma blinked, his eyes changing back. His claws retracted into normal fingernails again. Then, the chakra shroud was gone. Menma pushed himself up slowly, staggering forward a step. Sora roared, sitting back on his legs, watching Menma.

"Fight it Sora," Menma said, head beginning to go light from the pain of his burns. "Hang in there. I'm gonna save you. Come on Sora. Hang on!"

Sora growled as Menma staggered forward another step and ripped the blade out of his leg.

"Sora," Menma growled. "You see? I pushed him away by borrowing your strength. And you can too if I loan you some of mine. So come and get it!"

He sprinted forward but faster than he could react to, Sora's had flashed around, smashing Menma away. Menma pushed himself up, slowly, panting. Then, he sprinted forward.

"Sora!" Menma shouted, leaping over a tail. "Snap out of it! Wake up already!"

Sora's hand shot up, closing around Menma's leg and swinging him around Sora before smashing him down into the ground again.

"Menma!" Hinata shrieked.

Menma looked, seeing Sakura and Yamato holding her back. Good. She didn't need to get involved in this. It would not end well. As Menma began to push himself up, Sora gripped the sides of his head, leaning back and roaring, except the sound was muffled as a sphere of transparent chakra began to form in front of his mouth, growing bigger rapidly. Menma's eyes widened as Sora turned toward Hinata and the others.

"Sora no!" Menma shouted.

Then, Sora leaned forward, the sphere expanding and shooting toward them. It was slower than he expected, even though it was obliterating everything in its path. Menma pushed himself up, sprinting forward. He stepped in front of the shockwave, holding his arms out to his sides.

"Menma!" Hinata shrieked as the sphere hit his mask, exploding.

As the dust began to settle, it revealed Menma on his hands and knees, panting. He looked up, mask still on his face.

"God I've never been so happy to wear this mask," Menma groaned, pushing himself up only to collapsed back to his hands and knees again.

"Menma!" Hinata gasped.

"I'm alright," Menma growled, looking up at Sora. "All of you need to stay back. I'll be...okay."

Menma pushed himself up, sprinting forward but Sora again bashed Menma aside. Fu caught him, this time, setting him on his feet.

"You're hurt," Fu said. "Badly. Let me handle this."

"I can...still save him," Menma growled, using her shoulder to support himself before pushing off of it to run. "Sora!"

Once again, Menma was thrown back by Sora, crashing down hard, plowing up the ground.

"Stop doing that," Menma grumbled as he began to stand again. "It hurts. Come on Sora. Try and remember. Remember when we first met? You thought I was the enemy, and I tried to get you to listen. Remember, we got into it with each other. Remember the time in that cave when you came and helped me out?"

Finally, Menma managed to push himself to his feet, gritting his teeth as his entire body screamed in agony. He lurched forward, his legs threatening to give out but he caught himself.

"Come on," Menma growled. "Listen to me."

Menma's legs threatened to give out again but he caught himself with Temujin's sword, panting, sweat dripping out of his mask. Suddenly, Sora leaned back, roaring, chakra flying off of him. Menma grit his teeth, starting forward, the chakra blowing against him like a strong wind.

"Sora, all that power..." Menma said. "That power won't do you any good! That isn't real strength! Let us be your strength!"

He leaned forward, beginning to fall and allowing his momentum carry him so he could run.

"Me!" Menma said jumping. "All of us in the Leaf! We've got all the power you need!"

He punched Sora, the repulsion seals removed from his hands when his skin flaked off. Sora flipped backward, landing on his back as Menma crashed to the ground, groaning. The chakra began to thicken, spiraling into a funnel and rising above them. Menma watched it, barely capable of moving. Then, the chakra formed into the Nine-tails' head, roaring. Then, the head dispersed, roaring angrily. Then, the chakra shroud faded, leaving Sora lying on the ground, covered in burns and not breathing.

"Wake up," Menma growled, crawling forward. "Come on Sora. Wake up!"

Finally, Sora opened his eyes, beginning to breath.

"So you're finally awake," Menma smiled.

"Menma," Sora rasped, voice weak.

"Hey are you ready to go home or what?" Menma smiled.

"Go home?" Sora asked. "Are you joking? I don't have a home anymore. Where am I supposed to go?"

"What are you talking about?" Menma asked. "Here, of course. The Leaf Village is your home now buddy."

"The Leaf?" Sora asked. "You mean the same village that I just tried to destroy?"

"That doesn't matter," Menma said, shaking his head. "You're our friend, Sora. Get that through your head!"

Sora stared at him in shock.

"That's right, we're friends!" Menma said. "Don't let anybody tell you differently!"

"I'm your friend?" Sora asked.

"You bet," Sakura spoke up, suddenly standing over the pair with the others, Fu no longer in her chakra shroud either.

Sora looked up at Sakura, then around at all of the others, even Kiba was there.

"Are they okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Fu knelt, spreading webbing over both, the webbing beginning to emit a very bright green light as it began to heal them.

"They'll be fine," Fu said. "When I heal with my webbing, or rather with Chomei's webbing, the healing power is amplified. And right now, Chomei's helping too. They'll be healed in no time."

"I have friends," Sora muttered, seeming to be stuck on the fact.

"Um, do you mind if I'm a part of this too?" Sai asked, walking over with Asuma.

"No way Sai, beat it!" Menma snapped, grinning behind his mask.

"But, I thought..." Sai stopped and a moment later everyone besides Sora began to laugh.

Sai looked confused, but that just made them laugh harder. After a while, most of the more serious burns had been healed. Menma pushed himself up, pulling the webbing off then pulling some chakra from his seal.

"Fu, does he still have any of the Nine-tails chakra inside of him?"

"Most of it," Fu nodded. "It might leak out again, if it's not sealed properly."

"Agreed," Menma nodded. "Sora, the seal I'm placing will allow you control over the Nine-tails chakra you hold."

He formed several hand seals, a ring of glowing blue seal scrip once again appearing on his right palm. Then, he set it on Sora's abdomen, forming the Seal of Confrontation with his left hand.

"Seal!" Menma said, glowing blue sealing script spreading over Sora's entire body before shrinking down into a ring on his abdomen, visible through his clothes.

Then, the sealing script spread inward, forming an Uzumaki clan crest out of sealing script before fading.

"What was that?" Yamato asked. "I've never seen that seal before."

"It's an Uzumaki specialty," Menma said. "You can control the chakra now. You should be able to use the shroud the same way Fu does without losing control or your skin burning."

"Would it work on you?" Sora asked.

"No," Menma said. "I have the actual Tailed Beast in me. So if I had that seal instead of this one, he'd have been able to force his way out a lot sooner. Your chakra is now under control. My Tailed Beast is definitely not."

Sora nodded and began to stand, Fu helping both up, then allowing them to stand on their own. Menma smiled and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Come on," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Let's go home."

* * *

Read and review.


	132. Chapter 132

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I borrowed the new Jutsus from stuff from the PlayStation 1 game Legend of Dragoon(probably the best game ever made)

* * *

Interfering

"You're seriously not going back to the Fire Temple?" Sakura asked.

"No, I think I want to see more of the world, and make more friends, like you have," Sora said.

"Good idea," Menma smiled, nodding. "I'd start with the Hidden Sand Village. Remember, their Kazekage is a Jinchuriki, so they'll welcome you, though I wouldn't exactly use that as a conversation starter."

Sora laughed and nodded.

"I won't," Sora assured him. "Thanks again. For saving me and giving me control."

"Of course," Menma nodded. "You wouldn't have been burned so badly if you had just let me do that to begin with."

"Maybe," Sora shrugged. "But then, would it really have been as much fun to end it the easy way?"

"More," Menma said. "Promise."

Sora grinned and shrugged.

"Well, guess I'll be on my way now, then," Sora said. "Can you tell Old Asuma I said goodbye?"

"Absolutely," Menma nodded.

Sora smiled and nodded then began to walk away, turning to wave as he did. Menma and the others that were there waved goodbye then turned, walking into the village. As they walked, Menma glanced at the others. Sakura was watching the ground as they walked, probably thinking about Sasuke, Hinata was also watching the ground, he wasn't quite sure what she was thinking about, and Sai was staring at the cast still on his arm. Menma sighed.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Menma asked.

"We could Spend the day resting," Hinata suggested.

"I think someone has other plans," Sakura said, pointing upward.

Menma looked up just as Fu dropped down in front of him, face serious.

"Distress," Fu said.

"Where?" Menma asked.

"Border of the land of Lightning," Fu said. "Chomei can guide us."

Menma nodded, creating a clone to tell Tsunade where they were going then spread his wings, Fu doing the same.

"Wait, Menma!" Sakura said. "You're not fully healed yet!"

"We'll be fine," Menma said. "After all, I fought five at once before training with Master Jiraiya. Two should be a cake walk."

Hinata spread her own wings, flying up beside him and stopping.

"I'm coming with you," Hinata said.

"Hinata...you're flying!" Menma gaped.

Hinata smiled then turned to Fu.

"Lead the way," Hinata said.

"Try to keep up," Fu said, turning and shooting away so fast she set off a sonic boom.

Menma smirked, doing the same, Hinata following suit, all of the windows around them thoroughly shattered. As they streaked through the air and over the country side, which was one big blur at that speed, Menma and Hinata caught up to Fu, Hinata struggling to maintain the speed. Menma took her hand, rolling until she was against him and wrapped his arms around her, Hinata letting her wings fade. Then, Menma finished catching up with Fu, following her as the Land of Fire blurred past. Then, they were beyond the Land of Fire. Then the next. By the time they were approaching the Land of Lightning, the sun was beginning to set. Menma closed his eyes as they streaked along, searching ahead of himself. Finally, Fu announced they were approaching the fight, but that the fight had ended. Menma nodded, scanning again until finally he spotted chakras he recognized. Three of them. Hidan. Kakuzu. Zetsu.

Menma took the lead, slowing a little bit and double checking his gear and repulsion seals as they flew. Then, he swooped down toward the craters and demolished buildings ahead of them. As they approached, Menma used his senses to see what was happening. Kakuzu was sitting off to the side, Hidan was sitting in one of his seals, and Zetsu was halfway extended from the ground in front of a blonde woman, obviously the Jinchuriki, who was pinned to the wall by a stake through her hands. Menma signaled Fu to slow down and passed her Hinata, then sped up again, shooting down in a blurred streak at Zetsu, who was reaching for the Jinchuriki. Before Zetsu could reach her, Menma's right fist collided with his head at mach one. An boom even louder than the sonic boom Fu, Menma, and Hinata had cause shot off, Hidan and Kakuzu both covering their ears and shouting in pain as Zetsu shot away from the area, blasting through buildings and into a mountain, which crumbled on top of him. Menma swung back around, healing his hand as he did, and landed in front of Hidan and Kakuzu, Fu floating down behind him, setting Hinata down next to the Jinchuriki before landing beside Menma.

"You," Kakuzu snarled. "When will you ever stop interfering?"

"Never," Menma said. "As long as I'm alive, I'll always be around to kick you two's asses."

"Then we'll have to go ahead and fix that," Hidan snarled, picking up his scythe and his collapsable spear.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Menma shouted, blasting Hidan and launching him backward at the same time as blasting his seal.

At the same time, Kakuzu charged, hand darkening. Before he could reach Menma, Fu stepped forward, forming hand seals.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Fu shouted, firing the jutsu at Kakuzu.

Menma turned, grinning and forming hand seals as well.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Menma shouted, exhaling his jutsu and turning Fu's into a massive inferno.

Kakuzu spun, fleeing from the jutsu as Hidan appeared in front of Menma, slashing. Menma snorted, drawing his Double-Edged Sword and blocking the scythe. Hidan grinned, pulling his spear back just in time for Hinata to shove a Rasengan into his side, his body twisting and cratering where it hit him before the Rasengan exploded, blasting him away from them, sending him crashing along the ground. Kakuzu landed beside him, Hidan shouting in agony.

"Damnit!" Hidan raged. "That fucking hurt! Damnit! You better be able to fix this Kakuzu!"

"Actually he won't be able to," Menma said, separating his swords. "Because you're both going to die here."

He slashed both swords across his body and a wall of Wind Swords shot out from the blades at the pair who scattered. Hidan landed first and just as he did, Fu exploded down on top of him, fist first, her new repulsion seal fracturing the ground and powderizing a few of his bones. She leapt backward, grinning as she took flight but Kakuzu shot toward her from below, forming several hand seals as one of his masks stretched up to look at her from his back.

"Lightning Style, False Darkness!" Hinata shouted, exhaling a laser beam of lightning at Kakuzu, blasting him through the hips but missing anything fatal.

Nevertheless, when he crashed to the ground, he was screaming in pain as well.

"Well now," Menma grinned. "It would seem we have the chance to finish the two of you off this time. Happy days at last."

He walked over to Kakuzu first, grinning widely.

"Fu, you handle disabling Hidan the rest of the way," Menma said. "I've got this one."

"Oh do you?" Kakuzu snarled.

Then, both of them exploded into masses of cords, binding the two Jinchuriki and lifting them into the air.

"You were so confident," Kakuzu snarled, rising out of the ground with Hidan, who was still sporting the Rasengan wound. "Now we take three Jinchuriki."

"Shall we Fu?" Menma grinned.

"Let's," Fu nodded.

Both began to make hand seals and Kakuzu and Hidan both tensed.

"Wind Style, Heel of the Wind God!" Both shouted.

A Tornado of Wind Chakra formed around both, instantly ripping the cords away from their body and shooting up into the clouds above them, making them spin into a funnel instantly. Then, as Kakuzu and Hidan watched, their tornados faded and the funnel opened up, a sphere of Wind Chakra streaking down at the pair.

"Oh shit!" Kakuzu shouted, leaping to the side, leaving Hidan to take the hit.

The sphere crashed down on Hidan, blasting a gigantic crater into the ground, cracks shooting outward from it and a massive dust cloud shooting into the air.

"Damn you!" Kakuzu snarled, his arm shooting into the dust cloud and returning with Hidan, his Akatsuki cloak now missing the top half. "You've officially ticked me off. Bad move."

His body began to jerk and bulge, cords poking out of the collar and sleeves of his cloak. However, before he could do anything, Hinata stepped forward, forming several hand seals. Menma recognized the look in her eye and leapt away from Kakuzu and Hidan, Fu doing the same.

"Lightning Style, Flash Hall!" Hinata said just as four lightning bolts shot out of the sky, crashing down around Kakuzu and Hidan, remaining connected to both the sky and the ground,twitching and jerking furiously but not disappearing.

Chunks of the ground began to rise around the lightning bolts just before the lightning bolts suddenly shot down from the sky the rest of the way, bending and shooting along the ground to meet in the center in a glowing spot on the ground. Kakuzu swore, again turning to leap away from Hidan. However, before he could, the glowing spot exploded skyward again as a lightning bolt as big around as two of Choji. When the lightning bolt was gone a full second later, Kakuzu and Hidan had been lifted a few feet off the ground and crashed back down, lying face down on the ground.

Menma grinned, crossing his arms.

"Immortal or not, if your hearts stop from an electric charge, you're still dead," Menma grinned. "And so ends the zombie tag-team."

Fu cheered and Menma walked over to Hinata, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hinata that was fucking amazing!" Menma cheered, Hinata hugging him back. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"From some scrolls," Hinata said.

"The hell?" Menma gaped. "Where'd you find the scrolls?"

Hinata laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you later," Hinata smiled before it faded. "We're not done here yet."

Menma turned as Kakuzu and Hidan began to stand again, two of Kakuzu's masks crumbling and both acting stiff.

"You...pieces of...shit!" Kakuzu spat. "That's it! You win this round. Take the goddamn Jinchuriki. Zetsu!"

Zetsu suddenly burst out of the ground, grabbing both of them before sinking into the ground again, taking them with him. Menma spun, flying to the Jinchuriki just as Zetsu grew out of the ground, grabbing her.

"Wing Blaster!" Menma shouted, a bird silhouette made out of Wind Chakra forming over him and his wings then streaking outward.

Zetsu turned upon hearing him and the jutsu split his upper body in half then carved through the metal struts that the Jinchuriki had earlier been tied to before exploding in the distance. The two halves of Zetsu both sank into the ground and Menma grabbed the Jinchuriki, flying into the air, joining the other two and beginning to heal the Jinchuriki.

"Alright, let's get going," Menma said. "We'd better get her to Lady Tsunade, then let the Hidden Cloud Village that we saved her."

Fu and Hinata nodded and the three turned, flying away from the now even more decimated area, flying nowhere near as fast as before but still fast enough to reach Konoha by noon the next day.

* * *

Read and review. A.N.: What, you thought Menma, Fu, and Hinata weren't training anymore just because they were back at Konoha? Hell no! **_I NEED IDEAS FOR A WATER RELEASE RASENSHURIKEN'S EFFECTS. ALSO, ANY IDEAS FOR WIND, FIRE, WATER, AND LIGHTNING JUTSUS FOR THESE THREE WOULD BE MASSIVELY APPRECIATED. THEY CAN BE CANNON, FILLER, OR JUST MADE UP BUT THE DESCRIPTIONS NEED TO BE DETAILS AND UNDERSTANDABLE. BARNIE STYLE PLEASE._**


	133. Chapter 133

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Resume

Menma stepped into Tsunade's office and instinctively ducked under a punch, saving Tsunade from breaking her fist and the entire wall behind her when she was thrown.

"YOU WENT TO FIGHT AKATSUKI!?" Tsunade seethed. "WHERE DO YOU GET THE NERVE TO PULL A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT!?"

"A Jinchuriki needed help," Menma said. "Besides, you might want my report before you decide that it was a stupid idea."

"It will always be a stupid idea," Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Tell me what happened."

Menma described the battle in detail as Shizune and Tsunade stared at him in shock.

"You did what!?" Tsunade gaped as he got to the part about bringing the Jinchuriki back. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

"So you can heal her," Menma said. "She's still wounded, despite both me and Sakura's best efforts."

"I see," Tsunade sighed. "Alright then. I'll go see what I can do. Oh, and by the way, once you look over these scrolls Hinata mentioned, I want to see them."

Menma nodded, and Tsunade left for the hospital, Shizune following. Menma left his house, flying into the air and scanning around. He grinned when he saw Fu and Shino were on a walk together. Then, he spotted Hinata at the Training Ground with Kakashi and Yamato, and flew over there, landing beside Hinata.

"Hello Menma," Kakashi greeted. "Hinata was just telling us about your trip. Sounds like you've been holding back for a while now."

"Actually Fu and I have had clones training outside the village for a while now," Menma said. "Ever since Gaara was captured. We just recently retrieved them."

"Fu can make clones?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "Actually the thing she always has on her back is for her Kekkei Genkai and her special clone technique together."

"She has a Kekkei Genkai?" Yamato asked. "What?"

"You'll see soon enough, I'm sure," Menma said. "She doesn't use it often because it, and I quote, 'makes fighting really boring.'"

"Sounds like quite the jutsu," Kakashi said. "Anyway, I'll be teaching Hinata some Fire Style techniques. You just work on splitting the waterfall."

"What happens if I split it?" Menma asked.

"Tenzo has instructions," Kakashi said, walking away.

Hinata pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Menma.

"The scrolls I mentioned are sealed in this," Hinata said. "I found them during the Gelel Stone mission. They were in a secret room of that temple where you fought Haido."

"Really?" Menma blinked. "Wish we hadn't destroyed it then."

Hinata nodded, then turned, walking away to join Kakashi. Menma sealed the scroll into his left arm and took his gloves, jacket, shirt, coat, and Garian Sword off before flying up to the waterfall, resting his hands against it. He inhaled, then split the waterfall completely. He let the waterfall return to normal and looked to Yamato who groaned then formed several hand seals, more water exploding over the top of the cliff, turning the waterfall into one almost a fifth of a mile wide. Yamato also extended Menma's foot path to reach all the way across then doubled over, gasping for breath and wheezing. Menma smirked, setting his hands against the waterfall and concentrating. He split the waterfall a good distance, but then let if close and spread clones along the walkway.

"Menma!" Yamato called out. "You're not going to be able to cut this one vertically. Not realistically. Technically you were supposed to do the last one horizontally too, but I gave it to you anyway."

"Horizontally?" Menma blinked. "Oh. Well you should have told me that."

He placed his hands on the Waterfall again, focusing and split a portion of the waterfall the size of the last one horizontally but couldn't get more than that. He let the water drop again and sighed.

"That is hard," Menma sighed. "I don't want to use clones for this either. Eh. Just going to have to work on it."

He reabsorbed his clones, then set his hands on the waterfall, concentrating and splitting the waterfall as wide as he could. Then, he let it drop and tried again. Then, he let it drop and tried again. He repeated this over and over, each time his Wind chakra splitting a couple inches more of the waterfall. Finally, the sun set and he dropped down to Yamato and Kakashi, who were sitting beside a fire. Menma's arms were sore from holding them in the waterfall for so long, and he was exhausted from exercising his chakra for so long. He sat down next tot he fire and sighed, holding his hands out to it for a while before unsealing the scroll Hinata had given him then unrolling it, counting the seals within. There were five seals, each containing five more scrolls in them. God only knows how many jutsus that meant. Menma extracted one scroll and unrolled it. Inside, there were several Lightning Style jutsus. Of all of them, Menma recognized none. he rolled it back up, setting it aside and unsealed the rest, scanning through them. almost all were Lightning Style, but there were a few Fire Style and one Wind Style. He scanned through it then smirked. All of them would be helpful. He committed them to memory then rolled it up again and resealed the scrolls back into the smaller scroll and sealed that back into his arm before lying down to rest.

* * *

The next day, Menma woke up early, flying up to the waterfall and beginning again. As he did, he had two clones training with the new Wind Style jutsus he had seen in the scroll. The day passed pretty quickly. Kakashi once again trained with Hinata, and Menma spent the entire day training. When the sun set, he called it a day once again. Then, he repeated it the next day. However, when by noon that day, he successfully split the entirety of the waterfall himself.

"Got it!" Menma announced, Kakashi walking over with Hinata as Menma let the water fall again and jumped down beside Yamato.

"Not bad Menma," Kakashi said. "You did excellent. Now, it's time for us to begin creating your new jutsu."

* * *

Read and review.


	134. Chapter 134

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Wasted Chance

Menma sighed, letting his Rasengan fade then rested his hands on his knees, panting. When Kakashi had said that it was S-rank difficulty to add Nature Transformation to the Rasengan, as well as the fact that, despite being able to perform the Rasengan, he had failed to do it, Menma had definitely not been expecting to not even be able to start it. He sighed, looking around. All around himself, his clones were having equal amounts of luck. Menma looked up at Hinata, who was off to the side with Sai, watching him train. He sighed, standing and reaching under his mask, wiping his forehead. Then, he held his hand out, beginning again. This time, he had a little luck. When he began to add his Wind Chakra, instead of dispersing instantly, or simply doing nothing, the Rasengan began to grow, turning extremely light blue, almost white. A high-pitched whine began to fill the air. Then, exactly one second after the change started, the Rasengan exploded, throwing Menma backward and blasting a dozen clones into smoke. Menma crashed down hard, groaning. Then, he pushed himself up, panting. He had his clones walk over and reabsorbed them, Then, he sighed, sorting through their memories. None had had any success. He shook his head, creating even more clones, well over three hundred, all of them beginning to start again. This time, Menma started the Rasengan with his Wind Chakra. Once again, it was blue-white, and a shrill whine filled the air. Once again, it exploded almost instantly.

"Damnit," Menma growled, pushing himself up slowly. "God, this is so much harder than any other Wind Style Jutsu I know. What gives?"

"Combining change in Chakra Nature and change in Chakra Form is extremely difficult," Kakashi said. "The change in Chakra Form that is in play in the Rasengan is so exceptional, that it makes the change in Chakra Nature that much harder."

Menma nodded as several of his clones' Rasengans also exploded. He sighed, closing his eyes, focusing his chakra before holding his hand out. Once again, the jutsu exploded, all of the rest of his clones exploding into smoke as well as Menma crashed to the ground. Hinata and Sai ran over but Menma was already getting up as they reached him.

"Break time," Menma decided. "I think that's enough for now."

Kakashi nodded and all of them left the training ground, heading to lunch, then Menma and Hinata went to the hospital where the Jinchuriki they had saved was still comatose from her wounds. Fu was watching over her in case Zetsu decided to pay a visit. When they arrived, Fu stood, stretching and yawning.

"Thank God," Fu said. "I've gotta pee."

"Go ahead," Menma said, walking over to the chair where Fu had been sitting and taking her place.

Fu left and Menma leaned back, groaning. Everything was stiff and sore.

"How are you holding up?" Hinata asked.

"I'm alright," Menma said. "Just tired. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"It looks pretty hard," Hinata said.

Menma nodded as the Jinchuriki began to stir.

"Well it's about time," Menma smirked as Fu stepped back into the room.

The Jinchuriki opened her eyes, looking around slowly before focusing on the three's headbands. As if someone had flipped a switch, she went from groggy to moving to leap out of bed. Before she could, however, Menma's Garian Blades rapped around her, pinning her to the bed.

"Calm down," Menma said. "Fu, show her."

The Jinchuriki looked at Menma in surprise and distrust, then at Fu as Fu stepped forward. Then, Fu's Tailed Beast cloak spread over her body and the Jinchuriki's eyes widened.

"We're not going to hurt you," Fu said. "Me and him are Jinchuriki, like you. We saved you from the Akatsuki."

"Who's she?" the Jinchuriki asked, staring at Hinata.

"This is Hinata," Menma said. "She helped us save you. She's one of the strongest people I know."

"I see," the Jinchuriki said. "I suppose I should thank you, then. You can let me go now."

Menma retracted his Garian Blades and they sank back into his gauntlets. The Jinchuriki lay back down and groaned.

"Did you kill them?" she asked. "The two that beat me?"

"No," Menma said. "One of them is immortal, and the other is pretty close. We came extremely close to killing the one who's not immortal, and maybe to killing the other, but a third member named Zetsu, who's ridiculously hard to kill in his own right, saved them."

"You killed him when you cut him in half though, right?" Fu asked.

"Is it ever that easy with the Akatsuki?" Menma snorted.

"I suppose not," Fu said. "Clone then?"

"Most likely," Menma nodded. "Anyway, my name's Menma Uzumaki, the Nine-tails' Jinchuriki. This is hinata Hyuga, and Fu, the Seven-tails' Jinchuriki."

"My name is Yugito Nii," the Jinchuriki said. "I hold and control the Two-tailed Wraith Cat within me."

"Control?" Menma asked. "I don't suppose you could help me with that. Mine's a bit...difficult."

"You said the Nine-tails, right?" Yugito asked. "I could, but it would require a very long time of training. Actually, there might be an easier way. One of my dearest friends is the Eight-tails' Jinchuriki, and he took control of his Tailed Beast by defeating it and separating it from its chakra. He later befriended it, of course, but still."

"I'm friends with Chomei too!" Fu beamed. "I'd love to meet Gyuki's Jinchuriki!"

"You're awfully happy for a Jinchuriki," Yugito smirked. "I suppose the Hidden Waterfall Village must like their Jinchuriki like mine does, huh?"

"It does now," Fu nodded. "But I'm just naturally happy."

"The Leaf is starting to," Menma said. "The last couple generations aren't too pleased about them, but our generation is mostly fine."

"I see," Yugito nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't advertise who I am then."

"No," Menma smirked. "Probably not. Not that Fu holds back, flying around all the time with those clearly insect wings of hers all the time."

Yugito chuckled then winced.

"Has my village been informed that I was saved?" Yugito asked.

"Yes," Menma nodded. "There's been no response yet, though. Should be arriving soon, maybe with an emissary to make sure you're not being held prisoner."

Yugito nodded.

"That does sound like Lord Raikage," Yugito sighed. "He'll most likely send Samui's team. I hope Karui behaves."

"What's she like?" Menma asked.

"Short tempered and violent," Yugito snorted. "She hits Omoi almost every time he opens his mouth."

"Sakura," Hinata and Menma both said.

"I think we can handle her," Menma snorted. "Thanks for the heads up though. Anyway, I need to get back to training. Fu will be standing guard over you incase Zetsu decides to grow out of the floor."

"He can do that?" Yugito asked.

"Easily," Menma nodded. "See you around Yugito."

She nodded and he and Menma left, heading back to the Training Ground where Menma once again created hundreds of clones to help him train. The clones all began to practice, and this time were able to sustain the jutsu for longer. However, it still exploded within a couple of seconds. Menma began to try, but before he could even start, boiling red chakra shot up around him. Almost instantly, several wooden dog statues crashed down on him, pinning him to the ground and absorbing the Nine-tails' chakra off of him. He groaned, sitting up then lay back breathing hard.

"Giving up already Menma?" Kakashi asked, walking over. "That's not like you."

"Just resting," Menma said, his clones still working. "This is so ridiculously hard."

"Well, yes," Kakashi nodded. "However, it _has_ only been about one day since you started this."

"True," Menma nodded. "But I'm not making any progress. If I focus on maintaining the Rasengan, the change in nature fails. If I focus on the change in nature, the Rasengan goes out of control and explodes."

"I thought you were a master of the Rasengan, and it was second nature to you," Kakashi said.

"So did I," Menma sighed. "But still. It's like looking left at the same time as looking right. Teach me to do that and this'll be a peace of cake."

"I see," Kakashi said. "Well, if it's me, yeah, that's doable."

"Come again?" Menma asked.

Kakashi stood, forming a shadow clone.

"Now I'm looking right..." the right side Kakashi said, turning his head to the right.

"...while looking left, the left side one said, turning his head to the left.

Menma stared at him for a moment then grinned and shook his head.

"That's cheating," Menma said. "I can't just..."

Menma jumped up, leaping back from Kakashi then holding his hands out in front of himself, left over his right, palms facing each other. Then, he began to channel chakra into the space between them. The Rasengan formed, blue-white and emitting the usual whine. There was chakra shooting around and around the middle of it in a horizontal ring, but it was barely visible.

"Hey, I'm starting to get the hang of this," Menma grinned.

"I see," Kakashi said. "So you used one hand for the normal Rasengan, as always, and the other specifically for your Wind Style chakra. That's brilliant Menma."

"Thank you," Menma grinned. "It's not perfected yet, but it's a step in the right direction. I just need to tweak it a bit."

"I'm not sure how to say this, Menma," Kakashi said. "I think I'm starting to like you Kiddo."

Menma blinked in surprise, glancing at Kakashi then shaking his head, snorting in amusement.

"Careful," Menma smirked. "Choose the wrong words and Anko'll get mad at you."

Kakashi laughed, nodding.

"You're right," Kakashi said. "That is dangerous. It's getting late. Let's call it a day and tomorrow you can have all of your clones work on it."

Menma nodded and let the jutsu fade safely. Then, he sighed as Hinata and Yamato walked over.

"Alright," Yamato said. "So, let's sleep in a little tomorrow. I need to rest in order to be able to stop you if you go out of control again."

"Sure," Menma nodded.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Goodnight Menma, Hinata, Yamato."

"Goodnight," they all said, Kakashi and Yamato walking away.

"Come on," Menma said holding his hand out. "I want to show you something."

Hinata nodded, taking his hand and he extended his wings, allowing her to do the same. Then, he flew into the air with her, flying up until the already-gone sun was halfway set again. They were just above the clouds, and the sun was setting behind them, turning everything brilliant shades of red, orange, and pink, tendrils of color reaching across the sky above them, caught by the atmosphere. Menma arranged himself into a sitting position, Hinata sitting in his lap and leaning on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and rested the side of his head against hers. As they sat and watched the sun slowly set, the colors shifted and changed, alternating between darkening and lightening, the color tendrils above them actually moving around in the sky like an octopus's tentacles.

"It's beautiful," Hinata said after a while.

"Yes, it is," Menma said. "I used to come up this high to watch the sunset almost every night while I was away training."

"You're lucky," Hinata smiled. "I love being able to fly. It feels so amazing."

Menma smiled, watching the clouds. Then, he picked his head up, looking down at Hinata.

"Hinata," Menma said, making her sit up and look up at him.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Close your eyes," Menma said. "Please."

Hinata closed her eyes without any objection, trusting Menma. Menma slid his mask up onto the top of his head and leaned forward, kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and sighing, keeping her eyes closed. After several minutes, the sun had fully set and Menma pulled back, pulling his mask back down.

"Alright," Menma said. "You can open them."

Hinata did and smiled, tears in her eyes as Menma began to float them back to the ground.

"I love you Menma," Hinata said. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"It wasn't your fault," Menma said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"For everything," Menma said.

"Menma, you've been there for me my entire life," Hinata said. "There's no one alive that I trust more than you."

Menma's chest constricted painfully. He swallowed, eyes stinging, and looked away as they touched down.

"You shouldn't," Menma said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You shouldn't trust me, Hinata," Menma said. "I...I have to go."

He flew away, leaving Hinata in the middle of the Training Ground, confused. He went back to his house, flying in through his window and took his mask off, slamming it down on its back and resisting the urge to stomp on it. He grit his teeth, silencing his frustrated and angry sobs. He was a coward. He could, and should, have just told her, there, in the sky, watching the sunset. It was the perfect time and place. He could have just left the mask off after kissing her. He should have done that. He formed a barrier in front of himself, removing his repulsion seals, then began to slam his fists into it. He slammed them into it long past the point of his knuckles breaking. Long past the point of every bone in his hands being broken. He only stopped when Yugao ran in, hearing his nowhere near silent sobs, and caught his arm, hugging him as she healed his hands. She didn't ask. She had lived with him long enough to know. She simply stayed there, comforting him, until he had cried himself to sleep for the first time since he was five.

* * *

Read and review.


	135. Chapter 135

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Omen

Tsunade sat down at her desk and reached for the stack of papers. Homura and Koharu were getting onto her about her paperwork. However, just as her hand was about to touch the top sheet, a breeze blew in from the open window and the tower of paperwork swayed, then tipped, crashing to the floor. Tsunade stared at them.

"Just the wind," she said after a moment, standing and beginning to clean them up.

As she did, she made her way to the wall. Just as she reached it, her hand brushed against it and the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages' portraits fell, crashing to the floor and cracking the glass on each. She stood, staring at the portraits.

"I guess I'm not controlling my strength well," Tsunade said. "Must be jumpy."

She set the papers she had on her desk just as something hit the window. She walked over to it, not wanting to look. She did, however, and saw that there was a dead crow on the street below the window.

"No," Tsunade said, backing away. "It's nothing. Just a bunch of coincidences."

A moment later, the door opened and Shizune walked in, looking around at the papers on the floor and the broken picture frames.

"Um, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "What happened in here?"

"The wind nocked over the papers and I accidentally knocked the pictures off the wall," Tsunade said, beginning to pick up the rest of the papers, Shizune helping.

They set the papers on the desk and Tsunade sighed, reaching for her cup of tea. The sound of glass cracking made her hand freeze. Shizune was staring at the cup and Tsunade pulled her hand back, reaching into her haori and pulling out a scratch ticket, using her fingernail to scratch it off. She won. A lot.

"Shizune," Tsunade said. "Get me Kakashi."

Shizune nodded, leaving as Tsunade rested her hand on the desk, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The last time she had noticed bad omens, Gaara had nearly died. And then it was only two omens. This time, it was five. After a moment, Kakashi stepped into the office, seeing the cup and the scratch ticket instantly.

"Did you win?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade nodding.

"Covertly tell the Jonin to be on alert," Tsunade said. "I have a very bad feeling."

Kakashi nodded, leaving and spreading word quickly but without anyone noticing. Finally, Kakashi arrived at Menma's house, finding him in the back yard, staring at a tree. He hadn't shown up to training that morning, so Kakashi had been working with Hinata, who had seemed distracted by something.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine," Menma said. "Nothing's wrong."

"It's the mask, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Menma said, voice still emotionless.

"You know, hiding behind a mask can be good for a little while, but after a time, it can destroy you," Kakashi said. "Maybe it's time the mask came off."

"But...the last time I was going to tell her, she said that hiding who you are from someone you love is inexcusable," Menma said. "And that lying to the people you love is worse."

"Menma," Kakashi said. "Hinata loves you. Both as Menma, and as Naruto. I advise you to take the mask off. But later. Right now, Tsunade's ordered the Jonin on covert high alert. She's been seeing bad omens."

"I see," Menma nodded. "Alright. I'll keep an eye out."

Kakashi nodded and left and Menma closed his eyes. He scanned around the village but there was nothing. He sighed, opening his eyes and turning to walk inside just as a a crow smacked into it just above the door, breaking its neck and dropping to the ground. He stopped, staring at it as Yugao walked to the door and also stared at it.

"Did that just hit the house?" Yugao asked.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "You'd better get dressed."

Yugao nodded, rushing up to her room and changing from her civilian clothes into her ANBU uniform. Just as she stepped outside again, a warning bell suddenly tolled as Kumogakure shinobi appeared the entire length of Konoha's border wall. Menma flew up onto his roof with Yugao and looked around. Standing on a tall building halfway between the Main Gate and the Hokage's office was a dark-skinned man with blonde hair combed back, a small mustache, a pointed goatee, a plain white haori, large golden vambraces on his arms, no shirt under his haori, a golden belt with a boar's face on the front, a dark green cloth hanging from under the belt, black pants with the bottoms ripped off, white shinguards with vertical red lines, and black sandals. Menma could tell without closing his eyes that this man was powerful.

"PRINCESS TSUNADE! ! !" The man's furious voice bellowed, more than loud enough for the entire village to hear him. "THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! ! ! RETURN THE JINCHURIKI YOU ARE HOLDING PRISONER OR WE WILL TAKE HER BY FORCE! ! !"

"That fool," Yugao said. "Is he trying to start a war?"

"Is that the Raikage?" Menma asked.

"Yes," Yugao nodded. "That's him."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the Raikage incredulously. Who did he think he was invading her village and accusing her of kidnapping a Jinchuriki whose life Menma had saved. Tsunade left her office, leaving her Haori behind, and went to the building in front of the Raikage, glaring at him.

"How dare you invade my village?" Tsunade demanded.

"How dare you kidnap _my_ Jinchuriki?" the Raikage returned.

"We didn't kidnap her, we rescued her, from the Akatsuki!" Tsunade snapped. "What happened to the shinobi outside the gate?"

"They're under a Genjutsu," the Raikage said. "This doesn't have to end with violence."

"You dare to threaten me after you invaded _my_ village and accused me of _kidnapping_!?" Tsunade spat. "You have some nerve!"

"I'm warning you Princess Tsunade," the Raikage growled. "I know why you took our Jinchuriki. You fear our power, so you wanted to gain a military advantage by stealing our Jinchuriki so that you could attack us! But it won't work! The Leaf already has one Jinchuriki! And we _will_ be taking ours back!"

"I don't care how many Jinchuriki our villages have!" Tsunade snapped. "I have no interest in war! The Akatsuki-"

"ENOUGH! ! !" the Raikage spat. "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF YOUR LIES PRINCESS TSUNADE! ! ! I HAD THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE OF AT LEAST SOME HONOR, BUT CLEARLY I WAS WRONG! ! ! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU'VE GOT ONE! ! !"

"I don't want a-"

"ATTACK! ! !" the Raikage bellowed.

The moment he did, the Main Gate exploded.


	136. Chapter 136

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Gate Crasher

Rock Lee stepped out of the weapons shop beside the Main Gate as it exploded. Kumo Nin began to practically flood into the village, Konoha Nin doing the same. Both sides, however, were careful not to harm civilians, it seemed, as they all were careful to only fight in open or deserted areas. Lee wasn't paying them much mind, though. His attention was rooted on the remains of the gate where a man in a Kumogakure flak jacket with no shirt underneath, white gauntlets and shinguards, red pants and sandals, a red rope belt, a white headband and scarf with a torn end, and a square object on his back with seven sword grips sticking out of the sides was standing, a massive octopus tentacle sinking into his back.

"You are a Jinchuriki, I take it," Lee said, the man looking at him curiously.

"That's right that's me, the Eight-tails' Jinchuriki and the rappin' Killer B," the man introduced himself, hands out in front of himself and making odd gestures as he spoke in rhymes.

"What are you wrapping?" Lee asked, confused.

"Wha...uh...you don't know what rapping is?" Killer B asked. "Man that's whack."

"Huh?" Lee asked, not understanding the man before him in any way.

"Look, no offense, but I came here for a friend of mine," Killer B said. "If you could step out of my way, that'd be fine."

"Unfortunately I cannot do that," Lee said, taking his combat stance. "You are invading our village. As a Leaf Shinobi, I must stop you. Even if I do not understand your strange way of speaking."

"It's not...oh, nevermind!" Killer B sighed. "Look kid, I don't wanna hurt you, fool, ya fool. But if you don't step out of my way, I'm going to have too. Ye-ah!"

"Huh?" Lee blinked, confused again. "Why are you calling me a fool? Oh, I know! It must be because you are such a powerful opponent that I have no chance of victory!"

Lee held a fist in front of himself, tears streaming down his face, Killer B being the one confused this time.

"I humbly accept your challenge!" Lee declared.

"Now, wait a minute," Killer B said. "I never said-"

Lee appeared in front of him and Killer B huffed, sweeping a punch aside and spinning, kicking Lee and blasting him into the wall beside where the gate had been. Lee stood, smirking and taking a combat stance again. Again he charged at Killer B but at the last second Killer B swung his hand up, brushing the strike aside and flipping, his foot crashing down on Lee's head, blasting him into the ground. Then, he leapt off, landing a distance away from Lee, who stood slowly.

"You are truly a very powerful opponent indeed," Lee said. "Allow me one moment to prepare."

Killer B tilted his head as Lee pulled his leg weights off, dropping them beside himself and cratering the ground. Killer B raised an eyebrow then grinned, readying himself. Lee took his own stance again before vanishing, reappearing to Killer B's right, punching at him. Killer B spun, catching the punch under his left arm,right hand on Lee's bicep, and Lee jumped, flipping and kicking downward at Killer B. Killer B raised his right hand, blocking the kick, a crater forming below them. Lee pulled his foot back and kicked B in the chest, B releasing his leg and allowing Lee to flip backward, landing on his feet and one hand.

"You're fast," B said. "But the days of Killer B losin' are in the past."

"We shall see," Lee said, vanishing.

Lee reappeared in front of Killer B, attacking him as fast as he could. However, try as he might, Killer B blocked everything he threw at him. Punches, kicks, knees, elbows. Nothing got through. Then, Lee through a feint punch as he brought his foot up, kicking Killer B in the side. Killer B flew away, then landed on his feet skidding to a stop. As he did, Lee appeared beside him, spinning.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted, foot slamming into Killer B, launching him the other way.

As Killer B flipped to right himself, he spotted Lee ahead of him, crouched with his hands on the ground. Then, Lee leapt forward, pushing with his hands and kicking his feet out in front of them, blasting B backward into the wall. After a moment, the dust settled and B was standing there, brushing off his shoulders.

"Not bad," B said. "Now I'll give you a taste of my blade. But don't worry, the ferryman won't need to be payed."

Killer B reached back, gripping his sword blades and hurling them into the air, catching them in random places, such as the crook of his elbow, his armpit, in his mouth, or in the back of his knee. Non in his hands though.

"What kind of stance is that?" Lee asked.

"It's my own style," B said. "And it's left my enemies in many a pile."

With that, he leapt into the air, flipping so fast he was a blur. Lee instantly leapt back as B crashed down where he was, three swords flying into the air before B began to spin in a tornado of flashing blades and a trailing scarf. It was all Lee could do to dodge the swords, the blades tearing gashes open in his arms, legs, his cheek, and his sides every so often. Finally, B leapt into the air again and Lee did a back hand spring then cartwheeled to the right as three swords stabbed into the ground after him, B retrieving then and following Lee only to stop as Lee held up a hand.

B cocked his head as Lee pulled out a pair of nunchucks and began to spin them around himself in blurs. Killer B grinned, beginning to spin and streak toward Lee again, swords flipping into the air as he did. Lee was able to tell that B was approaching using his hands and even his head, rather than just his feet, but he was moving too fast for Lee to track. Lee charged as well and when they met, their weapons began to clash in a near-continuous shower of sparks. Lee spun the nunchucks around and around his body, each pass crashing into at least two of B's swords, blocking his strikes. Strike after strike they both deflected, again and again. Then, finally, Killer B's swords met with Lee's nunchucks' chains, breaking them. Lee leapt backward, reaching into his sock as he did, pulling out a half dozen or so small metal rods, connecting them and landing with a bo staff across his back. Killer B grinned, streaking forward again but this time, Lee propellored the bo staff in front of himself then spun, the bo staff smashing two of B's swords into the air before Lee caught his bo staff, spinning the rest of the way, the back end of his staff slamming into Killer B, launching him sideways into the wall. B stood, grinning and darted around, collecting his blades and putting them away before picking up a broken piece of wood that was roughly the length of Lee's staff.

Both charged, spinning their staves before swiping at each other. Their staves met in a shower of sparks and Lee realized that Killer B had reinforced the wooden staff with chakra. Lee grinned, jumping back and Killer B stepped forward, staff swinging. He began to swipe at Lee, who avoided several attacks before swiping Killer B's staff aside then beginning to jab the end of his own at B rapidly, B ducking out of the way of each jab. Finally, Lee spun, Be ducking under the first end of the staff only for Lee to swing the other around, connecting it with his jaw. B staggered sideways then spun, windmilling his staff and smashing one end of Lee's staff downward, sending it spinning into the air. Lee growled in frustration as B began to swipe and jab at him with the stick, but once again Lee was able to dodge everything. After a moment, Lee sidestepped a downward swipe then stomped the stick onto the ground. When B yanked up on it, Lee jumped, allowing the stick to throw him into the air. Lee reached his own stick as it was falling, catching it with one foot then kicking the end, sending it spinning at Killer B in a blurred disk. Killer B smirked, boiling red chakra covering his body and one tail forming. The staff smashed against his chakra shroud and Lee landed off to the side.

"So, you have decided to honor me with the use of your Jinchuriki cloak," Lee noted, crouching, crossing his arms in front of himself. "Then I have no choice but to stop holding back as well. Fifth Gate of Pain, open!"

The moment it was open, he blasted forward, leaping and attacking Killer B rapidly. Killer B blocked and dodged most of the strikes but a few found their mark. Likewise, Lee blocked and dodged most of Killer B's attacks. However, after several minutes, Killer B caught Lee's arm and spun, hurling him into the wall. Lee staggered out of the dust, panting but smiling.

"You are truly powerful," Lee said. "But I cannot give up!"

He reopened the fifth gate and charged again.

* * *

Tsunade leapt to the side as yet another lightning fast punch blasted what felt like the millionth building into dust. Tsunade leapt back, crossing her arms in front of her face to block the debris just as the Raikage leapt up behind her. She spun, kicking him and sending him blasting into the ground, then landed and sprinted forward, punching at him. He flipped out of the way of the punch, her fist blasting a massive area instead, then slammed a kick into her back, blasting her into the ground.

"Give it up Princess Tsunade," the Raikage said. "You cannot defeat me. I'm too fast for you, even with that monstrous strength of yours."

"And?" Tsunade grinned. "I know you're mostly just here to keep me from going to fight that Jinchuriki that blasted the Main Gate."

"Killer B is going to find where you've hidden Yugito and take her from you," the Raikage said.

"Come now, A," Tsunade smirked. "Do you really think this village is so useless? By the sound of the battle going on at the gate, I'd guess Rock Lee met him. That means that your brother isn't going to be getting past the gate."

"No one is strong or fast enough to stop B," A said.

"Stop him?" Tsunade smirked. "No. Lee knows that too. But all he has to do is survive until Menma gets there from that ambush you thought it was a good idea to send after Menma. I hope you weren't too attached to any of those shinobi, by the way."

A growled in rage, darting forward, drilling a punch into Tsunade's jaw, receiving one to his abdomen at the same time. Both sailed backward, crashing into opposite sides of the crater and beginning to stand, sprinting at each other again.

* * *

Menma redirected a slash into the ground, slamming his knee into the Kumo Nin's abdomen then grabbed his arm, spinning and smashing him into another ninja, sending both crashing into the wall of the house across from Menma's. Two Kumo Nin charged at Menma from behind but Menma leapt backward into a crouch, slamming his elbows into their guts, dropping both and standing, balancing the two unconscious ninja on his arms and turning toward the five still standing. The charged and Menma jerked his arms upward, throwing the ninjas into the air before flipping forward, kicking both into the first two ninja, knocking them unconscious as well then slamming his feet down on the next two's swords, breaking both and head butting the top of the third, shattering it. He jumped, kicking all three in the head and dropping them then looked around, surveying the couple dozen unconscious shinobi around him and Yugao leaning against the wall where she had been watching.

"I'll head for the hospital to relieve Fu," Yugao said. "Something tells me you might need her against that Jinchuriki."

"Probably," Menma nodded. "Good luck."

"You too," Yugao said.

Menma nodded then turned, sprinting through the streets to the gate. Just as he arrived, he caught Lee out of the air, setting him down on his feet.

"Hey Menma," Lee greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Take a rest Lee," Menma said. "You did well."

Lee nodded, turning and running away.

"So," Menma said. "I'm going to go ahead and assume he was using his Fifth Gate of Pain, right?"

Killer B nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so," Menma nodded weakening his Gravity Seals halfway, the ground around him breaking apart, chunks of it floating into the air, forming a cloud of debris around him for a full minute before it all dropped back to the ground. "Oh yeah. This is going to hurt. So bad."

"What was that?" Killer B asked.

"I wear Gravity Seals," Menma said. "Kind of like his leg weights except a dozen times stronger at full power, though I'm scheduled to increase the weight today. Anyway, was it about an even match between you and lee as far as speed?"

Killer B nodded.

"I suggest four tails version one then," Menma said.

Killer B raised an eyebrow but increased his tail count. Menma readied himself and Killer B did the same, grinning.

"I should warn you," Killer B said. "You won't like what I'm gonna do, fool, ya fool!"

"Probably not," Menma smirked. "Ready? Begin!"

* * *

Read and review.


	137. Chapter 137

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Defenders

Menma crashed into the ground, bouncing off of it before the crater was even fully formed, then flipped, landing on his feet and darting to the side as Killer B crashed down where he had been. Then, Menma lunged at Killer B, right fist blasting into him, B only staggering backward, the chakra shroud nullifying the repulsion seals. Menma spun, slamming his left elbow into B's jaw as well, making B stagger to the side and Menma flipped, planting his hands on the ground and snap kicking at Killer B. it his his chest but Killer B grunted and took the blow. Then, Menma kicked off of B's chest, spinning on his hands and slamming an upside down roundhouse kick into B's head, launching him. Menma flipped back to his feet as a pair of Kumo ninja appeared behind him, slashing. He spun, drawing his Double-Edged Swords and slashing through the Kumo Nin's swords then stabbed the sword into the ground, a tornado spawning under the pair, hurling them into the wall before Menma leapt into the air, just barely managing to flip over B's arm as he tried to hit him with a mobile clothesline.

Menma landed on his feet, forming hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground. Five glowing barrier pillars crashed down on Killer B but a fifth tail grew and he stood, the barriers shattering almost instantly. Menma groaned and Killer B shot forward, swiping a punch at Menma who leapt over the punch, spinning and kicking at B. B spun, grabbing his foot before continuing to spin, hurling Menma into a building, blasting him through three of them. Menma landed in a weapon's shop and grabbed a bo staff, stepping outside to find B waiting. B drew his swords, holding them in his unique stance before leaping into the air in a blurred wheel of deadly blades.

"Nope," Menma said, javelining the bo staff into B, hurling him back to the gate, his sword remaining in the street.

Then, Menma sped back to the gate, his seals very slowly loosening more, Menma being careful not to do it too fast because of the consequences of doing so. Despite Menma being careful, chunks of stone still followed him as he sped along. When he reached the gate, he threw a speeding punch at Killer B that Killer B caught, a sonic boom shooting outward from it. Menma stopped himself and leapt backward, Killer B releasing his hand so he could before grinning.

"You're quite fast," Killer B said, six tails waving in the air behind him.

"Thanks," Menma said. "You're much faster."

"Because you're still holding yourself back," Killer B said, not bothering to rap due to curiosity. "Why not just undo them entirely?"

"They're so strong now that if I just completely undid the seals, even from where they are now, I'd do more damage to Konoha than the Hidden Sound Village did," Menma said. "And they laid waste to this village."

Killer B nodded, crouching, his chakra cloak darkening.

"Bastard," Menma sighed as Killer B switched to four tailed Version Two. "This is going to suck."

Menma sped forward, throwing a flurry of punches at Killer B which he avoided. Killer B spun around a kick and punched Menma in the side, sending him flying away. Menma crashed down hard, bouncing several times before landing on his feet. Just as he did, and before he could react, Killer B's fist met Menma's mask. A deafening impact sounded and both of them flew backward, blasting out of the village through the wall on each side, crashing through the trees. Menma caught himself with his wings and landed, healing his new whiplash then flew after Killer B, finding him picking himself out of a crater.

"That's some mask fool, ya fool," Killer B commented.

"Yeah," Menma nodded. "I'm quite fond of it."

Killer B nodded, standing. Then, Menma darted forward, planting his fist in Killer B's abdomen, his repulsion seal finally working and blasting him backward. Menma followed, quickly placing seals on his elbows, knees, and feet as well, then flipped over a punch from Killer B, spinning and kicking downward at Killer B. Killer B leapt backward and the ground exploded from the kick.

* * *

Shikamaru retracted his shadow, several Kumo Nin collapsing in front of him. He sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Well, there's another group down," Shikamaru said. "They sure brought a lot of shinobi. This is such a drag."

"You remind me of someone I know," a female voice above him said, making him turn, seeing a blonde with a grey shirt, part of a flak jacket protecting her abdomen but leaving her rather large breasts armor-free, a grey skirt, and with a tanto horizontally behind her waist. "He thinks everything is dull. So, you're a tactician right? Good. I enjoy a challenge."

"Great," Shikamaru sighed, turning toward her as she drew her tanto. "This one's going to be a real drag. She's better than most of these guys, I can already tell."

The woman smirked.

"The name's Samui," she said.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru said. "Let's try and make this quick, alright? I'm supposed to be off today."

"Well, wouldn't want to spoil your day," Samui said. "Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you won't have to worry about the rest of our men."

"That would definitely be good, if you didn't mean I was going to lose," Shikamaru said. "I already have one girl holding that over my head. I'd rather not have two doing that. It's a drag but that means I'm going to have to beat you."

Samui smirked, leaping off of the building and slashing at him as she fell. He blocked it with a kunai then jumped back, forming the Ram hand seal as he did. Samui instantly leapt back to the ceiling, beginning to run around too fast for him to catch.

"You were watching my fights," Shikamaru guessed. "Smart."

Samui charged at him, flipping sideways away from his shadow before slashing at him, forcing him to end the jutsu, leaping to the side.

"I was right," Shikamaru sighed. "This is going to be a drag."

* * *

Choji rolled to a stop, the street behind him filled with unconscious shinobi. A moment later, Tenten landed beside him, holding a bo staff.

"Hey Tenten," Choji smiled. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Tenten said. "They're not really exceptionally strong. Or maybe I'm just that good."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," a voice said as a single shinobi stepped out of an alleyway, a katana resting on his shoulder, a confident, almost arrogant expression on his face, and a standard Kumo uniform with shoulder-length blond hair. "Allow me, the Hidden Cloud's hot swordsman, Atsui, teach you what a real hot fight is like."

Tenten smirked, sprinting forward with her staff but she leapt backward as he slashed and sent a wave of fire at her, Tenten only barely avoiding it.

"Well, that's going to complicate things," Tenten said. "Feel like giving me a hand Choji?"

"Sure," Choji nodded. "Human Boulder!"

He curled into a ball, rolling at Atsui who leapt into the air over him. As he did, however, Tenten appeared above him, swinging her staff at him. He grinned, blocking it and pushing off of it, allowing himself to drop to the ground, Tenten landing in front of him and spinning her staff, beginning to attack him with it, Atsui blocking everything for a moment before splitting the staff in half. Tenten didn't miss a beat, beginning to use the pieces like eskrima sticks, one held in standard grip and one in reverse grip. After a moment, Atsui leapt into the air, flipping backward over Choji's hand and sending a wave of flames at him, which Choji dodged. As Atsui landed, he slashed the two halves of Tenten's bo staff out of the air as she pulled out a pair of small scrolls. Atsui grinned, raising his sword, readying himself.

* * *

Menma crashed through a tree then flipped to his feet, catching the tree with Chakra Threads and hurling it at Killer B, the tree exploding into splinters as B punched it. Then, Menma sped forward, their fists colliding in a massive explosion, throwing both of them.

* * *

Kiba spun to a stop, Akamaru landing beside him and barking.

"Good boy Akamaru," Kiba grinned. "That's showing 'em."

"You should put a muzzle on your dog," a female voice said as a girl roughly his age with red hair down her back, a grey dress under a kumo flak and a katana in her hand. "He's giving me a headache."

"You wanna come over here and say that, sexy?" Kiba grinned, crouching. "It'd be a pity if I had to mark up that pretty face of yours."

"You probably couldn't land a single hit," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked, activating his Man-Beast Mimicry jutsu, growing his fingernails into claws and his teeth into fangs. "Mine's Kiba, just so you know who to beg for your life."

"You wish," the girl said. "My name's Karui. You should always tell the person you're about to kill your name. It's only fair."

"Well, I won't kill you," Kiba said. "But it'll be fun to make you scream. Hope you don't mind your throat being sore."

"Big words," Karui smirked, readying herself. "Care to see if you can back them up, mutt?"

Kiba grinned, shooting forward and slashing at her only for her sword to remove his claws. He landed, skidding for a moment before leaping the other way, slashing her across the back. She shouted in pain, turning and kicking at him but missed, collapsing, trembling for a moment before vomiting.

"What...what did you..." Karui vomited again and Kiba grinned, standing over her.

"Like it?" Kiba grinned. "It's a toxin that I actually developed for someone else, but that didn't work out. You're not as strong as him though. It should do nicely against you."

Behind Kiba, Akamaru was whining, covering his nose.

"Go on Akamaru," Kiba said. "Sick 'em."

Akamaru barked then took off down another street in search of more enemies.

"I'm not...weak," Karui growled, pushing herself up with her sword and turning to face him. "I can...still fight."

"Good," Kiba grinned. "I like my girls with a little aggression."

* * *

Sakura punched a kumo Nin, sending him spinning into several others before suddenly finding herself in a bubble of some form of rubber.

"Lava Style, Rubber Sphere," a voice below her said.

"Nice try!" Sakura said, punching the bubble only for it to stretch, effectively rendering her strength useless.

She tried a kunai but that did nothing either.

"It's no use," the ninja said. "Just stay up there and you'll be safe."

Sakura growled in rage, gripping the bubble and pulling apart. After a moment, it split and Sakura dropped to the ground in front of the ninja.

"Very well then," the ninja said. "Let's see what you can do."

He exhaled the same rubbery substance that the bubble was made out of, this time forming a rope and whipped at her with it. She avoided it, however, and sprinted forward. He whipped again and again she avoided it before getting in front of him, throwing a punch. His fist stretched, however, before he melted, covering half of her body.

"Lava Style Replacement Jutsu," the ninja said, stepping out of an alleyway. "You'll not be escaping that."

Sakura lifted her now rubber-coated arm and grinned, punching the ground. Rather than one devastating blow, her hand bounced on the ground like a drumstick on a snare, a succession of powerful blows tearing the street apart. The ninja stared at her before sighing, forming himself a new whip.

"Very well," he said. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Sai walked past Kumo Nin after Kumo Nin, all of them bound in ink snakes. Then, he stopped as another stepped into his path. The boy had messy white hair, a grey sweatshirt under his Kumo flak, a sucker in his mouth, and a katana.

"Hello," Sai greeted, smiling. "My name is Sai."

"I'm Omoi," Omoi said. "Judging by the bodies behind you, you're probably really strong. It would be my luck to get someone strong. I'm probably not even going to challenge you. And then Lord Raikage will get mad and will give me the Iron Claw. And Lord Killer B will disown me as a student."

"Well, you could always just surrender," Sai suggested.

"That's true," Omoi said. "Then I wouldn't have to shame myself by losing. But then I would bring shame on my village for not even trying. Then Lord Killer B would be angry with me for sure."

"Well, then I suppose the only thing for it is to fight," Sai said, drawing his tanto. "Shall we?"

Omoi sighed but nodded, drawing his katana. Then, the two charged forward, their blades clashing several times. Sai flipped over Omoi, slashing several times without getting him, before landing on one foot, the other slamming into Omoi's gut. Omoi skidded backward before blocking Sai's tanto again.

"I was right," Omoi said. "You're really good."

"You're not bad yourself," Sai said. "Come on. Show me what your master taught you."

Omoi nodded, smiling.

"I like you," Omoi said, shoving Sai backward. "You're polite."

Their blades clashed again just as several ink lions leapt at Omoi from behind. He jumped, slashing them before landing and slashing at Sai again.

* * *

Shino watched his insects draining the Kumo Nin of their chakra then turned to the only one he hadn't gotten yet. He was a sensor type, judging by the way he had been warning the others about incoming attacks.

"You're a sensory type," Shino said. "This will be more difficult then. Not that it matters. I don't have the option of losing to you."

He sent his insects at the ninja but the ninja evaded them, charging at Shino with a kunai. Shino drew his own, blocking the blade then throwing a punch at the ninja. The ninja leapt backward, then dodged to the side from a swarm of insects.

"You're good," the ninja said. "I'm C."

"My name is Shino Aburame," Shino said. "You should be careful fighting me. I'm not as easy a target as most of the Chunin in the village."

"Noted," C said. "Shall we?"

Shino nodded, sending a swarm of insects at him.

* * *

Read and review.


	138. Chapter 138

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Hinata's "Firefly" is another attack in The Legend of Dragoon.

* * *

Lightning

Hinata sprinted through the street, past dozens of unconscious shinobi from both sides. No one was killing, thankfully, so things probably wouldn't escalate into a war. Probably. However, things were still bad. The sounds of battle were echoing from everywhere, and thanks to her Byakugan, Hinata knew that one of those was Menma struggling against the Kumo Jinchuriki that had destroyed the gate.

Hinata slowed to a stop as she entered a large open area where Kumo ninja and Leaf Ninja were fighting, all of the matches, well over a dozen, seeming pretty evenly matched. Hinata formed several hand seals and set her hands down.

"Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!" Hinata said, lightning flashing out from her hands along the ground, electrocuting the Kumo Nin but leaving the Leaf Ninja alone.

The Leaf Ninja all cheered, then went to find more opponents. However, as Hinata took a step forward, a Kumo Nin stepped out of an alleyway, a massive cleaver-like sword on his back. He wore a sleeveless black shirt under a Kumo flak, black pants with a black cloth hanging from under the flak, black sandals, bandages around his wrists, had messy white-blonde hair, and the kanji for lightning tattooed on his right shoulder.

"Your Lightning Style is pretty good," Darui said. "It's not dull like the rest of the people I've fought today. I bet you'll give me a good fight. I'll even refrain from using Water Style. We can just mach our Lightning Style Jutsus against one another. Don't worry. I won't kill you. That would be dull. Although, I am very sorry. Because I'm going to have to hurt you in order to win."

"You're a bit like Shikamaru," Hinata noted. "He thinks everything is a drag."

The ninja drew his sword, which remained folded in half, leaving both edges dull.

"I'll give you the choice," the ninja said. "Sword or no?"

"By all means," Hinata said. "Be my guest."

"You might regret that decision," the ninja said. "My name is Darui, former student of the late Third Raikage."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said. "Student of Kakashi Hatake."

"I see," Darui said. "Then it's no wonder you're skilled. I'll let you make the first move. It's only fair."

"We'll see," Hinata said, crouching and readying herself then sprinting forward.

When she reached Darui, she began to attack him with Gentle Fist, Darui evading everything for a moment before beginning to block with his sword, despite its size and her speed. Finally, as he blocked a palm strike, he pivoted, the grip of the sword pushing on her upper back and making her roll forward, winding up on her back. She stood, readying herself again as Dari stood with his sword in his right hand, his left behind his back. Hinata drew a pair of kunai and charged, attacking him rapidly, yet no matter how fast she moved, he was able to block everything with his sword. After several minutes, he spun his sword in one hand, the massive blade seeming to roll around his hand, knocking both of her kunai away, before he grabbed it, slamming it into her abdomen, throwing her backward. She landed hard, coughing.

"Sorry about that," Darui said. "I don't like to hit women, but this is a fight."

"Relax," Hinata said. "I'm not going to be mad at you for attacking me."

She began to make hand seals and Darui put his sword away, readying himself.

"Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!" Hinata said, slamming her hands into the ground.

Darui leapt into the air and Hinata grinned, yanking her hands upward.

"Lightning Style, Spark Net!" Hinata said, the electricity on the ground shooting upward, forming a spherical net around him and closing in.

Darui drew his sword, the blade unfolding before electricity streamed along it and he slashed the net, splitting it open and allowing him to drop through unharmed as it constricted on now empty air. Darui collapsed his sword and put it away again then turned back to Hinata.

"Not bad," Hinata said forming hand seals. "Let's try this one. Lightning Style, False Darkness!"

She exhaled a beam of electricity but Darui once again drew his sword, deflecting the jutsu into the sky. He tossed the blade to the side and Hinata began to form hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Firefly!" Hinata said, glowing spheres appearing around Darui.

Darui looked around, counting the dozen or so spheres.

"What's this?" Darui asked.

Then, a sphere behind him turned into a bolt of lightning, hitting him in the back. he shouted in surprise and pain before another did, then another. Finally they were all gone and Darui swayed for a moment before steadying himself, cracking his neck.

"Not bad," Darui admitted. "I've never seen that jutsu before."

"You're tougher than I thought," Hinata admitted. "That much electricity would have incapacitated a normal shinobi. Any more than that and I'd have stopped your heart, though. Unless you were like those two."

"Who?" Darui asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki," Hinata said. "I hit them with my most powerful Lightning Style Jutsu, which should have been enough to turn their bodies to ash, and instead they walked away from it."

"Do you mind if I see it?" Darui asked. "Not used on me, of course. That would make for a dull end to our fight. I would just like to see this jutsu of yours, as a fellow Lightning Style user."

Hinata nodded, forming several hand seals.

"You should get over here," Hinata warned.

Darui leapt over to stand beside her and Hinata sighed, finishing her hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Flash Hall!" Hinata said, four bolts of lightning hitting the ground and remaining as pillars of electricity.

After about a second, they shot the rest of the way down from the sky, bending inward as they did and joining on the ground for another second before exploding skyward again. Darui stared in shock.

"You know...the Lightning Style, Flash Hall?" Darui asked. "Amazing."

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"Lord Third Raikage challenged me to master it as my final test but I was never able to," Darui said, watching Hinata. "It's a shame we're enemies right now, or I'd surrender. I'm sorry, but I can't let this fight be dull any longer. It's time I fought back."

Hinata nodded, leaping away from him as he held his hand out, lightning forming around it.

"Lightning Style, Black Panther!" Darui said, a panther made from black lightning shooting out of his hand, streaking toward Hinata, only barely missing.

Hinata flipped to the side, landing on her feet and forming hand seals as Darui turned toward her, lightning around his hand again.

"Lightning Style, Black Panther!" Darui said.

"Lightning Style, False Darkness!" Hinata said, exhaling her beam of lightning.

However, the beam shattered against the panther. Hinata leapt into the air as the panther exploded against the ground below her, throwing her. She flipped, landing on her feet and narrowing her eyes.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Hinata shouted, exhaling the wall of flames at him.

"Water Style, Water Wall!" Darui said, blocking the jutsu. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"I thought you said no Water Style," Hinata said.

"You never said you had Fire Style," Darui countered.

Just then, a massive explosion shot up outside the ground, Hinata looking to see Menma was now struggling to fight both the Jinchuriki and the Raikage.

"Lord Raikage is there, right?" Darui asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "And your Jinchuriki. Menma is..."

"You care about him, right?" Darui asked. "It would be really dull if Lord Raikage got carried away. You should go and help. But don't attack Lord Raikage. He's also a Lightning Style user, and more powerful than me."

"But I can't let you continue to fight the ninja from my village," Hinata said.

"I'll take over here, Hinata," Neji said, appearing in front of her, facing Darui. "You go and help Menma. He needs you."

Hinata nodded, turning and running away from the fight.

* * *

Read and review.


	139. Chapter 139

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I was going to do a longer fight for Tsunade and the Raikage but Tsunade is simply too slow to effectively fight him.

* * *

Tag-Team

Tsunade crashed down hard then pushed herself up, throwing a punch. A ducked under it, drilling his fist into Tsunade's gut, throwing her backward. She flipped, landing on her feet this time then lifted a hand, catching his arm as he tried to hit her with a Lariat. Then, Tsunade spun, dragging him through the ground around her before flipping him into the air and punching him, sending him blasting backward through three buildings. He stood, brushing himself off and charged. As he reached her, Tsunade landed a haymaker, sending him flying backward again, crashing down where he had been.

"I've had enough, Princess Tsunade," A growled, standing and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "I'm ending this."

Then, Lightning Style chakra covered his body and he shot back toward Tsunade before she even fully realized he had moved.

"Lightning Straight!" A shouted, his fist crashing into her stomach, launching her backward through a dozen buildings where she cratered the ground, leaving several of her ribs broken and her unconscious. "Now to finish off that Jinchuriki who's giving Killer B trouble so that we can find Yugito."

* * *

Menma crashed into the ground before Killer B's tail whipped him around, smashing him through three trees before throwing him through three more and into the side of a cliff. Menma dropped to the ground, landing on his feet and beginning to fall to his knees but catching himself, taking a couple of steps before straightening. Just as he did, Fu landed beside him, six tails Version Two cloak already covering her.

"Glad you could make it," Menma said. "Be careful, he's fast."

Fu smashed her hands down and B leapt sideways, her Chakra Arms exploding up where he had been, another blasting out of the side of one, grabbing Killer B and hurling him through several trees. As he landed, Menma appeared beside him, flipping and blasted his head down into the ground before flipping the other way, kicking Killer B away. B righted himself, facing Menma just in time for Fu to appear behind him, both fists blasting into his back, smashing him into the ground. He flipped out of it almost instantly, kicking Fu away only for Menma to appear in front of him again, punting him backward. He flipped, landing on his hands and feet as Fu landed beside Menma.

"You two make a good tag-team ya know?" B said. "But y'all could never beat the A B combo."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Menma grinned. "Fu and I have more than a couple tricks up our sleeves. Who else is in your tag-team anyway?"

Just then, the Raikage crashed down beside B and Menma paled.

"Is that the Raikage?" Fu asked.

"Yup," Menma said. "Fu, I'm going to have to leave Killer B up to you for a bit."

Fu nodded just before A appeared in front of her, his fist crashing into her and sending her flying backward, blasting through tree after tree before crashing to the ground, her Tailed Beast cloak fading.

"The A B combo is alive and strong, and with it's strength the Cloud with live long, whee!" B shouted, holding up his left hand, the pinky and index finger extended.

Menma leapt away from A who turned to look at him.

"So, I take it she was the Jinchuriki giving you so much trouble?" A asked.

"Actually, she just arrived," Killer B said as Menma ran to Fu, checking her pulse and healing her broken neck and nose. "He's the one that has survived. The thing is, he doesn't have control over his Tailed Beast, fool, ya fool."

"Any Jinchuriki too weak to take control isn't fit to be a Jinchuriki," A declared.

"It's not a matter of strength, trust me," B said. "He was never taught how, see?"

A stared at Menma as Menma finished healing Fu, who remained unconscious, then sent a clone to carry her to Tsunade, and likely to heal her as well. Then, Menma turned back to A and B, narrowing his eyes. He formed several hand seals, water collecting on his chest, forming a Jellyfish with green chakra swirling around in it.

"What is that?" A asked.

"Medical Water Style, Water Jellyfish," Menma said. "I'm sure you'll see what it does soon enough. For now, shall we begin?"

A streaked forward in a blur.

"Lightning Straight!" A shouted.

However, Menma ducked under the punch, delivering his own to A's gut, his Repulsion Seal sending A flying back to Killer B who caught him with a chakra arm.

"He dodged it?" A growled. "And not only that, but he also countered. Who is this kid?"

Menma appeared behind the two kicking at them only for one of Killer B's tails to catch his right leg flipping him upside down.

"My name's Menma Uzumaki," Menma said, forming a Rasengan and blasting the tail, freeing himself.

"That jutsu," A said as B and Menma began to fight, Menma more or less keeping up with Killer B in speed but Killer B's raw power putting Menma at a disadvantage. "I know that jutsu."

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Menma shouted, blasting Killer B backward at A.

A caught him then shot around him, throwing another punch. Menma again dodged it but this time leapt away as Killer B crashed down where he had been. Killer B chased him, arm out, a spinal column forming with a Bull Skull on Killer B's arm. Menma extended his wings, shooting into the air over it just in time for the skull to impact against a tree. The resulting explosion was horrifyingly massive. The concussion blasted Menma backward through three trees, despite him being behind Killer B. Then, when Menma had righted himself, he was staring at a dust cloud a mile in the air and two miles long, probably a mile wide at the largest section. Fortunately, it had been away from the village. Menma knew, seeing the cloud, without a doubt, that if that strike hit someone, that person would die. Even someone as ridiculously hard to kill as Kakuzu, maybe Hidan.

"You're fast," Killer B said. "And full of surprises."

"You tried to kill me," Menma said.

"You're a Jinchuriki," Killer B said. "You can handle it."

"That blast would have killed me," Menma said. "I don't have control of my Tailed Beast."

"But in life or death situations, Tailed Beasts will work with their Jinchuriki," Killer B said. "If that happens, you gain control, ya see."

"I have the Nine-tails," Menma said. "There is no control."

With that, Menma flew down to the ground, slamming his fist into Killer B's jaw, making him stagger backward, then ducked under A's fist, allowing it to crash into Killer B, launching him. Menma spun, moving to kick at A only to throw himself backward as lightning flashed over A, not just the elemental chakra he had been in before. Menma tossed a small stone at A, and sure enough, the rock was blasted by lightning before it reached him. A grinned, shooting forward and Menma dove to the side, a tree exploding. Menma cartwheeled away from A then flipped backward as B crashed down in front of him, fist first. Before Menma was even all of the way flipped over, a tail flicked out of the smoke, smashing into Menma and launching him backward. Menma crashed through several trees before planting his feet, skidding to a stop just in time for A to slam his fist into the side of Menma's head, barely missing hitting his mask. Menma flipped and spun through the air, blasting through several trees then landed on his feet, taking off, flying around between the trees at random, shooting toward A and B as fast as he could. However, before he could reach them, A was suddenly falling toward him from above with a falling axe kick. Menma shot sideways, barely avoiding it then flipping over B, kicking his punch sideways at A only to be batted aside by a pair of tails. Menma flipped, stopping himself then flew forward again, flipping past both and streaking around a very large tree. As he was almost toward them again, B stepped around it, throwing a punch. Menma flipped over it then spun around B's tails then spun the other way, just barely escaping A's punch only to have his Lightning Chakra Armor blast him sideways into a tree. Menma groaned, pushing himself out of the tree and creating a clone.

"That's enough," Menma said, both clones making hand seals as the brothers readied themselves. "Wind Style, Upheaval!"

They both slammed their fists into the ground, a pair of fissures splitting open almost in the blink of an eye before a massive sphere of raging Wind Chakra exploded out from below each brother, enveloping them, the chakra tearing gashes into the two, whipping the pair around and around inside like a pair of rag dolls. Then, the sphere's exploded only for the chakra to instantly begin raging into a pair of tornados as well, the brothers spinning in the center of the tornados, the jutsu tearing more gashes into them before suddenly both shot to the outside, beginning to spin around and around, about to be launched. Now, when Menma had read about the jutsus, it had said a random direction, but when the two were launched directly into each other, he felt like fate liked him that day. The two met in mid air with a painfully loud smack as the tornados exploded, then the pair fell to the ground in a tangled, groaning, bleeding heap. Both stood, untangling themselves and turning to Menma and his clone.

"You're strong after all," A said, his Lightning Chakra Armor returning, even more violent this time. "It's over."

Menma had no warning before A's fist drilled into his gut, blasting him backward. Menma flipped, kicking downward to break his feet into the ground, stopping himself almost instantly only for A to punch him again. Behind A, B was moving to follow but stopped as Hinata stepped into his path, exhaling a bolt of lightning at him, making him leap into the air in a backflip.

"Who are you?" Killer B asked.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said. "And I'm here to help Menma."

"I can see that," Killer B said. "So, Lightning Style. And yet you missed me by a mile. If you got no aim, you can't win this game."

"You stopped chasing him didn't you?" Hinata pointed out.

Killer B stared at her for a moment before nodding, all but five tails retracting. Then, he and Hinata both readied themselves, understanding that she was not going to allow him to pass.

* * *

Read and review.


	140. Chapter 140

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Sorry but I'm skipping Neji and Darui's fight. Neji was seriously outclassed and I just couldn't get the fight right so I gave up. It's not important story-wise anyway.

* * *

Fighting Back

Shikamaru ducked under Samui's tanto, slashing with a kunai. Samui smirked. Shikamaru was at a serious disadvantage in a fight like this. He was struggling to keep up and she was toying with him. But he couldn't capture her shadow because she was simply too fast. As Shikamaru struggling to think of a way out of the situation, Samui continued to press him, keeping him entirely on the defensive. Finally, Shikamaru jumped, flipping over her, making the Rat hand seal as he passed over her, catching her shadow instantly. He landed on his feet, grinning and making her throw the tanto over the wall of the Leaf Village.

"It's over," Shikamaru said. "I've got you now."

"But for how long?" Samui asked, noticing the shadow connecting them trembling.

She was right. His chakra was almost gone.

"Won't matter," Shikamaru said. "I don't need much."

He began to walk backward, Samui doing the same. The further they went, the harder it became to keep a hold on her. However, within a few paces, they were close enough. He turned, making her face a wall where he had an alleyway. Her eyes widened but he grinned, turning around so her back was to the wall.

"Time to take a nap," Shikamaru said, throwing his head back hard.

Except, his head hit something extremely hard, and rectangular, and small. He heard Samui's head hit the wall, but he was too dazed to notice. He staggered forward, holding his head then turning around to see a Kumo Nin with long messy brown hair, a gaunt face, and a standard Kumo uniform with a katana.

"You're late," Samui groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Shikamaru growled in annoyance, backing away.

"This is bad," Shikamaru growled. "Time for plan B."

He turned, sprinting away from the pair who both followed. After several moments, he turned down an alleyway and almost immediately jumped, spinning and hurling several kunai. When Samui and the other Kumo Nin charged after him, they both were caught in the strings of explosive tags attached to the kunai.

"Caught you," Shikamaru sighed. "I'm going to have to leave you two here. I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. If any of the strings are pulled too hard, the tags will explode."

"Impressive," Samui said. "I underestimated you."

"Tell me, do you realize that this entire fight is pointless?" Shikamaru asked. "We didn't kidnap your Jinchuriki, ours rescued her from the Akatsuki, and she's been being treated here ever since."

"We know," Samui sighed. "Lord Raikage refused to listen to reason, though. So we had no choice but to come along. That's why no one has been exercising deadly force."

"I noticed that," Shikamaru said. "My thanks. After this mess gets sorted out I'll come back and untie you, but for now I need you to stay there."

With that, he turned, running down the alleyway away from them.

* * *

Atsui flipped over Choji's fist but before he could slash him again, a cloud of cast iron pans crashed down on him from one of Tenten's scrolls. He pulled himself out of them, gritting his teeth then jumped over Choji as Choji rolled past. Then, he flipped, slashing and lighting Choji on fire. Choji shouted in pain but turned, rolling toward Atsui. Atsui grinned, diving out of the way at the last minute and causing Choji to crash into a river, banging his head on the bottom and floating to the top where Atsui used his katana to lift him to shore, barely.

"Thanks for saving him," Tenten said. "This fight is pointless, though. Not just ours, the whole village versus village bull shit going on."

"I'm treating it as a way to test my hot strength," Atsui said.

"Would you quit saying hot?" Tenten growled, removing a new bo staff from her scroll. "It's annoying."

She sprinted forward, her staff crashing into his sword again and again, spinning around her in between. After several minutes she managed to get one end in between his feet and swept one out from under him, flipping her staff around and smashing the other end down onto his chest. He grunted in pain then spun, tripping her and jumping up.

"Well, you're skills are definitely better than your fat friend's," Atsui commented as Tenten stood.

Then, Tenten grinned, leaning back against a building, Atsui raising an eyebrow. Just as he did, Choji appeared behind him, both expanded hands clapping on either side of Atsui's head, dropping him.

"I'm not fat," Choji said. "I'm big boned."

"Good job Choji," Tenten said. "Let's go see who's left to beat up."

Choji nodded and they turned, leaving down another side street.

* * *

Shino watched from the top of the building as C sprinted through street after street, the swarm of insects following him not stopping or losing him once. Then, finally, Shino called them back, leaving the female on C, and C jumped onto a building, watching him.

"Let's be reasonable about this," Shino said. "You know there's no reason for you all to invade. We did nothing wrong. Your Raikage overreacted. So there's no point in this battle continuing."

"There is a point," C said. "Loyalty. While you are right, and while I have no intention of killing, orders are to incapacitate anyone I find so that we can take Yugito and be on out way."

"If Yugito leaves the hospital, she'll die," Shino warned him. "For the sake of keeping an innocent person alive, I'll have to stop you."

Shino's insects swarmed out of his trench coat again, following C again. However, this time, every time he went to turn into a street, another swarm flew out at him. Finally, the insects had funneled him into a dead end, and more bugs began to flood over the top of the wall.

"Hidden Jutsu, Beetle Sphere," Shino said, the insects swarming C, absorbing his chakra until he blacked out then all returning to Shino, including the female, before Shino left to see if there were any more battles still going on.

* * *

Sakura leapt over the whip again, slamming her fist into the ground. Dodai staggered backward, foot slipping into a crack and Sakura sped forward, throwing a punch at him. He exhaled a wall of his strange rubber substance and Sakura threw a punch at it, stretching through it several feet before stopping. Dodai grinned but before he could attack, the ground below him exploded, Sakura grabbing his ankle and throwing him. He formed a rubber sphere around himself, shielding himself from the fall before Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Why are you attacking?" Sakura asked.

"In truth?" Dodai asked. "Orders from Lord Raikage, no other reason. Not a single Leaf Ninja has been killed. We're not here to kill you. We're here to retrieve our Jinchuriki."

"She's still hospitalized," Sakura said. "She'll be in danger of reopening her wounds if she leaves. She was only barely alive when she arrived, and we could only heal her so much. If she leaves now, she'll probably die."

"I know," Dodai said. "I read the letter the Hokage sent. Lord Raikage will understand when Yugito tells him at the hospital. Until then, Lord Raikage has to get to the hospital."

"Sorry," Sakura said. "But if he's stupid enough to think we kidnapped her and then told him about it, he's probably stupid enough to believe we brainwashed her too. I can't let him endanger her. So I'm going to have to stop you and go guard her."

Dodai sighed and shook his head, making the Seal of Confrontation and removing the rubber from Sakura's body.

"Let me put it this way," Dodai said. "You won't be able to."

With that, he suddenly exhaled a massive wave of the rubber that crashed down on Sakura. Just as he did, a shadow connected to his, paralyzing him before insects swarmed him, the shadow holding him in place until the insects left then dropping him, the insects beginning to burrow into the rubber, attempting to free Sakura.

* * *

Karui hobbled out of the alleyway, using her katana to support her weight as she walked, blood coating an unhealthy amount of her body. As she walked, Kiba walked along behind her casually, reaching out and slashing the back of her good leg with his claws, making her scream in pain and collapse. he pulled her sword out of the ground, inspecting the blade and grinning.

"Nice blade," Kiba smiled. "I like it. I'd keep it but it's only fair that I return it to you."

With that, he flipped it around, driving it down into Karui's abdomen in a non-fatal point. Karui grit her teeth, struggling to hold her scream in.

"Don't worry," Kiba grinned. "It won't kill you. I got really good at hitting that spot so that I could use it on a certain someone, but I suppose that's not possible. It's still useful, though. After all, it's keeping you around."

He grinned wickedly, gripping the sword.

"I'll teach you to invade our home," Kiba grinned, twisting sharply.

* * *

Omoi's sword crashed into Sai's tanto again just as a piercing shriek filled the air. Both stopped looking up before Omoi's eyes widened and his arms fell to his sides.

"Karui," Omoi said.

"Friend of yours?" Sai asked.

"She's..." Omoi trailed off, worry flooding his expression.

"Let's go," Sai said. "You aren't trying to kill anyone anyway, so let's go see what's wrong. Then we can finish our fight later."

Omoi stared at him then nodded, smiling. The two of them turned, following the now frequent shrieks of pain, arriving at the bloody scene of Kiba and Karui's fight. They rushed out into the street where Kiba had Karui's sword impaled through Karui's right forearm, another stab wound where it looked as though the sword had been twisted in the other forearm, both lower legs, and her abdomen.

"Kiba!" Sai shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "She's an enemy."

"No one has died!" Sai snapped.

Before anyone else could speak, Omoi sprinted forward, shouting in rage. He slashed at Kiba, making him leap away from Karui, leaving the sword. Then, Kiba landed on his hands and feet, growling. He darted forward but when he slashed Omoi, Omoi exploded into smoke, being replaced by a log and the real one stepped forward, slashing at Kiba, splitting his shoulder open. As Kiba staggered backward, two Omoi clones appeared on either side of Omoi, all slashing at Kiba, who leapt into the air.

"Got you!" Omoi shouted from above.

All three on the ground exploded into smoke and Kiba looked up as Omoi fell toward him, stabbing downward. Kiba twisted, managing to almost get out of the way, the sword carving a gash into his side. Kiba landed hard and Omoi's foot crashed into his face, breaking his nose and launching him backward into a building. He staggered out of it and Omoi swept his legs out from under him with the flat of his blade before moving to stab him. Before he could, a shadow immobilized him. Kiba grinned, leaping up, claws extending to slash omoi across the face only for Sai to appear behind him, twisting his arm and slamming him to the ground, nearly pulling his arm out of its socket.

"Enough Kiba," Sai said. "You went too far, but it's over now. Omoi, don't worry. One of our friends is an excellent Medical Ninja, she'll have Karui patched up in no time. Are you calm?"

"Yes," Omoi said.

Sai nodded and Shikamaru released him, Omoi dropping his sword and rushing to Karui, carefully pulling the sword out and kneeling beside her.

"Karui!" Omoi said, making her look at him, her eyes barely able to focus through the pain she was in. "Hey, can you hear me? Karui, talk to me."

Suddenly, Kiba rolled, slashing Sai across the chest then leapt put of the way of Shikamaru's shadow, darting forward and shouldering him aside. Then, Akamaru tackled Kiba, sinking his teeth into Kiba's uninjured shoulder, growling as the others stepped out of the alleyway, Sakura rushing to heal Karui, and the others all watching Kiba carefully, Sai's tanto at his throat.

"But they're enemies!" Kiba snapped. "Akamaru, get off!"

Akamaru growled and Choji shook his head.

"They're not," Shikamaru said. "Not a single person in this village has been killed, on either side. The only person who truly wanted to attack was the Raikage, because he doesn't understand what's going on. Had you asked, you'd have found that out. Now, you went too far. You're not a torturer, Kiba. And you don't torture someone just because they're an enemy. Lady Tsunade is going to hear about this Kiba. You're probably done being a ninja."

Sakura stood, hurrying over to Sai and beginning to heal him as well, having finished with Karui. Omoi gently took Karui's left hand in his right, wrapping his left around her shoulders and lifting her up, leaning her against him.

"Are you alright?" Omoi asked.

"I am now," Karui said. "Thanks to her. Omoi, you were amazing. You beat him like a drum."

"I didn't like seeing him hurt you," Omoi said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Karui nodded, Omoi helping her to his feet and letting her support herself on his shoulders.

"Let's go find Captain Samui," Omoi said.

"Oh, right," Shikamaru said. "I'll come too. I have to show them how to get out."

Shikamaru led the pair back to Samui and her opponent who looked at Karui worried.

"She's alright now," Shikamaru said. "One of ours with extreme anger issues took it too far. Our medic saved her after Omoi got him away from her."

"Sounds like this fight just escalated," the ninja stuck beside Samui growled.

"And deescalated," Omoi said. "It's been handled. It's over, except for Lord Killer B and Lord Raikage. The Jinchuriki is still dealing with them. And Darui might be fighting still too."

"No," Darui said, landing beside Omoi and Karui, Neji over his shoulder, unconscious. "I'm done. Sorry but the fight was really dull after my first opponent left."

"You beat Neji?" Shikamaru asked. "Who was your first opponent?"

"Hinata Hyuga," Darui said smiling to himself as he said it.

"I see," Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, she's strong. I'm going to let you all out, but you have to promise not to fight anyone else today. It's pointless and a waste of time."

"We promise," Samui said.

"I do too," Darui said. "I'm sorry for any trouble we caused."

"It's fine," Shikamaru said walking over to Samui and the other ninja.

He took hold of the wires and pulled, breaking them all free, Samui and the other ninja staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, they were fake tags, by the way," Shikamaru said. "I didn't have any real ones on me, so I banked on you both not calling my bluff."

They stared at him another moment before smirking.

"This Village sure is interesting," Samui smirked. "Now we just have to wait for Lord Killer B and Lord Raikage to finish up."

"Hinata went to help Menma and Fu fight your Jinchuriki and the Raikage, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Darui said.

"I'm not sure that the Raikage and Killer B will win," Shikamaru said. "If either of them attacks Hinata with the intent to seriously hurt her, Menma's going to lose it. And his anger issues generally end in a lot of broken bones for his enemies. Your Jinchuriki might be okay, but your Raikage is probably going to get hurt."

"Our Raikage is stronger than our Jinchuriki," Samui said. "I think he'll be fine."

"We'll see," Shikamaru said. "Hopefully it won't come to that anyway."

* * *

Read and review.


	141. Chapter 141

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I know, I know, it's short. But I'm going to be away for a while and need to get ready so I decided to end it here. Enjoy.

* * *

Separate

Killer B watched as Hinata got into her combat stance, watching him. She activated her Byakugan and removed her own weight seals, something she hadn't done since Menma had first taught her how to make them. Then, Killer B charged. He didn't move at full speed, since he knew she wouldn't be able to keep up if he did, and he wanted to test this girl who thought she could help one Jinchuriki fight another.

Hinata ducked under his first punch then stepped forward, beginning to drive two fingers on each hand into him rapidly.

"Eight Trigrams, Thirty two palms!" Hinata said. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms!"

Eight staggered backward, his chakra shroud fading, leaving as himself. He blinked, staring at his hands before smirking.

"Hyuga," B smirked. "Gentle Fist. Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

He grinned, crouching, readying himself as Hinata sprinted forward, attacking him both with Gentle Fist and normal strikes. Killer B blocked and dodged everything, but Hinata was fast and kept him mostly on the defensive. After a moment, Killer B threw a counter punch and sent Hinata flying. As she did, she formed several hand seals, landing and setting her hands on the ground.

"Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!" Hinata said, the ground lighting up with electricity, Killer B already being above it.

The moment he was airborne, Hinata crashed into him, feet first, pushing him further into the air. Then again, and again, pushing him further and further up. Finally she decided she was high enough and began to fly around and around him, beating him with her fists and feet, making him shoot back and forth through the air. Then, as she neared him again, she spun, kicking at her, making her allow him to crash back down, cratering the ground as he did.

* * *

Menma dove sideways away from A, a tree splintering behind Menma. Menma shot into the air, streaking away from the Raikage. After a moment, the Raikage leapt off of a tree ahead of Menma who swore.

"Alright, fine," Menma growled, forming hand seals. "You want to play? Wind Style, Gale Armor!"

A cyclone exploded into existence around Menma's arms and legs and Menma threw a punch, his fist meeting the Raikage's, throwing him backward. The Raikage landed on the tree and growling as Menma hovered in front of him.

"Much better," Menma grinned. "My Gale Armor is inherently stronger than your Lightning Chakra Armor. That give me the advantage."

"Does it?" A growled.

Then, he exploded off of the tree. Before Menma could even react, the Raikage had slammed him into the ground then punted him, sending him crashing through four trees. Menma crashed into the ground, his wings fading, then pushed himself up at A streaked toward him. Menma leaned to the side, avoiding the punch then threw one of his own, his fist crashing into A's abdomen, lifting him into the air before Menma jumped, his Gale Armor blasting the ground as he did, then flipped, kicking A in the face and sending him crashing through several trees. The moment Menma's feet his the ground, he shot forward, shooting along the ground before his first crashed into A's face as he stood. A flipped over backward without being launched and Menma, who had stopped just past A jumped.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Menma shouted, his foot exploding into A's side, blasting him through a dozen trees before A crashed down a few hundred meters from B and Hinata.

Then, Menma crashed down on A's back, both fists and feet hitting at once.

* * *

Hinata ducked as B's tail flashed over her then stood, forming a Rasengan and shoving it toward him. Two tails crossed in its path and it shattered against them.

"Menma's was stronger, fool, ya fool!" Killer B said before one of his tails batted her aside.

She flipped, landing on her feet and forming hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Lightning Joust!" Hinata shouted, a bolt of lightning shooting out of her palm, exploding against Killer B's chest, blasting him backward.

She sped forward, throwing a punch at him but a tentacle suddenly wrapped around her wrist, hurling her away as tan-grey flesh began to grow out of Killer B's back before enveloping him, growing into a massive bald ox with one horn severed partway down, and the lower body of an octopus.

"Now the fight's done," Killer B said. "In this form I've won!"

"Don't be too sure!" Hinata said, forming hand seals. "Lightning Style, Flash Hall!"

Four bolts of lightning crashed down around Killer B, who stared at Hinata in surprise.

"Oh shit!" Killer B said.

Just then, Hinata heard and explosion behind her and spun to look, seeing the Raikage shooting toward her, arm out to his side and electricity raging constantly around him. As her concentration broke, the lightning bolts all flashed to the ground, exploding but not harming Killer B.

"LARIAT! ! !"

* * *

Read and review.


	142. Chapter 142

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Explanation

Menma ducked under A's fist then leapt backward just as Killer B began to transform, turning into his full Tailed Beast. A stopped as well, seeing the same. A growled in rage just as Hinata began to use Flash Hall, four lightning bolts hitting the ground around Killer B. Menma grinned. The jutsu would knock Killer B out. Apparently A agreed, because a moment later he was streaking toward Hinata, arm out to his side and Lightning Chakra Armor raging far beyond what Menma had seen yet. He meant to kill Hinata. The destruction caused by Killer B's Lariat flashed through Menma's mind as his body reacted on instinct. His Gravity Seal opened the rest of the way instantly, the ground around Menma for a hundred meters literally exploding skyward. Hinata heard the explosion and turned just as A neared her, her Lightning Hall cancelling.

Menma blasted through a massive chunk of rubble with his Gale Armor before shifting it. He had only one chance to save Hinata and survive. But he would need every once of his Gale Armor, every tiny speck of luck he was ever meant to have in his life, and for God to be smiling on him at the moment.

"LARIAT! ! !" A shouted, less than ten feet from her.

It would be less than a second before he reached her, but Menma was there. He skidded to a stop, placing himself in front of Hinata who he had tripped, pushing to the ground so the explosion wouldn't hit her as badly. Then, he launched himself forward, slamming his mask into A's arm. A massive explosion went off, all of the trees for a mile around being stripped of their leaves and some bark, the windows of the entire Leaf Village shattering, everyone awake having to cover their ears, and a massive explosion went off away from the village, leveling a half mile completely. Then, a trail shot out of the gargantuan dust cloud, stretching further and further before Menma finally broke out of it, flying away from the blast sight with Hinata in his arms. Behind him, A was lying at the far end of the explosion trail, unconscious and with a broken arm, and most of his ribs shattered, but alive, and Killer B had reverted to normal, going to check on him.

As Menma flew, a drop of blood fell from his face, dropping to the ground below. He was hurt. Most of the vertebrae in his lower neck were cracked, and his nose was crushed, but it had worked. Hinata was alive, if unconscious, and he could heal his neck and nose easily when they landed in a moment. He felt a breeze on his face. For a moment, it was just a ghost of one, but then began to grow larger just as Hinata began to stir. He grit his teeth. Time was up. For better or for worse, he would no longer have an alias after today.

* * *

Hinata made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan as she stirred, opening her eyes, vision blurred. She could feel herself flying. Had the Raikage only thrown her with his jutsu? She remembered being thrown. It had all happened so fast. Had that been him? No. She could feel someone holding her. Movement caught her eye and her vision focused as her fight or flight instincts kicked back in, only to vanish instantly. Menma was carrying her, and the movement was the far side of his mask falling from his face then flying backward over his shoulder. Time seemed to slow. The process of the other half of his mask falling away seemed to take hours, days, as Hinata watched, unable to breathe or look away. She knew that face, even with the broken nose and the blood covering the lower half. She knew that face better than her own. She tried to speak, tried to breathe, to think. She could do none of these. It was impossible. It couldn't be him. it was a trick. It had to be. Suddenly, he was setting her down, turning away and taking several steps before collapsing to one knee, hands shooting up to his neck, glowing with green chakra for a moment before one moved to his nose.

* * *

Naruto sighed, finishing healing himself. He wanted to stall, but he couldn't. He used chakra to form a sphere of water in his right hand, washing the blood off of his face before letting it drop to the ground and sighing. Then, he closed his eyes, sensing that Hinata was staring at him. Time was up. He didn't have a choice anymore. He turned, looking back at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"You're...you're..." Hinata struggled to speak but failing to form a complete thought.

"I'm alive," Naruto said, feeling his eyes sting, guilt, pain, and fear at what he knew would happen filling him, forcing the tears out of his eyes.

It was too much. Naruto couldn't control his tears. He could barely keep himself from beginning to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," Naruto began. "I...I've been lying to you for so long. I've been lying to you for so many years. I know you probably don't want to see me ever again. After everything I've done to you, after all of the times I've lied, I don't blame you. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. We can switch you with Tenten, or Lee, or Sakura, or whoever you want to. I promise, once this is over, I'll leave you alone and I won't both-"

"NO! ! !" Hinata shrieked, throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "Don't you d-dare leave me! N-Not now! Not w-when I j-just got you b-back!"

She sobbed, hard, and Naruto stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"I don't...understand," Naruto said. "Why don't you hate me? I lied to you. I told you Naruto had died and I was his cousin. I pretended to summon my own spirit, lying to you each and every time. I made you believe the person you loved most was dead. How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you," Hinata said, pulling back, placing her hands on the side of his face and smiling, tears still rolling down her face. "For as long as I've known you, I've been in love with you as Naruto Uzumaki. But then, after you had been Menma for so long, always being there for me, and always protecting me, I began to fall in love with you as Menma Uzumaki too. I felt so horrible about it, and tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. And I tried to get you as Naruto to stop seeing me, but you refused. And I couldn't just stop, because I still loved you as Naruto. Then, I finally accepted how I felt about you as Menma, and still as Naruto. I still felt guilty, and felt so bad about myself for being unfaithful. But now, I find out that the two people I love, are one and the same. I can be with you without needing to feel guilty!"

Naruto stared at her before smiling and hugging her, Hinata hugging him back, sobbing again.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said. "I'm so sorry."

Hinata pulled back then kissed him, Naruto kissing her back happily, both of them wrapping their arms around the other. They stayed like that for a long while before Hinata pulled back.

"Please," Hinata said. "I want to know."

"It's alright," Naruto nodded. "I'll tell you everything. When I was young, the villagers attacked me, as you know. It was because I was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Beast, they saw me as the Nine-tails itself. But they didn't kill me like everyone believed. I was saved by Yugao, Tenzo, and Itachi Uchiha. They healed me and nursed me back to health, then trained me for a week before reintroducing me as Menma Uzumaki, and creating an elaborate backstory for me. From then on, my identity as Naruto was classified as an S-rank secret, just like my identity as the Nine-tails' Jinchuriki. I kept it hidden as best I could, but as I became stronger and more able to defend myself, it was basically declassified. Instead, what kept me from telling anyone was the fear of losing the friends I gained by becoming Menma. And then just the fear of losing you. I fell in love with you quickly after becoming Menma. You were the one who took it the hardest, and I hated seeing you upset, so I started to hang out with you, and fell for you in almost no time at all."

Hinata smiled before frowning.

"But, why wait so long?" Hinata asked. "Were you really that scared?"

"I had planned to tell you the truth before I left," Naruto said. "But..."

Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered them seeing the couple with the man having hidden his identity from her, and how that had ended, then how Hinata had reacted, and what she had said. She covered her mouth, eyes wide and tears forming again.

"I...oh," Hinata said. "I'm so sorry. I never...if I had known..."

"It's alright," Naruto said. "But, Hinata, I'm truly sorry."

Hinata frowned, confused as he swallowed hard, knowing she would be mad, but he had promised her the truth, and she deserved to know.

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"You're not the first to find out," Naruto said. "Really far from it, actually."

Hinata's eyes widened before her expression softened.

"I figured," Hinata said. "Who else?"

"Kakashi and Jiraiya were told by the Third Hokage," Naruto began. "Obviously Yugao, Itachi, and Tenzo know, the Akatsuki know, Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke figured it out the first time I sparred with him as Menma, Shikamaru figured it out at some point, as did Neji. Gaara found out when I fought him, that's actually how I got him to change. There's also, Fu, Temujin, Koyuki, Shion, Ranmaru, Sai, and Temujin."

"Isaribi?" Hinata asked, thinking back to seeing Isaribi kiss Naruto, which Naruto realized instantly.

"She's seen my face, and knows about me, but I never told her my real name," Naruto said. "Not that that makes it much better. I'm sorry Hinata. I wish I could say you were the only one to know."

"It's alright," Hinata said, smiling. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Naruto smiled just before Hinata slapped him, hard.

"That's for telling the whole world except me," Hinata said, then kissed him. "And that's for telling me. Are you going to put a new mask on?"

"No," Naruto said. "My fear of losing you was the only reason I still wore it. Since you know, Menma no longer needs to exist."

Naruto stood, cracking his neck and sighing.

"Head back to the village, Hinata," Naruto said. "Find Fu and Lady Tsunade. I'll go and finish up with B and the Raikage."

"But, how?" Hinata asked. "You could barely keep up before."

"That's true," Naruto nodded. "But this time, Kurama's angry that I'm losing to his brother and a human. He's going to give me a hand for this."

"Be careful," Hinata said, standing. "I don't want to lose you again."

Naruto smiled, kissing her.

"You won't," Naruto said. "Get going. I'll be fine."

Hinata nodded, extending her wings and flying into the air, heading toward the village.

 _"Alright Kurama,"_ Naruto said. _"Time to wake up. Let's get this show on the road."_

Boiling red chakra covered him, one tail forming behind him. He smirked. Kurama was actually cooperating. Good. Then maybe Naruto wouldn't get himself killed today after all.

* * *

Read and review.


	143. Chapter 143

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Brothers Brawl

Naruto shot past Hinata, eyes closed, sensing Killer B in the village, strolling through the streets toward the hospital. Naruto opened his eyes, looking down and spotting him then flying down toward him, his blood red wings and Nine-tails cloak both leaving a red streak in his wake. Then, he flipped around in front of Killer B, crashing into his stomach and grabbing him, shooting through the streets and past the rest of the Konoha 11, of which Kiba was being held down by Akamaru, along with a pair of Kumo Nin, then blasted through the wall and two trees before Killer B's Version Two cloak formed over him and one of his tails batted Naruto aside.

"So, my brother attacking her allowed you to take control of Kurama's chakra?" Killer B asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Me losing to you made him decide to let me use his power for this fight."

Killer B smirked as Naruto letting his wings fade and crouching, readying himself. Then, Killer B shot forward, throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto flipped over the punch, driving a foot into Killer B's face, making him stagger backward before Naruto landed, darting forward and slamming his fists into him rapidly, forcing him backward. Finally, all six of B's tails flipped down, exploding into the ground, but Naruto had slipped between them.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto shouted, slamming his foot into B's jaw, launching him backward.

Just as Naruto landed, the Konoha 11 landed behind him, except for Hinata.

"N...Naruto?" Sakura breathed staring.

"You're not wearing your mask," Shikamaru said. "Did she..."

"The Raikage broke it," Naruto said. "I don't need it anymore anyway."

Shikamaru nodded as the others watched. Naruto grinned. The only ones surprised by his identity were Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Kiba.

"Yo, I ain't done!" Killer B shouted, standing, two more tails growing. "This fight ain't over til I've won, fool, ya fool!"

He shot forward, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and debris. Naruto grinned, sprinting forward to meet his charge, their fists meeting in a massive sonic boom, the trees immediately around them shattering. Then, Naruto flipped over Killer B, landing behind him. B spun, swiping at Naruto first with his tails then with his right arm. Naruto ducked under the strikes and stood, his fists beginning to slam into Killer B's torso. Killer B caught one punch and sent one at Naruto, but Naruto ducked to the side, swinging his arm in quick circles, breaking it out of Killer B's grip then punching him in the jaw at the end of the last, following it up with a left roundhouse kick. Killer B staggered backward and Naruto dropped, sweeping his legs out from under him then spinning, kicking him in the chest and sending him blasting through trees. Killer B landed hard, flipping to his feet and growling in annoyance.

"Dropping those seals and the cloak really helped," Killer B said. "But if I lose this fight, I'm going to be..."

Killer B paused for a moment before reaching into his Tailed Beast cloak, pulling out a pencil and a notebook and leafing through it then beginning to write, muttering to himself before huffing and putting them away.

"Can't think of a rhyme?" Naruto guessed grinning. "Guess I'll have to beat some rhythm into you for a time."

"Don't you start too!" Sakura snapped.

Killer B simply grinned. Then, the two Jinchuriki charged. Naruto threw a punch and Killer B dodged to the side before slamming his fist into Naruto's side. Naruto shot sideways but flipped, landing on his feet and sprinted back, massive chunks of ground exploding into the air as he pushed off. Then, he threw a punch at Killer B as he neared him. Killer B ducked under it only for Naruto to slam his knee into Killer B's jaw. Killer B reeled backward and Naruto slammed a fist into his jaw, following him. Killer B staggered backward again and Naruto kicked him in the side. Then, he punched him in the other side of the jaw. Then, he planted his foot in front of Killer B and spun, his other foot shooting away from Killer B then around and slamming into his chest, throwing him backward. Killer B crashed down and bounced, flipping onto his feet, glaring at Naruto.

"Is that all?" Naruto grinned. "And to think, before you were beating me like a drum."

Killer B shot forward in a blur, his arm extending. A second tail extended behind Naruto and he raised his hand, catching Killer B's arm, the trees all around them all exploding into splinters before Naruto turned, hurling Killer B before the second tail retracted. Naruto grinned as Killer B stood and turned toward him.

"Alright, you've got skill," Killer B said. "To beat you, I'll have to try to kill."

Naruto nodded as Killer B began to expand. As he did, two more tails grew on Naruto's cloak. Then, Killer B threw a lightning fast punch at him. Naruto extended his wings, barely getting clear before shooting up to Killer B's face and slamming his fist into it. However, Killer B barely recoiled before reaching up and swatting naruto aside, making him crash down into the ground, plowing up earth. Naruto flipped, landing on his feet and growling in annoyance.

"Any more tails and I'll lose control," Naruto said. "Alright. Let's try this."

He created three shadow clones and they all flew into the air, surrounding Killer B and forming hand seals.

"Wind Style, Heel of the Wind God!" they all shouted, tornadoes of Wind Chakra exploding into existence around them, ripping up trees and chunks of the ground below them and spiraling the clouds into a massive funnel in seconds.

Killer B stared up at it just as the tornados faded and a massive sphere of green-tinted Wind Chakra burst out of the clouds, shooting down at his face in a blurred streak. Then, it hit him in the face, the sphere itself a little bigger than his head, and exploded, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. Naruto grinned, drawing his Double-Edged Sword and slashing it, clearing the dust, revealing Killer B still up but swaying.

"Not bad," Naruto said, putting the swords away as all of him and his clones shot toward him. "Time to go to sleep!"

They all slammed their fists into his head at once then backed away, Killer B beginning to fall forward before the Eight-tails' body retracted into him, allowing him to fall. Naruto caught him, setting him on the ground and grinned. He turned, walking toward the others as his Tailed Beast cloak faded but heard something move behind himself. He spun, seeing the Raikage streaking toward him in a blur, left arm pulled back with his index finger extended, his Lightning Chakra Armor raging and a spike of chakra extended out in front of the finger. Naruto was too slow. He couldn't avoid it.

"LORD RAIKAGE! ! !" a voice shouted, making him freeze, the chakra spike an inch from Naruto's eye.

Everyone turned, seeing Yugao standing on a branch above the Konoha 11, Yugito supported on her shoulder, Yugito having been the one to stop A.

"Yugito," A blinked, his chakra fading. "What did they do to you?"

"They didn't," Yugito said. "They all tried to explain to you, first in the letter, then the Hokage in person, I'm sure at least two of our own people tried to explain it to you, and I know Menma would have told you the truth. I'm not being held hostage, they didn't hurt me, and I'm not deserting. I was defeated by the Akatsuki but Menma, Hinata, and Fu all saved me. This attack is completely pointless. Our own people know it. Not a single person from either side used lethal force except you."

Naruto noticed, Shikamaru and Sakura glance at Kiba, but he said nothing.

"They...oh," A said, staring at her before turning to Naruto. "I...I see. This fight is over. There's no longer a point to it. I expect Yugito to be returned safely to our village once she is healed."

And with that, he turned, striding away. Killer B sighed, turning to Naruto.

"He never apologizes," Killer B said. "But his mistake he realizes. We're headin' home now. Make sure you keep Yugito safe some how, fool, ya fool."

"We will," Naruto nodded.

Naruto's only clone who hadn't released his jutsu flew over to Yugito and Yugao.

"Come on Yugito," Naruto's clone said. "Let's get you back to the hospital before you open your wounds again."

Yugito nodded and the clone took her from Yugao, holding her bridal style as he flew back to the hospital. Naruto walked over to the others and stopped, waiting for them to speak.

"Good job Naruto," Shikamaru said. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Just wish I could control Kurama. Then I wouldn't have to wait until I'm about to die to be able to do that."

"Agreed," Shikamaru nodded.

"So you're...really Naruto?" Sakura asked, staring at him. "But then...Menma..."

"When you all thought I died, I was actually saved by Yugao," Naruto said. "But because I was officially dead, I took the name Menma, and lived behind a mask. My identity was unclassified a while ago, but for...personal reasons, I wan't able to take it off."

Sakura nodded slowly and Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Kiba lost his shit earlier," Shikamaru said. "He tortured a Kumo Nin after she had lost, then attacked Sai in an attempt to fight another."

"I see," Naruto said. "So that's why Akamaru was restraining him. Hard to believe that even Akamaru is getting tired of your shit. Guess it's about time you stopped. We don't torture. We don't attack our comrades. And the next time you do it, you'll answer to me."

"Who made you the leader of us?" Kiba snarled.

"Would you like to fight me for it?" Naruto asked. "I'm not the leader, Kiba, but I am the strongest. If you think you can beat me, feel free to try. But if we fight again, it will be the last time. I promise you."

Kiba swallowed hard and nodded. Then, Naruto flew into the air, heading for Fu, Tsunade, and Hinata. When he landed, Hinata met him with a hug, and he hugged her back, smiling.

"So, you finally ditched that thing, huh?" Tsunade asked. "It's about time."

"Just had to wait for someone to finally break it," Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, how much longer until Yugito is healed?"

"A few days," Tsunade said.

"Thank God," Menma sighed.

"Why?" Fu asked.

"I'm sleeping until then," Naruto snorted. "Fighting the Raikage and the Eight-tails Jinchuriki at the same time is exhausting."

Hinata smiled and nodded and Naruto stretched, yawning. The others all smiled and Hinata kissed him before stepping back.

"I'm going to head home too," Hinata said. "I think most of the Kumo Nin are going to leave today except a handful who will be spending the night in the hospital. I'll wake you up if any start trouble that we can't handle, but I think we'll be okay."

Naruto nodded then yawned again before turning and walking back to his house, heading up to his room and getting in bed, passing out almost instantly.

* * *

Read and review.


	144. Chapter 144

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Completed

Naruto sighed, holding his hands in front of himself, channeling his chakra into the space between them. His previous attempts at creating a Wind Style Rasengan repeated themselves. Then, slowly, the Rasengan began to even out, completing and perfecting itself as Naruto worked on the chakra. Finally, he stopped, having finished it.

"I think I got it," Naruto said.

"Well, let's see," Kakashi said, stepping forward and creating a Rasengan. "If it's perfect, the two should cancel out. If not...well, I'm sure it's perfect."

Naruto shrugged and the two pressed their Rasengans together. Both faded instantly and Kakashi smiled.

"Good," Kakashi said. "It's perfect."

"Yeah," Naruto said, forming another, getting it right faster this time.

He examined it, noticing that the ring spinning around the outside kind of looked like blades. He grit his teeth, using a mixture of more Wind Chakra and change in Chakra Form to expand the ring, the ring forming blades the same shape and size of Fuma Shuriken. The whine was louder than before, and Naruto was excited to see what it could do.

"It looks like a shuriken," Yamato said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, staring at it. "How about Rasenshuriken?"

"That has a good ring to it," Kakashi nodded. "Can you throw it?"

Naruto shrugged, pulling it back then hurling it. However, it exploded into bits of chakra and faded almost instantly.

"Guess not," Naruto said, closing his eyes as he recreated the Rasenshuriken.

This time, he yelped, letting it fade.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"It's damaging my Chakra Network," Naruto said, staring at his hand with his senses. "Not much, I'd guess. But when I'm holding it I can sense the chakra in my hand going haywire."

"Can you show me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, recreating it and Hinata activated her Byakugan, then nodded, Naruto letting it fade.

"The Wind Chakra in the jutsu creates small blades of chakra that are going into Naruto's hand, damaging his chakra network," Hinata said. "But there's an energy repairing the damage once you let it fade. I can't tell what it is though."

"Gelel Energy," Naruto guessed. "I have a shard of it in my hand that's seemed more or less useless so far."

Hinata thought for a moment then nodded.

"I think you're right," Hinata nodded. "But I don't know how long it will be able to fix the Rasenshuriken's damage."

"Me neither," Naruto said. "Why does it affect me?"

"There's a cloud of it around the jutsu," Hinata said. "But it takes a minute to start affecting it. I think if you could throw it you could avoid the damage."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "I wish I could. I bet it would be helpful."

He tilted his head thinking.

"The Kumo Nin are leaving soon," Hinata said. "I'm going to go and make sure no one causes trouble."

"You mean Kiba," Naruto said. "Alright. Let me know if he does."

Hinata nodded, kissing him then leaving. She flew to the Main Gate, landing beside Fu as the Kumo Nin that had gone one on one with the Konoha 11 began to leave. Out of that group, Darui stopped, looking over to Hinata before walking over.

"You are among the most powerful shinobi I've ever met," Darui said. "I would like to teach you to wield Black Lightning. It's a technique passed down to me alone by the Third Raikage. I believe you are worthy of learning it as well."

"I would be honored," Hinata said, bowing. "But I can't right now."

"Later then," Darui said. "Whenever you've got the time."

Hinata nodded and Darui turned, walking away, catching up with the others.

"Black Lightning?" Fu grinned. "That sounds dirty."

"It's literally Lightning Style Jutsus that are black in color and much stronger than normal Lightning Style Jutsus," Hinata said.

"I see," Fu nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Hinata sighed, shaking her head but smiling.

"I should get back to help Naruto," Hinata said. "And you should get back to Yugito."

Fu nodded and both flew off in opposite directions. When Hinata landed, Naruto was staring at a Rasengan. After a moment, the Rasengan began to change, four Fuma Shuriken-like blades extending from the sides, making it look like an orange Rasenshuriken.

"There, that should do it," Naruto said. "Let's see."

Yamato slammed his hand into the ground and several wooden dummies burst out of the ground. Naruto pulled the jutsu back then hurled it, the Rasenshuriken flying along, splitting two of the targets along the arch Naruto had thrown it in, but then it exploded just barely past them, roughly a hundred meters away.

"You can throw it already?" Hinata asked.

"There was no Wind Style chakra in that one," Naruto said. "Just normal chakra. I wanted one I could throw."

"I see," Hinata nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. Too bad you can't control it like you do your Beast Wave Palm."

"I might be able to," Naruto said. "But it'll need practice."

"I see," Hinata nodded. "Can you help me learn to make an Elemental Rasengan then?"

"I can try," Naruto nodded.

Before she could, Yugito stepped into the field. They all turned to her as she walked over, limping slightly but not in danger of reopening her wounds anymore.

"You did well to defeat Killer B without control," Yugito said. "However, since you don't have control, you'll need to be trained to get it. I know a couple of ways to do that. The way I did it probably won't work since the Nine-tails is so much stronger than the others. But Killer B was able to take control by separating his Tailed Beast from its chakra."

"How'd he do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's not an easy process," Yugito said. "For starters, you would have to go to a secret location in the Land of Lightning. There, you would have to cleanse yourself of all darkness. Then you would fight the Nine-tails, stealing its chakra from its body as you did."

"That sounds like an exceptionally bad idea," Naruto said.

"With your strength, you probably would fail, yes," Yugito said. "So in order to win, you'll have to train hard."

"Can't you help me fight him?" Naruto asked.

"You'd have to fight him inside of yourself," Yugito said. "So no. I can't."

Naruto nodded then sighed.

"Guess I'll have to figure out how to throw that thing, then," Naruto sighed. "Thank you Yugito. Are you going to have Fu fly you home today?"

"Not yet," Yugito said. "I'll be resting a couple more days before I leave. Otherwise I'll be an easy target."

Naruto nodded, then turned back to Hinata.

"Start out forming a Rasengan, then use your other hand to channel your change in chakra Nature into the Rasengan," Naruto said. "Start with whichever of the two you're better with."

Hinata nodded and held her hands out, first forming a Rasengan then beginning to add her Lightning Style chakra. Electricity began to shoot off of the Rasengan, her hair beginning to stand on end. Then, the Rasengan exploded, Hinata flying backward with electricity coursing across her body. Naruto caught her, healing the damage then set her on her feet.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "That's a lot harder than I expected."

"Much," Naruto nodded. "Mastering the Rasengan itself was easy in comparison."

Hinata nodded before trying again. This time, it was a little bit more stable, but it still wasn't perfect and dissipated.

"Try it with mine," Naruto said, forming a Rasengan and holding it out.

Hinata nodded, holding her hands over the Rasengan, channeling her Lightning Style chakra into it. As she did, lightning began to fly off of the Rasengan, carving through the ground before Naruto used change in Chakra Form to keep the lightning under control. Then, the Rasengan perfected itself. When it was finished, the Rasengan was a sphere of Lightning, floating over Naruto's hand and glowing blindingly. Naruto grinned, holding it up. It was almost as light as Naruto's normal Rasengan. It was actually lighter than his Rasenshuriken.

"There," Naruto said. "It's perfect. Now, want to see what it does?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

Before he could try it out, Fu landed beside him, Naruto letting the Rasengan fade as he saw the serious look in her eyes.

"Trouble," Fu said.

Naruto nodded and he, Hinata, and Fu flew into the air as Kakashi headed for Tsunade's office and Yamato took Yugito back to the hospital.

* * *

Read and review.


	145. Chapter 145

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Death from Above

Naruto flew toward the village, watching as the invading shinobi flew around and around, firing kunai out of an odd yellow device, similar to the ones they were wearing on their back that allowed them to fly using their chakra. Naruto grinned. Arial combat. Perfect.

He pulled ahead of Fu and Hinata, streaking into the swarm of shinobi and drew Temujin's sword, slashing one of the devices as he passed, the shinobi plummeting to his death in the streets below. Then, he used the sword to block a barrage of machine-fired kunai. He shot forward, spinning and flipping past more kunai before getting above the shinobi and punching his machine, blasting the shinobi downward into the ground. He put his sword away and stopped, drawing his Double-Edged Sword in his right hand, extending his Garian Blade on his left arm, turning it into a dragon. Then, he began to fly again, using the dragon to grab and hurl further away shinobi while using his Double-Edged Sword for a combination of ranged attacks, close range attacks, and blocking kunai. As he fought, Fu caught up, blasting into a shinobi's back as the shinobi was about to shoot Naruto from behind. Naruto smiled, slashing another machine just before Hinata reached his side, firing a Lightning Style, False Darkness and blasted a handful of shinobi out of the air. Naruto put his Double-Edged Sword away, extending his other Garian Blade before swiping his hand at a shinobi, blasting him with a Beast Wave Palm.

"Too easy!" Fu called out.

"Agreed!" Naruto replied just as a shinobi began to fire at Hinata, Naruto getting in the way. "Beast Wave Gale Palm!"

The jutsu blasted the shinobi, sending him crashing into another, both crashing to the ground. Then, Naruto retracted his Garian Blades and held his hand out to his side, forming his non-elemental Rasenshuriken and pulling it back. He turned toward a "V" formation of shinobi flying toward him and grinned, hurling the Rasenshuriken before holding his hand out. The Rasenshuriken blasted through the left side's flying machines before Naruto swiped his hand to the side then back over his shoulder and the Rasenshuriken began to arc before detonating, blasting the rest of the shinobi out of the air anyway.

"Shit," Naruto sighed. "Better but not good enough."

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned, seeing a much larger flying object, this one looking something akin to a boat, hovering over the center of the village. As they watched a cage with a man inside of it, and a sphere on the bottom lowered from the bottom of the boat, the man beginning to chant. Then, a massive blast of chakra shot downward from him, impacting in the center of the city, exploding, demolishing everything. The concussion hurled Naruto, Hinata, and Fu into the air, Naruto and Hinata's wings dispersing, before the three began to fall. Naruto reformed his wings, catching Hinata and Fu stopped to hover beside him before they floated to the ground, Naruto setting Hinata on her feet as they looked around at the destruction, the flying thing turning and beginning to fly away.

"Jesus," Naruto breathed, staring at the destruction. "Find survivors."

Hinata and Fu nodded, the three of them scattering into the village, searching for any and all survivors they could find. After a little while, Naruto found a man pinned below a wooden beam and lifted it off of him just as a fatter man in a red bandanna, a red robe, and blue shirt and pants below it hurried over, kneeling beside the man, feeling his chest as the man struggled to breathe.

"It's tension pneumothorax," the man said. "Air is building up in his chest, suffocating."

As Naruto watched the man, the man pulled out a small white tube and a scalpel, slashing the tube to make a point, then flipped it around, driving it into the man's chest. Air whistled out of the tube and the man sighed.

"You're a doctor," Naruto said, kneeling beside the man. "And a skilled one. This is the most perfect needle decompression I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many, but still. You have my thanks."

"You're welcome Naruto," the man said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto blinked. "How do you know my..."

He trailed off when he noticed the man was already running away, looking for more people in need of medical treatment. Naruto sighed, picking the man up and flying to the hospital. When he arrived, Hinata was already there, helping to treat the wounded with Sakura. Naruto set the man on a bed and walked over to Sakura.

"How bad?" Naruto asked.

"Not exceptional," Sakura said. "There's a lot of wounded, but most of them aren't very serious cases."

Naruto nodded, creating a clone before leaving to find more trapped or injured. He brought back several more who were all treated perfectly, before stopping, leaning against the wall beside a shattered window.

"Who could treat them so perfectly in the middle of a battlefield?" Sakura wondered aloud as she inspected another patient.

"There was this old man-" Naruto began but stopped as a boy a couple years younger than them wearing a dark blue bandanna, a fir-lined tan vest over a baby blue shirt with loose sleeves, skin-tight arm warmers ending just below his wrists, and blue shorts climbed in through the window.

"It was Master Shinno!" the boy said. "This girl, and him! They were all treated by Doctor Shinno!"

"Doctor Shinno?" Sakura blinked.

"That name sounds familiar," one of the hospital staff in the room said.

"You said you saw him right?" the boy demanded, grabbing Naruto by the front of his jacket. "Where? Where's the doctor now?"

"Calm down," Naruto said. "He ran off into the village to help others. Why do you need him so bad anyway?"

"It's my village!" the boy said. "They're in trouble and need help! Please hurry I..."

Then, he dropped. Naruto caught him, picking him up and setting him on a bed, checking him with his sensory ninjutsu. The first thing he found was that it was actually a she. The second, was that she had simply feinted from exhaustion. Naruto opened his eyes, turning to Hinata and Sakura.

"She's alright," Naruto said.

"She?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Anyway, I'll go find this Shinno guy. Then I'll bring him back here."

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

"Good luck," Hinata spoke up.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled before turning and flying out the window, scanning the village for Shinno.

* * *

Read and review.


	146. Chapter 146

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Tasked

Naruto groaned. He wasn't even going to get to fight the Sky Ninja again. He, Sakura, and Hinata were being sent with Shinno and Amaru, the kid that had been looking for Shinno, to provide medical aid to Amaru's village. The counter attack force consisted of Fu, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. If Naruto knew Shikamaru as well as he thought he did, Fu would be the distraction, as she was able to fly on her own and could, therefore, go toe-to-toe with the sky ninja, Sai would be Fu's emergency back-up in case she needed help or wasn't enough of a distraction, and Kakashi and Jiraiya would be in charge of destroying the transports the Sky Ninja used to launch from.

Naruto walked along with the others silently, tossing the charm bag Jiraiya had had Sakura deliver to Naruto in his hand. He wasn't one to believe in charms, but if it was real, he didn't want to risk the bad luck that came with throwing away or opening a charm bag. So, he held onto it. He slipped it into his ninja tool pouch as they reached a river where a pair of canoes carved into the sides of logs waited. They climbed in, Naruto and Amaru in one and Sakura and Hinata in the other with Shinno. Naruto paddled in silence for a while, the others glancing at him, worriedly.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to go fight the Sky Ninja," Menma complained, making Hinata, Shinno, and Sakura laugh.

"Don't worry," Shinno chuckled. "You'll have your chance. Amaru's village is just up ahead. There are some ruins nearby as well."

"Alright, then why are we traveling along the river in these canoes rather than walking?" Naruto asked.

"Though a jungle filled with giant bugs, deadly snakes and blood-thirsty beasts?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that," Naruto nodded. "And don't start with deadly snakes. You haven't met Orochimaru. You can't talk about deadly snakes."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget, the river is home to man-eating catfish, hungry alligators and lost of poisonous fish as well," Shinno said.

"Yeah, I'd take jungle over poison any day," Naruto said. "I'd rather not have to water mosquito myself."

"Better you than Sakura," Hinata pointed out.

"That is true," Naruto nodded.

"Don't be scared," Amaru said. "Both of these boats carry skilled doctors who are way more useful than any of you shinobi. All I need to save you is this scalpel."

"The best use I've ever seen for those is a sharp ass blade," Naruto snorted. "All three of us 'useless shinobi' are skilled medics too, you know. And we can seal a severe wound in minutes or less. Much more helpful than some nurse in training."

"What!?" Amaru snapped. "I may not look it but I'm Doctor Shinno's number one apprentice!"

"Hey Master Shinno?" Naruto said. "How many apprentices do you have?"

"Just Amaru," Shinno smiled pleasantly, Amaru's face turning pink for a moment before she glared daggers at Naruto who was grinning.

"Yeah, must be some competition," Naruto grinned.

"Why you-" Amaru began but stopped as Sakura shushed them both.

They all listened, Naruto hearing what Sakura had, a humming, barely audible, and the jungle around them suddenly silent. Naruto looked to Hinata as she activated her Byakugan.

"I see a flier," Hinata said. "The same type that attacked the Hidden Leaf."

"Oh, not good," Shinno said. "Get under the trees!"

He began to paddle his boat toward the trees but before Naruto could, the flier came into view. Naruto grabbed Amaru, diving into the water and flipping their canoe, making it look like a normal log. He swam up under the boat where there was an air pocket, pulling Amaru up next to him.

"I so hope we don't get bit by anything," Naruto sighed.

"This was your stupid idea," Amaru said, glaring at him.

"Shush," Naruto said, closing his eyes.

Once the flier was out of view, Naruto dove back under, grabbing Amaru by the vest and swimming back up to the surface, flipping the boat and climbing in before realizing all he had was the vest.

"What the...Hey, Amaru!" Naruto called out, leaning over the side.

Amaru was swimming toward the bottom after her dropped scalpel. However, as she pushed off of the bottom, her leg got tangled in a plant. Naruto sighed, diving in and swimming down to her, drawing a kunai. Just as he reached her, she opened her mouth, unable to hold her breath, causing a cloud of bubbles to escape. Naruto held a hand over her mouth, using chakra to remove water from her mouth, then reached down, cutting her leg free and swam her to the surface, pulling her into the boat before also climbing in, a swarm of piranha-like fish jumping behind him. He sighed, sitting down, head feeling oddly light. He looked down, seeing a fish latched onto his thigh.

"Damn," Naruto sighed, swatting the fish off. "This is...going...to..."

"It's poison!" Amaru gasped as Naruto collapsed, head going blank.

When he stirred, he was lying on shore with his head propped up on one of their packs and Amaru sucking the poison out of his leg. His entire body was numb, and when he tried to move, his head went light for a moment.

"Naruto, why are you blushing?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, not having realized he was. "It's nothing, must be the poison."

Sakura and Hinata seemed to accept this, though Hinata didn't look particularly pleased about the situation, and remained silent as Amaru quickly applied anti-venom. Then, she placed a bandage on his leg and Sakura inspected it, impressed by Amaru's skill.

"Amaru," Shinno said, walking over and resting a hand on Amaru's shoulder, smiling warmly, the same way Jiraiya would at Naruto. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Master," Amaru smiled, blushing.

Had Naruto's mind not been addled by the lasting effects of the poison, he might have thought something of that. As things stood, it never even occurred to him. Amaru helped Naruto stand, everyone putting their packs back on, and they began to head through the trees, Amaru helping Naruto along, since he was struggling to walk.

* * *

Read and review.


	147. Chapter 147

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Zero

"Hey, Amaru," Naruto asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Amaru nodded.

"How come you try so hard to hide the fact that you're a girl?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Amaru asked. "What makes you think I do that?"

"Well, there's the fact that you dress so that you actually look like a guy," Naruto pointed out, leaning back against a tree. "You also intentionally deepen your voice."

"I guess...people seem to think women can't be as skilled as men in anything, so I started pretending I was a boy so people would treat me like I was worth something," Amaru said. "How did you figure it out?"

"Your chakra flow is female, no hiding that," Naruto said. "But even if I couldn't sense chakra flow, I would have found out when you took off your vest."

Amaru nodded, then sighed, a hint of color returning to her cheeks.

"I wonder if that's all Doctor Shinno thinks of me as too," Amaru said, more to herself.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto said. "So you're secretly in love with Doctor Shinno."

"Idiot!" Amaru screeched, slapping him, hard. "It's nothing like that!"

Naruto groaned, rubbing his cheek. Amaru could hit hard. There was a bright red hand imprint on most of his face.

"I'm sorry," Amaru said.

"Look, over there!" Hinata's voice shouted.

Amaru and Naruto began to hurry after the others, Naruto stumbling along and quickly falling behind. Then, finally, they stopped, seeing a column of smoke rising into the air. Just as Naruto arrived, Amaru took off at a sprint.

"Wait, Amaru!" Naruto shouted, moving to take a step only for his legs to give out, Sakura and Hinata catching him.

"Don't rush into this!" Shinno called after Amaru, all of them hurrying after her.

Shinno sped on ahead, his former ninja training kicking in when Amaru set off a tripwire, an impressive number of concealed kunai being fired at Amaru. Shinno pushed Amaru out of the way, using his machete to block the kunai for a moment before the machete snapped and kunai began to bury themselves in his body. Naruto and the others watched in shock as Shinno stood there, taking hit after hit, before finally the kunai stopped flying.

"Amaru...are you alright?" he asked, his broken machete falling to the ground before a burning tree behind him fell, hitting the ground and knocking him down the stairs that had hidden the trap, the kunai being driven deeper as he bounced and rolled down the steps, Amaru catching him at the bottom.

"Doctor!" Amaru shouted. "Doctor! Hang in there!"

"Talk about close calls, huh?" the doctor smiled, breathing hard, both lungs his heart, diaphragm, and several other vital organs punctured. "I got there just in time, to get you out of harms way."

"But...why?" Amaru said.

"Because, you're the one...I recognize...as my apprentice," Shinno said, pulling his bandanna off and setting it in Amaru's hand. "It's all up to you now. Work with our new friends and...find the villagers. You must hurry. F-find them. Save them."

He groaned in pain, leaning back.

"Doctor!" Amaru gasped, beginning to cry as Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto hurried forward, beginning to try to heal him. "Doctor...Doctor! Please, you can't die!"

Shinno's labored breathing slowed before his head tilted to the side.

"He's gone," Naruto said as all three ninja stopped trying to heal him.

"NO!" Amaru shrieked, throwing her arms around him. "Doctor!"

She began to sob, and the others remained silent, allowing the girl to grieve. Then, after a while, Hinata took Amaru away from Shinno, allowing Naruto to bury him, using his vest to mark his grave, hanging it on a cross made by lashing a pair of sticks together. Then, they allowed Amaru to mourn at his grave while they split up to search for the villagers, since there had been no bodies in the burned village. As Naruto travelled, something about Shinno's death kept bugging him. He had seen the injuries. Hell, he had tried to treat them. They had definitely been fatal. And Shinno had definitely been dead. And yet, something about it didn't sit right with Naruto Shinno had been too calm. He hadn't seemed even the slightest bit concerned that he was dying. Or that Amaru had ignored him and nearly gotten herself killed. It just didn't seem to make sense for some reason.

Naruto stopped at the edge of a lake, staring through the fog over it at a ruin in the distance, the one Shinno had mentioned most likely. If he were going to hide from an arial attack, that would be the first place he'd think to go. Suddenly, Sakura landed beside him.

"There you are Naruto," Sakura said. "I would have thought you'd be with Hinata."

"It makes more sense for she and I to search separately, given our talents," Naruto said. "But nevermind that. Check it out. It's that ruin Doctor Shinno was talking about."

"Oh yeah," Sakura nodded. "Let's go search that."

Naruto nodded and the two headed across the lake to the ruin, the fog getting thicker as they walked. Then, suddenly, Naruto stopped. Up ahead of them, walking toward them through the fog, was Amaru.

"Amaru?" Naruto blinked. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" _And more importantly how did you beat us here?_

Amaru looked up at them, eyes glowing red as Naruto's stomach throbbed painfully, Naruto crouching, holding out an arm to warn Sakura to stay back.

"I am the Zero-tails," Amaru said. "When conflict rages in the world and human hearts are overtaken by darkness, I am born anew."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, knowing full well that even if it was Amaru's body before them, Amaru wasn't the one controlling it.

"I consume the darkness of Men's souls, rise up, and grow, gathering limitless strength..." Amaru spoke, a silhouette of some kind of leech materializing and fading again several times as it coiled around her, its head rising up then lowering, disappearing the last time just as it was level with Amaru's. "...So that this world will be ruled by darkness."

Her voice changed to one slightly distorted and decidedly male halfway through the word "world" just before the leech reappeared in the blink of an eye, its entire body purple with a white Noh mask for a face, the kanji for "zero" on its mask's forehead and four long locks of reddish hair reaching back from the top of the mask and backward along its body like feelers. The leech's mouth split open in a toothy grin, the mouth reaching completely across the mask, then a ways down its body as well.

"Shit," Naruto growled. "She's possessed. Sakura, stay out of this. It may not have any tails, but it's definitely a Tailed Beast."

"It's chakra feels strange," Sakura said.

"I know," Naruto nodded. "Let me worry about that."

Sakura nodded and Naruto walked to his right, circling the Zero-tails as it turned, following him.

"You," the Zero-tails said. "You hold something I want within you. Give it to me."

"You'll have to get in line," Naruto said. "The Akatsuki called first dibs."

The Zero-tails sprouted six arms that shot toward Naruto only for Naruto to leap over them.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Naruto shouted, firing a blast at the Zero-tails, only for its body to bend out of the way.

Naruto drew Temujin's sword as he landed, sprinting forward and slashing at it. The Zero-tails stretched out of the way again before a dozen tiny tendrils of its body shot out of its side, impaling him through the torso.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

"Give me the power!" the Zero-tails ordered, its face beside Naruto's.

Before naruto could consider responding, he felt the Zero-tails invading his mind and Kurama responded violently. And explosion of chakra shot off of him, throwing the Zero-tails away as Naruto's chakra cloak with three tails formed. Then, he shot forward, smashing his right hand into the Zero-tails, launching it backward. It sent several arms at him and he leapt over it, streaking down at the Zero-tails from above, crashing down on it before it smashed him away then impaled him again.

"It's not enough," the Zero-tails growled. "Why do you resist? Give me what I want!"

Kurama again reacted violently to the Zero-tails attempting to invade Naruto's mind, jumping Naruto to four-tails. Then, he sent a massive chakra hand shooting out of his chest, blasting the Zero-tails backward before appearing beside it, grabbing its body just below its head and ripping the head off. It slammed the head down and raised its hands above its head, swinging downward only for the Zero-tails to shoot out of the way, his fists blasting into the ground and launching the Zero-tails backward, its head floating to it and reconnecting as the charm bag Jiraiya had given Naruto falling out of his chakra shroud, landing on the ground and burning away, leaving a small square tag with a suppression seal in its place. Just like that, Naruto's mind was back and the chakra cloak faded, leaving Naruto unscathed as he knelt, picking up the tag.

"It's pointless to resist," the Zero-tail said. "I always get what I want."

Suddenly, its body turned transparent, revealing Amaru standing in the center of its body again.

"Amaru, open your eyes!" Naruto said. "You were Doctor Shinno's apprentice right? Doesn't an apprentice have to honor their master's teachings? I thought Shinno taught you to save people's lives! He said he was proud of you!"

"Master Shinno," Amaru muttered, eyes fluttering open before she fell to her knees, the Zero-tails dissolving and Naruto catching Amaru.

"I...didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Amaru," Naruto said. "It was a parasite. It was a spirit that feeds on people's pain. You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault. And it didn't do any harm, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So...is it over?" Sakura asked.

"With the Zero-tails, yes," Naruto nodded. "But we still need to find the villagers. Let's head inside."

Just as he said this, the ground began to shake violently.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes. Then, his mouth fell open.

"Sakura, run," Naruto said. "Get back to the Hidden Leaf, now."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go and finish dealing with the Zero-tails," Naruto said. "Its power is all through that ruin. Hinata and the others are trapped inside as well."

"Hinata?" Sakura gasped. "But how?"

"Not sure," Naruto said. "I'll bet she met the Zero-tails too. Either way, I've got to go inside. You need to leave."

"I'm coming with you," Amaru said. "I'll rescue the others while you deal with the whatever it's called."

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Let's go."

He and Amaru sprinted forward, running across the stepping stones to the stairs then up them into the ruin. Sakura turned to run but stopped as the ground behind her exploded, revealing the ruin to be a massive flying castle. Naruto stared down at the ground from the stairs for a moment before sighing.

"Great," Naruto sighed. "It's a Sky Ninja base."

"These ruins...are flying," Amaru breathed.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "But if they were created by humans..."

"There would have to be someone controlling it!" Amaru realized.

"Bingo," Naruto nodded. "So, let's go see the captain, shall we?"

Amaru nodded and they turned, running through the ship together.

* * *

Read and review.


	148. Chapter 148

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Shinno

Naruto stared, shellshocked, at the throne before him. In it, sat Shinno. After a moment, Naruto narrowed his eyes as Amaru ran forward, leaping at him to give him a hug.

"I believed," Amaru sobbed happily as Shinno held her in his lap, running his hand over her head comfortingly. "I believed in you. I knew you were still alive."

"There's no way," Naruto said. "You died. There was no way you were still alive. There was no way you could have survived. The three of us together couldn't heal you. How are you here?"

"Let's see, that's a tricky one," Shinno said. "Even if I explained it, I doubt your small minds could grasp it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes again, right hand itching toward Temujin's sword.

"We're inside of a flying fortress called Ancor Vantian," Shinno began. "It looks like ancient ruins but it's been painstakingly built over several decades by shinobi from the Land of Sky. It's the ultimate weapon of destruction."

"I know a couple of people who would argue that," Naruto said. "So, Ancor Vantian, the fortress of the king. I suppose that would make you the king, then. Wouldn't it, Shinno, demon of the Sky?"

"Ah, so you've heard of my old name," Shinno smiled, Amaru looking up at him in confusion slowly. "It was child's play to convince the three of you that I was dead. Then I simply revived my damaged organs with my Body Activation Jutsu."

Then, he grabbed Amaru by the head as he stood, squeezing hard, making her cry out in pain as he smiled. Then, he hurled Amaru at Naruto, keeping the bandanna he had given her. Naruto darted forward, catching her but being hurled backward by the force. He shielded her when they landed, then stood between her and Shinno.

"Fourteen years ago, I posed as a doctor and travelled the world, all the while gathering information on how to control the Zero-tails," Shinno said.

Naruto's stomach dropped.

"The Zero-tails," Naruto repeated. "Jesus. Tell me you're not serious. You think you can control that thing?"

"I can," Shinno smiled. "It took me thirteen long years to find the scroll that allowed me to revive the beast, but find it I did, hidden in the Leaf Village. And at last I have gained control of both it, and it's vast power of Dark Chakra."

"I see," Naruto nodded, drawing his sword. "I suppose I'll have to stop you myself then. I wonder if you can regenerate your organs with your head cut off."

"Wait, Naruto!" Amaru pleaded, getting in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "He's not behaving like himself! He's got to be sick! Right? Maybe we could cure him somehow! Please!"

"I'm sorry Amaru," Naruto said. "The man you thought you knew was a lie. Shinno is actually a very powerful and very dangerous shinobi. And a murderer."

Suddenly, a tearing sound reached their ears and they looked to Shinno, seeing him ripping the bandanna apart, chuckling.

"Wrong diagnosis, Amaru," Shinno laughed. "If you think I've lost my mind you're sorely mistaken. In fact, if anything is unnatural, it's how I've been acting until now. When darkness is present in people's hearts, the Zero-tails can take ahold of them, and turn their darkness of the heart into actual chakra. Once I understood that it was quite simple. It only took me fourteen years to learn."

"You piece of shit," Naruto growled.

"When sadness washes over them, people focus great anger at the source of their misery, and in doing so, create the darkest of chakras," Shinno stated. "I ordered the attack on your village, so the Zero-tails would possess you."

He looked at Amaru, who was beginning to shake.

"No, you're lying, aren't you, Doctor?" Amaru asked, tears flowing down her face. "Master?"

Shinno laughed.

"Master, apprentice," Shinno snorted. "Who cares about such stupid titles. To me you were nothing more than a convenient pawn in my plan."

He laughed again and Naruto pushed Amaru behind himself as she began to shriek in despair, her body racked with sobs.

"Trust me, after you've saved a person's life, they will never doubt you about anything at all," Shinno sneered.

A dark aura began to appear around his body, suddenly, and he grinned.

"Oh, I can feel it," Shinno said. "Dark Chakra, coursing through my veins."

He began to laugh but Naruto sped forward. Before he could reach Shinno, however, Shinno raised a hand, a shockwave of energy shooting out, blasting Naruto and sending him flying backward, blasting into the wall, his sword landing off to the side.

"Dark Chakra isn't only used to awaken the Zero-tails, my boy," Shinno said. "It can do other things as well. For example, it can do this!"

He crouched, holding his fists at his sides as dark chakra began to shoot off of his entire body, his hair blowing as though in a strong wind. Then, he began to grow. Slowly at first, before his hair and beard turned grey, then black. Then, a tornado of dust formed around him before blowing away, his shirt tearing free and being blown away as well, leaving his now freakishly muscular body exposed. Shinno chuckled.

"That was the Body Activation Jutsu," Shinno stated. "In this form, with this colossal body I can open up all eight of the Inner Chakra Gates, including the Gate of Death."

Daniel swallowed hard. This would be the hardest fight of his life. There was no way he could win, or even survive, if Shinno began to open his Inner Gates, especially the Eighth. He could sense the raw power of Dark Chakra just by looking at Shinno.

"I don't think so," Naruto growled. "You're going down. Hard."

He sprinted forward, speeding across the room and leaping at Shinno, throwing a punch. Shinno caught it, hand moving in a blur, then spun, driving his other fist into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto shot backward, blasting into the wall, then slid to the ground.

"Are you starting to understand?" Shinno asked. "You are truly powerful. You're probably the strongest shinobi I've ever faced. And before I possessed Dark Chakra, I would have fallen at your hands before I could blink. But now..."

Naruto sped toward him again and Shinno laughed, catching his punch only for another Naruto to appear behind him, sweeping his legs out from under him. The moment Shinno was on the ground, Naruto landed over him, driving a Rasengan down into him. When it exploded, Naruto leapt backward, landing beside Amaru, who was still sobbing, before the smoke began to clear.

"In the human body, muscles are strengthened through a process of destruction and repair," Shinno said, his muscles rippling as the damage mended itself. "As such, I only need to apply the basics of Medical Ninjutsu, and my body can become massively stronger."

Naruto growled in annoyance. This would be hard after all. He created a dozen clones and they all charged, only for Shinno to swipe his hand in front of himself, a wave of Dark Chakra shooting out blasting all of the clones. A Naruto clone appeared behind Shinno, throwing a punch and Shinno spun, catching it as Naruto appeared over him, Double-Edged Sword drawn. Before he had even registered movement, Shinno had leapt up, his knee crashing into Naruto's abdomen.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" Shinno grinned. "That's not very nice."

He spun, kicking Naruto and sending him blasting into the wall again, his sword stabbing into the wall beside him. He groaned, pushing himself out of it and staggering forward just in time for Shinno to appear beside him.

"When this body of mine releases Dark Chakra, it unleashes is most devastating attack."

Naruto sensed the chakra gathering in Shinno's hand and reacted on instinct, opening his Gravity Seals fully, chunks of the floor exploding into fragments and rising around him, pummeling Shinno, the entirety of Ancor Vantian shaking violently as Naruto hurled himself away from Shinno, barely avoiding the attack, which was a blood red sphere with black chakra around the outside along with two matching rings crossing around it. After moment of shaking, something on Ancor Vantian exploded before the shaking subsided.

"That was quite effective," Shinno stated, holding the jutsu at his side as Naruto held his Rasengans.

Around the room, fragments of the ground still hovered, the gravity distortion remaining. As Naruto held his hand out like Shinno's, forming a Rasengan, the chunks of ground slowly floated back down, some falling through the holes not present in the floor but others falling mostly back into place, leaving a very uneven and loose floor of small stones, except for a path that had been cleared between the two when Naruto had dove forward. Then, they both sprinted forward.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"Super Activation Fist!" Shinno shouted.

The jutsus met and for a moment, they were throwing off chakra, the same way Naruto and Sasuke's jutsus had at the Valley of the End when they had accidentally collided while fighting the Akatsuki. But then, the small spheres of chakra that had formed around them exploded, as well as the jutsus in their hands, and both flew backward, blasting into opposite walls. Shinno grinned, stepping forward, body repairing itself again as Naruto collapsed, then groaned, beginning to stand again.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, you can still move," Shinno smirked. "However, now I'll have to punish you for damaging my throne. I promise you, it's going to hurt."

He appeared over Naruto, blasting him into the floor before kicking him back into the air. Before Naruto had gone far, he machine-gunned several punches into Naruto's gut before grabbing him by the head and slamming him back down then kicking him. Naruto flipped and spun, bouncing once before crashing into the opposite wall and exploding into smoke.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Naruto shouted, blasting Shinno in the back, sending him blasting across the room into the other wall where he landed on his feet, Dark Chakra suddenly raging around him.

"Fifth Gate of Pain, open!" Shinno snarled.

Naruto's stomach dropped but Shinno instantly gave him a helping hand, using twenty uppercuts in a second to put it back into place before Naruto exploded up into the ceiling, falling along with debris. As he fell, Shinno held his hand up, palm facing Naruto and the debris.

"Activation Fist!" Shinno said, a blast of pure Dark Chakra exploding out of his palm like an Eight Trigrams, Air Palm, blasting into Naruto and powderizing the debris around him.

Then, Naruto blasted into the ceiling of the next two floors up before falling back through the hole, Shinno kicking him sideways when he reached him. Naruto crashed down in front of Amaru, panting and coughing up blood as Shinno let his Fifth Gate close.

"And that was only the Fifth Gate," Shinno smirked. "Now, you listen to me. You're done. No matter how much you try, or how hard you believe, that's all the power you can obtain. Humans are weak. They have no fangs or claws. Why, their only unique skill is crying. And yet, somehow, they managed to conquer the entire world. Do you know why? It's because humans...are the most cruel!"

He threw several palm strikes into the air and a blast of Dark Chakra blasted into Naruto with each, blasting him into the wall beside the door. He landed on his feet, groaning and stepping forward.

"Am I wrong?" Shinno asked as Naruto limped forward. "Unlike every other species in the planet, humans try to better their lot. And what power do they use to achieve their goals? It most certainly isn't the power of love."

"Who are you to talk about love?" Naruto spat. "You don't know what love is! I love my friends! I love my teammates! I love my sensei, and Master Jiraiya! I love Hinata! You can go on believing that love will always lead to darkness, but you're wrong! Love doesn't lead to darkness! Sometimes it hurts, and sometimes it's hard to see the bright side, but love will never be a bad thing!"

He leapt at Shinno, extending a Garian Blade only for Shinno to blast him backward with another blast of Dark Chakra.

"Okay, enough already," Shinno sighed. "What was I even thinking? I tried to explain it to you, but your puny mind could never truly understand. Master. Love. Answer me this, where did Amaru's so-called love get you? After all, that's what started this whole mess!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, sprinting forward.

As he neared Shinno, Dark Chakra began to rage around him again as he reopened his Fifth Gate.

"Super Activation Fist!" Shinno shouted, Naruto's eyes widening as Shinno appeared in front of him, slamming the jutsu into his abdomen, the explosion sending him flying backward.

Naruto crashed into the wall above the door he and Amaru had entered through, then fell to the ground in front of Amaru.

"Naruto," Amaru breathed, still crying. "It's my fault. My power, did this."

"Amaru..." Naruto growled, slowly pushing himself up. "I can...still fight. All that pain. All that sadness you feel. It's not your fault. You can't help it."

He fell to one knee, grunting and holding a hand over his newest wound, beginning to heal it, though it barely mended itself at all.

"I'll take it," Naruto said. "All your pain. I'll take it all on myself."

Naruto stood, glaring at Shinno and drawing all the chakra he had in his storage seal, the supply allowing him to mostly heal his wound, but he kept some in order to continue to fight.

"You stay right there," Naruto snarled. "Cause I'm about to knock you out!"

"Naruto," Amaru breathed, holding her scalpel up to her own throat. "I'm sorry. Doctor."

She moved to stab herself but Naruto slipped in arm in the way, wincing as the scalpel embedded itself in his arm.

"No Amaru," Naruto smiled. "That's not right. That's not the way. Don't you get it? You have to live. And that's why...you have to say goodbye. You never...told him. Never had the chance. Isn't that right? You have to tell him...how you feel. Right?"

Amaru let the scalpel fall to the floor and Naruto pulled his arm back only for Amaru to catch it and pull his glove off.

"The first time I was praised, he was the one who praised me," Amaru began, pulling out some gauze and beginning to wrap his arm. "The first time I was taught, he was the one to teach me. The first person to guide me."

She stopped, seeming unsure.

"Keep going," Naruto said.

"The first time I wondered...if I was pretty," Amaru said. "And the first time...I ever cared what someone thought of me. He was my world."

She had finished with his bandages and sat there, inspecting his arm as Shinno stared at them in confusion.

"All I could think about...was the Doctor," Amaru continued, beginning to cry again. "It was my first time...wanting someone's heart. I wanted to be loved! The truth...is that...I always loved you doctor!"

Shinno began to roar with laughter instantly and Naruto's eyes flashed red as he narrowed them. He was growing tired of Shinno. But he could sense the change now. He borrowed a little chakra from Kurama, not enough to risk entering the Nine-tails' Cloak, but enough to fight, then shot forward.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, fist crashing into Shinno's cheek, launching him. "Shut it asshole! Do me a favor!"

Naruto formed his wings, shooting around in front of Shinno, his knee blasting into Shinno's teeth, with a fresh repulsion seal to boot, and launching him toward three Naruto clones.

"How about keeping...your freaky ideas...to yourself!" The naruto clones each said in turn.

They each slammed an attack into Shinno's back, blasting him back down at Naruto, who flew at him, several repulsion seals on his fist now.

"And quit forcing them on us!" Naruto shouted, drilling his fist into Shinno's abdomen.

Shinno shot upward into the ceiling before beginning to fall Naruto appearing over him, a dozen repulsion seals appearing on the bottom of his fists as he clasped his hands over his head before blasting them down into Shinno's back, blasting him down into the floor where he bounced. The moment he was airborne again, two Naruto clones shot toward him in a streak, slamming their feet into Shinno, blasting him across the room to where dozens of Narutos formed to meet him.

"You are nothing-" one of the clones shouted as dozens of fists and feet crashed into Shinno rapidly.

"-but a worthless scumbag!" Naruto shouted, his fist exploding into the side of Shinno's face, his fist shattering from the force despite the repulsion seals on his fist.

Shinno flashed across the room, blasting straight through his precious throne before exploding into the wall. As he began to stand, Naruto formed a Rasengan, smirking.

"It's over, Shinno," Naruto said. "Your Dark Chakra has run out. Now you die!"

He took a step forward only for a bolt of lightning to shoot down from the roots wrapped around the large black pillar in the center of the room, just behind the newly destroyed throne, hitting the Rasengan and blasting it out of Ancor Vantian, sending it flying out into the open air before it faded. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned slowly, staring up at the newcomer who was sitting against the pillar, watching Shinno.

"Sasuke."

* * *

Read and review.


	149. Chapter 149

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Takedown

"Sasuke," Naruto said flatly as Sasuke dropped to the floor.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Good to see your face again. Sorry for interrupting your fight. This won't take long."

"Sasuke, this freak needs to die right now," Naruto said. "Whatever you're doing, we can handle it after."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding somewhere near a warning.

"Sasuke," Naruto responded, tone matching Sasuke's.

"Orochimaru wants a word with him," Sasuke said. "For the sake of keeping him happy, I need the scroll containing his Body Activation Jutsu."

"And what if I should resist you?" Shinno asked. "Will you take it by force?"

"If that's the way you want it," Sasuke shrugged.

"Foolish boy," Shinno sneered, standing. "Do you think I'm all out of Dark Chakra? All I need to do is activate my Body Activation Jutsu and you won't be able to touch me!"

"Go ahead," Sasuke said, suddenly behind Shinno. "I won't stop you. By all means, show it to me."

With that, he punched Shinno, sending him staggering to the pillar where Shinno stopped himself before turning to Sasuke, grinning.

"Alright, fine!" Shinno snarled, crouching, Dark Chakra rolling off of him in waves.

Naruto took a step back. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was just being a tough guy or had a plan. Then, suddenly, Shinno groaned as his hair turned while and began to fall out, his body shriveling into that of an old man. When it stopped, Shinno stood up straight, looking down at his bony hands.

"What did you do to me?" Shinno asked.

"I hit your Chakra Points with my Chidori Senbon," Sasuke said.

"When?" Shinno asked, stunned.

"While Naruto was beating your face in," Sasuke said. "Now, give me what Orochimaru wants."

"Very well," Shinno nodded, trailing his finger down the pillar, glowing symbols lightning up under his finger as he did.

Then, a panel slid open and he pulled a scroll out of it, tossing it to Sasuke just before pulling a hidden lever inside, the floor below him opening and dropping him, and a few dozen pounds of debris through a trap door, Shinno's laugh echoing up at them.

"Great," Naruto sighed. "So, Sasuke, how long were you watching?"

"I heard you declare your love for all of your friends and Hinata," Sasuke said, grinning. "She'll be devastated to know how much of a man whore you are."

He grinned at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

"Hah hah," Naruto said, kneeling in front of Amaru. "Go on ahead Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and left the room through the only other tunnel besides the one Naruto had entered through.

"Amaru, I'm going to go after Shinno," Naruto said. "It's like you said. There might be a way to save him."

Amaru's eyes widened before she nodded.

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "However, there's something I need you to do. While I was fighting Shinno, I scanned Ancor Vantian. I found your village, and Hinata's being held with them too. I'm not sure who captured her, whether it was Shinno or the Zero-tails, but I need you to go and save them. Leave the Doctor to me. They're back through that hallway. Take the third left you come to, then the second right and the stairs will lead you straight to them."

Amaru nodded, standing with her scalpel, then turned, running back the way they had come. Then, Naruto turned, forming his wigs and flying after Sasuke, collecting his swords as he did. He sped through the hallways until he caught up with Sasuke just as they entered a massive empty room with odd seals inscribed on the blue walls, a massive glowing white slab on the far side, and several tendrils of some off-white substance attached to the walls, stretching down to a massive cocoon with the Zero-tails inside and Shinno standing before it.

"You followed me down here?" Shinno laughed. "How stupid can you be?"

Just then, Naruto's wings shattered into chakra and Sasuke caught Naruto as the chakra flowed into the Zero-tails.

"Damn," Naruto growled. "It absorbs chakra."

"Look at that," Shinno smiled. "Can't use your jutsus down here. Now that you're down here, any chakra you release will be absorbed by the Zero-tails and used as power for Ancor Vantian."

"That's alright," Naruto said. "We don't need chakra to kill you."

"If that thing absorbs all the chakra in this room, we're all at the same disadvantage," Sasuke said as he and Naruto dropped to the floor.

"You're both a bit slow to catch on," Shinno said. "I didn't lead you all the way to the core of Ancor Vantian to shut off your puny chakra. Behold!"

Dark Chakra began to fly off of him as he raised his arms, the chakra flying into the Zero-tails. Then, it stopped and the Zero-tails' cocoon extended several tentacles of the same substance the cocoon was made of, the tentacles wrapping around Shinno and pulling him up to the cocoon. Shinno laughed as he stopped.

"What did you think Ancor Vantian was, some kind of extravagant floating fortress?" Shinno laughed, the tentacles slowly wrapping around him,covering every inch of his body. "You really believe I would meddle with something as dangerous as a Tailed Beast just for that? It is so much more! It is equipped with the ultimate weapon of destruction! Just watch!"

Then, he was pulled into the cocoon and it glowed blindingly bright before the symbols on the walls lit up and suddenly, the walls were displaying an image of the front of the fortress from a distance. An odd circle design on the front suddenly lit up yellow as energy gathered there before firing outward as a beam of energy. Then, the picture switched to a lake where the ruined remains of the Sky Ninja fleet, with one largely intact ship remaining. A moment later, the same beam shot out of the sky, blasting the wreckage and the complete ship, completely obliterating them before the image faded.

"You see?" Shinno's voice shouted from the Zero-tails as it began to move. "That is the power of the Land of Sky! And after I destroy each of the Five Great Nations, I will reign supreme over the vast Sky Empire!"

"You're out of your mind!" Naruto shouted, drawing Temujin's sword and extending the blade, sprinting forward with Sasuke just behind him, chokuto in hand.

"What fools!" Shinno shouted, dozens of white arms growing out of the cocoon.

Naruto flipped over one, slashing through another and landing on it before slashing several more. To his right, Sasuke was doing the same. However, after a moment, a hand exploded up below both, grabbing them and lifting them into the air.

"I think I will kill you first, Sasuke," Shinno said.

He pulled him closer to the Zero-tails' cocoon and Sasuke smirked, slashing at him, narrowly missing the cocoon. Shinno shouted in rage and smashed both ninja into the ground, then the walls, then each other before holding them apart.

"What's the matter, can't fight back without your chakra?" Shinno gloated. "You puny brats."

"That's funny coming from you," Naruto grinned. "You couldn't even handle us puny brats without turning into some overgrown slug! You really think you're tough, huh? Well prove it!"

"You little brat!" Shinno snarled. "Fine, if that's what you want..."

He sent a dozen of the cocoons arms at Naruto, the fists blasting into him.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Shinno growled. "Behold the awesome power of the Sky Emperor!"

"This is painful to watch," Sasuke spoke up. "The think that someone who doesn't even know the limits of their own power could be the Sky Emperor. I mean, that's beyond pitiful, it's pathetic!"

Just then, his Curse Mark spread over him as he entered its second level, his chakra flying through the arm holding him into the Zero-tails, the arm turning purple as it did. The Zero-tails roared in response.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Shinno snorted. "Are you trying to speed up your death or something?"

"You want our chakra?" Naruto grinned. "Here. You can have it!"

He allowed Kurama's chakra through, the Nine-tails' Cloak forming over him at one tail before blood red chakra began to fly off of him, absorbed by the arm. Instantly, the Zero-tails roared, its mouth splitting open, then began to bulge and swell. It roared again as blood red chakra began to shine from first its mouth, then several places in the cocoon.

"Impossible!" Shinno gasped. "More chakra than even the Zero-tails can absorb?"

"Kurama was always the strongest of the Tailed Beasts," Naruto said. "A wannabe like the Zero-tails could never keep up."

His Tailed Beast Cloak was absorbed and he slashed the fingers of the Zero-tails' hand, freeing himself as Sasuke returned to his normal state. Naruto landed on the floor and leapt forward, forming a dozen clones as he did. As he did, he stepped off of one's back, leaping into the air as the clones charged. He put his sword away and formed a Rasengan from Kurama's chakra. The Rasengan had streams of blood red chakra around the outside of the Rasengan, which was also red, and the streams were spinning and shifting like a tornado. As he fell toward The Zero-tails, he grinned.

"Tornado Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

He blasted through one of the Zero-tails' arms instantly and the Zero-tails moved two more in front of itself, the hands hardening into a shield before glowing purple. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the hands, the Rasengan struggling to break through. He formed his wings to hold himself in place, grinning when they weren't absorbed. As he pushed against it, Sasuke freed himself and drew his chokuto then leapt into the air, streaming his Chidori along his sword before falling past the massive glowing wall, splitting it in half. At the same time, Naruto compressed the chakra around the Rasengan into it, the Rasengan shrinking to about the size of an orange and smashing through the Zero-tails' shield instantly before he slammed it into the Zero-tails, the Rasengan exploding and sending the overgrown leech flying into the wall.

"You were right about one thing," Naruto said, panting as he landed beside Sasuke. "You damn well don't deserve to be called Doctor."

"I didn't think it would come to this," Shinno said, growing out of the top of the Zero-tails up until his shoulders. "But no matter what, I refuse to die."

"What?" Naruto growled.

"Destroying the stone tablet releases the Zero-tails, and its accumulated chakra, from any sort of control," Shinno said, the rest of his upper body growing out of the Zero-tails then stretching over to Naruto and Sasuke. "You may very well be the lone survivor of the once mighty Uchiha Clan, and you might be the Nine-tails Jinchuriki, but you're still just a pair of worthless brats who don't have any idea what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled.

"Now that you kiddies have released the Zero-tails from my control, I have no idea what will happen next," Shinno said.

Then, he slumped forward and hundreds of the Zero-tails' white arms exploded out of his sides and the Zero-tails' body, smashing through the walls, ceiling, and floor instantly, as though the Zero-tails were trying to destroy Ancor Vantian. Naruto and Sasuke both slashed several arms before Sasuke sprouted a pair of wings identical to Naruto's except blue, and turned, flying out of the room, Naruto following and a wall of hands behind him. They flew through the hallways, streaking past a group of Sky Ninja, leaving them to be grabbed by the hands, now more like a flood of the white substance than a wall of hands. After another moment, they shot out of the tunnels just as a massive piece of falling rubble stopped Amaru from reaching a lever that she had been running toward. Naruto landed in front of it.

"Hurry up!" Naruto called to Amaru. "Get in Amaru."

"Naruto!" Hinata called out, relieved.

Amaru stared at him.

"Naruto," Amaru breathed. "Then...the Doctor?"

"Amaru...get on," Naruto said, Amaru seeing the answer in his face.

"But what are you going to do?" Amaru asked after a moment. "Can you fly?"

Naruto extended his wings and nodded.

"No!" Amaru said after a moment. "If you're staying I'm staying!"

"Amaru we don't have time for this!" Naruto said.

"I don't care what you say!" Amaru shouted. "I'm staying with you no matter-"

She stopped when Sasuke landed behind her, grabbing her by the back of her vest and throwing her to the boat-like aircraft the villagers and Hinata were in.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped as the villagers caught Amaru.

"Pull it Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled the lever and the ramp in front of the boat descended so the boat could take off. Just as it began to move, however, two hands burst out of the ramp below it. Several of the villagers screamed but Sasuke slashed the arms before the boat reached them, allowing the aircraft to take off safely before he landed on the ramp.

"Nice one!" Naruto cheered before his smile slowly faded and he formed a Rasengan.

Then, he slammed it into the base of the ramp, the blast dropping the ramp from the fortress. Sasuke spun around and Naruto smiled.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "But you can't beat it, and I'm all tapped out. Take care of her, Sasuke."

After a moment, Sasuke switched to his second level Curse Mark and Naruto stumbled back, legs giving out. He sat down hard against the wall, vision blurring.

"Damn," Naruto smiled. "And here I was, hoping to be able to be the hero. Oh well. Amaru makes a good hero. Hinata's going to kill me for dying here."

He closed his eyes, breathing starting to slow. He could feel the fortress shaking, hear explosions. He could sense the Zero-tails' hands reaching for him. He felt himself lift off of the floor. His little remaining chakra began to be sapped. His head began to go numb.

 _"You sicken me, you pathetic sack of flesh and blood,"_ Kurama's voice said. _"Let's get this over with."_

Then, his eyes flew open as pain erupted over his entire body. The Version Two Tailed Beast Cloak covered his body but he could feel Kurama was allowing him to remain in control. He grinned, tearing himself free of the Zero-tails' hands. Then, he turned, roaring and sending a Tailed Beast Shockwave exploding into the fortress. Then, the Tailed Beast Cloak faded, leaving Naruto's body burned in places but he had enough of Kurama's Chakra to fight.

"Thanks Kurama," Naruto grinned. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He sent hundreds of clones into the fortress, all of them charging blood red Rasengans into their palms. Then, they spread through the fortress, blasting anything they could reach. As they did, massive explosions began to go off all around the fortress, massive pieces breaking free and falling into the sea below. Naruto sprinted past most of his clones, five following him. Then, he reached Ancor Vantian's core again and his clones turned, blasting their way toward the outside, stopping one wall short of the outside world.

Naruto stared down at the Zero-tails. It was seated atop a writhing sea of white hands and when it saw him, it roared deafeningly, its mouth spreading open. Naruto formed two Rasengans and leapt forward, using change in Chakra Form to make one into a non-elemental Rasenshuriken. He spun, hurling it as a wall of arms shot up at him and then swiped his arm in the wall's direction. The Rasenshuriken followed the command, shredding through the arms and clearing them before slicing through the arms extending from the bottom of the Zero-tails. The arm below the Zero-tails fell still and Naruto fell toward the Zero-tails, his Rasengan condensing and growing until it was the size of a watermelon with most of it bright except for a blood red spiral inside. Then, he slammed the Rasengan down on the Zero-tails and it exploded instantly, blasting the Zero-tails into paste then expanding outward, demolishing everything in its path.

* * *

Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Shino stared up at Ancor Vantian as it drew closer, massive pieces being blasted off as it did.

"He's not stopping is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he's stupid," Sai said, sitting on the rock, not bothering to watch.

"It's coming straight for us," Shino noted.

"We should probably run for it," Shikamaru added, none of them bothering to move a muscle.

"Eh, probably," Kakashi shrugged.

* * *

Naruto landed on the floor and slowly pushed himself up, looking around. The explosion had turned the already massive room into a massive area about a quarter the size of Ancor Vantian, and the rest was beginning to collapse. Naruto turned, flying back up to where he had entered, then landing in front of the wall, turning his wings into a Rasengan and blasting through the wall, panting and staring out at the world as the fortress behind him collapsed. Then, a light appeared behind him and he turned. Somewhere deep inside of the fortress, there was a massive buildup of chakra. Naruto cursed. The Zero-tails. The chakra it had had inside of it was about to escape.

"Shit!" Naruto swore, slamming his left hand down, his barrier shooting up around him.

Just as he did, all of Ancor Vantian exploded, being reduced to dust. After a moment Naruto dropped out of the bottom of the explosion. Naruto stirred as he fell, keeping his eyes closed against the wind. He had survived the explosion. He surprised himself sometimes. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around him, making both spin as they continued to fall head-first. Amaru.

"Amaru, you're crazy, you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I guess," Amaru said. "But so are you. Idiot."

"I'd give it a couple more seconds," Naruto smiled.

"Until what?" Amaru asked.

Naruto opened his eyes just as Hinata caught his and Amaru's arms, stopping their fall.

"I swear to God Naruto, you and your freaks of nature," Hinata said. "Are you trying to make me be alone?"

Naruto smiled.

"Definitely not," Naruto smiled. "If I could stop meeting freaks of nature I would."

Hinata sighed, flying both to the beach where the others were waiting. She set Amaru on her feet then knelt, cradling Naruto's head in her lap, beginning to heal his numerous broken bones. Sakura arrived a minute later, beginning on the burns. Naruto stared up at the sky as they worked.

"You're too reckless Naruto," Sakura said as she and Hinata worked. "You've got to be more careful. Otherwise you're going to get yourself killed. You almost did this time."

"I know," Naruto said, throat sore. "Trust me, that's the last thing that I want."

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"It's my fault for falling in love with the one with the hero complex," Hinata smiled. "I'm staying next time."

"I figured," Naruto chuckled before looking over at Amaru who was smiling slightly, watching him but deep in thought. "Amaru, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," Amaru nodded. "Thanks to you, Naruto. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to help rebuild my village. Then I'll keep being a doctor, probably."

Naruto nodded before looking to the others who were walking over. Tenten, Neji, and Choji had joined the others.

"Well, looks like we were unnecessary again," Neji said. "Typical. Could you leave at least one fight for us?"

"How many Akatsuki do you want?" Naruto smirked. "Take as many as you like. But Hidan and Kakuzu are mine."

Neji sighed and rested his hand in his palm as Tenten smirked.

"Rest," Hinata said after a moment of silence. "You're exhausted. Get some rest. It'll be a while before we get you stable enough to transport."

Naruto nodded and yawned. Then, he closed his eyes. After a moment, Hinata kissed him lightly and he smiled before drifting off.

* * *

Sasuke tossed the scroll to Orochimaru and Orochimaru smiled then unrolled it. His smile dropped.

"I failed," Sasuke said flatly.

Orochimaru hurled the scroll onto the floor, hissing angrily. The scroll read, "I hope you rot Orochimaru."

"Get out," Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke shrugged, walking out of the hideout to the waterfall outside, staring up at the top of it where he had a dozen targets. He drew his chokuto, driving it into the water.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke said, sending lightning through the water, evaporating it to about ten feet shy of the top. "Almost ready."

* * *

Read and review.


	150. Chapter 150

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Someone PMed me that they wanted to see how good Naruto and Fu are at arial combat. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Put To the Test

Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving Hinata a knowing exasperated look.

"I know," Hinata said. "I'm not thrilled about it either. But I'm stronger than he is. If he tries anything, I'll make him regret it."

"Where did the innocent nervous Hinata I used to know go?" Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"She's chained up in my mind's basement," Hinata smiled before kissing him. "I'll be fine. I promise. It's just Kiba."

Naruto nodded as Shino and Kakashi arrived.

"Don't worry," Shino said. "We will keep Kiba in line during this mission. You focus on your training."

"I'll try," Naruto nodded. "Good luck. I hope you find Orochimaru soon."

Shino nodded and he Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata left. Naruto sighed, then flew into the air, Sai, and Fu waiting for him in the air.

"Alright," Sai said. "So, today we're going to be practicing arial combat. Since I'm the only one capable of flight in one form or another, I'll be helping out."

"You know, when I agreed to train the entirety of our group minus Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, I didn't think they'd end up drilling me," Naruto smirked.

Sai smiled and drew his tanto, Naruto drawing Temujin's sword, keeping it short. Then, he flew at Sai. Sai's bird flapped its wings, flipping and getting Sai upside down as well as out of Naruto's path. Then, both slashed, their blades sparking against each other. Naruto spun around, flying alongside Sai, their blades sparking off of each other's rapidly. Then, Naruto flipped over Sai, slashing the bird and dropping him. Sai flipped, pulling out his scroll and drawing another bird, then bringing it to life and landing on it.

"You're fast at that," Naruto commended.

Then, he flipped, knocking a punch from Fu sideways, making her shoot toward Sai. Sai's bird shot out of her way and she arched around, shooting back toward Naruto. Naruto grinned as she reached him, the two beginning to trade blows. After several seconds, Naruto began to go onto autopilot, his body reacting on muscle memory as his mind drifted. Inevitably, it wound up on Kurama. More specifically, on how to control him. Yugao had returned to her village already so if he wanted to train to control Kurama, he was going to have to go there. Suddenly, Fu's foot crashed into his abdomen and Naruto snapped back to reality in time to stop himself from blasting into the ground.

"How the hell did that hit you?" Fu asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I was distracted."

"Kurama?" Fu asked. "Look, I understand your fear. But think about it like this, if, by some miracle, Hinata and the others need help on this next mission, you won't be able to if you're away training to control him."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "But I have to do it soon. Or else, I need to find a way to grow strong enough to not get put in a situation where he can take over."

"Agreed," Fu nodded. "That's why Chomei and I are going to be training you together. If you can outfight me while I'm at seven tails in Version Two, you'll be set."

"Agreed," Naruto chuckled. "Alright. Let's do this."

He created a clone who flew over to Sai, then to the others, Sai following. Then, he began to teach the others how to create wings like Naruto and Hinata could. Then, Naruto turned back to Fu and grinned. The two flew at each other, meeting with a roundhouse kick each, their shins colliding. They began to shoot through the air in blurred streaks, fists and feet flashing at each other, each strike blocked. Then, finally, they shot away from each other, both forming matching hand seals.

"Wind Style, Great Vacuum Spheres!" they both shouted, exhaling a barrage of gigantic spheres of super-compressed air at each other, the spheres exploding violently against each other.

As soon as they did, Naruto fired a barrage of Air Bullets through the smoke at Fu but she was already gone. He snorted, then flipped, throwing a kick upward just in time for his foot to connect with her Hidden Waterfall Hurricane. Both shot away from each other before stopping themselves and shooting toward each other. They fists crashed together, both shattering and healing again before Naruto flipped.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto shouted, kicking Fu and launching her sideways then forming hand seals. "Wind Style, Drilling Air Bullets!"

He slammed his fists into his stomach after inhaling and a barrage of super-compressed wind shot out of his mouth, streaking through the air and at Fu. He flipped over the blasts and made her own hand seals.

"Wind Style, Rapid Shot!" Fu shouted, holding out her hands and forming finger guns, beginning to fire tiny blasts of compressed air at Naruto.

"Water Gun Jutsu!" Naruto said, firing his water version of the attack back, Naruto's shots aimed using his sensory abilities and hitting all of Fu's, the explosions each roughly the size of Choji's Human Boulder.

After a moment, both stopped and shot toward each other through the smoke. Naruto sensed Fu's Tailed Beast Cloak cover her and grinned.

"Wind Style, Gale Armor!" Naruto shouted, forming several hand seals before the armor appeared, covering everything but his head.

Then, his fist crashed into Fu's and the impact sent out a shockwave that cleared the smoke they had been hidden in.

"Good reaction time," Fu grinned, her one tail splitting in two as her chakra hand extended, closing around Naruto.

She spun, the arm flinging him like a catapult. Naruto flipped, stopping himself and grinning. He threw a punch and a piece of the Gale Armor, the section covering his fist, shot at Fu, blasting her in the shoulder and throwing her backward as the Gale Armor covered his hand again. Naruto shot after Fu and she stopped herself, shooting back toward him again. Their fists met again before they both flipped, their shins impacting. Both twisted around, their elbows meeting. Then, they flipped again, both throwing an axe kick, both also simultaneously blocking the kick with their forearms. Then, they both flipped backward then shot forward and slightly to the side, their right knees blasting into each other's. Then, they threw left handed punches, their fists blasting into each other's again. Then, Naruto extended his Gale Armor over his head, the cyclone taking the form of a dome over his shoulders with no visible eyes from the outside. Then, their heads collided before they push-kicked each other's foot, launching themselves away from each other. Both stopped themselves just as several Fu clones appeared around Naruto, speeding toward him.

"Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Naruto said, spinning himself in a blur, the chakra sphere around himself blocking and destroying the clones.

As he stopped, Fu streaked toward him at three tails. He flipped over her, then spun past the tails. Then, he stopped at himself, spinning and throwing a kick in tim for his leg to meet hers, a massive shockwave flying off.

"That armor's impressive," Fu said. "It's standing up to my cloak perfectly. But how can you see?"

"Can't," Naruto said. "Sensing."

Fu grinned, her three tails flipping around and streaking toward him only for Naruto to flip over them then kick Fu down into the ground. She crashed down feet first, forming a crater but stopping herself, forming hand seals as Naruto did the same.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb!" Fu shouted, a massive stream of white-hot flames shooting out of her mouth at Naruto, a dragon forming in the center.

"Water Style, Water Trumpet!" Naruto said before exhaling a stream of water that blocked the flames but was turned to steam in exchange.

Both ended their jutsus and Naruto grinned, using the steam as cover to shoot down toward Fu.

"Takigakure Hidden Hurricane!" Naruto shouted, speeding out of the steam and toward Fu, who grinned.

"Takigakure Hidden Geyser!" Fu shouted, exploding upward from the crater like a reverse Takigakure Hidden Hurricane.

They're fists met in a massive collision, the shockwave shooting out cratering the ground further. Then, Naruto flipped, shooting away from Fu as she followed, five tails now formed but still Version One. After a moment, Naruto flipped, his fist healed, and shot toward her again as she finished healing her fist as well. Their fists met again and a shockwave flew off but this time, Naruto was forced back a few feet before rolling to the side out of the way of Fu's fist. He spun, slamming a roundhouse kick into her back, the blow cushioned by the tails but still sending her spinning through the air. She flipped, stopping herself before forming several hand seals.

"Fire Style, Majestic Demolisher Flame!" Fu shouted, firing a stream of flames at Naruto, who shot backward.

The flames slowly beach to catch up but not expand, unlike most jutsus. The flames stayed in a powerful stream. Naruto swallowed hard, trying to think. He didn't realize Fu had this jutsu in her arsenal. As the flames continued to travel, already well beyond a normal Fire Style jutsu's range, the flames began to grow white, increasing in heat.

"No fucking way!" Naruto gaped. "Fuck this! Water Style, Explosive Water Wave!"

He fired the massive explosion of water directly at the flames but the flames blasted straight through, evaporating most of the water and turning the rest into a heavy rain. Still the flames followed him.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, forming several hand seals, tapping into both of his Chakra Natures. "Wind Style, Water Cannon!"

A massive blast of wind-powered water exploded out of his mouth into the stream of flames, nearly four times its size. Once again, the flames blasted through, this time evaporating it all.

"Alright, fine!" Naruto snarled forming more hand seals. "Wind Style, Severing Wave!"

He exhaled a wind-enhanced Water Style, Severing Wave into the stream of flames and this time the two jutsus finally cancelled out, allowing Naruto to stop, well over three hundred meters from Fu, well beyond the range of a normal long-range jutsu.

"Damn," Naruto sighed. "Note to self, no running away from Majestic Demolisher Flames."

Naruto shot forward, growling in annoyance.

"Wing Blaster!" Naruto shouted, the bird silhouette shooting out at Fu.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Burst!" Fu shouted, a massive phoenix made of blood red flames forming over her before shooting forward like Naruto's Wing Blaster.

The two jutsus met in a massive explosion. Then, the two met in a flurry of punches and kicks. Shockwaves began to fly off rapidly as they fought, beginning to blur around in the air as they did. After a moment, Naruto flipped, kicking downward at Fu. She blocked it, but the moment she did, Naruto's Gale Armor exploded off of his body as a tornado at the point of impact, sending Fu crashing into the ground before his Gale Armor reformed.

"Impressive," Fu grinned. "Alright, let's put that armor of yours to the test."

Her Tailed Beast Cloak began to darken until she was at Version Two with two tails. Naruto grinned, the two flying at each other, their fists exploding into each other's. The impact sent a massive shockwave blasting into the ground, sending massive chunks of stone flying in every direction, making the spectators scatter. Naruto, whose armor had withstood the impact as perfectly as with Fu's Version One cloak, spun, kicking at Fu's back. Her tails blocked it as a third grew and Naruto flipped backward then shot forward, punching at her. She spun, punching at him and once again, his armor stood up to it, although he was pushed backward a bit. He grinned as two more tails grew on her cloak.

Naruto shot forward, kicking at her. She ducked under it and he flipped, kicking again, forcing her to allow him to pass. Then, he stopped himself, spinning and punching at her. Her fist met hit and he shot backward, flipping and spinning but with his armor intact. He stopped himself as Fu sped forward, punching at him. He shot forward, throwing a punch as his Gale Armor condensed to his fist. Their fists met in a thunderous crash and Fu shot backward, stopping herself after a moment and growing the last two tails. Naruto released some of his Gravity Seals and shot forward, their fists meeting again. A shockwave shot off and Naruto flipped kicking down at her, his armor shifting to his foot as he did. Fu blocked it and a tail swiped around at him. His armor shifted again, to his elbow this time, allowing him to use his elbow to knock the tail aside before he continued to flip, armor shifting to his other fist before he punched at Fu, who caught the punch. Naruto flipped downward, kicking at Fu, the armor shifting yet again, only for Fu to knock his kick aside and punch at him. His armor shifted, condensing on the point of impact and Naruto shot away but stopped almost instantly, forming hand seals.

"Water Style, Air-light Needles!" Naruto said, water needles forming around Fu from the moisture in the air.

Fu's tails blocked the jutsu and after a moment, the jutsu ended when there was no longer enough moisture in the air. Fu grinned just as her nose began to bleed from the dry air.

"Thanks a lot," Fu said, sniffing then shooting forward, punching at Naruto.

Naruto flipped over the punch and kicked Fu downward. She flipped stopping herself just shy of the ground then swiped her hand, a Tailed Beast Shockwave shooting upward at Naruto.

Naruto swallowed hard just before the blast hit him, his armor covering his entire body to shield him, and Naruto spun into the air then began to fall, his armor finally breaking apart and fading. Fu caught him and he groaned as she set him on his feet.

"That hurt," Naruto groaned. "I think we can safely call that a tie."

"Tie?" Fu snorted.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Because if the fight had gone on any longer, Kurama would have gotten involved."

Fu nodded.

"Fair enough," Fu nodded. "I still kicked your ass, though."

"I fought you with only Gale Armor while you had your Version Two cloak at your highest level," Naruto said. "God forbid I be at a disadvantage."

Fu chuckled and the two walked over to the others, now back in their normal forms.

"You two are truly terrifying," Sakura said. "I'm so glad you're on our side."

"Thanks," Naruto smirked. "Anyway, for the next few days, you all will be learning to form wings like mine."

They others all nodded and Naruto reabsorbed his clone, taking over their instruction.

* * *

Read and review.


	151. Chapter 151

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Orders

Naruto watched as the members of the Konoha 11 that were still in the village flew around in the air. None had learned easily. Neji had picked i up faster than most thanks to his chakra control, and Sakura had been next with Ino just after her. Naruto floated up to hover beside Fu and smirked.

"You're all doing very well," Naruto said. "Now, the more chakra control you have, the more stable your wings will be, and the easier flight will become. For me and Hinata, it's second nature. Practice helps as well.

"Naruto," Yamato said from below, making him look down. "Lady Tsunade would like to speak you us."

"Right," Naruto nodded. "Fu, put them through the obstacle course."

Fu nodded and Naruto floated down to Yamato and they walked to her office. Once inside, Tsunade nodded to him.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Naruto, Yamato, we've received a report from Kakashi's team."

"What's the status?" Naruto asked.

"They haven't found him yet, but there's been a...complication," Tsunade said. "Someone there, someone Kakashi believes works for Orochimaru, possesses a Kekkei Genkai known as the Crystal Style. They discovered countless shinobi encased in crystal, however, almost as soon as they found them, the crystal shattered, the enemies inside shattering with them. However, Shino managed to find one of his insects that didn't shatter and sent it with the report to be studied. What I found was...disturbing. Everything was turned to crystal. Including the blood in the insect's veins. The only thing that remained was the insect's body. Everything else was turned to crystal. If someone on that team were to be trapped in crystal, they would be killed instantly."

Naruto nodded, face impassable.

"Very well," Naruto nodded. "Who are we bringing?"

"Yourselves, Sakura, and Sai," Tsunade said. "You can take Fu if you wish but something tells me she'll be going anyway."

"Probably," Naruto nodded. "Very well. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Tsunade nodded and turned to leave only for Tsunade to stop Naruto.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "I'm also going to be assigning you a genin team when you get back."

"That is a very bad idea," Naruto said. "until I can control Kurama, it's a bad idea for me to train Genin. Also, given the way most of my missions turn out, it's not exactly a great idea."

Tsunade thought for a moment before nodding.

"Very well," Tsunade nodded. "Fine. You won't be getting a genin team. Now go get ready for your mission. I have things to do."

Naruto nodded and left, flying back to his house, landing in the back yard where Yugao and Yukimi were talking.

"Hello Naruto," Yugao smiled. "How are things going?"

"Not bad," Naruto said. "How are you two?"

"Much better now that I'm living here," Yukimi said. "Thank you again for letting me live here."

"Of course," Naruto said. "This house is big enough for five. No point in me living here alone."

Yukimi smiled.

"So, you have a mission?" Yugao asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to reinforce Hinata and the others with Team Yamato," Naruto said. "They think they've found Orochimaru so we're being sent in to deal with him."

Yukimi smiled and nodded.

"Well, bring him back safe," Yukimi said.

"I will," Naruto smiled. He walked inside, sensing Yugao following.

Once he was in his room, he stopped, turning to the door as Yugao stepped inside.

"Why are you really going?" Yugao asked.

"There's someone there that possesses the ability to crystalize someone entirely, even the blood in their veins," Naruto said. "If Hinata is hit with that, she'll be killed. Tsunade knows that I'm going to go and help Hinata anyway, knowing that, so she ordered me to go, and is making me take the others to keep me from going alone and being reckless."

Naruto picked up all of his swords, putting them in their respective places, then turned back to Yugao.

"Be careful," Yugao said. "You'll die if you're trapped in crystal too, you know."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "I will be careful. I'll see you soon, Yugao."

Yugao nodded, hugging him, before he left the house, finding Yamato on the way there to see Yukimi and telling him what he had told Yukimi. The, he left to finish training with the others. As he arrived, Neji was hit by a swinging log halfway through the obstacle course and failed. He flew up to the rest and glared at Naruto.

"That obstacle course is impossible," Neji said. "Even you couldn't finish that."

"Actually, you're wrong," Naruto said. "Fu, Hinata, and I have all finished, and Fu and I compete to see who's faster on it. By the way, Sai, Sakura, Fu, we're being sent to aid Kakashi and the others."

The three of them nodded before Naruto flew over to the starting line of the obstacle course. The obstacle course was an underground tunnel for the first stretch, followed by a section whipping through the trees with obstacles, including the logs where Neji had been eliminated, then a second underground tunnel this one also containing obstacles. Naruto formed several hand seals and a massive glowing circle appeared in the air before the others, displaying an image of him.

"This way you can watch," Naruto said. "On your mark Fu."

"Go!" Fu said, and Naruto sped off, shooting into the tunnel.

Naruto shot through the tunnel quickly, the tunnel curving and winding, taking sharp turns and steep dips as it went before beginning to spiral upward. Naruto shot around and around the curves before shooting out of the tunnel and instantly leveling out, speeding through the trees, zipping back and forth between them. Then, several dozen large logs fell, the first obstacle. He swerved and spun through the falling logs, easily avoiding them. Then, a pair of massive logs fell at him from each side. He dropped, his stomach barely an inch above the ground, but the logs crashed together above him, missing by just as much. Then, he rose back up a couple feet as logs began to swing from the left. He ducked and weaved past them, then spun under the logs on the right as they swung at him. Next, branches began to whip around at him from trees, all of them being set off by Fu's perfect timing. He swerved and dodged, narrowly avoiding most. Then he was past, and kunai began to shoot at him out of the trees. He zipped back and forth, avoiding them as fast as he could before shooting toward a massive wooden wall with a small hole in the middle, barely big enough for a human to fit through on their stomach. Naruto began to spin until he was a blur, then retracted his wings, shooting through the hole before extending his wings again and stopping his spin. Then, he shot downward into the second tunnel. As he flew, he shot past stalactites, stalagmites, pillars, wooden dummies, and even a few boulders. Then, he curved around, shooting toward the entrance as a boulder began to roll closed on it. The others watched the boulder as it rolled into place and at the last possible second, Naruto shot out past it, extending his wings again and flying over, breathing hard but grinning.

"That's how it's done," Naruto said, letting his seal fade.

"A couple of seconds off your record," Fu said. "Shame. You were close."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Fu moved to give it a try, Naruto's clones resetting the traps.

* * *

Read and review.


	152. Chapter 152

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Too Late

Naruto leapt from tree to tree, struggling to keep his speed down. The others followed, only Fu keeping up easily. Because Yamato couldn't fly, and Sakura and Sai were too unskilled with their wings to fly a long distance, they had chosen to travel to Hinata and the others on foot. For a ways, they were able to follow thanks to Kakashi's markers, gashes in a tree or rock, broken twigs, practically anything. Then, finally, they stopped at a cliff.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"There haven't been any signs for a while," Yamato said. "We might have lost the trail."

"Maybe," Naruto said, extending his senses. "Sai, see if you can find anything from the air. You're the most trained at tracking."

"Except for your senses," Sai pointed out before creating himself an ink bird and taking off.

"I'm going to go look around," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left, heading toward the chakra he had spotted. As he did, a thick fog rolled in. Then, he stopped, seeing a boy a few years younger than himself with long brown hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, walking toward him.

"I'm Yukimaru," the boy said, smiling kindly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto," Naruto said. "What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your family?"

"The camellias turned red, then they disappeared," the boy said, staring at the ground. "They're all gone now."

Naruto stared at him.

"Where's your home?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a home," Yukimaru said. "I have nowhere to go back to."

Naruto sighed. He felt bad for the boy.

"Wherever someone is thinking about you, and will take care of you, that place is your home," Naruto said. "Is there anyone like that for you?"

"Well, there was someone that took care of me when I was sick," Yukimaru said. "Maybe that could be my home."

He dropped something as he finished speaking, then knelt, picking it up and smiling at it. It was a camellia, encased in crystal. Naruto closed his eyes, and sure enough, there was chakra running through the crystal. Naruto swallowed.

"Thank you," the boy said. "I think I know where my home is now."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Maybe. I think we'll be meeting again, Yukimaru. But for now, I gotta go."

Yukimaru nodded, smiling, and Naruto turned, walking back to the others as the fog lifted and several of Shino's parasitic insects flew past. Sai landed as they did, his bird returning to its scroll.

"Let's follow them," Naruto said. "They can lead us to Shino."

"And wherever Shino is, so are the others," Yamato said. "Good thinking Naruto."

Naruto nodded and they all took off after the insects. After a little bit, they stopped as they came to a wall of crystal.

"What is...that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto closed his eyes, sensing around, then opened them again, staring in shock.

"It's a massive crystal barrier, a kilometer across," Naruto said. "I can't sense through it properly. I can sense the others' chakras but I can't actually see."

"We need to get through," Yamato said.

Sakura hurled a shuriken but it bounced off the crystal harmlessly.

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it," Naruto said. "Everyone get clear."

Naruto and Fu flew into the air, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai all doing the same on one of his birds.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Fu, let's skip right to one we know will get through."

Fu nodded and both formed hand seals before tornados shot into the air around them.

"Wind Style, Heel of the Wind God!" Naruto and Fu shouted.

A massive sphere of Wind Chakra shot out of the clouds, crashing down on the top of the crystal barrier in the center and exploded. A moment later, massive cracks shot across the top of the prison, then down the sides before the whole thing crumbled away to nothing in the blink of an eye. As soon as it did, Naruto and the others all flew down, landing beside Kakashi and Shino. Across from them was a woman wearing a short green kimono, a purple rope belt, brown gloves, and had her blue hair in a messy ponytail. Beside her, was a crystal with Hinata inside. Naruto's stomach dropped.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "I didn't think it was possible for Hinata of all people to be captured."

"Where's Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Your other friend is over there," the woman said, pointing. "As to how I caught this pretty thing, it was easy, once that one distracted her by trying to hit on her, then hit her."

"He did what?" Naruto snarled.

"He tried flirting and when she rejected him he attacked her," the woman shrugged. "She beat the living tar out of him, but she was distracted just enough for me to catch her. Good thing, too, because she would have been troublesome otherwise."

Naruto's hands curled into fists.

"Sakura, go and heal Kiba," Naruto said. "That way I can kill him myself."

"Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"Relax," Naruto snarled. "I'm going to kill this bitch first. What's your name?"

"Guren," the woman said. "And I take it you're the infamous Nine-tails Jinchuriki who's been giving the Akatsuki so much trouble."

"Guren of the Crystal Style," Naruto snarled. "Let's see just how good your crystal style is. Water Style, Severing Wave!"

Guren held her hand out and the moment the water touched her hand, it turned to crystal, shooting past her and growing into a crystal dragon. As it did, a second Naruto appeared beside Hinata, very carefully using Wind Chakra to cut the crystal below Hinata, then picking her up and flying back to the others, setting her down before summoning Gamakichi, who instantly swallowed her, crystal and all.

"Not bad," Guren said, jumping to the top of her dragon. "But my Crystal Style can instantly crystalize anything you throw at me. You'll need at least ten years more experience to challenge me."

"You think I'm afraid of a shiny dragon?" Naruto snorted. "I'll tear that thing into pieces."

"Naruto, be careful," Kakashi warned. "If you get caught, we won't be able to save you."

"Work on saving Hinata for now," Naruto said. "I can sense her chakra in there, so she's still alive. Figure out how to get her free without breaking her."

"Got it," Kakashi nodded.

Naruto sped forward, Guren growling in annoyance as her dragon moved to ram him. He grinned. Then, he jumped, punching the dragon. A moment later, the air was filled with crystal shards and Naruto was pinning a very surprised Guren to the ground.

"Nice try," Naruto growled. "But I can destroy anything you throw at me. You'll need at least ten years more experience to challenge me."

"You're a cocky little brat, you know that?" Guren growled. "Fine. Let's put you to the test shall we?"

Then, she shattered, another three stepping out of the trees on the far side, realizing the others had all left.

"They're gone?" one Guren blinked. "Let me guess, you're a clone too, right?"

Naruto grinned and dispersed into a flock of crows who flew away.

"A crow clone?" Guren blinked. "I've never heard of that before. Maybe this kid really will be a challenge after all."

* * *

Naruto gently set Hinata's crystal on the ground, releasing Gamakichi's summon, then stared at it.

"You're sure she's alive?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Any ideas how to get her out?"

"We could try cutting it," Sakura said. "It's hard but I'm sure your Flying Swallow Technique would work."

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding, drawing one of his trench knives. Just as he did, however, a crack split into the top of the crystal. Everyone froze. The crack spread. Panic gripped Naruto. It spread again. Then, it shattered, leaving Hinata lying on the ground, perfectly unharmed.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped, hugging her, Hinata hugging him back after a moment.

"How did you survive?" Shino asked.

"Her Crystal Style can't crystalize pure chakra," Hinata said. "So when I realized I was going to be captured, I forced chakra out through all of my chakra points at once."

"Hinata, you're a genius," Naruto smiled before it faded and he stood, turning on Kiba. "As for you..."

Kiba took an instinctive step backward as Naruto turned to him, chakra beginning to roll off of Naruto, all of it blood red, but not quite a Tailed Beast Cloak.

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Naruto seethed, hand snapping out and chakra threads yanking Kiba into Naruto's palm, throat first. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING!? I've had ENOUGH of you Kiba! I'm THROUGH! ! !"

He turned, hurling Kiba into a tree, spine first, earning a loud painful snap. Kiba shouted in pain and Yamato and Kakashi grabbed Naruto only for him to shove them both away, eyes turning red with slit pupils and his claws to grow.

"I've given you more chances than I can count!" Naruto seethed, driving his claws into Kiba so that they were just below his collar bones but not doing any serious damage, lifting him by them. "Time and again I have warned you not to cross the line! And time and again you have crossed it! It's over! You've used up all of your second chances!"

Suddenly, Hinata and Fu were beside Naruto, each with one hand on his arms.

"Put him down Naruto," Fu said. "His back is broken and he pissed himself from fear. You've made your point. You're not a monster. Don't start being one now."

Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and he dropped Kiba before his claws shrunk back to normal. Then, he knelt, gripping Kiba by the throat again.

"You're lucky, Kiba," Naruto snarled. "You get to live. And you'll probably be healed, too. But I'm going to give you a warning. If you ever cross me again, in any way, I'll tear your throat out and feed it to you. Next time you cross the line, it will be the last time. I promise you. I will kill you."

With that, Naruto stood, turning and stalking away from Kiba. Hinata followed and Fu and Sakura began to heal Kiba, who was trembling and staring after Naruto, tears running down his cheeks.

"Naruto," Hinata said when they were finally out of earshot. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"No," Naruto said, also trembling, though from the effort of restraining his rage. "I'm starting to lose control more easily."

"I know," Hinata said. "After this mission, you and I are going to Kumogakure for training. You're going to learn to control Kurama, and I'm going to learn Black Lightning."

Naruto nodded.

"In the mean time," Hinata said, turning him around and kissing him. "Thank you for saving me. But I need you calm so that you can focus on this mission, rather than the asshole we have to work with."

"Alright," Naruto sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

"I'll always be here when you need me, Naruto," Hinata smiled. "I'm never going to leave you, and I'll never give up on you."

"Alright," Naruto smiled. "Now, we should probably get back. We still need to figure out our next move."

Hinata nodded then kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back and they returned to the others, who had moved into a building Yamato had formed for them.

* * *

Read and review.


	153. Chapter 153

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Three

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, watching the bat as it flew away. Sai, Sakura, and Hinata had stayed back so Hinata could rest after having been trapped. Then, Shino had suggested that rather than avoid the bats that the enemy used to track them, they follow a bat directly to the enemy. So, that's what they were doing.

As they followed it toward a lake, a swarm of bats suddenly flew out of the trees at them. Naruto growled in annoyance and drew his Double-Edged Swords, slashing and sending waves of razor wind out, killing them all, save for the one they were following. Then, he put the swords away and they continued to follow. After another moment, they stopped as a thick brown smoke cloud filled the trees before them and a very powerful chakra began to radiate from the lake.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked as Naruto closed his eyes, seeing a massive ocean of chakra below the surface of the lake, too thick to tell what it was, although he could definitely take a guess."

"A tailed Beast," Naruto guessed.

"Chomei says it's Isobu," Fu said. "The three-tails."

Kakashi nodded and glanced at Yamato who nodded.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Naruto, Fu, you two go ahead and deal with the Three-tails. We'll distract these ones."

Naruto and Fu nodded, both extending their wings and flying over the smoke screen to the fog bank beyond thicker than even the Hidden Mist Jutsu. After a moment, they flew down into the fog, following Naruto's senses and Chomei's assurances that they were heading in the right direction, and flew toward the center. They, suddenly, several things came into view. First were five massive pillars of crystal. Then, there was the massive spiky grey turtle with three crawfish-like tails. Then, there was Kabuto and Guren on the water with Kabuto holding Yukimaru. Then, the Three-tails charged at Guren. At the last second, another shinobi, a man with a brown shirt, brown hair, a muscular build bordering on behemoth, and bandages around his arms, burst out of the water, catching the Three-tails by the face and stopping it in its tracks.

"Guren hurry!" the man shouted.

"Gozu!" Guren gasped as Naruto and Fu stared in awe at the human holding back a Tailed Beast.

"Now's your chance!" Gozu shouted as Guren began to make hand seals.

Just as Isobu shook his head, throwing Gozu away, Guren slammed her hand into the water.

"Crystal Style, Divine Pathway Jutsu!" Guren shouted, a massive wave of blue crystal spikes exploding out of the water, the spikes getting longer as it continued until they exploded up from under Isobu, lifting him into the air but not harming him through his shell.

Then, the crystals shattered under his weight and he crashed back down, Guren staring in shock.

"He actually shattered my crystal?" Guren gaped before huffing, holding her hand out. "Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken!"

A massive disk of glowing white crystal formed beside her before she pulled her hand back, the disk turning into a massive hexagon with a snowflake-like border. Then, she hurled the massive crystal shuriken that was about as tall as her at Isobu and it expanded, being bigger than the Three-tails when it shattered against it, as did a second a moment later.

"Tough shell," Naruto muttered.

"Chomei says that even other Tailed Beasts don't like fighting Isobu because his shell's so hard," Fu said. "Only Kurama was ever good at it, being the strongest."

"Guren, what are you doing, trying to kill it?" Kabuto demanded. "You need to contain the Three-tails or we'll all be dead!"

Guren began to form hand seals but the moment she did, Isobu roared, charging across the top of the water at her. Before it could reach her, it stopped in its tracks again and Naruto turned, his mouth falling open. Gozu was holding it back by its tail, holding onto one of the spikes on the end.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto gaped.

"No clue," Fu said. "But he's impressive."

"Hurry, do it!" Gozu said, managing to hold Isobu still for another couple seconds before Isobu lifted his tail then snapped it, sending Gozu flying just as Guren skidded to a stop.

"Crystal Style, Crystal Wall, Eighth Formation!" Guren shouted, massive pink crystals exploding up around the Three-tails, immobilizing it. "Take that you damn turtle!"

"Nice move," Naruto nodded.

Gozu pulled himself out of the water, walking over to the boat and turning it right-side-up again as Naruto floated over and Guren and Kabuto got in, Kabuto setting Yukimaru down.

"You, my friend, are a freak of nature," Naruto said grinning, all of them turning toward him. "To think, a human holding back a Tailed Beast using his strength. Impressive. So, Guren, was it? You're pretty strong to temporarily pin a Tailed Beast with that Crystal Style of yours."

"Temporarily?" Guren asked seconds before the Tailed Beast's tails exploded free of the crystal, which began to shatter.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Temporarily."

"Guren, Gozu, get Yukimaru out of here!" Kabuto said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Gozu, get going!" Guren said before leaping into the air, crystals forming in the air around her then raining down on the Three-tails before she formed a massive blue lance over her arm, falling toward him.

At the last second, he sent out a Tailed Beast Shockwave, shattering the lance and sending her flying. She landed in a cartwheel, a ring of crystal forming around her.

"Don't underestimate me, you damn turtle!" Guren said, racing forward before the tail crashed down on her.

"Ooo, that had to hurt," Naruto smirked as she floated over on the current.

Yukimaru pulled out his crystalized camellia, the crystal now sporting a crack across the top.

"Gozu, what are you doing here?" Guren asked. "Take Yukimaru and go. You have to hurry."

"Of course Guren," Gozu said, starring at her worriedly.

Naruto landed on the water beside her and sighed.

"You know, if you ask nicely, my Jinchuriki friend and I are willing to lend a hand," Naruto said.

Guren glared at him, pushing herself up, and Naruto sighed.

Then, suddenly, Yukimaru was shouting and Isobu froze. Naruto turned, staring at Yukimaru, who was inside of a pillar of chakra.

"What the..." Naruto gaped before turning to Fu, who was also staring. "He can...control the Three-tails?"

The crystal pillars around them had begun to glow, but after another moment, they began to crack. Then, they began to crumble as the chakra around Yukimaru faded and he began to sway. Isobu roared instantly, a shockwave sending a wall of water in every direction. Naruto didn't have the chance to get over it. A second after the wave began, it crashed into them, dragging them all under into a typhoon. Naruto steadied himself as best he could and looked down, seeing a glowing green spot on the ground.

 _A different dimension,_ Naruto thought. _Clever turtle. Can't be caught if you're not in this dimension._

After a moment, Naruto spotted Fu and caught her wrist, then flew up out of the water with her, Fu coughing and thanking him, her wings fluttering weakly, trying to dry themselves. Then, a crystal pillar shot up out of the water with Guren and Yukimaru, both unconscious. Naruto created a clone who flew over to them just as the tower shattered. The clone caught the pair and flew them to the shore, setting them down and releasing his jutsu as Naruto flew Fu back to the others.

"What about them?" Fu asked.

"We'll see them again," Naruto said. "Besides, we have bigger sea life to deal with."

"Much bigger," Fu chuckled.

They flew to shore and landed just as fog rolled in again, blindingly thick. Then, suddenly, they were surrounded by a black void filled with swirling black lines.

"Really?" Naruto groaned. "Tailed Beast Genjutsu? That's fucking stupid."

He formed several hand seals and sent out a pulse of chakra.

"Release!" Naruto said.

Nothing.

"Okay, not going to work that way," Naruto sighed. "Let's try this."

He bit down on his hand, breaking the skin, and the void around him faded. Then, he healed his hand as Kiba stepped out of the trees, Kakashi behind him.

"There you two are," Kiba said. "You alright?"

"Are you high?" Naruto asked.

"I...I just...figured it was time for me to stop being an ass," Kiba said.

"Long past," Naruto said. "But thank you for finally catching on. We're fine. Just a little wet."

"Aren't we all," Kakashi said, just as the others stepped around a bend in the path they were on.

"Well, looks like everyone's alright," Yamato said, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata also with him. "What happened out there?"

"And do you know what's causing this fog?" Shino asked. "My insects have lost their sense of direction ever since it move in."

"It's the Three-tails," Naruto said. "Apparently he can create fog that causes powerful Genjutsu."

"You were caught in an illusion?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Got out okay, though."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "I'll send Pakkun to inform Lady Tsunade about the situation. For now, let's just try and get some rest. We'll wait for Lady Tsunade's reply to decide on our next move."

Naruto and the others nodded before they all headed back to the building Yamato had made.

* * *

Read and review.


	154. Chapter 154

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rematch

Naruto stared up at the moon for a moment before sighing and standing. Yukimaru had been with Guren by choice. So either Guren was a good person working for the wrong people, or Yukimaru was naive and needed saving. Either way, Naruto felt partially responsible for telling him that anyone thinking about him was where he belonged.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Fu asked as Naruto stared at the moon.

"You should know me well enough by now," Naruto smirked.

"I do," Fu snorted. "Get going. I'll take over watch. Just be careful."

Naruto nodded and dropped off of the cliff, landing beside a flower made of crystal. He stared at it then turned, running into the forest. After roughly five minutes, he stopped, catching a crystal javelin as it sailed toward him, spinning it like a bo staff before lowering it to his side, watching as Guren stepped out of the trees.

"Hello again Guren," Naruto greeted. "I'm glad you survived the Three-tails. How's Yukimaru?"

"What do you care?" Guren growled.

"Well, it's just, I know Orochimaru," Naruto said. "I know the things he does to his prisoners and I know that if he get his hands on Yukimaru and the Three-tails, he will make Yukimaru a Jinchuriki. I know that Orochimaru cares nothing for Yukimaru, and will inevitably throw him away when he find something new to occupy his interests. And I know that when he throws away Yukimaru, he'll kill him. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up!" Guren snapped, forming a crystal blade on the outside of her forearm and slashing at Naruto with it. "You don't know what you're talking about! Nothing bad will happen to Yukimaru!"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, pushing the blade away with his bo staff, which snapped in half.

Naruto stepped backward, holding the two ends of the crystal javelin like eskrima sticks.

"How can you say that Yukimaru will be safe?" Naruto asked. "Didn't Orochimaru cast you aside? Aren't you on this mission because you want to prove your worth to him?"

Guren stared at him incredulously.

"Like I said, I know Orochimaru," Naruto said.

"Nothing bad will happen to Yukimaru!" Guren growled, attacking Naruto again, Naruto easily deflecting the strikes.

"Orochimaru doesn't care about him at all," Naruto said. "Who's going to protect him?"

"I will!" Guren snarled, then faltered mid-strike, Naruto knocking her arm aside, stabbing both ends of his staff into the ground and catching Guren by the shoulder.

"There it is," Naruto said just before Guren leapt away from him, giving him a suspicious and completely confused look. "I know you'll take care of him, Guren. You have honor, and you do care about him. But you have to accept that Orochimaru is using both you and him. Orochimaru's not going to give up on having Sasuke as his vessel. He wants the Sharingan more than he does your Crystal Style. He doesn't care if you or Yukimaru lives or dies, so long as he gets the Three-tails, he's happy. And if he loses that, he still wins because he still has Sasuke."

"You're lying!" Guren spat.

"You don't have to believe me," Naruto sighed. "You'll see it by the end."

"I-" Guren began but stopped as the bushes to the side rustled.

"Oh, it's you," Yukimaru smiled, seeing Naruto. "You're the one who taught me about going home."

"That's right," Naruto smiled, nodding. "Listen, Yukimaru, Guren's alright. She'll look after you, but you need to be careful around Kabuto. He's not a very nice man. You need to stay with Guren at all times, alright?"

Yukimaru nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Good," Naruto said. "Now, Guren, Yukimaru, I'm going to have to head back now. The others will be looking for me. See you both around. Think about what I said, Guren."

Guren nodded after a moment just before the ground exploded skyward and a massive fist shot out of the dust at Naruto. Naruto smirked, catching it with a thunderous crash, then grinned.

"Hello Gozu," Naruto greeted. "Don't worry, I was just leaving. See you around too, Gozu."

Naruto turned, walking away from the three before Gozu picked up the other two, sinking into the ground. Naruto walked out of the trees into a clearing just as Kakashi and Yamato ran out the other side.

"Hello," Naruto said. "I'm on my way back. I'll stop causing trouble now."

They both groaned, but nodded and the three walked back, Naruto using his communication seal to tell the others to head back as well. Once there, they all gathered in the main room, all waiting for Naruto to explain.

"I had something I needed to check," Naruto said. "Now that I've done that, I'm fine."

"I don't suppose we need to know exactly what you were checking?" Kakashi asked.

"Call it a head start on the attitude adjustment," Naruto said. "Since the Three-tails is inevitably going to be the freak of nature, I figured I didn't feel like dealing with both at once this time around."

Kakashi sighed, resting his face in his hand.

"How do you always attract this type of mission?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish I knew," Naruto said. "Then I could avoid them."

Kakashi groaned and told everyone to get some rest, since Naruto had clones standing watch now. They all agreed and headed to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Read and review.


	155. Chapter 155

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Sealing

Naruto stared up at the seal as the four kunoichi moved it out onto the lake. Chakra control was the foremost part and problem of the sealing jutsu they were attempting. For that reason, it should be Naruto, or even Fu on the fourth corner, not Ino. Ino had excellent chakra control, being a Medical Nin, but hers was nowhere near Naruto or Fu's. However, due to the fact that Hinata was already on the sealing team, and the seal would be a monumental target, it was decided that Naruto and Fu both would be the defense and restraining team. Meaning they would defend the sealing team from Guren and her henchmen, while also attempting to keep the Three-tails docile. Obviously there was a misunderstanding somewhere along the line.

"Be ready," Kakashi said over his communication seal. "They could attack at any moment."

"The seal should be in position soon," Naruto said. "For now, we just have to do our part."

"They're here," Fu said.

Just then, Gozu fell at Naruto from above, fist exploding into the ground, but missing Naruto, who landed on the water.

"All that strength," Naruto said. "It's a shame you use it for Orochimaru."

"No," Gozu said. "Not Orochimaru. For Guren."

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "Well that's different then. Guren, have you thought about our discussion?"

The others stared at Naruto, then at Guren as she stepped out of the trees, glaring at him.

"Shut up!" Guren shrieked, slamming her hand into the water, a trail of pink crystal spikes shooting out after Naruto.

Naruto leapt into the air and a pillar of crystal formed, chasing him. After a moment, naruto formed his wings, flying upward then out of the way, the pillar finally stopping. Then, he floated to the surface of the water, watching Guren.

"I take it you're siding with Orochimaru, then," Naruto said.

"You don't understand anything!" Guren shrieked, firing several snowflake-like shuriken at Naruto, who deflected them with Temujin's sword.

After a moment, Naruto leapt to the side as Gozu crashed down beside him. Then, Gozu broke the crystal pillar off, turning and slashing it downward at the Leaf Shinobi like it was a massive sword. Naruto grinned as he did, shooting sideways out of the way, landing beside Kakashi.

"Seriously Gozu," Naruto said. "What are you?"

Gozu sprinted after Sai and Naruto turned back to Guren as she sprinted toward him, forming a crystal blade on her arm again.

"Why are you attacking me Guren?" Naruto asked.

"You want to use Yukimaru!" Guren shrieked, slashing at Naruto rapidly, only for Naruto to block everything with Temujin's sword, Kakashi hanging back. I won't let you!"

"I have no interest in using Yukimaru," Naruto said calmly before kicking Guren backward. "Trust me. Using him as a tool is the last thing on my mind. I'm trying to ensure he'll be safe."

"And yet here you all are, trying to seal the Tailed Beast, an act you claim warrants you taking up arms against Lord Orochimaru," Guren said.

"We don't mean to harm people with Isobu," Naruto said. "We intend to protect him from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"Isobu?" Guren blinked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Naruto asked. "I'm the Nine-tails Jinchuriki."

"You're a liar!" Guren shouted, leaping into the air beginning to rain crystal shuriken at Naruto and Kakashi.

Then, as she landed, she slammed her hand into the water and three massive crystal dragons shot up behind her.

"Burst Crystal Falling Dragon!" Guren shouted, the three dragons shooting at Naruto.

"Not bad," Naruto said forming hand seals. "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Three Water Dragons erupted out of the water around him, crashing into the crystal dragons. The six dragons stopped for half a second before Naruto's turned to crystal, making the headcount six. Naruto sighed, leaping backward as they crashed down where he was. Then, they shot across the water at him. He darted forward, punching two and destroying them, then flipped over the third. As he did, the next three shot toward him. He grinned, forming a Rasengan and slammed it into the next, blasting it into crystal dust and clearing himself a path to the water. The last three dragons shot toward Kakashi, then up into the air after him. When they crashed together on him, he smashed them with a Chidori only for crystal spikes to shoot out of the water, stabbing him in the back and dropping him. Naruto hurried over to him as Guren reformed three dragons.

"For all the big talk I'd heard about your Sharingan, it's been pretty disappointing," Guren said.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the water and Naruto turned toward her as the dragons shot forward only for Shino's insects to form up in front of them, blocking and then destroying them.

"Perfect timing Shino," Naruto grinned. "How are your insects standing up to the Crystal Style?"

"My insects can evolve instantly, and these have built up a resistance to the Crystal Style," Shino said.

Suddenly, all of the insects that had been crystalized while attacking Guren while Naruto and Shino spoke broke free and Guren leapt backward, eyes wide.

"Alright Guren," Naruto said. "You've lost. You can't beat us all."

"You little brat!" Guren shouted, leaping into the air, waves of pink chakra radiating off of her in hexagonal waves before crystal shot up around her.

Naruto sprinted forward, forming a Rasengan and slamming it into the crystal but the moment it exploded, the damage repaired itself. He leapt back before she could counter and growled in annoyance.

"That's going to be a pain," Naruto growled.

"Shino, go," Kakashi said.

Shino sent his insects at her, the insects tearing into the crystal rapidly, breaking it apart in front of her. Then, they separated and Kakashi fell toward Guren, Lightning Blade first. Before he could hit her, however, a wall of mud shot up in front of her, Kakashi's Lightning Blade piercing it instead. Naruto closed his eyes then opened them again. Gozu. Gozu's face grew out of the side of the mud wall facing Guren and mud bullets began to fly out of the back, hitting Shino's insects and clearing the swarm.

"Gozu, why?" Guren asked just before an arm made out of mud wrapped around her. "What are you doing!? Let go of me! Let me finish the fight!"

Gozu shook his head. Then, the arm stretched outward rapidly, taking Guren away from harms way, even as the rest of the wall began to fall apart. As Gozu's face grew out of the front of it, facing Kakashi, Kakashi formed another Lightning Blade, hitting Gozu with it again. Gozu screamed in pain before falling apart completely. Naruto sighed, watching as the crystal Guren had left behind crumbled as well.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I have to go and protect the sealing team with Fu. You guys see if you can find Guren, but don't engage her. I'm handling that problem. She'll come back soon anyway."

"What do we do if we find her, then?" Sai asked.

"Follow her to Yukimaru, and keep him away from Kabuto," Naruto said.

They all nodded, deciding to follow Naruto's lead on this one, and left into the trees, Naruto turning and flying to the sealing team, landing opposite Fu. Then, after a moment, Guren rose out of the water in front of Naruto. Naruto stepped forward and Guren stared at the water.

"You were right," Guren said. "They don't care about Yukimaru at all. Yukimaru could die and they wouldn't care."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't do anything," Guren said. "Kabuto has Yukimaru. If I can't break the seal, he's going to kill Yukimaru by forcing him to use his power until it kills him."

"I see," Naruto said. "Then I suppose there's nothing else for it, is there? We'll have to fight one last time."

Guren nodded and formed blades on her arms. At the same time, the water exploded skyward on the other side of the seal, one of Guren's henchmen flipping and spinning away from the seal.

"I've got this side," Fu said through the communication seals. "Whatever you are going to do about the Crystal Style user, you've got plenty of time."

"Thanks," Naruto responded. "Now, Guren, for the time being, all we have to do is make it convincing. I'll send a clone to save yukimaru while we do."

Guren nodded and Naruto charged, drawing Temujin's sword as Guren created a blade on each arm. Then, she met Naruto's charge, sparks flying as their blades clashed again and again. After a moment, Guren flipped ,light reflecting off of her leg just before she kicked him, sending him spinning away. He flipped, landing on his feet and grinned.

"Crystal Armor," Naruto grinned. "Not bad. Create dragons."

Guren nodded, letting her blades shatter and formed hand seals, slamming her hand down, a single dragon forming out of the water. Guren was breathing hard after it did and Naruto nodded, forming a dozen clones, one of which was underwater and began to fly through the water, heading for Yukimaru. The rest of the Narutos charged at the dragon, attacking it and Guren with their swords, Guren blocking the attacks with her crystal arm blades while the dragon was simply hard enough to withstand the impacts. Finally, Naruto flipped, punching the dragon and destroying it just as the Three-tails began to thrash around inside of the seal, causing massive waves to begin to roll under them.

"What's going on!" Naruto shouted.

"The Three-tails has started moving!" Shizune shouted.

Suddenly, it jumped out of the water and Naruto's stomach dropped. Then, it crashed back down and a massive wave shot out, catching Sakura and Ino, the seal fading instantly. Isobu resurfaced and roared loudly before two spheres of light began to form in front of its face.

"Shit!" Naruto growled. "Run!"

Then, the spheres exploded outward as two massive blasts of chakra-laced water each roughly three-fourths the size of the Three-tails. One was headed toward Guren and Naruto, and the other toward Fu. The blasts hit, exploding, sending the three targets blasting through the water. Naruto stopped when he crashed into his hidden clone, destroying it, and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Read and review.


	156. Chapter 156

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Swallowed

Naruto groaned, pushing himself up and looking around. In the distance, a column of chakra was shooting into the air, and the Three-tails sat motionless, its tail hovering a couple feet above Guren, spikes pointed at her. Yukimaru had saved her. Naruto stood, groaning and holding a hand to his head. He was still disoriented from being blasted. He wouldn't be able to fly. He began to run across the water toward the Three-tails. As he did, Yukimaru's chakra column faded and the Three-tails smashed a small island where Naruto would guess Guren had been. Then, it blasted a cliff. After a moment, it rammed the cliff, then backed off. Naruto growled in frustration, loosening his Gravity Seals and sped across the water, jumping onto the cliff and landing beside Guren just as Yukimaru's chakra shot into the sky again, this time reaching to the clouds. Naruto turned to the shinobi beside Guren who glared at him.

"Hello again," Naruto growled before grabbing him by the shirt and spinning, hurling him away.

Then, Naruto knelt, beginning to heal Guren. She had been stabbed in the side and her blood had turned one of the white camellias on her dress red. After a moment, he finished and Guren stirred, looking up at him.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I'll handle things from here."

Guren nodded tiredly and Naruto turned, walking over to Yukimaru just as his chakra column faded and he fell to his knees. Naruto picked him up then leapt backward just before the Three-tails blasted the cliff, dropping the section Yukimaru and Naruto had been on.

"Stay with Guren, Yukimaru," Naruto said, setting the boy down. "She's alright now. Just tired."

"Thank you," Yukimaru said.

Naruto nodded, smiling, and walked back to the edge of the cliff, returning his Gravity Seals to what they had been before he loosened them. As he did, Guren picked up Yukimaru and leapt away from the cliff to the shore a ways away before forming a crystal dome around him to protect him.

"Jeez, always on the move," Naruto sighed, extending his wings and flying over to her. "You don't have the strength to fight, Guren. Let me handle him."

"I will," Guren nodded. "But I'm going to help you handle it. I can't let it hurt Yukimaru."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, just be careful," Naruto said.

Guren nodded and the two of them sprinted out onto the water. Guren leapt into the air, firing crystal shuriken at Isobu, all of which shattered harmlessly against his shell. Naruto began to form hand seals.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Wall!" Naruto said.

A dozen water dragons exploded out of the water beside Isobu and crashed into him, exploding instantly. The moment they did, Naruto switched hand seals, and more exploded out, wrapping around Isobu to restrain him.

"Hit him now!" Naruto said.

"Crystal Style, Crystal Wall, Eighth Formation!" Guren shouted, massive crystals growing around the Eight Tails until it was completely covered.

"That jutsu doesn't work on him!" Naruto reminded her.

Sure enough, the crystal exploded off a moment later, destroying the dragons too. A massive chunk flew toward Yukimaru but Naruto flew into its path, blasting it with a Rasengan.

"I'm telling you Guren, if you let me handle him, it'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Like hell it will," Guren snapped. "Neither of us can even hurt this thing."

"No, but my friend Fu can," Naruto said. "She'll be here in a moment anyway and when she gets here, it'll be Tailed Beast vs Tailed Beast. She befriended her Tailed Beast so she can transform at will."

Isobu roared suddenly, two of its tails flashing down at the pair. Naruto grabbed Guren and leapt out of the way then set her down and flew at Isobu, forming a Giant Rasengan as he did. Then, when he reached Isobu, he slammed it into his eye. The explosion threw Naruto backward but Isobu roared in pain, sinking back beneath the water.

"That did it," Naruto sighed, landing beside Guren, who was panting for breath. "Looks like I could have handled it after all."

Guren nodded, pushing herself up.

"You're a fool, Naruto," Guren growled. "Trying to fight a Tailed Beast alone is stupid."

"You did the same thing," Naruto said. "And now you've tried to fight it while you have no chakra left. Which of us is the fool again?"

Guren smirked just before the Three-tails exploded out of the water, falling toward them.

"Oh shit," Naruto breathed.

Then, the Three-tails crashed down on them and disappeared under water again.

* * *

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes. he was in a cave, it looked like. It was a strange one, though. The stone was red, and it seemed to be made in strips of different patterns. Some were striped, some were smooth, others had spikes.

"Isobu...did you swallow me?" Naruto said aloud as he began to walk down a tunnel in the Three-tails' insides.

 _"My apologies, human,"_ a voice a bit higher in pitch that the rumble Naruto would expect from a gigantic turtle spoke in Naruto's mind. _"I didn't realize you were the container for one of my siblings."_

"Isobu?" Naruto asked.

 _"That's right,"_ Isobu said. _"Tell me, how is Kurama?"_

"He's a pain in the ass," Naruto said. "He keeps trying to take over and kill everyone around me."

 _"He was always angry,"_ Isobu agreed. _"After being controlled twice, and locked up from one Jinchuriki to the next for as long as he has, I'd imagine he has quite a nasty bit of cabin fever. Don't worry, he should cool off if you just be patient with him."_

Naruto snorted in amusement as he stepped out into a larger area just in time to see Guren step into it from a different direction and collapse.

"Guren!" Naruto called out, running over to her and kneeling.

She was alive, just beyond exhaustion.

 _"Anyway, sorry about attacking you before,"_ Isobu continued. _"Like I said, I didn't realize who you were. Why were you trying to seal me, anyway?"_

"We were protecting you from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

 _"Eh, I've dealt with the Akatsuki before,"_ Isobu said. _"I mopped up the floor with them then, at least until my Jinchuriki became controlled by one of them. Anyway, they don't scare me."_

"They should now," Naruto said. "They're a lot stronger now. They already sealed the Four-tails' Jinchuriki, and they defeated Shukaku, Chomei, and Matatabi's Jinchuriki."

 _"Alright, so maybe they're a little stronger than I remember,"_ Isobu said. _"Still, with my armor, they won't stand a chance."_

"They're not stupid," Naruto said. "They're first strike will be a surprise attack to your eye. And if I'm right, it'll probably be Deidara or Kisame. Either one will knock you out first hit, then they'll seal you."

"Who are you talking to?" Guren asked, sitting up.

"Isobu," Naruto said. "We're inside his stomach, so he's able to talk to me telepathically since I'm a Jinchuriki."

Guren nodded.

 _"What would you suggest?"_ Isobu asked.

"Either let us seal you, after which we will keep you safe, or you could go back to the dimension you've been hiding in and stay there," Naruto said.

 _"Can't stay there long,"_ Isobu said. _"The rift will close if I don't use it."_

"Then let us relocate you," Naruto said. "You're not hidden anymore."

 _"You might be right,"_ Isobu said. _"Uh oh. Sorry Naruto, but you're about to have some company. They're like miniature clones of me and they act like antibodies. I can't control them or I'd stop them. You better get moving._ _"_

"Alright, thanks for the warning," Naruto said. "We gotta move Guren."

Guren nodded and they began to run as every surface behind them suddenly was covered by miniature Three-tails clones, each roughly the size of a squirrel. After a moment, Guren tripped and Naruto skidded to a stop, sprinting back to her and picking her up then running again, the clones slowly falling behind.

 _"Turn right,"_ Isobu warned as a side passage came into view.

Naruto skidded around the corner just as the passage they had been following was flooded ahead of them as well. Naruto kept running for a little bit more before slowing to a stop as the tunnel ahead was filled as well.

"Isobu?" Naruto asked. "Now what?"

 _"Up,"_ Isobu said.

Naruto looked up, seeing a hole in the ceiling of that area. He extended his wings just as the smaller clones parted and three the size of Akamaru made their way forward. Naruto flew up through the hole and landed in an area with a set of small raised platforms off tot he side, like the steps of a water fountain. Naruto set Guren down and sat on one of the platforms, sighing.

 _"You should be safe there for a bit,"_ Isobu said. _"I'll warn you if you need to move."_

"Thank you Isobu," Naruto said before lying back sighing as Guren sat on a platform beside Naruto's, also lying down. "So, Guren, what are you going to do with Yukimaru?"

"I don't know," Guren said. "I'm going to do anything I can to protect him. But I don't know where we will go. It doesn't matter really, as long as I can be with Yukimaru."

"What happened to his family?" Naruto asked. "Was his village destroyed?"

"Yes," Guren said, tears filling her eyes. "By me."

"What?" Naruto asked, sitting up and staring at her.

"It was a test by Orochimaru, to see the power of my Crystal Style," Guren said. "But I collapsed before I could finish. Yukimaru's mother found me, and nursed me back to health. In exchange, I let her live. At least, until Orochimaru specifically ordered me to kill her. When I did, her blood landed on some camellias nearby, and they turned red. I...I murdered Yukimaru's mother. I took away everything he had. I can't...I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him. I owe him that much."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Naruto asked.

"No," Guren said. "I can't tell him. If I did, he'd hate me. And I...I couldn't take that."

"I understand," Naruto said. "I used to hide my identity. I went by the name Menma Uzumaki, and I wore a mask at all times. At first, I hid it from everyone, but then, by the end, it was only from the person who meant the most to me. When I was a child, I was nearly killed for being a Jinchuriki. So I was given a new name and a mask, and officially I died. Then, for years, I lived a lie. I was terrified that if I told the person I was hiding from who I really was, she would hate me. If that had happened, I'd have had nothing. I wouldn't have been able to take it. But then, one day, my mask was broken in a fight, and I was forced to tell her the truth. And you know, she didn't hate me at all. She was just happy to have me back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Guren asked.

"Because I know that keeping secrets from those you love, especially when the secret is important like yours, it hurts," Naruto said. "Sometimes, it's better to tell the truth. Maybe he'll hate you, maybe he won't. But that should be his choice. Besides, he loves you too, Guren. If you tell him the truth, I'm willing to bet that he'll forgive you. But just think, would you rather he heard it from you, or from Kabuto?"

"That's a good point," Guren said. "Maybe you're right."

"You don't have to decide now," Naruto said. "For now, we need to rest. Then we can find a way out of here once we have."

Guren nodded, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off.

* * *

Read and review.


	157. Chapter 157

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Loss

Naruto walked along the top of the cliff, of sorts, that he had found himself at. Guren was back at the room where they were resting, a clone standing watch over her, since isobu could speak to clones as well. While she continued resting, Naruto had decided to take a look around. Naruto stared down at the bottom of the cliff in thought.

"Hey Isobu, any mini clones down there?" Naruto asked.

 _"No,"_ Isobu said.

Naruto dropped down to the level below and looked around as fog began to roll in. Just as it did, Naruto heard footsteps to his left. He turned as Hinata staggered out of the fog, a jagged gash in her side.

"Hinata!" Naruto gasped.

Just then, she fell to her knees and Hidan strolled out of the fog behind her, scythe resting on his shoulder and his skin black with a skeleton design.

"Naruto...help me," Hinata pleaded.

"Yes Naruto," Hidan grinned. "Help her."

He grinned, raising his scythe but before it could fall, Naruto caught his arm.

 _"It's an illusion, Human,"_ Isobu said. _"The fog senses the weakness of the hearts of anyone inside it, and brings it to life."_

Naruto swallowed hard and closed his eyes, sensing Isobu's chakra in the fog. He stepped backward and found that Hinata was, indeed, not there. He sighed, kneeling.

 _"Sorry Human,"_ Isobu said. _"I guess I shoulda warned you about that."_

"It's alright," Naruto sighed.

Just as he did, Guren slid down the cliff face, stopping in the distance. She began to walk away, then stopped, saying something that Naruto couldn't hear. Then, she fell to her knees, crying. Naruto walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped around toward him, eyes wide before she sighed, wiping her tears.

"Yukimaru's mother?" Naruto guessed.

Guren nodded.

"Come on," Naruto said. "We should keep moving before the fog or clones come back."

Guren nodded and they continued to walk along until they reached another cliff, the bottom of which they couldn't see.

"What's down there Isobu?" Naruto asked.

 _"Trust me, you don't want to find out,"_ Isobu replied.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

Just then, the fog began to clear. Naruto grinned just before Isobu spoke again.

 _"They found you!"_ Isobu warned.

Just as the fog cleared, millions of the tiny clones formed out of Isobu's insides, and the larger type began to make their way toward them through the army of tiny ones.

"Persistent bunch aren't they?" Guren asked.

 _"I'm taking on water,"_ Isobu said. _"I think they breached my dimensional barrier. There's your way out, Human. Just so you know, I'm partially out of control outside. So...yeah. Good luck. Sorry if I mess you up too much."_

Water suddenly flowed down the wall from a tunnel higher up on it, flowing through a small channel between the Three-tails clones and Naruto and Guren. Camellias floated along on it, both white and red, and then a melody filled the air.

"It's Yukimaru!" Guren gasped.

"And our way out," Naruto said, picking up Guren and forming his wings. "See you outside Isobu!"

 _"You're not going to be spit out,"_ Isobu warned as Naruto landed, staring at the small hole in the wall where water was flooding through, then forming a Rasengan. _"You'll be traveling cross-dimensionally. It'll be pretty rough. Good luck."_

Naruto nodded and drove the Rasengan into the wall. Then, a blinding blue light flooded out, and a moment later, Naruto and Guren were falling, the would around them a blur of grey and white swirls. Then, it faded to black.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Someone had slapped him. His vision focused slowly, turning the multi-colored blur in front of him into Guren's face with the sky as a backdrop.

"I take it we're alive," Naruto groaned, sitting up and looking around.

They were in a rocky area where there were a combination of small jagged rock formations and what looked like pieces of the Three-tails' shell.

"Do you know where we are?" Guren asked.

"The lake," Naruto said. "Besides that..."

He stared out onto the lake where the others had raised another barrier. Beside the barrier was what Naruto could swear was a wall of interlocking wooden beams. There was also a yellow-brown smoke cloud around the barrier.

"The others are attacking your friends," Guren said.

"Ignore them," Naruto said. "My friends can handle them. And besides, we need to find Yukimaru."

Guren nodded just as a column of chakra exploded into the air in the distance, shooting through the clouds further than it had the time before.

"Oh God," Guren breathed. "What has Kabuto done?"

"We need to move," Naruto said, sprinting forward, Guren following. Their progress was nowhere near as fast as it needed to be, however. As they neared it, Naruto could feel the column weakening. Then, just as Yukimaru came into view with the shinobi that had supposedly been talking to Kabuto, the ninja moved to inject Yukimaru with something. Guren fired a crystal senbon at the ninja, breaking the syringe and making him jump back. Instantly Yukimaru collapsed into Guren's arms and Naruto landed in front of her, glaring at the ninja.

"You two," the ninja growled "So you didn't die after all."

"Is he alright Guren?" Naruto asked.

"Yukimaru, wake up!" Guren pleaded. "What's wrong? Come on! Yukimaru! Snap out of this! Yukimaru!"

"What did you do to him, Kabuto?" Naruto snarled, Guren looking at Naruto in surprise, then at the ninja who smirked.

"Well don, Naruto," Kabuto said, pulling the mask away and putting on glasses. "Your senses are as sharp as ever."

"Answer the question," Naruto snarled.

"I just gave him some medicine is all," Kabuto shrugged. "Something to help awaken his power."

"Guren," Yukimaru croaked, making Guren look back at him. "You came back. Oh Guren, you came back! It's because I was thinking of you. Whenever someone is thinking of you, that's the place you come back to."

"Yes, that's right," Guren said. "All you had to do was think of me, and see I came back. When I was trapped inside the Three-tails, in that other dimension, the only thing I thought of that whole time was you. And that's why...and that's why it's your turn to return to me, Yukimaru."

That makes me happy," Yukimaru smiled. "I'm coming back home. You are my home Guren. The place I can always return to, that welcomes me back with open arms."

Kabuto began to laugh and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, you're right," Kabuto said. "At this point, Guren is the only place you can return to. After all, your mother's not around anymore is she?"

"That's enough Kabuto," Naruto snarled. "I'm getting tired of listening to you speak."

"It's alright, Naruto," Guren said. "It's time for Yukimaru to know the truth."

"What truth?" Yukimaru asked.

"Yukimaru, the one who killed your mother..." Guren trailed off, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was me."

Yukimaru's eyes widened and Kabuto simply smirked at her.

"You really do care for the boy, to tell him something like that," Kabuto grinned. "Yukimaru, how does it feel to know that the kind sweet Guren you thought you knew is actually a demon who's been lying to you just to use you? Don't you loathe her? Don't you want to kill her yourself? Well no one's going to stop you. As if we could! Do it! use the Three-tails to vent your anger! Command the Three-tails to destroy everything in your sight!"

"Why would I?" Yukimaru asked. "Guren's a nice person. She's the one I can return to, and I'm the one she can return to."

"You mean...you don't despise me?" Guren asked.

"Yukimaru shook his head and Naruto smiled before turning back to Kabuto.

"Alright Kabuto," Naruto growled. "Your plan failed. Now it's time for you to get going."

Kabuto bit his thumb and unrolled a scroll before wiping his blood across a seal.

"Dead Souls Jutsu!" Kabuto shouted before tossing the scroll.

Smoke covered the scroll and the ninja Kabuto had been posing as landed in front of Guren, hurling a kunai at Yukimaru, only for Guren to block it with a shard of crystal.

"So, you're dead after all Rinji?" Guren asked. "Good."

Guren stood, forming a crystal dome around Yukimaru, then formed several hand seals, crystal beginning to entrap Rinji, starting with his legs. Rinji grinned, forming a hand seal. Instantly, bats began to fly around in the air, the crystal on his legs shattering instantly.

"What the..." Guren said.

Naruto growling in annoyance, holding his hand out to Kabuto.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Naruto said, the jutsu blasting Kabuto and sending him flying before Naruto turned to Rinji.

Just as he did, Rinji shattered a blade Guren had made on her arm, then the barrier protecting Yukimaru. The barrier was a bit more destructive when it broke, however, and the concussion sent Guren flying as a shard shattered against her head, sending blood trickling down her face. She landed in a heap and Rinji chuckled.

"So much for Guren," Rinji said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Now me. You like bats huh? Well, I guess we should see which of our flying friends is better."

"Come again?" Rinji growled.

Naruto smirked and held the sides of his cloak open summoning crows as he did, making them seemingly fly out of his cloak. Rinji snarled in rage and form several hand seals, the bats flying down at the crows. The crows began to caw and screech, attacking the bats, bats beginning to drop right and left as Naruto's much faster crows tore them apart.

"Alright fine," Rinji growled biting his thumb and kneeling, quickly drawing a seal on the ground before forming more hand seals. "Let's see how you handle this!"

More and more bats began to explode up from the seal. Still, Naruto's crows were able to fight them, then, suddenly, Guren was behind Rinji, grabbing his arms and holding them apart, the bats scattering instantly. Naruto sighed and the crows all disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Good," Naruto said. "No hand seals, no bats."

He took a step forward, but just as he did, crystal shot up around both Guren and Rinji, trapping both.

"No!" Yukimaru shouted running over only for Naruto to catch him.

"It's okay, Yukimaru," Naruto said. "I can still sense her chakra. She's alive."

Yukimaru stared up at him just before the sound of breaking rocks met their ears. Both spun toward Guren and Rinji again just in time to see them disappear over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, sprinting to the edge just as the crystal crashed down in the water, pieces of crystal flying into the air when it did.

"No, Guren!" Yukimaru cried out. "Don't leave me!"

Yukimaru held up his crystalized camellia, but it was spiderwebbed with cracks. Naruto swallowed hard.

"Yukimaru," Naruto said. "She might still be alive."

In response, Yukimaru shouted in rage, a column of chakra shooting into the sky. Naruto swore, as the Three-tails broke out of the seal almost instantly and began to head over. Naruto swore again, running over and reaching for Yukimaru, only for the raw chakra to shove his hand back, shocking him.

"Damn," Naruto growled. "It's acting like a barrier. This is going to hurt."

Naruto placed his hands against the chakra column, then began to force his way into it. He grit his teeth against the pain, any part of his body inside of the chakra column feeling as though every nerve was on fire. Then, suddenly, an extra large shock hit him and he flew backward, crashing into the cliff face behind him while the chakra column began to waver, Yukimaru collapsing.

"Damn," Naruto growled, pushing himself back up.

In the distance, the Three-tails, now standing halfway on land and watching them, turned, beginning to blast the shore on every side, demolishing the landscape. Naruto growled in annoyance, forming fifty clones who charged the Three-tails, forming Rasengans as they did. However, before they could reach it, it used its tails to destroy them all.

"Can't get close," Naruto said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could try using my more powerful jutsus. No. Better not yet. God, I really hate dragging them into this but..."

He bit his thumb then began to form hand seals before summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"What is...Naruto, is that really..." Gamakichi trailed off.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Gamakichi, how did that training I asked you to do before go?"

"Good," Gamakichi nodded. "Gamatatsu can use Water Style Ninjutsu, but only a couple."

"One is all I need," Naruto said. "Gamatatsu, go home and fill your stomach with as much oil as you can find."

"Alright," Gamatatsu nodded, disappearing.

"You're gonna have me light it, right?" Gamakichi asked.

"Can you?" Naruto asked.

"Course I can," Gamakichi nodded. "But you better have some pinpoint accuracy."

"I will," Naruto said.

Naruto resummoned Gamatatsu and Gamatatsu nodded.

"I'm ready," Gamatatsu said.

"Alright, here goes," Naruto said as Isobu prepared to fire one of his water blasts. "Collaboration Ninjutsu, Wind Style, Toad Flame Bomb!"

He set his hand against Gamatatsu's back and Gamatatsu fired the oil in a spiraling stream. At the same time as he did, Isobu fired his blast but also as a stream. The moment the two met, Gamakichi lit the oil on fire. For a moment, the water still held it back. Then, the fire evaporated the water and the oil hit Isobu, first in the face then over the rest of his body, fire covering him. Isobu shrieked in pain, the sound similar to the call of a whale.

"Sorry Isobu," Naruto said. "But I had to stop you."

After a moment, Isobu retreated underwater and his fog rolled in. Naruto sighed, dropping to the ground and turning to the toads.

"Thank you for the help," Naruto said.

"Anytime," Gamatatsu said as they both disappeared.

Then, Naruto ran over to Yukimaru as the chakra finally faded. He knelt, picking up Yukimaru and his crystalized camellia, setting the crystal on Yukimaru's chest with Yukimaru's hands over it to keep it from falling.

"Come on Yukimaru," Naruto said. "Let's go home."

And with that, he turned, walking back toward the building Yamato had made.

* * *

Read and review.


	158. Chapter 158

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Invitation

Naruto watched from the roof as Yukimaru walked into the trees. Naruto smiled, extending his wings and silently floating after him, above the trees. Then, finally, they reached a clearing and Yukimaru stopped, his crystal flower glowing softly as Guren and Gozu stepped out of the trees, both smiling at him. Naruto watched as Yukimaru held his crystalized flower out to Guren and she repaired it. Then, he set it in a bush and hugged her.

"Touching," Naruto said. "Shame I have to crash this party."

Naruto floated down silently, landing behind Gozu.

"Well what do you know, the behemoth and the diamond princess live," Naruto said, both turning toward him, Gozu raising a fist until Guren set a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," Guren smiled. "He's not an enemy anymore."

"I'm glad you two are alright," Naruto said. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is actually pretty simple. I have an offer for you."

"And what's that?" Guren asked.

"I know you were planning to disappear with Yukimaru," Naruto said. "That way Orochimaru couldn't track you down, and would believe you were dead. But how about you disappear inside the Hidden Leaf Village instead?"

"In..." Guren trailed off, eyes wide. "Would that even be possible? I mean...I've done...I've done terrible things. I'm a murderer. I worked for Orochimaru."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "And I'm sure Tsunade will chuck a fit about it, but I think I can convince her. So, what do you say? Want to be Konoha Shinobi?"

Guren stared at him before looking up at Gozu.

"I will follow you anywhere," Gozu vowed.

Guren turned to Yukimaru. Yukimaru simply smiled and nodded. Guren smiled as well, turning to Naruto and nodding.

"Alright," Guren said. "We'll go."

"Good," Naruto said. "We've been ordered back to the village when our replacements show up tomorrow. For now, I'll need to give her a call. Hopefully she's still sober."

The watched as Naruto formed several hand seals and set his hand on the floor, a glowing white circle forming and seal script flashing over it before an image of Tsunade sitting at her dest doing paperwork, barely, appeared over the circle.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked, not bothering to look up.

"I have a...uh...proposition," Naruto said.

"Ugh," Tsunade groaned. "I can already tell I'm going to get a headache from this. Fine. What?"

She looked up at him and Naruto took a second to figure out how to say he had invited former enemies into their village.

"What would you say if I told you I could get you two new powerful shinobi under your command?" Naruto asked.

"I would ask who you invited into our village without asking permission first," Tsunade said. "But since I know the only ninja you encountered on this mission were the Crystal Style user and her henchmen, I don't need to ask. Yup, there's the headache. Fine. Fine. Bring them back. If you believe they're not enemies of the Hidden Leaf anymore, go ahead and bring them to the Village."

Naruto looked up at Guren who smiled widely.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded pulling out a bottle of sake and Naruto let the image fade.

"Well, it's settled then," Naruto said. "Let's head back to the others. You'll have to stay outside, so that you don't scare them, but when they wake up in the morning we can let them know."

Guren nodded and they followed Naruto back to the building. Then, Guren made them a crystal tent of sorts to sleep in and Naruto went inside.

* * *

Naruto woke to a scream. Well, sort of. Yamato didn't exactly scream. More shout "huh" very very loudly. And in a slightly higher pitch than normal. Naruto was the first to respond, finding Yamato pinned to the ground by Gozu. Then, the others rushed out. Naruto sighed, walking over to Gozu and motioning for him to let Yamato up, which he did. Naruto helped Yamato up and sighed again.

"And that's why we didn't wake you all up last night," Naruto sighed. "Everyone, meet our new allies. Tsunade gave them permission to join the Hidden Leaf Village last night."

"She did?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Alright then," Kakashi shrugged, turning back to the door. "Pleasure to have you on our side."

"Wait, that's it?" Yamato gaped. "No interrogation, no suspicion...nothing?"

"Yup," Kakashi said. "If Naruto says they're trust worthy, he's right. It's not exactly the first time he's turned an enemy into an ally. Just look at Lord Kazekage. He was an enemy and a raving lunatic."

Yamato stared at him before the others all began to head inside as well, all of them knowing better than to argue the point as well. Then, Naruto, Yukimaru, Guren, and Gozu walked inside, leaving Yamato outside alone.

* * *

Read and review.


	159. Chapter 159

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Big News

Naruto stepped into the clearing and smiled. Gathered in the clearing were Guren, Gozu, and Ranmaru. The three of them had asked for Naruto to train them, especially Ranmaru, since he had become a shinobi only a short while ago in comparison. So, naturally, Naruto agreed. As soon as he was in the clearing, Gozu shot toward him, fist expanding to the size of Naruto's torso. Naruto flipped over it, landing on his forearm then leaping off of it at Guren. Guren smirked, forming a blade on her forearms, then charged at Naruto. Naruto drew his trench knives and flipped, his blade sparking against her blade before he flipped over her, landing on his feet and spinning, slashing at her again. Once again she blocked it before Naruto jumped, Gozu's massive fist passing under him. He landed behind her and kicked her forward into Gozu then spun, his knife sparking as he blocked Ranmaru's kunai. He grinned as Ranmaru's eyes began to glow red. Then, he spun, ducking under Guren as fog began to roll in. He laughed, slashing rapidly at Guren, not bothering it close his eyes yet. Gozu stepped out of the fog, swiping at naruto and Naruto stepped off of his fist before another ninja appeared over him, kicking him downward into the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain then flipped to his feet, closing his eyes and smirking. Ranmaru charged at him from one side and Guren from the other. He spun, blocking both and allowing them to pass before lifting his foot, axe kicking Gozu's fist downward into the ground, the chunk Naruto was on flipping up, allowing Naruto to jump over Gozu. Just as he landed, massive vines exploded out of the ground, wrapping around him, making him shout in surprise. After a moment, he grinned forming several hand seals. Rather than disappearing, the vines swung around, slamming Naruto into the ground. Naruto flipped to his feet as the vines faded.

"Well well," Naruto grinned. "Yakumo Kurama. This is going to be a very interesting fight after all. Alright, show me what Kurenai Sensei has taught you."

Yakumo materialized out of the fog, slashing at Naruto with a kunai and Naruto blocked it only for his back to split open and an invisible fist the size of his body to slam into him, launching him sideways. Naruto flipped, landing on his feet and grinning.

"Oh, now this is fun," Naruto grinned forming hand seals. "Fine, let's play Yakumo. Fire Style, Hell's Summer Jutsu!"

The world around them began to turn orange, heat waves rising off of everything and Yakumo groaned, leaning forward, gritting her teeth against the heat, Naruto in much the same condition. Naruto's left arm split open and he spun, throwing a kick, his foot connecting with something, though he had no way of telling what or who. Naruto turned back to Yakumo in time to catch her wrist before she could stab him. Then, he spun, hurling her. She flipped landing on her feet before falling to her knees, Gozu, Guren, and Ranmaru all reappearing, all three speeding toward Naruto, less than two meters away. Naruto shouted in surprise, blocking Ranmaru and Guren's blades and allowing Gozu's fist to connect, sending him flying backward. Naruto flipped, landing on the ground and forming the Seal of Confrontation.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruto said, the fog around them thickening before Naruto began to move, using chakra to silence his movements.

He stopped behind Guren, kicking her in the back of her knees and dragging the blunt side of his knife against her throat to simulate killing her. She huffed and let her blades shatter then lay down and Naruto moved to Gozu. As he moved to attack him, however, Ranmaru stepped out of the fog, hurling a kunai at him at nearly point blank range. Naruto managed to block it then blocked a kick from Ranmaru before Gozu threw a punch, making Naruto flip over him. Then, roots shot up at him from the ground. Naruto slashed the roots, landing on his feet and dodging more as they exploded up out of the ground below him. He grinned as he flipped and cartwheeled around, avoiding illusionary roots. This was fun. And among the most challenging fights he'd had in a while. He loved fighting Kekkei Genkai users. he flipped as Gozu swung at him, getting over the fist and kicking him in the face, dropping him to the ground where roots bound him instead of Naruto by accident. Then, as Naruto landed, Ranmaru stepped forward, slashing at Naruto again. Naruto caught Ranmaru's arm under his own, squeezing and making him drop the kunai then tapped the sharp edge of his trench knife against Ranmaru's throat before flipping and doing the same to Gozu. Then, he landed on his feet and rolled to the side just ahead of several thick roots. Seven Yakumos stepped out of the fog around Naruto, attacking him and he began to dodge their attacks rapidly. Then, he flipped into the air and formed several hand seals.

"Fire Style, Hell's Summer Jutsu!" Naruto said.

The world again heated up and after a moment, Yakumo let the Genjutsu end just in time for Naruto to flash over to her and place his knife against her throat. She huffed and the other three stood up, walking over. Naruto grinned, putting his knives away and stepping back, breathing hard.

"Well, I gotta say, you all make an excellent team," Naruto said. "That was awesome."

"Mostly because of Yakumo's Genjutsu," Guren said.

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Granted, yes that made it a lot harder, but at the same time, you were giving me a hard time before it too."

"You're really hard to fight," Ranmaru said. "I hope I can be as strong as you one day."

"Ranmaru, you're already about as strong as I was when I first became a ninja, and I had had years of training by then," Naruto said. "Plus, I was using jutsus that utilized my chakra nature then rather than just a kunai. Back then, if I fought you as you are now, you'd have beaten me."

Ranmaru smiled widely and Yakumo looked to Naruto for a compliment as well.

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "I actually have to tell you that you would mop up the floor with me if I hadn't been trained by an excellent Genjutsu user myself."

Yakumo grinned just before Lee landed at the edge of the clearing. Ranmaru smiled and waved and Lee returned the gesture.

"It is good to see you again Ranmaru," Lee said. "Hello Yakumo. How did it go?"

"We lost," Yakumo said.

"Barely," Naruto snorted. "Your girlfriend's strong. Glad she's on our side."

Lee nodded walking over and holding a letter out to Naruto.

"This just arrived with a messenger hawk," Lee said.

Naruto nodded, taking the letter then grinning as Lee and Yakumo kissed and walked away together for a date, most likely after Yakumo showered and changed. Naruto opened the letter and looked it over.

"Naruto, Orochimaru is dead. I'm going to go and find three people who bore no love for Orochimaru and whose power will be helpful to the Hidden Leaf, especially against any Akatsuki members who try to stop me from reaching Itachi. Once I have all three and know where to find Itachi, I'll send you another letter. Please do not be late. I suspect the Akatsuki will be very displeased with our intentions."

Naruto smirked and held the letter out to Guren.

"Crystalize this please," Naruto said.

Guren nodded, encasing the letter in crystal. Then, Naruto smashed it on the ground, the crystal turning to powder and taking the letter with it.

"I gotta go," Naruto said. "I have to get a few things ready."

"Going on a mission?" Guren asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "Soon though."

Guren nodded and Naruto headed back to his house, landing in the back yard then walking inside to find Itachi and Yugao kissing just inside. They separated instantly, both blushing.

"Hello Itachi," Naruto smirked. "How long have you been back?"

"Uh, not long," Itachi said.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Good news, Orochimaru's dead."

"He is?" Itachi asked.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "Our friend is going to recruit some aid then is going to find you."

"I see," Itachi nodded. "You'd better get ready then."

"It'll be a while yet," Naruto promised. "But yeah. I'm definitely going to get ready. The Akatsuki's not going to be happy about it."

"Agreed," Itachi nodded. "Are you going to bring Hinata and Fu?"

"No," Naruto said. "Not for this. I doubt it'll be safe to."

"Agreed," Itachi nodded. "Very well."

"Anyway, I'm going to go get a couple things ready then I'll be out of your way," Naruto grinned, walking up the stairs to his room.

As he did, he met Yukimi who was walking out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Hey, welcome back," Yukimi smiled. "How was the mission?"

"Easier than I expected," Naruto said. "Tenzo will probably be back later today, though I suggest you don't go downstairs for a couple of hours. Actually, it might be best for you to leave the house."

"It's not the first time Itachi's stopped by," Yukimi smirked. "Anyway, what are you up to?"

"I have to get a few things ready for a mission I'll be going on soon," Naruto said. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

"Alright," Yukimi smiled. "Have fun!"

"I will," Naruto smiled, walking into his room and gathering up all of his usual mission supplies and weapons and sealing them in a scroll, including his swords, then storing that in his closet.

He kept his trench knives and his spare kunai, but the rest of his gear was ready for a speedy departure after Itachi. With that done, Naruto headed out to see what there was for him to do.

* * *

Read and review.


	160. Chapter 160

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

First Stop

Sasuke walked past the large tanks filled with water. He ignored the pipes and the doors. Even the racks of scrolls and weapons. He didn't need any of it. All he needed was in the last tank. He stopped in front of it, resting a hand on his sword.

"Sasuke, I knew you'd come," a voice spoke from the seemingly empty tank. "I take your being here to mean you killed Orochimaru."

"Yes, but don't worry about that now," Sasuke said, drawing his sword. "Let's get you out of there."

He slashed the tank then put his sword away, standing out of the way of the spray of water. After a moment, Sasuke's first recruit began to form out of the water. Sasuke watched as he did. The ability to turn one's body into water was indeed a very helpful skill. Once Sasuke wished he could copy. However, it wasn't quite as easy as that. It was almost a Kekkei Genkai. And Sasuke didn't feel like permanently losing an arm or leg.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "You're the first."

"The first?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm flattered. Who else are we collecting?"

"Jugo of the Northern Hideout, and Karin of the Southern Hideout," Sasuke said.

"You sure about that?" Suigetsu asked.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much," Suigetsu said. "Karin is an excellent choice. I can't wait to see her again. But Jugo...well, we used to get paired against each other for Orochimaru's enjoyment. I don't think he and I will get along too well."

"Get dressed, we're leaving," Sasuke said, turning and walking away.

"Ordering me around like some kinda big shot huh?" Suigetsu asked before turning into water and falling to the floor before almost instantly being directly behind Sasuke, a finger gun held to Sasuke's head. "I think it's time we clarified our relationship Sasuke. Kay? You were the one who chose to rescue me. You made that decision on your own. I never said anything about following you if you came back for me. Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you better than me. Everybody wanted to kill him. You were Orochimaru's favorite. He let you stay by his side while the rest of us were confined. So you jut had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

For a moment, both stood silently.

"If you have to stand so close to me in order to threaten me, could you put some clothes on first?" Sasuke said. "I'm not as accustomed to naked men standing behind me as you are."

"Well well," Suigetsu grinned, stepping back. "The great Sasuke Uchiha has jokes. Impressive. I'd have never guessed."

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Suigetsu said. "You think I'd pass up the opportunity to see Karin? Although, I do have a favor to ask. Before we go to whichever hideout we're heading to first, could we go and find something?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My predecessor Zabuza's sword, Kubikiribocho, the Executioner's Blade," Suigetsu said. "It was your squad that took him down, right?"

"No," Sasuke said. "All we did was turn him human again. Then we watched as an innocent boy died, and your predecessor gave his life to make amends for his sins. Get dressed."

And with that, Sasuke walked away. Suigetsu stared at him before quickly dressing himself in a sleeveless purple shirt, grey pants, and a leather strap around his abdomen. Then, he hurried after Sasuke and they left the hideout, making their way to the Land of Waves, arriving within a couple of hours. They stopped at the bridge, staring up at the name of the bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," Suigetsu read, then looked over at Sasuke. "What?"

"So he heard me after all," Sasuke mused. "My bad. Doesn't matter now, though, I suppose."

"Come again?" Suigetsu asked.

"One of my former teammates, Naruto, used to hide his identity and go by the name Menma," Sasuke said. "I accidentally said his real name after we fought Zabuza. I guess Tazuna heard it. We had thought he didn't."

Suigetsu shrugged.

"Too late now," Suigetsu said. "Say, did Master Zabuza put up a good fight?"

Sasuke was silent, memories of the mission playing through his head.

"I'm lucky to be alive," Sasuke said before walking onto the bridge, Suigetsu following.

When they reached the two graves of Haku and Zabuza, however, the sword was gone.

"It's gone," Suigetsu stated.

"I can see that," Sasuke said. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat before we try to find the sword."

Suigetsu nodded and a few minutes later they were at a small restaurant with every female working there staring at Sasuke. Suigetsu was gorging himself on yogurt, and Sasuke was waiting for him to finish.

"This yogurt is amazing," Suigetsu said. "I was in that tank way too long. So, why are you putting a team together anyway?"

"I'm starting a theater company," Sasuke said before motioning one of the waitresses over, Suigetsu staring at him in confusion and distrust. "Do you happen to know who took care of the graves near the Great Naruto Bridge? I'd appreciate any help you can give me."

"Oh, uh, I'll be right back!" she said, practically tripping over herself in her rush to find something useful for him.

"It's been a while since I've had fangirls," Sasuke said. "They're so annoying."

"A theater company," Suigetsu said, staring at him. "How can you even say that with a straight face? You were joking right?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before turning as several of the waitresses rushed over.

"Okay, so, we think it was Tazuna, he lives by the river," one of them said.

"Tazuna, huh?" Sasuke mused before standing. "Suigetsu, we're leaving."

Suigetsu finished his yogurt and followed Sasuke out of the restaurant. Sasuke stopped at the door, looking back at the girls.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

The girls all squealed and fainted, and Sasuke stepped out of the restaurant, smirking.

"So annoying," Sasuke smirked, walking past Suigetsu.

"Really, because you look like you're enjoying the attention," Suigetsu said.

"Orochimaru wasn't exactly the best fangirl," Sasuke said. "Though, he was a lot more obsessive than one."

Suigetsu snorted then began to laugh at the thought of Orochimaru acting like a fangirl, and Sasuke grinned as well.

"So who is this Tazuna anyway?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's the man who hired my team when we came here, and he's the master carpenter who built the Great Naruto Bridge," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu nodded and they travelled in silence the rest of the way, with the exception of Suigetsu beginning to laugh about fangirl Orochimaru a couple more times on the way. Once there, they met one of Tazuna's workers.

"Sorry, the boss isn't here right now," the worker said. "He and his grandson Inari went to the Land of Lightning to build a bridge. They won't be back for another year."

"Maybe you can help us," Sasuke said. "Do you know what happened to the sword left by the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"That old thing?" the worker snorted. "Sure, Tenzen Daikoku took it. he came here to fight the ninja that wielded that blade. But once he found out the ninja was already dead, he juts took the blade and left."

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "Do you happen to know where he is now?"

"Nope, sorry," the worker said.

"Thank you for your help," Sasuke said. "Have a good day."

"You too," the worker said.

Sasuke and Suigetsu walked away, making their way into town As they walked, Sasuke spotted a familiar thief wearing a purple beanie.

"You see the guy with the beanie and the sweatshirt?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I see him," Suigetsu nodded.

"He used to work for the guy that hired Zabuza," Sasuke said. "We'll need to get him alone."

"Understood," Suigetsu nodded, easily catching up with the thief and throwing him into an alleyway where Sasuke was waiting. "Now, we're going to need to know what you know."

he drew a kunai and the thief began to shake in fear.

"I don't know anything about Tenzen!" the thief stated.

"When did we say this was about Tenzen?" Sasuke asked. "But now that we're on the subject, what do you know about Tenzen?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," Suigetsu said.

"Alright!" the thief shouted. "He's a politician and the leader of a huge band of thieves! He doles out huge bribes all the time so the feudal lord lets him do whatever evil things he wants!"

"See, you know a lot," Suigetsu said. "Now, where's he live?"

"His place is to the south, a huge mansion in a forest!" the thief said. "Rumor has it that several thousand mercenaries guard it. It's supposed to be impenetrable."

"That's what half of my exes said about themselves," Suigetsu smirked. "What about you Sasuke? You get into anything impenetrable?"

"You've never had a girlfriend, Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "Just sluts and prostitutes."

"Now that's harsh," Suigetsu said.

"S...Sasuke?" the thief gaped. "As in, one of the ninja that defeated Zabuza?"

"That's right," Sasuke nodded. "You're free to go, but is Tenzen finds out I'm coming for him, you'll find your shoulders are a bit lighter. Understand?"

"Perfectly!" the thief said, scrambling past Sasuke and out of the alleyway.

"You're still dodging my question," Suigetsu noted. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, Sasuke."

"We have a job to do, Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "But at least i don't have to turn into water to avoid catching anything."

"Ouch," Suigetsu said. "You're jealous of my abilities."

"You're crazy," Sasuke said. "Can we leave now?"

"Admit it!" Suigetsu grinned. "You want to be able to turn into water too!"

Sasuke sighed, turning and walking away, Suigetsu following, gloating and turning various body parts into water and back to show off.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the headboard of Tenzen's bed, holding his chokuto so that the point was hovering over Tenzen's head about an inch. After a moment, Tenzen woke up.

"Who are you!?" Tenzen demanded. "How did you get in here!?"

"The day after tomorrow, over ten thousand soldiers will lay siege to this castle," Sasuke said. "Make sure you gather every available man. You'll need them."

Tenzen stared at Sasuke until Sasuke left, much too fast for Tenzen to see him move. Sasuke grinned as he left the fortress. It was time to see just how skilled Suigetsu was.

* * *

Read and review.


	161. Chapter 161

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Impenetrable

"What's going on now?" Suigetsu groaned, watching as an army of bandits and thieves rode toward Tenzen's house on horses that they probably stole.

"Apparently, a rival clan plans to attack Tenzen's forces tomorrow with an army numbering in the tens of thousands," Sasuke said.

"No way, you're making that up right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fell free to ask them," Sasuke said.

"Pass," Suigetsu said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Whether it's one enemy or tens of thousands, it doesn't matter to a ninja like me. I'll sneak in and steal the Executioner's Blade no problem."

"Alright, how about a little wager," Sasuke suggested.

"Wager?" Suigetsu asked. "What'd you have in mind?"

"A competition to see who gets the Executioner's Blade first," Sasuke said.

"Well well," Suigetsu grinned. "That sounds like fun."

"Only one rule, Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "No fatalities."

"Oh fine," Suigetsu sighed. "Taking all the fun out of it."

"Good," Sasuke said. "We start now."

Sasuke jumped down into the middle of a group of thieves and they all stopped, forming a circle around him as one rode forward with a spear.

"Hey who are you!?" the thief demanded. "Nevermind, you're mine!"

He stabbed at Sasuke and Sasuke jumped over the spear, planting both feet in the man's chest then jumping off, landing on the now riderless horse. The other thieves charged and Sasuke drew his chokuto, swiftly defeating them all without killing any. Then, he put it away, back on the first thief's horse, and looked back at Suigetsu.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm coming," Suigetsu said, dropping down beside Sasuke who patted the horse on the side and sent it on its way. "I guess you meant right now huh?"

"No, in ten minutes," Sasuke said, walking toward the fortress with Suigetsu.

As they neared it, a wall of arrows flew over it at them.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke said before incinerating the arrows and leaving.

"Nice one," Suigetsu grinned. "I gotta hand it to you Sasuke...And he's gone. Terrific."

The main gate swung open and an army of over a hundred charged out.

"Alright," Suigetsu sighed. "Let's get this over with."

He sprinted forward, tearing into the soldiers. as he fought them, he didn't bother stopping their attacks. They couldn't hurt him anyway. he did, however, count the strikes. One, three, five, nine. He dropped the last thief in the group and sprinted through the gate. The courtyard was filled with thieves. He leapt over a gate across a mote and tore into the thieves on the other side. One, two. Arrows began to rain down around him. He got sloppy. He hadn't noticed the bows on the upper level, guarding the door. Now they knew his secret. He finished the lower group quickly. More arrows. he finished the upper group even faster, catching the last one before he could run to tell others his secret. It wouldn't change anything if anyone knew. Or, at least, he didn't think it would. He doubted anyone would figure out his weakness.

He ran inside, finding a room filled with ten. One, two, three. He ran down a hallway filled with thieves, then up a staircase. Twenty. Finally, he was at the top, grinning as he spotted Tenzen Daikoku waiting for him.

"That actually tired me out a little," Suigetsu said. "Shame. This was supposed to be easy."

"There's no way that a single man could defeat all of those soldiers in combat!" Tenzen stated.

"There's a way," Suigetsu said. "Attacking me with conventional weapons is, pretty much useless."

"If conventional weapons are useless," a rather muscular thief said, smashing through the wall with Kubikiribocho, "then how about this!?"

"Hey thanks, my Executioner's Blade, I was looking for that," Suigetsu said just before being split in half.

He landed on the floor, playing dead for a moment while Tenzen congratulated the thief and gloated. Then, Suigetsu laughed, resting his head on his hand as his legs scooted themselves back into position and reconnected.

"Oh I'm sorry," Suigetsu said. "Did I forget to tell you? Blades don't work on me. But I'm feeling awfully jealous here. I didn't think anyone would be able to wield that sword without special training. Guess it helps to have a good strong physic huh?"

The thief slashed downward as Suigetsu but he liquified, and moved out of the way, reforming on his feet. Then, he set his hand on the grip, using his ability to enlarge the muscles in his arm.

"Now I hear you've been telling anyone who'll listen you killed the Demon Zabuza and took this blade from him," Suigetsu said.

"No way, not me," the thief said. "Lord Tenzen, he's the one."

"I see," Suigetsu smirked, turning to Tenzen. "So you're the one who killed Master Zabuza."

"No," Tenzen said. "The person who killed Zabuza was-"

"Where's your respect?" Suigetsu interrupted.

"I mean, Master Zabuza, I was just trying to say that it wasn't me, it was..." Tenzen trailed off as he saw Sasuke. "You're the one! The one from yesterday! Yes him! He's the one you want! The one who killed Master Zabuza! The only thing I did was bring the blade back from where I found it!"

"I gotta say that's pretty impressive," Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm amazed you could come up with such a good lie under the circumstances and all."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said, tossing him his water bottle.

"You're so thoughtful," Suigetsu smiled. "I was starting to feel a bit dehydrated. I think you've got the wrong idea. I knew Master Zabuza but it's not like he and I were particularly close. But still, he was an elder of mine."

And with that, Suigetsu swung the Executioner's Blade, hurling the thief holding on to it out through the hole in the wall the thief had made.

"I can't let rumors keep flying around about him losing to you, especially when you're a bunch of losers," Suigetsu said, holding the sword up to most of tenzen's body, since it was almost as wide as he was tall. "You understand."

"You...you'll never get away with this you know!" Tenzen said, terrified. "You can't just walk in here and do what you want!"

"You have to pay for what you did, you know that," Suigetsu said. "I think I'll test this out on you."

"Just forget it," Sasuke said. "What's the point of killing someone like him anyway."

Suigetsu grinned and spun, slashing the four pillars in the room.

"I've cut through all the main support pillars so you better get out of here quickly," Suigetsu said. "I'm sparing your life such as it is, out of respect for Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Tenzen gaped. "No not him! The Sasuke that killed Orochimaru?"

"Hey, you hear what that guy just said?" Suigetsu grinned. "You're famous Sasuke. They know about you even way out here in these back woods."

And with that, they walked out of the fortress, which collapsed behind them, Tenzen screaming as it did, since he had neglected to evacuate.

"So, Sasuke," Suigetsu grinned. "Time to spill. You knew I wanted this sword, didn't you? And you also knew that it wasn't at the grave anymore. And that guy said he had met you before, and I don't think he was lying. So then, the one who told him his fortress would be attacked and got him to get all of hist troops together was also you, wasn't it? Was that all just your way of testing me? It was wasn't it? Man, you're terrible. i could have gotten seriously hurt doing that. Well, at least now I understand exactly what kind of person you are. And you're pretty much exactly what I thought you'd be. Well, anyway, I got my blade, so I'll help you just like I promised. Now what? Which way do we go? Now wait, let me guess, whichever path is closer. I bet that's what you were gonna say isn't it? I'm starting to get inside your head Sasuke."

"Hm, yeah," Sasuke said. "Let's take the closest path."

He turned south, Suigetsu following, even though they were only a couple hours from the Northern hideout already.

"You were wrong, by the way," Sasuke said.

"Hm?" Suigetsu blinked, looking over at him as he sipped his water.

"I only did that because this mission requires that you be able to fight against Akatsuki members without dying," Sasuke said. "If you could be wounded by this, or if you were actually in any danger here, you wouldn't be strong enough to accompany me. I don't put friends in harm's way."

"So we're friends now?" Suigetsu grinned. "Hey wait, if this is a mission then we're actually not starting a theater company after all."

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted.

* * *

Read and review.


	162. Chapter 162

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Harsh Reunion

Suigetsu stared at the fresh graves outside of the Southern Hideout. Karin was in charge here. So there had to be a reasonable explanation. None of the graves had been there longer than Orochimaru had been dead.

"She's been busy," Sasuke noted.

"It's got to have been a plague," Suigetsu said. "Or a riot. Maybe they committed suicide."

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Sasuke assured him.

Sasuke turned to the door in front of them extending a blade from his hand, the new version of his Chidori that he had gotten Orochimaru to help him create then used to kill him. Then, he stepped forward, slicing through the massive iron door in seconds before letting his Chidori Spear fade.

"Come on," Sasuke said. "Karin should be inside."

Suigetsu nodded and they walked inside, passing numerous cells of prisoners, all of which stared at Sasuke in awe and confusion. Then, finally, Karin stepped out of the shadows of the hallway ahead of them, resting her hands on her hips and glaring at Sasuke.

"I knew it was you, Sasuke," Karin said. "If you're here by yourself, it can only mean one thing. The rumors about Orochimaru's death are true."

"Hello Karin," Suigetsu greeted. "It's great to see you again."

"Well?" Karin said impatiently. "Why have you come here Sasuke?"

"Sasuke came here because he wants to talk to you," Suigetsu said. "But we don't wanna stand and talk, so can you pease take us to a room where we can sit?"

"You want to talk?" Karin asked, leaning to the side to look around Suigetsu. "Talk Sasuke."

"Would you stop ignoring me!?" Suigetsu snapped. "Christ! You save y life and get sent away for it then you act like you can't even see me! What's your problem!?"

Karin sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"You've changed," Karin said. "I don't know you."

"Yeah, well I have Orochimaru to thank for that," Suigetsu growled. "You know that ability of mine to turn into water when I get hit? Thanks to Orochimaru's further experimentation on me, it's not permanent. I always turn into water now until I'm too low on chakra. Except that now, since I'm essentially water, I dehydrate in a matter of hours if I don't have water. You saved my life only for Orochimaru to curse me."

"Take us to a room, now," Sasuke said, cutting off Karin's response.

"Alright, come on," Karin sighed, turning and walking back down the hallway, Sasuke and Suigetsu following.

After a bit, they reached a room with a corner couch and Sasuke and Suigetsu sat on it, Suigetsu sitting forward, sipping at his water as Sasuke leaned back, lounging on the other side of the couch, his sword leaning against his shoulder.

"Karin, come with me," Sasuke said. "I need you on my team."

"Come with you?" Karin scoffed. "Why would I do that? I have responsibilities here, I run this place."

"Orochimaru is gone," Sasuke said. "There's no reason for you to stay here."

"So?" Karin snapped. "There's still a lot of prisoners here."

"Speaking of which, they were awfully quiet when we got here," Suigetsu said. "They must know that Orochimaru is dead. The news had to have gotten here by now."

Karin remained silent.

"Tell me you didn't kill the prisoners," Suigetsu said. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you haven't stooped so low as to murder them just for talking about Orochimaru's fate."

Again, Karin remained silent.

"Karin, it's your cautious nature that has kept the peace in this place for so long," Sasuke said. "In fact, it's what's kept you alive."

"And you say I've changed," Suigetsu snorted. "Used to be you risked your neck helping us prisoners. Now I'm sure you've thought up half a dozen ways to kill us before we even got here."

"Only you," Karin growled.

"True, you could never take down Sasuke," Suigetsu shrugged.

"I never said that!" Karin snapped. "He's my colleague! It's different! Besides, I wanted to see if the rumors are true. I wanted to see if he really killed Orochimaru."

"I killed him," Sasuke stated.

"How can you say that so casually!?" Karin gaped.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "I want you to go out there and release everyone who's being held prisoner here."

"What!?" Karin gaped. "You can't just come here and take over!"

"It's simple," Sasuke said. "Without prisoners there's no need for a warden. I'll ask you once more. Come with me. Join me Karin."

Suigetsu stood, picking up his sword and walking to the door.

"I'm not going," Karin said. "I don't owe you anything so I'm staying right here."

Suigetsu left the room, slamming the door loudly as he did. Then, he dashed down the hall, slashing the bars to free the prisoners and having one lead him to the others. Once all of them were free, he made his way back to the room where Sasuke and Karin were waiting. He stopped outside the door and pressed his ear to it as he knocked.

"It's Suigetsu," Sasuke stated.

"Let's forget about nuisance," Karin said, Suigetsu's stomach dropping as he heard the flirtatiousness in her voice. "Kay, Sasuke?"

"Karin, don't get so close," Sasuke said calmly, pushing her away.

"What's wrong with the team being just you and me, Sasuke," Karin asked. "I mean, we don't really need that Suigetsu, right?"

Suigetsu stepped back, reaching for his sword. Oh how he wanted to cut his way through the door and get Sasuke to abandon her. Clearly it wasn't the Karin he remembered. After a moment, he sighed and turned, walking out of the hideout and to the shore, sitting down and merging his feet with the water. As he did, a fish swam close to the shore, staring up at him.

"Hey buddy," Suigetsu smiled. "Come to check out the freak did you? I'm surprised you aren't scared of me. Lord knows I'm unnatural enough."

"Suigetsu?" Karin called as she stepped out of the hideout.

Suigetsu turned into water instantly, slipping into the ocean, leaving no sign he had been there. However, Karin wasn't fooled, and walked over, staring down at him, the fish swimming back and forth through Suigetsu.

"You know I can sense you right?" Karin asked.

"Your point?" Suigetsu asked without materializing.

"Get out of the water!" Karin snapped. "And you damn well better be dressed!"

"I don't need to get out of the water," Suigetsu said. "If I stay in the water, I can travel up the river that leads to the Northern Hideout without dehydrating. And if I stay in the water, you're free to let me leave so that you can be alone with your precious Sasuke."

He spat the word "precious" as though it left a bad taste in his mouth and Karin's eyes widened slightly.

"You think I want you to leave?" Karin asked.

"I heard you!" Suigetsu spat before mimicking her tone. "Let's forget about that nuisance. I mean, we don't really need that Suigetsu, right?"

"You...heard that?" Karin asked, blushing slightly and looking a bit ashamed.

"I heard it all," Suigetsu spat. "You want to be alone with Sasuke, be my guest!"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said, appearing beside Karin. "You are going with us whether you like it or not. And if the two of you annoy me, you will regret it when we find Jugo."

After a moment, Suigetsu rose out of the water and glared at Karin before calming himself and turning to Sasuke.

"Yes sir," Suigetsu said. "Can we leave now?"

Sasuke nodded and they all turned, heading for the Northern hideout.

* * *

Read and review.


	163. Chapter 163

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Advice

Sasuke walked along the road, the tension and silence behind him starting to get on his nerves. He wished they would have a screaming match, or a make out session, hell, even have sex, so long as they got it out of their system and would get rid of the tension. His nerves were already so fried from the tension that he jumped every time one of them sighed, or every time the wind blew. Any longer and he might blow.

At long last they reached the Northern Hideout, except that something was wrong.

"Where's the guard that's supposed to be on watch?" Sasuke asked.

"He's gone," Karin said.

Just then a man with a prisoner's outfit, bladed fins on his forearms, dark brown skin, long orange hair, and something growing out the back of his shirt that looked like a mosquito's butt crashed down in front of them.

"I know you," the prisoner said. "I'm sure I do."

"It would seem the prisoners have taken control," Sasuke noted.

"What the heck...is that?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's the Curse Mark's second state," Karin said. "He's already transformed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then blurred forward, drawing his chokuto and slashing the prisoner across the torso as he passed. Then, the man reverted to his human form and collapsed.

"The Northern Hideout is just ahead," Sasuke said. "Let's go get Jugo."

They continued along and Suigetsu caught up with Sasuke as they did.

"You know, it's okay to kill these ones," Suigetsu said. "They're just murderous raving lunatics anyway. We can't exactly let them out into the world."

Just then, the hideout came into view and they stopped, seeing dozens of prisoners at Level Two of their Curse Marks waiting outside.

"All the wardens have been killed, and the prisoners have come to welcome us," Karin noted.

"Can you detect Jugo anywhere in the welcoming committee?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on," Karin said, closing her eyes. "No. He's not among them."

"Then we don't need to worry about which ones we take down," Suigetsu grinned, attaching the rest of the handle to his sword and raising it.

"Just don't kill any," Sasuke said.

"Like I said, it's alright too..." he trailed off as Sasuke stared at him. "Alright. No killing."

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

The two of them charged in, Suigetsu speeding on ahead and slashing prisoners aside with each slash. Then, Sasuke sped past, flashing around the battlefield leaving prisoners to seemingly collapse from nothing in his wake. Finally, they finished off the last of the prisoners inside and Suigetsu rested his blade on the ground, leaning on it and sighing. Then, Karin reported she had found the keys and they headed into the maze of hallways. After a bit, they reached a fork and stopped.

"So, which way is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"That way," Karin said pointing.

Suigetsu nodded, taking the lead with a hand on his sword's grip.

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu said, after a couple minutes of silence. "Do you mutate like that when you use the Curse Mark? Sasuke?"

He looked around, seeing that Sasuke and Karin were gone and his hand dropped off of his sword as he growled in annoyance and anger.

"Karin," Suigetsu growled.

He walked back through the maze of hallways until he reached the area where the injured inmates were lying.

"Damn," Suigetsu sighed. "Guess I should have taken that right after all."

"You're all going to be killed by Jugo," one of the still conscious inmates stated.

"If not for Sasuke, I'd kill you for insulting us," Suigetsu replied.

"Do what you want Jugo will still kill all of you," the prisoner said.

Suigetsu growled in annoyance as he reached for his sword. Then, he stopped as a memory flashed through his mind, Karin, treating him after one of his fights. He lowered his hand, sighing.

"Your lucky day," Suigetsu said just before a massive crash rang through the base.

Suigetsu sprinted toward the sound, following the continued sounds of battle. Then, he finally reached Karin, who was standing in the dust cloud caused by the ceiling collapsing.

"Sasuke!" Karin called up through the hole.

"Don't worry you bitch," Suigetsu spat, running past her. "I'll save your precious Sasuke."

He landed in the hallway and sprinted around the corner in time to block a punch that would have hit Sasuke in the head.

"You're using a different technique than you did before Jugo," Suigetsu said. "Not too bad. I like it."

"Suigetsu," Jugo grinned. "I remember now."

"We're not here to fight," Sasuke said. "Let me speak with him."

"Nothing you say will make any difference," Suigetsu said. "He only ever understands violence."

Jugo mutated his left arm, an axe blade growing out of it. Then, Jugo stepped forward, slashing at Suigetsu. Suigetsu reacted with a slash of his own, their blades deflecting each other, though Jugo's still splattered some water on the wall. Suigetsu growled in annoyance, spinning and slashing at Jugo again, only for Jugo to duck under it. Then, as both moved to strike again, Sasuke appeared between them, a white snake growing out of each sleeve and wrapping around the two.

"Do you both want me to kill you, is that it?" Sasuke asked.

The snakes retracted as Jugo's Curse Mark receded and Suigetsu took an involuntary step backward. Then, he looked at Karin's love-struck expression and his mood darkened.

"If you have Jugo under control, I'll wait outside," Suigetsu growled, turning and walking down the hall away from them.

"What did you do now, Karin?" Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't do anything," Karin said, feeling ashamed nonetheless.

At the same moment, Jugo sprinted back into his cell and slammed the door.

"Hurry up and lock me in!" Jugo pleaded.

"Karin, go and apologize to Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered.

Karin nodded and walked away, following the hallway until she reached a hole where Suigetsu had cut his way out, most likely having gotten frustrated with not being able to find the exit. As she stepped into the hole, she saw Suigetsu lying on one of the rock pillars around the hideout, his sword sticking up from his chest.

 _Suigetsu!_ Karin thought, jumping out and sprinting up the pillar to him only to stop as she realized his body had liquified around the sword, leaving him unharmed.

"What now?" Suigetsu spat. "Come to tell me I'm nothing but a hinderance and should leave again?"

He rolled onto his side, his body liquifying around the sword until it had passed out of him.

"Or did you just come to beat me up like you've been resisting the urge to do since we picked you up?" Suigetsu asked. "Either way, I'm not in the mood so if you don't mind, take a hike."

"I'm sorry," Karin sighed. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You're not forgiven," Suigetsu spat, standing but still facing away from her while wrenching the sword out of the pillar. "Your very presence seems to infuriate me now. And quite obviously, you can't stand the sight of me either. You're probably only here because Sasuke told you to apologize, right?"

"That's not..." Karin trailed off and gave Suigetsu exactly the answer he expected.

"That's what I thought," Suigetsu growled. "Just leave me alone."

"Suigetsu, I'm sorry," Karin pleaded.

"No, you're not!" Suigetsu raged, wheeling around and instantly scaring her, as she had never seen him mad before. "You're not sorry at all! You're only here because your precious Sasuke told you to be!"

"That's not-"

"I can see the desperation and obsession written all over your face when you look at him, Karin!" Suigetsu spat. "I've got a news flash for you! You have NO CHANCE WITH HIM! ! ! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU AS A FRIEND! ! ! HE-"

He stopped mid sentence when her hand collided with his face turning his head into water. It reformed after a moment and Karin took a step back staring between her hand and the look of pure rage on his face.

"Oh no," Karin breathed. "Oh Suigetsu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"If you don't get the fuck away from me right now, I'm going to shove my sword down your throat and SPIN IT! ! !" Suigetsu raged, face turning beat red as Karin fled from him and back to the hideout.

Suigetsu himself jumped off the pillar and drew his sword, walking into a large flat area that had stone pillars thinner than the one he had left spread through it and began to slash the pillars first to make them drop then as they fell to work off his anger. When Sasuke found him ten minutes later, Suigetsu had reduced the pillars to sand and was still furious.

"It doesn't work," Sasuke stated walking toward him. "Destroying targets, I mean. It doesn't relieve anger. Stress sure, but not anger. And certainly not pain."

"How the fuck would you know?" Suigetsu demanded.

"Because when I was young, my brother slaughtered my entire clan," Sasuke said. "I hated him for it. Then, I found out that he was ordered to do it by the leaders of my village. Trust me, I know about anger."

"Then how do you do it?" Suigetsu demanded.

"I forgave them," Sasuke said.

"Then what should I do?" Suigetsu demanded. "I don't even know why I'm so angry except for the fact that Karin doesn't even seem to remember the fact that we were friends once."

"Is that not enough?" Sasuke questioned. "Is she only a friend to you? Or is the pain and anger more from the fact that she is trying to win me over, rather than the fact that she ignores you?"

"Don't play councilor with me!" Suigetsu snapped. "I'm not in love with Karin!"

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "Regardless, if you want to at least dull the pain and anger a bit, focus on her happiness. Focus on keeping her happy, more than trying to make her remember. Eventually, it will help, if not completely erase the pain."

Suigetsu glared at him for a moment before nodding. Then, the two of them turned and walked back to the others.

* * *

Read and review.


	164. Chapter 164

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Settling the Score

Naruto floated down slowly, Hinata sitting in his lap as they watched the extended sunrise, once again watching tendrils of color move across the sky. Then, Naruto's smile faded. One of his clones had received a letter from Sasuke, including directions on where to find Itachi.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"Time for you to leave?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hinata smiled. "I'll have my hands full trying to teach the others to fly properly. And besides, I know what you're doing. Bring them back safe, okay?"

Naruto smiled, nodding and kissed her. Then, she extended her own wings, allowing him to fly back to his house and grab the scroll he had all of his items sealed in. He transferred most of the supplies into seals on his arms as he flew but left his weapons out as he always did. He flew over the trees, looking around. He didn't see anything. Oddly enough, he expected the Akatsuki to have known by now what he and Sasuke were up to. He figured they would have tried to stop him.

Just then, a mass of writhing tentacles shot into the air ahead of him and a massive wall of flames exploded out of it. Naruto cursed, shooting under the flames just in time for a second mass behind him to fire a Pressure Damage at him. he rolled out of the way then dove toward the ground ahead of a bolt of lightning. he growling in annoyance as he landed on his feet and Hidan and Kakuzu stepped out of the trees.

"Well whataya know," Hidan grinned. "Mister Arial Combat Master has been grounded. Shame. Guess you're going to have to play with us for a bit. Don't worry, Deidara's got Sasuke handled, and Kisame will take care of the traitor."

"So you do know then," Naruto smirked. "And they sent you two? To stop me? That's rich."

"That Jinchuriki bitch isn't here to save you this time," Kakuzu growled.

"You're right," Naruto nodded. "But I never needed Fu to fight you two."

He formed several hand seals and a barrier grew around the two.

"This old trick again?" Kakuzu grinned, hand darkening before he punched the barrier, shattering it and allowing him and Hidan to escape before it began to fire inward. "You'll have to do better."

Kakuzu grinned. Naruto cracked his neck just before Hidan appeared behind him. Naruto spun, kicking the scythe to the side and drawing Temujin's sword then blocking Hidan's spear. He shoved it to the side and flipped over Hidan, kicking at him only for Hidan to spin, pulling the cable attached to his scythe. The scythe whipped around, blurring toward Naruto who simply grinned. Then, Naruto spun, extending Temujin's sword's blade and driving it into the ground, the scythe catching on it before Naruto's Wind Rapier slashed through the cable. Hidan huffed and leapt back, landing on his feet and holding the cable like a whip. Kakuzu landed beside Naruto, throwing a punch and Naruto spun, his own fist meeting Kakuzu's and a shockwave flew off, Kakuzu skidding backward a couple of feet.

"I forgot you could take a punch from me pretty well," Naruto grinned. "Fine, let's se how the two of you handle this."

Naruto whipped his left hand, a Water Whip forming as he did. Then, he spun, whipping at Kisame who jumped over it, the whip wrapping around Naruto's sword instead. Naruto spun, using his Wind Rapier to block Hidan's makeshift whip, then swung his whip, his sword flying through the air at Hidan. Hidan leaned to the side allowing it to pass him and flicking his cable whip, the whip grabbing his scythe and pulling it to him as a Naruto clone behind Hidan caught the sword, flipping it in his hand a couple of times before grinning. Hidan grinned, the cable retracting and he rested his scythe on his shoulder, pointing the spear at Naruto. On Naruto's other side, Kakuzu was standing with all of his cord puppets standing behind him.

"You two are starting to annoy me," Naruto stated as the Naruto clone behind Hidan formed a Rasengan and two more formed, one holding the Double-Edged Swords and the other with his Garian Dragons extended. "So, Kakuzu, are you able to use those cords of yours as swords? Or are you going to make this complicated?"

Kakuzu smirked, cords extending from his forearms, hardening and forming spikes around his hardened fists.

"Close enough," Naruto smirked. "Shall we?"

Naruto spun, swiping with his whip and Kakuzu punched through it as Hidan darted at Naruto. Before he could get there, the Naruto Clone with the Double-edged Swords landed in front of him, blocking both weapons then flipped, kicking Hidan under the chin, launching him into the air. Naruto flicked his whip again and it changed into a Water Sword as Naruto sped at Kakuzu. All four of the masks opened but then scattered as the Double-Edged Swords clone sent a wave of Wind Swords at them. Naruto slashing at Kakuzu with his Wind Rapier and Kakuzu blocked it then punched at Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his Water Sword and flipped, kicking at Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped, blocking the kick with his shin before cords shot out of it, wrapping around Naruto and pinning him to the ground.

"Did you really think I was going to have a Taijutsu battle with you?" Kakuzu snorted.

"Nope," Naruto grinned.

Just as he did, the Rasengan Clone slammed a Rasengan into Kakuzu's back, the explosion sending him flying. Naruto stood, letting both blades fade before turing to the masks as they all merged into one body.

"Keep them busy boys," Naruto said. "I've got some jutsus to beat."

He floated into the air as the masks opened and a bolt of lightning shot out at him. Menma snorted forming his Wind Rapier and stabbing at the bolt of lightning, the lightning bolt splitting into pieces and fading against the blade. Then, two of the masks opened and combined a Pressure Damage with a Searing Migraine.

"Nice try," Naruto smirked. "But I already learned to combine mine. Wind Style, Geyser Cannon!"

He opened his mouth and a massive blast of water exploded out punching straight through the fire and blasting the cord mass through the center, barely missing the masks. The mass shrieked, the hole sealing before Naruto began to form hand seals then formed a barrier rod and hurled it, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

"Try this!" Naruto grinned.

Just before the Barrier rod hit the mass, Hidan flashed past, being impaled instead, then having a dozen more rods burst out of him. He flipped after, landing on his feet and growling.

"Kakuzu, you owe me!" Hidan shouted.

Then, the Rasengan Clone slammed a Rasengan into his back, blasting him into the ground.

"You never can quite stay ahead of those can you?" Naruto grinned. "Fine. We'll try-"

Then, Kakuzu's fist crashed into the side of his head and he crashed to the ground, plowing it up as all three of his clones exploded into smoke, Temujin's sword stabbing into the ground beside Hidan. Naruto stood, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip and grinned.

"Well well," Naruto grinned. "You guys actually got an upgrade didn't you?"

"Yes," hidan said, appearing behind Naruto, fully restored and driving Temujin's sword through his heart.

Hidan wiped some of the blood off the blade and ripped it out, dropping it beside himself, then licked the blood and jumped back. Naruto dropped to his hands and knees, coughing up blood before looking to Hidan, seeing him black with a skeleton on his body but no seal below him.

"How?" Naruto growled.

"Lord Jashin granted me more of his power for this moment," Hidan grinned. "Including the ability to regenerate. He also gave Kakuzu several upgrades in the form of his hearts. One from a Chiriku of the Fire Temple, one from a Kimimaro of the Shikotsumyaku, one from a Shisui Uchiha, one from a Fourth Kazekage, and one replaced by something you may have heard of. A certain Stone that creates life?"

"A Stone of Gelel?" Naruto gaped. "You're full of shit!"

Kakuzu chuckled as a Stone of Gelel the size of Naruto's Rasengan emerged from inside of Kakuzu before retreating. Naruto coughed up more blood, looking down at the pool below himself then back at Hidan.

"How can you be...in that state...without your seal?" Naruto growled.

"I took some preparations," Hidan grinned. "Look around with those senses of yours."

Naruto closed his eyes, sensing around and realized for the first time that there was a massive seal drawn around them, a quarter mile in diameter.

"Jesus," Naruto growled just before Hidan drove his spear through his own abdomen, Naruto coughing up blood again.

"Don't kill him Hidan," Kakuzu warned him. "We need the Nine-tails."

"You've fought this kid," Hidan said. "You know he's about to pull something out of his ass to beat us."

"One more then," Kakuzu said.

Hidan grinned, pulling the spear out again and driving it through another vital point. Naruto coughed once and collapsed, vision clouding and swimming.

"Well what do you now," Hidan grinned. "We caught the Nine-tails. What a glorious day."

"Save your ritual for after we seal him," Kakuzu growled. "He has at least two friends that will be on the way in minutes."

"Oh, trust me," Hidan grinned. "I know. We'll kill them too when they get here."

Naruto grit his teeth, beginning to push himself up.

"Really?" Hidan sighed. "You're still alive enough to pull something out of your ass?"

"No," Naruto groaned, holding his hand up. "I'm through."

Then, just as he began to collapse again, Fu grabbed his hand, pulling him into the sky.

"Please tell me she didn't come," Naruto pleaded.

"She's safe," Fu said.

Naruto looked back at Hidan just as Hidan drove his spear down at himself again. Before he could hit himself, a massive bolt of lightning exploded onto the ground in the distance and Naruto felt no pain when Hidan impaled himself.

"They broke my seal!" Hidan seethed. "Get her!"

"Hang on Naruto," Fu said, covering his wounds with webbing that began to glow green as Fu began to avoid Kakuzu's masks, now separated again. "When did they get so strong?"

"Upgraded," Naruto breathed. "Apparently Jashin is real."

Naruto felt his wounds closing and looked down. Then, just as they finished, a bolt of lightning hit Fu in the back, blasting straight through her abdomen, making both begin to fall. Naruto flipped, catching Fu and cushioning her landing before standing, opening his chakra seal at the same time as biting himself.

"What, you're into self mutilation now too?" Hidan asked.

Just then, Naruto's internal wounds sealed themselves and Naruto let go of his arm, kneeling and holding it out to Fu, who bit him as well. Her wound steamed and sealed itself and Hidan and Kakuzu both tensed.

"What's going on?" Hidan growled.

"I don't know," Kakuzu growled.

"You know," Naruto growled, pushing himself up. "I had expected to fight the leader of the Akatsuki when I went to meet Sasuke and Itachi. So I took what I thought were precautions for that battle. Guess I'll be using it for you two though."

He pulled his ruined coat and shirt off, throwing them aside and revealing the ten chakra seals on his back, along with the fresh scars from Hidan. He opened the seals, his chakra flooding him, restoring him nearly to full strength and then he turned to Fu.

"Get Hinata out of here," Naruto said. "Now that I know they're stronger, I'll be fine."

Fu nodded and flew into the air, intercepting Hinata on the way to them, taking her back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto turned to Kakuzu and Hidan and swallowed hard. This would undoubtedly be a very difficult fight.

"Well, I have to hand it to the two of you," Naruto said. "It's been a very long time since I've lost a fight. I suppose that makes us even for my almost killing you once. And we'll just not count you opting out of fighting Master Jiraiya."

"Well, if that's the case, it would seem we need to settle the score," Kakuzu said, pulling his mask off as all of his cord puppets rejoined with his back.

Then, he hunched forward, his body rippling as he groaned. Suddenly, cords exploded out of his back, forming a massive cloud of them behind himself, the four masks arranged in a semicircle above his head. At the same time, he gagged and cords fell out of his mouth, the stitches holding his cheeks together stretching, forming a glasgow smile.

"That's disgusting," Naruto said.

"Indeed," Kakuzu grinned just before taking a stand with his feet together, one hand forming a Seal of Confrontation and the other horizontal at his waist.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Raigo, Thousand Hand Strike," Kakuzu said, a massive golden silhouette forming behind him, flanked by hundreds of arms. "Say goodnight."

Then, the arms all shot forward, curling into fists as they did. Naruto shouted int surprise, leaping to the side, the fist crashing down where he had been, cratering the ground. Naruto flipped to his feet and sprinted to the side ahead of the wall of fists flying at him. Then, a fist swung at him from in front and hit him in the gut and suddenly he was being pummeled from all sides. He curled up, trying to protect his head and torso but the punches were still devastating. Finally it ended and he dropped to the ground, left arm, right leg, jaw, and several ribs all broken. He healed his arm and formed several hand seals, a jellyfish made of water forming on his chest then shriveling and disappearing as it healed him. He stood, moving his jaw side to side then smirking, a second Water Jellyfish forming.

"So, from what I've heard, that was Chiriku's ability," Naruto growled. "You killed Chiriku then? When?"

"A couple days ago," Hidan said. "Just found him on the road."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Then I have another reason to kill you two."

Hidan began to laugh but stopped as Naruto appeared in front of him, murder written all over his face as he drove Temujin's sword into Hidan's abdomen, an explosion of chakra blasting Hidan into pieces and launching him into a cliff. Then, Naruto landed on his feet and spun, using the sword to block Kakuzu's fist. At the same time, three more Kakuzus sped toward Naruto, forcing him to block one with his Double-Edged Sword and another with a kick to the inner elbow.

Then, a fifth began to use Chiriku's ability again, all five of the Kakuzus flickering.

"What is this?" Naruto growled, flipping into the air and firing several Air Bullets at the Kakuzu using Chiriku's ability only for the Air Bullets to pass through harmlessly.

"Well, as the new Shisui Uchiha, you could say that these are after images and that nothing has mass, yet everything has mass," Kakuzu said.

Naruto growled in annoyance as a wall of glowing gold fists flew at him.

"Alright, fine!" Naruto growled. "Wind Style, Cyclone Wall!"

The barrier formed around him, the fists slamming into it but not being able to break through. Naruto grit his teeth, struggling to hold the attack at bay. Then, he began to form several hand seals, his Gale Armor forming over everything but his head. Then, the Cyclone Wall shattered and Naruto flipped over the last of the fists before dropping back to the ground, punching it and sending out a massive shockwave, all of the Kakuzus vanishing and the real one crashing into the cliff beside Hidan, who had just finished regenerating. Both pushed themselves up and Kakuzu grinned.

"Alright," Kakuzu grinned. "You're pretty impressive still. But let's try this."

He formed several hand seals before slamming his hands into the ground. A moment later, iron sand exploded out of it in spikes aimed at Naruto. Naruto flipped into the air over the sand, extending his wings, then shot toward Kakuzu, throwing a punch only for Kakuzu to begin to flicker, Naruto passing through him. Then, Naruto flipped, shooting into the air as a wall of iron sand shot under him. As he rose, Hidan fell toward him, laughing gleefully and slashing his scythe. Naruto formed a Wind Rapier, blocking the scythe with it then kicking Hidan, blasting him backward into a cliff again before shooting toward him. At the last second, iron sand exploded out of it, making Naruto dodge and roll between spikes of iron sand before shooting sideways, narrowly escaping being impaled. Naruto growled in rage.

"You got the Fourth Kazekage's Kekkei Genkai with his heart," Naruto growled.

"That's right," Kakuzu grinned. "And this area is rich in iron deposits. We're on top of the biggest ore vein in the Land of Fire. Thousands of tons of raw iron ore."

Naruto's stomach dropped. He seriously needed to kill Kakuzu fast. The problem was that now, Kakuzu had a thick ring of iron sand floating around him and a massive cloud of it above himself.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakuzu grinned. "Don't you want to kill me? Well, I'm right here. Come and get me."

Naruto swallowed hard. This was going to be very, very hard. Naruto floated to the ground and slowly began to open his Gravity Seals. Then, when they were open a fourth of the way, he shot forward, streaking past iron sand spikes and clouds, then flipped over Kakuzu's ring of iron sand and punched at him. Kakuzu grinned and just as Naruto's first began to move toward him, massive spikes of bone exploded out of Kakuzu's side, making Naruto leap backward, snapping his Gravity Seals another quarter of the way open to do it. As a result, gigantic chunks of stone exploded out of the ground all around the trio, breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. Naruto flipped, landing on top of a now floating chunk of stone, watching as Kakuzu retracted his bone spikes.

"Shikotsumyaku," Naruto breathed. "Kimimaro's heart. Right. Joy. This is going to suck."

Kakuzu grinned and sprinted forward and Naruto took off into the air, iron sand following him, along with a small platform of it with Kakuzu standing on it. Naruto flipped and swerved, avoiding the sand as best he could while looking for a way to hit Kakuzu.

"Get him Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted. "He's on the run just hit him!"

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped. "I know what I'm doing!"

Naruto began to go through all of the jutsu he knew in his head. The simple fact was, with Shisui's Body Flicker Technique, Kakuzu could avoid pretty much anything he wanted. To test it, Naruto flipped, flying at Kakuzu.

"Wing Blaster!" Naruto shouted, firing the bird silhouette at Kakuzu and taking off in another direction, watching as Kakuzu began to flicker again, the jutsu passing through him harmlessly. "Wish I hadn't sent them away now."

Naruto flipped over as he neared the ground and Hidan charged forward to meet him. Before he could reach him, however, Naruto formed and hurled a barrier rod, using the Ram hand seal to pin Hidan to the ground with a half dozen of them.

"Damnit Naruto, think!" Naruto growled. "What can you use to hit this mother fucker?"

He remembered using his Water Style Inner Demons once before on Hidan, but he truly hated that jutsu. It just felt wrong to use it. It was also a forbidden jutsu, so he'd rather not resort to it.

"Fuck," Naruto growled, drawing his Double-Edged Swords. "Try this!"

He slashed rapidly, sending wave after wave of Wind Swords at Kakuzu. The iron sand formed up in front of him, blocking the jutsus for a moment until Kakuzu's fist crashed into Naruto's back, blasting him into the ground. Naruto twisted, punching Kakuzu's arm and breaking it before shooting away from him before he could impale him with Shikotsumyaku.

"Damnit," Naruto growled. "Fine. I'll have to use both of them to make sure I get that heart of his."

Naruto flipped, beginning to form hand seals.

"Water Style, Inner Demons!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, Kakuzu was gone. Naruto turned and found Kakuzu frozen just ahead of himself. He grinned then leapt backward as iron sand blasted down in front of him and began to chase him. He swore. Kakuzu could control it even while frozen by the jutsu, which Naruto couldn't hold for long.

"Shit," Naruto growled. "Can't use it. Fine. I'll make do with this one."

He held his hand directly in front of his stomach, about an inch away from himself, the right hand with the palm facing up and the left with the palm resting against his right. Then, he slowly separated them, a glowing white-green sphere of chakra in between them, wind chakra swirling around it.

"Wind Style, Vortex Shot!" Naruto shouted, firing the jutsu at Kakuzu as he flew away from the iron sand.

The sphere shot through the air, a trail of swirling wind following after it. The iron sand moved to block it but it slipped through before it could reach it and hit Kakuzu in the back, exploding and sending pieces of Kakuzu's cords flying in all directions. Naruto flipped, the iron sand still following him as he closed his eyes, watching Kakuzu, who had been blasted into pieces, reconstruct himself, one of his masks falling apart. Naruto fired an Air Bullet at Kakuzu and Kakuzu dodged to the side, Naruto grinning. Shisui's heart had been destroyed. Naruto flipped over in mid air, forming several hand seals.

"Wind Style, Geyser Cannon!" Naruto shouted, blasting the iron sand and scattering it, then streaking toward Kakuzu.

Kakuzu growled in annoyance, his right hand hardening and threw a punch as Naruto reached him. Naruto threw one of his own and when they met, kakuzu was blasted backward, flipping through the air. Then, Hidan stepped up beside Naruto, slashing at him with the scythe and stabbing at him with the spear. However, before he could hit Naruto, Naruto began to blast him with Air Bullets, blasting him backward into the cliff again.

"You're barely an annoyance right now, Hidan, stay put," Naruto growled, turning back to Kakuzu just in time to cover his head with his Gale Armor as well to block the wall of glowing golden fists coming at him.

Naruto grit his teeth as the fists crashed into him, pummeling him deeper and deeper into the ground as they did. Then, finally, it stopped and Naruto leapt into the air, kicking off of the edge of the hole he was in now and streaking toward Kakuzu. Kakuzu held his arms out, iron sand exploding out of the ground as well as the cloud behind him, all flying at Naruto. Naruto held his hand out in front of himself, forming a Giant Rasengan, the jutsu drilling through the iron sand and then barely missing Kakuzu, who leapt into the air. Naruto let it fade and rolled to face Kakuzu, exhaling a Water Style Severing Wave at him. Kakuzu's now centered mask opened and an identical jutsu shot out, blasting through Naruto's. Naruto shot out of the way just as all three opened and a massive beam of Gelel Energy shot out, much too fast for Naruto to dodge. Naruto's blood ran cold as the blast neared him. Then, it hit him, blasting him into the ground and exploding into a massive fireball, shaking the ground and sending out a concussion that ripped up trees everywhere in Hidan's seal, destroying whatever was left of it. Then, Naruto pushed himself up, groaning as he began to heal the burns covering his body now.

"Dammit," Naruto breathed, panting. "So...strong...Gotta...use...that one."

He finished healing and stood as the ground began to tremble. Then, he shot into the air just ahead of massive bone spikes.

"Macabre Bone Pulse," Kakuzu growled. "Bracken Dance!"

The bone spikes stopped at twenty feet tall and naruto hovered beside one, sighing. Then, he shot backward as Kakuzu grew out of one, starting with a massive bone drill. Then, Kakuzu stopped, grinning at Naruto and Naruto flipped, barely getting over a second drill growing out of a bone spike behind him, Kakuzu's other arm still inside the bone spike the rest of his body was extended from.

Naruto flew higher than the bone spikes, noticing that the tops were open. Just as he noticed this, Kakuzu released a bark of laughter and bone spikes the size of Naruto's arms began to fire out of the massive bone spikes. Naruto shot sideways, barely avoiding the bone spikes being fired at him, Kakuzu apparently able to fire them at angles, since the wall of fired bone spikes fired. Then, Naruto realized the problem and rolled over, looking up to see the ones already fired falling like rain.

"Shit!" Naruto swore forming hand seals. "Once chance! Wind Style, Ripping Cyclone Jutsu!"

Five massive tornados formed among the massive bone spikes, tearing them apart and hurling them away from the tornados instantly before Naruto landed in the center of them, slamming his left hand into the ground to extend his barrier and also forming the Seal of Confrontation, several layers of the Cyclone Wall barrier forming both inside and outside of the other barrier. Then, the bone spikes began to crash down on the barrier as well as being thrown into it by the tornados. Most, however, were stopped by the tornados. Finally, it was done and Naruto allowed all of the barriers to fade, and stood, gasping for breath.

"Now what?" Kakuzu grinned. "You're out of energy and I'm just getting stronger from this Gelel Stone in me."

Naruto spread his feet, forming a dozen clones who all charged at Kakuzu with their swords, Kakuzu forming a bone sword for himself and holding them off, grinning widely. Then, Naruto held his hands out in front of himself, beginning to form a Wind Style Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu instantly slashed his way through the clones, speeding toward Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth, his Chakra Chains shooting out of his back into the ground, then out of it, binding Kakuzu in place. Then, he finished the Rasenshuriken and sped forward, Kakuzu's eyes widening. Before Naruto could hit him with it, iron sand exploded out of the ground, hurling Naruto, the Rasenshuriken fading as he tumbled through the air. Naruto extended his wings, stopping himself, and glared at Kakuzu as Kakuzu began to change, his cords stretching outward to form nine massive tentacle-like appendages, the three remaining masks still formed around his head and shoulders. Around Kakuzu was now a massive sea of iron sand, and Kakuzu had bone spikes extended from his body every few inches.

"You just love making this hard on me don't you?" Naruto snarled. "Fine then. I'll have to do it."

Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before forming the ram hand seal, preparing to open his Gravity Seal fully. Before he could, more iron sand exploded up from the ground below him. He dodged sideways out of the way as massive cracks began to open in the ground, iron sand rising out of it and joining the ever-growing cloud of iron sand above Kakuzu.

"What will you do now, Jinchuriki?" Kakuzu grinned.

Naruto swallowed hard. This was shaping up to be truly the worst fight he'd ever been in. He formed several hand seals and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Wind Style, Upheaval!" Naruto shouted.

Wind chakra tore through the ground to Kakuzu in under a second then exploded upward as a sphere of Wind Chakra. Inside, Kakuzu was whipped around and around, back and forth, massive gashes being torn into him as he did. Then, the sphere exploded into a tornado, Kakuzu being whipped around and around inside the tornado, the Wind Chakra still tearing into him. As it did, Naruto formed another Wind Style, Rasenshuriken. Then, the tornado exploded and kakuzu shot toward Naruto. Naruto grinned, shooting forward. As he did, Kakuzu's tentacles tried to impale and swat Naruto out of the air but he dodged and rolled around them. Then, iron sand began to try to catch him and once again he avoided it. Then, finally, he reached Kakuzu.

"Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!" He slammed it into Kakuzu's abdomen and the Rasenshuriken took off, pushing Kakuzu into the air like a propeller, blasting him straight through the iron sand cloud.

Then, it exploded, the explosion forming a gigantic sphere of Wind Chakra. The shockwave raced out, forcing Naruto to land in order to not be blasted into the ground anyway. Then, Naruto and Hidan watched as inside the massive explosion, microscopic blades of Wind Chakra shredded Kakuzu's Chakra Network. As they did, several dozen spots over Kakuzu's body were torn open and began to bleed and all three of the masks on Kakuzu's cords broke apart and disintegrated, the hearts they were attached too being destroyed as well. Then, finally, the explosion faded, Kakuzu momentarily hovering in midair, chakra blades still assaulting his body before they faded and he fell. He crashed down beside Hidan and Naruto stood, panting.

"What...was that?" Hidan gaped.

"A last resort," Naruto said.

"Then it's a shame it failed," Kakuzu growled, pushing himself up on the newly iron sand-covered ground.

"It didn't," Naruto said. "You're gown to just the Gelel Stone. All your other hearts are gone."

"That's true," Kakuzu said. "But it's already restored my Chakra Network."

"I know," Naruto said. "I knew it would from the start. I just didn't want to deal with anymore bones or iron sand."

Kakuzu grinned and sprinted forward, throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto swept it to the side then leapt over kakuzu just before a beam of Gelel Energy fired out of his mouth, barely missing Naruto. Naruto flipped, kicking Kakuzu in the face. Kakuzu flew backward and cords exploded out of every seam on his patchwork body, shooting back toward Naruto. Naruto leapt backward, flipping over the cords before forming three clones. One of them drew Temujin's sword, one of them extended his Garian Blades, one as a dragon and the other as a blade, and one formed a pair of Rasengans. Naruto himself drew his Double-Edged Swords and grit his teeth. He barely had enough chakra to use the swords for jutsus. The Rasengan clone would only have two shots and the Temujin's sword clone wouldn't be able to use its special ability.

"Alright," Kakuzu grinned. "Let's go!"

He threw a punch at Naruto, a beam of Gelel Energy firing out of his fist as he did. Naruto flipped over it, slashing both swords and sending a barrage of Wind Swords at him. Kakuzu dodged out of the way, then spun past the Rasengan Clone as the clone slammed down where he had been, Rasengan first. Kakuzu hardened his hand and caught Temujin's sword then grinned.

"Too tired for this one?"

"No," the Clone growled, activating the sword.

The explosion sent Kakuzu fling but the clone disappeared as it did. Naruto grit his teeth, legs threatening to give out. The Garian Sword clone wrapped the dragon around Kakuzu just as cords began to shoot along the dragon. Then, the Rasengan clone slammed its last Rasengan into Kakuzu's chest at the same time as the cords destroyed the Garian Sword clone. The explosion blasted the cords off of Kakuzu and destroyed the Rasengan clone. Naruto fell to one knee, driving a sword into the ground to hold himself up. Then, Kakuzu stood and grinned at Naruto.

"No Gelel Energy, no destroying my Gelel Stone," Kakuzu grinned.

"Who said no Gelel Energy?" Naruto asked. "All of my jutsus have trace amounts of Gelel Energy in them, though my Medical Ninjutsu benefits the most."

"What are you saying?" Kakuzu growled just before a thick green fluid began to leak out of a seam over where his heart should be.

He stared down at it before looking up at Naruto who smiled.

"Good riddance," Naruto growled.

Kakuzu held up a hand, firing a beam of Gelel Energy. At the same moment, the stone in his chest exploded, blasting him into paste. naruto raised a hand, a glowing green seal forming in front of his hand and when the Gelel Energy hit it, the seal absorbed it, then retracted into Naruto, Gelel Energy flickering in his eyes for a moment before being converted into chakra, Naruto standing.

"You can absorb that shit?" Hidan gaped.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "It wasn't as much as I hoped, but it was enough."

Naruto pulled his Double-Edged Swords out of the ground and Hidan charged with his weapons. Before he reached Naruto, however, chakra chains exploded up from the ground, impaling him in several places. Hidan coughed up blood and Naruto walked over to him, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you know, that water actually causes things to decompose?" Naruto asked. "Turns out, you can die after all. Water Style, Inner Demons, Second Step."

Hidan's eyes widened and he began to struggle to move. Then, he began to gag. He coughed and water came up, Naruto gave him an almost sympathetic look. Then, Hidan coughed again, and blood came up. His eyes widened, before he began to retch, his liquified insides coming up. He fell to his hands and knees, retching for another couple of seconds before collapsing. Just as he hit the ground, however, his skin splattered off of his skeletal system like slime, leaving only his skeleton and a puddle of what used to be solid flesh.

"Good riddance, to both of you," Naruto growled. "Now, to save Itachi."

Naruto turned, extending his wings and flying away from the massively destroyed battlefield, streaking through the sky toward the meeting spot, where he could see explosions already going off.

"God I hope I'm not too late," Naruto said as he sped up.

* * *

Read and review.


	165. Chapter 165

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

"White Zetsu speech."

" **Black Zetsu speech**."

* * *

Monsters Of the Akatsuki

As Naruto approached the hideout, a large building on top of a terraced mountain, he passed a battle between three shinobi he didn't recognize and an Akatsuki member with a spiraled orange mask. The three shinobi were completely unable to hit the Akatsuki member, who seemed to be an expert at dodging, but he wasn't actually fighting back either, simply swatting them with a stick. One of the three was in what appeared to be a Curse Mark Level Two even, and still couldn't hit the Akatsuki member.

Naruto ignored the trio, flying to the hideout. On top of the hideout were three massive pillars that were almost flat. Naruto had no idea what they were for, but ignored them. At the base of them, Kisame and Itachi were fighting, Itachi with a kunai and Kisame with his massive sword. As Naruto neared them, he noticed a hole in the roof. Then, Itachi kicked Kisame into the air and glanced at Naruto.

"Sasuke's inside!" Itachi shouted. "Help him!"

Naruto shot through the hole and stopped. He was in a throne room, of sorts. Except that the room had been completely destroyed. There was a broken throne on one side and the rest of the floor and parts of the walls, were just rubble. Sasuke was lying pinned under a section of wall. Naruto landed and punched the rubble from below, blasting it and throwing the pieces off of Sasuke. Then, he quickly healed Sasuke's broken back and leg. Sasuke stirred and looked up at him and Naruto sighed.

"How the hell did you get pinned?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi was in the wall's way," Sasuke said, pushing himself up. "I couldn't let Itachi be hurt."

"Fair enough," Naruto nodded, looking up at the hole. "Go on ahead. I need a minute."

"You?" Sasuke said, eyebrows raising and a grin spreading over his face. "How?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan," Naruto said. "They had upgrades. Deadly ones."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakuzu had Shisui's speed, Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai, a Gelel Stone, and could control iron sand like Gaara does his sand," Naruto said.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "I'm going to go ahead and help Itachi with Kisame."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke jumped out of the hole, drawing his chokuto as he did. Naruto sighed, leaning back against the wall. He was exhausted still from the fight. He had hoped to have more chakra left when he got to the fight, but the flight over, as well as healing Sasuke, had taken a good amount of what he got from Kakuzu's final attack. On top of that, he had expended more chakra than he thought on the jutsu he used to kill Hidan.

Naruto tensed as the rubble in the center of the floor shifted. He stood, reaching for his swords just as a massive root exploded out of the ground, wrapping around him and lifting him into the air. He drew his trench knives only for more roots to explode out of the ground, wrapping around his limbs and throat. Then, his strength began to leave him.

"It's no use struggling," a voice behind him said. "We'll have absorbed your chakra in just a minute anyway."

"Zetsu," Naruto growled. "I should have known. Well, you'll have to forgive me for not wanting to be drained."

And with that, he swelled before exploding into a ball of fire, destroying the roots. Then, naruto was beside Zetsu, slashing at him. Zetsu leaned back from the slash and a wall of roots exploded out of the ground, wrapping around Naruto and smashing him up through the ceiling before hurling him into the smallest of the three pillars on top of the building. Naruto pushed himself out of the resulting crater and landed on his hands and knees as Sasuke and Itachi landed beside him and Zetsu rose out of the ground beside Kisame, who grinned.

"He's actually pretty strong when he fights," Naruto sighed. "I'm too tired to beat him. I can't even fly right now."

"It's alright," Sasuke said. "I have a jutsu that can beat both of them. But I need the area set up for it first."

"Be careful," Naruto said. "Both can absorb chakra."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded and itachi helped Naruto up, transferring him some of his own chakra. Naruto stood, staring at the two Akatsuki members and Kisame grinned, pointing his sword at Naruto.

"I think I owe you a rematch," Kisame said.

"Probably," Naruto nodded. "I'm not really feeling up to any more rematches today. Thanks though."

Kisame grinned, charging at him, Samehada dragging on the ground. Then, he leapt into the air, flipping and slashing downward at Naruto. Before he could hit him, Sasuke's foot crashed into his stomach and blasted him away before Sasuke charged after him. Itachi charged at Zetsu as massive roots exploded out of the ground below the roof, blasting up through the roof and attacking Itachi. Itachi spun, slashing his way through the roots but Zetsu was already gone. Naruto spun, slashing a root reaching for him with his trench knives then jumped as a wood spike passed under him. He landed on his feet, looking to the side at Zetsu, who sank back into the building.

"This guy's going to be a pain," Naruto growled.

Then, he spun, blocking Samehada as Sasuke slashed his way through roots, struggling to keep up with the sheer number of roots assaulting him. Naruto shoved Samehada away and stepped forward, slashing at Kisame only for Kisame to leap backward, grinning and stabbing at him. Naruto spun past the sword, slashing it sideways and then slashing at Kisame. Kisame caught his wrist and lifted Naruto into the air.

"How the mighty have fallen," Kisame grinned. "I had expected you to beat Kakuzu and Hidan more easily than this. I guess they were right about those upgrades they were so proud of."

"Kakuzu's were impressive," Naruto growled, slashing futilely at Kisame, who hd a long enough reach to protect himself. "Hidan wasn't so impressive."

Then, Naruto exhaled an Air Bullet, hitting Kisame in the face, making him release him before darting forward, slashing him. Kisame fell away as water before the water shot up around Naruto, trapping him. Naruto glared at him before smiling, the absorption seal he had used against Kakuzu appearing in front of his hand, chakra draining out of the Water prison Jutsu until it fell away. Naruto grinned, landing on his feet and spinning, slashing at kisame. Kisame leapt backward, stabbing Samehada into the roof of the building. Just then, the roof trembled and fell apart, the roots having thoroughly destroyed it. Naruto landed on top of a tall piece of rubble, Kisame landing on one of equal height across from him, Sasuke and itachi both held by Zetsu's roots.

"Looks like we don't have a choice then," Naruto sighed. _"Kurama, I need chakra or we're going to be captured."_

 _"Don't pester me,"_ Kurama snarled, giving Naruto chakra but not a cloak.

Naruto grinned, turning and leaping into the air, freeing both Uchiha brothers before Kisame appeared in front of him, slashing. Naruto flipped, slashing the sword downward before flipping, slashing repeatedly at Kisame. Kisame blocked the slashes, despite his sword's size. Then, the bandages exploded off and Naruto flew backward, watching as the sword grew in size.

"Well well," Kisame grinned. "Seems Samehada has taken a liking to your chakra. It's been some time since he's been so excited."

"All he's been absorbing is Kurama's," Naruto said before charging.

"True, but yours and your Tailed Beasts taste the same," Kisame said before slashing.

Naruto flipped over the sword then kicked Kisame int the face, launching him backward then landing on his feet and forming several hand seals.

"Water Style, Liquid Bullet!" Naruto said before firing several massive blasts of water at Kisame.

Kisame slashed his sword through each of them, the sword growing as he did. Then, he crouched, the sword behind him and resting on his leg as he formed hand seals.

"Water Style, Four Shark Shower!" Kisame shouted, setting his hand on the water, four sharks made of water and chakra shooting into the air then flipping and flying back down at Naruto.

"Beast Wave Palm!" Naruto said, blasting all four at once.

Water began to rain down around him and he grinned for a moment before a water droplet tore a gash into his right shoulder. He leapt backward, getting out of the way of the rest.

"The four break up into raindrop-sized ones," Naruto guessed.

"Very good," Kisame nodded.

Just then, Sasuke appeared from off to one side, shoving a Chidori at Kisame only for him to block it with Samehada, the sword instantly absorbing it. Then, Kisame spun, kicking Sasuke aside then flipped over Itachi, slashing at him only for Itachi to block it.

"I'll handle Kisame," Itachi said. "You two take Zetsu."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes, sensing Zetsu up and to his right as Sasuke stood, looking around. Naruto pointed to him and Zetsu cocked his head.

"That's right," Zetsu said, his voice sounding polite. "I forgot you had sensory abilities."

" **That will make it very troublesome** ," Zetsu said, voice suddenly gruff and much less polite.

Massive roots exploded out of the ground, flying at Naruto from all sides and Naruto spun, holding his hands out and pushing chakra out of each of his chakra points.

"Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation!" Naruto shouted, blasting the roots then leaping at Zetsu.

Zetsu sunk into the ground, vanishing from Naruto's sight just before his punch landed. Then, Zetsu rose from the ground again, along with roughly a dozen clones of himself, all of them identical to the white half of Zetsu, except a full body and with small spikes on them. Naruto stared at them then groaned.

"Clones?" Naruto asked. "Great. Let's get this over with."

One of the zetsu clones charged at Naruto and Naruto swept the first punch to the side and slammed his fist into it, the clone being literally blasted to bits.

"Not very sturdy are they?" Naruto asked.

Zetsu grinned as the other eleven charged at Naruto. Naruto drew Temujin's sword and charged, slashing three before flipping over the fourth, kicking it into the wall and slamming down on the next two, fists first. Then, he darted forward, punching one and stabbing another. He spun, splitting the clone in half after making a complete circle, also splitting the one he had kicked into a wall. He put his sword away, drawing his trench knives again and darted forward, streaming his chakra along the blades and removed the heads of all three clones before diving to the side, away from a wooden spike.

"Close," Naruto smirked.

Then, Naruto jumped into the air as roots exploded up from below. He formed several hand seals as they neared him.

"Wind Style, Vacuum Spheres!" Naruto shouted, blasting the roots into pieces.

Then, Naruto flipped, landing on his feet as Zetsu grew out of the ground ahead of him.

"You're quite skilled," Zetsu commended. " **Too bad we're going to have to kill you. You'd make a good member of the Akatsuki, at least after we take that Tailed Beast out of you**."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Itachi landed behind Zetsu, slashing him across the torso.

"Kisame, now," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded, turning and leaping at Kisame, who was standing on the side of a pillar fighting against Sasuke, as Zetsu turned white and fell apart, roots exploding out of the floor at Itachi.

"This speed dating session is getting very taxing," Kisame said, blocking Naruto's knives and catching Sasuke's arm before he could slash him with his chokuto.

Just as Sasuke dropped his chokuto, moving his other hand to catch it, Kisame kicked him, launching him away then catching the chokuto himself, spinning and slashing at Naruto. Naruto blocked it with one of his knives before Kisame spun, slamming Samehada into his back, the blade shredding a good portion of it and hurling Naruto, taking most of the chakra he had left.

"Shit," Naruto growled. "I hate fighting against you and that sword!"

He slowly pushed himself up, blood dripping to the ground, before suddenly, boiling red chakra covered him and his back mended itself.

 _"Don't start human,"_ Kurama snarled. _"I don't feel like dying today."_

Naruto grinned and started back up the wall as Kisame stared at him. After a moment, roots rose up to their level with the Uchihas in them again.

"Looks like neither of them is quite what you are," Zetsu said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Naruto smirked.

Just then, both Uchihas exploded into flame, which turned black as it spread outward. The flames hit both Zetsu and all of his roots but Kisame avoided it, apparently not wanting Samehada to absorb it. Naruto grinned as Itachi and Sasuke landed beside him before Zetsu grew out of the ground, parts of his white side blackened and some missing.

"You can avoid my Amaterasu by moving through the ground," Itachi noted.

"Almost," Zetsu said. " **We had to separate the burning parts**."

Itachi nodded as Kisame stepped back up beside Zetsu.

"Say, Zetsu," Kisame said. "I think it's about time we showed them who I really am."

Zetsu nodded as Kisame dropped to the floor.

Naruto dropped in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"You're the Tailless Tailed Beast," Naruto stated. "So long as you hold Samehada, you will never run out of chakra."

"You're right," Kisame nodded. "But, allow me to show you just how right."

Naruto raised an eyebrow until Kisame began to form hand seals.

"Water Style, Super Exploding Water Shockwave!" Kisame shouted before leaning forward and exhaling a massive blast of water, which blasted across the ground and then down the mountain, Naruto using his cloak's one tail to hold himself in place by driving it into the ground and using Chakra Arms to hold itachi and Sasuke.

Then, the water exploded back upward, forming into a gigantic water prison. Naruto covered his nose and mouth, Itachi and Sasuke doing the same. Naruto watched as Kisame pulled his cloak off and let it sink before Samehada literally began to sink into his skin, his body mutating and taking on the appearance of a half-shark, including fins, legs, arms, and a shark's head. Naruto glared at Kisame and formed the seal of confrontation before inhaling, then grinning.

"You can breathe under water," Kisame grinned. "Impressive. How?"

"It's a very advanced Water Style jutsu," Naruto said. "And it was a bitch to learn."

"I bet," Kisame grinned as Naruto looked to Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi was struggling to hold his breath but Sasuke had shifted into his Curse Mark Level Two and looked fine. He gave Naruto a thumbs up and Naruto released both brothers. Sasuke instantly took Itachi, using his hand-like wings as fins to shoot through the water. As he did, Kisame shot after them. Naruto felt the water moving instantly and his eyes widened. The Water Prison followed Kisame. He formed his wings, flying after Kisame and within seconds he caught him, grabbing his leg and spinning, hurling him away. Kisame shot through the water, the Water Prison following and Sasuke and Itachi burst out of it, both gasping for air as Sasuke flew Itachi to the ground.

"Impressive," Kisame grinned. "You assessed the situation quickly. Zetsu, let's go."

A moment later, roots shot through the water, striking at Naruto only for Naruto to slash avoid them, flipping and spinning through the water. He tried slashing but he couldn't get his arms to move fast enough under water. Finally, Kisame crashed into his stomach and his cloak was absorbed from him instantly. Then, Kisame kicked Naruto, sending him hurtling backward to Zetsu, who caught him and slammed him into the ground, seemingly only barely restricted in movement by the water.

"Seems our friend isn't doing too well," Zetsu said. "I think he's almost finished."

"Good," Kisame grinned. "I'll go and deal with the others, then."

Suddenly, Naruto felt strength return and opened his eyes, exhaling a Vacuum Sphere through Zetsu's shoulder, freeing himself and swimming through the air after Kisame, his two tails trailing behind him. As he neared Kisame, Sasuke reached the shark, attacking as quickly as he could. For a moment, he did well, able to keep Kisame busy even underwater. Then, Kisame caught him by the throat, chakra flowing out of Sasuke into Kisame, forcing Sasuke to return to his normal form. Naruto exhaled several Air Bullets at Kisame but they were absorbed instantly. Kisame grinned, turning toward Naruto just as Naruto's Gale Armor burst to life inside his chakra shroud, allowing Naruto nearly free movement, despite the water. Kisame shot toward Naruto and Naruto threw a punch, his fist meeting Kisame's head before part of his shroud, Gale Armor, and the repulsion seal on his hand were all absorbed. The shroud and armor both fixed themselves and Naruto reapplied the seal before shooting through the water, reaching Kisame and punching him straight downward to the ground, making him crater it. Then, he appeared over Kisame, fists crashing into him rapidly, Naruto barely having time to reapply the seals between the punches, leaving the Gale Armor and chakra shroud alone. Then, Kisame grabbed Naruto, the shroud and armor both being absorbed.

Kisame's mouth stretched open but before he could bit Naruto, Sasuke crashed into his abdomen, head first and blasting him sideways into a massive chunk of debris, the water suddenly crashing down around them. As it did, Sasuke helped Naruto stand and Kurama gave Naruto just enough chakra to fight for a couple of minutes. Naruto stepped away from Sasuke as Itachi landed on Sasuke's other side. Kisame pushed himself up, Samehada growing out of his back, Kisame grabbing the handle as it did. Then, Zetsu rose out of the ground beside Kisame.

"You look like shit," Kisame snorted.

"You lost control of your Water Prison," Zetsu stated.

"Relax," Kisame smirked. "I'm in control of this fight."

"Are you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kisame grinned, kneeling, setting both hands in the standing water below them, which was flowing down the mountain like a water fountain and yet still ankle deep where they were. "Water Style, Thousand Hungry Sharks Jutsu!"

A massive tsunami ruse up from the base of the mountain all the way around them, then separated into countless sharks, though well over a thousand. Naruto felt his blood run cold as the sharks began to close in, the wave towering over even the still-standing pillars.

"Any bright ideas?" Sasuke asked.

 _"Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted, Kurama growling in frustration but pumping chakra into Naruto as Naruto formed hand seals. "Water Style, Water Dragon Wall!"

Hundreds of massive water dragons exploded out of the water on the top two levels of the mountain, blasting into the water sharks, more water dragons branching off of the first. For a moment, it worked, until sharks began to fall at them from above.

"Fire Style, Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, launching several massive fireballs in the shape of dragon heads.

Itachi spun, lighting the base of the tsunami with Amaterasu, the fire not progressing past the water on the lowest level except to travel up the tsunami, also not trailing down the Water Dragons. Finally, the tsunami was gone and Naruto's Water Dragons collapsed, Naruto falling to one knee as they did, panting as Itachi fell to both, blood dripping from his eye.

"I'm out," Naruto panted.

"I'm not much better off," Itachi said. "Kisame really is persistent."

"And powerful," Naruto grumbled. "And Zetsu..."

"Leave them to me," Sasuke said, leaping onto one of the pillars, then running to the top of it. "Itachi, Naruto, let's go."

Before either could move, roots burst out of the ground, wrapping around both of them and binding them in place as thunder rumbled and it began to rain. Everyone looked up at the black clouds now over them. None had noticed them roll in.

"Fire heats the air," Sasuke said, forming a chidori. "The air moves into the atmosphere, contacting the colder air there, creating a lightning storm."

He raised the Chidori and lightning flashed across the sky rapidly, several bolts meeting above Sasuke before a massive dragon made of Lightning extended from it, roaring angrily. Kisame let Samehada hang loosely in his hand, staring at the massive dragon as Zetsu stared at it in awe.

" **Sasuke has tamed lightning** ," Zetsu stated. " **Lightning flashes in one one thousandth of a second, it's faster than** **sound**."

"What are you saying?" Kisame asked.

" **That jutsu cannot be evaded** ," Zetsu said.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, a paralysis seal suddenly spreading through the roots to cover Zetsu, glowing red. "He can't escape! Do it now!"

"But-"

"Now Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. "Kill them!"

"Dammit Itachi!" Sasuke seethed. "Kirin!"

He swung his arm downward just as several things happened. First, Itachi cut himself free, and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling himself over. Then, a pair of white hands grabbed Zetsu, yanking him toward the ground. Then, the lightning dragon rose into the clouds before a massive bolt of lightning, as big around as the Konoha Academy building shot out of the sky, hitting dead center of the mountain and exploding, the blast evaporating all of the water instantly and obliterating anything that was left of the base, the two towers beginning to sway.

Sasuke dropped to the ground just before they tipped outward and fell, crashing down the mountain. Then, Sasuke groaned, falling to one knee and staring toward the center of the crater he was now in.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, Naruto," Sasuke breathed, bowing his head.

"So that was your ultimate jutsu," Itachi's voice spoke, making Sasuke's head snap up.

The dust began to settle and Sasuke stared at Itachi as he stood, naruto supported on his shoulder, Naruto barely even conscious. Itachi limped over, kneeling in front of Sasuke and setting Naruto down before sitting down himself.

"I'm impressed," Itachi said. "You've grown strong."

"How are you..." Sasuke began but trailed off.

"My Mangekyo Sharingan grant me three powers," Itachi said. "Tsukuyomi, my ultimate Genjutsu, Amaterasu, my black flames, and the Susanoo, a means of both defense and offense, and the ultimate technique given by my Mangekyo Sharingan. Because of it, Naruto and I were able to survive your jutsu."

Just then, Itachi began to cough, blood splattering on the ground.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped.

"I'm alright," Itachi said, breathing hard.

"Sure doesn't sound it, Itachi," Kisame's voice said from somewhere in what remained of the dust.

They stared in shock as the dust cleared and Kisame stood from where he was crouching under Samehada, who was now as wide as two of Kisame's height.

"I should thank you, Itachi," Kisame said, blood running down him from spots where numerous chunks had been blown out of him. "When you created that massive chakra shroud, you not only allowed me the chance to shield myself from the blast, but you provided me with more than enough chakra to heal from the after effects, and the rest of my injuries."

As they watched, Samehada began to shrink, Kisame's wounds all healing, leaving nasty purple scars but otherwise disappearing. Then, when the sword was about as wide as naruto's Double-Edged Swords were long, Kisame stopped drawing chakra from it, fully healed except the scars.

"You bastard!" Sasuke growled, forming a chidori only for it to instantly disperse and his curse mark to throb painfully.

Sasuke fell to the ground, shouting in pain as itachi stood, turning to him. Then, massive white snakes exploded out of Sasuke's curse mark, shooting high into the sky before absorbing Sasuke, massive purple stinger-like tails growing from the back of the body that the eight snake heads shared.

"That's Orochimaru's Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu," Itachi gaped before leaping over Kisame, landing a distance from the massive creature.

Then, a massive reddish orange chakra shroud appeared around Itachi, looking like the armored upper body of a person with four arms formed around him, the arms connected at the elbow and the eyes glowing yellow from inside the open mouth of the helmet that looked like a face. The left arms were holding a shield that looked to be made of red flames with a spiral pattern, and the right hands were holding what looked like a sake jug with a glowing yellow flame sword blade extended from the bottle, held in the forward right hand. Kisame stared up at the two before walking forward, stopping over Naruto. He grinned, raising Samehada off to the side.

"No offense, Jinchuriki," Kisame grinned. "But I know how ridiculously hard it is to keep you down. You won't be needing those arms or legs. Not where you're going."

He slashed downward but before Samehada reached him, several of the spikes making up the blade elongated, stabbing into the ground, stopping the slash just shy of Naruto.

"What is this?" Kisame asked. "What are you doing Samehada?"

Samehada whimpered and spoke in its strange language before spikes extended from its handle, making Kisame release it and leap backward. Then, Samehada wrapped its handle around Naruto, the handle glowing the same shade of orange as Naruto's chakra as it returned what chakra it had left from the fight to its rightful owner. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Kisame staring at him, wide-eyed, then seeing Samehada with its face next to him, tongue hanging out, and its handle wrapped around his arm. He blinked twice before throwing himself away from the sword.

"What the..." Naruto trailed off, feeling much better, especially since he was alive and awake again. "Did you...save me?"

Samehada's blade bent its own tip up and down, nodding. Naruto smiled and shrugged then turned to Kisame, who narrowed his eyes, crouching and readying himself.

"Fine," Kisame growled. "I was killing without that sword long before you were even born, boy."

"I don't doubt it," Naruto nodded. "However, there's one thing you need to know."

"What's that?" Kisame snarled.

"I'm tired of this fight," Naruto said, suddenly behind Kisame, Temujin's sword through his heart, now devoid of seals. "I should thanks you. You absorbed my Gravity Seals, allowing me to move unhindered but without the collateral damage of releasing them. My thanks."

Then, Naruto ripped Temujin's sword out and removed Kisame's head from his shoulders. He put the sword away and looked up at the massive white snake just as Itachi's chakra shroud, whatever it was, removed all but the last head from the snake. That head reached straight up, saliva spraying up for a moment before Orochimaru rose out of it, grinning then beginning to gag. Naruto extended his wings, then rocketed upward as Orochimaru's sword's grip extended from Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru reached up for it but Naruto beat him to it by a hair's breadth grabbing the handle and yanking it out, slicing the inside of Orochimaru's throat and splitting his cheek open. The moment Orochimaru began to drown in his own blood, Itachi drove the blade of his sword through most of Orochimaru's body, save for his face. Orochimaru began to gag, shedding his skin but before he could, he and the massive snake began to be dragged along the blade. His eyes widened and he began to shriek in rage, but just as he began to talk, he was dragged into the sake jar and the shroud deteriorated from an armored warrior to a skeleton with horns and what looked like mechanical bones, based on the screws at its joints.

When the snake was sealed, it left Sasuke standing on the ground and Naruto caught him as he began to fall and Itachi began to limp over, swaying badly. He coughed several times, blood running down his chin. Naruto closed his eyes then grit his teeth, opening his eyes again and walking forward with Sasuke. When they reached Sasuke, Itachi reached up, pulling Sasuke's forehead to his own and smiling.

"Sasuke, you've grown so much," Itachi smiled, voice betraying how close to death he was, Sasuke picking up on it instantly, tears escaping his eyes. "I'm so proud to have had you for a brother. Take my Sharingan. When you awaken your Mangekyo Sharingan, have my eyes implanted, and your Mangekyo Sharingan, which lose their sight the more you use them, will become Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which will never lose its light."

"I will," Sasuke nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, Sasuke," Itachi smiled. "Naruto, you are also my brother, as much as Sasuke. I'm so proud of the man you've become. Both of you. protect the Leaf. Protect each other. And...Naruto...tell...Yu...gao..."

Then, the chakra shroud around him, which had dwindled to nothing but an orange-red cloud of chakra, disappeared and Itachi collapsed, Naruto catching him with chakra threads then setting him on the ground, allowing Sasuke to kneel beside him to mourn. As he did, Naruto walked over to Samehada and picked it up, resting it on his shoulder and looking back at Sasuke.

"I'm...I'm going to check on your team," Naruto said, receiving no answer.

He swallowed hard, blinking back his own tears and flew into the air, Samehada's handle wrapping around his forearm as the sword made a sympathetic whimpering noise.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Then, he landed in front of the three ninja he had seen before, taking them in. One of them, the one who had been in a Curse Mark Level Two before, was a tall, strongly built man with bright orange hair and kind features. To Naruto's right was a ninja roughly Naruto's age with snow white hair, pointed teeth, a purple shirt, grey pants, a water bottle in one hand, and the other holding Zabuza's sword handle. The third was the one Naruto was most interested in, though. Her chakra, unlike most, wasn't blue. It was bright yellow. And Uzumaki. She had the red hair, kept long and messy, glasses, a purple shirt that zipped in the front and was open from the bottom enough to reveal her navel, and extremely short jean shorts along with thigh-high black stockings and black sandals.

"What?" she snapped, seeing him looking at her.

"Is that...how the hell did you get Samehada?" the ninja with white hair demanded.

"Killed its last owner," Naruto said. "Why?"

"Fish brain is trying to collect the Seven Ninja Swordsmen's swords," the female ninja said.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Maybe some other time. You, you're an Uzumaki."

"How the hell do you know that?" the girl demanded.

Naruto held his hand out, extending a Chakra Chain from it a little ways before retracting it.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "It's good to see one of the survivors."

"Whatever," the girl huffed. "I don't really care what clan you're from. That clan never did me any good."

"The Kekkei Genkai did," Naruto said. "You sensory ability."

"You want to take about our Kekkei Genkai?" the girl snarled. "Alright. How about the fact that I was used as a walking chakra factory, having an entire village at war bite me for any injury they had!? Want to talk about that!? Or how about my mother being used the same way until she died!? is that what you want to talk about!? Or how about me taking over for her as a goddamn child!? That good enough!? Where the hell's Sasuke? I though you were supposed to help him?"

"I did," Naruto said. "But...Itachi's..."

"Oh," the girl said, voice suddenly small.

"Karin," the white-haired boy said. "I know you're going to want to help him not be upset, but you should probably just leave this one alone."

"Shut up Suigetsu," Karin snapped. "And don't you start either Jugo. I'm not stupid."

"Anyway, if you're safe, I'm going to head back to Sasuke," Naruto said. "We'll be back in a minute."

He flew back to Sasuke, using a spare shirt to tie Samehada to himself for the time being. He landed beside Sasuke and knelt.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "We need to leave. Zetsu escaped the blast as well. He'll be bringing reinforcements. We need to be gone when they arrive."

Sasuke nodded and stood, allowing Naruto to pick up Itachi's body and seal it into a scroll for transportation.

"Alright, let's get going," Naruto said. "Your team's worried about you."

"Right," Sasuke nodded. "We should get back to our village."

Naruto nodded and flew him to the others before creating a clone to carry each of them.

* * *

Read and review.


	166. Chapter 166

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Mourning

Naruto sat on the edge of the Hokage's office roof, staring out at the setting sun in silence. Tears dripped into his lap as he did, but he made no move to wipe them. After a time, Tsunade walked up the stairs onto the roof and then over to Naruto, stopping behind him.

"I've finished the paperwork," Tsunade said. "Sasuke is reinstated, and the other three are now officially a part of out village."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Naruto...for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Tsunade said.

"It's my fault," Naruto said. "If I hadn't sent Fu away, he'd be alive now."

"You don't know that," Tsunade said. "For all you know, Fu could be dead too if you didn't send her away."

Naruto remained silent and Tsunade turned, walking away. Then, Hinata landed beside him, silently wrapping her arms around him. The moment she did, he began to weep silently, Hinata comforting him as he did.

* * *

Yugao clutched the pillow to her face as she sobbed, muffling it as much as she could. beside her head lay a picture of herself, Itachi, and Tenzo, the only picture she had of Itachi. she reached out, pulling the picture to her chest and pressing her face into the pillow again, sobbing harder than before. In the hallway, Yukimi reached for the door handle but stopped as Yamato stepped up next to her, catching her wrist and shaking his head. The two of them walked to the living room and sat down, Yamato staring at the floor.

"Are you alright?" Yukimi asked.

"Yugao was the one that loved him," Yamato said.

"But he was your friend," Yukimi said.

Yamato nodded silently, still staring at the ground. Yukimi slid over next to him, hugging him, and he wrapped his arms around her as well, still betraying no emotion.

* * *

Anko stood in the doorway, watching in silence as Kakashi drained another glass of whisky before pitching it, as he had the last five, into the sink, shattering it.

"Feel any better yet?" Anko asked.

"What do you want from me Anko!?" Kakashi snapped.

"For one thing, you could stop drinking so that our child isn't afraid of you," Anko said, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him, simultaneously taking the bottle of whiskey and setting it aside. "And for another, you could stop shutting me out. I know how much you're hurting, Kakashi. But I won't let you shut me out, or drink yourself into any more of a rage."

Kakashi rested his forehead on her shoulder, trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice shaky. "I did warn you I was a mess."

"And you think I'm not?" Anko asked. "Kakashi, I don't care how much of a mess you are. I'll always be there to clean it back up for you."

Kakashi nodded, kissing her before hugging her, pressing his mouth against her shoulder to silence himself as tears began to run down his cheeks, Itachi's face forever burning itself in his mind, alongside the friends he had already lost.

* * *

Suigetsu sighed as the ground shook again. He broke another twig off of his marshmallow stick and tossed it into the fire, looking across the fire to Jugo.

"And I thought you were violent when upset," Suigetsu said. "Still, he's handling it better than I did."

"What did you do when your brother died?" Jugo asked.

"I took out my anger on a full platoon of Kirigakure ANBU," Suigetsu said. "I only avoided being arrested because there were no witnesses left, except for Master Zabuza."

Jugo nodded and looked toward the cave where Sasuke was trying to control himself. They had elected to stay outside of the village until Sasuke had calmed down, on Sasuke's suggestion. It seemed it was a good idea. His Mangekyo Sharingan had activated and his Susanoo was obliterating the inside of the cave. Karin, apparently, was trying to help.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Jugo said.

"Karin's going to be fine," Suigetsu said. "She's tougher than I am."

* * *

Sasuke shouted in rage, his Susanoo grabbing a massive boulder and hurling it to the side, blasting it through a stone column. Blood mixed with his tears, flooding down his face. He punched a pillar himself, lighting several things on fire with Amaterasu only to smash the objects with boulders, extinguishing the Amaterasu. Behind him, just inside his Susanoo, Karin was still speaking, telling him it would be okay, and that they would get through this together. Finally Sasuke had had enough.

"Would you shut your whore mouth!?" Sasuke seethed, wheeling around on her. "There is no 'we'! There is no 'us'! There is never going to be be one! I would sooner date Orochimaru than you! You annoying bitch! Can't you ever just leave me alone!?"

As he finished, his Susanoo smashed both fists into the ground, cracks racing across the ground. Karin's eyes widened before she turned, running out of the cave in tears. Sasuke shouted in rage again and swore, kicking a pillar and breaking two of his toes, shouting again.

* * *

Suigetsu watched Karin run out of the cave and sighed, standing and following her, finding her on her knees in a clearing sobbing. He walked over, kneeling beside her and making her look up at him.

"Didn't go so well huh?" Suigetsu asked.

"What do you want!?" Karin demanded.

"To make sure you're okay," Suigetsu said.

"I'm not the one who lost a brother!" Karin snapped.

"No, but you did just get screamed at by the person you're in love with for trying to help," Suigetsu said. "If anyone knows what it's like to have their heart broken, it's me. I know how much it hurts."

"Why do you care," Karin said. "You hate me."

"No, I don't," Suigetsu said. "I hate the way you feel about me."

"I hate you!" Karin spat.

"I know," Suigetsu nodded. "And I can't stand that. So I get angry. And I say things that I regret. And then I end up cutting stone pillars to try and calm down."

Karin stared at him, confused and Suigetsu sighed.

"I'm sorry, Karin," Suigetsu said. "I'm sorry for being an annoying asshole. I'm sorry for making you mad. And I'm...I'm sorry that Sasuke hurt you. you don't deserve that. No one does. You deserve happiness."

Karin stared at him in shock, tears welling up in her eyes before throwing her arms around him, crying into his chest. He smiled slightly, hugging her back, running a hand through her hair, comforting her. After a moment, she pulled back, reaching up and kissing him. His eyes widened in shock before he kissed her back, smiling. Then, she pulled away, wiping her eyes and standing.

"We should get back," Karin said. "Sasuke should be calming down soon. I hope."

"Same," Suigetsu nodded.

They walked back to camp, Suigetsu taking his former spot and beginning to roast a marshmallow as Karin sat on the empty log, staring at the flames. After a little bit, Sasuke walked out, sitting down on the dirt across from her, also staring at the fire.

* * *

Read and review.


	167. Chapter 167

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Based this chapter off of how my friends and I act at times.

* * *

Welcome Home

Suigetsu stared at Samehada. Naruto had told Samehada to let Suigetsu wield him, and Samehada had promptly tried to stick Suigetsu in the hands, failing only because Suigetsu's hands turned to water and let the sword fall.

"Glaring at it's not going to make it like you," Karin said. "Not that I can blame it."

"Not what you were saying yesterday," Suigetsu said, not looking away rom the sword.

Ever since they had kissed, Karin had been taking every chance she got to tell him that she hated him. He was starting to get tired of it.

Karin stiffened as Suigetsu spoke. Then, she wheeled around on him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"You will _never_ speak of that," Karin snarled. "Maybe you've forgotten but I _do_ have the power to hurt you. If you breathe a single word of what happened, to anyone, I'll kill you."

"Trust me, I know," Suigetsu said. "You've made it abundantly clear that it meant absolutely nothing. And take my word for it, I regret it almost as much as I regret surviving that last fight."

Karin's eyes widened and she stared at him, then stepped back, lowering the knife.

"You...regret...surviving?" Karin breathed. "You're a fucking idiot! The world would be better off if you were never born!"

And with that, she turned, storming out of the room. Suigetsu sighed, looking back at Samehada.

"You know, if you would just let me wield you, we could be out of here by now," Suigetsu said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Suigetsu sighed, walking over to the door and opening it, then grinning and nodding.

"I'll get it done," Suigetsu said.

* * *

Naruto walked along the road, hands in his coat pockets and eyes downcast. As he walked, his mind replayed his time training with Itachi again and again. His chest felt like it was in a vice. With the exception of the few minutes that he and Hinata were on the Academy's roof, he still hadn't let himself actually grieve for Itachi. He didn't deserve to. It was his decision to send Fu away. It was his decision not to bring help. And because of it, he had been too weak to help Itachi. He had gotten Itachi killed. He had taken Sasuke's brother from him. He had taken the love of Yugao's life. He still hadn't been to see her. He hadn't been home in over a day, hadn't slept, in over a day.

Finally, Naruto reached his destination and swallowed hard, forcing his emotions back down and wiping his eyes. Then, he raised his hand, knocking on the door. After several seconds, the door opened slowly and Sasuke stared at him, eyes rimmed in red but face expressionless.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "What do you want?"

"Come with me," Naruto said. "We need to talk."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto reached up, healing the irritation around Sasuke's eyes, then turned, walking away, Sasuke following. After about ten minutes, Sasuke knew exactly where they were going, despite not having been home in years.

"Why are we going to Yakiniku Q's?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said.

They reached the restaurant after a few more minutes and Naruto led Sasuke to a table at the back, a long one with more than a dozen seats.

"Sasuke...I..." Naruto trailed off, staring at the table.

"Don't do that," Sasuke said. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't kill Itachi. Itachi chose to use the last of his chakra to stop Orochimaru once and for all."

"I could have brought Fu, or Hinata," Naruto said.

"You would have been okay with one of them being mixed up in all of that bullshit?" Sasuke said. "With fighting Kisame? Or Zetsu? With fighting Kakuzu?"

"No," Naruto said. "But..."

"It's not your fault, Naruto," Sasuke said. "Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. You lost a brother too."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I should also apologize in advance," Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, hand instinctively sliding a little closer to his chokuto handle.

"I know you're probably not in the mood right now, but I figured this might help," Naruto said.

Just then, the Konoha Eleven stepped into view all shouting, "Welcome home!" at the same time. Even Sai and Fu. As they took their places at the table, Kakashi followed, along with Anko. Then came Iruka. All of them sat, smiling at Sasuke, no one once mentioning Itachi.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's your homecoming party," Naruto said, smiling as well, though less so than anyone else there. "You've been away for a while so we got everyone together to welcome you back."

"Why do they all care?" Sasuke asked. "How many knew?"

"Only me," Naruto said. "But a few probably figured it out."

"It never made sense for you to just up and leave," Shikamaru said. "I figured there was something else going on. Now I know what."

"Of course you did," Sasuke snorted. "Fucking genius. Where's Suigetsu and the others?"

"Suigetsu and Karin are probably getting into an argument somewhere," Naruto said. "If I learned anything about them from the ten minutes I was around them. Jugo is probably taking to birds again."

"Probably," Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, they're all pretty predictable. You have someone keeping an eye on Jugo right? Incase he starts feeling...jumpy?"

"Of course," Naruto snorted. "I have a clone watching him."

Sasuke nodded as several waiters walked into view with platters of food.

"Oh, and I got you your old favorite," Naruto said. "I figured you'd probably still like it."

Sasuke smirked and nodded, rolling his eyes. The food was passed out and everyone began to eat, everyone talking about the things they had been doing, except Sasuke. Sasuke grinned as Shikamaru turned pink upon Ino and Choji pestering him about his relationship with Temari. Sasuke grinned when Shikamaru responded by getting Choji to start pestering Ino with him about her monumental crush on Sai, which Sasuke also noticed, and was grateful for since it meant she would leave him alone. Naruto properly introduced Sai, since the last time they met they were fighting. Then, Naruto introduced Fu, who Sasuke found reminded him of Naruto, in a way. Though, she was a more hyperactive and uncontrollable Naruto, more like he was before becoming Menma. Sasuke found himself actually enjoying the company, and feeling better. After they had eaten, Naruto wheeled in a cake that he claimed Fu and Hinata had made. He passed out pieces and everyone ate. The cake was delicious, and the accompanying ice cream wasn't half bad either, considering it had been made from scratch by Hinata. Then, finally, the others began to leave, one or two at a time. Shikamaru and Choji left to train, Ino and Sai left under the pretense of Ino having to do chores but actually just following Sai, Kakashi and Anko left under the pretense of training, but Naruto assured him it wasn't, which made Sasuke laugh, and Iruka left to get ready for class tomorrow.

"Naruto, I'm going to be home late tonight," Fu said as Shino waited by the door for her.

"Something I should know?" Naruto grinned, glancing at Shino.

"Chomei says he can help Shino find new species of insects, so Shino says we're going to chase butterflies," Fu said.

"Is that what he's calling it?" Naruto grinned, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all covering their mouths to laugh as Shino's visible face turned red.

"We're looking for any insects that have abilities that would be useful in combat and are compatible with my insects," Shino said.

"Oh I'm sure you're looking for something compatible with your insect," Naruto grinned, Shino's face darkening and Fu cocking her head to the side, hands on her hips.

"Are you making sex jokes?" Fu asked.

Naruto lost it, laying his head on the table as he howled with laughter, Sasuke and Sakura doing the same, Hinata managing to retrain herself. Neji kept his face nearly emotionless and Tenten grinned widely. Kiba looked to be trying to decide to whether to speak or laugh, and lee looked confused. Finally, Shino turned, walking out, Naruto surprised there wasn't steam coming out of his trench coat.

"Have fun with your bug hunt," Naruto said, his laughter dying down and Fu nodded.

"See you later!" Fu beamed, seeming happy to have Naruto's permission before darting out after Shino.

"Oh God I can't wait to see what she has to say after they do it the first time," Naruto laughed.

"I'm pretty sure the entire village will know about it," Tenten said. "Although, it'll take an act of God for Shino to actually ask her out."

Naruto nodded as Lee stood.

"I must return to my training!" Lee declared.

"Have fun with that," Naruto said.

Lee turned walking away and Kiba stood, turning to leave.

"Kiba," Naruto spoke up, making him stop and the others grow quiet.

"Yes?" Kiba asked, not turning around but turning his head slightly.

"Thank you for coming," Naruto said.

Kiba was silent for a moment before nodding and walking out. Finally, Neji and Tenten stood. As they did, Naruto winked at Hinata, who grinned slightly.

"We should get going soon," Tenten said.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Have fun, be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't. Make sure you keep the blade covered."

Neji blinked and stared at him suspiciously and he gave him an innocent look. Tenten watched him for a moment before a smile slowly spread over her face.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make a mess of the floor would we?" Tenten asked.

"Definitely not," Naruto agreed. "The floor's pretty hard to clean."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Can't though a floor in the washing machine like you can bedding," Sasuke said, grinning.

Neji stared at him, speechless as Tenten covered her mouth behind Neji, keeping silent and giving Naruto a thumbs up to continue.

"Say, Neji," Naruto said. "I heard a rumor recently that you were quite the assassin. I even heard you had your own catch phrase. Kind of a sadistic assassin though."

"What catch phrase?" Neji growled, not sure what exactly was going on.

"I think I heard that too," Sasuke nodded, grinning. "I think it was, 'Hey babe, I'm here to kill you, wanna see my sword?'"

Neji's face turned scarlet instantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Neji said.

"Oh, I must have heard a second part," Naruto said. "I heard it was, 'I'm going to impale you on my sword just to listen to you scream.'"

Neji's face darkened and he glared at the two as they began to laugh again. He opened his mouth to speak as Tenten stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Neji's not that kind of guy," Tenten said. "He's sweet. Besides, I'm not a screamer, I lose my voice."

Neji's face instantly turned the color of blood and his eyes widened as Naruto and Sasuke fell onto their backs, howling with laughter and holding their stomachs as Sakura and Hinata also blushed. Tenten grinned wickedly and dragged Neji out of the shop. Finally, Sasuke and Naruto managed to stop laughing and sat up.

"Oh, they're going to be so mad," Naruto said. "I haven't messed with them that bad in forever."

Sasuke shook his head, grinning.

"Anyway," Naruto said, smile fading. "I'd better get going. I haven't been home since I got back and there's one other person I need to talk to."

Sasuke's smile faded as well and he nodded.

"See you around," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as he and Hinata stood.

"I'm going to head home as well," Hinata said. I promised to help Hanabi train today."

Sasuke nodded again and Hinata kissed Naruto before walking out and flying back toward her house. Naruto walked to the door and closed his eyes as he walked away, feeling a little guilty for spying but wanting to see what happened next.

"I'm really glad you're back Sasuke," Sakura said, shifting over to sit beside him, hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, leaning closer and Sasuke met her half way. Naruto grinned as the two kissed, opening his eyes again before his smile faded again and he stared up at his house. Then, he walked inside and up the stairs, stopping outside of Yugao's room, seeing Yukimi sitting against the wall. She looked up at him then stood.

"She's been crying all night," Yukimi said. "I thought people were supposed to cry themselves to sleep."

"Sometimes," Naruto said.

He walked over to the door, using chakra to pick the lock and opening it then closing it again, staring at Yukimi, curled into a ball, sobbing into her pillow and clutching her picture of Itachi to her chest. Tears stung his eyes again, and his throat almost instantly became sore. This was his fault. He had taken the most important thing in her life away. He had gotten Itachi killed.

"I..." he grit his teeth, struggling to keep his own emotions under control, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry. I should have stopped him, or let him bite my arm. I should have taken Fu, or-"

"Don't," Yugao said, sitting up, forcing herself to stop crying. "Naruto you can't blame yourself."

"It's my fault," Naruto said. "If I had taken help, if I had just done something..."

"There's nothing you could have done," Yugao said, managing to keep from crying for the first time since she had heard the news, tears miraculously still falling after all this time.

"He was thinking of you, you know," Naruto said. "He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. And that he loved you."

Yugao nodded, still holding her sobs back. She stood, walking over to Naruto and hugged him.

"It's not your fault," Yugao said. "I don't blame you."

Naruto felt himself finally break. He couldn't take it. He had gotten Itachi killed, and had caused her even more pain than when Hayate had died. And yet, she still didn't hate him. He didn't deserve forgiveness, and yet she had given it to him. Yugao sat him on the bed, sitting beside him as they both cried. When they stopped, about a half hour later, both felt a little better. Both missed Itachi, but they felt better.

"I have to go," Naruto said, standing.

"Training?" Yugao asked.

"No," Naruto said. "There's something I want to know."

"What?" Yugao asked.

"Who, or what, Jashin is," Naruto said. "I would say it was a made up deity that Hidan prayed to, but when I fought them, something had definitely made them stronger. Kakuzu had hearts from people dead for years. And Hidan was able to return to a physical body, completely healed, after being blown to bits."

"Sounds like a little more than a made up deity," Yugao nodded. "Maybe it's a demon. Wouldn't be the first you've come across."

"True," Naruto nodded. "Either way, the Konoha Archive should have at least something on it."

Yugao nodded and Naruto walked out. He stopped by his room, cleaning himself up with chakra before changing then heading out.

* * *

Read and review.


	168. Chapter 168

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Research

Naruto skimmed through the hundredth scroll. He had been at it for hours, he and his clones. So far, he had found nothing. Finally, a clone walked over with a book.

"This book has some stuff," the clone said. "I've been reading it but it just keeps describing the laws of Jashinism, then referencing Jashin as 'The Successor.'"

"Successor of what?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't say," the clone said, closing the book.

"I found something on the Successor," another said, laying a scroll out on the floor to read. "Not much though. It's just a paragraph talking about the Successor taking over after someone called The Dark One fell. Doesn't say how or who they are or what they're in charge of."

"Dark One?" Another clone asked. "I've seen that. Here. The Dark One allowed none to leave. He barred the door, sealed the gate from the inside, and so stagnated the realm. Those trapped inside were cursed, forever wandering the realm and unable to leave."

"Well that's depressing," Naruto said.

"It's talking about the Dark Realm," the clone said.

"The Dark Realm...as in-"

"As in the realm of the dead," the clone nodded. "Or, at least, the in between realm. Purgatory. Where all souls go to atone for their sins."

"How do they do that?" Naruto asked.

"According to the book..." the clone said, scanning. "Perdition and tribulation."

"That's kind of unpleasant," Naruto said. "Perdition is eternal."

"The book did say the Dark One stagnated the Dark Realm and locked all the doors," a clone said.

"Find anything you can on the Dark Realm," Naruto said. "Or Purgatory."

"I found something you all...er, we all, will want to hear," a clone said, walking out of an aisle near the back with a large, heavy leather book with a black cover and yellowed pages. "Listen to this. The world was stagnant. It stank of death, and sulfur, and blood. The sounds of screams filled the air. The gate was barred. I could not escape. I could not get away. The screams. I still hear them. They won't stop. They never stopped. I can hear them coming. They've found me again. But I got away. I escaped. Blessed be the Holy One, the Undying. Blessed be He who passed through the gate, and opened the path. Blessed be he who slayed the Dark One, and freed the realm. Blessed be the Great Immortal."

"Sounds like Jashin," Naruto said. "But, what is Jashin? How can he enter the Dark Realm? Let alone kill whatever was in charge of it. And why?"

"Jashin?" a voice behind him asked, making him turn, seeing Karin standing there. "How do you know about Jashin?"

"You've heard of him?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru was practically obsessed," Karin said. "Supposedly Jashin can grant immortality. Orochimaru wanted to steal it."

"Sounds like him," Naruto nodded.

"You can use all of the Kekkei Genkai, right?" Karin asked. "The senses, the chakra chains, the...biting?"

"I try not to use the biting one," Naruto said. "It takes almost everything I've got."

"Really?" Karin asked. "It's the chakra chains that take a lot out of me. The biting is exhausting but not bad."

"Maybe you're more medically oriented and I'm more combat oriented," Naruto shrugged.

"Obviously," Karin snorted. "But...the reason I'm here...will you train me? To use our Kekkei Genkai, I mean."

"Sure," Naruto nodded. "But first you'll have to make it worth my while. Tell me where to find information on Jashin."

"The Southern Hideout," Karin said. "I kept copies of all the information I ever gathered for Orochimaru there."

Naruto nodded, walking past her only for her to catch him arm.

"They're just scary stories and myths," Karin said. "Why do you care so much?"

"One of the members of the Akatsuki I fought was immortal, literally," Naruto said. "I blew him into paste and he regenerated and kept coming. His partner, according to him, had been upgraded by Jashin, as he had been. His partner had five hearts, thanks to his Earth Grudge jutsu. One of the five he took himself, the others belonged to Shisui Uchiha, Kimimaro, the Fourth Kazekage, and one was a massive chink of Gelel. Gelel is a-"

"A mineral that was able to create life, also being able to cause unimaginable damage, I know," Karin said. "But, I don't understand. You sealed the Mine of Gelel away, right? Where'd he get the stone. And besides that, Kimimaro, the Fourth Kazekage, and Shisui, their hearts should have been rotted away into dust by now."

"Exactly," Naruto said. "Something gave them to him. Question is, what?"

"I see," Karin nodded. "Hurry back."

"I will," Naruto nodded, heading outside.

Outside, he found Hinata waiting.

"I understand that they were strong, but why are you so fixated on Jashin?" Hinata asked.

"Jashin gave hearts that should have rotted away into dust to Kakuzu," Naruto said. "Along with a massive Gelel stone. If he can do that, don't you think he might be able to do more than restore a heart? Like, maybe, an entire person?"

Hinata stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Hinata said. "Where are we heading?"

"I am heading to the Southern Hideout," Naruto said. "Sasuke's going to show me the way. You, are staying here."

"The hell I am," Hinata said. "I'm not letting you go alone Naruto. We're not even supposed to be here, remember? We're supposed to be in Kumogakure."

"I know," Naruto said.

"Then why are we here?" Hinata asked.

"Because Itachi is dead!" Naruto snapped, turning to her then closing his eyes, calming himself. "I'm sorry. Hinata, I can't go to train right now. I can't. Kurama will feed off of my pain, and my anger, and will break free. I just...I need time. Once I've sorted things out we can go. Alright? I just...not right now."

Hinata nodded and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. Then, she stepped back and smiled.

"Good luck," Hinata smiled. "I'll be here if you need anything while you're doing your homework."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "I'll make it quick. I promise. See if you can't get Karin and Suigetsu to work their shit out while I'm away. He's in love with her and she likes Sasuke but also has feeling she won't accept for Suigetsu."

Hinata smirked and nodded and Naruto flew away, collecting Sasuke and convincing him to lead Naruto, then leaving the village for the Southern Hideout.

* * *

Read and review.


	169. Chapter 169

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Report

"So, remind me, why are we going to the Southern Hideout?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to know about Jashin," Naruto said.

"Right, the imaginary god of a psychopath who happened to have a Kekkei Genkai allowing him to be immortal," Sasuke said.

"Trust me, there's more to Jashin than a myth," Naruto said. "I know it's crazy-"

"No, you don't," Sasuke said. "Even if Jashin is real, and that's a big if, there's no point being afraid of him."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked. "He can return the dead to the world, Sasuke. You can't think of anyone that might be a bad thing for?"

"Is this about Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Or is this about Kakuzu?"

"This is about the entire Akatsuki, and more," Naruto said. "I'd rather not have a rematch with Death's Greatest Hits, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose a few might be troublesome to fight," Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Then what do you suggest?"

"If we can find a way, we kill Jashin," Naruto said.

"Okay, now I know you're crazy," Sasuke said. "You're talking about killing a god. One that you yourself just said can return life to the dead, and who probably has Death's Greatest Hits as his fucking bodyguards."

"There's got to be a way," Naruto said. "Maybe we could seal the Dark Realm again. Keep him from influencing this realm."

"Jesus," Sasuke said. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "There's not a lot of choice, Sasuke."

"Yeah, we deal with what he sends and leave well-enough alone," Sasuke said.

They landed at the Southern Hideout and Naruto ran inside, using his senses to quickly find Karin's room and sealing all of her scrolls into his arms before returning to Sasuke and flying home.

* * *

Naruto sat against the wall, staring at the books in front of him, sorting through his clones knowledge. Sasuke stepped through the door and watched him for a moment before walking over.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "What'd you find out?"

"He's not a god," Naruto said. "Jashin is a demon. The Dark One, a demon left in charge of the Dark Realm, had sealed the Dark Realm off completely, leaving souls unable to leave for the afterlife. Those souls inevitably were reborn here as Moryo. Jashin was sent to restore balance, and broke into the Dark Realm, killing the Dark One. Then, he took command. Under his rule, the Dark Realm has become even more a place of fear and pain. But at least souls are able to go to the afterlife."

"So, does that mean Jashin is a threat?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I found the laws of Jashinism. Jashin does not get involved in the mortal world directly. He demands sacrifices of his followers, there's even a commandment against sparing enemies. However, in order for those followers to carry this out, Jashin grants them immortality. There have been a couple, however, who have served faithfully enough for Jashin to lend a measure of aid to, whether it be in the form of making an ally immortal, granting a healing factor to a follower, or as with Kakuzu, give the hearts of those in his domain to an ally of a follower to grant power."

"So, Jashin's not going to be sending anyone after us?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Though he definitely has the power. If Jashin were to be summoned and someone were to ask him to raise the dead, every corpse he has a spirit for could be raised to life in the blink of an eye without even tiring him out. And the person who summoned him would then be ripped to shreds by the corpses."

"I see," Sasuke said. "Good thing I wasn't considering having him revive Itachi. I never trusted Jashin for that."

"Yeah, good thing," Naruto mumbled, staring at the book.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"One of the books kept referencing 'one who didn't belong' in the Dark Realm," Naruto said. "Jashin's first follower also escaped, returning to the Realm of the Living. For that to happen, there'd have to be a door, right?"

"Somewhere, yeah," Sasuke said. "Of course, the door could be anywhere, and Jashin could just materialize one as needed."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"That's what I was thinking," Naruto said. "It'd be a jutsu right? Like a seal?"

"Naruto, no," Sasuke said. "You're not going into the Dark Realm."

"Sasuke, I could bring Itachi-"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "You're not going! Itachi told me to look after you so I forbid you from going there! Even for Sasuke!"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Alright. I should go and see Tsunade. She wanted to know my findings."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto left the building, flying to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door when he arrived. After a moment, Tsunade opened the door and Naruto stepped inside, turning to Tsunade, who closed the door and walked back to her desk.

"What did you find out?" Tsunade asked.

"He's a demon, but currently not a threat," Naruto said. "He's in charge of the Dark Realm."

"I see," Tsunade sighed. "I was afraid you would find out he's real. Very well. In the mean time, I have a mission for your team. And you'll be taking Fu along."

"Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked.

"No," Tsunade said. "It's less destructive than that, at least I think it is. A group of rogue ninja are after a Kinjutsu that has the power to destroy an entire village known as the Fury Jutsu."

"Fury?" Naruto asked. "Very original."

"I'm sending your team because we cannot allow this jutsu to fall into anyone's hands," Tsunade said. "The jutsu is too powerful. There are no right hands."

"Understood," Naruto nodded. "What about Sasuke?"

"Leave him here," Tsunade said. "You can bring him back into your team later. For now, just take Hinata, Fu, and Sai."

Naruto nodded and left, gathering the others at the Main Gate, then heading out.

* * *

Read and review.


	170. Chapter 170

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Chance Meeting

Naruto and the others flew over the field, following the trail of sprung traps toward the massive stone spire in the center of the field. Once they had reached it, they flew up to the top, landing beside a wounded older man who looked to have been trying to defend the nearby fort.

"Hinata, heal him," Naruto said, looking around. "Sai, see if you can find anyone else."

Sai and Hinata nodded, both nodded, Sai sending out ink mice to search and Hinata beginning to tend to the man's wounds. As they did, Naruto turned to Fu.

"Is Chomei picking up the same thing I am around here?" Naruto asked.

"He is," Fu nodded. "Jinchuriki. Saiken, the Six-tailed Acidic Slug."

"Please," the man said as he stirred, seeing Naruto and the other were from the Hidden Leaf. "You must, help Lady Hotaru."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, kneeling beside him.

"You will find her in a village that the Tsuchigumo clan uses as a hideaway," the man said. "It's hidden in the forest on the mountain."

"I've located a collapsed passageway that looks to be a part of an escape tunnel," Sai said, walking over.

"That's it," the man said. "That's how they got away."

"They?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Hotaru and her protector, Utakata," the man said.

"Utakata," Naruto mused. "That name sounds familiar. Alright. We'll go and find them. Hinata, you stay here and tend to his wounds. We'll be back with Hotaru and Utakata soon."

Hinata nodded and Sai led Naruto and Fu to the tunnel, Naruto using Chakra Threads to clear it before the three took off along it at a sprint. As they came out, Naruto closed his eyes, motioning for the other two to hang back before going on ahead, quickly tracking down their targets.

"I'm not you master!" Utakata shouted, spinning and swiping an arm toward Hotaru, coming dangerously close to striking her.

Then, Naruto landed behind him.

"Well helloooo Saiken," Naruto grinned. "You must be Utakata. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. And you, I take it, are Lady Hotaru."

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked, backing away.

"I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf," Naruto said. "We were sent to help you, as you were under attack by four rogue shinobi."

"I see," Hotaru nodded. "This is my master, Utakata."

"I'm not your master," Utakata said again as Sai and Fu arrived, landing beside Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Fu!" Fu greeted, rushing forward to greet the two. "I'm so glad to meet another one! This is so cool! Can you talk to yours? Aren't they just the coolest? You're Utakata and Hotaru right? Do you wanna be my friends?"

"Please forgive my friend," Naruto said, setting a hand on Fu's shoulder to get her to stop firing off questions. "She gets excited around new people."

"I see," Hotaru nodded. "Yes, I'm Hotaru, and this is Utakata. Please tell me, is Tonbee alright?"

"He's fine," Naruto said. "Our friend is treating his wounds."

"Good," Utakata said. "Then you can take over from here. She's all yours."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he began to walk away.

"I have things I need to take care of," Utakata said.

"Utakata!" Hotaru said, running around to stand in front of him. "Please! Can't you stay? Just for a little while? Just until the village?"

"They can protect you," Utakata said.

"I don't need bodyguards!" Hotaru said. "I need someone who can teach me jutsus!"

Utakata raised a bent metal pipe to his lips, blowing through it and forming a large bubble around himself, the bubble lifting him into the air and drifting off. Naruto watched with an eyebrow raised.

"Neat trick," Naruto smirked as Hotaru began trying to convince Utakata to stay.

"We're not really letting him go, right?" Fu asked. "What about them?"

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "We'll see him again."

"Yes but in what condition?" Fu asked.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled.

"I don't need your help," Hotaru said. "I'm going to the Tsuchigumo hideaway on my own. Go back to your village."

And with that, she turned, walking away. Naruto sighed, resting his face in his hand.

"Fu, head back to Hinata and let her know we're taking Hotaru to the hideaway," Naruto said.

"No you're not!" Hotaru shouted over her shoulder.

"Tell her I'll be in touch when we're done," Naruto said.

Fu nodded, flying back toward the fort while Sai took to the trees, following Hotaru carefully and Naruto walked along the path. After a few hours of following, Hotaru finally turned to him, glaring at him.

"Why are you following me!?" she demanded.

"I told you, we're your body guards," Naruto said. "We have to follow you."

"No you don't!" Hotaru snapped. "Just go home!"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before getting an idea and jumping up to Sai.

"I want you to get above her and drop an ink leech on her, roughly the size of a normal frog," Naruto said.

Sai nodded, disappearing and Naruto turned back to her.

"Alright, you win," Naruto said. "We'll go track down the bandits instead. Have a nice walk."

Hotaru huffed, turning away just as the first leech plopped down on her shoulder. She froze, turning to it. Just as she did, its front half raised up and it made a noise that sounded somewhere between a hiss and a squeak. Then, she was panicking. Running around, flailing her arms, and shrieking for Naruto to get it off. Naruto grinned, dropping to the ground and pulling it to himself with a Chakra Thread, setting it in his hand and then tossing it aside.

"W...What was that?" Hotaru demanded.

"That was a mountain leech," Naruto said.

"M-Mountain Leech?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "They're pretty thick here so they just kinda rain down from the trees."

"R-Rain down?" Hotaru stammered.

"Yep, you'll be fine though," Naruto said. "They're harmless."

"Wait Naruto!" Hotaru shrieked, grabbing his arm and practically in tears. "Please stay! If...if they're going to be raining down, please keep them away from me! I could never touch something so disgusting! I just couldn't!"

"I thought you didn't need a body guard?" Naruto asked.

"Just until we get out of this forest!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"Well...I suppose I could hang around," Naruto smirked.

Hotaru nodded and they began to walk, Sai keeping a steady but slow stream of leeches falling, allowing Naruto to block them easily. As they walked, Hotaru sank into her own little world for a while.

"You know, Now that I think about it, Utakata would probably still be my bodyguard if you hadn't shown up and taken over for him," Hotaru said.

"I'm sure you'll se him again," Naruto said.

"He's the man I consider my master," Hotaru said. "I hope I can become as strong as he is, well, someday."

"Master huh?" Naruto asked, smiling and tilting his head back. "My Master is an old pervert. He write borderline porn novels so as what he calls research, he spies on women at hot springs. He's also gone a lot, doing God only knows what. That said, he's strong. One of the strongest men I know. And he's kind and dependable. He taught me a lot of what I know, and helped me master the rest. I learned so much from him. At first glance he's a really crappy master, but I suppose you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Somehow, I must become as strong as Utakata," Hotaru said. "Cause if I can, I can master the jutsu that Grandfather left to me. And then, perhaps I could restore the Tsuchigumo Clan to greatness."

"That jutsu," Naruto said. "It's too destructive to use. A power like that, it's dangerous to have around. As for Utakata, I think he needs you more than you need him. Not for training. But he needs someone to be there for him. I could tell, Utakata's alone. His village kicked him out, so he has no one."

"Sometimes it seems like he's trying to drive me away," Hotaru said. "He gets so mad every time I call him master."

Naruto nodded, one arm working at easily double the previous speed, Sai having sped up his production of them. Naruto turned, looking up at him and pulled a hand across his throat, Sai stopping instantly. Naruto sighed, lowering his arm then glancing upward, eyes widening. A massive leech was falling toward him. He jumped, flipping and kicked the leech aside, then landed on his feet, shaking his head at Sai and quickly waving his arms in a "no more" gesture before catching back up to Hotaru.

"I think maybe Utakata had a really bad master once," Naruto said. "Maybe his master betrayed him, and that's why he was kicked out."

"Maybe," Hotaru said. "That would explain a lot."

Then, it was raining leeches. Dozens at a time. Hotaru shrieked until Naruto flipped into the air, knocking them aside as fast as he could, stopping most and Hotaru avoiding the rest. Then, finally, Naruto caught one and hurled it back, hitting Sai in the face before pulling his brush to himself with a Chakra Thread. He sighed, landing beside Hotaru who stared at him.

"That was amazing!" Hotaru gaped.

"Thanks," Naruto said, putting the brush in his tool pouch. "Let go before any more decide to jump at us."

Hotaru nodded and they continued. Then, finally, they reached the top of a cliff overlooking the village.

"Almost there," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Hotaru mumbled. "Home."

Naruto watched her for a moment before Sai dropped down beside him and he passed him the brush. Then, the three of them took a thin trail down and walked to the village, reaching it just as the sun was setting.

* * *

Read and review.


	171. Chapter 171

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

ANBU

Naruto walked through the streets behind Hotaru, watching the windows, the way people peered through them at her with disgusted looks. The way they always shrank back from sight a moment later. He knew the looks, but wasn't sure about the reason.

"Look sharp," Naruto muttered to Sai, who nodded.

After a moment, they reached the center of town, where there was a large bell off to one side and still no one. Then, after a moment, one man with blue hair reaching his shoulders and tear troughs wearing a maroon haori stepped into view, smiling.

"Ah, Hotaru," the man greeted.

"Uncle," Hotaru said.

"Thank you for bringing her here," the man said. "I'm the one responsible for the welfare of this village. Lord En no Gyoja instructed me on what to do if Lady Hotaru were to come here. Your job is done, you can leave the rest to us."

"Very well, then we'll be on our way," Naruto nodded, not trusting anything about the situation.

"Stay a moment," the man offered. "We haven't had the chance to thank you properly."

"We appreciate the offer, but we left a couple of teammates at Mount Katsuragi and would like to get back to them," Naruto said.

"Oh, alright," the man said. "That is unfortunate."

"Come on," Naruto said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Right," Sai said.

They both turned, beginning to walk away.

"Naruto," Hotaru said, stopping him. "I..."

He set a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"You'll be fine," Naruto said, smiling.

"Thank you," Hotaru smiled.

Naruto nodded and turned, he and Sai walking out of the village before Naruto created a clone, who hid in the trees.

"So you're going to keep an eye on her then?" Sai asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I don't trust the villagers. Or her uncle. Come on. Let's fly back. We're faster that way."

Sai nodded and both extended their wings, flying into the air and back toward the fort where they had left Hinata and Fu.

* * *

Naruto's clone followed the bandits and Hotaru silently as the bandits tried to catch her. For not being a ninja, she was pretty good at evading capture. She even managed to surprise one of the bandits with a Raging Waves jutsu. Then she was promptly captured, of course, but still, she put up a good fight. Naruto's clone drew his newest sword, the one he had taken from Orochimaru, and moved to save her. Just before he could, something slammed into his back.

* * *

Naruto stopped, head snapping around toward the village.

"What?" Sai asked.

"There are five," Naruto breathed.

"What?" Sai asked.

"A fifth one just took out my clone," Naruto said. "Get Fu and Hinata. I've got to go back for Hotaru."

Sai nodded and both sped off in their separate directions. As Naruto flew, he closed his eyes, sensing for Hotaru. After several minutes, he found her, along with Utakata. And several other ninjas that he didn't recognize and who Utakata didn't seem to notice. Naruto opened his eyes just as a thick fog spread through a section of the forest.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," Naruto mused as it began to rain only where the fog was. "And Kirisame. Kirigakure ANBU. Well well Utakata. You're growing more interesting by the minute."

He flew into the fog, the rain making his wings fail, and landed off to the side, away from Utakata. Then, he vanished into the fog just as two ANBU arrived to see who was there. He was very glad he had mastered the Silent Killing Technique.

"Where'd he go?" one of the ANBU muttered.

Then, Naruto appeared between the two, knocking both out with a Gentle Fist strike, then vanishing into the fog again, making his way toward the one holding Hotaru hostage.

"I'm only going to say this once," the ANBU said. "Surrender yourself immediately or this girl dies."

"Do what you want with her, that girl means absolutely nothing to me," Utakata snorted. "I couldn't care less what happens to her."

"I see," the ANBU said. "Well I guess we'll find out."

Several Water Whips flew at Utakata just as Naruto got into position behind the ANBU. They wrapped around him, binding him in place. The fog began to clear so Naruto quickly began his own Hidden Mist Jutsu, keeping it in place, Utakata's eyes widened as he did before he smirked.

"I thought that might work," the ANBU said. "Now, will you return to the village with us?"

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is no!" Utakata said.

"Then we have no choice," the ANBU said.

He looked to another member of his team just as Naruto stepped up behind him, grabbing the hand holding the kunai with his right and setting his other hand against him, sending a pulse of chakra into him and dropping him silently, the Water Whip wrapped around Hotaru falling away and Naruto covering her mouth before she could give away his position.

Just then, one of the Water Whips wrapped around Utakata lit up with electricity and Utakata fell to his knees. Naruto hurled a shuriken, splitting the whip and stopping the electricity, Utakata sighing in relief.

"So, you guys think you're pretty badass, right?" Naruto asked. "Anyone notice that the Hidden Mist Jutsu hasn't ended yet?"

"Who's there!?" one of the three remaining ANBU demanded.

"Why is the mist not clearing?" another asked.

"Good question," Naruto said. "Tell me, how many of you are masters of the Silent Killing Technique?"

He darted to one of the three, punching him in the stomach without a repulsion seal hard enough to make him shout in pain then spun around him and was gone before the ANBU could turn.

"What happened?" one of the other two shouted.

"Where'd he go?" the one Naruto had hit demanded.

Naruto dropped off the ledge behind the one on the opposite side, slamming an elbow into his head and knocking him out. Then, he leapt to the middle one, tripping him then slamming his heel down on his chest, smashing him into the ground. He flipped backward onto his feet and released his Hidden Mist Jutsu, the last ANBU staggering backward, holding his hands up defensively.

"You, you're going to answer some questions in exchange for being allowed to take your friends and leave," Naruto said. "First off, why are you hunting Utakata?"

"H-He murdered his former master then fled the village!" the ANBU said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Brute force," the ANBU said. "From what we could tell, at least. Several of the man's bones were broken, including his neck!"

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Now take the others and get lost."

The ninja formed several Water Clones and took his friends, hurrying away from Naruto and the others.

"You have my thanks," Utakata said. "But now you'll understand why it's time for me to go."

"You're innocent," Naruto said, making Utakata freeze. "I know who, or rather, what you are. I have the ninth. My friend from before, Fu, has the seventh. You're six, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Utakata said. "I am the sixth. So what?"

"I have a seal that will allow me to view the memories of another person," Naruto said. "Would you mind showing me what happened with your master?"

"I would, actually, that's private information," Utakata said.

"Then how about I start guessing?" Naruto said. "You were tied down, had a seal on your stomach, and your master pushed his hand inside of you, right?"

"How did you..." Utakata growled but trailed off, glaring at Naruto.

"I'm a seal master," Naruto said. "That was an educated guess. Kiri doesn't have a whole lot of sealing jutsus at their disposal. I know what that jutsu does. It's painful, but then, extracting one of them is always painful."

"Extracting?" Utakata blinked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "It's an extraction jutsu, designed to open a back door, of sorts, into a seal and pull whatever's inside out. However, given the dangers with removing the contents of our seals, I'd assume that yours forced a transformation in order to save your life, killing your master in the process."

"Why would he do that?" Utakata asked. "He was trying to kill me."

"No," Naruto said. "I think he was trying to save you. Being what we are is a terrible burden. He was probably trying to give you a way to live freely, without the burden of having that inside of you. Your master probably just didn't know what happens when one is extracted."

"You're full of it," Utakata decided just as a Hidden Mist ANUB dropped out of the trees off to the side.

Naruto and Utakata turned toward him but he raised his hands.

"I am the commander of the squad that you so easily defeated," the ANBU said. "The fact that a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf with your level of strength is here, warrants caution. I am not here to fight. None of my men was seriously injured, just incapacitated, so as far as I am concerned, there is no reason for this incident to cause any problems for either of our villages."

"So you want to negotiate?" Naruto asked.

"I do," the ANBU nodded. "My name is Tsurugi. My squad and I were tasked with apprehending Utakata and returning him to the village."

"Utakata is innocent," Naruto said. "You are aware of what he is, I presume."

"I am," Tsurugi nodded.

"His master tried to remove it," Naruto said. "It would have reacted rather violently to that."

"Is this true?" Tsurugi asked, looking to Utakata.

"He tried something," Utakata said. "I don't know what. He put a tag on my stomach and there was a glowing red seal under me on the ground. Then he pushed his hand into my stomach through the tag."

"I see," Tsurugi nodded. "Come back to the village with us. Our village has changed. We're not the Blood Mist Village anymore. But the importance of what you possess increases, as does the study of its uses."

"It's not a tool," Naruto said. "Neither is Utakata. What we have are not tools to be used. They're more people than half of the people I've met. Mine is more honest and lies less than the people of my own village did when I was a child. Hell, he treated me better than them."

"So you are also...I see," Tsurugi said. "That would explain a bit. Tell me, what is your mission?"

"My mission is to ensure the safety of Hotaru," Naruto said. "The girl that your men threatened."

"You have my apologies," Tsurugi said. "Ours is to return our wayward shinobi to his home. We will delay our capture of Utakata until after you have completed your mission."

And with that, he was gone.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I bought you some time, Utakata. Now, we're all heading back to Mount Katsuragi. We can meet up with the others there and plan our next move."

Hotaru nodded and Utakata sighed.

"I suppose I've got no other choice then, do I?" Utakata asked.

"No," Naruto said, forming a clone to carry Utakata, both Narutos extending their wings, Naruto picking up Hotaru bridal style and the clone picking up Utakata by the shoulders.

After a few minutes of flying, however, Naruto suddenly flew to the ground, landing, his clone landing beside him with Utakata. Naruto gently set Hotaru down as she had passed out.

"What's wrong?" Utakata asked.

"She's hurt, Naruto said. "Here, hold her up so I can heal her."

Utakata knelt in front of her, allowing Naruto to rest Hotaru's upper body against him. Then, he began to heal her shoulder, where she had a nasty road rash that was already infected.

"How did it get infected so fast?" Utakata asked.

"Probably landed on something," Naruto said. "Don't worry. I'll have her healed up in no time. Now, for the more important stuff. The thing sealed into her back, it's the Fury jutsu, right?"

Utakata stared at him in shock.

"I can sense the chakra from the seal," Naruto said.

"It's the jutsu," Utakata said. "But she doesn't want anyone to know."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "That explains why everyone was treating her like one of us."

Utakata stared at him before nodding, understanding who he was talking about.

"It was my choice," Hotaru said. "In order to safeguard it, and to restore my clan, I told them to seal the jutsu in my back."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Hotaru, do you remember when I said that the jutsu was too dangerous to keep around? Well this is probably even more dangerous. The jutsu needs to disappear from this world."

Hotaru remained silent. Naruto sighed, finishing healing her before fling her and Utakata the rest of the way back to Mount Katsuragi, finding the other three waiting.

"What kept you?" Sai asked.

"Kiri ANBU," Naruto said. "They've been dealt with, for now, but they want Utakata badly."

"What do we do?" Fu asked.

"For now, nothing," Naruto said. "Come on. I need to speak with Tonbee. How is he?"

"He's alright," Hinata said. "Just resting."

"Well unfortunately, I have to wake him up now," Naruto said.

* * *

Read and review.


	172. Chapter 172

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trap

Naruto knelt before Tonbee as the others sat around them.

"It was my grandfather's dream to restore out clan to greatness, and without the Forbidden Jutsu, that dream is lost," Hotaru said.

"Lady Hotaru," Tonbee said. "It is clear to me that the Tsuchigumo clan has lost too much strength to protect the Forbidden Jutsu. And if it should fall into the wrong hands...I'm afraid our clan can never truly be restored. Not anymore. This burden you bear, there is no reason to anymore."

He reached under his shirt, wiping some blood off of the only wound he still had then used it to summon a bat, which then transformed into a scroll, dropping to the floor beside Naruto, who picked it up.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It is the method for safely removing the Forbidden Jutsu from Lady Hotaru," Tonbee xsaid. "I am sorry, Lady Hotaru. I should have told you about this long ago."

"En no Gyoja created a way to remove the Forbidden Jutsu from her?" Naruto asked, staring at the scroll.

"Lord En no Gyoja would never have implanted it into her if there wasn't a way to safely remove it once it was sealed," Tonbee said. "What kind of master would do such an awful thing to their student?"

Naruto glanced at Hinata, both remembering exactly what kind from their time aboard Ancor Vantian.

"Anyway, the jutsu will be left powerless after being removed from Lady Hotaru," Tonbee said. "Unsealing it will, for all intents and purposes, destroy the jutsu."

"We don't have the authority to remove it," Naruto said. "And anyway, it's not our decision."

He looked to Hotaru who stood.

"What me?" Hotaru said. "You want me to tell you to? Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do!? This Forbidden Jutsu is all that's left of my Grandfather's dream!"

Utakata grabbed her by the right shoulder, slapping her with his right hand. She stared at the wall for a moment as Utakata released her.

"That's enough now," Utakata said. "You're being foolish."

She stared at him, hurt, and he winced before staring at the floor.

"I...I'm...sorry," Utakata said, but Hotaru stepped past him, leaving through the balcony door.

"Come on Utakata," Naruto said. "Don't worry. We'll convince her."

Then, he and Utakata left after her. Naruto landed a short distance away, picking a handful of flowers and walking over, laying them on the grave.

"I'm guessing this is your Grandfather's grave, right?" Naruto asked, Hotaru nodding. "He has a beautiful view. But, I suppose he's probably watching over you more. Hotaru, your grandfather's only dream wasn't to restore the clan. He may have wanted that, but there's no way he would have wanted you to suffer to do it. You're his family. You are your grandfather's dream before restoring the clan. If you don't believe me, ask Tonbee. He'll tell you the same, I'm sure."

"Hotaru," Utakata said, walking out of the bushes. "Come on, let's go."

"But I haven't decided yet," Hotaru said.

"If your wish is truly to restore your clan to glory, you don't need to rely on something like that to do it," Utakata said. "Possessing too much power, only gives rise to great suffering. I'm a prime example. Right, Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Hotaru, a jutsu that destroys whole villages at a time, kills thousands of people in one use, that's not something that you should want your clan to be famous for. Jutsu like that, they are too dangerous."

"I know another way," Hotaru said. "And someone who can help."

"Really, who?" Naruto asked.

"A man named Shiranami," Hotaru said. "He's from the Tsuchigumo clan and he...he can wield the Forbidden Jutsu."

"You know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He was once Grandfather's student," Hotaru said.

"En no Gyoja's student?" Utakata asked.

"Well, more accurately, he was a student of Grandfather's student," Hotaru said. "It was his father, Sir Hato, who was the first student Grandfather ever taught. I've heard that Sir Hato was a brilliant student who had exceptional Ninjutsu skills. And it was said that his son, Shiranami, possessed even greater skill than his father. But during the Great Ninja War, Sir Hato, unfortunately, was killed because he was trying to protect the Forbidden Jutsu. My Grandfather sensed that Shiranami was also in danger, and had him sent away from the village to keep him safe. Grandfather always used to tell me when I was young, that if those two men were here with us today, the village wouldn't have fallen as far as it has."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Naruto asked before sighing and forming a clone. "Alright. I'll go and find this Shiranami guy. You stay here and get ready for the bandits, because they will most likely return. Give me two days at most."

Hotaru nodded and Naruto dropped off the mountain, extending his wings and flying toward the village. If he was a part of that clan, someone there should know where he is. However, no one in the clan knew where he was. Naruto began to fly from town to town along the road, but at each town, he came up empty. Finally, he sighed, walking out of the most recent town.

"I've gone miles already," Naruto sighed. "At this rate, I'll never find Shiranami."

"Shiranami?" an elderly farmer who had been passing by asked. "Hm. Shiranami. There's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," the farmer said pointing. "He lives in that cottage over by the waterfall. I think he does some kinda ninja training there, or at least, he used to."

"Thank you so much!" Naruto shouted, turning and flying away.

As he flew, he spotted the cabin and landed outside the door, knocking. After a moment, he pushed the door open, looking around. There was a man with blue pants and a lighter blue shawl standing off to one side.

"Excuse me for barging in," Naruto said. "But are you Shiranami?"

"You fell for it," the man said before suddenly he was covered in smoke and four people landed around Naruto, thick black ropes binding his arms to his sides.

"Mu!" one shouted, a large muscular man with brown hair.

"Gen!" another said, this one older and dangerously skinny with very pronounced points on his chin, and a large shuriken on his back.

"Ho!" the third shouted, this one having the voice of the earlier transformation, sounding like a male but looking like a girl.

"Yo!" the fourth shouted, this one, seemingly the leader of the group, had brown hair slicked back, a black shawl, and grey pants.

A square purple barrier appeared around Naruto, instantly draining his chakra and trying to push down on him. He grit his teeth, fighting to resist.

"The...Mugen...hoyo...jutsu," Naruto grinned, placing his palm against the chakra ropes binding him, a seal spreading over his palm and absorbing the ropes as chakra. "Not a...bad trick. I take it...you're all...the bandits then. What luck."

They all stared at him in shock as he reached out to the barrier.

"Uzumaki...Ninja Art...Barrier...Destruction!" He gripped the barrier and instantly ripped the section before himself away, destroying the barrier and freeing himself.

They all leapt backward, glaring at him.

"Man, he's strong," the biggest said.

"Stay calm, stick to the boss's plan," the man said. "Multi Mugenhoyo!"

A much larger and stronger barrier formed around Naruto, dragging him to his knees instantly.

"Try breaking out of this one!" the apparent second-in-command said.

Naruto smirked, reaching up and ripping away the barrier once again, standing as it faded. The bandits stared at him in shock.

"Let me take a guess," Naruto said. "Shiranami is your boss?"

"How did you know that!?" the girlie one demanded.

"You just told me," Naruto smirked.

"You idiots!" the second-in-command snapped. "Keep your traps shut from here on out! You! You think you're some kind of Seal Master huh?"

"Actually I'm just a tad better at barriers, but yeah," Naruto nodded. "I am a Seal Master. Thank you for noticing."

Just then, dozens of bubbles began to float in through the window and Naruto set his left hand down, forming a barrier. A moment later, the entire building exploded violently, the four bandits leaping backward, landing on a small patch of land at the foot of the waterfall.

"You're back," the second-in-command growled.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying," Utakata said. "So Shiranami is actually the one who leads you bandits. Tell me where you took her!"

"Took her?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow before his eyes widened and he released his clone.

His eyebrow twitched in frustration. The clone had lost Hotaru and he and the others had opted to try and find her without alerting Naruto.

"I see," Naruto said. "So that's why she disappeared."

He raised his left hand to his ear.

"Hinata, Fu, Sai, come in," Naruto said.

"I read you," Sai's voice responded.

"Shiranami has Hotaru," Naruto said. "Find him. Try close to the village."

"Copy," Sai said. "I'll pass it on."

Naruto lowered his hand and Utakata jumped down from the rock he had been on, landing beside Naruto.

"Where's Hotaru?" Utakata demanded, eyes turning golden yellow just before Tailed Beast chakra began to fly off of him.

"You know, I guess I never considered the fact that not all Jinchuriki's eyes would turn red when they use their Tailed Beast's chakra," Naruto said. "I think having gold eyes is much cooler."

"Now's really not the time," Utakata snarled.

Just then, the four bandits left.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked, motion after the bandits.

"You can track them?" Utakata asked.

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes, then took off after them, Utakata following. As they travelled, Utakata drifted deeper and deeper into this thoughts.

"Utakata," Naruto said, Utakata looking at him. "Your master loved you. He wanted you to be free of your burden, but he didn't realize that it would kill you. If he had, he never would have done that."

"You don't know that," Utakata said.

"I do," Naruto said.

"How?" Utakata asked.

"Because every master only takes a student if they care about them," Naruto said.

"Like you and that girl with the white eyes?" Utakata asked. "She's your student, right?"

"I guess you could say that," Naruto mused. "But no, it's different with her. She's not my student, she's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Utakata blinked.

"That's right," Naruto nodded. "I love her, and I would do anything to protect her. She's the person who gives me the strength to keep going, even though the Tailed Beast I carry is the strongest, and would happily destroy everything and every one."

"You...love her?" Utakata stared at the ground as they travelled and Naruto grinned.

"Just admit it, Utakata," Naruto grinned. "You're in love with Hotaru. That's why you keep coming back, and why you're so determined to protect her. That's why you can never seem to stay gone very long even though you want to leave."

"I don't..." Utakata trailed off, then huffed, looking to the side and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh come on," Naruto grinned. "It's not a bad thing. Everyone needs someone there to support them, us more than most."

"What about Fu, then?" Utakata asked. "Who is she in love with?"

"The entire world," Naruto chuckled. "Fu and Chomei are best friends, and Fu is a bit...special. She's always happy and is always trying to make friends with everyone, even enemies."

"She said that you do the same thing," Utakata said.

"Yes but it's different with her," Naruto said. "With her, it's like everyone she meets is the coolest person in the world to her. Scratch that, second coolest. I think I know who it is she's inevitably going to date."

"Who's that?" Utakata asked.

"Shino Aburame," Naruto grinned.

"Aburame?" Utakata asked.

"Insect tamers," Naruto said, Utakata grinning knowingly.

"I see," Utakata said. "The Seven-tailed Insect and the insect tamer. It's almost it's own cliche."

Naruto nodded, ginning. Then, he landed at the entrance to the Tsuchigumo village and stopped, staring at it, Utakata standing beside him.

"What?" Utakata asked.

"They brought her home," Naruto said, walking into the village.

* * *

Read and review.


	173. Chapter 173

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Fury

Naruto looked around cautiously. Something wasn't right about this village. They began to walk down the street just as a ball bounced out of an open doorway. Naruto turned, kneeling and catching the ball just as a small girl trotted out of it, walking over.

"Thanks Mister," the girl said, taking the ball and setting it down, reaching to her pocket for something. "In thanks, you get this."

She held out a paper bomb and Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed the girl, jumping backward just as Utakata form a bubble around them, the bubble shielding them. The bubble popped as the smoke cleared and the girl walked away, Naruto turning to the very, very large crowd of villagers wielding everything from rakes to hoes to shovels to kunai.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"They're all being manipulated," Utakata said. "See the markings on their cheeks?"

Naruto nodded. All of them had matching markings on their chest, and he could sense chakra flowing through the markings.

"If it's a type of sealing jutsu, I can undo it," Naruto said.

"I think it's more like Puppet Jutsu," Utakata said. "And anyway, we need to hurry and find Shiranami and Hotaru. We don't have time to deal with these ones. They should be freed when we take Shiranami down."

Naruto nodded and the two charged into the ranks of the civilians, avoiding them and dodging between them. As they did, the sun finally set. Then, finally, they reached the stairs heading up to the main plaza and sprinted up them, stopping in the square and turning to face the stairs.

"We can't go any further without hurting the villagers," Utakata said.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"So you're finally here are you?" the biggest bandit said, the two turning, finding the four of them on the rooftops and bell tower.

"What happened to all that confidence?" the oldest sneered.

"Feeling pretty helpless now aren't you?" the feminine one sneered.

"Take them out!" the second-in-command shouted. "Don't even give them a minute to rest!"

The villagers charged and Naruto crouched, preparing to use a mass paralysis seal to stop them just as a kunai with a flashbang tag attached landed between them and the villagers, Utakata and Naruto shielding their eyes. Then, Sai sent ink bats dive-bombing the villagers, blinding them, before Fu caught all of them with Chomei's webbing.

"Nice!" Naruto grinned.

Then, Fu, Sai, and Hinata landed around Naruto and Utakata.

"Thanks," Naruto said, hugging Hinata then stepping back and looking to Utakata, then back to Hinata. "I'm really sorry to keep running off like this."

"It's alright," Hinata smiled. "Go. We can handle this easily."

Naruto nodded, kissing her. Then, he turned back to Utakata.

"Let's go save your girlfriend," Naruto grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Utakata snapped, already heading off after her.

Naruto grinned, following as the oldest bandit's shuriken came flying at him. He grinned, drawing his newest sword and split it in two before putting the blade away and continuing. As they travelled, Naruto closed his eyes, sensing ahead and seeing Hotaru and Shiranami in a ruin a ways from the village. As he and Utakata sped toward them, Shiranami's chakra, which formed some form of seal below Hotaru, moved up her body and was absorbed into the spot where the jutsu was sealed.

"He's starting the jutsu!" Naruto warned Utakata.

"Then we need to hurry," Utakata said, speeding up, Naruto keeping pace easily. "There. I can see the chakra flowing toward Hotaru."

"Chakra?" Naruto blinked, looking around, first with his eyes, then his senses. "Where? I can't sense anything."

"It's all around us," Utakata said. "It's being pulled from the atmosphere into the jutsu."

Naruto shook his head, whistling.

"So you can see chakra I can't," Naruto said. "Interesting. Anyway, we should hurry."

Utakata nodded and they hurried toward the ruin. Finally, they arrived, landing off tot he side, watching as Shiranami glared at him and the small spot on Hotaru's exposed back glowed slightly as it drew in whatever chakra it was.

"Akaboshi's men are useless," Shiranami said. "Couldn't they had at least held you off until I was finished here? Oh well, I suppose that I don't mind having an audience."

Naruto stared at the seal on Hotaru's left shoulder that allowed Shiranami to control her.

"What have you done?" Naruto snarled.

"I've achieved her dream," Shiranami said. "Reviving the Tsuchigumo clan, which is only possibly through the activation of the jutsu with my abilities."

"And what abilities are those?" Utakata asked. "What do you mean?"

"Hotaru doesn't have the skill to activate the jutsu herself," Shiranami said. "She's only able to accumulate chakra from the world around her. So when she's accumulated enough, I'm going to activate it for her, from the outside. All of this is to restore the tarnished honor of the Tsuchigumo clan."

Naruto drew his Kusanagi Sword, pointing it at him.

"You don't know the first thing about honor!" Naruto spat. "You're taking advantage of Hotaru's feelings for her grandfather, for Tonbee, for her people. You're dishonoring everything Hotaru holds dear!"

"Who wants something as cheap and pointless as feelings?" Shiranami laughed, both Naruto and Utakata bristling. "I'm going to steal the entire world."

"You're going to what?" Utakata asked.

"While I have this, be it the Five Kage or the Daimyo Lords, no one can ignore my demands or me anymore," Shiranami said. "New village? No thanks. Soon I will attain lands and holdings that are even superior to the Five Great Nations."

"Have you lost your mind?" Utakata growled.

"Oh I'm quite serious," Shiranami smiled. "Now that I've come this far I can match the might of any of those nations. With this Forbidden Jutsu, taking over the world is no longer just a daydream."

"So you really don't care about the Tsuchigumo clan at all," Naruto stated. "What about Hotaru's feelings?"

"Couldn't care less about them," Shiranami said.

"She put her faith in you," Utakata snarled. "Carrying that massive seal in her own body. She protected it with all of her might, for the sake of her entire clan. And she entrusted you with it."

"What?" Shiranami asked before laughing. "Look it's true that I killed my own father in order to satisfy my own ambitions, I'm not denying that. But you're in no condition to talk. I know about you, all about you. You're listed in the Bingo Book, isn't that right? A rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist. You turned your back on your village and its laws. I don't need to be lectured by someone like you. You don't care about your village either. You and I, we're quite alike I can tell. You might not want to admit it, but we're the same."

"You're wrong," Utakata said. "My master's death was his own fault. And I left my village because I was innocent, not because I didn't care for them. And I would absolutely never do anything to hurt or use Hotaru."

"But you already have," Shiranami said. "How many times have you left her behind, or gotten mad at her for calling you master? But now that I think about it, since Hotaru's so attached to her people, I'll name my new nation after them. You see? I'm not really such a bad guy. Naming it after the Tsuchigumo clan will restore them to glory."

"Tell me, what will happen to Hotaru?" Utakata asked.

"I'll keep her around," Shiranami said. "As the ultimate weapon to use the Forbidden Jutsu. The perfect vessel to build my new nation."

"Vessel?" Utakata snarled. "Did you just say Vessel?"

"That's right, she's my Vessel!" Shiranami sneered.

Just then, Naruto's blade shot toward Shiranami in a blur. Shiranami dove out of the way, receiving only a small cut rather than being impaled. Then, as Naruto moved to slash sideways with the elongated blade, Shiranami drew a seal in the air and it streaked forward, hitting Naruto in the forehead, making him freeze.

"Aw, so close," Shiranami smirked, lifting up on the blade that had stopped a couple inches from him. "But now you can't oppose me, just like Hotaru. Now, what should I have you do now that you're under my control? Perhaps I should make you two comrades turn on each other in battle. Or maybe i'll keep you around as body guards. You two can be the protectors of my vessel."

"No never!" Utakata spat, charging forward only to also be caught under Shiranami's control. "Did you really think you could get close to my vessel that easily?"

"Stop calling her that!" Naruto snapped. "Hotaru is no one's vessel!"

"You annoy me," Shiranami said. "Be quiet."

He held out three fingers then slowly curled them to his palm and Naruto's mouth was forced shut as he did.

"Don't you get it?" Shiranami asked. "You have no grounds to object. This was Hotaru's decision. She came to me of her own choosing. She agreed to become the vessel. It isn't up to you two anymore."

Utakata stared at Hotaru in silence, and Naruto struggled to move his mouth.

"Hotaru doesn't really want to be rescued by you," Shiranami said. "Or by anybody. So you get to stay right there and watch as the Tsuchigumo Clan's village disappears in an instant."

He looked up at Naruto's sword, then at Naruto and held up his hand, pointing at him.

"Retract your sword blade," Shiranami said. "I'd rather not have something so long go flying through the air at me."

Naruto's sword retracted and Naruto was powerless to stop it. Then, Shiranami turned, walking around in front of Hotaru, smirking.

"Well, so you still have the will to resist do you?" Shiranami grinned, holding up a hand then lowering it, Hotaru's eyes closing as he did.

"This can't happen," Utakata growled.

"Just a little more," Shiranami said. "Just a little more and Hotaru will be all filled up with chakra. you will be my witnesses to the glorious reawakening of the Forbidden Jutsu."

For the next couple of minutes, it was quiet, Shiranami grinning wickedly as he watched the jutsu draw in whatever chakra it was that Naruto couldn't see but the other two apparently could.

"You're doing well, Hotaru," Shiranami finally said. "But our two guests must be getting impatient by now. Now, surrender to me completely. Unleash the chakra that you've accumulated all at once. Take this place that has rejected you and reduce all of it to ashes!"

Suddenly, a single bubble floated toward Hotaru, passing Shiranami as it did. Just as it did, Naruto sensed Utakata's chakra spike and the bubble exploded, launching Shiranami sideways. Shiranami stood, growling and glaring at Utakata.

"You snake," Shiranami growled. "When did you set up that attack?"

"You know if you'd behaved, then you could have lived just a little bit longer," Shiranami growled.

 _"Alright Kurama, I'm getting bored, and my arm is getting sore from being up in the air like this,"_ Naruto said. _"Fork it over."_

Kurama growled in annoyance but sent Naruto some chakra. Naruto let it race through his Chakra Network, a cloud of orange chakra flying off of him as it did. Then, Utakata gained a similar aura. Finally, the seal on Naruto's forehead broke, ink flying off of his head and fading, Utakata's seal doing the same a moment later.

"My Word Bind Jutsu," Shiranami gaped. "Why did it fail? These guys, they're chakra levels are extraordinary."

"We'd never let you control us that easily," Naruto said, lowering his sword to his side and reaching his free hand over, healing his over-worked muscles.

Utakata turned, sprinting toward Hotaru, but Shiranami stood, moving to intercept him.

"No, you can't!" Shiranami shouted.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, appearing in front of him and slashing.

Shiranami leapt backward, avoiding the slash before swiping his hand through the air.

"Word Bind Jutsu, Rock!" Shiranami shouted.

Naruto froze, then exploded into smoke. Three more appeared behind him and Shiranami spun, repeating the jutsu, only for all three to disappear. As did the next. And the next. Finally, Naruto reached him, slamming his fist into Shiranami, sending him blasting backward into a wall.

"Hotaru, are you alright, Hotaru?" Utakata asked.

Hotaru opened her eyes and they widened then relaxed, then widened again, as though she were in pain. Her breathing was labored, coming in small gasps as she turned her head slightly to the side, then back to the front again.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Shiranami laughed, walking toward them.

"Stay back!" Naruto warned. "Or would you like to go another round?"

"Just hold on," Shiranami smiled, holding up a hand. "Have you forgotten that thanks to my Word Bind Jutsu I still have her under my control? Now out of my way!"

Naruto glared at him.

"You won't win," Naruto growled, taking a step back, Utakata doing the same as neither wanted him to hurt Hotaru.

"She isn't fully charged with Natural Chakra yet, but it'll have to do," Shiranami said, walking over to stand behind Hotaru, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's show them and everyone, just how strong the Forbidden Jutsu is."

Then, he stepped back, turning to face Naruto and Utakata, and snapped his fingers, Hotaru turning around as well.

"Alright, let us begin," Shiranami said before raising a fist in the air. "We're going to show the entire world our power! No, mine! My power! Everyone will die!" He knelt, slamming his hand into the ground. "Fury Jutsu!"

First, a beam of white light shot into the sky and vanished. Then, it shot back down, hitting Hotaru and expanding outward in a massive, pure white explosion. For a moment, it was slow. Then, it sped up, shooting outward rapidly. However, it wasn't nearly as strong as Naruto expected. Before it had reached Naruto and Utakata, Naruto had set his left hand down, forming his barrier. Not only did it not break through the barrier right away, but the overall explosion only took out the relatively small ruin on the mountaintop. After a moment, however, the barrier broke and the explosion caught the two Jinchuriki.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was lying face-down on a small flight of stairs, maybe five or six steps. He groaned, pushing himself up and looking around at the crater in the middle of the ruin, the edges of it having survived for the most part.

"Is that all?" Naruto smirked. "Barely worth the trouble of using. Especially given the recharge rate."

He stared at Hotaru, whose back was glowing again with Shiranami standing beside her, both of them on a small pillar in the center of the crater.

"Hey, Utakata," Naruto said, pushing himself up. "Get up. This is no time to be lying down on the job."

"Yeah, you're right," Utakata said, pushing himself up. "We have to get Hotaru away from this maniac."

"You just don't know when to die," Shiranami smirked. "Fine, I'll give you another taste of the Forbidden Jutsu."

"Not gonna happen," Naruto said, creating a swarm of clones. "Go!"

The clones charged at Shiranami and Naruto and Utakata began to run around the crater toward the side closest to Hotaru.

"Oh no you don't," Shiranami said, drawing a seal in the air. "Word Bind Jutsu, Explode!"

the ground below the clones was suddenly riddled with small explosions, blasting them all into smoke. Utakata leapt toward Hotaru but before he could get there, Shiranami was drawing another seal.

"Word Bind Jutsu, Flame!" Shiranami said, a ring of flames appearing around himself and Hotaru, blocking Utakata's path and making him back away. "What, is that all you've got?"

Utakata huffed, raising his pipe to his lips and blowing out two bubbles which floated over the flames and caught Shiranami's hands.

"No, what have you done?" Shiranami demanded.

"Can't form signs now," Utakata said, spinning his pipe in his hand as the flames died down and Hotaru fell to her knees then collapsed, Utakata sprinting forward instantly. "Hotaru!"

"Damnit!" Shiranami growled just before Naruto's knee crashed into his jaw, launching him.

Shiranami flipped over twice before crashing down on his back, groaning. Just as he did, Hotaru began to glow.

"Stop the Forbidden Jutsu!" Naruto ordered.

"It isn't me," Shiranami said. "I mean look, my hands are completely bound."

"Then why is she glowing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Shiranami said. "Could be the result of absorbing too much chakra energy."

"So stop it!" Naruto ordered.

"How can I?" Shiranami asked,holding up his hands.

"Release," Utakata said, forming the Seal of Confrontation.

"Now then," Shiranami grinned, beginning to form hand seals.

As he finished, the seal on Hotaru's shoulder shone then faded.

"What?" Shiranami gaped.

He tried again but nothing happened.

"The chakra broke your control didn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Shiranami nodded. "This is bad."

"What do we do?" Utakata asked.

"If it keeps going like this, it'll go completely out of control," Shiranami said.

"It's already out of control," Naruto said.

"Perhaps," Shiranami said. "But it's her fault. Her desire to restore the Tsuchigumo clan. She's shouldered the burden and pushed herself to the breaking point."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto said. "You did this to her!"

"Oh what would you know?" Shiranami snapped. "I just did what any shinobi would do! In order to gain this kind of power for their village, any master, any person, would gladly sacrifice a student! I've lived with that very same fact. That's why I went on the offensive. I killed my father, who had been my master, and tried to steal the Forbidden Jutsu. That's the very same thing you did, right Utakata?"

"No," Utakata said. "I didn't..."

"You're wrong," Naruto growled. "My master cares about me. I can feel him in my heart. Even when he's not around. Hotaru has people like that too! her grandfather, Tonbee, now Utakata as well. But you, you took that all away!"

Naruto jabbed his sword at Shiranami and the blade extended. As it did, however, Shiranami's hand swiped up, drawing a seal.

"Word Bind Jutsu, Split!" Shiranami shouted, the ground below Naruto's feet crumbling, Naruto dropping his sword on the ground as he fell, only for Utakata to catch his arm. "Oh no, I'd better escape before the Vessel explodes."

And with that, he turned, fleeing from Hotaru as Utakata pulled Naruto back up. Naruto growled in annoyance as the light coming from Hotaru grew nearly blinding.

"I'll go get Shiranami and bring him back," Naruto said.

"I'll come too," Utakata said.

"No," Naruto said. "You're Hotaru's master, Utakata, and you love her. Your place is with her."

Utakata began to speak before nodding.

"Very well," Utakata said.

Naruto nodded, turning and extending his wings, shooting into the air after Shiranami. He shot through the air, scanning with his senses until he finally spotted his prey. Then, he descended, swooping down faster than Shiranami could react and slamming his fist into Shiranami's back, blasting him into the ground. Then, he landed beside him, picking him up and taking off again just as a massive dome of pure white light formed on the mountain and a massive beam of it shot up from the center of the dome into the sky. Then, something white and partially fluid spread over the dome, completely covering it and cutting off the beam. Then, it shrunk down into a massive white slug with six tails. Naruto stared in awe, watching as Saiken, the Six-tailed Slug sat momentarily atop the mountain before shrinking down into a Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak, shrinking from sight. Naruto flew back toward the mountain, placing several layers of paralysis seals on Shiranami as he did before dropping him off with the rest of the team and flying to Utakata, who was back to normal, holding Hotaru in his arms and smiling.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked.

"We are," Utakata nodded.

He looked down at Hotaru just as she stirred, looking up at him.

"My master," she smiled.

"My, what a troublesome student you are," Utakata smiled.

"What about the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"When it released its energy, it was vulnerable," Utakata said. "So I used my Hidden Technique to melt it."

"I see," Naruto nodded, smiling. "I'm glad it worked."

"Naruto!" Fu shrieked, speeding through the air in a blur. "Was that what I think it was!?"

"You might want to set her down," Naruto advised.

Utakata nodded, setting Hotaru on her feet just before Fu grabbed him, shooting into the air and spinning, squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I got to see Saiken!" Fu cheered. "That was SO COOL! ! !"

Naruto laughed, Hotaru doing the same before tilting her head to the side and looking back at Naruto.

"You're Jinchuriki, aren't you?" Hotaru asked. "You, my master, and her?"

Naruto remained silent as Utakata managed to get one arm free and pushed Fu's head away, trying to break loose.

"Can you set me down now?" Utakata asked. "I need to make sure my student is alright."

"Oh, right," Fu said, floating back to the ground. "Sorry."

She set him on his feet and jumped back, her wings fading instantly to keep them hidden, and Utakata bent forward, coughing before straightening up. Hotaru stepped forward, hugging him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well as Hinata landed beside Naruto, slipping her hand into his.

"Hey there," Naruto smiled. "How were things on your end?"

"We had some trouble keeping the villagers down," Hinata said. "But once we took out two of the bandits, the other two dropped easily."

Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Did you get my package?" Naruto asked.

"All tied up and ready for transport with the other four," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded as Utakata and Hotaru turned to them.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Utakata said.

"Don't mention it," Naruto smiled. "Now, let's go check on the villagers, and hopefully find a place to spend whatever's left of the night."

The others nodded and they walked down the mountain to the village where Sai was guarding the prisoners.

* * *

Read and review.


	174. Chapter 174

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Collecting

"Well, I'm pretty sure the mission was a failure since the jutsu was destroyed," Naruto said, the others standing around him as he spoke with Hotaru's uncle and Tonbee.

"Technically, yes," Tonbee nodded. "However, Hotaru is safe, and now no one will come after her, so we'll call it a success."

"The townspeople are happy for once," Hotaru's uncle said. "They will accept Hotaru, instead of fear her."

Naruto nodded and turned to Hotaru.

"Are you still going with Utakata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded. "I am. I still have so much more to learn from my master. But after I've trained with him, once I've gained the strength I need as a ninja, I promise to return here."

Naruto caught Utakata stiffen out of the corner of his eye before Utakata looked to the side. Naruto mentally smirked. He still hadn't told her.

"You know, Utakata, you're free to come to Konoha," Naruto said. "We seem to be collecting."

"No thank you," Utakata said. "I'm going to keep traveling and train Hotaru, and I'm going to find Tsurugi and get permission."

Naruto nodded and everyone said their goodbyes before Naruto paused.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to go with Utakata," Naruto said. "If nothing else, I'm going to make sure the ANBU don't capture him. He needs to be with Hotaru."

"Can I come?" Fu asked.

"No," Naruto said. "You stay with them and head home. I'll catch up soon."

Fu nodded and Naruto kissed Hinata before running to catch up with Utakata and Hotaru. After an hour or so of walking, they reached a large field filled with flowers and stopped at a large rock.

"This is it, Master," Hotaru said. "This is where I first met you."

"You're right," Utakata nodded. "Hotaru, wait for me here."

Hotaru nodded and Utakata turned to Naruto and nodded, Naruto picking him up and flying to the area where they had fought the ANBU. Once they had landed, Utakata sent out a bubble and they waited.

"You should tell her how you feel," Naruto said.

"You heard her," Utakata said. "She's going to leave once she feels she's strong enough."

"But she wouldn't if she knew you were in love with her," Naruto said.

"For all I know, telling her could ruin our friendship, and she wouldn't even want me to be her master," Utakata said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before sighing.

"You know, I used to wear a mask and have a false name," Naruto said. "Hid my identity from the world, then, as the world began to learn who I was, it was only from Hinata that I was hiding. I was terrified that if I told her who I really was she would hate me. And I couldn't have taken that. It would have killed me. But when the mask finally came off, you know what happened?"

"What?" Utakata asked.

"She was overjoyed that I was alive," Naruto said. "And I realized that my fear of telling her was pointless, because not telling her was just causing both of us unnecessary pain. In the end, it would have been better if I had just told her."

"This isn't like that," Utakata said.

"It is," Naruto said. "She loves you. But she won't admit it because she thinks you only care about her as a student. Trust me. Just tell her the truth. You'll be glad you did."

Utakata looked up as his bubble returned. He raised his hand, the bubble popping against it.

"No response," Utakata said.

"You would think they would have responded to their rogue ninja's call," Naruto said. "Maybe something happened to them."

Utakata nodded, turning to walk into the bushes. Naruto followed and after a minute, they stopped as they found Tsurugi's mask with blood splattered on it.

"Probably not a good sign," Naruto said.

"The Six-tails Jinchuriki and the Nine-tails Jinchuriki both," a voice behind them said. "This worked better than expected."

Naruto grabbed Utakata instantly, rocketing off the ground with a sonic boom before anyone could react. However, just as they cleared the tree-tops, they suddenly were rocketing backward and unable to move their bodies.

"What's going on!?" Utakata growled, struggling to move.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto said.

Then, a black pole impaled both and they went limp.

"There," the man holding the poles said. "That wasn't too hard."

Then, Utakata popped and Naruto began to swell.

"Dammit," the man growled seconds before Naruto erupted into a massive ball of fire.

* * *

Naruto looked toward the sound of the explosion, not slowing his flight down at all. He swooped down in the field just long enough to form a clone, who grabbed Hotaru, before both Narutos took off again, a sonic boom going off as they shot toward the Hidden Leaf. When they met Hinata and the others, they dropped down, flying along beside them just long enough for Naruto to speak one word.

"FLY! ! !" Naruto shouted, taking off again, the others following, Fu carrying Sai.

They caught up to Naruto, the ground blurring past and Naruto closed his eyes, watching for any sign of pursuit.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Akatsuki," Naruto said. "Very, very powerful."

"More than Kakuzu?" Fu asked.

"Six of them, all of them stronger than Kakuzu and Kisame combined," Naruto said. "Utakata, congratulations, you've been collected."

"Good," Utakata said, pale. "I'd rather not meet whoever that was again."

Snorted in agreement as they sped along, reaching the safety of Konoha in record time.

* * *

Read and review.


	175. Chapter 175

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad News

Naruto stepped into the village and they all headed to Tsunade's office instantly. The door swung open almost as soon as Naruto knocked and Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"Who is it this time?" Tsunade asked.

"Utakata and his student Hotaru," Naruto said.

Utakata extended a hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Utakata greeted. "I'm the Six-tails Jinchuriki."

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before turning to Naruto.

"Jesus Naruto, you're going to start a war if you bring many more here," Tsunade grumbled. "Fine. I'll decide after the brief."

She turned, walking around behind her desk and pulling out her sake, leaving the cups alone and taking a swig from the bottle. As she listened, Naruto explained the mission as thoroughly as he could, before glancing to Utakata for permission to tell about the Akatsuki members with Hotaru in the room. Utakata simply nodded.

"After we dealt with Shiranami, Utakata went looking for the Kiri ANBU to request permission to travel with Hotaru and train her," Naruto said. "But instead of finding them, he found only a bloody mask, one matching the leader of the now missing ANBU team wore. Then, I found him just as six members of the Akatsuki, each one stronger than both Kisame and Kakuzu combined, were about to attack him. I was able to get him and get away without incident, but they now know that at the very least Utakata and myself are both in this village, and thanks to Hidan and Kakuzu, they know about Fu as well."

Tsunade nodded, taking another swig.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "They're staying. Utakata, write a letter to your village explaining the situation and that you will be staying here. Hopefully the Mizukage is more reasonable than Lord Raikage."

"I wouldn't know," Utakata said. "But I will send the letter within an hour."

"Thank you," Tsunade said. "Now, Naruto will give the two of you a brief tour."

Naruto nodded and led them out of the building then around the village, showing them the shopping center, then a few of the better restaurants, then to a cheap apartment complex where he payed for a couple months of a small apartment for them. Then, he left so that they could get whatever they'd need and so that he could go and see if Tsunade had any more missions for him or if he and the others were getting a couple of days off. Naruto knocked on the door and Tsunade asked who it was. Naruto arched an eyebrow. That seemed fairly unusual.

"It's Naruto," Naruto answered through the closed door.

"Come in," Tsunade said after a moment.

Naruto pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko, and Yamato already present. He closed the door, sensing that this wasn't a public meeting, then looked around at the somber faces before stopping on the small elderly toad on Tsunade's desk. It had a small tuft of white hair on the top of its head, large eyebrows, and a small, pointed white beard with a dark grew cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh, Lord Fukasaku," Naruto said, bowing. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come with some bad news, Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said. "Jiraiya Boy was investigating some rumors that the leader of the Akatsuki was hiding out in Amegakure, and posing as the dead leader, Hanzo of the Salamander. However, while there, he was attacked and forced to engage the leader of the Akatsuki. The leader called himself Pein, except, it wasn't just one individual. It was six extremely strong individuals, all of whom somehow possessed the Rinnegan."

"Six..." Naruto trailed off, staring at Fukasaku. "How long ago?"

"Roughly a week," Fukasaku said.

"About when you fought Kakuzu and Kisame the last time," Tsunade said.

"Jiraiya's dead," Naruto more said than asked.

"Yes," Fukasaku nodded. "Jiraiya Boy was killed by Pein. Before then, he was able to take down one of the Peins. I'll be dropping off the body to the Medical Corps later. Jiraiya Boy also left a message. His throat had been crushed by one of the Peins, but even so, he was able to die smiling, because he had faith in you, Naruto Boy."

Naruto remained silent, staring at the floor. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but it died in her throat as Naruto turned and walked out of the room in silence. Naruto walked along the street in silence. He couldn't be gone. Jiraiya was too strong. Even Naruto had trouble fighting him the last time they fought. And Jiraiya had Sage Mode. He could beat almost anyone with Sage Mode. There was no way he could lose. He couldn't. Naruto stopped walking and stared ahead of himself. He was sitting on a park bench. He didn't remember getting there. He didn't remember buying the ice cream in his hand either. He stared down at it, watching it melt and drip to the ground, accompanied by his own tears.

Memories played through his head. Training to learn the Summoning Jutsu. Infiltrating Orochimaru's base. Finding Tsunade. Training to use all of the numerous jutsus he had learned away from the village. Jiraiya had been strict, but he had been like a father to Naruto. Naruto needed him to be okay. He needed to know that he would see Jiraiya again.

He stood, turning and walking away from the bench, passing through the streets in silence, ignoring the greetings, or the looks he got from anyone. The ice cream, what little remained of it, was still clutched in his right hand, and tears still rolled down his cheeks, but he remained silent. He heard a voice calling out to him that he recognized, but his brain was too wrapped up in thoughts of Jiraiya to notice. He walked out of the village and to a random tree. Then he raised his fist and punched it. Then the other. Then the other. With each impact, absolutely nothing happened. Naruto didn't feel better, he didn't feel pain, he didn't feel worse, he didn't even break anything. After a time, a hand caught the inside of his right elbow, stopping him and he simply stood there, staring at the tree.

"Naruto," Hinata's voice said, sounding oddly fragile.

Naruto turned to look at her, seeing tears in her own eyes. But why was she crying? It wasn't her master that had died.

"It's going to be okay Naruto," Hinata said, wrapping her arms around him, beginning to cry into his chest. "It's going to be okay. You s-still have m-me. A-and you still h-have the others. It's going to b-be alright."

Naruto stared down at her, his heart constricting but his arms feeling like lead weights as he raised them to wrap them around her. She was sobbing into his chest. But wasn't he the one who should be in pain? Wasn't it his master that died? He rested his chin on her head before turning it downward, tucking his face into her hair as he began to cry for real. His body trembled in sobs but as he cried, the pressure in his chest and the weight in his arms began to fade and he wrapped them more tightly around her. Finally, he managed to stop and Hinata reached up, kissing him gently. He kissed her back for a moment before stepping back and sniffing.

"I should go and see the message," Naruto said. "Maybe Master Jiraiya left it for me."

Hinata nodded and they headed into the village, finding Shikamaru walking toward the gate.

"Ah, Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Just who I was looking for. We need your help to decipher the message. We believe it was meant for you."

Naruto nodded and followed him to the Cypher Division. Once there, Shikamaru handed him a photo of the message and Naruto stared at it.

"Do any of those numbers mean anything to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can see why you're having a problem," Naruto said. "The first one's not a number. I know it looks like a nine but it's a penmanship quirk. It's the Katakana character Ta. And if my time with Jiraiya was worth anything, that means that the key to deciphering the message is in one of his books that I would know about. Which would make it Makeout Tactics."

"Why that one?" Shikamaru asked.

"I proofread it for him while he was still writing it," Naruto said. "When I proofread it, I couldn't read it at first because all of his Tas look like nines. That's where I learned about his penmanship quirk."

Shikamaru nodded just as Kakashi appeared in the window.

"I couldn't help but overhearing," Kakashi said. "You need this book right?"

He held up the same book Naruto had given him when he returned from his training mission and Naruto nodded.

"The numbers will correspond with pages, sentences, and words," Naruto guessed. "Kakashi, you're going to read it."

Kakashi nodded and one of the cypher shinobi, Shinno, who had been assigned to work with Shikamaru told him what to read first.

"Uh...really...I...no," Kakashi said, face beat red and clearly not impressed.

"Kakashi," Naruto said. "We don't have time for you to be shy. It's borderline porn and you read it in public. So read."

"Uh...well...it's...uh...I...love you," Kakashi stammered.

Naruto rolled his eyes and began to write as Shinno hd Kakashi read several dozen other parts, some not bad, some very bad. By the time he was done, Kakashi's face was practically glowing red, Hinata's not much better off, but they had finally figured out the message.

"The real one is not among them," Naruto read. "The real one...I need to speak with Lord Fukasaku."

Naruto said, hurrying out of the building and back to Tsunade's office where Fukasaku was waiting.

"Ah, Naruto Boy," Fukasaku greeted.

"Lord Fukasaku," Naruto said. "You said that all six of the Akatsuki members identified as one entity, and that they all possessed the Rinnegan, right?"

"That's right," Fukasaku nodded.

"And that they were able to share sight?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Fukasaku nodded. "Why?"

"The real one is not among them," Naruto said. "That's the message."

"What does that mean?" Tsunade asked.

"It means that all six of the Peins are puppets," Naruto said. "There's a seventh somewhere controlling them."

"But for them to have that kind of power," Fukasaku said. "The one in control would have to be truly monstrous."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But also vulnerable. Controlling six puppets that powerful would take a great deal of concentration and effort. That could be used to kill the true Pein. I'll leave immediately. If I can find the real Pein while my clones distract the other six, I'll be able to kill him and-"

"Naruto stop!" Tsunade snapped as Naruto turned to leave, making him freeze. "Lord Fukasaku and I have been discussing Jiraiya's battle with Pein."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said. "You can't beat him. Jiraiya Boy was able to defeat one Pein thanks to having help from myself and Ma while he was alredy in Sage Mode. You may be far more powerful than Jiraiya Boy, but you will still be killed."

"I'll kill the Seventh first," Naruto said.

"Naruto Boy, we have to assume that the Seventh is the strongest of them all, and is capable of fighting even while controlling the other six," Fukasaku said. "However, I may know a way for you to win. Jiraiya Boy always wanted to teach you Sage Mode. However, he never got the chance. Because of that, I will take you to Mount Myoboku with me to train in Sage Jutsu. That way, when you are ready, you may return and fight Pein with a power far greater than even Jiraiya Boy could ever hope to achieve."

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"I'd estimate at least nine months," Fukasaku said.

"Fu and Utakata can't stay here," Naruto said.

"They'll go to Kumo," Tsunade said. "We've already spoken with Lord Raikage, and he has agreed to temporarily shelter them, most likely at Yugito Nii's urging."

"Fine," Naruto said. "But I need to say goodbye first."

Fukasaku nodded.

"I'll be here when you're ready," Fukasaku said.

Naruto nodded and left, finding Hinata in his back yard, training with Fu, Yugao, Utakata, and Tenzo. Naruto landed off to the side to watch but everyone stopped, turning to him.

"The Akatsuki members Jiraiya fought are puppets, we think," Naruto said. "I think I could win if I could find the real one but Fukasaku is adamant that I'd die."

"He may be right," Hinata said. "You said that the six were stronger than Kakuzu and Kisame both, right? Well, both were able to give you trouble."

"You're right," Naruto nodded. "That's why Fukasaku is going to take me to Mount Myoboku to train me to use Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?" Utakata asked.

"It's a state in which a shinobi's own power and chakra is enhanced by Nature Energy," Naruto said. "You can see Nature energy, right? That's what the Fury Jutsu functioned off of."

"I can," Utakata nodded. "Saiken has the ability to sense it, so I can as well."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Hinata, while I'm away, Utakata and Fu are going to be going to Kumogakure for shelter, and also for training with Killer B and Yugito. I want you to go as well. My training is going to last several months. That's the perfect time for you to train with Darui."

Hinata nodded and stepped forward, kissing him. He kissed her back for several seconds before she stepped back.

"You were supposed to come with me to learn to control Kurama," Hinata said.

"With Sage Mode, I won't need to," Naruto said. "I'll be powerful enough to resist his influence and not rely on his power."

Hinata nodded and kissed him again before stepping back to the others.

"Come back safe," Yugao said. "You're the only family I have left."

"No," Naruto said. "You have Tenzo, and Yukimi, and Kakashi, and Hinata, and Fu. But don't worry. When I get back, I'll pound the leader of the Akatsuki into the ground, then we'll be safe finally."

Yugao nodded and Fu spoke up next.

"Can you see if you can bring me back a super cool bug?" Fu asked. "Or maybe some super awesome jutsus to teach me? That would be sooo cool. Oh, I know! Introduce me to a Toad Sage! Chomei said that they're strong enough to give even Shukaku a hard time."

"Well, Shukaku's not naturally one of the most threatening Tailed Beasts," Naruto said. "Just one of the most crafty."

Fu shrugged and Naruto smirked, rolling his eyes as he shook his head before turning to leave.

"Do me a favor and tell everyone I said goodbye," Naruto said.

The others all nodded and Naruto left, returning to Fukasaku, who returned to Mount Myoboku and reverse summoned Naruto after him.

* * *

Read and review.


	176. Chapter 176

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Fu crouched, narrowing her eyes before rocketing forward, crashing into Yugito hard and dragging her backward. She was strong, putting Kurama's theory about the power of a Tailed Beast being determined by the number of tails to shame. However, Fu was much much stronger, thanks to Naruto, so she was able to easily out maneuver, over power, and generally defeat Yugito every time. Yugito's main advantages were the ability to see in the dark, which was good since the pair had been going at it for two days, and Yugito's massively enhanced reflexes and reaction time.

Fu flipped over Yugito's tail and slammed a kick into the side of her head only for Yugito to instantly flip around the leg, landing on the opposite side of Fu and grab her by the wings, turning and hurling her away. Fu crashed along the ground for a ways before stopping herself and shooting forward again. Yugito ducked under the punch and slammed both fists into Fu's abdomen, launching her into the air. As Fu stopped herself, Killer B appeared above her, smashing both fists into her back and sending her rocketing back downward. Fu stopped herself just outside of Yugito's reach and grinned, her Tailed Beast Cloak fading, the other two Jinchuriki allowing theirs to do the same.

"Good," Fu said. "You're both very strong, and you work well together. That's good. But Yugito, you've got a lot of catching up to do. You have Fire Style chakra right?"

"That's right," Yugito nodded.

"Good," Fu nodded. "I can teach you some jutsus then."

Yugito nodded and Fu landed in front of her, forming a clone to spar with Killer B some more.

* * *

Naruto grit his teeth, feeling the Nature Energy slipping out of his control. Sure enough, a moment later, a loud crack echoed among the massive stone frog statues as Fukasaku slammed his baton into Naruto's head, forcing the Nature Energy back out of Naruto. Naruto sighed, rubbing his head before returning to his modified lotus position, legs crossed with the backs of his fingers against each other in front of him and the tips of his thumbs touching in front of them. He recreated the three clones he had been training with. So far, it hadn't made any noticeable difference. Naruto took a deep breath as Fukasaku splashed toad oil on their backs, forcing them to begin absorbing Nature Energy. Then, after a moment, the clones were destroyed by Fukasaku's baton one by one. Naruto ignored it. Ignored the memories momentarily. He focused on balancing his chakra with the Nature Energy.

Then, slowly, he began to feel Nature Energy around him. Just a hint at first, but then more and more. Finally, he was able to clearly feel the energy around him and he opened his eyes, grinning. He turned, looking at his reflection in the oil. There was an orange pigmentation surrounding his right eye, and there were no frog features.

"Well done Naruto Boy," Fukasaku smiled. "A few hours in and you're already beginning to grasp it. It took Jiraiya Boy a few days."

"Thank you, Lord Fukasaku," Naruto said. "I've always been a fast learner."

"Lord Fukasaku," Gamakichi spoke up. "I'm beginning to get a bit peckish."

"Yes, let's take a break and eat," Fukasaku said. "After lunch, I'll have you try and lift one of the statues using only Nature Energy."

"Alright," Naruto nodded just before Fukasaku smacked him on the back, making the pigmentation fade instantly.

Naruto grumbled under his breath before Fukasaku pulled out heaping piles of cooked and raw insects. Naruto stared at them for a long minute.

"Well, eat up Naruto," Fukasaku said. "Ma cooked all this herself."

Naruto swallowed hard then picked up what looked like a blue caterpillar the size of a house cat and bit into it. His gag reflex reacted the moment its slimy and putrid insides touched his tongue. He coughed, fighting back vomit as the insects insides splattered across the ground.

"Strong isn't it?" Fukasaku asked. "That one's a bit of an acquired taste."

Naruto set it down and Gamakichi's tongue instantly snatched it up. Naruto picked up a smaller green worm-looking insect and squeezed his eyes shut, gagging the worm down before he could actually taste it.

"Good food isn't it?" Fukasaku asked.

"Great," Naruto said, grimacing.

He began to try different insects, choking down each one. By the time the food was gone, Naruto had realized that most had tasted better than he expected.

"Alright Naruto," Fukasaku said. "Now try to lift one of the statues, first with your Ninjutsu Chakra, then with Sage Chakra."

Naruto nodded, walking over to one of the statues. He squatted, gripping the statue, then began to try to stand. After a moment, the statue began to rise as well. Fukasaku and Gamakichi both stared, open-mouthed as Naruto got the statue about three inches off the ground before having to put it back down.

"Man, I can barely get it off the ground," Naruto sighed.

"You...you can..." Gamakichi gaped.

"You can lift that without Nature Energy?" Fukasaku asked.

"Barely," Naruto said.

"I've never seen anyone do that," Fukasaku said. "Even Jiraiya Boy in his prime couldn't lift the statue on his own."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Didn't feel that heavy to me."

"Why don't you try it with Nature Energy now," Fukasaku suggested.

Naruto nodded, walking over to the pond and sticking his hand into it for a moment before sitting in the usual position, focussing on the Nature Energy. After about a minute, he stopped absorbing Nature Energy, now sporting an orange pigmentation around both eyes and with large warts like a toad's on his forehead and shoulders. He walked over to the statue and squatted, gripping the base of the frog statue's stomach then stood, the statue rising off the ground unsteadily but easily compared to before.

"Wow," Naruto marveled. "It's so much lighter."

"So much power," Fukasaku breathed. "If he can't master Sage Mode, I doubt any human can."

Naruto set the statue back down and let the Nature Energy leave his body.

"Well, it seems you've mastered gathering Nature Energy using Toad Oil," Fukasaku said. "Next we'll teach you to gather it without the oil."

"Alright," Naruto nodded.

"Here," Fukasaku said, holding out a book. "Jiraiya Boy wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, accepting the book.

"It's the very first book Jiraiya Boy ever put down on paper," Fukasaku said. "A lot of his thoughts and feelings are contained within it. You should read it, Naruto Boy."

Naruto nodded, accepting the book and smiling.

"We're about done for today," Fukasaku decided. "Come on. You'll be staying with me and Ma while you're training here."

Naruto nodded, following Fukasaku away from the toad oil waterfall.

* * *

Naruto felt his finger twitch, and suddenly the Nature Energy was slipping from his control. Fukasaku reacted instantly, slamming the stick into him. He winced then sighed, staring down at the oil.

"I didn't realize how much the oil was helping me," Naruto said. "I just thought, why can't I take the oil and use it when I fight?"

"That's simple," Fukasaku said. "Outside of Mount Myoboku's climate, the oil evaporates almost instantly, it just vaporizes."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "I suppose there's nothing else for it then. I need to learn to hold still faster. That's what's messing me up."

"I see," Fukasaku nodded. "Very well, follow me."

He turned, hopping away across the statues and Naruto followed. After several minutes, They reached an area with massive stone spike jutting hundreds of feet into the air and stacks upon stacks of square stone slabs at the bottom, each slab about three inches thick and two feet wide.

"Let me guess," Naruto said. "I balance on a stone slab at the top of a spire?"

"That's right," Fukasaku nodded. "Your concentration must be perfect to keep from falling."

"Right," Naruto nodded, picking up a slab and walking up the spire.

Fukasaku hopped up a spire with a slab of his own, setting it on the spire and landing on it, the slab not moving a centimeter from the time it touched the spire. Naruto, on the other hand, took several minutes just to get it to stay on. After some practice, he was able to get it onto the spire and get on top of it without immediately falling. Then, he began to focus on holding still. After about three minutes, he twitched and tipped sideways. He pinwheeled his arms, staying up for a moment before falling. He extended his wings, stopping himself as the slab smashed on the side of the spire below him.

"Darn," Naruto sighed. "This is going to be hard. Alright. Time to pick up the pace."

He created a few dozen clones, all of them grabbing slabs and rushing to train, Naruto doing the same. One by one, they began to fall, the clones exploding into smoke each time and Naruto catching himself with his wings. Then, finally, they began to gain more and more success. Finally, Naruto and two clones were able to remain on top of the spire as long as they wanted. After having stayed on top of the spire for most of the day, several days into the training, it began to rain as the night approached. None of the Narutos moved, even after hours of being rained on. Finally, the clouds parted, the sun shining through once again. It had rained all night. Finally, Naruto released his two clones and began to gather Nature Energy again. Controlling it and balancing it with his own chakra was easier now. And after several moments, he opened his eyes, staring at Fukasaku, who smiled.

"Very good, Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said. "How does it feel?"

"Good," Naruto said. "I think I'm starting to understand, finally."

Just then, a small orange bird flew over, landing on his shoulder. Naruto sighed as the bird's weight began to tip him to the side. Then, the slab slipped off and he plummeted to the ground, crashing down hard but barely feeling the pain.

"What the..." Naruto breathed, pushing himself up. "That hardly hurt at all."

"That's because of Sage Mode," Fukasaku said, landing in front of him. "You're body has been activated in a whole new way by the Nature Energy. It can act as both a defense and a weapon. Also, your normal jutsus can be augmented with Sage Chakra, giving them an extra kick."

"Good," Naruto nodded.

"Now, on to the next step," Fukasaku said. "It's a sort of sparring that Sages use with Sage Mode. It's called Frog Kumite."

"You're going to teach me to fight using Sage Mode?" Naruto asked.

"More how to manipulate your Sage Chakra while you fight," Fukasaku said. "It will also allow you to learn to remain in Sage Mode for longer. The more time you spend gathering Nature Energy, the more efficient and faster you'll be at it, allowing you to enter Sage Mode in less time."

Naruto nodded. Then, he and Fukasaku charged each other.

* * *

Read and review.


	177. Chapter 177

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

One Last Thing

"I did it!" Utakata cheered, leaping off of the clifftop, landing lightly beside Fu.

"That's great!" Fu cheered, hugging him. "Let's see how good it is."

Just then, a massive bolt of black lightning shot into the sky off to one side. Fu's eyes widened and she grinned.

"She did it!" Fu cheered, jumping into the air and shooting away with her wings.

"She's awfully easy to sidetrack," Utakata said.

"That she is," Yugito nodded. "Come on. We should congratulate her."

Utakata and Killer B nodded and the three of them followed after Fu, arriving to find her spinning Hinata around and around, shouting about Hinata being awesome.

"Fu, maybe you should put her down before she gets sick," Yugito advised.

Fu stopped and set a very dizzy Hinata down, apologizing.

"It's alright, Fu," Hinata said, steadying herself.

"So, you finally mastered it, huh?" B asked.

"She's an incredibly fast learner," Darui said. "She incorporated Black Lightning into her other jutsus in less time than it took me to master Black Lightning."

"Well, she has been learning from Naruto all this time," Killer B pointed out. "So, let's see it in action. I want to see what all you've learned."

"You sure you can handle her this time?" Yugito grinned, stepping away from Killer B.

"Nope," Killer B grinned. "But it'll be fun to find out."

Hinata grinned, crouching and readying herself.

* * *

Naruto panted, leaning forward as the orange pigmentation around his eyes faded and they turned from gold with horizontal bar pupils back to their normal blue. He looked up at the mountain, now with a perfectly flat top and the top portion missing.

"Finally," Naruto sighed. "I'm ready. I wonder how the others have been doing. Hinata's probably more than mastered Black Lightning by now. Wonder what else she learned. Maybe she learned some more Gentle Fist techniques to teach me. That's always fun."

He grinned at the thought of learning from Hinata again. It had been a long time. He had been letting her fall behind in terms of power, and while Black Lightning would help, she still wasn't quite up to par. He'd have to teach her something new. Probably Sage Mode.

"Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said from behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I've been practicing," Naruto said. "I need to be ready soon. So, I'm going to do whatever it takes to improve faster."

"Very well," Fukasaku nodded. "Don't tire yourself out too much."

"I won't," Naruto said. "Hey, Lord Fukasaku?"

"Yes Naruto Boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"Would you be willing to train Hinata in Sage Mode?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Fukasaku said. "She's not aligned with Toads, so she couldn't learn Toad Sage Mode, like you. You'd have to teach her to summon something else, and have them teach her. Almost all of the major summoning types have sages, though the snakes, slugs, and toads are the most powerful."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Thanks anyway, I suppose."

Fukasaku nodded and turned, heading back to his and Ma's house. As he did, Naruto sat down, beginning to gather and release Nature Energy, working on becoming more efficient and faster at it.

* * *

Hinata stepped forward, swiping one of her two lion-head-shaped chakra shrouds around her hands at Neji again, Neji only barely managing to stay out of the way. Hinata wasn't going full speed, so as not to harm Neji. She was working mostly with form and technique over actually trying to kill her cousin. The chakra shrouds also weren't at full strength. If they were, the slightest brush against Neji would kill him. Finally they stopped and she let them fade, breathing hard.

"You're getting much better," Neji said. "A little while longer for training and you'll have it mastered."

Hinata nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Alright," Fukasaku said. "Now, you hold still and I'll hop up and attach my body to your shoulder."

Naruto nodded and Fukasaku leapt onto his shoulder, placing his palms together.

"Sage Art, Amphibian Jutsu," Fukasaku said.

After a moment of silences, Fukasaku shouted in surprise before flying off of Naruto's shoulder, crashing to the ground.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It would appear, that the Nine-tails inside of you is rejecting me," Fukasaku said. "Which means we are unable to merge."

"So then, I'll only have one chance at Sage Mode," Naruto said. "Unless I can learn to gather Nature Energy on the move."

Fukasaku nodded.

"Get your baton then," Naruto said. "We've got work to do."

Fukasaku nodded, summoning his baton to himself and leaping onto Naruto's shoulder. Then, Naruto took off running, placing his hands together and closing his eyes. He could sense the Nature Energy. That much was easy. But the moment he began to try and draw it in, it spiked out of control and Fukasaku slammed the baton into his head. He stumbled, then began to run again, trying again. As before, the Nature Energy began to take over instantly, and once again Fukasaku slammed the baton into his head. This cycle continued for hours. Finally, they stopped, Naruto breathing hard.

"Have to keep trying," Naruto said.

"We need to take a little break, Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said. "This type of training has never been tried before, not once. I mean, to gather Nature Energy, whose property is stillness, while you're running, it's like trying to make yourself look to the left while looking to the right."

Naruto's mouth fell open before a grin spread across his face.

"What?" Fukasaku asked. "What is it?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," Naruto grinned. "I know a way to fight and gather Nature Energy at the same time."

"What that?" Fukasaku asked.

"Clones," Naruto said. "I can leave clones here to gather and sustain Nature Energy, then use a seal to summon them to myself when necessary so that I can release their jutsu and enter Sage Mode with the Nature Energy they give me."

"Naruto Boy, that's genius!" Fukasaku exclaimed. "But, how many clones can you have doing that and still use more for combat?"

"Not many," Naruto said. "I'm going to check in with the village."

Fukasaku nodded and Naruto sat down, forming several hand seals before a glowing circle formed on the ground, flashing seals before Hinata appeared over it.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped before ducking, something behind her exploding and sending rubble flying past her. "Pein is here!"

"On my way!" Naruto snarled before forming another hand seal, the image changing to Shima. "Lady Shima, you have to get to the Hidden Leaf Village right now! Pein's attacking it!"

"Oh dear," Shima said. "That's not good. I'll be there in a few moments."

Naruto nodded, letting the seal fade before he and Fukasaku returned to Fukasaku's house, Naruto getting dressed, pulling on his new cloak and sealing his usual one in one of the usual storage seals. The new cloak was dark red with black flames along the bottoms and short sleeves. Naruto liked it a lot. It had been another gift from Jiraiya, given to him by Fukasaku. Once he had to cloak on, he rushed outside, whistling. Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and two other large toads that Jiraiya summoned often, Gamaken and Gamahiro, all landed around him. Fukasaku landed on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto leapt onto Gamakichi, who then leapt onto Gamabunta. Then, Naruto began to gather Nature Energy.

"Everyone be ready," Naruto said. "We're about to face Pein."

* * *

Read and review.


	178. Chapter 178

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Assault

Guren walked along the street, Yukimaru running along ahead of her, and smiled. Beside her, Gozu watched the sky, also smiling.

"It's a beautiful day today," Gozu said.

"You say that every day," Guren smiled. "Even when it's raining."

"That's because I'm able to share them with you," Gozu said.

Guren smiled, blushing slightly but shaking her head. Yukimaru stopped at a small shop selling masks and Guren stopped beside him, watching as he stared at them.

"Want one?" Guren asked.

"No," Yukimaru said. "They're just really cool looking."

Guren smiled, shaking her head but the smile vanished as the ground shook and screams echoed down the street. They turned, watching as a massive orange and black centipede smashed through several buildings.

"Gozu, take Yukimaru and leave," Guren said. "Get him to the evacuation safe house. Then warn Lady Hokage."

Gozu nodded and picked up Yukimaru, turning and running down the street. As he did, the centipede turned toward them, shrieking and crashing along the road.

"I don't think so," Guren growled. "Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken!"

She hurled the jutsu at the centipede, splitting it the long way, and it exploded into smoke. A moment later, a second exploded out of the building beside her. She stomped her foot and a massive wall of crystal spikes shot up, impaling it. It disappeared too, and then more explosions rocked the ground, coming from all over the village.

"Crystal Style, Burst Crystal Falling Dragon!" Guren shouted, jumping onto the dragon as soon as it had formed.

Then, she rose into the air, looking around. A massive multi-headed dog was demolishing one part of the city, a bald shinobi in an Akatsuki robe was flying around with flames shooting out of his feet and blasting practically everything with small rockets fired out of his detachable arm, and a massive rhinoceros was charging through the village in the distance.

A third centipede wrapped around Guren's dragon but crystalized then shattered instantly. Guren and her dragon took off, shooting through the village toward the rhino, since it was doing the most damage.

* * *

"Where are the Jinchuriki?" Pein demanded, this one having long orange hair and a hand resting on a villager's head. "Nothing."

He pulled his hand up, the person's soul following. Then, just as the soul faded, massive vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around Pein and binding him in place.

"Got you!" Unkai Kurama shouted, growing out of the vine. "You're finished!"

As he moved to stab Pein, a small rocket exploded against the vine, destroying the Genjutsu and hurling Unkai against a wall.

"Damn..." Unkai growled. "Now what?"

The bald Pein landed over him, smiling down at him. Before he could do anything, however, Unkai stood, slashing at him. The bald man caught Unkai's arm and snapped it, making Unkai shout in pain.

"Give him to me," the other Pein said.

The bald one threw him to the other and Pein caught Unkai by the head, Unkai's eyes widening.

"So, four of them are in Kumogakure," Pein said. "Good. But he doesn't know where Naruto Uzumaki is. We'll have to keep looking."

"Unkai!" Yakumo shouted, landing further along the street.

Just as she did, Pein pulled Unkai's soul from his body and Unkai fell to the ground.

"No!" Yakumo shrieked.

Then, massive hands made of stone exploded up from the ground, slamming down on both Peins. Yakumo screamed in rage, huge fireballs shooting out of her hands and exploding against the two, lighting them on fire. Both looked at themselves, confused.

"It's doing damage," Pein noted.

"That's right!" Yakumo snarled, mutating into Ido. "Now die!"

Massive stone spikes shot out of the ground, impaling both in multiple places. Then, the genjutsu faded, leaving their mangled corpses on the ground. Ido turned to find more victims only for another Pein to pick her up by the throat. Her chakra instantly began to flood out of her. She snarled in rage, a massive stone spike shooting out of the ground behind the man but he turned, releasing her and jumping back, the stone spike impaling her through the heart instead. It faded and Yakumo fell to her knees, staring at the hole in her chest.

"Very strong," Pein said. "Interesting."

Then, Yakumo tipped forward, falling to the ground.

* * *

Ranmaru skidded to a stop as he spotted one of the Peins. He sprinted forward and he turned toward him. He hurled a kunai and Pein leaned out of the way. Then, he jumped, slashing downward at him only for Pein to raise a hand, sending him blasting backward into a wall.

"Pathetic," Pein said.

Suddenly, a wall of water shot out of a side street, drenching him but doing nothing.

"That's it?" Pein asked, turning toward Hotaru, a black rod extending from his sleeve.

Ranmaru tapped into his Dojutsu, a thick fog forming instantly. Pein stabbed at Hotaru but missed, Hotaru having moved and Ranmaru leaving an illusion in her place. Pein turned back to Ranmaru.

"Impressive," Pein said. "Kerryugan, correct?"

Ranmaru sprinted forward, thickening the fog and drawing a pair of kunai. Pein swiped the rod at Ranmaru but he ducked out of the way, the rod dispelling an illusion. Then, Ranmaru and Hotaru leapt at Pein from opposite sides at once.

"Almighty Push," Pein said, both flying backward into the remains of the buildings around them.

The fog lifted slowly and Pein looked around. Ranmaru was pushing himself up, but Hotaru had been thrown into several pipes, all of them sticking out of her torso now.

"Hotaru!" Ranmaru gasped.

"Ranmaru..." Hotaru said, head lolling to the side. "Uta...ka...ta."

Then, she fell limp and Ranmaru charged.

"Enough of this," Pein said, raising a hand.

Suddenly, Ranmaru lost sense of direction. He was spinning. Ground. Sky. Ground. Sky. Ground. Sky. Pain flared across his body as he crashed back to the ground, cratering it as Pein walked forward.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Pein asked.

"Even if I knew I'd never tell you," Ranmaru spat, beginning to stand slowly.

As he looked up at the street before him, Gozu skidded to a stop there, Yukimaru on his shoulder. Then, pain flared through Ranmaru again.

* * *

Gozu watched as Pein stabbed Ranmaru. He could still run. He could get away. Yukimaru screamed, calling out to Ranmaru to get up and run. Pein's head snapped around and suddenly there was no child on Gozu's shoulder. Gozu blinked. It took him a moment to register that Yukimaru was now impaled on a black pipe Pein was holding.

"Yukimaru!" Gozu bellowed before sprinting forward, all of his limbs growing as he threw a punch.

Pein held up a hand and Gozu halted. For a moment, Pein's face screwed up in effort. Then, Gozu rocketed backward, crashing through a building. Another Pein landed on him, this one with similar spiky hair but longer spikes sticking out of his ears. He reached down toward Gozu only for Gozu's fist to crash into his side, sending him blasting through several buildings. Gozu stood, ripping a chunk of the ground free and roaring in rage and effort as he hurled it at the Pein that had killed Yukimaru. Pein held his hand up and the chunk of stone exploded into dust. Then, Gozu's fist crashed into Pein's entire torso, sending him blasting along the ground. Gozu charged after him, punting him like a football and sending him flying. Then, as Gozu sprinted after him again, Pein flipped, holding out an arm. Instantly, a black rod shot out of his sleeve, blurring through the air and drilling through Gozu's abdomen. Gozu went down hard, being caught by a fatter Pein who instantly began to absorb his chakra.

"Just die!" Gozu shouted, fists crashing together over that Pein's head with a satisfying splat.

Then, Gozu was after the first Pein again. However, just before he could reach him, a massive red paw crashed down on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"You're very strong," Pein said, walking over. "I admit, I underestimated the caliber of the shinobi in this village. I've already lost three Peins. Fortunately, that is easily rectified. I know you don't know where Naruto is. Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

* * *

Guren's dragon crashed into the dog. It had stopped and was very interested in whatever it was standing over. The dog tipped sideways, but as it did, one of its paws came up, a body stuck to it. Guren's eyes widened as a scream of despair and denial escaped her lips. Gozu. It couldn't be Gozu. Gozu had been going to the evacuation safe house with Yukimaru.

Guren tripped as she ran through an intersection but caught herself and looked back. Ranmaru. Hotaru. Guren turned, looking around slowly. Then, she saw him. Yukimaru. She fell to her knees, sobbing and clutching her head. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening. They couldn't both be gone. Guren looked up, seeing a Pein walking down the street toward her, eyes never leaving her. It was his fault. She screamed in rage, crystal exploding up around Pein. Before she could shatter it and kill him, however, the crystal exploded off of him and he dusted off his shoulder. She hurled several crystal shuriken at him of varying size and he blocked them all, the shuriken shattering against the black rod held in his hand.

"Chakra Points, Life and Death!" Guren shouted, chakra exploding off of her entire body in massive raging waves. "Crystal Stile, Arrow of Light!"

A chakra prism formed around her and a beam of it shot out of it at Pein. He huffed, raising his rod and blocking the laser, which reflected off of it, blasting through nearby buildings and such as he manipulated it. Then, finally, he reflected it back, the beam blasting through the prism barrier and hitting Guren in the left shoulder. Pain exploded through her as she fell, crashing to the ground. She looked down, seeing a lot of blood but no left arm. She sat up, forming a blade on her remaining arm and sprinted at Pein. As she reached him, she slashed. He blocked it easily and kicked her backward. She landed on her feet but just as she did, the building beside her exploded.

She turned, eyes widening as a bald man in an Akatsuki robe slammed a fist into her stomach seconds before dozens of jagged blades burst out of his forearm and fist, stabbing her. He ripped the blades out and kicked her backward into a building then bent forward. She watched as his head slowly opened, four panels opening like a flower to reveal a metal head inside with a glowing hole in the center. Then, the hole flashed and Guren experienced a flash of agony before falling into darkness.

* * *

Read and review.


	179. Chapter 179

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Master's Best

Naruto looked around slowly. There was dust and smoke hanging thick in the air, but he couldn't see any sign of the Hidden Leaf, or Pein. He drew his Double-Edged Sword just as Shima landed in front of him. Then, he slashed, a gust of wind shooting outward, clearing the dust.

"What's goin' on Ma?" Fukasaku asked. "Why didn't you summon us to the village like we told you to."

"Lord Fukasaku," Naruto said, staring at the crater they were in, which was inside of a second crater, and surrounded by the debris that remained of the Hidden Leaf. "This is the village. It's all gone."

Fukasaku stared around at the destruction.

"So much destruction," Fukasaku breathed.

Naruto growled in rage, glaring down at Pein, the same that had almost managed to capture him when he had saved Utakata from them before.

"Good now I don't have to hunt you down," Pein said.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "Where are the other five?"

"They'll be along momentarily," Pein said, just as a speck streaked over to begin to fall toward them.

Then, there were four puffs of smoke around it and the rest of the Peins landed in a line before the first. Just as they did, Tsunade landed before them, barely standing but determined to stop them.

"Tsunade?" Fukasaku blinked.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked as an ANBU landed beside her. "She'll get herself killed."

He closed his eyes, quickly scanning the rubble around the crater. He sighed in relief as he found Hinata, then, one by one, he located more and more of the others. However, he couldn't find Ranmaru, Yukimaru, Yakumo, Guren, Yamato, Kakashi, or Yugao. Even Yukimi and Hotaru seemed to be missing. Team Guy was gone as well.

"How dare you trample upon the jewel, the dreams of my predecessors!?" Tsunade demanded. "I'll settle this here and now as Hokage!"

"It seems you understand a little about pain," Pein said. "However, I have no need of you right now. The one I seek-"

The bald Pein shot forward, flames shooting out the bottom of his feet and one arm forward, a dozen jagged blades sticking out of his arm. As he neared Tsunade, though, Naruto jumped, crashing down on top of it, bits and pieces of metal exploding out of its back and into the air.

"-is me!" Naruto finished for Pein, glaring at him. "There's no need of the Leaf's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them. You just sit back and have a drink of Sake."

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki," Pein said.

"You killed Master Jiraiya," Naruto snarled. "You attacked my village. I'll tear you limb from limb."

The Peins that remained rearranged themselves. The Pein that had been there first remained still and the others moved around him. One girl, one tall man with long hair, and one larger man with short spiky hair stood in a line in front of him while an even fatter man stood behind the first Pein.

"Gamakichi," Naruto said, Gamakichi leaping down behind him in response. "I want you to take Lady Tsunade somewhere safe."

"Gotcha," Gamakichi nodded.

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto said. "I'll take over from here. Keep the rest of the village out of this. I can't be worrying about everyone else. Not during this fight. Not against him."

"Alright," Tsunade said, reaching into her haori and pulling out a small Katsuyu clone. "But here, please take Katsuyu. I'm sure she'll come in handy. She has intel on all of the Peins."

Fukasaku grabbed the Katsuyu clone as he and Shima leapt to Naruto's shoulders. Katsuyu instantly made her way to the inside of Naruto's cloak. Naruto took a breath and looked back at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto said. "Is Kakashi Sensei away from the village on a mission? Or any of the ninja I brought here? Or Team Guy?"

"Team Guy," Tsunade managed, voice sounding frail.

"I see," Naruto said. "Go Gamakichi."

Gamakichi picked up Tsunade and the ANBU instantly and leapt away, Naruto taking a steadying breath. The female Pein reacted to Gamakichi moving instantly.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she shouted, slamming her hand down.

A moment later, a gigantic rhino was charging at Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth, stepping forward and drilling a punch into the rhino's horn. It instantly exploded into pieces just before Naruto's fist hit the rhino. His Sage Mode coupled with his Repulsion Seal instantly sent the rhino blasting along the ground back toward the Peins. Before it could reach them, the girl released the summoning and it exploded into smoke. Then, two more smoke clouds exploded into existence and a massive bull charged out of one as a massive red dog with a small pair of wings and a huge black spike through its snout charged out of the other.

"Katsuyu," Naruto said as they bared down on him. "What can you tell me about the Peins?"

Fukasaku and Shima leapt into the air before beginning to shriek, the sound casting a genjutsu on the two summon animals. Naruto darted to the bull first, jumping and slamming a fist into its underbelly, blasting it into the air. Then, he landed and shot into the dog's side blasting it away before catching it with Chakra Chains and pulling it back only to slam an uppercut into it, sending it rocketing into the air as well. As they flew, the three giant toads behind Naruto leapt into the air to attack them. Naruto sped toward the Peins and one of them moved to meet him, a black rod extending from his sleeve.

"Naruto," Katsuyu spoke up. "Ninjutsu won't work on the Pein right in front of you. He will simply absorb any and all jutsu you use."

"Good," Naruto said. "I like doing things the hard way."

He ducked out of the way of the rod and threw a punch at the Pein but he avoided it. Naruto spun, punching the other way and he avoided that as well, as well as the kick that followed from behind the Pein.

"All of the Peins are visually linked," Katsuyu said. "A blindspot attack won't work."

Naruto flipped over a stab from the Pein and jumped back.

"Then we'll hit him with an attack he can't see," Naruto grinned. "Before I do, what can you tell me about the rest?"

"The one in back can revive the others," Katsuyu said as Naruto charged, focussing his Sage Chakra around his fist. "The one in front of him is the main Pein. He can control gravity, either to attract or repel objects or attacks, but requires a recharge of at least five seconds in between uses."

Naruto threw a punch at the Pein and he leaned out of the way only for the chakra to connect and blast him away, killing him.

"The female can summon, and the one with long hair can read minds then extract souls by touching his victims' heads," Katsuyu said. "He did the same to Shizune."

Naruto nodded, watching the remaining Peins.

"I see," Pein said. "So you've become a Sage. Then you've mastered the same jutsu as Jiraiya Sensei."

"Jiraiya..." Naruto breathed. "You called him sensei?"

"That's right," Pein said. "I also learned Jutsu from Jiraiya. He was once my master as well. And that makes us sibling students. Sharing the same master we aught to be able to understand each other. Our master desired peace."

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto snapped, holding his hands out in front of himself and forming a Wind Style, Rasenshuriken, raising it into the air. "Everything you've done here, all this destruction. What part of that was peaceful!?"

"You simply cannot see the forest for the trees," Pein said. "You fail to comprehend the true meaning of peace or what I'm trying to accomplish. Just let yourself be captured. Surrender, and your death will lead to peace."

"You don't understand anything about me," Naruto growled. "I'll never give up. Never again!"

He stepped forward, hurling the Rasenshuriken. As he did, the Peins reacted quickly. The two in back leapt away, easily escaping, but the summoner was too close. Instead of letting that body be killed, the long-haired Pein grabbed her collar and hurled her into the air, allowing himself to be hit when Naruto's Rasenshuriken expanded, beginning to shred his body. The girl summoned a bird as soon as she landed, sending it streaking toward Naruto, only to meet with his fist, being blasted into the ground. Then, the Rasenshuriken exploded, blasting yet another crater into the middle of a crater. All that remained of the Pein it had hit was the top of his head. Naruto sighed, breathing hard. He had used up a lot of Sage Chakra to keep the Rasenshuriken from dissipating. he could only use two per Sage Mode. And using one meant speeding up his transformation back. Suddenly, a massive gust of wind, courtesy of Shima, kicked up around them, blocking the other Peins from view, save for the female, who Naruto grabbed with Chakra Threads and pulled toward him. Just as she neared him, Gamabunta sailed out of the dust, snapping his mouth closed around both of them.

Naruto grinned. Now, the others wouldn't see what was happening. Naruto formed a pair of Rasengans and darted forward, slamming both into the female Pein. the Rasengans exploded and Gamabunta's cheeks puffed out before he bent down, opening his mouth and allowing Naruto and the now dead Pein both to tumble out. As Naruto landed, he felt himself exit Sage Mode. The main Pein sprinted toward him and Naruto smirked, turning and sprinting away, Pein following. As he got close to Gamabunta, however, Pein had to jump to avoid Gamabunta's blade. He landed on Gamabunta's arm, running up it, making Gamabunta swat at him.

"You little scamp," Gamabunta growled, missing. "Why you...dammit!"

He began to swat and slash at Pein rapidly, constantly missing. Finally Pein leapt away, landing in front of Naruto. Naruto stopped, smirking as Fukasaku landed off to the side. Naruto grinned, holding his left arm in front of himself and forming the seal of confrontation with the other. A massive scroll appeared from one of Naruto's many seals and Naruto caught it, tossing it to Fukasaku before charging at Pein.

"So, you wish to fight me without Sage Mode," Pein mused as Naruto drew Temujin's sword.

Pein extended a rod about the same length and when they met, their weapons began to spark against each other's. Naruto grinned. Pein was fast, but not as fast as Naruto had feared. Naruto was able to keep up.

"Get back kid!" Gamabunta ordered. "I'll take care of this guy for you."

"Get back Chief!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going to enter Sage Mode and I don't want you getting hit by my Rasenshuriken! Go!"

Gamabunta growled in annoyance before leaping backward. Naruto ducked under a stab and slashed at Pein, extending his sword's blade. At the last second, Pein's other hand was suddenly blocking it using another rod. Naruto kicked at Pein and Pein blocked it with his forearm. Naruto leapt back, sensing his clone and put his sword away, releasing the clone as Pein darted forward, stabbing at him. Naruto grinned, bringing his hand up to block the stab. The rod shattered against his palm and Naruto grinned before kicking Pein, the Nature Energy around his leg sending him flying but not doing serious damage. Naruto formed and hurled a Rasenshuriken but before it could reach Pein, the one that could absorb jutsus landed in front of him, holding up his hands and absorbing the Rasenshuriken. Naruto growled in frustration, looking off to the side where the one who could revive the other Peins had an odd, demonic-looking head next to it. The head sank into the ground and he returned to his spot behind the main body.

"Okay," Naruto growled, forming a pair of clones, then a pair of Rasengan. "If that's how you want to play this, let's go!"

He slammed a Rasengan into the ground with a smoke bomb, sending red smoke across a very large area. Then, he transformed into a Rasenshuriken, streaking forward at the Peins as one clone fell toward the rear Pein with a pair of Rasengan. Sure enough, the Pein in front began to absorb what he thought was a Rasenshuriken, but instead, the Rasenshuriken exploded into smoke and Naruto tackled him, using a kunai to carve out his eyes. At the same time, a real Rasenshuriken streaked out of the smoke at the main body, and Naruto grinned. At the last second, however, the Rasenshuriken burst into pieces, fading. The main body seemed to have gotten his power back.

"Sage Jutsu!" the last clone shouted, crashing down on the most annoying Pein's back with his Rasengans. "Rasengan Barrage!"

The main body turned, staring at the now defeated Pein and the clone.

"Two left," Naruto grinned. "And now, no one's going to be making a surprise reappearance."

Pein narrowed his eyes at him and Naruto grinned, raising the kunai.

"Shall we start this off?" Naruto asked, driving the kunai down at the wounded Pein's throat.

At the same time, the clone leapt at the main body. However, before they could get to him, he raised his arms, a dark green sphere appearing around him.

"Almighty Push!" he shouted, both Naruto flying away. Naruto flipped, landing on his feet and grinning as his clone disappeared.

The blinded Pein stood and the main body growled in annoyance.

"You even thought to blind him," Pein said. "Not bad."

At that moment, the three toads began to attack the two Peins. The main body escaped but Gamaken managed to slam his staff into the blind one, launching him away but not killing him. The three focused their attacks in the main body, trying and failing to land a hit. Finally, Pein leapt up level with their heads and held his arms out.

"Again, Almighty Push!" he growled, blasting all three away.

They all crashed into the side of the crater then bounced, blasting through the remains of the village and then crashing along the ground outside for what seemed like forever.

"Damn," Naruto growled. "Five seconds, huh? That's not much to work with."

"It looks like our best option is to catch him in Genjutsu," Fukasaku said.

"Right, just like the last time," Shima said.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I can do that."

"No, Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said. "We'll do it. Just like we did for Jiraiya Boy. It was meant to be our means of escape."

"Alright," Naruto said. "If you can catch the main body, this fight's over."

"It requires a great amount of Sage Chakra, so it will take a little time until the jutsu really gets going," Fukasaku said.

"Right," Naruto said. "I'm going to go for the five second interval."

"I must say, you're very strong Naruto," the main body said, stepping forward. "This is the farthest that Pein has ever been pushed. But no more. It's over. Universal Pull!"

Naruto suddenly found himself flying through the air toward the main body. But as he did, the blinded one punched him in the abdomen then caught him in a full nelson, beginning to absorb his chakra. Naruto grit his teeth, glaring at the other Pein.

"We're going to end this right now," Pein growled. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You are precious, Jinchuriki."

"Did you really think it'd be this easy?" Naruto asked as he slipped out of Sage Mode.

"Yes," Pein said as Naruto stopped moving. "The Nine-tails, has now been captured."

Suddenly, the Pein holding Naruto began to swell, warts appearing on his arm, then spreading. The main body blinked in confusion, stepping back.

"I guess you didn't know about this, but Nature Energy is really hard to control," Naruto grinned as the blinded Pein continued to mutate into a frog before petrifying.

"What is this?" Pein growled.

"My victory," Naruto grinned. "Only one to go. Then I'll be coming for the real one."

Naruto grinned, and yanked his arms forward, smashing the petrified Pein's arms, freeing himself. Then, he grinned, cracking his neck and taking his half Gentle Fist stance.

"Sage Jutsu Chakra," Pein mused. "Seems it comes with its fair share of risks."

Naruto slid a foot forward just as Pein raised an arm, Fukasaku suddenly flying through the air toward him. Before Naruto could stop him, before Naruto could even think to release hi weight seals, Pein drove a rod through Fukasaku, killing him. Then, he pulled Naruto to himself, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him to the ground. Before Naruto could even register that he was on the ground, Pein had grabbed his arm, set his hand on the back of his other arm, and driven the same rod he killed Fukasaku with down through them, pinning them. Naruto instantly felt his chakra being disrupted, sensing Pein's own chakra through the rod. Pein knelt before him.

"So tell me," Pein said. "Has this tamed you even a little, Nine-tails?"

"As soon as I get free, I'm going to tear you limb from limb and make you regret ever having been born!" Naruto seethed.

"I regretted being born years ago," Pein said. "If that is your intent, you are already too late."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto growled.

"Even if I told you that," Pein said. "I doubt very much that the knowledge would change anything at all. But let's say that I take the time to explain it to you. What do you think would happen then?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Naruto growled.

"My goal is to fulfill the dream even Jiraiya Sensei was unable to achieve," Pein said. "As I said earlier, what I want is to create peace and bring about justice. Create peace? Justice? Give me a break! You killed my Master! And my Sensei! My friends! Destroyed my village! After all of the horrible things you've done, don't you dare talk about peace and justice!"

"Yes, your village," Pein said. "Is this not the same village that once tried to kill you itself? Is that not the reason that you hid behind a mask and called yourself Menma Uzumaki, instead of Naruto Uzumaki? Why it took you so long to be with Hinata Hyuga? And why so much of your life you couldn't stand to look in the mirror, because you no longer knew who you were?"

"Shut up!" Naruto spat. "None of that matters now!"

"Then tell me, what is your goal?" Pein asked.

"First I'm going to kill you!" Naruto spat. "And then, I'm going to bring peace to the ninja world!"

"Oh I see," Pein said, beginning to walk around Naruto. "That is noble of you. That would be justice. However, what about _my_ family, _my_ friends, _my_ village. They suffered the same fate as this village at the hands of you Hidden Leaf Ninja. How is it fair to let only you people preach about peace and justice?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"Once, the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf had grown too big," Pein said. "To support their national interests they forced feudal clans to wage war against each other, and profited from it. Otherwise, the people of the villages would have starved. As it happened, our little nation and its villages became the battlefield where the Great Nations waged its war. Each time they did, our nation was ravaged and laid to waste. After many such battles, the Great Nations stabilized. But our small nation suffered, and it barely recovered. You and I are both seeking the very same thing. We both want to create the peace that Jiraiya Sensei envisioned. You and I are the same. We're both motivated by our desire for peace and justice. The justice that I have delivered against the Leaf Village, is no different than what you are trying to do to me. Everyone feels the same pain when losing something dear. You and I have both experienced that pain. You strive for your justice, and I strive for mine. We're both just ordinary men who have been driven to seek vengeance in the name of justice. And, if one comes to call vengeance justice, such justice will only breed further vengeance and trigger a vicious cycle of hatred. Right now we live in such a cycle. I know the past and can foretell our future. It is the same as our history. So we believe that human beings simply cannot understand each other, and they never will. This shinobi world of ours is ruled by hatred and hatred alone. So, Naruto, how would you confront this hatred in order to create peace? I want to know what your answer is."

"I don't know," Naruto said finally. "I don't have an answer."

But, you see, that is why I formed the Akatsuki," Pein said. "To break the cycle of hatred. But I need the Nine-tails. I'll use the power of all nine Tailed Beasts in order to create a Tailed Beast weapon many times stronger than the one that flattened this village. Strong enough to wipe out an entire nation instantly. I'm going to show the world what true pain is and stop all wars with the terror that pain will inspire. I shall lead the world down the road to stability and to peace."

"But if you do achieve peace like that, then the whole thing is nothing but a big lie!" Naruto said.

"Human beings are not the most intelligent of creatures," Pein said. "This is the only way that peace can be achieved. Of course after several decades that pain too will eventually fade with time. It will no longer act as a deterrent. Humanity will return to war again. This time, they themselves will use the Tailed Beast weapon against one another and reconfirm what true pain is. And then, for a time, peace will briefly be restored again. In the course of this endless cycle of hatred begetting more hatred, this unbearable pain will give rise to momentary peace. That is my dream and my goal. You argue that my vision of peace is merely a lie, but in this cursed world, a peace where people truly understand each other, is nothing but fiction."

"But Pervy Sage believed that one day people would understand each other and live in harmony!" Naruto growled. "You're the one who's wrong! Empty words. You don't even have an answer to how you'd achieve peace. Your only option now-" he extended another rod from his sleeve. "-is to give me the power of the Nine-tails for my own use. And then after that, as I told you, your death will lead to peace."

Then, he drove a rod into each shoulder, his sides just below his ribs, and his legs. He could feel Pein's chakra overpowering his own, rendering him immobile. But at the same time, his Uzumaki sensory ability reacted to it. He could hear Shima shouting to him, but his mind was filled with other things. Images and memories that didn't belong to him. His parents, killed by a Konoha shinobi. No, not his. Peins. He had killed the ninja. His Rinnegan-no, Pein's Rinnegan-activated the first time and killed both of them. He was hungry, and it was raining again. He knocked on every door in the village, but each one was slammed in his face. So hungry. So tired. How long had it been since he'd eaten? No, not him. Pein. Not him. These weren't his memories. But it was so hard to keep them separate at the moment. He remembered a dog. He remembered collapsing too. And then, there was a girl. He knew the girl. He had seen her once before. Although, she had been older then. The girl offered him bread. She was beautiful. She saved his life. No, Pein's. Naruto's head began to hurt from trying to keep the memories separate from his own, trying to block them out. He couldn't. He remembered stealing with the girl. And a boy. Yahiko. Konan. Those were their names. He remembered meeting the Sannin, training with Jiraiya. He remembered falling in love with Konan. No, Pein loved Konan. Naruto loved Hinata. Wait, Pein loved Konan?

He remembered Jiraiya leaving. He remembered a nightmare. Corpses. Destruction. Blood. Pain. Konan lying dead in his arms. He remembered starting the Akatsuki, the first, Akatsuki, alongside Yahiko and Konan. He remembered their faces. Then, he remembered seeing Yahiko and Konan together. Watched as their love for each other grew. He remembered the times he had to hide away from the others so that his pain didn't cause his Rinnegan to go out of control. So much pain. Every time he saw either of them, he was in hell. And the lies. Every word he said felt like a lie. Then, he remembered Konan being captured by Hanzo. He remembered going to get her back with Yahiko. He remembered seeing Danzo. Naruto felt his own rage spike. He hated Danzo. And knowing what Danzo had done in the past simply made it worse. He remembered Yahiko impale himself on a kunai to save Konan. He remembered his Rinnegan activating fully. He remembered saving Konan. An explosion. Pain. So much pain. He had lost his best friend. His brother. He had failed the woman he loved. He could hear her sorrowful cries. He remembered summoning the Gedo Mazo. Remembered the chakra receivers being permanently embedded in his back. He remembered killing every shinobi present except for Danzo and Hanzo. He had been so close. He remembered feeling weak, remembered Konan had been there to help him, even though he had failed her. He remembered Madara. The man in the mask. He remembered swearing allegiance to him. Promising to serve him. Making him the head of the Akatsuki.

Suddenly, the images stopped, fading from Naruto's mind as he stared up at Pein, who had his head tilted to the side in thought as he regarded Naruto. Then, Naruto looked past him, seeing a panther made out of pitch black lightning. Darui? No. He knew that chakra anywhere. He smiled. She had done it after all.

"Lightning Style, Black Panther!" Hinata shouted, the panther barely missing Pein, who leapt out of the way at the last second, the panther instead crashing into one of the chakra receivers and sending cracks through it, though not breaking it.

Hinata landed between Naruto and Pein, glaring at Pein.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" Hinata declared, preparing herself.

"Reinforcements," Pein said calmly.

"Why did you come out here?" Naruto asked, tears running down his cheeks, both from Pein's, no, Nagato's memories, and fear for Hinata's safety.

Pein was too fast. She couldn't keep up. Even with her weight seals removed completely as hers were.

"Please, Hinata," Naruto pleaded. "Please just run! You can't win! I can't lose you! Please just get away! Leave me! I'll be alright!"

"No," Hinata said. "I'm not sitting by as you fight for your life and mine again. This time, I'm going to save you. I'm going to protect you."

"But...Hinata," Naruto said, gritting his teeth to keep in control. "Hinata, please! You have to go! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you! Please! Please just go! I love you Hinata! I can't lose you!"

"No, Naruto," Hinata said. "I won't. I was weak. I was always such a crybaby. I thought I had it hard. But you, you were hated to the point that the very people you're now trying to protect, tried to kill you. You had to hide who you were behind a mask. But, even then, you were there for me. Any time I needed you. But in the end, the person who hurt you the most was me. I wanted to be with Naruto, who you couldn't be. And still you found a way to be there for me. To give me what I wanted, even though in the long run it hurt you badly. You found a way to make it seem as though Naruto was coming back from the dead to save me. And I believed every second of it. In my blind belief that you were dead, I hurt you every time I said your name. I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so glad that I knew you, as both Naruto, and Menma. And I'm so glad that I was able to be with you."

"Hinata," Naruto breathed, knowing what she was really saying.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said. "I love you with all my heart. And I always will. I'm so sorry that we couldn't be together forever. I'm sorry for all of the things we'll never be able to do. And I'm sorry for all of the pain that you're going to feel. I'm sorry for all the pain I've ever caused you. But I will always be watching over you, Naruto. I will be by your side every step of the way, even if you can't always see me. I love you Naruto. And I'll be waiting for you."

And then, she went to meet her death head on.

* * *

Read and review.


	180. Chapter 180

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Sacrifice

Hinata shoved her hand at Pein and he spun out of the way, allowing her to pass him. Then, he extended a chakra receiver and stabbed it at her back. Naruto began to open his mouth to warn her only for Hinata to spin, knocking the rod away and slamming a roundhouse kick into his head, launching him. The dove forward, kicking the rod holding Naruto's hands where it had cracked before, snapping it off. Naruto felt a little of his chakra control return as she did, but still couldn't get his hands free. Hinata was suddenly hurled through the air, streaking along before crashing down and bouncing, rolling to a stop. She pushed herself up and narrowed her eyes at Pein.

"Lightning Style, Firefly!" Hinata shouted, forming several hand seals, numerous spheres of electricity forming around Pein.

He looked around, unimpressed, before a lightning bolt hit him in the back. Another almost instantly blasted him in the chest, then another in the back. Then, he raised his hands and the spheres all burst into a shower of sparks. Hinata wasn't fazed. She was already forming more hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Spark Carpet!" She shouted, sending electricity racing along the ground.

Pein leapt into the air and Hinata formed more hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Spark Net!" Hinata shouted, the lightning shooting up to form a sphere around him and closing in rapidly.

Once again, Pein blasted the jutsu with his own. However, Hinata had been ready. The instant his jutsu ended, a black panther made of lightning blasted into his chest, launching him away, ruining his Akatsuki robe. Pein flipped, landing on his feet and dusted his shoulder off as Hinata stood, readying herself and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Universal Pull," Pein said, Hinata streaking through the air.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted just before Pein drove a chakra receiver through her abdomen. "NO! ! !"

The moment she was impaled, however, Hinata exploded, fire shooting in every direction at the same time as electricity raced over Pein. He shouted in pain, flying backward from the explosion and Hinata appeared beside Naruto, taking hold of the rod through his right shoulder and wrenching it out, followed by the one in his right side. Then, she was crashing along the ground again.

"That is the third time I've fallen for that trick," Pein growled, standing. "That's quite enough."

Hinata stood, wiping a trickle of blood before it could get to her eye. Then, she reactivated her Byakugan and formed three clones. All three spread around Pein, two sending out a pair of Lightning Style, Black Panthers each and one forming a pair of lion-head-shaped chakra shrouds over her hands, charging. Pein held his hands up, blasting two of the panthers then began to avoid the other two and the third clone, the first two also reforming and rejoining the fray. As they fought, Hinata formed several hand seals and set her hand on the ground.

"Lightning Style, Minefield!" Hinata growled.

The next time Pein's foot touched the ground, the ground sunk. Pein's eyes widened before he launched himself skyward and sideways, a blot of lightning shooting out of the ground, barely missing him. Pein flipped, landing on his feet and spinning, ducking under the clone with the chakra shrouds then stabbing her, the clone exploding into smoke. Pein turned then leapt into the air over four black panthers and pulled his arms back then swung them downward, more than a dozen chakra receivers shooting out, hitting all of Hinata's mines and setting them off. Then, he landed and Hinata smashed both of her chakra shrouds into his back. They exploded and he shot forward, crashing into the four black panthers, which also exploded and hurled him again, black electricity racing over his body. He crashed down hard and remained there for a moment as Hinata sped toward Naruto.

"My hands!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata reached for the rod but before she could get there, a chakra receiver drilled through her left shoulder, making her stumble and fall to the ground. She stood, pulling it out and glared at Pein as he walked over, having destroyed both clones.

"You're much stronger than I expected," Pein said. "But I've grown tired of this."

Suddenly, a massive glowing red seal spread under him and he stared down at it.

"Jutsu trap?" Pein blinked just as four massive black lightning bolts crashed to the ground around him.

"Black Lightning Style, Flash Hall," Hinata growled.

The lightning began to move inward, forming into a single point below him and he eyes narrowed.

"Almighty Push!" Pein shouted just as the lightning bolt exploded skyward.

Unfortunately, it bowed outward around the barrier he had managed to make. When the jutsu ended, Pein was breathing much harder, but was unharmed by the attack. He stepped forward just as Hinata appeared behind him, kicking at him. He caught her leg and spun, hurling her. She crashed down hard then flipped to her feet, charging again. She began to throw palm strikes as well as normal strikes at him, but each time she did, Pein would either deflect or dodge the strike. Finally, he swept an attack to the side and slammed his fist into her abdomen, sending her flying.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "That's enough! Just run!"

Hinata stood unsteadily and charged again. Naruto squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't watch.

"Almighty Push," Pein growled.

Naruto's eyes flew open to see Hinata rolling along, tearing a channel through the ground. Finally she stopped and slowly stood, her left arm broken at an odd angle and her right leg not supporting her weight. She reached over, resetting her arm before healing it and extending her wings. Then, she formed her chakra shrouds again and sped forward, using her wings to zip around and attack Pein rapidly. Pein did not look impressed.

 _"Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted in his head. _"Wake up! I need you! I know what you want! If you save Hinata, you're free! I'll let you out if-"_

"Enough!" Pein snapped, his arm snapping up and Hinata streaking into the sky.

Then, he swung it back down and Hinata blasted into the ground in response. Then, Pein raised his arm again, and again Hinata shot skyward. Then back down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Pein lowered his arm, he and Naruto both watching the crater.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed. "No. You...you can't be..."

Hinata's hand appeared at the top of the crater, Hinata dragging herself out of it before beginning to crawl along, Pein watching her as she did. Finally, she reached Naruto, gripping the chakra disruptor through his hands. She gasped as Pein's chakra began to seep into her, but began to pull up on the rod anyway.

"Hinata...why?" Naruto breathed, unable to hold back his sobs any longer. "Why would you...Why can't you just save yourself?"

"Because, I can't live without you, either, Naruto," Hinata said. "Because, I lost you once already. And I can't do it again. Because, I love you, Naruto."

"Hinata," Naruto said, gritting his teeth, pulling up on his hands, ignoring the pain.

Then, she was gone, and he stopped. He watched as she sailed into the air then crashed back down yet again, in front of Pein this time. Then, Pein raised a rod, snapping it off.

 _"Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted desperately.

His brain barely registered the sound as the rod impaled her. He didn't even notice Pein speaking. All he could focus on was the blood running out between the pieces of ground that were around Hinata, reaching to him.

 _"KILL HIM! ! !"_

Then, Naruto was gone.

* * *

Read and review.


	181. Chapter 181

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rage

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga is still...you're not Naruto Uzumaki, are you?"

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing that Naruto felt immediately following Hinata's death. The briefest flash of the worst pain he'd ever felt. Then, the pain was gone. His body was gone. He was gone. Naruto no longer existed. Neither did Kurama, truly exist. They hadn't traded control. They had become one. The explosion of power that followed had been so violent, and so uncontrollable, that it had blown their body into oblivion. For a moment, they were unaware of anything. But then, they were able to regain control of their power. They were changed. They were raw chakra now. That's all. Raw chakra in the form of a massive pillar. And there was rage. So very much rage.

"Do you hate me now?" a voice asked.

They opened their eyes, swinging their vision around until they spotted the source of the voice. A human. Pitiful. Barely worthy of being alive. And oh how they hated him. They opened their mouth, a deafening roar ringing out, Pein actually staggering backward, covering his ears. They tried to reach out, to attack him, but they realized, they had no limbs. That wouldn't do. They looked up at themselves and then forced their body to reshape, to shrink down into something resembling both of them. A humanoid with four tails and fox ears. That seemed appropriate. Then, they turned back to Pein. Was that a smile? This human was either very brave or very stupid. Their body began to change again, replicating itself on their shoulder before the topmost one swung its arm, a massive tornado shooting across the ground, massive pieces of the ground being torn up and hurled at Pein as it did. Did they mean to do that?

Pein held his hand out, a purple barrier forming around him, blocking the chunks of ground and the tornado itself. They shrunk back down, then growled before their feet shot into the ground, transforming into arms and ripping up huge pieces of the ground, each roughly the size of a building. Then, they hurled them at Pein. Pein avoided the chunks, smashing a couple without touching them. They shot forward, throwing a punch at him. It crashed into his jaw and suddenly he was flying backward, blasting through the ground, exploding into the die of the crater. They roared, ripping up another piece of the ground, this one the size of a large ship, and hurled it at him. He destroyed half, but the other half crashed into him, blasting him back into the side of the crater. Then, it exploded and he flew up to stand on the mountain behind the line of rubble.

They roared. He was annoying. They looked up, seeing a piece of themselves in the sky that they forgot. They wanted it back. So they took it. It fell from the clouds, landing on them. It joined with them and became two more tails, parts of it solidifying into bone. After a moment, a skeleton was positioned over their back. They could see the human's mouth moving. They couldn't hear his words from here. He punched the ground and a massive sea of water exploded out of the front of the mountain, flooding the crater and parts of the ring of destruction around the outside. They reached into the ground, raising up a massive piece of the ground, the roots attached to the bottom holding it above the water, allowing them a dry place to stand. The human was moving toward them. Brave. They sent their tails and arms out, swiping at him rapidly, making him jump and dodge around. Finally, they pulled it all back as he lay down. Then, they opened their mouth, a stream of chakra spheres spraying out of it, exploding against the barrier he had around himself. They kept it up for several seconds before deciding to change tactics. Just as the human lowered his arms, they fired a larger sphere which then exploded into dozens of small ones, all exploding around him. He shot out of the explosion, spinning like a propeller as he flew. Weak human. They took a step forward but just as they did, pain once again exploded through their body. Strange. A body devoid of flesh or nerves and still they could feel pain.

Green energy wrapped around their body, holding it in place. The human hurled a very large black rod at them. They reached down to the source of the green energy. A stone. They crushed it in their hand. The green energy faded and they brought their arm up, smashing the rod as it reached them. Then, they shot forward, moving so fast that they didn't even disturb the water until after they had passed. As the water began to rage around, they sent their arms out, attacking the human. He blocked their strikes before pushing the water away from themselves. They knew the ability. It was meant to keep them away. The jumped out of the water, fear showing on the man's face as he realized his failure. Then, they punched him. He shot backward almost too fast for them to watch. He managed to slow himself enough to survive before hitting the mountain and they sent out their tails and arms at him. He avoided their attacks again. He really was very fast. Their strikes exploded into the mountain, tearing massive pieces off to hurl at him, breaking more and more of it down. Finally, he fled over the mountain and they stabbed their tails into it before rocketing forward, exploding through the mountain and breaking out of the ground below him. His reaction time was fast, though. Before they could hit him, he hit them. They flew backward but they didn't feel pain. They couldn't feel pain. Not from him. They had no body. He glared at them, hurling another of his rods. They allowed it to pass through them harmlessly. His eyes widened. They decided to end it. They were tired of him.

They released small spheres of chakra from their body, the spheres collecting into a much larger one above them. Then, it shrunk down and they swallowed it. The human began to flee but he wasn't nearly fast enough. They bloated, turning into a ball almost. Then, they opened their mouth, a massive beam of chakra exploding out of their mouth after him. At the last second, he sank into the ground. The beam hit and exploded, a wall of flames and debris reaching toward the horizon. The beam had hit before him, they noticed. So he should have been killed as well. They sniffed. Nothing. Vaporized. They roared in triumph. Then, a massive pillar of stone crashed down on them. They could hear his voice. He was still alive. They reached their tails up, crushing the pillar above them before smashing the pieces at him. He avoided several before the rest began to crash into him, blasting him further and further away. Finally, he turned, fleeing. They roared, chasing him, easily gaining. They attacked him with their arms and tails, but he avoided them. Then, he kicked them, knocking them away before disappearing into a fog. They followed, sniffing around for him. They wouldn't let him get away.

Suddenly, a black sphere rose into the sky from a tree. They fired two spheres of chakra at the tree, destroying it but missing the human. He was very fast. Suddenly, the sphere began to shine, and the ground began to rip itself apart, massive chunks of it rising to the sphere, compacting around it into a sphere of stone. They charged at the human but he held his hand out, stone compacting around them as well. They fired a beam of chakra at him, only a small one, but he blocked it with one of his metal rods, reflecting the laser back at them, breaking them out of the stone. Then, the ground they were on began to break apart and rise. They looked up at the massive ball of stone in the sky. They released spheres of chakra again, condensing and swallowing them. Then, they fired a much larger beam of chakra at the sphere. The beam hit a little off center and exploded, fire and debris filling the sky. The ball of stone lost most of what it had, and the small black sphere was exposed for a moment, before more stone began to replace it. Then, finally, they were against it, massive stones crashing into it on top of them, trapping them. They tried to move but their body was too heavy.

They growled. If they had some physical muscle, maybe they could break free. Or if they were larger. They felt the stones finally stop just as they began to grow. They felt two more tails form and their chakra formed around the bones on their back before muscle began to form. They grew more. They needed room. They roared, fire shooting out, melting the stone, heating it, then breaking out the other side, releasing the pressure and the molten rock, allowing them room to grow. They grew a lot too. Their tails broke out of the ball of stone almost instantly. Then, their body. They roared again when they could see, more flames exploding out of their mouth. They sniffed, looking around for the human. It was so hard to see him now. And they hurt. They had too much power to hold their form. They had no core, so the power inside of them was just raging around at will. They needed something to center it on. That was an easy fix. They would just recreate their original body. It wouldn't be too hard. All it was was flesh and chakra, right? And they had plenty of that.

They bit their arm, swallowing a piece of their flesh and feeding it chakra as it went down. Then, a blast of chakra hit their hand, blasting their claw off. They looked down and spotted the human then roared, sending flames at him. He managed to avoid them, barely, but now he was in the middle of a burning forest. That should keep him busy. They went back to reconstructing their body. They needed the original chakra too. it had to be in there somewhere. After several moments, they found it, though it was slowly being eaten away by their new chakra. They put the chakra in the new body, using their new chakra to shape it, and mold it into what it was before. Finally it was finished. The original chakra was safely stored inside it, and their new chakra had gotten under control. Now, all they had to do was kill the human.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was in his mindscape. His seal was an open hole in his abdomen, leaking some kind of black fluid and he was standing before Kurama's cage. Kurama shook his head, seeming as disoriented as Naruto. He looked around then down at Naruto as Naruto stared at the seal.

"That was...odd," Kurama said. "You felt that too, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

Just then, someone set a hand on Naruto's shoulder and he turned, staring at the Fourth Hokage.

"Hello Naruto," the Fourth Hokage said. "Welcome back. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop this or not. Kurama."

"Minato," Kurama growled.

"Why is the Fourth Hokage in my head?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Minato smiled. "You have your mother's hair. I suppose you haven't met her yet, have you?"

"She's in here too?" Naruto asked.

"In the seal," Minato said. "I placed both of us in it, me so that I could stop it if it were ever about to open, and your mother in case Kurama ever broke free completely."

"But, what about my father?" Naruto asked.

Minato chuckled.

"Naruto, I _am_ your father," Minato said. "Didn't you ever wonder why you used to look just like me? At least, before the Uzumaki Elder decided to turn your hair red."

"I forgot about that," Naruto said, reaching up to his head. "So...my father's the Fourth Hokage? Awesome!"

Minato chuckled before reaching down to Naruto's seal.

"Here," Minato said. "Let me rebuild this. You've got a fight to finish. But Naruto, if it gets this far again, I won't be able to save you."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "It won't get this far. I promise."

Minato nodded, placing his fingers around the open seal and twisting, the seal closing instantly. Then, Minato smiled and grinned.

"By the way," Minato said. "There's a secret room in your house. It's got a few scrolls you might like."

And with that, he faded. Naruto looked up at Kurama who huffed.

"Just get out of here," Kurama said. "I'd like to not have anything to do with you for a while. Being one being with you is revolting."

Naruto left his mindscape, feeling Nature Energy flood him and instinctively balanced it, entering Sage Mode. His other clone was gone. Good. He was going to need Sage Mode, probably. He looked at the burning forest below him. Just as he did, all of the fire went out, the trees being shoved away from Pein, who lowered his arms, staring at him. He was wounded in numerous places and bleeding heavily, but was still standing. Naruto jumped, crashing down in front of him, then stood. It was time for him to finish this.

* * *

Read and review.


	182. Chapter 182

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Sibling Students

Naruto glared at Pein before closing his eyes. He sent his senses back to the village. The destruction he had caused was enormous. Almost all of the Hokage Mountain was demolished. Half of what remained of the village had been obliterated, and a trail of utter destruction reached from the village to the site of the sphere where chunks of ground were still crashing down. He scanned the village. No one had been killed during the fight, miraculously. Though the Katsuyu clone that had been with him had been thrown off when he transformed. And he found scattered bits and pieces of his weapons all over the battlefield. They had all been destroyed in the explosion. Except for the Kusanagi Blade. Then, Naruto turned his senses to Hinata and froze. She was alive. The rod was through a non-fatal point. Pein had spared her.

"You...you let Hinata live?" Naruto said, opening his eyes. "Why?"

"Through pain, people understand each other," Pein said. "I know how you feel about Hinata. It is the same as how I feel for Konan. And you know that. You saw my memories, didn't you?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Thank you. Thank you for not killing her."

"You're welcome," Pein said. "But I do believe we remain at an impasse."

"No," Naruto said. "It would be an impasse if we were evenly matched. But we're not. Not anymore. You suffered too much damage during the fight against Kurama and I. While I, on the other hand, have a brand new body, created using Kurama's chakra."

"Meaning?" Pein asked.

"Meaning, that I'm now faster and stronger than I was before," Naruto said, removing his repulsion seals as a fox tail swished behind him and the pair of fox ears on his head twitched.

Naruto blinked, reaching up and feeling them then looking back at his tail.

"And apparently, Kurama gave me a few extras," Naruto said. "Joy. Now I'm a monster. I thought things went a little too smoothly when we tried to 'restore our original body'."

"You're a hanyou," Pein said. "That's very...unusual."

"You're telling me," Naruto said. "I think he fucked with my chakra too."

 _"I didn't touch your chakra except to put it inside your body,"_ Kurama said. _"Besides, it was partially your fault."_

Naruto rolled his eyes then sighed, shaking his head. He'd deal with that problem later. First he had to deal with Pein.

"I want to talk to the real Pein," Naruto said. "I want to talk to Nagato."

"Further discussion will change absolutely nothing," Pein said.

"Very well," Naruto said. "I'll kill you and find him myself."

He sped forward, shooting across the distance in the blink of an eye and slamming his fist into Pein's stomach. Pain rocketed backward, crashing through several boulders before flipping, landing on his feet and spitting blood. Then, Naruto was over him, spinning and slamming a kick into the side of his head, blasting him away again. Pein flipped, landing on his feet just before Naruto appeared in front of him again. Pein stabbed a chakra receiver at Naruto but Naruto smashed it against his palm and grabbed Pein by the throat, forming a Rasengan in the other hand.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Nagato," Naruto said.

Then, he drove the Rasengan into Pein's stomach, the Rasengan exploding and launching Pein away. As he flew, Naruto stabbed a chakra receiver into his left palm, using Sage Mode and his Uzumaki Sensory ability to track the chakra flow, locating Nagato in a matter of seconds. Then, he pulled the chakra receiver out and tossed it aside, healing himself.

"On my way," Naruto growled, turning and heading toward Nagato, concealing his tail and ears with a Transformation jutsu.

* * *

Kiba walked over to kneel beside Hinata. He looked up at the Hokage Monument, or what little remained of it, then down at Hinata again.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Kiba said, pulling out a syringe. "But it's for your own good. When you wake up, please don't hate me."

He injected it into her neck then threw it away just as Team Guy returned with Sakura.

"Kiba what did you just do!?" Sakura snapped, shoving him aside and beginning to check her vitals, freezing. "She's...you...killed her?"

"No," Kiba said. "It's a drug to lower someone's heart rate to undetectable levels. This way, she won't bleed out."

"Kiba, that's genius!" Sakura gasped.

"I know," Kiba said. "Now, would you mind healing her?"

Sakura nodded, quickly beginning to heal Hinata's wounds.

* * *

Naruto stopped before the paper tree. It was very convincing. If he hadn't been using his senses, he might have walked right past it. He ripped a hole in it and stepped inside, spotting Nagato in a massive-six-legged walker and Konan beside him. The moment he was inside, Konan sprinted around to defend Nagato.

"Konan, stay out of this," Nagato said.

"But Nagato," Konan said, worriedly.

"It's alright," Nagato said.

Konan stepped out of the way and Naruto walked forward, stopping a few meters away, staring at Nagato.

"Hello Nagato," Naruto said. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Killing Nagato will do absolutely nothing to change the world," Konan said. "It will only bring you personal satisfaction."

"I know," Naruto said. "But if I wanted things to be truly even, I'd have to leave you on the brink of death, Konan."

The front of Nagato's machine snapped open and a single chakra receiver flew out, Naruto allowing it to hit him in the abdomen. He felt Nagato's chakra, but he forced it out, reversing the flow and giving Nagato a massive headache.

"I didn't come here specifically to kill Nagato," Naruto said, pulling the chakra receiver out and healing himself. "And I have no intention of harming Konan. You can relax there, Nagato. I wouldn't wish that pain on even my worst enemy."

"I see," Nagato said. "You have my thanks then."

"Master Jiraiya once told me, that he would leave his quest to end the cycle of hatred in this world to me," Naruto said, exiting Sage Mode. "He said that it was up to me. To tell you the truth, I didn't really care. I hated my village, I hated the Akatsuki, most of all I hated myself for what I had become. I wanted to become stronger so that I could destroy the Akatsuki, or anyone else that tried to hurt me or my friends. I didn't care about peace, or hate, or justice. But looking back on it now, I finally understand what he was saying. Nothing in this world is that easy."

"Jiraiya Sensei's words reflect an idealism from a world that is long gone," Nagato said. "Reality is too different. I thought you said you'd take me down and bring peace to the shinobi world. But those are just empty more words. All you really want is to exact your own personal revenge. If that's your idea of justice then so be it. You are not a god. Now that you see the world as it truly is, can you really still believe in Jiraiya Sensei's ridiculous words and outdated thoughts?"

"When I found out that you'd been Master Jiraiya's students too, I thought of something that I've been wanting to ask you," Naruto said.

"What?" Nagato asked.

"How is it that you were all his students, and you went through all that pain and suffering, and yet you still believe that the only way to save the world is by causing more?" Naruto asked. "Haven't you had enough?"

"I have had more than my fair share of pain," Nagato said. "Konan and I both have. Losing our families, suffering alone, losing Yahiko. We have felt more pain than most can possibly imagine."

"This is a waste of time," Konan said. "We should just deal with him now!"

"Konan, stay back," Nagato said. "As I said, we've had our fair share. When we first met Jiraiya Sensei, he seemed to be asking him the same question as you are, as we were at the time. And, like you, he was unable to come up with an answer. Back then, I was able to come up with an answer right away. I only wanted to protect Konan and Yahiko, no matter the kind of pain I would have to endure to do so. Like you, Jiraiya Sensei entrusted his dream for peace to me before he left. So, we started the Akatsuki. And with the Akatsuki we sought to end our pain. But Hanzo, and Danzo, sought to bring the Akatsuki down. They kidnapped Konan and threatened to kill her unless Yahiko and I went to them alone, then killed the rest of the organization while we were away. Then, they gave me an ultimatum. Kill the leader of the Akatsuki, or watch as Hanzo took that which mattered most to me."

Konan's eyes widened and she stared up at Nagato. Naruto stared at the ground.

"I was ordered to kill Yahiko, both by Hanzo and by Yahiko himself," Nagato said. "Konan begged me to let her die. But I saw a way out. I was going to tell Hanzo that I was, in fact, the true leader of the Akatsuki. I would tell him that Yahiko was a figure head and a bodyguard. Then, I would take my own life. That way, both Yahiko and Konan could have lived. But Yahiko knew what I would do. So he chose to make the decision for me and ran himself onto my knife. I watched yahiko die by my own hand that day. Then, Hanzo attempted to take Konan from me as well. All I ever wanted was to keep them safe. And instead, I nearly lost them both."

Naruto stared at the ground in silence.

"The peace obsessed members of the Fire Nation payed the Leaf Village a small commission for their efforts during the war," Nagato said. "And the Leaf Village, knowing full well the truth, said nothing. In order for some to live in peace, others must die. As long as humans exist, hatred will exist as well. True peace cannot exist, not in a world as cursed as this. All that Jiraiya Sensei said about peace, was nothing more than wishful thinking. How can you continue to believe in Jiraiya Sensei's impossible dream?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before raising his arm and unsealing Jiraiya's book from it, the one Fukasaku had given him. Nagato stared at it.

"You may be right," Naruto said. "I agree with you, wholeheartedly. I don't believe that humans will ever exist without conflict, or hatred. And in all honesty, I still hate you for what you've done, what you've taken from me. What you tried to take. I will probably never forgive you."

"Then you still wish to settle things with me?" Nagato asked.

"I do," Naruto nodded, Konan tensing. "But, Master Jiraiya chose to believe in me, and wanted me to continue his quest. So I chose to believe in him, and follow his teachings. If you want my answer, there it is. I don't believe everything that Pervy Sage did, but I do believe _in_ Pervy Sage. So I'm going to do what he would want me to. I won't kill you two."

"After everything that's happened you still believe in Jiraiya Sensei's teachings?" Nagato asked. "Very well then, you've given your answer. And you expect us to wait until you magically transform this world into a peaceful place? No, never! How can I continue to believe in Jiraiya's words after all of this? There will never be true peace! Not as long as we're forced to live in this accursed world! Peace is impossible! Impossible!"

"If that's true, then I'm going to break that curse one day," Naruto said. "If there is such a thing as true peace in this world, then somehow, I'll find it. I'll never stop looking."

Nagato stared at him in shock.

"You...but that's..." Nagato trailed off.

Naruto nodded, happy to see Nagato had read the book.

"Nagato, what's the matter?" Konan asked.

"Those words...it can't be," Nagato said, staring at Naruto.

"That's right, you know them," Naruto said. "All of those words, are taken right out of this book. The very first novel that Pervy Sage ever wrote. You know, in the back of it, he wrote about a student who helped provide him with inspiration. It was you, Nagato. He gave you credit for inspiring him to write the book. And the hero in the book...his name is..."

"...Naruto," Nagato said after a moment.

"That's right," Naruto said. "My name is an heirloom, handed down to me from my Master. There's no way I'm going to just give up and dishonor my Master's gift. I will become Hokage. And I will bring peace to the Hidden Rain. I'm not telling you to believe in Master Jiraiya. I'm asking you to believe in me."

"Why should I?" Nagato asked. "Why should I? How can you stand there and tell me that you will never change your mind? Do you really think that you will never stray from that ideal, no matter how much pain befalls you? You think you will always believe in yourself? Can you guaranty it? How can you possibly have that much faith, that life won't change you?"

"Because I've felt pain too," Naruto said. "My village tried to kill me. I lied to the person I love most for more years than I've told her the truth. I almost lost her. My master, and my Sensei, and my friends, were all murdered by the same person that nearly did the same to the woman I love. And now, look at me."

He let his ears and tail show, Konan's eyes widening.

"I'm a monster," Naruto said. "I'm going to have to live with being an outcast even among those who were my friends. But despite all of that, here we are. If the hero of this story ever changes, it'll be a different story. So no matter how much pain my own path brings, I'll keep walking. Because that's who Naruto is."

"If the hero ever changes, it'll be a different story," Nagato repeated. "We are sibling students, sharing the same Sensei. We aught to be able to understand each other. When I said that to you earlier, I meant it as a joke. You really are a curious fellow. You remind me of myself when I was much younger. I wasn't able to continue believing in Jiraiya's ideas. Nor could I keep believing in myself. but, you give me a vision of a future that shows a different path from the one I've walked. I think I shall believe in you after all, Naruto Uzumaki."

As he spoke, he pulled his arms out of their spots in the machine, lifting his head to stare at Naruto.

"But Naruto," Nagato said. "We all have a price we are unwilling to pay. We all have a breaking point. Even you know the one thing that could still change you, despite who you are. Just as there is one thing that even I could not survive. Protect Hinata with all that you are, Naruto Uzumaki. For if you lose her, your words here will have been a lie."

Naruto nodded as Nagato formed the Ram hand seal.

"I'll use Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth," Nagato said.

"No, Nagato, you can't!" Konan pleaded.

"It's okay, Konan," Nagato said. "All I am going to do is make a new choice, even though I'd all but given up hope."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan, can use all of the jutsu the Six Peins used and are said to exist outside the realm of life and death," Konan said. "Nagato's visual prowess itself is the jutsu that presides over life and death. He is the seventh Pein."

"He's going to die," Naruto said. "To do what?"

"The jutsu will restore life to all of those that were killed today," Nagato said, hands now clasped in front of himself. "I will make things right."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have finally found hope again," Nagato said before turning to Konan as his hair turned white. "Konan. There are so many things I should say. I am sorry that I could not save Yahiko. I will never forgive myself. And before I go, I must tell you the truth, just once. I love you, Konan. I have loved you from the start. And I will love you always."

Then, he closed his eyes, his chakra spiking before beginning to drop rapidly. His arms fell to his sides and his breathing began to slow.

"Thank you, Naruto," Nagato said. "For freeing me at last. I know that...you...can..."

Then, he slumped forward and was silent. The tree around them began to deconstruct, the papers that made it all blowing away. Naruto swallowed hard and looked to Konan who had an expressionless face, despite the tears running down it. She used some of the papers to lift Nagato out of the machine, then used them to pull the metal rods out of his back before wrapping him in the papers, Then, she turned, walking away from the tree with Nagato's body floating along behind her and Naruto following. When they reached the site of Pein's defeat, she wrapped the main Pein in papers as well.

"He's Yahiko, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Konan nodded. "You saw Nagato's memories, didn't you? When he stabbed you through the hands?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "What will you do now?"

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki," Konan said. "Yahiko and Nagato meant everything to me. I never even got to tell Nagato how I felt. Yahiko's dream, and then Nagato's dream, were both passed to you. You are the embodiment of their dreams. And we of the Hidden Rain will all continue to pursue our dreams together with you."

She held her hand out, forming a bouquet of paper roses.

"This time I wish that you would be the flower of hope that will never wilt," Konan said, holding them out. "For Jiraiya Sensei."

Naruto nodded, smiling, and accepted the flowers. Then, Konan turned, walking away with Nagato and Yahiko's bodies. Naruto turned, walking to Jiraiya's grave and setting the flowers and book there, then turned, walking back toward the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Read and review.


	183. Chapter 183

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. WARNING: The story is about to get dark.

* * *

Failed

Naruto stumbled as he walked, beginning to fall. Before he could, Kakashi appeared in front of him, catching him on his back and lifting him up. Then, he began to walk. Naruto smiled, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You did wonderfully Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I didn't do that much," Naruto said. "I just fought and talked, like always."

Kakashi smiled and walked along in silence. After a time, they reached the edge of the village and Kakashi stopped, allowing Naruto to see every occupant of the village, minus most of his teammates, waiting for him, all of them cheering for him. Kakashi set him on his feet and Naruto stood, staring down at the crowd before smiling.

"Far cry from eleven years ago," Kakashi said. "Go ahead."

Naruto made his way quickly down the hill, the villagers rushing forward to meet him, circling around him and cheering, some clapping him on the back, other helping hold him up when he looked ready to drop. He smiled, looking around before a thought occurred to him. Where was Hinata? Surely she would have been healed by now. In which case she'd have been at the front. Naruto closed his eyes, searching around. Then, he found her, with Kiba beside her. Except, he could only see one of their chakras. His eyes widened and he leapt out of the crowd, extending his wings and shooting through the air to her side, kneeling as Kiba stared at him, face blank, almost seeming dead. Naruto felt for a pulse but there was nothing.

"What...what happened?" Naruto asked. "She...she was alive. She was alive when I got under control again."

"Her wounds were too great," Kiba said. "She bled out before anyone could save her."

Naruto stared at him, then down at Hinata again. It couldn't be true. It was a trick. It had to be. He felt for a pulse again. Nothing. Blood red chakra exploded up around him, shooting straight upward but ending almost instantly, the chakra shooting into the sky and disappearing through the clouds as it began to rain. Kiba, who had fallen back onto his rear when the chakra appeared, stared at Naruto.

"It's your fault," Kiba growled. "If you hadn't turned into a monster and destroyed everything, maybe the medics would have gotten to her in time!"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before standing.

"You're right," Naruto said. "I failed. It's my fault."

"You don't deserve to be a hero," Kiba snarled. "You don't deserve to be in this village."

Naruto stared at him for another moment before extending his wings again and turning, flying away to his house, which had survived most of the damage thanks to a set of seals he had placed on the outside. He landed in his room and opened the closet, ripping the door from its hinges and hurling it out through the window. Then, he pulled on one of his cloaks and picked up a mask. He had failed. Naruto, had failed. Hinata was dead. He had nothing left. Pein was right. Peace couldn't exist. Not for him. Not without Hinata. And it was all his fault. If collecting the Tailed Beasts could create a temporary peace, then so be it. If that was the only kind of peace that could exist, he would happily create it. He pulled the mask on, holding his hand out, Chakra Threads reaching across the battlefield to his Kusanagi Blade before he wrenched it back to himself. Then, he extended his wings, exploding into the air and shooting away from the village. If peace could only be achieved by collecting the remaining Tailed Beasts, he knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

Read and review.


	184. Chapter 184

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

"White Zetsu speech."

 **"Black Zetsu speech."**

* * *

Partner

Menma landed in the small village. It wasn't Kumogakure, but it would serve to send a message. And once the message was sent, he would only need to wait for about ten minutes, if that. He knew Zetsu was watching. He had been since he fought Pein. He grinned, raising his hand, watching the claws growing out of them. Then, he crouched, growling and tapping into his new power.

* * *

Zetsu watched the pillar of smoke rise into the air. An instant. In nothing more than an instant, an entire village had been utterly vaporized. it was no wonder Pein had been defeated. Even Pein's destruction of Konoha had taken longer than an instant, and had been incomplete. He watched the silhouette in the center of the smoke, watched him turn to look directly at him. Perhaps being so close was a bad idea.

"Go and get Madara," Menma ordered. "Bring him to me."

Zetsu didn't need to be told twice. He sank back into the tree, racing to get his master.

* * *

Menma watched as the distortion before him spat out the true leader of the Akatsuki. Then, Zetsu grew out of the ground on the opposite side.

"You must be feeling very brave," Madara said. "Calling me out so soon after facing Pein."

"I'm not here to fight," Menma growled. "I'm here to join you."

"And why would I agree to that, when I could simply defeat you and take the Nine-tails," Madara said.

"Because," Menma smirked. "Killing me isn't so simple. And besides that, I'm one of five still free. And I can bring you the other four, no effort required on your part."

"I see," Madara mused. "And if I were to agree, what do you get out of this?"

"I get to have fun," Menma said. "Fighting, killing, all fun. Plus, you are going to use the Tailed Beasts to create peace."

"That much is true," Madara said. "So, you have accepted my truth of peace as Pein did so long ago, have you? Very well. Bring me the Six-tails, and I will accept your proposal of a partnership."

Menma nodded and Zetsu and Madara left. Then, Menma turned, speeding along the ground again. Even with his weight seals closed, it was amazing how fast he could move. He shot across the ground in a blurred streak, shooting past villages and signs, heading for Kumo. Before he got there, however, he blasted through a wall of bubbles and skidded to a stop, looking up as Utakata floated down in a much larger bubble, the bubble bursting just above the ground, allowing him to land.

"Naruto," Utakata greeted. "Welcome back. If you're back, that means you mastered Sage Mode, right? is it time for us to face Pein?"

"Pein's dead," Menma said, hands flexing and relaxing in anticipation and excitement.

"Really?" Utakata asked, eyebrows rising. "Incredible. So, then, I take it it's safe to return."

"No," Menma said.

"What's wrong?" Utakata asked, face growing serious. "Is there another Akatsuki member that's going to cause trouble?"

"Yes," Menma nodded.

"Who's that?" Utakata asked.

Menma sped forward, slamming his fist into Utakata's abdomen, Utakata doubling over.

"Me," Menma growled. "And the name's not Naruto. It's Menma."

Then, Utakata popped and several more stepped out of the trees. Menma growled in annoyance, looking around.

"I thought something was off," Utakata said. "You've gone rogue? You? Why?"

"Because the Akatsuki can bring peace to this world," Menma said simply. "But in order for that to happen, they need our Tailed Beasts."

"That'll kill you too," Utakata said.

"Good," Naruto said. "Without her, I have no reason to live. But before I can die, I have to give them the four of you."

"Her?" Utakata asked before his eyes widened. "Hinata? Oh my god. Naruto, I'm-"

Menma shot forward, smashing his fist through the Utakata who was speaking, only for him to pop.

"It's Menma," Menma growled. "Naruto was weak. Naruto couldn't protect Hinata. He no longer exists."

"Then I have no problem with doing this," Utakata said, blowing several bubbles at Menma from each clone.

The pipes all began to explode on contact with Menma. When the smoke cleared, Menma slashed the Kusanagi Blade, extending it and slicing through all but one of the Utakatas, all of which popped. The last one landed and Naruto appeared in front of him, slashing again. Utakata ducked out of the way, moving to block the sword with his pipe but the sword cut through it instantly. Then, Menma turned, slamming a kick into Utakata, blasting him away. Utakata flipped before landing on his feet and left hand, his eyes turning gold and his skin turning to slime and two feelers reached up from his hair similar to a slug's eyes.

"What is that, Sage Mode?" Menma snorted. "You're going to fight me with Sage Mode?"

"Sage Art, Acid Rain!" He exhaled a stream of dark brown fluid into the air and it began to fall back down as rain.

As it did, Menma set his left hand down, forming a barrier around himself and blocking the rain, which began to melt everything else around him, even the ground. When the rain stopped, Naruto grinned, tossing a kunai onto the melted ground, grinning as the kunai didn't also melt. Menma stepped forward and grinned again, Utakata narrowing his eyes. Then, both sped forward. Utakata ducked to the side of a punch and slammed a kick into Menma, launching him away. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and shooting forward again, smashing his fist into Utakata's cheek. Utakata staggered beck just before acid sprayed out of both of the feelers on his head. Menma ducked under the stream then shot forward again, punching at Utakata. Utakata sidestepped it and brought his other foot up, slamming a roundhouse kick into Menma's back. Menma shot forward, bouncing off the ground before skidding to a stop, grinning behind his mask.

Utakata picked up a boulder and hurled it at Menma but Menma head butted it, smashing it to pieces and sending most of them shooting back into Utakata, blasting him backward. Then, Menma began to absorb Nature Energy.

"You want to see what Sage Mode is truly like?" Menma grinned as he entered Sage Mode. "Fine. Watch closely."

Then, Menma blurred forward, punching at Utakata. Utakata's body deformed, stretching out of the way of the punch before his now disjointed right arm bent around, smashing a much larger fist into the side of Menma's head. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and growling in annoyance before shooting forward. Utakata's right hand grew into a massive morning star as the left became a huge mallet. He swung the left, Menma dodging out of the way of the strike, which cracked the ground. Then, he lunged forward, punching the right hand. The morning star shot backward into Utakata's face, flipping him backward before Menma appeared over him, smashing both fists down into his chest. Utakata crashed to the ground and Menma extended his wings, streaking down into the ground, fist first, except that Utakata's body split open around the fist, avoiding it, then split open sideways, allowing Utakata to remove himself from the ground then smash his left hand upward into the underside of Menma's jaw. Menma flew backward, crashing through several trees before flipping and stopping.

"I thought you were going to show me the full power of Sage Mode," Utakata said.

"You want to see the full power?" Menma growled, forming a Rasenshuriken. "Fine. Wind Style, Rasenshuriken!"

He hurled it and Utakata waited, then jumped over it as it expanded. Before he could get away, however, it exploded and he was caught up in the blast, landing in the center of the crater after a moment. Menma smirked, walking forward.

"It's over," Menma grinned.

Just as he reached the top of the crater, Utakata's combined hands, having turned into a single gigantic mallet, shot up out of the smoke before crashing down on Menma's head again and again, pounding him into the ground like a nail. Then, Utakata jumped out of the crater, landing on the other side, feelers spraying a thick white substance onto Menma, filling the hole around him and covering the ground and up to just below Menma's nose. Then, the fluid solidified and naruto found himself immobile.

"It's over," Utakata said as Menma slipped out of Sage Mode. "I can remain in Sage Mode endlessly thanks to Saiken, and my Sage Mode continuously heals me, and is immune to your Rasenshuriken. I've won."

Menma glared at Utakata just before he reentered Sage Mode, having used being trapped to restore his Nature Energy. Then, he lifted his arms, massive chunks of ground and white substance exploding in every direction, several smashing through Utakata, the holes sealing instantly. Menma shot at Utakata and Utakata threw a punch back, his fist stretching into a spear head. Menma knocked the spear head aside and slammed his fist into Utakata's face, hurling him backward. Utakata flipped, landing on his feet just as Menma smashed him into the ground. Then, Menma punted him, sending him flying. As he flew, several clones appeared around him, smashing him into the ground and pummeling him for a moment before Menma fell past the clones, slamming a pair of Rasengans into his chest. Rubble exploded in every direction before a fist crashed into Menma's gut, hurling him and Utakata stood, the spiral craters in his chest healing.

"I told you, Naruto," Utakata said. "You can't defeat me."

"It's Menma!" Menma seethed just as chakra chains exploded out of the ground, wrapping around Utakata and stabbing into the ground.

Then, Menma shot forward, reforming his repulsion seals on his knuckles just before he reached Utakata, beginning to pummel his face with punches. After several seconds, Menma finally stopped, the chakra chains detaching from Menma but remaining around Utakata. Utakata fell to the ground, his Sage Mode features fading due to the chains blocking his Sage Chakra, and keeping Nature Energy from entering his body. Once he was on the ground, Menma let the repulsion seals fade again and exited Sage Mode before slamming a foot down on Utakata's head, rendering him unconscious. Then, he rolled him over forming several hand seals, five purple flames forming on his fingers before he drove them into Utakata's abdomen.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Menma snarled.

The seal formed on Utakata's abdomen before fading and Naruto let the Chakra Chains fade as Zetsu grew out of the ground.

"I'm impressed," Zetsu said. "That didn't take very long at all. **Madara says you're in. Hurry up and gather the rest of them. And don't make us regret this decision.** "

"Relax," Menma said. "I'm not doing this for you."

"Who's next?" Zetsu asked.

"The Eight-tails," Naruto snarled. "I have a score to settle with him."

* * *

Read and review.


	185. Chapter 185

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Settled

Menma stepped into the shop and looked around. Several sets of armor and clothes hung from the walls, and racks, and he looked down at his own outfit. Naruto's outfit. He couldn't wear it anymore. It wasn't his. It belonged to someone who had failed. Someone weak. Menma walked through the rows upon rows of clothes before selecting a long-sleeved black shirt, black gauntlets, black metal splints hanging over his upper arms, black pants, black gloves, black sandals, and a turquoise blue scarf that hung to his waist in the back on both sides. He turned, walking out of the shop only for the shop owner to step out from behind the counter with a sword.

"Hey!" he snapped. "You gotta pay for that!"

Menma held up a finger un and fired a water bullet through the man's heart then walked out, finding Madara seated on a bench outside.

"You should be more discreet when you decide to kill," Madara advised. "You should also not kill just any person who speaks harshly at you."

"I'm going after him now, don't rush me," Menma said, walking past him.

"Quite the contrary," Madara said, standing. "I actually came to give you a gift. Though, first, I'd like to compliment you on your choice of clothing."

Menma turned to look at him in time to see Madara open his Akatsuki robe, revealing a nearly identical outfit but with a green scarf and with metal splints hanging from his hips as well.

"Great, we match," Menma grunted. "So what?"

"Nothing," Madara said. "But here. You can't work in this organization without the uniform."

He tossed Menma one of the Akatsuki's robes and Menma pulled it on without question. Then, he turned, speeding away from Madara who walked into the shop to get rid of the body. Menma slowed to a stop at a military outpost a short ways from Kumogakure just as several shinobi sed away from it. Before they got far, Menma dropped them with his Water Gun Jutsu. Then, he leapt into the outpost, finding one ninja releasing a messenger bird, which Menma also killed. The ninja turned toward him and Menma narrowed his eyes. The ninja was black and bald, wearing the standard Kumo uniform. He reached for a kunai but before he could get there, Menma had him pinned to the wall by the throat, snarling in rage.

"Where is the Eight-tails?" Menma growled.

"I'll never tell you," the man growled.

"I could simply torture you, you know," Menma growled. "But I'm not a very patient man."

He formed the Seal of Confrontation and the man went limp. Then, he raised a hand, pointing.

"There's a temple in the middle of several stone spires sticking out of the water," the man said, eyes unfocussed. "Lord Killer B is at the temple training."

"Thank you," Naruto growled before crushing the man's neck and ripping it out, dropping the man as he began to choke and drown on his own blood.

He dropped the wet piece of flesh on the ground and walked out of the building, drawing his Kusanagi Blade and slicing the support pillars, the building collapsing almost instantly.

* * *

Menma stared up at the temple as Killer B stepped out of the door, staring down at Menma. The two of them stood motionless for a long moment, staring at each other before Killer B began to walk down the steps, boiling red chakra rising off of him slowly as he did. By the time he reached the bottom, the cloak had reached five tails.

"Your mask I remember," Killer B said. "But your cloak won't suit you ever."

"It's time for you to be taken," Menma said, pulling his Akatsuki robe off and dropping it to the side.

His shoulder splints clinked as they moved, but then floated up to ninety degree angles with the ground as boiling red chakra surged out from Menma's skin, six tails forming.

"You're under control," Killer B said. "But we have to hurry before we attract a patrol."

"We'll be gone by the time they get here," Menma promised.

Menma crouched, readying himself as B drew his swords, tossing them into the air and catching them in his unique fighting stance.

"No," Menma snarled before spitting out a Cyclone Sphere, the sphere blasting into Killer B's abdomen before he could react, launching him backward.

Then, as the swords fell, Menma's tails shot out, smashing the blades of each of them before returning to Naruto as Killer B stood, dusting himself off.

"I'm not playing with you today," Menma said. "I'm going to destroy you."

Killer B nodded and shot forward in a blur. He threw a punch at Menma and Menma ducked under the punch, all six tails flipping around, blasting Killer B into the ground before Menma's foot crashed into him, blasting him backward. Killer B exploded into the stairs, obliterating them all and sending cracks over the temple before standing. Just as he did, Menma vanished, almost instantly exploding out of the ground, exploding into Killer B's abdomen, blasting him upward and back, through the ground then up through the top of the temple, which exploded skyward.

Menma extended his wings, shooting up to Killer B, slashing him across the chest before raising both hands, the chakra around only them solidifying to Version Two before he clasped his hands, smashing them down into Killer B's back, sending him exploding down into the ground below again, a shockwave shooting out, obliterating several of the massive rock formations sticking out of the water around them, including the one they were on. Then, Menma landed on the surface of the water just in time for an ox skull to blast into his abdomen, exploding and sending him streaking into the air. Before he could get far, Killer B's Chakra Arm caught him, swinging him around and blasting him into the side of a rock formation.

Then, the Chakra Arm exploded, Killer B sighing as a Version Two Naruto at six tails, having a miniature version of Kurama's skeletal system formed over him exploded out of the dust cloud, shooting toward Killer B. Killer B flipped over Menma only for a second body to grow out of one of his tails, his hand connecting with Killer B's chest, a massive shockwave flying off, clearing all of the water around them for nearly a half mile and decimating the rock formations in the area, sending Killer B exploding into the ground and tunneling through it. Then, Menma's's original body retracted into the second, which landed on the ocean floor.

Menma roared, the sound deafening and demonic, but it stopped as massive chunks of the ground began to explode into the air all around Naruto, blocking the water, which still hadn't flooded back in, before the massive chunks exploded into fragments, which shot inward at Menma in blurred streaks. Menma growled as they approached, his upper body twisting around several times before beginning to spin the other way in a blur, his legs and tails not moving, the tails all lying flat on the ground. Menma's arms first deflected every chunk of stone, blasting them into dust instantaneously, before Chakra Arms shot outward, one grabbing Killer B before the other slammed onto Killer B's other side, trapping him. Then, Menma's body grew out of one of the arms, grabbing Killer B by his chakra shroud's horns, putting his face near Killer B's. He roared, a focused and condensed Tailed Beast Shockwave exploding out of his mouth and into Killer B's face. The resulting explosion sent Killer B blasting through the ground before a wall of debris followed him at the front of the concussion, which he had sped past. Finally, Killer B stopped just in time for the concussion to drop several tons of stone on top of him. Menma roared again. After a moment, the ground began to shift before Killer B exploded out of it in his full Tailed Beast Form.

"Enough of this!" Killer B snarled, picking up a massive chunk of ground and hurling it at Menma.

Menma sent a tail out, smashing the stone aside just in time for Killer B's fist to collide with him, blasting him backward. Before Menma had even hit the ground, blood red chakra began to fly off of him, making Killer B recoil. Then, Menma expanded outward, a seventh tail forming as Menma grew into a massive chakra silhouette of Kurama, with Kurama's bones just barely visible under the chakra. He roared again, the sound deafening, then looked down at the considerably smaller Eight-tails. Killer B growled in annoyance, growing to match Menma's size, then threw a punch. A tail flashed around before B's fist was halfway and smashed into Killer B, blasting him sideways, sending him crashing along the ground for a mile. Then, Killer B pushing himself up, forming a Tailed Beast Ball in front of himself. Menma formed one as well and once both were ready, they fired. The two Tailed Beast Balls were the exact same size, but when they met, Killer B's exploded into a shower of sparks. Then, Menma's hit Killer B and exploded. The shockwave caused an earthquake that was easily felt as far away as Kumogakure, who were already aware of something going to down, due to feeling the massive chakras battling. When the smoke cleared, Killer B was lying on the ground, badly burnt and unconscious. Menma shrunk back down to normal and walked over to Killer B, trapping him with a paralysis seal before picking him up and extending his wings, turning and flying away from completely obliterated battlefield toward the Akatsuki.

* * *

Read and review.


	186. Chapter 186

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Betrayal

Menma watched the Hidden Leaf ANBU run through the trees. He wasn't sure what mission they were on, but he did know that he recognized one. He moved to stand in front of them and suddenly they were all around him, Yugao standing before him.

"Naruto," Yugao breathed. "Naruto, I want to talk."

"Good," Menma said. "So do I."

His clones stepped out of the trees, instantly killing the rest of the ANBU and Yugao's eyes widened. She took a step back but a clone grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why are you doing this!?" Yugao demanded.

Menma snorted in amusement. He stepped forward, pulling her mask off and crushing it.

"Because you all, and Naruto, let Hinata die," Menma said. "Without her, there's no point in me existing, except to help the Akatsuki create peace. If they have a way to do it, I say more power to them. And the more I give them, the better I'll be received when I get to whatever comes after this hell."

"Naruto, Hinata's alive!" Yugao said.

A resounding smack filled the air as Menma slapped her.

"Don't lie to me, Yugao," Menma snarled. "I've heard rumors that Tsunade is comatose, is that true?"

"Oh god," Yugao gasped, eyes wide. "You can't seriously be considering killing her! Naruto you can't!"

"So she is comatose," Menma grinned. "I see. Who's the next Hokage?"

"It's Danzo Shimura," Yugao said, looking into Menma's eyes carefully, seeing the rage and hate flash through them.

"Danzo," Menma growled. "I see."

"Naruto, did you fight Killer B?" Yugao asked. "Did you turn him over to the Akatsuki? Lord Raikage is blaming you, and has called a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. Is that your fault?"

"The Land of Iron you say?" Menma mused. "When?"

Yugao's eyes widened. She clamped her mouth shut. Menma slapped her again.

"When!?" he demanded.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not the man you used to be," Yugao spat. "Go to hell."

Menma smirked, pulling his mask off.

"Ah Yugao," Menma chuckled, setting the mask on top of his head. "I'm already there."

He drove his hand into her abdomen, blood running out of the corners of her mouth. Then, he ripped her intestines out, shoving them into her mouth as she screamed in agony. Then, he released his clone and licked his hand before pulling his mask back on. He stood there, watching as Yugao choked to death on her own intestines. Then, he knelt, reaching into her pockets and pack, pulling all of the contents out. Among them were a Bingo Book, a wanted poster of him, complete with the mask, and a letter to the Raikage from Kakashi. He opened the letter, scanning it. It informed him that Utakata had also gone missing, and that he was going to have Fu search for him, as she was one of the few people who was strong enough to actually face him, at least, before Sage Mode. Or Kurama's chakra. The Bingo Book, on the other hand, was marked at his own entry. A run-on-sight order proudly displayed right above a bounty of over a million Ryo. He grinned. That was probably the most money he had ever seen offered for a rogue shinobi. He burned all of the contents and turned, heading toward the Land of Iron. He stopped for the night at an inn then continued in the morning. However, as the sun was beginning to start its descent from above him, Fu landed in front of him, glaring at him, already in a defensive stance and with boiling red chakra rolling off of her, seven tails behind her.

"Just the bitch I was looking for," Menma smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Why can't Chomei reach Kurama?" Fu demanded.

"Simple," Menma said. "He's indisposed at the moment. But don't worry, I have plenty of control for the both of us."

Suddenly, he was in front of her, nine tails present in version two. Before Fu could even think to move, his palm slammed into her abdomen and she flew backward, crashing into a tree as her Tailed Beast Cloak faded. Menma allowed his own to fade as well and smirked.

"What...what did...you...do?" Fu asked, struggling to her feet, suddenly feeling weak.

"I sealed Chomei," Menma said. "We can't have you using his power if I'm not using Kurama's after all. Don't worry. This fight's going to be fun."

Menma sped forward, punching at Fu only for Fu to sweep his fist aside then punch him just behind the mask. He grinned and moved to head butt her only for her to kick him in the abdomen, throwing him back. Menma grinned, landing on his feet as Fu set her hand against her stomach, a seal flashing across her skin before her Tailed Beast Cloak reformed at seven tails in Version Two. Menma chuckled and stood, his Gale Armor forming over his body instantly.

"Well well well," Menma grinned. "You've gotten better at seals."

"You taught me well," Fu said. "And now, I'm going to use what you taught me to stop you from hurting anyone else."

"That's a good one," Menma grinned, extending his wings and floating into the air, Fu doing the same, the two beginning to circle each other as they rose. "As I recall, you lost every fight we had. And I'm better now."

"And as I recall, I always held back the full power of my Tailed Beast Cloak for the sake of not killing you," Fu said.

"Then bring it on," Menma grinned.

Fu growled in rage, sending her chakra arms out and Menma batted both aside before rocketing forward, throwing a punch at her. One of her tails swung around, blocking it before six more swung around the swipe at him. Menma flipped over the tails then smashed a fist into her, sending her blasting into the ground. She rolled over, a Tailed Beast Ball the size of a watermelon shooting out at him in a blurred streak. Menma leaned out of the way, allowing it to pass and explode in the sky. She began to prepare another but before she could fire it, a Cyclone Sphere crashed into her stomach, exploding and cratering the ground below her before the Tailed Beast Ball exploded in her face. Menma grinned, watching the smoke until it lit up red.

"Fire Style, Phoenix Uprising!" Fu shouted, exploding out of the smoke in a flaming version of Takigakure Hidden Geyser.

"Water Style, Depth Charge!" Menma shouted, exploding downward by launching water out of his feet and filling his Gale Armor with water.

When he and Fu collided, a massive shockwave exploded off of them, ripping up chunks of the ground and trees and hurling it away. Then, Fu watched as Menma dropped to the ground, groaning.

"Impressive," Menma growled just before he found himself standing before Kurama.

There was something off about the fox, it looked almost sympathetic, or sad, watching him standing before it.

"You've lost faith," Kurama stated.

"Faith is foolish," Menma said. "The only person you can trust is yourself. Everyone else will let you down. Everyone else will betray you."

"Like the way you're killing all of your own friends?" Kurama asked. "I understand pain. It may surprise you to know this, but I do know how you feel. I can feel what you do. I know how badly you're hurting. But betraying your friends isn't the way to fix it. It's not going to stop the pain, or make it go away. All it'll do is make it worse."

"What I do is no concern of yours," Menma spat. "Soon enough you're not even going to have to worry about being trapped inside of me."

"You think I want to be sealed?" Kurama demanded angrily. "You think that I want to see you die? That I want to see you rip all of your friends to pieces just because you lost Hinata? I may be the Nine-tailed Fox, but I'm starting to wonder which of us is truly the demon!"

"You want to see?" Menma asked. " Just watch. DOn't worry, I think I'll keep control of your chakra for a while."

And with that, he returned to the real world, finding Fu falling toward him, fist first. He tapped into Kurama's chakra, going to six tails Version One and met her fist with his own, Fu instantly shooting skyward again as Menma stood. He floated into the air as Fu glared at him, Naruto letting his Gale Armor fade, his Nine-tails Cloak darkening until he was at four tails Version Two. Fu began to run through hand Seals then leaned back.

"Fire Style, Majestic Demolisher Flame!" Fu shouted before exhaling a stream of white-hot flame at him.

Menma grinned as the fire hit him and exploded. Fu watched the smoke carefully for a moment before a pair of Chakra Arms shot out at her. She flipped over them, barely avoiding them just as the smoke was blown away.

"Wind Style, Cannon Ball!" Menma shouted, wind chakra exploding into life around him as he exploded through the air toward her.

"Fire Style, Fire Bullet!" Fu shouted, shooting forward with Fire Chakra raging around her.

The two met, fist first, and the jutsus exploded, blasting everything around them. As smoke filled the air, both crashed down hard. Then, Fu began to grow, transforming into Chomei completely.

 _"Chomei..."_ Fu said.

 _"I know,"_ Chomei responded. _"We must stop him here. I will use most of my strength. If I fail, you will have to fight him alone."_

Fu opened her mouth, a massive Tailed Beast Ball, larger than Chomei began to form. Then, Fu swallowed the sphere. Just as she did, Menma's Chakra Chains wrapped around Chomei, trapping his mouth closed. His body expanded suddenly before smoke began to curl out of the gaps in his body's natural armor and Naruto released him, allowing him to open his mouth for the smoke before turning into green chakra and receding into Fu, who dropped to the ground, landing hard. Menma landed in front of her, his Tailed Beast Cloak having faded.

"There," Menma said. "Now, shall we continue?"

Fu shrieked in rage, speeding toward him and throwing a punch only for his hand to wrap around her wrist and his knee to shatter her elbow, bending it backward to a right angle. Then, he turned, slamming a kick into her ribs, shattering them. She flew backward and he strode over, picking her up by the throat, a seal spreading over her body, her chakra draining away quickly. Once she was barely conscious, he dropped her and smirked.

"It's over, Fu," Menma said. "You're finished. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're unconscious for the sealing. You won't feel a thing."

He reached down toward her just as her still functioning hand fired a Wind Bullet through his left shoulder, barely missing any vital points. He staggered backward, holding a hand to it and healing it, glaring at her.

"You bitch," Menma snarled as she held up a hand, forming one-handed seals. "You can't use another jutsu, you don't have enough chakra. You'll die."

"When was that ever in question?" Fu asked, blood running out of her mouth as she did, her hair bleaching white and her entire body trembling. "Wind Style, Heel of the Wind God."

A massive green tornado shot into the air from around her, over a dozen more shooting up from around the battlefield, all inside of a mile radius. Menma's eyes widened. She had come prepared. And she had known she would lose. He smiled, staring up at the massive tornado of clouds above him. He was proud. He was so very proud of Fu, and all the growth he had seen her go through. He was proud of how strong she had become. Her head fell forward as the clouds opened, a massive sphere of raging Wind Chakra the size of a house but so thick and violent that it was impossible to see through, unlike the usual green-tinted but see-through spheres, shot down toward him in a blurred streak. He braced himself. He wasn't sure if his mask would actually allow him to survive this one.

Pain exploded through his body once again. It started with his face, then almost instantly spread to the rest of his body. The pain quickly grew to an agonizing peak, and there it stayed. The constant roar of a never ending explosion, or an endless volcanic eruption beside his ears drowned out all other sound. He was lost in a world of darkness, and pain, and sound, and confusion. Then, it was over. The pain remained, but the sound was gone. Menma smirked. Pain meant he was alive. He activated his Medical Ninjutsu and allowed it to spread across his body by combining it with his Nine-tails cloak. Within a matter of minutes, the pain was gone and he opened his eyes, sitting up. The world around him was completely changed. The explosion from Fu's jutsu had scarred the land, obliterating everything for more than a mile. His body had been covered in burns a moment ago, though now he was healed. He released a fresh set of clothes from a seal, since his had been ruined in the blast, and dressed, then pulled on his new, unbroken mask, and stood, looking around. Fu's body lie a ways away, burned beyond recognition. He huffed as Zetsu grew out of the ground beside her, staring at her before turning to Menma.

 **"She's dead,"** Zetsu said. **"You weren't supposed to kill her. Now we can't use the Seven-tails. All our work was for nothing! What on Earth were you thinking!?"**

Menma raised a hand, firing a Water Bullet through Black Zetsu's half of Zetsu's head, the black instantly liquifying and running off, pooling on the ground around him before evaporating, White Zetsu staring at the spot he had been in terror.

"I was thinking you talk too much," Menma said, aiming at White Zetsu. "Oh how I've wanted to do this for so long."

He fired again, most of the back of White Zetsu's head exploding off as the Water Bullet exited his head. His body slumped to the ground and Menma grinned before cracking his neck and stretching.

"Well now," Menma grinned. "I do believe I have a summit to get ready for. Don't keep me waiting Danzo."

And with that, he turned, extending his wings and flying away from the site of his most recent battle.

* * *

Read and review.


	187. Chapter 187

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Explanation

Hinata stirred, opening her eyes and looking around. She was in a tent, lying on a cot alongside several dozen wounded but living civilians. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. In fact, the last thing she remembered was Naruto fighting against Pein, except, it was different. He had lost control to a greater extent than ever. She had barely been able to see a spark of his chakra. Did he get under control again? He had to have survived.

She began to push herself up and found that her muscles barely responded. Not that it mattered. Less than a minute after she had begun to get up, Sakura and Kiba were pushing her back down. She lay down and looked to Sakura.

"Naruto," Hinata said, instantly seeing the pained expression on Sakura's face.

No. It couldn't be true. He was alive. She could feel it. She didn't know how, but she could feel that he was alive.

"Sakura?" Hinata pleaded. "Please, tell me what happened."

"Naruto snapped when Pein wounded you," Kiba spoke up. "He lost control and went on a rampage. He destroyed the Hokage Monument, along with a good portion of the remains of the village, before he was able to regain control. He defeated Pein, and then went after the true Pein. I don't know what happened, no one does, but for some reason, Pein revived everyone in the village, everyone that was killed by his attack."

"Then where's Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"It...it's my fault," Kiba said, staring at the ground. "You were bleeding out, and I didn't know where any Medical Ninja were. So, I injected you with a drug that would slow your heart rate, keeping it going just barely enough to keep you alive, but low enough that it would be undetectable. Of course, just as soon as it took effect, Sakura arrived. I'm sorry. I never would have done it if I had known."

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked sternly, sitting up, not in the mood for anymore explanations.

"When Naruto got back from facing Pein, he...he thought you had died," Kiba said. "He took off before I could explain. He..."

"He went rogue," Sasuke said, stepping into the tent. "There's no point sugar coating it. She needs to know because she's the only one that can stop him now."

"Stop him?" Hinata blinked, confused.

"Naruto has joined the Akatsuki," Sasuke said. "He's got a one million Ryo bounty on his head, probably more once our new acting hokage Danzo gets a say in it."

"Acting Hokage?" Hinata asked. "What happened to Lady Tsunade?"

Sakura looked off to the side and Hinata followed her gaze, seeing a withered and ancient-looking Tsunade lying on a cot at the end.

"She used up too much chakra and fell into a coma," Sakura said. "Danzo was elected acting Hokage about the same time as a team from Kumogakure arrived. The Raikage has declared a Five Kage Summit."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because Naruto captured both Utakata and Killer B," Sasuke said. "He turned both over to the Akatsuki."

"What?" Hinata gasped. "No! He wouldn't! It's Naruto!"

"Not anymore," Sasuke said. "It's Menma again. Naruto died when he thought he lost you. Menma joined the Akatsuki. And that's not all. Those weren't the only two."

"More?" Hinata asked. "Who?"

"He killed Yugao," Sasuke said. "Made her choke to death on her own intestines. He blew an entire village into oblivion, killed an entire team of Konoha ANBU. And...He killed Fu."

Hinata sat in stunned silence, staring at Sasuke as he stopped speaking, letting the information sink in.

"If we can catch Naruto, we're obligated to kill him for his crimes," Sasuke said. "And we know he wants Danzo dead. So, he'll probably be going after him at the Summit. So we're going to be going there."

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Myself, Yakumo, Guren, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and Shino," Sasuke said. "I tried to tell Shino that he was nowhere near strong enough, but as soon as he found out that Naruto killed Fu, any chance of him staying behind went out the window. He wants Naruto's head, Hinata. A lot of people do."

"And you're just going to kill him?" Hinata asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "You're going to save him. We're obligated to kill Menma Uzumaki for his crimes. But if he sees you, Naruto will be saved, and Menma will no longer exist. Danzo will not be able to do anything about it, because if he does, I'll kill him myself."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because Naruto is my brother and the only family I have left," Sasuke said. "And I'm not letting anyone kill him."

"What if Shino tries?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto will kill him," Sasuke said flatly. "Believe me when I tell you he's changed, Hinata. He's become a monster, even more powerful and more ruthless than Pein. As Menma, he doesn't understand honor, or nobility. He's a sadistic murdering monster. He's not the same Menma he used to be."

Hinata nodded, pushing herself up.

"We need to leave then," Hinata said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Sasuke said. "First, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I need you to help me find Suigetsu and Karin," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded, activating her Byakugan.

* * *

Karin sat beside the cot, staring at Suigetsu. He was still recovering, despite what Pein had done. She hadn't thought it was possible. She hadn't thought a lot of things were possible. She had certainly never thought she would see him bleed. Not again. And certainly not for her. The memory began to play through her mind again as she set her forehead on his hand, wrapping her hands around it as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Karin sprinted out of her hotel room, watching as a centipede the size of several trains exploded through a building and shot toward her. Before it could reach her, a head of white hair appeared in front of her, a massive blue sword slamming into the centipede, knocking it away. Suigetsu turned, looking back at her, face completely serious, his usual arrogant nature completely gone.

"We need to move!" He said, grabbing her hand in his free one and turning, sprinting down the nearby stairs and running toward the edge of the village.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked. "The evacuation safe house is the other way!"

"We're not going there, Karin," Suigetsu said. "You're leaving the village. It's not safe here."

"What about you?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu didn't respond right away.

"I can't leave," Suigetsu said. "I have to try to help. I won't abandon anyone to die. Not again. Not like Mangetsu."

Karin's eyes widened as they slowed to a stop. A man with spiky orange hair and a bald man were standing a distance ahead of them, and in the intersection around them, Ranmaru, Yukimaru, and Hotaru were all dead, Hotaru impaled on a series of pipes, and Yukimaru and Ranmaru having been stabbed by black rods. Karin felt her knees go weak just as the two men, the two Peins, sprinted forward, stopping on either sides of them, one holding black rods matching the ones impaled through Yukimaru and Ranmaru, the other with six arms and a blade-like tail extending over him from behind like a scorpion's. Then, suddenly, there was a fatter man on Suigetsu's right and a tall thin man with long orange hair on his left.

"Where is the Nine-tails?" one of the Peins demanded.

"I'm not telling you!" Suigetsu snarled. "You'll have to beat it out of me."

The Peins regarded him as Samehada's scales snapped open for maximum lethality.

"Ningendo," one of the Peins said.

The one on the left sprung toward Karin but was sent flying backward as Samehada crashed into his chest, shredding his robe and front but not killing him. Then, Suigetsu's arms both grew much more muscular as he drew Kubikiribocho in his free hand.

"Why don't you go ahead and try that again, mother fucker," Suigetsu snarled. "I'd love to test my strength against you."

Karin shouted in surprise as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her from the side. Then, the hands were sailing into the air. Suigetsu slashed Samehada at the Pein but he leapt back and the one with six hands charged. Suigetsu slashed Kubikiribocho, the Pein blocking it with his tail before Samehada slammed into him, removing three arms, two on the Pein's right and one on his left. Then, Suigetsu spun past the tail, splitting the Pein's front open with Kubikiribocho before turning, hurling it into the taller Pein who had tried to attack Karin first. Both Peins dropped heavily and Suigetsu turned, eyes widening, as Karin stared at him in awe. Then, she sensed movement. She didn't even have time to turn around before Suigetsu was in front of her and something was splashing across her body. She felt a smile tug at her lips.

 _Joke's on you, blades don't hurt Suigetsu,_ Karin thought, but the smile faded as she smelled copper.

Blood. She turned fully, seeing Suigetsu, now free of weapons, gripping the Pein who had stabbed him by the forearm. And the rod was dripping blood. She didn't understand. It should be water. Suigetsu growled in rage before the Pein wrenched the rod back out, Suigetsu falling to his knees. He began to tip backward and Karin caught him, completely oblivious to the Peins leaving, taken the fallen ones with them.

"Suigetsu," Karin breathed, trying to heal him, only to realize that the rod had pierced his spinal cord and an artery.

He was bleeding out, fast, and he wouldn't be able to walk unless his spinal cord was able to heal when he liquified next. She struggled to heal him but the artery healed slowly, and her body shaking with sobs wasn't helping. As she worked, he reached a hand up, cupping her cheek and smiling.

"Are...you...alright?" he croaked out.

"Me?" Karin breathed. "You're dying! Why the hell did you do that, you fucking stupid bastard!?"

Suigetsu smiled and opened his mouth to respond but then his eyes fluttered closed and his hand dropped.

* * *

Karin's shoulders shook as she sobbed. He hadn't died. Fate hadn't been that kind. If he had died, he'd be fully healed and awake now. Instead, he was comatose. Probably paralyzed. Karin sobbed again, her throat sore, her eyes sore, her chest constricting in on itself from guilt and sorrow. The last words she said to him were an insult. And now, she had no way of knowing if he would even wake up at all.

She tensed as a hand suddenly touched the top of her head, resting there a moment before lightly stroking her head comfortingly. She slowly lifted her head, staring up into those purple eyes that had annoyed her so much before. Back when things were easy and all they had to do was find Itachi.

"I guess I died after all," Suigetsu wheezed. "I must have, to wake up and be greeted by such an angel."

Karin stared at him, fresh tears running down her cheeks as she sat there.

"Are you alright?" Suigetsu asked, smiling at her.

She couldn't speak. Her throat was swollen from crying and her voice was failing her. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of to describe how she felt. She kissed him. For a moment, she was afraid he wouldn't kiss her back. The last time she had it had been because she had thought it would help comfort her. And she had hurt him after. Badly. But then, slowly, he began to respond, one of his hands moving up to her hair, the other still clutched tightly in hers. All too soon, Karin had to pull away to breathe. But as soon as she had, she felt Suigetsu pulling her back in and was all too happy to oblige him.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a tall piece of rubble and smiled. Beside him, Hinata was also smiling slightly, though it didn't fully reach her eyes and pain still shone through in her eyes.

"Come on," Sasuke said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover in order to get to the summit in time. The others are all waiting at what's left of the Main Gate."

Hinata nodded and both extended their wings, flying away from Karin and Suigetsu's now private tent, since the rest of the wounded in that one had already been healed and discharged. The others waiting at the gate all flew up to them and they all took off toward the Land of Iron. Hinata glanced at them, checking their wings. They had all learned well when she taught them. And now, it was time to show how well. The Summit was in a few hours.

* * *

Read and review.


	188. Chapter 188

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Summit

Menma stopped as Madara stepped out of a cave in the side of a massive snow-covered boulder. He turned, watching him cautiously.

"You've blundered, Menma," Madara said. "The Eight-tails you delivered was a clone made out of an octopus tentacle."

"So?" Menma grunted. "The Seven-tails died. It doesn't matter."

"Oh, we have ways of returning the Seven-tails to this world," Madara said. "You must retrieve the true Eight-tails, along with the One-tail. Then, we cna work on returning the Seven-tails to this world."

"What makes you think that I care about that now?" Menma asked. "I killed Zetsu."

"I'm aware," Madara nodded. "I thought you wanted peace."

"Well now I desire war," Menma said. "And destroying the Five Kage will do exactly that."

"As it happens, I happen to agree," Madara said. "Danzo Shimura should be killed."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Menma said throwing the Akatsuki robe at Madara. "I'm not working for you. As I recall, you're the only Akatsuki member still alive. So you should probably leave, before I kill you too."

"You're a cocky little shit aren't you?" Madara growled. "That cockiness is going to get you killed. But very well. I have another matter to attend to anyway. Enjoy killing Danzo."

"I have every intention of it," Menma said.

Then, Madara teleported away, spiraling into his vortex in the span of five seconds.

"Five seconds to transport himself, and he has to be tangible for it," Menma said, looking at a pebble he had tossed that had bounced off of Madara without him noticing. "Three seconds to reappear. Good. I can work with that. Just have to keep him intangible for the amount of time he can hold it. Probably a few minutes at best, not that that's exactly unimpressive. Oh well. Danzo first."

Menma turned back toward the massive cave before him with three dog-head-shaped caves at the bottom complete with icicles for teeth. He walked calmly toward it, then activated his Transparency Jutsu as he neared it. Three samurai guarded each cave but Menma easily floated over them with his wings, none of them noticing him. Once inside, he found that the fort was made up of high-ceilinged rooms and corridors. He extended his senses after getting out of the way, and scanned the fort. It was a maze of corridors and hallways, but he could sense the Five Kage in one of the rooms. He grinned. One of them was a very well endowed woman with long orange hair, one was an old man who had surprisingly strong chakra, despite standing three foot six, one was Gaara, one was A who Menma still had a score to settle with, and one was Danzo. Menma grinned. He knew exactly how to get A's attention.

He turned visible, striding calmly out of the shadows to the center of the room, directly below the Five Kage and three stories down. Several dozen Samurai instantly charged out of doors around the room, surrounding him and leveling their katanas at him. He smiled behind his mask.

"Who are you!?" one of them demanded.

"My name is Menma," Menma said.

"Oh shit, it's him!" another Samurai said, stepping back.

"That's right," Menma grinned. "You're all dead."

Suddenly, his Chakra Chains exploded out of his back, the blades on the tips of them impaling several Samurai each before hurling their bodies and retracting. The Samurai charged instantly and Menma drew his Kusanagi Blade, beginning to sprint around the room, slashing the Samurai as he went. After several seconds, the room was cleared and he spiked his chakra then let it settle again and put his sword away, counting. As soon as he reached ten, A exploded down through the roof, landing off to Menma's left. Menma smiled, turning toward him and activating his Gale Armor as he saw A covered in his already raging Lightning Style Armor.

"You!" A snarled before shooting forward, moving to punch him.

Before he could reach Menma, Menma stepped inside of the punch and slammed his own into A's gut. A shot backward, exploding through a column before standing.

"Damn you," A growled.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be fast," Menma snorted. "Such a disappointment. This isn't even going to be fun."

A's Lightning Chakra Armor intensified and he streaked at Menma. Menma laughed, catching his fist before slamming his knee into A's gut then spinning, smashing him through a pillar and hurling him into the wall, cratering it. Then, he shot forward, blasting into A's gut again, A coughing up blood before grabbing Menma by the face.

"Die!" A roared, slamming a fist into Menma's chest, sending him flying backward.

Menma flipped, landing on his feet and grinning.

"You know, after fighting three Jinchuriki, you're depressingly pathetic," Menma said. "I'm not even using Sage Mode, much less my Tailed Beast Cloak."

A growled in rage as his Lightning Chakra Armor intensified still further, the raw power of it ripping up pieces of the ground and making them crumble into dust. Then, he appeared in front of Menma, a punch slamming into Menma's gut. Menma rocketed backward and A appeared again, fist crashing into Menma's back, sending him flying forward. He appeared in front of Menma, foot slamming into Menma's chin underneath his mask and sending him rocketing toward the ceiling. Then, A appeared over him, hands clasped over his head before he smashed them into Menma's chest, sending Menma exploding into the ground. He shot downward after Menma, fist exploding into the ground and filling the area with dust, but Menma was gone. A looked around just as a fist crashed into the side of his jaw. Then, a foot into the other side. A stumbled to the side and a fist crashed into his abdomen. He doubled over and a knee crashed into his face. As he staggered backward, a leg swept his out from under him. Then, a foot crashed into his side, sending him shooting out of the smoke and exploding into the wall.

A stood and glared at the dust as it thinned and settled, revealing Menma standing in the middle of it, arms crossed and watching him through the mask. Menma grinned as he watched the fury fill A's face, his Lightning Chakra Armor once again strengthening.

"How many more times can you strengthen that thing before you burn yourself out, I wonder," Menma said. "I guess we'll have to find out."

He shot forward, A moving to meet him and their fists met time after time, shockwaves shooting out, kicking up dust again. Then, Menma flipped, kicking A sideways then leapt back as a massive wave of sand exploded up from the ground below him. He flipped, landing on his hands and doing a hand spring, landing on a support pillar, looking over at a door off to the side where Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said, watching him. "Why have you turned your back on the Hidden Leaf? Because you saved my life, it is only fair that I hear your side."

"Naruto's dead!" Menma snapped. "He couldn't cut it! He was weak! He let Hinata die!"

"Hinata is..." Gaara trailed off, looking to Temari and Kankuro, both of whom were staring at Menma in shock. "I see. Then tell me, would she want you doing all of this?"

Menma stared at him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Then, he exploded off of the column at Gaara, throwing a punch at him. The punch exploded through the wall of sand that tried to protect Gaara only to be caught by Gaara's sand arm that he suddenly had. Gaara swung Menma around and hurled him, sending him at A, who smashed Menma into the ground again before kicking him, sending him flying. Menma crashed into the wall and Gaara walked forward to stand beside A as the other two Kage who weren't Danzo walked into the room, joining the first two. Menma grinned widely, watching the four.

"Where is the Hokage?" A growled.

"He is being watched by all of our bodyguards," the female, apparently the Mizukage, said.

"Good," A growled.

"What's he in timeout for?" Menma asked. "I could remove him from the problem for you if you'd like. He's the reason I'm here anyway."

"No," Gaara said. "You're not going to murder anyone else. You're better than this Naruto."

"You don't understand anything," Menma snarled. "You don't know what I am."

"I do," Gaara said. "You're in pain. You're suffering so much that even Kurama cannot use that pain to take control. If I lost Matsuri, I'd be the same place you are, the same place that you once rescued me from. So now, i'm going to rescue you."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Menma smirked. "Maybe I'll kill you first. Maybe I'll leave the Mizukage for last. She's very attractive."

"You won't," Gaara stated. "Because despite everything, and despite what you claim, you're still loyal to Hinata, and you would never be able to live with yourself if you did that."

"Perhaps you're right," Menma said. "But then, it was Naruto who was with Hinata, not Menma."

He appeared in front of Gaara, throwing a punch at him, but A's hand closed around his wrist, stopping him. The moment it did, a massive stone fist crashed into his abdomen, blasting him backward. When Menma hit the wall, he dove to the side to avoid a stream of lava as it splattered against the wall, instantly melting it. As he stood, a cube of see-through energy with a glowing sphere in the center appeared around him.

"Got you!" the tiny Tsuchikage shouted. "Particle Style, Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"

"No!" Gaara shouted just as the light flashed, filling the cube before it faded, leaving nothing behind. "What have you done!?"

"I ended a monster who needed to be put down," the Tsuchikage said.

"And you'll have created another when Sasuke finds out," Gaara said. "Sasuke considered Naruto his brother, and he was the only family he had left."

"Then if Sasuke Uchiha turns rogue again, I will kill him as well," the Tsuchikage snapped.

Suddenly, he found himself lifted off the floor, a fist ramming into his gut so hard that his ribs and several vertebrae shattered. Menma flipped, kicking him sideways into the wall then turned on the other three.

"Sorry," Menma said. "But I'm not so easily killed. I thought you knew that Gaara."

Gaara swallowed, his face becoming emotionless again as sand rose around the room.

"This is your last chance, Naruto," Gaara said. "Stand down."

Menma narrowed his eyes just before A exploded toward him, Lightning Chakra Armor at a whole other level than before. he shoved a single finger at Menma but Menma raised his hand, catching his finger straight on, the finger being crushed as it hit his palm, the chakra doing absolutely nothing to Menma. Then, Menma spun, hurling A through several walls. The Mizukage stepped forward again, exhaling a stream of lava at him but blood red chakra formed over his body and a chakra arm extended, blocking it before flinging what clung to it at her. She dove to the side, barely avoiding it and suddenly Menma was over her, grabbing her by the throat. He spun in the air, hurling her up through the ceiling, then the next, making her crash into the ceiling of the chamber where the Kage had been meeting. Then, san exploded up from below him, blasting him up after her, then up through that ceiling as well. On the next floor, Menma spun, blasting the sand off of himself and dropped back through the hole he had formed, landing before Danzo, all of the bodyguards indeed holding their weapons at him, well, all but the Mizukage's, since they were checking on her as she lay on the floor off to the side.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo snarled.

"Naruto's dead," Menma growled. "My name's Menma."

He reached forward to grab him by the throat just as A crashed into his chest with a Lariat. Menma shot backward, blasting through the wall then flipping, landing on his feet just as one of the Mizukage's bodyguards jumped through, a fish-shaped sword with two handles held in his hands, chakra streaming out of a hole near the tip of the blade, forming an enormous sword silhouette around it.

"Well well," Menma grinned. "I think I know you. You're a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, right? What was it? Chojuro? Yeah, that's it. Chojuro. My Master knew about you. Said you were quite skilled."

"You hurt Lady Mizukage!" Chojuro snarled.

"So what do you think you can do about it?," Menma asked. "She's stronger than you, right?"

Chojuro charged and Menma smirked, drawing his sword and blocking Chojuro's. He shoved the blade upward and stabbed at Chojuro only for Chojuro to roll out of the way and slash again. Again Menma blocked the blade, but this time, the chakra wrapped around to slash at him from the side. He grinned, leaping over it and it snapped back into place. Then, it transformed into a hammer as Chojuro continued to spin before smashing it into Menma's side. Menma crashed through the wall and flipped, landing on his feet as Chojuro followed him.

"Impressive," Menma grinned. "You're very good indeed. But I'm tired of this. Sorry Chojuro. You're going to have to die now."

He sped forward and Chojuro slashed. Before it reach him, however, Menma slashed the sword upward, moving to slash Chojuro. Before his sword could hit, sand blocked it just before A crashed into him fist first, sending him blasting through the wall. Menma flipped, landing on a support column and then rocketing back through the hole in the wall, his fist crashing into A's face. A flew backward, sand catching him before the wall as Gaara stepped through the , the ceiling above Menma glowed red hot and he hurled himself sideways just before the roof dropped, lava splashing down where he had been. He rolled to his feet and caught A's fist, twisting outward before head butting him, sending him blasting through several walls. Then, he ducked under a massive sand arm and shot forward, throwing a punch, only for Gaara's other sand arm to block it. Gaara's tail swung around at him, smashing him sideways through a wall and Menma stood, glaring at Gaara. Just then, there was an explosion from the next room and both raced into it, seeing Danzo was gone with his body guards.

"Where'd he go?" Gaara demanded.

"He used a smoke bomb," Kankuro said. "We tried to stop him but he got away."

Gaara nodded and Menma turned, sprinting through walls until he was out of the building and extended his wings, flying away.

"All of you go back to your villages!" Gaara said, running after him.

"Wait, Gaara!" Temari shouted but Gaara leapt out of the hole in the wall, a small platform of sand catching him before he sped off after Menma.

"We're following," A snarled. "C, Darui, let's go!"

Both nodded following, and a moment later the rest of the Kage and bodyguards followed as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	189. Chapter 189

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Brotherly Assistance

Menma rolled out of the way of a sand fist and hurled a Wind Sword, which Gaara's sand blocked. He sped up only to have to slow again as sand began to attack him rapidly. They were flying low, but only so that Menma could fight and track Danzo at the same time. Then, just as Menma moved to leave the trees, Killer B stepped out from behind one, slamming his arm upward into Menma's chest. Menma flipped, crashing to the ground and rolling a ways before standing, Gaara landing behind him and Killer B stepping out, Gaara having transformed everything but his feet and hair and Killer B with eight tails in Version Two.

"You're awfully tricky Killer B," Menma said. "But not too bright. You want to fight again already?"

"I have no intention of fighting you," Killer B said. "I came to help the Nine-tails ya fool."

"You and fool don't rhyme," Menma said flatly.

Killer B stared at him before narrowing his eyes at Menma. Just as he did, A landed behind Menma and froze, staring at Killer B.

"B," A breathed, tears flowing down his face. "You're...you're alive!"

"Now's not the time, brother," Killer B said. "You and the rest of the Kage stay back. Menma's stronger now. Let me and the Kazekage handle this."

"I've been fighting him just fine!" A snapped.

"Did he use his Tailed Beast Cloak?" Killer B asked.

A stared at him before shaking his head as the rest of the Kage and bodyguards arrived, only for A to hold up a hand.

"We'll leave it to you two, then," A said.

A turned, leaving the area, the others following, confused.

"How are you planning to help Kurama?" Gaara asked.

"Simple," Killer B said, holding up his hands, seals spreading over them. "Just gotta make contact with his seal. Then, these will return control to Kurama."

"Do we want to return control to Kurama?" Gaara asked.

"A blind rage is easier to deal with than focused fury," Killer B said. "Also, Gyuki believes that Kurama will help our cause."

"Saving Naruto?" Gaara asked, and Killer B nodded.

"Very well," Gaara nodded as Menma covered himself in his six tails Version Two cloak. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Killer B nodded and both shot forward. Menma's Chakra Arm batted Gaara aside instantly and his tails shot around, swinging at Killer B relentlessly, his arms joining after a moment. Finally, he batted Killer B aside just as sand exploded up from the ground around him, binding him in place as best Gaara could.

"You're in my domain on the ground, Naruto," Gaara growled. "I would have thought you remembered that."

Menma roared, a hand breaking free and shooting toward Gaara. As it did, however, Killer B appeared in front of Menma, his fist slamming into Menma's abdomen. Menma's fist froze then retracted, Menma roaring again.

"I don't...have long," Kurama snarled, speaking through Menma using the cloak. "You must...remove me...from him."

"That would kill him," Gaara said.

"No," Kurama said. "Uzumaki...can survive...He's in...so much...pain...You must...remove me...so that...you can...stop him."

"He would still have Sage Mode," Killer B said.

"Chakra...disruptors," Kurama said. "Non...jutsu...can't absorb...Nature...Energy...or infuse...chakra."

"Good thinking," Killer B said. "We'll try. But first we'd need to incapacitate him."

Suddenly, the sand exploded off and Menma grabbed Killer B by the throat just in time for Gaara to blast him with a Drilling Air Bullet, launching him sideways. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and roared again before streaking forward, swiping at gaara only for Killer B to catch it and smash Menma back again with all of his tails. Then, he shot forward, an ox skull forming on his arm just before he slammed it into Menma's chest. The explosion sent Menma flying but when he landed, he was unharmed. Then, he began to grow as his seventh tail formed. Gaara and Killer B both fully transformed instantly and all three roared at each other. Then, Menma and Killer B charged each other, Killer B ducking under Menma's head then ramming into his chest, lifting him into the air and slamming him back down. The ground below Menma came alive with sand, wrapping around him only for him to easily stand and send a Tailed Beast Shockwave blasting into Gaara. Gaara streaked backward, blasting across the ground for a ways as Killer B began to slam his fists into Menma's head. Menma took the blows for a moment before streaking forward, his head ramming into Killer B, throwing him back. Then, Gaara tackled him to the ground, bringing his arms up then back down, both fists crashing down on Menma's body at the same time. Then, his tail crashed down on him. Then his fists again.

Menma smashed Gaara off of him and into Killer B with his tails and Killer B pushed past Gaara, wrapping his tentacles around Menma before bringing his clasped hands down on Menma's head. Menma's front half crashed to the ground just before his tails crashed into Killer B, knocking him off before Gaara planted a fist in Menma's face, throwing him backward. Menma flipped, landing on his feet and opening his mouth, forming a Tailed Beast Ball, only for both Gaara and Killer B to fire one instantly, the three exploding in front of Menma. He crashed down hard, smoke enveloping him instantly.

"Do you think that was enough?" Gaara asked.

"He's still got two tails to go," Killer B said. "We're not winning this fight, Gaara. Not through brute force."

As he said this, Menma charged out of the smoke, now sporting muscles and an eighth tail. He shot between the two, grabbing one of Killer B's tails with his mouth then stopped, Killer B swinging over him and crashing into the ground hard. Then, Gaara's fists crashed into Menma's side, hurling him before Gaara began to pepper him with Drilling Air Bullets. After a moment, a Tailed Beast Ball shot out, exploding against Gaara and throwing him backward. Gaara crashed down hard and Menma was over him in an instant, snarling down at him. Before he could do anything, Killer B tackled him off, the two crashing to the ground, Killer B on top, slamming his fists into Menma. After several seconds, Menma smashed him off with his tails and stood before shrinking back down. Killer B and Gaara also shrunk back down but remained in the highest version of their respective Tailed Beast Cloaks they could.

"If that's all you've got, you failed," Menma said. "But I'm tired of this fight."

"So what are you going to do?" Killer B asked.

A clone of Menma stepped out of the trees behind Menma in Sage Mode, then tapped into its Nine-tails Cloak, the blood red chakra spreading over it in the blink of an eye, the orange pigmentation remaining visible.

"It's over," Menma said. "If you defeat him, feel free to follow."

And with that, Menma spread his wings, taking off in a blurred streak, leaving the two Jinchuriki behind.

* * *

Read and review.


	190. Chapter 190

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Danzo Shimura

Menma slowed to a stop, staring down at his prey, slowly floating down to land on the arch on the end of the bridge, his prey narrowing their eyes at him.

"Fu, Torune," Danzo said, the two Root ANBU speeding forward.

"Don't waste my time," Menma spat, firing a Water Bullet through each of their heads, killing both. "You were close, Danzo. You actually got further than I intended. The Kage, and then those two Jinchuriki, were quite efficient at slowing me down."

"Tell me, why are you trying to start a war?" Danzo demanded.

"Because," Menma growled. "It's the only time I can forget."

Danzo opened his mouth to respond only for Menma to crash into him, punching him backward into one of the pillars that stood alongside the bridge. Danzo bounced off the pillar back onto the bridge and then stood slowly, throwing his cane aside and pushing his shirt and the black cloth covering his right arm down. He had three gold locks on his arm, sealing the chakra in his right arm, but as Menma watched, he snapped them off, dropping them before unwrapping the arm, revealing an arm the same pale white as Zetsu had been with ten Sharingan implanted along it. Menma could also sense another Sharingan under the bandages over Danzo's right eye.

"You're a thief," Menma said. "But that is the least of your crimes, isn't it? Conspiracy to commit treason, treason, attempted coup d'etat, ordering the massacre of the Uchiha clan, murdering the messenger toad Lord Fukasaku left in the Hidden Leaf Village in case Pein attacked, conspiring with a known criminal and an enemy to the Hidden Leaf namely Orochimaru, conspiracy to create a war between the Hidden Rain and the Hidden Leaf, murder of one Yahiko of the Hidden Rain, attempted murder of Konan and Nagato of the Hidden Rain-"

"How do you know about that?" Danzo snarled.

"Because," Menma said. "I saw Nagato's memories while I fought Pein. Now, Danzo Shimura, you will die for your crimes, and for pissing me off."

Danzo narrowed his eyes, a katana appearing in his hand. He took a step forward and Menma appeared before him, snapping the katana's blade with his Kusanagi Blade. He caught the broken piece of blade and spun, flipping it around to reverse grip and driving it backward into Danzo's abdomen, stopping while facing away. He released the blade and for a moment, it hovered there, before dropping to the ground. Menma blinked, staring at the blade then turning, seeing Danzo a few feet away. Menma blinked again, closing his eyes.

He wasn't under a Genjutsu, but something did seem off about Danzo's chakra. But how would that effect him?

Danzo formed several hand seals and exhaled a barrage of Vacuum Spheres. Menma held his hand out, mind still working on figuring out how Danzo had survived the stab without so much as a scratch when he knew for a fact that he had gotten him. His body instinctively fired a Wind Bullet into each of the Vacuum Spheres, all of them exploding and suddenly Menma froze, his mind stilling as a memory flashed to him. A memory of one of the most intense battles he ever fought, of raging wind against red chakra, of Water Bullets exploding against Wind Bullets.

Menma's eyes widened as he stared at his hand, still in its finger gun position with a Wind Bullet on the tip. He felt his eyes sting as he stared at his hand. Then, suddenly, his side exploded in pain and his muscles launched him backward, his hand moving to heal the gash in his side, Danzo grinning at him, holding a tanto in his hand, blood and poison dripping from the tip. Menma grunted, forming several hand seals before water mosquitos burrowed into his body through his back. Pain filled his senses for several seconds until they left, healing the damage they had done and allowing the poison to splatter to the ground. Danzo glared at him and Menma sighed, breathing harder than he expected before glaring at Danzo.

"You seem distracted," Danzo said.

"You're too weak to make me forget," Menma growled. "I need a true challenge."

He shot forward, throwing a punch at Danzo but Danzo ducked under it then flipped, kicking him in the back and hurling him. Menma flipped and landed on his feet as Danzo pulled the bandages over the Sharingan in his head out of the way, the sharingan instantly beginning to zip around, analyzing Menma's posture, his chakra, the way his muscles flexed or relaxed.

"If you want a challenge, I should warn you," Danzo said. "I don't hold back against traitors."

"Neither do I," Menma growled. "Guess we're both hypocrites."

Danzo sped forward, Menma moving to meet his charge. Menma threw the first punch, Danzo sweeping it aside and throwing a punch at Menma. Menma spun out of the way, throwing a palm strike at Danzo. Danzo knocked it aside as well and kicked at Menma. Menma ducked under it and sent his own kick at him. Danzo blocked it with his shin and drew a kunai, stabbing at Menma. Menma blocked the kunai with his own then punched Danzo, throwing him backward. Danzo flipped, landing on his feet and forming a hand seal before charging. Menma smirked and activated his Gale Armor, shooting forward and slamming an uppercut into the underside of Danzo's chin, launching him into the air then flying up above him, smashing both fists down into his chest, collapsing it before sending him exploding back down into the bridge. Menma landed on top of one of the columns and grinned, watching the dust cloud. He had gotten him for sure that time. He had felt the rips cave in. Felt the heart burst in Danzo's chest. Watched the blood spray out of his mouth all the way to the bridge.

"It's over," Menma grinned.

Suddenly, three Vacuum Spheres drilled through his torso from behind, knocking him to the bridge where he began to heal himself instantly, staring up at Danzo as he landed on the column Menma had just left.

"How?" Menma choked out before finishing healing his punctured lung and coughing up the blood.

"You cannot kill me as easily as you think," Danzo said, forming a hand seal.

Then, he leapt at Menma as Menma stood. Menma spun past Danzo, kicking at him. Danzo blocked the kick and spun, hurling him away. Menma flipped, landing on his feet before forming several hand seals, grinning.

"If killing you by crushing your chest or stabbing you won't work, let's get creative," Menma smirked. "We just so happen to be over the water. Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu."

Danzo's head whipped back and forth, watching for the dragon as he formed a hand seal, seeming to get ready to defend. Before he had the chance, the bridge below him exploded skyward, three dragons shooting up from the hole, one grabbing his head and part of his torso, and one grabbing each leg. Then, all three pulled, a wet tearing sound and a series of pops ringing out before the dragons dropped the pieces each had gotten. Menma watched the pieces as the dragons fell away. Then, the pieces faded and he dove to the side as a gust of wind shot past, tearing gashes in the bridge.

"I see," Menma growled. "So that's the secret. Sasuke told me about that one. You're using those Sharingan in your arm for Izanagi. That's what the hand seal was."

He turned to Danzo in time to see one of the eyes close. Danzo glanced down at the arm, checking how many were left. Menma grinned. He could use that. Danzo charged instantly, and Menma flipped over him, grabbing his head as he did then slamming it to the ground and forming a Rasengan inside of his head, liquifying his brain.

 _Four,_ Menma thought.

Danzo vanished, reappearing off to the side and hurling several shuriken, Vacuum Blades forming on them as they flew. Menma smirked, then deconstructed into crows as they reached him. Danzo's eyes widened before Menma appeared behind him, his Kusanagi Blade splitting Danzo's torso in half. Five. After a moment, Danzo reappeared across from Menma, forming a hand seal and instantly pulling out several Soldier Pills, swallowing them before biting his thumb and forming more hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Danzo shouted, a massive elephant-like creature with brown fur and metal splints at the base of its trunk appeared, glaring at Menma.

Then, the elephant began to inhale, a very strong suction gripping Menma, trying to pull him in. Menma smirked and activated his Tailed Beast Cloak, his chakra Arm reaching out and slamming into the summoning animal, sending it flying with deep gashes in its side before it exploded into smoke. Menma let his Nine-tails Cloak fade and turned back to Danzo as Danzo charged, slashing with a kunai, a Vacuum Blade extended from the blade. Menma drew his own kunai, forming a Vacuum Blade on it from the air around him and blocking Danzo's slash in reverse grip. Danzo jumped back, twirling his kunai in his hand before charging again. Menma blocked several slashes and stabs before slicing a scratch in Danzo's shoulder, grinning as Danzo didn't fade away. Danzo spun, slashing at him several times again. Again, Menma blocked everything before his free hand formed a Wind Rapier and he stabbed at Danzo, tearing a gash into his side but missing anything excessively important. Danzo leapt back, hurling his kunai and Menma slashed it out of the air, raising the Wind Rapier. Just as it shot outward, Danzo formed a hand seal. Then, he was impaled through the forehead, hanging limply from the blade.

 _Six,_ Menma smirked. _Four more._

Danzo faded once again and Menma spun, seeing him standing on the arch at the far end, forming hand seals that Menma instantly recognized. Menma tossed his kunai into the air, letting his Wind Rapier fade and forming hand seals rapidly.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Danzo shouted before exhaling it at Menma, who grinned.

"Water Attack, Gorgon!" Menma said, several water snakes exploding up from the bridge and ramming the Pressure Damage head on, cancelling it. "Wind Style, Upheaval!"

He punched the ground and the Wind Style chakra exploded outward, tearing through the bridge before the sphere of chakra exploded upward, blasting through the arch and catching Danzo before exploding into a tornado. After a moment, he launched him at Menma and Menma grinned, holding out his hand.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Menma shouted, the wind chakra hand exploding into Danzo and sending him flying backward into the face of the cliff on the far side of the bridge, cracks shooting across the surface of the cliff face instantly.

 _Seven,_ Menma thought.

Danzo faded and reappeared behind Menma and a few meters away, coughing up blood as he formed a hand seal then shoved several more soldier pills into his mouth. Menma smirked.

"What's the matter?" Menma asked. "Running low on chakra already? I thought you were stronger than that. But, I suppose regenerating so fast and so many times must be quite taxing."

Danzo snarled, standing up straight and wiping the blood off his chin before forming the usual hand seal. Then, he charged. Menma smirked, grabbing the kunai that had stabbed into the bridge beside him after he'd tossed it, the Vacuum Blade remaining in place. As they reached each other, Menma's blade removed Danzo's right arm before he spun, kicking him off of the bridge. Danzo faded as he fell and Menma spun, knocking a stab from Danzo's katana aside. He slashed his kunai again and Danzo caught it, twisting his wrist and taking the kunai before kicking Menma off the bridge. Menma allowed himself to splash down, forming hand seals once the water had shielded him from Danzo's view. A moment later, a dozen Water Dragons exploded out of the water, demolishing the bridge below Danzo, ripping him into pieces. Then, the water dragons splashed back down and Menma shot out of the water, taking a Water Sword with him. He landed on his feet as Danzo reappeared, both his katana and Menma's kunai in his hands. Both charged and Danzo began to slash rapidly, actually managing to keep Menma from attacking. Menma backpedaled, grinning behind his mask as he deflected strike after strike, leading Danzo around and around the bridge, Danzo taking the bait every time Menma dodged away. Menma had to admit that Danzo was quite skilled, but he also knew that Danzo was beginning to get cocky. his movements were getting sloppy. Not much, he was still careful, just not as careful as he should be. Finally, Menma reached his trap and dodged to the side around a slash, Danzo's lead foot falling through a hole, his eyes bugging out. He spun as he fell, knocking a stab from Menma's Water Sword aside only for Menma's Water Bullet from his free hand to drill through his Sharingan. Danzo smacked into the opposite side of the hole and fell, splashing down.

Menma grinned, swinging his Water Sword casually as he waited. Finally, Danzo reappeared, dropping his katana and Menma's kunai. Then, he drew his own, forming a Vacuum Blade on it. Menma smirked, holding his Water Sword out to the side. Danzo narrowed his eyes before both charged. Menma didn't bother dodging the stab. Instead, he allowed Danzo to drive the blade through his abdomen, just below his ribs, his own Water Sword driving itself through Danzo's left lung. Danzo smirked at him as blood ran down his chin.

"You failed," Danzo grinned. "Now, you die."

"Oh really?" Menma grinned just as Danzo's eyes widened.

He looked down at his shoulder, seeing the open Sharingan there. Then, the eye blurred and faded, leaving a closed one behind.

"That's ten," Menma smirked. "One eye left, but I doubt you want to lose that one. After all, Shisui's eye is pretty valuable."

Danzo's eyes widened as Menma stepped back, removing himself from Danzo's blade and allowing his Water Blade to transform into a Water Jellyfish, which then glowed and evaporated, Menma's stab wound fading.

"How...did you..." Danzo coughed, blood splattering on the ground.

"How did I trick you?" Menma grinned. "First, when I used Itachi's crows. The second layer of Genjutsu was when I cut your side. A little bit of chakra in the wrong Chakra Network can wreak havoc."

"No," Danzo growled. "How...did...you know...it's...Shisui?"

"Oh that," Menma smiled. "Simple. My Uzumaki Sensory ability has a very special use that I never knew about. If someone else's chakra invades my body, such as through your Vacuum Blade, I can see bits and pieces of their memories. I actually only found out about that when I was fighting Pein."

Danzo staggered backward and Menma drew his Kusanagi Blade, pointing it at Danzo.

"Now, you die," Menma said.

* * *

Read and review.


	191. Chapter 191

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I decided to give Shino an extra special ace in the hole. Sue me.

* * *

Friends Argue

Menma drew his Kusanagi Blade, pointing it at Danzo.

"Now, you die," Menma said.

He sent the blade streaking toward Danzo, but just before it could hit him, Sasuke appeared in front of him, his chokuto hitting the side of Menma's blade, forcing it up and to Menma's left, the blade slicing a gash in Danzo's shoulder but not killing him. Then, Sasuke turned to look at Menma, who closed his eyes, extending his senses to avoid Genjutsu.

"Menma," Sasuke said.

"I was wondering when you all would show up," Menma said as Yakumo, Guren, and Shino stepped out of the trees on the side of the bridge behind Menma.

"This would be the part where we tell you Hinata's still alive, but given the circumstances, I doubt you'd believe me," Sasuke said. "After all, Yugao probably tried to tell you before you killed her."

Menma felt his eyes burning for the second time that day and grit his teeth.

"You're right," Menma snarled. "I don't believe you. I felt her pulse. She didn't have any. She was dead."

"Right, because we've never been tricked with that type of situation before, right Menma?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe we should ask Haku or Zabuza."

"She had no chakra," Menma said. "I tried to sense it, to see if I was wrong, and there was nothing."

Sasuke sighed shaking his head slowly just as a massive tree shot out of the bridge, growing around Menma who sighed.

"I see," Menma said. "So that's how this is going to be. Very well."

He released a pulse of chakra, dropping to the ground then flipping into the air over a crystal dragon and extending his wings, swiping his arm to his right, blowing away Shino's insects with a gust of wind. He smirked, floating slowly down to hover just above the bridge.

"You can't win," Menma said. "None of you can win."

He turned to look at them each in turn, starting with Yakumo.

"I can resist your Genjutsu," Menma said, turning to look at Sasuke. "I am immune to yours." Next came Shino. "I have chakra that your insects will refuse to eat." Lastly came Guren. "And your Crystal Style has never been able to stand up to me."

"We've never truly tested the full extent of that, have we?" Guren smirked. "We've always been interrupted."

"You want a test, do you?" Menma smirked as her Crystal Dragon rose up before him, growling. "Very well then."

He shot forward, slamming a fist into the dragon and shattering it. Then, he turned as a massive ball of fire shot at him out of thin air. He flew over it then landed on the bridge just as Danzo began to scream in pain. They all turned to him just as his arm began to ripple and expand. Menma's hand snapped up, Chakra Threads attaching to Sasuke and yanking him away from Danzo just as his arm exploded into a raging mass of wood and leaves, finally forming a huge tree exactly where Sasuke had been a moment before. Then, Danzo pulled away, his body detaching from the tree at his shoulder. He was suddenly panting and barely on his feet and slumped against the tree.

"You..." Sasuke trailed off, staring at Menma as Menma studied the hand that had instinctively save Sasuke's life. "Naruto?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Menma snarled. "I just reacted out of instinct. I'm still going to kill you myself."

Sasuke stood, nodding, and raised his chokuto as Menma readied his Kusanagi Blade, Guren forming a pair of blades on her forearms.

Menma spun, exhaling a Great Breakthrough to disperse Shino's insects as they surged toward him, then flipped over Sasuke's sword, kicking at his head only for Sasuke to duck under it. Menma landed on his feet and spun, planting his foot in Sasuke's gut, launching him backward then spun, blocking one of Guren's blades before slamming a kick into her side, blasting her into one of the columns along the bridge, smashing it and making it fall into the water. Yakumo materialized behind Menma and he spun, deflecting her kunai, his sword breaking its blade, then slammed a punch into her stomach, launching her straight through the tree that had once been Danzo's arm. Menma spun again, knocking a stab from Sasuke's sword aside and drilled his knee into Sasuke as Shino stepped forward, moving to throw a punch only for Menma's Chakra Threads to yank backward on his shoulders, launching him backward.

"No planting any bugs on me, thanks," Menma growled, his free hand catching both of Guren's wrists before he spun, smashing her into a column and dropping her into the river.

He turned, once again blocking Sasuke's sword and shoving it upward before planting his foot in his chest, push kicking him away again. As he did, Shino's insects swarmed out of the cracks and gaps that had filled the bridge during Menma's fight with Danzo, attaching themselves to him as he sighed.

"Why did you even come Shino?" Menma asked. "You're not the most powerful, even though you are one of the smartest."

"You want to know why? YOU KILLED FU! ! !" Shino ripped his coat off, his body transforming as he did.

His arms grew into praying mantis blades, his entire body growing very thick, and most likely very hard, chitin armor, a pair of huge insect wings growing from his back, his head being the only thing resembling his normal head, except it was now also covered in brown chitin and his glasses had fallen away to reveal eyes similar to those of a fly. He also now stood roughly double Menma's height.

"Well there's something you don't see every day," Menma mused, staring up at Shino.

Shino swung down at him and Menma raised his sword to block the slash, his Kusanagi Blade failing to cut Shino's arm at all, the brute force behind it also forcing Menma to his knees and cratering the bridge. Menma shoved the arm to the side, rolling in the other direction then flipped over Sasuke's blade as soon as he was on his feet again. He extended his wings, shooting into the air just in time for a gigantic crystal crocodile to explode up out of the water below him, its jaws snapping closed around him. He punched its upper jaw, the jaw exploding into dust and allowing him to fly out of the crocodile's range as it landed in the water and reformed. Then, he stopped in the air as a buzzing sound reached his ears. He looked down to see Shino streaking up toward him. Menma shouted in surprise, dodging between the blades then slashing Shino's back, his sword sparking against the chitin and throwing Shino but not hurting him.

"What are you!?" Menma demanded, then spun, blocking Sasuke's sword and shoving it sideways, flipping and kicking Sasuke down into the crystal crocodile that Guren was standing on.

"This is my version of the Man-Beast Mimicry Jutsu that Kiba employs when he fights," Shino said. "My change is a bit more...extensive than simply crowing claws and getting a bit more coordinated on all fours."

"Obviously," Menma said. "That's actually intimidating. You ever show Fu that?"

Shino sped forward, slashing at Menma, who blocked it and kicked Shino in the chest, launching him away.

Shino slowed to a stop and stared at Menma.

"Fu never got to see this," Shino said. "I developed it specifically for you."

"When?" Menma asked.

"After you killed her!" Shino snarled, shooting forward and slashing at Menma rapidly, the blows sparking off of Menma's sword, Menma careful to keep his sword angled so as to avoid taking the brunt of Shino's extremely impressive strength.

"Jesus Shino," Menma finally said, spinning and kicking him away. "Are you sure that's not some freaky Sage Mode?"

Shino flew at him again and Menma sighed, extending his sword blade and smashing Shino skyward with it before shortening it again and turning, bringing it back down at Sasuke, who transitioned his stab into a block, barely stopping Menma's sword. Then, Both threw themselves away as Shino streaked past, blades flashing through the space Menma had only just vacated. Then, Menma heard a roar and shot higher into the air, a massive crystal dragon a hundred feet wide streaking past below him, Guren standing on top of it and glaring at him. He stopped, putting his sword away and then shot toward her. She turned toward him, already forming hand seals and long thin crystal thorns began to extend from the dragon at him. He dodged them as he flew toward her, more and more spikes growing off of those that had already grown, forming walls and trails all around him and after him. Then, he dropped, smashing both fists into the dragon, the entire thing, including the thorns, exploding into crystal dust before Guren's crocodile exploded out of the water at him. He flew down its throat, smashing his fists into the bottom of its stomach, blasting the crocodile, too, out of existence. Guren landed on her feet and looked up just as Menma reached the water, turning and streaking toward her, much too fast for her to react to. His fist exploded into her stomach and she shattered, crystal shooting up around him. Guren rose out of the water but just as she did, the Menma she had caught exploded into a ball of flame, throwing her backward.

She turned slowly as she flew, finding Menma streaking toward her. Then, both of his feet crashed into her head, her neck breaking loudly and she flew backward, crashing into the ground on the far side before Menma flipped, placing his hand against the side of one of Shino's blades as he spun, pushing it into the other and diverting both before his other fist crashed into Shino's side, a shockwave shooting off and Shino's chitin cracking as he rocketed away, blasting into the cliff face further down the river. Then, Naruto flipped, forming a Wind Rapier and blocking Sasuke's chokuto, being forced backward through the air for a moment before stopping himself, the two of them hovering a few feet over the water.

"You're better than this Menma," Sasuke growled. "You're not a murderer at heart."

"You're wrong," Menma snarled.

"You're also a better fighter," Sasuke growled, Menma's eyes flying open, staring into Sasuke's Sharingan, black surrounding three red ellipses with a tiny, black, three-point shuriken inside of them. "You're not trying to kill me. Part of you doesn't want to."

"You lie!" Menma seethed, shoving Sasuke back, the sheer force of the action sending him flying, the water below them being blown away then filling back in.

"My eyes can see it all now Menma," Sasuke said. "Itachi's eyes have been transplanted into mine. You can't hide anything from me. I can see every twitch, every flex, every tear that drips out of your mask."

Menma blinked in surprise, realizing for the first time that he was indeed crying.

"Shut up!" Menma seethed, rocketing forward and slashing at Sasuke only for Sasuke to block it with his Chokuto, a Chidori lighting up in his other hand before a blade of Lightning chakra extended from it, nearly stabbing Menma before he flipped over it and then stopped himself, drawing his Kusanagi Blade again.

Menma shot toward Sasuke again, their blades sparking and clashing against each other in a flurry of green blue and silver. Then, Menma kicked Sasuke backward, pushing off his chest and flying away, Shino passing through where they had been. Sasuke flipped, stopping himself as Shino shot after Menma. Menma put his sword away, allowing the Wind Rapier to fade before activating his Nine-tails Cloak. Shino slashed at him but Menma's six tails flashed around, crashing into his side, his chitin cracking heavily. Then, Sasuke's Susanoo's fist crashed into Menma, blasting him backward through the bridge. Menma flipped, stopping and shooting forward again, throwing a punch at Sasuke. His Susanoo formed a blade out of chakra and used it to deflect the fist before another hand caught all of Menma's tails, swinging him around before smashing him into the cliff face. Shino shot toward Menma and Menma extended a Chakra Arm, catching him and smashing him into Sasuke's Susanoo before rocketing off of the cliff face, smashing his fist into Sasuke's Susanoo's chest, smashing through it and reaching for Sasuke. Before he could reach him, a second Chakra Arm wrapped round Menma and yanked him back out of the Susanoo before smashing him down on the remains of the bridge, opposite the gap from the owner of the Chakra Arm. Menma broke free of the hand and flipped, glaring at Killer B and Gaara as Sasuke landed beside them, Shino landing on the other side of them a moment later.

"That's enough Naruto," Gaara said. "Surrender. We will be lenient."

"Fuck you!" Menma roared, beginning to charge a Tailed Beast Ball.

Suddenly, movement caught his attention from above and he hurled himself to the side just before a Tailed Beast Ball exploded against the bridge. Menma stopped himself as another two Jinchuriki landed on the water. One was at two tails in Version Two, her green and yellow eyes staring at him as she roared. The other was at six tails in Version Two, his fox bones matching Menma, but the one lock of bangs silhouetted by the chakra shroud and his mutated right hand much larger than the other.

"You!" Menma snarled. "Good. Now I can kill you all!"

He exploded forward, throwing a punch at Sora but Sora caught it then smashed his head into Menma's launching him backward. Menma stopped himself, roaring in rage as Sora did the same. Both shot forward and this time, Menma flipped over Sora's fist, his six tails blasting into Sora and launching him backward before Killer B's Chakra Arm smashed its fist into his side, blasting him into the water. Menma stopped himself, opening his mouth and firing a steady stream of small Tailed Beast Balls at Killer B's side of the bridge, the explosions decimating that area before Menma exploded skyward, firing more at Yugito who avoided them then shot toward Menma. Menma threw a punch at her and she avoided it before slashing him across the back with her claws and fell, landing lightly on the water. Menma roared in rage then raised his hand, catching Sasuke's Susanoo's fist and flipped it over himself, smashing it down on top of Yugito before spinning, his tails exploding into Killer B, throwing him into Sora and both into Shino. Menma closed his eyes, spotting Danzo on the side of the bridge closest to the Hidden Leaf, fleeing the battle. He took off, catching him easily but failing to finish him on account of Shino crashing into his back, blasting him into the ground so hard that the trees here launched away and Danzo skidded to a stop. The Jinchuriki, Sora, and Sasuke all landed around Menma at the top of the crater, all watching him carefully as Shino backed up to the top of the crater as well.

"Enough, Naruto," Gaara said. "It's over. This fight is finished!"

Menma roared at him but it was cut short as someone landed before him.

* * *

Read and review.


	192. Chapter 192

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

To Save a Monster

Hinata stopped, beside Sasuke as he stared into the distance with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"They've already started," Sasuke said. "Hinata, wait here. Danzo will try to get away and come this way, so when he gets away from us, and he will, Danzo will draw him directly to you. It'll also give us time to wear him down a bit, on the off chance that he has a bad reaction to realizing what he's done."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke sped off, the others following. Out of all of them, she was most worried about Shino. He had lost Fu. She wasn't so sure he meant to save Naruto. Beside her, held in the air by Sasuke's Hawk summon, Jugo stared toward the battle.

"They'll all be fine," Jugo said. "They can't kill Naruto no matter how hard they try, but he's not going to be able to kill them either."

Hinata nodded as numerous explosions it up the horizon. Then, Kiba was beside her.

"Finally decided to show up, coward?" Hinata asked, Kiba wincing.

"I'm going to go take a look," Kiba said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"There's no point," Hinata said as Kiba sped off. "There's nothing you can do. You've never been strong enough."

* * *

Kiba sped along then slowed to a stop, landing and silently approaching the river. he stopped at the edge of the trees, staring as Shino and Sasuke fought against Naruto in his Nine-tails Cloak. As they fought, it was clear that they were barley keeping Naruto busy. Kiba growled in annoyance. What would it take to kill this bastard? Why didn't anyone have to guts to kill the biggest traitor to come out of the Hidden Leaf for the last dozen years?

Suddenly, Menma managed to break into Sasuke's Susanoo. Kiba gripped a tree in fear. That couldn't have happened. It couldn't. He needed Sasuke to kill him. No one else could. Suddenly, Killer B and Gaara were on the bridge, and Kiba retracted, growling quietly. Great. More monsters. But Killer B had saved Sasuke. And together with Gaara and two new monsters, they were finally giving Naruto a hard time. But he knew it wouldn't last. He turned, flying back to Hinata and stopping in the air before her.

"Well?" Hinata asked. "What did you see?"

"He's gone, Hinata," Kiba said. "Naruto's gone. Whoever he is now, he's not the person you knew."

"He is," Hinata said.

"Hinata, he killed Fu and Utakata!" Kiba said. _And thank God for that._ "He shoved Yugao's intestines down her own throat! He massacred an entire village just to get the Akatsuki's attention! He Attacked the Five Kage! He tired to kill Lord Danzo! He tried to kill Sasuke! He's going to try to kill you too! Why can't you understand that he's a monster that needs to be destr-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll kill you," Hinata warned, rage burning in her eyes despite her face being calm. "I am aware of what Naruto has done. I am aware that he will be punished for it. And I am aware that once he sees me and returns to himself, he's going to be overtaken by grief because of his actions. And Kiba, don't forget that it was your drug that caused all of this. If I found out that you did it to intentionally fool him in any way, I'll make you wish you were never born. Then, I'll heal you and give you to Naruto."

"He's here," Jugo said, looking down.

Hinata looked down as well, seeing Danzo stumbling along the road below them. Just as he was passing them, Naruto streaked forward to kill him, only for Shino to crash into him, blasting him into the ground, forming a massive crater. Then, all of the Jinchuriki still alive, along with both Sasuke and Sora, landed around the edge of the crater. Hinata began to descend, eyes not leaving Naruto's chakra-covered face as she did. Then, she landed in front of him, staring at him. His eyes widened in shock and he stared at her.

"No," He said finally. "No, you can't be here! Who are you!? Is it Neji!? Sakura!? Tsunade!?"

"It's Hinata," Sasuke said. "She's still alive. She was put in a state of death so she didn't bleed out."

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted, sending a Chakra Hand at her.

The others all began to move but before they could even take two steps, a glowing golden barrier appeared around her, the Chakra Hand hitting it and deforming around it, stopping then retracting, Naruto staring in shock as tears welled up in Hinata's eyes.

"Naruto," she said, voice frail and trembling.

In less time than it took to blink, the Nine-tails' chakra was gone and Naruto was on his knees, staring at her, his mask on the ground and tears falling from his eyes, both from joy and grief. Hinata reached down to her right sleeve, pulling it up, revealing a golden seal that was still fading back to its dormant black.

"Do you remember when you gave me this Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"After I took off my mask," Naruto breathed, the tears beginning to fall faster. "It...protects against...the Nine-tails' chakra."

Hinata nodded, pulling her sleeve back down and walking forward, stopping before him as the Kage and their bodyguards arrived, stopping to watch. Hinata knelt before Naruto then pulled him into a hug, Naruto beginning to sob into her shoulder instantly, the full gravity of all that he had done crushing him. His arms wrapped around her, his hand clutching at her shoulders. Hinata's own arms wrapped around him as she pressed her face to his shoulder, her own tears starting to fall as she began to shake with silent sobs.

"I thought...I'd lost you!" Naruto sobbed.

"I'm here," Hinata responded. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

Then, Naruto's head snapped up as she was ripped from his arms. Danzo backed away, his only arm wrapped around Hinata's neck, a kunai pressed to her throat over her carotid artery.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke seethed, Naruto rising slowly to his feet, entire body shaking with rage, his fingernails growing into claws. "is there something wrong with your head!? We just barely, not even a minute ago, got him to stop being a murderer by showing him that she was alive, and now you think it's a good idea to threaten to kill her!? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! ? ! You know what, fuck it! I'm not saving your ass this time! He's all yours Naruto!"

"If you want her to live, kill yourself," Danzo snarled, eyes never leaving Naruto as he curled his fingers into a pair of finger guns. "Do it!"

"Danzo," Naruto snarled, voice quiet, despite the unparalleled rage inside of him. "You're a fucking dead man."

"You wouldn't dare harm me while I have her," Danzo snarled.

"I wasn't referring to myself," Menma smirked.

Faster than Danzo could react, Hinata had grabbed his arm, pulling it away from her neck before stepping out of the way and driving his own kunai up into his abdomen. Then, she formed a Rasengan, driving it into his chest. For a half second, it stayed there, then expanded, shooting away from her hand, shoving Danzo along for a hundred meters before exploding, dropping his body on the ground, his torso somehow twisted until both arms were on the right side of his head, and his head was between his legs. The rest of the Kage stood motionless, watching his body for a moment before turning to look at Hinata as Naruto reached her, his arms encircling her again. She hugged him back, both refraining from sobbing this time. After a moment, Naruto pulled back as Jugo landed, Kiba held by the throat in his right hand.

"He tried to run," Jugo stated.

"I can understand why," Naruto said, voice suddenly unsettlingly calm, as though her were Menma once again. "Hello again Kiba. You lied to me. What was it you said? Her wounds were too great? She bled out before anyone could save her? It's my fault? If I hadn't turned into a monster and destroyed everything, maybe the medics would have gotten to her in time?"

He grabbed Kiba by the front of his sweatshirt, taking him from Jugo and lifting him into the air with his left hand, his right curling into a fist, his repulsion seal being traded for a pain seal.

"So, I was right," Hinata growled. "You two-faced traitor."

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer," Naruto snarled.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "Put him down."

"He deserves this," Naruto snarled.

"You're right," Gaara said. "He does. He deserves so much worse than that. But you are a better person than that. Put him down. Allow us to decide his fate."

Naruto stared at him for a long minute before setting Kiba on his feet. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief until Naruto snapped both of his knees backward so fast he hadn't seen him move. Kiba dropped and Naruto walked to the edge of the crater, sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Waiting for you to decide my punishment," Naruto said. "I deserve to die."

"Yes," A said. "You do."

"We should decide now, while we have the time," Gaara said, walking over to the other Kage, Killer B and Yugito following, Hinata walking over to sit beside Naruto, wrapping her arms around him in silence.

"He was right," A said. "He deserves to be executed. We should extract the Nine-tails, that way we can keep the power it holds. The process will kill him anyway."

"No," Killer B said. "It won't. He's an Uzumaki. They are able to survive the process."

"Then we kill him afterward," A said.

"I would like to request leniency," Gaara said.

"On what grounds?" the Tsuchikage, Onoki, demanded. "After all of the lives he's taken, why should we not execute him?"

Gaara gestured to Kiba.

"Because it was his fault," Gaara said. "He fooled Naruto into believing Hinata was dead. All of the deaths that followed Naruto's battle with Pein, all of the destruction, rests squarely on his shoulders. Does anyone disagree?"

"I do," A said. "I don't care what the circumstances, no one death justifies murder."

"You're one hundred percent correct," Gaara said. "But, speaking as a fellow Jinchuriki first, and a human being second, I can promise you that had I been in Naruto's place, I'd have reacted exactly the same way. Jinchuriki are universally hated. When we find someone that we care for, and who cares for us equally, we don't just fall in love with them. That's too little. That person becomes our entire world. That person is the only one who can truly make us feel accepted, make us feel like we belong. If that person were to die, we would have no reason to live, nothing worth continuing to exist in a world that does not want us. Or a world that does. Naruto believed he had lost Hinata. He lost faith. He believed that the world was doomed to forever exist in conflict. So, he latched onto the Akatsuki belief that peace could be achieved by gathering the Tailed Beasts, and using them to create a weapon designed to cause unspeakable pain, causing the rest of the world to strive for peace, in order to never feel that pain again. I can only imagine that when Fu died, some part of Naruto that was still human, couldn't take it, and wanted to escape the pain. Naruto has always been able to turn his mind off when he's fighting. It's why he's so good. He acts on instinct. Because the Seven-tails is dead, he knew he couldn't create peace anymore, so he sought a way to escape. He sought war. A constant fight in which he was able to just stop thinking. And in which someone might eventually be able to kill him and end his pain."

"So, he did it all because of love?" the Mizukage, Mei, asked.

"He did," Gaara said. "If Matsuri was killed, I would kill anyone and everyone that was near me, regardless of who they were. And I would have killed more than Naruto did."

"If I lost Yugito, I'd be the same way," Killer B said, Yugito blushing but nodding a silent agreement. "Brother, I know you don't understand what it's like. I know you want to just kill him for what he's done. But he wasn't in his right mind, or even really in any mind, when he did them. I say we punish Kiba enough for the both of them."

"I agree," Yugito said. "It's Kiba's fault. Let him take the punishment."

"We can't let him get off without any form of punishment at all," A snapped.

"What if we let the new Hokage decide how to punish Naruto," Mei suggested. "Surely that would be more fitting as he is a rogue ninja from Konoha."

"No," A said. "We're going to execute him."

"Lord Raikage," Mei said. "Take a look at him."

A turned, looking at Naruto as he stared blankly at the ground, tears falling from his face as he held Hinata.

"He's been punished enough already," Mei said. "He thought he lost the person he loves most in the world, he thought he lost the person who _is_ his world, as Lord Kazekage put it. Perhaps Killer B and Yugito are right."

"We're not letting him off the hook," A said.

"Do you mind if I say something?" Shino asked, having transformed back to normal, now wearing only a dark shirt, pants, and sandals, his dark eyes looking at each of them in turn.

"Who are you?" A demanded.

"My name is Shino Aburame," Shino said. "The Seven-tails Jinchuriki, Fu, was...important to me."

"You loved her?" Mei asked.

"I do," Shino said. "And as someone who suffered personally because of Naruto's actions, I believe I am in a position to deserve the right to decide his fate."

"I agree," Mei said, seeing A about to argue. "At the very least we should hear him out."

A glared at her but nodded.

"Thank you Lady Mizukage," Shino said. "I would like to request a full pardon for Naruto."

Everyone's head snapped toward him, even the bodyguards.

"Why the hell would you want that?" A demanded.

"Because I know how it feels to lose the person you love most," Shino said. "But I also know, that as much as it hurt for me to lose Fu, losing Hinata, even as it was, would have been countless times more painful for him. I loved Fu, and I wanted to kill Naruto with every fiber of my being for what he did. But I also understand the kind of pain he felt, and know that I will never be able to truly understand just how much he hurt."

"Very well," Mei said. "Thank you for your opinion. We should put it to a vote."

"No," A snarled.

"Then allow me to propose a lesser punishment," Mei suggested. "He could be stripped of his shinobi status for a duration, say two months. After which time, if he has broken no laws, he can be reinstated as a Genin."

"Jonin," Gaara said.

"Both of you, no," A said.

"It's not any of your decision," a voice said from above.

They all looked up as Sakura landed, setting Tsunade on her feet.

"Naruto was one of my ninja, so I will decide," Tsunade said.

"Good to see you awake again, Princess Tsunade," A said. "And what would you have as a punishment.

"Suspension from his shinobi status for three months," Tsunade said. "His chakra will be sealed, and he will work to rebuild the village. Then, if by the end of the three months he remains innocent of further crimes, and has truly returned to the man he was before, his suspension will be lifted."

A opened his mouth to argue but Tsunade held up a hand.

"My shinobi," Tsunade said. "My choice."

"And what of the other traitor?" Onoki asked.

"I will be handing him over to our most skilled torturers," Tsunade said. "Torture and Interrogation will find out exactly why he did what he did, then he will be sent to Hozuki Castle for the remainder of his life."

"No executed?" Mei asked.

"Execute him," Hinata spoke up. "But before you do, give me a few days to thank him for everything he's done."

Everyone stared at her in shock, including Kiba and Naruto, before Tsunade nodded.

"Very well," Tsunade said. "Does that suit the four of you?"

One by one the Kage begrudgingly accepted and Tsunade nodded, walking over to Kiba and picking him up they the throat.

"Oh, Kakashi, Hinata, and Ibiki are going to enjoy talking to you," she snarled. "Let's go everyone. Time for Naruto to finally go home."

They all stood and silently began to walk home, the other Kage dispersing and heading their separate ways.

* * *

Read and review.


	193. Chapter 193

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

New Job

Naruto stared at the ground in silence. He could practically feel Shino's hatred. He could feel the villager's glaring at him, each one radiating even more hatred and fear than on the day he was killed. Sasuke was on his left, also remaining silent. Finally, Kakashi appeared, still wiping blood off of his kunai. Naruto stared at the kunai before his face fell again to his trembling hands. Hinata stood from his side in silence but he caught her hand, Hinata turning to look at him.

"Please," he said, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Naruto, he-"

"I know," Naruto said. "I know what he did. What we both did. He lied, and he faked your death, but I'm the one that killed everyone. I'm the one that should be being executed."

"Naruto," Hinata said, kneeling and holding his hand in both of hers. "Don't say that. Don't you ever say that."

"It's true," Naruto said.

Hinata kissed him for a moment before pulling away and standing.

"I'll be back soon," Hinata said.

"Please don't go," Naruto said, tears running down his face as he lifted her hand to his forehead, holding it tightly between his own. "Please don't do this. Please don't follow me into the darkness! It's not a place you can return from!"

Hinata's eyes softened as she stared at him before she sat beside him again, wrapping her arms around him. Kakashi watched them, smiling slightly behind his mask before he turned, and headed back to Torture and Interrogation. Hinata gently ran her hand over his head in an attempt to calm him. Slowly, it began to work, though he remained just as distraught as he had been for the last three days since Hinata had saved him. As they sat there in silence, Team Guy slowed to a stop before them, having been on a run. Lee glared at him walking over, ignoring Neji's attempts to stop him. When he reached them, he grabbed Naruto by the shirt, lifting him into the air, Naruto holding out a hand to keep Hinata from stopping him. Naruto stared at Lee his face emotionless, dead.

"How do you deserve to live?" Lee snarled.

"I don't," Naruto said.

"Yakumo and Guren are both in the hospital because of you!" Lee spat. "Guren might never walk again!"

"I know," Naruto said.

"How do you deserve to live!?" Lee spat, punching Naruto across the face.

"I don't!" Naruto shouted, tears rolling down his face yet again. "I deserve to die! I betrayed my village, and my master, and my friends, and I killed so many innocent people, including my own friends! I deserve to rot in Hell for what I've done."

Lee stared at him before slowly lowering him back to the ground, Naruto sinking to his knees, shoulders trembling but face not betraying any emotion again. Hinata knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head onto her shoulder before looking up at Lee through narrowed eyes.

"No one hates Naruto more for what he's done than himself," Hinata said. "Trust me, any punishment you give him would be nothing in comparison to what he does to himself."

Lee stared at her for a moment before nodding. He turned, walking away toward the rebuilt hospital. It had been one of the first things Yamato had rebuilt, since there were still a staggering number of wounded. After a time, Naruto sighed, standing.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I'm supposed to be helping rebuild, remember?" Naruto asked. "I need to get to work."

Hinata nodded and stood as well, walking along beside him.

"You don't have to help," Naruto said.

"I know," Hinata nodded. "But I'm going to."

He managed the tiniest hint of a smile, before stopping beside a group of construction workers, who all backed away instantly.

"I'm here to help," Naruto said, hurt and regret audible in his voice, but only just.

"He don't have any intention of working with a murderer!" one of them said, raising a shaking hammer. "Get outa here!"

Naruto nodded and turned, walking away from the group, Hinata glaring at them before following. This was repeated time and again as Naruto offered his assistance. Finally, Hinata activated her Byakugan, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Found them," Hinata said, letting her Byakugan deactivate. "Come on. There's someone here that will happily accept your help."

Naruto followed her through the village until they reached a spot were massive wooden beams were stacked, waiting to be used. A young boy and an older man were taking a water break but they stopped as Hinata and Naruto arrived. Both stared at him for a moment before the boy strode forward, stopping to look up at Naruto. Inari. And Tazuna. They had come to help rebuild the village. And now they undoubtedly knew what he had done. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, Inari stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him, Naruto's eyes widening.

"I'm glad you're back," Inari said.

"Back?" Naruto asked.

"Back to being yourself," Inari said.

Naruto smiled, resting a hand on Inari's head and looking up at Tazuna.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked.

"From you?" Tazuna grunted, face stern before cracking into a grin. "It'd be an honor."

Naruto smiled and nodded, picking up a wooden beam himself, Tazuna staring at him in shock for a moment before shaking his head directing him where to put it and how. Then, he and Inari and their workers got to work securing it in place.

"You've gotten strong," Tazuna said. "But didn't I hear something about your chakra being sealed?"

"It is," Naruto said. "My strength is my own."

Tazuna nodded and they continued to work. With Naruto's help, they had the frames for several houses up by the end of the day, Naruto continuing to work even when sweat was pouring down his face and his entire body was trembling from exhaustion. Then, suddenly, a vertical beam of one of the groups working nearby, a group that had thrown bricks and tools at Naruto when he had offered his help, broke free. Several men shouted in fear, scattering, but one of them tripped. Naruto reacted instantly, sprinting along the ground then leaping onto a still-standing vertical beam then off of it, lowering his shoulder. The workers watched in amazement as Naruto crashed into the beam, shoulder-first, and knocked the beam sideways, the beam crashing down harmlessly and Naruto crashing down after it, rolling to a stop and groaning, then pushing himself up, looking to the worker who would have been crushed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yeah," the man said. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded, pushing himself up then walking back over to Hinata and the others, rolling his shoulder.

"You alright Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "We should get back to work."

"Actually, we're done for the day," Tazuna said. "You've been a massive help, Naruto. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Naruto said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Tazuna nodded and he and Inari turned, walking away. Hinata walked over, healing his shoulder quickly before wrapping her arms around him.

"We should find a place to stay for the night," Naruto said. "I think Tenzo made some apartments over by the...what's left of the Hokage Monument."

"Actually, your house survived," Hinata said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly," Hinata said. "There's a lot of damage, but it's still standing."

Naruto nodded and they walked toward his house, Naruto stopping and staring at the gaping holes in it. The roof was gone, there was a massive hole in the wall where his room had been, and the entirety of the west side's top floor had been demolished. Aside from that, the house was fine. He walked to the house and looked up, seeing his soul-trap seal still in place and intact. He sighed, then turned, walking up to his room and staring at the completely destroyed room. Everything was destroyed. Even his clothes and spare masks hadn't survived. Not that he minded. Just seeing the outfits and masks reminded him of all he had done. He turned away from the room, staring down at the clothes he wore, all of it exactly the same as it had been since he had bought it as Menma, except with the exception of his mask missing and a few rips and tears. He walked down the stairs again to the bedroom on the bottom floor. It was the room Yukimi had been staying in before he left. He knocked and after a moment she opened the door and squealed in delight, hugging him.

"You're back!" Yukimi cried. "I knew it wasn't too late!"

"It was," Naruto said. "I...I killed..."

"I know," Yukimi said sadly before smiling. "But you're back now. That's what matters."

Naruto nodded smiling slightly before he sighed.

"You need Tenzo?" Yukimi asked.

Naruto nodded and she smiled before transforming into smoke and blowing out the window. After a few minutes, she walked through the front door with Yamato and he sighed, eating a food pill before going through several hand seals and setting his hand on the wall. A moment later, the damage to the house repaired itself.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "How's the repair coming?"

"Faster than expected," Yamato said. "Probably be finished by the time your suspension ends."

Naruto nodded and Yamato sighed.

"Look," Yamato said. "What happened..."

"Don't," Naruto said staring at the ground. "Please. Just don't."

Yamato was silent for a moment before nodding. Then, he turned, walking back out of the house with Yukimi. Naruto walked back up to the top floor, finding that all of the furniture, including the mattresses, were repaired as well. He walked into Yugao's room and stopped, staring at the bed, the wardrobe, the nightstand where she'd kept her sword leaning, always within reach, always ready to fight. He sat on the bed, swallowing before looking up at Hinata silently. She stood in the doorway, remaining silent but watching him sadly.

"I didn't have to do it," Naruto said. "I was trying to cut ties. Trying to make myself stop feeling. I thought that if I could cause myself enough pain, I'd stop feeling it."

Hinata walked forward slowly and knelt, taking his hands.

"She would be happy you found her way again," Hinata said.

"I made her suffer," Menma whispered. "I watched as she suffered for minutes before she finally died."

"It doesn't matter now," Hinata said. "It's over. You're not that person anymore."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you don't want to be," Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes fell from her face and he swallowed hard before standing.

"I should get new clothes," Naruto said.

"There's a store set up a little ways to the east," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and they left the house, heading to the store, a small display of clothes set out for people to see with the "store's" owner sitting under a cloth held up by two three sticks driven into the ground.

"You," the store owner said and Naruto braced himself to be screamed at, cussed out, driven off.

Instead, the store owner knelt before him, placing his forehead to the ground.

"You saved my brother," the man said. "Thank you. Please, take anything you like."

"I can't do that," Naruto said, eyes wide with surprise. "I can't just take something."

"Yes you can," the man assured him. "It's a gift. As thanks for saving him."

"I'm not taking something," Naruto said. "I'm going to pay you for it."

"Money is not worth much when there isn't much to buy," the man said.

"You're right," Naruto said. "But I have other things."

The man looked confused as Naruto held his arm out and pointed to a seal, which Hinata released, Naruto catching the scroll that popped out. Then, he unrolled that and Hinata released one of the several present seals, a stack of sandwiches appearing. Hinata stared at them then turned to look at Naruto.

"I wanted to be prepared the next time I went to Mount Myoboku," Naruto said. "They only eat insects there."

Hinata's eyes widened before she nodded. The store owner stared at the food before nodding.

"Very well then," he said. "If I cannot dissuade you, I will accept it as payment."

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the clothes. Within seconds he had chosen. He got two different outfits. Both one was a white Tee-shirt, grey sweatpants that stopped about three-fourths of the way down his shins with an orange stripe down the outsides, an orange sweatshirt with black stripes running up the front on either side of the zipper to his chest then turning to move outward sideways around the middle of his ribcage, and black shinobi sandals. The other was another white Tee-shirt, orange pants, and a black coat with an orange zipper up the front. He thanked the store owner and they turned, walking back toward the house. When they arrived, they found Yukimi waiting.

"Here," she said, holding out a bundle of folded red cloth.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, picking it up and then letting it unfold, his eyes widening. "It's...my cloak."

"After the fight was over, I found what was left of it and had it repaired," Yukimi said. "I also found these."

She held out Naruto's trench knives and he smiled, taking them back.

"I asked Kakashi about your necklace and he said he'd try to fix it," Yukimi said. "Oh, and I sent the pieces of your other sword, the one that you kept on your back, to the Village of Artisans to be fixed."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "This means a lot to me."

Yukimi beamed and nodded, hugging him before retreating into her room. Naruto walked up to his, dropping off the black coat and orange pants then went to the bathroom, changing into his sweat pants before walking out and sitting on the bed.

"We should get some sleep," Naruto said. "It's getting late."

Hinata nodded in agreement and walked forward, sitting on the bed beside him.

"What are you-" Naruto began but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Naruto, please may I stay with you tonight?" Hinata asked. "I won't be able to sleep alone."

Naruto nodded, managing a small smile as relief flooded over him. He wouldn't be able to sleep either, but with her there, hopefully he wouldn't have too many nightmares. He lay down and she lay beside him, her head on his chest and one hand resting on his stomach. Then, slowly, both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	194. Chapter 194

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Nightmare

Naruto straightened up, stretching his back and twisting his torso around for a moment before dropping to the ground to get the next beam. It had been a week since his suspension and his work to help rebuild the village had begun. Every night he was plagued by nightmares, memories of what he had done. And every night, Hinata would shake him awake, then comfort him until he fell asleep again. He was sure she got less sleep than he did, yet she said nothing about it, and showed no sign of being tired. She helped him with the work, staying by his side at all times, providing him with the support he needed. Slowly he had begun to smile again, despite the nightmares. He wasn't anywhere near where he was before, but he was slowly improving. Over that weak, they had returned to the same clothing store owner, buying more of the same sets of clothes from him. Hinata had gotten a few extra clothes as well, since the Hyuga Compound was destroyed with the rest of the village, and had basically moved into Naruto's room with him. Not that he minded.

"A little higher Naruto!" Tazuna called from below.

Naruto nodded, raising the beam carefully until Tazuna gave him a thumbs up and Naruto held it in place until the other workers had the beam secured. Then, he dropped carefully to the ground again, walking toward the next beam. Before he could get there, Tazuna held up a hand.

"Take a break Naruto," Tazuna said. "You've earned it. It's been a weak already. I heard the new Ichiraku shop just opened. Why don't you go and have a bite to eat. Come back after lunch."

"A week isn't enough for my crimes," Naruto said. "Neither is three months. You'll have to excuse me. I have work to do."

"Naruto," Tazuna said. "The men need a lunch break. Just go. It'll be alright."

Naruto sighed but nodded, turning to look at Hinata as she walked over from helping with a beam of her own. She smiled at him as she reached him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Lunch time?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling.

"Apparently Ichiraku's just reopened," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"That's excellent," Hinata said. "Let's go have some. I'm starving."

Naruto nodded, smiling and slipping his hand into hers as they walked away. The smile faded as they walked and he stared up at the sky. After only a few minutes, they reached Ichiraku's and sat down, Ayame turning to look at them, eyes widening.

"Dad, he's here!" Ayame said, walking to the back, returning a minute later with a large pot of pork ramen. "Pork ramen, as always."

Naruto blinked in surprise before smiling again as she put the first bowl in front of him. A moment later, Teuchi stepped into view and smiled.

"Naruto," Teuchi greeted. "It's great to see you. Welcome back. The first bowl's on the house. Hello Hinata. What can we get for you?"

"Miso ramen please," Hinata smiled.

Teuchi nodded, walking to the back and returning after a short time with Hinata's bowl as Naruto started on his second. Both ate in relative silence. After Naruto had finished his fifth, and Hinata her second, Naruto payed and they began to head back. Naruto smiled slightly just before several ninja in Root ANBU uniforms appeared in front of them, tantos drawn.

"We don't want trouble," Naruto said. "We were sent on a lunch break. We're going back to work now."

"No," one of them, a boy with blonde hair in a ponytail, said. "You're going to die."

All three sped forward and Hinata moved to protect Naruto only for a fourth to yank her away with Chakra Threads. Naruto began to easily avoid the tantos.

"Please," naruto said as he avoided them. "I don't want to fight. Please back off."

"You're a monster and a traitor!" the blond snapped, slashing at him.

Naruto dodged to the side, then drew his Kusanagi Blade, slashing all three of their tantos, breaking the blades and putting his sword away.

"Leave now," Naruto said, voice forceful now, and not pleased. "I'm not warning you again. leave us alone or I will break your arms and legs."

One of the three, a ninja with raven colored hair, stepped forward, throwing a punch, Naruto throwing one of his own. However, as Naruto did, suddenly it was moving toward Fu. He faltered, his mouth dropping open just before the ANBU's fist collided with it, launching him backward into the side of a newly constructed building. He fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees and set his forehead on the ground, hands clasping behind his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"Aw, has the traitor lost the will to fight?" the ninja snorted. "Good. Then this will be easy."

He strode forward, drawing a kunai but suddenly, the fourth ANBU crashed into the ground in front of him, making him leap backward before Hinata landed in front of Naruto, glaring at the ANBU. Then, Sai landed behind the raven-haired one, incapacitating him with a chop to the throat before Sakura picked up the other two, smashing them together and dropping them. Hinata sighed and turned kneeling in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto," she said softly. "It's alright, Naruto."

Slowly, Naruto managed to regain control and sat up, Hinata healing the bruise on the side of his face. Then, she helped him to his feet and looked to the other two.

"Thank you," Hinata said. "Please inform Lady Tsunade."

Sai nodded and left with two of the ANBU, Sakura following with the others. Hinata and Naruto waited there a few more seconds before heading back to Tazuna's crew, getting back to work instantly.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling in silence. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to see himself killing Fu, or Yugao, or Utakata, or blowing up an entire village. He didn't want to see himself killing a store owner simply because he didn't feel inclined to pay for a new outfit. So instead, he simply stared at the ceiling. After a time, Hinata shifted, looking up at him sadly.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," Naruto said.

"So are you," Hinata said. "You need to rest Naruto."

"I can't take the dreams," Naruto said. "I can't."

Hinata reached up, kissing him, her lips lingering against his for a moment before she pulled back and set her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"Do you know any seals for a dreamless sleep?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I wish I did."

Hinata nodded before her face softened more.

"I could put you to sleep," Hinata said. "You'll dream, but you'll rest."

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding and Hinata reached up, kissing him again, this time sending a pulse of chakra through her lips, knocking him unconscious instantly. Then, she stood, walking out of the room. She formed a clone, leaving it in the living room then left the building, flying out of the village to a neighboring town for clothes, food, and hygiene supplies.

* * *

Fire raged before him. He grinned, spreading out his arms. Several farmer hands sprinted at him but dropped with a kunai in their throats before he could reach him. He returned to the fire, arms spread wide once again.

"Burn," he said.

* * *

Naruto sat bolt upright, startling Hinata into alertness before she realized what had happened. Naruto lay back down, breathing hard and panting. That had been a very odd dream. It held no real purpose. A fire? farmers?

Hinata gently ran her fingers along his cheek, staring down at him. He stared up at her and managed a weak smile and she smiled back, kissing him before settling on top of him, one hand splayed on his chest, the other reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, his hands on the small of her back. After several minutes, she pulled away and set her head down.

"Since we both know you can open those chakra suppression seals whenever you like, can you use your Water Style Jutsu so we can clean up tomorrow?" Hinata asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, snorting quietly before nodding.

"Sure," Naruto said. "That's probably a good idea. The water should be back on in a couple of days."

Hinata nodded, smiling, and Naruto reached up, gently running his hand over her hair and she drifted off in a couple of seconds. Naruto stared up at the ceiling again, absently running his hand over her head before looking down at his chakra suppression seals, glowing slightly just as they had been since they'd first been activated. Eventually, he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	195. Chapter 195

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Getting Worse

He ripped his sword out of the cow's side, turning and slashing another across the face, laughing hysterically as he did. A farer rushed over only to be impaled by the sword. He ripped it out and turned, forming several hand seals and blasting another cow into paste. An old plump woman rushed forward, brandishing a skillet only to stop, falling to her knees as she reached her husband's body. He smiled and formed another hand seal, then removed her head.

* * *

Naruto sat up, gasping for breath and instantly holding up his Chakra Suppression seals. Still in place. Still active. He sighed, lying back down, ignoring Hinata's concerned look.

"Another one?" Hinata asked. "They've become almost nightly now."

"I know," Naruto said. "I'm going to go take a cold shower."

Hinata nodded and he walked to the bathroom, turning on the cold water, thankful that he didn't have to use his Water Style Jutsu anymore. He stood under the spray and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes, allowing the dream to return to him. Another farm. Must have been the tenth time he dreamt of a farm. It wasn't always a farm. Sometimes it was a random traveler, or a group of them, other times it was a would-be robber and his victim both. Once he had found a rapist mid-act and had killed both of them as well, leaving their corpses still joined with the rapist still holding his kunai to her throat. Hinata never knew what the dreams were about. he refused to tell her. But the simple fact that he was having nightmares at all that weren't about things he had actually done was frightening. And it had been a little more than a month now. Most of the village had accepted Naruto back now, though a few still hated him, as always.

He suddenly felt something at the back of his mind. Like a memory, fighting to be remembered. He closed his eyes, focussing on the memory. Except, it wasn't a memory. With a start, he realized it was Kurama. He focused, fighting his way through the block the chakra suppression seals had on him to get to his Mindscape and appeared before Kurama's cage.

"Naruto," Kurama greeted. "Finally. Are you alright?"

"Alright?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel your fear," Kurama said. "I can feel everything you do, more so ever since we fought Pein as one entity. What's going on?"

"I'm...I'm having nightmares," Naruto said. "I keep seeing myself as Menma killing people and animals, destroying things that I never did. At first it was only once in a while, but it's practically nightly now."

"I see," Kurama said. "You're sure you didn't actually do these things and simply repressed them?"

"I'm sure," Naruto nodded.

"Very well," Kurama said. "Then I'm sure it's just nightmares. You're still struggling to adjust to the reality of what you did, and you still can't fight anything without seeing Yugao, or Utakata, or Fu. I'm sure it'll pass. And if not, return here in another month if it's still bothering you and I'll teach you how to use chakra to block out dreams."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Before Pein, you were a self-centered asshole," Naruto grinned. "Did joining bodies with me really change you that much?"

"No," Kurama said. "It wasn't being one entity with you that changed me. It was losing Hinata."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I feel what you feel, remember?" Kurama asked.

"So, what, you're in love with her too?" Naruto asked. "Cause I don't think you're exactly her type."

"No you insufferable sack of shit!" Kurama shouted, snapping his jaws and growling before calming down. "I felt your pain. You and I both were in so much, that I wasn't even able to take control of you. I didn't even want to. For the first time in my life, I felt sympathy toward a human. My siblings would never let me live it down if they knew. Besides that, I like Hinata. She's sweet, and she loves you despite me. That's rare. So I was more than a little angry myself when she died. Speaking of, I can't see much of what's going on in the real world with those seals on you. What ever happened to Kiba?"

"He was sent to Hozuki Castle," Naruto said. "Hinata and I decided that he shouldn't be killed in my stead since I'm the one that killed everyone. Instead, both of us got off easy."

"I see," Kurama nodded. "Very well. She's calling you. You should go."

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape, hearing Hinata knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked. "You've been in there for an hour."

Naruto's eyes widened. Had he really?

"I'm fine," Naruto said. "I'll be out in a minute."

He quickly finished washing himself then dried off and pulled on his boxers and orange pants. Then, he opened the door and was met with Hinata's concerned expression.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said. "Kurama wanted to talk."

Hinata's eyes widened before she sighed in relief and nodded.

"What's going on with him?" Hinata asked.

"he's mellowed out a lot," Naruto said. "He said he likes you and he was almost as upset as me when...you know."

Hinata raised and eyebrow then smirked and nodded.

"Not really my type but that's sweet," Hinata said.

Naruto felt a pulse of pain shoot through his head and grinned.

"He's mad I told you," Naruto chuckled, rubbing his temples. "Anyway, I'm going to get dressed. We need to be to work in an hour anyway. I'll start breakfast."

Hinata nodded and Naruto kissed her then walked past her, heading into the bedroom and pulling on his usual white shirt then headed down to the kitchen, starting some eggs and bacon. Just as he was finishing, Hinata walked in, wearing a loose black tee-shirt and lavender pants. They ate in relative silence, as always, then left the house, heading over to the work site, arriving just as Tazuna and his crew did.

"Good morning Naruto," Tazuna greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not great," Naruto said. "But I'll be alright. So, what're we building today?"

"You know, if anyone else asked me that, I'd laugh in their face," Tazuna said. "We're going to be rebuilding Yakiniku Q's today."

"Alright," Naruto said.

Tazuna began to direct the workers and progress was as fast as usual, Naruto and Hinata carrying several beams at a time and then making short work of placing them, Tazuna directing them as they did. By lunch, the building's structure was mostly done.

"Man, you guys work fast," Tazuna marveled. "I think we can actually start on the next one today."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"It helps when you can hold more weight than four men," Naruto said. "Anyway, we're going to head to lunch. We'll be back in a bit."

Tazuna nodded, waving and they walked away, heading to Ichiraku's as always.

Once they had arrived, they sat down and Teuchi brought out their usual meal instantly. Naruto smiled and thanked him as they began to eat.

"I think you should go to Lady Tsunade about the dreams," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "Kurama has a way to help but wants me to give them time to get better first. If they do."

"Alright," Hinata said after a moment. "But you need rest."

"I know," Naruto said. "And I will be able to. Eventually."

Hinata nodded and they ate quickly before leaving and walking to the rebuilt stores, wandering around and shopping. Naruto had already gotten his Double-Edged Sword back, and Kakashi said he'd be getting the necklace back in a little while, but aside from that, he still needed to get a new set of ninja tools. Not that he was allowed to buy any at the moment. After a bit, they walked back out of the store, heading back to Tazuna and the others. After a while of sitting around, they got back to work, finishing their part of rebuilding Yakiniku Q's. Instead of starting another building, Tazuna decided they were done for the day.

Naruto walked through the streets with Hinata, before they reached the newly rebuilt park, courtesy of Yamato. It was exactly as it had been before, right down to the exact placement of the benches. Hinata sat down under a cherry blossom tree and Naruto stared up at the restored Hokage Monument. It had been an unspeakably amazing feet of Earth Style jutsu when Kakashi, Yamato, and about three dozen Earth Style users from the Hidden Stone reformed the mountain he had destroyed, then restored the Hokage's faces. He sighed and sat down beside Hinata who leaned on his shoulder.

"It's hard to believe this place was destroyed a little under a month ago," Naruto said. "Tenzo does good work."

"I agree," Hinata nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad the Hidden Stone agreed to help with the mountain," Naruto said. "Wouldn't be Konoha without the Hokage Monument."

Hinata nodded, smiling. After a bit, Hinata yawned and Naruto chuckled.

"Come on," Naruto said. "Let's head home."

"I like it here," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled down at her and gently kissed the top of her head. She smiled then reach up, kissing him. He kissed her back happily, one hand moving to cup her cheek and the other remaining where it was around her waist. After a moment, she shifted to straddle his legs, hands wrapping around his neck as his other hand drifted down over her shoulder and along her side to rest on her hip. They remained like that, trading long slow kisses for a while. Naruto wasn't actually sure how long. Eventually, Hinata pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand began to gently run up and down her back and she sighed, smiling and wrapping her arms around his torso so she could let them just sit there rather than holding them up. As they sat there, the sun began to set, both of them turning to watch. Hinata smiled, holding onto Naruto a little tighter and he responded in kind. They watched as the sun turned the clouds brilliant shades of orange, then red, then pink, before finally slipping below the horizon. Then, Naruto had a thought.

"Let's go up," Naruto said. "How long's it been?"

"Too long," Hinata said, extending her wings and flying them both into the air where Naruto unsealed himself and extended his, Hinata sitting in his lap.

They watched as the sun, visible once again, began to sink, tendrils of color reaching across the sky, arching and waving and coiling against the atmosphere as the sun sank. Finally, as the light began to fade once again, Naruto raised his hand to Hinata's cheek, making her look up at him and kissing her. She kissed him back, turning to face him fully as her arms wrapped around his neck. His own fell to her waist once again, and there they remained for a time. After several minutes, however, the kisses began to grow more passionate. Naruto ran his tongue along Hinata's lower lip and she allowed him access immediately, making a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh as her tongue met his. His hands began to slowly trail along her back and her fingers tangled into his hair. He pulled her closer to himself, deepening the kiss, and she moaned quietly. Her hands began to run over his arms and chest and his began to drift lower until they were resting on her bottom. She moaned slightly louder as his hands began to knead and massage, somehow finding a way to pull her still closer. After a moment, Naruto felt Hinata's hips shift and clamped his throat on a groan as they shifted against his own. Hinata, on the other hand, moaned and shifted again, pressing against him. He couldn't help but groan the second time and broke away from the kiss, trailing kisses along her jaw to a spot just below her ear, Hinata gasping as he hit an especially sensitive spot and he lingered there, Hinata's hands clutching at his shoulders from behind as he did before he began to trail kisses down to the nape of her neck. She moaned again and he began to trail kisses back up. He moved back to the spot below her ear that she seemed to like, then back to her lips, their tongues joining once again as she pressed her chest into his. His hands began to trail up her sides and she shuddered against him, moaning into his mouth. Then, he pulled away, breathing hard, hands still on her sides, her own having moved to his sides as he leaned back to force himself to stop.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to let it get that far."

"I don't mind," Hinata said, leaning into to kiss him again.

For a moment, he kissed her back before turning his head, sighing.

"God you're amazing," he breathed, voice thick before he set his forehead against the side of her neck, trying to calm himself. "I can't, Hinata. I'm sorry. Not yet. Not until I've atoned for my crimes."

"Okay," Hinata smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled, a quiet sigh escaping him. He hadn't realized how good it would feel to have her doing that. She smiled, continuing for a time until both had calmed down, before cupping his cheek to make him raise his head and kissing him lightly. He kissed her back as she extended her wings before they slowly floated back to the ground, Naruto letting his wings fade, Hinata holding him in her lap now, then resealing his chakra as they did. Once they were seated back beneath the cherry blossom tree, Hinata pulled away, and stood, holding out her hands. He accepted her help standing before wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way back to their house, heading to bed instantly.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the dark void before him. There was no sign anything. Just blackness. Then, a mirror slowly swam in and out of existence before him before finally forming completely. He stared at his reflection. He was wearing his black coat outfit, and with a Konoha headband with a black elastic strap backing like his masks used to have. But there was something off about his reflection. Something about its posture, its eyes. Something was wrong.

"So you can finally see me can you?" the reflection suddenly spoke, Naruto shouting in surprise, trying to back away, unsuccessfully. "No, not quite. You're still not quite there. But you're close. You can still hear me, and see that there's something."

"What are you?" Naruto asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," the reflection said. "But I'm the more entertaining side."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, reaching for his ninja tool pouch only for his eyes to fly open, allowing him to stare at the ceiling. What the hell had that dream been? First it was what he had done, then what he hadn't, and now he was talking to his reflection? He sighed, looking down at Hinata, who was still sleeping soundly on his bare chest. He froze. He didn't remember being bare chested when he went to sleep. He carefully lifted the blankets and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still wearing his pants and she was fully clothed.

"You got hot in your sleep and took it off," Hinata said, not opening her eyes but smiling. "I guess you were still half asleep."

"Guess so," Naruto sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She reached up and kissed him lightly before laying her head back down.

"It's alright," Hinata smiled. "Go back to sleep. It's still late."

Naruto nodded and lay there, eyes closed but unable to make himself sleep. Then, he felt Hinata's hand begin to run her fingers through his hair.

"I-"

"Shh," she smiled, her free hand putting a finger to his lips before returning to its spot on his stomach.

Her fingers lazily ran through his hair again and again and he suddenly found himself struggling to keep his eyes opened. He yawned, letting his eyes flutter closed as an overpowering sense of calm drifted over him. Then, the feeling her her fingers began to fade away to nothing, taking his consciousness with it.

* * *

Read and review.


	196. Chapter 196

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

 **A.N.:** To Hypernova5.0 who reviewed, "i have one question tough well two actually, will he ever access his father scrolls and second if naruto went to the falls of truth will he ever be able to conquer is dark half" firstly, yes Naruto does eventually access the scrolls but not for some time. And secondly, you'll have to wait and see on the other. But it is important.

* * *

Released

Naruto dropped tot he ground again and sighed, stretching and twisting, making his way over to where Hinata was talking with Tazuna and Inari. When he reached them, he sat down on the ground below where Hinata was sitting on a stack of beams. She reached down, absently running her fingers through his hair, Naruto smiling and closing his eyes.

"Done so soon?" Tazuna asked. "It's not even lunch yet."

"I work fast," Naruto shrugged.

"Obviously," Tazuna chuckled. "Well, that's the last of our work in the village. We'll double check this one, but then we're on our way. Thank you for being such a huge help Naruto, Hinata."

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled, starting to drift closer to sleep with Hinata's fingers running through his hair.

"You had another one didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"Not as bad," Naruto said. "Helps when you put me to sleep doing this."

"Well that's every time I do this," Hinata smiled and Naruto nodded. "Come on, wake up. Time for lunch."

Naruto yawned then nodded and stood, picking Hinata up off the beams and setting her on her feet. It had been a week since the dream about his reflection. And in that weak, he had had three more dreams about his reflection, and one dream about doing things he never actually did. The dreams were more manageable. The ones about his reflection didn't leave him nearly as tired as the other variety. They walked to Ichiraku's and Teuchi once again brought their food out instantly.

"That predictable are we?" Naruto asked.

"Every day at the same time for the same order," Teuchi chuckled. "Eat up."

Naruto nodded and the two of them ate, Naruto only having three bowls this time and Hinata only having one. Then, they headed back to Tazuna's crew as they were packing up.

"Well, we're heading out," Tazuna said. "You two did an amazing job as always."

They thanked him and he and his crew left. Then, they headed to the park. They had nothing else really to do, so they sat below the tree and Hinata ran her finger through his hair once again. After a bit, she stopped as he began to drift off, making him stir again and sulk.

"Aw, but I was so close," Naruto said.

"Tough," Hinata said. "I want my boyfriend spending time with me awake."

Naruto sighed, resting his chin on her head and smiling.

"Well, your boyfriend needs sleep," Naruto said.

"And more sleep will just mean that you have more nightmares and don't rest," Hinata said. "Why won't Kurama just show you how to stop them already?"

"He's not talking to me again," Naruto said. "I think the chakra suppression seals are making it hard for him to stay awake. I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Hinata nodded, wrapping her arms more securely around him. Naruto rested his chin on her head and smiled. Hinata sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Naruto closed his as well, the smell of cherry blossoms from the tree above them and Hinata's lavender-scented shampoo and body wash, and the warmth of having her in his arms rolling over him, comforting him. Calming him. He felt himself slowly starting to drift off to sleep only to be shook awake. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke kneeling beside him and Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Lady Tsunade needs to talk to you," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, gently shaking Hinata awake.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I gotta go see Lady Tsunade," Naruto said. "I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto stood, turning and walking to the Hokage's newly rebuilt office, knocking on the door.

"Enter," Tsunade called and Naruto opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door. "Ah, Naruto, good. I heard Tazuna's crew is already finished."

"They are, Lady Tsunade," Naruto nodded.

"Very well," Tsunade said. "You're free from your work. You'll spend the rest of your suspension doing whatever you want."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade dismissed him. He headed back to the park, finding Hinata still sitting under the tree, waiting for him. He sat down again and she leaned on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso once again.

"What'd she want?" Hinata asked.

"She said that I was free from having to work," Naruto said. "For the rest of my suspension, I'm free to do whatever."

Hinata smiled and nodded, yawning.

"I think it's nap time," Naruto chuckled, standing and picking her up, setting her on her feet. "Come on. I want to sleep too."

Hinata nodded and the two of them headed back to his house and lay down, Naruto pulling the blankets up over himself before quickly drifting off, his arms wrapped securely around Hinata, who followed him into sleep quickly.

* * *

Naruto stirred and yawned, looking at the clock, raising an eyebrow. They had been asleep for almost five hours and he hadn't had a single nightmare. He smiled, hand running absent-mindedly over Hinata's back. After several seconds her hand on his once again bare stomach began to trace his muscles. He fought back a shudder as the tickling sensation of her finger barely trailing over his skin continued. She looked up at him, smiling.

"You slept well that time," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah," naruto nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was already awake," Hinata said. "I only slept a couple hours. I just didn't want to get up."

Naruto smiled and nodded, reaching down and kissing her lightly. Her hand stilled before she slid up so that he didn't have to reach to kiss her. Her hand moved from his stomach to his hair, her other moving to his shoulder. He sighed as her fingers ran through her hair, his hands beginning to move over her back once again. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she opened her mouth wider, her tongue meeting his in the middle. Her hands began to drift over his arms and chest, tracing the muscles as his own hands drifted down her back to her bottom again, once again beginning to kneed and massage, causing Hinata to moan and shift against him, causing a groan from him and a louder moan from her. Naruto broke the kiss, trailing them to the spot below her ear, suckling on the spot and earning something of a whimper from Hinata, one of her hands curling in his hair, holding onto him, the other splayed on his chest. He trailed down to the nape of her neck, earning another moan as Hinata tilted her head away, lengthening her neck for him, Naruto happily exploring. Hinata moaned as her hips shifted again and Naruto's own responded in kind, Hinata gasping as his hard member pressed against her through their clothes. She moaned, shifting again as his hands began to trail up her sides, finger tips only barely brushing her sides through her shirt, Hinata shivering at the contact, even muffled as it was by the shirt.

Finally, Naruto's hands reached her ribs, less than an inch from her chest but he hesitated. He pulled back from where he had still been trailing kisses along her neck and looked at her uncertainly. She leaned forward, capturing his lips as her hands moved to his, gently guiding them upward. Naruto followed her guidance, moving his hands to her breasts, beginning to gently kneed them, Hinata moaning throatily as he did, arching her back to push her chest out, hips shifting again. He slipping his tongue into her mouth, her own meeting it in a dance as his hands massaged her chest, palms brushing her hard nipples through her shirt, Naruto smiling at the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra. After several moments, he began to trail kisses down her neck again, stopping at the nape of her neck for a moment before trailing down further. When he reached her collar, he stopped, starting back up. Hinata whimpered as he did, her hands, which had been exploring his arms and chest again, moving to his own, guiding them down to the hem of her shirt.

Naruto understood what she wanted and pulled back, lifting the shirt off of her before her mouth was on his instantly, even before the shirt was all the way off. He kissed her back happily, Hinata sighing as he did before his hands returned to her now bare breasts, cupping them as his thumbs toyed with her stiff nipples. Hinata moaned, rubbing against him in a slow rhythm, Naruto groaning and grinding back in time with her leisurely pace. Their tongues entwined, dancing together as her arms wrapped around under his, clutching at his back to make it easier for her to shift her hips. Naruto finally pulled away, continuing to rub against her and massage her chest but taking the time to admire her body, or at least, the half he could see. He moved to her neck, kissing, licking, and suckling up to the spot below her ear, Hinata's hips jerking suddenly and pressing harder as he reached it, Naruto groaning in response, staying at that spot, Hinata's breathing becoming a bit shakier, her hips moving faster than before. He grinned, finally leaving the spot, Hinata emitting a small whine as her hips slowed to their original pace. He reached the nape of her neck and Hinata tilted her head away, allowing him better access. Then, he began to trail kisses downward again, reaching her collar bone then continuing downward. Hinata moaned loudly as he took her nipple into his mouth, his newly freed arm moving to her hips, kneading her rear as her hips began to pick up the pace again. Naruto groaned, pulling his throbbing member away from her, replacing it with his leg instead, Hinata happily grinding against it, moaning as she did.

Naruto finally moved on, having kissed and worshiped every centimeter of her left breast, moving to her right as his hands switched places, his left now pulling her hips tighter against his leg, urging her to move faster. He began to worship her other breast, Hinata arching to push her chest out, breathing much harder than when they had started, small moans and mewling sounds escaping her every so often. Then, Naruto's hand began to drift slowly, cautiously, down her stomach, fingers just barely touching her, Hinata's body twitching and squirming from the sensations. He stopped just above the waistband of her pants and she whined, her hips pushing against his leg hard, trying desperately to signal him not to stop. He swallowed and his hand continued, drifting over her pants, his leg moving out of the way. Hinata groaned a complaint at the loss of contact only for it to turn into a loud, needy moan as his fingers brushed over her most sacred place through her clothes. She moaned again, rolling her hips against his hand and Naruto began to trail kisses back up her neck and to her lips, their tongues entwining once again. Suddenly, her hips bucked and she gasped, hands clutching at his shoulders and Naruto instantly pulled away, worried he had hurt her. The moment his lips left hers, however, she grabbed him by the back of the head, yanking him back to her, her tongue meeting his as her hips moved to his hand. Naruto, deciding he probably hadn't hurt her, resumed what he had been doing. As he continued, Hinata's breaths growing more ragged by the minute, curiosity struck him and he began to move his fingers higher, as he had done when she had had a strong reaction before. He carefully explored her most sacred place through her clothes until her hips bucked once again, Hinata sucking in a sharp gasp of air, hips jerking toward his fingers, trying to get him to hit that spot again. He grinned.

He had noticed it that time. A small nub of flesh, clearly extremely sensitive. He began to run his middle finger over it again and again and a whining moan escaped Hinata as her hips rocked against him. As he continued, he cracked an eye open, seeing that a thin layer of sweat clung to Hinata now and her brow was furrowed, her breathing growing ragged. He trailed kisses along her jaw to the spot below her ear just as his finger began to make small quick circles around the spot he had discovered. Hinata's reaction was immediate and bordered on violent. She gasped sharply, arching off the bed as her finger nails dug into his shoulders painfully and she tilted her head back. Naruto realized what she was about to do a split second before she did and he attached his mouth to hers just a split second before the scream tore out of her. Her hips bucked repeatedly, her entire body trembling and still Naruto's fingers continued. Hinata's scream died down to silence, Hinata's voice seeming to fail her as her hips bucked once more before she dropped back to the bed, Naruto's fingers finally slowing to a stop, lightly continuing to run over her slit, feeling the very large wet spot now between her legs. Hinata lay there, gasping for breath, panting, a look of euphoric calm on her face and Naruto smiled. He brought his hand up, staring at the wetness that had gotten on his fingers even through her pants. Out of curiosity, he brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them and smiled. Hinata tasted amazing, whatever it was.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his chest constrict, his eyes widening as his mind finished catching up to him and he sucked in a gasp before covering his mouth. Hinata looked over at him, worried.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I...I shouldn't have...I'm...I'm so sorry Hinata," Naruto said. "I should never have...I should have made you you wanted-"

She cut him off with a kiss, settling on top of him and continuing to kiss him until he responded, no longer trying to apologize. Then, she pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Naruto, I'm not mad," Hinata said. "I'm not going to be mad at you. I love you, Naruto."

"But-"

She placed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Do you remember back the first time you were Menma, right after you scared Rai away, after you fought the Akatsuki the first time and I asked to see Naruto?" Hinata asked, Naruto nodding. "Do you remember what happened?"

Naruto thought for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded again.

"I told you then, Naruto, I wanted to do it," Hinata said. "I was ready back then. I've been waiting for you to be ready."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and Hinata lowered her finger from his lips.

"You...You've been...so...all this time...you wanted..." Naruto stared at her in shock and she giggled at his reaction, blushing but nodding.

"I just wanted you to be ready," Hinata said before concern filled her eyes. "I didn't...I didn't make you feel like you had to, right? You..."

"I wanted to," Naruto said, kissing her. "I was just worried you weren't...I thought..."

"You thought it was just because I almost lost you?" Hinata guessed and he nodded.

She smiled, kissing him, before smiling and setting her head on his chest.

"I am glad that I didn't lose you," Hinata said. "But I've been waiting for longer than there was a threat I'd lose you."

Naruto smiled and nodded, kissing her again. Then, Hinata pulled back, smiling.

"I'm going to have to change now, though," Hinata said.

Naruto chuckled, running his hand over her hair and Hinata sighed contentedly, resting the side of her head against his chest.

"I was selfish," Hinata said after a bit.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the only one that..." Hinata trailed off, blushing and Naruto chuckled, planting a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't mind," Naruto laughed. "As long as I can see you smile, I'll be happy."

Hinata stared up at him before kissing him, Naruto smiling and kissing her back. After a moment, her tongue brushed against his lip and he allowed her in, Hinata moaning almost instantly, hips twitching before she pulled back, setting her head back down.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I taste _really_ good," Hinata said, blushing scarlet.

Naruto laughed for several moments before getting himself under control, nodding.

"Yes," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Yes you do."

She smiled, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair and he smiled, kissing the top of her head again before allowing her to put him to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	197. Chapter 197

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Accused

The door crashed inward and Naruto was on his feet in an instant, standing in front of Hinata who clutched the sheets to her chest, covering herself. The ANBU who had kicked the door in froze, all of them instantly looking away, allowing Hinata to pull a shirt on.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded.

The ANBU captain who was in the room, glanced back then stepped forward, seeing Hinata was decent.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the ANBU said. "By order of the Hokage, you are under arrest."

"For what?" Naruto gaped.

"The attempted murder of the Raikage," the ANBU said.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Naruto groaned. "That was over a month ago and it's been addressed! Why do you think I have these on?"

He raised his arms, displaying his chakra suppression seals, still glowing dully.

"I'm not referring to the attempt a month ago," the ANBU captain said. "I'm speaking of the attempt last night."

"Last night?" Hinata asked. "But...no! That's impossible!"

"I didn't go to Kumogakure last night!" Naruto said. "I was here! In bed! Asleep! With Hinata! My chakra's sealed for God's sake!"

"Listen Naruto," the ANBU said. "Please understand, I don't want to be here. After your battle with Pein, when you convinced him to return life to the dead, I was among that number. Most of us here were. I know you're a hero. You just couldn't handle something that a traitor made you believe happened. I don't want to be arresting you. And I don't want to have to die trying and get you into even more trouble. Lady Tsunade says that she has proof that it was you. Please, at the very least come and see the evidence."

Hinata looked to Naruto, waiting for his word to do anything. Finally, Naruto stood, nodding.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll see the evidence. But I'm not putting on any cuffs or restraints."

The ANBU nodded and Naruto pulled on a white shirt, then had Hinata seal his black coat and red cloak into one of the seals on his arm. Once they were, everyone walked down the stairs to the front door, Naruto and Hinata putting their boots on as Yukimi hurried out of her room.

"It's alright, Yukimi," Naruto said. "We're just going to see Lady Tsunade. We'll be back later."

Yukimi nodded and Naruto and Hinata followed the ANBU out of the house and then to Tsunade's office. The moment the door was open, Tsunade fixed Naruto with a cold stare.

"I spare your life, and this is how you repay me?" Tsunade asked, placing two sheets of paper on her desk.

Naruto walked forward, stopping as he saw the image. It was Menma's mask.

"These sketches are the person that killed three Jonin from the Hidden Cloud Village and the man who assaulted the Raikage respectively," Tsunade said.

"That could be anyone wearing the mask we left behind after I fought Danzo," Naruto said.

"That was what I said too," Tsunade said. "But then the Raikage sent this."

She threw a scroll to Naruto and he caught it, unrolling it and seeing a memory storage seal.

"Hinata," Naruto said, setting it on the floor. "Do you remember the seal I taught you for long distance communication?"

"Yes," Hinata said, kneeling beside the seal and forming several hand seals before setting her hand in the center of the seal on the scroll.

A glowing circle of light spread over the seal, seal script flashing over it for a moment before a large circle appeared with the image of a bridge inside it. It was raining and the three ninja on the bridge, guarding whatever door they were, were complaining about the weather. Suddenly, the image flared completely white and when the light faded, there was a forth man, facing the others. He was wearing shoulder splints, black clothes, and a mask. one of the men shouted at him to freeze and chaos erupted instantly. Chakra Chains extended from the man, impaling the foremost ninja, then hurled him off the bridge. Then, the man in the mask darted forward, forming an orange Rasengan as he did, slamming it into the next man, blasting him off the bridge while his free hand drew a sword, the blade extending and smashing through the last man's sword before impaling him through the chest. The masked man turned, holding the man over the edge of the bridge and flicked his arm, the sword tearing out of the corpse, which fell away. Then, the man turned, looking directly at whoever's memory this was and the image froze, Menma's mask staring out at them, in crystal clear definition.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open. It was him. It couldn't have been anyone else. And yet it couldn't have been him. He sank to his knees as the image faded.

"Arrest him," Tsunade ordered.

One of the ANBU pulled out a set of chakra disruption cuffs and stepped forward. As he did, Hinata shouted in anger, knocking the cuffs away and shoving the ANBU, sending him airborne into another ANBU before getting into a defensive position.

"Hinata, stop," Naruto said, Hinata going rigid. "Just let them do it."

Hinata grit her teeth but nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as Yamato stepped into the room.

"Wood Style, Four Pillar Prison Jutsu," Yamato said.

Wood grew out of the ground, binding his hands behind his back and wrapping around his neck before forming a small cage around him. Tsunade stepped forward, sticking a sealing tag to the cage.

"Hinata," Naruto said, turning to her. "It's going to be okay. While I'm away, Lady Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei will figure out what actually happened. I'll be back before you know it."

Hinata nodded, tears rolling down her face and Naruto turned to Yamato, giving him a cold stare before turning his head back to the front and staring at the ground.

"Get him out of here!" Tsunade ordered.

The ANBU picked up Naruto's cage and carried him outside. Naruto didn't need to look in order to know that the people of the Hidden Leaf lined the streets like he was a parade. It didn't take long for the shouting to start. Things like, "Monster!" and, "Murderer!" were echoing through the air within moments. Soon afterward, the throwing began. Stones, bottles, garbage. Anything people had on hand. Naruto was used to it. He remembered it. He didn't raise his eyes from the ground. A rock struck him above the right eye and he grunted in pain, his head whipping away from the impact as a bottle of something that smelled suspiciously like urine shattered against his cage, soaking him. Still Naruto's eyes didn't leave the ground. Things stopped flying, so he assumed more ANBU had arrived to settle down the crowd. Naruto didn't see them. He didn't look. He didn't see his friends push to the front of the crowd. Didn't see Shikamaru have to use his signature jutsu to hold Sasuke and Yukimi in place so they didn't interfere. He didn't see Jugo holding back both Karin and Suigetsu. He didn't see Kakashi, Guy, Guren, Gozu, Ranmaru, Yakumo, Yukimaru, Kurenai, Asuma, or Iruka all struggling not to try and stop the ANBU. All he saw was the road.

Hard-packed dirt roads of the village became the slightly looser roads of the countryside. Country roads became cobblestone roads of a port town. Cobblestone gave way to the deck of a small boat. The boat pushed off, four Grass Ninja now escorting him, guiding the boat over the rough, choppy sea as it grew steadily worse until Naruto's stomach was considering giving it his last meal as a peace offering. Still his eyes didn't rise from the floor of his cage. The cage was carried from the boat up a stone pathway, then over a loose gravel path to his new home. Here, he raised his head, his heart shattering as he saw the massive steel gate with the Five Great Villages' emblems on it. His head fell again as the gate opened and he was carried inside and placed on a small white circle on the ground in a line of other new prisoners. A fat man that he guessed was the warden stepped forward, proudly introducing "Lord" Mui, master of Hozuki Castle. Mui stepped forward, a tall gaunt man in red clothes with black hair and a black cloak. he began a long-winded and very rehearsed speech about the fact that them being there meant they were of no use to anyone, and their villages had lost trust in them. He explained that the only two ways off the island were by official pardon and special request by the sending village or by death. He then walked over to Naruto, pulling the tag off of his cage, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke before Naruto stood, gritting his teeth as Mui placed a Fire Style, Celestial Prison Jutsu on him, the glowing seal formula spreading to cover his torso and Naruto skidding backward several feet. Quite impressive considering the other four went flying when they got it.

Mui then explained about the jutsu, how it would burn them to a crisp if they got too far from Mui, who could activate it any time he wished, and how if they tried to infuse chakra their bodies would shut down, accompanied by an intense pain. He explained that the jutsu was ineffective under water, but that the sea around the island was too dangerous and to violent for anyone to survive. Then, he strode away and the warden stepped forward, leading them all through the prison to where prisoners were processed in.

* * *

Read and review.


	198. Chapter 198

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Part of You

Naruto stared at the other prisoners in the yard, his eyes instinctively keeping track of two of them. One was a man with a brown leather jacket with a yellow stripe down each sleeve and his hair shaved off on the sides with the top pulled back into a wolf tail. The other was a girl with white hair hidden under a green bandanna with only her bangs exposed and covering her right eye, grey irises with a circle in them that looked hauntingly similar to Rinnegan but not filling her eyes, green shorts, a green shirt with long sleeves, bandages around her hands, and a light green vest. He couldn't tell if she was trying to hide the fact that she was a female from the other prisoners or not, but if she was, he could understand why. The guards definitely knew. When processing in, they were made to strip to their underwear. The Warden had ordered Naruto to hop from one foot to the other to knock anything loose, so in an effort to annoy him, Naruto pulled his boxers off and threw them onto the warden's face. The warden had promptly thrown them back, made him get dressed, then had the guards beat him for a few minutes before they dragged hi out to the yard for exercise period. Through the entire process, Naruto had yet to say a word.

"Exercise period is now over," a loudspeaker announced. "Prisoners will now return to their cells for role call. Repeat, exercise period is now over. Prisoners are to return to their cells immediately for role call."

Naruto turned to leave but stopped. A third ninja caught his eyes, and this one had his eyes on Naruto. Naruto had completely forgotten he was here.

"Kiba," Naruto groaned.

Kiba strode forward, snarling in rage as he moved toward Naruto. He'd ripped the sleeves of his jacket off, and now had tattoos stretching up both arms. Everything from dragons, to flowers, to Hinata's name, to the name "Hinata Inuzuka." Naruto rolled his eyes seeing that. Kiba stopped in front of him and Naruto sighed, pushing off the wall, lowering his hands to his sides.

"We can't fight with the seals on, Kiba," naruto sighed. "They'll just activate and make our bodies go numb and then we'll both go to solitary."

"Nope," Kiba growled. "I'll go. You'll be dead!"

Kiba's hand flashed up at him, his fingernails having been grown out and sharpened into claws. Naruto sighed, knocking Kiba's hand aside and push kicked him, sending him crashing backward, the prisoners all freezing as Naruto sat calmly against the beam he had been leaning on as his seal activated. Kiba pushed himself up, snarling, then moved to charge only for his feet to go out from under him. He crashed face first into the ground, breaking his nose and shouting in pain as several guards sprinted over, putting both into cuffs and dragging them away.

"Three days solitary," the Warden said. "Enjoy your time there."

Naruto managed to flip Kiba off as he was being carried away and Kiba spat at him, missing by a mile. A few minutes later, he was locked in a tiny room, barely big enough to lay in with a tiny window to let in a little light and an inward-swinging wrought iron door about two feet thick. Naruto watched carefully as it swung open. More than enough room for someone to hide behind the door, like one of his clones to gather Nature Energy. He'd have to remember that.

He sighed, lying down on the floor, one hand under his head as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling, the other hand running its fingers through his hair. He wondered how Hinata was holding up. He hoped he'd get to see her again soon. But then, if he did, he'd probably hurt her.

"Hey, you in there?" a voice asked from outside his window.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You want to know how to escape?" the voice asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I deserve to be here."

"Why's that?" the voice asked.

"I murdered my own friends," Naruto said. "I found enjoyment in making someone who was like a sister to me choke to death on her own intestines. I tried to kill the Five Kage, I tried to kill my brother...And now I've attacked the Raikage yet again."

"That's a pretty tall tale if you ask me," the voice said.

"Luckily I wasn't asking you," Naruto said. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm nobody, just a little nobody," the voice said.

"You're the one with the brown jacket and the wolf tail, right?" Naruto guessed.

Silence.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You sure you don't want to escape?" the voice offered.

"No," Naruto said. "If I'm here...she's safe."

"Well, if you change your mind, the seal will disappear if you can defeat Mui in combat," the voice said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned to running his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

Naruto watched as the mirror drifted in and out of focus before finally solidifying.

"So, do you think you can finally see me?" the reflection asked.

"I'm getting really tired of talking to myself," Naruto said. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," the reflection said. "I'm the real you. The stronger one. The one that deserves to be in control."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Here," the reflection grinned, raising a hand. "Let me show you what we can do while I'm in charge.

* * *

Menma slipped out from under Hinata, Chakra Threads holding her in place until his clone was there. Then, he unsealed his clothes and mask, donning them before jumping out the window, extending his wings and opening his Gravity Seals halfway after he was high in the sky. Then, he zipped through the air reaching Kumo in an hour. He restored his Gravity Seals and landed in the shadows of a building, before strolling along the bridge, activating his Transparency Technique as he walked. As he neared three shinobi standing guard, lightning flashed, beside the bridge, blinding them all, forcing Menma to let his jutsu end.

"You, freeze!" one of the guards shouted, all three drawing their swords.

"Pathetic," Menma snorted, extending his Chakra Chains and sending them outward, impaling the one that had spoken and hurling him. He retracted them as fear and recognition registered on the other two's faces.

"Nice to see you too," Menma grinned, forming a Rasengan and speeding forward, slamming it into one's abdomen while drawing his Kusanagi Blade, sending the blade at the other.

The ninja tried to block it but it punched straight through his blade and impaled him through the heart. He flicked him off the bridge as well and turned looking up at another shinobi who was watching.

"You can give him a message for me," Menma grinned. "My turn."

With that, he turned, slicing his way through the door and walking calmly up to the Raikage's office. He kicked the door in, the double doors slamming into Samui and her team and the Raikage's assistant, knocking them all out and smashing the doors through the windows behind the Raikage. A roared in rage instantly upon seeing Menma's mask and streaked forward, his Lightning Style Armor raging around him. Menma activated his Gale Armor and brushed A's punch aside, kicking him and sending him crashing into the wall. He snorted in amusement and turned aiming his Kusanagi Blade at A. Suddenly, his hand jerked and the blade was sent off course, slicing through the building instead before retracting.

"What the-" Menma began but stopped as he ducked under A's next strike, standing and delivering an uppercut, blasting him up through the ceiling onto the building's roof then jumping up after him.

A charged and Menma met his charge, ducking under it and forming a Rasengan. However, as he moved to plant it in A's abdomen, his arm jerked to the side again, making his body spin, slip, and drive the Rasengan into the roof. The blast forced the two apart and Menma growled in annoyance.

"What are you fighting me in your sleep or something?" Menma snarled.

"What did you just say!?" A spat.

"Shut the fuck up idiot!" Menma snapped. "Fine. We'll do it your way. I suppose it won't do for our body to collapse from exhaustion anyway. Enjoy your rest."

"What are you babbling about!?" A demanded.

"See you around, freak," Menma said before exploding into the air and zipping back to his house, sneaking in the window and attaching Chakra Threads to Hinata again, releasing his clone and changing back into the other one's outfit before getting in bed and releasing the threads then resealing his chakra and releasing control.

* * *

"You..." Naruto breathed, staggering backward and falling onto his butt.

"Finally see me do you?" the reflection asked, his clothes changing, becoming the black shirt, black pants, shoulder splints growing out of his arms, the mask growing out of his face. "Miss me?"

"That's impossible!" Naruto said, standing and staring at Menma. "You can't...you're...I'm you!"

"No!" Menma spat. "You're weak! I'm the strong one! The real one! I'm the one you deny! Okay, so I happened to kill a few of our friends, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm still the real version of you. I'm still the more powerful of the two, and the one that deserves to be in control. Just let me be in control."

Naruto shook his head as Menma began to step out of the mirror. Somehow, he knew that he didn't want Menma out of that mirror. That if he stepped out, he'd be in control. But he was so far already. Just a few more inches and he'd be free.

"No!" Naruto shouted, Chakra Chains crashing into Menma, forcing him back into the mirror, wrapping around it, holding him in.

"Cute," Menma said. "You realize, of course, this will barely hold me a couple of days at best, right?"

Naruto shook his head, backing away before turning and scrambling away, toward the light.

* * *

Naruto sat up with a gasp, staring at the window. He looked around. Solitary. He was in solitary. He was safe. Hinata, was safe. Menma couldn't get out. He couldn't use chakra to unseal himself. To break free. Even if Menma took control here, it'd be safe. But Menma wasn't taking control. He refused to let him. He couldn't. But he only had three days here. He'd need to go back. He needed to ask Mui to send him back.

* * *

Read and review.


	199. Chapter 199

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Identity Crisis

Naruto saw the crowd of prisoners parting at the same time as he saw Kiba stalking toward him. He hurriedly pushed through the crowd toward Mui. He had to hurry. He could already feel Menma scratching at the inside of his mind.

"Lord Mui!" He shouted, prisoners spinning toward him and instantly separating.

"Ah, you're out are you?" Mui asked. "Did you enjoy your stay in solitary confinement?"

"Please, you have to put me back!" Naruto said, stopping in front of Mui.

"And why would I do that?" Mui asked.

"It's not safe!" Naruto said before flinching as a throb of pain shot through his head. "Hurry! I need to go back in!"

"I think you'll be fine right where you are," Mui said, turning to walk away. "The other prisoners can't hurt you with the Celestial Prison Jutsu in place."

"I meant it's not safe for them!" Naruto said, darting around to stand in front of Mui.

"Get out of my way," Mui ordered.

"Not until you put me back!" Naruto snapped.

"I'm not putting you back," Mui said, shoving him sideways. "Now get out of my way."

"If you don't put me back, I'll tell them all how to break the Celestial Prison!" Naruto threatened.

"Go ahead," Mui said.

"Fine," Naruto growled. "If you die, the jutsu is broken! So I'll break it!"

He lunged for Mui, desperate to go back in. Mui spun, kicking him sideways. As he landed, pain lanced through his brain. Menma was getting close. He scrambled to his feet, jumping and kicking Kiba across the face then catching his arm, spinning and hurling him at Mui, only for Mui to smash Kiba sideways. Menma charged, throwing a punch only for Mui catching his wrist, grabbing him by the forearm and flipping him, smashing him to the ground again just as the Celestial Prison Jutsu activated and his body stopped responding. Then, he was looking through a window, watching from above. Menma tried to move but his body failed to respond. He growled in annoyance.

"You want to go back in, fine," Mui said. "Second offense is five days. Enjoy."

"Damnit," Menma snarled. "And I had just gotten out too."

Two guards walked over, picking Menma up and dragging him through the prison the Warden following after. Then, they threw Menma in the exact same cell as before. Menma grumbled in annoyance as the door slammed shut then sat up, stretching.

"So nice to finally be in charge," Menma grinned. "Now, let's see about Sage Mode."

Just as he sat down, Naruto gripped the edges of the window, hauling himself through, the world around him turning black. Menma groaned, shaking his head and appearing before Naruto again.

"Look, you're really not needed here," Menma said. "I'll handle being us for a while, you rest."

Menma's Chakra Chains extended from his back, shooting toward Naruto. They were different. They were red. Naruto extended his own Chakra Chains and blocked Menma's, dragging himself out of the mirror. Just as he was free, Menma appeared in front of him, backhanding him and sending him flying. Naruto crashed down hard only to find Menma standing over him.

"I was expecting a challenge," Menma sneered before Menma's Chakra Chain wrapped around him, shoving him back through the mirror and binding him there.

* * *

Naruto watched as Menma began to still in order to absorb Nature Energy. He kicked the mirror, a flash of pain shooting through Menma's head, making him flinch.

"Oh sorry, were you trying to concentrate?" Naruto asked, kicking the mirror again.

"Knock it off you piece of shit!" Menma snarled.

Naruto kicked the mirror again and Menma shouted in annoyance, turning to rest his back on the wall.

"Fine," Menma said. "I'll break out without Sage Mode."

And with that, he settled in to wait. After several days, the door swung open and Menma silently walked out of the cell and to the mess hall, where everyone was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and stopped as Maroi began to walk over. He readied himself to kill him only for Maroi to begin clapping. He grinned.

"You're very welcome," Menma smirked.

Suddenly, someone shouted about a fight outside. Everyone ran over and Menma grinned as he watched Mui kill every one of the dozens of prisoners that tried to fight him.

"Idiots," Menma grinned. "Oh well. No great loss."

"For a guy who's here willingly because of what he did, that's kinda cold," Maroi said.

Menma shrugged as exercise period was called. They went outside and Kiba began to move toward Menma. Before he got there, Menma appeared behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You should walk away Kiba," Manma snarled. "I'm happy to kill you."

Kiba seemed to recognize that he meant it because he took off running. Menma grinned as Maroi walked over. He stopped beside him and Naruto slammed out of the mirror. Naruto turned to Maroi, openning his mouth. Menma closed it. Maroi turned to him.

"What's up? Maroi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth and Menma said, "I guess I'm a bad influence here. I've been here a few days and already people are attacking Mui."

Maroi nodded and Naruto opened his mouth. Menma yawned. Menma turned, walking away, paasing through the crowd quickly. Then, he stopped off to the side, standing behind a pillar as a guard came running past.

"I can't believe I'm late!" the guard said panicked. "I hope I'm not late for tonight's change over or the warden's going to be so mad!"

Menma grinned and closed his eyes, entering his mind and chaining Naruto back down.

"You almost made a scene," Menma said. "Close, but no cigar."

Menma opened his eyes and slipped between the pillars. He waited silently as the sun set until exercise period ended. He grinned as the guard came running again.

"Late again!" the guard said. "The warden's going to kill me!"

Then, Menma stepped out, slamming a clothesline into the guard's throat, crushing it. The guard flipped around Menma's arm and crashed to the ground, choking as Menma dragged him between the pillars. Naruto knelt, healing the guard's throat.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said.

"But I really don't care about you," Menma said, snapping the guard's head around backward.

Naruto sighed, standing and turning toward the courtyard. Menma pulled the guard's uniform on and turned, walking to the main gate. Naruto raised his hands to form the Ram hand seal. Menma pushed the small door in the main gate open and walked through. Naruto set his hand on the door. Menma sprinted down the stairs, tossing the uniform away as he ran. Naruto turned to intercept a guard. Menma darted to the right, through the trees to the cliff, walking to the edge and grinning down at the water. The moon above cast a bloody light on everything, making the water look like blood.

"No fire seal under water," Menma grinned.

"You'll die if you jump from there," a voice said from behind him.

He turned, staring at the girl dressed as a guy.

"What do you want?" Menma asked.

"Why are you running away?" the virl asked. "I thought you didn't want to escape. I thought you belonged here because you murdered all of your friends."

Menma snorted in amusement then dove into the water. Menma grinned, even as the two wirlpools present hurled him around and around. He extended his wings, grinning. Then, he slammed into the face of the cliff, grunting and blacking out.

* * *

Read and review.


	200. Chapter 200

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trap

Naruto groaned, eyes drifting open as he slowly looked around. The girl that had tried to stop Menma before was off to the side, squeezing the water out of her hair and tying it back into a ponytail. Before hiding it all back into her bandana.

"So you are actually pretending to be a boy after all," Naruto said, making her look over at him.

"You can't tell anyone," the girl said.

"The list of horrible thing's I've done or caused is very long," Naruto said. "But I don't want to add causing you to be raped to that list. Your secret is safe. I'm Naruto."

"Ryuzetsu," she replied. "If you were so okay with being here for what you did, why did you suddenly try to escape?"

"I didn't," Naruto said.

"Right," Ryuzetsu said. "And I didn't drag you out of the water when you almost drowned."

"No, that's not what I meant," Naruto said. "I meant that it wasn't me. It was Menma."

"Menma?" Ryuzetsu asked, confused.

"I don't really understand either," Naruto said. "When I was five, the people of my village tried to kill me. I was barely saved, but for my safety, I was listed officially as dead and grew up with the allias of Menma Uzumaki, and the backstory of being my own cousin. I lived as Menma for years. Eventually, the mask I wore to hide my identity roke in the middle of a fight and I went back to living as Naruto again. But after a couple of months, someone I can't live without was nearly killed, except that I was made to believe that she was dead by the prizoner that you've probably seen attack me several times. I retook the name Menma and put on the same mask as before and lost faith in everthing. Myself, the world, my dreams. I turned against the world. I murdered my best friends to try and numb myself to the pain of Hinata's supposed death, then attacked and ultimately killed the acting Hokage. However, during that fight, Hinata found me, stopping me. I threw the mask away again, only for the acting Hokage to try and threaten Hinata."

"He sounds like an idiot," Ryuzetsu said.

"He was," Naruto said. "He died for it. Then, instead of executing me, the actual Hokage suspended my Ninja status and ordered me to help rebuild the village. I did, but while I did, my body would take off and kill people, destroy things, and I would just think it was nightmares. Except, it wasn't me, it was Menma. Somehow, he became a separate part of me. Then, one day, he took control and went after the Raikage. He retreated after a short fight deciding to let the Raikage live, and i was locked up here. I found out about Menma when I was in solitary. That's why I attacked Mui. So that I would be locked up somewhere Menma couldn't hurt anyone. When we were released, Menma tried to escape, and almost succeeded."

"I see," Ryuzetsu nodded. "It sounds like the trauma of almost losing that Hinata person, along with your mind rejecting the reality of what you did, turned your alternate identity, Menma, into a split personality, something to shift the blame of your actions, and even though you accepted it afterward, Menma remained."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"That makes sense," Naruto nodded. "But now I'm fighting with him for control. Actually, I think he's still unconscious right now."

Ryuzetsu nodded.

"Now you know about me, tell me what you're really doing here," Naruto said.

"Well, first off, I'm Hidden Grass ANBU," Rguzetsu said. "I'm here to stop Mui, the Master of this castle, from opening the Box of Paradise."

"The Box of Paradise," Naruto repeated. "The mythical box that can grant the wish of whoever opens it is at Hozuki Castle?"

"Yes," Ryuzetsu said. "But it's a weapon. The Hidden Grass once ruled through the use of the box. When it was closed and the Hidden Grass fell from power, it split into two factions. The Seeds of Grass, which Mui belongs to, wishes to revive the Hidden Grass through war. The Flowers of Grass, which I belong to, wishes to revive the Hidden Grass through peace."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "We can't let him open it then."

"You don't understand the half of it," Ryuzetsu said. "Mui killed his own son, Muku. The box requires an enormous amount of chakra to open. So in order to open it, Mui sacrificed his own son, my friend and the first genius the Hidden Grass has produced in a hundred generations."

Naruto studied her expression as she fell into thought.

"You loved him," Naruto said. "You loved Muku. This mission is personal for you."

Ryuzetsu was silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll try to help. But I can't promise I'll be able to stay in control of Menma. If he takes control, stay away from me."

Ryuzetsu nodded and Naruto stood, pulling his pants and shirt back on. He passed Ryuzetsu her vest and she thanked him, pulling it on. Then, they headed back to the castle, Ryuzetsu helping Naruto sneak back to his bed before leaving to her own.

* * *

Menma walked out into the courtyard smirking and looking around. Mui was off to the side. Perfect. A simple twist of his hands and he'd be free. He silently caught up to Mui, grinning before lunging. Just before he reached him, Mui spun, his foot crashing into Menma's head. Menma crashed into the wall before Mui grabbed him by the throat and hurled him.

"You really are foolish aren't you?" Mui asked.

"Just die!" Menma snarled, sitting up and hurling several sharpened stones at Mui.

Mui avoided them before smashing Menma into the ground.

"Enough," Mui snarled as the warden and several guards rushed over, grabbing Menma by the arms.

Menma looked to the side, seeing Ryuzetsu watching him carefully. He lunged, getting an arm free of the guard's grip and grabbed his last sharpened stone from his sandal and pulled it back only for Mui to catch his hand, taking the stone and throwing it away.

"You killed a guard on your way out," Mui snarled. "A week in solitary."

The guards carried Menma away, and after several minutes, they reached the exact same cell he had been in twice before. They threw him in and slammed the door. Menma sat up, grinning before a shadow appeared in the window. He looked through it, staring at Madara's mask.

"You," Menma snarled.

Madara spun around his vortex, disppearing, before returning inside the cell.

"You've been having trouble Menma," Madara said, a seal shining on his chest. "I'm here to help. And to take something you've been denying me."

He formed a,hand seal and the ceiling of the cell began to glow red. Menma's head snapped upward, staring at the glowing red seal. He knew that seal. It was an Uzumaki trap seal. The Reaper Seal. He looked back at Madara.

"You wouldn't dare," Menma growled.

Madara formed the Seal of Confrontation and the seal flashed, blinding Menma before his entire body exploded into agony and his senses fled.

* * *

Read and review.


	201. Chapter 201

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Satori

Naruto gasped, sitting bolt upright and looking around for a spiraled orange mask. Then, he looked up at the ceiling, where the seal had scortched a blackened scar of itself into the ceiling. He stared at it before closing his eyes. The world around him faded to black and Naruto looked around. Finally, the mirror swam into focus, but there was no one there. The mirror was empty.

"Oh no," Naruto breathed.

He focused on his mindscape. After a moment, the sewer swam into view. Naruto began to walk and instantly felt something was off. It wasn't silent. Actually it seemed as though all sound had been amplified. His feet hitting the water as he walked, his breathing, the water dripping from the pipes. Jt felt like there was something missing. He searched the sewer in silence, going to every back room, searching every nook and cranny.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He began to run, his feet slapping the water deafeningly loudly. He skidded to a stop as he reached a passage leading to Kurama's cage, finding the walls, ceiling, and floors marred with gouges and scratches. He sprinted along the passage until he reached the room and skidded to a stop. The cage was wide open, but Kurama lay inside, breathing hard but unmoving. Kurama looked around at him and his mouth stretched up in a weak smile.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," Kurama said.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked. "And what the hell happened?"

"You were out six days," Kurama said. "As for what happened, Madara used that trap seal from your house to try and separate your body and soul, causing me to be removed as well. However, he only removed that other part of you, Menma. I was nearly extracted but managed to get back here before he could take me with him."

You wanted to stay?" Naruto asked, and Kurama shrugged tiredly.

"I don't want to kill our friends," Kurama said.

"Our?" Naruto grinned.

"Anyway," Kurama said. "Madara managed to separate Menma from you, but before he could do anything else, Menma's soul destroyed Madara's own and took over his body."

"So, what, Madara's possessed?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly," Kurama said. "Madara himself is dead. It's just a corpse now. And like any corpse, it's going to rot. Menma will need to find a real body soon."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Why was I asleep for six days? The seal is designed for only three minutes."

"Because when he separated from you, he took most of your chakra," Kurama said. "And while he's in Madara's body, it will keep multiplying because corpses aren't stable enough to sustain it. So it'll multiply rapidly. He'll probably need to expend it soon. Otherwise he's going to explode. I can still sense him nearby."

"Expend...oh shit," Naruto groaned.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"He's going to open the Box of Paradise," Naruto said.

Kurama regarded him tiredly for a moment before nodding, two tails reaching out and pulling his cell's gate closed, the seal reforming instantly.

"I'm going to rest for now," Kurama said. "Hopefully I'll have some chakra available when that seal comes off in case you need to fight Menma."

Naruto nodded and Kurama's eyes drifted closed. He began to snore lightly and Naruto returned to the real world, taking his meditation position and beginning to gather chakra, using Sage Mode to create a clone. Then, he exited Sage Mode and the clone moved into the corner where the door would hide him before he began to gather and hold Nature Energy. Just as he began, the door swung open.

"Time's up Uzumaki," the guard said. "Out."

Naruto obediently climbed out, following the guard back to the yard where Ryuzetsu and Maroi met him.

"Finally," Ryuzetsu said.

"Menma's the one that attacked him, right?" Maroi asked, prompting a surprised and worried look from Naruto. "Ryuzetsu explained about him to me. It explains a bit."

Naruto nodded and Ryuzetsu narrowed her eyes.

"Is he going to be a problem again?" Ryuzetsu asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "But not the way you think. An enemy of mine who was trying to get...something I have-"

"The Nine-tails," Ryuzetsu said.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "That. Anyway, an enemy of mine set up a trap seal in the solitary cell I was thrown into and the seal separated Menma from me into a different person. Menma then possessed that enemy and left. However, he's still here, and he'll need to expend chakra soon so he doesn't explode. That's why he's going to be a problem. He's going to open the Box."

Ryuzetsu's eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

"We have to stop him," Ryuzetsu said.

"We'll need a distraction," Naruto said. "Once we have one, I'll go after Menma."

Ryuzetsu nodded and Maroi cleared his throat.

"I have to admit that I can still use my chakra," Maroi admitted. "So I'll go to the cafeteria and you guys start a riot out here. Once you do, I'll get one going inside. That good enough?"

"That should work, yeah," Naruto nodded. "But we need to hurry."

"Give me two minutes," Maroi said.

Ryuzetsu and Naruto nodded and Maroi left. As soon as he did, Kiba stepped out of the crowd.

"Who's this Naruto?" Kiba sneered. "New girlfriend? Hinata's going to be so unhappy."

Naruto groaned before grinning. Kiba had perfect timing. Naruto darted forward, slamming a fist into Kiba's abdomen, sending him hurtling into the croud. They all turned toward Naruto with dirty looks.

"You want some too?" Naruto asked. "Bring it on!"

A moment later, the yard had descended into an all out brawl, Naruto and Ryuzetsu escaping to the side, waiting for their seals to deactivate.

"Alright," Naruto said. "You keep this going. I'll go and handle Menma."

Ryuzetsu nodded and Naruto turned to leave just as the ground rumbled.

"Oh no," Ryuzetsu breathed.

* * *

Menma stepped into the room and looked around. Machines ran along the walls, a surgical table was in the middle with four bright lights over it, and a massive face was set into the far wall.

"All you need to do is allow me to channel your chakra into the Box," Mui said.

Menma nodded, lying on the table as Mui stood over him, forming several hand seals before a stream of red chakra began to fly out of Menma and into the box. After several seconds, the chakra ended and the box began to glow. Then, the ground began to shake.

"It worked," Mui said. "I thank you for your aid."

Then, he moved to stab Menma. Menma caught his hand and shoved him before spiraling around his right eye, grinning. Then, he was standing on a lake, watching as Konan walked toward him.

"You're not Madara," Konan said. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Menma smirked. "I suppose I never did fight you, did I? But I figured you'd recognize me from watching me demolish Pein."

"You're not Naruto," Konan said flatly. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Who are you?"

"My name is Menma," Menma said. "And I'm here show Naruto which of the two of us is truly the best."

"Very well," Konan nodded. "If that's what you want, I'll oblige you. But I'm not going to die just yet."

* * *

Naruto watched as Muku darted forward, driving his hand through Mui's abdomen. Upon opening the box, Mui had wished to have his son back. He had betrayed the four masked shinobi that apparently were in charge of him, and as repayment, Muku had attacked him. But when Naruto looked into Muku's eyes, he didn't see a human. He saw evil. Pure and unrestrained.

"Muku!" Ryuzetsu shouted, taking a step forward only for Naruto to catch her wrist.

"It's not Muku," Naruto said. "Not anymore. The Box has changed him."

Just as he said this, Muku's upper body shot upward, his torso compacting around his bones as they grew until his stomach was wrapped tight around his spine with his head gone, a massive tusked mouth now present across the front of his ribcage. Growing out of the bulbous part of his body that passed for a head as well were a pair of wings covered in large black feathers like the rest of his body was, and a pair of arms that reached nearly to the ground. His feathers stopped at the wrists, and his massive, bony and knobby fingers ended in claws. His feet were similar to them but without thumbs. He had no eyes but as soon as Naruto leapt onto the roof of the nearest part of the castle, Satori rose into the air above him and turned toward him, grinning.

"Satori," Naruto said. "Demon inhabitant of the Box of Paradise and ultimate weapon from the time of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Hello Naruto," Satori grinned. "Shall we begin?"

Naruto nodded slowly before releasing his clone, feeling the Nature Energy filling him, pushing him into Sage Mode again as Satori watched, grinning widely. Naruto took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of having Nature Energy inside of him. Then, he formed a Wind Rapier and extended his wings. Satori flapped his own toward Naruto, firing a wall of massive, pointed, deadly feathers at Naruto and Naruto flipped to the side before shooting into the air, the feathers stabbing into the roof where he had been. Naruto flew at Satori and slashed as he neared him, Satori, barely avoiding the strike. Then, Naruto flipped, extending the blade at him. It streaked through the air but missed Satori by a half an inch. Naruto retracted the blade, forming a Rasengan in his free hand as he landed on the Box of Paradise, slamming the Rasengan into it. The Rasengan burst into a shower of chakra sparks and Naruto growled in annoyance, looking up at Satori. Satori spun, swiping his hand past all of the shinobi in charge of Mui, launching them into the air, along with a group of prisoners. All of them were then sucked into the box, which glowed red.

"Oh no," Naruto growled, forming a Water Sword in his free hand. "No powering up for you."

He rocketed off of the box, slashing rapidly at Satori, who simply spun around and around Naruto. Finally, Naruto spun, the blades streaking through the air like a saw blade, still missing Satori. Then, Satori shot toward Naruto, as he let the swords fade and charged as well. However, suddenly, Satori was Fu. Naruto's eyes widened before Satori's massive fist crashed into his torso, launching him backward into the roof of a building. Naruto groaned, pushing himself up slowly, staring up at Satori then down at his shaking hands. Blood covered them, dripping to the broken roof below him, pooling there. He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath, forcing his hands to stop trembling. He opened his eyes again. His hands were clean, but his heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes burned.

"Naruto!" Maroi shouted. "Get up! You have to stop him!"

Naruto looked up at Satori as several prisoners flew into the box. Naruto formed a Rasengan and a Wind Rapier and shot off the roof, sending the Wind Rapier's blade at Satori, making him swerve away and saving a group of prisoners. Satori flipped, firing several feathers at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way of most but one was headed straight for him. He shoved his Rasengan at it but it blasted through the Rasengan, impaling his hand and tacking him to the ground. Naruto shouted in pain, slashing the feather and cutting it off just above his hand then wrenching that off, healing it.

He shot toward Satori again and Satori turned toward him, hand transforming into a spike as he shot toward him. Naruto held out his Wind Rapier, but suddenly it was Utakata shooting toward him. Naruto felt tears begin to run down his face. Satori's spike tore through his side, pain flaring through him before Satori smashed him sideways into the roof. Naruto began to heal his side, feeling his shoulders begin to tremble. He stood and looked down at the box, eyes focusing in on the body lying in front of it. It wasn't Mui anymore. Purple hair fanned out behind her, and her intestines lay scattered across the ground. Naruto fell to his knees, shoulders slumping before sobs began to rack through his body. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight Satori. He didn't deserve to survive. He deserved to die. Feathers began to impale the roof around him. He had hurt so many. He had killed his best friends. What right did he have to believe he could ever be forgiven. Yugao had tried to tell him Hinata was alive and he had hit her, then shoved her own intestines into her throat.

A strangled cry managed to leak out of Naruto's mouth, his sobs otherwise silent. Pain flared in his left shoulder, then his right arm, but it was insignificant. A scratch. He looked up at Satori, his mind replacing him with Fu, her Tailed Beast Cloak covering her body and a smile on her face, waiting for his next move. One of their training sessions. Satori flew down, moving to send more prisoners into the box just as Ryuzetsu stepped into his way, holding her arms out. Satori reared back, retreating, seeming surprised by her sudden appearance. Suddenly, it wasn't Satori, or Fu, or Utakata. It was Hinata. Naruto's throat constricted. If he lost to Satori, Satori would kill Hinata.

Naruto pushed himself up, ripping one of the feathers in front of himself out of the roof and tossing it aside. He had to protect Hinata. Even though he had betrayed her. Even despite all the things he had done. He couldn't let her be hurt. He wouldn't. Satori turned to him, noticing that he was ready to fight again, and formed a large red and yellow sphere in front of his mouth, similar to a Tailed Beast Ball, before firing it at Naruto. Naruto set his left hand down, forming a barrier. The sphere exploded against it, obliterating the building around Naruto, but the barrier held. Naruto exploded off of it, holding his hands out and forming a Rasenshuriken. Satori shot out of the way but Naruto twisted, hurling it at him at point blank range. However, Satori once again avoided it and it streaked out of the prison, exploding in the distance. Naruto stopped himself and narrowed his eyes at Satori.

"You can't touch me," Satori stated, landing on the Box. "Isn't it disappointing that even mastering Sage Mode doesn't free you from fear? And you have so very much fear."

"Fear is natural," Naruto said. "No one is without fear."

"Yes, but you're not afraid of dying," Satori said. "Don't worry. Whatever friends you have left I'll be sure to kill painfully."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he held his hands across his abdomen, palms touching. Light began to shine from inside and he slowly separated his palms, a glowing sphere of golden chakra hovering there with a pair of rings spinning around it, one of Wind Chakra and one of Water Chakra.

"Wind Style, Hydro Bomb," Naruto snarled, pulling his arm back then hurling the jutsu, which sped forward in a blurred streak.

Satori began to fly sideways, getting out of the way of the jutsu. However, just as it began to pass him, the rings of Wind and Water Chakra met and joined, then exploded outward as blades and needles of wind-powered water. The blast tore into Satori horribly, feathers and blood flying off of him. It also reached Naruto, but only left a few scratches. Then, the sphere exploded into a massive fireball, obliterating a huge chunk of the yard and sending a burned Satori flying at the same time as sending Naruto crashing into the wall, no longer in Sage Mode. Naruto groaned, pushing himself up from the rubble as Satori stood, his wounds sealing themselves. Naruto groaned, pushing himself to his feet before stumbling, falling to the ground, his right hand landing on his left. Then, a feather impaled both of his hands and he froze, staring at it, tears flooding down his face. He looked forward, watching as Hinata crashed into the ground, Pein driving a rod into her. Blood pooled around her. The image faded. Satori was flying into the air, shrieking in anger.

Then, Naruto was watching Menma battle Utakata. Then Killer B. He watched as the pair obliterated literally everything around them. Then, he watched as he ripped Yugao's intestines out and shoved them into her throat. His body began to shake with sobs. A bloody light lit up his body, and still he shook harder, his sobs beginning to gain some semblance of volume. He watched as he fought Fu, sealing Chomei's chakra, then beating her around. Allowing her to free Chomei's chakra, only to easily overpower her again. Watching as she used the jutsu that ended her life. He watched as he attacked the Kage, and Danzo. Watched as he killed Danzo time and again, then as he fought Sasuke, and Shino, and Yakumo, and Guren. He watched as he wounded Yakumo, watched as he broke Guren's neck, paralyzing her. He watched as he fought Killer B again. He watched as Hinata found him. Watched as he attacked her.

His sobs rang out loudly, echoing through the prison as he set his face to the ground, body shaking. Above him, Satori fired his sphere. The light bled through Naruto's eyes. So bright. Then, there was shade. Then an explosion of sound. He slowly looked up, his sobs cutting off as he saw the giant toad above him.

"Chief Toad," Naruto breathed. "But...why?"

"Couldn't...let you...be hurt," Gamabunta said. "What kind of...friend would I be...then?"

Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Satori prepared another. Naruto stared at Satori. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He had allowed another friend to be hurt. One who didn't care what he had done. He had failed. And now he was going to die. He had failed to stop Satori. Satori was free to destroy the world, kill whoever he wanted, kill Hinata. He squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't watch. Didn't want to. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. He pulled on a memory. A memory of happiness. Of the smell of cherry blossoms, and lavender. Of lying in the shade of a tree, Hinata wrapped in his arms, her arms around him. Of forgetting his crimes, his sins, for a little while. Of pretending he could have a future with her.

Tears leaked down his face and his shoulders trembled again. The explosion went off. There was so much heat. But no pain, except in his hands. And he was moving. He slowly opened his eyes. A tentacle was holding him. His eyes shot wide open. It couldn't be.

"Yo Fool, that ain't cool. You call that a box? I'll show ya how ta box. Stand still shorty and take on on the chops. Kapow!"

A massive fist shot out of the smoke, crashing into Satori and launching him away.

"Hands off my Bro, my homey Naruto," Killer B said, looking down at Naruto, holding out a fist. "Word."

"You...you saved me?" Naruto breathed, staring up at him.

"Course I saved you, Naruto," Killer B said. "Now give me a fist bump before I drop you, ya fool!"

Naruto raised a fist to B's and B sighed, shaking his head.

"Close enough," B sighed.

"But...why?" Naruto asked, tears welling up in his eyes yet again. "After everything I've done...after all the times I've attacked you and A...after everyone I...why would you..."

"Naruto, it doesn't matter anymore," B said. "Look down."

Naruto leaned to the side, looking down as his eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out from where she and the rest of the Konoha 11, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, Asuma, Yamato, Gaara, A, and Yugito stood.

"They're all..." Naruto trailed off, reaching up and wiping his eyes as B set him down in front of Hinata.

She leapt on him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him before setting her head in his shoulder, crying as his arms wrapped around her and he stared at the others in disbelief.

"You all came?" Naruto breathed. "After everything I've done?"

"Of course," Tsunade said, walking over and healing his hands. "We forgave you, Naruto. We understand why you did what you did. And A's informant at Hozuki Castle filled him in about your Split Personality Disorder. We can treat that."

She held out a headband and Naruto smiled, pulling it on. Naruto opened his mouth to speak just as Satori shrieked, streaking into the air. He turned to look, seeing several feathers streaking directly toward him and Hinata. He turned so that he was between the feathers and Hinata then leapt into the air, the feathers stabbing into the ground, one scratching his ankle. Then, he landed on the wall beside Sakura who began to heal his leg as Hinata stepped forward, glaring at Satori.

"We'll handle this," Hinata said. "Get back into Sage Mode."

Satori landed, reaching for several prisoners but once again backed away as Ryuzetsu appeared.

"Enough Muku, enough!" Ryuzetsu shouted.

Satori took off into the air again. Naruto stared at her face. Desperate. Scared. Hurt. A thought clicked into his head. Ryuzetsu was the only person that wasn't afraid of Satori, or trying to attack him. She was afraid of losing Muku again. She was trying to save Muku. Naruto's eyes widened. It was negative emotions that Satori was able to sense. Not minds. Naruto sat down, closing his eyes.

"Buy me as much time as you can," Naruto said. "You won't be able to hit him. Please, Hinata. Be careful."

Hinata nodded, the Konoha 11 and Sasuke spreading their wings, taking to the skies as the others spread across the ground, moving to fight Satori. He split his focus between gathering Nature Energy and sensing what was going on. Yamato formed a wooden dome in front of Naruto, Yukimi appearing in front of it with a pair of kunai to defend him further, Neji and Tenten on either side of her. First up for the fight was Killer B, who only just barely missed Satori with a punch. Next came Sai, sending an ink lion as a distraction, which Satori easily destroyed before avoiding Sakura's punch. Then, Le smashed his foot into Guy's, sending Guy shooting toward Satori, barely missing and crashing to the ground. Satori leapt back and Shino sent out a wave of insects, neglecting to join them. Satori swallowed the insects instantly and ducked under Yamato's massive wooden spike of an arm. Then, he shot backward out of the way of Kakashi's Lightning Blade. He shot into the air over Gaara's sand and spun around A as A flashed through the air at him. He fired a stream of feathers at Naruto as Naruto sensed several of the prisoners' seals activating, burning them to death. Tenten and Neji deflected what feathers they could, and Yukimi knocked most of what they missed out of the air. However, before any reached the shield, Yugito landed on it, her tails smashing the rest aside before she fired a Tailed Beast Ball at Satori, which he countered with one of his spheres, the explosions filling the area. A thick smoke filled the air, engulfing Satori. Then, Asuma clamped his teeth, the smoke turning blood red before exploding, Satori escaping just ahead of it. Then, Satori spun out of the way of Sasuke's Susanoo's blade, smashing his fists into the Susanoo, launching it and Sasuke away before backhanding Choji, launching him away as well.

Suddenly, Ryuzetsu used a Fire Style, Demon Lantern to attack Satori, several fireballs hitting him before the rest exploded into the castle and her seal lit her on fire. Maroi instantly put the fire out, running over and kneeling beside her. Naruto took a steadying breath just as Kiba charged at Satori, Akamaru appearing from over the wall and joining him as they used Fang over Fang. They missed, of course, but the simple fact that Kiba was helping was enough to make Naruto growl in disgust. He finally entered Sage Mode, standing from behind the dome and summoning his coat and cloak from the seal on his arm, pulling them on before blasting off the roof. As Satori streaked toward Killer B, Naruto emptied his mind of thoughts of attacking. He pulled up his memory. The smell of cherry blossoms and lavender. His fist crashed into Satori's side, blasting him into the wall of the castle. He shot into the air and Naruto followed.

His arms wrapped around Hinata.

Naruto's fist again crashed into Sasori, below the jaw this time. Satori shot upward.

A future with Hinata.

Naruto flipped, both feet crashing into Satori. Satori streaked toward the ground and Naruto met him there, Giant Rasengan blasting into Satori and blasting him into the castle, extinguishing the fires before Naruto landed on the Box of Paradise, staring at Satori.

"Time to settle this Satori," Naruto said, forming a Hydro Bomb. "Come and get me."

Satori exploded out of the castle, hand spike shooting toward Naruto. Naruto pulled his hand back but before he could fire it, Ryuzetsu appeared in front of him. His eyes widened just before the spike impaled both of them.

"Naruto!" Hinata shrieked. "No!"

Naruto grit his teeth, reaching around Ryuzetsu and gripping Satori's arm, keeping him from retracting it.

"Why?" Naruto growled. "Why would you do that?"

Ryuzetsu didn't respond.

"The Celestial Prison isn't just an imprisonment jutsu, is it?" Naruto growled. "Guys that can't infuse their chakra aren't likely to go around picking fights with each other. That's what you were going for, isn't it? Trying to find a way for people to live together without fighting. You and I both know...Satori can never be human again. You're not the only one who regrets your actions. You're not the only one who has killed the people he loved. We're similar. So you should know exactly what I'm thinking right now."

"What are you babbling about?" Satori asked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Naruto snapped, forming a pair of clones, who caught Satori's wings then linked their legs and twisted, snapping the wings. "Come on Lord Mui, on your feet!"

As Mui began to get up, Naruto growled in effort and shot forward, crashing Satori into the castle, his two clones pinning its wings to its legs and all four to the castle.

"He's still your son, Lord Mui, and a son always wants to see his father standing tall and proud!" Naruto shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

Finally, Mui got to his feet, staring at Satori for a moment before leaping onto the roof of one of the castle's walkways then at Satori.

"Fire Style, Celestial Fire Prison!" Mui shouted, his hand lighting up with Fire Style chakra.

The moment he reached Satori, he slammed his hand into Satori's face, a beam of red chakra shooting out before the seal wrapped around Satori. Flames exploded to life over Satori's body before Naruto ripped the spike out of himself and Ryuzetsu, leaping away with her in his arms, his clones following. As soon as they landed, the clones went to work saving Ryuzetsu and Naruto turned to Satori.

"Time's up, Satori," Naruto said, forming a Rasenshuriken. "Lord Mui, get out of the way!"

"Just do it, Naruto," Mui said.

Naruto nodded, gritting his teeth as he hurled the jutsu. It streaked through the air then exploded against Satori, tiny blades of Wind Chakra tearing into both Satori and Mui, shredding their Chakra networks, killing Mui. Then, Satori exploded, glowing white feathers crashing down around the castle then burning away. The fire over Satori's body burned away and left Muku standing in Satori's place. Ryuzetsu, now healed, pushed herself up, staring at him in shock.

"Muku!" Ryuzetsu shouted, Muku smiling at her.

Muku stood, forming a hand seal as his body began to tremble and bulge then shrink back down.

"Fire Style, Demon Lantern!" Muku shouted, the seal over his body lighting him on fire instantly.

As he burned, he spoke quietly, Ryuzetsu staring at him as he did, seeming to understand. Then, he turned into a fireball, shooting through the air and past her, then into the Box of Paradise, which shone red for a moment before finally closing. Naruto felt his Sage Mode end as the Celestial Prison ended and the prisoners began to stream out of the prison. Tsunade ordered their immediate capture and the Konoha 11 plus their team captains left to do her bidding, leaving Hinata, the Jinchuriki, Sasuke, and the three Kage behind.

Naruto's legs gave out and he fell, crashing to the ground, Ryuzetsu dropping beside him, staring at the gaping hole through most of his abdomen, blood flowing out of it.

"Help!" Ryuzetsu shouted. "Please! He's dying!"

Those still present instantly raced over, Hinata arriving almost instantly and beginning to heal him. He smiled, reaching a hand up and wiping a stream of tears from her cheek.

"Don't cry," Naruto said weakly. "It doesn't hurt. And now I can atone."

"Atonement," a voice above them said, everyone looking up, seeing Menma standing there, wearing his mask again but with Madara's Sharingan shining through one eye hole and the other eye closed. "Is that what you want? Perhaps you _will_ find it through death. Truthfully I came back here to kill you. But it would seem you are already dying. Satori was good for something after all."

"You!" A gaped, the others not much better off. "You're...but how?"

"Madara...separated him from me," Naruto said. "He...possessed and...killed Madara. He's...Menma...now."

"Let's see," Menma said, looking around. "Since you're already taken care of...yes. I think she'll be first."

He raised a hand, forming a finger gun and aiming at Hinata. Before he could fire, however, a Wind Rapier blade drilled itself the length of his arm, extending out the back of his shoulder before retracting, Naruto using the blade to push himself up, blood cascading down his legs in the front and back from his wound.

"I can...still...fight you," Naruto panted, Menma still screaming in pain and rage.

"Damn you!" Menma seethed. "Just die!"

He leapt at Naruto but as he neared him, blood red chakra exploded to life over Naruto's entire body and nine tails exploded into his chest, blasting him away. Menma blasted into the side of the Box of Paradise and groaned before slowly opening his other eye, revealing a Rinnegan.

"That's a...but how?" Tsunade asked.

"Ko...nan," Naruto said, the chakra still covering him, though Kurama was the one in control of it, the chakra slowing his bleeding but only barely. "What did...you do?"

"I killed that bitch," Menma snarled. "She was stronger than I expected, but in the end she still died. And Nagato's eyes were greatly appreciated."

Naruto leapt at Menma, throwing a punch, his Chakra Arm shooting outward as he did, but Menma avoided it, holding out his hand.

"Almighty Push!" Menma snarled.

Naruto blasted back into the ground, the red chakra vanishing before A crashed into Menma's side. Then, Menma spiraled as he sailed through the air, vanishing. Menma sighed as he lay on the ground, his vision failing. Hinata was over him, sobbing. He should be sad, right? Or scared? A smell occurred to him. Lavender. He smiled. He liked that smell.

Then, he was shooting through the air. Past villages, and mountains, and trees. Past mountains, and rivers, and lakes. He paused for only a moment outside of a cave in the side of a frozen mountain, several glowing runes around the mouth of the cave, before he shot inside and was suddenly surrounded by darkness. He could feel a presence all around him. It was powerful. Terrifyingly so. But it wasn't evil, necessarily.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki," a voice said. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Read and review.


	202. Chapter 202

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Home at Last

Ryuzetsu knelt beside Naruto, looking up at Hinata as she sobbed.

"You're Hinata?" Ryuzetsu said more than asked, still earning a nod. "Then I'm sorry about this."

Hinata looked at her, confused, as Ryuzetsu formed a hand seal before holding her hands over his wound, his wound mending itself. Then, she began to glow white. She formed a hand seal, her own wound opening further, long past the point of fatal. But she wasn't done yet.

"My name is Ryuzetsu," Ryuzetsu said. "This is a secret technique of my clan. Life Transference."

Then, she leaned down, touching her lips to Naruto's, the glow spreading to cover him as well before fading from her. Then, she collapsed, landing beside him.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blurry shapes swimming before him. He closed them again, groaning. He hurt. Badly. Pain was good. Pain meant he was alive. He slowly opened them again, the shapes slowly clarifying. A sobbing Hinata. A worried Tsunade. Awestruck faces of his friends. He slowly reached up, his hand feeling like it was a thousand pounds, which technically wasn't exactly an exaggeration with his weight seals. He brushed his thumb over Hinata's cheek, wiping her tears away and she let out a sob, catching his hand and smiling.

"He's stable," Tsunade reported. "He just needs rest."

"I...found...it," Naruto croaked.

"What?" Hinata asked, everyone watching him curiously.

"The gate...to...Purgatory," Naruto croaked. "I can...save...everyone."

Then, his head tilted to the side as he blacked out again.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, setting the scroll down and looking up at Hinata and Sasuke.

"As far as I can tell from the scrolls and books, Purgatory is the afterlife, run by a demon named Jashin," Tsunade said.

"That's what Hidan worshiped," Sasuke said.

"Exactly," Tsunade said. "There is, technically a gate, since the dead pass through it, but it's impossible to tell where it is. Especially since no one has ever gone there that anyone knows of, except the supposed first worshiper of Jashin, a so-called holy prophet who witnessed Jashin taking over Purgatory and killing the demon who had been in control before."

"Is it possible that he actually did find the gate?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps," Tsunade nodded. "For a little while, he was dead. It's possible that he was able to see where his soul went to pass through the gate. And it's possible that he does know where to find it and could enter. But there's no way of knowing if he'd be able to leave. What's more, Jashin is said to guard the gate in all of these. If he did go there, and Jashin is real, it's highly likely that Naruto would have to fight this Jashin."

"We can't let him go, then," Hinata said.

"Trust me," Tsunade said. "I'm not. Lord Raikage and the others all agreed to clear Naruto of all charges. I've reinstated him as a Jonin, and he's got as much time as he needs to relax and recover. But we need to search for Menma. We have no idea what his plans are, and somehow I seriously doubt he'll be allowing us to live in peace."

"Agreed," Sasuke said. "I'll begin searching right away."

"No," Tsunade said. "You'll be staying in the village. The other Kage have spread their best tracking shinobi in an attempt to find him. For now, Naruto needs to be surrounded by his friends. At least until we can tell what his mental condition is. He'll most likely relapse into depression and guilt. And he'll be angry when he learns that he can't go to Purgatory. Hinata-"

"The real one's with him," Hinata said. "I'll be staying with him for a while. I already got Father's permission."

Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "Then you're both dismissed."

"We won't be able to keep him away for long," Sasuke said. "Once he's recovered, he'll be going even without permission."

"I know," Tsunade said. "Hinata, keep him here until he's fully recovered, then send him to me. I'll give him the mission of going after them with you both. You're the only three strong enough to stand a chance of returning."

Hinata nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Sasuke said bowing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Sakura."

Tsunade smiled knowingly as Sasuke left and then laughed.

"He's being dragged along shopping again," Tsunade chuckled. "Hinata, you're dismissed. Look after him. He needs you."

Hinata nodded, forming the clone hand seal and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes and staring up at his ceiling. Then, his eyes began to drift around the room. It was good to be back, but he could only barely remember anything after the gate to Purgatory. He remembered someone being there. Someone powerful. But his mind was having trouble remembering through the pain of his entire body aching.

He looked down and smiled when he saw Hinata asleep on his chest. Just as he saw her, she stirred, looking up at him and smiling.

"Good morning," Hinata smiled.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled, running a hand through her hair.

Hinata smiled, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling before sitting up.

"What would you like for breakfast Naruto?" Hinata asked, sitting beside him, one hand trailing its fingers through his hair.

"Anything you make," Naruto smiled up at her.

Hinata smiled and nodded then climbed out of bed, walking out of the room. Naruto lay his head back down, resting a hand on his stomach, over his wound. He remembered feeling cold, remembered darkness. He remembered a voice. One saying they had been waiting for him. His memory grew hazy after that, until he remembered feeling a warm presence. He remembered a voice, telling him he had to wake up, had to be the world's guiding light. Then, he remembered the warm presence surrounding him, pulling him out of the darkness. Away from the cold.

He opened his eyes. It had been Ryuzetsu. He had recognized her voice. He realized he didn't know what happened to her after the battle. After he had woken up. He pushed himself up slowly, his body groaning in protest, then stood, pulling his shirt on then a pair of pants. He walked out of the room, leaning heavily on the hand rail as he carefully made his way down the stairs, finding Hinata in the kitchen, cooking eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and sausage.

"That smells great," Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled at him as he sat down, then returned to her cooking.

"She died, didn't she?" Naruto asked. "Ryuzetsu."

"She used an ability to give her life in exchange for yours," Hinata said.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata said.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said. "And what happened to Menma?"

"He escaped," Hinata said. "The other villages are all searching for him. As soon as he's found, if you're ready, I'm sure you and the other Jinchuriki will be mobilized to kill him."

"I figured," Naruto nodded. "He killed Konan."

"I know," Hinata said.

"I failed two more friends," Naruto said. "I'm useless."

"No, you're not," Hinata said, kneeling beside him, taking his hand in hers. "Naruto, there's nothing you could have done. You did everything you could have. You defeated Satori. You did everything you were able to. No one could have done more."

Naruto smiled slightly and nodded. Hinata reached up, kissing him, then returned to her cooking, piling the food on the table a moment later. The two of them ate silently, Naruto's mind split between enjoying the food and thinking about his failure to protect Ryuzetsu and Konan's fate.

"He'll need to expend chakra," Naruto said. "Every few days. At least, until he gets a new body, which he'll need to do soon."

"What?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Menma," Naruto said. "Madara's body is dead. In order to survive, Menma will need a new body."

"Any idea when he'll switch, or who's body it'll be?"

Naruto shook his head just as Kurama spoke.

 _"Orochimaru was experimenting in creating artificial humans,"_ Kurama said. _"Kabuto would know how, and if he has your DNA, he can create a perfect replica of you that Menma would be able to inhabit permanently and that would make him exactly your equal."_

"Kurama says that Kabuto could make him one," Naruto said. "He also says that if Kabuto has my DNA, he can make Menma a perfect replica of my own body."

"So, it would be like fighting yourself," Hinata said.

"Sort of," Naruto said. "Except that he wouldn't have my morals to weaken him."

Hinata nodded. They finished their breakfast in silence before Hinata sent a clone to inform Tsunade of what Naruto had told her. Then, she helped him back upstairs and set him on the bed.

"Alright," Hinata said. "I'm going to go and take a shower and get cleaned up. Can you manage on your own?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata smiled, kissing him before heading into the bathroom. Naruto pushed himself up, making his way down the hallway to the other bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel, then turned the shower on. Once he was in, he cleaned himself as quickly as he could, before getting out and brushing his teeth. Then, he got dressed and made his way back to his bedroom, peeking through the cracked open door, seeing Hinata was dressed and drying her hair with chakra. He pushed the door open, sitting on the bed and sighing. He felt better now that he was clean. Hinata finished her hair and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So what are we doing today?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Hadn't really thought about it. I'm too tired to train, and I doubt sleeping more would help much. Hey, what ever happened to Kiba?"

"He disappeared," Hinata said. "When we went to stop the prisoners from escaping, he took off, getting away before we even realized he was gone. Even Akamaru couldn't track him."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "I doubt he'll stay away long. He's always had a knack for showing up at the worst times."

Hinata nodded.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I had to watch yet another girl kiss my boyfriend," Hinata said. "But I have him back now, so I'm alright."

"Wait, what now?" Naruto asked, looking down at her as she pulled away, smirking.

"That's how Ryuzetsu's ability worked," Hinata said. "She had to kiss you in order to save you."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Well, in that case, let me make it up to you."

He leaned forward, kissing her and she sighed, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist. After a moment, she turned, straddling his legs and running her tongue across his lower lip. He allowed her access and her tongue began to explore his mouth as her hands clutched at him, as though she were afraid he'd disappear if she didn't. She began to grind her hips against him, one hand quickly sliding down his back and around to the front, but Naruto caught her hand, stopping her and pulling back from the kiss.

"Hinata, I can't..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I don't want our first time to be comfort sex. I don't want to be with you just because you almost lost me and it scared you."

Hinata bit her lower lip, nodding, tears filling her eyes. He reached up and kissed her, Hinata kissing him back.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you," Naruto said. "I just don't want it to be because of what happened at that prison."

Hinata smiled and nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have an idea," Naruto said. "Let's go to the park. We can sit under that cherry blossom tree."

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, nodding before standing, helping him up. Together, they left the house, heading to the park, Naruto marveling at how much of the village had been restored while he was away. Once they had reached the park, Naruto sat below the tree and Hinata sat in his lap, head resting on his shoulder and their arms around each other. He smiled. He had missed it more than he realized. Hinata reached up, beginning to run her fingers through his hair and he smiled, feeling himself beginning to slowly drift off already.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Naruto said and Hinata giggled.

"That's alright," Hinata said. "You're supposed to be resting anyway."

Naruto sighed and nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead before tilting his head back, allowing Hinata to put him to sleep.

* * *

Naruto stirred after a little while, looking around. It was sunset already, and Hinata was asleep on his shoulder again. He smiled, extending his wings and flying them both up to where they always watched the sunset. Hinata stirred as they arrived, looking out to the sunset, smiling.

"You shouldn't be flying yet," Hinata said.

"I couldn't sit out a sunset," Naruto said. "Besides, flying is second nature to me. It's easier than walking, especially right now."

Hinata nodded, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair again and he smiled.

"Is that really the best idea right now?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hinata said. "But I enjoy this."

"Probably not as much as I do," Naruto smiled.

Hinata smiled as well and they remained there, Hinata careful not to put Naruto to sleep, and watched the sun dip down further and further beyond the horizon, tendrils of shifting color wrapping across the sky and shrinking down slowly. Then, finally, it was gone, and Naruto slowly lowered them back to the ground. It was late, now. Nearly ten, and Naruto set Hinata on her feet, landing beside her and smiling.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Hinata said. "Let's go get Ichiraku's. I'm in the mood for ramen."

Naruto smiled, kissing her lightly before they walked to the small ramen stand, Teuchi and Ayame greeting them with wide smiles.

"Naruto, welcome back!" Teuchi greeted smiling. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," Naruto nodded.

"I'll have the usual too," Hinata smiled.

Ayame nodded, smiling, and went into the back to cook it. As they waited, teuchi talked about all the repairs having been made to the village, and kindly stayed away from asking what Naruto had been doing lately. After a few minutes, Ayame brought out their ramen and they ate it, Naruto finishing three bowls and Hinata finishing two. Then, they thanked Teuchi and Ayame and Naruto payed. They wandered through the village, allowing Naruto to see all of the repairs that had been made, then headed back to his house. By the time they arrived, it was already around midnight. They both changed into pajamas, Naruto allowing Hinata to use the bedroom, and changing in the bathroom himself, then lay in bed, quickly drifting off in each other's arms.

* * *

Read and review.


	203. Chapter 203

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. **Warning:** Lemon.

* * *

Recovery

Naruto stretched and yawned. He was feeling better already. He truly loved having a ridiculously high recovery rate. He looked to the bathroom where he heard the shower running, and smiled, slipping out of bed and down the hall to the spare bathroom again, cleaning up quickly before getting dressed and heading downstairs, starting breakfast. Just as he was setting the food on the table, Hinata stepped into the room, smiling widely.

"Feeling better Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Much. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, thank you," Hinata smiled, sitting down. "So, are we going to sleep the day away again today?"

"Probably," Naruto chuckled. "But since I have no doubt that Menma's going to get Kabuto to give him a body before we can find him, I'm sending a few clones to train."

Hinata nodded and continued to eat, Naruto doing the same. Once they were finished, Naruto began to clean the dishes, Hinata waiting to dry them. He grinned and splashed her and she shouted in surprise before glaring at him. Then, she splashed him back. He laughed, splashing her again and she defended herself with the towel. Then, she grinned wickedly, twisting the towel.

"You wouldn't dare," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

Hinata grinned, snapping the towel at him, missing by less than an inch. He leapt back, landing on the table on all fours and sticking his tongue out. hinata snapped it at him again and he flipped backward off the table, barely avoiding the towel. Then, as she stepped around the table to attack again, he sprayed her in the face with a weak Water Style jutsu. She shouted in surprise, staggering backward before he lunged, tripping her and pinning her hands above her head, sitting on her legs to pin them down.

"Surrender," Naruto said.

"No way!" Hinata giggled before using her Lightning Style Chakra to zap him weakly, making him yelp in surprise and jump off.

She grabbed her towel, jumping up and snapping it at him again, hitting him on the left thigh this time and he sucked in a breath, jumping away and rubbing his thigh.

"Oh that's it," Naruto grinned. "Now you're gonna get it."

Hinata giggled just before a wall of water crashed down on her, soaking her and making her lose her grip on the towel, then washing it away. Naruto grinned triumphantly as Hinata began to wipe the water out of her eyes, her soaked clothes clinging to her. He smiled, dropping off the table and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her and setting his chin on her shoulder.

"I give up," Hinata sighed, wrapping her arms around him, taking care to soak him as well. "And now I need to change and dry off."

Naruto chuckled, nodding.

"That's alright," Naruto smiled. "So do I. Go get changed. I'll finish up the dishes."

Hinata nodded, smiling and kissed him before walking back up stairs. Naruto quickly washed the dishes, drying them with chakra and putting them away then drying the rest of the room using his Wind Style chakra. Then, he walked up to the room, knocking.

"Come in," Hinata said.

He pushed it open and stepped inside, finding Hinata pulling on a light purple sweat shirt and smiled. He stripped off his wet shirt and pants, drying his boxers with chakra then pulling on dry clothes, tossing the wet ones into the dirty laundry basket. Hinata walked over, wrapping her arms around him and sighing.

"That was a lot of fun," Hinata smiled. "So, now what?"

"I'm thinking another day in the park," Naruto said. "I like the park."

Hinata smiled and nodded. They walked out of the house and through the village to the park, sitting under the cherry blossom tree, watching several children playing a ways away. His mind began to drift as they sat there, Hinata's fingers running through his hair. He began to imagine a future with Hinata again. He smiled at the thought of it.

"I wish we could just stay here forever," Naruto said after a while.

"We could," Hinata said. "We could stay as long as you want."

"Eventually we'd have to find food, and I still need to deal with Menma," Naruto said. "But after that sure. Speaking of dealing with people, how's Rai these days?"

Hinata snorted and looked up at him.

"Why?" Hinata asked. "You want to gloat?"

"Oh I'd love to," Naruto smiled. "But I was just curious."

"Well, he wants nothing to do with me," Hinata said. "And I was able to convince Father to keep him away from Hanabi by telling Father what Rai was actually like. So now he's alone and angry about it."

"What a poor sport," Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you did threaten to kill him," Hinata smiled.

"True," Naruto nodded. "I was pretty impressed with myself. I did pretty well. And Sasuke had perfect timing with his Genjutsu."

Hinata laughed.

"I _was_ wondering how you pulled off the 'vision' he described when he told my father why he was breaking it off," Hinata smiled. "I'll have to thank Sasuke. You wouldn't mind if I kissed him, right? It'd be understandable."

"No," Naruto said, holding Hinata against him. "Mine."

Hinata giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright," Hinata smiled. "I guess I can live with it."

Naruto smiled, running his hand through her hair again. She smiled, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto said after a while.

"I love you too," Hinata smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled. "Just thinking is all."

Hinata nodded, snuggling into him tighter, Naruto smiling and squeezing her lightly.

"Minato," Naruto said suddenly. "No, Kurai? Nah. Daisuke. Eh, passable."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Trying to pick a name," Naruto said.

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"Our son," Naruto said, Hinata's face instantly turning scarlet.

"W-What?" Hinata stammered. "B-But...I-I'm n-not..."

"Well no," Naruto said. "Not yet anyway. But someday maybe."

Hinata silently buried her face into his chest to hide her blush and Naruto chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Hm, but if it was a girl..." Naruto mused Hinata making a nervous noise into his chest. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Himawari," Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Himawari," Hinata said. "If it's a girl."

Naruto blinked in surprise before grinning widely.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Himawari it is."

Hinata smiled and nodded, setting her head back on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before deciding to get lunch. They headed to Yakiniku Q and had grilled pork. As they ate, Naruto tried to decide what he wanted to do. A thought occurred to him. He could fly. She could fly. Why should they be restricted to the village?

"I have an idea," Naruto said. "Let's go to the beach."

Hinata looked up at him before smiling and nodding.

"Alright. "I'll go and clear it with Lady Tsunade. And I need to buy a bathing suit."

"I'll clear it by Tsunade," Naruto said. "You go shopping. I'll meet you back at our house, alright?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto returned to eating while Hinata stared at him. _Our_ house. She smiled widely before bowing her head and continuing to eat. once they were finished, Naruto went to Tsunade's office, getting permission to leave then headed home, changing into his orange swimming trunks and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a light sweatshirt. After about an hour, Hinata returned with a shopping bag.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and they walked outside, extending their wings then taking off, flying high into the air. They let the village for the coast, quickly finding a beach but then spotting something even better. He took Hinata's hand, pulling her out to sea before slowly to a stop and descending onto a small island, more than a mile from the coast and completely deserted. It had several hundred feet of beach, then a few hundred of grass and scattered palm trees, ten about a forest roughly a quarter the size of the Forest of Death. Naruto had already scanned the island, discovering it was deserted.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Hinata breathed, taking in the white sandy beach and the crystal clear ocean beyond.

She pulled her sandals off, smiling as the soft sand met her foot. Naruto pulled off his sandals, then his sweatpants and sweatshirt, sitting down and sighing contentedly.

"I'm going to go and change," Hinata said, looking toward the trees. "There's no one here, right?"

"Nobody for miles around," Naruto said.

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "No peaking."

"I won't," Naruto promised and Hinata hurried into the forest.

Naruto sighed contentedly, lying on his back and enjoying the feeling of the warm sand, and the sound of the waves lapping at the shore. He was definitely going to have to come back here. After a few minutes, a familiar weight settled on his hips and he opened his eyes, smiling widely as he saw Hinata's bathing suit. The top was a strip of cloth wrapped around her breasts and tied in the front. The bottom was a bikini bottom with an extremely short skirt over it. Naruto grinned, eyes traveling back up her body to her face, seeing her blushing.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I love it," Naruto grinned. "Let me guess, Sakura and Ino helped you pick it out?"

Hinata nodded, blushing again.

"I was going to buy a one-piece," Hinata said. "I feel so exposed in this."

"Hinata, you look beautiful," Naruto smiled. "Now, let's put that bathing suit to use, shall we?"

Hinata looked confused until Naruto stood, picking her up before heaving her into the air, Hinata squealing in surprise before splashing down in the water. The moment she surfaced, Naruto let his wings fade, crashing down in a cannon ball in front of her, then surfacing and laughing as Hinata pouted.

"That wasn't nice," Hinata said. "I wanted to tan!"

"We have an entire island to ourselves," Naruto chuckled. "You can tan alter. We don't even have to go back today. Tsunade cleared us for a few days."

Hinata's eyes widened before she cheered. Then, she shoved Naruto, making him lose his balance and fall backward. He resurfaced, sputtering and wiping water out of his eyes before both grinned. Then, they began to send as much water at each other as they could.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the water, dropping to the sand beside Hinata and sighing, watching her as she tanned for a little while. Then, he grinned, leaning over her and squeezing his short hair, water splashing onto her stomach. She gasped, eyes flying open before she looked up at him, pouting.

"Hey, I'm trying to tan and you're blocking my sun."

"But think of how funny it would be to have me as a tan line," Naruto said. "Then you could carry me around with you."

"You're to heavy to carry around all the time," Hinata said, closing her eyes and struggling not to laugh.

She cracked an eye open, seeing Naruto clutching his chest dramatically before falling onto his back. She began to laugh and after a moment, Naruto joined in. He shifted over to lay beside him, slipping his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll just have to tan with you then."

Hinata smiled, reaching over and kissing him on the cheek before lying back down, smiling and closing her eyes. As the minutes turned into hours, Naruto inevitably became restless and looked around for something to do, deciding he had tanned enough, since he was glowing red and starting to itch. He stood, using Medical Ninjutsu to heal his sunburn into a perfect tan, then went out to the water. Hinata watched as he lay on his back, floating along the top of the water. Naruto sighed, enjoying the feeling of the cool water on one side of his body and the warm sun on the other. Suddenly, a wall of water hit him and he jerked, floundering for a moment before getting his feet under him and wiping the water off his face. Hinata was a little ways away, laughing, skin a nice bright red.

"You burned," Naruto grinned.

Hinata looked down at herself before nodding.

"Come on," Naruto sighed. "I'll heal it for you."

Hinata grinned and kicked more water at him but he caught it with Chakra, changing it into a Water Whip.

"Now now, Hinata," Naruto grinned. "Don't start this again."

Hinata grinned, turning to run only for Naruto's whip to wrap around her, pulling her back to him. He caught her and lifted her up, carrying her out of the water then depositing her on the sand, hands bound by water above her head and Naruto straddling her hips, grinning.

"Now Hinata, we've really got to have a discussion about your feelings of violence toward me," Naruto grinned. "It's just not healthy."

Hinata grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, releasing her hands then placed his hands on her stomach, green chakra forming around them, healing her burn. She sighed contentedly, setting her head down and Naruto continued until he had healed her completely. Then, he lay beside her, rolling her so that her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her.

"Hey, it's almost sunset," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and nodded, snuggling into him more.

"Don't you want to watch?" Naruto asked.

"I'm alright," Hinata smiled. "I'm happy here."

Naruto chuckled and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She sighed, kissing him and his hand reached up to cup her cheek. She rested a hand on his shoulder before shifting to lay on top of him. His hands drifted down to rest on the small of her back, her own hands cupping his face. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip and her own met his almost instantly, Hinata sighing as her hands began to run over his muscles again. His began to run up and down her back, making Hinata tremble slightly before they slid down to her bottom, Hinata moaning as they did. After a moment, her hips began to rub against him, Naruto groaning as they did, and Hinata moaned. Naruto's right hand slid up to her breasts as he kissed his way to the spot below her ear, Hinata Moaning loudly, pressing her chest into his hand and rubbing against him harder. He kissed down the side of her throat to the nape of her neck and she moaned again, her hands pawing at his chest as she ground against him, Naruto's own hips shifting against her as well.

Finally, Naruto rolled her over, kissing her again and pressing down against her before pulling back reaching up to her top and untying it, pulling it off. She blushed slightly and Naruto reached down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, his hand massaging the other breast, as his free hand continued massaging her rear. As he moved to the other breast, switching hands, Hinata moaned, pressing against him harder and shifting, already aching for him to hurry up. He smiled, continuing as he had been, reveling in the noises she was making. Finally, his hand slid around to the front, beginning to run through her slid, Naruto shifting his hips out of the way so he could. Hinata moaned, rocking her hips against his hand and he smiled, running his finger up and down her slit for a while before moving it up and slipping it into her bathing suit's bottom. She bucked, gasping as his fingers found her soaking wet slit, instantly continuing, Naruto moving up to the spot below her ear as he did. Hinata whimpered, one hand tangling in his hair as the other clutched at his back, her legs wrapping around him. He slowly pulled away, gripping the edges of her last piece of clothing and looking up at her. She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull it off before he admired her. She was blushing slightly, and looked like she wanted to cover herself, but Naruto leaned down, kissing her as his hand returned to her bald slit, running through it a few times before circling her clit. She bucked, moaning loudly before Naruto's fingers slid down her slit to her entrance, his middle finger slowly pushing into it, thumb toying with her clit, Hinata's hips bucking and rolling as she panted and gasped. Naruto kissed his way to the nape of her neck, smiling as she let out a hoarse moan in response. Then, he pulled his hand back, bringing it up to his face. He was about to lick it clean when Hinata caught his hand, doing it herself. He stared at her.

She blushed furiously before he kissed her then began to trail kisses down her body. He paused to worship her breasts for a moment before trailing kisses further down, reaching her navel and playing with it with his tongue for a moment, hearing Hinata moan as he did. Then, he continued, trailing kisses and licks down to her pelvis. From there, he continued down her leg, careful to come close to Hinata's most sacred place but not actually making contact, Hinata moaning a complaint as he did. He went back up her leg, then around her slit and to the other leg, working his way down then back up. When he reached her dripping wet core again, he stopped, hovering just above it for a moment. Hinata whimpered, shifting her hips, trying to get him to continue and he grinned, placing a light kiss on her pelvis before trailing his tongue down to her slit. Hinata instantly let out a loud moan, her voice hoarse and dripping with lust. Naruto smiled, trailing his tongue through it, Hinata thrusting and rolling her hips as he did. He swiped his tongue over her stiff clit a few times and Hinata cried out in pleasure and need. He moved down, trailing his tongue over her entrance, pushing it inside for a moment before pulling it back out, Hinata bucking as he did. Then, Naruto began to run his tongue quickly through her slit, first at random then doing letters, then kanji, then finally trying Seal Script, for lack of a better idea. Hinata was loving every second of it, crying out in pleasure, hips rolling and bucking quickly as he continued. He locked his lips around her clit, flicking it with his tongue a couple times before biting down on it lightly. Hinata broke, her hips bucking as her juices sprayed out of her entrance. He moved down, locking his mouth around her entrance, drinking her essence greedily, his thumb working her clit to extend her orgasm.

Finally she reached down, pulling him away from her slit. He allowed her to rest, moving up to kiss her, Hinata moaning as their tongues met and she tasted herself on his. They continued to kiss for several seconds while she rested before she pulled away.

"Please," Hinata said. "I need you."

Naruto smiled, kissing her before slipping out of his shorts. Hinata lie on her back, spreading her legs for him and he lined himself up, pushing into her slowly and carefully. Hinata gasped as he first entered her, then whimpered as he continued. He stopped and looked down at her, concerned.

"I'm alright," Hinata smiled. "I just need a second to adjust once you're inside."

Naruto nodded, carefully pushing in more until he was fully buried inside of her, kissing her and gently toying with her clit as she struggled to adjust. Finally, she began to shift her hips against him, signaling him to move. He began to pull out and push back in slowly, Hinata making noises somewhere between whimper and moan. Naruto kissed her again, his right hand finding her left, their fingers lacing together as his left supported his weight and her free arm wrapped under his arm, clutching at his shoulder. Naruto began to gradually speed up, Hinata matching his pace, her moans growing in volume as she did. Eventually, Naruto was moving quickly, the slick walls of her tunnel caressing and massaging him as he slid in and out of her. Hinata's moans were still growing louder, Hinata crying out in pleasure with each thrust. Suddenly, Hinata rolled them over, shifting so that her knees were under her by his sides and taking his other hand as well before beginning to move on him. Naruto groaned, unable to tear his eyes away as she rode him, hands squeezing his and her moans carrying God only knew how far across the calm ocean. Naruto moaned as her insides twitched against him, Hinata's breathing becoming ragged, her moans dying down as she struggled to get enough breath to make a sound. Hinata's thrusts began to become uneven and jerky as she neared her end and Naruto rolled them back over, keeping her hands in his as he kissed her, thrusting into her rapidly. He felt his own end approaching rapidly as well and pulled back from the kiss, struggling to find the ability to speak in anything besides grunts and groans.

"Hinata..." Naruto panted. "I'm..."

"Me too," Hinata panted.

She wrapped her legs around him, thrusting up against him as quickly as she could manage, Naruto's own thrusts beginning to lose their rhythm, Naruto thrusting into her as deeply and quickly as he could. Suddenly, Hinata's hands squeezed his tightly and she tilted her head back, crying out as her inner walls contracted around his, Naruto groaning as he was sent spiraling over the edge after her. He captured her lips with his, silencing both of them as he buried himself in her, pumping her full of his seed. Hinata's hips bucked against him in time with each eruption of his member, each accompanied by a contraction of her walls. Then, finally, both of the came down from their orgasms, Naruto rolling over so that Hinata was on his chest so that he didn't collapse on her.

Hinata's inner walls twitched against him, Hinata's body still trembling as she basked in the after effects of her orgasm. Naruto smiled, watching her peaceful face, one hand running through her hair lightly as his other held her hand, his thumb running lightly over hers. Finally, Hinata opened her eyes and smiled up at him, reaching up and kissing him. He kissed her back, his free hand moving to the back of her head to hold her in place. After a moment, she set her head back on his chest, both of them staring off to the side at the hot pink sunset.

"I love you Hinata," Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto," Hinata smiled.

* * *

Read and review.


	204. Chapter 204

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Adult Movie

Naruto inhaled, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew where he was, and he knew that if he opened his eyes, he'd have to get up and move. The ocean breeze tickled against his skin, waves lapping at the shore in the distance. Hinata lay on top of him, still soundly asleep, by the sound of her breathing, and his member still buried halfway inside of her. He smiled, memories of the day before replaying through his head. Then, the realization that they hadn't used protection and he'd finished inside of her set in.

 _"Relax brat,"_ Kurama said before Naruto could begin to panic. _"I made sure you couldn't get her pregnant. That's about the last thing you need right the way, great job. That was quite the show. And boy oh boy did you pick one hell of a beautiful chick."_

 _"Pervert,"_ Naruto replied mentally before sighing. _"Thanks. At least someone was using their head last night."_

 _"Oh, you used your head alright,"_ Kurama chuckled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

 _"That's definitely not what I meant,"_ Naruto said.

 _"Relax, Naruto,"_ Kurama laughed. _"I'm just giving you a hard time. Now, enjoy your time with Hinata. Let me worry about whether or not she gets pregnant."_

Naruto sighed, opening his eyes and looking down at Hinata as she began to stir. She sighed, shifting and moaning lightly as she felt him shift inside her a little, then smiled, looking up at him.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled.

"Good morning," Hinata smiled, reaching up and kissing him.

The kiss was slow at first, but began to grow more heated after a moment. Naruto slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth and she moaned, shifting her hips again, feeling him beginning to harden inside of her. She gasped, wincing, and Naruto pulled out of her, Hinata sighing.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just sore, that's all," Hinata smiled. "It was my first time. It's to be expected."

Naruto nodded, kissing her lightly again before sitting up, letting her lean against him. She sighed, contentedly, her arms around his stomach, and her head on his chest, watching the waves.

"I'm a little hungry," she finally said.

Naruto smiled, unsealing them both a sandwich from the food storage seal and they ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Once they were done, Naruto stood, picking up Hinata and walking toward the water. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he waded into the water. He extended his wings, using them to help him float with Hinata lying on his chest, fingers tracing small circles on his chest as they floated just off shore.

"When does your father expect you to move back in?" Naruto asked.

"He said I could stay with you as long as I needed to," Hinata said. "But, I should probably go back inside of a week at most."

"You don't have to," Naruto said, hand absently running through her hair, hers doing the same. "You could stay with me. Move in for real. Our house has more than enough room, even if you wanted your own room."

She stared up at him, smiling before kissing him then setting her head on his chest.

"You did it again," Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Called it 'Our' house," Hinata said. "You did it at lunch yesterday too."

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled. He remained silent, enjoying the feeling of Hinata's fingers in his hair and the waves gently rocking them. Hinata listened to the sound of his heart and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I can't leave you alone for too long," Hinata said. "You'd probably end up kissing Sakura or Ino next."

Naruto looked down at her, about to argue before seeing her smiling and realizing what she was saying.

"You mean..." Naruto trailed off, smiling.

"And I don't need my own room," Hinata said. "We already have one."

Naruto smiled, kissing her, and she kissed him back. After a moment, she slid her tongue into his mouth, his meeting hers halfway. His hands began to drift down her back but he caught himself, stopping, only for her to rub herself against him, Naruto moaning at the contact.

"I thought you were sore," Naruto said.

"Medical Ninjutsu," Hinata said, kissing him again.

Naruto smiled, hands moving down to her rear, massaging her for a moment before moving up to her chest again, Hinata sitting up so that he could have full access. Naruto smiled, sitting up and kissing her neck, Hinata moaning as he did. Then, his right hand moved down to her slit, running through it for several seconds before Hinata moved his hands away, raising her hips and lining him up. His eyes widened as she slowly took him into herself, moaning as she did. She was already soaking wet and Naruto grinned. She had been ready for a little while, apparently. She she began to move on him, his left hand laced its fingers with her right and his right moved down to her hip, allowing him to run his thumb over her clit as she moved on him, Hinata moaning loudly and speeding up for it. Naruto smiled, his left hand pulling her down for a kiss, Hinata never stopping.

* * *

Naruto sighed, hand stroking over Hinata's hair, Hinata slowly managing to calm her breathing as they floated on the water. Hinata slipped her hand into his again and Naruto lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled, shifting slightly and moaning as he moved inside of her, still fully erect. She shifted again, earning a groan from Naruto.

"You keep doing that, and I might just have to do something about it," Naruto said.

Hinata reached up, kissing him and beginning to move her hips again, moving torturously slowly, Naruto groaning as she did. She smiled, sitting up and allowing his right hand to move to her clit again, moaning as he worked her clit, getting her to move faster. Her free hand moved up to her own breast, kneading and massaging it, pinching her nipple as she moved up and down. Naruto smiled, watching as she pleasured her own breast. Then, she leaned down kissing him again and Naruto kissed her back, thrusting up into her.

* * *

Naruto sighed, finally slipping out of Hinata, allowing their lower bodies to sink below the water so that the gentle current would clean both of them up without them needing to expend any energy.

"We should probably get back sometime today," Hinata said, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Probably," Naruto agreed. '"We'll head back in a couple of hours. For now, I don't want to move."

Hinata nodded, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up at him.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep that up," Naruto smiled.

Hinata stopped, smiling and kissed him lightly before settling back onto his chest, her hand resting on his stomach. After a while of simply lying there, they finally went to shore, Naruto healing their inevitable sunburns before they both got dressed. They gathered up their towels and Hinata's swimsuit, then flew back to the village, landing out behind Naruto's house, Naruto sending a clone to tell Tsunade that they had returned. They went inside, taking turns in the shower, before getting dressed and heading out to lunch. After they had eaten, Hinata went back to the Hyuga Compound to get some more clothes and a few of her more precious belongings, then returned to their house, putting it in their room and finding Naruto wandering around the house.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"My dad said there's a concealed room in here somewhere," Naruto said. "One with a bunch of scrolls and stuff that he said I'd like, so probably meaning jutsus. I figured I'd try to find it, but I can't."

"Well, what if it's not actually in the house?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stopped, staring at her before walking out to the back yard and looking around. The only thing tat stuck out in the yard was the tree. He walked over to it, setting his hand against it and closed his eyes. There didn't seem to be anything strange about it, or any other part of the house or yard. But if there were a secret room anywhere outside the house, it made sense that it would be beneath the tree.

"I can't find anything," Naruto said, walking around the tree for the fifth time.

"Well, I doubt that anyone would make the entrance to a secret room as obvious as putting it on the side of a tree," Hinata said. "Maybe it's a jutsu of some kind."

"Well," Naruto said thoughtfully. "My father _was_ the Fourth Hokage."

"What?" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I met him as Kurama was about to break free. He's the Fourth Hokage. He put a part of himself into the seal so he could close it if Kurama ever started to take over. Anyway, you're probably right about the jutsu. Just have to figure out what kind."

He stared at the tree for another moment before drawing a kunai and slicing his palm, wiping his blood on the tree. After a moment, the blood was absorbed and the ground below the tree on one side crumbled, revealing a set of steps.

"No way," Naruto blinked. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"But, I can't see the stairs with my Byakugan," Hinata said.

"It's a space-time ninjutsu," Naruto said. "The stairs exist inside of a pocket dimension. My father was skilled in space-time seals."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Well, he did turn one of them into an upgraded version of the Second Hokage's Flying Raijin Jutsu, so yeah," Naruto nodded.

They both walked into the stairwell, then along it for what felt like forever before finally reaching a large cubic room with scrolls piled everywhere. Naruto stared at it in shock.

"There are so many," Hinata breathed, looking around at the scrolls.

"I know," Naruto gaped, walking forward and picking up a scroll, unrolling it and skimming the information, a grin spreading over his face.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"It's a seal to create weapons," Naruto said. "It says it needs something to start with, along with a pretty large amount of chakra, but after that's done, it'll transform it into one of the strongest weapons in existence. It's how the Kusanagi Blade was forged, apparently. Orochimaru used a snake and his own chakra and it became the Kusanagi Blade. He made two, according to this. Not sure where the other is."

"That's amazing," Hinata said. "So, you could make a stronger weapon than the Kusanagi Blade?"

"Using Nature Energy, or Kurama's chakra, definitely," Naruto nodded. "If this is in here, I wonder what else I could learn."

"His teleportation jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I'd be surprised if it wasn't in here," Naruto said, rolling up the scroll and sealing it into his arm, creating a dozen clones. "It's been a while since I've done this. Read away boys. Just like the Uzushiogakure scrolls."

The clones all nodded, sitting down and beginning to work. Naruto and Hinata turned, walking back out of the passage, the ground reforming once they were out.

"Alright," Naruto said. "So, what're we going to do today?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, suddenly landing beside him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"You've got mail," Sasuke said, holding out a letter. "It's from Koyuki."

"Koyuki?" Naruto blinked. "Wonder what it is."

He took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the letter.

"Hello again Naruto. It's been a long time. I'm glad you decided to take the mask off. I heard about what happened to the village, and everything that followed. I'm sorry. I figured this would cheer you up. I did promise you tickets, after all. I'm even sending an extra in case Kakashi wants to bring an extra one."

She followed the message with a winking face and Naruto let the letter fall to the ground, eyes wide.

"She did not," Naruto breathed, pulling out six tickets and staring at them, blushing.

"Are those movie tickets?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you blushing?"

Naruto handed one to him and Sasuke also blushed, eyes widening.

"She sent us tickets...to porn?" Sasuke gaped, Hinata peeking over Naruto's shoulder at the tickets.

"Make Out Paradise?" Hinata asked. "That's one of Jiraiya's books, right?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded. "It's a porn book, and movie, probably. And she sent us tickets."

"But, the movie theater doesn't have any movies yet," Hinata said.

Naruto picked up the letter, turning it over and displaying the storage seal on the back.

"She took care of it," Naruto sighed. "Oh God. Kakashi's going to have a ball."

"There's too many," Sasuke said suddenly. "If it's for our team, there's one too many."

"It's for Kakashi to bring someone," Naruto said, face in his hand. "She assumed that I'd be taking Hinata and you'd be taking Sakura."

Sasuke turned beet red and swallowed hard.

"Oh," Sasuke croaked. "Um...well..."

"Here," Naruto groaned, holding out Sakura's ticket. "And I don't want to know anything."

Sasuke nodded, taking the ticket and leaving in a blurred streak.

"Are we going?" Hinata asked.

"To porn?" Naruto gaped, staring at her as she blushed.

"W-Well...I mean...we have the tickets," Hinata stammered. "And...I mean...it could be fun...maybe."

Naruto stared at her before snorting and beginning to laugh. Hinata blushed bright red.

"Sure," Naruto sighed. "I suppose we can go. I gotta go give these to Kakashi first, though. He and Anko will definitely be going."

"Oh, right," Hinata said. "That's going to be...awkward."

"It'll be packed," Naruto said. "And I'm sure it'll be mostly couples doing things they shouldn't. We'll have to wear disguises so your father doesn't know we were there."

Hinata nodded and Naruto left, going to Kakashi and Anko's house and knocking. After a moment, the door opened and Kakashi looked at him, surprised.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Special delivery from Princess Koyuki," Naruto said, holding out the tickets. "Figured you'd want them."

Kakashi stared at the ticket before taking them, hands trembling like he was afraid he'd drop them and they'd shatter. Naruto rolled his eyes just as Anko stepped into the room with Kana on her hip.

"Hello Naruto," Anko greeted. "It's great to see you again."

"Hey Anko," Naruto smiled. "Hello Kana. How're you today?"

"Good," Kana beamed.

Naruto smiled as well then sighed.

"Well, I have to go," Naruto said. "I'll see you two around."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto left, healing Anko laugh as Kakashi gave her her ticket. Naruto returned to his house, finding Hinata waiting and landed beside her.

"How'd he take it?" Hinata asked.

"About like you'd expect," Naruto chuckled. "Kana's gotten big."

"Yes she has," Hinata nodded. "Ready to go?"

Naruto held up the Seal of Confrontation spell, his hair growing out and turning brown and his eyes darkening before his whisker marks faded. Hinata held up a seal of her own and her hair turned black and shortened, her eyes turning blue, and her face growing a little more slim.

"Ready," Naruto said. "Let's go watch porn."

Hinata giggled and Naruto smiled, slipping his hand into hers before they went to the theater, handing the reel and the tickets to the clerk at the counter who stared at the tickets.

"How'd you get private showing tickets and a copy of the film reel from Princess Koyuki?" the clerk gaped.

"I have connections everywhere," Naruto said. "Wait, private showing?"

"Yeah," the clerk nodded. "It rent out a full theater for whoever has the tickets."

"So, I take it these are the same thing?" Sasuke asked, stepping up beside him and holding out his and Sakura's tickets, Sakura wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Yes," the clerk said. "Which means you'll be sharing the theater."

"Then I guess it'll have to be shared three ways," Kakashi said as he and Anko arrived, Kakashi also handing his tickets to the clerk. "Sorry."

Sasuke stared at him before groaning.

"I'm not going to be able to hear the movie at all," Sasuke complained.

"You've got Sakura hanging of of your arm already, and you're complaining about not hearing the movie?" Naruto scoffed. "God, you're hopeless. You realize it's practically a porn movie anyway, right?"

"Shut up Shu," Sasuke snapped. "No one asked you."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed. "We call the balcony."

Sasuke groaned loudly but nodded, walking into the first floor with Sakura, Kakashi and Anko following and Naruto and Hinata walking to the balcony, sitting down a few rows back. Naruto closed his eyes and extended his senses, smirking. Kakashi and Anko were in the third row from the front. Sasuke and Sakura were fourth from the back, leaving twenty rows between them.

"They're going to be having sex during this, aren't they?" Hinata asked, letting her disguise fade, Naruto doing the same.

"Most likely," Naruto nodded. "But then, it is a porn movie, so I'd be surprised if they weren't."

"I don't know," Hinata said, slipping her hand into his. "Kakashi might actually want to watch the movie."

"Oh that'd be priceless," Naruto snorted. "Anko would be so mad."

Hinata covered her mouth to restrain a giggle and leaned on his shoulder as the projector turned on. They sat in silence as the movie began to play. For a little while, it actually wasn't half bad, with Koyuki as the lead female, a girl trying to find love in a world of sex. Very, very graphic sex. As the story continued and the sex scenes grew longer and more uncensored, Koyuki got a job at a bar as an "entertainer". She would dance on the bar for the customers, and whoever payed the most for the night was allowed to "use" her for an hour. Naruto found himself unable to look at the screen during the scenes since they were more rape than sex. He heard moaning and glanced at Hinata whose eyes also widened before they both looked toward the bottom of the screen. Kakashi had his head tilted back and Anko was nowhere to be seen. The moaning, however, was Sakura's voice.

"That took a little longer than I expected," Naruto said quietly.

Hinata nodded, blushing bright red, staring at the screen. He turned to look and his jaw dropped open. The scene was one of Koyuki's character fantasizing about "Mr. Perfect" and masturbating. The part that caught his attention, however, was the picture in the background. One of her kissing a certain ninja's cheek while the ninja slept and was covered in bandages.

"Oh God," Naruto said covering his mouth, face scarlet. "Now I'm going to be tied to Koyuki's sex life forever."

Hinata giggled and pressed her face into his shoulder to stifle it.

"At least she's not holding the picture," Hinata said after a moment.

Naruto sighed and nodded, surprised by the fact that he was actually secretly enjoying the movie, even with the awkwardness of watching it with her, and his friends having sex in the room, rather loudly now. Eventually, the movie reached the inevitable part where "Mr. Perfect", played by none other than Michy, went to the bar for a drink and out payed everyone for Koyuki by about a thousand Ryo. Then, rather than having sex with her, he bought her a drink, asked her name, and offered her the chance at a better life by working for him as a house maid. She agreed on the spot and after fifteen minutes of introducing Michy's house and breezing over her new life, it went to Michy and Koyuki's first date, followed by them returning to their house for the beginning of their sex scene, once again with Naruto's picture in the background, which Hinata laughed at. Unlike the rest of the sex scenes, or even the masturbation scene, where something, whether it was the man or Koyuki's own arms, blocked the view of her body, this time, she gave the camera a perfect view of her naked body as she rode Michy, quite obviously for real.

"Oh my God," Hinata breathed, Naruto looking over at her. "She's gorgeous."

Naruto gaped at her.

"Of all the people I would ever expect to hear that from, you're probably the last," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled sheepishly and Naruto sighed, looking back at the screen, seeing Hinata shift out of the corner of his eye. He closed his, extending his senses, seeing her pressing one hand to her nethers, trying to ignore her arousal. He opened his eyes, smirking. Then, he reached over, brushing a hand along her leg. She froze, eyes wide as he drifted his hand up toward her core. She looked over at him nervously and he leaned over, kissing her. She kissed him back before pulling away, swallowing.

"Do you want to?" Naruto asked.

Hinata moved her hand away, scooting forward so that his hand was on the crotch of her pants. He smiled, beginning to rub her through her pants, Hinata clamping her mouth shut, trying to remain quiet.

"Well well," Naruto grinned, leaning close to whisper. "My little angel Hinata has an exhibitionist streak."

He could feel how hot she was through her pants. He slipped his hand inside, Hinata's hips bucking as soon as he made contact and Hinata letting out a nearly silent moan.

"Better stay quiet, Hinata," Naruto said. "Otherwise, the others will find out what we're doing."

Hinata clamped her mouth shut, covering her mouth and Naruto grinned, kissing her shoulder, slipping two fingers into her, making her hips buck again. He thrust them in and out quickly, Hinata whimpering behind her hand as her hips began to roll against his hand. Then, her free hand slipped itself into his own pants, wrapping around his member. He bit back a groan as she stroked him. Then, she suddenly pulled him out of his pants, pushing her own down to her knees and kneeling on her seat, leaning over and taking him into her mouth. Naruto groaned, feeling her beginning to bob her head, Naruto's hand still thrusting his fingers into her, his thumb running circles over her clit. After several moments, Hinata pulled back from his member, kissing him hard to silence herself as she came. Then, she pushed her pants off completely, straddling him and lowering herself onto him. She pressed her lips to his shoulder to keep quiet and he smirked. She was worried about being noisy while Koyuki was practically screaming while riding Michy on the screen, Anko was making all sorts of noises in the front of the theater, and Sakura was actually screaming in the back, though Sasuke seemed to have muffled her, probably with his hand.

Hinata began to move on him and Naruto groaned quietly, thrusting up into her. She met his every thrust, moving up to kiss him, barely managing to keep quiet. Naruto smiled, beginning to toy with her clit, locking his lips to hers to silence her instant moan. She pulled away, pressing her lips to his shoulder again as he felt his end coming. Judging by the way her fingernails suddenly bit into his shoulder and she pressed her face into his shoulder hard, so did she. He thrust up into her once more just as her insides clamped around him, making him erupt, filling her instantly. She moaned quietly into his shoulder and he swallowed a groan of his own, remaining silent. Then, finally, their orgasms ended just as Koyuki and Michy both finished, their fluids splattering the camera for dramatic effect. Naruto grimaced before the film cut to them laying in bed afterward, a sheet now covering Michy's lower body and Koyuki lying on top of him. Hinata sighed, wrapping her arms around him and lifting up off of him, cleaning herself up with chakra and pulling her pants and underwear back on, sitting in his lap after he had put himself away. They watched as the movie continued to Michy eventually proposing and Koyuki instantly agreeing, then their marriage, then finally skipped to them and their three children playing. The credits began to roll and Hinata leaned on his shoulder.

"That was a good movie," Hinata said.

"Well, the mid-movie activities were fun," Naruto said. "The movie was definitely not something I'd be interested in watching for fun."

Hinata smiled, kissing him, then standing. Just as Naruto was about to stand, he looked at the screen and froze, eyes wide. Hinata turned and looked as well eyes also widening.

"This film is dedicated to the brave shinobi who saved my life. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Koyuki."

Hinata turned scarlet and Naruto covered his mouth.

"Oh God," Naruto said. "I so did not want this type of publicity."

Hinata nodded as well and both reapplied their transformation jutsus, hurrying out of the theater and back to their house before releasing them.

"Great," Naruto sighed. "Now I'm going to be 'that guy whose picture was behind Princess Koyuki while she was fingering herself' for the rest of my life."

"That's alright," Hinata smiled. "The others were probably too busy watching each other or Koyuki to notice."

"So Naruto," Sasuke said, landing behind him. "Any reason your picture was in two of Koyuki's sex scenes?"

Naruto groaned and Hinata burst into fits of laughter. Sasuke grinned wickedly before the smile fell off of his face, then regrew even wider than before.

"Well well," Sasuke said. "You sly dog."

"What?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"It just occurred to me, you took your girlfriend to watch another girl get railed out in front of a picture of you," Sasuke grinned. "Shit. You probably even got to-"

Naruto held up the Seal of Confrontation, a string of Seal Script appearing across Sasuke's face, silencing him.

"Go away Sasuke," Naruto said. "The seal will deactivate after a mile."

Sasuke grinned knowingly and bowed before leaving. Naruto groaned.

"Well, that's only Sasuke," Hinata said. "He notices everything."

"Yeah and he noticed what we were doing too," Naruto said, Hinata blushing bright red.

"Well, he already knew it was us, so I suppose it wouldn't be hard to figure out," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded.

"I suppose," Naruto said. "Come on. Let's go check on my clones. Maybe they'll have something that will make up for all of the jokes Sasuke's about to make."

Hinata giggled and nodded, slipping her hand into his. He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly as they walked over to the tree, Naruto biting his thumb and wiping his blood on it, opening the passage , which they followed to the room of scrolls. The clones were all sitting around, tossing a glowing ball of chakra back and forth, but stopped when they spotted him, the ball of chakra going out instantly.

"Finally," a clone said. "We've been down here for days."

"Days?" Naruto blinked. "It was only a couple of hours out there. Sorry. Time must flow differently."

"Really?" a clone asked. "That's so cool. Anyway, we're all finished with the scrolls. A few cool ones, and Dad's signature jutsu, but nothing earth-shattering. Oh, and Dad's jutsu is a Lightning style space-time ninjutsu. We can't use it."

"Well that's disappointing," Naruto sighed. "Alright. Everybody come here."

The clones all walked over, holding their hands out and Naruto absorbed them, collecting their memories before he and Hinata walked out of the room.

"So, you can't teleport?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "But you can. I'll teach you tomorrow. It's shockingly easy."

Hinata nodded and they walked up to their room, changing into pajamas and getting into bed, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Read and review.


	205. Chapter 205

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Teleporting

Naruto watched as Hinata focused again. Try as she might, she just couldn't get the jutsu right. She could get the seals to place anywhere she touched, but whenever she tried to teleport to them, they would spontaneously catch whatever she was trying to teleport to on fire.

"You've got to suppress your Fire chakra or you'll just keep burning everything," Naruto said.

"I'm trying," Hinata said. "How is this even a Lightning Style jutsu again?"

"Well," Naruto said, thinking about how to explain. "You know how Lightning Style chakra will crumple paper, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, your Lightning style chakra will, in a sense, crumple the world around you, allowing you to slip from one spot to another instantaneously," Naruto said. "Think of it like, you're standing on the paper and the world around you _is_ the paper. The fastest way from one spot to another is to fold the paper so that the two spots touch. That's what your Lightning chakra does. Sort of."

"I don't understand," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I didn't figure you would," Naruto sighed. "It's really confusing. Basically, you just need to focus your Lightning Chakra on the seal."

Hinata nodded, trying again and once again lit a kunai on fire. Naruto sighed. It would be a really long time before Hinata got the hang of it. Which would give him time to adapt it. He had clones testing the other jutsus he had learned, but he was going to learn that one, even if it took a year. He was also able to place his seals, his having been adapted from his father's to make use of his Wind style chakra rather than Lightning chakra, but he was struggling. He just couldn't find a way to combine his Wind chakra with the Space-Time base of the jutsu. He groaned as he failed for the millionth time just as Hinata cheered. He turned to look at her, finding her standing over one of her seals. His eyes widened and she jumped, vanishing, and reappearing a distance away, landing over her seal again and smiling at Naruto. He grinned.

"That's amazing!" he grinned. "Well done Hinata!"

She smiled, holding up one of his kunai and he took a steadying breath, focusing his Wind Chakra on the kunai. Rather than teleporting, and also rather than nothing happening, the kunai split down the center, falling from Hinata's hand.

"Well, that's something at least," Hinata said.

"Yeah, now I can give someone a paper cut from a distance," Naruto said. "I just have to get close enough to kill them first then let them live. You know, I'm really jealous of your ability to learn."

Hinata smiled, walking over and kissing him.

"Maybe your Wind Style version isn't supposed to be instantaneous teleportation," Hinata said. "Maybe you're supposed to create a rift. Or, maybe you should start with creating a rift, then practice to work your way up to instantaneous teleportation."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled, slipping her hand into his and teleporting to one of her seals, both landing on a tree. Naruto's stomach rolled and he clamped his mouth shut, staring forward at the ground.

"Disorienting," Naruto said after a moment. "Forgot about that part."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The jutsu has the side effect of being easily disorienting to anyone who's not using it," Naruto said. "Anyway, I'm going to give up for today."

"Aw," Hinata said. "But I wanted to spar."

"We can later," Naruto chucked. "I want to create a weapon. Just need to find something to make it out of first."

 _"During our fight with Pein, one of my claws was blasted off,"_ Kurma said. _"After the fight, Danzo collected it. Sai might know where it is."_

"Any ideas?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Kurama says that Danzo got the claw that Pein blasted off of Kurama during our fight, and that Sai might know where to find it. I think I'll start there."

Hinata nodded and they left into the village, finding Sai with Ino, the two walking hand-in-hand down the street.

"Hey there Sai," Naruto greeted, Sai and Ino instantly pulling their hands away. "Oh relax. I just need to know if you know where Danzo put Kurama's claw after my fight with Pein."

"Claw?" Sai asked, thinking. "Well, if he had it, it would have gone into the experiment room underneath the Foundation's headquarters."

"Awesome, thanks," Naruto said, turning and leaving, flying to Foundation HQ with Hinata, landing inside as several Foundation ANBU stepped out, tantos drawn.

"You," one of them snarled. "How dare you come here?"

"I want my claw back," Naruto said.

"And we would like our leader back," the ANBU said. "It's a shame we can't always get what we want, isn't it?"

Naruto sighed, holding his hand out and snapping his fingers, the ANBU all shouting in pain, clutching their ears and dropping to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen that one," Hinata said. "I forgot about that."

"Me too, actually," Naruto said, walking past the unconscious ANBU and deeper into the base.

They made their way down to a room filled with tanks of liquid, all glowing green, and walked along the rows of tanks, seeing all manner of things like animals, body parts, weapons, finally stopping as they found a broken claw. Naruto drew the Kusanagi Blade, slashing the tank and taking the claw then heading back up to the surface, stepping out into the street and flying back to their house. When they arrived, Naruto sat in the back yard, forming the Seal of Confrontation with his left hand, the right flat on the ground, a large circular seal spreading before him, glowing red. He set the claw in the center of it and formed a Rasengan, his chakra flooding out of the Rasengan and covering the claw, which began to glow white, sinking into the seal which also glowed white. Then, a sword handle rose out of the ground. It was a hand and a half long with a red leather grip. Naruto gripped it, pilling upward and the blade grew out of the seal for a surprisingly short distance before the point came free and the seal faded. The hilt of the sword was a silverish metal with the a short cross guard, a small pommel, and a glowing red crystal set into the base of the blade. The blade extended up around the crystal then for three two and a half feet, with one side being razor sharp and the other having saw teeth. The blade was a little thicker than that of the Kusanagi Blade and flat on both sides, but Hinata seriously doubted it would cut any harder than the Kusanagi Blade.

"It's kind of short," Hinata said. "I would have figured Kurama's claw would become something a little longer."

"Me too," Naruto said. "I like it thought."

He placed a seal on the blade one one side that would allow him to summon it to himself. Then, he tossed a kunai and experimentally slashed it, the kunai cutting as easily as a hot knife through butter. He stared at the remains of the kunai before grinning widely. The weapon had a sheath lying on the ground and Naruto picked it up, sliding the blade into it and strapping it across his back.

"I like it," Naruto grinned.

"So do I," Hinata said. "Does it have any special abilities?"

Naruto drew the blade again and stared at it, thinking.

 _"Because it's formed from both of our chakra, you should be able to stream yours along it like you can your trench knives,"_ Kurama said.

"Well," Naruto said, channeling his chakra along the blade, forming a longer silhouette matching the blade. "It's chakra metal. More literally than my trench knives. I suppose that's something."

Hinata nodded.

"Anyway," Naruto said. "You want a weapon? I can make you anything you want."

"Well," Hinata said, thinking. "I like bows. But no. I think I'm good for now."

Naruto nodded, smiling, and the two of them returned to the field they always trained in.

* * *

Naruto sighed, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees, sweat dripping off of him. Hinata was off to the side, also sweating and breathing hard. they had been spending the last few hours training, and so far, Naruto still couldn't get his teleportation jutsu right. Hinata had gotten good with her version but it required enormous amounts of chakra. Naruto sighed, straightening up and focusing on his jutsu formula again. He tapped into his Wind Chakra and the world before him began to grow hazy. He tossed a kunai and the kunai passed through the hazy spot, landing in the grass, the hazy spot fading. Naruto growled in annoyance, focusing again and this time, the hazy spot began to grow more and more obvious. Then, finally, it lit up into a green rift in the air. Naruto tossed a kunai through it and it reappeared from a matching rift above the jutsu formula. Naruto sighed, letting the rift fade and Hinata jumped him, wrapping her arms around him and cheering.

"You did it!" Hinata cheered.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Now I just need to get good at it so that it's second nature."

Hinata nodded and stepped back as Naruto practiced opening rifts and letting them fade, quickly getting the hang of it. As he continued to practice, Hinata resumed practicing her own, mostly training to increase her chakra reserves. Finally, neither of them could continue much longer and Naruto opened one last rift.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Let's give it a shot."

He reached his arm through, seeing it extending from the other rift equally. He didn't want to know what would happen if the rift closed while he was only partway through. He took a breath and stepped through the rift, allowing it to close once he was through and sighed.

"God that's unnerving," Naruto said. "Alright. Let's call it a day. We both need a shower and I need to make myself some new kunai. And you need some of your own."

Hinata nodded and they headed back to their house, Naruto stopping in the back yard and forming the seal before piling all of the kunai, both three-pronged and normal, that he had on him over the seal before mentally nudging Kurama awake.

"Chakra please," Naruto said, sitting still as he gathered Nature Energy.

He entered Sage Mode and channeled Sage Chakra and his own chakra both into the seal, exiting Sage Mode before Kurama's chakra formed a sphere in his palm and he channeled that into the seal as well. Then, he formed the Seal of Confrontation, the kunai sinking into the ground, the seal glowing white before a pile of new kunai rose out of it. These ones were sort of like both, with the flat-style blade of a normal one but a second ring at the base of the blade, the grip extending between that ring and the ring pommel. The blade was also slightly longer than a normal kunai. He picked one up, spinning it by the center ring before catching the grip and grinned.

"I like it," Naruto grinned.

"So do I," Hinata nodded.

"Alright," Naruto said. "You want the three-pronged kunai my dad used, or would you prefer regular, something new, anything you want."

"Well," Hinata said, considering. "I think I'll just use normal ones with my seal on them. Less effort required that way."

Naruto nodded and let the seal fade before standing. He yawned, collecting his kunai and putting them in his Ninja tool pouch with Chakra Threads then walked into the house with Hinata. They both went to their room and passed out within minutes of lying down after taking their showers.

* * *

Read and review.


	206. Chapter 206

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Next Life

Naruto let his rift fade and grinned. It had become relatively easy to use the rifts. He could alter the size of them, making them big enough for a building or small enough for only a kunai, the smaller ones requiring far less chakra, and could sustain one large enough for a building for several minutes. He still couldn't figure out if it was even possible to simply spontaneously transport himself the way Hinata could, but he did know that his portals were fast enough to evade or redirect most attacks. He also knew what would happen if a rift closed while he was partway through. A clone had discovered that. It wasn't a good idea.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, Hinata pausing, about to teleport for the thirtieth time in a couple of minutes.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I know Tsunade's going to make my going to Purgatory a mission and send you and Sasuke," Naruto said. "But you're not setting foot inside of Purgatory. I'm entering alone."

"Naruto," Hinata began but he shook his head.

"I'm not arguing that with you, Hinata," Naruto said. "I already almost lost you once. I don't even know if I'll be able to leave Purgatory again after I enter. So I'm not going to let you go in with me. You and Sasuke will be guarding the entrance."

"Naruto," Hinata said. "You're not doing this alone. I can't lose you."

"Hinata _I_ can't lose _you_ ," Naruto said. "If I lost you, I'd just fall back into the same state I was in as Menma, and then all of this would have been pointless. I _need_ you to stay behind. Please."

Hinata watched him in silence before nodding and walking over kissing him.

"Alright," Hinata nodded. "I'll stay behind. I'll keep Sasuke with me. But Naruto, you have to promise me that you'll come back to me. And you're taking one of my seals."

Naruto nodded then smiled.

"I'll leave one of mine with you, too," Naruto said. "Then if things get too bad I can always teleport back to you."

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you Hinata," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Hinata said. "Now, let's go and tell Tsunade that we're ready."

Naruto nodded and they headed to Tsunade's office, Naruto knocking on the door.

"Enter," Tsunade called.

Naruto pushed the door open and stepped inside and Tsunade stared at him a moment before looking to Hinata, who nodded.

"I'm leaving," Naruto said. "I'm taking Sasuke and Hinata with me."

"Good," Tsunade said. "Then I don't have to waste time telling you."

Naruto nodded, turning to leave but stopped as Tsunade spoke again.

"And Naruto," Tsunade said. "Please, be careful."

Naruto looked back at her and smiled, nodding, then left the building with Hinata, flying into the air. As soon as they were airborne, Sasuke flew up beside them, Naruto having sent a clone to fetch him.

"Time to go," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

He turned, flying out of the village, Sasuke and Hinata following. They flew constantly for two days, reaching Hozuki Castle. They camped for the night outside, then from there, Naruto followed the path he had taken after his death. Hinata and Sasuke followed wordlessly, both knowing how he knew the path. Naruto's eyes scanned the land below them as they flew, and soon, the land began to be covered with snow. He looked forward and spotted the cave. He slowed to a stop, staring at it, feeling nervousness filling him. Hinata slipped her hand into his and he looked over at her.

"You don't have to do this," Hinata said. "We could still go home."

"No," Naruto said. "I have to do this. I have to."

He descended to the mouth of the cave and landed, walking forward, Hinata and Sasuke following. He walked forward until he found an arch carved into the cave, the glowing symbols he had seen before lining it. Except, the arch was filled in by a wall of stone. He extended his senses but all he could sense beyond the wall of stone was more stone.

"Found it," Naruto said, opening his eyes. "But how do I get in?"

"Your rifts," Hinata guessed. "Or chakra."

Naruto nodded, walking forward and setting a hand against the wall before looking back at Hinata.

"Give me your hand," Naruto said.

Hinata set her hand in his outstretched one and both placed their teleportation seal on the other's palm. Then, Naruto turned back to the wall, setting both hands against it, a barrier slowly stretching open between his hands. He spread his hands and the barrier expanded, stretching into a hole large enough for him to walk through, thick black fog reaching through but fading as soon as it was out. Naruto took a steadying breath and stepped through, the rift closing behind him, sealing him into the darkness. He closed his eyes, extending his senses, but nothing happened. All he could see was the darkness inside of his eyelids.

He turned, opening his eyes and staring at the wall behind himself. The archway was carved into a seemingly endless wall that extended into the darkness. The symbols weren't glowing anymore, and he could only see about ten feet high on the wall and fifteen to the sides. He turned, looking around. The vision impairment held true. He could see about fifteen feet along the ground through the dark fog and shadow swirling around him. He felt cold, nervous, jittery. He felt like something was wrong. And it was. He was alive in the realm of the dead. The Dark Realm. Fittingly named.

"Ah, welcome back Naruto Uzumaki," the same voice as before greeted, seemingly coming from all around him. "Although, you seem to still be alive. So why are you here?"

"Jashin," Naruto said, looking around. "You should know. I came to save my friends."

His hands itched toward his trench knives but Jashin simply chuckled.

"Ah yes," Jashin said. "Your friends. Well, unfortunately, not all of those you've lost are still here."

"What?" Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What do you know of this place?" Jashin asked.

"You destroyed the former ruler, who sealed the gates, and now souls come here to repent for their sins," Naruto said.

"That's correct," Jashin said, just as screams began to echo through Naruto's head, his mind filling with visions of torture and blood. "They repent through pain. Then, once they had repented, they are set free, passing on into the Pure Land. Or, at least, they are given the opportunity. They may stay if they so desire."

"They may stay?" Naruto blinked, the visions fading. "You seem incredibly neutral for the deity of a murderous psychopathic religion."

"Ah yes," Jashin said. "My servants. I almost forgot about them. You sent one of them here, and removed him from the world. For that, I thank you."

"You're thanking me for killing Hidan?" Naruto blinked. "But what about the commandments of Jashinism? Doesn't it say specifically to kill?"

"Hidan was unstable, though not my most unstable servant, and took the commandments to the extreme," Jashin said. "I thank you, because his existence sent many innocents here in my name."

"I see," Naruto said. "So, what did you mean that not everyone I've killed is here?"

"Not those you've killed," Jashin said. "Those you've lost. Your mother and father, for example, have both moved on."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Well, what about the ones I killed?"

"Yes, about that," Jashin said. "You created a great imbalance when you did that. Both in yourself and in the world. So much good destroyed, and so much evil created in its place."

"Balance?" Naruto blinked. "Well, if you want balance, let me take my friends and leave. They were never supposed to be here, so give me a chance to restore the balance."

"Ah, but that would not restore the balance," Jashin said. "Balance has shifted, shifting it back would only cause more imbalance. The world has already evened itself out. If you reintroduce your friends to it, it will only serve to make the world have to create more evil to counterbalance it again."

"What, so Moryo?" Naruto asked.

"Moryo is a great example of imbalance," Jashin said. "I do not know if the world would recreate Moryo as the counterbalance, but it is possible. No, the easiest way for me to protect peace would be for me to keep you here. For you to repent for your sins, and then move on to the Pure World."

"But then Menma would unbalance the world by being unstoppable," Naruto said.

"Oh, he could be stopped," Jashin said. "However, in doing so even more imbalance would be created. Very well, I'll tell you what. There are Three souls here, who refuse to move on. One who has long since repented for her sins and simply refuses, one who committed no sins and has been waiting for the man he arrived with to finish repenting before moving on, and one who also has nothing to repent for and has been waiting for you. She has been adamant that you would come for her. You may take these three and be on your way. Their presence here is creating an imbalance."

"Which would be a worse imbalance," Naruto said. "Me allowing Menma to roam free, or me taking the friends I'm here for back to the Impure World and then destroying Menma."

"You make that task sound easy," Jashin chuckled. "The greater of the two would be for you to allow Menma to roam free."

"I see," Naruto said. "In that case, let's make a deal, a challenge, or wager of sorts."

"I'm listening," Jashin said.

"You create a servant of your will, something to chase me, and I'll search through the Dark Realm for the people I came here to save," Naruto said. "It'll be like a game. If I can find them and get them back here before your servant catches me, I'll be allowed to take them back with me. If your servant catches me first, I'll only take the three who refuse to move on."

"You have no idea of the structure of this realm, or what awaits within, and yet you are willing to go searching through an endless realm in order to find a handful of friends?" Jashin asked. "Very well. But I must add a rule."

"Alright," Naruto nodded.

"You may take no more than twelve if you succeed," Jashin said.

"Alright," Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, shadows swirled into a sphere before him before clearing, leaving a black amulet with a red jewel in the middle hovering in the air. He reached out, taking it, and stared at it.

"This amulet will guide you to your friends," Jashin said. "Simply think of who you wish to find, and it will lead you."

A ring of seals formed in front of him, glowing gold.

"Once you set foot outside of this ring, my creation will begin to chase you. It is not here, however. You will not know when it is near until it is upon you, so I suggest you keep moving quickly. Good luck."

Then, Naruto felt a pressure lift off of his chest as Jashin's presence left. Naruto sighed, unsealing his restored black coat and cloak from his arm, pulling them on and looking around. He looked down at the amulet and a name flared into existence in his mind before he even had to think.

"Yugao," Naruto murmured.

The amulet lit up, a white sphere of light floating out of the jewel and floating away rapidly. Naruto sprinted after it and it kept even at his pace. As he ran, he caught flashes of walls, corners, chunks of rubble, even the occasional skeleton or two. He assumed that was what happened to anyone foolish enough to enter without permission, though he wasn't sure how they were even able to. They light passed through a doorway, cutting left and Naruto skidded after it, finding himself suddenly running through a dark forest. Logs were scattered here and there, Naruto having to jump over them every so often. Still the sphere floated onward. Naruto lost track of how long he ran, sprinting after the orb, feeling the cold feeling in his chest slowly growing stronger. He suspected it had something to do with either being alive in the Dark Realm, or with Jashin's creature gaining on him. He passed a tree, not exceptionally large, about three feet wide, just as a roar rang out in the distance. The cold feeling in his chest intensified. It had his scent. He pushed himself harder, the sphere speeding up accordingly. Finally, its like brightened, illuminating the area. Naruto slowed to a stop in the circle of light, staring. Ahead of him, two trees stood beside each other, the branches of them wrapped around two people's wrists and ankles, allowing them to hold hands. Before the pair were several small impish creatures with grey skin, claws, pointed ears sticking straight out to the sides, and long pointed noses. The creatures, all four of them, stopped upon the light hitting them and stared at Naruto. Naruto stared at the captives. Yugao and Itachi. Both had bleeding gashes and puncture wounds in them almost everywhere and were free of clothing, not that Naruto was even considering paying attention to that.

"Naruto?" Itachi blinked.

"Finally," Yugao sighed. "Give us a hand would you?"

Naruto drew the Kusanagi Blade, extending it and cutting both free. The imps didn't like that. All four charged him, shrieking in their high, gurgling voices, as pitch black swords appeared in their hands. naruto retracted the Kusanagi Blade and blocked the first's sword before kicking him, sending him flying. As soon as he reached the edge of the light, he transformed into darkness. Naruto slashed the second, that one also turning into smoke. The third and fourth never made it to him as Yugao and Itachi, both suddenly fully clothed and healed, appeared behind them, breaking their necks and turning them into smoke. The sphere of light floated back over to Naruto and hovered before him, awaiting instruction. A name appeared in his mind but he was sure that he would be gone.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said.

The orb of light took off instantly, Naruto letting out a cheer as he sprinted after it. Itachi and Yugao following without question.

* * *

Menma cracked his new neck, rolling his new shoulders and inspecting his body, grinning. He turned to Kabuto and nodded.

"Now do me a favor and take care of that," Kabuto said, pointing at the glowing corpse that could no longer contain Menma.

Menma stood, taking the clothes from the corpse, pulling them on then carrying the corpse outside, handing it to a clone who took off with it, flying deep into the Land of Wind before the corpse broke down. Menma smiled behind his mask as he felt the chakra be released. That would keep them distracted for a while. Kabuto stepped up beside him, resting his sword on his shoulder, the snake extending from his abdomen curling around him protectively.

"Now what?" Kabuto asked.

"There's something I must acquire from the Hidden Leaf," Menma stated. "For that, I will need a sacrifice. No one important. But their body must be strong enough to contain me for a few minutes."

"Very well," Kabuto nodded. "I'll find one. Where are we meeting?"

"The Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple," Menma said.

Kabuto nodded and with that, Menma shot into the air, speeding away from the Snake Sage, and toward his destiny.

* * *

Read and review.


	207. Chapter 207

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Dearly Departed

Naruto sprinted through the trees after the sphere, Yugao and Itachi following close behind. He zipped between the trees, darting left or right any time one swam into view in front of him. He could feel Jashin's creature closing in. He knew that the moment it did, he'd be fighting for not just his life, but the lives of everyone he was here to save. He didn't have time to slow down.

Suddenly, the trees and grass gave way to water. He instinctively began to run on it, Yugao and Itachi doing the same behind him, and still the orb bobbed onward. Naruto continued at a sprint, knowing Itachi and Yugao wouldn't be able to keep up forever, but also knew that the thing chasing them could. He wasn't sure how he knew so much about the creature, he could just feel it. He suddenly felt a presence nearby that sent the cold feeling in his chest skyrocketing. In and instant, he was holding his newest sword. At almost the exact same moment, water exploded into the air before him, a massive piranha the size of Gamakichi bursting out of it at Naruto. Naruto extended his chakra along the blade, slashing the fish and sending it crashing into the water off to the side, turning back into smoke. Itachi and Yugao wordlessly drew their swords as fish began to explode out of the water all around them. Naruto drew the Kusanagi Blade in his free hand, beginning to spin and slash, knocking any fish in range away with ease, the Kusanagi Blade extending his reach and allowing none to survive attacking. Suddenly, a massive black _thing_ exploded out of the water at him. It was massive, looked like a snake of some kind, but with spikes on its head. Naruto skidded to a stop, crossing his swords just before the thing crashed into them, Naruto's feet skidding backward in the water before he stopped, holding the thing at bay. He knew the thing. It was a tail. One of Isobu's tails. Except, that it wasn't. It was a copy of it, formed out of swirling shadows and with far, far less power.

"What is that?" Itachi asked, stopping off to Naruto's left, Yugao off to his right.

"There are two more," Naruto said. "Get behind me!"

He pulled his new sword back, slashing the tail upward out of the way as the other two materialized out of the darkness. Naruto spun, extending his Kusanagi Blade and slashing the one headed for Itachi skyward and hurling his newest sword at the other, chakra streaming over it. When the blade met the tail, the chakra exploded, the tail being forced away and Naruto instantly summoning the sword back to himself, turning to the front again as a gigantic shadow version of Isobu's face rose out of the water before him.

"Go away!" Naruto snarled. "Wind Style, Water Cannon!"

A massive blast of water shot out, exploding where the shadow Isobu's eye should be and blasted it into fog. Naruto sprinted forward without a second thought, the other two following. The sphere of light had waited patiently for Naruto and was now moving again. Suddenly, they reached an area where massive pipes of all sizes jutted up out of the water. Naruto saw the sphere beginning to climb and leapt onto a pipe, following, Itachi and Yugao doing the same. Finally, they reached a level area and the sphere halted before a slumped figure bound by pipes. Naruto cut Jiraiya free instantly, his clothes reappearing before he had even really begun to fall. Naruto caught him on his back and Jiraiya stirred before smiling.

"You really are the gutsiest ninja I've ever met," Jiraiya said, pushing himself up and stretching. "Hello Itachi, Yugao."

"Master Jiraiya," Itachi bowed, Yugao doing the same.

Naruto turned to the sphere.

"Nagato," Naruto said.

The sphere took off, climbing along another pipe and Naruto leapt onto the pipe, the other three doing the same.

"I take it you were able to save Nagato before he died," Jiraiya guessed.

"Yes," Naruto said. "And if I'm right, Konan and maybe Yahiko will be there too."

They sped along the pipe when suddenly, a deafening cry reached their ears. Naruto growled in annoyance as a massive pair of bird feet reached for him. He extended the Kusanagi Blade, slashing the creature and killing it, turning it into smoke as the sound of beating wings began to thunder all around us.

"Damn," Naruto growled, trying to extend his wings without success. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

He put his swords away and formed several hand seals.

"Secret Jutsu, A Thousand Needles of Death," Naruto said, thousands of water senbon forming around him and shooting outward, missing the others.

Several pained shrieks rang out and the sound of wings quieted to a single pair directly above him. He jumped, twisting in the air as a massive creature with feathered wings, a bald, humanoid body and head with a mouth full of sharp teeth, and bird feet streaked down at him, releasing the cry he had heard from the first. He fired several water senbon out of his mouth and the creature exploded into smoke. Naruto landed on his hands, flipping and twisting, landing at a run again, the others keeping pace with him.

"We're pretty high," Itachi noted as they ran. "Probably headed for a tower of some form."

"Maybe," Naruto said. "This world doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, there was a gigantic brown praying mantis in front of him. It opened its mouth, a stream of acid flying out and Naruto held his hand out, firing a Beast Wave Gale Palm, to scatter the acid, blasting the creature. Rather than dying, the creature split into dozens.

"Oh great," Naruto snarled. "A multiplier. Just what we need."

Suddenly, Naruto felt like he was lighter than he should be and all of the creatures went from praying mantises the size of house cates to balls in the blink of an eye. Naruto felt his weight return and the creatures all turned to smoke, Naruto grinning.

"Nagato," Naruto grinned, sprinting along the pipe again, the others following. Finally they reached the top, a tower with some form of tongue-shaped walkway reaching out to the pipe. They ran along the walkway and into the tower to where Nagato and Konan were chained to the wall. Naruto instantly knew where Jiraiya's eyes would be glued and extended his Kusanagi Blade, cutting her free for modesty's sake before running to Nagato and freeing him. He put his sword away and turned to Konan.

"Konan...I'm so-"

"Don't," Konan said, holding up a hand. "It wasn't you who killed me. You're the one who came to save me. You have my thanks."

Naruto nodded and turned to the sphere of light, hovering obediently before him.

"Utakata," Naruto said.

The sphere of light took off, following the pipe again and Naruto sprinted after it, the others following. He could tell Yugao and Itachi were tiring. But he still had so very far to go. And the cold feeling in his chest had spread. It now filled his torso, half of his arms, and was starting to creep down his legs. The sphere suddenly turned sideways, plummeting away and Naruto followed without a second thought, the others doing the same. They all splashed down in the water and surfaced instantly, the sphere waiting for them. They climbed out of the water and took off after it, sprinting across the water. Just as they began to follow again, a familiar creature burst out of the water at him. Kisame's half-shark form. He drew his new sword, slashing Kisame sideways and skidding to a stop. The others formed behind him as Kisame grinned, massive blue scales growing out of his skin like barbs.

"You're not Kisame," Naruto said. "Kisame would be chained down, and without his sword. Suigetsu has that."

Kisame shot forward but before Naruto could react, an ice mirror formed in the air over him, several senbon stabbing into his back, turning him to smoke.

"Haku!" Naruto gasped.

"Hello Menma Uzumaki," Haku greeted him, dropping out of the mirror, which shattered. "Please come with me."

Naruto nodded, glancing at the orb.

"Follow," Naruto said, the orb floating over to hover just behind him.

They all followed Haku, who ran across the water with a practiced ease until they reached a bridge. Haku leapt onto it and Naruto followed, finding Zabuza pinned to the ground by the dozen or so swords that had killed him, imps surrounding him. Naruto drew his Double-Edged Sword, firing a Wind Sword through each Imp before putting the sword away and using Chakra Threads to rip the ones in Zabuza's back out. Zabuza groaned, pushing himself up as his clothes reformed, then picked up a katana.

"Uzumaki," Zabuza said. "I see. So you've come here have you? I'd wager you're still alive then."

"You want to get free, follow me," Naruto said. "I can get you back to the Living Realm where you'll be alive again. I am allowed twelve but don't have enough time to stand around and talk, or explain why. You'll see why soon enough anyway. Now, let's go. Utakata!"

The sphere took off again and once again, Naruto followed, doing a mental checklist. He had three left. Good thing. The creature chasing him was getting close. He leapt off the bridge, all of the others, including Haku and Zabuza, following. With all of the people he needed to find, he would have four spots available, two now full. He landed on hard-packed dirt and took off at a sprint, ignoring the confusion in his instincts that it should be water. He kept his focus split between the sphere and the cold feeling in his chest.

"Something's chasing us, right?" Zabuza guessed. "That's why we're moving so fast? Then I suppose I don't have to ask why you're moving so fast."

"The demon in charge of the Dark Realm created something to try and catch me before I could find everyone and escape," Naruto said. "Everyone keep up!"

Everyone sped up, getting closer to Naruto. Suddenly, a pair of walls with a single roofless passage swam into view, the sphere shooting into it. Naruto sped after it, skidding around the first corner as the sphere sped through what was quite clearly a labyrinth. The walls looked to be some form of smooth stone but he didn't care to find out. As he ran, shadows flickered on the walls. He growled in annoyance just before dropping into a slide, a pair of kunai with chains attached flashing over him. The other leapt over the chains and Naruto flipped to his feet, the shadows flashing along the walls again. He held his hands out, growling in annoyance.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Naruto snarled, blasting both, demolishing the walls with them.

Suddenly, there were a pair of creatures looking to be wearing a shawl of shadows around themselves with a pair of bandaged legs with shinobi sandals were floating along side-by-side in front of him. Both swung their outboard arms, firing the same chains and Naruto deflected them with his trench knives before putting the knives away, punching the ground.

"Wind Style, Upheaval!" Naruto shouted, a fissure tearing through the ground before a sphere of Wind Chakra shot out of the ground, blasting both and turning them into smoke before fading. Naruto continued to run, beginning to breathe heavily himself. Using chakra here was exhausting.

 _"What's wrong with me Kurama?"_ Naruto asked.

 _"This realm,"_ Kurama responded. _"Your chakra can't replenish itself, and the closer that creature gets the more chakra required for your jutsus. When it catches us, you won't be able to use hardly anything."_

Naruto growled in annoyance then skidded to a stop as he saw a pair of familiar faces chained to the wall.

"Stop!" He ordered, the sphere halting as Yugao covered Jiraiya's eyes and Naruto sped over to Ryuzetsu, cutting her free then catching her. "Easy, I got you."

"Naruto?" Ryuzetsu blinked, staring up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving my friends," Naruto said, helping her up. "I couldn't let you stay here, especially when you only died because I was too slow."

Ryuzetsu nodded, smiling before turning to the other person, Muku.

"Are you still Satori?" Naruto asked.

"No," Muku said. "Satori was trapped in the box. He didn't follow me."

Naruto nodded, cutting him free then taking off again, ordering the sphere after Utakata again. His growing group of friends following. Three extra spots taken. Finally, they skidded around a corner and left the maze behind. The ground became grass once again and the sphere sped up then stopped, hovering on the edge of Naruto's field of view. He sped after it and skidded to a stop, finding Utakata stuck to the side of a massive shadow replica of Saiken. Naruto formed a Rasengan, gritting his teeth at the drain and leaping forward, slamming the Rasengan into the slug, blasting a crater into it and knocking Utakata loose but failing to kill the slug, unsurprisingly. Naruto landed beside Utakata, picking him up and leaping away from a spray of acid, taking off into the labyrinth again.

"Only one left," Naruto said before slowing to a stop as the labyrinth sank to the ground, the cold feeling spreading to fill him. "It's here."

"Naruto," Yugao said. "I know who you're after. But we don't have time. We have to leave. We have to go now!"

Naruto's hands shook, Utakata pushing off of him to stand on his own.

"Exit," Naruto growled, tears leaking from his eyes.

The sphere took off and so did Naruto and his group of friends. He had failed. He couldn't save her. The one person who he knew was waiting for him. And he had failed her. He was a failure.

* * *

Read and review.


	208. Chapter 208

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Unconditional Faith

Naruto ignored the screaming ache of the cold feeling inside of him. He ignored the screaming of his body protesting his running. He forced his lungs to suck in air as hard as they could, his usual shinobi stamina failing rapidly. After a moment, Jiraiya scooped him up, speeding on ahead, the sphere speeding up accordingly, everyone keeping pace with Jiraiya. They followed the sphere as it zipped through the trees, Naruto's sight beginning to fail as the cold feeling overtook him. Death. That's what it was. The thing chasing him was death. he should have known. He couldn't use chakra because he was dying.

Finally, they left the trees, shooting through the seemingly endless room. Naruto could feel the ring of seals. But he could also feel something else bearing down on them. Something other than his inevitable death. Something more chaotic and twisted, yet somehow familiar. The ring of seals came into view, a faintly glowing line on the ground in naruto's otherwise black vision.

"He's dying!" Yugao warned.

He felt Jiraiya speed up, but just as they neared the seals, he felt the other presence arrive. He rolled off of Jiraiya, landing on his hands and feet and pushing himself up.

"Get behind the seals," Naruto growled, forcing his feet under him. "They'll keep you safe. It's a protection seal."

Zabuza turned to cross the seals but they winked out. Naruto felt Kurama's chakra fill him, focussing on his heart and brain, keeping him alive. His vision sharpened slightly, enough for him to see the darkness filling the Dark Realm had lifted somewhat, allowing him to see Chomei hovering before him, darkness swarming around his entire head. Behind Chomei, the other seven Tailed Beasts' shadow replicas formed from the swirling darkness and Naruto groaned. He couldn't even hope to hold them back long. He couldn't sense Nature Energy. He had to get them out. Kurama could only keep him alive so long. And he would be damned if he failed everyone. He had already failed Fu, and now obviously Chomei as well. He would not fail the others again as well.

"Sorry about this Kurama," Naruto growled before gritting his teeth, bending forward and shouting in effort and pain as every cell of his body began to burn as though on fire.

His Chakra Chains exploded out of his back, blasting into the ground before exploding out of the ground, multiplied by more than a dozen times, and wrapped around all of the Tailed Beasts, both real and faugh. Once they were restrained, he felt Kurama's chakra flooding out of him through them, barely able to hold the chains in existence. Naruto staggered to the gateway, holding his hand to it. He tried to force it open but the gateway resisted.

"Please...work," Naruto growled, turning away from the wall, forming the Ram Seal, a glowing green rift slowly and shakily forming before him. "Everyone...through!"

They all hesitated and Naruto grit his teeth, blood running down his face, switching from the hand seal to clasp his hands.

"Go!" Naruto shouted. "I can't...hold it!"

He sunk to his knees, his Chakra Chains and the rift shuddering. Finally, they began to leave, one-by-one. Zabuza went through, dragging Haku with him. Then, Itachi shoved Jiraiya through, Utakata following. Muku went through, dragging Ryuzetsu with him, kicking and screaming. Then, Nagato hurled Konan through before turning to Naruto, setting his hands on his back, channeling his own chakra into him. The last two stopped, turning toward the Tailed Beasts.

"No," Naruto growled. "Leave!"

"We're not leaving you, Naruto," Yugao said flatly. "You're our family. We fight together and if we die, we do it together."

Naruto felt tears of pain and frustration and fear spilling from his eye. He had just saved them, and they were throwing it away. He couldn't let them. Suddenly, Zabuza stepped through, swinging his sword in time to deflect a flying stinger that Chomei had managed to fire at Naruto. After him, came Hinata.

"No," Naruto said, squeezing his eyes closed but losing his grip on the rift, the rift closing and Naruto's senses beginning to flee, the chains shattering. "You can't...be here...too."

"Nagato, please keep him alive and allow me to deal with Chomei," Hinata said, already forming hand seals.

Nagato nodded, Zabuza stepping up beside him to help, his own massive chakra returning Naruto's senses to him. Naruto looked up as Hinata fired a pair of Black Lightning panthers, the pair exploding into two of the Tailed Beasts, destroying them. Another, a large shape standing like a monkey, spewed a wall of lava at her and Hinata formed several hand seals, a massive curved barrier of electricity formed around them, blocking the lava. It sank to the floor and Hinata held her hand out, a bolt of black lightning shooting out and blasting through that faugh Tailed Beast before Hinata swung her arm around, the lightning arching around and hitting the faugh Isobu. The lightning broke against his back and Hinata formed hand seals, inhaling.

"Fire Style, Majestic Demolisher Flame!" Hinata shouted, firing the blast directly into Isobu's eye.

Flames arched over him and he shrieked in pain, jumping to the side before crashing into the next. The flames spread to cover Saiken but went out instantly. Then, a massive fist shot out of Saiken as Chomei slashed downward at Hinata and Matatabi's two tails swung at her. Hinata raised a hand, a wall of Black Lightning flashing out at the last second, halting the attacks but not deflecting them. Then, suddenly, there were glowing strands of golden seal script over the last three Tailed Beasts, holding them in place. Naruto recognized it instantly. An Uzumaki. But Jashin said his mother was gone. So who was it?

The seal pulled the three Tailed Beasts back before a woman with the usual red hair in a long ponytail, loose white shorts, bare feet, a light purple, sleeveless, kimono-styled shirt with a darker purple around her abdomen, where it was tied with a red string, and on the edges at the shoulders, a white headband, and an off-white bow in the back of her obi, the ears small but the arms reaching to the ground, landed beside Hinata and stood, holding her right hand out. She closed it and Matatabi was crushed into smoke. Then, Saiken expanded, breaking the seal for both himself and Chomei, the Uzumaki falling to her knees, a hand to her head. Hinata instantly began hand seals, four massive black lightning bolts striking the ground around Saiken before the main blast exploded up through him, destroying him. Chomei used Hinata's distraction, however, and slashed at her. Naruto was on his feet in an instant, standing before Hinata with his hands out. But he wasn't killed. Chomei's blade sank into his left shoulder an inch before halting, a single hand holding the base of the blade between only two fingers. Naruto's eyes widened as his senses began to fail again. Fu smiled back at him, shoving Chomei's blade up and away, setting her hand on his shoulder, Naruto's chakra levels instantly jumping to high enough for him to survive a minute. Then, she turned, extending her wings and shooting up in front of Chomei's head and forming a hand seal. Naruto managed a weak smile. Fu had always had faith in him. Even enough to save him when he had been trying to leave her behind. Then, Fu exhaled a cloud of dust which surrounded Chomei's head before flashing. Naruto shielded his eyes, feeling hands on his shoulders again as the light faded and Chomei swayed for a moment before looking to Fu then down at the others.

"Naruto," Chomei said. "I...I'm so sorry. i didn't mean to attack you. I..."

"I know," Naruto breathed, the chakra being given to him failing to keep him alive any longer.

"Time's up!" Hinata said. "Fu, get down here! We need to leave!"

"Not without Chomei!" Fu said.

"I can't teleport all of us, plus her, plus keep Naruto alive all at once!" Hinata said.

Naruto reached back, taking her hand and kissing her palm before shoving her back, his sight instantly failing. He felt himself hit the ground, the darkness surging toward him. He heard Hinata screaming. Then, he felt cold. It was over. He was dead. It was quicker than he expected. But he supposed the real suffering was only just getting started. He sighed, not bothering to open his eyes. He didn't want to see his torturers. He didn't want to see the darkness. He just wanted to hide.

He summoned his tree to his mind. The memory of sitting with Hinata. The smell of lavender. But the smell was stronger than normal. Hope flared in his chest. He cracked his eye open, staring at the wall of a cave, hearing Hinata sobbing. He could actually feel her arms around her, too. He groaned, slowly starting to raise his head and the sobbing stopped, then started again, her arms squeezing tighter.

"What...happened?" Naruto croaked.

"You almost died," Yugao said. "When you pushed Hinata away, we almost lost you. Nagato and the other Uzumaki managed to save you, to keep you alive just long enough for Hinata to teleport us all out."

"What about...Fu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Fu said. "Chomei too. Chomei gave Hinata as much chakra as she needed to teleport us all."

Naruto nodded slowly, sighing and smiling. He hadn't failed. They were all back. All of them. Even the extras.

"Did we lose anyone?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hinata said. "The Uzumaki is working on recreating Fu's seal for Chomei."

Naruto nodded as his mind began to grow fuzzy again.

"Go to sleep, Naruto," Yugao urged. "We'll see you when you wake up."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off immediately.

* * *

Read and review.


	209. Chapter 209

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

We're Home

Shino walked through the street toward Tsunade's office, staring at the ground. He had heard that Naruto was going to try and save all of those that he had killed, but he couldn't let himself get his hopes up. He couldn't. After all, Fu was gone. She couldn't come back. He had read all the information he could find on Purgatory. It was a place where sinners remained until they had repented for their sins. Fu would never have had to stay there. She would have moved on to the Pure Land. He would never see her again. He'd never gotten the courage to tell her how he felt before, and now he'd never have the chance. She was gone. And he was alone.

He knocked on Tsunade's door and after a moment he was allowed in. He could smell the Sake instantly. Seemed he wasn't the only one who missed their chance. He closed the door, turning back toward her and sitting in the chair across from her.

"May I have some?" Shino asked after a moment.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before nodding and pulling the alcohol back out, pouring them each some and handing Shino his. He took it, staring at it as Tsunade downed her glass, refilling it. He stared out the window in silence for a moment before raising the cup to his lips. The door slammed open.

"He did it!" Hotaru cried happily. "They're back! They're all back!"

Shino's cup clattered to the floor, Shino spraying the alcohol out of his mouth in surprise. He and Tsunade were out of their chairs and sprinting down the hall in an instant, Hotaru following. Once outside, Hotaru said they were headed toward the hospital and they moved to cut them off. It took only two minutes to find the procession, as the entirety of the village had gathered to watch the spectacle. So many faces that were supposed to be dead walking down the street with the man who killed most of them on a stretcher, unconscious. Shino was the first out of the crowd, skidding to a stop and spotting Fu instantly. His body went numb. Was she alright? Did she remember anything? Would she recognize him?

She looked over at him and her face lit up, that smile that he so loved, the one that had broken down every wall and barrier he had around his emotions and forced them into the light. And this time, he didn't even consider trying to hide them. He sprinted toward her, wrapping his arms around her, tears of joy flooding down his face, not caring in the slightest that the entire village was watching. He couldn't care. He had her back. He had a second chance. Fu wrapped her arms around him too, laughing quietly at his display but he pulled back, having his insects unzip his trench coat. Then, he kissed her. Time seemed to freeze the moment he did. For an agonizingly long time, she simply stood there. Then, finally, she kissed him back. Shino pulled her closer, feeling like she might disappear again if he didn't. Finally, she pulled away to breathe and hugged him again. Shino hugged her back, glancing to the side to see Tsunade still kissing a stunned but overjoyed Jiraiya and Hotaru sobbing into Utakata's chest. The rest of the group had continued on without them the village going with them, allowing the couples privacy.

"I love you Fu," Shino said. "I'm so sorry it took all of this for me to admit it."

"It's alright," Fu smiled. "I would have waited as long as it took."

Shino smiled, kissing her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own wrapping around her back. After several minutes, they finally separated and Shino looked toward the hospital.

"How is he?" Shino asked.

"He's going to be alright," Fu said. "It was close. Terrifyingly so. But we managed to save him."

Shino nodded, slipping his hand into hers and they walked toward the hospital together, Shino not bothering to close his trench coat back up, or stop smiling. He didn't care. As long as he had her, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

* * *

Naruto groaned, eyes fluttering open and raised a hand to block the sunlight coming through the door. Hinata was sitting beside him, his other hand clasped in both of hers. Sasuke was on his other side and closed the blinds for him. Naruto looked around the room, finding everyone he had saved present, along with the rest of the Konoha 11 and their captains. Tsunade was holding Jiraiya from behind, Fu was sitting in Shino's lap with Shino's arms around her and a smile on his uncovered face, and Hotaru was wrapped in Utakata's arms.

Naruto smiled, setting his head back down and sighing. He had done it. He had actually managed to save them all.

"Naruto," Shino spoke up, making him look at him, Shino frowning and staring at the floor. "I...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did. Thank you for saving Fu."

"Shino," Naruto said. "You had every right to kill me. I did to you the very same thing that I believed happened to me."

Shino nodded slowly and Naruto set his head back down before looking over at Tsunade.

"Any news on Menma?" Naruto asked.

"There was an enormous release of chakra in the Land of Wind," Tsunade said. "All of the villages are scouring the desert for any sign of him, but so far we haven't found anything."

Naruto nodded. He doubted they would. Menma would have moved on after releasing chakra. The troubling part was, why hadn't he gotten a new body yet? Or had he, and the release of chakra was just a distraction.

"You think it's a trick?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said. "But either way I doubt he's still in the desert. You're wasting your energy looking there."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto turned his eyes to the Uzumaki that had come to their aid.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Honoka," the girl said. "I am...or rather was, the daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Elder. From what I've heard, the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out, except for a handful of survivors, two of which currently reside in this village."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Me and Karin are both...wait, you said the daughter of the Elder?"

"Yes," Honoka said. "Why?"

"Oh my God," Naruto said. "I spoke to your father."

"You did?" Honoka asked. "How?"

"We went to Uzushiogakure once," Naruto said. "It was when we were just starting out as shinobi. Your father's spirit was in the temple. He did something to me, something about making me a pure Uzumaki, and my hair turned red and I gained the clan's Kekkei Genkai, except for the extended life."

"I see," Honoka nodded. "Yes, Father did have that ability."

Naruto nodded.

"Anyway, he mentioned you when we were talking, and some of the scrolls I got there mentioned you too," Naruto said.

"Scrolls?" Honoka blinked. "The Fuinjutsu treasury? You have all of the scrolls?"

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"The scrolls were meant to only be given from one Elder to the next," Honoka said. "I didn't realize...Forgive me, Lord Elder. I meant no disrespect."

"Uh, you don't need to call me that," Naruto said. "I'm not a clan Elder. I was just the only Uzumaki to go to the village in hundreds of years, so he passed them to me. You can have them if you want them. I don't need them anymore. I already learned everything."

She stared at him in shock.

"Everything?" Honoka gaped. "But you're...there are a hundred years worth of seals in those scrolls!"

"I'm a pretty fast learner," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, the Uzumaki Clan really isn't much of a clan anymore. There are only four of us. So I don't think we actually warrant having a Clan Elder. But if you want the title it's yours."

Honoka stared at him in disbelief.

"You've been gone for quite a long time," Tsunade said. "If you want, I can assign you one of my shinobi to help you get accustomed to the world again."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," Honoka bowed.

"You see, Naruto," Tsunade said. "This is how you're supposed to act as a Clan Elder. This is respect."

"Oh don't you start too," Naruto grumbled, everyone laughing. "So, when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow," Tsunade said. "Alright, we'd better get out of here. We have things to do and you are supposed to be resting."

Naruto nodded and everyone except Hinata filed out. Hinata sighed and looked back at Naruto, her fingers running through his hair.

"I suppose I'll have to be the one to tell you, then," Hinata said, Naruto looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you know how using too much chakra can have effects on the body?" Hinata asked. "Like the body withering, or wrinkling, or hair changing color?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Well, uh, try not to freak out, alright?" Hinata asked. "You used up a lot of chakra trying to restrain the Tailed Beasts and open a rift at the same time."

He raised an eyebrow and she held out a mirror. His eyebrows rose further as he stared at his reflection. He was blond again. He had used so much chakra that his hair had bleached back to blond. Naruto whistled, running a hand through his hair.

"Did my chakra change any?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Only your hair," Hinata said.

"You know, I kinda missed being blond," Naruto said. "I think it looks a little better than the red hair."

"It does look pretty good on you, yeah," Hinata nodded, smiling.

Naruto smiled as well, setting the mirror aside and scooting over, patting the bed beside him. Hinata climbed in without a word, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I almost broke my promise, Hinata," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I broke mine," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and nodded then closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep, Hinata following soon after.

* * *

Read and review.


	210. Chapter 210

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

 **A.N.** : Hypernova5.0, Just out of curiosity, what is yarhino? Or who.

* * *

Just Like the Old Days

Naruto grinned, watching as Fu hovered in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. Beside her, Shino hovered in his insect form. Fu had spent a good twenty minutes babbling at Shino about how awesome it was that he could transform into an insect before Naruto reminded her that they were supposed to be having a sparring match. On Shino's other side, Hinata hovered, watching Naruto carefully. Out of the three of them, he knew she was the biggest threat. She knew him the best, and knew every move he could make. Plus, she was stronger than either of the others, though it was a close call when Fu was using her Tailed Beast Cloak.

Naruto glanced down at his clone, who was training Honoka to use all of the seals and jutsu he had learned from the Uzumaki Clan scrolls, as well as the Kekkei Genkai, which he found it kind of funny she couldn't use. Naruto returned his attention to his opponents just as Sasuke rose up on Fu's other side. Naruto groaned.

"Really?" Naruto complained. "You expect me to fight all of you?"

"You've fought two of us before," Sasuke said. "One of us repeatedly, and one of us you've been sparring with since you were a child."

"Exactly," Naruto complained. "Hinata's going to kick my ass!"

All four laughed then grinned.

"Hey, speaking of our last fight," Naruto said. "How are Guren and Yakumo doing? I haven't gotten the chance to go see them yet."

"Tsunade was able to repair the damage," Shino said. "It's taken a very long time, but they'll be released from the hospital inside of another week, then cleared to resume their shinobi training a week after that."

"Good," Naruto sighed. "I should probably go apologize."

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke grinned, appearing behind Naruto and a few meters away. "You can apologize after our fight. You're not getting out of this so easy. Consider it your punishment for needing to go to Purgatory in the first place."

Naruto groaned but nodded, turning toward the other three again, Sasuke flying over to hover beside Fu again. Naruto groaned and readied himself. Then, Fu and Shino shot forward. Naruto swallowed hard and drew his newest sword, blocking Shino's blades before flipping, kicking at Fu. She blocked it and grabbed his foot, spinning and hurling him away. He flipped, stopping himself in time to knock Shino's blades aside and kick him, sending him hurtling into Fu. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto a moment later, slashing at him. Naruto blocked his chokuto, then spun, slamming his foot into Sasuke's side, sending him rocketing away in time for Hinata to shot toward him. He put his sword away and took off, allowing her to catch up before the pair began to have a Gentle Fist battle while streaking through the air and zipping around and around their chosen battlefield. Just like Naruto expected, Hinata was able to read Naruto's every move before he could even make it, countering it perfectly. Fortunately, he understood her as well as she did him, and was able to do the same to her. Finally, he caught her wrist and spun, hurling her away before turning to Fu, holding out his hand, his absorption seal appearing just in time to absorb a fireball the size of his entire body. He sighed, letting the seal fade as Fu grinned.

"Not bad," Fu admitted. "And here I was worried you got sloppy without me around to kick your ass."

"Big talk," Naruto smirked. "Of course, the only one here that's any real threat to me is Hinata."

"Oh is that right?" Fu grinned. "That sounded like a challenge."

"I agree," Shino nodded.

"Definitely a challenge," Sasuke nodded.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"You and Hinata against the three of us," Fu said. "Let's see who's really better between me and her."

"Um, I think that's probably a bad idea," Naruto said.

"What's wrong, scared?" Fu grinned.

"Only that you're going to get hurt," Naruto said.

"Oh that's it," Fu grinned. "Bring it on!"

She shot toward Hinata who cheered, charging back, the two instantly beginning to trade blows. Naruto sighed, turning back to Sasuke and Shino as Sasuke formed his Susanoo and Shino charged. Naruto drew his sword again, flipping out of the way of Shino's blades and slamming his sword into Shino's back, launching him down into the ground. Then, he flipped, raising the sword and blocking Sasuke's Susanoo's sword, only for the force of the impact to blast him into the ground right beside Shino. Shino turned, lunging at him and Naruto rolled out of the way, Shino's blades stabbing into the ground before he rolled back, punching him and blasting him away. Then, he spun to his feet, looking up at Sasuke, who grinned. Naruto put his sword away and rocketed into the air, spinning past the Susanoo's sword then slamming his fist into it, shattering its front and allowing him the fly at Sasuke. Sasuke drew his chokuto, slashing at Naruto only for Naruto to form a Wind Rapier and block it, shoving it to the side and slashing at Sasuke. Sasuke flipped over it, his Susanoo fading, before grabbing Naruto by the wrist and the back of the neck and spinning, hurling him away. Naruto flipped, stopping himself just in time for Shino to appear behind him. He spun, raising his Wind Rapier but Shino's blades smashed through it and tore a pair of deep gashes into Naruto.

"Oh shit!" Shino said. "Naruto, I'm so-"

Naruto exploded into smoke and Shino blinked, looking around until he spotted Naruto off to the side, an orange pigmentation around his eyes.

"Not a problem Shino," Naruto grinned. "I was done with him anyway."

Sasuke reformed his Susanoo instantly and backed away and Shino readied himself. At the same time, Hinata appeared beside Naruto, panting.

"Well, in her normal form I'm better," Hinata said. "But in that form."

Naruto looked over at Fu, seeing her grinning and covered by her Tailed Beast Cloak.

"Right," Naruto nodded. "I got her."

* * *

Hinata met Fu's charge, spinning and knocking her first punch aside before shoving a palm strike at Fu. Fu knocked the palm strike aside and threw a punch at Hinata's face. Hinata blocked it and Fu threw a roundhouse kick at Hinata's head. Hinata blocked that as well and spun, hurling Fu away. Fu began to form hand seals as she flew, stopping just as she finished.

"Fire Style, Majestic Demolisher Flame!" Fu shouted, Hinata instantly beginning her own hand seals as the flames shot toward her.

"Fire Style, Majestic Demolisher Flame!" Hinata shouted, the two Fire Style jutsus exploding against each other instantly. "Lightning Style, Black Panther!"

She held her hand out, a Black Lightning panther charging through the air at Fu who grinned.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Fu shouted, blasting the panther only for it to be instantly replaced with a blue lightning bolt.

The lightning bolt crashed into Fu, launching her backward and she flipped, stopping herself and smirking at Hinata.

"Alright, you're strong," Fu admitted. "But let's see how strong."

She entered her Version One cloak at three tails and charged, sending out a Chakra Arm at Hinata. Hinata held her hands at her sides, forming a pair of lion-head-shaped chakra shrouds around her hands before slamming one into the chakra arm, knocking it aside before charging, beginning to spin and swipe at Fu rapidly, Fu only barely able to avoid it. Suddenly, Hinata spun, slamming on into Fu and it exploded, launching her away. Hinata stopped, reforming them as Fu stopped herself, healing the burn to her stomach and grinning before the Tailed Beast Cloak darkened into Version Two. They shot at each other again and again Hinata began to spin and swipe at Fu, who was able to stay out of the way this time. Fu swung a tail at Hinata but Hinata smashed it away then spun the other way, swiping at Fu. Fu leaned back out of the way before flipping and kicking Hinata, sending her flying. She flipped, stopping herself beside Naruto.

Fu grinned as Naruto looked over at her. Hinata had gotten very strong indeed. But Fu _was_ still a Jinchuriki and, therefor, had an advantage. Suddenly, Naruto was flying at her in Sage Mode and Fu grinned. Naruto reached her before she could do much and threw a punch at her. She avoided it and flipped, kicking at him only for him to catch her foot and spin. She swiped at him with her tails but he caught all three, releasing her foot and spinning faster before releasing her, sending her hurtling through the air. She flipped, stopping herself and looked back at him as he grinned, taking his half Gentle Fist stance and waiting. She grinned, growing three more tails and rocketed toward him, her fest crashing into his hand with a sonic boom and a shockwave. Naruto turned, allowing her to pass him before drilling his knee into her abdomen. She shot backward and Naruto followed, his fists flying at her in a flurry of movement. Fu used her tails and hands to block and deflect them but after several seconds, he caught her hand and spun, hurling her away. She flipped, stopping herself and looked at him just as he left Sage Mode.

"Really?" Fu grinned. "You're done with Sage Mode so soon?"

"I wanted to try something else," Naruto smirked. "Kurama and I haven't really stretched out legs together yet. So we figured we'd give it a chance."

He cracked his neck just as his Nine-tails Cloak spread over his body as Four Tails Version One. Fu grinned, shooting toward him and throwing a punch, which he caught the shockwave that shot off the impact stripping the nearby trees of their leaves. Naruto shoved her fist upward and drilled his own into her stomach, his Chakra Arm shooting out, pushing her backward before retracting just as the other crashed into her jaw. She flipped, shaking her head and knocked the next Chakra Arm aside before Naruto shot forward, beginning to attack her rapidly. Fu ducked and weaved around his strikes as best she could, blocking or deflecting what she couldn't, then wrapped her tails around him, and through a punch. A Chakra Arm grew out of his face, catching the fist before the Cloak darkened into Version Two and a second upper body grew out of the arm, slamming its hand into Fu and sending her flying. She crashed down hard and Naruto let his cloak fade, landing beside her instantly.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Naruto said, worriedly. "I didn't mean-"

"Got you!" Fu shouted, sitting up and punching at him, his Gale Armor bursting to life on reflex, cushioning the blow but still sending him bouncing across the ground.

He flipped, landing on his feet and grinned, he didn't have enough room to go all out with his Nine-tails Cloak, if the fight between him and Killer B was any indication, but he could use his Gale Armor just fine. He covered his body and exploded off the ground at Fu, dodging to the outside of her Chakra Arm. She retracted it, spinning and punching at him just as he neared her and he flipped over it, crashing head-first into her face, blasting her away. She flipped, landing on her feet just as his foot crashed into the bottom of her chin. It had been a while since he'd used this one. As she was airborne, a second Naruto jumped off of the first's shoulders, flipping backward, smashing his foot into the underside of Fu's jaw again, launching her still higher. Then, he spun, yanking on Chakra Threads and pulling the first Naruto up into Fu's gut, feet first, blasting her skyward. As she began to tip backward, the real Naruto appeared over her, flipping forward and smashing an axe kick into her face, blasting her back into the ground, the Tailed Beast Cloak fading as she was knocked unconscious. Naruto landed beside her, healing her and waking her up before grinning.

"Well done," Fu grinned. "That was impressive."

"That was an old one," Naruto grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two more to finish off."

Fu grinned and Naruto shot into the air, spotting Hinata fighting Shino and Sasuke, mostly evading the pair. Naruto sped through the air to her side, drawing his sword in time to block Shino's blades as Hinata used both of her Lion head chakra shrouds to stop Sasuke's slash. Naruto flipped, drilling his fist into Shino's back, cracking his exoskeleton and blasting him into the ground before smashing his Chakra Chains through Sasuke's Susanoo, grabbing the Uchiha and pulling him out of the Susanoo to Hinata, who instantly used Gentle Fist to shut down his body. Then, Naruto set Sasuke on the ground and turned back to Shino who was hovering a short distance away. Hinata turned toward him as well and both took a Gentle Fist stance. Shino transformed back to normal and shook his head.

"I'm done," Shino said. "Fighting both of you together is suicide."

Naruto grinned just as a slimy hand wrapped around his leg, yanking him downward and slamming him into the ground. Naruto groaned, looking down at Utakata who grinned, already in Sage Mode.

"Oh that is _so_ unfair," Naruto complained, slashing Utakata's hand off and flipping, leaping backward as Utakata reattached his arm and grinned.

"Shall we?" Utakata asked.

"Give me a minute," Naruto sighed, sitting down and beginning to gather Nature Energy. As soon as he was in Sage Mode, Utakata stepped forward, throwing a punch at him.

He flipped backward, avoiding the punch before landing and darting forward, throwing his own. Utakata brushed it aside and slammed his knee into Naruto's gut, lifting him off the ground just before dozens of bubbles shot out of his skin and at Naruto. Naruto shouted in surprise, rolling in the air and extending his wings, getting out of the way just as the bubbles all burst, a highly acidic gas spreading into the air. Naruto sent a wave of Wind Chakra into the cloud, dispersing it before lunging at Utakata. He threw a punch at Utakata and Utakata caught it before spraying acid at him out of his feelers. Naruto flipped out of the way, getting behind Utakata and smashing a fist into his back, launching him forward. Utakata flipped, landing on his feet and holding his hands out, firing two thick streams of bubbles at Naruto. Naruto leapt over the bubbles, landing behind Utakata then flipping away as bubbles erupted out of his back too. Naruto landed, growling in annoyance and exited Sage Mode, entering his Version Two Cloak at four tails instead. Utakata turned toward him, a cloud of bubbles now surrounding him, rotating slowly.

"Well?" Utakata asked. "Now what?"

Naruto raised his hands, smashing them into the ground and Utakata grinned. Then, the ground below him began to crack. Just as Utakata leapt out of his bubble cloud, Naruto's head burst out of the ground, opening its mouth and firing a Tailed Beast Shockwave, blasting the bubbles and sending the acid gas into the sky. Then, Naruto retracted the rest of his body, bursting out of the ground and shooting toward Utakata, smashing his fist into him and launching him backward. Utakata hit a tree, wrapping around it before unwinding and starting forward again.

"Your Sage Mode annoys me," Naruto grumbled.

"Yours is more powerful," Utakata said. "But mine has extremely useful defensive capabilities, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto nodded, growling and shot forward again. In the blink of an eye, Utakata was out of Sage Mode and in his Version Two cloak at six tails and lunging back. Their fists met with a massive crash before Naruto's other fist collided with Utakata's chest, forcing him backward. Then, Naruto's tails crashed down on Utakata's back, blasting him into the ground before beginning to pummel him. Just as Naruto stepped forward to punch Utakata, bubbles erupted out of his cloak and Naruto leapt back, the bubbles all exploding into fireballs. He landed on his feet as Utakata lunged, a bubble around each fist. Naruto smirked and ducked around Utakata's first punch, smashing his fist into Utakata's face, launching him backward, the bubbles popping. Utakata crashed down hard, groaning and letting his cloak fade as Naruto let his fade as well.

"You should have stuck to Sage Mode," Naruto said. "It's harder to hurt you in."

Utakata nodded, standing and sighing.

"I'll remember that for next time," Utakata smirked. "Anyway, I concede this fight. You win."

"Well no duh," Naruto snorted. "I knocked you out."

Utakata smirked and shrugged. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Want a repeat of the first time we fought?" Naruto smirked.

"I'll pass, thanks," Utakata said. "Anyway, I'd better get back to Hotaru. I've kept her waiting long enough."

Naruto nodded and Utakata turned and left, the others walking over, including Honoka and Naruto's clone. He absorbed the clone and smirked.

"You did well," Naruto said. "It took me weeks to learn a couple of those using clones."

"You're a good teacher," Honoka said.

"Told you," Hinata grinned.

"Quiet you," Naruto said. "Do not make me fight you again. Please."

Hinata grinned activating her Byakugan and Naruto groaned.

"No," Naruto said. "Enough for today. You'll have your chance eventually. For today, I'm done. I would like to spend a few days without fighting friends."

"Fair enough," Hinata nodded. "Let's work on the jutsus you found from your father's scrolls."

Naruto nodded and they said goodbye to the others before heading off to a secluded area to train.

* * *

Read and review.


	211. Chapter 211

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Trial by Fire

Menma slipped into the unconscious shinobi and stood, stretching and wincing.

"Did you have to be so rough on him?" Menma asked, reaching up to the mask. "Be ready."

Kabuto stepped back, Menma's body held by his snake. Menma put the mask on and instantly, shouted in pain, his arms snapping out to his sides as the Shinigami formed behind him. The Shinigami took the knife from its mouth, stabbing itself in the abdomen and cutting it open, Menma's abdomen replicating the injury, blood spraying out of it. Then, five glowing wisps of chakra shot out, one of them flying to Kabuto and being absorbed and the other four hovering in the room. Kabuto dropped the second shinobi he had captured to the floor, forming several hand seals.

"Reanimation, Impure World Reincarnation!" Kabuto said, setting his hand on the ground.

One of the wisps of chakra floated down into the shinobi who screamed in pain as ash and paper rose out of the ground, covering him. The other three wisps faded and the ash and paper fell away, leaving Minato Namikaze in it's place. Menma left the body he was in, moving to his own body just before the other body collapsed and the Shinigami faded. Minato turned to him.

"You," Minato said. "Who are you?"

"I am Menma Uzumaki," Menma said. "And I have come for something that is rightfully mine."

"You can't have Kurama," Minato said flatly.

"It's not your choice," Menma said, extending his Chakra Chains and driving them into Minato's abdomen.

Minato shouted in pain, falling to his knees just before Menma yanked the chains, the half of Kurama that had been sealed inside of Minato ripping free and flowing into Menma. He grinned, as Minato stood.

"My thanks, father," Menma grinned. "Now get lost."

Kabuto formed a hand seal and Minato deconstructed, his soul fading and leaving the corpse he had been inhabiting behind. Menma grinned, activating his Tailed Beast Cloak, feeling Kurama raging inside of his cage.

"Calm down, Kurama," Menma grinned. "You belong to me now."

* * *

Tsunade sighed, leaning back from her scroll and reaching into her desk, pulling out a lottery ticket and scratching it off, then staring at it.

"SHIZUNE! ! !" Tsunade shouted, dropping the ticket and jumping to her feet, the door bursting open and Shizune rushing in.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Get Naruto, now!" Tsunade said.

Shizune left instantly and Tsunade turned to the window just as birds began to crash into the window, breaking their necks. Dozens of them. One broke through the window, flopping to the ground and twitching. Tsunade swallowed hard.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, appearing behind her.

"He's coming," Tsunade said. "Get ready."

Naruto nodded and left, flying into the air and closing his eyes, sensing for Menma.

"Are you going through all that trouble just to find me?" a voice asked behind him, Naruto spinning, drawing his sword as Sasuke and Hinata appeared opposite Menma from him. "You should have known I'd be coming specifically for you. Blond huh? Looks pretty good on you. Too bad I'm the only one who remembers who we truly are."

"I'm not you," Naruto spat. "I'll never be you!"

"No," Menma agreed. "You'll never be as good as me."

Menma appeared in front of Naruto, his fist colliding with Naruto's stomach and sending him flying away. Before naruto could even recover, Menma was beside him, his foot crashing into Menma's jaw, launching him still further. Then, Menma was over him, hands clasped and crashing down on Naruto's face, blasting him down into the ground. Naruto groaned, pushing himself up as Menma floated down before him.

"You don't use your Gravity Seals," Naruto growled.

"Why should I stoop to weakening myself just so that I don't kill my enemies too fast?" Menma snorted. "That makes no sense."

Naruto stood, his Gale Armor exploding to life over his body, Menma's doing the same. They both shot forward, Menma's fist crashing into Naruto's jaw and blasting him back. Naruto flipped, kicking off of a tree and ducked under Menma's punch, both of his fists crashing into Menma's stomach, blasting him away.

 _"Kurama, I need you to gather Nature Energy for me!"_ Naruto said.

 _"Right!"_ Kurama agreed, beginning to.

Naruto ducked as one of Menma's fists flashed over him in a haymaker only for Menma's foot to explode into the side of Naruto's head. Naruto shot away, blasting through several trees. Just as he landed, he felt himself enter Sage Mode and exploded forward again. Menma shot forward, throwing a punch and Naruto's fist met it in a massive explosion. Trees and ground ripped free around them, flying away. Menma grinned, flipping and kicking downward at Naruto only for Naruto to jump, his fist exploding into Menma's gut, launching him skyward. Naruto followed, throwing a punch at Menma only for Menma to flip out of the way, his foot exploding into Naruto's side, sending him flying. Naruto stopped himself, growling in annoyance and shooting forward again. When he reached Menma, Menma's left fist crashed into the underside of his jaw, sending him flying skyward. Naruto flipped, stopping himself as Menma formed several hand seals, Naruto doing the same, instantly recognizing them.

"Wind Style, Ripping Cyclone Jutsu!" both shouted, a dozen enormous tornados spinning into existence, tearing massive chunks of the ground free, hurling them in every direction.

Then, Naruto's tornados met Menma's and they all exploded, demolishing the area further. Once again, Menma was on him before he had time to reach, his fists crashing into Naruto so fast he seemed to have a dozen fists. Then, he slammed a punch into Naruto's face and Naruto rocketed backward. Sasuke caught him as Hinata flew at Menma.

"No!" Naruto shouted, hurling his sword at Menma.

Menma slashed at Hinata with a scimitar he had stolen from one of the shinobi he had killed gaining his half of Kurama, just as Naruto's sword reached them. Then, Naruto was between them, catching his sword and blocking Menma's with the serrated back Menma blinked in surprise just as Naruto twisted his sword, easily snapping Menma's before punching him, sending him flying again. Naruto sighed in relief, spinning his sword in his hand before putting it away again, glancing at Hinata.

"Stay out of this," Naruto said. "Please, Hinata. This is the one fight you truly cannot help me with."

Hinata nodded and Naruto turned back to Menma as Hinata retreated to Sasuke's side. Menma floated back up into the air and grinned widely, allowing his Gale Armor to fade.

 _"Something's wrong,"_ Kurama growled. _"I sense something inside of him that shouldn't be there."_

"What?" Naruto asked, watching Menma carefully.

 _"Me,"_ Kurama said.

At that moment, blood red chakra exploded up around Menma, forming a Nine-tails Cloak at four tails. Naruto felt his heart stop as he stared at it.

"How?" Naruto growled.

 _"My other half,"_ Kurama snarled. _"Your father only gave half of me to you. He sealed the other half inside of himself and was trapped in the Shinigami. He must have released Minato and stolen my other half. Kabuto would have had to help him."_

"Great," Naruto growled, tapping into his own Nine-tails Cloak at four tails before shooting past Menma, drawing him away from the village.

Menma allowed him to lead him until they were over the ocean. Then, suddenly, a massive wall of dozens of Water Dragons exploded up at Naruto. Naruto fired a Tailed Beast Shockwave, blasting the dragons into mist and spun, Menma's fist crashing into his face. Naruto flipped backward, crashing into the water before forming several hand seals. After a moment, he exploded up from the water, a massive water shroud around him in the form of a massive water humanoid, Naruto's Nine-tails cloak expanding to fill it. Menma shot toward Naruto and Naruto backhanded him aside then spun, holding his hand out, massive spike of water launching out of the water creation's palm in a huge stream. Menma flipped, firing a Tailed Beast Shockwave of his own, blasting the first of the water spikes, giving himself a chance to get out of the way before rocketing back toward Naruto. Naruto threw a punch at him and Menma's fist met Naruto's, blasting through it, Naruto shooting out of the back of the water shroud, which fell to the ground. Naruto's cloak returned to normal and he flipped, stopping himself then shooting forward, his fist crashing into Menma's. A massive shockwave exploded off of them and Naruto shot backward, crashing into the water. Kurama began to collect Nature Energy again and Naruto exploded out of the water with an Orange Pigmentation around his eyes.

Menma laughed, placing his hands together as Naruto exploded forward, flashing through the air and throwing a punch at him. At the last second, a second body of Menma grew out of Menma's shoulder, batting Naruto away then retracted, Menma's own orange pigmentation appearing.

"I can do everything you can better," Menma growled. "Face it. I'm better than you."

Naruto snarled angrily, shooting forward. He threw a punch at Menma and Menma's fist met Naruto's in a massive explosion, Naruto flying away. Then, Menma caught him by the throat, smashing his fist into Naruto's face, blasting him down into the water, the water being cleared by the shockwave a moment later. Then, Menma crashed down on Naruto's stomach, his tails pinning Naruto's limbs before Menma pulled his arms back, a dozen more growing from each shoulder. The fists began to explode into Naruto rapidly, far too fast for Naruto to keep track of. Finally, Naruto managed to extend a Chakra Arm from his chest, slamming it into Menma and launching him into the sky. He shot after Menma, forming a Rasengan in his right hand. As he reached Menma, Two more tails as well as bones burst to life on Menma's body and he spun, smashing his hand into the side of Naruto's head, blasting him away, the Rasengan fizzling out. Naruto flipped, stopping himself and raising his Tail count to six as well. He moved to charge again just as Menma vanished, almost instantly exploding down on Naruto's back, blasting him down into the water. Then, a massive fist of water exploded into Naruto from below, sending him flying into the air again to where Menma waited, slamming his fist into Naruto's face, launching him at another Menma, who smashed both fists down into Naruto's back, blasting him down through the water where he drilled a tunnel below, stopping several hundred meters down, the water rushing after him.

 _"Kurama, we can't fight him like this,"_ Naruto said as the water surrounded him. _"He's too fast. We need to try the new thing."_

 _"Agreed,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto reached down to his seal, placing his fingers around it before twisting. The chakra around him instantly vanished, being replaced by gold chakra formed to his body with orange chakra flames rising off of him. His newly updated seal formed on the chakra, an Uzumaki seal on his abdomen with a curved triangle below it, a strip of black reached from the middle of each thigh up to join just above the Uzumaki Seal, then reaching up his front to his chest then reaching outward in both directions to a pair of Uzumaki Seals on his shoulder, and with six small black tomoe around the front of his neck. Naruto exploded up out of the water, flexing his golden wings and rolling his neck, grinning.

"What is this?" Menma asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can't do that."

"There's a lot of things you can't do," Naruto said. "This is the result of me and Kurama working together."

Menma snorted in amusement and shot forward, throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto raised his hand, catching the punch effortlessly before smashing his other fist into Menma's face. Menma shot away from him, crashing to the water and bouncing before Naruto appeared in front of him, punting him and sending him streaking through the air again. He reappeared ahead of Menma once again and Menma flipped, forming a Rasenshuriken and hurling it at Naruto. Naruto flipped over the Rasenshuriken then grabbed Menma, crushing both of his arms before letting go and drilling his fist into Menma again, sending him shooting through the sky just as the Rasenshuriken exploded behind Naruto, the explosion filling the sky but not hurting anyone.

 _"Kurama, how would you like to have your other half back?"_ Naruto asked.

 _"Yes please,"_ Kurama replied.

Menma streaked toward Naruto as Naruto held his right hand behind his back, preparing a Five Pronged Seal. When Menma reached him, Naruto deflected Menma's punch and slammed the seal into his gut, the seal shutting down Menma's Nine-tails' chakra instantly, the Nine-tails Cloak fading and Menma losing consciousness, flying into the air only for Naruto to catch him. Naruto extended several Chakra Hands, ripping massive chunks of stone from the ocean floor and standing them on end so that they were sticking up from the water. Then, he dropped Menma into the water in front of them, forming hand seals. Black seal script spread across Menma's entire body, then shot out from his wrists, attaching to two of the massive stones, then from them to the third. They pulled tighter until Menma was hanging from them by his wrists, his arms out to his sides. Once he was, Naruto floated down in front of him, placing a hand on the seal on Menma's gut and twisting, opening it, Kurama's chakra boiling up from his skin instantly. Then, he released the Five Pronged Seal and leapt back as the boiling chakra formed a silhouette of Kurama's head. The head roared before shooting upward, the chakra solidifying into orange fur. A moment later, Kurama's other half was standing over them. It looked down at Naruto who floated up eye-level with it.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"You are the container of my other half," the fox said. "I see you and he have joined forces."

"We have," Naruto nodded. "Now, he would like to join with you again."

The fox nodded and Naruto extended his chakra chains, wrapping them around the fox and pulling, the fox breaking down into boiling red chakra again and covering Naruto before sinking into his body. Naruto felt his seal throb painfully and Kurama roared in his mind.

 _"Too small!"_ Kurama shouted. _"This hurts!"_

"Me too," Naruto nodded, letting the golden chakra fade and entering his mindscape, snapping his fingers and making Kurama's cage disappear.

The two halves of Kurama sat beside each other, both stretching and shaking their heads, grumbling about small cages. Then, they raised their fists to each other's and one absorbed the other, growing to double his original size. Naruto formed several hand seals and massive torii began to crash down around Kurama, forming a much, much larger cage, one with more than enough room for him to move around.

"Much better," Kurama said. "Now, I don't suppose you'd mind getting me out of this sewer?"

Naruto snapped his fingers again and the sewer was replaced by a wide open field of grass. Kurama smiled and nodded and Naruto returned to the real world, seeing Menma slowly standing below him.

"What have you done?" Menma snarled.

"You don't deserve to use Kurama's power," Naruto said. "I've relieved you of it."

"I deserve everything!" Menma spat.

"Trust me," Naruto said. "You'll get exactly what you deserve."

He shot toward Menma but just as he got close, Kabuto appeared in front of him, a massive snake attached to his abdomen spraying its venom at Naruto, scoring a hit on his face. Naruto shouted in pain, crashing into the water and sensed Kabuto and Menma fleeing. A moment later, Sasuke and Hinata landed beside Naruto, pulling him out of the water and Hinata used Medical Ninjutsu to heal what damage she could before she and Sasuke left back toward the Hidden Leaf, taking him to Tsunade. Once there, Tsunade healed him the rest of the way.

"He's alive, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Kabuto surprised me and they both got away. Sorry."

"Don't be," Tsunade said. "You took the biggest advantage he had from him. That'll make it easy to beat him the next time you two meet."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that," Naruto said.

"Still," Tsunade said. "For now, the crisis has been averted. Go rest. You did well."

"Thank you," Naruto said, standing and walking out of the hospital.

The sun was beginning to set, so he and Hinata flew up into the air to watch it, then returned to their house to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	212. Chapter 212

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Mission

Naruto stepped into Tsunade's office and raised an eyebrow.

"A mission?" Naruto asked. "Really? Now, of all times?"

"Menma and Kabuto have gone into hiding while Menma recovers," Tsunade said. "That'll take a few days. Days which you will be spending on a mission. Trust me, if it wasn't important, I wouldn't be sending you."

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "Who's going?"

"You, Hinata, Sai, and Fu," Tsunade said before holding out a scroll. "Here's the details."

Naruto skimmed through it and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I'll admit, I'm curious now. Fine. We'll go see what's up and deal with it. We'll be back soon."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto went outside, sending a clone to get Sai and Fu who was living with Shino now, while he went home to pack and get Hinata. once home he walked into their room to find her still lying in bed and grinned.

"Lazy," Naruto smirked.

"It's a Saturday," Hinata said.

"Well, unfortunately, you have to get up anyway," Naruto said. "We have a mission."

He pulled on his jacket then his black flak, then his cloak. Then, he turned to Hinata who was still lying in bed.

"Come on now, get up," Naruto said. "We're going to explore a jungle where there's a Jashinist temple.

"I don't want to deal with any Jashinists," Hinata complained. "They're always annoyingly hard to kill."

"You're only ever met one Jashinist, Hinata," Naruto chuckled. "Come on. Get dressed. Fu and Sai are probably waiting for us by now."

Hinata sighed but rolled out of bed and stood, quickly gathering her gear and pulling her usual mission outfit on. Then, they flew to the gate, finding Fu and Sai waiting, Fu wearing Samehada on her back. They left the village, flying west, passing the Land of Wind then continuing until they reached a jungle. From there, they turned and headed North along the edge to a small patch of mud and stick huts. They landed in the middle of the village and an elderly woman walked forward to greet them.

"You're the Hidden Leaf shinobi?" the woman asked.

"We are," Naruto nodded, looking around and seeing no men. "We received word that you had a serial killer that needed to be dealt with?"

"Serial killer is too kind a word," the woman said. "She is a demon. Come, I'll show you her victims."

Naruto nodded, following the woman through the village to a large wooden building that was about a hundred meters long but not very wide. She led them inside and to the far end before stepping aside. Hinata and Fu both vomited instantly and Naruto understood why. He and Sai stared down at the the corpses in silence. They were in pieces. Each one had been sliced impossibly cleanly to remove limbs, split or remove the heads, or split the torso. One had even been cubed perfectly, it looked like. Sai turned away after a moment but Naruto knelt, inspecting the cuts, even though he didn't want to. Something caught his eye about them.

"The cuts," Naruto said. "They're seamless."

"That's right," the woman said. "It's like their limbs just decided to pop off."

Naruto began to stand as something else caught his eye. A scratch on one of the torsos. Just a small one, but it was the only wound not a perfect amputation.

"That scratch," Naruto said. "Do all of the bodies have something like that?"

"They do," the woman said. "We believe it's just from running through the trees. Why?"

"It's the only wound on them not a perfect cut," Naruto said. "Alright. Now what can you tell me about the killer?"

"She's a demon," the woman said. "It used to be she would go out and do this to animals, then bring them back as food. We allowed it then because it served a purpose, though it was still clear she wasn't normal. Then, one day, a body turned up. Mutilated like these. We knew right away that it was her, so we punished her. Locked her in her room for a month. She seemed to get better. Then, one day, one of our women was passing her and said hello, and the demon snapped, killing her like this. We tried to stop her from killing anyone else, but she did this to us."

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"A dozen," the woman said.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright," Naruto said. "We'll find her."

The woman nodded and they walked outside to find another woman, one only slightly older than they were with light red hair and tan skin waiting.

"Please, you must not listen to them!" she pleaded.

"What?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"My Lily is not a demon, she's simply confused," the woman said.

"Lily?" Naruto blinked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ana," she said. "I am Lily's mother."

"Lily being the woman that killed those people?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Ana nodded. "It's my fault. I should have told her not to use her powers when they appeared three years ago. I should have told her then that killing was wrong! She was just so young, I couldn't tell her that she hd an evil power inside of her! I couldn't! She was only five!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto said. "She's how old?"

"Lily?" Ana blinked. "She's eight this year."

"Eight?" Naruto gaped, looking back at the building. "A child?"

"It's got to be a Kekkei Genkai, right?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe not," Naruto said. "Ana, I need you to tell me what you can."

"When my poor baby Lilith was five, her power first manifested, and she would use it on rats," Ana said. "I saw her do it one day and I got scared. I told her that she shouldn't let anyone see her use it. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her new ability was evil. She was so proud. She began to hunt with it, and I couldn't tell her. She was helping out so much. Then, one day, she hurt someone, and...she got locked up. I tried to talk to her, tell her that she shouldn't use the power anymore, but she was confused. She kept talking about the Successor and talking about her home in the trees. It took me a month to figure out that she mean the old temple. Then, she got out and, she was just so confused. She killed those people and ran away. Please, you have to take me with you! I have to save my poor Lilith."

"I can't let you come with us, Ma'am," Naruto said. "We have to expect the worst."

"Please, I can save her," Ana pleaded. "I can bring her back."

Naruto sighed and looked to the others who all shook their heads.

"Please!" Ana pleaded. "I'll do anything you want."

She reached up, pushing the sleeves of her fir dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Naruto instantly looked away, the others doing the same, all four blushing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Please," Ana pleaded. "You may use me however you want if it will change your mind. Please! I must save my daughter."

"For the love of God, put your clothes back on!" Naruto said. "Fine, you can come. Just get dressed for God's sake."

Ana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she pulled her dress back up.

"I don't understand," Ana said. "You don't want compensation?"

"Not that kind, jeez," Naruto sighed. "Let's just focus on finding your daughter first, alright?"

Ana nodded.

"I can lead you to the temple," Ana said. "But it's getting late now. We should wait until morning. Please, allow me to offer you my home so you can rest."

"Yeah, okay sure," Naruto sighed. "Why not."

Ana nodded, turning and leading them to a fairly large hut and they all walked inside, sitting at the far wall, Naruto laying his Kusanagi Blade across his lap.

"There's something off about Ana," Naruto said.

"She seems unstable," Hinata agreed.

"Maybe that's where Lilith got it," Sai said. "Just more extreme."

"I think it's more from being a mother and hearing everyone call your daughter a monster," Fu said.

"Either way, we'll need to keep a close eye on her," Naruto said. "And don't forget, we're heading to a Jashinist temple. There's bound to be traps. Everyone get some rest. I'll keep watch."

They all nodded and silently lay down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	213. Chapter 213

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Murderer's Home

Naruto slid his Kusanagi Sword into its sheath, strapping it to his back alongside his Double-Edged Sword. He glanced to the side where Hinata was double checking her gear and Fu was petting Samehada like a dog. Then, Naruto turned to Ana.

"Ma'am," Naruto said, making Ana look at him. "I'm not a saint. I've done a lot of very bad things, killed a lot of people, but I'm not a child murderer. I'm counting on you to keep me from becoming one You _can_ get your daughter under control, can't you?"

"Of course I can," Ana huffed. "Mother is God in the eyes of a child."

"That's true," Naruto nodded. "But your child is a sadistic schizophrenic sociopath who has a compulsion to kill anyone that talks to her."

"She's just confused," Ana said. "I can save her."

"I hope so," Naruto nodded. "Now, is there any other important information I should know about her?"

Ana shook her head and Naruto nodded. After checking everything one last time, the group headed out, making as straight a path as possible through the jungle. After roughly three hours, they reached Jashin's temple. Naruto took the lead, drawing his Double-Edged Sword and carefully walking forward, eyes scanning everything.

The first obstacle he spotted was a pressure plate a hundred meters across spanning the floor, walls, and ceiling. He stopped the others and created a clone to carry Ana. Then, they all extended their wings and floated cautiously down the hallway. Suddenly, Sai froze and the others followed suit.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's a trip wire," Sai said. "Just a moment."

Sai backed up and carefully went around, ending up beside Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"There are nineteen more," Hinata said. "Kunai launchers in the walls, spears in the floor, and Fire Style trap seals with oil in the ceiling."

"Right," Naruto nodded. "No one trip anything."

Naruto formed several hand seas and several seal circles formed behind him before spreading along the hallway. Then, they lit up, shining light down the hallway from multiple angles, the light catching on the wires. Naruto blinked. There was a wire a few inches ahead of him.

"Good thing you stopped Sai," Naruto said. "I almost set them off myself."

Naruto carefully went around the wire and they all continued. Once past the traps, Naruto landed and waited for the others. Then, he snapped his fingers and the seals all moved to form a circle around his hand. He tok the lead again, using the seals to sweep the corridor for more traps. Around the first corner he found one, then another around the third.

For a few minutes, there were no traps, then, they reached a fork in the road. Naruto stared down each path for a long while.

"We should split up," Hinata suggested.

"No," Naruto said. "Not here. Anywhere else yes. But not in a Jashinist temple. Thats suicide. We'll try right first."

The others nodded and they started down the path. After five minutes, they reached a dead end and stopped. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Run," Naruto said before they all took off sprinting back the way they had come.

As they ran, the ceiling behind them caved in, dozens of tons of stone crashing down. When they reached the fork, they turned down the other path and the ceiling behind them stopped falling, the path now completely blocked.

"No going back now," Naruto said.

"We can't leave without dealing with this problem anyway," Fu pointed out.

Naruto nodded and sighed, raising the arm with the light seals still present. They headed down the corridor in silence, listening for any hint at oncoming traps, but there was nothing. Finally they reached a set of steps leading downward and began to descend. At the bottom was a large open chamber with torches burning along the walls.

They walked into the room, forming a circle around Ana. As they got a quarter of the way in, they suddenly stopped as a dull roar reached their ears. Suddenly, a pinkish red mist began to rise from the floor in several places.

"It's her," Ana said, stepping out of the circle. "Baby, it's me! It's Mommy! Please talk to me!"

"Get back here!" Naruto snapped, pulling the woman behind herself just as the pink mist began to spiral into four tornadoes before those solidified into four identical monsters with glowing yellow eyes and vaguely humanoid bodies made out of ever-shifting blood. "You have got to be...Ana, when I get done here, you and I are going to have to have a very serious talk about important information."

Hinata gripped Ana's upper arm, allowing Naruto to step forward, right hand out to his side, Double-Edged Sword now in his left. A sphere of Wind Chakra formed in front of his palm. One of the blood creatures charged and Naruto held the sphere out. Just as the creature leapt at him, the sphere shot outward, hitting it in the abdomen and dragging it backward. At the center of the room, the sphere exploded, splattering the blood across the far wall and the ceiling. The other three charged instantly and Naruto slashed, a wall of Wind Swords shooting out and blasting through the creatures. These three regenerated, however, and continued to charge.

Naruto drove the sword into the ground then formed and fired a sphere from both hands, blasting two of the creatures. The third leapt over Naruto, an arm pulling back as five clawed fingers grew out of it. Naruto held his right hand out, four chakra chains shooting out of his shoulder, wrapping around the creature. Then, he turned, hurling the creature across the room. It landed on its feet and charged again. Then, Naruto's chakra chains crashed down on its back. The creature shrieked before splattering across the ground. Naruto sighed, retracting the chains and putting his sword away.

"Ana," Naruto said, hands curling into fists to control his temper. "Don't you think it's a little important to know your daughter's power is to use the Forbidden Water Style?"

"I thought you would just kill her if you knew," Ana said.

"I might not be able to kill her because of it," Naruto said. "But now we're unprepared and these three are in danger against something they can't fight."

"We can fight her just fine," Fu said.

"No, you can't," Naruto said. "You'll understand when we get there. She's below us."

"How do you know?" Sai asked.

"That's where the blood came from," Naruto grumbled, walking to the stairwell leading down to the next level.

* * *

Read and review.


	214. Chapter 214

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Blood

Naruto stepped off of the stairs and stopped. The entirety of the floor, walls, and ceiling were all splattered with both dried and fresh blood. On the far side of the chamber was a throne, probably designed to look like bones, but it was so coated in blood that it was impossible to tel what it was. Seated in it was a small girl, eight years old, according to Ana. She had golden blonde hair in two ponytails, a bloodstained yellow sundress, blood coating both hands and her legs as well as splattered on her face, and bloodshot blue eyes. Without all of the blood, or the look of pure hatred that she was directing at Ana, she would be a beautiful little girl.

"Lilith," Ana breathed, stumbling forward. "I found you."

"Found me!?" Lilith shrieked. "It's your fault I'm here!"

"What do you mean Lily?" Ana asked.

"You knew!" Lilith spat. "You knew what I was! You knew what I would turn into! You could have stopped me!"

"Ana," Naruto warned, setting his swords on the ground and sealing them into a scroll which he tossed to Fu. "It's not too late, but you need to hurry."

Ana walked forward, arms outstretched.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Ana said. "But I came to bring you home. I love you."

"I hate you for loving me!" Lilith spat. "It's all your fault! All of the deaths! All of the pain! It's all on you!"

"You hate me...for loving you?" Ana asked. "What do you mean?"

"You turned me into this!" Lilith snapped. "I hate you! I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me! I hate you for every time you ever bled for me! I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me! I hate you for never taking control of me! I hate you for always saving me from myself! I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else! I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge! I HATE YOU FOR EVERY KIND WORD YOU EVER SAID! ! !"

Her words turned into a deafening shriek so loud everyone had to cover their ears. As it did, blood exploded into the air from all over the room, forming a thick pink mist. Naruto swore and darted forward. The blood in the air would keep his wings from being sustainable. As Naruto moved, Lilith shot off of her throne, blood exploding out of her right wrist and forming a sword identical to Naruto's Water Sword, except that it was blood.

She slashed downward at Ana but Naruto shoved her backward, dropping his now open canteen with his other hand, instantly forming a Water Sword and blocking Lilith's blade. He grit his teeth, struggling to hold it back. For a moment, it was fine. Then, the blood sword began to pass through Naruto's Water Sword. Naruto cursed, forming a clone between himself and Lilith. The clone tackled Naruto backward, the Water Sword falling away and the blood sword slicing through both the clone and Naruto's torso, leaving a deep gash in Naruto's chest.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto landed on his feet, instantly forming hand seals.

'Medical Water Style, Bloodletting!" Naruto shouted just before blood began to spray out of his wound.

It only lasted a split second, but was nearly a full quart of blood. Naruto fell to his knees before healing his wound. Then, he stood, breathing hard.

"What was that?" Fu demanded.

"Smart," Lilith said.

"Her sword is called Forbidden Art, Water Style, Necroblade," Naruto said, reforming his Water Sword from the layer of sweat now coating him. "It's a part of a set ofForbidden Techniques allowing one to control blood, usually their own but also any blood around them. The Necroblade is probably the most dangerous sword-type jutsu because it can pass through or around another type, and because it leaves a small amount of blood inside it's victims, which can then be used as a weapon against the victim. The only countermeasure is to remove the blood."

"Thus, the Bloodletting," Sai said.

Naruto nodded just as his Water Sword fell away, pink water crashing down. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Pink Mist," Naruto growled. "I forgot. No jutsu can withstand it indefinitely. Damn."

Lilith grinned and slashed again. Naruto ducked under it and leapt backward, landing beside Fu and Hinata.

"Leave," Naruto said. "You three can't fight her. Take Ana."

Fu nodded grabbing Ana and turning, sprinting away. Sai followed after a moment with Hinata in tow. Naruto turned back to Lilith just as she darted forward, stabbing at Naruto. Naruto turned to the side, allowing the blade to pass him before catching Lilith's arm and turning, hurling her into the wall.

"You can't stop me," Lilith said. "You're going to be next."

"We'll see," Naruto growled.

Lilith streaked forward, slashing at Naruto rapidly. Naruto avoided the slashes as fast as he could. Then, he dodged around her and held his hand out, his sweat forming a Water Sword again. He slashed at Lilith and she turned, slashing through Naruto's, barely missing him as Naruto's sword tore a gash open in her abdomen.

Naruto leapt back, landing on his feet only for his legs to give out. He looked up as Lilith formed the blood from her new wound into a whip.

"Damn," Naruto growled. "Fuck this shit. I quit."

He formed several hand seals and suddenly the temple above them crumbled, shooting up into the five massive tornados around it before falling harmlessly to the ground. Naruto leapt into the air, getting away from the Pink Mist before forming his wings.

"Come and get me," Naruto invited forming a pair of Water Swords out of the moisture that hung heavy in the humid jungle air.

Lilith cocked her head before the Pink Mist, along with all of the remaining blood on the floor and her whip, condensed into a pair of jagged, intricately-shaped, blood wings on her back. Then, she rose through the air to hover in front of Naruto. Naruto flew at her, slashing rapidly. Lilith doing the same and both avoiding the other's blade. Finally, Lilith flipped, kicking Naruto down into the ground. Naruto stood just as Lilith shot down at him, wings suddenly razor sharp.

"Wing Blaster," Naruto growled, his Wind chakra silhouette shooting upward and blasting the blood wings off of her.

She screamed as she streaked toward the ground. Then, there was a sickening crunch behind Naruto, then silence. Naruto grit his teeth and swallowed hard before turning. Just as he did, a Necroblade drove itself through his abdomen.

"Got...you," Lilith snarled, tendrils of blood wrapped around her broken body to keep her moving.

Naruto staggered backward, falling to his knees. He didn't have enough blood eft for another Bloodletting. Lilith raised her hand and suddenly Naruto's entire body felt like it was on fire. Naruto fell to the side, body rigid and unresponsive. His vision began to turn red. Then, Sai fell past Lilith, blood spraying out of her back and head.

Naruto rolled onto his back to find Hinata and Fu over him, already healing him His vision slowly turned back to normal and he sat up, Hinata giving him a plasma pill. He swallowed it and sighed just as Ana stepped out of the trees and stopped, seeing her daughter on the ground.

"Lily," Ana breathed, starting forward, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I warned you that this would happen," Naruto said. "She was too far gone."

"Oh Lily," Ana sobbed, kneeling beside Lilith, who was just barely breathing. "How could I let them do this to you!? I'm so sorry Lily!"

"M...Mom?" Lilith rasped.

"Lily!" Ana gasped.

"Th...Thank...you," Lilith breathed, instantly making Ana break down into sobs, clutching her daughter to her. "Thank...you...for...the blood."

Naruto spun toward Lilith just as Ana arched her back, blood exploding out of her mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. Sai leapt away from the pair and Fu and Hinata stepped back. Then, half of Ana's blood flooded into Lilith as the rest formed three Blood Clones like before and two Necroblades. Sai landed beside Naruto and Naruto took a kunai from him, cutting his right palm.

"What are you doing?" Hinata gasped as Naruto tossed the kunai aside.

"Forbidden Art, Water Style, Necroblade," Naruto snarled, his own blood forming a blade in his right hand.

Fu and Hinata backed away and Naruto charged, slashing two of the clones. Both splattered to the ground and the third slashed at Naruto. He blocked the slash before destroying that clone as well. Then, he blocked Lilith's two blades.

"You can do this too!?" Lilith growled before grinning. "I'm going to enjoy your blood."

She stepped back and slashed at him. Naruto knocked the slash aside then caught her other arm under his. Then, he brought his blade up from below the arm, removing it, and jumped back. Lilith fell to her knees, screaming in agony. As she did, Naruto raised his arm and her scream intensified until it was making Naruto's ears ring.

"I'm sorry Lilith," Naruto said. "Find peace in the afterlife."

He snapped his fingers and Lilith's head shot skyward atop a geyser of blood, her scream still ringing in everyone's ears. Her body slumped to the ground and Naruto lowered his arm. After a moment of silence, Naruto extended his chakra chains, using them to rip a tree from the ground, then carried Lilith's body parts to the hole, followed by Ana's body. Then, his chakra chains put the tree back, burying both.

"Are you alright?" Fu asked.

"It's hardly the first time I've killed someone," Naruto said. "You of all people should know that."

"Naruto," Hinata said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "No one blames you for any of that...or for this. There wasn't any other way."

"I know," Naruto said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a child murderer now."

With that, he turned, walking away in silence.

* * *

Read and review.


	215. Chapter 215

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Perfection

Menma groaned, staggering to the door, clutching his stomach. In the next room, Kabuto was still working on his seal.

"Isn't it ready yet?" Menma growled. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"It's only been a couple of days," Kabuto said. "You must be patient. If you truly want this power, you must allow me time to bring it back to this world."

"Well hurry up," Menma growled. "I can't afford to fall behind any more."

"You won't," Kabuto said. "This power will set you far ahead."

"It had better," Menma growled before groaning, clutching at his abdomen.

"You should rest," Kabuto said. "You did just have a Tailed Beast forcibly ripped out of you."

"When I want your diagnosis I'll ask for it, Snake," Menma growled. "Now, how much longer are you going to take?"

"Another day," Kabuto said. "Be lucky I can complete it within a month at all. And with only yourself as fuel to boot. You're incredibly lucky."

"Oh I feel it," Menma grumbled, turning and walking back to the bed. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me when it's done."

* * *

Naruto sat in his back yard and stared straight ahead, eyes unseeing. He was supposed to be good. Menma was supposed to have taken all of the evil with him. And yet Naruto had murdered a child, and had used the Forbidden Water Style to do it. He knew he hadn't had a choice, but it didn't change anything. He had ended a child's life. He was supposed to be the one who could save anyone from themselves. He had saved Zabuza as a child, Guren, Temujin, Gaara, Nagato, Konan. He had even managed to become something he would happily call friends with Kurama. And yet, still he had failed to save a child.

"Naruto?" Hinata said, turning his head toward her, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine, Hinata," Naruto said. "Thank you."

Hinata sighed, sitting in his lap and cupping his face in her hands.

"Naruto, talk to me," Hinata said. "You know I love you, and that I'm always going to be here for you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before feeling his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He closed them, leaning forward and resting his head on her shoulder, pressing his eyes against her neck to hide them.

"I failed," Naruto said, struggling not to break. "I'm supposed to be able to save anyone, but I failed. I couldn't save a child. I didn't even try."

"Naruto, Lilith was too far gone," Hinata said. "She killed her own mother. There was nothing you could have doe to save her."

"You don't know that!" Naruto argued. "I should have at least tried! Ana said she was just confused. Maybe I could have saved her if I gave it a chance."

"Naruto, you did what had to be done," Hinata said. "You stopped a murderer, and kept me, Fu, and Sai alive. You saved all of us. Because of you, I can still hold you in my arms. Ino can still hold Sai, and Shino can still hold Fu. You saved us all. No one could have done more. Even you."

"But what if I could have?" Naruto asked.

"What if I had gone on a date with Kiba?" Hinata asked, Naruto sucking in a breath and staring at him. "What if you hadn't thought to place that seal that protected me from Kurama's Chakra? What if Shion hadn't protected you from Moryo? What if I hadn't gotten us out of Purgatory fast enough? What if you hadn't had you mask when you saved me from the Raikage that day? What if the villagers had never tried to kill you and caused you to become Menma the first time? Life is filled with 'what if's Naruto. There are infinite different possibilities for every action. What if you had been trained to enter minds the way Inoichi can? What if you hadn't been trained to use Medical Water Style, Bloodletting? That fight could have ended a million different times in a million different ways. You defeated Lilith even while you were on the brink of death. You saved us all, and no one could ever ask more of you. No one has any right. Naruto, you think you have so much to atone for, but the only person who blames you is you. The only person who hasn't given you forgiveness is yourself. You're a hero to the village. You killed Fu and Utakata and Utakata practically holds you as an idol and Fu considers you her brother. Naruto, please, you have to understand, the only person making you suffer is yourself."

"I'm a monster," Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Hinata asked. "No! Naruto you're not! How could you ever say that?"

Naruto allowed his ears and tail to become visible to Hinata for the first time and her eyes widened, staring at them. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say.

"How?" She finally asked.

"When I was fighting Pein, when Kurama's seal broke and we attacked him in the Nine-tails Cloak, the shift was so violent and sudden that my body was completely obliterated," Naruto said. "All we were was a mass of chakra and a consciousness. One consciousness. One single being. We shared everything. Feeling, emotion, decisions, instincts. As we fought Pein, it was because we hated him for killing you. We didn't care about the village, or the others who had died. We wanted him dead for what he did to you. When we reached eight tails, our chakra form began to break apart. We were too strong to hold together without another body as a core. We probably would have been fine if we had made it to nine tails, but at eight, we decided to remake our original body as the core. _Our_ body. I made mine, and he made his. The result was...well, this. A freak. A monster. Something that isn't a human or a Tailed Beast. Something that never should have existed."

That's not true," Hinata said, cupping his face again. "Naruto, you're not a monster. You're not a freak. Okay, so maybe you're not normal, but then, what shinobi is ever truly normal? I can spit fire and lightning out of my mouth. I have white eyes that I could use to see through people's clothes if I wanted to."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He had never considered that she could do that.

"Shino can transform into an insect," Hinata continued. "Sasuke can create a skeleton ghost around himself. Ino can put her soul in anyone else. Shikamaru has that massive brain of his and can control shadows. Choji's able to make himself big enough to lift houses. Neji has the same eyes as me, and Tenten can fire weapons out of a scroll. And Lee and Sai...well...they're Lee and Sai."

Naruto smiled before his smile fell again.

"But you're at least human," Naruto said. "I'm...I'm a mutant freak."

"Naruto, being human isn't about your species," Hinata said. "The toads you summon are more human than some of the humans we've met. Naruto, no one in the world is more human than you. You've saved so many lives, and helped so many people. You've created so much happiness. Why is it that the only person who can't see how good you are is you?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I'm probably just blinded by your smile," Naruto said, Hinata smiling and shaking her head slightly.

Naruto reached up, kissing her, then sat back, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes, staring at his tail before it reached over, wrapping lightly around Hinata's forearm. She blinked in surprise before resting her hand on it, petting it lightly, Naruto smiling.

"I hate that thing," Naruto said. "It's too furry to even be useful prehensile."

"I like it," Hinata said. "The fur is soft, more like your hair than a fox's fur. And I think they look good on you."

Naruto smiled, kissing her again before hiding the extra features again. Hinata began to run her fingers through his hair and he smiled.

"I love you Hinata," Naruto smiled. "You've always been there for me. You kept me hopeful even when there was no hope."

"I always will be there for you," Hinata smiled.

"I know," Naruto smiled before it faded. "I never was good at taking the opportunities the universe handed me. I had so many to take my mask off and tell you who I really was. So many. The most obvious one, and the one that made me hate myself most for not, being our first kiss as Hinata and Menma."

Hinata nodded, smiling slightly at the memory.

"I've never been good at taking a hint," Naruto smiled. "But maybe I'm finally learning."

Hinata blinked in surprise before his tail moved into view, very carefully balancing a small black box on itself. Hinata stared at it in surprise before taking it, her hands trembling as she opened it, staring at the ring inside. It was a disconnected metal ring, wrapping a little more than three hundred sixty degrees. One end of the strip of pure white metal was studded with diamonds in a pattern that made it look like fur, like a bushy tail. The other end was tipped with a diamond fox's head and two tiny curved onyxes for eyes. She stared at it in shock before very carefully pulling it out, as though she were afraid it would shatter. She saw something inscribed on the inside and stared at it. One of the numerous inscriptions she recognized as his teleportation formula. The rest she couldn't recognize.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

She stared at him before throwing her arms around him, sobbing out a yes just before kissing him, carefully slipping the ring on as she did. Naruto smiled, hiding his tail and ears and kissing her back for several minutes before pulling away, and smiling, taking her hand in his to inspect the ring. It was too loose and spun freely on her finger.

"We'll have to get it resized," Hinata said.

"Nonsense," Naruto said. "I didn't spend six hours creating it for nothing you know."

She blinked in surprise. He had made it? How? The seal he had used to create his sword and kunai flashed into her head and her eyes widened still further, only to continue to grow as he formed the Seal of Confrontation and the ring shrunk down, fitting itself to her finger perfectly.

"To expand and shrink it, just give it chakra," Naruto explained. "It will only grow as big as it was before and it sizes to whichever finger it was automatically, then will grow the time after it. I have a teleportation seal on it, so I can come to you in an instant, especially now that I've finally figured out how to teleport as fast as you. Gotta thank Menma for that. Aside from that, there's also a seal so that you can summon it to yourself if you ever manage to lose it, the way I do my sword. The last seal in there is a failsafe I have so that I feel safe. I know you'll never need it, but I wanted you to have it."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's a resurrection seal," Naruto said. "It has three Sage Modes worth of Nature Energy inside of it. If you ever die, it will automatically open and the Nature Energy will heal your body and bring you back to life. It's the same way Nagato's Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth works, apparently, but on a much smaller scale and without anyone needing to die. Just have to charge the seal and it'll work."

Hinata smiled and kissed him again and he kissed her back, resting his hands on her hips. She smiled, her own hands clasping behind his neck. They stayed there for a long time before pulling apart, looking up at the sunset. Without a word they rose into the air, Hinata sitting in Naruto's lap, head on his shoulder as they watched it, hands entwined, her ring sparkling as it caught the light of the setting sun.

* * *

Read and review.


	216. Chapter 216

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I got the idea for Hinata's bow from Theblueswordsman in his story Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite. Check it out, it's really good. Dark though. Be warned.

* * *

Celebration

News spread through the village by the end of the day, deserts and congratulations cards arriving on their doorstep by sunset. When they woke up the next morning, they had a note from Sasuke saying to go to a new restaurant that had a garden seating area. They both got dressed, Naruto sealing his two swords into his arm in case Menma showed up, then left the house. People in the streets watched them walk, whispering and pointing. Several people congratulated them as they walked. Naruto felt uneasy somehow. Not used to positive attention from the villagers, he supposed.

Finally, they reached the restaurant and were led to the seating area. As soon as the doors opened, they were greeted by the thundering chorus of "Congratulations!" that could only come from several dozen people all speaking at once. He blinked, taking in the scene before him. The garden was beautiful, with a cherry blossom tree in each corner and their petals floating lazily through the air. All of the tables had been arranged into one long one, reaching across the middle of the garden and there were two enormous mountains of presents piled on the other side, just behind the equally massive crowd waiting to greet them, almost everyone paired up.

Present were the Neji and Tenten, Lee and Yakumo, Sakura and Sasuke, Shino and Fu, Ino and Sai which caused Naruto to grin, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji, Guren and Gozu with Yukimaru between them, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Yugao and Itachi, Yamato and Yukimi, Kakashi and Anko, Asuma and Kurenai, Guy, Shizune and Iruka, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Utakata and Hotaru, Ranmaru, Haku, Karin and Suigetsu, Jugo, Honoka and her escort Aoba, Muku and Ryuzetsu whose own finger was sporting an engagement ring now, Karui and Omoi who had his arms around her, Killer B and Yugito, Gaara and Matsuri, Kankuro, Darui, Shion and Taruho, Koyuki, Isaribi, Temujin and his girlfriend whose name Naruto never got, and Sora. Naruto stared at the group, shocked to find that so many had come the day after they had gotten engaged, and even more so that so many people, plus two presents for each, plus the table, all fit in the garden with a lot of room to spare. He blamed Ino and Sakura for the turnout. They always did try to make every party over-the-top. A moment later, he was even more surprised as he and Hinata were seated at the head of the table, and everyone had managed to fit around the table as well.

To Naruto's surprise, a lot of the couples separated and they all sat in groups according to how they knew Naruto and Hinata, it seemed. Sasuke was on Naruto's immediate right with Sakura beside him and the rest of the Konoha 11 after her, Ino on the far end with Sai beside her. After them came the Hidden Cloud ninja. On Hinata's left was Hanabi, then Fu, then Yugao with Itachi beside her, Then Yamato and Yukimi, then Kakashi and Anko, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Asuma and Kurenai, Guy, Aoba and Honoka, the other Jinchuriki and Sora, then Gaara and Matsuri, Gaara's siblings, then basically everyone else was sitting with their partners around the far end of the enormous table.

"Alright," Tsunade said, passing bottles of Sake around the table with cups. "Who wants to do a toast?"

Every hand went up and Naruto groaned internally. So this was how he was meant to die. Drinking to death with his fiancée. There were worse ways.

"Too many," Sasuke said. "Five. Me, Fu, Yugao, Kakashi, and Jiraiya."

Agreements went around the table and everyone filled their cups as Sasuke stood. Sasuke toasted them as a couple, Fu toasted family, Kakashi toasted Team Seven, Yugao toasted love, and Jiraiya's toast was muffled by Tsunade's hand as soon as a word beginning with "S" began to leave his mouth. With the toasts out of the way, the staff of the restaurant came out, collecting the alcohol and leaving before bringing back food. Pork, chicken, salad, pasta, bread, steak, wasabi, sushi, sashimi. Practically anything you could think of found its way to the table. Before Hinata and Naruto could react, Sasuke and Hanabi passed their plates down the table and then as they worked their way back, they got a bit of every dish on the table, ending up with a mountain of food each. Naruto and Hinata groaned, both waiting until the others had served themselves before beginning to eat. It was almost like a game for Hinata and Naruto to eat without their mountains of food coming crashing down. But they both somehow managed it. Then, the food was taken away and deserts returned, once again almost anything you could imagine. Again Naruto and Hinata found their plates taken away and passed down the table then slowly passed back. When they got back, their plates were sporting a tower of alternating levels of cake and ice cream with various other deserts around them. Once again, they waited for everyone to serve themselves before beginning their game of food Jenga again. When they finished again, the desert was taken away and they were practically dragged over to the presents both of them laughing.

Naruto sighed, getting the first two, Naruto's from Yamato and Hinata's from Itachi. Naruto felt his air-light box and opened it, for a moment thinking it was empty, or maybe had an annoyingly stupid note like "My training" in the bottom, but when he tilted the box a green crystal necklace caught his eye. He pulled it out and stared at it, speechless.

"I didn't bother giving it its ability to restrain Kurama again because I figured that would be kind of counter productive now, but I figured you'd want it back," Yamato said.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto smiled, pulling the necklace over his head and slipping it under his shirt where it belonged.

Hinata's gift was similar. It was a golden fox pendant and on a silver chain with two sapphire eyes. She pulled her necklace on as well, smiling and thanking him. Then, Naruto got the next two. Sasuke's. Naruto opened his first, a very long rectangular box. He wasn't overly surprised when he pulled out a ninjato with a round golden tsuba and a red sheath. The scroll that came with it was surprising. He unrolled the scroll and saw a depiction of a sword with a sort of cleaver-like blade with a rounded tanto point, a ring pommel, and three holes through the blade, and a storage seal.

"How big?" Naruto asked, holding up the scroll.

"Big," Sasuke said.

"Where'd you get them?" Naruto asked, setting the scroll aside and drawing the four foot ninjato and inspecting the blade.

"Well, back when you made your sword, I may or may not have used my Sharingan to copy the seal you used while I was practicing using my wings," Sasuke said. "Then I may or may not have done my own to make the swords. And I may or may not have also had Jiraiya provide Sage Chakra while Sora provided Kurama's chakra."

Naruto grinned, shaking his head and placing the same two seals as were on his own sword on the sides of the blade and sheathed it, putting it aside, tucking the scroll into his coat. He looked to the side as Hinata released her own gift from a seal inside her box and produced a large white silver bow.

"I also may or may not have liked your idea to give Hinata a bow," Sasuke said. "And had the same help with it."

"So you were practicing your wings conveniently low enough to hear what we were saying?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke remained silent as Hinata inspected the bow. She noticed there were no arrows but when she pulled the bow back, a glowing chakra arrow formed. She let the bow go forward slowly and the arrow faded.

"It's amazing Sasuke!" Hinata beamed. "Thank you!"

Sasuke nodded and Hinata set it aside, choosing two more presents for them. She handed Naruto Hanabi's present for him and sat down with Yugao's for her. Hinata opened hers and pulled out a snow globe with pink confetti and a small cherry blossom tree sculpture inside, the confetti circulated by some jutsu or other to make it seem like petals endlessly falling. Naruto smiled at it and opened his, looking into it before instantly snapping it shut and placing a seal on the box that would keep it closed unless he opened the seal, which required his blood. Hanabi burst into fits of laughter instantly and everyone stared at Naruto who calmly set the present off to the side beside his sword.

"What was it?" Hinata asked.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said so calmly despite clearly being embarrassed that most of the people around the table laughed anyway.

Naruto pulled down two more presents, both of them from Anko who grinned wickedly, Naruto not wanting to open them. He opened his and peeked inside before smirking and pulling out a stack of books titled "How to Sweep," "How to Mop," "How to Dust," "How to Cook," and "How to Sew". Hinata laughed and set her own books on the table. All of them explaining different ways to make him her slave after marriage. Naruto laughed and they set the books aside before pulling down Koyuki's present for Hinata and Fu's present for Naruto. Naruto opened his and laughed, pulling out a stack of fruit cakes, which Fu knew neither he nor Hinata liked, and set them on the table.

"Fu, you're supposed to give me a present we want, not something you want," he chuckled.

Fu shrugged and he pushed them to her with Chakra Threads, laughing as she took them then tossed Naruto her actual present for him. Suddenly, Hinata eeped and shut her box, face glowing red.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head, sealing the box the same way Naruto had and he laughed. He opened Fu's present and, having absolute faith in Fu, pulled out the contents. He blinked, staring at the object in his hands. It was an oddly shaped cylinder that was deformed on one end. Him mind finally caught up to reality after about two seconds and he yelped, dropping the thing like it had burned him, the dildo bouncing down the table, accompanied by howls of laughter, everyone at the table either bending over the table or falling onto their back or the person beside him. Naruto's face turned scarlet. hinata used a Chakra Thread to put the dildo back in the box and set it off to the side, retrieving the next presents. Tsunade's.

Both opened them together and Naruto stared at a scroll. He carefully unrolled it, thankfully not finding a trap. Inside he did, however, find a seal that would use his blood to test for STDs. Hinata tilted her box toward him, blushing, and he saw a box of pregnancy tests.

"Really?" he said flatly, rolling the scroll back up and putting it back in the box, staring at her.

"I'm a doctor," Tsunade said.

"Don't you think Kurama would have warned me by now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I forgot he was the most skilled Medical Ninja in history," Tsunade said. "My bad."

Naruto rolled his eyes, putting his box aside and seeing Hanabi peek into Hinata's box and blush but laugh. The next two presents were both from Jiraiya and Naruto grimaced, carefully peeking into Jiraiya's box before groaning as he pulled out a complete stack of Jiraiya's books. Everyone laughed until Koyuki spoke.

"Fitting gift," Koyuki laughed. "Now that you've seen the movie it's only fair that you read the books."

Dead silence. Naruto and Hinata's both grew darker and darker until Naruto was sure his head was about to explode like a pimple.

"Ooo, busted!" Someone finally said, the group erupting into laughter instantly as Hinata and Naruto's face darkened.

Hinata opened hers and gasped before holding it out for Naruto to see and he blinked in surprise seeing an orange puppy and a baby rabbit cuddling inside the ventilated box. Suddenly it hit him that the puppy was actually a fox.

 _"Oh you are definitely learning to summon me,"_ Kurama said. _"That kid is definitely growing up right."_

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head and gently scooping the sleeping fox from the inside of the box, "Ooo"s and "Aahh"s coming from every girl around the table and numerous guys, only to be repeated as Hinata lifted out the baby rabbit, both of them setting the animals in a clone's lap.

Naruto got the next presents, his from Yukimi and hers from Isaribi. He opened his and sighed seeing a gag ball, looking up at Yukimi who smiled knowingly and plugged her ears. Naruto blushed even worse, not having realized that Yukimi was in the house the one time they had actually done it there. Hinata looked in and also blushed but began to giggle hysterically. After she had managed to control herself, she opened her present and blushed scarlet. Naruto peeked over her shoulder and let out a long whistle. The present was a bathing suit with the top being a strip of cloth tied into a loop then twisted so it would wrap around the wearer's back, form an "X" across their chest to cover the bare minimum amount of their breasts, then wrap around their neck where the not was. The bottoms were a pair of bikini bottoms bordering on thong and with the spaghetti straps on the sides tied into bows.

"Hey Hinata, want to go to the beach?" Naruto grinned, Hinata turning scarlet.

"Just wait until you get yours, Naruto," Isaribi spoke up, grinning evilly.

Naruto paled, turning to his pile and grabbing hers then sitting back down and opening it, blushing the color of blood as he stared at the speedo inside with the front decorated with a pineapple. Hinata instantly began to howl with laughter, snatching it and holding it up for everyone else to see, everyone instantly collapsing, clutching their sides as they laughed. Several of the guys wolf whistled and all of the girls giggled hysterically, cat calling Naruto. Naruto snatched the speedo back and shoved it back int he box, closing it and trying to control his blush.

"You're _definitely_ wearing that tomorrow," Hinata laughed.

"Let's face it," Naruto whispered, leaning over to her. "Neither of us will be wearing our new bathing suits for long once we reach our island, will we?"

Hinata blushed but grinned wickedly.

"I never said we were going to the island," Hinata grinned, Naruto going pale, his eyes widening to saucers before she kissed him, earning more whistling as Naruto's face turned blood red at the thought of wearing the speedo in public.

He swallowed hard before pulling the next two presents down, his from Koyuki and Hinata's from Hanabi. Naruto opened his first, covering his mouth as he laughed and tilted the box very carefully so that only Hinata could see it. Inside the box was a book containing information about hundreds of different sex positions. Hinata blushed.

"Koyuki," Naruto said simply, both of them looking to Koyuki who winked knowingly.

Hinata opened her box then tilted it toward Naruto, Naruto seeing a box of a hundred condoms and a can of edible body paint. Naruto blushed this time and smirked, shaking his head. They set their presents aside, careful to hide their contents, then got the next presents. These from Kakashi. Hinata pulled out a scroll of jutsus and Naruto pulled out a tanto. Itachi, Yugao, Yamato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Anko all sucked in a breath instantly upon seeing it and Naruto gave them a confused look before drawing it from its harnessed sheath. It was double-edged with a round tsuba and a pure white blade. Naruto swung it slowly and his eyes widened as a glowing white streak followed the blade. He looked up at Kakashi.

"You're giving him the White Light Chakra Saber?" Anko asked.

Kakashi nodded, turning to Naruto.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "That blade was given to me by my father. It's a precious heirloom, but I don't use it anymore and it is meant to be used in combat. Please take good care of it for me."

Naruto nodded, placing the seal that he had given all of his swords when he first got them that made them nearly impossible to break on it followed by his other two new weapon seals before putting it back in its sheath and setting it with the sword.

"Thank you very much Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said. "I'll take good care of it."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto and Hinata returned to the presents. From then on, the rest of the presents weren't exceptionally entertaining. Hinata got fox earrings from Yugito and a bunch of more common gifts like alcohol or penis shaped kitchenware. Naruto got almost exclusively gag gifts, like a thong that read, "Property of Hinata Hyuga" on the crotch, and a dress that said "I'm so glad she asked me to marry her" on the front. Still, nothing was as funny as the first dozen or so gifts.

Finally the last of the gifts were done and Naruto sent a clone to take them all home, except for the scrolls he had gotten, the sword and tanto, and the two animals. Almost immediately, all of the girls besides Isaribi grabbed Hinata, dragging her away to gossip, Hinata taking the rabbit with her. Naruto chuckled as Isaribi walked over, smiling.

"Congratulations," Isaribi smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. "Good choice of bathing suits for her, too."

"I figured you might appreciate that," Isaribi smiled. "You'll enjoy yours too."

"No," Naruto said flatly. "Never. Not going to happen."

"She'll make you wear it," Isaribi said. "And then you'll love it because she'll love it."

"Probably," Naruto sighed, nodding.

Isaribi smiled, kissing him on the cheek and turning, walking away to join the other girls, several of the guys whistling and grinning.

"Lady's man," Sasuke grinned, walking up beside him, scratching the fox under its chin. "You gonna name it?"

"I'm going to let Kurama," Naruto said. "It'd be more fitting."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto turned to Gaara as he walked over with Matsuri, smiling.

"Congratulations," Gaara smiled.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "You've been a loyal friend, even when I was trying to kill you. Thank you."

Gaara smiled and nodding, looping an arm around Matsuri's waist, Matsuri blushing in response.

"I understood how you felt," Gaara said. "It's a Jinchuriki thing."

Naruto nodded, smiling glancing at Sora to see him staring toward the group of girls. He followed his line of sight and could swear he was staring at Isaribi. Naruto grinned.

"Hey Sora," Naruto said, Sora spinning toward him, eyes wide and a blush staining his face.

"What?" Sora asked defensively.

"Which?" Naruto grinned knowingly.

Sora's blush darkened and he stared at the ground, mumbling.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your ex," Sora said, glaring at him.

"Ex?" Naruto snorted. "What Isaribi? She's not my ex. I don't have an ex. I've always been in love with Hinata. Isaribi had feelings for me a while back, that's all. I didn't like her like that and she understood. Nothing happened. You want her she's all yours. Just gotta win her over fist."

Sora stared at him in disbelief before smiling slightly.

"Hey Big Brother Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"How did you get a Hyuga to date you?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto burst into laughter, leaning on Sasuke who grinned.

"Oh God, Konohamaru," Naruto laughed. "Oh you're almost too much like me. So you like Hanabi huh? Well, good luck. I didn't win Hinata over. She already liked me. I just had to take off my mask."

Konohamaru sighed but nodded. Shino stepped forward next and Naruto's smirk grew.

"Shino, what the hell did you do to Fu?" Naruto asked, grinning even wider as Shino's face instantly turned scarlet and his insects zipped his trench coat closed.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Shino asked. "It was probably Ino or Sakura."

"Oh no," Naruto grinned wickedly. "I know it was you. You finally went bug hunting didn't you?"

The males of the Konoha 11, including Neji began to laugh, Sai looking confused.

"W-We find new species of insects a-all the time," Shino stammered, face even redder.

"Now now Shino," Naruto grinned, swearing he could see steam. "You know that's not what I meant. Did you put your bug in Fu's cocoon?"

The males howled in laughter, again except for Sai.

"N-No!" Shino said defensively. "Y-Your imagining things!"

Naruto laughed before deciding to shift attention.

"What are you laughing at Neji?" Naruto grinned. "You get to show Tenten your skill with ninja tools yet?"

More laughter. Neji began to sputter, struggling to respond.

"N-No!" Neji said, voice suddenly high and panicked, making the laughing worse, the girls getting curious now.

"Hey Gaara-" Naruto began but sand covered his mouth.

"No," Gaara said flatly.

Naruto nodded and the sand left.

"I'm confused," Sai said. "What was so funny? Why were they so embarrassed about such normal things as training or gathering more insects for the Aburame clan?"

Naruto grinned.

"We were taking about them having sex," Naruto said. "It's funny because they're embarrassed. What about you? You and Ino do it yet?"

"Yes," Sai said simply, several people staring at him.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "Should have known. Well? How about it Sasuke? You the lonely man out?"

Sasuke turned scarlet and Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way!" Naruto laughed. "Out of everyone, it's you!? Hahaha! Oh I'm so telling Itachi on you!"

"No!" Sasuke pleaded, eyes wide.

"Telling me what?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said. "It's nothing!"

"If it's about Sasuke's inability to score with Sakura, I'm well aware," Itachi said, Sasuke's face turning beat red and everyone howling with laughter, even the girls this time, since they were laughing. "He's simply not man enough. Unlike you, Mr. Movie Sex."

Naruto's jaw dropped and everyone present except him and Hinata fell to the ground laughing. Hinata and Naruto both blushed unhealthily red and waited for the laughter to die down, which took a good five minutes. Finally they were finished just as Ino got an idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

* * *

Read and review.


	217. Chapter 217

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth or Dare

Naruto sat down, Hinata sitting in his lap several of the others sat around them. Not all of them, some were content to just watch, but among them were Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Sai and Ino, Lee and Yakumo, Shino and Fu, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji, Yugao and Itachi, Yukimi and a reluctant Yamato, Anko and an equally reluctant Kakashi, Konohamaru who was seated beside Hanabi, Killer B and Yugito, Omoi and Karui, Karin and Suigetsu, Honoka who was still by Aoba's side, Muku and Ryuzetsu, Matsuri and a red-faced and very uncomfortable Gaara, Isaribi, Sora, Temujin and his girlfriend Aya, and Koyuki. Naruto grinned at the number of people playing. It was going to be a very long game with him and Hinata being the biggest targets. He'd have to fix that by shifting attention. They had left the restaurant, since he knew the dares would get bad quickly, and had gone instead to Naruto's house, as it was the only one with a big enough room. Now, they were in the living room, all of the furniture pushed against the walls.

"Alright," Ino spoke up. "Ground rules. This is strip Truth or Dare-"

"No," Naruto and Hinata said together.

"What?" Ino asked.

"No stripping," Naruto said. "For one thing we're outside, for another I'd rather not see any of these guys naked, and for a third I don't want Kakashi and Anko doing it for everyone to see, or even worse, God forbid, this whole thing somehow turning into an orgy, which I'm sure you've considered, Ino."

"Aw but strip games are so much fun!" Ino pouted. "So much motivation to actually do the dares."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before looking to Hinata who shrugged.

"Ugh, fine!" Naruto groaned. "But I'm setting the ground rules."

Ino cheered plopping back down into Sai's lap, wiggling to get comfortable, Sai grinning widely.

"First rule, no one, and I mean absolutely no one, does anything sexual, romantic, or otherwise improper, such as kissing or touching, to another person's significant other without both partner's consent on both sides. For example. Matsuri couldn't be dared to kiss Hinata without both me and Hinata's consent and Gaara and Matsuri's."

Sand wrapped around Matsuri's waist at the example and Matsuri and Hinata both blushed scarlet, wrapping their arms around Gaara and Naruto respectively. There was a chorus of agreements.

"Second rule," Naruto said. "No one goes further than underwear, no matter what."

Several of the guys complained but it was cut short by their girlfriends glaring at them before they all agreed again.

"Third rule," Naruto said, thinking carefully for anything he missed. "No dares may force couples to do anything sexual with each other in front of anyone else."

All agreements.

"Final rule," Naruto said, deciding he had thought of everything. "Socks gloves and the like count as one per side."

Everyone laughed and agreed and everyone looked to Ino to start since it was her idea.

"Alright," Ino grinned. "Sasuke, is it true you and Sakura haven't had sex yet?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. Apparently, they were skipping the simple, non-humiliating things. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned scarlet but Sasuke managed to nod, all of the guys bursting into fits of laughter, a few girls giggling.

"Itachi," Sasuke said over the laughing. "When was the first time you and Yugao had sex?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi and Yugao's jaws both dropped open from the low blow. Yugao's face fell and she stared at the ground, the circle growing silent. After another moment, Itachi pulled his headband off, tossing it to Sasuke, who caught it and set it behind himself, confused.

"Go again Sasuke," Naruto spoke up, keeping him from trying to figure out why Itachi didn't want to say.

"Uh, sure," Sasuke said. "Naruto, how many times have you and Hinata done it?"

Both blushed furiously.

"Why do you even want to know that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto could feel all of the eyes in the circle and around it boring into him, even Neji and Hanabi.

"Go ahead," Hinata said.

"W-Well," Naruto said, counting quickly in his head. "F-Four."

Several mouths fell open, Neji's eyes growing to the size of saucers and Hanabi blushing profusely. After another moment, Naruto scanned around the circle, trying to decide who to pick on next.

"Koyuki, how many of the sex scenes in your movie were real?" Naruto asked.

"Only the two with your picture," Koyuki winked, Naruto instantly regretting mentioning the movie as his face turned scarlet and Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata burst out laughing. "So, that would be both the masturbation scene and the scene with Michy."

"Your picture is in the movie?" Shion asked. "During _two_ sex scenes?"

Naruto groaned and everyone laughed.

"Man whore!" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto looked to Koyuki who winked.

"Hey Sasuke, what was it you and Sakura did during my movie?" Koyuki asked, Sasuke and Sakura going silent instantly, the rest of the laughter dying down. "Because, you already said you hadn't had sex yet, but you had to have done something."

"U-Um..." Sasuke tugged at the collar of his shirt and Sakura glared at him. "W-We...uh..."

"Well?" Naruto grinned. "Answer or strip."

Sasuke gulped.

"Sh-She...uh...had me...uh..." Sasuke was growing more and more red by the second. "Sh-She...um...wanted me to...uh...finger her."

"Is that all?" Naruto snorted. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I-In h-her a-ass," Sasuke stammered, Sakura glaring at him angrily while everyone burst out laughing, several of the girls laughing but blushing.

"Damn," Ino grinned. "Never knew you were into that Billboard Brow."

"Shut up Pig!" Sakura snarled. "We both know you have Sai fuck you in the ass every night!"

"Yeah but I'm a slut," Ino shrugged. "That doesn't surprise anyone."

"How about we stop fighting and play the game," Kakashi suggested. "Sasuke, I believe it's your turn."

Sasuke looked around, eyes fixing on Yugao again before moving on.

"Karin," Sasuke said. "How many people have you had sex with."

Karin cringed, staring at the ground and Suigetsu watched her carefully. Naruto sighed, resting his head on Hinata's back. This was going to be a brutal game. His ground rules had removed most of the dares, and people weren't even bothering with asking if they wanted one now.

"U-Um..." Karin stammered, clearly not wanting to strip but definitely not wanting to answer."

"This isn't even truth or dare anymore," Naruto sighed. "Fuck it. Ground rules removed but don't take it too far. And when you have only underwear left you're done. The person who collects the most articles of clothing wins. Whoever wins gets to give any five people an order, within the boundaries of the ground rules."

Everyone nodded and Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, Karin, Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare," Karin said hurriedly, not wanting to risk the same question.

"I dare you to..." Sasuke hesitated, unsure.

"Well?" Karin asked, hands on her hips.

"I dare you to kiss Koyuki on the lips," Sasuke said.

The group went silent, waiting for Karin's reaction. For a moment, Karin stared at him, mouth open and a blush across her face. Then, she stood, walking over to Koyuki and giving her a peck on the lips before walking back to Suigetsu and sitting back down. Suigetsu was still watching Karin, face carefully masked.

"My turn," Karin said, looking around then grinning. "Lord Kazekage, truth or dare?"

Gaara swallowed, looking ready to faint, which was hysterical in and of itself given who Gaara was and what he was capable of.

"Truth," Gaara said.

"Have you and Matsuri done anything fun yet?" Karin asked.

"We often use my sand to watch the sunset from in the air," Gaara said, Naruto and Hinata raising their eyebrows. "I think that's quite fun."

"Oh but that's not what I meant," Karin said. "I mean had you had-"

"It is what you said though," Naruto spoke up, smirking at Gaara's quick thinking. "Gotta be more careful about what you say Karin."

Gaara looked around before deciding on a target.

"Kakashi, truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I don't really like to talk about myself, so let's go with a dare," Kakashi said.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak but Matsuri turned, whispering something and Gaara's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I dare you to uncover your face," Gaara said, all eyes snapping to Kakashi as Anko snorted and covered her mouth, turning to him as well.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, a hand reaching up to scratch his chin for a moment before he pulled off a glove, tossing it to Gaara. Then, Kakashi looked around.

"Yamato, truth or dare?" Kakashi asked.

"Definitely truth," Yamato said. "I don't trust your dares."

"When did you first fall for Yukimi?"

Yamato instantly tossed Kakashi his forehead protector and Naruto sighed, resting his forehead against Hinata's back again.

"This is going to be a long game," Naruto said.

"Someone bring out alcohol!" Tsunade said suddenly. "This game's boring!"

Naruto sent several clothes to get some and after a moment, several types of alcohol were brought back and they all got some, most people going far enough to get a little drunk. Then, they resumed their game.

"Alright," Yamato sighed. "Aoba, why are you glued to Honoka's hip, since you can escort her just as well from across the room?"

Aoba sprayed some alcohol out of his mouth and began to cough, covering his mouth, several people laughing at his reaction.

"U-Um...w-well...i-it's because...I want to be ready if anything happens," Aoba stammered.

"And if I did try a surprise attack, you'd be the first target, and an easy one," Honoka pointed out. "Your turn."

Aoba swallowed, taking another drink before looking around.

"Isaribi, what exactly is your relationship with Naruto?" Aoba asked.

Naruto swallowed, feeling Hinata stiffen.

"He saved my life," Isaribi said. "He was kind to me and defended me even after I betrayed him and attacked him. For a while I had feelings for him. But he was in love with Hinata and I accepted that, and eventually I moved on. By the way, this is truth or dare. Not a questions game."

Naruto sighed as Hinata relaxed.

"Anko," Isaribi said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Anko said.

"I dare you to french kiss Koyuki," Isaribi said.

Anko grinned, walking over to Koyuki who also grinned. A moment later, both had their tongues moving against the other's both moaning dramatically and clinging to each other. Naruto smirked, rolling his eyes before Anko pulled back, winking at Isaribi who blushed, seeming surprised she actually did it, then waked back over to Kakashi, sitting down and taking care to rub against him, Kakashi tensing until she stopped.

"Isaribi doesn't know Anko or Koyuki very well," Hinata whispered.

"Nope," Naruto smirked. "Why always Koyuki, though?"

"The movie plus she's the only single girl who's not my sister," Hinata said.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Anko asked, Hinata's eyes widening.

"Um...truth," Hinata said.

"What's your deepest darkest sexual fantasy?" Anko grinned, Hinata turning blood red instantly.

Naruto struggled to keep a straight face as everyone watched Hinata with wrapped interest.

"U-U-U-Um..." Hinata stammered, growing darker by the second.

"You don't have to say," Naruto said.

Hinata squeezed her eyes closed, arms moving in front of herself, pressing the tips of her index fingers together hard.

"I-I-I-I...w-w-want...t-t-to..." Hinata swallowed hard, barely staying awake.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, making her gasp and look back at him, seeing him smiling at her.

"You don't have to, Hinata," Naruto said. "You have a headband, or sandals."

Hinata swallowed and slipped her sandal off, tossing it to Anko who sighed, catching it and setting it beside herself.

"Alright Hinata," Anko sighed. "Your turn."

Hinata nodded, still blushing profusely, but turned to her sister, who looked curious.

"T-Truth or d-dare, Sister," Hinata asked.

"Dare," Hanabi said.

Naruto grinned. Bad choice.

"K-Kiss Konohamaru on the lips," Hinata said, Konohamaru's eyes shooting wide open and his mouth dropping over as Hanabi blushed.

Then, she turned, slapping him so he would close his mouth before giving him a quick kiss and sitting down beside him again, Konohamaru staring off into space, several people chuckling at his reaction.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto said, snapping his fingers and using his seal to get his attention. "You're up."

"Oh, uh, right," Konohamaru nodded. "Ha...uh...I mean...Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Naruto said. "I am so not teaching you one of my strongest jutsus. You'd die."

"What?" Konohamaru blinked, still partially out of it but focussing. "Oh, right. Uh, truth. Um...what's the worst thing you've done?"

Hinata sucked in a gasp, instantly turning to Naruto whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Naruto, you don't have-"

"It's alright, Hinata," Naruto said, sighing. "What's done is done, right? Konohamaru, before I answer, I just want to know I'll be paying you back for this. If there's anything I don't want to do, it's think about that. So I'll pay you back in kind. There are two things that I would consider the worst thing I've done. The first was after my battle with Pein. Kiba Inuzuka had tricked me into believing Hinata was dead. And while I know that's no excuse, it was my reasoning. I couldn't handle her being gone, so I snapped. In the following days, I betrayed every friend I had had. I turned Utakata over to the Akatsuki, leading to his death and the Six-tails being sealed. I blasted an entire village and everyone in it into oblivion. I murdered a shop owner for telling me I had to pay for the clothes I was stealing. I killed a team of ANBU to talk to Yugao in private, only to slap her then rip out her intestines and shove them down her throat, then watched her choke to death. I fought and eventually killed both Fu and Chomei. I attacked the Five Kage, attempted to kill them all, then fought against Shino, Sasuke, Guren, and Yakumo. I critically wounded Yakumo and Guren, putting both in the hospital for weeks. I fought against all of the remaining Jinchuriki, including Sora. I attacked Hinata, when she tried to stop me from murdering Danzo. I attacked the very person whose supposed death had broken me. I attacked the person who means more to me than anything else because I couldn't accept that her being alive would mean that I had murdered everyone over something that never even happened."

Everyone was staring at the ground, Konohamaru especially.

"All of that, counts as one," Naruto said.

"One?" Konohamaru gaped. "What could you have done equal to all of that?"

"I murdered a child," Naruto said, everyone that wasn't on the mission or Tsunade gasping and staring at him. "I looked an eight-year-old girl in the eye, and then I removed her head."

"What...how...could you do that?" Konohamaru gaped. "You're a monster!"

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto said.

"How could you look into a child's eyes and kill them!?" Konohamaru spat. "There's absolutely no justification for that!"

"There's more to it than that," Sai spoke up.

"He didn't have any other choice," Fu said.

"The girl was using the Forbidden Water Style," Hinata said, the group instantly going silent.

"I don't understand," Konohamaru said. "What's the Forbidden Water Style?"

"It's a technique so evil, and so corrupt that it is the only Forbidden Technique that is ever actually punished," Kakashi said. "Even jutsus that can wipe out entire villages aren't punished as crimes. But the Forbidden Water Style is. Anyone who uses it is put to death for doing so. Assuming they can even be captured. The technique is incredibly dangerous. It turns both the user and victims' very blood into the user's weapon. One scratch and they can take you apart like a puzzle. They can form a clone of sorts out of blood that is equally deadly, and incredibly hard to destroy."

"How the hell did you beat a jutsu like that?" Tenten gaped.

"Naruto did what he had to do," Tsunade said. "He protected his team, and stopped a mass murdering psychopath, who happened to be eight at the time. It doesn't matter how."

Jiraiya and Kakashi both regarded her carefully.

"Now, since it's my turn," Naruto said. "Konohamaru, you're doing a dare."

Konohamaru paled and Naruto smirked.

"I dare you to use your actions to show Hanabi what you told me earlier."

Konohamaru's eyes shot wide open and Naruto grinned.

"I said I'd repay you," Naruto said. "I never said that repayment would be a punishment."

Konohamaru stared at him and reached for his headband only for Naruto's Chakra Thread to tug his hand away.

"No refusing," Naruto said. "You're doing it."

"Naruto," Hinata said nervously. "What if you're wrong about..."

"Don't worry Hinata," Naruto smiled. "Konohamaru, get started."

"How am I supposed to do that without speaking?" Konohamaru asked.

"Your problem," Naruto said. "I'll leave it up to you."

Konohamaru glared at him, face darkening, before sighing and turning to Hanabi. Hanabi turned toward him, raising an eyebrow. Konohamaru raised his hands, seeming to consider using sign language, but then sighed, dropping his hands again.

"We're waiting," Naruto said, everyone silent, somewhere between tense and curious.

Konohamaru winced before taking a breath and leaning forward, kissing Hanabi. Her eyes widened and he pulled back almost instantly, Hanabi's hand making a loud "crack" as it hit his cheek before she grabbed him by the head, pulling him back in, sighing as she crushed her lips to his. Several people laughed and Hinata sighed in relief. Hanabi and Konohamaru continued to kiss for several minutes, the kiss softening after the first couple of seconds. Finally, they broke apart and she moved to sit in his lap, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder, Konohamaru wrapping his arms around her and sighing before glaring at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, you want a war, fine," Konohamaru said. "Sasuke, I dare you to french kiss Hinata."

Sasuke tossed his headband to him instantly.

"Keep me out of your war," Sasuke said. "And Naruto wasn't starting a war, he was doing you a favor. Don't be an ungrateful little shit."

Konohamaru glared at him before grinning.

"Koyuki, truth or dare?" Konohamaru grinned.

"Truth," Koyuki said, agreeing with Sasuke.

Konohamaru muttered something under his breath and Hanabi sat up, slapping him so fast barely anyone saw her move.

"What is wrong with you!?" Hanabi snapped. "You made him talk about something that he clearly hates himself for, and he responds by making you have the balls to kiss me, and now you want to try and ruin his relationship with Hinata? Are you fucking serious? Jesus!"

She stood up, storming away from the group and Konohamaru began to follow only for her to turn and slap him again.

"Stay away from me!" Hanabi spat. "I don't even want to talk to you right now! I thought you were better than that! God! Shows what I know!"

She turned, storming out of the house, into the back yard and Konohamaru simply stood there for a moment before also leaving, heading home. Everyone else sat in a tense silence for several seconds before turning to Naruto.

"Don't look at me," Naruto said. "It's Koyuki's turn."

Koyuki grinned and looked thoughtful.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ino said.

"I dare you to french kiss Sakura while giving Sai a lap dance," Koyuki said.

Ino blushed bright red but nodded, beginning to grind against Sai while crooking a finger at Sakura. For a moment, Naruto thought Sakura might refuse, but then stood, walking over and kneeling to Sai's left, allowing Ino to kiss her where Sai could see while Ino was still grinding against him. Naruto felt his eye twitch as this continued for several minutes before they finally stopped and Sakura returned to her spot in Sasuke's lap, grinning about something, and Naruto knew what.

"This is going to turn into an orgy," Naruto said. "Dear God. Ino this was your idea so you're cleaning my house in the morning, no matter what happens. Or where in the house. And by hand."

Ino groaned in protest but nodded. Naruto sighed and motioned for her to go.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare," Hinata said.

"I dare you to kiss Isaribi," Ino said. "On the lips, like you mean it."

Naruto felt Hinata tense again, seeing Isaribi do the same.

"No," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her. "Off limits."

Ino shook her head.

"You retracted that rule," Ino said. "It's fair game."

"But it's a bad idea to mess with a Jinchuriki's significant other," Gaara warned. "We're highly protective."

"Oh fine then," Ino sighed. "Isaribi, I dare you to kiss Sora, he looks bored."

Sora's eyes widened as Isaribi turned to him and kissed him. He sat there for a moment, stunned, before kissing her back. After several seconds, Isaribi pulled back and sat back down, Sora acting as though nothing had happened.

"Matsuri, truth or dare?" Isaribi asked.

"U-Um, truth," Matsuri said.

"When did you fall in love with Gaara?" Isaribi asked.

"When he came to save me from Seimei," Matsuri said.

"That long ago?" Gaara blinked.

Matsuri nodded and Gaara looked thoughtful as she turned back to the game.

"Karin, truth or dare?" Matsuri asked.

"Dare," Karin said.

"I dare you to flash everyone whatever's under your shirt," Matsuri said just as Hanabi sat back down.

Karin swallowed hard but stood, unzipping her shirt and opening it to reveal her bare breasts, turning to show the entire room before closing her shirt and sitting back down. She looked around the circle.

"Yugao, truth or dare?" Karin asked.

"Dare," Yugao said.

"I dare you to give Yukimi a lap dance," Karin said.

Yugao stood up, Yamato sliding out from under Yukimi as Yugao sat in Yukimi's lap, beginning to grind and rub her body over the other woman. After a couple of minutes of this, Yukimi reached up, pulling Yugao into a kiss, both woman moaning, the dance becoming a little less dance and a little more entertaining. Finally, Yugao pulled back, walking back to Itachi and kissing him, sitting down and straddling his lap, Itachi grinning and kissing her back, Yukimi and Yamato doing the same. Finally Naruto cleared his throat and the two couples separated.

"Do you mind if we continue now?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry," Yugao shrugged. "Ryuzetsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ryuzetsu said.

"I dare you to give Muku a lap dance for the rest of the game," Yugao said.

Ryuzetsu blushed but nodded, beginning the dance.

"Hinata," Ryuzetsu said over her shoulder. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hinata said.

"I dare you to do the same dare as me," Ryuzetsu said.

Hinata turned to face Naruto, kissing him, then beginning to grind her body against him slowly, sensually, blushing all the while.

"Karui, truth or dar?" Hinata asked.

"Dare," Karui said, bored.

"I dare you to grind with Koyuki," Hinata said, blushing bright red as she did, everyone staring at her, shellshocked.

Then, Karui moved over to Koyuki, kissing her before intertwining their legs, beginning to grind against her slowly, both women moaning.

"Well well," Koyuki smiled. "Hinata's full of surprises."

Hinata blushed darker, trying to focus on her dance but failing, her eyes continuously flicking over to Karui and Koyuki. Naruto turned the chair so that she could see and Hinata blushed again.

"Yugito," Karui said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Yugito said.

"I dare you to mount Lord Killer B and ride him the rest of the game," Karui said.

"Not in my house," Naruto said. "Koyuki and You are one thing, but that's a completely other mater."

"Fine," Karui groaned, face screwed up in concentration. "Then I...dare you to...strip naked and tease yourself for the rest of the game."

Yugito stripped her clothes off quickly and sat in Killer B's lap, fingers running lightly through her slit, Yugito moaning.

"Tenten," Yugito said. "Neji looks entirely too comfortable. I dare you to do what I'm doing after giving us all a strip show."

Tenten smiled, and walked to the center of the circle, facing Neji and slowly and extremely provocatively stripping before walking over to him and sitting in his lap, spreading her legs for the rest of the circle and beginning to tease yourself.

"Fu, truth or dare," Tenten asked.

"Dare," Fu said.

"Give Shino a naked lap dance," Tenten said.

Fu quickly stripped, beginning to dance. just as she did, Koyuki moaned loudly, kissing Karui as both of them began to grind harder, their thrusts so haphazard that it caused their wet slits to smack against each other's rapidly. Then, both moaned into each other's mouths as they both finished.

"It's getting late," Naruto finally said, noticing it had long since gotten dark out and deciding he didn't want to wait any longer, and the others clearly didn't either.

Naruto could tell that anyone in a couple was going to enjoy tonight. And he was definitely not cleaning up.

"Everyone go away," Naruto said, standing and pulling Hinata to her feet. "We're going to bed."

"Us too," Yugao said, pulling Itachi up, Yukimi standing with Yamato as well. "Good night everyone, thanks for coming.

Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and left before Yukimi and Yugao pulled Yamato and Itachi both into Yukimi's bedroom, closing and locking the door. Then, Naruto and Hinata hurried up to their room, falling on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

Read and review.


	218. Chapter 218

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rematch

Naruto sighed as he watched the ceiling, mind on a million different things, among them being Menma's silence. He was also thinking about what Kiba might be up to, and how to get Konohamaru to not be mad at him, as well as Hanabi to not be mad at Konohamaru. As his mind wandered, his tail lightly brushed up Hinata's side, making her shift and giggle.

"That tickles," Hinata said, not lifting her head from his chest.

"Sorry," Naruto said, laying his tail back down.

"It's alright," Hinata smiled, looking up at him. "What're you thinking about?"

"Everything," Naruto said. "We have to convince your sister to give Konohamaru a second chance."

"And why's that, Mr. Matchmaker?" Hinata smiled.

Naruto chuckled.

"He really likes her," Naruto said. "Besides, they're good together, when Konohamaru's not acting like a prick."

Hinata nodded, watching him.

"What else?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba and Menma," Naruto sighed. "Kiba just disappeared after Hozuki Castle, and I don't trust him not to try something. And Menma has been silent for days now."

Hinata nodded again.

"I agree on both points," Hinata said. "Menma's bound to try something soon. And Kiba...God only knows what he's up to. But we'll be ready for whatever comes. Nothing will be able to separate us again."

Naruto smiled and nodded, kissing her then slipping out from under him and standing, stretching and heading into the bathroom to shower. When he stepped out again, Hinata went in to take her own shower and Naruto got dressed and walked to the window, leaning on the windowsill and staring out into the distance. After a bit, Hinata walked out, setting her towel on the beside table and Naruto turned, watching her as she took her time, picking out a set of clothes. She put on a white lace thong, smirking as Naruto's eyes glued themselves to it. Then, she pulled on a fishnet shirt, blue pants, a black v-neck shirt, and her sweatshirt before turning to Naruto and smiling.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Hinata asked.

"I'm updating my weapon selection," Naruto said. "Then we're going to train."

Hinata nodded and Naruto strapped his new tanto to his back underneath the red cloak, cutting a hole in the cloak for the handle to stick out through, then walked down to the back yard with Hinata, forming his usual weapon creation seal on the ground and drew the sword he had made and the scroll Sasuke had made. He unsealed the sword and lifted it. It _was_ big. It was about six inches from edge to back and about five long with the grip being about two hands long. And it was heavy. He set the larger swords aside and placed his sword and the ninjato on the seal and both sank into it, the seal glowing momentarily before the ninjato rose out of the ground again. Naruto picked it up and studied it for a moment before smiling and putting it away.

"You combined them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Now it's the strongest sword I've got."

He moved the larger sword to the seal and added his own chakra and it sank into the seal before reappearing, now having Naruto's teleportation seal, summoning seal, and a lightening seal on it. Naruto picked it up, effortlessly swinging it around for a moment before sealing it on his arm. He sighed. His Kusanagi Blade and his ninjato were now across his back diagonally, his tanto was vertical on his back, and his Double-Edged Sword was on the left side of his waist. He took it off and held it out to Hinata.

"Can you go and give this to Fu for me?," Naruto asked. "She'll find it more useful than me. I don't use it anymore."

Hinata nodded, taking the sword and flying off toward Shino's house as Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and staring at the person hovering in the distance. He had finally arrived. And Naruto could sense he was more powerful than ever. Naruto flew out to meet Menma and stopped, watching him. Menma smirked and took a defensive position. Naruto took his own and a moment later, their fists crashed into each other's. They both spun, their shins colliding and sending off a shockwave before Menma flipped, grabbing Naruto by the foot and hurling him. Naruto stopped himself in time to sweep a punch aside and deliver his own to Menma's gut, blasting him away. Menma flipped and grinned.

"You've grown stronger," Menma smirked. "And faster."

"Clone training," Naruto said as six arrived around him, Naruto reabsorbing them all and grinning. "Very helpful."

Menma smirked and shot forward, Naruto catching his fist and slamming his foot into his jaw below his mask. Menma shot into the air and Naruto appeared behind him, Gale Armor around his foot as he spun.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto shouted, smashing his foot into Menma's side, blasting him away.

Menma flipped, grinning behind his mask and cracking his neck.

"Stop grinning Menma," Naruto said. "I can read you like a book because you're me. Whatever it is you think you found to give you an edge, bring it on. I'm ready for you."

"We'll see," Menma grinned, black chakra suddenly flying off of him, Naruto's jaw dropping.

Dark Chakra? How the hell could he have Dark Chakra? Naruto had destroyed the Zero-tails. Hadn't he?

 _"Kurama!"_ Naruto shouted.

 _"I know,"_ Kurama growled. _"I warned the others to stay away. Fu will be keeping Hinata from interfering for us."_

Naruto sighed, then tapped into Kurama's chakra entering his Version One cloak at three tails. Menma laughed as the Dark Chakra calmed, rising off of him slowly.

"You think you can match me?" Menma laughed. "Still?"

"You don't know the Body Activation Jutsu," Naruto said. "You just used your empty seal to store the Zero-tails."

Menma laughed. Then, he was before Naruto, his fist in Naruto's gut. Naruto rocketed backward, doubling over and vomiting as he flew. He stopped on a dime as Menma appeared behind him, foot crashing into his back, breaking his spine. Naruto shot forward again, spinning round and round, taking care to drop all of his visible weapons with ownership seals, his last clone waiting below to catch them. Then, Naruto stopped himself, his legs hanging limply below him. He reached back, beginning to heal his back and finishing just as Menma appeared in front of him, head butting him.

* * *

Naruto's clone caught the weapons, watching as the real one was incapacitated and Menma caught him, flying away. The clone turned, hurrying through the trees to the village and stopping before Hinata and the others of Naruto's closest friends. He placed the other half of the ownership seal on each of them and passed them the weapons.

"Sasuke, Menma has the Zero-tails inside of him," the clone said. "He has dark chakra. Only I can beat him but you'll need to find me first. You'll need your absolute strongest fighters to work together against Menma just to keep him busy and keep yourselves alive long enough. At the same time, a stealth team with Hinata needs to find me. I still have a teleportation seal on me. You will need to sneak past Menma, find me, and free me. I'll probably have chakra suppressors of some kind, probably multiple kinds, on me so you'll have to remove those. Then, I'll deal with Menma."

Then, the clone exploded into smoke.

* * *

Read and review.


	219. Chapter 219

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

POW

Naruto raised his head slowly, staring at the faces before him. He was hard-pressed to decide which bore more hate. Menma, the person literally born of his self-loathing and rage, or Kiba, the person who had hated him for things he couldn't control his entire life. He supposed it didn't matter. Both faces screamed what was to come just from the malicious glint in their eyes.

"You're slumming Menma," Naruto said. "First Kabuto, now Kiba? Hard to find good help isn't it?"

"Laugh it up," Kiba grinned, claws growing out. "We'll be sure to wipe it off of your face."

He lashed out, tearing into Naruto's chest. Naruto grunted through grit teeth but that was all. Then, he grinned.

"That all you got?" Naruto grinned. "Pathetic."

Kiba growled, slashing again, diagonally up his torso from right to left. Again all he got for his effort was a grunt. Naruto screwed up his face in concentration, but try as he might, the wounds refused to heal, and his chakra failed to respond.

"Forget it," Menma said. "You have more chakra suppressors than either of us can undo alone on you. Probably more than we could undo together. You're not getting away."

Menma stepped forward, shoving Kiba aside and pulling his mask off, revealing his identical face but pupilless eyes.

"You know, I used to think that I had to kill you to become the original, but you know what?" Menma asked, drawing a kunai. "I've learned something. The original isn't the one who survives, or the one who comes first, or even the most powerful. It's simply the one who's in control."

He rammed his fist into Naruto's gut and a seal formula spread over his body. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to choke, struggling to breathe, eyes bugging out in the effort.

"This seal is my favorite, and one of your least," Menma said. "Do you recognize it? It lowers the amount of oxygen the wearer can take in to the exact point that they feel like they are choking but remain awake. No application beyond torture, but I love it. So much fun."

Menma reached up, running his kunai down the side of Naruto's face, not cutting him but threatening to.

"It'd be a waste to have Hinata see your face intact after this," Menma said before driving the kunai into Naruto's side. "Kiba, why don't you give him a scratch down the left side, over his eye."

Kiba grinned happily and raked his claws down Naruto's face, Naruto's eye only surviving because Naruto had yanked his head backward. Kiba huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like you even need your eyes," Kiba said. "I've seen what you can do without them."

"Yes but...a little...attached," Naruto managed to choke out.

Kiba pulled his arm back again but Menma caught his arm.

"Enough Kiba," Menma said. "Let's leave him to suffer. We'll be back in a few hours."

Kiba huffed but nodded, following Menma out as Menma pulled his mask back on. Naruto struggled to breathe but try as he might, he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't get enough oxygen. He tried to focus his chakra, tried to break the seal, but it was no use. He closed his eyes, fighting to retreat into his mindscape, tried to even sense Kurama, but it was no use. Even that was impossible.

Seconds dragged on into minutes, which turned into hours until time began to blur. Suffering and pain was all Naruto was aware of. He hadn't been able to retreat into his mind, but every sense not directed toward feeling the pain, the suffering, closed down, leaving him to the mercy of the pain. Eventually the door opened, and Menma strolled in, mask on top of his head and a large turkey drumstick in his leg. He took a large bite out of it, eyes never leaving Naruto's as he did. Naruto's stomach throbbed painfully as Kiba walked in, slurping ramen from a bowl loudly. They stood there, eating their food to torment him for what felt like days. It was hard to judge time when your entire existence was pain. Finally they finished and Menma snapped his drumstick's bone in half, walking forward and driving the pieces into his shoulders. Naruto felt, rather than heard, the scream leave his lips. He felt Kiba's claws tear into his stomach. Then his chest. He felt Menma push a knife into his thigh, lodging it in his hip bone. His throat hurt from screaming, though he couldn't hear.

Menma's mouth moved, Naruto not hearing the words but understanding all the same. Menma was gloating. Calling him weak. Reminding him how he had failed. How Hinata would belong to Kiba soon. How she would be a slave to pleasure Kiba whenever and however Kiba wanted. How it was all his fault.

Menma drew several hair-thin needles and took hold of one of Naruto's index fingers, breaking each knuckle and each bone before slowly pushing a needle into the soft flesh under the nail. Menma's body thrashed. White-hot pain lanced through his brain then flooded it. He couldn't feel the other wounds. He couldn't feel his need to eat, or breathe, or even the broken bones in his finger. Only the needle. He had once thought he knew what pain was. Knew how to inflict it effectively. He had never been so wrong. Another needle started in. Then another. He lost track of how many. Soon, they were going into his middle finger too. Then his ring finger. Then his thumb. His pinky finger was last. Then it was his other finger. Then it was his toes. Naruto wasn't even sure how long it went on. His vision had failed completely with the first needle. He wasn't even sure if he could honestly say he was seeing black or white. He just wasn't seeing. Suddenly, the pain shifted. Rather than more needles under his nails, the entirety of his right foot felt as though the blood in it were acid. He felt his body jerk and the pain intensified. Then the left foot joined it in its excruciating agony.

Finally no new pain joined it. Naruto felt his body trembling, he thought. Though it was hard to say since he still had no concept of time, and with each heartbeat a new wave of agony flooded him from the countless needles still embedded under his nails, and whatever was wrong with his feet. He decided to try to count his heartbeats. Anything to ignore the pain, hopefully enough to see, at least. One. Two. Three. So. Much. Pain. Naruto felt his right foot twitch and lost any sense of heartbeat. Pain was once again his entire existence. His fingers twitched with a heartbeat and the pain grew still further. And still the seal kept him from losing consciousness.

Kiba was in the room. He wasn't sure how he knew. He just did. He supposed some part of his brain must hear him talking. Probably about the things he would do to Hinata. probably best that he couldn't hear. All at once, a fresh wave of pain shot through him from his right shin, making his body spasm and aggravating the needles and his feet again. Then pain shot out of his left shin and the cycle repeated. Pain continued to shoot through him from his shins, long past the point that Naruto was almost certain he was begging for it to stop. How could he not. He didn't even know his own name at the moment. He didn't even know if someone was speaking into his ear.

Pain flooded him once again from his fingertips. So much pain. Unimaginable. As though needles were stabbing into every single nerve ending he had. Then, finally, the pain stopped flaring. The needles weren't being aggravated anymore. Every heartbeat once again sent a fresh wave of pain tearing through him. It was fortunate that they hadn't wanted to break him. For all his strengths, for all his improvement over his life, they would have broken him a long time ago if that had been their intent. No. They simply wanted to hurt him. And they had.

Naruto blinked, realizing his brain was beginning to register his sight again. He waited, blinking as quickly as he could, for some reason feeling like it took several heartbeats to blink once. Once his sight had returned enough, he let his head drop, staring down at his feet. The floor below them was covered in blood, fresh and dried alike. His feet had been stabbed through by a thin yet stout blade. The hole looked to have originally stretched from between the base of his second and third toes to just in front of his legs. However, at some point, he had apparently kicked, because the blade had torn out the front of both feet, separating them between the second and third toe. His shins registered next. Swelling, dried blood caked on, fresh blood flooding out of deep gashes and scratches in them. Bits of bone apparent both in a couple of the wounds and a few fragments on the ground. His stomach and chest were covered in deep gashes, blood running out of them as well, but none of the wounds life threatening. Menma seemed to be keeping him alive with Medical Ninjutsu. Naruto risked a look at his fingers and groaned in a mixture of dismay and revulsion. Dried blood caked his fingertips, but he could still see the mangled bits of tender flesh hanging out from under his fingernails, as well as the swelling from blood that was unable to escape and instead pooled beneath his nails. At least he still had his fingernails, though.

He looked back at the ground. He could swear that pool of blood had been smaller when he had looked at it last. He looked up, seeing Kiba and Menma standing before him, watching him gleefully.

"It's so fun to hear you beg us to end it," Menma grinned. "That's actually why you're still alive, to be honest. Well, that, and Kiba wants to make you watch as he breaks Hinata."

Fear gripped Naruto. That couldn't be right. Had he been out of it so long? Had they already killed his friends and captured Hinata? No. That had to be a lie.

"Oh don't fret," Menma grinned. "We haven't bothered to pay your friends a visit. We don't need to. They'll be coming here of their on accord soon enough. Then we simply have to stroll outside and greet them. Oh, and just so that you're aware, you've been here for about two days."

"I'm bored," Kiba said. "Can we get started?"

"Yes," Menma said, pulling out a tool that looked like some kind of weird hammer with a spike on the back, two thinner handles that looked like they could be squeezed, and a small gap in the tip of the hammer head. "I'll go first."

He held the hammer up to Naruto's left index finger and squeezed, the small gap closing on his fingernail. Naruto's eyes widened just before Menma pulled slowly, tearing the fingernail from his finger over a horridly leisurely amount of time. Naruto screamed as the fingernail, along with a lot of its soft flesh underneath, were ripped from his body. Finally it was over and Menma tossed the nail aside.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Menma grinned. "Your turn Kiba."

Kiba stepped forward, gripping Naruto's other index finger. Then, he extended his claws and began to shred Naruto's finger as he clawed Naruto's fingernail out. Finally he had his prize and let go of Naruto's finger, the shredded skin hanging from it and revealing bone. Menma stepped forward again and again began to slowly, leisurely rip a fingernail free. Then it was Kiba's turn again. This time, Kiba left most of the finger intact. But it was so much more painful this time as he shoved his own fingernail underneath of Naruto's then lifted it like the tab of a soda can before pulling it free. Naruto wasn't sure how long the process took, but eventually he had no more fingernails, or toe nails. Then, Menma pulled out needles again and the two of them began to slowly take turns, applying the needles to Naruto's mangles and raw flesh where his nails should have been. Naruto felt himself thrashing, screaming, begging for them to stop. And finally it did. The room was empty. Naruto hung there in pain, the worst he had felt yet, and yet he retained his senses. He felt an overwhelming agony, but he could see. His brain registered what he was seeing, in a sense. he knew he was staring at the ground. He knew he was alternating between periods of screaming and periods of hanging lifelessly from his chains. He knew that there were, at some point, needles driven into the sensitive flesh of his wounded feet. And he knew that he had no idea if time was even passing at all.

He was dying. He could feel it. Menma was healing his body, but Naruto's soul was slowly dying. The pain, the inevitability of Hinata's capture or death, the inevitability of the deaths of everyone else he cared about. The simple fact that he had caused all of it. All of it was slowly killing him, no matter how much medical ninjutsu Menma used on him. He was aware of Menma and Kiba returning, adding needles, taking away needles. Putting needles other places. He was aware that it hurt more than words could express, and he could feel every millisecond of it dragging by. But at the same time as he could feel it, he could. He had been well and truly broken, in ways he couldn't describe. And Menma could see it. In addition to needles, Menma had begun to beat Naruto. Had begun to cut him, stab him. Anything to try and get a more favorable reaction. Naruto knew his nose was broken. And his cheekbone. His left eye was no longer capable of sight, so he guessed it had been ruptured or somehow damaged in one of the beatings. And still Hinata never appeared. Still Naruto felt himself becoming more and more disconnected. Kiba had joined in the beatings. His claws, his fists, even his teeth a few times. Naruto found himself not caring. He was in agony, and he knew he was dying, and he knew his friends would die, and that Kiba would rape and eventually murder Hinata. But he was detached. Dead inside. That was the closest thing he could think of. Even despite still feeling everything, and till being terrified for his friends to die, he felt dead inside. Calm, but not in any way that someone would consider good. And then, a face appeared before him, and he didn't feel dead inside anymore.

* * *

Read and review.


	220. Chapter 220

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Disappointment

Naruto stared at the face before him. She was beautiful. Blue eyes. Green apron. White tee-shirt under it. Red hair hanging down behind her. The only thing he didn't like about her was her expression. Disgust. Loathing. The blonde man beside him looked the same. Minato. Which made the woman Kushina. His mother.

"Mom, Dad," Naruto breathed. "But how?"

"You're such a disappointment," Kushina said coldly. "My son was supposed to be a hero. My son was supposed to create peace."

"I tried," Naruto said.

"You killed your friends," Minato said. "You killed innocents. You vaporized an entire village to make a statement. You killed a child. I don't see an awful lot of effort."

"The only thing you ever created was a monster," Kushina spat.

"I...I tried," Naruto repeated, pleading with them to understand. "I...I thought...I thought she was gone. I...I couldn't..."

"What?" Minato spoke up. "You what? You couldn't handle it? Aw, the poor baby's girlfriend was sleeping so the baby's going to throw a temper tantrum and kill everyone. News flash, Naruto, life's not fair. People die. It's just the way it is. And when people die, you don't get to just kill everyone around you. You suck it the fuck up and get the fuck over it."

"I can't do that," Naruto pleaded, staring at him in horror.

"Right, because you're a pathetic psychopathic waste of time with abandonment issues," Kushina said. "Oh, and you also happen to be responsible for creating the one person with the power to destroy the world."

"It was an accident!" Naruto said, feeling his eyes itch.

"You created Menma," Minato said. "You caused all of the death that's about to happen."

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto pleaded. "Please! Mom, Dad, I'm sorry!"

"I don't have a son," Kushina spat. "My son would never be such a weak piece of trash. My son wouldn't trade everything for one person. My son would never be so cruel as to kill his own friends just because his girlfriend was asleep."

Naruto stared at her in shock before looking to Minato.

"Don't look at me," Minato said. "As far as I'm concerned, my son died when the Nine-tails got to eight tails. I don't know what returned from that fight. I certainly don't recognize some disgusting hanyou filth as my son. I would never have claimed something as disgustingly freakish as that. I'm glad we didn't have to be around when you were growing up. Clearly you don't deserve a family."

"The world would have been better if you had stayed in Purgatory," Kushina said. "You should have just let yourself die there. Then Menma could have been killed before he got the Zero-tails. But no. You had to fuck that up too. Is there anything you haven't fucked up?"

Naruto stared at the ground, tears dripping from his chin. After several moments of silence, he looked up at the empty room. Just as he did, the door swung open and Menma strolled in, stopping as he saw the broken expression on Naruto's face and the tears falling from it.

"The fuck happened to you?" Menma asked. "Oh, I get it. You want more needles. Alright. Here you go."

He pulled out a handful but before he could do anything with them, the room shook. Pain lanced through Naruto as several of the needles in his body moved, and his vision failed before returning, revealing an empty room. He was alone. Again. Even his parents wanted nothing to do with him. He was truly alone. And now his friends would die too. At least they wouldn't need to put up with him anymore.

* * *

Sasuke growled in frustration as he blocked another swipe from Hidan's scythe. Hidan grinned, spinning and slashing again only for Sasuke to flip over him and take his head off. Hidan's body collapsed and Sasuke sighed. Then, he spun, Itachi appearing in front of him with Naruto's ninjato, blocking Hidan's scythe again, the point where Hidan's body and head met resealing as paper and ash before transforming back into dead flesh.

"Don't let your guard down Sasuke," Itachi warned. "We should have expected to run into reanimations. Kabuto _is_ here, after all."

True," Sasuke growled. "Can you handle him? I've got to help with Menma."

"I've got this," Itachi said. "Here, give this to Naruto when he gets out here."

Itachi kicked Hidan away and tossed Naruto sword and sheath to Sasuke, who caught them and turned, flying away.

* * *

Shino stared up at Kisame and the fat reanimated ninja beside him. The fat ninja's orange hair was reaching up around him like tails, and Shino could already guess that it would fire like senbon. That would be a problem. Beside Shino, Fu watched Kisame.

"Go on," Shino said. "You need to fight Menma. No one else is strong enough. It has to be you. Besides, you know his attacks."

"I know Naruto's attacks," Fu corrected.

"They're the same," Shino said. "Menma just won't be holding back."

"Can you handle them both?"

"He doesn't need to," Guy said as he and Lee landed beside them. "We'll help."

"Alright," Fu nodded, flying away.

* * *

Omoi watched the reanimated kunoichi as she grinned, twirling her thunderswords in her hands and studying him and Darui.

"Ameyuri Ringo," Darui said. "And the Thunderswords, Kiba. Well, looks like it's going to be a very dull fight."

"Is she really that weak?" Omoi asked.

"Dull for her," Darui said. "She's more powerful than the two of us."

* * *

Kakashi watched the shinobi before him as bone spikes slowly grew out of various places on his body. Gaara sighed as he landed beside Kakashi.

"Kimimaro," Gaara said. "Powerful, fast. His bones are ridiculously hard to break."

"Right," Kakashi said, removing his White Light Chakra Saber and hurling it skyward in time for Fu to catch it. "Let's get this started then, shall we?"

* * *

Killer B grit his teeth, holding a hand beside his eyes to keep from being forced to see Yugito and Sora. Sora ducked under one of Kakuzu's fists and hurled Naruto's Kusanagi blade to Killer B before Kakuzu's Wind Style mask blasted him backward. Sora flipped, landing on his feet and gritting his teeth, Kurama's cloak spreading over him.

"No wonder Naruto hates this mother fucker," Sora snarled. "He's annoying."

"All we have to do is keep him busy," Yugito said, her own cloak already at two tails. "That said, there's no reason we can't obliterate him while we're at it. I've been hoping for a rematch with him and his partner. However, it looks like his partner is otherwise engaged, so this one will have to do. Be careful to watch out for the cords. They'll rip your heart out, Tailed Beast Cloak or no."

* * *

Nagato stepped up beside Konan, Utakata on his other side.

"I know we're supposed to fight Menma, but it looks like only Utakata will be from out group," Nagato said. "Get going. Naruto needs you to keep that freak distracted."

"He's got to know Naruto's plan," Utakata said. "He _is_ Naruto, after all."

"Without a doubt," Nagato said. "But for now, we've got to do this."

Utakata nodded, jumping and catching Sasuke's hand as Sasuke shot over him, carrying him toward Menma. As they flew away, Nagato extended a pair of chakra receivers and his other two sets of hands, Konan forming a pair of paper chakrams. Before them, Deidara, Sasori, and Danzo Shimura walked forward, each preparing an attack.

"Be careful Konan," Nagato said. "I'd rather you don't go back to Purgatory just yet."

"Same to you," Konan said. "I'd rather Naruto not feel obligated to go back."

Nagato nodded and they both launched their weapons then scattered ahead of a wave of explosions.

* * *

Sai stopped, Ino standing just behind him as a single shinobi wearing a Root uniform stopped before them, cocking his head to the side.

"Shin," Sai breathed.

"Sai," Shin nodded. "I'm sorry brother. But you know what has to happen."

"I know," Sai nodded, both drawing their tanto. "Ino, stay back."

* * *

Sakura stopped beside Tsunade and Jiraiya as Orochimaru grew up from the ground beside Kabuto, both grinning.

"Shit," Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, get going. You're needed on the team."

"Right," Sakura nodded, turning and sprinting away.

"You think they'll make it in time?" Jiraiya asked.

"They have to," Tsunade said. "If they can't, we'll all die."

* * *

Suigetsu spun, ducking under the katana as it swept through the air. Then, he stood, swinging Samehada only for his opponent to flip over it. As the opponent landed, Jugo stepped forward, an axe growing out of his arm before he slammed it into the target, chopping all the way through. The opponent growled in annoyance, their water body reforming as they blocked Suigetsu's next slash.

"You've gotten good Suigetsu," Mangetsu commended. "Very good."

"Thanks," Suigetsu growled. "And you're still better than me."

Mangetsu grinned, flicking Samehada aside and driving his katana blade through Suigetsu's water body. Suigetsu swung Kubikiribocho and split Mangetsu in half, making him drop the katana, which clattered to the ground. That was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Read and review.


	221. Chapter 221

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Menma spun, hurling Fu into Sasuke before drawing his trench knives and beginning to block Killer B's swords as they flashed around and around him. Menma smirked knowingly then flipped just as one of the blades began to spin into the air. His foot connected with the base of the handle, sending it streaking down at Killer B's face only for Utakata's hand to ram B out of the way, the blade drilling through Utakata before Utakata rammed into Menma shoulder first. Menma flipped, stopping himself and smirking before Utakata began to attack him in a flurry of fists and feet. Menma caught a punch and a hole opened in Utakata's fist, spraying acid at Menma. Menma leaned to the side around it then kicked Utakata, blasting him away. At the same time, Fu appeared behind him, exhaling a Majestic Demolisher Flame. Menma spun, flipping over the attack which shot past, streaking over Sasuke. Sasuke fired a Pressure Damage into the stream of flames, catching it and sending it shooting toward Menma. Menma held a hand out, a massive dark purple seal circle extending from his palm and absorbing the wave of flames before firing it back out.

Sasuke formed his Susanoo and blocked the flames before his Susanoo slashed at Menma. Menma flipped sideways over the blade then extended his Chakra Chains, driving them through Sasuke's Susanoo, making it fade. Killer B shot toward Menma from behind, Version Two cloak at eight tails covering him and a bull skull on his arm. Menma turned, grinning, and dropped under the strike before shooting upward and blasting his feet into Killer B's abdomen, blasting him skyward and into Utakata as Utakata flew in to attack.

* * *

"The base is empty except Kiba," Yamato said. "He's standing guard over Naruto."

"Good," Hinata said. "Then I'll kill him."

"No," Sakura said. "You and I are here to heal any damage done to Naruto. Captain Yamato, can you see Naruto?"

"No," Yamato said. "The cell he's in is sealed extensively. I don't know if even Hinata will be able to get in by teleporting."

"We'll see," Hinata said. "Lead the way, Yakumo, cover."

Yakumo nodded, waving a hand and creating a genjutsu around them to keep anyone Yamato missed from seeing them as they made their way through the base. As they walked silently, Ranmaru continued to scan everything he could for anything. Suddenly he stopped, the others doing the same.

"What is it?" Yugao asked.

"Trouble," Ranmaru said just before the floor below them collapsed.

They crashed to the ground and stood slowly as a dozen all white clones of zetsu grew out of the ground around them, massive spiked roots waving around in the air like tentacles. On one side of the circle, behind the Zetsus, was a very tall man in red metal armor with a metal conical hat and a large red metal object on his back with a chimney and steam coming from it. On the other side was a man in a purple gi and pants, a brown breastplate with brown splints hanging on either side of his waist, a brown crown-like headdress, and a grey strip of metal across the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones.

"Who are they?" Guren asked.

"No idea," Yamato said. "Would you care to ask."

"Nope," Guren said. "I'll handle Zetsu."

"I'll take the big one," Hinata said.

"No," Sakura said. "You and I need to go and save Naruto. Can you guys hold them off?"

"Yes," Guren said. "We've got this handled."

Sakura nodded, grabbing Hinata and leaping back up through the hole they had fallen through, no one bothering to try and stop them.

"Good," Zetsu said. "Now that the VIP is out of the room, Han, Roshi, would you like to start?"

The taller one stepped forward, a large white tail growing behind him with the fir on it yellow near the tip, and steam began to shoot out of the object on his back. Then, he punched the ground, cracks shooting along it toward the others, steam shooting out. They scattered from the cracks and steam just as the other one grew a large tail with red fir and small rectangular bone spikes jutting out of it along the length of it, was suddenly covered in lava and leapt at Yakumo. She flipped, blocking his first punch and shooting backward, crashing into the wall and groaning, pushing herself up and shaking her hands before also being covered in lava.

"Let's try that again," Yakumo growled, sprinting forward and vanishing as she ran.

"It's genjutsu," Zetsu said just before the one covered in lava shot sideways, crashing into the wall. "With a kick, it seems."

Crystal grew up around him suddenly and shattered and Zetsu grinned as three more grew out of the ground.

"Nice try," Zetsu grinned. "There are many more of me than you."

Guren growled in annoyance, forming a blade on each arm as they formed a circle, readying themselves.

* * *

Menma caught Sasuke's Susanoo's fist in one hand and Utakata's in the other. After a moment, he spun, hurling both away and flipped, kicking Killer B down into the ground then spun, kicking Fu away. He stopped, closing his eyes and grinning, Nature Energy flooding into him. After a moment, however, his eyes snapped open and he doubled over, vomiting, blood splattering across the ground below.

"He can't use Sage Mode," Utakata said.

"Thank God," Fu groaned, flying into the air again, gritting her teeth. "This is nearly impossible without."

Sasuke drew his chokuto and Menma chuckled, forming a Wind Rapier. The two charged, their blades meeting with a near deafening ring before Sasuke spun, slashing at Menma's side. Menma blocked the strike and kicked Sasuke, sending him flying backward then extending the blade after him. Before it could reach him, Fu appeared, knocking it to the side with her own Wind Rapier.

"He taught it to you?" Menma spat.

"No," Fu said. "I stole it. Jealous?"

Menma snorted and retracted his blade then flew forward, their blades meeting rapidly in a shower of sparks. As they fought, Menma formed a Water Sword just in time for Sasuke to appear on his other side, attacking him. Menma began to fend both off as Killer B shot toward him with his seven. Dark Chakra began to roll off of Menma in waves just as Killer B reached him and suddenly all three were somehow on the defensive. Menma was moving fluidly from an attack at one to an attack at another, blocking anything and everything they managed to throw at him between times of blocking his attacks. Utakata sent a spray of acid at Menma only for Menma to block it with a wall of water, not slowing in his fight at all.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura stopped as they rounded a corner and found Kiba waiting. Kiba grinned.

"Well well," Kiba smirked, extending his claws. "She has arrived. And she even brought me my slave. My thanks Sakura. Now, Hinata, be a good little bitch and get over here."

"I don't belong to you, Kiba," Hinata snarled. "You will never own me. And I'm going to kill you."

"Are you?" Kiba grinned, Dark Chakra rolling off of him.

"Yes," Hinata said. "But for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

She set her hand on Sakura and teleported to Naruto, whose seal she was finally in range of. Once inside the cell, she froze, staring at him. He slowly lifted his eyes to hers and stared for a moment before his head lowered again.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, rushing forward then freezing, afraid to make any contact with him.

"Help me take the needles out so that we can get him down!" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and they reached out, each touching a needle in his foot only to yank their hands back as Naruto screamed and jumped, the scream so loud and pained that it hurt their ears. Then, the scream turned into sobbing and Hinata covered her mouth, tears of her own streaming down her face.

"Oh my God," Sakura breathed. "Hinata, Hinata! I need your help Hinata! We have to get them out. After that, Kiba's all yours."

Hinata nodded and swallowed hard before reaching out and yanking a handful of needles free, flinching badly as Naruto screamed. Sakura swallowed and did the same, the two of them yanking out as many needles as they could each time to speed it up. Again and again they yanked and again and again Naruto's sobbing screams filled the room. Finally, the last of the needles were free and Hinata stood, staggering backward then turned, vomiting into the corner, sobbing as well now. After several seconds, she got herself under control as the cell door opened and Kiba stepped in.

Hinata was on him in an instant, blocking several of his chakra points then slamming him into the wall, her fist crashing into his face again and again, a long string of obscenities and curses flowing out of her mouth. Kiba's head bounced back against the wall again and again as she beat him. Blood flowed freely out of his mouth, several teeth having been knocked out, as well as his nose. One of his eyes was swollen shut already and there were several cuts on his cheeks. The wall behind him was also beginning to get repainted with blood.

"Hinata," Naruto croaked, voice barely more than a breath but still Hinata froze, hand cocked back.

She turned, stared at him, wide-eyed with tears still running out of them. He wasn't serious. He couldn't really be asking her to spare him. Naruto said nothing. He simply raised a shaking hand, one good eyes watching her as the other one, which was crushed and had blood leaking out around it and having long since turned red as blood filled it, rolling uselessly in its socket. Hinata released Kiba, walking numbly over to Naruto and kneeling, taking his hand in hers, healing the damage, including restoring his fingernails. Sakura was hard at work on Naruto's feet, which were completely ruined.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Naruto managed to smile.

Hinata managed a shaky smile of her own and reached up, quickly healing his other eye, then the rest of the damage from the beyond obvious beatings he had received. Next, the healed the nasty bite wound on his shoulder, then the gashes and stab wounds on his torso. As she finished, Sakura finished with his feet and healed his other hand, then the wound in his hip, which had still had a kunai in it.

"Done," Sakura finally reported, glancing at the door. "Kiba's gone."

"Doesn't matter," Naruto said, not moving. "I can't beat Menma. He's too strong."

"You won't be alone," Sakura said. "The others are all out there, fighting him right now. Even if you can't beat him, you stand more of a chance than them. They need your help. Oh, and the rest of our infiltration team is fighting a reincarnated, or still alive, Zetsu, along with two other ninja we don't recognize. Naruto, we need you for this."

"I can't," Naruto said, staring up at the ceiling. "He's too strong."

"Then let's leave," Hinata said, Naruto and Sakura both staring at her. "Let's just go. You and me. We'll take off, go into hiding in a different land, somewhere far from the Great Shinobi Nations. Maybe across the ocean. I refuse to lose you again, Naruto. So if you say the word, I'll take you and just run away. And then we can be together without having to worry about Menma."

"You...you would do that...for me?" Naruto breathed.

"I would do anything for you, Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto stared at her, tears rolling down his cheeks again before slowly shaking his head.

"No," Naruto said. "We can't let Menma live. I've made too many mistakes in my life already. I have to finish this."

Hinata nodded then looked to the shackles still firmly attached to his wrists. She reached down, gripping them and pulling but they refused to budge.

"They're chakra proof," Naruto said. "Even Sakura's strength couldn't break them."

"Then I'll pick them," Sakura said, pulling out a hair pin and sticking it into one of the locks.

After a moment, there was a clicking sound and the shackle fell off before she did the same to the other. The moment they were free, Naruto felt a sharp stab of pain from his stomach before glowing red seals blazed to life across his body before fading in a wave leading out from his stomach.

 _"About goddamn time!"_ Kurama spat. _"Fuck those things hurt! Are you alright Naruto?"_

 _"I'm scared,"_ Naruto said.

 _"I know,"_ Kurama said. _"We're going to have to show our true power to end this."_

 _"True power?"_ Naruto asked.

 _"You mean you never noticed?"_ Kurama blinked. _"And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Whenever we stop hiding your tail and ears, our chakras naturally combine. It's like our gold chakra mode at base, except that it's now your true power."_

 _"But, if everyone sees what I am..."_ Naruto trailed off.

 _"You'll still have Hinata,"_ Kurama said. _"And they'll still be alive."_

Naruto remained silent for a moment, closing his eyes and extending his senses. He could sense the Zetsus. Thousands of them, beneath the building, going into the room where the stealth team was fighting them and two other shinobi a dozen at a time. Good choice for the stealth team. Naruto focused on the two extras and Kurama swore.

 _"Han and Roshi!"_ Kurama swore. _"The taller one is Han, Jinchuriki of the Five-tailed Horse, Kokuo. Roshi is the Jinchuriki of the Four-tailed Demon Monkey, San Goku."_

 _"Shit!"_ Naruto swore, scrambling to his feet and then swaying, Hinata catching him instantly.

"Easy!" Hinata said. "You're still weak."

Naruto swore, running his hand up the back of his left forearm, every chakra storage seal he had present opening, fully restoring his chakra levels.

"Much better," Naruto said, standing on his own. "I'll distract the two Jinchuriki and Zetsu."

"Jinchuriki?" Sakura gasped.

"The extra two," Naruto said. "It's the reincarnated forms of the two Jinchuriki the Akatsuki managed to seal."

"Great," Sakura said. "We'll get the team and get out."

"Good," Naruto nodded. "Hinata, stay the hell away from Menma."

Hinata nodded and the three of them rushed to the room, Naruto arriving in time to catch Han's fist before it met Guren's face. He squeezed, making Han groan in pain before kicking him backward into Roshi, who was covered in lava. Both crashed into the wall and Yakumo, also covered in lava, though hers was an illusion, landed beside him with the rest of the team, her illusionary lava fading.

"Thank God you're here," Yakumo said as Yugao hugged Naruto. "They're-"

"Reanimated Jinchuriki," Naruto said, stepping back from Yugao. "I know. All of you get out of here. When I fight a Jinchuriki, it's usually pretty destructive."

All of them nodded, turning and fleeing as Han and Roshi slowly walked away from each other to surround Naruto, roots shooting toward him along the ground.

"No," Naruto said, slamming a fist into the ground, an explosion of Wind Chakra shooting outward and blasting all of the present Zetsus into paste while slamming the two Jinchuriki through a wall.

Naruto kept his eyes closed, watching the others. As they ran, he tapped into his Version One cloak at three tails, crouching and setting his hands on the floor. More and more zetsus entered the room as the Jinchuriki stepped back into the room. However, the others were finally clear of the blast radius.

"Too late," Naruto grinned.

* * *

Read and review.


	222. Chapter 222

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I didn't want to split this chapter up, even though it could have been.

* * *

My Story

An explosion vaporized the entirety of the hideout, then sent rubble and debris flying in every direction. Menma and the four he was fighting stopped, turning to stare at the mushroom cloud in shock.

"What was that?" Killer B gaped.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Naruto just blew up the entire hideout."

The stealth team shot past suddenly, a wall of rubble following. Everyone who was still alive suddenly turned, speeding away and leaving the reincarnated shinobi to be crushed by the rubble, all reforming on top of it. Menma floated before his army, staring at the cloud as Naruto's friends grouped backup a very large distance away.

"I suppose she actually managed to get to you then, didn't she?" Menma mused.

Suddenly, Naruto crashed down on Hidan's back, holding his hands out to his sides, a small Tailed Beast Ball in each palm. Those shot outward with Chakra Arms and crashed into Orochimaru and Kakuzu, exploding and blasting both into ashes, all three beginning to reform. Then, Naruto grabbed Kabuto, placing a dozen layers of paralysis seals on him and shooting through the air in a blur to deposit him before Sasuke, who used Genjutsu to force him to end the Reanimation Jutsu. In total, it took Naruto about a second to disable the three reanimations and retrieve Kabuto. Then another three for Sasuke to end the jutsu. As the reanimations glowed white for several seconds before beginning to deconstruct, Menma and Naruto stared at each other.

"You're quite good at ruining the things I enjoy," Menma said as the last of the reanimations fell away.

"Yes," Naruto nodded unsealing the only sword he had kept with him and decapitating Kabuto with it. "I am."

He held his hands out, his large sword stabbed into the ground, and the others handed his weapons to him, Naruto putting them all back into place before unsealing a new flak and cloak from his arm, having put on a non-shredded pair of pants after blowing up the base. As he dressed, he took in the surroundings. Desert. Massive stone pillars standing up into the air a hundred feet or so every here and there. Desolate. Perfect place for a final battle. Once Naruto was dressed again, he drew his Kusanagi Blade and Menma held his hand out, Kabuto's katana appearing in his hand.

"Shall we?" Menma asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said. "We both know you're too fast for me like this. And as much as I don't want to do this, I don't have much of a choice."

Menma raised an eyebrow as Naruto floated into the air, taking a steadying breath before allowing his tail and ears to show, for the first time, noticing that his chakra was indeed suddenly laced with some of Kurama's.

"What the...what are you!?" Menma spat.

"You mean you never noticed while you were in control?" Naruto asked. "I'm not fully human anymore. I'm a hanyou. A cross between myself and Kurama. I don't belong anywhere. Except with Hinata."

"How sweet," Menma spat. "Why the hell don't I have those?"

"Because your body was made from samples of my DNA from before my fight with Pein, obviously," Naruto said. "Not that it matters. You're going to die here."

"You just agreed that I'm too fast though," Menma said.

"Try me," Naruto said.

Menma snarled then shot forward, slashing at Naruto. Naruto's sword met his in a massive collision, the shockwave sending everyone flying. As Naruto slowed himself to a stop, he raised his Kusanagi Blade to inspect the damage without having to take his eyes off of Menma. His sword had been broken. The blade was snapped off about two inches above the hilt.

"Tch," Naruto scoffed, casting the hilt aside and drawing his White Light Chakra Saber.

"That thing?" Menma snorted. "That's the best you've got? What, afraid I'm going to break your precious ninjato too?"

Menma raised his katana and Naruto snorted in amusement.

"No," Naruto said. "But I don't need to waist time using my best sword on you. You're not worth it."

Menma shot forward, slashing from Naruto's right. Naruto flipped upward, using the tanto blocking the katana's blade to push himself over Menma as he flipped. As he slashed, Menma backed away slightly, moving to slash again not that he was out of the tanto's range. However, at the last second, Menma blinked and Naruto was suddenly holding the larger sword, the tanto stabbed into the ground in its place. He ducked, flipping and throwing himself to the side to avoid it, barely escaping, the sword removing the metal splints on his right side. He backed away rapidly, narrowly avoiding another slash before ripping the rest of his metal splints off and casting them aside. Naruto shot forward, slashing diagonally at Menma and Menma blocked it before Naruto spun, kicking him away. Menma stopped himself as Naruto shot forward, slashing at Menma as he passed. Menma moved to block the larger sword and the tanto that Naruto was suddenly holding slipped past Menma's blade, slicing through Menma's side, blood flying into the open air before Naruto flipped, stopping himself and shooting forward, moving to stab Menma. Menma hurled himself to the side just as the larger sword's blade bit into this side. Naruto spun, slashing toward Menma and tearing a gash into his back before stopping himself, smirking as Menma seethed with rage and glared at him.

"There's a reason all of my weapons are marked with my teleportation seal," Naruto said.

"You're switching them," Menma snarled. "Mid-slash. I'll admit, I'm impressed. And I never learned the teleportation ninjutsu. Again, I'm impressed. I think it's time you and I both stop holding back."

Menma's sides stitched themselves closed with the same purple substance the Zero-tails was made out of before Dark Chakra began to roll off of Menma in waves. Naruto smirked as he felt Kurama gathering Nature Energy for him, allowing him to enter Sage Mode.

 _"Chomei says that Menma tried Sage Mode earlier and his body, because of the Zero-tails, had a violent negative reaction to it,"_ Kurama said. _"Apparently he vomited blood. That said, his current power is about equal to yours, still, so be careful."_

Naruto readying himself as Menma shot forward, slashing the katana. Naruto flipped over it, slashing at Menma only for Menma to spin, knocking the sword sideways and stab at Naruto. Naruto summoned his tanto to his free hand and knocked the sword aside before spinning, slashing at Menma with the larger sword. Menma moved to block it and Naruto swapped hands, his tanto missing the sword before his larger one crashed into it hard, shoving it tot he side just before Naruto lunged, slashing Menma across the chest with his tanto. Menma reeled back and swore as Menma flipped, slashing downward at Menma with the tanto. Menma raised his sword just as Naruto swapped the blades again. This time, his sword hit a scratch he had been carefully placing in the katana ever since his Kusanagi Blade had been broken and smashed straight through. Menma managed to throw himself backward, the blade barely splitting his chest open. Menma flipped, stopping himself and roaring in rage, Dark Chakra exploding off of him as he grew angrier.

 _"His anger is his power,"_ Kurama warned. _"It powers the Zero-tails."_

Naruto tossed both weapons aside, allowing them to fall to the ground as he readied himself. Sure enough, Menma charged, throwing a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto caught it, slamming a punch into Menma's gut but Menma caught his wrist, twisting outward. Naruto flipped in that direction, exhaling a blast of Wind Chakra and sending Menma flying. Then, Naruto righted himself, covering himself in his Gale Armor and charging, drilling his fist directly into Menma's mask experimentally. a deafening explosion rang off and both Naruto and Menma flew backward before stopping themselves, Naruto shaking his hand but grinning, a crack decorating the center of Menma's mask now.

"Damn you," Menma snarled, his own Gale Armor forming, his darker and raging around him in a far less controlled fashion. "Just die!"

Menma shot forward, throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto flipped over it, smashing his foot into Menma's chest like a football punt and sending him flying backward. It was a severe disadvantage to not be able to aim for Menma's face, but Menma's current mask was far, far stronger than any Naruto had worn. Naruto was impressed he could crack it even. Menma shot forward again, vanishing and reappearing in front of Naruto, his fist exploding into Naruto's stomach, breaking through his Gale Armor and sending him shooting backward. Naruto had a flash back to the last fight they had had and flipped, tapping into Kurama's Chakra further, his Version One cloak spreading over them with one tail, the chakra cloak now the same shade of orange as his pants, rather than red. He stared at it before his hand snapped up, catching Menma's fist. Menma slammed his mask into Naruto, blasting Naruto backward as two more tails formed on Naruto's cloak. Then, Menma appeared in front of Naruto, slamming his knee into the underside of Naruto's jaw, sending him flying skyward before appearing over him and axe-kicking him in the face, sending him shooting back downward. Naruto exploded into the ground, groaning before standing and spitting out blood before flying into the air again.

"Why do you persist!?" Menma spat, Naruto noticing the crack on his mask was mended. "For them!? Look at them! They're terrified of you!"

Naruto looked, seeing everyone except Fu and Hinata watching the pair battle with a mixture of fear and awe.

"They don't care about you!" Menma spat. "Even if you could defeat me, they would all turn on you! They don't care about you any more than they do me! You think they're going to accept you for being a hanyou!? They'll treat you even worse than they treated us when we were five! All that tail does is prove that you're not one of them!"

"I know," Naruto said, turning back to him. "But there's one simple fact that you fail to understand. I've never been one of them. I've always been different. I've always been special. But even though I will never truly belong anywhere, in any village or nation, I will always belong with Hinata. That is one thing that will never change no matter how I look. You were born of my hatred, my rage, my refusal to accept what I had done. You could never understand love, or compassion, or friendship, and for that I am truly sorry. Because I denied you the very things that make life worth living, especially for Jinchuriki like us."

"I can live my life just fine without it, thank you very much," Menma snarled. "And I wasn't born of anything. I'm the better version. I'm the real one! I'm the stronger one!"

"Your power is your hate," Naruto said. "Mine is my love. Hate will never be stronger than love."

"Love," Menma spat, acting as though just saying the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "If love is so powerful, then let's test that. If what you say is true, then surely I won't be able to harm Hinata!"

And then, he was gone. Naruto felt his blood run cold, his chest restricting. He reacted out of instinct, appearing in front of Hinata in time for Menma's twin Wind Rapiers to drive themselves through his lungs. He grit his teeth, remaining silent as Menma ripped both out, sideways, removing Naruto's right arm altogether and nearly taking his left off.

"And you said you were stronger than me!" Menma laughed, backing away and watching Naruto.

Naruto staggered forward, Hinata catching him, instantly healing his left arm and trying and failing to reattach his right arm, tears flooding down her face.

"Stay...here," Naruto growled, pushing off of her.

He looked down at his missing limb before taking a breath and restoring his cloak, this time at five tails in Version One. He rocketed off of the ground at Menma and threw a punch at him as he arrived. Menma slipped past the punch and Naruto spun, mind trying to throw a back knuckle at Menma only for no arm to respond. Menma slammed a fist into Naruto's jaw and Naruto shot away from him, righting himself in time to sweep another punch to the side and deliver three lightning-quick jabs to Menma's sternum, launching him. Then, as Menma began to slow, Menma's right knee crashed into him, blasting him into the ground before Naruto leapt off of him. Menma climbed to his feet before roaring angrily, the sound demonic as Dark Chakra shot high into the sky. Naruto entered his golden Chakra form as a boiling black Tailed Beast Cloak formed around Menma from the Dark Chakra around him, no tails present and Naruto unsure if it was Version One or Two, but clearly it would be a problem. Naruto shot forward as a wall of Chakra Arms shot out of Menma's cloak at him. He began to flip and avoid them, forming a Wind Rapier in his left hand and slashing anything that got in his way before letting it fade as he reached Menma and throwing a punch at him. Before it could connect, Menma swept the punch to the side, a second wall of Chakra Arms exploding into Naruto sending him flying away.

Menma shot into the air, holding out his hands and beginning to fire small spheres of condensed Dark Chakra in a thick rain. Naruto shot into the air as well, holding out his hand and firing a wall of glowing gold Wind Swords, the jutsus hitting each other and exploding into a massive wall of darkness as Naruto's just barely held back Menma's. Finally, Menma stopped firing and appeared beside Naruto, punching him and sending him flying away as Menma shot toward Hinata. As he approached, Naruto appeared beside Hinata, his left fist drilling into his cheek and sending him shooting away.

"You're not touching her!" Naruto seethed.

He rocketed after Menma who righted himself just in time for Naruto's fist to explode into his gut. Menma bounced off of the punch and backed up about two feet before flipping in a blur before ten massive fists exploded down on top of Naruto all at once, blasting him into the ground. Naruto groaned, slowly beginning to push himself up as Menma shot toward Hinata again. Once again Naruto appeared in between the two, both feet meeting Menma's face and sending him shooting away, a Chakra Arm crashing into Naruto's back as he did, sending him flying. Menma flipped and stopped himself just as Kiba arrived, staying what he hoped was a safe distance away as he watched Menma.

"I thought we agreed to keep Hinata alive," Kiba said.

"Fuck Hinata," Menma snorted. "You can have you pick of any of the other dozen or more attractive females Naruto knows. I'm killing this bitch."

"That wasn't the deal!" Kiba snapped. "Hinata is mine!"

"Don't annoy me Kiba," Menma snarled. "You're alive because I let you be. If you annoy me, I'll kill you and then Hinata will die anyway."

I don't care about our deal, I don't care about Hinata, and I certainly don't care about you," Menma said. "In fact, I specifically dislike you. You're annoyingly weak and useless. You were supposed to kill Sakura and capture Hinata when they went after Naruto. You failed. Take care you don't annoy me any more."

"I..." Kiba trailed off and Menma shot toward Hinata again.

Naruto appeared in front of Hinata again but this time, Menma grabbed him by the throat, blasting him into the ground and plowing him through it for several hundred meters before spinning and hurling him away into the side of a stone pillar. The pillar collapsed on top of Naruto and he groaned, slowly pushing himself out of it as Menma hovered before him, right arm growing into a spike.

"I'm tired of this fight," Menma growled. "Die!"

He thrust the spike at Naruto, the spike extending in a blur. Naruto's eyes widened just as Kiba stepped in front of him, the spike drilling through his heart, Kiba catching it by blocking it with both Naruto's Kusanagi blade and Kabuto's katana's blade. He coughed, blood splattering to the ground.

"You...why... _what_!?" Naruto gaped.

"I've always known you were a monster," Kiba growled, blades rattling together as he actively held Menma's spike back. "I was certain. I knew. And I spent my entire life trying to get others to see you for what you were. I guess it's poetic justice that in the end, the only person who couldn't see what you were was me. You fought against the darkness inside of you, trying desperately to not use it, and only ever allowing yourself to use it when there was no other way. But me...I was ruled by my hatred, my jealousy, my anger." He coughed, blood splattering across the ground and Menma's spike slipping off of the blades but Kiba straightening, making the spike miss Naruto, though it tore the hole in Kiba's chest wider, Kiba screaming in pain as it did. "I tried everything to prove you were evil. But I was the only monster there. I started to see it, though, for a while. I started to understand when you fought both Killer B and the Raikage to protect Hinata. When even Akamaru had had enough of my shit. I almost understood. But then, you lost control against Pein, and I lost my view. I saw you as the monster that destroyed more of the village than Pein did. I couldn't stand to see you around Hinata. So I...tried to make you think...Hinata had died..." He coughed again, pain all over his face. "I was so angry. So full of hate. I blamed you for being locked up. Blamed you for being disowned. For everything. And then, I met Menma. I met someone strong enough to kill you, to help me get Hinata from you, even if it was by force. My hatred of you clouded my sight. I couldn't see the monster he was. I didn't care. And I couldn't see how hard you were working to redeem yourself. You destroying the village, the people you killed when you thought Hinata was gone. I blamed you for it all. I _knew_...you were a monster. You had to be. I didn't care that Menma was worse than you ever were. I didn't care that I was worse than you ever were. That I was worse than Menma. I thought...I was right. But even...even after everything...you still...spared me. And...you risked...your life for her again. Menma's going to kill her. He promised to keep her alive, but he's going to kill her. Naruto, he doesn't care if you're alive or dead. He's going to kill her even if he dies. You have...you have to protect her. Please. Protect-"

Dozens more spikes suddenly erupted from his body all over, blood splattering across the ground before the spikes retracted and Menma retracted the main spike, watching as Kiba's corpse fell to its knees then tipped sideways.

"What a waste of DNA," Menma said, disgusted. "Couldn't even follow a simple order of not annoying me. Oh well. Since you can't move right now, I think I'll go and deal with your girlfriend first."

Menma turned and flew away from Naruto toward Hinata. Naruto extended several Chakra Arms, breaking himself free before he knelt, placing a hand on the ground and spreading his weapon creation seal on the ground and pulling his larger sword over to it as a massive fox's foreleg bone grew out of his shoulder and fell on top of it.

 _"That will make it an organic arm,"_ Kurama said. _"It'll be almost exactly like your old one."_

 _"Almost?"_ Naruto asked, adding the weapon and bone to the seal with more chakra, Kurama donating both chakra and Nature Energy.

 _"Almost,"_ Kurama said.

After a moment, an arm rose out of the seal and Naruto picked it up, setting it against his shoulder and using Medical Ninjutsu to quickly reattach it.

* * *

Menma strolled calmly toward Hinata, everyone backing away from him in tripped, falling onto her rear and Menma stopped over her, grinning maliciously. Before he could do anything, Fu and Utakata's feet crashed into his face, Fu in her highest level of Version Two and Utakata in his highest level of Version Two as well as Sage Mode. Menma flipped backward and landed on his feet reaching for Fu only for Utakata to tackle him, slamming his fists into Menma's abdomen rapidly.

"Get her out of here!" Utakata ordered.

Fu grabbed Hinata and turned to run only to find Menma standing before her, Utakata lying on the ground back in his normal form with blood pooling below him.

"I would offer to spare you if you give her to me, but you're going to die anyway, so hand her over and I'll make it painless," Menma said.

Fu pulled Hinata behind herself as Killer B, Nagato, Itachi, and Sasuke landed in front of her, Nagato blasting Menma with Shinra Tensei as Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoos slammed their fists into him and Killer B's full power Lariat at his highest Version Two form crashed into his chest. Nothing moved Menma even an inch. Itachi's Susanoo instantly stabbed at Menma with the Totsuka Blade but the blade shattered on contact.

"Out of my way," Menma snarled, right arm growing into a western-style double-edged sword blade before he slashed all four across the abdomen, dropping them all. "I'm not asking again Fu. You've made your choice."

"You can't have her," Fu said defiantly.

"Very well," Menma said, holding the sword out. "You'll die with her, then."

The sword blade shot out only to stop on a dime as Naruto blocked it with his tanto, held in his new right arm.

"I told you," Naruto snarled, "you're not touching her."

He shoved the sword blade upward, golden chakra dancing to life over his body then shot forward, smashing his fist into Menma's stomach, blasting him backward and sending him bouncing across the ground as rain began to fall. Naruto looked up at the clouds a smile slowly spreading over his face. Then, he put his sword away, stepping past his fallen comrades, who Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, Fu, and Ameno, who Gaara had brought, healed them.

"From here on out, no one goes within a mile of this battle," Naruto said before flying to Menma.

Just as he landed, the debris that had landed on top of Menma exploded skyward, Menma roaring in rage, his cloak solidifying into Version Two as a thick cloud of Dark Chakra covered the ground. Then, the ground suddenly shattered and Menma grinned.

"Gravity Seals," Naruto grinned. "I was wondering why you were so slow. However, there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" Menma growled.

"There's a reason why mine haven't been loosened for a long time, let alone all the way off," Naruto said.

"Let's see it then," Menma growled.

"Let's not," Naruto said.

Menma vanished and Naruto felt the impact on his face and the back of his legs at the same time. He flipped backward and just as he got horizontal, the felt something hit his stomach and his back hit the ground less than half a second apart, despite him being roughly four feet off the ground. He flipped to his feet and just as they hit the ground, his face did as well. Finally Menma reappeared before him.

"Show me what you've been hiding!" Menma ordered.

"Fine," Naruto growled. "I'll show you everything. But you aren't going to like it."

Naruto stood, putting his sword away and formed the Ram Hand Seal.

"Just remember you asked for this," Naruto said, stomping his foot the ground exploding and scattering massive chunks of debris into the air for a hundred meters. "Release!"

The sound of rain stopped. The dull roar of small stones falling to the ground stopped. The debris stopped moving, still suspended in the air. For a moment, it felt as though time had stopped. Then, it became obvious that it was only gravity that had been broken. Water was forming a very tick dome around them where it entered the gravitational distortion and then just stopped, first in spheres, then in a dome around them. Menma looked around as Naruto let his wings fade and pushed lightly off of the ground, floating up to land lightly on one of the floating pieces of debris, making it rotate slowly as he landed on it upside down.

"It's over, Menma," Naruto said. "You can't touch me now."

"What, because you stopped gravity?" Menma grinned.

Naruto flashed to the ground below Menma as Menma's eyes began to close for a blink. His fist crashed into Menma's stomach, blasting him upward through a piece of debris before Menma appeared over him, smashing his clasped fists down on Menma's back, blasting him back into the ground where Menma finished his blink before screaming in surprise and pain.

"You can't beat me, Menma," Naruto said.

"Fine," Menma growled. "Then it's time to let loose!"

Menma clapped his hands and the gravitational distortion began to grow, the dome of water slowly turning into a massive globe. Menma shot toward Naruto, Naruto catching his punch and throwing a kick, Menma blocking it and flipping, kicking downward at him. Naruto caught it and spun, hurling Menma into a piece of debris and Menma leapt off of it, grabbing it and swinging it at Naruto like a massive club. Naruto smashed it with his fist before smashing his right fist into Menma, the knuckles of it suddenly plated in bone as hard as Naruto's sacrificed sword. Menma shot backward, blasting through two more pieces of debris before catching himself on the next and leaping off, grabbing the pieces of debris from the two he had smashed with Chakra Threads and hurling them at Naruto. Naruto drew his sword and slashed it upward, a massive wall of Wind Chakra shooting upward from the arc and sending the debris out of the atmosphere and into space. Menma formed his right hand into a sword and slashed at Naruto rapidly, the blade crashing into Naruto's in a rapid shower of sparks and blurred metal and charka. Finally, Naruto flipped over Menma's blade, hurling the sword into the ground between Hinata's feet and kicking Menma in the face, blasting him into the ground before flipping away. Menma growled and stood, roaring in rage and forming several massive tentacles from his Chakra Cloak, driving them at Naruto. Naruto cartwheeled out of the way then jumped, landing on the last piece of debris and stopping.

"You're fast," Naruto said. "But you have nothing original. Nothing. You're using the Zero-tails to make up for not being a Jinchuriki. You're turning your right arm into a blade to mimic my Wind Rapier. You get your wings, your Gravity Seals, even your mask, from me."

"I improved on all of it!" Menma spat.

"Maybe," Naruto said. "But that's not being original. That's being a copycat. A wise man once told us that creating a new Jutsu was like writing a story. Improving on an existing jutsu like you did is like fanfiction, taking someone else's masterpiece and fucking it up until it works for you. But creating a completely original jutsu is like writing your own story. So, allow me to show you _my_ story."

Naruto extended his wings again then held out his right hand, a Wind Rapier forming in his hand. Then, Chakra Chains spread from his back, wrapping around and around him like a suit of armor, one chain even spreading down the center of the Wind Rapier while the four chains that were twisted around his left arm like a sleeve ended by reaching up around his palm on all four sides, ready to strike as needed. In his left hand, he formed a Rasengan before he rose slowly to the water hovering above them.

"I was never able to combine my Water Style chakra with my Rasengan like I could my Wind Style," Naruto said. "Then it hit me. I just didn't have enough water. I thank you for helping me gather so much so quickly."

He raised the Rasengan into the water and the water instantly began to spiral around and around before becoming a massive set of Shuriken blades around the Rasengan. Then, the blades shrunk down, condensing and pressurizing until they turned white and spun around so fast they looked like a disk, and a thin cloud of mist formed around the Rasenshuriken.

"Now, shall we see whose story is better?" Naruto asked.

Menma roared in rage, forming his wings just as the gravitational distortion vanished, the last chunk of debris crashing to the ground. The moment it hit, the two shot toward each other. Their blades met and sent out a shockwave, tearing the ground up and demolishing everything around them. It blasted the base of a nearby pillar and the pillar began to fall only for another shockwave to blast the rest of it a second later. Menma spun and slashed rapidly, not bothering to try and hit him with the Rasenshuriken, only trying to kill him with the sword at the moment. Menma blocked and deflected everything but was unable to get a single attack in himself. Then, finally, he saw an opening and slashed only for the Adamantine Chains around Naruto's body to deflect the blade. Naruto reacted instantly, stabbing Menma. Menma roared, barely even sounding like a person anymore, and transformed his arm back into a fist, punching Naruto and sending him flying backward. Naruto flipped, stopping himself and letting his Wind Rapier fade, the chains around that hand opening around the wrist as well. Then, Naruto held out his hands, the Chakra Chains shooting out and beginning to swipe and stab at Menma, forcing him to duck and dodge around them as they demolished the world around him. Finally they retracted and Naruto formed a Chakra Arm that took the Rasenshuriken, holding it just behind him, out of the way. Then, Naruto flew at Menma who met his charge, their right fists colliding. Rather than sending out a shockwave, Menma simply went flying. Naruto followed, flipping and smashing his left leg into Menma, blasting him into the ground before grabbing his foot and spinning, hurling him skyward. Menma flipped, flying back downward and Naruto shot up to meet him, a single Chakra Chain extending over the back of each finger just before Naruto spun past Menma's punch and slammed his own newly reinforced fist into Menma's mask, shattering it. Naruto flipped over Menma smashing his fists down on his back and blasting him into the ground. Then, he shot down after him, crashing down on his back fist first, snapping his spine. Then he landed off to the side, setting his Rasenshuriken in his right hand and letting the Chakra Arm fade Menma slowly struggled to his feet, Chakra Cloak gone but wounds still healed.

"It's over Menma," Naruto said. "You've lost. Accept your death with honor."

"Fuck your honor!" Menma spat. "I'm better than you!"

"No," Naruto said. "You're not."

Naruto stepped forward, hurling the Rasenshuriken at Menma and it crashed into his stomach, top first. Instantly, Menma began to spin at the same speed as the blades, the Rasenshuriken streaking into the sky with him before exploding. Then, all of the water int he explosion stopped before transforming into hundreds of Water Dragons and shooting back into the center where Menma was trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu. Then, when all of the Water Dragons met in the center and exploded at the same time, Menma was blasted into paste, splattering to the ground and instantly being washed away by the water.

Naruto sighed, staring up at the stars in the long since clear sky as the others walked over, Naruto allowing his Chakra Cloak to fade. He looked past his friends into the distance where it seemed every village, Great Shinobi or otherwise, for hundreds of miles around had come to watch the battle. Naruto sighed. No way to deny what he was now. He turned toward his friends and the rest of the world all at once and a deafening cheer rang out. Before Naruto had even realized anyone had moved, his friends were hugging him, thanking him, congratulating him on winning, voicing their opinions of how awesome his tail and ears were. Finally Hinata managed to get through and Naruto scooped her up, spinning her around before setting her back down and burying his face in her hair. Then, both were lifted off the ground, the rest of the world having reached them and lifting their hero high into the air, none foolish enough to try and leave Hinata behind. Naruto smiled.

"I don't understand," Naruto said. "When did they all get here, and why do they all not care about what I am?"

"The same reason the village didn't care you were a Jinchuriki when you beat Pein," Hinata smiled up at him. "You saved all of us. Besides, they were watching from the beginning. They saw you sacrifice yourself for me. They know you're not a monster."

Naruto nodded, smiling, and set his head on hers again, wiggling and making the people holding him set him down. Once he was standing again, he lifted his head, looking around. He spotted Tsunade as she walked over and he swallowed hard.

"Can you find Kiba's body for me?" Naruto asked. "He saved my life, so I want him given a proper burial."

"We don't have to look far," Tsunade said, looking over her shoulder.

Naruto looked and saw that Akamaru had found Kiba and was lying beside him, staring at him and whining heartbrokenly. Naruto nodded and Tsunade had Kiba's body collected, as well as having Kabuto's body burned, then they all returned to their separate villages, except for the group that had been involved in the final battle and their significant others. They all returned to Konoha for the celebration.

* * *

Read and review.


	223. Chapter 223

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Afterward

Naruto stepped out of his house and stared up into the oncoming rain which parted around him, leaving him perfectly dry. It was odd to feel sad for the man that had tried to kill him numerous times, tortured him, and spent most of his life trying to steal Hinata from him. But Kiba _had_ been a comrade, if never really a friend. So he deserved a proper burial. He waited patiently for Hinata to finish getting ready, expanding the area where rain wasn't allowed to fall for her while he did. The door opened after a few moments and Hinata stepped out in a black dress and naruto smiled slightly, in spite of the fact that they were on their way to a funeral. The dress looked amazing on her, even though it was plain. She returned the small smile before her face grew stoic and she stepped out beside him. Naruto slipped his hand into hers as they walked away.

"You know, you don't have to come," Naruto said. "No one could blame you."

"He did less to me than to you, and you're going," Hinata said.

"I'm the one that he sacrificed himself for," Naruto said.

"No, he did it for me," Hinata said. "He was saving you, sure, but only because only you could protect me."

"Fair enough," Naruto nodded.

They walked in silence until they reached the cemetery where people would be gathering around the grave, Kiba's casket sitting beside it, waiting to be lowered in. Lying on top of it was Akamaru. Naruto walked over to it, kneeling beside Akamaru's head and gently stroking him, Akamaru letting out a soft whine in response. He looked up at Naruto and Naruto felt Kurama stir.

 _"He wants to be buried with him,"_ Kurama said.

 _"I know,"_ Naruto replied.

He gently petted Akamaru again as Akamaru's eyes glazed over and his chest stilled. Naruto swallowed and stood, walking over to Hinata whose eyes widened slightly.

"Oh...Akamaru," Hinata breathed.

Naruto stood beside her in silence for a moment before opening an umbrella and holding it over them before rain began to drum against it. Others began to arrive in small groups. Neji and Tenten arrived together, as did Kakashi and Anko. Jiraiya arrived after a few moments by himself since Tsunade would be arriving later on as custom dictated. Gaara and Matsuri arrived after a couple of minutes and Gaara gave Naruto a short nod of greeting and Naruto returned the gesture. Next, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Sai arrived together and Sakura and Ino both covered their mouths upon seeing Akamaru. Omoi and Karui arrived and while Karui didn't look overly broken up about Kiba being gone, she _was_ there, so it was enough. The rest of the Konoha 11 all arrived together with their significant others and Fu had to bury her face in Shino's chest upon seeing Akamaru. Killer B and Yugito arrived next, followed by Sora and Isaribi, both only there because Naruto had wanted them to be. The other Uzumaki along with their significant others showed up, followed by Yugao, Yukimi, Itachi, and Yamato. Finally, Tsunade and the shinobi who would be lowering Kiba into the grave arrived with Kiba's former family, who had agreed to forget they disowned him for the day. They all stood in silence as Tsunade gave a very short and very rehearsed speech about Kiba "making mistakes" but dying a hero anyway. Then, the casket, with Akamaru on top of it, was carefully lowered into the grave and everyone walked past, tossing in a handful of dirt. Then, once the grave had been filled back in, the service ended and they all left, leaving Naruto and Hinata standing in front of the grave.

"I'm losing my touch," Naruto said. "He's the second person I might have been able to save."

"You tried," Hinata said. "Your entire life you tried. You gave him more chances than he deserved. He just refused to take them."

Naruto nodded slowly before sighing and turning, walking away with Hinata as the rain slowly let up. When they reached their house again, it had long stopped raining and Naruto and Hinata walked inside, going to their room and changing into normal clothes before Naruto lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I just...feel like having a lazy day, I guess," Naruto said. "I don't really feel like doing anything."

"I see," Hinata nodded. "Is it from Kiba and Akamaru or from finally having killed Menma?"

"Both?" Naruto more asked then said. "I don't know. I just feel drained."

Hinata nodded, lying beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright," Hinata smiled. "We'll be lazy today then."

Naruto smiled, giving her a kiss before laying his head back down and yawning, quickly drifting off to sleep, Hinata following right after him.

* * *

Naruto stretched and yawned, twisting to pop his back then walking over to the window, leaning on the window sill and staring out at the sunrise. After a couple of seconds, Hinata's arms wrapped around his back and her chin came to rest on his shoulder. He lifted a hand to her arms, smiling and leaning his head against hers. They stood there, watching the sun rising for a while. After a few minutes, Naruto lowered his eyes to his right hill, the fingernails extending into claws then shrinking back again, bone growing on the backs of his knuckles and fingers then sinking back into his hand again. The only ability he could compare it to off the top of his head was Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku. However, he knew Kurama didn't have that, so he decided it was closer to a new type of ability. A special feature of his new arm. Just one more thing to make him different. In addition to the arm, tail, and ears, he had noticed as he was getting ready for the service yesterday that his pupils were now officially always slits. His eyes had remained blue, but they were slit pupils all the same.

Naruto wrapped his tail around Hinata and she smiled. One of her hands reached over, gently running her fingers through the soft fur and Naruto smirked. She was right. He had gotten curious and checked yesterday and found that the fur really was as soft as his hair.

"I'm glad you're not hiding this anymore," Hinata said. "I like it."

"It'll be interesting to see how everyone reacts," Naruto said.

Hinata giggled.

"Children are going to want to pet it," Hinata giggled.

Naruto chuckled at the thought.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled. "Just a little nervous to face the world, I guess."

"You could always hide them," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "It's time for me to accept it."

"You could accept it somewhere else, if you want," Hinata said, Naruto turning to look at her in surprise before smiling and shaking his head, kissing her.

"No," Naruto smiled. "This is your home. I won't take you away from it. And I'm not leaving you alone again."

"This is your home too," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "I thought it was for a long time, but in reality, it never was. The village has never truly been my home. I've never belonged here. I've always been too different. You're my home, Hinata. You're the only one that will ever make me feel truly accepted. You're the only one I will ever belong with."

Hinata smiled, kissing him and he kissed her back for several seconds before pulling away.

"Come on," Naruto smiled. "We did promise to have a celebration for the end of the Menma thing with everyone else. We should at least show up. Even though I would like to do nothing more than stay here with you all day."

Hinata smiled and nodded, walking over to her closet and taking out some fresh clothes, Naruto getting his own, changing quickly into an orange sweatshirt, a white undershirt, and dark grey sweatpants, then watching Hinata change. Once she was done, they left the house and headed to Yakiniku Q's where the entirety of the group that had been at the service was waiting, along with all of the Konoha 11's captains, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Jugo, Muku, and Ryuzetsu. They had commandeered the barely-big-enough table at the very back of the restaurant where they could close a curtain for some semblance of privacy, and had left Naruto and Hinata each a spot at the head of the table. Naruto sat down, Hinata sitting in his lap with her arms securely around him and, as with their engagement celebration, their plates were passed down the table and back to be filled. They both grinned knowingly and began to eat once the others had gotten their own food. Conversation was light, staying away from topics of Menma, Kiba, the last party, or Naruto's time as a prisoner, the last one being the one Naruto was most grateful for. No one had heard about the condition he had been in because Sakura and Hinata hadn't breathed a word of it, though he suspected Shikamaru and Sasuke both had some idea. And no one would ever find out, if Naruto had his way of it. Eventually, dinner was traded for desert and Naruto and Hinata were, fortunately, allowed to get their own food. Which for Naruto meant that he simply passed his plate off voluntarily while Hinata just laughed and grabbed a few cinnamon rolls. Finally, the meal was finished and the group left the restaurant, everyone paying for theirs and Tsunade paying for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto stepped outside just as Ino pulled out a to-do list and crossed off "breakfast". He groaned. He hadn't realized it was going to be a full day thing.

"Alright, next up, we're going to find out who's really the best flier," Ino said. "Still remember the obstacle course?"

"I built it," Naruto said. "So yeah."

"Good," Ino said. "Everyone's going to do it as they are right now. No lifting Gravity Seals, no Tailed Beasts helping, just us."

"If you insist," Naruto shrugged.

Everyone that could fly flew into the air and then toward the obstacle course, everyone else following. When they reached the starting point, everyone else went to the ending where Nagato was waiting with a stopwatch. Sai went first, shooting through the obstacle course much faster than Naruto realized he could. However, almost as soon as he left the first tunnel, a swinging log hit him, eliminating him from the race. Sasuke went next, his Sharingan allowing him to easily clear the course in a record time, putting both Fu and Naruto's best times to shame. Naruto smirked. This might actually be and Sakura both went and finished but couldn't even come close to Sasuke's time. Neither did Neji, Tenten, or even Lee. Choji went next, then Shikamaru, however, Choji was eliminated by running into a tree and Shikamaru simply landed just inside the tunnel then flew back out shrugging. Naruto shook his head, laughing. Then, Shino dropped his trench coat, mutating into an insect and flying over.

"I'm not sure you'll even fit," Naruto said. "There are some pretty sharp turns in there."

Shino ignored him and took off the moment Nagato said go. He shot out of the first tunnel in mere moments, speeding through the trees and avoiding obstacles without really even having to try, then entered the last tunnel, shooting out of it half a second faster than Sasuke.

"Oh joy," Naruto groaned. "This is going to be tricky. Fu, you're up."

Fu nodded, and on Nagato's mark, shot into the tunnel in a blur. She shot out of the tunnel and through the trees with as much ease as Shino, Naruto groaning, understanding exactly how Shino had gotten so good. He'd have to remember to find a way out of their next sparring match. After another moment, Fu reached the exit and stopped, grinning as Nagato stared at the stop watch.

"A second behind Sasuke," Nagato said, Fu staring at him in shock. Naruto bent over, howling with laughter. "And you were so smug. My turn."

He flew into the air, cracking his knuckles before curling nearly into a ball, readying himself.

"Go!" Nagato said and Naruto took off, pushing himself faster than he had ever dared through the course. He skimmed and swerved through each turn and curve and dip of the first tunnel, barely avoiding road hauling himself as he did. He reached the corkscrew exit and began to shoot around it, his stomach so close to the wall of the tunnel that he could swear he could feel the ghost of his stomach being shredded on it. Finally, he shot out of the tunnel's exit and began to shoot through the trees, brain barely even having time to register them as being present before his body had avoided them. He caught a flicker of movement above him and put on a burst of speed, barely managing to swerve around a tree ahead of him but easily avoiding the logs. Something moved on both sides and he grit his teeth, holding as straight as he could, speeding up slowly, relying on his sensory skill and muscle reflexes to avoid the trees. Then, kunai began to fly at him as branches began to whip around at him. He rolled and spun around the branches, watching as the wall of flying kunai that was stabbing into the ground and trees behind him slowly closed in. Then, Naruto retracted his wings and shot through the hole in the wooden wall, arching his body and making himself begin to plummet down the first drop of the next tunnel. He extended his wings, avoiding the obstacles again as he shot around hairpin turns and corkscrews and wide sweeping arcs. Finally, he shot out of the end of the tunnel, flipping over and having to try to fly in the opposite direction to stop himself before flying back over to Nagato, feeling the cold sweat over his body now that the adrenaline was slowly fading.

"A second faster than Shino," Nagato said. "Impressive."

Naruto nodded and then looked to Hinata who was readying herself.

"Go!" Nagato said and Hinata turned, drifting calmly over to him, a wide knowing grin spreading over Naruto's face as she stopped in front of Nagato, stopping it for him.

"I win," Hinata said.

"That's cheating!" Fu laughed.

"And going at that speed is suicide for me," Hinata said. "Besides. The goal was to get to Nagato."

"That's true," Konan said. "Let's try top speed next. Everyone line up."

"Don't you want tot try the course?" Naruto asked.

"No," Konan said flatly.

Everyone flew into the air and Konan formed a massive circle of paper for them to break through on the way back.

"A hundred miles ahead is a lone mountain," Hinata reported. "First one to loop around it and get back here wins."

"Easy," Naruto grinned. "No one flies as fast as me."

Nagato signaled for them to start and a baker's dozen sonic booms went off as they all took off. Naruto easily took an early lead, streaking away from the others. However, after a moment, Shino began to gain on him, Sasuke, Fu, and Hinata behind him. Fu slipped her hand into Shino's then tapped into her actual top speed and the two of them shot past Naruto. Naruto shouted in surprise as Sasuke and Hinata shot past him as well.

"Oh hell no!" Naruto growled, taking off after them, feeling his wings straining as he pushed them.

When they had taken the time to train their wings for this kind of speed he'd never know. Slowly, he gained on them. He slowly passed Shino, who Fu seemed to have left behind. Then, he slowly gained on Sasuke who pushed himself harder, keeping pace with him. Together, they caught up to Fu and Hinata, who were neck and neck. The four of them swung around the mountain and shot back toward Konoha. Naruto grit his teeth, forcing himself to go faster.

 _"Don't break your wings!"_ Kurama warned.

Naruto ignored him, slowly pulling ahead before they began to alternate who was in front, none able to hold a high enough speed to stay ahead for more than a couple of seconds at a time. Finally they paper wall came into view and they all forced themselves to fly faster. The world around them was a blurred streak as they flew and they all were barely able to keep their wings functioning, Naruto amazed that Fu's had the strength to move at this speed. Naruto pulled ahead, grinning triumphantly just before Hinata slipped past of him, winning by an inch. They all slowed themselves to a stop carefully on the other side of the paper wall, floating to the ground and letting their wings fade, all of them panting and sweating.

"So close," Naruto said, straightening up and stretching, feeling the muscles all over his body tense and sore from the strain of flying so fast for so long. "Ouch."

"Yep," Sasuke agreed. "That was a horrible idea."

"Man, you really are fast," Lee said as he and the others landed. "We never could have won that race. Who did win, anyway?"

"Hinata," Naruto grumbled. "Barely."

Everyone laughed before Naruto sighed.

"So, what's next in our super awesome to-do list Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Ino said thoughtfully. "I was going to suggest Truth or Dare, but last time was probably the least fun game I've ever played, so I think we can skip that."

"Good," Naruto said. "So?"

"It's a surprise," Ino smiled. "Everyone needs to go home and change. Dress well. Suits and dresses."

"Suit?" Naruto blinked. "For what?"

"It's a surprise!" Ino said. "Just go!"

Naruto groaned but nodded, he and Hinata teleporting home then falling onto the bed. Hinata rolled over, healing Naruto's muscles before he did the same for her. Then, they both changed, Naruto putting on a black suit and an orange tie, and Hinata putting on a slim, plain, lavender dress. Then, they left, walking back to the obstacle course and finding the other waiting, all of them already changed, somehow.

"Alright," Ino grinned. "Let's go dance!"

* * *

Read and review.


	224. Chapter 224

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Sorry this took so long. I'm not good with dancing stuff. So I just kept putting it off.

* * *

Long Night

"Let's go dance!"

"Dance?" Naruto asked. "I don't dance."

"Relax," Ino said. "It's much easier than fighting."

"No it's not," Sai said instantly, Ino pouting at him.

"But you were doing so well when I was teaching you earlier," Ino pouted.

A few of the guys chuckled.

"This is going to be a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "You're going to make me dance, aren't you?"

"Well I'm certainly not sitting it out," Temari said.

Naruto sighed, not even needing to ask Hinata. She wasn't going to force him to dance, but he was going to have to because he already knew she wanted to. Ino led them to a clearing where someone, probably Yamato, had made a stone dance floor, and there were speakers set up off to the side. Ino quickly made her way to the DJ table and a moment later, music began to blare from the sound system. The music was fast-paced and with a ridiculously loud base, each beat making Naruto's insides vibrate. He and Hinata sat out that song, and the next, which was full-on rave music, including almost every girl grinding against they're significant other and calling it dancing. Finally, Ino noticed that they were the only ones not dancing, even Sasuke having gotten dragged tot he dance floor, and returned to the DJ table, switching it for a slightly slower, less rave-themed song. Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes before standing and walking to the dance floor. Just as they stepped onto the stone, however, the song cut out and everyone else shuffled into a circle around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ino said sinisterly into the microphone, Naruto tensing, knowing he wouldn't like whatever she had in mind. "Who wants to see the hero waltz?"

Cheers rang out all around them and Naruto groaned, holding a hand to his face. Hinata smiled leaning forward to whisper.

"I can lead if you want," Hinata offered just as Kurama flooded Naruto's head with dancing knowledge, making him a professional waltzer, among other things, in about a second.

"It's fine," Naruto said. "Kurama taught me. Please don't ask."

Hinata grinned but nodded as Naruto placed one hand on her waist, taking her other hand and holding it out to the side. A moment later, the music began, much faster than he expected and, with instructions from Kurama, he and Hinata began to dance. However, at the speed they were going, the dance ended up being more the two of them practically skipping in circles around the inside of the ring of onlookers, rotating as they did. Finally, after several torturous minutes, the song ended and Naruto shot Ino a venomous look. She winked before a normal, non-ballroom, song came on and everyone began to dance again. Naruto and Hinata joined in, Hinata smiling widely.

"That was fun," Hinata smiled.

Naruto chuckled, rolling his eyes as the song wound down. More songs played, before suddenly one cut out and a much slower more traditional waltz song began to play, Naruto and Hinata not missing a beat, beginning to waltz as the couple around them quickly did the same. Finally, after the third waltz in a row, Naruto decided to revoke Ino's DJ privileges and used a Chakra Thread to switch to a different song, the guys all cheering instantly. After a bit, Naruto and Hinata finally went to sit down, Hinata sitting sideways in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"Feels like forever since we've been able to just relax like this," Naruto said. "There's always been something. Me being punished as a criminal, Menma, the Raikage, Madara. It's nice to finally be able to relax."

Hinata nodded.

"You looked handsome in that suit," Hinata smiled.

"And you look beautiful in that dress," Naruto smiled. "Although that's not the dress I want to see you in."

He felt Hinata smile widely and hug him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well before looking around, noticing it was sunset.

"Get up you two," Ino said. "It's time for a super romantic sunset slow dance."

"Better make it a few," Naruto said, forming the Seal of Confrontation, a glowing seal appearing in front of the speakers, a second smaller one appearing over Naruto's head.

Ino gave him a curious look as he and Hinata walked to the center of the dance floor, Hinata smiling knowingly. Naruto rested his hands on Hinata's hips and she rested her head on his chest, her arms around his shoulders. Ino started the song and for a moment, Naruto and Hinata danced as normal, before extending their wings, slowly rising into the air, still slowly rotating. As soon as the others from Konoha realized what was going on, as well as the fact that the music was being payed through the small seal over Naruto, they spread their own wings, rising into the air and spreading out, Naruto forming each of them their own private music seal. They spread out enough to give each couple some privacy, then they all rose into the air until they were watching the sunset as Naruto and Hinata liked to, tendrils of color reaching across the sky and multicolored clouds around and below them. Naruto kissed the top of Hinata's head as they slow danced in the air. She pulled back, smiling before kissing him. To Naruto's surprise, there were no cheers or whistles, which meant either that all of the other couples were kissing as well, or they had finally gained some semblance of decency and respect. After several seconds, the cheering and whistles began as the music died down. Yup. He thought so. He pulled back grinning.

"They're never going to give us any decent privacy are they?" Naruto asked.

"We've still got our island," Hinata smiled.

"That we do," Naruto smiled, kissing her again before she set her head against his chest and his chin rested on her head.

Several more slow songs played, though by the end of the second, the couples were all in sitting positions, listening to the music as they watched the sunset. Then, once it was set, they floated back to the ground and Ino stopped the music.

"Alright," Ino said. "Time to call it a night."

"That's it?" Naruto chuckled. "That wasn't so bad."

"We could always play truth or dare if you want," Ino grinned.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata possessively and everyone laughed, then harder as Hinata wrapped her own around him, turning so that she was in front of him.

"Mine," Hinata said, everyone howling in laughter.

Naruto laughed as well before teleporting himself and Hinata home to their bedroom.

"That was a lot of fun," Hinata said.

"Surprisingly, yes it was," Naruto smiled. "But I can't wait to get out of this suit. I hate suits."

"That's alright," Hinata said, grinning and reaching up, kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth for a moment. "I can't wait to get you out of that suit either."

Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, Hinata wrapping hers around his neck, pressing herself against him as their tongues dueled. After several seconds, Hinata reached up, slipping the dress off, Naruto letting it fall and beginning to run his hands up her back, grinning. Because of the design of the dress, she had had to go without a bra, meaning that he didn't have to wait any longer than just the dress to get the ball rolling for real. He reached down, gripping her by the bottom and easily picked her up, Hinata wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked forward and gently set her down on the bed, beginning to trail kisses downward as he quickly and easily removed his tie, jacket, and vest. Then, he moved up, kissing Hinata again and allowing her to take his shirt off of him, mostly because he knew he'd struggle with it and he had really wanted to kiss her again.

* * *

Read and review.


	225. Chapter 225

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Joined

Naruto tugged at his collar and Itachi instantly slapped his hand away, fixing his collar and bow tie.

"It's too tight," Naruto complained.

"It's fine," Itachi said.

"It is not," Naruto said. "I'm not getting enough blood to my head. I'm going to get blood choked by this thing and collapse in front of everyone."

"It's fine, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "Quit fussing and fidgeting. It's alright to be nervous just be a stationary nervous today."

"But it's uncomfortable," Naruto said.

"It's not supposed to be," Sasuke said. "Fuck we spent an hour trying to get you ready, just suck it up. Besides, today's about her anyway."

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said, reaching back for the millionth time and feeling the spot where his pants were custom made to fit around his tail, which had been the trickiest part about putting it on.

"Naruto, I swear, if you mess your tux up again I'm going to paralyze you and have Kankuro use you like a puppet for the wedding," Neji said.

"Alright already!" Naruto grumbled. "Jeez. I was just checking it out. I can't see from...oh wait."

He created a clone, inspecting the clone from all angles before grimacing as the clone tugged at its collar and grimaced. The tuxedo was black with bow tie, vest, and undershirt all orange. He released the clone and sighed, trying not to adjust his collar again.

"It's time," Jiraiya said, walking into the room then stopping, smiling proudly. "Naruto. If only your parents could see you now. They'd be so proud of you."

"I know," Naruto smiled. "I've been hearing it from Kakashi and Kurama both all day."

Jiraiya laughed, nodding.

"Come on," Jiraiya said, setting a hand on his shoulder. "We'd better get you up there before she beats you. And you all better get to your places too."

Sasuke and the other nodded, leaving the room as Naruto walked out of the room, going to join Tsunade, who was waiting by her podium. She looked him up and down and smiled proudly as well, nodding as though giving her approval.

"You ready?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel like I'm going to get blood-choked by my tie," Naruto said.

"That's how tuxedos are Naruto," Tsunade smiled. "You'll be fine."

Music began to play and Naruto turned to the door at the far end as it opened, the bride's maids and groomsmen walking in slowly.

"I half expect Menma to show up and attack me again," Naruto mumbled as the procession walked in.

"Feels odd to finally have peace after so much violence, doesn't it?" Tsunade said. "It's the same after a war. Your body expects to have to fight. Sparring helps."

"So does Hinata," Naruto said then blushed as Tsunade snorted quietly, struggling to keep a straight face. "Not what I meant."

By now the procession was about halfway in. Hinata's mother was in front, wearing a midnight blue dress. Behind her came the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, each walking with one of the other set, arms linked. First cam Gaara and Ryuzetsu, then Sai and Ino, then Sora and Ryuzetsu, then Kakashi and Anko, Itachi and Yugao, Yukimi and Yamato, Killer B and Sakura, who didn't look overly pleased with him, and lastly the Best Man Sasuke with the Maid of Honor Fu. Naruto and Sasuke both shared a knowing look, glancing at Sakura and back before Sasuke gave the barest hint of a nod. Sakura had been less pleased than she seemed. She put on a good show, though.

Next to walk down the aisle came Kana in a frilly, layered pink dress, stumbling and tripping over the thing as she walked, her basket of flowers completely forgotten in her left hand as Konohamaru held her right to keep her from falling over each time she tripped. Fortunately, Naruto had thought to add a special seal to the basket, allowing it to drop its own flower petals for Kana. The people seated throughout the room "Ooed" and and "Awed" as they saw Kana in her borderline fairy princess dress stumbling down the aisle like she had only just started walking. Naruto couldn't wait to see her as a shinobi. And speaking of, he turned to look at Kurenai and Asuma who were sitting on the bride's side, not that Naruto minded, with Kurenai gently rocking her newborn daughter in her arms. Mirai, they had named her. Naruto smiled. Maybe someday it would be Hinata holding a newborn Himawari, or boy-to-be-named-eventually. He grinned. He couldn't help it. The idea of having a family with Hinata was about the best dream he could ever imagine.

Suddenly, the music switched to the one song Naruto was more anxious to hear than to hear anything else in his life, except maybe Hinata's voice after Pein's attack. His eyes instantly snapped to the back door and the music faded away. The gasps, and murmurs fell on deaf ears. He barely even registered that the others were there. After all, he was staring at an angel. Hinata was walking down the aisle, a bouquet held in front of her, and her eyes locked on Naruto's. Her dress was slim and smooth, with a three inch decorative knitting and lace trim at the top, which was just low enough to allow a glimpse of cleavage. She wore elbow-length white gloves, a string of pearls in her hair to hold her ponytail in place, as well as weaved into it, her engagement ring was on the outside of her glove, and she wore a thin strip of white fabric around her neck, and although Naruto wasn't sure what the purpose of it was, it definitely looked good on her, not that anything besides blood could _not_ look good on her. So did the slight blush reaching across her cheeks to go with the shy, nervous smile. Walking beside her was her father, dressed in a standard black and white tuxedo with a stone-cold emotionless expression cemented onto his face like always.

Finally, she reached the base of the stage and Tsunade cleared her throat quietly before saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Who gives her away?"

Naruto felt himself tense. He had never actually asked Hiashi for his blessing. With everything that had happened, he had never really had a chance, and the few times he did, Hinata had successfully distracted him. What if Hiashi refused? What if he wouldn't let Naruto marry her? Naruto's tail twitched and swished back and forth in agitatedly as Naruto's anxiety mounted, quickly frying his nerves.

"I do," Hiashi said after longer than Naruto thought necessary, though it may have only been a second. "And as the head of the Hyuga Clan, I also grant Hinata Hyuga freedom to join another clan without the Hyuga Clan Seal, should the head of the Uzumaki Clan accept."

All eyes turned to Naruto and he swallowed just as Honoka stood.

"As the head of the Uzumaki Clan is the one marrying, I accept on his behalf," Honoka said.

Naruto swallowed a second time and gave her a tiny nod. He hadn't realized that as Clan head he was supposed to officially accept or reject all marriages between Uzumaki and anyone else. Hinata looked to Naruto expectantly and after a half second he realized what she was waiting for and held out his arm, Hinata slipping her own through his instantly and stepping up beside him. Tsunade began to speak and for about three words, Naruto was able to keep track before his attention shifted back to the angel standing in his peripheral vision, his tail twitching nervously. He was getting married. Hinata glanced at him, smiling knowingly and slipping her hand into his, squeezing lightly. Then, her eyes flicked to Tsunade and Naruto's did the same.

"-so long as you both shall live?" Tsunade asked, looking at Naruto who blinked.

 _"Say 'I do' Brat,"_ Kurama said.

"I do," Naruto said Tsunade grinning knowingly and turning to Hinata.

Once again, Tsunade's voice fell on deaf ears as Naruto waited. He found himself more nervous than ever. What if she refused? What if she got cold feet and ran out? What if she had been toying with him all along? He knew that none of those would ever happen. He knew how Hinata felt, and knew that she was probably even more nervous and happy than he was at the moment, if that were possible. But still he worried.

 _"Relax Kid,"_ Kurama sighed. _"You're worrying so much you're going to give_ me _ulcers."_

"I do," Hinata finally said, smiling.

"Do you have the rings?" Tsunade said.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said.

Konohamaru grinned walking over then freezing, feeling his pockets.

"Not funny," Naruto growled.

"I swear I just had...Kana!" Konohamaru groaned.

Kana had the two rings halfway in her mouth, biting down on them. Hinata covered her mouth, giggling and Naruto sighed, resting his face in his hand. She was definitely going to make an interesting kunoichi if she could pickpocket at the age of two. Konohamaru took the rings from her, shaking his head slightly and wiping them off with the inside of his jacket, then handed them to Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you," Tsunade said. "Now, Naruto, as you place the ring on Hinata's finger, repeat after me. With this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"...I thee wed."

"...I thee wed."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, shrinking it down next to her engagement ring and Hinata smiled brightly, taking his hand in her own.

"Hinata, repeat after me," Tsunade said. "With this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"...I thee wed."

"...I thee wed."

She slipped his ring on, shrinking it down onto his finger as well and he smiled as tsunade turned to the audience.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Tsunade said.

Naruto scanned the crowd. Then, he closed his eyes and had to clamp his mouth shut to keep it from falling open. There, at the back of the church, was Akamaru. He opened his eyes but the dog was gone. He closed them again, and there he was. And not just him. Sitting on his back was Kiba. Kiba stared at Naruto long and hard, Naruto making the sensory equivalent of eye contact, before Kiba smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled as well before opening his eyes, staring at the spot.

"Very well," Tsunade said after several moments of silence. "By the power vested in me and by my authority as Fifth Hokage, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto smiled and did just that. Hinata sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his moved to the small of her back. After longer than necessary, Sasuke and Itachi both cleared their throats and naruto grinned, pulling back.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"It's fine," Sasuke sighed. "Just figured you should wait until after the reception to continue."

Both blushed scarlet and Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"Allow me to introduce Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki," Tsunade said.

Naruto slipped his arm around Hinata's and they walked down the steps and out of the building, the rest of the wedding procession following before everyone else filed out, following the procession out into the forest outside the village where Yamato and Kakashi had made a massive clearing with cherry blossom trees all the way around it and spaced lightly through it, with an alcohol table, a food table, a juice table, a present table, and a cinnamon roll table, the last being a present to Hinata from every restaurant in the village. Hinata grinned the moment she saw it. Naruto hadn't told her. He looked at the presents and his mind flashed back to the last celebration they had for their marriage.

"God I hope there are no more dildos this time," Naruto whispered, Hinata covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

* * *

Read and review. _**So, now I need advice. Yes or no to 1-3 chapters of the honeymoon. Kinda want to but not sure. Let's make it a poll. Highest vote count in four days wins. So by April 22. Yes or no to the honeymoon.**_


	226. Chapter 226

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Honeymoon Part 1

Hinata sighed contentedly, drawing lazy circles on Naruto's chest with her finger. Naruto smiled, running a hand through her hair. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying being able to simply lay there with her. It may not be the first time, but it was the first time while he could feel the gold band on his finger. He opened his eyes, raising his hand over his head to stare at the ring, smiling.

"We actually did it," Naruto finally said. "It feels like a dream."

"I was worried I was going to wake up this morning and find out it had all been a dream and we were never together," Hinata said before smiling and nuzzling into his neck. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata," Naruto smiled, lacing his fingers into hers, smiling as her two rings pressed against his finger.

His thumb began to lightly trail over the back of hers as he closed his eyes again, sighing happily.

"We probably should get up soon," Hinata said.

"Probably," Naruto nodded. "Then again, I doubt anyone would risk coming to find us."

"Yukimi might," Hinata smirked. "She may have made herself grow up, and may or may not have had multiple foursomes with Yugao, Itachi, and Tenzo, but she's still childish enough to barge in on us."

"True," Naruto nodded. "And they definitely had at least one."

"When?" Hinata asked.

"After we played truth or dare," Naruto snorted. "I definitely don't want to think about that."

"Oh God," Hinata said, covering her eyes with her free hand, as though trying to avoid any unwanted mental images. "I honestly didn't think Yugao was into that sort of thing."

"To be fair everyone _was_ drunk that night," Naruto said. "Still though."

Hinata nodded before beginning to laugh.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're laying in bed, naked, the day after our wedding, and we're talking about someone else's sex life," Hinata laughed.

Naruto blinked before also beginning to laugh. After a few seconds he managed to stop and let go of Hinata's hand, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling down deeper under the blankets, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

"Naruto," Hinata sighed. "We need to get up."

"No," Naruto said. "I'm sleeping in. I'm still tired."

Hinata laughed, pushing against his chest lightly.

"Well I need to get up either way," Hinata said.

"If you feel like you have too much energy I think I know a fun way to get it out of your system," Naruto grinned.

"As tempting as that is, I'll pass," Hinata laughed, sitting up on his waist and smiling down at him. "You want to sleep. And either way, I just need to pee. Unless you want me to do it right here."

"Pass thanks," Naruto snorted. "My sensitive half-demon nose wouldn't be able to take it."

Hinata laughed and reached down, kissing him for a moment before climbing out of bed and walking toward the bathroom.

"You're not a demon Naruto," Hinata said before closing the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, Hinata walked back over and climbed back into bed, lying down against Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, wrapping an arm under her and lacing his other hand into hers. She smiled as his hand began to gently run up her spine slowly, just barely grazing her back enough for her to feel it. She shivered as he did, smiling.

"Stop that," she smiled. "It tickles."

"Oh really?" Naruto grinned Hinata's eyes widening as he suddenly rolled her over, pinning her hands above her head as his tail began to writhe quickly over her ribs and armpits, Hinata squealing and squirming, trying to break free, laughter rolling out of her as she did.

"S-S-Stop!" she laughed. "Th-Th-That's cheating!"

Naruto laughed, continuing as Hinata fought to break his grip. After several seconds, however, she suddenly pressed her back down into the bed, Naruto's eyes widening as her legs locked around his chest, pulling him down onto his back with Hinata straddling his waist and pinning his hands, his tail stuck under his back.

"Nice move," Naruto grinned.

"Thank you," Hinata beamed as Naruto suddenly felt something soft brushing up his leg.

His eyes widened before he looked, seeing Hinata's rabbit, his own puppy standing with its feet up on the bed, watching them curiously. Hinata smiled as she saw this and gripped his arms with one hand, reaching down and scooping up the rabbit.

"Oh don't you dare," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

Hinata grinned, setting the rabbit on his chest where it began to roll around, brushing its fur against his ribs, making Naruto grit his teeth and fight not to squirm. He hated being so ticklish. Hinata grinned, petting the bed and the puppy hopped up, beginning to roll around in the sheets beside Naruto, brushing against his side.

"I give!" Naruto finally said, Hinata smiling and scooping up the rabbit in one hand but leaving the dog. She lifted the rabbit up, kissing its back affectionately before setting it on her pillow where it curled into a ball, falling asleep instantly. Then, she began to scratch Naruto's puppy's stomach, making him stop rolling and kick one of his hind legs. Naruto chuckled watching him.

"How on earth did you train that rabbit?" Naruto asked.

"Secret," Hinata smiled.

Naruto shook his head, pulling his hands free and lunging, grabbing Hinata and flipping her again before pinning her legs with his butt and her hands under his knees.

"There," Naruto said. "And now that you're sufficiently restrained."

His tail reached up, beginning to tickle her again.

"S-S-Stop!" Hinata pleaded. "I-I h-h-have to pee!"

"Oh no," Naruto said. "You already went to the bathroom. You're not going to trick me with that again."

Hinata managed to free a hand then used it to help her other hand get free before catching his tail, only for Naruto's hands to catch hers, pinning them over her head again. Hinata grumbled, trying to free a hand.

"Give up?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Hinata laughed.

Naruto grinned, pulling his tail away and grinning down at her.

"Now, we're going to stay in bed," Naruto said.

"No," Hinata said. "We're going to get up and pack for our trip."

"I can have clones pack," Naruto said.

"Not for me," Hinata said.

"You can makes clones too," Naruto said. "See? Everybody wins. You get to have our bags get packed and I get to cuddle with you."

He dropped down onto his side, pulling her back against him and holding her in place as she struggled to move.

"Naruto, we need to get up," Hinata laughed. "I'll use Gentle Fist on you if I have to."

Naruto sighed.

"You're not dropping this are you?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hinata said.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, finally releasing her.

As soon as she was free, however, she rolled over, pinning his arms at his sides with her legs and using Chakra Threads to hold his legs. He grinned as she smirked down at him.

"You really do have too much energy," Naruto grinned.

"Maybe," Hinata smiled, reaching down and kissing him. "But we really do need to pack. And we'll need to shower."

Naruto sighed and nodded and Hinata climbed off, walking over to her things and pulling out a scroll, beginning to pile things onto it. Naruto piled his things in the middle of the floor without the scroll and was finished within minutes, sealing everything into his arm. After a couple more minutes, Hinata finished and sealed hers into the scroll, setting it on the nightstand. Then, she flashed a knowing look at him. He grinned, eyes flicking toward the shower. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing as she walked toward the shower. Naruto rolled out of bed, following with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked into the living room and Yugao looked up at them with a knowing smirk, Itachi ignoring them in favor of his newspaper while Yukimi and Tenzo cooked breakfast.

"It's about time," Yugao said. "God, we almost ran out of hot water for coffee. Can you guys use cold water next time? That'd be more helpful. More fun too. Right Itachi?"

"I'm not a part of this conversation and that's the way it's going to stay," Itachi said, turning the page.

Naruto grinned and sat down before staring out the window at the clear sky.

"So, when do you two leave for your mysterious secret island?" Yugao asked.

"After breakfast," Naruto said.

"You pack enough food?" Yugao asked.

"Always," Naruto smirked. "You know how important food is to me."

"Oh well I suppose you won't need me then," Hinata grinned. "Hey Yukimi, my schedule just cleared. You want to go shopping?"

"Sure," Yukimi smiled, just before Chakra Threads yanked Hinata backward into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"You, I'm kidnapping," Naruto said.

"I can think of worse fates," Hinata shrugged.

"Ouch," Naruto said. "That hurt. Itachi, you mind sending a fireball my way? It's kind of cold over here."

Itachi lowered his paper, blowing a fireball the size of a coin at Naruto who laughed and waved his hand through it, dispersing it, the others in the room laughing as well.

"It's ready!" Yukimi finally cheered, loading the table down with plates and platters. "Eat up!"

They all ate, Yukimi and Tenzo having made a huge feast with everything and anything they could think of. Finally, they were finished and Naruto helped clean up before he and Hinata said their goodbyes and left, flying into the air where the others were waiting.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke grinned.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "We'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Have fun!" Fu beamed, hugging him.

"We will," Naruto grinned. "Look after the village for me, alright? Don't let Sasuke kill anyone."

"You're hysterical," Sasuke grumbled.

Fu grinned and nodded and Naruto looked at the others. They all raised their hands one-by-one, saying their goodbyes, before Naruto and Hinata turned, flying away from the village, not stopping until they reached their island. Once they had, Naruto pulled out a blanket from his seal and spread it out, dropping down on it, Hinata dropping into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He kissed her happily, hands gently trailing up her back and back down. Hinata's tongue trailed along his lower lip and he allowed her entrance, his own tongue meeting hers. After several seconds, Naruto's hands drifted down to her rear, massaging it and making her rock against him, Hinata moaning into his mouth and grinding against his already hard member. Naruto's right hand drifted up under her shirt and jacket to her breast, kneading and massaging it through her bra, Hinata arching her back as he did, Naruto switching to kissing her neck instead.

After several minutes, Hinata pulled her sweatshirt and shirt both off, tossing them aside before standing and working her way out of her pants as well, tossing them to the rest of her clothes, leaving her in the same bikini that she had gotten from Isaribi. Naruto grinned, pulling his own clothes off, leaving him in the speedo. Hinata grinned.

"You said you wanted me to wear it," Naruto grinned.

"I changed my mind," Hinata said, cutting it with chakra and tossing it aside.

"I didn't," Naruto said, pulling her into his lap, kissing her as his left hand went to her breasts and his right moved into her bikini bottoms, running a finger through her slit.

After several seconds, Hinata became impatient, pulling the straps off of her nipples and pushing her bottoms to the side, lining Naruto's member up and sinking onto it. Naruto groaned as she did, Hinata's lips moving to his throat. After a moment, she pulled back and Naruto kissed her as she began to bounce on his member, repeatedly impaling herself on his length. Naruto thrust up into her as she did, one hand running small tight circles over her clit as the other kneaded her breasts. All too soon, however, Naruto felt Hinata's insides clamp down on his member, making his own end hit him without warning, his seed pumping into her and filling her to overflowing. She lay her head on his shoulder, breathing hard, and smiled.

"Sorry," Hinata said. "I'm still feeling this morning."

"Same," Naruto said. "I love the bikini. You look so beautiful in it."

Hinata smiled and stood, allowing his member to slide out of her before pulling her bikini off and sitting back on his lap again.

"I love this island," Hinata said. "We can wear nothing all day and no one will care."

"I'm going to love these next couple of weeks," Naruto grinned. "I can already tell."

* * *

Read and review.


	227. Chapter 227

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Honeymoon Part 2

Naruto watched Hinata standing in the water about ankle deep and staring out to sea. She had her right hand on her abdomen and he sincerely hoped that she was suspecting what he thought she was. Nothing would make him happier, but he wouldn't be surprised, given the number of times they had had sex in the last week if Kurama weren't still blocking it.

Naruto looked at one of the seals on his arm, the gift he had gotten from Hanabi, the only thing Hinata had never seen. Truthfully, he wasn't sure whether he wanted her to see it. It wasn't really that it was bad, it was just that Hinata's sister had been the one to give it to him. It was a checklist, a strap-on, and a game consisting of dice that when used together would decide where and how you have sex the next time. Naruto sighed, unsealing the box from his arm then opening it, pulling out the checklist. He had sealed the box for the dice and strap on. Now that he looked at the list, he was glad he did. It included some very...different activities. Including clones, Transformation Jutsu, and role play. He shook his head, setting the paper back inside and closing it just as Hinata turned around, raising an eyebrow and walking over, kneeling.

"What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Remember the gift Hanabi gave me that I sealed shut before letting anyone see?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I remember," Hinata nodded.

Naruto handed it to her and she opened it snorting in laughter and pulling out the paper, face slowly growing darker and darker red.

"I'm glad you sealed it at the party," Hinata said finally. "I so don't want anyone knowing that this paper even exists. Let alone guessing how many boxes are checked."

"My thoughts exactly," Naruto said. "Speaking of sealed boxes, what was the one you sealed? It was from Koyuki wasn't it?"

"U-Um, y-yes," Hinata stammered. "B-But I'm not ready to show you."

Naruto laughed.

"It must have been one hell of a gift, then," Naruto laughed. "Alright. I'll wait. So, what've you been thinking about all morning?"

"Do you remember the first time, when you said that Kurama would keep me from getting pregnant?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I remember," Naruto said.

"I don't want him to anymore," Hinata said.

Naruto stared at her in surprise before smiling. He nodded and Hinata smiled, kissing him before pulling back.

"So, what exactly is on that list?" Hinata asked, picking it up. "Shower, done. At dinner, not done. Bed, done. Beach, done. In the air, done. In public, not done...Oh."

"Mhm," Naruto nodded. "And that's coming from Hanabi."

"Oh God, Konohamaru's going to be busy," Hinata said.

"Agreed," Naruto chuckled.

"Clones and turning you into a girl," Hinata said shaking her head. "I'm a little worried about how much thought she's clearly put into our sex life."

Naruto laughed again, shaking his head and putting the paper back into the box, closing it and sealing it back into his arm.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Hinata said. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled.

Hinata kissed him and walked away into the trees, leaving Naruto to stare out to sea as well, smiling as an image of Hinata with a swollen belly drifted into his mind. Then, like he still did from time to time, Kurama felt the need to ruin it.

 _"_ _So, you're already considering getting her pregnant, huh?"_

 _"Yes Kurama,"_ Naruto sighed. _"You know as well as I do how much I want to start a family with her."_

 _"I know,"_ Kurama said. _"Thank's to that little mishap fighting Pein, I feel the same thing you feel. Don't ever hurt her, Naruto Uzumaki. Or else I'm going to kill you."_

 _"I know,"_ Naruto said. _"And I'll let you."_

Kurama retracted from Naruto's mind just as the bushes rustled. Naruto turned to look and his jaw fell open. There stood Hinata wearing a pair of fuzzy bunny ears on a hairband, and a bunny tail on the back of a g string that had a thin string running between her butt cheeks, a barely thicker strip of fabric to conceal her slit, and equally tiny fabric over her nipples, her areolae exposed on the sides. Naruto stared in disbelief as Hinata blushed furiously and walked over, swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she did before sitting on his lap, pressing her barely concealed nethers against his rock-hard member.

"This was half of Koyuki's gift," Hinata said. "The rest were a bunch of leather, whips, chains, and a butt plug."

"Yeah that sounds like Koyuki," Naruto said, his tail wrapping around Hinata's leg. "You know, now that I'm half fox, I've been a lot hungrier than normal. I'm kind of hungry now."

"Is that right," Hinata asked, smiling seductively.

"It is," Naruto said. "And what luck. There's a delicious looking bunny right in front of me."

Hinata smiled, kissing Naruto and he lay her on her back, kissing her for several seconds before beginning to make his way down her body.

* * *

Naruto sat in his living room, staring at the checklist. It felt like forever ago when he had opened the present, even though it was only about a week and a half. He tossed it on the fire, smirking. That had been one busy day. Bunny girl and clones, then dominatrix Hinata. Not his favorite but still fun, especially with her blushing furiously the entire time. The next day had been Naruto as a girl and them taking turns using the strap on. That had been really weird for Naruto, understandably, but undeniably fun. Then on and on the week seemed to go as they checked off more and more things. They were still missing a lot, granted, but they didn't really need the list. It was fun while it lasted but still.

The door opened and Naruto turned toward it, seeing the second biggest smile he ever had on Hinata's face as she stared at him, a small rectangular box clutched in her hand. His eyes widened and she nodded. A moment later he was spinning her around and around, Hinata laughing and Naruto peppering her exposed skin, mostly meaning her face and neck, with kisses.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
